HP und der Stab der Gründer
by mister figgs
Summary: Harry´s sechstes Jahr, neue Freunde,neu Kräfte,erste Liebe sorry aber Summary´s sind nicht mein Fall
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Alle Charaktere und Orte sind den Büchern von J.K Rowling entnommen. Einzig die Personen die ihr nicht aus dem HP-Universum kennt, sind meiner Rübe entsprungen. Ich verdienen damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe „ just for fun".

AN : Seid bitte gnädig, denn es ist mein erster Versuch und sagt mir, falls ich was falsch mache.

Harry Potter und der Stab der Gründer

By

Mister Figgs

Kapitel 1

Es war Ende Juli und einer der heißesten aber dennoch schönsten Tage des Sommers. Wir befinden uns hier im Ligusterweg vier, in Surrey einem kleinen Ort im Süden von England. Eine Straße wo jeder darauf achtete das sein Haus das schönste und sein Rasen der gepflegteste ist. Denn hier liegt ein fast sechzehnjähriger Junge der diesen Tag, wie auch den Rest seiner Sommerferien, nicht so recht genießen kann. Denn während seine Tante und sein Onkel es den Nachbarn gleich taten und sich im Garten sonnten, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, blieb dieser traurig aussehende Junge lieber im Bett. Aber er war ja auch alles andere als normal für diese Gegend. Es sind weniger die alten, abgetragenen Sachen oder die schwarzen, zerzausten Haare, nein es ist vielmehr die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn und das, was ihn durch sie mit seiner eigentlichen Welt verband.

Denn Harry Potter, so heißt der Teenager, ist ein Zauberer oder bessergesagt ein Schüler von Hogwarts der englischen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei im Norden der britischen Inseln. Doch er soll noch so viel mehr sein wie er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres musste. Er, ein Knabe, soll es sein, welcher der Zaubererwelt den Frieden oder die totale Finsternis bringt. So jedenfalls heißt es in einer Prophezeiung, die ihm der Direktor von Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledor vor den Ferien offenbarte. Sie besagt, dass Harry die Macht besitzt Lord Voldemord zu besiegen oder aber bei dem Versuch selbst zu sterben.

Aber wer ist dieser Lord Voldemord ? Nun es heißt er ist der mächtigste und grausamste dunkle Zauberer seit mehreren hundert Jahren. Er hat seit dem er existiert überall Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. Und nachdem Lord Voldemord einen Teil der Prophezeiung gehört hatte, ermordete er Harry´s Eltern Lilly und James Potter. Doch bei dem Versuch Harry ebenfalls zu töten, brach all seine Macht zusammen und Voldemord musste für viele Jahre versteckt leben.

Dieses Ereignis machte den kleinen Potter, ein Baby, berühmt. Er wurde der Junge der lebt.

Ein Ruhm auf den Harry liebend gern verzichtet hätte, um dafür ein ganz normales Leben führen zu können.

Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders und so liegt jetzt hier im Ligusterweg kein Harry, der für seine beiden besten Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley durchs Feuer gehen würde. Kein Harry, der Quittitsch den Zauberersport über alles liebte. Nein, hier lag ein weinender, von Selbstzweifeln und Schuldgefühlen zerfressener Harry, der die Ereignisse im, Zaubereiministerium am Ende des letzten Jahres nicht vergessen konnte. Er gab sich die Schuld in eine von Lord Voldemords getappt zu sein, wobei Ron, Hermine und Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester; zum Teil schwer verletzt worden sind. Noch viel schlimmer war aber, dass sein Patenonkel Sirius Black, den Harry erst knapp zwei Jahre kannte, bei dem Versuch Harry zu retten, sein Leben verlor. Das war zu viel für Harry und er fing bei den Gedanken daran erneut an zu weinen. Wenig später schlief er ein.

Geweckt wurde Harry durch ein klackendes Geräusch am Fenster. Es war Hedwig seine treue Schneeeule.

„ Na Mädchen Post für mich ?" fragte Harry matt und strich ihr sanft übers Federkleid. Danach löste er die Briefe von ihrem Bein und gab ihr ein bar Krümel Toast. Sie schuuhte dankbar und flog in ihren Käfig. Harry öffnete den ersten Brief. Er war von Ron.

Hallo Harry 

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die Dursleys sind nach Mad Eye´s Drohung etwas erträglicher._

_Mir geht es gesundheitlich wieder besser und BITTE mache dir ja keine Vorwürfe wegen der Sache im Ministerium. Es war unsere Entscheidung dir zu folgen und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun._

_Schöne Grüße auch von Hermione. Sie erholt sich gerade mit ihren Eltern in Spanien und hat mich gebeten, dir ihre Geburtstagsgrüße auszurichten. Sie schrieb etwas davon, dass der Weg für die Eule sonst zu weit wäre oder so. Ich denke sie wird sich nie ändern. Übrigens Dumbledor sagt, du könntest uns bald besuchen._

_Tschau Ron_

Harry war froh über diese Neuigkeit und öffnete den Brief von Hagrid. Aus ihm erfuhr er, dass Grawn, Hagrids Halbbruder und Riese, Fortschritte beim Englisch lernen macht und dass das Ministerium, nachdem es von seiner Anwesenheit erfuhr, ihm ein großzügiges Stück Wald zugewiesen hat. Um mögliche Konfrontationen mit Muggeln ( nichtmagische Menschen) zu vermeiden. Auch Hagrid schrieb das er sich nicht die Schuld für Sirius

Tod geben soll, denn diese läge allein bei Voldemord.

Gerade als Harry sich den nächsten Brief vornehmen wollte, es war Dumbledors, schallte Tante Petunias Stimme durchs Haus.

„POTTER, Abendessen ist fertig. Komm sofort runter."

Harry stöhnte leise, zog seine jeans an und ging gemächlich die Treppe hinunter. In der Küche saßen schon Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley. Vernon sah Harry argwöhnisch an und fragte.

„ Na, Potter Post von den Missgeburten bekommen? Ich habe deine Eule doch gesehen."

„ Ja, sie machen sich Sorgen." antwortete Harry und Onkel Vernon´s Kopf wurde dunkelrot.

„ Was? Schreib ja keinen Mist Junge. Wir haben dich in Ruhe gelassen. Also schreib denen das" schrie er.

Harry nickte, nahm seine Teller mit den belegten Broten und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort legte er sich aufs Bett und öffnete Dumbledors Brief. Der Brief oder vielmehr das Pergament war aber leer. Harry überlegte ob es vielleicht ein Scherz sein sollte, doch das war eigentlich nicht Dumbledors Art. Er untersuchte das Blatt genauer und fand am oberen Rand eine kleine metallene Spitze. Bevor Harry überlegen konnte, für was sie da war, blieb er an ihr hängen und ein kleiner Tropfen Blut fiel auf das Pergament. Sofort leuchtete es kurz auf und Schrift wurde erkennbar.

_Hallo Harry_

_Bitte verzeih mir meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen doch ich finde sie in Zeiten des Krieges manchmal sehr nützlich._

_Da du das hier jetzt lesen kannst, hast du herausgefunden wie der Schutz funktioniert_. (Harry grinste)

_Harry ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Arabella hat mir berichtet, dass die Dursleys dich zwar jetzt besser behandeln, du aber dennoch keinen Lebenswillen mehr zu haben scheinst. Aus diesem Grund wird Remus dich_

_Übermorgen, also an deinem Geburtstag, abholen und dich zu den Weasleys in den Fuchsbau bringen._

_Junge du musst auf andere Gedanken kommen. Geh auf deine Freunde zu und stoße sie nicht vor den Kopf._

_Bedenke sie haben auch viel riskiert und Sirius ebenso gemocht wie du. Außerdem, wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu leben, dann hat Voldemord schon gewonnen._

_Wo wir gerade bei ihm sind. Harry ich habe dir versprochen keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir zu haben._

_Voldemord ist wütend, nicht nur das er bei dem Angriff auf das Ministerium fast seinen gesamten inneren Zirkel verloren hat, nein auch das du seinem mentalen Angriff widerstehen konntest. Er tritt seit dem immer häufiger und brutaler auf. Aus diesem Grund sehe ich mich zu folgenden Maßnahmen gezwungen._

_Erstens Du bleibst den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys und Molly wird deine Schulsachen aus der _

_Winkelgasse holen._

_Zweitens Du fährst dieses Jahr nicht mit deinen Freunden im Hogwart-Express, sondern Remus wird dich per_

_Portschlüssel hierher bringen._

_Harry ich bitte dich mir in dieser Sache zu vertrauen, auch wenn ich es, nach all den Fehlern, die ich gemacht habe, nicht mehr verdiene._

_Denke immer daran ZUSAMMEN SIND WIR STARK_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledor, Direktor_

Harry atmete tief durch und fasste den Entschluss, dass der alte Zauberer und seine Freunde recht haben.

Er begann zu packen, um möglichst schnell die Dursleys zu verlassen. Es ging relativ schnell, denn viel hatte er noch nicht aus seinem Koffer geholt. Da fiel ihm ein das noch ein weiterer Brief auf seinem Bett lag. Harry legte sich hin und betrachtete das Pergament. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich leicht. Der Brief war von Ginny, Rons kleiner Schwester. Während er den Brief öffnete sah er sie ganz deutlich vor. Eigentlich sah er sie in letzter Zeit sehr häufig in seien Gedanken und Träumen. Ok, wenn es nicht gerade Alpträume von Sirius waren.

Er sah sie, ihr rotes, langes Haar, ihr Gesicht mit den einzelnen Sommersprossen, den süßen Schmollmund...

„STOP" was war den das, dachte Harry. Es ist doch bloß Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester. Und außerdem geht sie mit Dean Thomas. Doch die Neugier auf den Brief wuchs. Er riss ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Harry_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du hast einiges was im Ministerium passiert ist schon verarbeitet._

_Außerdem möchte ich etwas loswerden, von dem ich denke, dass sollte ich wieder vor dir stehen, ich es nicht mehr über meine Lippen bringe._

_Harry in all den Jahren in Hogwarts, wo ich dich anfangs nur bewundert habe, konnte ich dich auch als Mensch kennen lernen. Ich habe gesehen das du Stärken, aber auch Schwächen hast. Und trotzdem muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich dich noch immer sehr mag. Mehr als nur der beste Freund meines Bruders. Dann als du letztes Jahr so für Cho Chang geschwärmt hast, brach mir fast das Herz. _

_Harry ich hoffe, dass dieser Brief unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstört, aber ich lie..._

Die letzten Worte konnte Harry nur ahnen, da sie scheinbar durch Tränen verwischt wurden waren, doch ihre Bedeutung verstand er sehr wohl und sein Herz und seine Gefühle begannen zu Rasen. „ Konnte es sein, konnte dieses Kribbeln, was er spürte beim Gedanken an Ginny, Liebe sein. Er las den Brief noch mindestens dreimal durch, bevor er sanft einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn Tante Petunias „nette" Stimme. Harry stand auf, duschte und ging hinunter zum Frühstück. Überraschender Weise sprach ihn Onkel Vernon an.

„ Hör zu Potter, morgen gegen zwei kommt Magda zu Besuch und du wirst dich ganz ruhig auf deinem Zimmer aufhalten. Verstanden "

Doch bevor Onkel Vernon weiter reden konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry.

„ Keine Sorge da bin ich schon weg. Ein Freund holt mich morgen ab und ich bleibe den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys."

Onkel Vernon schluckte kurz, ein „OK" verlies seinen Mund und er widmete sich weiter seinem Frühstück.

Gegen zehn Uhr am nächsten Tag ertönte ein „ Plopp" und Remus Lupin stand mitten in Harry´s Zimmer.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge erschrak. Denn sein ehemaliger Lehrer sah fürchterlich aus. Die Haut war blass, kein gütiges Lächeln und um die Augen zogen sich dunkle Ringe.

„Professor ist alles in Ordnung?"

Doch schon im nächsten Moment hätte Harry sich ohrfeigen können. Natürlich war es das nicht. Remus stand Sirius ebenfalls sehr nahe. Sie kannten sich seit der Schule und waren die besten Freunde zusammen mit Harrys Vater. Er trat an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer heran und umarmte ihn tröstend.

„ Es geht schon Harry. Die Sache mit Tatze und der kommende Vollmond läßt mich nur schlimmer aussehen als es ist. Wichtiger ist. Wie fühlst du dich?" Erwiderte der ältere.

„ Es geht mir gut. Die Briefe meiner Freunde haben mir sehr geholfen. Außerdem haben ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden und werde mich ihm eines Tages stellen" antwortete Harry.

Remus sah ihn fragend an und Harry dämmerte es ihm, dass er gar nichts von der Prophezeiung wusste.

Der Schwarzhaarige belies es dabei, um dem letzten der Rumtreiber nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten.

Sie sammelten Harrys Sachen zusammen und Remus zog eine alte Zeitschrift aus der Jacke. Als Harry sie berührte spürte er sofort, ein ihm bekanntes Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und er war auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau.


	2. kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Es dauerte nur Sekunden und Harry landete auf dem Boden im Flur des Fuchsbaues. Sofort wurde er von Mrs Weasley in die Arme genommen.

„ Harry Schätzchen wie geht es dir? Man bist du gewachsen. Aber etwas mehr essen könntest du schon."

Harry lächelte über das Verhalten von Rons Mum. So war sie nun mal. Mutter durch und durch, egal ob es ihr leibliches Kind war oder Harry, den sie schon als solchen ansah. Nachdem ihn Mrs. Weasley aus ihrer Umarmung entließ, begrüßten ihn auch Ron und die Zwillinge.

„Hey Alter wie gehts dir?"

„Gut und euch?" antwortete Harry und sah dabei zögernd auf Rons Stirn, wo sich immer noch die Abdrücke der Gehirne aus dem Ministerium abzeichneten.

„ Bestens..."

Weiter kam George, einer der Zwillinge nicht, denn ein rothaariger Wirbelwind rannte durchs Zimmer, sagte kurz „ Hey" und war auch schon wieder aus verschwunden.

„War das Ginny ?" fragte Harry und sah die drei an.

„Ja das war sie. Sie ist... na ja... frag am besten Ron" antwortete Fred und sein jüngerer Bruder schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„ Was ist passiert ?" fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„ Ach na ja Ginny, sie redet nicht mehr mit mir, wegen diesem Brief."

„Brief?" hakte Harry nach.

„ Ja Brief. Sie hatte ihn geschrieben, gefaltet und deinen Namen darauf geschrieben. Dann war sie nicht da als Hedwig kam und ich habe ihn genommen, versiegelt und mit abgeschickt. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass sie ihn zwar geschrieben hat, ihn aber nicht abschicken wollte."

Harry nickte verstehend, entschuldigte sich und lief Ginny hinterher. Harry wusste genau wo sie zu finden war. Es gab da eine alte Eiche, keine fünf Minuten vom Fuchsbau entfernt, wo sich Ginny am wohlsten fühlte und sich gern zurück zog. Sie hatte es ihm bei einem seiner früheren Begegnungen verraten. Harry trat leise an sie heran ohne sie zu erschrecken.

„ Ginny alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte er und Ginny sprang auf. Sie wollte weglaufen, doch Harry erwischte sie an der Hand und zog sie zurück.

„Harry verzeih mir. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Aber ich kann doch nichts für meine Gefühle." sagte sie aufgeregt und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte und machte das einzigste was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, hob Ginnys Kinn und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sah Harry schockiert an.

„ Ginny ich mag dich doch auch sehr und für mich bist du mehr als nur Rons kleine Schwester." sagte Harry nun mit trockener Stimme. Darauf hin zog sie ihn in ihre Arme und küsste zurück. Der Kuss dauerte mehrere

Minuten bis beide nach Luft schnappten und ihnen ein „ Wow" entfuhr.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile unter der alten Eiche, bis Harry sagte: „ Danke"

„ Wofür?" fragte die Rothaarige.

„ Für deinen Brief. Ich glaube ohne ihn hätte ich nie diese Gefühle gedeutet oder den Mut gefunden mich dir zu öffnen" antwortete Harry und konnte ein leises „ Jungs" hören. Darauf zog er Ginny wieder an sich heran und küsste sie erneut.

„ Sag mal Ginny, solltest du nicht jetzt eigentlich bei Dean sein?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„ JA... ähm... es hat mit uns nicht geklappt. Dean ist na ja. Vergiss es einfach. Ich habe ihm ein Versprechen gegeben und das halte ich" stotterte sie leicht und zog Harry auf die Beine. Kurz darauf gingen sie in Richtung Fuchsbau zurück und Harry fragte leicht besorgt.

„ Und wie bringen wir das jetzt denen da drin bei?" Ginny küsste ihn kurz und sagte: „ Später."

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer und ein Beifallssturm ging los. Alle begannen „ Happy Birthday" zu singen und Harry traf es wie ein Schlag. Seinen Geburtstag, den hatte er ja voll vergessen, obwohl er ja ein sehr großes Geschenk schon bekommen hatte, Ginny. Als erstes gratulierten ihm die Weasleys, außer Charlie, Bill und Percy, die ja nicht anwesend waren. Danach konnte Harry auch erkennen, wer noch im Raum war. Er sah Remus, Tonks und zu seiner Überraschung Professor Dumbledor.

„ Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" wünschte der alte Zauberer und überreichte ihm ein längliches Paket, das sehr stark an die Form eines Besens erinnerte. Harry riss das Papier auf und zu Vorschein kam sein Feuerblitz.

„ Danke" sagte er leise, während ihm bei dem Gedanken an Sirius, der ihm einst diesen Besen geschenkte, eine Träne über das Gesicht lief. Dann sagte Professor Dumbledor mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich denke, du solltest wieder anfangen zu trainieren. Professor Mc Gonnagal kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich wieder im Team zu haben. Dein Quittitschbann ist übrigens aufgehoben, wie so ziemlich alle Erlasse von Dolores Umbridge.

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Harry damit, seine Geschenke auszupacken, bevor Mrs. Weasley sie alle an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch rief und sie bis zum Platzen schlemmten.

Gegen zehn Uhr verabschiedeten sie dann Remus, Tonks und Professor Dumbledor von allen und gingen Richtung Kamin. Kurz davor drehte sich der Direktor noch mal um und zog zwei dicke Umschläge aus seinem Umhang. Er überreichte sie Ron und Harry und verschwand.

„ Harry denkst du auch, dass es das ist was ich denke?" fragte Ron und wurde immer blasser.

Harry nickte nervös und las die großen, leuchtenden Buchstabe auf dem Umschlag.

„ Z A G „

Langsam drehte der Schwarzhaarige den Brief in seinen Händen, bis er ihn schließlich zeitgleich mit Ron öffnete.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Hiermit übersende ich Ihnen ihre Prüfungsergebnisse vom Juni letzten Jahres und den sich daraus ergebenen Zaubergraden ( ZAGs). Bitte nehmen sie zur Kenntnis, dass sich die Endnoten jeweils aus den Resultaten der theoretischen und der praktischen Prüfung zusammen setzen. Daher konnten wir ihnen, auf Grund der Ereignisse während der praktischen Astronomieprüfung, keine Note geben. Sollten sie diese jedoch dringend für ihre berufliche Zukunft benötigen, können sie in Absprache mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres an einer Nachprüfung teilnehmen.

Harry sah zu Ron, der scheinbar den ersten Abschnitt ebenfalls gelesen hatte, lächelte und beide ließen ein synchrones „ Vergesst es „ verlauten. Dann blickte er auf den Notenspiegel.

Prüfung Prüfer Theorie Praxis Endnote

Zauberkunst Pr. Tofty Ohnegleichen Erwart. übertr. Erwart. übertr.

Geschichte Pr. Tofty Akzeptabel Akzeptabel

Verwandlungen Pr. Marchbanks Ohnegleichen Ohnegleichen

Zaubertränke Pr. Marchbanks Erwart. übertr. Ohnegleichen Ohnegleichen

Pflege m. G. Pr. Grunnig Ohnegleichen Ohnegleichen

VgddK Pr. Tofty Ohnegleichen Ohnegleichen Ohnegleichen

Wahrsagen Pr. Marchbanks durchgefallen

Astronomie Pr. Tofty nicht gewertet

Umrechnungstabelle

Note ZAG

Ohnegleichen 2

Erwartungen übertr. 1

Akseptabel /

Miserabel /

Durchgefallen /

Auf Grund dieser Ergebnisse darf ich ihnen Mr. Potter, zu ihren 9 ZAGs gratulieren und für ihre Zukunft alles Gute wünschen.

Bitte schicken sie das beigefügte Formular mit ihren zu wählenden NEWT-Kursen bitte bis zum fünfzehnten August ihrer Hauslehrerin zu, damit sie, rechtzeitig vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, ihre Bücherliste erhalten.

Hochachtungsvoll

Professor Griselda Marchbanks

Leiterin des Prüfungskomision

Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament. Er wurde erst durch die laute Stimme von Ron wieder in die Realität gerissen.

„ Sieben, Mum ich habe sieben ZAGs" verkündete er und sah seine Mutter glücklich an.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihren Sohn und Harry konnte spüren wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Dann fielen alle Blicke auf den Schwarzhaarigen und dieser wurde immer nervöser.

„ Und du, Harry?" fragte Ron und Harry steckte schnell den Brief in seine Hose.

„ Es geht" sagte er und wollte so schnell wie möglich den Raum verlassen. Doch der Rothaarige schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„ Jetzt sag schon."

Harrys Blick wurde ernst und er sagte

„ Aber nur wenn du nicht wieder sauer auf mich bis."

„ Wieso sollte ich?" fragte Ron etwas irritiert und sein Freund antwortete:

„Dann denk mal an unser viertes Schuljahr, als der Kelch meinen Namen auswarf und es dann hieß ich bekomme alles und du stehst immer in meinem Schatten."

Rons Augen weiteten sie und er erkannte was Harry bedrückte. Er musste besser sein als Ron und hatte Angst, dass er ihm jetzt die Show stiehlt. Schnell zog er den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme und sagte.

„ Mensch Harry, ich dachte das Thema hätten wir damals abgehakt?"

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und merkte nicht wie Ron ihm den Brief aus der Tasche zog und ihn Ginny zuwarf.

„ Neun! Du hast neun ZAGs." rief sie plötzlich laut in den Raum und alle sahen wie Harry immer roter wurde.

„ Ja" antwortete er und fand sich sofort in einer von Mrs. Weasleys Umarmungen wieder.

„ Oh ich bin so stolz auf euch" sagte sie und wischte sich eine Freudenträne aus dem Gesicht. Danach gratulierten ihm auch die anderen im Raum. Es war der schönsten Tage den er bisher in diesem Sommer hatte. Harry war so glücklich. Er hatte Geburtstag, sich in Ginny verliebt, die diese Liebe erwiderte und er konnte Auror werden. Wobei Letzteres von den beiden folgenden Schuljahren abhing.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Harry hatte sich entschieden alle Fächer, bis auf Wahrsagen und Astronomie, weiter zu besuchen und daher kam die Liste mit den Sachen für das kommende Schuljahr sehr schnell. Er übergab sie Mrs. Weasley und bat sie die Rechnungen von Flourish und Blotts oder den anderen Läden an sein Gringottsverlies zu schicken. Professor Dumbledor wollte das mit den Geschäftsinhabern klären. Das er dieses Jahr nicht in die Winkelgasse durfte bedeutete aber auch, dass er Hermine erst in Hogwarts wieder sehen würde. Darauf freute er sich schon sehr, denn Ron und er hatten beschlossen, egal wie ihre Prüfungen ausfielen, sie würden sich bei ihrer besten Freundin für ihre Geduld und den Druck, den sie zwecks Lernen auf sie beide ausgeübt hatte, bedanken. Bis dahin verbrachte er jedoch die Zeit mit Ginny und Ron.

Es war Montag und noch fast eine Woche, bis der Hogwartexpress alle Schüler am Samstag in ein neues Schuljahr bringen würde. Harry und Ginny hatten es so gut wie möglich verheimlicht, dass sie mit einander gingen, doch gegen Mittag als Harry und Ron mal wieder auf der Lichtung hinter dem Fuchsbau sich die Zeit mit ihren Besen vertrieben, brachte der Rothaarige immer wieder das Thema Freundin und Mädchen zur Sprache. Harry versuchte ihm zwar durch Späße und lustige Sprüche auszuweichen, aber sein Freund wurde immer ernster und sagte:

„ Harry du bist doch mein bester Freund und du weißt, Freunde sagen sich immer die Wahrheit. Darum sei ehrlich zu mir. Wie findest du von Luna?"

Harry hörte nach dem ersten Satz gar nicht mehr richtig hin, denn sein Herz war in die Hose gerutscht und er hatte nur einen Gedanken „ Er weis es „ augenblicklich rechnete er damit, dass Ron ihm eine verpasste oder Ähnliches. Bis ihn der Rothaarige nochmals fragte und Harry realisierte, dass es gar nicht um ihn ging und er antwortete leicht verstört.

„ Na ja. Sie ist nett, vielleicht ein bisschen sonderbar... Moment mal wieso fragst du mich das?"

Ron wurde immer nervöser und seine Gesichtsfarbe hob sich kaum noch von der seiner Haare ab.

„ Rooon? Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte? fragte Harry jetzt leicht amüsiert und sein Freund begann stotternd zu erzählen.

„ Ähm.. ja... damals im Krankenflügel, da lag ich doch nicht allein im Zimmer und ähm.. ich hab mich irgendwie gut mit Luna unterhalten können.. ahm und wie sind uns irgendwie näher gekommen..."

Ron kratzte sich jetzt verlegen am Kopf und Harry musste noch mehr schmunzeln.

„ Na ja wir sind jetzt zusammen, irgendwie."

Die letzen Worte brachte Ron ganz schnell hintereinander und atmete dann erleichtert aus. Harry sah in das immer noch rote Gesicht seines Freundes und fragte einfach:

„ Und wo ist jetzt dein Problem?"

Worauf ihn Ron entgeistert ansah und mit etwas lauterer Stimme besorgt fragte.

„ Hast du mich nicht verstanden Harry? Ich bin jetzt mit Luna zusammen."

Daraufhin fragte Harry ihn erneut wo das Problem lag und Ron versucht zögernd zu erklären.

„ Ja aber Harry verstehst du den nicht? Seit dem du hier bei uns bist, bist du irgendwie auf geblüht und ich habe Angst, das wenn ich jetzt mehr Zeit mit Luna verbringe, dass du wieder in Depressionen und Gedanken an Sirius versinkst."

Jetzt dämmerte es dem Schwarzhaarigen und lachte los.

„ Mensch Ron, Junge ersten freue ich mich für dich und zweitens bist du nicht der Hauptgrund für meine gut Stimmung."

Für den letzten Satz hätte sich Harry am liebsten geohrfeigt. Ron starrt ihn zwar einen Moment mit geweiteten Augen an, doch dann schien er eins und eins zusammen zu zählen und sagte ganz leise „ Ginny".

Harry fühlte regelrecht wie er rot wurde, doch sein Zögern und das Fehlen von Widerspruch bestärkte Ron nur in seiner Annahme und jetzt war er es der loslachte:

„ Bin mal gespannt wie ihr das Mum beibringen wollte" sagte er und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Währendessen bereiteten Mrs. Weasley und Ginny in der Küche das Abendessen vor. Nachdem der letzte Teller stand und Ginny gerade die Gläser zum Tisch trug fragte ihre Mum.

„ Sag mal Ginny wie lange wollt ihr zwei euch eigentlich noch verstecken, ich meine du und Harry. Denkst du nicht ich weiß was zwischen euch läuft. Ich bin deine Mutter."

„KLIRR"

Ein Glas fiel zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile. Ginny begann zu zittern, schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter und rannte aus dem Haus, Richtung Lichtung, um Harry zu suchen. Mrs. Weasley richtete mit einem wissenden Lächeln ihren Zauberstab auf die Glasscherben,sagte „ Reparo und accio" und ein vollständig repariertes Glas schwebte in ihre Hand.

Harry und Ron waren gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau, als ihnen Ginny völlig aufgelöst entgegen kam.

„ Harry wir müssen reden" rief sie und zog den Schwarzhaarigen im Vorbeigehen mit. Ron nickte kurz und ging weiter, während Ginny Harry zu alten Eiche schleppte.

„ Harry, Mum sie weiß es", sagte die Rothaarige mit zittriger Stimme. Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn und erwiderte.

„ Gut, Ron auch bleiben also nur noch sechs Weasleys und der Rest der Welt."

Beide beschlossen es zum Abendessen bekannt zu geben, denn es würden heute mal wieder alle Weasley, mit Ausnahme von Percy, zugegen sein. Sie saßen noch eine Weile im Schatten der alten Eiche, bevor sie zum Essen zurück zum Fuchsbau gingen. Vor der Küche spürte Harry wie Ginny sich verkrampfte und versuchte sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„ Komm schon Schatz, mehr als dich ins Kloster stecken und mich umbringen können sie auch nicht. Und Letzteres hat bis jetzt nicht mal Voldemord geschafft."

Daraufhin lachte Ginny leicht, Harry küsste sie auf den Mund und sie betraten Hand in Hand die Küche.

Sofort begannen die Zwillinge.

„ Nun seht euch unsere beiden Frischverliebten an. Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Wolltet wohl das wir unsere Wette verlieren und mit dem Geld eine Party in Hogwarts feiern?"

Harry sah die beiden oder vielmehr Fred eingeistert an.

„ Wette?" fragte er und George legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter.

„ Ja Wette. Sie läuft schon seit vier Jahren zwischen uns beiden und Ron. Wäre fast schief gegangen für uns, denn wir waren der Meinung, dass selbst ihr zwei es bis zum Anfang deines sechsten Schuljahres, kapieren würdet, dass ihr für einander geschaffen seid."

Harrys Augen wurden im Verlauf von Georges Erklärung immer größer und er warf seinem besten Freund einen teuflischen Blick zu, der diesen ahnen lies, dass Harry sich dafür noch rächen würde. Dann ergriff Fred das Wort.

„ So Partner wie es aussieht müssen wir uns wohl mal unterhalten."

Aber Harry der ahnte was jetzt kam, nahm im sogleich den Wind aus dem Segel und sagte.

„ Ja, ja ich weiß. Wenn ich eurer kleinen Schwester, egal wie, weh tue, dann muss ich mich vor euch verantworten. Doch das wird niemals passieren, denn erstens liebe ich sie von ganzen Herzen und zweitens glaubt ihr zwei wirklich das eure Mun noch etwas von mir übrig lässt, wenn ich ihrer einzigen Tochter das Herz breche."

Daraufhin lachte der ganze Fuchsbau und Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht nahm eine leichte Rotfärbung an. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und Harry und Ginny fanden sich in einer ihrer knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder. Auch der Rest der Familie gratulierte den beide, bevor sie Mrs. Weasley alle an den Tisch rief. Das Essen schmeckte herrlich, denn Ginnys Mum hatte sich wieder selbst übertroffen. Kurze Zeit später setzten sich alle vor den Kamin, denn ein kühler Wind war aufgefrischt, und man unterhielt sich über den Sommer und das kommende Schuljahr. Ron allerdings konnte es nicht lassen, Harry damit aufzuziehen, dass Ginny es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte und ihrem Freund immer öfter küsste. Plötzlich begann Harry teuflisch zu grinsen und fragte Ron, ob er nicht nur neidisch ist und ob Harry nicht vielleicht Luna herrufen sollte. Plötzlich verstummten alle Gespräche und die Augen waren auf den Rothaarigen gerichtet, der immer kleiner in seinem Sessel wurde.

„ RONALD WEASLEY gibt es da etwas, dass du uns vielleicht sagen möchtest?" ertönte Mrs. Weasleys heulergleiche Stimme und Harrys Freund zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Sein knallrotes Gesicht bildete einen extremen Kontrast zum grünen Sesselbezug und er begann mit zögernden Worten, seiner Familie die Geschichte mit Luna zu erzählen. Danach sah er seine Eltern, insbesondere seine Mum, fragend an und Harry konnte Rons Erleichterung spüren, als diese ihn anlächelte und umarmte. Da fielen ihm plötzlich die Zwillinge auf, für die scheinbar Weihnachten vorverlegt wurden war und die sich in Gedanken die Hände rieben. Das konnte er Ron nicht antun und er sagte mit ernster Stimme.

„ Fred, George denkt nicht mal daran. Lasst euren Bruder in Ruhe. Ich bitte euch darum."

„ OK Partner weil du es bist." sagte Fred, doch Harry konnte deutlich die Enttäuschung die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, heraushören. Da meldete sich plötzlich Mr. Weasley zu Wort und fragte.

„ Sag mal Harry, was hast du gegen sie in der Hand und warum nennen die beiden dich immer Partner?"

Harry kam nicht zum Antworten, da George ihm sofort sagte.

„ Harry hat nichts gegen uns in der Hand, doch wir schulden ihm eine Menge. Und deshalb nennen wir ihn auch Partner Dad. Ihm gehört ein Teil von „Weasley´s Zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Er war es schließlich der das erst alles ermöglicht hat. Weißt du Dad? Harry hat uns damals die tausend Galleonen gegeben um der Zaubererwelt, jetzt nach der Rückkehr von DU-weißt-schon-wem, ein bar Lacher zu schenken. Das der Laden aber so gut läuft, hatten wir ja auch nicht gedacht und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, ihm einen Teil des Gewinns monatlich in sein Gringotsverlies zu überweisen."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er wollte schon protestieren, als sein Blick auf Mrs. Weasley fiel, die das Gespräch wahrscheinlich mitgehört hatte und ihre Unterhaltung mit Ron sofort beendete. Harr konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass sie von jeher gegen die Idee der Zwillinge war. Plötzlich kam sie auf Harry zu und dieser rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, als sie ihn wieder umarmte und sagte.

„ Danke Harry ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du weißt selbst, was ich von der Idee meiner Söhne gehalten habe, doch jetzt? Jeden Knut Gewinn teilen sie mit uns und wir müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ich bin so stolz auf sie. Auf euch alle."

Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und Mr. Weasley zog sie in seine Arme und küsste seine Frau. Harry sah die Zwillinge anerkennend an und tat es danach Mr. Weasley nach, nur das er Ginny statt ihrer Mum küsste.

„ Ron? Ginny? Wo bleibt ihr? Es ist fast zehn. Habt ihr eure Mützen? Ron du deine warmen Schal?"

Es war Mrs. Weasleys Stimme, die Harry am Freitag Morgen weckte. Heute war der erste September und das bedeutete Stress im Fuchsbau. In einer Stunde würde der Hogwartexpress gehen und die beiden Weasleysprösslinge hatten verschlafen. Harry allerdings war die Ruhe selbst, denn Remus Lupin wollte erst gegen vierzehn Uhr hier eintreffen. Der Schwarzhaarige ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und verabschiedete sich von Ginny mit einem Kuss, bevor sie durch das Floonetzwerk nach Kings Gross reiste.

„ Harry Schatz dein Essen steht im Ofen und wir versuchen so schnell wie möglich wieder hier zu sein. Sollten wir es jedoch nicht schaffen, dann viel Spaß in Hogwarts und pass schön auf meine Kleine auf"

Sagte Mrs. Weasley, bevor sie ebenfalls durch den Kamin verschwand.

Eine plötzliche Stille lag im Raum als der letzte Weasley ihn verlassen hatte und Harry atmete tief durch.

Erholte seine Sachen aus Rons Zimmer, stellte sie im Flur ab und warf sich auf das Sofa. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht vor zu schlafen, doch seine Augen fielen zu und er begann zu träumen.

Harry saß auf seinem Besen und flog. Flog über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Unter sich sah er das Schloss und dann Hagrids Hütte. Es ging vor bei am Verbotenen Wald und Hogsmaed. Plötzlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas verfolgte. Er drehte sich um und sah einen Schatten der immer näher kam. Panisch legte er sich auf seinem Besen nach vorn, um schneller zu werden, aber es half nichts. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte ihn die Dunkelheit eingeholt und alles wurde schwarz. Doch so schnell wie der dunkle Schleier kam, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und Harry fand sich in einem Raum voller Todesser wieder. Rasch versuchte Harry sich zu verstecken, bis er merkte, dass ihn die anderen gar nicht beachteten. Alles schien wie damals in Dumbledors Denkarium. Etwas beruhigt begann er sich um zusehen. Der Raum war nass und kalt. Die Wände waren aus massiven Felssteinen und der einzige Ausgang bestand aus einer schweren, alten Holztür über der ein Schild mit Aufschrift „ Zelle 475, Askaban" stand. Askaban, er war in Askaban dem Zauberergefängnis und Panik machte sich breit. " Was machten die Todesser hier?" Fragte sich Harry, doch dann hörte er plötzlich die Stimme der Person, die er über alles hasste, Voldemord.

„ Du wagst es meine Macht in Frage zu stellen, Lucius?

Und zu ersten mal nahm Harry die blutverschmierte und zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Boden war, um die sich alle Todesser versammelt hatten. Es war Lucius Malfoy, eigentlich Voldemord treuester Anhänger und die gefährlichste Person, wenn es um die Machenschaften des dunklen Lords ging. Doch jetzt schien er irgendwie den Zorn seines Herren auf sich gezogen zu haben. Lucius blickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Voldemord auf und antwortete.

„ Nein mein Lord. Ich fragte doch nur, ob es stimmt was Potter im Ministerium gesagt hat. Seid ihr ein Halbblut?"

„ CRUCIO" schrie der dunkle Lord und Schmerzensschreie durchfuhren den Raum.

Plötzlich kam ein weiterer Todesser in den Raum und rief. „Auroren". Daraufhin befahl Voldemord allen die restlichen Todesser zu befreien und die Dementoren einzusetzen. Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, beugte er sich zu Malfoy runter und flüsterte mit teuflischen Grinsen.

„ Du fragst ob Potter recht hat? Ja, hat er. Doch dass bleibt unter uns."

Und bevor Malfoy irgendwas erwidern konnte hörte Harry wie Voldemord den Todesfluch sprach.

„ AVADA KEDAVRA"

Lucius Malfoy brach tot zusammen und Harry begann vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde wieder von Dunkelheit umschlossen und spürte wie ihn etwas durchrüttelte. Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er in die entsetzten Augen von Remus Lupin, der über Harry kniete und versuchte ihn wach zu bekommen.

„ Harry ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?" fragte er und sah den Jungen besorgt an. Dann bemerkte er das Blut auf der Stirn und wurde blass. Die Narbe war etwas aufgebrochen und ein kleines Rinnsal floss über Harrys Gesicht.

„ Pro..Professor es war Voldemord. Er... Askaban. Lucius Malfoy ...tot."

Die Worte kamen nur in Bruchteilen aus Harrys trockner Kehle und nachdem Remus ihm ein Glas Wasser gereicht hatte, erzählte der Junge was er eben erlebt hat. Harry der glaubte, dass es vielleicht eine Vision von Voldemord war, musste jedoch durch Remus erfahren das es sehr wohl einen Ausbruch gegeben hatte.

„ Ja aber ich dachte, dass Askaban jetzt von den Auroren beschütz wird" sagte er leicht verärgert und Remus erwiderte.

„ Das stimmt, aber zeitgleich mit dem Ausbruch, hat eine weitere Gruppe Todesser versucht den Zug anzugreifen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, doch Remus beruhigte ihn sofort wieder.

„ Keine Sorge, keinem Schüler ist etwas passiert. Die Angreifer sind nicht mal in die Nähe des Hogwartexpress gekommen. Geschweige denn, das sie es überhaupt versucht haben. Daher sind wir stutzig geworden, doch es war zu spät. Voldemord und die Todesser konnten fliehen."

„ Gab es Verluste? fragte Harry und Remus Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„ Ja, leider. Fünf Auroren wurden verletzt und drei von dem Dementoren geküsst. Außerdem fand man Lucius Malfoy in einer der Zelle tot. Doch keiner wusste ob er im Zuge der Stürmung oder schon vorher sein Leben verlor."

Nachdem Harry keine Fragen mehr hatte stand Remus auf und bedeutete Harry seine Sachen zu holen. Dann reichte er ihm einen alten Kelch und Harry spürte ein ihm vertrautes Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

„ Ich gehe los und sage Dumbledor bescheid, dass du hier bist" sagte Remus, nachdem sie beide im Büro des Direktors gelandet waren. Harry nickte und sah sich um und die Erinnerung an seinen letzten Besuch kam ihm in den Sinn. Sofort plagten Harry Schuldgefühle, denn er hatte nach seinem Wutausbruch so ziemlich alles zertrümmert, was ihm in die Hände kam. So sauer war er damals auf Dumbledor gewesen. Doch heute, nachdem er einen Sommer lang Zeit hatte und er die Zusammenhänge und die Tatsache das auch der sonst so weise Direktor nur ein Mensch ist, verstand, konnte er dem alten Zauberer nicht mehr böse sein und hoffte, dass auch er ihm verzieh.

„ Siehst du Harry, fast alles ist wieder heil" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Es war der Direktor in Begleitung von Minister Fudge und einem Fremden. Während sich Dumbledor hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder lies, stürmte Fudge mit einem Lächeln auf Harry zu und sagte mit ungewöhnlich freundlicher Stimme.

„ Harry, wie geht es dir?"

Der Schwarzhaarige hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte mit ärgerlichem Ton

„ Minister, „ Harry" dürfen mich meine Freunde nennen, doch sie zählen, nach alldem was letztes Jahr geschehen ist, nicht dazu."

Diese Reaktion warf den Minister, der es mit einigen Ausnahmen, gewohnt war das alle ihm Honig um den Mund schmierten, vollkommen aus der Bahn. Harry konnte deutlich ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Dumbledors Augenwinkeln sehen. Der Minister wiederum versuchte sich zu verteidigen.

„ Ja aber Har... Mr. Potter, sie müssen verstehen. Es gab keine Beweise. Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Panik wäre ausgebrochen und... ."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hob seine Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und sagte angewidert.

„ Ersparen sie mir das. Leere Worte, ich bin vorerst fertig mit dem Ministerium. Es hat mich schon so viel gekostet und das nur damit ihr persönliches Ansehen nicht leidet. Hätten sie auf Professor Dumbledor gehört, dann hätte man einiges verhindern können, aber so bleibt uns nur der Krieg."

Fudge der immer noch versuchte seine Entscheidungen zu verteidigen, sagte plötzlich etwas leiser.

„Na wenigsten konnte die Gefahr durch Sirius Black gebannt werden."

Dumbledor starrte entsetzt auf Fudge und dann zu Harry. Dieser hatte sich zum Kamin gewandt um die Tränen die sich in seinen Augen gebildet, zu verstecken und fing plötzlich an unkontrolliert zu zittern. Doch bevor er seine Beherrschung verlor, sagte der Direktor mit wutgetränkter Stimme.

„ RAUS, SOFORT"

Fudge, der nicht verstand was er denn Falsches gesagt haben soll, wollte protestieren, doch Dumbledor wiederholte seine Worte. Dieses Mal fing die Luft an dabei zu knistern und Blitze wanderten über die Wände. Daraufhin verlies der Minister endlich das Büro und der Direktor nahm Harry beruhigend in seine Arme.

„ Verzeih mir Harry, dass ich ihn überhaupt hier her kommen ließ. Alles wird gut, glaub mir."

Harry ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf, bis er sich erinnerte, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Vorsichtig schaute er in dessen Richtung und sah einen leicht verängstigten Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug. Dumbledor ließ ihn los und stellte den Mann vor.

„ Das Harry ist Mr. Fetzer, er ist ein von Gringott´s beauftragter Notar, der den letzten Willen von Sirius verwaltet. Dann bat er den Jungen sich zu setzen, bot Mr. Fetzer seinen Sessel an und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Der noch leicht verstörte Mann räusperte sich und begann.

„Mr. Potter zuerst möchte ich ihnen mein tiefstes Beileid zu ihrem Verlust aussprechen und gleichzeitige ihnen mein Unverständnis für das Verhalten und die Worte von Minister Fudge kund tun. Denn wir haben heute Morgen, von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung einen Brief erhalten, in dem steht, das Herr Sirius Black in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen wurde und das er eine Wiedergutmachung für seine Jahre in Askaban und die gesetzeswidrige Behandlung bei seiner damaligen Festnahme, in Höhe von einhundertfünfzigtausend Galleonen erhält."

Harry glaubte nicht recht zu hören. Sirius war als freier Mann gestorben. Doch wieso sagte Fudge dann solche Dinge über seinen Paten? Es war Dumbledor der die Blicke seines Schülers richtig interpretierte und wandte sich an Harry.

„ Harry, ich wusste nicht wie schnell Amelia Bones die Angelegenheit mit Sirius bearbeiten könnte, da Minister Fudge sich weiterhin weigerte seine Fehler einzusehen. Doch ich hoffe, dass dein Patenonkel jetzt in Frieden ruhen kann."

Nachdem einige Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner was sagte, räusperte sich der Notar erneut und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

„ Wie schon gesagt bekommt Mr. Black eine Wiedergutmachung, die dem im Testament aufgeführtem Kapital hinzu gefügt wird, wenn nichts anderes im letzten Willen des Verstorbenen steht."

Harry sah wie Mr. Fetzer einen großen, gelblichen Umschlag öffnete, mehrere Pergamente entnahm und begann laut vorzulesen.

_Ich Sirius Black im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen und magischen Kräfte gebe hiermit meinen letzten Willen bekannt._

_Das erwürdige und alte Haus am Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf, mit all seinen Liegenschaften und Geheimnissen geht an meine Patensohn Harry James Potter. Er sollte jedoch meinem Freund Remus und dem Phönixorden ein lebenslanges Recht auf Nutzung gewähren, da ich weiß das er nie dort leben will und wird._

_Des weiteren erhält er den gesamten Inhalt des großen Blackverlieses. Es sollte jedoch, ebenso wie das große Potterverlies, bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit von Professor Dumbledor verwaltet werden._

_Der Inhalt von Verlies Nummer 8724 wird wie folgt aufgeteilt. Je einhunderttausend Galleonen erhalten Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, Molly und Arthur Weasley, Ronald und Ginerva Weasley und Hermine Granger. Den Rest, so etwa sechzigtausend Galleonen, soll, bei Merlin ich bin verrückt geworden, Severus Snape erhalten, um sie in die Weiterentwicklung des Wolfsbanntranks oder eine neue Haarwäsche zu stecken._

_Und nun was Persönliches. Ich weiß, genau wie andere auch, nicht wann ich das Zeitliche segne. Doch sollte irgendwann mal meine Weste ( nach Hogwarts dürfte das schwierig werden ) wieder leuchtend weis strahlen und das Ministerium eine Wiedergutmachung in Form von Geld zahlen sollte, dann bitte ich Albus Dumbledor, sofern er noch in der Lage ist, diese zu verwalten und weise einzusetzen._

Lebt alle wohl und glücklich 

_Sirius Black _

_PS: Harry du hast ein Erbe zu erfüllen. Du bist ein Potter. Such dir eine rothaarige Freundin und sorge dafür, dass die Rumtreiber nicht aussterben und es den Lehrern in der Schule langweilig wird._

Damit endete Mr. Fetzer und schaute in die nachdenklichen Gesichter, der beiden vor ihm. Danach wurden die Formalitäten geklärt und der Notar verabschiedete sich.

Der Direktor sah Harry an und konnte spüren das dem Jungen einiges durch den Kopf ging. Er zwinkerte ihm zu und erwartete die ersten Fragen.

„ Professor was meinte Sirius mit den „großen" Potterverlies?" fragte Harry und Dumbledor lächelte.

„ Harry ich werde es versuchen dir zu erklären. Alles begann damit, dass sich deine Eltern vor Voldemord versteckten. Es war eine sehr dunkle Zeit damals und der Krieg wie jeder Krieg kostete sehr viel Geld. Vor allem Voldemord brauchte große Summen um Leute im Ministerium für seine Zwecke zu bezahlen. Denn nicht jeder folgte ihm für seine kranken Ideale. Zu gleichen Zeit kam dem Orden zu Ohren, dass einige Todesser versuchten in Gringott´s einzubrechen. Deine Eltern konnten es nicht riskieren dorthin zu gehen, um ihr Verlies zu schützen und baten mich es für sie zu tun. Ich wandte eine Abwandlung des Fideliuszaubers an, nachdem ich in deinem Namen ein kleineres Verlies für dich eröffnet hatte. Der Zauber bewirkt das nur ich und du, wenn deine Volljährigkeit erreicht ist, dieses Verlies finden können. Einzige Ausnahme sind die Kobolde der Bank. Sie sorgen dafür, dass erstens dein kleines Verlies immer wieder aufgefüllt wird und dafür, dass das Pottervermögen nicht nutzlos bei ihnen herumliegt."

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter und er sagte mit ungläubiger Stimme.

„ Kleines Verlies? Ich habe ein kleines Verlies? Wissen sie wie beschämt ich mich jedes Mal fühle, wenn ich es betrete, die Berge von Gold sehe und dann an das Verlies der Weasleys denke? Was wird dann in den anderen sein?"

Dumbledor schmunzelte über diese Worte und antwortete: „ Im Potterverlies liegen die ganzen materiellen Reichtümer der Potters und ihre Besitzurkunden. Außerdem die Anteilsbestätigungen ihrer Investment in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt. Die Ursprünge deiner Familie reichen bis in die Zeit vor der Gründung Hogwarts zurück. Glaub mir du wirst mal ein toller Fang für die Hexen dieser Welt. Obwohl, ich meine gehört zu haben, dass sich das schon erledigt hat."

Harry wurde beim letzten Satz leicht rot und fragte sich, woher der Direktor das nun schon wieder wusste.

Kurz darauf kamen sie auf das Thema Voldemord. Harry berichtete was er am Morgen erlebt hatte und Dumbledors Gesicht wurde ernst.

„ Harry ich versprach dir alles zu erzählen, was den dunklen Lord betrifft und deshalb hör bitte gut zu.

Unser Spion, Professor Snape, hat mir berichtet, dass Voldemord in alten Schriften nach Ritualen sucht, welche ihn nun endlich an sein Ziel, die Unsterblichkeit, bringen sollen. Außerdem soll er ein sehr altes Artefakt gefunden haben. Was es ist weiß keiner außer ihm selbst, denn er behütet es, wie seinen Augapfel. Diese Tatsache und die Information, dass er einen Helfer unter den Schülern hat, muss uns sehr vorsichtig im neuen Schuljahr werden lassen."

Er wollte noch weitererzählen, doch ein dumpfer Gong erklang und Dumbledor brach ab.

„ Ich weiß Harry, dass du noch Fragen hast, doch der Zug ist eben in Hogsmead eingefahren und ich muss nach unten in die Große Halle" sagte er und geleitete der Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Zimmer. Beide gingen noch ein Stück zusammen, bis sein Weg nach oben und der des Direktors nach unten führte. Unterwegs traf Harry auf Professor Mc Gonnagal. Sie verriet ihm das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm und lief dann weiter, um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen.

„ Hauspokal", sagte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln und das Portrait mit der fetten Dame gab den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Sofort strömte Harry der Duft von Geborgenheit und Heimat entgegen und er betrat den Raum. Schnell schleppte er seinen Koffer nach oben, duschte und ging danach in Richtung der Große Halle.

Er brauchte nicht lange am Gryffindortisch zu warten. Ein lautes „ HARRY" erklang und der Schwarzhaarige sah braun. Besser gesagt braune Locken, welche eindeutig Hermine gehörten. Sie hatte ihn sofort umarmt und sagte.

„ Harry ich hab dich ja so vermisst."

Dieser Satz löste bei Harry leichte Beklemmungen aus. Was ist, wenn sie noch gar nicht wusste, dass er jetzt mit Ginny zusammen war? Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht irgendwelche Gefühle, welche über die der Freundschaft hinaus gingen? Denn dann müsste er sie enttäuschen und das würde ihm unendlich leid tun. Der nächste Satz von ihr befreite ihn allerdings von dieser Sorge.

„ Und das mit Ginny freut mich ja auch unendlich. Ich wusste einfach, dass ihr zwei für einander geschaffen seid."

Harry starrte sie an und sagte mit lachender Stimme: „ Dann waren wir zwei wohl die einzigsten die es nicht wussten. Aber woher weißt du es?"

„ Ach du kennst doch Ron. Er hatte mich doch in einem seiner Briefe gefragt, was ich von Luna halte. Mir war sofort klar warum. Und als ich heute im Zug mit ihm auf die anderen Vertrauensschüler wartete, fragte ich ihn was nun mit den beiden sei. Er wurde extrem verlegen und hat als Ablenkung eure beiden Namen ins Spiel gebracht. Den Rest kannst du dir denken. Ich habe Ginny zur Rede gestellt und sie hat mir alles überglücklich erzählt."

Kurz darauf sah Harry Ginny durch die Tür kommen. Er entschuldigte sich kurz bei Hermine und lief ihr entgegen. Unterwegs bemerkte Harry, wie nicht wenige der Mädchen ihn nicht nur ansahen, sondern regelrecht musterten.

Einige begannen zu tuscheln und andere wiederum warf ihm verstohlene Blicke zu. Dann traf sein Blick Ginny und sie sah gar nicht mehr so glücklich aus, sondern eher unsicher. Etwas das er seit seinem ersten Tag des Sommers bei den Weasleys nicht mehr von ihr kannte. Er beschloss einiges klar zu stellen und ging festen Schrittes auf sie zu. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf ihren Mund. Die ganze Halle begann zu johlen und einige Pfiffen anerkennend. Ein „ Hmm Hmm" brachte beide allerdings wieder zurück in die Realität. Harry schaute auf und sah in das Gesicht von Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„ Professor ich wusste nicht, dass Küssen in der Großen Halle verboten ist?" fragte er, als sie die beiden streng ansah. Seine Hauslehrerin lächelte plötzlich und antwortete.

„ Ist es auch nicht Mr. Potter, doch sie blockieren den Eingang zur Halle und ich habe hinter mir etwa dreißig Erstklässler, die auf ihre Häuser verteilt werden müssen."

Daraufhin wurden die beiden knallrot und beeilten sie, um zu ihren Plätzen zu gelangen. Der ganze Gryffindortisch lachten, als sie sich setzten, was nicht dazu beitrug, dass ihre Gesichter ihre Farbe änderten.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Kleinen verteilt und Professor Dumbledor eröffnete das Festmahl. Ron war sofort in seinem Element, was bei Hermine nur Augenrollen hervorrief. Danach erhob sich der Direktor erneut und es war Zeit für seine jährliche Begrüßungsrede.

„ Willkommen. Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts liebe Schüler und Lehrer. Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt und ich habe einige neue und auch alte Sachen bekannt zu geben. Als erstes ist auch dieses Jahr der Wald der das Schloss umgibt verboten. Des weiteren darf ich euch mitteilen, dass die Liste, auf die Mr. Filch so stolz ist, die Tausender Marke geknackt hat. Ohne Zweifel ein Verdienst zweier sehr geschäftstüchtiger Absolventen des letzten Jahres. Der „ Weasley Gedächtnis Sumpf" steht übriges in der Eingangshalle, fügte er lächelnd hinzu und die ganze Halle lachte mit. Außerdem sind alle Erlasse, die Professor Umbrigde über die Schule verhängt hat, außer Kraft gesetzt."

Ein Beifallssturm entbrannte in der Großen Halle. Lediglich einige Slytherins und Hausmeister Filch zogen eine enttäuschte Mine.

„ Nun noch ein letztes, sagte Dumbledor als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Ich freue mich dieses Jahr Professor Lupin die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übertragen zu können. Wie viele, die ihn kennen, wissen, ist Professor Lupin ein Werwolf. Aber. er ist auch der beste Mann für diese Aufgabe. Deshalb gibt es zwei Dinge über die ihr noch informiert sein solltet. Zum einen wird in der Zeit, wo Professor Lupin nicht in der Lage ist zu unterrichten, Professor Snape seinen Unterricht übernehmen und zweitens wird der Korridor, der in den dritten Stock führt wieder gesperrt und für Schüler magisch versiegelt. Und nun ab ins Bett.

Die Schüler wollten gerade aufstehen, als eine pechschwarze Eule in die Große Halle flog und einen ebenso schwarzen Brief vor Draco Malfoy fallen ließ. Der blonde las den Brief und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Harry, der sich mehr auf den in Flamen aufgehenden Brief konzentrierte, bekam gar nicht mit wie Malfoy mit wutentbranntem Gesicht und seinem gezückten Zauberstab auf ihn zukam.

„ Ich bringe dich um Potter. Du hast meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen" schrie er und zeigte mit dem Stab auf Harrys Brust.

„ Ich? Wieso ich? Es war Riddle, der deinen Vater getötet hat", sagte Harry um sich zu verteidigen, doch Malfoy wollte nichts hören.

„ Es ist mir egal, wie der Auror heißt. Du hast ihn nach Askaban gebracht und dort haben die Auroren ihn hinterrücks getötet."

„ Auror? Wieso Auror? Riddle ist keiner. Ich rede von Tom Vorlost Riddle, diesem machtbesessenen Halbblut, das sich selbst Lord Voldemord nennt."

Die ganze Halle war totenstill und schien nicht zu glauben, was Harry gerade gesagte hatte. Dieser redete jedoch weiter und seine ganze Wut auf Voldemord schwang jetzt mit in seiner Stimme.

„ Es war der dunkle Lord, der deinen Vater getötet hat, weil dieser ihn gefragte, ob ich recht habe was die Herkunft seines Herren betrifft und ihm scheinbar Zweifel kamen."

Draco schien nicht so als würde er Harry glauben.

„ Woher willst du das wissen Potter?" fragte er.

„ Daher", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und zeigte auf seine Narbe.

„ Ich musste es mit ansehen und konnte nichts tun. Es tut mir leid", sagte er und wurde kurz darauf von Professor Dumbledor unterbrochen.

„ Das reicht, alle gehen auf ihre Häuser und sie beide bleiben noch kurz hier."

Die Halle leerte sich rasch und Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Einige Minuten später durfte er, nachdem der Direktor beschlossen hatte Malfoy keine Punkte abzuziehen, sondern nur eine Strafarbeit zu erteilen, auch gehen. Die anderen warteten schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn, doch Harry bat um etwas Zeit, wünschte Ginny noch eine gute Nacht und ging ins Bett.


	4. Kapitel 4

Erst mal ein großes " Danke " an meine Reviever

Hermine Potter : Danke für den Tipp

Steffen : Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern, doch ich arbeite sonst mit Hammer und Amboss und nicht mit diesen kleinen Tasten. Was die Story angeht? Ich denke ich sie wird beendet. Was die Betas angeht, gib mir mal ´nen Tipp, wo ich sie finde.

Kapitel 4

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen sehr ruhig. Man gewöhnte sich wieder an das Schloss, erzählte seine Sommererlebnisse oder genoss einfach das warme Spätsommerwetter. Harry erzählte seinen Freunden von Siris Testament. Vor allem die zwei Weasleys und Hermine waren geschockt darüber, dass Harrys Pate sie in seinem Testament bedacht hatte. Auch die Sache mit dem Traum, in dem Lucius Malfoy getötet wurde, erzählte Harry, fragte sich allerdings in Gedanken, wieso der Slytherin ihn verantwortlich dafür machte. Gut Malfoys Vater war seinetwegen nach Askaban gekommen, doch warum sagte ihm keiner, dass sein Vater schon tot war, als die Auroren eintrafen und Malfoy sich seine eigenen Gedanken dazu machen konnte. Und dieser Brief. Weshalb war er schwarz und verbrannte sofort, nachdem der Blonde ihn gelesen hatte. All diese Fragen schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf und er beschloss bei Gelegenheit mit Professor Dumbledor darüber sprechen. Eine andere Sache war, dass Ron von Professor Mc Gonnagal die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, Luna das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm zu geben. Ohne Zweifel eine Folge des Kampfes im Ministerium. Außerdem war sie eine gute Freundin geworden.

Am Montag begann dann der Unterricht. Auch wenn Zaubertränke heute depressionsfördernd auf dem Stundenplan stand, war Harry gespannt wer es alles in Snapes NEWT-Kurs geschafft hatte. Aus Gryffindor wusste Harry, waren es Hermine, Seamus, er selbst und zu seiner größten Überraschung Neville. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sein Freund das Fach bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit abwählen würde, doch der einst so schüchterne und etwas tollpatschige Neville verriet ihm, dass er später seltene magische Pflanzen studieren wolle und daher das Fach Wohl oder Übel, brauche. Harry hatte schon damals bei der Zag-Prüfung mit bekommen, dass Neville, ebenso wie Harry, nur Probleme bei brauen hatte, wenn ihn diese übergroße Fledermaus unter Druck setzte. Aber auch optisch hatte sich der früher etwas plumpe Junge verändert. Er war gewachsen, trug seine Haare länger und seitdem er nicht mehr mit dem alten Zauberstab seines Vaters zaubern musste, da seiner im Ministerium zerbrochen war, strahlte Neville ein ungeheures Selbstvertrauen aus.

„ Kommst du Harry, Mc Gonnagal wartet nicht gern." Es war Hermine, die den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken riss. Kurz darauf erreichten sie den Klasseraum, setzten sich in die zweite Reihe und warteten darauf, dass ihre Lehrerin begann.

„ Willkommen im NEWT-Kurs für Verwandlungen, sagte sie. Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit der Transfiguration von Lebewesen beschäftigen, was auch die Animagie mit einschließt. Und obwohl es eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit ist, werden sie alle, so gegen Halbjahr, einen Test durchführen, um heraus zufinden, ob es vielleicht der ein oder andere von ihnen schaffen könnte."

Beim letzten Satz leuchteten Harrys Augen und die der anderen auf, was bei der sonst so strengen Lehrerin ein Lächeln hervorrief.

„ Kennen sie einen Animagus, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie den Schwarzhaarigen, doch ihr Blick versteinerte, als bemerkte wem sie diese Frage gestellt hat. Harry schaute etwas traurig, sagte aber.

„ Schon gut Professor ich bin darüber hinweg. Und ja, ich kenne Animagies. Aber keine die noch leben, oder die es wert wären über sie zu erzählen."

Daraufhin sah ihn die alte Hexe mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Harry fügte schnell mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„ Mit Ausnahme einer sehr freundlichen Katze, deren strenge Augen von einem brillenförmigen Muster umrahmt werden."

Das Lächeln kehrte in das Gesicht der alten Professorin zurück und sie fragte nach den Tierformen dieser Personen.

„ Also, mein Patenonkel Sirius Black war eine großer, schwarzer Hund und mein Dad war ein... ."

„ Ein Hirsch." Sagte plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um und sah Susan Bones aus Huffelpuff. „ Woher weißt du das?", fragte er überrascht.

„ Dein Patronuszauber. Außerdem hat es mir meine Mum erzählt. Sie war, früher in der Schule, viel mit deiner zusammen und die hat es ihr mal verraten" erwiderte das Mädchen, welche neben Neville saß.

Kurz darauf entließ Professor Mc Gonnagal die Klasse, aber nicht ohne ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Stunden bei Remus und Snape heute ausfallen würden. Professor Lupin war so kurz nach dem Vollmond noch nicht auf dem Posten und Professor Snape hatte kurzfristig die Schule verlassen müssen.

Harry wollte gerade, zusammen mit den anderen, in die Pause gehen, als die Professorin ihn noch zurück hielt.

„ Mr. Potter wie sie ja wissen, ist ihr Quittitschbann wieder aufgehoben und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass unser Mannschaftskapitän letztes Jahr graduiert hat, wollte ich sie zum neuen Kapitän ernennen."

Harry schaute sie überrascht an und sagte ihr, worüber er schon im Sommer nachgedacht hatte.

„ Professor, auch wenn es mir eine Ehre wäre, muss ich hiermit ablehnen. Vielleicht sollten sie Ron fragen. Er ist bei weitem der bessere Stratege und er ist Hüter. Eine Position die viel besser das Spiel beobachten und damit reagieren kann. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen mich stärker auf meine Zukunft vorzubereiten und zu lernen."

Die alte Hexe sah Harry ungläubig an. Noch nie hatte jemand auf die Position des Kapitäns verzichtet, doch Harrys Erklärungen leuchteten ihr ein und sie akzeptierte sein Entscheidung.

Harry verlies den Raum und bekam mit, wie Ron und Hermine mal wieder stritten. „ ... hör mal zu Hermine, es ist der erste Schultag und ich habe keine Lust ihn in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Außerdem haben Luna und Ginny jetzt auch frei und wir wollen etwas unternehmen" hörte Harry Ron sagen und sah dann plötzlich wie Hermines Gesicht immer trauriger wurde. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Hermine, all die Jahre waren sie das goldene Trio, doch jetzt musste sich Hermine wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen. Er trat an beide heran und sagte. „ Geh du ruhig Ron. Ich bleibe bei Hermine und lerne mit ihr." Der Rothaarige schaute zwar etwas verwirrt, verschwand aber Sekunden später hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Harry Potter ich weis genau was du tust, doch das brauchst du nicht. Geh ihm nach oder mach was du möchtest. Ich komme schon klar", sagte Hermine, die scheinbar seine Gedanken erraten hatte. Harry zögerte zwar etwas, doch bedankte sich und lief in die selbe Richtung wie sein Freund. Nur das Harry nicht zu Ginny ging, sondern zum Gryffindorturm, um seinen Besen zu holen. Er wollte die freie Zeit nutzen, um mal ganz allein zu fliegen und sich den Wind um die Ohren pfeifen zu lassen. Zehn Minuten später war er auf dem Weg zum Quittitschfeld.

Aber unterwegs traten ihm Malfoy und seine Bodyguards plötzlich in den Weg. Harry flucht innerlich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen. Doch Malfoy schien gar nicht vorzuhaben Harry anzugreifen. Er fragte lediglich mit fester Stimme ob Harry die Wahrheit, im Bezug auf Voldemords Herkunft und die Art wie sein Vater gestorben ist, gesagt hat. Als Harry die bejahte, ging Grabbe auf ihn los. „ Eine Lüge" rief er und Sekunden später wälzten sich beide auf den Boden. Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wieso der Slytherin mit einem Mal aufhörte, ihn zu attackieren, doch dann hörte er Hadrids wütende Stimme. „ Macht das ihr fortkommt, oder ich ziehe euch Hauspunkte ab, bis ihr keine mehr habt." Dann wandte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen und fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei. Harry nickte und sah den drei anderen nach. Dann stutzte er, denn Malfoy schrie die anderen zwei an. Was ihnen einfalle, sich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Grabbe versuchte sofort sich etwas kleinlaut zu entschuldigen, während Goyle den Blonden nur kalt ansah.

Zwei Minuten später war Harry in der Luft. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit breitete sich in Harrys Körper aus. Nachdem er einige leichte Schleifen und Loopings gedrehte hatte, flog er höhere und weitere Manöver. Unter ihm lag das Schloss in all seiner Pracht und Schönheit. Harry bemerkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und die Sonne allmählich hinter den Wipfeln des verbotenen Waldes verschwand. Er beschloss gerade zurück zu fliegen, als sein Besen sich plötzlich nicht mehr steuern lies. Er bockte und Harry wurde an sein erstes Quittitschspiel erinnert. Damals hatte, der von Voldemord besessene Professor Quirrel, versucht ihn zu töten. Harry blickte umher. Vielleicht sah er die Person, die seinen Besen kontrollierte. Doch da war niemand und der Besen flog höher und weiter in Richtung Süden. Alles was Harry tun konnte, war sich fest zu halten und zu hoffen, dass Besen es nicht schaffte, ihn abzuwerfen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon flog, doch Hogwarts und Hogsmeade, das kleine Zaubererdorf, waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit verschwunden. Dann mit einem Mal verringerte der Besen seine Höhe und flog auf einen Punkt zu, der bei Harry eine seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen wach rief. Es war ein Friedhof, nein es war der Friedhof. Der Friedhof, wo Voldemord am Ende von Harrys viertem Schuljahr wieder auferstanden war. Harry bekam Panik. Er wollte sich schon vom Besen fallen lassen, um dann irgendwie, sollte er den Sturz überleben, Hilfe in dem kleinen Dorf etwas weiter südlich zu finden. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, als ihn ein roter Blitz traf und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon hier lag, als er wieder zu sich kam, doch es musste nach zehn Uhr sein. Die Sonne war verschwunden und der Mond lies den sonst schon schaurigen Friedhof noch düsterer erscheinen. Nebelschwaden stiegen auf und Harry begann leicht zu frösteln. Dann versuchte er sich zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht. Eine Art von Fesselfluch schien ihn daran zu hindern. Lediglich sein Kopf war frei und er schaute sich leicht panisch um. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung begann seine Narbe zu brennen. Harry wollte seine Hände bewegen um sich den Kopf zu halten, doch es war nicht möglich und so musste er es wohl aber übel ertragen. Kurz darauf trat eine vollkommen in schwarz gekleidete Person aus dem Schatten und setzte sich auf einen der Grabsteine als wäre es sein Thron. Obwohl sie ihre Kapuze weit nach unter gezogen hatte, konnte Harry die feuerroten Augen glühen sehen. Dann sprach Voldemord mit seiner absolut kalten, hohen Stimme in einem fast amüsierten Ton.

„Hallo Harry, schön das du kommen konntest. Wie fragst du dich?" , scheinbar konnte er an Harrys Gesicht erkennen, dass sich der Schwarzhaarigen gerade diese Frage stellte.

„ Das ist nicht von Bedeutung. Nur dass du hier bist zählt und die Tatsache, dass wir heute unser beider Schicksal begegnen. Wie ich du schon das letzte Mal, hier an diesem geschichtsträchtigem Ort, wo Lord Voldemord zu neuer Macht kam, gehört hasst, will ich wieder gut gemacht haben, was vor allem du mir vierzehn Jahre angetan hasst. Du sollst Schmerzen erleiden, so wie ich. Und du wirst mich um deinen Tod anflehen, wie es schon so viele mächtige Zauberer getan haben." Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief „ dincendio". Sofort spürte Harry, wie sich lange Schnitte über seinen Körper verteilten. Doch er schwor sich keinen Laut, keinen Schmerzensschrei über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Das Blut lief scheinbar extrem stark aus seine Wunden, denn Harry fühlte, dass er immer schwächer wurde. Plötzlich löste Voldemord den Fesselfluch und warf Harry, überraschender Weise, seinen Stab vor die Füße. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen sagte der dunkle Lord „ Nimm ihn. Ich glaube wir haben noch ein Duell zu beenden." Harry griff nach dem Stab und sofort war er wieder bewegungsunfähig. „ Das nennst du fair Tom Riddle?", rief Harry und sagte dann in einem Anflug von Tapferkeit: „Du Tom wirst nie gewinnen. Töte mich, aber Dumbledor und Hogwarts wirst du nie bezwingen."

Daraufhin lachte Voldemord wie wahnsinnig los. „ Ha, Dumbledor der alte Narr wird fallen, genau wie Hogwarts. Jetzt da ich den Schlüssel habe, steht mir das Schloss mit all seine Geheimnissen offen. Doch nun ist es Zeit deinen wertlosen Eltern zu begegnen, AVADA KEDAVRA..."

„ NEIN...", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme. Harry, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte, riss diese wieder auf und sah wie sich ein Junge auf Voldemord warf. Dann traf ihn der grüne Strahl und alles wurde dunkel.

Schmerzen, schlimmer als Harry sie jemals gespürt hatte, durchdrangen seinen eh schon geschwächten Körper. Sein Geist schien diesen zu verlassen, denn er schwebte durch einen Strudel aus Farben. Rot, gelb, blau und grün, alles umkreiste ihn. Dann tauchten Bilder vor ihm auf. Seine Eltern, Sirius und ihm völlig unbekannte Personen.

Zu guter Letzt schwirrten vier geisterhafte Gestalten um ihn herum, bevor sie kurz durch ihn hindurch fuhren und er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor... .


	5. Kapitel 5

Minnilein: Das mit dem Hammer und dem Amboss sollte eigentlich nur heißen, dass meine Hände beim Arbeiten größere Werkzeuge bevorzugen und benutzen. Was das mit dem Blatt vor dem Mund angeht ? Ich weiß nicht genau ob es J.K.Rowling war, die es so gesagt, doch Zitat „ Es ist Harry Potter und nicht Peter Pan" und daher wird die Story irgendwann auch ihr Rating verdienen.

Kapitel 5

„ ... Wie geht es ihm? Er ist sehr schwer verletzt."

Stimmen drangen an Harrys Ohr und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sie erkannte. Es waren Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledor. Er schien also noch zu leben, doch jemand anderes war tot. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich. Wieder war ein Mensch wegen ihm, für ihn gestorben. Dieses Mal sogar jemand den Harry nicht mal kannte. Ein Fremder, ein Unschuldiger, der gar nichts mit der Sache zwischen ihm und Voldemord zu tun hatte.

Harry konnte nicht mehr. Es war einfache zu viel. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und lauschte den beiden Erwachsenen.

„ Poppy, kannst du mir nicht wenigstes sagen, was mit Harry ist?", fragte der Direktor.

„ Nein, nicht wirklich Albus. Körperlich ist er sehr mitgenommen. Sie nur die vielen Schnitte an, die ihm dieses Monster zugefügt hat. Außerdem ist es mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wieso er lebt. Damals war es Lilly, die sich für ihn geopfert hat. Doch heute?", erwiderte die alte Heilerin.

„ Und der andere Junge?", fragte der Direktor. „ Ich meine, als ich auf dem Friedhof eintraf, sah ich nur noch wie Voldemord zusammenbrach und verschwand. Ich bin sofort zu Harry geeilt und als ich nichts tun konnte, schickte ich ihn ohne zögern hierher. Danach habe ich den anderen Jungen untersucht, doch es war zu spät. Bei Merlin. In seiner Brust steckte ein, immer noch glühender, Rest eines Zauberstabes." Fuhr Dumbledor immer lauter werdend fort.

„ Ich kann dir genauso wenig sagen, wie bei Harry. Doch als ich vor fünfzehn Minuten das Stückchen verkohlte Holz aus dem Herzen des Jungen zog, begann er wieder zu atmen. Und glaub mir ich werde alles dafür tun, dass das so bleibt." Sagte Madame Pomfrey und wurde beinah noch lauter als Dumbledor.

„ WAS , rief Harry überrascht, als er die alte Heilerin hörte und keine fünf Sekunden später standen die beiden Erwachsenen an seinem Bett.

„ Meine Güte Mr. Potter. Das Schuljahr ist keine zwei Tage alt und sie liegen schon bei mir im Krankenflügel", sagte Madame Pomfrey und lies ohne Vorwarnung Harrys Decke und seinen Pyjama, mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, verschwinden. Harry wäre am liebsten vor Scham gestorben. Doch die alte Heilerin blieb unbeeindruckt von seinem knallroten Kopf und begann ihn gründlich zu untersuchen. Nach zehn Minuten durfte Dumbledor zu ihm und fragte,

„ Harry, was ist passiert und geht es dir gut?"

Harry konnte die Sorge sehr deutlich heraushören und versuchte den alten Zauberer zu beruhigen.

„ Es geht mir gut. Nur der Kopf und die Schnitte auf dem Rücken tun etwas weh."

Dann erzählte er, was alles geschehen war. Die Sache mit seinem Besen, Voldemord und dem Jungen. Bei Letzterem versuchte er einen Blick auf seinen Retter zu erhaschen, doch er war durch Trennwände verdeckt.

„ Professor ? Was ist mit ihm , fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„ Er lebt, ist aber ebenso wie du schwer verletzt. Der Todesfluch muss durch ihn durchgegangen sein, bevor er dich traf." Sagte Professor Dumbledor und die sonst so glitzernden Augen wirkten müde und alt.

„ Harry da ist noch etwas anderes mit ihm. Etwas bei dem du mir sehr behilflich sein könntest."

„ Was ist es ? Was soll ich tun?"

„ Harry so wie es aussieht, hat der Junge als der Stab in seiner Brust zerbrach, die gesamte Magie in sich aufgenommen. Und ich kann dir sagen, nachdem wie seine Aura jetzt, nach nur zwei Stunden strahlt, hat er großes Potenzial."

„ Wow", entfuhr es Harry und der Direktor sprach weiter.

„ Das ist jedoch nicht das Problem. Sondern, dass der Junge vor zwei Stunden noch ein Muggel war."

Daraufhin klappte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Kinnlade runter und er begann stotternd zu fragen.

„ U... un ... und jetzt ? Ich meine wie soll ich ihnen helfen ?"

„ Du könntest ihm zum Beispiel helfen, sich in der für ihn mit Sicherheit fremden Welt zurecht zufinden und ihm, wenn er und du es wollen, ein Freund sein", antwortete Dumbledor.

Das musste Harry erst mal verdauen, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken lächelte er und stimmte zu. Kurz darauf zog Madame Pomfrey die Trennwände weg und sie und der Direktor verließen den Krankenflügel. Harry konnte zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf seinen Retter werfen und drehte seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung.

Der Junge war sehr groß und kräftig. Harry schätzte ihn auf 1,85 Meter, was jedoch durch die liegende Position täuschen konnte. Er hatte kurzgeschorenes, dunkelblondes Haar und machte auf Harry einen sehr sportlichen Eindruck. Um ihn noch besser sehen zu können, beugte sich Harry etwas weiter nach vorn, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Brille von der Nase rutschte. Harry versuchte sie noch im Flug zu fangen, schleuderte sie aber weiter weg. „ Verdammt", dachte er und legte sich wieder hin. Jetzt war er fast blind und musste warten, bis jemand zurück kam um ihm zu helfen. Doch da fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass er ja hier in Hogwarts zaubern durfte. Er richtete Voldemord´s Stab, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag, in die Richtung, wo er seine Brille vermutete und sagte „ accio occular". Eine Sekunde später spürte Harry sie in seiner Hand, setzte sie auf und hob den Kopf.

Entsetzen und Furcht spiegelten sich in zwei azurblauen Augen wieder. Der Junge neben ihm war erwacht und das erste was er sah, war Harry wie er zauberte. „ Super gemacht Potter", sagte Harry zu sich selbst und lächelte den Dunkelblonden freundlich an. „ Hallo. Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter" versuchte er diese etwas verzwickte Situation zu lösen, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Dann hörte Harry, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sein Kopf schnellte herum. Es war Professor Dumbledor, der langsam näher kam und die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Harrys Gegenüber sah. Dann sagte er überraschend in einer Harry fremden Sprache _„ Guten Tag Mr. Wels, Wie fühlen sie sich ?" _

Der blonde schien ihn zu verstehen, antwortete aber in englisch „ Sie können ruhig in ihrer Sprache sprechen, ich verstehe sie". Daraufhin lächelte der alte Zauberer und stellte sich vor.

„ Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledor und ich bin der Direktor von Hogwarts, der englischen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

Daraufhin sah ihn der Dunkelblond wieder entsetzt an. Normalerweise würde ein Muggel loslachen, wenn sich jemand so bei ihm vorstellen würde. Doch Harry hatte durch seine kleine Brilleneinlage scheinbar dafür gesorgt, dass der Junge sich anders verhielt.

„ Wo bin ich und was haben sie mit mir vor ?", fragte er jetzt ängstlich.

„ Sie sind in Hogwarts und wir haben nichts Böses mit ihnen im Sinn. Doch durch ihr Eingreifen und die daraus erfolgte Rettung von Harry, sind sie mit einer Welt in Berührung gekommen, die sich seit mehr als tausend Jahren vor der ihrigen versteckt hält. Mr. Wels wir sind Zauberer und soweit ich es beurteilen kann, sie jetzt auch.

Doch nun erzählen sie mir was geschehen ist." Erwiderte der Direktor und der Junge schien jetzt etwas verwirrt zu sein. Kurz darauf begann er aber zu sprechen und die beiden anderen lauschten aufmerksam.

„ Also mein Name ist Christoph Wels. Nennen sie mich aber bitte Chris, fügte er kurz hinzu, Ich komme aus Deutschland, verbrachte aber das letzte Jahr hier in Großbritannien. Meine Eltern sind Mediziner und haben in London gearbeitet, bevor sie letzten Monat nach Hause zurück kehrten. Ich hatte von ihnen die Erlaubnis noch zu bleiben, um das Land zu erkunden. Ich sollte eigentlich längst wieder in London sein, doch die Landschaft lies mich einfach nicht los. Gestern Abend bin ich nun mit Suzi an diesem Friedhof vorbei gekommen ..."

„ Suzi ? Ich habe aber niemanden weiter dort gefunden", sagte Dumbledor überrascht. Chris erwiderte jedoch schnell, „ Suzi ist mein Motorrad." Der Direktor verstand und sagte dem Jungen, dass er es zu Hagrid dem Wildhüter gebracht hat. Dann fuhr Chris fort.

„ Also, wo war ich ? Ach ja, ich bin beim Friedhof angelangt und sah Feuer. Ich dachte mir wo ein Feuer ist, da sind auch Menschen. Langsam trat ich näher und sah wie der Mann im schwarzen Umhang den Jungen mit irgendwas beschoss. Ich verstand nicht allzu viel, doch als er davon sprach, dass Harry sterben solle und diesen Stab aus seinem Umhang zog, da dachte ich er will ihn erschießen. Deshalb beschloss ich Harry zu helfen und rannte los. Dann war da nur noch dieser brennende Schmerz und der Traum."

„ Traum ?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„ Ja es muss wohl ein Traum gewesen sein. Ich sah meine Eltern, meine Großmutter und andere Personen aus meiner Vergangenheit. Dann tauchte plötzlich diese Frau auf. Sie hielt ein Baby auf dem Arm und schrie irgendwas. Später kamen ein bar weitere Kinder dazu. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, beide mit feuerrotem Haar lächelten mich an und ein anderes Mädchen trug ein riesiges Buch und wippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger so, als würde sie sagen „ wehe wehe". Am Ende, also kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, erschienen dann vier geisterhafte Gestalten, die durch mich hindurch gingen und verschwanden."

Dumbledor und vor allem Harry starrten dem Jungen an. Nur der Direktor schien zu verstehen, warum sich die Träume oder Visionen von Harry und Chris so ähnelten. Es musste der Fluch sein, so wie es schon damals bei Harry und Voldemord passiert war. Nur das dieses Mal keine Kräfte, sondern Erinnerungen übertragen worden sind.

„ Und was bedeutet das ?". fragte der Dunkelblonde. „ Nichts. Nichts Beunruhigendes Mr. Wels. Doch wir sollten es trotzdem beobachten", erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

„ Jetzt müssen wir uns aber über ihre Zukunft unterhalten. Wie alt sind sie Mr. Wels? Siebzehn ?" sagte Dumbledor und Chris nickte.

„ Nun normalerweise kommen die Schüler im Alter von elf zu uns und verlassen die Schule nach sieben Jahren. Bei ihnen würde ich aber eine Ausnahme machen, da es viel zu gefährlich wäre, wenn sie ohne Grundkenntnisse der Magie durch die Gegend laufen."

„ Ja aber was ist mit meinen Eltern? Meiner Schule ? Ich sollte doch spätestens im Oktober wieder in Deutschland lernen und meine Schulausbildung beenden." Fragte Chris leicht besorgt.

„ Mit ihren Eltern Mr. Wels werde ich so schnell wie möglich sprechen und versuchen ihnen die Sache zu erklären. Was die Schule betrifft denke ich, ist das was sie hier lernen wichtiger für ihr zukünftiges Leben."

Chris nickte und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. Dumbledor stand danach auf, entschuldigte sich und verließ den Raum. Die beiden Jungen schauten sich noch eine Weile an, bis sie schließlich ins Land der Träume glitten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund geweckt, der dann aber durch eine strenge Stimme ersetzt wurde.

„ Harry James Potter, wag es nie wieder mir solche Angst einzujagen." Es war Ginny, die sich zusammen mit Hermine an Madame Pomfrey vorbeigeschlichen hatte. „ OK", erwiderte Harry und zog sie erneut in einen Kuss. Danach begrüßte ihn auch Hermine. Sie fragte aber sofort, ob die Gerüchte über Voldemord und den toten Muggel, welche in der Schule kursierten, wahr wären.

„ Ja und nein Hermine", sagte Harry und seine beste Freundin sah ihn fragend an. „ Wie jetzt ?"

„ Ja es stimmt, dass mich Voldemord töten wollte und nein, es stimmt nicht, dass der Muggel gestorben ist."

Beim letzten Satz deutete Harry mit einem Nicken in Richtung Chris.

„ HARRY, du lernst es wohl nie. Muggel können weder Hogwarts, noch uns sehen. Also, wer ist der Junge ?"

„ Hermine, das ist der Muggel, der mich gerettet hat. Nur ist er jetzt keiner mehr. Er ist ein Zauberer."

Harry erzählte den beiden Mädchen, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war und auch Dumbledors Vermutung über Chris. Sie schauten ihn zwar ungläubig an, schienen es jedoch langsam zu verarbeiten. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Chris erwacht und während Harry und Ginny begannen ein wenig zu kuscheln, trat Hermine an das Bett des Dunkelblonden. „ Hey, ich bin Hermine Granger", sagte sie freundlich und Chris stellte sich ebenfalls vor. „ Wie geht es dir ?"fragte sie weiter. „ Gut, nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Doch das ist ja verständlich, bei dem was ich in den letzten zehn Stunden erlebt und erfahren habe", antwortete Chris.

„ Das wird schon. Glaub es mir, ich hatte damals auch so meine Probleme. Doch mit Freunden wie Harry wird alles gut. Außerdem kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen." Erwiderte Hermine darauf und Chris sagte leise „danke". Danach bat er um die Schale auf seinem Nachtschrank und Hermine reichte sie ihm. Darin war eine dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit, welcher Chris trank und keine zehn Sekunden später erneut einschlief.

Wie als hätte sie es gespürt, tauchte Madame Pomfrey auf. Hinter ihr betrat auch Dumbledor den Krankensaal und alle, außer der Heilerin, da sie die Verbände bei Chris wechseln wollte, setzten sich an Harrys Bett. Plötzlich schrie Madame Pomfrey auf und alle drehten sich zum Bett des schlafenden Jungen. Ihre Augen starrten gebannt auf seine Brust, denn da wo Voldemord´s Zauberstab in den Brustkorb eingedrungen war, befand sich jetzt eine Narbe, die sehr stark an die von Harry erinnerte. Es war ein Blitz. „ Na wenigstens kann er sie besser verstecken", sagte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch und alle erwachten wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„ Meine Damen ich darf doch sehr bitte", sagte Madame Pomfrey laut und erst jetzt realisierten alle, dass die Heilerin, wie bei Harrys Untersuchung, alle störenden Textilien entfernt hatte. Die beiden Mädchen drehten sie sofort um und wurden knallrot ihm Gesicht. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln, ebenso wie der Direktor, nicht verkneifen.

Kurz darauf drängte die alte Heilerin jedoch Harry´s Besuch sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Krankenflügel, damit ihre Patienten Ruhe bekämen. Harry trank nun ebenfalls den Schlaftrunk auf seinem Nachtschrank und schlief ein.

Geweckt wurden beide durch das Geräusch der auffliegenden Krankenflügeltür. Hindurch kam Ron, völlig außer Atem. „ Tschuldige Harry, aber es war Unterricht und ... Luna... ich habs einfach nicht schneller geschafft." Schon gut Ronald Weasley es sei dir noch einmal verziehen", sagte Harry mit gebieterischer Stimme und lachte los. Dann stellte er Ron Chris vor und sagte.

„ Ron ich habe dir schon im Sommer gesagt, dass ich verstehe, dass es jetzt eine wichtigere Person als mich, in deinem Leben gibt." Daraufhin entspannte sich Rons Gesicht und er erzählte Harry stolz, dass er zum neuen Kapitän der Hausmannschaft ernannt wurde. Er wusste zwar, dass er es nur durch Harrys Verzicht geworden ist, doch das ihn sein Freund vorgeschlagen hatte und ihn für seine Quittitschkenntnisse bewunderte, machte ihn um so stolzer und er versprach Harry, sein Bestes zu geben. Etwas später musste der Rothaarige aber wieder zum Unterricht und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Gegen Mittag betrat Professor Dumbledor den Raum in Begleitung einer Frau im mittleren Alter. Sie war in Harrys Augen sehr hübsch, hatte langes, blondes Haar und ihre, jetzt etwas besorgt blickenden, blauen Augen wurden von einer rahmenlosen Brille geziert. Die Frau trug eine blaue Jeans, eine kurzärmlige, weise Bluse und darüber eine Jeansweste. „ Oh mein Gott Chris", sagte sie und Harry erkannte sie aus seinem Traum wieder. Es musste Chris Mutter sein, die ohne Zweifel mit Dumbledor gekommen war um ihren Sohn zu sehen.

„Es geht mir gut, Mum", antwortete ihr der Blonde, während sie ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Danach erhob Professor Dumbledor das Wort. „ Mr. Wels ich habe mit ihren Eltern gesprochen und die Entscheidung liegt jetzt bei ihnen."

Chris sah seine Mutter fragend an und sagte leise, „ Mum, ich weiß ihr wolltet das ich nach der Schule in die Medizin gehe, doch ich habe mich entschieden hier zu bleiben um zu lernen, wie ich diese neuen Fähigkeiten nutzen kann. Bitte seid nicht all zu enttäuscht." Beim letzten Satz sah er ihr direkt ins Gesicht und Harry bemerkte das Hoffen in seinen Augen. Daraufhin zog Mrs. Wels ihren Sohn vorsichtig in ihre Arme, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und sagte

„ Christoph mein Junge es ist dein Leben und egal welche Entscheidungen du darin triffst, wir werden sie akzeptieren. Außerdem zeigt uns dein Handeln letzte Nacht, dass wir nichts falsch gemacht haben und stolz auf dich sein können." Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und bat ihn auf ihren Junge aufzupassen. Chris wurde leicht rot, denn schließlich war er fast anderthalb Jahre älter als Harry. Danach wandte sich Mrs. Wels an den Direktor.

„ Professor ich weiß, dass es egal ob es unsere oder ihre Welt ist, alles seinen Preis hat. Und obwohl wir nicht ganz mittellos sind, würde ich doch gerne wissen, wie Chris in einer Welt, mit der wir wohl kaum in Berührung kommen werden, leben soll und was wir finanziell für ihn tun können."

Dumbledor schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er sich an Harry wand. „ Sag mal, könnte dies hier eine der Situation sein, welche Sirius meinte ?"

„ Was meinen sie?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige zurück, doch im nächsten Augenblick fiel ihm das Testament wieder ein. „ Sie haben recht. Was machen wir ?"

„ Ich denke du solltest, wenn euch Madame Pomfrey entlässt, mit Mr. Wels in die Winkelgasse reisen und ihm dort bei Gringotts ein Verlies eröffnen. Ich werde die Kobolde anweisen, etwas Gold dort zu deponieren, damit Mr. Wels ein kleines Startkapital hat. Schließlich stehen wir in seiner Schuld", antwortete der alte Zauberer und sah wie Chris nach dem letzten Satz leicht verlegen wurde. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich seine Mutter und verließ zusammen mit dem Direktor den Krankensaal. Harry hatte sie aber gebeten nur noch Chris Vater zu informieren und den anderen zu sagen, dass er noch ein Jahr an einer Privatschule unterrichtet wird.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig. Chris hatte aber Harry gedrängt ihm die Sache mit Sirius und dem Geld zu erklären. Von Madame Pomfrey bekamen sie die Erlaubnis, den Krankenflügel am nächsten Morgen zu verlassen. Harry konnte es gar nicht erwarten die Winkelgasse zu besuchen, schließlich hatte man es ihm ja im Sommer nicht erlaubt.

Am folgendem Tag wurde Harry durch Remus geweckt. Chris war schon auf und schien gerade vom Duschen zurückzukommen. Harry nahm heute mal den einfachen Weg und sprach einen kleinen Reinigungszauber, welchen ihn Hermine gelernt hatte. Nach dem Frühstück fragte er Remus plötzlich.

„ Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir, oder besser gesagt ich, jetzt doch in die Winkelgasse darf ?"

Sein Lehrer schien diese Frage nicht erwartet zu haben, doch nach einigen Versuchen es nicht zu sagen, brach er doch unter Harrys Dackelblick zusammen und begann.

„ Wegen Professor Snape. Er hat uns gesagt, dass Voldemord wieder sehr geschwächt und zur Zeit nicht ansprechbar ist. Deshalb haben die verbliebenen Todesser beschlossen sich ruhig zu verhalten, um nicht die Auroren auf ihre Fährte zu ziehen."

Harry nickte zufrieden und alle drei berührten kurz darauf eine alte Zeitung, welche ihnen Remus hinhielt. In Sekunden brachte sie der Portschlüssel in der Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen, sah Harry wie Chris Unterkiefer fast den Boden berührte. Es dauerte aber nur Momente, bis er sich fing und ein Fragensturm seitens des Blonden losbrach. Harry musste ihn erst mal beruhigen und sie beschlossen, nachdem Remus sich verabschiedet hatte, zu Gringotts zu gehen um sich Geld zu holen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Formalitäten erledigt und ihr Weg führte sie zu Mr. Olevander. Da Harry wusste, da dass länger dauern konnte, schien das am sinnvollsten. Sie betraten den alten Laden und eine Glocke verkündete ihre Ankunft. Harry sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich seit seinem ersten Besuch verändert. Immer noch war es staubig und die Zauberstabschachteln stapelten sich bis zur Decke. Dann begrüßte sie der Stabmacher. „ Mr. Potter wie kann ich ihnen helfen und wie geht es ihrem Zauberstab ?"

„ Meinem Stab geht es gut, er ist in tadellosem Zustand, doch es ist mein Freund hier Mr. Wels, der heute ihre Hilfe braucht. Er sucht einen Zauberstab." Antwortete Harry und deutete dabei auf Chris.

Sofort begann der alte Stabmacher Chris zu vermessen und verschwand dann kurz hinter einem Regal. Zurück kam er mit mehreren länglichen Schachtel und überreichte dem Blonden den ersten Stab.

„ Birkenholz, dreizehn Zoll und Drachenherzfaser", sagte er und Chris sah voller Erfurcht auf den Zauberstab in seinen Händen. Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Doch alles was ihm einfiel, war der Zauberspruch mit dem Harry seine Brille vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Chris richtete also den Zauberstab auf eine leere Schachtel, die neben der alten Registrierkasse lag und sagte „ accio". Eine extrem helle Stichflamme erschien am Ende des Stabes und verbrannte diesen in Sekundenschnelle zu Asche. Chris warf entsetzt den verkohlten Holzstummel fort und sah Mr. Olevander entsetzt an. Doch da hätte er auch in einen Spiegel sehen können. Das schien der alte Mann auch noch nicht erlebt zu haben. Sie fassten sich aber schnell wieder und probierten weiter. Zwei Stunden und fünfzehn weitere zerstörte Stäben später wurde der alte Stabmacher jedoch etwas unruhig. Er sah Chris ernst an und sagte,

„ Junger Mann ich weiß nicht was hier los ist, weil ich so etwas noch nicht erlebt habe, doch glauben sie mir, wir finden einen Stab für sie und wenn mein ganzer Bestand drauf geht."

Chris und auch Harry sahen den Alten entsetzt an, bis dieser in hintersten Teil des Laden verschwand und dann mit einem ganz einfachem Holzstab wiederkam. Chris griff zögerlich zu und probierte ihn aus. Plötzlich begann die Schachtel zu schweben und ein gelber Funkenregen schoss zusätzlich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes. Chris strahlt glücklich, doch Harry hätte aber schwören können das der alte Stabmacher, kurz bevor er seinem Freund gratulierte, die Stirn gerunzelt hat. Minuten später bezahlte Chris fünfzehn Galleonen und wollte gerade den Stab einstecken, als Mr. Olevander ihn davon abhielt. „ Mr. Wels so leid es mir tut, doch ich kann ihnen den Stab nicht mitgeben. Er muss noch lackiert und verziert werden. Ich denke sie verstehen, dass ich nur ungern etwas Unvollendetes mein Haus verlassen sehe. Ich schicke ihn ihnen mit der Post, sodass sie den Zauberstab spätestens morgen haben."

Chris verstand das und gab den Stab zurück. Kurz darauf verließen die beiden Jungen das Geschäft und begannen die anderen Sachen zu kaufen. Zum Schluss gingen sie noch zu Madame Malkine um sich neu einzukleiden. Denn Harry war um einiges gewachsen und Chris hatte nicht allzu viel bei seiner Motorradtour dabei gehabt. Gegen sechzehn Uhr holte sie Remus wieder ab und alle drei reisten per Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts.

Sie landeten jedoch nicht im Krankenflügel, sondern im Büro des Direktors, wo der Direktor beide bereits erwartete.

Hier sollte Chris sich nämlich dem Auswahlritual mit dem sprechenden Hut unterziehen und Harry bekam etwas Angst.

„ Was ist wenn der Hut ihn aufgrund des Fluches nach Slytherin schickt? Auch er sollte ja zuerst dorthin. Wie sollte er dann den Blonden behilflich sein, wenn er in einem Haus war, dass ihm sein Leben aufgrund seiner Herkunft, zu Hölle machen würde ?", dachte er panisch. Chris jedoch ließ es locker angehen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete, das der Direktor ihm den alten, verschlissenen Hut aufsetzte.

Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bis Chris plötzlich den Hut, ohne das der ein Wort gesagt hatte, abnahm und ihm den Dirktor in die Hand gab. Dumbledor starrte erst auf den Jungen und dann auf den Hut. Dessen Flicken, welcher ihm als Mund diente, sich öffnete und sagte „ Er soll selbst wählen." Chris lächelte über die verdutzten Gesichter vor ihm und sagte „ Ich bleibe bei Harry und gehe nach Gryffindor." Es dauerte zwar einige Minuten bis Harry und der Direktor das verkraftet hatten, doch dann beglückwünschten sie den Blonden und Dumbledor sagte ihnen, dass Chris heute beim Abendmahl allen anderen vorgestellt werden wird. Sie verließen das Büro und gingen langsam in Richtung der Großen Halle.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Harry und Chris kamen der Halle immer näher und der Schwarzhaarige konnte spüren wie sein Freund von Schritt zu Schritt nervöser wurde. Fast alle Schüler schienen schon bei Essen zu sein, denn sie trafen kaum jemanden auf dem Gang. Außerdem war der Lärm, der durch die große Holztür drang, sehr stark. Er verschwand aber in dem Moment, wo beide den Raum betraten. Ganz langsam gingen sie zum Gryffindortisch und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er auf einem Laufsteg. Jedes Augenpaar in der Großen Halle war auf sie gerichtet und Harry konnte die unterschiedlichsten Gesichtsausdrücke sehen. Da waren Freude bei Gryffindor, Neugier bei den Huffelpuffs, größtenteils Gleichgültigkeit bei den Ravenclaws und Abscheu fast am gesamten Tisch der Slytherins. Als sie ihre Plätze erreichten setzte Harry sich neben seine Freundin und küsste sie kurz. Chris nahm wiederum den Platz, den Hermine ihm freigehalten hatte, mit einem Lächeln ein.

Professor Dumbledor bat um Ruhe und alle schauten zu Lehrertisch um seinen Worten zu lauschen.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer, ich möchte euch heute abend ein neues Mitglied unserer Schülerschaft vor stellen. Es ist Mr. Christoph Wels. ( Der blonde stand kurz auf und verbeugte sich. ) Er war es, der vor zwei Tagen einem unserer Schüler zu Hilfe geeilt und dadurch in Berührung mit der Zaubererwelt gekommen ist. Seit dieser Rettung besitzt er magische Fähigkeiten und möchte hier in Hogwarts lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen."

„ Ist das der Muggel, der Harry gerettet hat?", rief Collin Greeve dazwischen und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Professor Mc Gonnagal ein.

„ Ja, Mr. Greeve, aber dazu wäre ich gleich gekommen", antwortete der Direktor mit einem Lächeln.

„ Ihr alle solltet wissen, dass Mr. Wels bis vor zwei Tagen keine Ahnung von Magie hatte. Deshalb bitte ich euch, ihn soweit es geht zu helfen, damit er sich schnell eingewöhnt. Ach ja, und Guten Appetit."

Daraufhin erschien das Essen und Chris schrie überrascht auf. Harry und die Anderen lachten und viele erinnerten sich an ihren ersten Schultag zurück. Was nach dem Essen folgte war ein Fragensturm, wie ihn Harry lange nicht erlebt hatte. Alle wollten wissen was passiert war und wer Chris ist und wo er herkam. Harry schmunzelte als der Blonde manche Fragen wieder und wieder beantworteten musste. Bis er schließlich seinem Freund, der ihn schon einen bittenden Blick zuwarf, zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Doch da sprang Hermine ihm plötzlich in den Weg und mit der Begründung sie sei Vertrauensschüler und müsse ihm jetzt die wichtigsten Dinge erklären, zog sie Chris aus der Menschenmenge.

„ Sag mal spinnst du ?", sagte Ron etwas sauer, da er gerade eine Frage an den Blonden gerichtet hatte, doch eine Hand packte ihn und zog ihn nach hinten. Er wurde in eine Wandnische gedrückt und erkannte Harry, der ihn mit einem sonderbaren Glitzern im Auge ansah. „ Lass sie Ron", sagte er, was seinen Freund noch mehr verwirrt.

Harry hatte allerdings was ganz Bestimmtes im Sinn. Denn er hatte bei Hermine etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, das falls er Recht hatte, ihn nie wieder solche Gedanken, wie er sie nach der ersten Verwandlungsstunde hatte, bescheren würde. Kurz darauf beeilten sich die beiden aber, um die anderen zwei Gryffidors einzuholen.

Sie liefen den Korridor entlang, der zu ihrem Haus führte und hörten Hermine Stimme. Sie war gerade in ihrem Element. „ ... das alles steht auch in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Ein wirklich faszinierendes Buch. Was aber nicht alle zu schätzen wissen", fügte sie etwas lauter hinzu, als sie Harry und Ron bemerkte. Die Zwei rollten die Augen und Chris lächelte leicht.

„ Hauspokal" sagte Ron und wies Chris daraufhin sich das Passwort gut zu merken. Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und gab den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Chris war sprachlos und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sie fing. Die anderen drei beobachteten ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und dann führte Harry seinen neuen Freund in Richtung des Jungenschlafsaals. Auf halber Treppe sagte Ron plötzlich mit leicht rotem Kopf,

„ Hermine, das ist unser Schlafsaal. Da haben Mädchen nichts verloren."

Harrys beste Freundin sah den Rothaarigen fragend an, blieb dann aber mit leicht rötlichen Wangen stehen. Chris, der mit Harry einige Stufen weiter oben stand, fragte flüsternd „ Er hat diese Luna noch nicht sehr lange, oder ?" Worauf Harry mit einem Lächeln nickte. Daraufhin drehte sich der Blonde noch mal um, lief an Ron vorbei und umarmte Hermine. „ Danke für deine Rettung vorhin", sagte er und lies ein ziemlich verlegenes Mädchen zurück. Die drei Jungs gingen weiter nach oben und erreichten die Tür zu ihrem Schlafraum. Chris sollte ihn als Erster betreten und schrie panisch auf. Sofort waren die anderen Zwei an seiner Seite und Harry sah, was den Blonden so erschreckt hatte. Es war Dobby, der jetzt mit offenen Armen auf Harry zugerannt kam.

„ Harry Potter, Sir. Geht es Harry Potter wieder besser ? Dobby hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht." Quiekte die kleine Hauselfe und Harry brauchte einige Minuten um sein Bein aus Dobbys Umarmung zu befreien.

„Was ist das ?", fragte Chris mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Harry lachte." Das ist Dobby eine der Hauselfen von Hogwarts und ein Freund."

„ Dobby ? Ein Freund von Harry Potter ?", fragte der kleine Elf und zog Harry´s Bein wieder in seine Arme.

Kurz darauf entspannte sich Chris und sagte leise „ Hallo" zu Dobby. Minuten später verschwand er mit einem Fingerschnippen und die drei Jungen sahen sich im Raum um. Das Zimmer war etwas umgestellt worden, damit noch ein weiteres Bett samt Nachtschrank, darin Platz fand. Chris ließ sich auf seinem neuen Bett nieder und atmete tief durch. Dann sagte Ron, „ Dobby hast du ja nun kennen gelernt, doch es gibt noch weitere Hauselfen und ich gebe dir den Rat, sprich Hermine nicht auf sie an."

„ Wieso ?", fragte der Blonde und setzte sich auf.

„Weil Hermine nicht versteht, dass die Elfen gern dienen und sie die Freiheit als eine Schande sehen. Es liegt nun mal in ihrer Natur. Letztes Jahr hat unsere liebe Hermine versucht sie zu befreien und überall Kleidung versteckt." Antwortete Harry.

„ Kleidung ?", fragte Chris überrascht.

„ Ja Kleidung. Wenn du eine Hauselfe entlassen oder befreien willst, muss du, als ihr Herr, ihr Kleidung schenken. Und da Hermine die Kleidung mit dem Ziel versteckt hat, dass sie die Elfen finden und aufheben, weigerten sich diese unseren Turm sauber zu machen, um nicht aus Versehen ihre Freiheit zu erlangen."

Erwiderte Harry und der Blonde begann zu Lachen. Kurz darauf kamen auch Neville, Dean und Seamus und man ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Kein Wunder, dachte er, schließlich hatte er die letzten Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht. Er ging duschen, zog sich danach an und lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Dort traf er auf Chris, der las. Es war Hermines Geschichte Hogwarts und Harry musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.

„ Guten Morgen Chris", sagte Harry und der blonde Junge schaute lächelnd auf. „ Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon auf bist. Du solltest vielleicht wie wir alle deine Vorhänge offen lassen, wenn du nicht mehr im Bett bist. So sehen die Elfen ob jemand noch schläft oder ob sie das Bett machen können."

„ Wie Bett machen ? Meinst du nicht einmal das macht ihr noch selbst." Sagte der Blonde und Harry blickte leicht beschämt auf seine Füße. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass jeder hier in Hogwarts, auch er selbst, sich an die Dienste der Elfen gewöhnt hatte. Früher bei den Dursleys musste er nicht nur sein, sondern auch die Betten der anderen machen. Und das war keine leichte Aufgabe. Kein Wunder also, dass sich Hermine so aufregte.

Harry wurde durch Rons Getrampel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „ Los Jungs, Frühstück", rief er und rieb sich seinen knurrenden Bauch. Kurz darauf tauchten die Mädchen auf, Harry gab Ginny einen Guten- Morgen-Kuss und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle.

„ Na wenn das nicht Potter, Weasley, Schlammblut und der Muggel sind."

Es waren Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle die vor der Halle standen und sie mit ihren fiesen Visagen anmachten. Chris drehte sich um, lächelte freundlich und streckte Malfoy seine Hand hin.

„ Guten Tag, mein Name ist Christoph Wels."

Der blonde Slytherin schaute auf die Hand, als wäre sie voller Krankheiten und sagte mit angewiderter Stimme.

„ Fass mich nicht an Muggel, ich bin ein Malfoy."

Harry war drauf und dran ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen und auch Ron musste von den Mädchen zurückgehalten werden, als ihr Freund plötzlich mit mitleidiger Stimme sagte:

„ Ein Malfoy, oh das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe es gibt ein Gegenmittel."

Daraufhin entgleisten dem Slytherin die Gesichtszüge und er ging, völlig durcheinander, weiter in die Halle. Die anderen prusteten los und sie sahen Malfoy und seinen Bodyguards hinterher. Doch dann drehte sich Grabbe noch mal um und fragte.

„ Na Potter schönen Flug gehabt ?" und Harry traf es wie ein Blitz.

Die Slytherins hatten seinen Besen verhext. Er wollte gerade los um Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen, als ihn etwas irritierte, Malfoy´s Blick. Denn der war fragend und an Grabbe gewandt. Goyle stand nur da und lächelte fies wie immer.

Das Frühstück verlief ruhig. Nur das Geschehen von vorher ging Harry nicht ganz aus dem Kopf. Abgelenkt von seine Gedanken wurde er durch einen wunderschönen Waldkauz, der in die Große Halle flog und seine Bahnen, auf der Suche nach seinem Ziel, drehte. Wenige Augenblicke später schien er es gefunden zu haben, denn er verringerte seine Höhe und flog in Richtung Lehrertisch. Sein Ziel war Professor Dumbledor. Der alte Zauberer strich dem Vogel sanft über den Rücken, reichte ihm etwas Wasser und löste danach das kleine längliche Paket und den Brief von seinem Bein. Augenblicklich flog der Kauz wieder weg und jetzt merkte Harry, dass alle Blicke in der Großen Halle auf den Direktor gerichtet waren. Dumbledor las den Brief und Harry konnte trotz der Ferne sehen, wie der alte Zauberer kurz die Stirne runzelte. Das hatte der Schwarzhaarige kürzlich schon einmal gesehen, nämlich gestern bei Mr. Olevander. Einige Minuten später erhob sich Dumbledor und ging in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Wieder folgten ihm alle Blicke. Harry beugte sich zu seinem neuen Freund und flüsterte „ Es ist für dich, dein Zauberstab." Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu leuchten und er wurde immer unruhiger auf seinem Platz. „ Guten Morgen", sagte der Direktor und ein mehrstimmiges „ Guten Morgen" schalte zu ihm zurück. „ Mr. Wels, das hier gehört glaube ich ihnen", sagte er dann an Chris gewand und überreichte den Blonden die längliche Schachtel. Chris öffnete sie sofort und zu Vorschein kam der schönste Zauberstab, den Harry bis dahin gesehen hatte. Er strahlte leuchtend weiß und wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, das er aus Holz ist, dann hätte er auf Elfenbein getippt. Doch das was Harry am meisten beeindruckte war neben dem schwarzen Leder, welches um den Griff gebunden war, die goldene Verzierung. Wie eine Schlange wand sie sich um den Stab. Ein Slytherin wäre neidisch geworden. Chris hob den Stab aus der Schachtel und ließ ihn vorsichtig in seiner Hand kreisen.

„ Darf ich ?", fragte Hermine leise und nachdem ihr Chris den Stab gegeben hatte richtete sie ihn auf einen Apfel, welcher vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „ Wingardium leviosa", sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen, doch nichts geschah. Sie probierte es noch einmal, wieder nichts. Voller Entsetzen blickte sie ihre Freunde, die ebenfalls schockiert waren, an. Bis Professor Dumbledor sagte, „Keine Sorge Ms. Granger, sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Nur bezweifle ich, dass jemals ein anderer außer Mr. Wels, für den dieser Stab extra gefertigt wurde, damit zaubern kann. Und sie Mr. Wels, sie verwenden bitte nur diesen Stab. Es sei den, sie möchten ihren Mitschülern einen neuen spendieren." Daraufhin erinnerten sich Harry und auch Chris, was bei Mr. Olevander passiert war und der Blonde nickte verstehend.

Die erste Stunde die sie heute hatte, war Verwandlungen bei Professor Mc Gonnagal. Obwohl sich die Klasse dieses Jahr eigentlich mit lebenden Objekten beschäftigen wollte, hatte die alte Hexe beschlossen heute eine Wiederholung durchzuführen. Zum einen damit ihre Schüler nicht aus der Übung kamen und zum anderen, dass ihr neuer Zögling etwas Nachhilfe bekam.

„ Wie sie sehen, haben sie alle vor sich eine alte Tasse. Diese bitte ich sie nun in eine lederne Damenhandtasche zu verwandeln." Sagte Professor Mc Gonnagal.

Hermine schaffte es auf Anhieb. Ebenso wie Harry und Ron, die auch keine Probleme damit zu haben schienen.

Danach schauten die drei gespannt, wie sich ihr neuer Freund anstellen würde. Chris wusste nicht was er tun sollte und so tippte er die Tasse nur mit seinem Zauberstab an, konzentrierte sich auf die Tasche, welche bei Hermine auf dem Tisch lag und hoffte das etwas geschah.

„Was machen sie da ? Mr. Wels ich hatte ihnen noch ni ..." Mitten in ihrem Satz brach die alte Lehrerin ab und starrte auf den Tisch. Vor ihren Augen verformte sich die Tasse, änderte die Farbe und eine braune, lederne Damenhandtasche entstand.

„ Wie haben sie das gemacht ? Ich meine, sie haben nicht mal den Zauberspruch gesagt , fragte sie geschockt und auch die anderen Schüler schienen im Moment sprachlos zu sein. Chris sah sie verstört um. Nicht nur das es geklappt hatte erschreckte ihn, sondern auch das Verhalten der anderen lies ihn nervös werden. Ganz langsam begann er,

„ Ähm ... Ich... habe mir einfach nur vorgestellt, dass sich die Tasse in ihre Bestandteile auflöst und die sich dann zu dieser Tasche wieder zusammensetzt."

Die Klasse schaute ihn fragend an. Nur Professor Mc Gonnagal lächelte plötzlich und fragte,

„ Hatten sie in ihrer Muggelschule naturwissenschaftlich Fächer, wie Chemie, Physik und insbesondere Teilchenphysik ?"

Chris nickte und das Lächeln der alten Hexe wurde noch breiter,

„ Das erklärt es natürlich, Mr. Wels. Sie müssen wissen, dass Zauberer so etwas nicht lernen. Dafür ist der Zauberspruch da, doch sie scheinen durch ihr Grundwissen, die Tatsache, dass man neben der Konzentration auch noch den Zauberspruch sagen muss, einfach mal vernachlässigt zu haben. Das ist sehr gut, denn so sind sie gerade etwa vier Jahre in diesem Fach nach vorn gesprungen. Doch eines gebe ich zu bedenken. Übung macht den Meister und deshalb werde ich ihnen nachher noch ein bar leichte Zusatzaufgaben geben."

Chris starrte die alte Hexe an, während der Rest der Klasse leise lachte. Harry klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und sagte, „ Wer keine Arbeit hat, der macht sich welche". Chris lächelte zurück und Hermine bot ihm sofort ihre Hilfe an. Das wiederum bescherte Harry ein weiteres Lächeln.

In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie VgddK . Ihre erste Stunde mit Remus und den Slytherins. Dumbledor hatte aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen, trotz der geringen Schülerzahl in diesem Kurs, die alte Hauseinteilung beizubehalten. Professor Lupin begrüßte die Klasse,

„ Guten Morgen Klasse. Zauberstäbe raus, Bücher weg und bitte mir folgen."

Harry war überrascht und auch der Rest der Klasse hatte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Doch sie folgten den Anweisungen und fünf Minuten später standen sie in der Großen Halle. Harry erriet sofort als er den langen Laufsteg sah, was das zu bedeuten hatte, Duelltraining.

„ Wie ihr seht, beschäftigen wir uns dieses Jahr mit dem Duellieren", sagte Remus und hob einen Kelch, welcher am Ende des Steges stand, hoch. Er reichte ihn herum und jeder Schüler zog ein Los aus dem Kelch.

„Auf diesen Losen findet ihr euren Duellgegner. Solltet ihr ein leeres Stück Pergament ziehen, dann seid ihr schon vergeben und wartet bis euch euer Gegner auffordert. Ich dachte mir das erhöht die Spannung."

Bei diesen Worten setzte der sonst so ruhige Lehrer ein Grinsen auf, dass Harry ganz deutlich sagte, dass Remus nicht ohne Grund früher ein Rumtreiber war.

Dann begannen die Duelle. Hermine hatte Blaise Zabini, einen Slytherin gelost und sie fegte den armen gar nicht „ ladylike" mit einem Stupor von der Bühne. Harry wiederum musste Seamus zeigen, dass er einiges mehr in der DA gelernt hatte, als dieser wusste und brauchte nur zehn Sekunden zum Sieg. Ron hatte das Vergnügen mit Neville. Obwohl Vergnügen konnte man es nicht nennen, wenn man innerhalb von einer halben Minute gegrillt, geschockt und total bewegungsunfähig gemacht wird. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, wie der Gryffindor seinen rothaarigen Freund bezwang. Doch dann wurde er etwas unruhig. Die Reihen wurden immer lichter und er befürchtete für Chris das Schlimmste. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde seine Furcht bestätigt, denn Malfoy stand auf, ging langsam die Reihe entlang und verbeugte sich, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, vor Chris.

„Das geht nicht Professor, rief Hermine, Es ist Chris erste Stunde" und auch Remus schien etwas besorgt. Doch plötzlich stand Chris auf und sagte,

„Keine Sorge Hermine. Ich habe bereits etwas im Buch gelesen und mich außerdem noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gescheut."

Dann stellten sich die zwei Schüler gegenüber und verneigten sich vor einander. Was folgte erinnerte Harry an sein zweites Schuljahr. Malfoy feuerte sofort los, doch Chris errichtete überraschenderweise ein Schutzschild, welches den Fluch abprallen ließ. Er hat wohl wirklich gelesen, dacht Harry, während er den beiden zusah. Malfoy hatte damit wohl nicht gerechnet. Und nachdem seine Flüche keine Wirkung zeigten und Chris begann mit einigen sehr einfachen Flüchen zurück zu schießen, sagte der blonde Slytherin plötzlich „ Serpensotia" und eine Schlange schoss auf seinen Gegner zu. „ Muss wohl sein Lieblingsspruch sein", sagte Harry zu Ron und begann die Schlange zu beobachten. Es war ein Python, etwa anderthalb Meter lang und er schlängelte sich auf seinen Freund zu. Dann merkte er, dass Malfoy und der Rest der Klasse nur auf ihn, auf Harry, starrten. Jeder erwartete, dass der Schwarzhaarige irgendetwas unternahm. So bemerkte keiner außer Remus, wie Chris seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden richtete und etwas ganz Leises sagte. Remus hörte es jedoch aufgrund seiner Werwolfsinne und begann zu lächeln. Dann wurde die Klasse durch Chris Stimme wieder von Harry abgelenkt. Der Blonde fing nämlich an mit der Schlange zu reden, als hätte er einen kleinen verschreckten Hund vor sich.

„Na was bist du denn für ein schönes Tier ? Hat dich der schleimige Slytherin geweckt, weil er es mal wieder selbst machen will oder kann ?"

Alle Köpfe flogen rum. Und Harry sah wie sein Freund die Schlange hoch hob und ganz sanft um seinen Hals legte. Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich Hermines Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm krallten und er stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Sofort ließ sie ihn los, doch ihr Blick wich nicht von dem Blonden. Dieser war mittlerweile auf Malfoy zugegangen und während er die Schlange zärtlich küsste, sagte er zu dem etwas unsicher wirkenden Slytherin,

„Hör zu Malfoy. Auch wenn du es gewohnt bis dass andere für dich arbeiten, solltest du nicht unbedingt Lebewesen aus ihren gewohnten Umgebungen reißen."

Daraufhin starrte ihn Malfoy nur wütend an, drehte sich um und verließ die Halle. Chris wiederum bat Professor Lupin darum, dass dieser einen Korb für die Schlange beschwor und sah dann in die fragenden Augen seiner Freunde.

„ Wie hast du das gemacht ? Hattest du keine Angst ?", waren die häufigsten Fragen. Das Wie beantwortete Remus. „ Kälte", sagte er und erklärte, dass diese Schlange eine Art ist, welche in den wärmeren Regionen der Erde lebt und durch Chris Kältezauber viel zu träge und steif geworden war, um ihn anzugreifen. Und was die Angst anging ? Da verriet ihnen der Blonde, dass sein Onkel ein großer Schlangenfan ist und er quasi mit ihnen aufgewachsen sei. Daraufhin lachten alle, beim Gedanken an Malfoy´s Gesicht, los. Harry hoffte jedoch, dass diese Demütigung des stolzen Slytherins kein böses Nachspiel haben würde.

Für heute schien der Spaß mit dem Ende von Remus Stunde vorbei zu sein. Zaubertränke standen auf dem Plan. Der Kerker war feucht und kalt wie immer. Und wenn Harry das Fach nicht für seinen Berufswunsch Auror gebraucht hätte, dann hätte er es längst abgewählt. Obwohl der Meister der Zaubertränke, wie er sich gern genannt hörte, auf der selben Seite stand was den Krieg mit Voldemord betraf. So hassten sich die beiden doch abgrundtief. Snape Harry, weil dieser ihn immer an James Potter seinen Schulerzfeind erinnerte und Harry Snape, weil der ihn immer als arroganten Abklatsch seines Vaters bezeichnete. Doch Harry kannte seinen Vater gar nicht und er hatte erst letztes Jahr in Snape´s Denkarium gesehen, dass sein Vater früher in der Schule gar nicht so nett und heroisch war, wie sie ihn ihm alle beschrieben. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund für Harry´s Hass. Nein auch die ungerechte Behandlung der anderen Häuser und die Bevorzugung seines eigenen, nämlich Slytherin.

Professor Snape betrat wie immer, mit wehendem Umhang und schlechter Laune, den Kerker.

„Hinsetzen und Ruhe. Wie sie sehen, haben wir ab heute ein weiteres Wissensloch, mal abgesehen von Potter und Longbotten, unter uns. Ich frage mich wieso die Beiden überhaupt noch in meinem Kurs sind. Dann wandte er sich an Chris, der neben Hermine saß und fragte mit öliger Stimme,

„ Mr. Wels, wir behandeln demnächst Schmerztränke. Also, was tun sie, wenn sie plötzlich Zahnweh plagt. Ich hoffe sie überfordert diese leichte Frage nicht?"

Harry konnte sehen wie Hermine´s Arm nach oben schnellen wollte, doch sie schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben. In Harry wuchs die Wut auf Snape. Konnte er es nicht einmal lassen, Schüler die neu und nicht aus Slytherin waren, in der ersten Stunde fertig zu machen? Doch dann antwortete Chris plötzlich und Harry schluckte.

„ Nun, Professor. Sie kennen mit Sicherheit einen hervorragenden Trank dafür. Ich jedoch, der noch nicht alles weiß, würde mir eine Paste aus zerstoßener Nelke und Eukalyptusöl anrühren und warten bis ihr Trank fertig ist."

Die ganze Klasse starrte den blonden Jungen an und Harry konnte sehen, wie Snape seine Zähne knirschend zusammen rieb. Scheinbar konnte er nichts gegen diese Antwort sagen. Doch im Nächsten Moment begann er seinem Freund Fragen zu stellen, die Harry irgendwie sehr vertraut vorkamen.

„Na dann sie Genie. Was erhalten sie, wenn sie einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Aphodielwurzel hinzugeben und was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz ?"

Diese Fragen konnte er nicht wissen, dachte Harry und hätte am liebsten was gesagte. Doch das wäre einem Freibrief für Punkteabzug gewesen. Nachdem Chris sich sehr stark zu konzentrieren schien, verlor Snape die Geduld und wies Malfoy an die zweite Frage zu beantworten.

„ Es gibt keinen", sagte der Slytherin und begann siegessicher zu grinsen.

„ Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Professor", warf Chris plötzlich ein und Snape, der Slytherin gerade fünf Punkte geben wollte sah ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„ Ach ja?", fragte er, als ihn der blonde Gryffindor ansah.

„ Ja, im Prinzip bleibt die Pflanze immer Wolfswurz. Nur sollte die Blütezeit, oder vielmehr der Tag an dem die Blüte bestäubt wird, mit dem Vollmond zusammenliegen, dann verändert sich der sonst rote Blütenkelch. Er wird blaugrau und schimmert wie Eisenerz. Daher auch der Name Eisenhut."

Alle, einschließlich Snape starrten den Jungen fassungslos an. Der war aber noch nicht fertig.

„Und was ihr erste Frage angeht. Da denke ich es entsteht ein sehr starker Schlaftrank. Denn Wermut ist an sich ist sehr entspannend und der Saft der Aphodielwurzel ist durch seinen extrem sauren Ph-wert pures Gift. Ich vermute aber, dass die alkalischen Eigenschaften des Wermutaufgusses dies abschwächen und somit der Trank keine tödliche, sondern betäubende Wirkung hat."

Das war zu viel für Snape, der insgeheim schon mit einem sicheren Punkteverlust bei den Gryffindor´s gerechnet hatte. Er gab Chris fünf Punkte und rannte aus dem Kerker. Die Slytherins folgten ihm und ein Jubelsturm brach los.

„Woher ? Ich meine nicht mal Hermine schien das zu wissen", fragte Harry verblüfft und der Blonde sagte nur ganz kurz.

„Apothekerfamilie in der fünften Generation."

Daraufhin lachte Harry und auch der Rest der verbliebenen Schüler los.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Die nächsten Wochen lebte sich Chris sehr gut ein und auch schulisch stand er den anderen in Nichts mehr nach. Was Harry darauf zurück führte, dass sein Freund sehr oft mit Hermine in der Bibliothek zusammen war. Harry freute sich, dass die beiden sich so gut verstanden. Endlich schien Hermine jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher und das Lesen an sich teilte. So hatte er mehr Zeit um sich um Ginny zu kümmern, oder für sein neues Hobby, das Lernen. Ron, fand er, war als Kapitän eindeutig die bessere Wahl gewesen und so freute sich der Schwarzhaarige schon darauf, dass Ende Oktober die neue Quittitschsaison begann. Doch bis dahin hatte sein rothaariger Freund noch einiges zu tun und Harry versprach ihm zu helfen, wo es nur ging.

Es war Professor Flittwicks Stunde und sie hatten mal wieder eine schriftliche Aufgabe zu erledigen. Alle außer Hermine und Chris, denn Flittwicks beste Schülerin hatte von ihm den Auftrag bekommen, dem blonden Gryffindor, das Levitieren beizubringen. Harry war mit seiner Aufgabe schon fertig und so beobachtete die Zwei.

Chris saß ihm gegenüber und hatte irgendwie Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. Nicht das seine Feder nicht schwebte. Doch wo sie bei Hermine ruhig in der Luft lag, zitterte sie bei dem Blonden jedes Mal, wenn sich Harry´s beste Freundin ihm näherte. Hermine schob es auf die Handführung und trat hinter den Jungen. Harry konnte sehen, dass das zittern immer stärker wurde und dann geschah es. Hermin griff gerade nach Chris Hand um die Bewegung zu korrigieren, als ein Schrei Harry aus seiner Beobachtung riss. Sofort schnellte sein Kopf herum und er musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen. Alle anderen Schüler und auch der Professor schwebten in äußerst unbequemen Haltungen durch den Raum. Es dauerte ganze fünf Minuten bis es der kleine Lehrer geschafft hatte, alle wieder auf den Boden zu holen und das, obwohl Chris sofort nach dem Schrei den Zauber aufgehoben hatte. „ Das kann ja mal passieren", sagte Professor Flittwick, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er trotzdem etwas besorgt war. So beschloss Harry seinen Freund bei nächster Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen.

Er hatte da so eine Ahnung, doch er wollte Gewissheit. Deshalb stand er am nächsten Morgen etwas zeitiger auf, um seinen Freund, der scheinbar ein Frühaufsteher war, zu fragen, doch sowohl das Bett, als auch der Gemeinschaftsraum, war leer und Chris tauchte bis zum Frühstück nicht auf. So ging das drei Tage lang und Harry bekam ein komisches Gefühl was seinen Freund betraf. Am vierten Tag bat er Madame Pomfrey um einen Wachbleibetrank, unter dem Vorwand dass er lernen müsse. Harry legte sich also in sein Bett und wartete. Gegen halb sechs schreckte er hoch. Irgendwie schien der Trank nicht sehr wirksam zu sein, dachte Harry bei sich und sah gerade noch, wie Chris sich wieder aus dem Zimmer schlich. „ So nicht mein Lieber", sagte Harry leise. Er nahm seinen Tarnumhang, die Karte des Rumtreibers und folgte dem Blonden in sicherem Abstand. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass dieser im Raum der Wünsche verschwand. Harry löschte die Karte, die jetzt nutzlos war, da man den Raum scheinbar nicht orten konnte, zog den Umhang vom Kopf und trat vorsichtig ein. Was er dort sah, versetzte ihn in Erstaunen. Harry stand in einer kompletten Turnhalle. Rechts von ihm waren Handelbänke und andere Muggelfitnessgeräte und links von ihm sah er gepolsterte Wände, an denen aber zu Teil Waffen hingen. In der Mitte war eine Kampfmatte und darauf saß Chris umringt von kleinen Kerzen. Sein Rücken zeigte zu Harry und so ging dieser leise zu seinem Freund, um seine Anwesenheit kund zu tun. Hätte er man lieber etwas Lautes gesagt, anstatt dem Blonden auf die Schulter zu tippen. Denn in dem Moment wo er ihn berührte, wurde seine Hand gepackt und er flog binnen von Sekunden gegen die gegenüberliegende, glücklicherweise gepolsterte, Wand.

„ Verdammt Harry", rief der Blonde als er sah, wen er gerade auf die Bretter geschickt hatte und lief seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Dieser sah ihn noch stark benommen an, fragte aber während er sich den Kopf rieb, was das gerade war. „ Ein Reflex", antwortete Chris und dann erklärte er dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass er in letzter Zeit einige Probleme mit seinen Emotionen hatte und er daher, um sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, meditiert. Harry lächelte darüber, denn er glaubte zu wissen, was seinen Freund so durcheinander zu bringen schien. Doch dann fragte er Chris, wofür das andere hier alles sei, denn meditieren konnte er ja auch im Schlafsaal, wenn keiner da war. Daraufhin erzählte ihm der Blonde, dass sein Training mehr ist, als nur seinen Geist zu schulen. Er erzählte Harry, dass er sich auch mit Kampfsport und Krafttraining beschäftige und bat gleichzeitig darum, dass er ihn nie wieder von hinter erschrecken soll. Plötzlich brannte Harry eine Frage auf der Zunge und Chris, welcher diese schon länger erwartet haben muss, sagte noch bevor der Schwarzhaarige richtig angefangen hatte, „ Ja, du kannst mit trainieren."

Harry sah den Blonden dankbar aber auch neugierig an. Chris fragte nun, was er alles lernen wolle und Harry beschloss ebenso wie Chris zu meditieren, seine Fitness zu verbessern und auch den Nahkampf zu lernen. Allerdings entschied er sich nicht wie sein Freund für den Kampfstab, sondern für die Schwerter.

Am nächsten Morgen begann das Training. Harry war total gespannt als sie den Raum der Wünsche betraten.

Zuerst zeigte ihm Chris wie man meditiert und danach übten sie etwas an den Geräten. Doch was Harry am meisten überraschte, war seine erste Stunde auf der Kampfmatte. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass sie sofort mit einander kämpfen würden, dann hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

Denn Chris begann sich plötzlich bis auf seine Boxer auszuziehen und bat Harry ebenfalls darum. Harry schluckte und wurde etwas verlegen als er den durchtrainierten Körper seines Freundes sah und hoffte, dass er mit etwas Übung auch irgendwann einige Muskeln mehr auf den Rippen hatte. Chris war unterdessen zu einem Schrank gegangen und hatte zwei Dosen mit Farbe heraus geholt. Als er zurück kam, sah er Harry´s roten Kopf und lächelte. Das schien den Schwarzhaarigen noch verlegener zu machen und Chris begann während er Harry an verschiedenen Punkte seines Körpers bemalte, zu erklären, dass es sich hierbei um Stellen handelte, die bei korrekt ausgeführten Schlägen und Tritten, höllisch weh taten oder es zum Tode führen konnte. Blau bedeutete Schmerz und rot bedeutete Tod.

Danach bestrich er sich ebenfalls und sie begannen mit einfachen Übungen. Chris erinnerte Harry immer wieder daran, dass er am Ende jeder Übungsstunde keine rote Farbe an Harry´s Händen oder Beinen sehen wolle. Er fände es nämlich schade, wenn dieser nach der nächsten Rangelei mit Malfoy, nach Askaban und der Slytherin zum Friedhof fahre. Daraufhin lächelte Harry und meinte, dass die letzte Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy schon eine Weile her sei und er sich mehr Sorgen um ihn macht, denn irgendwie schien der blonde Slytherin sich jetzt lieber mit dem „Muggel" zu streiten. Sie trainierten noch eine Weile, bis sie unter die Dusche gingen, um sich von all der Farbe und dem Schweiß zu befreien.

Die Tage strichen dahin und Harry machte große Fortschritte. Er war schon so weit, dass sie die Farbe wegließen und auch sein Körper begann sich zu verändern. Wo im er im Sommer noch lang und dünn war, zeichneten sich nun unter seinem T-Shirt langsam aber sicher einige gut definierte Muskeln ab. Seine Ausdauer verbesserte sich ebenso wie auch seine schulischen Leistungen. Chris meinte immer „ Bewegung tut gut und mehr Sauerstoff im Hirn fördert die Lernfähigkeit". Harry musste bei diesen Sätzen jedes Mal schmunzeln, da sie ihn irgendwie an Hermine erinnerten. Ginny profitierte auch davon. Denn durch ihr gemeinsames Lernen, hatte sie schon fast Sechsklässlerniveau.

Es war der Montag vor dem Halloweenball, den Dumbledor kurzfristig angekündigt hatte und für Harry und Ron war sofort klar mit wem sie gehen würden. Nur Chris und Hermine hatten beide keinen Partner und Harry war drauf und dran, die beiden so lange irgendwo einzusperren, bis sie zusammen zum Ball gehen würden.

Harry saß also am Gryffindortisch und wartete mit Ron auf seine Freunde. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Ginny kam total aufgeregt herein gerannt.

„ Harry komm schnell. Es sind Malfoy und Chris. Sie ... ." Weiter kam die Rothaarige nicht, denn ein Schrei durchschnitt die Luft und eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang und hellblonden Haaren, flog quer durch die Halle. Sie wäre mit Sicherheit auf den Huffelpufftisch geknallt, hätte nicht irgendwas ihren Sturz gebremst. Alle Blicke wanderten zur Tür und keine drei Sekunden später kam Chris herein. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und ging ganz langsam auf Malfoy zu. Harry drehte sich schnell zu Lehrertisch, um zu sehen wie Dumbledor reagieren würde, doch nichts geschah. Alle Lehrkräfte starrten auf den blonden Gryffindor und dann bekam auch Harry mit wieso. Chris Augen, die sonst sanft und azurblau waren, glühten vor Wut. Kurz darauf erreichte er den Slytherin, beendete den Schwebezauber und packte Malfoy am Kragen. Während er ihn ohne Mühe hoch hob, sagte er mit zorniger Stimme,

„ Hör zu Malfoy, denn ich sage es nur ein einziges Mal. Ersten, greif mich nie wieder feige von hinten an. Zweitens, solltest du jemals wieder Hermine oder einen anderen Muggelgeborenen als Schlammblut oder ähnliches bezeichnen, dann beginnt dein nächster Flug auf dem Astronomieturm."

Bei diesem Satz stöhnte die ganze Halle auf und in nicht wenigen stieg der Ärger auf den blonden Slytherin.

„Und Drittens, obwohl das eine Sache ist, die du nie begreifen wirst, ist es mir persönlich eine Ehre Hermine zum Ball zu begleiten."

Nachdem er das gesagte hatte, wurden seine Augen wieder normal und Chris drehte sich zu Hermine um, die mit verweinten Augen den Beiden in die Halle gefolgt war.

Es dauerte keine Minute und eine extrem wütende Professorin, namens Mc Gonnagal, begann ihre Schimpftriade.

„So etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt. Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin, für den Angriff auf einen Mitschüler und die schwere Beleidigung von Ms. Granger. Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Störung des Schulfriedens und das Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts."

Damit drehte sie sich wieder in Richtung des Lehrertisches und ging zügig darauf zu. Harry war überrascht, dass es nicht mehr gab. Doch er ahnte, dass sie alte Hexe scheinbar froh war, dass dem verwöhnten Teenager mal einer seine Grenzen gezeigt hat.

Über die Sache mit Malfoy´s Flugeinlage wurde noch den ganzen Tag geredet. Abends dann im Schlafsaal der Jungen, saßen Harry, Chris und Neville und sprachen über den bevorstehenden Ball. Chris fragte,

„ Was passiert denn eigentlich so beim Halloweenball ?", und Harry versuchte sich an den Ball im vierten Schuljahr zu erinnern. Damals war es ein Graus, den durch seine Position als Schulchampion, hatte er keine Wahl gehabt und musste all diese Zeremonien, wie den Eröffnungstanz und so weiter, über sich ergehen lassen.

Doch er antwortete auf Chris Frage. „Hauptsächlich gibt es ein Festessen und danach wird getanzt."

Chris merkte, dass als das Wort „ tanzen" fiel, Harry und auch Neville die Augen verleierten.

„Ihr steht wohl nicht aufs Tanzen, oder ?", fragte er und die beide anderen nickten.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass es uns nicht gefällt, doch wir können es irgendwie nicht." Fügte Harry hinzu.

„ Das ist kein Problem." Erwiderte der Blonde darauf und Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„ Du kannst tanzen ? Woher ? Ich dachte du bist eher der Sports- und Motorradtyp."

Chris lachte kurz auf und sagte dann.

„ Ja jetzt, aber früher. Harry das passiert, wenn du Eltern hast, die Ärzte sind und sehr viel mit der besser gestellten Gesellschaft zu tun haben. Es war meine Mutter, die sehr früh darauf bestand, dass ich Klavier spielen und tanzen lerne. Schließlich sollte ich vorbereitet sein, wenn es mal hieß, sie auf einen Ball zu begleiten. Erst als ich vierzehn wurde, haben sie eingesehen, dass ich andere Interessen habe. Aber glaubt mir geschadet hat es mir nicht."

Chris bemerkte plötzlich, wie Neville ihn mit großen Augen ansah und fragte, „ mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball ?" Neville zuckte kurz zusammen und sagte mit stolzer Stimme „ Susan Bones". Harry lächelte, denn das hatte er schon vermutet. Chris begann aber mit einmal hinterlistig zu grinsen und sagte,

„ So jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, von wem du in letzter Zeit immer träumst."

„Wie... wie kommst du denn da drauf ?", fragte Neville mit hochrotem Kopf.

„ Lass es mich mal so sagen. Harry und ich stehen immer sehr zeitig auf und dann sehe ich, wie sich deine ganze Freude in deiner Mitte sammelt. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch Neville. Das ist gut so, denn es verhindert, dass du aus dem Bett rollst. Doch es wäre besser, wenn du deine Vorhänge schließt, um nicht Seamus oder den anderen Material für ihre kindischen Witze zu liefern."

Daraufhin starrte der so schon hochrote Junge den Blonden an und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

„Du konntest einfach nicht wiederstehen, oder ?", fragte Harry und wurde selbst etwas verlegen.

„Nein konnte ich nicht, doch dass sagte mir auch, dass ihr eindeutig lockerer werden müsst." Erwiderte der Blonde und lachte. Kurz darauf kamen auch die anderen hoch und man ging ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry und Chris sich wieder auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machen wollten, hielt der Blonde plötzlich an Neville´s Bett an, weckte ihn und der noch total verschlafene Junge folgte ihnen ohne zu wissen wohin es ging. Kurz darauf betraten sie den Raum und Harry sagte leise, „nein bitte nicht."

„Oh doch. Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich am Samstag allein auf der Tanzfläche stehen will." Erwiderte Chris und sowohl Harry, als auch Neville sahen schockiert in den Raum. Denn anstatt der Sporthalle, war es heute ein Ballsaal.

„Denkt auch mal daran, wie sich eure Mädels freuen werden." Versuchte Chris seine Freunde aufzumuntern. Danach zeigte er ihnen die Grundschritte und war überrascht, dass die beiden sich gar nicht so ungeschickt anstellten. „ Noch zwei oder drei Übungsstunden und das wird was", dachte sich der Blonde, bevor er mit Harry und Neville zum Frühstück ging.

Halloween wurde natürlich ein voller Erfolg und Ginny und Susan drückten Chris, nachdem sie heraus fanden, was er getan hat, einen dankbaren Schmatzer auf die Wange. Das war kurz bevor der Blonde seine Füße wieder in kaltes Wasser stellte. Denn nachdem Chris die ersten Tänze Hermine geschenkt hatte, baten ihn auch Mädchen aus anderen Häusern um einen Tanz. Der blonde wollte Keine enttäuschen und brachte es dadurch auf circa vier Stunden Dauertanz. Harry, der im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ginny auf dem Schoß saß und den Tag danach genoss, musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er die roten Füße des Blonden sah. Einzig sein Wunsch, dass Chris und Hermine sich irgendwie näher kamen, wurde nicht erfüllt. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.

Es war zwei Tage später, als Harry, Ron, Chris und Hermine in der Bibliothek saßen und ihre Aufätze für Verwandlungen schrieben. Da bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass die zwei sich immer häufiger ansahen. Und das immer wenn, der jeweils andere gerade nicht hinschaute. Plötzlich kam ihm die Idee und er sagte zu seinem rothaarigen Freund, „Ron, lass uns noch etwas trainieren. Ich hab gerade Bock drauf". Sein Kumpel sah ihn zwar überrascht an, doch als Harry in Richtung Chris und Hermine nickte, schien der Groschen zu fallen. Rasch verließen sie die Bibliothek und Ron prustete, als sie außer Hörweite waren, los.

„ Man Harry, die sind ja noch schlimmer als du und Ginny."

Daraufhin fing er sich einen Schlag auf den Oberarm und einen bösen Blick seitens Harry´s ein.

Hermine sah den beiden nach. Irgendwie war sie froh, dass sie gegangen waren, denn so konnte sie vielleicht Chris jetzt einige Fragen stellen, für die sie nicht unbedingt Zeugen brauchte. Lange hatte sie überlegt ob es richtig wäre, aber in letzter Zeit schienen ihre Gefühle verrückt zu spielen. Um sie wusste auch wieso. Hermine Granger hatte sich verliebt. Und es war nicht diese Schwärmerei, wie bei Victor Krum. Nein das hier war echt. Und damit ein Problem, denn sie wollte diese Freundschaft mit Chris, die nach dem gemeinsamen Lernen verband, nicht zerstören. Eine andere Schwierigkeit war Chris. Der Blonde schien sie auch zu mögen und er schenkte ihr damals während des Balls so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Doch im nächsten Augenblick tanzte er mit den ganzen anderen Mädchen. Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte und so nahm sie all ihren „Gryffindormut" zusammen und fragte Chris etwas zaghaft.

„ Du Chris, gibt es in Deutschland eigentlich jemanden, den du vermisst ?"

Der Blonde sah sie erst fragen und dann mit einem, für Hermine undefinierbaren Blick an.

„ Ja. Da sind meine Eltern, meine Schwester und meine Freunde. Wieso fragst du ?", erwiderte er.

Hermine sagte rasch „ Ach nur so", nahm ein Buch und verschwand hinter einem Regal. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, schrie sie innerlich auf. „ Ja, er hat keine Freundin erwähnt", dachte sie und während sie das Buch gegen ein anderes austauschte, überlegte sie was sie ihn als nächstes fragen könnte. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Denn auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Platz, wurde sie plötzlich zur Seite gezogen und gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Es war Chris. Er war ihr gefolgt und stellte sich nun, beiden Armen rechts und links von ihr, vor sie. Dann sagte er, „ Ach nur so ist keine Antwort. Ich habe dir doch auch eben gesagt, dass ich keine Freundin habe."

Daraufhin weiteten sich Hermines Augen und sie begann leicht zu zittern. Er hatte also gemerkt, wie die Frage gemeint war. „ Jetzt ist aus, oder nicht ?", dachte sie. Doch dann nahm Hermine noch einmal ihren Mut zusammen und sagte mit leicht feucht werdenden Augen.

„ Ich wollte... ich meine... na ja Chris ich mag dich sehr gern. Mehr als nur als Freund... Ich hab mich, glaub ich, in dich verliebt." Hermine schloss ihre Augen und hoffte, dass er sie jetzt nicht auslachen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Keine Reaktion von ihm. Dann fühlte sie, wie er seine Arme senkte und es war, als würde jemand ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzen. Sie war kurz davor loszurennen, als plötzlich etwas Warmes ihre Lippen berührte. Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und diese blickten in azurblaue. „ Er küsst mich. Er küsst mich wirklich." War alles was denken konnte. Chris wiederum legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie ganz nah an sich.

„Und du liebst mich wirklich, so wie ich dich ?", fragte er unsicher und Hermine antwortete, „ seit ich dich das erste mal im Krankenflügel gesehen habe."

Daraufhin küsste sie der Blonde erneut und seine Gefühle und Gedanken begannen sich zu drehen. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und sagte, „ Hermine ich liebe dich und wäre überglücklich, wenn du meine Freundin wirst."

Sie erwiderte leise „ Ja". Beide versanken in einen immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss.

„ PLOPP".


	8. Kapitel 8

Laser-jet : Was andere können, dass kann ich auch. Außerdem brennen meine Fingerkuppen schon vom Schreiben. Aber weil du´s bist, hier das nächste Kapitel.

Kapitel 8

Das nächste was die Zwei hörten waren Pfiffe und Klatschen. Sie fuhren auseinander und stellten entsetzt fest, dass sie nicht mehr in der Bibliothek, sondern in der Großen Halle waren. Und da waren sie nicht die Einzigen, denn neben ihnen machte Hermine ein gelb-rotes, schlammbeschmiertes Menschenknäuel aus. Es waren Harry und Ron, die sich nicht weniger geschockt umschauten.

„Was geht hier vor ?", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal und den Ärger in ihrer Stimme konnte man ganz deutlich hören. Als keiner der vier Schüler antwortete, zeigte sie auf die Tür der Großen Halle und bedeutete ihnen ihr zu folgen. Apparieren in Hogwarts und unnötiges Risiko, waren die einzigen Brocken, die Harry aus dem Mund der alten Hexe hörte, als sie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledor´s Büro waren. Doch während er und Ron versuchten ihr Erscheinungsbild etwas herzurichten, wurde Hermine immer blasser. Sie hatte die Schulregeln verletzt. Man würde sie raus schmeißen, oder sie verliert ihren Vertrauensschülerstatus. All diese Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf und sie war kurz vor der Ohnmacht, als sie schließlich die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors erreichten.

Dieser war jedoch nicht anwesend und so beschwor Professor Mc Gonnagal einige Stühle damit sie in Ruhe auf den alten Zauberer warten konnten. Dumbledor traf fünf Minuten später ein und seine Stellvertreterin erzählte ihm sofort, was sich in der Großen Halle abgespielt hat. Die sonst so sanften Augen des Direktors wurden immer ernster. Kurz darauf verließ Professor Mc Gonnagal den Raum und Dumbledor setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er blickte die Vier mit leicht enttäuschtem Gesicht an und fragte.

„ Warum haben sie das gemacht ?" Harry sah ihn an und antwortete zögernd, „ Professor, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich war mit Ron auf dem Quittitschfeld und wir haben trainiert und dann plötzlich waren wir in der Großen Halle."

Der Direktor sah die beiden prüfend an und fragte Harry, „ Was genau habt ihr gemacht ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte etwas, doch dann erzählte er, dass sie sich im Spaß gestritten haben, wer wohl den größeren Hunger hat und wer wohl schneller in der Halle sein würde. Dann seien sie los gerannt und als Ron Harry zu Boden gerissen hat, habe dieser sich nur noch gewünscht, vor seinem Freund in der Großen Halle zu sein. Dann war es auch schon passiert.

Der Direktor nickte und wandte sich dann an die anderen beiden. Hier war es Chris der sprach. Denn Hermine schien nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein.

„ Also, wir zwei waren in der Bibliothek und haben..., er wurde leicht rot, ... haben uns geküsst."

Harry lächelte wissend zu Ron und auch Dumbledor schien nicht sehr überrascht über dieses neue Pärchen zu sein und sagte.

„Wisst ihr was ihr Zwei ? Ich glaube euch." Allen schien ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. Nur Harry fragte den alten Zauberer wieso er ihnen glaube und Dumbledor antwortete.

„Weil in letzter Zeit häufiger merkwürdige Dinge geschehen sind."

Alle Vier starrten ihn an und fragten zeitgleich „ Und was für Dinge ?"

Dumbledor bat sie sich wieder zu setzen und begann.

„ Als Erstes, das heutige Apparieren, dass eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Dann die Stunde bei Professor Flittwick. Der kleine Zauberer hat mir ganz aufgeregt erzählt, was in seinem Unterricht geschehen war. Und dann eine Sache, die nur ich als Direktor spüre und das mich am meisten beunruhigt hat. Es geht um das Schloss selbst. Seit einiger Zeit, beginnen sich Energiemuster und alte Schutzwälle, die schon vor mehreren hundert Jahren zerstört wurden, wieder zu regenerieren. Ich meine, die Verteidigung des Schlosses ist sehr wichtig, doch ich würde es schon vorziehen, zu wissen mit was wir es zu tun haben."

Nachdem er das erzählt hatte, lehnte sich Dumbledor in seinen Stuhl zurück, atmete tief durch und fragte die Schüler, ob sie vielleicht noch irgendwas beobachtet haben. Die Vier schauten sich gegenseitig und Ron hob den Arm.

„ Ja, Mr. Weasley ?", fragte Dumbledor.

„ Na, ja Professor. Ich weiß nicht ob es dazu gehört. Doch es war am ersten Schultag, ich meine den Tag wo Harry verschwunden ist, da bin ich zu Professor Trelawny, um meine Kurswahl rückgängig zu machen. Und als ich bei ihr im Turmzimmer war, da ist sie plötzlich in so eine Art Trance gefallen und hat irgendwelche Dinge über einen, der die Macht hat oder so, geschwafelt. Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch, doch irgendwie war das schon sehr merkwürdig, selbst für unsere Professorin für Wahrsagen."

Harry starrte zu Dumbledor und der starrte zurück. Plötzlich fragte der Direktor, ob Ron sich noch genau an die Worte von Professor Trelwany erinnern könnte und als dieser verneinte, stand er auf und holte eine mit Runen verzierte Steinschale aus dem Schrank. Harry erkannte sofort das Denkarium und nachdem der Direktor dem Rothaarigen erklärt hatte, was er vorhabe, sah er wie der alte Zauberer seinem Freund diese Erinnerung aus dem Kopf zog. Kurz darauf wurde sie in der Steinschale sichtbar und die Worte, die alle jetzt hörten, ließen dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„ _... der dunkle Lord, von seinen Dienern enttäuscht und seinem Feinde verhöhnt, wird ungeduldig. Doch Ungeduld ist eine Schwäche. Seine Gier nach Macht wächst ebenso, wie sein Hass auf den Einen mit der Macht. _

_Und so gibt er ihm die Waffe zu seiner eigenen Vernichtung... ."_

Alle starrten auf die Schale und hörten sich die Prophezeiung noch mindestens noch drei mal an, bevor Dumbledor Harry fragte.

„ Hat dir Voldemord irgendwas gegeben, Harry ?"

„ Ähm ja. Seinen Zauberstab", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und zog einen pechschwarzen Stab aus seinem Umhang. Harry hatte beschlossen, ihn aufzuheben, für den Fall das er seinen mal verlieren würde. Dumbledor untersuchte ihn sofort, konnte aber keine außergewöhnlichen Merkmale feststellen. Deshalb fragte er Harry, ob Voldemord noch irgendwas gesagt, oder sich irgendwie sonderbar verhalten hat. Darauf antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nach einigem Überlegen,

„Na ja Professor, Voldemord hat irgendwas von einem Schlüssel für Hogwarts gesagt, bevor er wie wahnsinnig gelacht hat."

Dumbledor wurde mit einem Male blass und sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich um einige Jahre älter. ( Und das will was heißen)

„ Es gibt doch keinen Schlüssel oder so, Professor ?",fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein. Doch es gibt da eine alte Legende, nein einen Mythos." Antwortete der alte Zauberer.

„Was für einen Mythos ? Welche Legende ?", fragten alle vier Schüler.

„Die Legende vom Stab der Gründer", sagte Dumbledor und jeder hier im Raum durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis, ob er schon mal was von diesem Stab gehört hat. Dumbledor war so vertieft, dass er erst durch Hermines Schrei mit bekam, dass Harry und Chris bewusstlos am Boden lagen. Sofort, nachdem er sah wie Ron sich um den Schwarzhaarigen und Hermine sich um den Blonden kümmerten, ging er zum Kamin und rief Madame Pomfrey. Keine drei Sekunden später war sie im Raum und begann die Zwei zu untersuchen. Die alte Heilerin konnte aber nichts feststellen und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie nur ohnmächtig waren. Sie wollte sie mittels Zauberstab erwecken und deutete mit ihrem Stab auf Chris.

„NEIN", schrie Harry, der gerade erwach war und schlug ihr den Stab aus der Hand.

Madame Pomfrey sah den Jungen entsetzt an. Dieser entschuldigte sich gleich für sein Benehmen und begann zu erklären.

„ Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm, Madame Pomfrey. Chris braucht nur noch etwas Zeit."

„Zeit ? Wofür ?", fragte Professor Dumbledor.

„Zum Lernen", antwortete Harry und ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Als der Direktor nickte und man dem Jungen glaubte, verabschiedete sich Madame Pomfrey wieder und ging.

„So Harry, jetzt erkläre. Was meintest du eben damit, dass er noch lernt ?", fragte Dumbledor neugierig.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, Professor. Doch als wir beide eben an den Stab gedacht haben, wurden ich und auch Chris, in einen hellen Raum gerissen. Dort erschien ein riesiger Berg an Wissen und als ich ihn berührte, schossen plötzlich Tausende Formeln, Beschwörungen und Zaubertrankrezepturen durch meinen Kopf. Dann sah ich Chris, der ebenfalls vor diesem Berg stand und ich brauchte etwas Überredungskunst, damit er mir folgte".

Die anderen sahen ihn mehr als fragend an und Harry beschloss ihnen etwas zu zeigen.

„ Seht her", rief er und konzentrierte sich. Im nächsten Moment apparierte er mehrfach durch das Büro, bis Hermine schrie,

„Stop Harry, das ist unmöglich. Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren."

Daraufhin stoppte Harry und sah seine Freunde und einen äußerst blassen Direktor an. Kurz darauf erwachte auch Chris und Hermine umarmte ihn stürmisch. Als beide sich etwas errötet wieder von einander trennten, fragte Dumbledor nach seinem Befinden und der Blonde antwortete „ gut".

„ Was ist denn nun genau passiert ?", fragte Hermine und Chris sagte, „ Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten Helga Huffelpuff´s Tagebuch zu Rate ziehen".

Das Gesicht des Direktors verdunkelte sich.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Wels. Aber dieses Tagebuch, wie auch die der anderen Gründer existiert nicht mehr oder es ist irgendwo verschollen." Chris jedoch lächelte plötzlich geheimnisvoll und ging zu einem sehr alten Portrait im hinteren Teil des Büros. Es zeigte eine Hexe, die vor einem Kamin kniete und einen wunderschönen Schäferhund streichelte. Der Blonde stellte sich vor das Bild und rief „ Helga ? Helga Huffelpuff ?"

Harry bezweifelte, dass die Frau auf dem Bild antworten würde. Denn von Hermine wusste er, dass es die bewegten Portraits erst seit ungefähr fünfhundert Jahren gab. Und sollte die Frau dort wirklich eine der Gründer sein, dann wäre das Bild fast tausend Jahre alt. Doch Chris ließ nicht locker.

„Helga, Eleonora Huffelpuff ich bitte dich um deine Hilfe. Wir brauchen dein Tagebuch oder die Erlaubnis es uns zu holen." Sagte er plötzlich mit lauter, fester Stimme. Da geschah es. Die alte Hexe auf dem Bild nickte und dann tat Harry´s Freund etwas, dass Professor Dumbledor fast eine Herzattacke verpasst hätte. Er griff mitten in das Portrait und nahm ein Buch vom Schreibtisch der Hexe. Mit einem Lächeln überreichte Chris das Buch dem Direktor und sah dann in die weit aufgerissenen Augen seiner Freunde. Es dauerte noch einige Augenblicke bis alle wieder ansprechbar waren und der Direktor bat sie sich wieder zu setzen. Dann öffnete er das Buch und las laut vor.

_Tagebuch von Helga Huffelpuff, letzte der vier Gründer und dritte Direktorin von Hogwarts._

_972 - 1089_

_Obwohl wir uns einst schworen nie ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, möchte ich doch mein Gewissen erleichtern und schreibe es mir von der Seele. Denn Hogwarts umgibt ein Geheimnis._

_Alles begann damit, dass meine Freunde Sir Codric Gryffindor, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin und ich beschlossen eine Zaubererschule zu gründen. Doch wo und wie. Die Lösung für das Wo war leicht, denn Codric hatte von seinem Vater ein Stück Land erhalten, welches sich ganz weit im Norden befand. Dort, wo es kaum Muggel gab, befand sich der, meiner Meinung, schönste Flecken Natur, den ich je gesehen hatte. Es war ein großes Tal mit grünen Wiesen und einem weitläufigen Wald. Doch das Beste war, dass es von hohen Bergen und einem See begrenzt war und daher gut zu verteidigen._

_Das Wie war schwerer, um nicht zu sagen unmöglich. Denn hier oben gab es keine Gebäude, die eine größere Anzahl von Menschen aufnehmen konnte. Da keiner von uns allein in der Lage gewesen ist, ein ausreichendes Gebäude zu erschaffen, beschlossen wir unsere Kräfte zu vereinen. Weil Codric ein Magier des alten Ordens war, führte er das für uns alle sehr kräftezehrende Ritual durch. Er gab zuerst seine Fähigkeiten, gefolgt von Rowena, einer königlichen Halbelfe. Dann kam Salazar. Bei ihm fand ich erst später heraus, dass er der Nachkomme einer sehr alten Rasse, der Goddar oder Götter, wie sie die Muggel nannten, war. Zum Schluss kam ich und gab meine Fähigkeiten dazu. Diese halfen uns vor allem bei Rohbau unseres Schlosses, denn ich bin ein Elementar. Nachdem Codric fertig war, lag er vor uns. Der Stab der Gründer. Mit ihm schafften wir es, Hogwarts und all seine Gebäude innerhalb eines Monats aus dem Boden zu stampfen. Wir waren so stolz auf uns, als wir sahen, was wir erschaffen hatten. Kurz darauf erschien ein alter Zauberer aus dem Nichts. Er war Merlin, der mal wieder durch die Zeit gereist ist. Er war auch der Einzigste, der außer uns, von der Existenz des Stabes wusste. Und wir versuchten auch kurz nach seiner Abreise, seinen Rat zu befolgen und den Stab wieder zu vernichten. Doch wir schafften es nicht. Er war zu mächtig geworden und da wir Angst hatten, ihn könnte jemand stehlen, versteckten wir den Stab an einem sicheren Platz und schworen uns hoch und heilig, ihn nie wieder zu erwähnen._

_Kurze Zeit später kam es zum Streit zwischen Codric und Salazar und letzterer verließ die Schule. Nun es sind Jahre seit damals vergangen und ich glaube ich bin die einzige, die von uns vieren noch lebt. Doch ich habe Angst. Angst, dass Salazar unseren einstigen Schwur gebrochen und seinen Nachkommen etwas im Bezug auf den Stab hinterlassen hat. Deshalb werde ich mich morgen noch ein mal in sein Versteck begeben und den alten Schutzzauber, nämlich den dass niemand den Stab gegen einen Gründer wenden kann, auch auf unsere Erben ausweiten. Außerdem, sollte jemals jemand versuchen den schlimmsten aller Flüche, Avada Kedavra, mit ihm zu praktizieren, dann wird es das Letzte sein, was er tut._

_Dies wird nun der letzte Eintrag in dieses Buch sein, denn ich werde es an einem sicheren Ort verstecken und hoffen, dass meine Ängste unbegründet sind._

_16. Juno , anno 1078_

Damit endete Dumbledor´s Vortrag und er sah in die offenen Münder der vier Schüler vor sich.

„Und wo ist der Stab jetzt ?", platze es aus Ron heraus, worauf ihn Hermine ungläubig ansah und sagte.

„Verstehst du nicht Ron ? Voldemord hat ihn und jetzt ist alles aus."

„Hatte ihn", verbesserte sie Dumbledor und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

„ Wie meinen ?", fragte Hermine und der Direktor sagte „ Er hatte den Stab, doch jetzt ist er hier, hier im Büro" und deutete auf die beiden Jungen zu ihrer Rechten. Harry stöhnte leise, denn er fühlte sich in seiner Ahnung bestätigt. Dann begann der alte Zauberer zu erklären.

„Ich denke, die Kräfte des Stabes haben sich als er zerbrach mit Harry und Mr. Wels vereinigt und daher sagte ich, der Stab sei hier."

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fragte," Wieso immer ich ? Ich meine Chris verstehe ich ja, aber wieso soll ich auch etwas mit dem Stab zu tun haben ?"

„Durch dein Apparieren, Harry. Nur jemand der die Fähigkeiten der vier Gründer in sich vereint, kann die Antiapparationswälle überwinden", antwortete Dumbledor. Dann wandte er sich an Chris.

„Und sie Mr. Wels, sie haben zusätzlich den Kern des Stabes in sich aufgenommen. Ich vermute, dass die Gründer mehr als nur einen magische Stoff in ihm verwendet haben und so erklärt sich auch ihr Zauberstab."

„Meinen Stab ?", fragte der Blonde.

„ Ja ihr Stab. Er ist nämlich aus einfachem Holz und Mr. Olevander hat ihn nur so außergewöhnlich verziert, weil er ihnen den regulären Preis dafür berechnet hat. Mr. Wels sie können stablos zaubern, aber ich möchte sie hiermit bitte, vorerst ihren Stab weiter zu benutzen. Ich denke sie verstehen wieso."

Chris nickte und sah die anderen an. Jetzt meldete sich Ron mal wieder zu Wort.

„Professor verstehen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber wieso lebt Harry noch, obwohl ihn der Fluch in dieser Nacht traf ?"

Dumbledor lächelte und Harry sah seinen Freund entsetzt an.

„ Das hat zwei Gründe Mr. Weasley. Zum Einen hat Voldemord versucht den Todesfluch zu sprechen und zum Zweiten ist Harry ein direkter Nachfahre von Codric Gryffindor." Antwortete der Direktor und Harry stöhnte auf „ Bitte nicht noch mehr Berühmtheit." Daraufhin lachte der alte Zauberer und meinte, „ Diese Worte hat glaube ich auch einer deiner Ahnen gebraucht."

„ Wie bitte ?", fragte Harry und Dumbledor begann eine weitere Geschichte zu erzählen.

„ Es war glaube ich im Jahre 14 76, als Sir Gerald Luthor Gryffindor einem sehr angesehenem Mitglied des englischen Königshauses das Leben rettete und der Name der Gryffindor´s wieder in aller Munde war. Sir Gerald hasste aber den Ruhm, welcher seinem Familiennamen anhing und verkündete groß, dass er sich an einer sehr gefährlichen Expedition zur Erkundung der Meere anschließen werde. Sein Schiff stach wenig später in See und sank keine vierzehn Tage danach. Der Verlust des Edelmanns wurde sehr bedauert und die Linie der Gryffindor´s wurde für beendet erklärt. Was jedoch niemand wusste ist, dass das alles geplant war und Sir Gerald sich auf dem Lande versteckt hielt. Fast zehn Jahre lebte und arbeitet er bei einem Töpfer, daher auch der Name Potter, bis dem damaligen Schuldirektor, ein alter Freund der Familie Gryffindor, auffiel das jedes Jahr ein Teil des Goldes aus dem Gryffindorverlies verschwand. Er stellte Nachforschungen an und fand Sir Gerald.

Doch aus alter Freundschaft behielt er es für sich und hinterließ nur für seine Nachfolger einige Aufzeichnungen.

Somit begann die Linie der Potters und lebt bis heute."

Erneut starrten alle den alten Zauberer fassungslos an. Hermine fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder und fragte.

„ Dann ist Harry der einzige Nachfahre von Codric Gryffindor ?"

„Nein Ms. Granger, sagte Dumbledor, Nachkommen gibt es mehrere, denn Codric hatte insgesamt sechs Kinder. Die Besonderheit bei Harry ist, dass er zur Linie der Erstgeborenen zählt und er damit ein Anrecht auf den Titel und das Erbe hat. Doch das bespreche ich mit ihm später." Antwortete Dumbledor und sah kurz auf seine Uhr.

„Oh schon so spät. Ich denke wir sollten das Gespräch ein andern Mal fortführen. Harry und sie, Mr. Wels kommen morgen nach dem Frühstück bitte in mein Büro." Plötzlich fing Ron an zu lachen.

„Was ist mit ihnen Mr. Weasley ?" fragte der Direktor und Ron begann rot zu werden. Dann sagte er jedoch.

„Ich habe mir nur gerade etwas vorgestellt."

„Und was ?", hakte der alte Zauberer nach, worauf Ron plötzlich noch verlegener wurde und anfing zu stottern.

„Ich... Ich habe nur gerade an vorhin gedacht, als Chris gesagt hat, was sie getan haben, bevor die Zwei appariert sind."

„Und ?"

„Na ja, wenn ein Kuss schon das Apparieren auslöst, dann möchte ich eigentlich nicht im Schloss sein, wenn es bei den Beiden um die Familienplanung geht."

„RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY du bist unmöglich", rief Hermine mit einem Rot im Gesicht, das dem von Ron´s Haarfarbe glich. Alle lachten los und Ron rannte aus dem Büro um Hermine zu entkommen.

Kurz darauf betraten die Vier ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden dort von Ginny und Luna erwartet. Harry setzte sich sofort an den Kamin und zog seine Freundin auf seinen Schoss. Ron tat das gleiche mit Luna. Nur Chris wollte ins Bett und verabschiedete sich mit einem mehr als zaghaften Kuss von Hermine. Diese erwiderte diesen ebenso zaghaft und verschwand sofort die Treppe hinauf. Der Blonde drehte sich noch mal zu seinen Freunden.

„Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar ?", fragte Ginny und als Chris nickte, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Na dann solltest du aber den Gute-Nacht-Kuss aber noch üben."

Darauf antwortete der Blonde, „ Wenn du wüsstest„ und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Ginny sah Harry fragend an, doch der flüsterte nur „später" und zog sie ganz fest an sich... .


	9. Kapitel 9

Laser-jet : So gern ich alle Cap´s die fertig sind posten würde, halte ich mich doch etwas zurück, damit ich einen gewissen Vorlauf habe. Außerdem habe ich etwas Reviev- Entzug und das liegt ja nicht an mir.

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen standen Harry und Chris wie immer sehr zeitig auf, verzichteten aber heute auf ihr Training. Sie wollten abwarten, was bei ihrem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledor herauskam und gingen daher nur hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen weiteten sich Harry´s Augen und er wurde schlagartig rot. Der Grund dafür waren Ron und Luna, die dort vor dem Kamin schliefen. Das war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich in letzter Zeit, doch heute hatte keiner von beiden ein Kleidungsstück am Leib und die Decke lag mehr oder weniger neben ihnen. Harry wusste ersten im Moment nicht was ihn verlegener machte. Die Tatsache, dass er außer in Dudley´s Schmuddelmagazinen, noch nie ein Mädchen nackt gesehen hatte. Oder, dass es ausgerechnet die Freundin seines besten Freundes war.

Chris schien die Sache leichter wegzustecken. Er lächelte, ging zu den Beiden hinüber und breitete die Decke wieder über ihnen aus. Als er zu Harry zurück kam wurde sein Grinsen immer breiter und Harry dachte es war, weil er immer noch auf seine Freunde starrte, doch der Blonde sagte plötzlich leise,

„Na hoffentlich behält Luna keine Druckstelle am Rücken zurück, so wie sich Ron in seinem Traum gerade freut."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry verstand, doch dann fielen ihm fast die Augen heraus und Chris musste sich sehr stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Etwas später beschlossen sie Ron zu wecken, damit die Zwei sich, noch bevor die ersten zum Frühstück gehen würden, anziehen konnten.

Nach dem Frühstück war es dann soweit. Harry und sein Freund gingen in Richtung Dumbledor´s Büro.

Der alte Zauberer erwartete sie bereits und bat sie sich zu setzen. Er sieht sehr müde aus, dachte Harry und auch Chris sah den Direktor etwas besorgt an. Dumbledor wollte den Beiden gerade erklären, dass er nichts weiter heraus gefunden hat, als plötzlich Fawks, der treue Phönix des Direktors, aus dem Nichts mit einer Stichflamme erschien. Er trug ein Pergament im Schnabel und ließ dieses vor dem alten Zauberer auf den Tisch fallen. Dumbledor las es und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Dann griff er in seinen Schreibtisch und holte ein vergilbtes Blatt hervor, welches Harry sehr vertraut vorkam und er wurde etwas nervös. Dumbledor schien das zu spüren und sagte mit einem Lächeln,

„ Vier Rumtreiber, vier Karten Harry. Diese hier gehörte einst Remus. Er überließ sie mir nach seinem Schulabschluss und sagte mir auch, dass es nur noch eine weitere gibt. Ich denke doch du hast sie und sie gehört dir ja auch rechtmäßig. Es ist schließlich die Karte deines Paten, Sirius. James und Peters sind schon vor Jahren verbrannt."

Harry schaute den alten Zauberer mit weit geöffneten Augen an und schien keine Worte zu finden. Dann bat Dumbledor die Zwei, seine Karte gleichzeitig zu berühren und nachdem das getan war, geschah etwas Unglaubliches. Neue Räume zeichneten sich in den Grundriss des Schlosses und Harry konnte sehen wie einer der Räume, nämlich der hinter der Wand am Lehrertisch, sie anblinkte, als würde er sie rufen.

Die Drei beschlossen dorthin zu gehen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Glücklicherweise war das Frühstück schon beendet und so dürften sie nicht gestört werden, während sie den Eingang suchten.

In der Halle angekommen untersuchte Professor Dumbledor sofort die Wand, konnte aber keine Tür finden.

Da kam Harry die Idee. Er fasste die anderen zwei an und apparierte durch die Wand.

Sie fanden sich in einem Raum wieder, der allen Anschein nach, seit mehr als tausend Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden ist. Überall waren Spinnweben und der Staub der Jahrhunderte lag Zentimeter dick über den Möbel. Ron hätte seine Freude, dachte Harry als er eine große Spinne sah die im Lichtschein von Dumbledor´s Zauberstab, quer durch den Raum lief. Dann murmelte der Direktor ein bar Worte und nach wenigen Sekunden sah der Raum aus wie neu und die Fackeln an der Wand brannten. Sie tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht und Harry begann sich umzusehen. In der Mitte stand ein großer, runder Tisch und um ihn herum vier bequeme Sessel.

„Vorsicht !", rief Chris plötzlich und sowohl Harry, als auch Dumbledor hoben alarmiert ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie blickten zu Chris, welcher daraufhin auf vier Nebelwolken deutete, die sich jeweils aus einer der vier Zimmerecken auf sie zu bewegten. Harry sah sie skeptisch an und verschluckte sich fast, als die Wolken sich zu vier geisterhaften Gestalten zusammen zogen.

„Guten Tag, sagte einer der Geister, mein Name ist Codric Gryffindor."

Ein kurzes Stöhnen, gefolgte von einem dumpfen Geräusch durch fuhr den Raum. Harry schnellte herum und sah wie sich Chris über den bewusstlosen Körper von Professor Dumbledor beugte.

„ Enervate", sagte sein Freund und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er das Gesicht des Direktors sah.

Nachdem sie dem alten Zauberer zu einem der vier Stühle geholfen hatten, stellten sich alle noch einmal vor und Codric Gryffindor ergriff das Wort.

„Albus Dumbledor, es ist mir eine ganz besondere Freude sie endlich mal persönlich zu sprechen, denn Fawks hat mir schon so viel Gutes über sie berichtet."

Dem Direktor entglitten erneut die Gesichtszüge und Harry´s Vorfahr fuhr fort.

„Sie fragen sich sicher weshalb wir hier sind ? Um euch zu helfen. Doch zuvor müssen wir Harry und Chris erst mal untersuchen."

Daraufhin ließ er mit einem Fingerschnippen, zwei Liegen erscheinen und bat die beiden Jungen sich hin zulegen und zu entspannen. Dann begannen die vier Gründer sich im Kreis um sie zu versammeln und sagten selbst für Dumbledor unbekannte Beschwörungen auf. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte zwanzig Minuten und als sich die beiden Schüler wieder erhoben, begann Rowena Ravenclaw zu erklären.

„Albus sie haben Recht. Der Stab hat sich eine neue Hülle gesucht. Ohne Zweifel eine Folge des Bruches. Doch er hat auch noch etwas anderes gemacht. Der Stab schien zu spüren, dass die Zwei hier zwar das Potenzial, jedoch nicht die Erfahrung haben, um seine ganze Macht mit einem Mal aufzunehmen. Er hat sie geteilt. Harry, der später Auror werden will, hat schon jetzt das Wissen über Angriff und Verteidigung, das andere nie erlangen werden. Und was Chris betrifft, sein Wunsch war es Menschen zu helfen. Deshalb gab ihm der Stab zuerst das wissen eines Heilers. Doch keine Sorge ihr zwei. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig helft, dann werdet ihr soviel neues dazu lernen, dass ihr später mit recht..."

Weiter kam Rowena mit ihrer Ausführung nicht, denn Codric fuhr ihr über den Mund,

„Nein Rowena, noch nicht."

Daraufhin sah sie ihn entsetzt an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie fast zu viel verraten hätte. Doch eines wollte sie unbedingt noch los werden und sagte zu Chris.

„Ihr beide seid, was eure Kräfte angeht, fast gleich. Nur dein Körper enthält jetzt den Kern des ursprünglichen Stabes und daher bitte ich dich, den Lehrern das Leben nicht all zu schwer zu machen. Denn du bist mit den Schloss verbunden. Und noch eine Bitte. Tretet Codric´s Ur-Ur-Enkel mal kräftig in den Hintern. Denn der alte Poltergeist verdient es nicht besser."

Daraufhin klappte Harry der Mund auf. Peeves war einer seiner Ahnen. Dann erhob der Geist von Helga Huffelpuff das Wort.

„Es gibt aber noch einige Besonderheiten, was euch betrifft. Zum einen könnt ihr euch, durch Rowena´s Herkunft, mit etwas Übung, mental verständigen. Und zweitens, eure Körper sind irgendwann einmal mit zwei der gegensätzlichsten, magischen Substanzen in Berührung gekommen. Das Ergebnis dieser Verbindung hat der Stab noch verstärkt..."

Harry sah die alte Hexe nur ungläubig an bis Codric Gryffindor sie unterbrach.

„ Ja, ja Helga die Forscherin. Was sie meint Harry ist, dass Chris durch die Kernbestandteile und du durch deinen Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens, mit Phönixfedern oder Tränen und Basiliskengift in Berührung gekommen seid und ihr jetzt eine gewisse Resistenz gegen bestimmte Tränke und Gifte aufweist."

Harry nickte verstehend und auch Chris schien sich seine Gedanken zu machen.

Nachdem Codric die Kammer erwähnt hatte, trat der Geist des Mannes an Harry heran, welchen er seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, nicht sonderlich mochte, Salazar Slytherin. Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit müden Augen an und sagte,

„Harry es tut mir leid. Leid was aus meine Erben geworden ist und leid was Voldemord dir und deiner Zeit angetan hat. Doch du solltest wissen, dass das was mir die Geschichte alles aufgedrückt hat, niemals so gedacht war. Natürlich hatte ich was gegen Muggelgeborene an der Schule. Denn das Schloss mit all seinem Wissen, schürte in mir die Angst, dass sich das was sich in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen ist, wiederholt. Es war nämlich so, dass alle meine früheren Schüler, die nicht aus Zaubererfamilien stammten, ihre Macht später dazu gebrauchten, um andere zu beherrschen oder sie zu unterjochen. Deshalb meine Abneidung gegen sie.

Was die Kammer des Schreckens angeht ? Nun ich erschuf sie mit dem Ziel, das alle kennen. Doch während meiner Zeit nach Hogwarts, begann ich zu forschen und fand heraus, dass wenn wir uns nicht mit Muggeln einlassen würden, die Zaubererwelt keine tausend Jahre mehr bestehen wird. Deshalb beschloss ich, mich mit meinen alten Freunden zu versöhnen und machte mich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Mein Baby musste schließlich unschädlich gemacht werden, das stand fest. Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen, denn kurz vor meinem Ziel, wurde ich hinterrücks ermordet und die Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf."

Harry und auch die anderen beiden Lebenden starrten den alten Zauberer fassungslos an. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis sich die Drei wieder bewegen konnten und Harry sah, wie die vier Geister sich kurz zunickten. Dann erhob Salazar erneut das Wort und sagte mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

„Harry wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern und euch nichts aus der Zukunft verraten. Doch wir wollen euch trotzdem helfen und deshalb hört mal gut zu.

Voldemord ist geschwächt und das wird noch mindestens ein Jahr so sein. Nur seine treuesten Todesser wissen, wo er sich befindet. Doch selbst wenn ihr erfahrt wo sich Voldemord versteckt, könnt ihr, nein dürft ihr ihn nicht angreifen. Er wird von Mächten geschützt, die ihr auf gar keinem Fall verärgern dürft. Denn wen das geschehen sollte, dann ist alles aus.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Jungen so in ihre Gespräche mit den zwei Hexen vertieft, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie Codric den Direktor zur Seite zog.

„Albus hör mir bitte mal kurz zu. Ich weiß, dass diese Informationen eben unbezahlbar für euch waren, was euren Kampf gegen Voldemord angeht. Doch ich bitte dich, lass Harry und seinen Freunden etwas Freihand und versuche sie nicht auf den Kampf zu drillen. Die Kraft, welche in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde, steckt in ihm, doch sie muss wachsen können. Außerdem denke ich, dass er in Chris einen besseren Lehrmeister finden wird, als du es jemals sein kannst. Ich denke du verstehst mich."

Sagte der Geist des Gründers und auf seinem fast durchsichtigem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das Dumbledor denken ließ, er stehe vor dem Urvater aller Rumtreiber.

Einige Momente später verabschiedeten sich die Geister und ließen drei ungläubig schauende Sterbliche zurück.

Harre fasste sich als erster wieder und apparierte mit den beiden Anderen zurück in die Große Halle. Glücklicherweise gab es erst in einer halben Stunde Mittag und so fiel es keinem auf als sie aus den Nichts auftauchten.

Eigentlich hätten sie heute noch vier Stunden Unterricht gehabt, doch Dumbledor gab Harry und Chris für den Rest des Tages frei, damit sie die neuen Informationen verdauen konnten. Obwohl, er hatte es eigentlich auch nötig, doch es gab ein Treffen des Ordens zu organisieren.

Harry ging in die Bibliothek, während Chris ihn um die Karte des Rumtreibers bat, um das Schloss und die neu aufgetauchten Räume, zu erkunden.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die Zwei sehr intensiv mit dem Studium. Die Gründer hatten Recht. Nachdem Harry bewusst nach dem Wissen in seinem Kopf suchte, konnte ihm keiner außer Chris, der auch sehr schnell aufholte, mehr das Handtuch reichen. Im Duellunterricht musste sich der Schwarzhaarige sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzufallen.

Chris wiederum verschwand immer öfters in der Kammer des Schreckens. Denn dort hatte er nach etwas Suchen, Salazars altes Labor gefunden und nachdem Harry seinen Freund das erste Mal dorthin begleitet hatte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Snape töten würde, um ein solches zu besitzen.

Eines jedoch vergaßen die zwei bei all den neuen Entdeckungen nicht. Ihre Liebe zu Ginny und Hermine. Diese wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Allerdings hatten sie ihren Freundinnen was sie betraf, nicht alles gesagt, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Es war der zweite Samstag im November und das erste Spiel der Saison stand an. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Die Sonne schien und der Wind blies sanft über die bunt gefärbten Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes.

Harry und Ginny betraten die Umkleidekabine, in welcher Ron eine sehr an Oliver Wood erinnernde Rede hielt. Die ganze Mannschaft war aufgeregt, denn bis auf Harry, Ron und Ginny waren alle Spieler neu. Harry war wieder Sucher und Ron behielt seine Position als Hüter. Die beiden Creeves waren die neuen Treiber der Mannschaft und Ginny hatte mit zwei Viertklässlern die Position der Jäger inne. Es waren zum Einen Roberto Patil, der jüngeren Bruder von Padma und Pavarti und Erik Mc Cormick, einem sehr aufgeweckten, talentierten Jungen.

Die Tür zum Stadion flog auf und alle sieben Spieler schossen in die Luft. Harry flog sofort nach oben, um sich einen Überblick über die Slytherinmannschaft zu machen. Malfoy war ihr neuer Kapitän und hatte ebenso wie Ron das Problem, dass ein Großteil seiner Stammspieler letztes Jahr mit der Schule fertig geworden waren.

Harry machte sich aber keine Illusionen, dass sie das Spiel schon gewonnen haben. Denn auch ihre Mannschaft stand erst am Anfang und die Slytherins würden ihnen keinen Sieg schenken.

Madame Hooch pfiff und das Spiel war eröffnet. Ron schien seine Schützlinge gut vorbereitet zu haben, denn es dauerte nur zwanzig Sekunden bis Dean Thomas, der Nachfolger von Lee Jordan verkündete „Zehn zu Null für Gryffindor". Doch kurz darauf glichen die Slytherins durch einen sehr guten Weitwurf auf den mittleren Ring wieder aus. Harry bekam von allem nur sehr wenig mit. Höchstens die Jubelschreie auf den Rängen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Schnatz zu finden. Und dann sah er ihn. Der goldene Ball schwebte ganz unauffällig etwas unterhalb der Slytherintrebüne und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass man ihn sich schnappte. Harry flog also los und Malfoy, der wahrscheinlich im selben Moment den Schnatz ausfindig gemacht haben muss, folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Immer näher kam Harry dem Schnatz. Er war fast in seiner Hand als plötzlich jemand Harry´s Flugbahn kreuzte und der Schwarzhaarig abrupt bremsen musst. Harry schaute nach oben um zu sehen wer das gewesen ist, doch das Letzte was er sah war ein gelber Nebel. Mit einem Mal nahm Harry den Geruch von Benzin war und seine Augen begannen fürchterlich zu brennen. Er konnte plötzlich nichts mehr sehen und fing an sich panisch an seinen Besen zu klammern. Der Schmerz allerdings wurde immer schlimmer und sein Orientierungssinn versagte. Alles was Harry noch tun konnte, war seinen Besen so gerade wie möglich zu halten und zu hoffen, dass er nicht abstürzte.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme. Es war Chris und was verwirrender war, die Stimme war in seinem Kopf.

„Harry ? Alles OK ?"

Der Schwarzhaarig wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Harry stell dir einfach vor, ich sitze neben dir und sprich normal, auch wenn keiner die Worte versteht. Ich höre sie. Also, was ist los ?", fragte Chris Stimme.

„Ich kann nichts sehen, Chris und es brennt wie die Hölle. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das noch aushalte."

„Verstehe. Ich schicke dir Ginny. Sie schwebt hier gerade vor mir herum und sie soll dich sofort zu mir bringen."

„ OK"

Zwei Minuten später spürte Harry, wie ihn jemand sanft berührte und ihm zuflüsterte „ Ich liebe dich, komm alles wird gut". Dann wurde merkte er wie sein Besen sachte zu Boden gelenkt wurde und er hörte nun Chris Stimme wieder so wie immer, mit seinen Ohren.

„Setz ihn hier ab Ginny und geh zu Professor Dumbledor."

Dann spürte Harry wie jemand, es musste Chris sein, einen Reinigungszauber sprach und sich ein leichtes Kribbeln über sein Gesicht verteilte.

„Burbotublereiter, Harry. Unverdünnt und er hat deine Netzhäute verätzt." Sagte sein Freund sachlich.

Panik begann in Harry aufzusteigen. Er war blind. Doch Chris beruhigte ihn und strich ihm über die Schulter.

„Keine Angst Harry, dass kriege ich wieder hin. Es wird nur höllisch weh tun."

Kurz darauf trafen Professor Dumbledor und Madame Pomfrey ein und die alte Heilerin untersucht Harry nochmals. Sie kam zum gleichen Ergebnis wie Chris, doch schien nicht ganz so optimistisch zu sein.

„Wir bringen ihn in den Krankenflügel, damit ich einige Test mit ihm durchführen kann." Sagte sie, doch Chris sagte,

„Nein er bleibt hier. Ich werde mich dem Problem sofort annehmen."

„Was glauben sie wer sie sind, Mr. Wels ? Wenn ich sage... ", fuhr ihn die alte Heilerin an, wurde aber vom Direktor unterbrochen.

„Poppy nein. Mr. Wels weiß was er tut und ich erkläre dir nachher wieso."

Daraufhin sah die alte Hexe Dumbledor nur skeptisch an und beobachtete danach mit Argusaugen, was der blonde Gryffindor tat.

Chris hatte sich direkt vor Harry gesetzt und seine Hände an die Schläfen des Jungen gelegt.

Harry spürte die etwas kalten Finger und hoffte, dass sein Freund ihm wirklich helfen konnte. Dann begann der Schmerz wieder stärker zu werden und Harry verkrampfte sich etwas.

„Ganz ruhig Harry, es ist gleich vorbei. Die Netzhäute haben sich schon regeneriert. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch deine Augen wieder einstellen. Das wird noch mal ein wenig brennen, doch dann ist es geschafft. Sag mir aber, wenn du wieder völlig klar sehen kannst." Sprach Chris beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein.

Kurz darauf spürte Harry das leichte Brennen und aus völliger Finsternis hoben sich helle Flecke ab. Diese formten sich danach zu Umrissen und dann erkannte Harry langsam das Gesicht vor sich. Immer klarer wurde es und Augenblicke später stellte sich auch die Farbe wieder ein. Er konnte wieder sehen. Überglücklich begann er zu lächeln und sah seinen Freund dankbar an. Dann blickte er sich um und sah Ginny, Dumbledor und eine, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrende, Madame Pomfrey. Harry wollte Ginny umarmen und setzte sich seine Brille auf.

„Ähm... Chris ? Hier stimmt was nicht." Sagte er zögernd und sein Freund sagte,

„Oops"

„Wie oops. Was hast du gemacht ?", fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„Es geht nicht darum was ich gemacht habe, sondern was nicht. Wir haben deine Brille vergessen. Ich habe die Augen so lange eingestellt, bis du klar sehen konntest. Also, entweder du tauscht die Gläser gegen normales Glas aus oder du lässt die Brille einfach weg."

Harry sah seinen Freund an und ihm wurde bewusst, was das bedeutete. Nie wieder eine Brille. Da überlegte er natürlich nicht zweimal. Kurz darauf sah er Ginny an und diese blickte wie hypnotisiert zurück. Irgendwie schien sie gefangen von seinen Augen. „ Kein Wunder, dachte Chris als Ginny´s Blick bemerkte, sie leuchten ohne diese Brille noch intensiver und man denkt, man schaut auf zwei, in der Sonne funkelnde, Smaragde.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde diese Trance aber unterbrochen und zwar durch Malfoy´s Stimme.

„Potter ich muss mit dir reden. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, für das, was der hier getan."

Dabei stieß er einen Jungen in der Slytherinmannschaftskleidung in die Mitte und sagte weiter.

„Du weißt ich will gewinnen, doch nicht so. Ich habe gesehen was geschehen ist und ich verspreche dir als Malfoy, dass es nie wieder passiert. Den Rest überlasse ich dir und den Lehrern."

Damit drehte sich Malfoy um, ging und ließ drei völlig fassungslose Schüler zurück.

Das Spiel wurde kurz darauf für ungültig erklärt und ein neuer Termin angesetzt. Außerdem flog der Junge aus der Mannschaft und es wurden Slytherin fünfzig Hauspunkte abgezogen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Silvertrust: Ich weiß, doch komme ich an Ron irgendwie nicht ran. Was die Strafen betrifft ? Da hast du Recht. Vielleicht ändere ich das.

Tiberitus : Danke für den Tipp. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum Bill Gates mich immer anmeckert.

Kapitel 10

Gegen Ende November wurde das Wetter schlechter und es begann sehr früh für in diesem Jahr zu schneien. Innerhalb von zwei Tage war Hogwarts und seine Umgebung von einer dicken weisen Schicht bedeckt und so wie es draußen unfreundlicher wurde, begann auch die Stimmung im Schloss sich zu verschlechtern. Besonders im Kerker wurde es kälter und feuchter und genau dort saßen jetzt Harry und seine Freunde zusammen mit den Slytherins. Zaubertränke standen auf dem Plan und die Klasse wartete darauf, dass Snape aus seinem wohlgewärmten Büro kam. Das tat er dann auch, wie immer mit wehendem Umhang und einer Laune, wo jeder Schüler, der dieses Fach nicht unbedingt bräuchte, sagen würde, „ Ach nee, ich geh dann mal für heute".

Heute war es besonders schlimm und es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis Snape seinen Frust, Chris murmelten etwas von mangelndem Sex, an Neville ausließ.

„Longbotten, sie Vollidiot. Ich gebe ihnen heute den guten Rat, keinen Mist zu bauen und weder mein Labor, noch irgendeinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Denn sonst... "

Weiter kam er nicht, weil Chris den Professor plötzlich anfuhr.

„Es reicht Professor."

Snape und die ganze Klasse starrten den Blonden an. Und jeder Schüler im Raum, sei er nun in Gryffindor oder Slytherin, hatte nur einen Gedanken. „ Er ist TOT".

„Wie war das ?", fragte Snape mit tödlicher Stimme und sagte immer lauter werdend „Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor."

Was dann geschah verpasste den meisten eine Herzattacke, denn Chris antwortete mit ebenso eisigem Ton.

„Machen sie dreißig draus, ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Dann wandte er sich an Neville und dieser zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namen zusammen.

„Neville, du kommst jetzt hierher zu meinem Kessel und braust den für heute geplanten Schlaftrank, welchen Professor Snape ja für sooo schwierig eingestuft hat. Und keine Angst, der Professor wird sich nicht eher an deinen Tisch begeben, bis du sagst, dass du fertig bist. Wir werden den Trank dann an mir testen und sehen ob du wirklich ein Vollidiot bist."

Jeder starrte den blonden Gryffindor an. Allen voran Snape, der es einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, dass ein Schüler so mit ihm sprach. Doch dann setzte er eines seiner fiesesten Lächeln auf und sagte.

„OK Mr. Wels sie Experte. Es soll so geschehen. Aber wenn er den Trank versaut, und keine Sorge das wird er, dann verliert Gryffindor hundert Punkte, zusätzlich zu ihren zwanzig."

Chris nickte und erwiderte, „ Einverstanden, aber umgedreht gilt das Selbe. Ein richtiger Trank und wir bekommen hundert, abzüglich meiner zwanzig."

Snape schien zu überlegen und nickte, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Harry war immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen. Und da war er nicht der Einzigste. Nur Neville wechselte zitternd den Platz und begann sich seine Zutaten zusammen zusuchen. Kurz darauf brodelte der Kessel und Harry war überrascht, wie sorgfältig und präzise Neville arbeitete. Keinen Fehler konnte Harry entdecken und auch Snape starrte den Jungen fassungslos an. Dann war es soweit. Neville trat vom Kessel zurück und bat den Professor um sein Urteil. Dieser ließ jedoch nur eine Liege erscheinen und meinte, das es jetzt bei Mr. Wels läge den Trank zu testen. Sofort wurde Neville und auch der Rest der Klasse unruhig. Chris fragte nur noch wie lange er schlafen wird und als Neville etwas von fünf Minuten sagte, trank er einen Schluck und sackte auf die Liege.

Die Zeit schien kaum zu vergehen und Harry wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Schließlich waren es nur noch dreißig Sekunden und alle Gryffindors fieberten dem Ende entgegen. Dann begann Harry laut rückwärts zu zählen. „ Vier, drei, zwei, eins." Im nächsten Augenblick begannen die Augen des Blonden unter den Lidern zu zucken und er öffnete sie wieder. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er half seinem Freund auf. Dieser drehte sich dann zu Professor Snape und fragte,

„Lassen sie ihn jetzt in Frieden, Professor ?"

Snape nickte unmerklich, gab Gryffindor die ausgehandelten Punkte und verließ rasch den Kerker. Alle starrten ihm nach. Die Gryffindors mit einem Grinsen und die Slytherins mit schockierten Gesichtern. Dann brach ein Jubelsturm los und Neville fiel dem Blonden um den Hals. Kurz darauf verließen alle den Kerker und Harry, der mit Chris etwas zurück blieb, fragte seinen Freund.

„Woher hast du das gewusst ?"

„Beobachtung", kam las Antwort, doch Harry fragte weiter.

„Und wenn es nicht geklappt hätte ? Wenn der Trank pures Gift gewesen wäre ?"

Die Antwort darauf war ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen seitens des Blonden und der Satz

„Resistenz gegen Tränke und Gifte."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand und er begann ebenso wie Chris zu grinsen.

„Ach und vielen Dank fürs Zählen, ich habe nämlich ein lausiges Zeitgefühl." Fügte der Blonde hinzu und zog nebenbei ein Messer aus dem Umhang.

„Wo wir gerade bei der Resistenz sind, Harry ich bräuchte mal ein wenig Blut von dir." Sagte Chris und Harry schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Ich will nur Etwas testen, was dich und Ginny betrifft." Beruhigte er seinen Freund und eine Minute später war Harry geschnitten, etwas Blut los und wieder geheilt. Was Chris testen wollte verriet er nicht, doch das war auch unwichtig, denn im Gryffindorturm wartete eine Party zu Ehren von Neville und seinem Sieg über die Fledermaus.

Die Wochen vergingen und Weihnachten rückte näher. Viele der Schüler hatten beschlossen, dass sie dieses Jahr das Fest bei ihren Familien verbringen wollten. Der Hogwartsexpress sollte am Dienstag Richtung London starten und so beschlossen fast alle noch einmal am Samstag nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um letzte Geschenke zu kaufen. Einzig Chris blieb im Schloss. Er hatte von Professor Dumbledore eine Einladung zum Tee bekommen und außerdem, so hatte es ihm Harry verraten, war es Hermine ganz recht. Sie wollte nämlich noch ein Geschenk kaufen und da wäre er nur hinderlich gewesen. Bei Harry und Chris war die Geschenkfrage schon geklärt. Sie waren schon vor zwei Wochen heimlich in die Winkelgasse appariert und hatte die Geschenke besorgt.

Es war nun kurz vor vier Uhr und der Blonde stand an der Tür zum Büro des Direktors.

„Kommen sie herein Mr. Wels", sagte der alte Zauberer und nachdem Chris den Raum betreten und sich auf dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, begann der Direktor auch sofort.

„Mr. Wels, es geht um Folgendes. Wie ich aus unserem Gespräch mit den Gründern heraus gehört habe, verfügen sie über das Wissen eines Heilers. Das und die Tatsache, dass Madame Pomfrey nicht mehr die Jüngste ist, hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, dass, falls sie es wollen, sie später ihren Platz einnehmen könnten."

Chris sah den alten Zauberer überrascht an und Dumbledore fuhr fort,

„Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Madame Pomfrey bleibt uns noch eine Weile erhalten, doch sie hat sie selbst, nachdem was sie von mir gehört und bei dem Quittitschspiel gesehen hat, vorgeschlagen. Außerdem hat sie mich gebeten mit ihnen zu sprechen, um zu fragen, ob sie ihr nicht jetzt schon etwas behilflich sein könnten."

Chris stimmte unverbindlich zu und sie wechselten das Thema. Jetzt ging es um die geschichtsträchtige Zaubertrankstunde und Dumbledore meinte, dass er Chris eigentlich für seine Art, wie er Neville geholfen hat, eine Strafarbeit geben müsste, doch dass er es lieber lässt, um sich nicht den Zorn des gesamten Gryffindorturms aufzuladen. Schließlich kamen die beiden auf Neville und dessen Eltern zu sprechen und Chris wollte dem alten Zauberer gerade etwas Interessantes erzählen, als der Kamin plötzlich aufflammte und sich das Feuer grün färbte. Zum Vorschein kam der etwas undeutliche Kopf von Professor Mc Gonnagal und sie sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

„Minerva, wie kann ich dir helfen", fragte Dumbledore.

„Albus, es ist Folgendes. Gerade eben sind die Schüler ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und Mr. Malfoy hat Ms. Weasley ohne ersichtlichen Grund vor der gesamten Halle beleidigt. Daraufhin hat Mr. Potter ihn zu einem Duell herausgefordert und es wurde angenommen. Was soll ich tun ?"

Dumbledore schien kurz zu überlegen und antwortete dann,

„Lass sie es jetzt unter deiner Aufsicht austragen, Minerva. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass die Zwei sich nachts aus dem Schloss schleichen."

Professor Mc Gonnagal nickte verstehend und die beiden im Büro des Direktors beschlossen hinunter in die Große Halle zu gehen. Als sie dort eintrafen bekamen sie allerdings nur noch mit, wie Gryffindor jubelte und Harry Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zurück gab. Beide schenkten sich ein wissendes Lächeln, welches jedoch sofort erstarb, als sie sahen wie Malfoy´s Blick sich verfinsterte und er den Stab erneut hob. Obwohl sie sofort, Dumbledore mit einem „Expelliarmus" und Chris mit einem „Accio Zauberstab" reagierten, schaffte es der blonde Slytherin dennoch einen Cruciatusfluch abzufeuern. Harry, durch den Lärm alarmiert, duckte sich und der Fluch verfehlte ihn. Unglücklicherweise traf er eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und das arme Mädchen brach mit einem Schrei zusammen. Chris rannte los und hob kurz darauf den leblosen Körper hoch. Er wollte ihn gerade untersuchen, als sich ein gelbes Licht um die Kleine legte und sich danach zu einer leuchtenden Kugel über ihrem Kopf zusammen zog. Alle, auch der Direktor, starrten fassungslos auf die Zwei und man konnte sehen wie Chris die Kleine ganz fest in seine Arme nahm. Immer wieder flehte er leise „ Nein, bitte nicht". Bis die gelb schillernde Kugel allmählich verblasste. Keiner konnte sich rühren oder wusste was passiert war. Dann plötzlich veränderte sich das verzweifelte Gesicht des Blonden und er wurde ernst.

„Harry, lies Godric´s viertes Buch. Ich hole sie zurück.", sagte er mit fester Stimme und bevor Harry verstand, richtete Chris seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf und schrie „CRUCIO".

„NEIN", schrie die ganze Halle auf als sich das unfassbare Schauspiel von eben wiederholte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass das Licht bei Chris nicht langsam verblasste, sondern mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall verschwand.

Harry war, wie der Rest der Großen Halle, geschockt. Doch der Schock wich der Wut und er rannte auf Malfoy zu. Im Laufen beschwor er ein Schwert und war kurz davor den blonden Slytherin niederzustrecken, als sich Dumbledore ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Harry nein. Hier stimmt was nicht.", rief er und deutete auf Malfoy. Dieser stand nur da und schien darauf zu warten, dass den Gryffindor ihn tötete. Da erkannte Harry auch warum und rief „ Finite incantatem". Malfoy war dem Imperiusfluch unterworfen und brach nach dessen Aufheben bewusstlos zusammen. Harry starrte auf das Schwert in seiner Hand und warf es zu Boden. Dann sah er zu Dumbledore auf und dieser fragte,

„Harry, was meinte Mr. Wels eben damit, dass er sie zurück holt ?"

„Harry zuckte zusammen und seine Gedanken wechselten wieder zu seinem bewusstlosen Freund.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich finde es heraus", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor der Schwarzhaarige auf die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch zurannte und verschwand. Dumbledore sah ihm nach und hoffte, dass sein Schüler etwas finden würde. Plötzlich wurde er durch einen Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es war Hermine, die etwas später vom Einkauf zurückgekehrt war und nun mit ansehen musste, wie ihr Freund auf einer Trage an ihr vorbeischwebte.

Dumbledore wirkte mit einem Mal um einiges älter und er gab bekannt, dass sich alle heute abend in der Großen Halle einzufinden haben, damit er die Ereignisse erklären könne und keiner hier irgendwelchen Gerüchten erläge.

Drei Tage waren seitdem vergangen und noch immer gab es keine Spur von Harry oder eine Veränderung bei den zwei Schülern im Krankenflügel. Einzig Draco Malfoy hatte sich erholt. Leider konnte er nicht sagen wer ihn verflucht hat, da der Angriff von hinten kam. Der Direktor betrat denselben gerade um nach Fortschritten zu fragen, doch die Einzigste nicht verletzt Person war Hermine. Sie weigerte sich strikt ihren Freund zu verlassen und lag schlafend mit ihrem Kopf auf Chris Schoss. Wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte der alte Zauberer bestimmt eine etwas zweideutige Bemerkung auf seinen Lippen gehabt, doch so verkniff er sie sich. Kurze Zeit später betraten zwei völlig verstörte Erwachsene den Krankenflügel. Es waren die Eltern des Ravenclawmädchens. Sofort nachdem sie ihre Tochter sah, rannte Mrs. Mc Pherson zu ihrem Bett und brach weinend zusammen. Dumbledore erklärte den Beiden was geschehen ist und sprach ihnen sein Bedauern aus.

Mittlerweile waren auch Ginny und Ron im Krankenflügel eingetroffen. Harry´s bester Freund hatte seinen Eltern geschrieben, dass er doch nicht kommt und hier im Schloss bleibt, solange wie niemand wusste, was mit Harry und Chris sei. Die Weasleys verstanden es und wünschten alles Gute.

Gegen Mittag verschwand der Direktor kurz um die anderen Schüler zu verabschieden, da der Hogwartexpress wartete. Als er wiederkam flimmerte plötzlich die Luft neben ihm und ein völlig heruntergekommener Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und einer blitzförmige Narbe, tauchte mit den Worten „ Ich hab´s" auf.

Sofort nahm ihn Ginny in die Arme und küsste ihn. Danach bat Harry alle sich zu setzen und öffnete ein sehr alt aussehende Buch.

„Hört alle gut zu, ich glaube ich weiß was ich tun muss. Doch zuerst etwas Geschichte", begann er und lass vor.

_Aufzeichnungen von Godric Gryffindor über die Herkunft der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche_.

Harry blätterte etwas vor und lass weiter.

_Der Ursprung des Cruciatusfluches geht bis auf die Anfänge des Ordens der Druiden zurück. Einige sehr alte Manuskripte werden auf das Jahr 122 n. Chr. datiert. Ich konnte diese zwar lesen, doch es war verboten sie aus der Bibliothek des Ordens zu entfernen. Leider existiert dieser Schatz des Wissens nun nicht mehr, denn er fiel einem magischen Feuer zum Opfer. Doch in den Aufzeichnungen war die Rede von einem Ritual, bei dem die Druiden ihre Körper solchen Schmerzen unterzogen, dass sich ihr Geist löste und sie so die Möglichkeit hatten, auf die Ebene der Geister zu gelangen. Doch das Ritual wurde sehr schnell verboten, da es große Risiken barg._

_Denn sollte der Geist nicht auf die Schmerzen vorbereitet sein, so findet er nicht in den Körper zurück. Der Hauptgrund für das Verbot war aber nicht der Verlust des Geistes, sondern die Auswirkungen. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Muggel, die nur ins Koma fallen und schließlich irgendwann sterben, bleiben Zauberer durch ihre innere Magie wach und vegetieren wie geistlose Marionetten vor sich hin._

Alle im Krankensaal stöhnten entsetzt auf und Harry musste kurz warten.

_Doch auch wenn es schon vor langer Zeit verboten worden war, waren es die Schwarzmagier, die sich, obwohl sie nie in der Lage waren das Ritual richtig durchzuführen, den Zauberspruch zunutze machten, um mit ihm ihre Opfer zu quälen. So entstand einer der schlimmsten Flüche der ganzen Zaubererwelt._

Damit beendete Harry seinen Vortrag und ging an das Bett seines Freundes. Alle, die das eben Gehörte verarbeitet hatten, sahen Harry fragend an. Dieser jedoch hatte anderes zu tun. Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Blonden und konzentrierte sich. Fünf Minuten stand er regungslos da, bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Chris richtete und rief „ RECRUCIO". Alle blickten ihn entsetzt an und Hermine´s Hand zuckte in Richtung ihres Stabes. Doch sie stoppte abrupt, als sich wie aus dem Nichts vier leuchtende Kugeln bildeten und dann über den Köpfen der zwei Bewusstlosen zu kreisen begannen. Dann verschmolz die kleinste von ihnen mit dem Mädchen und die drei verbliebenen drangen in Chris ein. „Nun heißt es warten", sagte Harry und brach etwas erschöpft auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Die kleine Ravenclaw erwachte zuerst mit einem schmerzdurchtränkten Schrei und ihre Mutter nahm sie sofort in ihre Arme, um sie zu trösten. Madame Pomfrey, die ebenfalls geschockt gewesen war, begann sie sofort zu untersuchen und atmete danach erleichtert auf. „Alles in Ordnung"

Nun starrten alle auf Chris und es vergingen noch einige Minuten, bis auch er seine Augen öffnete.

Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht. Sein Blick war sonderbar, ja fast panisch als er sich umblickte und seine Worte ergaben auch keinen Sinn. Er stammelte Worte wie „Alice" oder „ ich will zurück", was all seine Freunde sehr beunruhigte.

Dann klärte sich sein Blick auf und er flüsterte leise den Namen des Direktors. Dumbledore beugte sich zu Chris hinunter und der Blonde bedeutete auch Harry etwas näher zu kommen.

Die anderen im Raum blickten sich fragend an und hofften, dass es ihm gut ging. Einzig die Worte „ ich bin nicht allein" verstanden sie, bevor der Blonde immer leiser wurde. Dumbledore´s Gesicht sprach Bände und wechselte von geschockt zu hoffnungsvoll und wieder zurück. Dann erhob sich der alte Zauberer und bat Madame Pomfrey um einen ihrer stärksten Schlaftränke. Als ihm die alte Heilerin eine Schale mit einer azurblauen Flüssigkeit reicht, richteten er und Harry ihre Stäbe darauf und riefen „Stuperitus". Dann flößten sie es dem Blonden ein und keine fünf Sekunden später schlief er fest ein. Erst jetzt sagte Dumbledor was.

„Alles wird gut. Mr. Wels braucht nur etwas Ruhe. Und ihnen Ms. Granger soll ich sagen, dass er sie liebt und sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen."

Danach verließen Harry und der Direktor, mit der Begründung sie müssten einiges organisieren, den Krankenflügel. Sie wurden die nächsten beiden Tage nicht mehr gesehen.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Der Abend vorm Weihnachtfest kam und alle verbliebenen Schüler und Lehrer saßen in der Großen Halle. Hermin schaute sich um und sah dass neben Malfoy aus Slytherin und Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw, nur noch Neville, Ginny, Luna und Ron von den Schülern in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Deshalb gab es nur einen Tisch, an dem sich alle niedergelassen hatte. Doch die Gryffindor bemerkte auch, dass es noch weitere frei Plätze gab. Einen für Dumbledore und zwei für Harry und Chris. Doch wer auf die restlichen drei sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Harry führte seinen blonden Freund herein. Er sah sehr schwach aus und machte den Eindruck, dass er geistig noch nicht völlig auf dem Damm war. Harry blieb plötzlich stehen und schien zu warten. Hermine winkte ihm zu. Er soll doch zu ihnen kommen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore in Begleitung einer alten Hexe und zweier unbekannten Personen betrat die Halle.

„Mum ? Dad ?" Es war Neville, der plötzlich aufsprang und in Richtung der beide ging.

Als hätte Harry darauf gewartet, hob er seine Hände und in mit einer komplizierten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, erschienen riesige Glasplatten. Diese setzten sich zu einem Würfel zusammen und schossen Chris und Neville´s Eltern ein. Dann nickte Dumbledore und Harry wandte sich an den aufgeregten Gryffindor.

„Neville, ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann vergeben."

Und während der Gryffindor ihn fragend ansah, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Würfel und sagte laut „CRUCIO".

Neville´s Augen weiteten sich und er rannte zu seinen Eltern. Diese krümmten, ebenso wie Chris, sich vor Schmerz und schrieen.

Doch man konnte nichts hören, der Glaswürfel musste absolut dicht sein oder war mit einem Schallschutzzauber belegt. Einzig Neville´s Schreie schallten durch die Halle und er versuchte das Glas zu zerschlagen. Allerdings brachten seine Schläge und Tritte nichts und so musste er wieder mit ansehen, wie seine Eltern litten. Dann geschah das, was die meisten Anwesenden in den letzten Tage schon öfters gesehen hatten. Unter den Schmerzensschreien der Personen im Würfel lösten sich drei gelb schillernde Kugeln. Aber sie verschwanden nicht. Scheinbar verhinderte das Glas das und so blieb den Lichterscheinungen nichts weiter übrig, als wieder in die Körper zurückzukehren. Jeweils einer nahm ein Leuchten in sich auf und nachdem das geschehen wir, lösten Harry den Fluch und ließ den Würfel verschwinden. Sofort eilten Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey zu Chris und den Longbottens um sie zu untersuchen. Alle anderen in der Großen halle waren zu geschockt um sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Einzig Neville´s Oma ging zu ihrem Enkel um ihn zu trösten. Der stand jedoch auf und riesige Wut zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich bring dich um, Potter", schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry wiederum verstand seinen Freund und die einzige Hoffnung, die er hatte, war dass Neville ihm irgendwann vergibt.

„Neville Franklin Longbotten, diese Worte will ich nie wieder von dir hören. Was sollen den deine Eltern von dir denken ?" schrie Mrs. Longbotten sen.

Daraufhin drehte sich Neville um und schaute in das zornige Gesicht seiner Großmutter. Erst nach einigen Sekunden nahm er wahr, wer neben ihr stand und wurde ohnmächtig. Harry lächelte und half ihm wieder auf. Dann sagte er „Enervate" und Neville sah, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, in die Augen seiner Mutter.

„Mum ? Dad ?". Stotterte er und seine Eltern zogen ihn in ihre Arme. Neville konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Seine Eltern, seine eigenen Eltern sprachen mit ihm. Sie waren geheilt. Es sah so aus, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Doch dann drehte Neville sich zu Harry um und sagte leise „danke".

Harry nickte und ging zu Chris, der gerade erst erwacht war.

„Alles Ok ?", fragte der Blonde und als er sich aufsetzte um besser sehen zu können, fiel sein Blick auf einen überglücklichen Neville.

Dann sah nur noch braunes Haar, den Hermine warf sich an seinen Hals und schluchzte, „ Tu das nie wieder".

Chris küsste sie und sagte „Versprochen".

Etwas später am Abend erklärte allen Dumbledore in kurzen Sätzen, was sich gerade zugetragen hat und eröffnete das Essen. Obwohl so richtig runter bekam, außer Ron, keiner was. Kurz nach dem Essen waren Harry und seine Freunde verschwunden.

Dumbledore lächelte und sagte zu sich selbst „ ruht euch aus".

Harry musste sich höllisch konzentrieren, denn mit fünf Mann im Schlepptau war er noch nie appariert. Er schaffte es jedoch und so ließen sich kurze Zeit später alle in den Sesseln vorm Kamin des Gryffindorgemeinschafftsraums nieder. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile friedlich da, bis sich das Portrait der fetten Dame bewegte und der Direktor in Begleitung von Professor Mc Gonnagal und den Longbottens herein kam.

Kaum das er Chris sah, rannte Neville auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Immer wieder sagte er danke und Chris konnte nur glücklich lächeln. Dann stand der Blonde jedoch auf und sprach zu Neville´s Eltern.

„Mr. und Mrs. Longbotten ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, doch ich dachte mir jetzt oder nie."

Daraufhin sahen alle, außer den beiden Angesprochenen, ihn fragend an und Chris beschloss, dass es Zeit für eine Geschichte war. Er bat aller sich zu setzen, beschwor etwas zum Naschen und begann.

„Also wo fange ich an ? Alles begann mit dem Buch, was euch Harry vorgelesen hat und dem Duell zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy. Die Sache mit dem Zurückholen war mehr so eine Kurzschlusshandlung und wenn ich mich an den Schmerz erinnere, glaubt mir ich hätte es nicht getan.

Ich richtete also den Stab auf mich und unbeschreiblich Schmerzen durchfuhren meinen Körper. Dann spürte ich hinter meiner Stirn ein Ziehen, ähnlich dem, welches man beim Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel verspürt.

Als ich meine Sinne wieder erlangt hatte, befand ich mich in einer Art Steppenlandschaft. Doch es war nicht gerade einladend. Überall lagen Knochen und tote Pflanzen herum. Das Sonderbarste war jedoch, dass es, bis auf den rötlichen Himmel, keine Farbe gab. Alles war grau, selbst mein Körper schimmerte in einem fahlen aschgrau. Nachdem ich mich kurz umgesehen hatte, fiel mir wieder ein, wieso ich hier war. Es gab Jemanden zu retten, die Kleine. „Mein Gott, wie muss sie sich erst fühlen", dachte ich und kurz darauf fand ich Fußspuren und folgte ihnen. Es dauerte nicht lang und ich sah das Mädchen weinend im Schatten eines toten Baumes. Sofort als es mich erkannte rannte das völlig verängstigte Mädchen in meinen Arme und ich begann sie zu trösten und ihr Mut zu zusprechen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und ich erfuhr ihren Namen, Clarice Mc Pherson. Kurz darauf gingen wir los, in Richtung Westen. Ich nahm an, dass es Westen war, den die rote Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter dem Horizont. Etwa eine Stunde später erreichten wir den Rand einer Siedlung und die nächste Besonderheit fiel mir auf. Es waren die dort lebenden Menschen, oder vielmehr Geister. Denn sie unterschieden sich von uns zwei. Da wo wir nur farblos waren, schienen sie wirkliche Geister zu sein, denn ihren Körpern fehlte die Fülle, sie waren durchsichtig. Skeptisch betrachteten mich die spielenden Kinder auf dem Weg, bis uns ein alter Mann zu sich winkte und dann fragte, was wir wollen. Ich sagte, dass wir nur zu Besuch seien und er lachte los. „ Ja das dachten die beiden Letzten auch und jetzt sind sie fast vierzehn Jahre hier."

Ich horchte auf und fragte, ob der alte Mann wüsste, wo man die Zwei finden könne. Er wies uns den Weg und eine halbe Stunde später standen wir vor dem Haus der Beiden. Völlig geschockt öffnete der Mann die Tür und bat uns herein. Seine Frau kümmerte sich sofort mütterlich um Clarice und ich kam ins Gespräch mit ihrem Mann. So erfuhr ich ihren Namen und die Beiden sahen mich geschockt an, als ich ihnen erzählte, dass ihr Sohn lebt und er bei mir mit in der Klasse sei. Dann erklärte ich, was überhaupt mit ihnen passiert ist und das es eine Möglichkeit gibt, zurück zukehren. Daraufhin bekamen sie etwas Angst und waren sich nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee sei. Denn sie befürchteten, dass ihr Sohn, den sie eigentlich für tot hielten, sie nicht mehr akzeptieren würde. So verging zwei Tage, in denen ich Mr. Longbotten auf dem Feld half und Clarice einige Arbeiten im Haus übernahm. Dann am dritten Tag, beim Mittagessen, spürte ich plötzlich wie Harry mich rief und wir Zwei machten uns bereit zurück zukehren. Als das Licht uns umschloss kam es wieder zu einer Kurzschlusshandlung und ich zog die Longbottens ohne Vorwarnung mittels eines „accio" in das Leuchten, um sie mitzunehmen."

Alle starrten ihn an und Neville war kurz davor Chris wieder um den Hals zu fallen. Dann sprach Harry weiter.

„So weit, so gut. Doch jetzt kam der schwierigere Teil. Denn Chris Körper beherbergte jetzt drei Seele und deshalb stellten Professor Dumbledore und ich ihn erst mal ruhig. Ein anderes Problem war, dass die Longbottens nicht gerade freiwillig mitgekommen waren und ihre Zweifel an der Richtigkeit ihrer Wiederkehr wuchsen. Deshalb beschlossen wir, dass sie einen Ansporn brauchten und wir inszenierten den heutigen Abend."

Dann drehte sich Harry zu Neville.

„Verstehst du was ich meine, Neville ? Die ganzen Sache heute diente nur dazu, um deine Eltern zu retten. Den Fluch hätte ich eh anwenden müssen, doch sie mussten ihren Sohn leiden sehen, um willentlich in ihre Körper zurück zukehren. Und für diese Qualen bitte ich dich um Vergebung."

Der ganze Raum war totenstill, bis Neville aufstand und Harry mit weinenden Augen umarmte. Danach erzählte Chris noch etwas von der Geisterwelt, bis sich die Longbottens verabschiedeten und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Als sie weg waren, beschlossen auch die übrigen, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war und man ging schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch Ron´s alljährlichen Ruf geweckt.

„GESCHENKE", schallte es durch den ganzen Gryffindorturm und nach und nach wachten Harry und die anderen auf. Sie eilten hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen den Rothaarigen, wie er aufgeregt um einen Berg von Geschenken umherlief. Ron durfte dann auch das Erste aufmachen. Es war von Luna und bestand aus einer goldenen Kette mit einem Medaillon. In ihm befand sich ein kleines Foto von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Hogsmeadewochenende. Ron umarmte seine Freundin überglücklich. Von Harry bekam er ein Buch mit den neusten Quittitschregeln und ein Poster der Chudney Canyon´s, auf dem alle Spieler persönlich unterschrieben hatten.

Die Nächsten, die ihre Geschenke öffnen durften waren Ginny und Hermine. Beide bekamen von ihren Liebsten eine Kette. Ginny´s war silbern und hatte einen wunderschönen Phönix als Anhänger. Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch die Kette schien damals im Laden förmlich nach ihm zu schreien. Er musste sie einfach kaufen und war jetzt um so glücklicher, da er das Strahlen in Ginny´s Augen sah.

Hermines Kette war golden und sehr feingliedrig. Ihr Anhänger zeigte einen Panther im Sprung und seine Augen bestanden aus winzigen Diamanten. Harry hatte Chris damals gefragt, wieso er dieses Tier gewählt hat, doch der Blonde hatte nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt und gemein, dass er dieses anmutige und intelligente Tier liebe.

Beide Jungen fanden sich wenige Augenblick in den Armen ihre Mädchen wieder und diese bedankten sich mit einem Kuss.

Nun waren Harry und Chris dran. Der Schwarzhaarige bekam von Ginny ein Zauberstabhohlster für den Arm, in das mit goldenen Lettern sein Name eingearbeitet war.

Als Chris sein Geschenk öffnete stöhnte er überrascht auf und sah dann den fragenden Blick der beiden Weasleys. Hermine hatte ihm ein edles Muggelschreibset, bestehend aus Kugelschreiber und Füller, geschenkt. Harry hatte ihr den Tipp gegeben, da seinem Freund das Schreiben mit der Adlerfeder nicht so zusagte. Hermine nickte Harry dankbar zu und erklärte Chris, dass sie die Stifte so verzaubert hat, dass die Tinte niemals ausgeht.

Nachdem nun alle ihre Geschenke ausgetauscht hatten, deutete Luna auf ein kleines Paket, welches noch unter dem festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum lag.

„Für wen ist es ?", fragte Ron als seine Freundin den kleinen Brief daran las.

„Für uns", antwortete sie und trug das Paket zum Tisch. Dort streifte Luna sachte das rote Geschenkpapier ab und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Holzschatulle. In ihr lagen, in roten Samt gebettet, sieben Ringe und ein weiterer Brief.

_Dies sind Freundschaftsringe. Mögen sie euch immer daran erinnern, dass Freundschaft, neben der Liebe, eines der höchsten Güter in einer Zeit der Not ist._

_In großer Dankbarkeit_

_Alice und Frank Longbotten _

Alle sechs ließen diese Worte in sich eindringen, bevor sich jeder einen der Ringe ansteckte. Sofort brannte sich der jeweilige Name in den Ring und ein warmes Gefühle breitete sich bei jedem aus. Den siebenden Ring, so beschlossen sie, gaben sie Neville. Auch er war, nach allem was in letzter Zeit oder damals im Ministerium passiert ist, ein wahrer Freund geworden.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Es war der letzte Ferientag und gegen achtzehn Uhr würden alle Schüler wieder in Hogwarts sein. Deshalb beschloss Chris die Zeit bis da hin zu nutzen, um etwas zu tun, was er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan hatte. Hermine war in der Bibliothek und Harry war mit Ginny unterwegs, also die beste Gelegenheit für ein ausgiebiges Bad. Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch und apparierte ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Dort angekommen staunte er nicht schlecht über den Luxus, im Vergleich zu den anderen Schülerbädern. Chris ließ heißes Wasser ein und zog einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seinem Umhang. Darin befanden sich getrocknete Kräuter, die der Blonde gewissenhaft in die riesige Wanne rieseln ließ. Sofort durchströmten die verschiedensten Düfte die Luft und Chris atmete tief ein. Dann zog er sich aus und ließ sich mit einem „ AAAHHH" in das Becken gleiten. Augenblicklich entspannten sich seine Muskeln und die Schmerzen, die ihn seit der Rettung der Longbottens plagten, verschwanden. Chris schloss die Augen um sich treiben zu lassen, öffnete sie aber keine Minute später wieder, als sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte. Da fiel dem Blonden ein, dass er durch sein Apparieren vergessen hatte, die Tür zu verschließen. Chris sah zu Tür und erkannte Ginny, welche sich vorsichtig, mit dem Rücken voran, in das Bad schlich. Scheinbar wollte sie nicht gesehen werden.

„Hey Ginny", sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln und die Rothaarige schrie überrascht auf.

„Oh Chris. Ich wusste nicht, dass...", stammelte sie und der Blonde musste noch mehr schmunzeln. Doch dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas in ihren Augen auf, Tränen.

„Sag mal Ginny. Hast du geweint ?", fragte er vorsichtig und das Mädchen zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie gehen soll oder einfach antworten. Chris nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und sagte ohne darüber nachzudenken, wo er sich befand.

„Komm setz dich und erzähl es einfach. Ich werde nur zuhören und nichts sagen."

Ginny war unschlüssig, doch dann, im nächsten Augenblick, ließ sie sich am Wannenrand nieder und die Dämme brachen.

„Ach, es ist Harry. Er liebt mich nicht mehr", schluchzte sie.

„Wie... Wie kommst du denn darauf ?". fragte der Blonde entsetzt.

„Na weil... weil er.."

„Lass es einfach raus." Hakte Chris nach.

„Na weil... Ach, es war vorhin. Wir lagen im Gemeinschaftsraum und wollten die bar Stunden, bis die anderen kommen, noch für uns alleine sein... Wir haben geschmust und dann wollte ich, dass wir etwas weiter gehen. Ich meine, sie dir Ron und Luna an. Also habe ich seine Hand genommen und sie unter mein T-Shirt geführt. Anfangs schien ihm das auch zu gefallen, doch dann..."

„Wollte Harry mehr", vervollständigte Chris ihren Satz leise.

„Eben nicht, sagte Ginny mit enttäuschtem Gesicht. Er ist aufgesprungen, hat laut „Nein" gesagt und ist aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

„Na Gott sei Dank", sagte der Blonde mehr zu sich selbst, doch Ginny hörte es.

„Wie ? Gott sei dank ?", schrie sie entsetzt auf.

„Nein Ginny. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Versuchte Chris sie zu beruhigen.

„Was denn ? Denkst du ich bin noch nicht reif genug für so was ?" fragte die Rothaarige empört und jetzt hatte Chris auch eine Vorstellung, was Harry mit dem „Weasley-Temperament" meinte.

„Um Gotteswillen nein. Ginny du bist mit Abstand das reifste Mädchen das ich in deinem Alter kenne. Nur denke ich, dass du noch nicht das Alter hast, um Mutter zu werden. Hat dir Harry denn nicht gesagte, warum ich ihn gebeten habe zu warten ?", sagte Chris

„Nein, hat er nicht." Erwiderte Ginny.

Daraufhin erklärte Chris ihr, was es mit dem Stab und den körperlichen Veränderungen auf sich habe. Danach legte er seinem Kopf auf den Wannenrand und schloss seine Augen. Auch Ginny saß jetzt ruhig da und ließ sich das eben Gehörte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Wieso? Wieso hatte Harry ihr das nicht erzählt ? Dann hätte sie ihn doch nicht gedrängt. All diese Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Dann sah sie wieder mal zu Chris und bemerkte, dass sich der ganze Badewasserschaum aufgelöst hatte. Vorsichtig musterte sie den Blonden, bis er sich leicht bewegte und Ginny rasch zur Decke schaute. Doch plötzlich und ohne darüber nachzudenken fragte sie.

„Sag mal Chris, wie ist das bei dir und Hermine ?"

Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen, starrte aber ebenfalls zur Decke.

„Was den Schutz angeht, muss ich genau wie Harry noch warten. Doch da ist noch etwas anderes. Irgendwie scheint sie sich jedes Mal, wenn wir zärtlich zu einander sind, zu verkrampfen."

„Dämlicher Krum", murmelte Ginny, was der Blonde jedoch hörte.

„Krum ? Viktor Krum ? Was ist mit ihm ?", fragte er.

Ginny, die bemerkte dass sie sich verplappert hat, wollte es abwiegeln, doch Chris ließ nicht locker.

„Chris ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir erzählen soll." Startete sie einen letzten vergeblichen Versuch. Doch auch der scheiterte. Schließlich begann die Rothaarige.

„Es muss letzten Sommer gewesen sein. Hermine war doch in Spanien mit ihren Eltern und dort hat sie Krum wiedergetroffen. Sie verstanden sich sehr gut und es begann eine kleine Liebschaft. Doch als Hermine ihm sagte, dass sie noch nicht soweit sei, da muss er ziemlich unfreundlich geworden sein und das hat sie sehr verletzt. Chris verstehst du ? Er war ihr erster Freund, der mehr war als Harry oder Ron es jemals sein könnten. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt und er hat ihr weh getan. Glaub mir, sie mag die schlauste und mutigste Hexe der Schule sein, doch ihre größte Angst ist, dass man ihr weh tut. Egal in welcher Art."

„Egal welcher Art ?", fragte Chris mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Daraufhin wurde Ginny leicht rot und sagte,

„Na ja, ich denke du weißt was ich meine... "

Chris Augen weiteten sich und er sagte zögernd, „ sie... sie hat Angst, dass es... Sie ist noch..."

Ginny nickte und der Blonde bedankte sich für diese eigentlich sehr persönlichen Informationen über seine Liebste. Danach beschloss Chris das Thema Hermine ruhen zu lassen und fragte Ginny unverblümt.

„Und du ? Wie weit bist du schon gegangen. Ich habe gehört, dass Harry zwar deine große Liebe, aber nicht dein erster Freund, ist."

Daraufhin wurde Ginny knallrot und sah verlegen zur Decke.

„Ach komm schon Ginny. Vorhin bist du auch nicht rot geworden, als du mich fast zehn Minuten gemustert hast." Sagte der Blonde auf diese Reaktion hin. Ginny machte ein ertapptes Gesicht und begann zögernd.

„Na ja, mit Michael war ich schon etwas weiter als bei Harry. Mit ihm hab ich... hab ich... viel geschmust und dann hab ich auch... mal mit der Ha... Mehr aber nicht."

Chris musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und fragte dann,

„Und was war mit Dean ?"

„Da war Nichts. Es hat nicht geklappt." Sagte Ginny rasch.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", sagte Chris und Ginny sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du weißt es ? Und... und es stört dich nicht ?", fragte die Rothaarige vorsichtig.

„Ja Ginny, denn nicht jeder in der Schule ist blind. Ich weiß seit knapp drei Monaten, dass unser Dean es nicht so mit Mädchen hat. Doch ich habe nichts gesagt, weil es seine Sache ist und ich ihn auch verstehe. Denn nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie sich Seamus verhalten hat, als der Siebenklässler aus Huffelpuff bekannt gab, dass er schwul sei, ist es doch kein Wunder, dass Dean es verschweigt.

Daraufhin sah ihn Ginny erleichtert an, denn sie und Dean verband eine enge Freundschaft.

„Und noch was Ginny. Es gibt genau dreiundzwanzig weitere Schüler, denen es genauso wie Dean geht."

„Wo.. Woher weißt du das ?", fragte die Rothaarige überrascht und Chris merkte, dass er etwas zu viel gesagte hatte. Da beschloss er kurzerhand Ginny zu vertrauen und ihr ein kleines Geheimnis zu verraten.

„Meine Augen Ginny, aber es muss unter uns bleiben, denn nicht einmal Harry weiß davon."

Ginny nickte, fragte aber was er meinte..

„ Hör zu, ich habe seit der Sache mit dem Stab Augen, für die zwei Drittel deiner Mitschüler ihre rechte Hand geben würden."

„Hähh ?", kam es von der Rothaarigen und Chris versuchte es ihr zu erklären.

„Ginny ich werde später mal Heiler und kann..., Chris wusste nicht genau wie sie es aufnehmen würde und beschloss es ihr einfach zu zeigen. Er schaute die Rothaarige konzentriert an und seine Augen blitzten kurz blau auf. Dann lächelte er und sagte,

„Nettes Tattoo. Kennt Harry es schon ?"

Daraufhin weiteten sich Ginny´s Augen und sie stotterte

„Du... du kannst durch meine Sachen sehen ?"

„Jepp. Und noch tiefer, wenn ich es will." Antwortete Chris.

„Das ist ja schrecklich." Entfuhr es Ginny und Chris erwiderte mit gespielt ernster Mine.

„Wem sagst du das. Die ersten zwei Tage konnte ich es nicht kontrollieren. Kannst du dir Snape und Trelawny nackt vorstellen ? Ginny, ich bin ein gezeichneter Mann."

Beim letzten Satz musste sich Chris stark zusammen reißen, um nicht loszulachen.

Kurz darauf wurde es wieder eine Weile still im Bad. Bis erneut Ginny diese Stille durchbrach.

„Sag mal Chris. Wieso ? Wieso konnte ich die letzte Stunde mit dir Dinge bereden, bei denen ich sonst kein Wort heraus bekomme. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, doch wenn ich Hermine oder meinen Bruder etwas über Sex fragen würde. Bekäme ich eine Liste mit Bücher oder ein Gesicht, bei dem du nicht weißt, wo die Haut aufhört und die Haare beginnen."

Daraufhin lachte Chris los und sagte,

„Ganz einfach. Erstens sprichst du mit jemandem, dem du vertraust, aber den es nicht so direkt betrifft wie zum Beispiel Harry. Und zweitens habe ich dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass du sehr viel reifer bist, als die anderen. Deshalb noch ein Tipp. Wenn es soweit ist, und glaub mir es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, dann schnapp dir Harry. Denn eines hab ich über unseren Helden gelernt. Er stellt sich lieber wieder Voldemord, als dir."

Ginny starrte verblüfft ihn an.

„So und nun werde ich mein Bad mal beenden." Sagte der Blonde besonders betont. Ginny grinste jedoch nur und meinte keck.

„Mach nur, ich habe sechs Brüder."

Daraufhin stieg Chris aus der Wanne und wurde bei Ginny´s nächstem Satz doch leicht rot.

„Oje, oje ich weiß jetzt gerade nicht, ob ich Hermine bedauern oder beneiden soll ?"

„Weder noch Ginny. Aber wenn du mich weiter ärgerst, dann beantworte ich dir diese Frage sofort", erwiderte Chris, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, mit einem breiten Grinsen und Ginny lief immer roter werdend aus dem Badezimmer. Chris lachte los und zog sich an. Eine zwei Stunden später saßen alle zusammen in der großen Halle und Chris bekam mit, dass Harry und Ginny miteinander geredet haben und der Schwarzhaarige seiner Freundin auch noch seine letzten Geheimnisse erzählt hat.

Es war der dritte Schultag nach den Weihnachtsferien und Harry, Chris und der Rest der Klasse waren auf dem Weg zu Hagrid´s Hütte. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stand auf dem Plan und der Wildhüter hatte nochmals Einhörner besorgt, damit seine Schüler ihr Wissen festigen konnten. Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass ein einzelnes Tier sich von der Herde weg bewegt hatte und nun am Waldrand stand. Da er mit Chris etwas hinter der Klasse lief, machte er seinen Freund darauf aufmerksam und dieser ging schnurstracks darauf zu.

„Nein Chris nicht", rief er noch, doch der Blonde reagierte nicht und begann das Tier zu streicheln. Etwas zögerlich folgte Harry dem Blonden und seine Augen weiteten sich, als nichts geschah.

„Ich dachte nur Jungfrauen dürfen Einhörner streicheln ?", fragte Harry leise.

„Na dann, nur zu Harry. Oder gibt es da was, dass ich wissen sollte ?" , sagte Chris mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und auf Harry´s rotes Gesicht hin meinte er,

„Wenn nicht, dann liegt es wohl an Rowena´s Herkunft. Du weißt doch, die Elfen waren schon immer sehr mit der Natur verbunden und die Natur mit ihnen."

Harry nickte verstehend und dann bemerkte er den Grund, warum sich das Einhorn nicht bei der Herde befand. Es war verletzt. Eine große, blutende Wunde zog sich vom rechten Vorderhuf bis zum darüber liegenden Gelenk.

„Zeit zu Lernen Harry", sagte Chris und erklärte dem Schwarzhaarigen, was er tun muss. Harry zögerte etwas, denn mit der Heilung von Wunden hatte er sich noch nicht beschäftigt. Doch sein blonder Freund drängte ihn und Harry begann sich auf die Wunde zu konzentrieren. Ganz vorsichtig umfasste er den Vorderlauf des Einhorns und spürte wie seine Hände immer wärmer wurden. Dann sah er, wie die Blutung stoppte und die Wunde sich langsam schloss. Zum Schluss sprach er noch einen Reinigungszauber, um das getrocknete Blut und den Schmutz zu entfernen. Als er fertig war spürte Harry, wie etwas warmes und feuchtes über seinen Nacken strich und er sah auf. Es war die Zunge des Einhorns und es schien sich bedanken zu wollen. Kurz darauf lief es in Richtung Herde und die beide Schüler taten es ihm gleich.

Die zwei näherten sich ihren Mitschülern und sahen, dass Hagrid schon mit dem Unterricht begonnen hatte.

Hermine, die scheinbar als einzigste noch in der Lage war die Einhörner zu streicheln, fütterte gerade ein sehr schönes Tier, als Malfoy in seiner üblichen arroganten und beleidigenden Art rief.

„Hey Granger, ich sehe du bist noch Jungfrau. Will wohl nicht einmal der Muggel ein Schlammblut wie dich anfassen ?"

Daraufhin drehte sich die Braunhaarige um und sah den Slytherin mit verletztem Blick an. Plötzlich wurde dieser Blick aber durch Entsetzen verdrängt und er war auch nicht mehr auf Malfoy gerichtet. Ihr Blick ging am Kopf des Slytherin vorbei und Malfoy war scheinbar der Einzigste, der das nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Was los Granger ? Hab wohl recht ?" fragte er weiter, bis ihn Blaise Zabini am Umhang zog und hinter Malfoy deutete.

„ OH SHIT", war das Einzigste, was Malfoy noch rausbrachte.

Keine fünf Meter hinter ihm stand Chris mit leuchtenden, blau Augen und Wut zeichnete ganz deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab. Harry stand daneben und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Malfoy verhexen oder seinen Freund aufhalten ? Letzteres war aber gleichzusetzen mit dem Versuch, einem Hippogreif das Futter wegzunehmen.

Dann stürmte Chris los und in dem Augenblick, wo er Malfoy berührte, waren beiden auch schon verschwunden.

„Wo sind sie hin ?", fragten mehrere Schüler gleichzeitig.

Die Antwort darauf kam in Form eines Schreis vom Astronomieturm. Alle Köpfe flogen herum und man konnte sehen, dass Chris an der Brüstung stand und der blonde Slytherin mindestens fünf Meter über dem Abgrund in der Luft schwebte. Völlig geschockt schaute Harry hinauf und hoffte, dass sein Freund nichts Dummes tut. Denn die Wut die vorher bei ihm gespürt hatte, war extrem. Dann plötzlich verschwand Malfoy und tauchte zitternd zwischen ihnen wieder auf. Harry sah ihn genau an und bemerkte neben dem total blassen Gesicht auch einen sehr verräterischen feuchten Fleck an seiner Hose. Dann drehten sich die meisten wieder zu Chris um, da dieser immer noch auf dem Turm stand. Plötzlich stockte allen der Atem, denn der Blonde nahm Anlauf und sprang in die Tiefe. Sofort stürmten Harry und Hermine los. Sie hatten die Stelle, wo er aufgeschlagen sein musste, fast erreicht, als plötzlich etwas über ihre Köpfe rauschte und sie in Deckung sprangen.

„Was war das ?", rief Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry, doch hätte er schwören können, dass er einen Zaubererumhang gesehen hat. Kurz darauf fiel beiden ihr Freund wieder ein und sie rannten weiter. Aber als sie am Fuße des Turms ankamen, war von Chris keine Spur. Panisch suchten sie die nähere Umgebung ab und auch die anderen, welche ihnen gefolgt waren, begannen mit zu suchen.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine ihnen vertraute Stimme.

„Sucht ihr was Bestimmtes ?", fragte Chris mit einem Lächeln und alle starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„Du lebst ?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Natürlich. Ich war nur schnell bei Hagrid um meine Strafe abzuholen. Entschuldigung, aber es hat uns dreißig Punkte gekostet." Antwortete der Blonde.

Hermine warf sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. „Ich dachte, ich habe dich verloren", schluchzte sie, bevor sie ihren Freund streng ansah und meinte, dass er egal was Malfoy je wieder zu ihr sagen sollte, er so etwas nie wieder tun soll.

Harry allerdings glaubte seinem Freund nicht so recht, was die Strafe anging und wollte nachhaken, besonders was den Sprung anging. Doch Chris formte, während er Hermine in den Armen hielt, mit seinen Lippen nur das Wort „später" und deutete mit seinen Augen unauffällig auf seine Hand. Was Harry da sah, ließ seinen Kiefer nach unten schnellen. Denn auf der nach oben zeigenden Handfläche erschien ein winziger Wirbelsturm, der jedoch kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie alle die Große Halle und sofort ertönte die äußerst zornige und extrem laute Stimme von Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„MR. WELS, was fällt ihnen ein, Mr. Malfoy so in Gefahr zu bringen."

Harry sah seinen Freund an und wünschte ihm in Gedanken viel Glück, als dieser plötzlich seine Hände wie einen Trichter vor den Mund nahm und zurückrief,

„Professor, warten sie bitte kurz. Ich komme zu ihnen, damit sie nicht so laut schreien müssen. Außerdem würde es respektlos sein, wenn ich sie ebenfalls anschreien müsste, nur damit sie mich verstehen können."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter und er ahnte, was jetzt kam. Schon öfters hatte Harry beobachtet, dass Chris es zu genießen schien, sich mit der alten Hexe anzulegen. Das Besondere daran aber war, dass er nie respektlos wurde und es immer schaffte, die alte Lehrerin so zu bereden, dass sie am Ende sprachlos oder sogar verlegen wurde. Nur heute ? Auf diesen Kampf der Geister war Harry sehr gespannt.

Mittlerweile hatten sich Professor Mc Gonnagal und Chris in der Mitte der Halle getroffen und die alte Hexe schien kurz vorm Explodieren zu sein.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr. Malfoy so in Gefahr zu bringen, indem sie ihn über den Astronomieturm hinaus levitiert haben ?", fragte sie mit strenger Stimme.

„Ersten habe ich nur mein Versprechen wahr gemacht und Zweitens habe ich ihn levitiert." Antwortet Chris sachlich.

Das schien das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deutete die alte Hexe auf die Tür und führte Chris in Richtung Dumbledore´s Büro. Harry konnte nur hilflos hinterher sehen und hoffen.

Im Büro angekommen erzählte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor Dumbledor was vorgefallen ist und das Gesicht des Direktors wurde immer ernster.

„Mr. Wels, sie wissen wie gefährlich das war ? Was wäre denn geschehen, wenn der Schwebezauber unterbrochen worden wäre , fragte er.

„Ähm Professor, „wingardium leviosa" war gar nicht daran beteiligt. Glauben sie wirklich, dass mir ein Menschenleben so wenig bedeutet. Ich wollte einzig Draco eine kleine Lektion erteilen und bis auf eine nasse Unterhose in ihm ja nichts weiter geschehen."

„Wie ? Was meinen sie damit, dass sie den Schwebezauber nicht benutzt haben ?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht und Chris begann zögernd zwischen ihm und seiner Lehrerin hin und her zu schauen.

Der Dirktor schien zu verstehen und sagte,

„Keine Sorge Mr. Wels. Ich vertraue ihr und werde später alles erklären."

Chris nickte und ließ, wie schon vorher bei Harry, einen kleinen Wirbelsturm erscheinen.

„Albus... ein... ein... er ist... wir haben einen Elementar an der Schule." Stotterte Professor Mc Gonnagal geschockt und auch der Direktor wurde etwas blass um seine Hakennase.

„Nicht ganz, Professor", sagte Chris.

„Was meinen sie, Mr. Wels ?"

„Nicht einen, sondern zwei, verbesserte sie Chris, der andere weiß es nur noch nicht."

Beide Lehrer sahen ihn fassungslos an, bis Dumbledore leise sagte „Harry".

Chris nickte und bat darum, dass sie Harry darauf aber nicht ansprechen sollen. Denn er wollte noch etwas warten, bis sein schwarzhaariger Freund soweit war. Die zwei Erwachsenen waren damit einverstanden und befassten sich danach mit Chris Strafe.

Kurz darauf betrat der Blonde wieder die Große Halle und wurde sofort von Harry und Hermine empfangen.

„Und ?", fragten beide.

„ Fünfzig Punkte und Strafarbeit. Ich muss für Madame Pomfrey einige Tränke brauen."

Harry sah seinen Freund ungläubig an und begann zu grinsen. Daraufhin taten es ihm die anderen gleich und man begann mit dem Mittagessen.

Zwei Tage später, es war Freitag, geschah dann das, worauf Ginny schon die ganze Zeit wartete. Es begann damit, dass während des Frühstücks plötzlich drei Eulen in die Halle flogen und ein ziemlich großes Paket vor Chris absetzten. Alle starrten zu dem Blonden und obwohl er es eigentlich nicht vor hatte, ließ sich Chris doch dazu überreden, das Paket in der Großen Halle zu öffnen. Nachdem er das Papier entfernt hatte, zerfiel das Paket in zwei Teile und Chris beschloss zuerst das kleinere zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Buch und ein Brief. Harry sah, dass der Brief von einem Mädchen stammen musste. Denn er kannte keinen Jungen, der über die „I´s" ein Herzchen macht. Chris las den Brief.

_Hallo Bruderherz,_

_ich hoffe es geht dir gut und dir gefällt dein Geschenk. Oma meinte es könnte dir helfen, da du dich ja jetzt auch mit Pflanzen beschäftigst._

_Tschau Vicky_

Chris hob das Buch hoch und sofort stöhnte Neville freudig auf, denn der Titel des Buches hieß.

Längst vergessene Kräuter des Mittelalters 

Chris runzelte etwas dir Stirn, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass es seine Oma irgendwo in ihrer Jugend mal in die Hände bekommen haben muss.

Dann öffnete er das andere Paket, welches er von seinen alten Freunden bekommen hat. Als Erstes kam etwas zum Vorschein, dass bei den Jungen Begeisterung und den Mädchen leicht entsetzte Gesichter hervor rief. Es war ein Pirellikalender. Harry hatte mal im Muggelfernsehen davon gehört und wurde leicht rot, als er die extrem leicht bekleideten Frauen sah.

Leider rief der Tumult, den die Jungen verursachten, Professor Mc Gonnagal auf den Plan und Chris schaffte es gerade noch den Kalender vor den strengen Augen der alten Hexe zu verstecken.

„Was ist das hier für ein Lärm ?", fragte sie.

„Entschuldigung Professor, ich habe Post bekommen und die Jungs waren zu neugierig, um bis nachher zu warten." Antwortete Chris. Daraufhin schien auch das Interesse der alten Hexe zu wachsen und sie fragte, während sie auf eine schwarze, längliche Pappschachtel zeigte.

„Darf man fragen, was das ist ?"

Harry schaute zu seinem Freund und sah wie dieser ein teuflisches Grinsen auflegte. Schnell blickte Harry noch mal auf die Schachtel und da er hatte eine solche schon mal Dudley gesehen hatte, schwante ihm, was jetzt kam.

„Natürlich Professor. Das sind Kondome." Antwortete der Blonde und allen, meistens den Muggelgeborenen, klappte der Mund auf.

„Wozu dienen sie ?", fragte die alte Hexe.

„Zur Verhütung, Professor", antwortete Chris und Mc Gonnagal schluckte kurz. Dann beschloss sie aber, dass sie dieses Mal den Kampf gewinnen wird.

„Mr. Wels, für diese Sache gibt es in der Zaubererwelt einen Trank, den sich alle Mädchen bei Madame Pomfrey holen können."

„Ich weiß Professor, doch dieser Trank wirkt bei mir nicht." Erwiderte der Blonde und Harry konnte plötzlich in den Augen seiner Lehrerin ein Blitzen sehen, dass eindeutig sagte, „Hah, jetzt hab ich dich", denn sie erwiderte darauf,

„Mr. Wels ich sagte eben, dass er vor den Mädchen eingenommen wird, nicht von den Jungen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass dies das Ende des kleinen mentalen Kampfes war. Doch gefehlt, denn Chris begann.

„Da haben sie recht Professor, doch wenn sie mich bitte erklären lassen, dann kommen wir weiter. Wie ich gerade sagte, wirkt der Trank bei mir nicht, weil ich eine Resistenz gegen gewisse Tränke besitze."

„Und was hat das mit dem Verhütungstrank der Mädchen zu tun ?", fragte Mc Gonnagal.

„Sehr viel. Doch vorher eine Frage. Wissen sie wie der Trank wirkt ?", fragte Chris

„Ähm.. nein", sagte sie und wurde leicht verlegen.

„Ist nicht schlimm, die meisten Zauberer wissen nur das, aber nicht wie er wirkt", kam es von dem Blonden und Harry musste schmunzeln, denn jetzt war sein Freund in seinem Element und man konnte eindeutig den Heiler heraushören.

„Sehen sie, der Trank muss nur einmal im Jahr eingenommen werden und bewirkt, dass alle Fremdkörper und Krankheitserreger, die in den weiblichen Körper gelangen, abgetötet werden."

„Ja aber dann ist doch alles in Ordnung.", warf die alte Lehrerin ein, doch Chris erwiderte,

„Wäre es, wenn sich die eben erwähnte Resistenz nicht auch mein Blut, meine Tränen und ganz wichtig meine Spermien mit einschließen würde."

Das war´s, gleich kippt sie um, dachte Harry als er sah wie die Augen seiner Lehrerin fast aus ihren Höhlen fielen. Und nicht nur bei ihr, auch die anderen starrten den Blonden fassungslos an.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich Professor MC Gonnagal wieder einkriegte und schnell versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Und was ist das ?", fragte sie rasch und deutete auf eine hölzerne Kiste.

„Bourbon und Zigarren", antwortete Chris leise und Mc Gonnagal fuhr ihn an.

„Mr. Wels sie werden sich unterstehen in der Schule zu rauchen und Alkohol zu konsumieren. Ich verbieten es."

Da geschah etwas, was keiner erwartet hat. Der Blonde sah seine Lehrerin ernst an und sagte mit eisiger Stimme,

„NICHT EINMAL VOLDEMORD PERSÖNLICH VERBIETET MIR DIESE TRADITION"

Mc Gonnagal sah ihren Schüler entsetzt an und wollte zurück schreien, als ihr an der Wahl seiner Worte etwas auffiel. Er hatte Tradition gesagt und fragte vorsichtig, jedoch mit strenger Stimme.

„Wie meinen sie das ? Welche Tradition ?"

Chris sah sie plötzlich mit traurigen Augen an und begann.

„Professor, wie sie wissen hatte ich ein Leben vor Hogwarts. Und in diesem Leben gab es vier Freunde, die seit sie denken konnten immer zusammen waren. Sowohl im Kindergarten, als auch in der Schule. Wir machten alles zusammen und als wir merkten, dass dies irgendwann vorbei sein wird, beschlossen wir, dass immer wenn einer von uns Vieren Geburtstag hat, wir ein Glas Bourbon und eine Zigarre in Ruhe genießen und an die anderen denken.

Nun vor knapp einem Jahr starb einer meiner Freunde an Krebs und da es damals seine Idee war, schworen meine beiden noch lebenden Freunde und ich, dass diese Tradition uns heilig ist und selbst der Teufel sie uns nicht verbieten könne."

Alle schauten den Blonden an und auch die alte Lehrerin machte einen mitfühlenden Eindruck.

Harry sah seinen Freund an und war dann gespannt, wie die Professorin reagieren würde.

„Ich verstehe Mr. Wels und es tut mir leid um ihren Freund. Aber wann genau gedenken sie denn die Schulregeln zu brechen ? Ich meine, damit ich an dem Tag frei nehmen kann." Sagte die alte Lehrerin mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Am Sonntag", sagte Chris und nahm eine silberne Metallhülse aus der Holzkiste. Er drehte sie in seiner Hand und plötzlich konnte man etwas Eingraviertes lesen „ Christoph Wels, 12. Januar".

„Du hast Geburtstag , fragte Hermine überrascht, dann muss ich morgen noch ein Geschenk in Hogsmeade kaufen."

„Ähm Hermine, du musst mir nichts kaufen. Außerdem dachte ich, wir bleiben morgen im Schloss."

Während er das sagte, deutete er ganz unauffällig auf die schwarze Pappschachtel und Hermine verschluckte sich fast. Zum Glück bemerkt das, bis auf Harry, niemand und so war es auch nur der Schwarzhaarige, der neben Hermine leicht rot wurde. Kurz darauf verließ Professor Mc Gonnagal den Tisch und das Frühstück wurde beendet.


	13. Kapitel 13

Erst einmal Danke für eure Reviewes. Ist doch schön, wenn sie nicht nur mir gefällt.

Silvertrust: Das mit den Eiswürfeln musst du mir erklären ( dümmlich lächel)

Warnung : In diesem Kapitel versuche ich einige zwischenmenschliche Aktivitäten zu beschreiben und um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin doch eher ein Mensch der Praxis. Also, wer´s nicht mag, WEGSEHEN.

Kapitel 13

Es war am gleichen Abend des Tages, an dem Chris seine Post bekommen hatte und alle saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie unterhielten sich über die Geschehnisse des Tages und zwischen Jungs und Mädchen war eine Diskussion über den Kalender entbrannt. Seamus hatte nämlich vorgeschlagen, ihn in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes aufzuhängen und das fanden einige der weiblichen Schüler überhaupt nicht erfreulich. Chris beteiligte sich nicht an der Diskussion, sondern beobachtete lieber seine Freunde. Da fiel ihm auch auf, dass Harry immer öfters zu ihm rüber schaute und dann plötzlich mit einem ziemlich nervösen Auftreten zu ihm kam.

„Ähm Chris ?"

„Ja Harry ?"

„Ähm na ja, ich wollte mit Ginny etwas allein sein und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob du, da du ja das Schloss jetzt fast besser kennst als ich, nicht irgendwo einen Raum weißt, in dem wir uns zurück ziehen können ?"

Chris musste lächeln, hatte er doch, nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny, sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt.

„Hol Ginny und komm in fünf Minuten vor das Gemälde der fetten Dame." Sagte er und Harry ging rasch wieder.

Überpünktlich traten die zwei vor das Portrait und Chris apparierte mit ihnen durch das Schloss. Als Harry wieder klar sehen konnte, klappte ihm der Munde auf. Sie befanden sich in einem Zimmer, welches scheinbar seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutz worden war. Überall lag Staub und die Spinnenweben waren gut hundert Jahre alt. Deshalb fragte Harry sich, ob der Blonde das ernst meinte. Doch dieser grinste nur und wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand. Sofort verschwand, die von ihm erzeugte die Illusion des alten Raumes und es erschien ein gemütliches Zimmer mit großem Bett und einem Kamin, in dem die Flammen loderten. Dann fielen Harry und auch Ginny die Farben auf, in denen das Zimmer gehalten war. Denn alles war rot und golden, aber es mischte sich auch viel blau mit hinein.

„Chris ? Was ist das für ein Raum ?", fragte Harry leise.

„OH Harry er ist was ganz Besonderes. Denn vor gut tausend Jahren gab es schon mal ein Pärchen, die einen Platz suchten um ungestört zu sein", antwortete der Blonde mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Harry traf es wie ein Blitz.

„Godric und Rowena ? Du meinst sie...", stotterte er

„Jepp, doch nun viel Spaß" Und mit diesem Satz war er auch schon verschwunden. Allerdings flüsterte Chris Ginny, bevor er ging, noch was ins Ohr und der Schwarzhaarige sah wie seine Hand in ihren Umhang glitt.

Harry blickte nervös zu Ginny und diese lächelte, nachdem sie die Fassung zurückerlangt hatte.

„Oh Harry, unser eigener Raum", flüsterte sie und kam dem Schwarzhaarigen immer näher. Dies schien ihn noch nervöser zu machen und als Ginny ihn küsste, da kam es ihr so vor, als hätte Harry einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch getroffen.

„Harry, was ist ? Ich dachte du willst es auch ?", fragte Ginny als sie spürte, wie sich ihr Freund versteifte.

„Will ich ja. Es ist nur... Ich meine... Ich hab noch... aber du..."

„Was habe ich ?", fragte Ginny überrascht und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Na ja, du hast... , Harry wurde immer verlegener,... du hast... Ich habe letztes Mal beim Training gehört..."

„Was hast du gehört... sag es" rief Ginny etwas lauter als geplant. Daraufhin zuckte Harry zusammen und sagte,

„Michael Corner. Er hat gesagt, dass er bis jetzt jedes Mädchen gekriegt hat und du die Fordernste gewesen bist."

Daraufhin starrte Ginny ihren Freund ungläubig an und erkannte was mit Harry los war. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und flüsterte,

„Harry hör mir zu. Ich habe niemals mit ihm geschlafen. Denn das habe ich mir nur für dich aufgespart."

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an und fragte leise „wirklich". Ginny nickte, küsste ihn und begann mit ihren Fingern durch sein wirres Haar zu fahren. Dadurch schien sich Harry leicht zu entspannen und er begann ihre Küsse zu erwidern.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten lächelte Ginny ihn an und sagte,

„Harry ich liebe dich und glaub mir, du bist der einzige, denn ich will."

Harry schaute sie verliebt an und bekam nur nebenbei mit, wie die Rothaarige begann sein Hemd auf zuknöpfen. Zaghaft tat er es ihr nach und einige Zeit und tausend Küsse später standen beide nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche da. Der Anblick von Ginny´s Körper ging nicht spurlos an Harry vorbei. Seine Erregung stieg und als sie begann, seine Boxer abzustreifen, überkam ihn eine neue Welle der Unsicherheit.

„Harry, es gibt bei dir nichts, was ich nicht schon mal bei meinen Brüdern gesehen habe." Sagte sie beruhigend. Doch plötzlich blitzte in Ihren Augen etwas, dass er bis dahin nur von Chris kannte. Und als sie an ihm runter sah und sagte, „Obwohl, so schön waagerecht zum Boden, kenn ich es noch nicht", stellte Harry sich nur eine Frage.

„Wo war das kleine Mädchen, das es früher keine Sekunde neben ihm aushielt, nur geblieben".

Wieder vergingen Minuten in den sich die beide liebkosten oder einfach nur eng umschlungen dastanden.

Dann ließ Ginny plötzlich von ihm ab und holte etwas aus ihrem Umhang. Harry erkannte ein kleines schwarzes Päckchen und eine Minute später verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Was ist los Harry ?" , fragte sie, als sie das Kondom über sein nun vollständig erregiertes Glied zog.

„Manchmal hasse ich es anders zu sein", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und Ginny verstand, dass ihm die Sache mit dem kleinen Gummitütchen gar nicht so zusagte. Schnell versuchte sie ihn davon abzulenken und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie es nur ging. Dann drängte sie ihn unmerklich in Richtung Bett und beide fielen sanft darauf.

Mit einem Mal waren Harry´s Ängste und Zweifel weg und er ließ sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Sachte drehte er Ginny auf den Rücken und betrachtete ihren wunderschönen Körper. Dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf sie und begann sie zu küssen. Angefangen bei ihrem Mund, wanderten seine Lippen erst zu ihrem rechten Ohr und dann zum linken. Während sich Ginny diesen Küssen hingab, schaffte es Harry´s Hand irgendwie ihren Büstenhalter zu öffnen und der Anblick ihrer kleinen, wohlgeformten Brüste ließ ihn erstarren. Er wollte, nein er musste sie berühren und begann deshalb sich langsam mit seinem Mund nach unten zu bewegen. Sanft, ganz sanft saugte er erst am Hals und dann an den zart rosa schimmernden Brustwarzen., Das rief bei Ginny eine Gefühlsexplosion hervor und ihr entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen. Immer intensiver wurden Harry´s Liebkosungen und schließlich erreichte er den Saum ihre Slips. Er schaute nach oben in Ginny´s Augen und sie nickte erwartungsvoll. Wenige Augenblicke war auch das letzte Textil, was ihren zarten Körper verhüllte verschwunden und Harry´s Gefühle begannen zu rasen. Die Tatsache, dass Ginny beschlossen hatte ebenfalls etwas aktiver zu werden, brachte Harry nun fast um den Verstand. Die Rothaarige begann nämlich, nachdem sich Harry neben sie gelegt hatte und nun wieder ihren Hals küsste, mit ihrer zarten, warmen Hand sein bestes Stück zu verwöhnen. Erst langsam und dann immer schneller werdend, rieb sie über den Schaft. Harry konnte nicht anders und stöhnte laut in den Raum. Dann beschloss auch er, die bis dahin unberührten Zonen seiner Liebsten, zu erkunden. Ganz sanft glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine, die sich daraufhin bereitwillig öffneten. Er stockte etwas, als er die Nässe fühlte, doch der Duft, der plötzlich von ihr ausging, brachte seine Sinne erneut zum Rasen. Dann, Harry wusste nicht wieso, gab es plötzlich kein Halten mehr. Er glitt mit seinem gesamten Körper sanft zwischen Ginny´s Beine und schaute sie etwas zögernd an. Doch bevor Harry irgendeinen Zweifel in Ginny´s Augen sehen konnte, war es auch schon geschehen. Die Rothaarige hatte ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und er war mit ihr vereint. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl breitete sich in beiden aus und Harry sah verliebt in die Augen seiner Herzensdame. Dort sah er aber neben der Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, auch noch was anderes. Lust, pure Lust und diese schien auf ihn überzugehen, denn mit einem Mal schienen seine Gefühle zu explodieren und er begann sich immer schneller zu bewegen. Kurz darauf folgte Ginny seinem Beispiel. Immer wieder glitt er in sie und wieder heraus. So dauerte es auch nicht sehr lange, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt in den Raum schrieen. Ginny starrte ihn an als er explodierte und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Völlig gefangen von diesen Smaragden, kam es ihr vor, als wenn der Ganze Raum bebte. Dieses Gefühl, es war unglaublich und auch Harry schien auf einer Woge des Glücks zu schwimmen. Nachdem diese abgeklungen war, sackte er erschöpft auf ihre Brust und Ginny strich sanfte durch sein Haar.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter. Ich liebe dich auch Genierva Weasley"

War das Letzte, was beide sagten, bevor sich Harry aus Ginny zurück zog, einen Reinigungszauber sprach und sich dann ganz eng an seine Liebste kuschelte. Sie lagen noch einig Minute so da, bis sie ins Land der Träume entschwanden.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry durch einen sanften Kuss und als er seine Augen öffnete schaute er in das schönste Lächeln, das er kannte. Ginny´s Lächeln. Kurz darauf stand sie auf und die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht kamen zurück.

„Komm du Tier, wir müssen zum Frühstück und ich habe nach jemanden zu kastrieren." Sagte die Rothaarige.

Harry lächelte und bedauerte schon jetzt Michael Corner. Er stand auf und zum ersten Mal war ihm egal, dass ihn ein Mädchen so sah, wie Gott ihn schuf. Kurz darauf nahm er Ginny in den Arm und konzentrierte sich auf den Raum vor der Großen Halle. Dort trafen sie auch auf Chris und Hermine. Die Vier begrüßten sich und gingen weiter zum Frühstück. In der Halle kam Ron auf sie zu und sagte,

„Harry ich wusste nicht wo ihr ward, also hab ich Mc Gonnagal gesagt, dass ihr Experimente durchführt."

„Wieso das denn ? Was ist denn los ?", fragte Harry seinen rothaarigen Freund.

„Was los ist ? Habt ihr es denn nicht mitbekommen ?"

Harry und auch die anderen Drei schüttelten den Kopf.

„Harry letzte Nacht... Ich meine, selbst ihr müsst es doch gehört haben. Letzte Nacht sind sämtliche Alarme angesprungen und haben alle aus dem Bett geholt. Na ja fast alle. Ginny und Hermine sind auch nicht wach geworden, als Mc Gonnagal sie gerufen hat. Die alte Hexe hat sogar die Tür durchsichtig gemacht um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass die zwei in Ordnung sind." Sagte Ron nun auch an die Mädchen gewand. Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an und man beschloss erst mal zu essen und die ganze Sache später zu besprechen.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam eine ziemlich müde wirkende Mc Gonnagal in die Halle und lief langsam zum Lehrertisch.

„Alles Ok, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore während er ihr eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

„Es geht Albus. Ich werde nur langsam zu alte für so was", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich bitte dich. Du und zu alt. Da muss doch schon Schlimmeres geschehen, als ein Fehlalarm. Oder gibt es da noch was anderes ?" sagte der alte Direktor mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja Albus. Es sind die Schüler."

„Die Schüler oder ein bestimmter von ihnen ?" , fragte Dumbledore und seine Kollegin schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja ein Schüler und so wie du mich gerade gefragt hast, weißt du auch wen ich meine."

„Ja, ja der Kampf der Geister", sagte Dumbledore beiläufig und Mc Gonnagal starrte ihn an.

„Wie bitte ?" fragte sie geschockt und der alte Zauberer antwortete,

„Ich sagte, der Kampf der Geister. Ich glaube Harry hat es bei einem unserer letzten Gespräche so genannt. Wusstest du Minerva, dass mich Mr. Wels an eine ähnliche Situation aus meinen Anfängen als Lehrer erinnert. Es ist jetzt gute sechzig Jahre her, da hat eine sehr begabte junge Hexe, ihren damalige Professor mit ähnlichem Verhalten zur Verzweiflung gebracht. Die beeindruckendste Sache war, als sie vor den versammelten Prüfern behauptet hat, dass seine Lehrmethoden antiquiert und viel zu kompliziert sind."

Der Rest der Lehrer, allen voran Remus, hörten interessiert zu und keiner bemerkte, wie ruhig die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen plötzlich wurde.

„Und wusstest du Minerva, dass sie damit recht hatte und noch heute nach ihrer Methode unterrichtet."

Daraufhin wanderten alle Lehrerblicke zu Mc Gonnagal und diese wurde mehr als nur leicht rot.

„Das mag ja sein Albus. Doch es ist... Wie soll ich es dir nur erklären ? Er schafft es jedes Mal, wenn wir aufeinander treffen, dass ich am Ende... Gestern zum Beispiel hat er es fast geschafft, dass ich vor meinen Schülern rot geworden wäre, als er mir erklärt hat, wozu er diese Dinger... diese Kondome braucht."

Plötzlich horchte Dumbledore auf und sah kurz mit durchdringenden Augen zum Gryffindortisch. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und begann zu lächeln.

„Das ist nicht witzig Albus", sagte Mc Gonnagal, als sie das Gesicht des Direktors sah.

„Stimmt Minerva, rot steht dir nicht. Doch mir ist soeben etwas klar geworden. Komm mit."

Daraufhin gingen die alte Hexe und der Direktor zum Gryffindortisch und blieben bei Harry und seinen Freunden stehen.

„Guten Morgen Harry", sagte er freundlich.

„Guten Morgen" schallte es von seinen Schülern zurück.

„Harry wie mir Professor Mc Gonnagal gesagt hat, waren du und Mr. Wels die Nacht nicht in eurem Schlafturm."

Harry schluckte kurz und wollte antworten, doch Chris kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein Professor, wir haben experimentiert und das hat die ganze Nacht in Anspruch genommen."

„Verstehe Mr. Wels", sagte der Direktor und Harry sah wie die Augen des Direktors seinen Freund musterten, ja fast versuchten ihn zu durchleuchten. Dann begann er zu lächeln und sagte,

„Jetzt wo wir das geklärt haben, möchte ich euch zwei nur noch um eines bitten. Sprecht euch das nächste Mal ab, denn es ist nicht gut für dieses alte Gebäude, wenn ihr beide zur selben Zeit zu Ergebnis kommt."

Harry starrte, genau wie der Rest am Tisch, den alten Zauberer an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Chris.

Dieser schaute nur gerade nach vorn und plötzlich wurde seine Haut roter als eine Tomate. Harry sah seinen Freund prüfend an und plötzlich verstand er, was Dumbledore meinte. Er sah zu Hermine und diese schien ebenfalls in Ketchup gebadet zu haben.

Backflash 

Chris hatte Harry und Ginny allein gelassen und stand nun wieder im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Lediglich Ron und Luna waren noch anwesend und so fragte er die beiden, ob sie wüssten, wo Hermine sei. „Zu Bett" war die knappe Antwort, bevor sich der Rothaarige wieder um seine Freundin kümmerte. Chris beschloss seiner Freundin noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und schlich sich daher zum Schlafraum von ihr und Ginny. Unterwegs schaltete er noch schnell den Jungenschutz ab und betrat das Zimmer. Es war leer. Als Chris wieder gehen wollte, hörte er jedoch ein Wasserrauschen und ging leise in Richtung Bad.

Hermine hatte beschlossen noch vor dem Schlafen zu duschen. Irgendwie hatten sie die Ereignisse heute morgen verspannt. Chris hatte angedeutet, dass er morgen mit ihr schlafen wollte und das machte ihr leicht Angst. Was wenn er so war wie Viktor ? Nein das war es nicht. Er liebte sie und würde ihr nie weh tun. Nein es waren mehr die Geschichten, die Lavender und Pavarti über ihren ersten Male erzählt hatten, die ihr Angst machten. Und Ginny mit ihrer Beschreibung von Chris machte es noch schwerer für sie, sich zu entspannen.

Plötzlich, kurz bevor sie das Wasser aufdrehen wollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Hermine fuhr herum um Ginny anzuschreien, was das solle, doch ihre braunen Augen trafen auf azurblaue. Es war Chris und mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, wollte Hermine ihren Körper bedecken. Chris jedoch hielt ihre Hände fest und flüsterte," Nein, nicht. Hermine du bist zu schön um dich zu verstecken". Hermine blickte verlegen zu Boden und sah, dass Chris nichts außer seinem Lächeln trug. Sofort verkrampfte sie sich und sagte leise,

„Chris... ich ..."

„Schhhhh, nicht, Liebes. Ich könnte dir nie weh tun." Sagte er sanft und zog sie ganz fest an sich. Hermine entspannte sich etwas und seine Lippen legten sich ganz vorsichtig auf ihren Mund. Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite war ihre Furcht und auf der anderen Seite war da plötzlich das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, was von Chris Armen und seinen Liebkosungen ausging. Sie stand einfach nur so da, bist sie ein warmer Schauer wieder in die Realität riss. Es war Chris, der begonnen hatte mit der Dusche sanft ihren Körper zu umspülen. Ganz langsam ließ er das Wasser über ihren Rücken laufen, während er weiter ihre Zunge mit seiner verwöhnte. Plötzlich stöhnte Hermine auf. Der warme Wasserstrahl war nun nicht mehr nur auf ihrem Rücken, sonder streifte ihre Brüste. Sofort verhärteten sich ihre Brustwarzen und Chris beugte sich leicht hinunter um sanft an ihnen zu saugen. Dann nach einigen Minuten, in denen Hermines Gedanken und Gefühle völlig durcheinander waren, stellte Chris das Wasser ab und zog sie ganz fest in seine Arme. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und sie spürte wie ein warmer Wind sie umgab. Begleitet wurde er von einem leichten Kribbeln und einem leisen „Plopp". Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich im Schlafraum und Chris schaute sie voller Liebe an. Dann murmelte er etwas und leise Musik erklang. Mit einer weiteren Beschwörung erschuf er eine Illusion an der Tür und umarmte danach seine Freundin wieder sanft. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich verkrampfte und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme,

„Vertrau mir Hermine. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, als das ich dir in irgendeiner Weise weh tun könnte."

Hermine wusste nicht wieso, doch sie entspannte sich augenblicklich. Chris hob sie sachte hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Dann legte er sie auf den Rücken und glitt neben sie.

„Sag wenn ich aufhören soll", flüsterte er, doch Hermine sagte nichts und schaute ihm nur ganz tief in die Augen. Also begann Chris sie zu küssen und strich mit seiner Hand durch ihr seidiges Haar. Hermine erwiderte diese Küsse und begann seine breite Brust zu streicheln. Dann knabberte der Blonde an ihren Ohrläppchen und Hermine begann zu zittern. Sie war sehr kitzlig an dieser Stelle und Chris wusste es genau. Er nutzte dies um Hermine weiter von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. Dann legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch und begann sie kreisen zu lassen. Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ das Kribbeln, welches von seiner Hand ausging, tief in ihren Körper eindringen. Es verstärkte sich um so mehr, als seine Finger ganz zufällig ihre Brüste streiften und ein Stöhnen ihrer Kehle entfuhr. Danach streifte seine Hand immer öfter die empfindlichen Knospen und von Zufall konnte keine Rede mehr sein. Schließlich war Hermine so mit ihren Gefühlen beschäftigt, dass sie kaum merkte, wie seine Hand nun nicht mehr nur noch oben kreiste, sondern die Bewegungen auch in Richtung ihrer intimeren Zonen ging.

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Blitz, als sie spürte wie seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Dieses Gefühl, es war unbeschreiblich. Tausend Mal stärker als bei ihr, wenn sie ihren Körper erkundete. Hermine bäumte sich auf und hatte nur einen Gedanke. Mehr, sie wollte mehr von diesem Feuer, dass jetzt in ihrem Innersten brannte.

Wie von Sinnen streckte sie Chris ihren Schoss entgegen. Damit hatte der Blonde nicht gerechnet. Das eine solche Berührung sein Liebst so schnell ihre Ängste vergessen ließ. Er tat nun etwas, mit dem er eigentlich noch warten wollte und nahm ihre Hand. Ganz langsam führte er sie in seinen Schritt und Hermine zuckte etwas zurück, als sie seine Erregung spürte. Dann vergaß sie jedoch all ihre Zweifel und begann den Schaft fest zu umschließen und ihre Hand zu bewegen. Das blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Chris durch diese Berührungen stimuliert, intensivierte seine Küsse und auch seine Hände wurden fordernder. Bis er schließlich einen Finger in sie gleiten ließ und Hermine ein noch nie da gewesenes Gefühl der Lust überkam. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und es schien überall zu brennen. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie schrie Chris Namen lauthals in den Raum. Nur durch Nebelschwaden nahm sie war, wie Chris plötzlich von ihr abließ und etwas vom Nachttisch nahm. Dann legte er sich auf sie und bevor sich Hermine an ihre Ängsten erinnern konnte, drang er sanft in sie ein. Seine Augen trafen die ihren und beide lächelten sich an.„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und Hermine versuchte es auch zu sagen.

Doch das was er in ihr anrichtete lies sie kein Wort über ihre Lippen bringen. Dieses Brennen, dieses Feuer der Lust, welches plötzlich in ihrem Schoss loderte, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Chris gab Hermine noch einige Augenblick, bevor er begann sich zu bewegen. Ganz vorsichtig zog er sich zurück und stieß wieder vor. Schließlich begann Hermines Atem wieder unregelmäßiger zu werden und sie steuerte ihren nächsten Höhepunkt an. Chris spürte das und ließ nun seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Alles begann um ihn herum zu kreisen und dann kam er mit solcher Macht, dass Hermine die ebenfalls ihren Orgasmus erlebte, dachte der Raum würde erbeben. Dann brach Chris auf ihr zusammen. Hermine küsste sein verschwitztes Gesicht und sagte mit sanfter Stimme „danke".

Sie blieben noch eine ganze Weile so liegen, bis Hermine ihren Zauberstab nahm und sie beide von den Spuren ihres ersten gemeinsamen Liebesspiels beseitigte. Chris zog sich neue Shorts an und kuschelte sich ganz eng an Hermine. Kurz darauf schliefen beide mit einem Lächeln ein.

_**Backflash Ende**_

Harry begann zu grinsen und kurz darauf war es auch schon Zeit ins Dorf zu laufen. Dort angekommen trennten sich die Mädchen und die Jungen. Harry, Ron und Chris gingen ins „Drei Besen" und warteten da, dass ihre Freundinnen zurück kamen.

„Also, raus mit der Sprache, begann Ron plötzlich, was für Experimente waren das. Ich meine Dumbledore war viel zu schnell beruhigt und wollte eigentlich das Hogsmeadewochenende absagen."

Harry und Chris sahen sich an und grinsten. Daraufhin wurde Ron noch neugieriger und er begann mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln.

„Ähm Ron, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, sagte Harry und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber lass es mich mal so Ausdrücken. Herminen und Ginny haben jetzt ein Problem, wenn es um die Einhörner geht."

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Ron verstand, doch dann weiteten sie seine Augen und er sagte laut,

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen."

Harry wurde leicht rot als alle sich im Pup umdrehten und zu ihrem Tisch starrten.

„Ja aber wieso ?" fragte Ron und Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der fragte, ob er das eben ernst gemeint hat. Ron merkte es und sagte, „Ich meinte wieso sind ist der Alarm ausgelöst worden"

Daraufhin meldete sich Chris,

„Keine halben Sachen Ron. Wennschon dann wird gepoppt, dass die Wände wackeln."

Harry prustete sein Butterbier quer über den Tisch und Ron sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Nein jetzt mal im Ernst. Harry muss im selben Moment seinen Höhepunkt erreicht haben wie ich und durch die Verbindung hat er mir seine Emotionen geschickt. Ich weiß nur noch, dass mich plötzlich eine Energiewelle traf und meine Gefühle mit mir durchgingen."

Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Harry und sagte,

„Du musst mir unbedingt etwas Okklumentik beibringen, denn ich habe keine Lust dich jedes Mal zu fragen ob ich Hermine beglücken darf."

Darauf lachte Harry und versprach dem Blonden Nachhilfe.

„Wo wir gerade bei Hermine sind. Wo bleiben die Drei ?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Das kann dauern Ron, denn wie ich die drei Mädchen einschätze haben sich viel zu erzählen."

Kurz darauf kamen die drei ins „Drei Besen" und Chris gab noch eine Runde auf seinen morgigen Geburtstag aus.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry wieder zum Raum der Wünsche um zu trainieren. Chris wollte ihn dort treffen, da er mit Hermine die Nacht verbrachte. Der Blonde war schon da und meditierte. Harry setzten sich daneben und tat es ihm gleich. Eine halbe Stunden später erwachten beide aus der Trance und Chris fragte mit einem Lächeln.

„Weißt du noch? Ich wollte dir doch erzählen, was auf dem Astronomieturm passiert ist."

Harry nickte und ihm fiel ein, dass er diese Sache ganz vergessen hatte.

„Ja, was war das mit dem Wirbelsturm auf deiner Hand ?"

„Kleines Geschenk von Helga. Du weißt doch noch, was ihre Fähigkeit war, die sie dem Stab beigefügt hat?"

Harry sagte „Elementarmagie" und begann neugierig zu werden.

„Jepp und ich glaube wir sollten uns in nächster Zeit mal damit beschäftigen." Sagte Chris und bat Harry sich ihm gegenüber zu stellen.

„Du weißt wie es geht ?"

„Ja Harry, sonst hätte ich Malfoy doch nicht dreißig Meter über dem Boden schweben lassen." Antwortete Chris.

„Meine Stärken liegt in der Luft und der Erde. Was Feuer und Wasser angeht brauche ich noch etwas Übung", sagte der Blonde und Harry fragte, wie lange er sich schon damit beschäftige.

„Seit Anfang Dezember" sagte Chris und Harry fragte etwas verärgert, wieso er ihn nicht darüber informiert hat.

„Ganz einfach, erwiderte sein Freund, du warst emotional noch nicht soweit."

„Wie bitte ? Was meinst du damit ?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Chris setzte wieder dieses Grinsen auf.

„Erinnerst du dich an vorletzte Nacht? Der Energieschub, den du mir verpasst hast? Harry die Beherrschung der Elemente hängt sehr von deinen Gefühlen ab und sie können schnell außer Kontrolle geraten. Stell dir mal vor, du hättest während deines ersten Mals an Feuer gedacht. Und stell dir dann mal vor, wie Mrs. Weasley reagieren würde, wenn du ihr erklären müsstest, dass du ihrer einzigen Tochter nicht nur die Unschuld geraubt, sondern sie danach am Spies gegrillt hast."

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte seinen Freund an. Oh wie er seine bildhaften Erklärungen hasste.

Chris grinste nur weiter und bat Harry dann seine Hand auszustrecken. Der Schwarzhaarige tat es und Chris fragte, was er spürt.

„Nichts", antwortete Harry und begann.

„Harry konzentriere dich auf deinen Handrücken und die feinen Härchen darauf." Dann pustete er sachte und Harry spürte nach mehreren Versuchen, wie sie sich im Strom des warmen Atems bewegten. Er schloss die Augen um sich besser konzentrieren zu können und füllte fast wie sich jedes einzelne Haar bewegte. Immer wieder spürte er die Wirbel in der Luft, bis Chris plötzlich etwas sagte und Harry überrascht feststellte, das der Blonde gute fünf Meter von ihm weg stand. Er lächelte und sagte „Gut Harry, ich habe dafür zwei Tage gebraucht. Jetzt fühle bewusst die Luft, die deine Hand umgibt und stell dir vor, du würdest sie greifen."

Harry konzentrierte sich und erschrak leicht. Es fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wie Luft an, sondern wie... wie sollte er nur es beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an wie eine geschmeidige Substanz, die man formen konnte. Dann wie als wüsste er was er tun muss, dachte er daran, dass sich dieser kleine Teil der Luft in seiner Hand um seine Achse dreht und mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit entstand ein kleiner Wirbel. Chris klatschte und beglückwünschte ihn zu seinem Erfolg. Dann gingen sie noch an die Kraftgeräte und trainierten etwas. Als sie kurz darauf unter die Dusche gingen, schrie Chris, als ihm das Wasser über den Rücken lief, laut auf. Harry schaute ihn an und konnte mehrere Blutflecken auf dem Rücken sehen. Es waren zehn um genau zu sein und hatten die Form eine Halbmondes. Harry begann zu grinsen.

„Lach nicht, sonder heile sie. Es ist schließlich deine Schuld." Sagte Chris mit leicht schmerzverzogenem Gesicht.

„Meine ?" ,fragte Harry.

„Ja deine Harry. Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass unsere Hermine ein Bücherwurm ist. Von einer kleinen Wildkatze war nie die Rede." Sagte Chris mit einem Grinsen und Harry wurde leicht rot bei dem Gedanken an Hermine und Chris beim Sex. Dann zog er aber seinen Zauberstab, um Chris Wunden zu heilen, als dieser plötzlich sagte,

„Pack das Ding weg. Wenn du ohne ihn einen Wirbel erschaffen kannst, dann schaffst du auch ohne Stab meine kleinen Wunden zu heilen."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an und erinnerte sich daran, dass er bei dem Einhorn auch keinen Stab benutzt hatte.

Eine Minute später war Chris so gut wie neu und Harry fragte ihn, ob er auch andere Sachen ohne Stab könne.

„Harry, du hast dich nicht wirklich mit den Tagebüchern befasst, oder ?", fragte Chris und Harry nickte etwas beschämt.

„Es waren Godric´s und Rowena´s Spezialität, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Glaub mir, du musst nicht wie ich ein wandelnder Stab sein, um das auch zu können. Ein bisschen Übung und du kannst Dinge tun, die dir keiner nachweisen kann." Sagte Chris und sein hinterlistiges Lächeln tauchte wieder auf. Nach dem Duschen gingen die Zwei wieder zum Gryffindorturm und wurden von Hermine, Ginny und Ron begrüßt.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", rief Hermine und küsste Chris leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Als der Kuss nach gut drei Minuten endete, gratulierten auch die anderen und Harry überreichte seinem Freund ein etwas größeres Geschenk. Der Blonde öffnete es sofort und zu Vorschein kam ein Nimbus 2000.

„Für mich ?", fragte Chris überrascht.

„Ja, von uns allen. Den erstens haben mir deine Eltern etwas Geld geschickt, damit ich dir was Passendes kaufe. Und zweitens hast du, nach gut einem halben Jahr hier in der Schule, noch nicht eine Flugstunde gehabt."

Sagte Harry und lächelte.

Chris dankte allen und sie beschlossen, mit dem Flugunterricht zu beginnen, sobald das Wetter besser wurde. Danach gingen sie zum Frühstück und Chris bekam noch weitere Glückwünsche von anderen Gryffindors. Gegen Nachmittag kam Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

„Harry hast du Chris irgendwo gesehen ? Ich finde ihn nämlich nirgends."

„Nein Hermine ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Doch ich denke unser Freund steckt irgendwo an einem ruhigen Platz und hofft, dass ihn Mc Gonnagal nicht findet." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Harry ?"

„Ganz einfach Hermine. Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, da hatte er das Geschenk seiner Freunde unter dem Arm. Chris wird irgendwo sitzen und an seine Freunde denken. Lassen wir ihn."

Hermine nickte und beschloss in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Chris kam erst kurz vorm Abendessen wieder und hatte einen glasigen Blick. Ohne Zweifel der Bourbon, dachte Harry und schmunzelte als Hermine die Augen verdrehte. Für sie schienen die ein oder zwei Gläser vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel gewesen zu sein.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Training wollte Chris, dass sich Harry das Feuer vornahm. Sie stellten sich wieder gegenüber und Harry überlegte, was er tun musste.

„Harry, beim Feuer ist es schwieriger, denn es umgibt dich ja nicht wie die Luft. Deshalb habe ich mir einen kleinen Trick überlegt." Sagte Chris als Harry mit fragendem Blick ansah.

„Harry, was spürst du wenn du dich auf die Luft konzentrierst ?", fragte der Blonde.

„Ähm na ja, es fühlt sich an wie... . manchmal wie Gelee und dann ist sie wieder ganz fest oder rau." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Genau. Denn die Luft ist niemals ganz rein. Immer gibt es Staub oder andere Fremdstoffe in ihr. Deshalb konzentriere dich jetzt mal nicht auf die Luft an sich, sondern auf die Stoffe in ihr."

Harry hob wieder die Hand und begann die Luft zu fühlen. Plötzlich spürte er nicht mehr nur das Raue, sondern es wurde intensiver. Es fühlte sich an als würden die kleinen Härchen regelrecht von kleinen Steinen bombardiert.

„Spürst du die Staubkörner , fragte Chris und Harry nickte.

„Konzentriere dich auf zwei von ihnen oder teile, wenn es zu viele sind, sie in zwei Gruppen und lasse sie mit Hilfe der Magie der Luft so kreisen, dass sie an einander reiben." Forderte der Blonde.

Harr versuchte es und nachdem er einige Minute sich sehr stark konzentrierte, spürte er wie die Luft über seiner Hand wärmer und wärmer wurde. Plötzlich flammte es kurz auf und Harry erschrak.

„Sehr gut Harry. Du bist ein Naturtalent." Sagte Chris und Harry lächelte. Er hatte Feuer entstehen lassen und das nur durch Konzentration. Sie übten es wieder und wieder, bis es Harry beinah im Unterbewusstsein schaffte.

Chris hatte ihm auch erklärt, dass er die Intensität des Feuers durch seine Macht über die Luft steuern konnte. Er musste nur den Sauerstoff regulieren und hatte somit die Kontrolle. Der Blonde warnte ihn aber, dass es bei manchen magischen Feuern nicht so leicht sei, da sie von der Magie gespeist wurden.

Die nächsten Wochen lernten sie fast ausschließlich die Elemente und Harry hatte seinen blonden Freund bald überholt. Chris beherrschte zwar auch alle vier, doch bei Feuer und Wasser hatte der Blonde wirklich so seine Probleme. Einzig bei der Erde konnte ihm Harry nicht das Wasser reichen und so kam es immer wieder mal vor, dass der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich stolperte und der Blonde lachend davon lief.

Nachdem sie die Elemente gemeistert hatten und Harry sich auch, sehr zur Freude von Chris, die Tagebücher von Godric und Rowena vorgenommen hatte, schaffte er so gut wie jeden Zauber stablos und manchmal sogar nur durch Gedankenkraft. Besonders hilfreich war dies, wenn Malfoy im Unterricht mal eine kleine Abreibung brauchte, Harry jedoch von Snape oder einem anderen Lehrer scharf beobachtete wurde.

Gegen Ende März dann begannen die Zwei ihre neuen Fähigkeiten auch in ihren Übungsduellen einzuflechten und mussten sich des Öfteren von Remus und Professor Dumbledore anhören, dass sie, so wie jetzt kämpften, doch bitte auf der Seite des Lichtes bleiben sollen. Denn durch Harry´s Umgang mit dem Schwert und Chris Stabkampf, kombiniert mit allen anderen Fähigkeiten, schafften es nicht mal beide Lehrer zusammen sie zu bezwingen. Doch einen Unterschied gab es zwischen den Beiden, so hatte es Professor Dumbledore festgestellt.

Wo Harry mit enormer Energie und Schnelligkeit glänzte, da machte Chris viel mit Illusionen und oft benutzte er Manöver, die er durch manchmal unbegreifliche Schritte gut drei vier Züge im Voraus plante.

Am letzten Sonntag im März, Harry und Chris waren gerade fertig mit dem Training, sagte der Blonde plötzlich.

„Weißt du Harry, wir sollten mal mit Dumbledore sprechen und ich fragen, ob wir nicht Ron, Hermine und Ginny etwas beibringen können."

Harry verstand und eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, erhob er sich und ging zum Lehrertisch.

„Guten Morgen Professor", sagte er und Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Gruß freundlich.

„Währe es möglich, dass wir uns später kurz mal unterhalten könnten ?"

„Natürlich Harry, worum geht es ?", antwortete der alte Zauberer.

Harry wusste nicht ob er es so einfach vor all den anderen Lehrern sagen konnte und schaute etwas unschlüssig zwischen Dumbledore und ihnen hin und her. Der Direktor verstand, dass es um ihr kleines Geheimnis ging und sagte,

„Komm Harry, wir gehen an einen etwas privateren Ort." Dann führte er seinen Schüler in den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, in dem sich damals, nachdem der Feuerkelch die Champions erwählt hatte, alle versammeln sollten. Dumbledore schloss die Tür hinter ihm und wartete, dass der Schwarzhaarige sein Anliegen vorbrachte.

„Ähm... Professor. Es ist so. Wir, ich meine Chris und ich, wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir unseren Freunden auch etwas von unserem Wissen vermitteln sollten." Sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore an.

Der alte Zauberer überlegte kurz und erwiderte mit einem Lächeln.

„Einverstanden, aber ich stelle eine Bedingung."

„Und welche ?", fragte Harry, der nicht so schnell mit einer Zustimmung gerechnet hat.

„Sie dürfen alles lernen, was sie durch Lesen erfahren. Und, ihr müsste bei allem Neuen dabei sein."

„Ok, so soll es sein. Danke Professor." Sagte Harry mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht.

Danach ging Harry zurück in die Große Halle und nickte Chris kurz zu.

Nach dem Mittagessen nahmen Chris und Harry dann ihre Freunde bei der Hand und der Blonde apparierte mit ihnen in einen, auch für Harry, unbekannten Raum.

„Schatz wo sind wir ?", fragte Hermine sofort, da sie wieder klar sehen konnte.

„Im großen Studienraum der Gründer", antwortete Chris und lächelte als er die fragenden Blicke der Anderen sah.

„Hierher haben die vier Gründer ihr bevorzugten Schüler gebracht, damit sie in Ruhe lernen konnten."

Harry sah sich etwas um. Der Raum war mittelgroß und sehr hell. Es gab vier Tische und bei jedem stand ein leeres Regal.

„Chris, denkst du nicht, dass es einfacher wäre in der Bibliothek zu lernen , fragte Hermine weiter. Ich meine, da haben wir es wenigstens nicht so weit zu den Büchern."

Chris Lächeln wurde breiter und nun sah auch Harry seinen Freund fragend an. Denn in dem Punkt hatte Hermine recht.

Chris jedoch führte seine Freundin an eines der Regale, stellte sich hinter sie und fragte, welches Thema sie interessiert. Hermine sagte „Animagi" und sah immer noch leicht skeptisch aus. Chris ergriff ihren Arm mit dem Zauberstab und tippte auf das leere Regal.

„Selecto animalis", sagte Chris leise und plötzlich füllten sich die Fächer mit sämtlichen Büchern, die das Thema behandelten und die es in Hogwarts gab.

Chris begann zu lachen als er die vier offenen Münder sah.

„Eh das ist der Studienraum der Gründer. Glaubt ihr echt, dass sie ihr Schüler für jedes Buch in die Bibliothek laufen ließen ?"

Nachdem sich alle wieder gefasst hatten, setzten sich Ginny und Ron ebenfalls an einen der Tische und versuchten den Zauber. Ginny wollte alles über die Koboldkriege wissen, sie hatte ja schließlich Zag´s abzulegen und Ron, welch Überraschung wollte alle Bücher, die es über Quittitsch gab.

Denn Rest des Tages waren die Drei nicht mehr zu bewegen und daher beschlossen Harry und Chris sich ebenfalls ein bar Bücher vorzunehmen. Die allerdings konnte man nicht durch eines der Regale rufen, da die Gründer ihre persönlichen Aufzeichnungen magisch so geschützt hatte, dass man sie nur auf herkömmliche Weise im Schloss bewegen konnte.


	15. Kapitel 15

Silvertrust: Stell dir vor es war Ron´s erster Schultag und er durfte sich das Thema aussuchen. Die meisten, die das erste Mal am Computer sitzen ( in Ron´s fall, Regal), fangen doch mit den Spielen an, oder ?

Laser-jet: Mit entsetzen las ich deinen Review und erteile dir eine Abmahnung. Es gibt wichtigeres im Unterricht zu tun, als zu lesen. Ich empfehl Schlaf oder Skat. ( grins)

Kapitel 15

Die nächsten drei Wochen unterzogen sich unsere neuen Schüler einem sehr intensiven Training. Besonders Ron war Feuer und Flamme als sie mit der Praxis begannen und Harry sie das erste Mal mit in die Sporthalle nahm. Chris verzog sich für diese Zeit meistens in sein Labor und probierte neue Tränke oder Heilzauber aus. Die Beiden hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass sie mit ihrem Training etwas aussetzen, damit der Schwarzhaarig mehr Zeit für seine neuen Schüler hatte.

„So Ron, nun sag mir, was möchtest du lernen ?", fragte Harry, als sie sich in der Sporthalle trafen.

„Schwertkampf, genau wie du", antwortete sein rothaariger Freund und Harry begann ihn zu testen. Nach einer halben Stunde war Ron völlig aus der Puste und Harry beschloss, dass der Rothaarige und auch die Mädels erst einmal ihre Fitness verbessern mussten. Deshalb erstellte er einen Trainingsplan und hoffte, dass er damit Erfolg hat. Schon nach zwei Wochen konnte man deutliche Fortschritte erkennen und das eigentliche Training begann. Ron lernte sehr schnell mit dem Schwert umzugehen und auch Ginny und Hermine, die sich für die leichteren Dolche entschieden hatte, machten Harry leicht stolz auf seine Arbeit. Was die Theorie anging, da hatten die drei Gryffindors bald einen Wissensstand, der dem eines Siebenklässlers in den Schatten stellte und Harry freute das besonders für seine Ginny. So musste sie keine Angst vor ihren ZAG-Prüfungen haben. Was die Trainingsduelle zwischen ihm und Chris anging. Diese führten sie wieder häufiger durch, allerdings weigerten sich die anderen an ihnen teilzunehmen, nachdem die Zwei ihnen mal einen Vorgeschmack gegeben hatten. Harry muss immer noch lächeln, wenn er an die Gesichter seiner Freunde denkt.

Es war nun fast Ende April und die Quittitschsaison ging in die zweite Runde. Aus diesem Grund, da man nun nicht mehr immer zusammen lernen konnte, beschlossen Harry und Chris heraus zufinden, wo sich der Studienraum der Gründer eigentlich im Schloss befand. Bisher waren sie immer hierher appariert, doch sie wollten ihren Freunden auch die Möglichkeit geben, mal ohne sie dorthin zu gehen. Chris öffnete zum ersten Mal die schwere Holztür und sie alle betraten einen breiten Gang. Sofort zündeten sich die Fackeln an und tauchten alles in ein etwas schauderliches Licht. Harry und seine Freunde gingen los und versuchten den nächstmöglichen größeren Flur zu finden. Plötzlich bekam Harry ein sehr ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, denn der Gang kam im auf einmal sehr bekannt vor. Doch als er wusste woher, war es auch schon zu spät. Ein lautes Heulen tauchte nicht weit von ihnen auf und jetzt merkten auch die anderen, wo sie waren. Der Korridor im dritten Stock. Der verbotene Gang und bevor Harry reagieren konnte rannte Remus in seiner Werwolfsgestalt auf sie zu. Apparieren war nicht mehr möglich, da alle zu weit auseinander standen und Harry rief Chris nur noch zu, er solle sich um ihre Freunde kümmern. Der Blonde handelte reflexartig, schob die drei in eine Wandnische und versiegelte diese mit einer Mauer. Dann rannte er Harry hinterher. Kurz vor der nächsten Biegung kam ihm dieser allerdings mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf im Schlepptau entgegen und Chris musste stark bremsen.

„Harry, was sollen wir tun ? Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn verletzen willst, oder ?". fragte Chris während sie durch die Gänge jagten.

„Nein will ich nicht", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige.

„Harry ich habe da eine Idee, rief Chris, weißt du was die Gründer noch konnten ?"

„Ja, aber wir haben es noch nie versucht, rief Harry zurück.

Hermine, Ginny und Ron saßen in ihrem Versteck und konnten nur die Geräusche des Werwolfes und die Schritte ihrer Freunde hören. Dann plötzlich vernahm man Flüche wie „Stupor" oder „Petrificus totalis", aber diese schienen nicht zu wirken. Und dann erschallte ein markerschütternder Schrei des Werwolfes unter den sich aber auch die Schmerzenschreie ihrer Freunde mischten. Hermin sah Ginny entsetzt an und hatte, ebenso wie die Rothaarige, aufgehört zu atmen. Nach einer kurzen Stille schrie der Werwolf wieder und doch es ertönten auch noch andere Laute.

„Ein Löwe ?", fragte Ron überrascht und nachdem sie kurz darauf auch noch ein lautes Brüllen, welches eindeutig einem Bären gehörte, vernahmen, da dachte sie alle drei, sie seien verrückt geworden. Plötzlich winselte der Werwolf kurz auf und es wurde still außerhalb ihres Versteckes. Minuten vergingen und diese waren schlimmer als die, in denen sie dem Kampf zuhören mussten. Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saßen, doch plötzlich begann die Mauer vor ihnen zu verschwinden und man sah, dass Harry und Chris an der gegenüber liegenden Wand hockten und müde lächelten. Ginny und Hermine stürmten sofort aus sie zu und umarmten ihre Freunde.

„Was ist passiert ? Wo ist der Wolf ? Was waren das für andere Tiere ?"

All diese Fragen sprudelten aus den Mädchen. Einzig Ron sah die zwei Jungen musternd an und sagte,

„Sagt mir bitte nicht, dass ihr zwei..."

Harry nickte jedoch und Ron´s Augen weiteten sich.

„Ron lass uns das morgen besprechen. Wir zwei müssen erst mal in den Gryffindorturm und unsere Wunden verarzten." Sagte Harry und bei dem Wort Wunden stöhnten die Mädchen wieder auf. Er bat alle ihn zu berühren und apparierte mit ihnen in den Turm. Das Heilen war eine Sache von Sekunden, doch waren Harry und Chris so erschöpft, dass sie sofort ins Bett gingen und einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Harry die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder hoch und plötzlich fragte er sich, wie er jemals seinem Freund und Lehrer Remus wieder unter die Augen treten konnte. Soweit er sich erinnerte, mussten sie ihm ordentlich zugesetzt haben und er hoffte, dass es kein böses Nachspiel geben würde.

Die fünf Schüler setzten sich entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit, so weit wie möglich vom Lehrertisch weg und hoben nur ganz leicht die Köpfe als Professor Lupin die Große Halle betrat. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein rechtes Auge war geschwollen und der linke Arm hing in einer Schlaufe. Vorsichtig hinkte Remus zum Lehrertisch und Professor Mc Gonnagal fragte mit besorgter Mine,

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus ? Waren es Todesser ?"

„Ja es geht Minerva. Und nein es waren keine Todesser, sondern der Werwolf hat seine Meister gefunden." Antwortete der Lehrer für VgddK. Dabei blickte er zum Gryffindortisch und Harry und Chris senkte schuldbewusst ihre Köpfe. Mc Gonnagal bemerkte das und wollte los um sie zur Rede zu stellen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück.

„Nein Minerva, sie haben sich nur verteidigt."

„Ja aber wie ?", fragte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen.

„Ich habe so eine Ahnung, doch wir sollten es testen. Wie weit bist du im Stoff ?" erwiderte der Direktor und Professor Mc Gonnagal sagte ihm mit leicht stolzer Stimme.

„Oh Albus, ich bin dem Plan voraus. Die Schüler scheinen das Thema regelrecht zu verschlingen."

„Na dann ist es beschlossen. Du machst heute die Tests. Ich bitte dich aber, Harry und Mr. Wels als letzte dran zu nehmen."

Mc Gonnagal nickte und verließ die Große Halle um alles vorzubereiten.

Harry war erstaunt, dass sie an ihnen vorbei ging, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Ohne Zweifel hatte ihr Remus berichtet, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Kurz darauf beendeten sie das Frühstück und gingen zum Unterricht. Als sie Mc Gonnagal´s Klassenzimmer betraten, fielen ihnen sofort zwei Sachen auf. Erstens fehlten die Tische und es stand nur ein Kreis aus Stühlen da. Und zweitens war kein Slytherin anwesend. „Wenigstens etwas Positives", dachte Harry und setzte sich soweit es ging vom Lehrertisch weg.

„Guten Morgen Klasse, begrüßte sie die alte Hexe, heute werden wir die am Anfang des Schuljahres erwähnten Tests durchführen. Aus diesem Grund sind heute auch nur die Gryffindors anwesend. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass sollte jemand die Fähigkeit haben, dieses Wissen den Gryffindorturm verläst. Haben wir uns verstanden ?"

Alle nickte und Professor Mc Gonnagal ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und fing an zu erklären.

„Ich werde nun bei jedem Einzelnen den Test durchführen und danach versuchen sie sich das erste Mal zu verwandeln. Ich sage ihnen aber gleich, es kann höllisch weh tun. Wer möchte als erstes ?"

Überraschender Weise meldete sich Ron, wenn auch etwas zaghaft.

„Sehr gut Mr. Weasley. Setzen sie sich auf den Stuhl hier in der Mitte und konzentrieren sie sich. Ich werde jetzt den Testzauber über sie sprechen und sollten sie dann vor ihrem inneren Auge das für sie gewählte Tier sehen, sagen sie laut „ corpus transmuto animalis".

Ron nickte zögerlich, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen. Mc Gonnagal schwang ihren Zauberstab und rief „relevatio animalis". Erst passierte nichts, doch dann tauchte über Ron´s Kopf ein blau schimmerndes Pergament auf. Ron schien ebenfalls etwas zu sehen und während er sich konzentrierte, erklärte Professor Mc Gonnagal, dass das Pergament, welches gerade erschienen war, später, nach Ron´s Schulabschluss, zum Ministerium geschickt würde, um ihn damit als Animagus zu registrieren. Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, schrie Ron plötzlich vor Schmerzen auf und Harry konnte sehen, wie sich sein Freund nach vorne warf und sein Körper sich zu verändern schien. Die Haare wurden länger und er schrumpfte etwas zusammen. Dann bekam er spitze Ohren und einen buschigen Schwanz.

„Ein Fuchs. War ja klar", rief Seamus und alle lachten auf. Der Fuchs allerdings setzte sich neugierig vor die alte Lehrerin und diese streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Sehr gut Mr. Weasley. Ausgezeichnet und jetzt wieder zurück. Stellen sie sich einfach vor, sie werden wieder zum Menschen."

Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und Ron kniete in seinem menschlichen Körper vor seinen Mitschülern. Er war zwar total verschwitzt und man konnte ihm die Schmerzen noch ansehen, doch er lächelte überglücklich. Chris griff in seinen Umhang und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. „Hier Ron trink", sagte er und der Rothaarige schluckte den schmerzlindernden Trank.

Als nächste waren Seamus und Neville dran, aber sie schafften es nicht. Bei Hermine jedoch staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Sie wurde zu einem wunderschönen schwarzen Panther und Harry fragte sich ob Chris das vielleicht wusste. Denn schließlich machte er doch jedes Mal so seine Andeutungen. Und Harry fiel auch das Weihnachtsgeschenk wieder ein, welches sein Freund Hermine geschenkt hatte.

Dann war Harry dran und die ganze Klasse verstummte augenblicklich. Etwas mulmig wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen schon als Professor Mc Gonnagal den Zauber sprach, doch im nächsten Moment war er schon in einer Art Trance und er konzentrierte sich auf das Tier vor ihm...

Professor Mc Gonnagal schaute ihn interessiert an und nahm das blau Pergament über seinem Kopf weg und las es leise.

„Professor sehen sie", rief Hermine und die alte Lehrerin blickte auf. Sie wurde blass und starrte auf ein weiteres Pergament, welches über Harry´s Kopf aufgetaucht war. Zögernd nahm sie es auch und wollte es lesen, als wieder ein neues auftauchte. Insgesamt vier Pergamente erschienen und die alte Lehrerin sagte nur leise,

„Ein multipler Animagus. Das ich so etwas noch erleben darf."

Alle starrten sie an und danach auf Harry. Dieser begann sich zu verwandeln und Mc Gonnagal las laut die verschiedenen Formen vor. Als erstes wurde Harry zum Adler, danach zum Löwen und schließlich zum Otter.

Als er sich jedoch nicht in die vierte Form verwandelte, wollte Mc Gonnagal nachsehen, woran es lag und blickte auf das zuletzt erschienene Pergament. Nichts, es war leer und da sie sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, bat sie Harry sich zurückzuverwandeln. Kurz darauf kniete auch er vor seinen Freunden und nahm dankend den Schmerztrunk an.

Als letztes war nun Chris an der Reihe und auch bei ihm erschienen mehrere Pergamente. Er begann sich zu verwandeln und Professor Mc Gonnagal beobachtete ihn sehr genau dabei. Dann sah sie auf das letzte blaue Blatt und wurde blass.

„STOP", schrie sie noch, bevor sie ohnmächtig umkippte.

Chris erwachte durch den Lärm und stürzte unter Schmerzen auf seine Knien. Er war nämlich gerade dabei, nachdem er von seiner Bärenform in die des Falken gewechselt war, seine dritte Animagusform Delphin anzunehmen, als ihn der panische Schrei seiner Lehrerin aus der Trance riss. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht sah er Mc Gonnagal neben sich liegen und rappelte sich auf, um ihr zu helfen.

Harry kniete sich ebenfalls neben die alte Hexe und sagte leise „enervate". Sofort schlug sie ihre Augen auf und starrte den Blonden an. Harry half ihr auf und wollte fragen, was den los sei, doch Mc Gonnagal entließ nur die Klasse und bat Chris ihr zum Direktor zu folgen. Völlig ratlos standen Harry und die anderen da. Sie beschlossen ihren Freund später zu fragen, denn er schien auch nichts zu wissen und vielleicht war er ja nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore schlauer.

Chris kam nach gut einer Stunde und alle warteten darauf, was er ihnen erzählen würde. Sie wurden allerdings enttäuscht, denn Chris musste dem Direktor versprechen nichts zu sagen und wenn Harry eines bisher gelernt hatte, dann das, dass sein Freund Wort hielt. Zwar etwas murrend akzeptierten es die Gryffindors und ließen den Blonden mit seinem Geheimnis in Ruhe. Blieb ja noch die Frage, wieso Harry´s viertes Pergament leer geblieben war. Doch da keiner eine Antwort zu haben schien, geriet auch diese Frage schnell in Vergessenheit und Harry machte sich vorerst keine Gedanken mehr darüber.

Eine Woche nach dieser Sache stand wieder ein wichtiges Ereignis an. Das Wiederholungsspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Diesmal warnte Madame Hooch die Schlangen, dass bei dem geringsten Regelverstoß, die Gryffindors sofort gewinnen und daher war das Spiel das fairste was es seit langem in Hogwarts gegeben hatte. Es dauerte gute fünf Stunden, bis Harry endlich den goldenen Schnatz fing. Doch schließlich mussten seine Mannschaftskameraden erst einmal den Vorsprung der Slytherins wieder einholen. Malfoy hatte seine Leute nämlich wirklich gut trainiert und daher waren sie gleich zu Beginn davon gezogen.

Was Harry aber erst nach dem Spiel erfuhr war, dass die Schlangen doch etwas gemogelt hatten. Sie hatten nämlich den Quaffel so manipuliert, dass er nicht immer, aber zu siebzig Prozent, vor dem Tor der Gryffindors sich so beschleunigte, dass er für Ron fasst unhaltbar wurde. Harry beschloss nicht zu Madame Hooch zu gehen, denn schließlich hatte sie ja gewonnen. Chris allerdings legte sein hinterlistiges Lächeln auf, als Harry es ihm sagte und er sich wünschte es dem Slytherinteam doch noch irgendwie heimzuzahlen. Die Antwort auf Chris Lächeln bekam er einige Tage später mit. Sie saßen alle in der Großen Halle und hörten, wie Snape sich mit dem Direktor unterhielt.

„Albus, irgendwas stimmt nicht im Schloss. Meine Schüler, ich meine besonders mein Quittitschteam beschwert sich darüber, dass immer wenn sie duschen wollen, dass warme Wasser plötzlich eiskalt wird. Albus, ich dachte, so etwas soll durch einige Zauber verhindert werden?"

Dumbledore sagte, dass er sich darum kümmern werde und nachdem Snape gegangen war, blickte er wissend zum Tisch, wo Harry und Chris saßen. Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an und dieser meinte,

„Strafe muss sein". Daraufhin verstand Harry und lachte.

Zwei Tage später kam der Direktor an den Tisch der Gryffindors und bat Harry und Chris ihm in den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch zu folgen. Harry hoffte, dass es nicht um den kleinen Scherz ging und betrat den Raum...


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Harry blickte etwas unsicher als der Direktor beide bat sich zu setzen und plötzlich sprudelte es einfach aus ihm heraus,

„Es tut uns leid Professor. Wir wollten doch nur eine kleine Rache für das Schummeln von Malfoy´s Team."

Der alte Zauberer lächelte zurück.

„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das nicht weiß. Natürlich war mir sofort klar, wer dahinter steckt und ich denke sogar, das es euer Recht war. Außerdem wollte ich was ganz anderes von euch."

Harry sah etwas verlegen zu Boden und konnte hören, wie Chris neben ihm anfing zu feixen. Dann sprach Dumbledore das eigentliche Thema an.

„Harry, ich wollte euch bitten, an den diesjährigen Abschlussprüfungen teilzunehmen."

Dieser Satz traf beide wie ein Hammer und Harry brauchte einige Augenblicke um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte lediglich einen kleinen Test über euren Wissensstand durchführen und die Prüfungen sind dafür bestens geeignet."

Harry sah den alten Zauberer immer noch ungläubig an und dieser merkte kurz darauf, was den Schwarzhaarigen bedrückte.

„Harry ich hoffe du verstehst mich wirklich nicht falsch. Ihr bleibt beide Schüler, bis ihr euer siebendes, in Mr. Wels Fall zweites, Schuljahr absolviert habt. Du weißt, dass mir nichts ferner liegt, als dich aus Hogwarts weg zu schicken." Sagte Dumbledore und Harry entspannte sich etwas.

„Ich bin dabei Professor", sagte Chris und nachdem er etwas auf Harry eingeredet hatte, stimmte auch der Schwarzhaarige zu.

Kurz darauf entließ der Direktor die zwei Schüler und sie überbrachten die Neuigkeit ihren Freunden.

„Prüfungen ? Dann müsst ihr sofort anfangen zu lernen." Sagte Hermine und begann im Kopf schon Lehrpläne für die Zwei zu erstellen. Harry lächelte zu Chris und dieser zog Hermine in einen Kuss.

„Schatz, wir schaffen das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte er und Hermine sah ihn strafend an.

Die nächsten Wochen wurde gelernt und wiederholt, dass Harry schon gar nichts anderes mehr im Kopf hatte.

Hermine war wirklich in ihrem Element und blühte richtig auf. Den größten Nutzen trug Ginny davon. Sie schaffte es bei den kleinen Tests sogar mit Harry und Chris gleich zu ziehen und hängte manchmal sogar ihren ein Jahr älteren Bruder ab.

Schließlich kamen die ersten theoretischen Prüfungen und Harry stand zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben vor Griselda Marchbanks und Professor Tofty. Die beiden begrüßten ihn freundlich und wünschten ihm und Chris viel Glück.

Die ersten Prüfungen waren leicht, fand Harry und auch Chris schien etwas gelangweilt zu sein. Beide waren nämlich schon nach einer halben Stunde fertig und warteten darauf, dass die Siebenklässler ihre schriftlichen Prüfungen beendeten.

Am dritten Tag der Prüfungswoche kam Harry plötzlich lachend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. Hermine, die seit dem Mittagessen auf die beide wartete, sah ihn fragend an und kurz hinter Harry trat auch ihr Freund ein.

„Harry James Potter, sagte der Blonde mit gespielt ernster Mine, du solltest den alten Sessel in ein bequemes Sofa verwandeln und nicht, auch wenn er es bitter nötig hatte, den ganzen Raum renovieren. Ich glaube Professor Tofty ist immer noch nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht."

„Was ist passiert ?", fragte Hermine als ihr Freund fertig mit seiner Schimpftirade war.

„Was passiert ist ? Harry hier musste mal wieder übertreiben. Hat alles aus dem Handgelenk gemacht und nebenbei den Prüfern versucht einen Schokoladenkuchen aufzuschwatzen. Das war zu viel für die alte Hexe."

Sagte der Blonde und wurde daraufhin von Harry unterbrochen.

„Du sei ja ruhig. Wer konnte sich denn nicht entscheiden, welchen Trank er brauen will ?"

Dann wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an Hermine und fuhr fort.

„Schönen Freund hast du da Hermine. Kommt in den Prüfungssaal, schaut sich die Aufgaben an und läst so einfach aus dem Nichts vier weitere Kessel erscheinen. Und bevor die Prüfer fragen konnte, was das soll, fängt er an alle fünf zur Wahl stehenden Tränke gleichzeitig zu brauen. Ich dachte Snape flippt aus, als er das gesehen hat."

„Snape ?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja Snape, sagte Harry, er war als Beobachter dabei und konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Der Hammer kommt aber noch, Hermine. Klein Salazar hier, fing doch tatsächlich kurz vor Ende der Prüfung an, die Prüfer voll zu motzen, ob sie nicht ein bar schwerere Tränke auf Lager hätten."

Daraufhin begannen alle loszulachen und keiner merkte, wie Ginny den Raum betrat. Sie ging schnurstracks auf den Blonden zu und boxte ihm auf den Arm. Dieser sah sie fragend an und Ginny sagte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie schwer die Prüfung nach deinem Auftritt geworden ist."

Chris schaute sie schuldig an, ließ hinter seinem Rücken eine Rose erscheinen und überreichte sie Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Daraufhin begann auch die Rothaarige zu lachen und meinte, dass sie aber gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten haben kann.

Die nächsten beiden Tage hatte Harry frei. Chris allerdings musste in den Fächern, die alle bis zur fünften Klasse hatten noch seine Zag´s nachholen und daher gönnte sich Harry etwas freie Zeit und dachte über das letzte Jahr nach.

Es war Nachmittag und er saß allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war mit Ginny in Bibliothek und Ron wollte mit Luna etwas Zeit am See verbringen. Chris hatte seine Prüfung in Kräuterkunde und so blieb dem Schwarzhaarige auch heute wieder etwas Zeit um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er schloss seine Augen und ihm kamen die Bilder seines ersten Mals mit Ginny in den Sinn. Harry sah seine Freundin vor sich liegen, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte und seine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen. Plötzlich schreckte er durch eine Stimme hoch.

„Man muss das wehtun.", sagte Ginny, die gerade durch das Portrait trat und auf Harry´s Hose starrte. Bevor der Schwarzhaarige reagieren konnte, war sie zu ihm gelaufen, kniete sich hin und öffnete seine Jeans. Harry glaubte zu träumen, denn plötzlich begann Ginny ihn zu verwöhnen. Und das in einer Art, die er bei ihr nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Ginny begann nämlich genüsslich an Harry´s steil nach oben zeigenden Glied zu saugen und das einzigste woran Harry noch denken konnte oder was er schaffte, war die Tür zu versiegeln. Dann ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und wenige Minuten später explodierte er. Fassungslos blickte er Ginny an. Diese lächelte jedoch nur schelmisch und fragte, „besser jetzt". Wieder kam in Harry die Frage auf, wo denn das kleine schüchterne Mädchen abgeblieben war. „Danke", sagte er leise und beschloss in Gedanken jedoch sich irgendwann dafür zu revanchieren. Dann zog er Ginny auf seinen Schoss und sie begannen noch etwas zu schmusen, bevor sie zum Abendessen gingen.

Vor der Großen Halle trafen sie auf Hermine und alle drei gingen hinein. Dort allerdings bemerkte Harry, dass alle tuschelten, grinsten und manchen sogar auf Hermine zeigten. Harry drehte sich um, um zu sehen ob mit seiner besten Freundin was nicht stimmte, doch da war nichts.

Sie traten an den Gryffindortisch und Ron begann sofort.

„Hermine es tut mir leid."

„Was ist los und wieso sehen mich alle so an ?", fragte der Lockenkopf.

„Es geht um Chris, er..."

„Was ist mit ihm ? Ist er verletzt ?",fragte Hermine besorgt doch Ron sagte mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nein es geht ihm gut, wieder. Er hatte nur ein wenig Pech in seiner Prüfung. Du musst wissen, dass er und vier weitere Mädchen, die Aufgabe hatten Liebestang zu verschneiden und Chris muss irgendwie mit dem Saft der Pflanze in Berührung gekommen sein..."

„Na und er ist doch resistent gegen dieses potenzsteigernde Gift." Erwiderte Hermine

„Scheinbar nicht, sagte Ron immer mehr lächelnd, sein Körper hat reagiert und ihm ist seine Badehose etwas eng geworden."

Hermine und Harry starrten den Rothaarigen an.

„Das Schlimmste daran ist jedoch, dass er seine Prüfung mit den größten Tratschtanten, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, ablegen musste. Dem zur Folge weiß es bereits die ganze Schule."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und Hermine sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus. Sie mussten Chris finden, um ihn vorzuwarnen. Doch es war zu spät. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollten betrat der Blonde die Halle und alle Augen waren sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Keiner sagte etwas, alle flüsterten nur, bis er am Slytherintisch vorbei kam. Dort war es Pansy Parkinson, die ihr Schandmaul nicht halten konnte und laut durch die Halle rief.

„Eh Wels stimmt es? Hast du wirklich bei deiner Prüfung Latte gekriegt ?"

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf und Mc Gonnagal war schon auf dem Weg zu Chris, als dieser in seiner ureigenen Art antwortete.

„Oh ja liebreizende Pansy. Er stand wie ne eins. Doch dann dachte ich an dich im Bikini und aus war´s mit der Pracht. Wenn du mich jetzt allerdings entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch was zu erledigen."

Die ganze Halle begann zu lachen und Harry sah wie der Blonde suchend durch die Schüler blickte. Dann leuchteten seine Augen kurz auf und das Nächste was Harry hörte waren Mädchenschreie. Er schaute sich um und erkannte vier Siebenklässlerinnen, die panisch ihre jetzt neongrün leuchtenden Haare betrachteten. Dann sah Harry wie sein Freund mit festen Schritt auf ihn zukam und er bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, du bist ein toter Mann." Rief Chris und funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen sonderbar an.

„Was ist los Chris ? Ich habe nichts gemacht." Versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen, da er wirklich nicht wusste, was er getan haben soll.

„Stimmt, du hast nichts gemacht und darin bestand ja mein Problem." Erwiderte der Blonde und Harry wurde immer verwirrter.

„ Ich habe kein Problem mit dem Gift der Pflanze und seiner Wirkung. Ich kann mich auch gegen die vier Mitschülerinnen, die nicht mehr als ein bar Augenklappen bei ihrer Prüfung tragen, erwehren. Was ich allerdings nicht abblocken kann ist, wenn ich vom einen auf den anderen Moment keine grüne Pflanze, sondern einen Rotschopf mit flinker Zunge vor meinen Augen habe. Verdammt Harry, du hattest dein Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle und mir deine Bilder und Gefühle von Ginny´s Blaskonzert ohne Vorwarnung geschickt."

Harry glaubte im Boden versinken zu müssen, als sein Freund fertig war und jetzt alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet schienen. Oh ja Chris wusste wie er Harry verlegen machen konnte.

„Mr. Wels achten sie auf ihre Worte", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal und Chris schaltete einen Gang zurück. Er setzte sich neben Hermine, die immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass das gerade geschehen war.

„Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?", fragte Ginny plötzlich und ihr Bruder verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft.

Chris grinste der Rothaarigen zu und meinte „Ja, aber es sollte doch nicht die Freundin eines Freundes sein".

Wenig später hatte sich auch der Rest der Großen Halle beruhigt und nur noch vereinzelt schielte jemand zum Gryffindortisch und begann zu tuscheln.

Nach dem Abendessen verließen Harry und seine Freunde schnell die Große Halle und gingen zügig zum Gryffindorturm. Dort unterhielten sich Chris und der Schwarzhaarige noch mal in Ruhe über den Vorfall und sie überlegten, ob sie es nicht irgendwie schaffen könnten, dass so etwas nicht wieder geschah. Wenig später gingen dann aber alle ins Bett, da morgen die letzte Prüfung anstand, VgddK.

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, überlegten die fünf Gryffindors, was wohl bei einer Abschlussprüfung alles dran kommen könnte. Keiner, nicht mal die Siebenklässler, hatte eine Ahnung, da Dumbledore nur gesagt hatte, dass es dieses Jahr eine Besonderheit im Ablauf geben soll. Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks erhob sich der Direktor und lief in Richtung Halleneingang. Durch diesen traten plötzlich vier uniformierte Gestalten und Harry konnte Tonks und Kingsley Shackebolt erkennen. „Auroren", flüsterte er zu Chris und fünf Minuten später bat Professor Dumbledore um Ruhe.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer. Soeben sind die diesjährigen Prüfer für VgddK eingetroffen und ich kann euch nun etwas über den Ablauf der Prüfung verraten. Doch zuvor den Grund für das alles. In diesem Jahr haben sich aufgrund der Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemord, sehr viele Absolventen für die Laufbahn eines Aurors entschieden und sie müssten nach ihrem Abschluss noch eine weitere Aufnahmeprüfung ablegen, damit sie an der Akademie des Ministeriums aufgenommen werden. Diese entfällt jedoch, wenn die hier anwesenden Auroren heute mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden sind. Daher beginnt nach dem Frühstück der theoretische Teil und nach dem Mittagessen führen wir die Praxis, in Form kurzer Duelle, durch."

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Chris allerdings sagte nichts, sondern grinste nur. Hermine sah etwas besorgt aus und Harry fragte,

„Hermine, was ist los ?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen der Duelle."

„Musst du nicht, wir werden niemanden verletzen." Antwortete Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und Hermine boxte ihm auf den Oberarm.

Die Theorie, obwohl bedeutend schwerer als bei den ZAGs, schafften die beiden mit Leichtigkeit. Und da ihnen Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass sie als letzte dran sein werden, nutzten sie die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag, um sich mental etwas vorzubereiten. Als Harry und Chris dann gegen vier die Große Halle betraten, erschrak der Schwarzhaarige jedoch etwas. Er hatte gedacht, dass er allein mit den Prüfern sein würde, doch was er jetzt sah ließ ihm kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn wachsen. Die ganze Halle glich einer Arena. Harry erkannte den schon öfters gesehenen Laufsteg und dahinter den Tisch mit den Prüfern. Es waren neben Professor Dumbledore und Professor Tofty noch zwei weitere Zauberer anwesend, die Harry allerdings nicht kannte. Doch das Schlimmste in seinen Augen befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Stegs. Es waren Bänke voller Zuschauer und Harry hasste es, wenn er bei irgendwas beobachtet wurde. Es erinnerte ihn immer an das Trimagische Turnier. Chris klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter und beide setzten sich auf die Bank für die Prüflinge. Kurz darauf kamen auch ihre Freunde und nahmen hinter ihnen Platz. Schräg dahinter saßen Malfoy und Zabini und neben ihnen Dumm und Dümmer, alias Grabbe und Goyle.

Zehn Minuten später wurde Harry aufgerufen und als er den Duellsteg betrat, bekam er den nächsten Schock. Ihm gegenüber stand Shackebolt, von dem Harry so einiges gehört hatte und der nach Mad Eye´s Pensionierung der oberste Aurorenausbilder geworden war. Professor Tofty erklärte beiden die Regeln.

„Meine Herren, das Duell ist beendet, wenn der Gegner entwaffnet und bewegungsunfähig ist. Das heißt, es darf keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausgehen. Verstanden ?"

Beide nickte und die Prüfung konnte beginnen. Shackebolt verlor auch keine Zeit und begann Harry mit Flüchen einzudecken. Stupor, Petrificus und anderen Flüche, von denen Harry im Unterricht nicht einmal was gehört hatte, alles war dabei. Zum ersten Mal war Harry froh, dass er anders war. Denn so kannte er doch die meisten und schaffte es auch sie zu parieren. Dann begann er mit seinen Gegenzaubern, allerdings immer darauf bedacht nur bekannte Flüche einzusetzen. Das führte aber nur dazu, dass das Duell nun schon fast eine dreiviertel Stunde ging. Chris saß auf der Bank und beobachtete die Sache interessiert. Er stellte fest, dass Harry nur Schulflüche einsetzte und beschloss, dass sein Freund ruhig etwas energischer werden konnte. Er stand plötzlich auf und rief.

„Verdammt Harry, hör auf mit ihm zu spielen, ich will heute auch noch dran kommen."

Die ganze Halle drehte sich zu ihm um und Hermine wurde immer kleiner neben ihrem Freund.

„Mr. Wels, was fällt ihnen ein, die Prüfung von Mr. Potter zu stören ?", rief Professor Tofty ärgerlich, nachdem sie das Duell unterbrochen hatte. Sie wollte den Blonden gerade weiter zusammenstauchen, als Professor Dumbledore das Wort ergriff und seinem Schüler recht gab.

„Harry, hör auf Mr. Wels. Denn ich glaube auch, dass du so nicht zum Ziel kommst. Außerdem höre ich schon Mr. Weasleys Magen knurren und wir wollen doch eigentlich alle rechtzeitig essen, oder ?"

Alle starrten den alten Zauberer an und den fragendsten Blick hatte Shackebolt. Harry nickte und das Duell wurde fortgesetzt. Kingsley startete seine Angriffe wieder und nun, da Harry keine Bedenken mehr hatte, ließ er sein ganzes Wissen walten. Angefangen über diverse alte Flüche, denen nicht einmal ein „Protego" etwas entgegensetzen konnte, bis hin zu mehreren Feuersäulen, die den armen alten Auroren ziemlich ins Schwitzen brachten. Schließlich schleuderte Harry einen Feuerball auf seinen Gegner, den dieser zwar löschen konnte, doch es war trotzdem zu spät. Harry apparierte hinter Shackebolt und das Letzte was dieser hörte war.

„ StuporPetrificusAccioZauberstab"

Ein völlig geschocktes Prüferteam und auch die gesamte Halle sahen entsetzt, wie der alte Zauberer zu Boden ging und Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Ginny begann zuerst zu klatschen, rannte dann los und gab ihrem Freund einen dicken Siegerkuss. Professor Tofty ernannte Harry zum Sieger und dieser erweckte Kingsley wieder. Kurz darauf war Chris dran und sein Los war Tonks. Kurz bevor der Blonde jedoch zum Steg lief hörte er eine leise Unterhaltung zwischen Malfoy und Zabini.

„Eh Zabini, das da ist Tonks, meine Cousine. Ich wette mit dir, dass Goldlöckchen keine zehn Minuten durchhält."

Blaise sah erste Chris und dann Malfoy an.

„Ok. Drac, ich setzte dagegen und sage sogar er gewinnt."

Malfoy arrogantes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und er wurde noch überheblicher.

„So soll es sein. Und um die Sache nicht nur um die Ehre zu machen. Schlage ich Folgendes vor, gewinnst du spendierst du ihm eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und gewinne ich kriegt er eine Kiste Butterbier."

Zabini nickte und sie besiegelten es mit einem Handschlag. Chris lächelte nur leicht und ging um Tonks die Hand zu schütteln.

Als er den Kampfsteg betrat, erklärte Professor Tofty nochmals die Regeln und beide gingen in Ausgangsposition. Ebenso wie Kingsley verlor auch Tonks keine Zeit und Chris musste sich der verschiedensten Flüche erwehren. Allerdings dauerte es bei ihm nur fünf Minuten bis der Zauberstab der Aurorin quer durch den Raum flog. Chris machte jedoch keine Anstalten, dass Duell zu beenden. Professor Tofty wies ihn sogar darauf hin, doch der Blonde blieb unbeeindruckt. Er forderte Tonks auf sich eine andere Waffe zu suchen und nickte in Richtung der Schwerterwand. Harry sah seinen Freund abschätzend an und beobachtete, dass Chris, nachdem Tonks ein Langschwert zog, sich seine Schuhe auszog und das T-Shirt ablegte. „Arme Tonks", dachte Harry plötzlich, als er merkte, was Chris vor hatte. Nahkampf stand auf dem Plan und der Blonde stellte sich wieder in Grundstellung.

„Auror Tonks, so gern ich dieses Duell schon beendet hätte, müssen sie sich jedoch noch gedulden. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich nämlich auf eine Kiste Butterbier und ein Flasche Feuerwhiskey von Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Zabini verzichten.

Beim letzten Satz lächelte und nickte er in Richtung Malfoy, worauf dem blonden Slytherin die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Alle Augen wanderte jetzt zu Draco und dieser wurde leicht rot. Dann galt die Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Duellanten und Chris zog seinen Stab.

„Ich dachte ohne Magie", sagte Tonks leicht verwirrt. Chris sagte jedoch nur laut „macronos" und sein Stab wuchs auf die Größe eines Kampfstabes. Was nun folgte war ein Schlagabtausch sondernsgleichen. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Tonks so gut im Nahkampf war und Chris mit ihr sein Tun hatte. Allerdings begann sie sehr schnell ihre Kondition zu verlieren und versucht sich unauffällig in Richtung ihres Zauberstabes zu bewegen. Tonks erreichte ihn schließlich, hob ihn blitzschnell auf und richtete ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Blonden. Alle stöhnten auf, da sie eigentlich Chris, nach seinen Stockattacken, schon als Sieger gesehen hatten. Der jedoch grinste nur zurück und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Qualmwolke um ihn herum. Da Tonks ihren Gegner nun nicht mehr sah, tat sie das, was jeder tun würde. Sie feuerte ziellos einige Schockzauber in die Wolke und man konnte ganz deutlich ein Stöhnen und das Geräusch eines auf den Boden fallenden Körpers hören. Die Aurorin lächelte siegessicher und ließ den Qualm verschwinden. Dann belegte sie den am Boden liegenden Körper noch mit einer Ganzkörperklammer und ging auf ihn zu, um den Zauberstab zu holen. Die ganze Halle begann zu applaudieren, verstummte aber schlagartig, als Tonks plötzlich zusammenbrach und ihr Zauberstab mitten in der Luft schwebte. Eine Minute völliger Ruhe begann und alle fragten sich, was hier gerade geschieht.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich mich um die Geschenke der Slytherins und den Siegerkuss von Hermine bringen lasse ?", ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte Chris neben Tonks Stab auf und grinste bis hinter die Ohren.

„Aber Mr. Wels, sie liegen doch...", stotterte Professor Tofty und deutete auf den leblosen Körper mitten auf dem Kampfsteg.

„Ach das, sorry. Accio und finite", sagte Chris und streckte seine Hand aus. Der Körper flog auf den Blonden zu und verwandelte sich während des Fluges zurück in Chris Zauberstab.

Das war zu viel. Professor Tofty brach ohnmächtig zusammen und Dumbledore musste die alte Hexe auffangen.

Hermine rannte freudestrahlend zu ihrem Freund und gab ihm seinen Siegerkuss. Harry lächelte dem Blonden nur an und meinte „Angeber". Kurz darauf wollten Harry und Chris zum Prüfertisch, damit sich den Blonde bei Professor Tofty für die Ohnmacht entschuldigen konnte, doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Denn als sie die Große Halle durchquerten lösten sich zwei grelle Blitz vom Hogwartswappen über dem Lehrertisch und trafen die Zwei. Sie brachen bewusstlos zusammen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen...


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Die ganze Halle war geschockt und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor überhaupt jemand reagieren konnte. Es war Dumbledore, der losrannte und das in einer Geschwindigkeit, die man dem alten Zauberer gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Er beugte sich über die beiden leblosen Körper und untersuchte sie.

„Sie leben", sagte er leise und man konnte eine gewisse Erleichterung hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille erkennen. Im nächsten Moment kam Madame Pomfrey aus dem Kamin gestürmt und untersuchte die zwei Schüler erneut. Da sie aber nichts feststellen konnte, beschwor sie zwei Tragen und bat den Direktor die Beiden darauf zu levitieren. Dann ließ sie einen Gang frei machen und die zwei Bewusstlosen schwebten hinter ihr her, in Richtung Krankenflügel. Ginny und Hermine starrten nur gerade aus und schienen nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Ron brauchte einige Minuten um sie in die Realität zu holen und mit ihnen Madame Pomfrey zu folgen. Der Rest der Halle begann zu tuscheln und es brauchte die laute Stimme von Professor Mc Gonnagal um wieder Ordnung und Ruhe herzustellen. Sie machte allen klar, dass die beiden leben und sie keine Gerüchte über das, was mit ihnen geschehen sein soll, hören will. Dann drehte sich die alte Lehrerin um und sah hoch zum Schulwappen. Es glühte immer noch leicht und obwohl Mc Gonnagal nicht mal ansatzweise die Fähigkeiten des Direktors hatte, konnte sie die magische Energie, die von dort oben ausging, förmlich spüren.

Madame Pomfrey hatte in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore und den anderen Gryffindors den Krankenflügel erreicht und sie legten Harry und Chris in jeweils ein Bett.

„Was ist mit ihnen ?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, Ms. Weasley, doch ich möchte die Zwei jetzt genauer untersuchen und sie daher bitten, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen." Erwiderte die alte Heilerin und begann die Kleidung bei Harry zu entfernen.

„Nein, sagte Ginny energisch, Erstens will ich wissen, was mit Harry ist und zweitens habe ich schon ganz andere Seiten von meinem Freund gesehen."

Madame Pomfrey sah sie überrascht an und erkannte, dass Ginny recht hatte. Sie nickte zustimmend und machte mit dem Entkleiden weiter. Als sie das T-Shirt entfernt hatte, ließ sie einen weiteren Analysezauber wirken und begann danach Chris auszuziehen. Bei ihm war das leichter, da er sich nach der Prüfung nur sein T-Shirt übergezogen hatte. Sie betrachtet den vor ihr liegenden Körper und stöhnte überrascht auf.

„Was ist Poppy ?", fragte Dumbledore und die alte Heilerin deutete auf ein leuchtendes Tattoo auf dem rechten Oberarm des Blonden.

„Da... Das ist nicht möglich Albus", stotterte sie und der Blick des Direktors wanderte auf die Tätowierung. Die bestand aus einem goldenen Zauberstab, um den sich eine weise Schlange wand.

„Was bedeutet das Poppy ?" fragte der Direktor, da er trotz seiner Erfahrung noch nie ein solches Zeichen gesehen hatte.

Madame Pomfrey antwortete nicht sondern ging an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie öffnete die unterste Schublade und holte ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch hervor. Dann öffnete sie es und man konnte die verschiedensten Symbole erkennen. Das des Blonden war auch darunter und in einem kleinen Kästchen daneben stand „Medimagus".

„Harry hat auch eins", rief Ginny überrascht auf und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. Sie deutete auf Harry´s Arm und alle sahen wie das Tattoo immer deutlicher wurde. Das des Schwarzhaarigen war jedoch anders. Es bestand aus einem goldenen Drachen, der zwischen seinen Klauen ein Schwert hielt. Sofort suchten Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey im Buch nach dem Symbol und als sie es fanden stöhnten beide auf.

„Warriormagus", sagte Dumbledore leise und setze sich langsam hin.

„Das meinte Rowena also, als sie damals fast zu viel gesagt hätte." Fuhr der alte Zauber fort.

„Was heißt das, Magus ?", fragte Ron.

Der Direktor bat alle sich zu setzen und begann.

„Mr. Weasley, die Sache mit den Magus, oder Magiern ist eigentlich ein Mythos, genau wie es der Stab der Gründer war."

„Ja aber wir sind doch alle Magier, oder ?", warf der Rothaarige ein.

„Nein Mr. Weasley. Wir sind alle Zauberer. Die Magier sind unser Ursprung. Doch um das zu verstehen, müssen sie erst einmal wissen, woher die Magie kommt. Ich selbst habe es erst durch die Aufzeichnungen von Godric Gryffindor erfahren. In einem seiner Bücher beschreibt er nämlich eine Art Stammbaum seit dem Anfang der Magie. Dort heißt es, dass die Magie eine Kraft ist, die tief im Inneren der Erde steckt. Doch man kann sie nicht orten, da sie ständig in Bewegung ist. Nun vor etwa zehntausend Jahren lebten neben den Menschen, hauptsächlich Muggel, auch andere Rassen auf der Erde. Eine davon waren die Goddar, die Helga in ihrem Tagebuch erwähnte und es gab die Magier. Beide eigentlich sehr unterschiedlichen Rassen, hatten jedoch eine Gemeinsamkeit. Sie waren direkt mit der Magie verbunden und konnten ihre volle Macht auch nutzen. Dann kam es zum Krieg zwischen den beiden Rassen und beide wären fast vom Angesicht der Erde verschwunden. Nach all den Verlusten in ihren Reihen, begannen sich die Magier mit den Muggeln zu verbinden und eine neue Art entstand, die Zauberer.

Sie konnten ebenso wie die Magier zaubern, doch ihre Kräfte waren begrenzt, da sie nicht mehr mit der Magie direkt verbunden waren, sondern nur die von Geburt an erhaltene nutzen konnten. Zwar schafften sie es durch Lernen und diverse neue Zaubereiformen sich eine gewissen Macht zu erarbeiten, doch solches Potenzial wie die Magier hatten sie nicht mehr. Da die Magier im Laufe der Zeit immer weniger wurden und die Zahl der Zauberer zunahm, suchte auch die Magie der Erde, da sie ein Art Bewusstsein hat und immer bestrebt war sich zu verbreiten, nach neuen Wegen, um wirken zu können. Deshalb schickte sie kleine Stücke von sich an die Erdoberfläche und verband sich mit noch einer Menschengattung."

„Muggel", sagte Hermine leise und Dumbledore nickte.

„Richtig Ms. Granger. Mit Muggeln und so wurden die ersten Muggelgeborenen Zauber geboren. Sie sehen also, dass ihre Herkunft und die der ganzen anderen Muggelgeborenen nicht auf der Verletzung der Reinblütigkeit beruht, sondern eine Art der Selbsterhaltung der Magie ist. Deshalb sollten sie sich nie etwas anders einreden lassen. Und noch eins und das ist die Ironie im Kampf der Reinblütigen Zauberer gegen die Halbblüter und Muggelgeborenen. Magie kann nicht zerstört werden oder verschwindet nach dem Tod. Sie kehrt zu ihrem Ursprung zurück und der Kreis beginnt von Neuem. Damit erklärt sich auch endlich, warum es kurz nach Voldemords erster Schreckensherrschaft und den damit verbundenen Opfern, so viele Muggelgeborene gab."

Alle starrten den alten Zauberer fassungslos an und auch er selbst musste das, was er eben erzählt hatte erst einmal verdauen. Wieder war es Ron, der die etwas bedrückende Stille durchbrach.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt für Harry und Chris ?"

Diesmal war es jedoch Madame Pomfrey die antwortete.

„Was Mr. Potter angeht, weis ich es nicht. Doch Mr. Wels hat sich als Medimagus dem Leben verschrieben. Das heißt, selbst wenn er in einem Kampf einem Gegner gegenübersteht und es eigentlich keine andere Wahl gibt, kann er ihn nicht töten. Verletzen ja, aber das Leben ist ihm heilig. Und noch etwas weiß ich, dass er kann. Doch das würde bedeuten, jetzt blickte sie zu Dumbledore, dass er ein Elementar ist."

„Und was ist das, was er noch kann ?", fragte Hermine.

„Er kann Tränke, egal welcher Art erschaffen und das ohne sie zu brauen. Er nutzt die Magie und Erde dafür."

Alle sahen die alte Heilerin an und keiner hatte bemerkt, dass die beide anderen längst erwacht waren und neugierig zuhörten.

„Das ist ja hochinteressant, Madame Pomfrey", sagte Harry und lächelte seinem blonden Freund zu.

„HARRY, CHRIS" riefen Ginny und Hermine und stürmten an die Betten ihrer Freunde. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sich die Mädchen lösten und Madame Pomfrey ihre Untersuchung abschließen konnte. Kurz darauf entließ sie die Zwei und Dumbledore bat sie alle mit in sein Büro zu kommen. Dort erzählten Harry und Chris, dass sie von den Gründern, bei denen sie waren, und vor allem von Godric, dem letzten Magier und Hüter des Alten Ordens, für würdig gehalten worden, um die höchste Stufe der Magie zu erreichen.

„Heißt das jetzt ihr seid Übermenschen ?",fragte Ron und Harry lachte los.

„Bei Merlin nein Ron, sind wir nicht. Wir haben jetzt nur ein bar weitere Fähigkeiten und ich kann zum Beispiel, ohne das ich einen bestimmten Zauberspruch sagen muss, diese Büro hier komplett umgestalten. Ich nutze die Magie um mich herum und nicht nur meine eigene innere. Das ist der eigentliche Unterschied. Und ich habe meine vierte Animagusform gesehen. Doch denke ich es ist noch nicht soweit, dass ich sie euch verraten kann." Erwiderte Harry und lächelte beim letzten Satz geheimnisvoll zu Chris.

Was den anging wusste er es durch seine Gabe, die ihm schon bei Hermine geholfen hatte, ihre Form zu sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen verkündete Dumbledore, dass es den beide Jungs wieder gut ging. Der Blitz war, seiner Aussage zufolge, nur eine Überladung der Magie des Schlosses und Harry und Chris waren nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Platz gewesen.

Ein Großteil glaubte das und so wurden die Beiden freudig in der Halle wieder begrüßt. Das Beste kam aber am Ende des Frühstücks. Plötzlich erhoben sich nämlich Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini und gingen zum Gryffindortisch. Sie überreichten dem Blonden ihre Wettschulden und mussten unter dem Applaus und den Pfiffen der anderen Schüler wie bei einem Spiesrutenlauf zurück zum Slytherintisch gehen. Chris dankte ihnen und übergab die Kiste Butterbier Ron, damit er sie verteilen konnte. Den Feuerwhiskey behielt er, öffnete die Flasche und leckte sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen. Das bescherte ihm allerdings einen vernichtenden Blick von Professor Mc Gonnagal und der Blonde schraubte die Flasche schnell wieder zu.

Die Tage bis zu den Sommerferien flogen schnell dahin und nach einem berauschendem Abschlussfest wachte Harry am Tage der Abreise durch ein Kitzeln in der Nase auf. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah rot. Sofort kam ihm die letzte Nacht mit Ginny wieder in den Sinn und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Seine Liebste lag in seinen Armen und schien noch fest zu schlafen. Deshalb löste sich Harry vorsichtig von ihr und beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Er zog den Vorhang sachte auf und huschte hindurch. Die anderen waren scheinbar schon lange auf und ihre Koffer standen bereit, damit sie die Hauselfen zum Bahnhof bringen konnten. Harry ging ins Bad und stellte sich unter die heiße Brause.

Durch das Geräusch des Wassers und das Fehlen ihres wärmenden Kissens erwachte Ginny und sah sich um. Schnell streifte sie sich ein T-Shirt über und lief in Richtung Fenster. Der Anblick der sich ihr da bot, war atemberaubend. Obwohl sie mit Hermine auch im Turm wohnte, zeigten ihre Fenster jedoch in die andere Richtung und daher bekamen sie nie einen Sonnenaufgang zu Gesicht. Verträumt blickte sie zum Verbotenen Wald, über dessen Wipfeln gerade die Sonne aufstieg. Nebelschwaden zogen sich entlang des Sees und man konnte Hagrid´s Hütte nur an der Spitze ihre Daches erahnen. Doch das Beeindruckendste war eine Herde von Einhörnern, die auf der Wiese nahe dem östlichen Ufer weideten. Die Tiere, für gewöhnlich schon eine Pracht, strahlten jetzt im Schein der Morgensonne voller Magie. Ihre Hörner funkelten als wären sie aus Gold und das sonst weise Fell hatte einen silbernen Schimmer.

Ginny war verloren in diesem Anblick und zuckte erst zusammen, als sich zwei kräftige Arme um ihre Hüften legten und Harry sanfte ihren Hals küsste. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und Ginny erwiderte seine Worte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es nicht ganz so ruhig. Neville und Seamus erzählten sich ihre Ferienpläne und Dean versuchte Collin zu überreden, seine Kamera noch mal aus dem Koffer zu holen, damit sie ein Klassenfoto machen können. Hermine hatte sich von Ron breitschlagen lassen und spielte mit ihm Schach, während Chris noch ein bar Seiten in einem der Gründertagebücher las.

Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portrait der fetten Dame und Professor Mc Gonnagal betrat den Raum.

„Haben sie Mr. Potter gesehen ?", fragte sie und Ron antwortete so nebenbei,

„Ja, er ist noch oben im Schlafraum."

Die alte Lehrerin nickte dankend und ging in Richtung Treppe. Chris sah Ron ungläubig an und in dem Moment, wo er fragen wollte, was ist, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sein Freund nicht allein war und wollte schon der alten Hexe hinterher laufen. Diese kam jedoch schon zurück und lief zügig durch den Raum. Chris sah sie fragend an und bemerkte den Grund für ihre Eile, Tränen. Der Blonde stand auf und folgte seiner Lehrerin. Vor den Turm holte er sie ein und fragte,

„Professor ? Alles in Ordnung ?"

Mc Gonnagal drehte sich um und wischte schnell ihre Augen trocken.

„Ja Mr. Wels, alles Ok. Ich hatte nur ein Dejawu", sagte sie leise und ging weiter. Chris kehrte um und lief zum Schlafraum der Jungen. Vorsichtig schaute er hinein und erkannte gegen das Sonnenlicht zwei Gestalten. Einen Jungen mit schwarzen, wirren Haaren, der seine Arme um ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren geschlungen hatte. Chris lächelte und ihm fiel das Foto von Harry´s Eltern wieder ein.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen alle bei Frühstück und der Direktor wünschte allen schöne Ferien. Die Zugfahrt verlief ereignislos und Harry vermisste sogar den sonst so störenden Besuch von Malfoy und seinen Anhängseln.

Gegen vier Uhr lief fuhr der Hogwartexpress in Kings Cross ein und die Ferien konnten beginnen...


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

„Harry, Ginny hier sind wir."

Es war Mrs. Weasley´s Stimme, die quer durch das Gleis neundreiviertel schallte und der Schwarzhaarige wurde schlagartig rot, als sich alle nach ihnen umdrehten. Doch im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich in einer schraubstockähnlichen Umarmung wieder. Nachdem ihn die heimliche Chefin des Weasleyclans losgelassen hatte, erkannte er auch die anderen. Es waren Mad Eye und Tonks. Letztere schaute ihn fragend an und Harry versicherte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie hatte die Ereignisse nach der Prüfung noch nicht vergessen und war schon immer etwas skeptisch, was die Erklärungen von Dumbledore betraf.

„Harry, Professor Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass du in diesem Jahr nicht zu deinen Verwandten musst. Ich freue mich ja so, endlich wieder ein volles Haus." Sagte Mrs. Weasley, bevor sie mit etwas wehmütiger Stimme verriet, dass es, seitdem die Zwillinge ihr drittes Geschäft eröffnet haben, im Fuchsbau mehr als langweilig geworden ist. Harry musste grinsen, da Ron´s Mutter früher immer leicht gebarmt hatte, dass sie so viel zu tun habe.

Dann trat Mad Eye an alle heran und musterte Chris.

„Das ist also dein Zögling Harry ?", fragte er und der Schwarzhaarige verschluckte sich. „Meine Güte, was hat Dumbledore denen erzählt", dachte Harry entsetzt und schaute vorsichtig zu seinem Freund. Dieser lächelte leicht und sagte dann an den alten Auror gewand.

„Ja, das bin ich und Harry war dieses Jahr so zufrieden mit mir, dass ich ihn nicht mehr Meister nennen muss."

Tonks prustete los und bekam sich die nächsten Minuten nicht wieder ein. Sie durfte ja hautnah spüren, wie viel der Blonde schon wusste.

Kurz darauf sah Hermine ihren Dad und Sie und Chris verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden. Bevor sie verschwanden, zog der Blonde jedoch Harry noch mal bei Seite und drückte ihm eine kleine schwarze Schachtel in die Hand.

„Hier für dich. Aber lass es Mrs. Weasley nicht sehen."

Harry schaute hinunter und begann zu lächeln.

Dann drehte er sich zurück zu den anderen und Moody holte einen alten Teekessel aus seiner Umhangstasche.

„Hier, ein Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau."

Harry sah alle fragend an und sagte,

„Dumbledore spricht nicht wirklich viel mit euch, oder ?"

Er nickte zu Ron, der Luna an die Hand nahm. Diese griff nach Tonks und Ginny schnappte sich ihre Mutter und Mad Eye. Als alle irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren, apparierte Harry kurzerhand und musste danach in der Küche des Fuchsbaues, welche er als Ziel auserkor, den bösen Blicken der Erwachsenen standhalten. Rettung brachte Mr. Weasley, der glücklicherweise aus dem Kamin trat und alle herzlich begrüßte.

„Schön, dass du sie alle mitgebracht hast, Harry." Sagte er und Mrs. Weasley fragte sofort, woher ihr Mann weiß, dass Harry apparieren kann. Arthur lächelte nur leicht und überreichte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Brief.

Harry öffnete ihn und sah ein sehr offiziell aussehendes Pergament. Vorsichtig las er und seine Augen wurden größer.

„Meine Apparationslizens", sagte Harry mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht und alle gratulierten ihm.

Nun war es Zeit die Sachen aufs Zimmer zubringen und Mrs. Weasley begann in ihrer gewohnten Art.

„So meine Lieben. Ich habe denke Luna, da du bis zu eurer Abreise hier bleiben wirst, schläfst du bei Ginny und Harry wie immer bei Ron."

Harry, der schon überlegte wie er sich nachts zu seiner Freundin schleichen kann, traute seinen Ohren nicht, als Ginny plötzlich sagte.

„Da denkst du falsch Mum. Harry schläft bei mir und Ron teilt sich sein Zimmer (Bett) mit Luna."

Mrs. Weasley schien sprachlos und dass war sehr selten, denn Mr. Weasley schaute ungläubig zwischen ihr und seiner Tochter hin und her. Dann faste sich Ron´s Mum wieder und sagte mit einem Lächeln.

„OK, doch wir müssen uns vorher noch mal kurz unterhalten, Ginny. Und zwar über..."

„Jungs ?", unterbrach sie die Jüngste ihrer Kinder und fuhr dann mit einem chrisähnlichen Grinsen fort.

„In Ordnung Mum. Was willst du wissen ? Verhütung ? Umgang mit deinen Gefühlen ? Wo hast du Probleme ?"

Alle starrten Ginny an und Harry wollte nur noch eins, raus hier. Doch es war zu spät, denn sein Name fiel.

„Harry Potter, was hast du mit meiner kleinen Tochter gemacht und wer ist das Mädchen hier vor mir ?", sagte Mrs. Weasley noch leicht nach Fassung ringend.

„Harry trifft da keine Schuld, Mrs. Weasley. Es war Chris." Sagte plötzlich Luna, die sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Wer ?", fragte jetzt Mr. Weasley.

„Chris, Hermines Freund. Du hast ihn vorhin auf dem Bahnhof gesehen." Antwortete Ron und man konnte sehen, dass er sich sehr zusammenreißen musste um nicht zu lachen.

„Was der blonde Junge, der so schüchtern und nervös neben Hermine stand."

Das war zu viel für alle drei und vor allem Ron begann sich lachend auf dem Boden zu wälzen.

„Harry, fragte er mit erstickte Stimme, hat Mum gerade die Worte „schüchtern", „nervös" und „ Chris" in einem Satz verwand ?"

Harry nickte und sah in die fragenden Blicke der Erwachsenen, von denen Tonks allerdings genauso lachte, wie Ron.

„Mrs. Weasley, Chris ist alles andere als schüchtern und seine heutige Nervosität beruht wohl mehr darauf, dass Hermine ihn ihren Eltern vorstellen will." Sagte Harry erklärend und ihm fiel was wichtiges ein.

„Weil wir gerade bei Chris sind. Ich wollte sie bitte, ob sie Ginny die Erlaubnis für einen kleinen Urlaub geben, da er uns für eine Woche nach Deutschland eingeladen hat. Professor Dumbledore´s haben wir schon."

Sagte der Schwarzhaarig und betonte den letzten Satz besonders. Ginny´s Eltern überlegten kurz und sagten „Ja". Danach machten Mrs. Weasley und die Mädchen etwas zum Abendessen und Harry brachte mit Ron das Gepäck hinauf in die Zimmer. Dann verabschiedeten sich Mad Eye und Tonks und verschwanden.

Denn Rest des Tages bzw. Abends erzählten die Kinder über ihr Schuljahr und man ging sehr spät ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen Harry und Ginny sehr lange. Endlich konnten sie es und warum sollte man die Ferien nicht ausnützen. Gegen elf standen die zwei endlich auf und sahen, dass sie da nicht die Einzigen waren. Fast alle, außer Molly Weasley, trudelten zeitgleich und mit reichlich Schlaf im Gesicht, am vollbeladenen Frühstückstisch ein.

„Guten Morgen, Mum", sagte Ginny, setzte sich neben Harry und goss jedem der es wollte, Kürbissaft in ein Glas. Dann brachte Mrs. Weasley einen Teller voller Pfannkuchen und alle schlugen zu. Nach dem Frühstück, welches um diese Zeit auch gleichzeitig das Mittagessen wurde, gingen Harry und Ron eine Runde fliegen.

Gegen sechs wurde dann wieder gegessen und bis in die Nacht geredet. Mit diesem Tagesablauf vergingen, bis auf einige Ausnahmen, gut anderthalb Wochen.

„ ... tschüß und schöne Ferien", verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry und den anderen, bevor die ihrem Vater um den Hals fiel.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Dad"

„Ich dich auch mein Engel. Doch nun sollten wir uns einander vorstellen, meinst du nicht", erwiderte Hermines Vater.

„Oh ja. Dad, das ist Christoph", sagte Hermine während sie ihren Arm um die Hüfte des Blonden legte.

„Guten Tag, Doktor Granger. Mein Name ist Christoph Wels und es ist mir eine Freude, sie nun auch persönlich kennen zu lernen. Hermine spricht nämlich sehr viel von ihnen." Sagte Chris und reichte dem Mann vor ihm die Hand.

„Angenehm Granger, Henry Granger. Und es ist mir auch eine Freude", erwiderte Hermines Vater und nachdem er die ihm gereichte Hand geschüttelt hatte, nahmen sie das Gepäck und gingen zum Wagen. Chris schmunzelte, da er den stolzen Blick von Hermines Dad sah, als dieser beiden seinen neuen Wagen zeigte und meinte,

„Ich sehe sie stehen auf Blech „Made in Bavaria".

Dr. Granger drehte sich um und sah den Blonden überrascht an.

„Sie kennen sich mit Autos aus ? Ich dachte sie sind ein Zauberer ?"

„Bin ich ja auch Doktor Granger. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, was ein BMW 750 ist. Mein Vater hat ein ähnliches Model." Antwortete Chris und half beim Einladen der Koffer. Dann nahm er mit Hermine im Fond des Wagens platz und die dreieinhalbstündige Fahrt konnte beginnen. Als die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, erreichten sie das Haus der Grangers. Chris staunte nicht schlecht. Es war ein sehr großes Gebäude mit einer breiten Auffahrt und alles war in strahlenden Weis gehalten. Neben dem Haus konnte man einen etwas größeren Parkplatz erkennen und Chris fiel wieder ein, wie Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, dass die Praxis ihrer Eltern mit im Hause untergebracht war.

An der Eingangstür wurden sie von Mrs. Granger begrüßt und der Blonde sah sofort, von wem seine Freundin ihre Schönheit geerbt hatte. Nicht das Mr. Granger nicht ansehnlich war, doch mit seinen geschätzten 1.95 m und dem schwarzen Vollbart, erinnerte er sehr an Hagrid und mit dem wollte er Hermine nun wirklich nicht vergleichen. Der Lockenkopf stürmte aus dem Wagen, die Treppe hinauf und in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

„Hey Mum, du hast mir sehr gefehlt." Sagte sie und ihre Mum erwiderte mit einem Lächeln.

„Wirklich mein Engel. In deinen Briefen hast du aber anders geklungen."

Daraufhin wurde Hermine leicht rot und das entging dem Blonden nicht. Sofort überlegte er, was Hermine ihrer Mutter alles geschrieben haben kann und er wurde immer nervöser.

„Und du musst dann jawohl Chris sein. Meine Tochter hat mir so gut wie alles geschrieben." Sagte Hermines Mum und aus dem leichten Rot wurde ein sattes Purpur.

„So genau nun auch wieder nicht", fügte Mrs. Granger schnell mit einem Lächeln hinzu, als sie das Gesicht des Blonden sah. Dann trugen Chris und Mr. Granger die Koffer ins Haus und Mr. Granger rief alle in die Küche, da sie eine kleine Imbiss vorbereitet hatte.

„Sollen wir dir das Gästezimmer zurecht machen ?", fragte Hermines Mum und als Chris etwas mit seiner Antwort zögerte sagte sie schnell, „also nicht." Chris sah etwas unsicher zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, worauf diese nur wissend lächelten und ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschten. Hermine führte Chris in ihr Zimmer und sah den Blonden fragend an. Chris lächelte, denn das Zimmer war fast genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es war sehr hell, groß und funktionell eingerichtet. Unter dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch und daneben ein breites Regal mit Büchern. Gegenüber gab es eine Leseecke und ein riesiges mit blauem Satin bezogenes Bett. Chris begann zu grinsen.

„Was ist ? Gefällt es dir nicht ?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Der blonde schüttelte den Kopf, trat an seine Liebste heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Natürlich gefällt es mir. Ich frage mich nur, was bequemer ist. Der Schreibtisch oder das Bett."

„Das Bett ist..." und bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Chris sie mit einem leisen „OK" geschnappt und zum Bett getragen. Dort legte er Hermine auf den Rücken und begann sie zu küssen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke ehe sie reagierte, denn damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch dann erwiderte sie seine Liebkosungen und begann mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare zu fahren. Kurze Zeit später lagen beide nackt aufeinander und Chris küsste die sich steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Hermine fing an zu stöhnen und Chris wollte sich langsam nach unten arbeiten, als seine Freundin es plötzlich irgendwie schaffte ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen.

„So, es hat dir also gefallen, was Ginny mit Harry gemacht hat ?", fragte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und Chris überlegte, was er antworten soll. Ein leises „Ja" entglitt seinem Mund, der dann plötzlich weit aufklappte, als Hermine ihren Kopf in Richtung seines besten Stückes bewegte. Chris war wie erstarrt. Doch das schien Hermine nur noch mehr anzuheizen, denn sie begann vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge über den längst vollständig erregierten Penis zu fahren. Daraufhin fing Chris an laut zu stöhnen und seine Sinne begannen zu rauschen. Immer schneller wurde die Zunge und Chris musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit es nicht zu schnell ein Ende hatte. Als er es fast nicht mehr aushielt und er nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen sah, da zog er Hermine hoch, drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken und drang mit voller Wucht in sie ein. Es dauerte nicht lang und die zwei schwebten auf Wolke sieben. Hermine biss in ihr Kissen um ihre Eltern nicht zu wecken und Chris, der allmählich wieder Herr seiner Sinne wurde, ließ schnell einen Lärmschutzzauber wirken. Dann kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander und lagen einfach nur ruhig da. Jeder wollte die Wärme des anderen spüren. Doch dann plötzlich schreckte Chris hoch.

„Hermine ! Wir haben was vergessen", sagte er immer blasser werdend.

„Ich weiß Schatz. Doch keine Sorge, ich bin zum Glück gerade nicht sehr empfänglich für deine unsterblichen Soldaten." Erwiderte der Lockenkopf mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und der Blonde entspannte sich merklich. Kurz darauf schliefen beide ein und erst das leise Klopfen an der Zimmertür weckte sie wieder.

„Hermine, Chris Frühstück", rief Dr. Granger und die zwei zogen sich rasch an.

Am Frühstückstisch warteten Hermines Eltern mit dem Essen und als sich alle beide gesetzt hatten, begann Mrs. Granger sehr großzügig Rührei auf Chris Teller zu schaufeln.

„Hier Chris du kannst es gebrauchen." Sagte sie und Chris, dessen Blick zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her ging, hatte plötzlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Zauber nicht sehr hilfreich war. Daher beschloss er, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung sei und sagte.

„Da haben sie recht Mrs. Granger. Ich hoffe doch wir haben sie nicht zu sehr gestört. Ihrer Tochter ist nämlich manchmal nicht zu stoppen."

Hermine prustete ihren Orangensaft quer über den Tisch und wurde knallrot. Ihr Vater begann zu lachen und Hermines Mutter sagte mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Das stimmt mein Lieber, sie war schon immer ein Wirbelwind. Doch jetzt haben wir aber noch eine Bitte an dich, nenn uns ab jetzt beim Vornamen. Ich bin Sofia und mein Mann heißt Henry, wie du weißt."

Chris nickte und bedankte sich. Den Rest des Tages gingen Chris und Hermine shoppen, denn sie hatten nicht sehr viele Muggelsachen oder wie in Hermines Fall, waren sie heraus gewachsen.

Chris gefiel es sehr gut mal wieder unter Muggeln zu leben, denn er vermisste öfters die technischen Errungenschaften, mit denen sie, wie es einige Zauberer sagten, die fehlende Magie versuchten zu ersetzen. Schließlich waren zwei Wochen rum und die zwei bereiteten sich vor, um in den Fuchsbau zu reisen. Sie packten ihre Koffer, verabschiedeten sich von Hermines Eltern und Chris schuf einen Portschlüssel. Mit einer Träne im Augen winkte Hermine noch einmal ihren Eltern zu und schon waren sie verschwunden... .


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Harry kam gerade von der Lichtung, wo sie Quittitsch spielten, zurück und wollte noch vor dem Eintreffen von Hermine und Chris duschen. Doch scheinbar hatte er die Zeit etwas vergessen, denn er hörte wie Mrs. Weasley sich mit den Zwei unterhielt und musste lächeln, als sie begann Chris zu fragen, was er mit ihrer Tochter gemacht hat. Der Blonde schaute die Frau, die er nur kurz auf dem Bahnhof gesehen hatte, fragend an und wusste nicht was sie meinte. Hermine war ebenfalls ratlos. Deshalb beschloss Harry seinem Freund zu helfen und betrat die Küche.

„Hey ihr zwei", sagte er laut und deutlich, so dass Mrs. Weasley erst einmal unterbrochen wurde.

Hermine schnellte rum und Harry sah sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die er sonst nur von Mrs. Weasley kannte. Dann begrüßte ihn auch der Blonde und fragte leise, was er denn gemacht haben soll. Harry erzählte ihm was Ginny nach ihrer Rückkehr gesagt hat und Chris begann zu lächeln. Dann drehte dieser sich zu Mrs. Weasley und sagte.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte mein Eingreifen in ihre Erziehung."

Mrs. Weasley starrte den Blonden fragend an und begann leicht stotternd.

„So... so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich war doch nur so überrascht, dass meine Kleine, dabei legte sie ihren Arm um Ginny, so schnell erwachsen geworden ist."

Chris begann noch mehr zu lächeln und auch Harry musste leicht schmunzeln, denn sein Freund schaffte es gleich bei seinem ersten Gespräch mit einer der resolutesten Frauen, die Harry kannte, dass diese rot wurde. Deshalb beschloss er jetzt Mrs. Weasley zu helfen und wechselte das Thema.

„Und wie war dein Antrittsbesuch bei Hermines Eltern ?"

Chris begann plötzlich zu grinsen und Hermine sagte mit einem Funkeln im Auge,

„Sag es nicht."

„Was nicht, Schatz ? Das deine Eltern mich vergöttern oder dass wir beim ersten Frühstück alle mit roten Gesichtern da saßen, weil du in der Nacht deine Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle hattest ?", fragte Chris und Hermines Gesicht wurde leicht purpurfarben.

„Ich meinte eigentlich beides", stotterte sie und Chris küsste seine Freundin schnell, damit sie nicht weiter böse auf ihn war.

Nachdem alle sich vollständig vorgestellt hatten, bat Ginny´s Mum sie an dem Mittagstisch und man ließ sich das leckere Essen schmecken. Danach gingen Harry und Ginny ihre Sachen holen und Chris verwandelte die etwas klobigen Koffer in zwei modern und muggelmäßig aussehende Sporttaschen. Als das getan war bat er seine Freunde sich im Flur des Fuchsbaues zu versammeln und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Translatio", sagte er laut und Harry konnte ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Ohren und seinem Hals, da wo seine Stimmbänder waren, spüren. Chris erklärte ihnen, dass sie nun beide Sprachen beherrschten und es so keine Probleme mit der Verständigung geben würde. Dann zog der Blonde eine alte Brieftasche aus seiner Jeans und hielt sie in die Mitte. Ginny umarmte ihr Mum noch einmal und die Anderen sagten „Auf Wiedersehen". Alle berührten den Portschlüssel und Harry fühlte das ihm bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel.

Das Nächste was er sah, war ein großes gläsernes Gebäude und Hunderte von Menschen. Vorsicht drehte sich Harry um, damit er sehen konnte, wo sie gelandet waren, als plötzlich ein unheimlicher Lärm über ihren Köpfen ertönte und alle außer Chris gingen in Deckung. Dann erkannte Harry ein startendes Flugzeug und nun konnte er auch das Haus mit den vielen Menschen zuordnen. Sie mussten vor einem Flughafen sein. Harry hatte mal einen Bericht bei den Dursleys gesehen, als diese ihn wieder mal allein zu Hause gelassen hatten.

„Chris, ich dachte wir landen bei deinen Eltern ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sein Freund begann zu lächeln.

„Nein Harry, das geht nicht. Noch nicht. Dumbledore hat das Haus meiner Eltern so geschützt, dass auch wir das erste Mal auf Muggelart dort hingelangen müssen. Deshalb holt uns mein Dad ab. Er müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick kommen, denn der Flughafen hier liegt nicht weit weg von unserer Stadt. Außerdem fällt es hier nicht so schnell auf, wenn plötzlich vier Jugendliche aus dem Nichts auftauchen." Erklärte Chris und wandte sich dann wieder in Richtung der Straße.

Sie warteten, doch niemand kam. Dann wurde Harry´s Aufmerksamkeit und auch die seiner Freunde, auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Und zwar auf einen Wagen, denn Harry bisher nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Es war eine Limousine, oder besser gesagte eine Stretchlimousine.

„Wem die wohl gehört ?", fragte Hermine, da auch sie durch das Fernsehen wusste, dass solch Autos sehr selten auf den Straßen zu sehen sind.

„Keine Ahnung, doch das Emblem auf der Tür kommt mir bekannt vor", erwiderte Chris mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Dann geschah etwas, was sie nun überhaupt nicht erwartet hatten. Der Wagen hielt genau vor ihnen und ein Mann mit schwarzem Anzug und einer Chauffeursmütze stieg aus. Er kam auf Chris zu und fragte leicht zögernd.

„Mr. Wels ? Mr. Christoph Wels ?"

Der Blonde nickte überrascht und sagte „ja".

„Mein Name ist Karl und ich bin ihr Fahrer."

„Wie Fahrer ? Mein Dad holt uns ab und außerdem kenne ich sie nicht einmal." Sagte der Blonde und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Daraufhin erwiderte der Mann, er war im mittleren Alter,

„Sie haben Recht Mr. Wels, doch ihre Mutter hatte einen Notfall in der Klinik und ihr Vater hat sie dorthin begleitet. Deshalb schickt er mich und hat mir außerdem den Auftrag erteilt, sie eine Weile durch die Gegend zu fahren. Er wollte versuchen bis fünf wieder daheim zu sein und wenn sie es wünschen, dann kann ich ihn über das Autotelefon anrufen, damit er meine Angaben bestätigt."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Chris und nachdem sie die Taschen im Kofferraum untergebracht hatten nahmen alle im Innern der Limousine Platz. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Alles war sehr edel und die weichen Ledersitze fühlten sich herrlich an. Hermione schaute ihren Freund immer noch fragend an und während Harry Ginny alles erklärte, öffnete Chris die Trennscheibe zum Fahrersitz und fragte,

„Karl ? Was ist das für ein Wagen ?"

„Er gehört zur Fahrbereitschaft des Pharmakonzerns, in dem ihr Vater arbeitet. Alle Vorstandsmitglieder können sie nutzen", antwortete ihr Fahrer.

„Vorstandsmitglieder ?", fragte Chris und sah wie Karl immer kleiner im Sitz wurde. Scheinbar hatte er was verraten, mit dem Mr. Wels seinen Sohn überraschen wollte.

„Keine Sorge Karl, ich weiß von nichts", sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln, als er das leicht verzweifelte Gesicht ihres Chauffeurs sah.

Nachdem das geklärt war, beschloss Chris, dass sie sich einige Sehenswürdigkeiten ansahen. Natürlich nur von außen, denn für mehr reichte die Zeit nicht. Chris und Hermine, die sich natürlich etwas vorbereitet hatte, redeten die ganze Zeit und die beiden anderen hörten aufmerksam zu. Ab und zu sah Harry zu Karl vor und bemerkte, dass dieser leicht über Ginny schmunzelte. Denn die Rothaarige kam voll nach ihrem Vater und war immer völlig aus dem Häuschen, wenn man ihr etwas eigentlich Banales erklärte.

Als Letztes bat Chris Karl, als sie auf die Autobahn fuhren, ihnen doch mal zu zeigen, was das Auto so drauf hatte. Scheinbar hatte ihr Chauffeur auf so etwas gehofft, denn er nickte freudig und Harry fühlte, wie es ihn in den Sitz drückte. Bei Zweihundertunddreißig hörte er auf und musste auch kurz darauf schon bremsen, denn sie hatten ihre Abfahrt erreicht. Nach gut zehn Minuten kamen sie auch vor dem Haus der Wels an und ihre Fahrt endete. Harry klappte der Mund auf und auch die beiden Mädchen schienen sprachlos. Natürlich hatte Harry damals im Krankenflügel gehört, dass es den Wels nicht all zu schlecht gehen konnte, doch das Haus vor dem sie hielten war mehr als beeindruckend. Es war ein riesiges Backsteinhaus und einer Veranda, die sich um das ganze Haus zu ziehen schien. Große Fenster wiesen darauf hin, dass es im Innern des Hauses sehr hell sein musste. Doch das Beeindruckendste war die Eingangstreppe mit ihren weisen Marmorsäulen. Diese schienen sehr alt und waren teilweise mit Efeu überzogen. Das verlieh dem Haus einen sehr geheimnisvollen Charakter.

„Es gehört meinen Großeltern, sagte Chris, besonders Oma mag diese Mischung aus Modernem und Altertümlichen. Deshalb hat sie auch meinem Dad verboten diese Säulen wegzureißen."

Die drei Anderen starrten immer noch gebannt. Dann kehrten sie in die Realität zurück und stiegen aus.

„CHRISSSSI", rief eine Stimme und keine Sekunde später sprang ein kleines, blondes Mädchen dem Gryffindor an den Hals.

„Hey Angel", erwiderte Chris und warf die Kleine hoch in die Luft. Dann setzte er sie wieder ab und sagte mit einem Lächeln zu seinen Freunden.

„Das ist Victoria, meine Schwester. Doch ich gebe euch den guten Rat, sie Vicky zu nennen, sonst erlebt ihr den nächsten Tag nicht."

Daraufhin reichte die Kleine jedem die Hand und Harry merkte sofort, dass Schüchternheit nicht in ihrem Lebenslauf stand. Als alle sich vorgestellt hatten, begann Chris Schwester mit ihren Fragen und wollte alles genau wissen. Nur gut, dass Chris ihnen gesagte hatte, dass allein seine Eltern bescheid wissen und die Drei sich darauf einstellen konnten. Harry nutzte einen Tarnzauber für seine Narbe um Fragen zu umgehen und Ginny, die eigentlich sehr gern mit anderen sprach, hatte beschlossen, sich etwas zurückzuhalten.

Dann traten zwei Erwachsene aus der Haustür und Harry erkannte Mrs. Wels wieder. Bei Chris Vater war er allerdings überrascht. Wenn er an Chris und dessen sportlichen Körper dachte, dann war sein Vater das ganze Gegenteil. Mr. Wels erinnerte Harry mehr an Mr. Weasley, nur das er ein bar Haare mehr auf dem Kopf hatte. Was die beide Väter aber am meisten unterschied, waren ihre Anzüge. Mr. Weasley trug meistens abgetragene Umhänge, doch Chris Dad schien wirklich am Puls der Zeit zu sein. Sein Anzug war mehr als modisch und verlieh ihm einen chefähnliches Auftreten. Andererseits sollte es vielleicht auch so sein, denn wie Harry vorhin von Karl gehört hatte, war Mr. Wels scheinbar ein wichtiger Mann in seiner Firma.

Mrs. Wels trat als erste auf sie zu und begrüßte ihren Sohn, Harry und Ginny. Dann rief sie ihre Tochter.

„Vicky, führst du Harry und Ginny schon mal ins Haus"

Die Kleine sagte begeistert ja und zog die Zwei mit sich. Dann kam auch Mr. Wels, wenn auch etwas zögernd, die Treppe hinunter und begrüßte Harry und dessen Freundin. Als er schließlich seinen Sohn erreichte, legte dieser seinen Arm um Hermine und sagte etwas unsicher.

„Mum ? Dad ? Ich möchte euch Hermine vorstellen"

Seine Mutter lächelte und zog das Mädchen in ihre Arme. Mr. Wels allerdings schaute Hermine nur an und schien zu überlegen. Das machte seinen Sohn noch unruhiger, denn so kannte er seinen Vater nicht.

„Dad, ich sagte, ich möchte dir Hermine vorstellen." Wiederholte der Blonde etwas lauter.

„Ich habe dich verstanden", sagte Mr. Wels und zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Entschuldige Sofia, ich wollte keines Weges unhöflich sein."

„Was ? Wie haben sie mich eben genannt ?", entfuhr es Hermine und auch Chris sah seinen Vater überrascht an.

„Na du bist doch Hermine Sofia Granger, oder ?"

„Ja, aber dass... Ich meine woher...", stotterte das Mädchen leicht verstört.

„Deine Augen mein Liebe, deine Augen. Außerdem hatte dein Vater immer ein Bild, von dir und deiner Mum, in seinem Arbeitszimmer hängen."

Hermine wurde leicht blass und Chris vermutete, dass sein Vater damit Recht haben muss. Deshalb fragte er direkt.

„Und woher weißt du das, Dad."

„Ganz einfach mein Sohn. Hermines Vater, von Beruf Zahnarzt, hat vorletztes Jahr an einem meiner Projekte in London mitgearbeitet und er war der Einzigste, der auch mal an was anderes, außer an dieses Projekt, dachte. Vorzugsweise seine Familie und dadurch kamen wir häufig miteinander ins Gespräch. Er erwähnte immer seinen ganzen Stolz, seine Tochter, doch wenn es um ihre Schule ging merkte ich, dass er mir etwas verschwieg. Als ich nun Hermines Augen und ihr Lächeln sah, fiel mir spontan mein alter Projektpartner und das Bild wieder ein Dass ich sie bei ihrem zweiten Namen genannt habe ist wohl mehr ein Zufall. Doch jetzt möchte ich dich erst einmal ganz herzlich in unserer Familie willkommen heißen."

Damit zog er Hermine in seine Arme und drückte sie fest. Chris fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Denn auch wenn er Hermine über alles liebte und er für sie die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, lag ihm sehr viel an der Meinung seiner Eltern.

Kurz darauf gingen die Vier ins Haus, um die anderen Drei zu suchen. Harry hatte mittlerweile die unterste Etage gesehen und war sehr beeindruckt. Besonders gefielen ihm die hellen Räume und der viele Platz. Aber auch die Symbiose von alt und neu, die er schon von Außen bewundert hatte. Das Wohnzimmer war mit den neusten Hifi-Geräten ausgestattet und daneben stand ein altes, nein uraltes Klavier. Dann zog Vicky die Zwei durch eine Glastür auf die Terrasse und Harry schluckte. Ein riesiger Garten, mit allem was man sich vorstellen konnte, lag vor ihnen. Es gab einen großen Pool, einen Grillplatz und gepflastertes Areal mit einer Tischtennisplatte und einem Basketballkorb. Harry war sprachlos und Vicky musste beim Anblick ihrer Gesichter lachen.

„Du siehst Harry. Alles da um fit zu bleiben." Sagte Chris, als auch die anderen auf die Terrasse traten.

„Ich muss schon sagen", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und sah wie Mr. Wels Brust leicht anschwoll.

Danach gingen sie wieder ins Haus und der Blonde beschloss seinen Freunden sein Zimmer zu zeigen. Vicky war voller Eifer und zog Ginny, die sie sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, mit sich. Harry, Chris und Hermine kamen gar nicht hinter her, bis sie Ginny´s Schrei hörten und losstürmten. Harry´s Freundin stand wie angewurzelt vor der offenen Zimmertür und starrte mit weisem Gesicht in den Raum. Harry war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, entschloss sich aber es im Notfall stablos zu handhaben. Vorsichtig schauten er und Chris in das Zimmer und Harry zuckte etwas zurück. Chris allerdings begann zu lachen.

„Otto, du Idiot. Du sollst doch nicht immer meine Gäste erschrecken." Dabei ging er auf ein mannshohes Skelett zu, welches in einer Motorradkombi steckte. Harry fasste sich wieder und zog Ginny in seine Arme.

„Alles Ok. Es ist nur ein Skelett", sagte er und küsste Ginny sanft. Dann betrat Hermine den Raum und sah ihren Freund fragend an. Dieser bat jedoch alle herein und schloss die Tür.

„Entschuldige Gin. Ich hatte Otto vollkommen vergessen."

„Otto ?"

„Ja Otto. Er war ein Geschenk meiner Eltern, als ich mich entschieden hatte, dass ich Medizin studieren will."

Dann deckte der Blonde ein Tuch über das Skelett und setzte sich neben Hermine. Nachdem dieser Schock verdaut war, sahen sich Harry, Ginny und Hermine im Zimmer um. Auch hier war der Schwarzhaarige wieder überrascht. Denn so wie sein Freund in Hogwarts immer lernte und in den alten Büchern steckte, hatte er ihn immer für eine männliche Hermine gehalten. Doch hier im Raum gab es kein einziges Buch, geschweige denn einen Schreibtisch. Der ganze Raum schien mehr einem Sportler zu gehören. Rechts vom Fenster waren seine Fitnessgeräte und daneben stand ein sehr einladend aussehendes Bett. Links vom Fenster befand sich eine Sitzecke und in der Ecke war ein großer gemauerter Kamin.

„Chris, was ist das für ein Gemälde ?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf das Bild oberhalb des Kaminsimses.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Blick seines Freundes sich etwas verdunkelte und betrachtete das Gemälde genauer. Es zeigte acht Jugendliche an einem Lagerfeuer. Vier Mädchen und vier Jungen. Sie mussten so um die sechzehn Jahre alt sein. Das Besondere waren neben den hellblonden Haaren der Jungs, die Zigarren in ihren Händen und als Harry unter einem der Jungen einen schwarzen Balken erkannte, fiel ihm die Geschichte mit der „Tradition" wieder ein.

„Hermine, dass sind meine Freunde und ich bei unserem letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub." Antwortete der Blonde und Harry konnte eine kleine Träne bei seinem Freund sehen. Deshalb beschloss er das Thema zu wechseln und fragte, ob sie ab morgen wieder trainieren wollen. Chris stimmte zu und sie verließen das Zimmer, um Harry und Ginny ihres zu zeigen. Gegen Sieben rief Mrs. Wels alle zum Essen und sie sprachen den Rest des Abends über verschiedene Dinge. Chris hatte recht behalten, was Vicky betraf und deshalb mussten die schulischen Themen warten, bis die Kleine ins Bett gegangen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf geweckt.

„Harry, es ist halb Sieben. Komm lass uns eine kleine Runde laufen."

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen und versuchte Ginny sanft von sich zu schieben.

„Morgen Schatz. Ich gehe schnell mit Chris laufen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Ginny murmelte etwas und zog die Decke ganz nah an sich ran. Harry schmunzelte als er sah, wie sich seine Freundin zusammen rollte und zog seine Trainingssachen an. Chris wartete unten im Wohnzimmer und als er Harry hörte stand er auf und führte ihn durch die Terrassentür in den Garten.

„Ich denke wir laufen eine gute halbe Stunde und sind zum Frühstück wieder da." Sagte Chris und Harry stimmte zu.

Sie liefen los. Ums Haus, die Einfahrt hinunter und in Richtung Sonnenaufgang. Harry fand es herrlich so früh schon zu laufen. Die Luft war klar und kein störender Lärm drang an seine Ohren. Es ging vorbei an mehreren kleinen Häuschen und einem Weiher, auf dem die Schwäne auch gerade erwacht waren. Plötzlich stoppte Chris und sprang über einen Gartenzaun. Harry war etwas verwirrt, doch folgte er seinem Freund. Nach gut einem Kilometer auf dem fremden Grundstück trafen sie auf einen alten Mann, der dabei war Rosen zu verschneiden. Der Blonde trat an ihn heran und Harry konnte sehen, wie das Gesicht des Alten plötzlich anfing zu strahlen.

„Chris ? Bist du das wirklich ?", fragte er.

„Natürlich Opa", antwortete Chris und wurde in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. Dann stellte der Chris auch Harry vor und der Schwarzhaarige reichte dem alten Mann die Hand.

„Wo ist Oma ?", fragte Chris

„Ach Christoph, du kennst sie doch. Jeden Morgen geht sie in den Wald und sammelt Kräuter. Selbst jetzt, nach fünf Jahren im Ruhestand, kann sie es einfach nicht lassen." Sagte Chris Opa und sein Enkel nickte lächelnd.

Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an und dieser erklärte ihm, dass seine Oma, die Gründerin ihrer Apotheke, sehr viele Arzneien selbst hergestellt hat und auch die dazu benötigten Kräuter immer selbst sammeln ging.

Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über dies und das, wobei Harry erfuhr, dass Chris Großeltern in zwei Tagen zu Besuch rüberkommen wollten. Dann beschlossen beide zurück zulaufen und verabschiedeten sich von dem alten Mann. Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie wieder bei Chris und gingen schnell duschen. Kurz darauf betraten sie die Küche und Harry stellte fest, dass sie die Letzten waren, die noch fehlten. Er nahm neben Ginny Platz und sofort kam Mrs. Wels auf ihn zu. Harry fühlte dabei sich sehr stark an Mrs. Weasley erinnert und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„Harry, wie magst du deine Eier am liebsten ?", fragte Chris Mum, doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige antworten konnte, sagte sein Freund.

„Gestreichelt Mum, aber heute tun es auch Rühreier."

Augenblicklich verstummten alle und eine etwas peinlich Stille trat auf. Hermine ließ ihr Messer fallen und auch Ginny konnte gerade noch die Tasse auffangen. Harry merkte, wie er rot wurde und sah Chris Mutter entsetz an. Diese drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn und sagte in einem Ton, bei dem sich Harry fragte, ob den alle Mütter haben.

„CHRISTOPH, ALEXANDER WELS wie sprichst du mit deiner Mutter ?"

Wenn Harry auf eines gespannt war, dann das, wie sich der Blonde jetzt verhalten würde.

„Ach Mum, gib dich nicht älter, als du bist. Du warst es doch, die mich aufgeklärt hat, oder ", erwiderte ihr Sohn mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Daraufhin wandte sich Mrs. Wels, leicht nach Hilfe suchend, an ihren Mann.

„Georg hast du gehört, was dein Sohn eben gesagt hat ? Was sagst du dazu ?"

Alle Blicke wanderten jetzt zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo der Herr des Hauses saß. Harry konnte jedoch nicht viel erkennen, da sich Mr. Wels hinter einer Zeitung verbarg. Aber alle konnten ganz deutlich sehen, dass diese anfing zu zittern. Harry blickte, genau wie die beiden Mädchen, zurück zu Mrs. Wels und sahen wie sich deren Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. Dann ging sie langsam auf ihren Mann zu und drückte mit dem Eierwender die Zeitung nach unten. Zum Vorschein kam ein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht, da Mr. Wels versuchte krampfhaft nicht loszulachen. Doch dann brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Tut mir leid Schatz. Aber wenn Chris nicht gewesen wäre, dann hättest du diese Antwort von mir bekommen."

Chris Mum funkelte ihren Mann an und ging zurück in Richtung Herd. Allerdings nicht ohne ein lautes „Männer" durch den Raum zu schicken. Nachdem sich die Nichtfamiliemitglieder von diesem Schock erholt hatten, begann das Frühstück und eine halbe Stunde später berieten sie, was man heute unternehmen soll.

„Ihr könnt alles machen, Chris. Nur seid gegen Fünf zurück. Ich habe mir erlaubt ein bar Gäste einzuladen."

Sagte Mr. Wels mit einem geheimnisvollen Gesicht und Harry sah, wie seinem Freund die Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Du hast... Ich meine... Kommen etwa Mike und Steve ?", stammelte er und Mr. Wels Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Jepp und sie bringen ihre Freundinnen und deren jüngeren Bruder mit. Letzter versteht sich nämlich sehr gut mit Vicky."

Chris sah zu seiner Schwester und sagte, „So, so Angel hat einen Verehrer." Daraufhin wurde die Kleine knallrot und der Blonde wandte sich an seine Mutter.

„Sieht so aus Mum, dass bald wieder ein Gespräch fällig ist."

Vicky tat nun das Unmögliche. Sie wurde noch roter. Dann hielt sie es aber nicht mehr aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Hermine boxte ihrem Freund auf den Arm und sah ihn strafend an. Daraufhin hörte Chris auf seine Schwester zu ärgern und lief ihr hinterher. Die anderen beschlossen den Tage ganz ruhig angehen zu lassen und vor allem den Pool im Garten zu nutzen.


	20. Kapitel 20

An alle: Wenn´s die Bandscheibe mitmachen würde, fiele ich vor euch auf die Knien. Wie konnte mir das mit dem „paar" und dem „bar" nur passieren ?

Was das mit dem Dialekt angeht, seid froh, dass ich nicht so schreibe, wie wir manchmal sprechen. ( Klobt mirr, dis würddet ihr nich versteen un ihr könnet die janse ff verjessen ) : grins

Silvertrust: Ich weiß, dass man mit einer Stretchlimo nicht so schnell fahren kann. Aber währe es nicht unglaubwürdiger, wenn ein achtzehnjähriger Junge sagen würde: „Karl, fahren sie bitte nur achtzig" ?

Was den Rest der FF betrifft, da verrate ich nichts, außer dass in einigen der nächsten Cap´s ich wahrscheinlich maßlos übertreiben werde.

Bis dann-dann Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 20

Der Tag ging sehr schnell rum und alle fünf hatten eine Menge Spaß. Vor allem Vicky genoss die Anwesenheit ihres großen Bruders und dessen Freunde. Einziger Wermutstropfen war, dass Ron und Luna nicht mit nach Deutschland gekommen sind. Sie waren schon zwei Tage vor der Ankunft von Hermine und Chris nach Amerika gereist, um dort mit Luna´s Dad nach den sagenumwobenen schwarzen Kriegseinhörnern zu suchen. Harry musste damals schmunzeln, als Ron ihm seine Sommerpläne offenbart hatte. Den eines wusste der Schwarzhaarige ganz genau. Egal was Luna und ihr Vater auch suchen und wären es auch tellergroße Spinnen, Ron würde sich die Gelegenheit in einem Zelt mit seiner Liebsten zu schlafen, nicht nehmen lassen.

Gegen fünf Uhr läutete die Türglocke und einige Minuten später führte Mr. Wels seine Gäste in den Garten. Harry zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt über und auch Ginny und Hermine wollten nicht unbedingt in ihren äußerst knappen Bikinis Chris Freunden gegenübertreten. Dann sah Harry wie Chris seine Freunde umarmte und sie sich danach alle vorstellten. Steve, der erste der Harry die Hand gab, war etwa gleichgroß wie Chris und trug seine blonden Haare zum Pferdeschwanz. Er erinnerte den Schwarzhaarigen etwas an Bill Weasley. Mike, der andere Junge war kleiner als alle anderen Anwesenden und hatte eine dunkle Igelfrisur. Allerdings schien er etwas besser trainiert zu sein als Steve. Dann allerdings musste Harry sich die Augen reiben. Denn er dachte dreifach zu sehen. Es waren die beiden Freundinnen von Steve und Mike, die seine Augen verwirrten. Nicht nur das die Zwei Zwillinge waren, nein sie sahen auch noch aus, wie die älteren Schwestern von Ginny. Beide hatten langes, rotes Haar und eine elfenbeingleiche Haut. Sie begrüßten Chris und Harry mit einer Umarmung und Ginny und Hermine bekamen einen Küsschen auf die Wange. Harry fragte sich, ob das irgendwie in den Gesetzen der Mädchen festgeschrieben war, denn auch in Hogwarts war diese Art der Begrüßung unter Mädchen Mode. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick auf den Bruder der Zwillinge. Er hieß Michael und war ungefähr zehn oder elf Jahre alt. Seine Haare waren ebenfalls rot, doch schien er viel mehr in de Sonne zu sein als seine Schwestern, denn seine Haut war sonnengebräunt.

Nachdem sich alle etwas beschnuppert hatten, tauten sie untereinander auf und Chris fragte seine Freunde, was sie denn jetzt so machen.

„Zur Zeit genießen wir die Ferien, Kumpel. Du weißt doch nächstes Jahr ist unser letztes und da müssen wir sehr viel lernen." Sagte Steve und Mike stimmte dem zu. Dann erzählten sie was ihre anderen Schulkameraden so taten und dass sie alle etwas neidisch sind, dass Chris es geschafft hatte in England einen Schulplatz zu ergattern.

Kurz darauf fragte Harry, was die Zwillinge denn so taten, wenn nicht gerade Ferien sind. Und bekam als knappe Antwort, dass sie beide auf eine Privatschule hier in der Nähe gingen und dort hauptsächlich Naturheilkunde und Geschichte lernen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und wollte mehr darüber erfahren, doch Mr. Wels hinderte ihn mit seinen Worten „Essen ist fertig", daran. Alle versammelten sich auf der Terrasse und Harry konnte den Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch und Toast riechen. Sofort lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen und als er zu Ginny blickte, sah er dass es seiner Freundin genauso ging. Sie aßen sehr reichlich und Mr. Wels bot ihnen danach mit einem Lächeln einen Kräuter an. Harry nahm das Gläschen und roch daran. Dann fragte er sich, warum alles, was helfen soll immer so ekelhaft riechen muss und schluckte die braune Flüssigkeit runter. Kurz darauf spürte er eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch und das Völlegefühl verschwand allmählich.

Einige Zeit nach dem Essen und auch einigen Schnäpschen, wurde die Stimmung ausgelassener und plötzlich sagte Steve mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe Chris, mein Freund, hast du dir wieder eine Schönheit geangelt. Und ich muss sagen, wenn du und Eve nicht hier wären, dann würde ich..."

Harry und Ginny starrten den Jungen an und als sie zu Hermine blickten, strahlte ihnen ein leuchtendes Rot entgegen. Chris sagte nichts dazu. Offenbar kannte der seinen Freund und wusste wie er es meinte. Deshalb flog ihre Harry´s Blick zu Steve´s Freundin Eve, denn sie waren sich sicher, dass diese den Satz nicht so auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Die Rothaarige wandte sich allerdings mit einem Lächeln zu Chris und sagte laut.

„Ich hör wohl nicht recht. Kein Futter für´s eigene Pferd, aber ein zweites reiten wollen."

Der Blonde Gryffindor lachte los.

„Sehr gut Eve. Ich glaube, wir werden mal die dicksten Freunde. Du hast Humor, das gefällt mir. Und was das mit Steve und Hermine betrifft, da sollte sich dein Liebster zurückhalten. Denn meine Kleine hier ist kein Pferd, sondern eher eine Raubkatze."

Beim letzten Satz blickte er bedeutungsvoll zu Harry und kurz darauf verstand auch Hermine, dass Chris Freund nur Spaß gemacht hatte. Steve küsste seine Freundin demonstrativ und auch Chris zog Hermine in seine Arme. Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Chris seine Freunde, wo sie sich eigentlich kennen gelernt haben und als Steve es ihnen erzählen wollte, stand Mike plötzlich auf und sagte,

„Nicht erzählen, sondern zeigen."

Alle schauten ihn verwundert an, bis Steve nickte und sie beschlossen, den kleinen Club, wo sich die vier das erste Mal getroffen haben, zu besuchen. Harry und die Mädchen stimmten zu, obwohl es so schien, als wäre es den Zwillingen nicht ganz so recht. Trotz alledem gingen die Vier kurz darauf ins Zimmer von Ginny und machten sich ausgehfertig. Bei den Jungs ging das etwas schneller. Steve sagte, dass sie einfach was Schwarzes oder Dunkles anziehen und vielleicht etwas, insbesondere Harry, Gel in ihre Haare einarbeiten sollen.

Eine viertel Stunde später kamen auch die Mädchen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sowohl Harry und auch Chris stockte der Atem. Hermine und Ginny trugen beide fast das Gleiche. Ihre Garderobe bestand aus einen schwarzen Lederminirock, bei dem sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob es vielleicht nicht doch nur ein Gürtel war, einem fast durchsichtigem Topp und einer engen Lederjacke.

„Und ihr glaubt wirklich, dass ihr so in dem Club ankommt ?", fragte Chris die Zwei und als diese ihn fragend ansahen, ahnte Harry, was jetzt kam.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass ich zu mindest Hermine in die nächste dunkle Ecke ziehe und über sie herfalle ?"

Daraufhin wurde der Lockenkopf erneut rot und alle anderen lachten los.

Dann plötzlich hupte ein Taxi und nach einer zehnminütigen Fahrt standen die Acht vor einem Haus, welches nach Harry´s Meinung schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Mike führte sie zu einem Kellereingang und nachdem sie ihren Eintritt bezahlt hatten, betraten sie den Club.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry so etwas erleben durfte und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich an die laute Musik und vor allem die Lichter gewöhnt hatte. Besonders beim Aufblitzen der Laser zuckte der Schwarzhaarige etwas zusammen. Nicht direkt weil er Angst hatte, doch erinnerte das grüne Licht ihn daran, dass er schon zweimal mit dem Todesfluch belegt worden war. Als sie sich allmählich durch die Menschentraube am Eingang gearbeitet hatten, konnten Harry und seine Freunde nun auch die Innenarchitektur betrachten. Alles sah sehr verrucht und alt aus. Viele der Ecken waren dunkel und alles hatte ein Flair wie im Tropfenden Kessel. Allerdings schien der Betreiber des Clubs eine Vorliebe für keltische Sagen zu haben, denn überall hingen Bilder mit Wikingern und auf der Theke waren Runen zu sehen.

Dann trat ihnen plötzlich ein blonder Junge in den Weg und sein Auftreten erinnerte den Schwarzhaarigen sehr an Malfoy.

„Was suchen die hier, Jeanny ? Wir hatten euch erlaubt, eure Freunde mitzubringen, doch jetzt zähle ich schon sechs."

„Halt deine Klappe Robert. Sie sind nur zu Besuch und fallen keinem zur Last." Erwiderte Eve und drückte den Jungen, der scheinbar schon etwas mehr intus hatte, einfach zu Seite. Dann fanden sie alle einen Tisch und der Spaß konnte beginnen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon mit Ginny oder Hermine getanzt hatte, doch er brauchte eine kleine Pause. Die Mädchen und auch Chris waren aber noch lange nicht soweit und deshalb ging Harry allein zurück zum Tisch. Auf dem Weg dorthin hört er aus einen dunklen Gang heraus, wie sich die Zwillinge leicht stritten. Eigentlich wollte Harry ja weitergehen, doch seine Neugier brach mal wieder durch. Er blieb stehen und lauschte.

„... hör zu Jeanny, ich du musst es ihm sagen... ich kann nicht... doch du kannst, nein du musst... aber wenn er es nicht versteht ? ... dann nimm das hier..."

Harry versucht etwas zu erkennen, sah aber nur noch, wie Jeanny einen kleinen Gegenstand in ihre Jacke steckte. Der Schwarzhaarige bekam ein ungutes Gefühl was die Beiden betraf und beschloss sie etwas genauer zu beobachten. Kurz darauf erwischte ihn aber Ginny und es ging zurück auf die Tanzfläche. Eine gute halbe Stunde musste er wieder das Tanzbein schwingen und obwohl er nach Chris Tanzstunden ein recht passabler Tänzer geworden war, machte Harry die Hitze und die Luft zu schaffen. Völlig außer Atem löste er sich von seinen Freunden und ging zum Tisch. Zu seinem Glück kam Jeanny gerade von der Bar und Harry schnappte sich dankbar einen der beiden Becher von ihrem Tablett. Er trank den halben Becher in einem Zug und sah danach in die entsetzten Augen des Mädchens. Plötzlich fühlte er ein leichtes Prickeln auf seiner Zunge und der Geschmack des Orangensaftes kam ihn mit einem Mal auch sehr sonderbar vor. Er erinnerte ihn an irgendwas und Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu überlegen. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz und er begann Jeanny verliebt anzuschauen. In diesem Moment kamen auch Ginny und Chris zum Tisch und der Blonde bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jeanny´s Gesicht wurde leicht panisch und als Harry einem Schritt auf sie zumachte, rannte sie weg.

„Harry was ist los ?", fragte Chris seinen Freund, worauf dieser ihm nur den Becher reichte und dem Mädchen hinterher lief. Der Blonde hob den Becher vor sein Gesicht, roch daran und trank dann den Rest. Nach einigen Augenblicken begann er zu lächeln und als er Ginny´s besorgtes Gesicht sah, sagte er zu ihr.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen und vertraue Harry. Er will Jeanny nur ein wenig ärgern. Denn so wie er eben aussah, hatte er eindeutig den Schalk im Nacken sitzen."

Dann zog er Ginny in seine Arme und führte sie zurück zur Tanzfläche.

Harry war mittlerweile Jeanny durch die ganze Disco gefolgt und seine Augen hatten einen leicht glasigen Blick angenommen. Das Mädchen schien sich aber sehr gut hier auszukennen und schaffte es ihrem Verfolger zielsicher zu entkommen. Doch dann bog sie falsch ab und als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, war es auch schon zu spät. Jeanny war in einer Sackgasse gelandet und der einzigste Ausgang war durch Harry versperrt. Der Schwarzhaarige trat langsam auf sie zu und seine Augen bereiteten ihr die meisten Sorgen. Denn aus der Verliebtheit war Lüsternheit geworden und Jeanny fragte sich, ob es vielleicht an der Menge liegt, die er zu sich genommen hatte. Deshalb versuchte sie an sein Gewissen zu appellieren.

„Harry tu es nicht. Denk doch an Ginny...", flehte sie und einige Tränen kullerten ihr übers Gesicht.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige blieb nicht stehen. Schließlich stieß sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand und saß nun endgültig in der Falle. Harry unterdes kam immer näher und stand jetzt noch gut einen halben Meter vor ihr. Dann drückte er ihre Arme an die Seite und begann seine Lippen langsam in Richtung ihres Mundes zu führen. Jeanny schloss nur noch ihre Augen. Denn sie wusste ja, dass Harry nichts dafür konnte und ihr einziger Gedanke war, „Ich liebe nur Mike, ich liebe nur Mike".

Harry begann plötzlich zu grinsen, steuerte seine Lippen an ihrem Mund vorbei und küsste sie kurz auf die Wange.

„Weißt du Jeanny, Liebestränke sind nie eine gute Grundlage für eine Beziehung", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und das Mädchen riss ihre Augen auf.

„Wie ?... Was ? Bist du etwa ein Za... "

„Harry..., es war Ginny, die aufgeregt in den Gang gerannt kam,...Harry komm schnell. Es sind Chris und der Blonde von vorhin"

Harry ließ Jeanny los und alle drei beeilten sich, um zu ihren Freunden zu gelangen. Auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche fragte Harry,

„Jeanny, wer ist der Typ ? Ist er gefährlich ?"

„Wer ? Robert ? Bei Merlin nein. Harry er ist eigentlich Ok, geht in meine Klasse und ist eher der Bücherwurm. Doch letzte Woche hat seine Freundin ihn für einen Mug... anderen sitzen lassen. Ich denke das und die Tatsache, dass er sonst nie Alkohol trinkt scheint eine gefährliche Mischung zu sein." Erwiderte der Zwilling und kurz darauf ereichten sie auch die anderen.

Harry schaute sich um. Chris stand auf der Tanzfläche und ihm gegenüber der Blonde. Dieser schien es wirklich darauf anzulegen, dass Chris den ersten Schritt macht, denn er provozierte seinen Freund ununterbrochen.

„Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, hicks, dass ihr nicht hierher gehört." Lallte er, worauf Chris erwiderte.

„ Das sehe ich anders. Der Club ist öffentlich und so wie es aussieht, bist du der Einzigste, der das nicht versteht. Außerdem schlage ich vor, du schläfst erst mal deinen Rausch aus, bevor wir miteinander weiterreden."

Harry beobachtete alles ganz genau und stellte fest, das Robert, als er bei Chris nichts ereichte, anfing sich über Hermine lustig zu machen. Das machte dem Schwarzhaarigen viel mehr Sorgen, denn dieses würde sein Freund auf keinem Fall durchgehen lassen. Doch auch hier blieb Chris überraschender Weise cool und das schien seinen Gegner noch wütender zu machen. Schließlich drehte sich Chris um, ging zu Hermine und ließ den Blonden einfach stehen. Daraufhin zog dieser seinen Zauberstab und Harry griff ein. „Accio Zauberstab" rief er laut und musste sich im nächsten Augenblick in Deckung bringen, da gut zwanzig Stäbe auf ihn zurasten.

Mit einem Mal verstummte die Musik und alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet.

„Oops, war wohl ein wenig stark", sagte er verlegen und Eve rief laut, „Harry, du auch ?"

Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige antworten konnte, ertönte aus dem hinteren Teil des Clubs eine bekannte Stimme.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier ?"

Es war Collin Greeve. Harry starrte den kleinen, blonden Gryffindor überrascht an und antwortete,

„Urlaub, schließlich sind Ferien"

Nun trat ein fremdes Mädchen an alle heran und nachdem sie Robert, der durch die Wucht von Harry´s Zauber ohnmächtig geworden war, untersucht hatte, wollte sie von Collin wissen, wer der Schwarzhaarige sei.

„Mel, das ist Harry, Harry..."

Bevor der Gryffindor weiterreden konnte unterbrach Harry ihn und sagte mit drohendem Ton,

„Wehe Collin, wag es ja nicht weiterzusprechen. Sonst stehst du mir in Hogwarts auf der Matte gegenüber."

Der kleine Gryffindor, welcher ohne Zweifel schon etwas getrunken hatte, nahm das als Spaß auf, fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort und keine zwei Minuten später wusste der ganze Club, wer heute hier zu Gast war. Harry wurde von allen angestarrt und hätte Collin am liebsten gleich in der Luft gefaltet. Aber er war nicht der Einzige der vor einem Problem stand. Chris wurde von seinen Freunden Steve und Mike angeschaut, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Deshalb bat er alle an ihren Tisch zurück und erzählte mit einigen Entschärfungen, was letzten September passiert war. Steve nahm es locker auf, er wusste ja schon durch Eve das es Magie gab und er sich in eine Hexe verliebt hatte. Bei Mike war es nicht ganz so einfach. Chris wusste, dass sein Freund sehr stark gläubig war und da er plötzlich bemerkte, dass sein Freund Jeanny nicht mehr ganz so verliebt, wie vor einer Stunde noch ansah, zog er den Zwilling etwas zur Seite und fragte sie ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre die Beziehung zu beenden. Unter Tränen stimmte sie zu und ging mit Mike an die Bar um zu reden. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie zurück und benahmen sich wie zwei, die sich gerade kennen gelernt haben und nur den Abend so mit einander verbrachten. Harry, Hermine und Ginny sahen verwundert zu Chris und dieser flüsterte etwas von einem Trank und das es so besser für alle ist. Harry hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was passiert war und sah vorsichtig in Richtung Steve, dem es Eve gerade zu erklären schien. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich, doch er verstand scheinbar worum es allen ging und küsste seine Freundin als Zeichen, das er nicht böse war. Den Rest des Abends kamen immer wieder junge Damen an den Tisch und wollten mal kurz Harry sehen, worauf der Schwarzhaarige nicht gerade glücklich reagierte. So gegen zwei Uhr verließen sie den Club und Jeanny verabschiedete sich von Mike. Dieser sagte auch „Tschüß" und ging seiner Wege. Steve kam noch mit zu dem Wels und Chris bot ihm an auf der Couch zu schlafen. Als sie allerdings das Wohnzimmer betraten, mussten sie feststellen, dass diese schon belegt war. Eve´s kleiner Bruder schlummerte dort und hob nur kurz verschlafen seinen Kopf. Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. Chris Vater hatte ja schon nachdem sie beschlossen hatten den Club zu besuchen, bei den Eltern der Zwillinge angerufen und Bescheid gesagt, dass ihre Kinder heute hier blieben. Also wurde die ganze Schlafplanung umgeworfen. Alle Jungs gingen in Chris Zimmer und die Mädchen schliefen in dem Raum, wo Harry und Ginny untergebracht waren.

So behielten sie es auch die nächsten zwei Tage bei, denn Chris Gäste hatten beschlossen noch eine Weile länger zu bleiben.

Am letzten Tag, kurz vor der Abreise der Zwillinge hatte Mr. Wels nochmals den Vorschlag gemacht zu Grillen und da es ein wirklich schöner Tag war, stimmten alle zu. Sie saßen alle im Garten oder planschten im Pool. So dass keiner mitbekam wie schnell die Zeit rumging. Alle waren glücklich und ausgelassen. Alle bis auf eine. Es war Ginny, der auffiel, dass Vicky sich seid Vorgestern seltsam verhielt. Die Kleine war plötzlich sehr ruhig und auch sonst schien es so, als würde sie allen aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht einmal Michael bemerkte das, doch dies hing wohl mehr mit den Geschichten, die Chris und Steve die ganze Zeit erzählten zusammen. Deshalb verließ Ginny die gesellige Runde und ging ihre neue Freundin zu suchen. Sie fand Vicky im hintersten Teil des Gartens unter einer großen Kastanie. Dort hing eine Schaukel und das kleine blonde Mädchen hing traurig zwischen den Seilen.

„Na Vicky alles in Ordnung mit dir , fragte Ginny vorsichtig und Vicky schreckte etwas hoch.

„Liebeskummer mit Michael , hakte die Rothaarig nach, doch die Kleine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Was ist es dann ? Vicky, ich bin doch deine Freundin. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen."

Chris Schwester sah Ginny unsicher an und Tränen begannen ihr Gesicht herunter zulaufen. Dann weiteten sich Ginny´s Augen als das blonde Mädchen einen zerknüllten Papierfetzen aus ihrer Hosentasche zog. Ginny kannte diese Art von Pergament. Und nachdem Vicky es etwas entknüllt hatte, konnte man auch die grüne Tinte erkennen. Etwas zögernd nahm Ginny den Brief und las ihn kurz durch. Dann lächelte sie und bat die Kleine kurz zu warten. Sie lief zu den anderen auf die Terrasse und kam kurz darauf mit Chris im Schlepptau zurück. Der Blonde schaute etwas verwundert, doch als er den Brief in den Händen seiner Schwester sah und Ginny ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, begann er zu lächeln.

„Sieh an, wir haben eine kleine Hexe in der Familie.", sagte Chris , worauf ihn seine Schwester verletzt ansah und sagte,

„Hör auf mich zu ärgern. Ich weiß nicht ob das nur ein Streich ist oder schlimmer noch ich habe Angst, dass es war ist und ich nicht weiß, was Mum und Dad dazu sagen werden"

Dann brach sie gänzlich in Tränen aus und Chris versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Hör zu Vicky. Erstens würde ich dich mit so einer Sache nie ärgern. Und was unsere Eltern angeht, werden die mir ans Herz legen, ein Auge auf dich zu haben."

Daraufhin schaute die Kleine ihren Bruder ungläubig an. Chris lächelte jedoch nur, hob seine rechte Hand und levitierte seine Schwester in seine Arme.

„Du.. du bist ein Zauberer ?", fragte sie und umarmte ihren Bruder ganz fest.

„ Ja Angel. Nur bin ich es erst durch einen Unfall geworden. Du scheinst diese Gabe aber von Natur aus zu haben." Erwiderte der Blonde und zog sie noch fester an sich heran.

Nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, verdunkelte sich das Gesicht der Kleinen aber erneut und der traurige Gesichtsausdruck kehrte zurück.

„Was ist los, Vicky ?", fragte Ginny und dieses Mal ging es wirklich um Michael. Vicky hatte Angst es ihm zu sagen. Daraufhin warf Chris der Rothaarigen einen bedeutenden Blick zu und einige Minuten später kam Ginny mit dem kleinen Rotschopf zurück. Michael schaute verwundert zu Vicky und fragte warum sie weint, doch die Kleine sagte kein Wort. Deshalb beschloss Chris den beiden auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Sag mal Michael, Eve und Jeanny sind doch deine leiblichen Schwestern ?" fragte der Blonde und als der kleine Junge nickte, begann er zu lächeln.

„Und da du letzten Monat elf geworden bist, hast du bestimmt Post bekommen, richtig ?"

Jetzt schien der Junge total verwirrt zu sein.

„Dann solltest du vielleicht meiner Schwester deinen Brief zeigen und ihr einiges erklären."

Daraufhin schaute Michael entsetzt und unsicher zu Vicky und bemerkte erst jetzt den Zettel in ihrer Hand.

„Vicky, bist du etwa eine Hexe ?", fragte er und als Chris Schwester zögerlich nickte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er umarmte seine Sandkastenfreundin. Chris und Ginny ließen die Zwei erst einmal allein und sagten, dass sie in einer halben Stunde zurück seien, damit sie besprechen können, wie sie es Vicky´s Eltern beibringen werden.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen war es dann soweit und Chris führte seine kleine Schwester an den Tisch. Alle sahen ihn fragend an und der Blonde kam auch gleich zur Sache.

„Mum ? Dad ? Eure Tochter hat uns allen was zu sagen."

Dann drehte er sich zu Vicky, die nun mit leicht feuchten Augen und einem rötlichem Gesicht da stand. Michael neben ihr erhob sich und drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand.

„Mammi ... isch...in ne exe", nuschelte sie und Mrs. Wels, die es überhaupt nicht verstanden hatte, sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

„Schatz, was hast du gesagt ?"

„Mrs. Wels, sie sagte, dass sie eine Hexe ist." Ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und als Harry sich umdrehte erkannte er Professor Dumbledore.

Alle blickten überrascht erst zu dem alten Zauberer und dann zurück auf Vicky. Mrs. Wels rannte auf die Kleine zu und zog sie in ihre Arme.

„Wirklich mein Schatz ?", fraget sie und als ihre Tochter nickte, drückte sie diese noch fester. Dann legte auch Mr. Wels seine Arme um die beiden und sagte etwas sehr beruhigendes zu seinem Engel. Was es war verstand man nicht und deshalb wandten sich die anderen zurück zu Dumbledore. Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten, bat der alte Zauberer Harry und Chris in ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und der Bonde führte seinen Freund und den Direktor zu der alten Kastanie.

„Ist etwas passiert ? Ist es Voldemord ?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, doch Dumbledore verneinte.

„Nein Harry, es ist nichts all zu Schlimmes geschehen. Doch als Severus vom letzten Todessertreffen zurück kam, berichtete er mir, dass einige der Anhänger Voldemords ungeduldig werden und sie beschlossen haben, möglich Gegner ihres Herrn auszuschalten. Als wir erkannten, was sie damit meinten, war es schon zu spät. Sie haben eine der kleineren Zaubererschulen, hier in der Nähe komplett dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Glücklicherweise wurde aufgrund der Ferien keiner verletzt, doch das deutsche Zaubereiministerium hat Minister Fudge um Hilfe gebeten und dieser hat ohne mit mir Rücksprache zu halten, beschlossen, dass Hogwarts die Schüler der beiden obersten Klassenstufen und die Erstklässler aufnimmt."

Chris und Harry sahen den alten Zauberer ungläubig an, worauf dieser fortfuhr.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch ihr zwei. Ich bin immer bereit zu helfen, aber durch diese Aktion habe ich ein kleines räumliches und organisatorisches Problem. Deshalb bin ich hier. Denn ich möchte euch beide fragen, ob ihr nicht im nächsten Jahr, neben eurem eigenen Unterricht, die Erst- und Zweiklässler in Zaubertränke und VgddK unterrichten könntet."

Die beide Schüler sahen sich sprachlos an, doch der leicht flehende Blick des Direktors machte ihnen die Entscheidung etwas leichter. Schließlich nickte sie sich zu und Harry begann.

„Ok Professor, wir helfen ihnen, aber wir haben einige Bedingungen."

Der alte Zauberer schaute den Schwarzhaarigen etwas unsicher an, fragte aber zugleich, welche da wären.

„Erstens, wir essen nicht am Lehrertisch. Zweitens, wir dürfen uns jeder einen eigenen Raum suchen und drittens, wobei dass das Wichtigste überhaupt ist. Sie sorgen persönlich dafür, dass uns Professor Snape nicht umbringt, wenn er das erfährt."

Beim letzten Satz lachte Harry los und auch der Direktor schmunzelte. Dann sah der alte Zauberer zu Chris und fragte nach seinen Bedingungen. Der Blonde meinte aber, dass er sie ihm später mitteilen würde und kam danach auf das Platzproblem zu sprechen. Dumbledore lächelte und sagte darauf,

„Sie sind ein sehr guter Zuhörer, Mr. Wels. In dieser Angelegenheit wollte ich auch mit euch sprechen. Es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn ihr nach eurer Ankunft in Hogwarts dafür sorgen könntet, dass das Schloss um einige Räume erweitert wird."

Harry starrte den alten Mann nur an, doch Chris nickte und sagte, dass er sich etwas überlegen würde.

Einen Augenblick später läutete die Türglocke und Chris fiel ein, dass seine Großeltern heute zum Essen kommen wollten. Dumbledore machte daraufhin Anstalten zu gehen, doch der Blonde hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein Professor, sie bleiben noch zum Essen. Sehen sie es als erste Bedingung. Außerdem bringt meine Oma ihren selbstgemachten Kirschauflauf mit und den wollen sie sich doch nicht entgehen lassen."

Der Direktor begann zu lächeln und nickte zustimmend. Chris hatte ihn auf seine Schwäche für Muggelsüßigkeiten hin festgenagelt und so gingen alle drei zusammen Richtung Terrasse.

Dort begrüßten Chris Eltern gerade die beide alten Leute und auch Hermine und Ginny reichten den Großeltern die Hände.

Als jedoch die beide Jungs in Begleitung des Direktors durch die Tür traten, weiteten sich die Augen von Chris Oma und sie brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Alle stöhnten entsetzt auf. Harry konnte jedoch zwei Worte, welche die alte Dame noch hervorbrachte ganz deutlich verstehen.

„ Onkel Albi ...


	21. Kapitel 21

Eine kurze schlechte Nachricht an alle. Ich habe das Weekend frei und werde daher erst nächste Woche weiterschreiben können. Andererseits braucht man ja auch mal Abstand um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Jetzt viel Spass und gebst mir...

Kapitel 21

Alle schauten entsetzt zu Professor Dumbledore, mit Ausnahme von Mr. Wels senior. Dieser hatte seine Frau aufgefangen und trug sie vorsichtig zur Hollywoodschaukel. Dort versuchte er sie zu wecken, aber sie reagierte nicht. Chris trat an beide heran, fühlte ihren Puls und murmelte leise „ enervate". Daraufhin öffnete seine Oma ihre Augen, die sich sofort in Richtung Dumbledore bewegten. Immer noch schienen alle Anderen sprachlos zu sein, bis Harry den alten Zauberer fragte,

„Professor ? Was hat das zu bedeuten ?"

Der Direktor sah seinen Schüler fassungslos an.

„Harry, ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich bin verwirrt, denn so wie gerade diese ältere Dame, haben mich nur zwei Menschen jemals genannt."

„Und wer ?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

„Niemanden den du kennst. Sie sind beide vor mehr als fünfzig Jahren gestorben." Erwiderte Professor Dumbledore immer noch mit einen ungläubigen Gesicht.

„Da... Das stimmt nicht", sagte jetzt Chris Oma und alle Blicke wendeten sich ihr zu.

Dumbledore sah die alte Frau ganz genau an und Harry hatte wieder das Gefühl, als würde der Direktor ganz tief in ihre Seele sehen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er sagte kaum hörbar „ Sieglinde".

Mrs. Wels nickte leicht und begann zu weinen. Ihr Mann nahm sie in den Arm und fragte an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Sie kennen sie ?"

„Ja, er kennt mich, allerdings unter einen anderem Namen", antwortete Chris Oma leise und sah ihren Mann etwas unsicher an. Der spürte wie sie sich verkrampfte und versucht seine Frau zu beruhigen.

„Silly, schau mich an. Du weißt ich habe dir damals versprochen, nicht nach deiner Herkunft zu fragen und auch heute ist es mir egal. Allerdings würde ich schon gern etwas über meine Liebe Frau erfahren."

Die alte Dame bat alle sich zu setzen und begann.

„ Als wir damals geheiratet haben, sie schaute zu Chris Opa, trug ich den Namen Schwarz. Aber geboren wurde ich als Sieglinde von Schwarzenberg und mein Vater war Augustus von Schwarzenberg, ein Großmeister für Zaubertränke."

Alle stöhnten auf und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie fortfahren konnte. Harry sah kurz mal zu Dumbledore und konnte sehen, wie dem alten Zauberer eine Träne aus dem Auge kullerte.

„ Ihr fragte euch sicher, wieso ich euren Direktor mit „Onkel Albi" angesprochen habe ? Ganz einfach, er war ein sehr guter Freund der Familie und mein Vater arbeitete eng mit ihm zusammen, als es um den Kampf mit Lord Grindewald ging. Ich bin damals gerade zwölf Jahre alt gewesen und mein Bruder gab ihm diesen Namen."

„Dann bist du eine Hexe, Oma", rief Vicky und Mr. Wels senior sah seine Enkelin überrascht an.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Squilb. Ich weiß, dass es Magie gibt, doch ich kann sie, bis auf meine Tränke, nicht prakti... Moment mal, woher weißt du von Hexen , fragte Mrs. Wels schockiert.

„Weil ich eine bin", verkündete Vicky stolz.

Daraufhin begann die alte Dame zu lächeln und als ihr Blick zu Chris wanderte und dieser nickte, konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Dann fragte Professor Dumbledore, was denn damals geschehen ist, da er damals dabei gewesen war, als man die gesamte Familie tot gefunden hatte. Chris Oma zögerte etwas, bat dann aber ihre Enkelin darum, die Steinvase, welche Vicky immer so bewunderte, vom Kamin zu holen. Als dies geschehen war, schluckte Harry, denn es war ein Denkarium und die waren bekanntlich sehr selten. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und obwohl Mr. Wels ihn etwas unsicher ansah, berührte er die Schläfen der alten Dame. Chris Eltern stöhnten kurz auf als sie die silbrige Substanz sahen, die der alte Zauberer scheinbar aus dem Kopf zog, schauten danach aber umso gebannter auf die Steinschale. Dumbledore schwenkte das Denkarium etwas und einige Augenblicke später erschienen Bilder. Alle starrten interessiert und es war, als würde man durch die Zeit reisen...

„... Eva ? Eva wo bist du ?", rief ein kleines, circa zwölfjährige, blondes Mädchen.

„Hier bin ich Silly, in der Küche." Kam als Antwort und kurz darauf betrat die Blonde eine sehr große, alt aussehende Küche. Dort traf sie auf ein weiteres, dunkelhaariges Mädchen mit eine Bedienstetengarderobe.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Sagte die Silly und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Vater hat gesagt, du bekommst heute frei und du darfst dir auch noch was wünschen."

„Wirklich, Silly ?"

„Jaaa, nun sag schon, was möchtest du ?"

Die kleine Dunkelhaarige schaute verlegen zu Boden, worauf ihre Freundin weiter drängte. Schließlich sagte Eva, was bis dahin ihr größter Traum war.

„Silly, du darfst aber nicht lachen. Versprochen ?"

Die Blonde nickte eifrig.

„Ich.. Ich möchte einmal nur, einen einzigen Tag, wie eine hohe Dame behandelt werden. Du weißt schon. Schöne Kleider tragen, der Fünfuhrtee und all die anderen Sachen."

Silly lächelte, ging kurz zu ihrem Vater und kam danach mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht zurück. Sie schleifte Eva in ihr Zimmer und schenkte der Dunkelhaarigen das schönste Kleid, das sie besaß. Dann zog sie ihren Familienring vom Finger und steckte ihn ihrer Freundin an. Eva sah sie immer noch ungläubig an, doch dann beschloss sie es als ihr Geschenk zu akzeptieren und beide freuten sich auf den kommenden Tag.

Es war gerade Zeit für den Tee und alle Familienmitglieder saßen am reichlich gedeckten Kaffeetisch. Silly´s Vater hatte auch Eva´s Mutter mit an den Tisch gebeten und alle sprachen über dies und das.

Plötzlich begannen die Schutzzauber Alarm auszulösen und im nächsten Augenblick zerbarst die Tür. Silly´s Vater schnappte sich seine Tochter, da er wusste, dass sie sich nicht verteidigen konnte und drückte sie in eines der vielen Verstecke im Haus. Seine Tochter schrie und wollte, dass Eva ihr folgte, doch diese wurde plötzlich von einem grünen Lichtstrahl getroffen und ging zu Boden. Dann wurde es dunkel um die Blonde herum und nur die Scherz- und Angstschreie ihres Bruders und ihrer Eltern konnte sie hören. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze auf, bis jemand mit einer kalten und kratzigen Stimme sagte, „ Alle tot, lasst uns verschwinden." Silly wartete noch einige Augenblicke und kroch dann aus ihrem Versteck. Der Anblick, welcher ihr sich danach bot, brannte sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis. Ihr Vater lag mit offenen Augen vor ihr und ihre Mutter daneben. Ihr Bruder Franz war ebenfalls tot, genauso wie die anderen, die im Raum waren. Silly begann zu weinen, bis sie wieder Stimmen hörte.

„Brennt alles nieder", sagte sie kalte Stimme und die Blonde erschrak. Schnell erinnerte sie sich an die Worte ihres Vaters, für den Fall, dass ihm etwas passieren sollte und nahm allen ihre Ringe und ihrem Vater die Schlüssel für die Gringottsverliese ab. Dann ging sie zu einer Geheimtür in der Wand und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihre Familie. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür und hörte, wie hinter ihr die Decke einbrach. Jetzt rannte sie los, ohne zurück zuschauen und blieb erst am Rand des Waldes, welcher ihr Haus umgab, wieder stehen. Silly sackte erschöpft zusammen und begann zu weinen.

„ Ja aber wieso ?", fragte Chris und seine Oma antwortete.

„Wieso ich mich von der Zaubererwelt abgewandt habe ? Ich wollte neu anfangen. Man würde mich für tot halten und ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wer die Angreifer waren. Mein Vater hatte keine Feind mehr, jetzt da sie Grindewald besiegt hatten. Außerdem war ich ein Squilb und das Einzige was ich gut konnte, waren Zaubertränke. Deshalb holte ich etwas Gold aus Vaters Versteck und beschloss mir, unter anderem Namen, eine neue Existenz aufzubauen. Eigentlich hätte ich mich nach England durchschlagen müssen, da es dort näher war falls ich etwas aus Gringotts brauchte, doch ich blieb in Deutschland und versucht hier, in dieser durch Hitlers Krieg zerstörten Muggelwelt, mein Glück zu finden. Schließlich traf ich aus Aloise und wir beide heirateten."

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis der erste die Kraft für ein Wort fand. Es war Chris Opa, der seine Frau in seine Arme zog und leise sagte, „Ich liebe dich." Kurz darauf umarmte auch Professor Dumbledore die alte Frau und dass schien ihr sehr viel zu bedeuten. Danach wurden noch einige andere Fragen beantwortet und man schaffte es auch endlich, dass Fleisch auf den Grill zu legen. Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde hatten sich alle irgendwie im Garten verteilt und man genoss den lauen Sommerabend. Steve, der als einzigster Jugendlicher nicht magisch war, hörte den Anderen aufmerksam zu und war fasziniert von den Sachen, die man mit Magie alles tun konnte. Doch Eines lag ihm auf dem Herzen. Deshalb nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte Jeanny, wieso sie so schnell mit Mike Schluss gemacht hat und warum er so verwandelt war, als sie von der Bar zurückkamen. Der Zwilling sah den Blonden etwas traurig an und sagte dann.

„Es war Mike, der mich verlassen hat. Oder besser, der mich darum bat."

„Wie bitte ?", fragte Steve und auch die anderen Teenager sahen überrascht zu Jeanny.

„Ja, es war Mike. Und zwar nachdem ich mich mit Chris unterhalten habe und er mir sagte, dass ich, falls es sein Freund nicht versteht, lieber mit ihm Schluss machen soll.

Als ich mich nämlich mit Mike unterhielt und er mir sagte, dass er mit der ganzen Sache nicht klarkommt, fragte ich ihn was wir jetzt tun sollen. Er meinte, dass ich als Hexe doch irgendwas wissen müsste, damit er mit seinen Leben und seinen Glauben ohne irgendwelche Bedenken weitermachen kann. Zuerst war ich geschockt und dachte, dass ich nicht recht höre. Doch dann fiel mir ein, was passiert, wenn die zuständigen Stellen davon erfahren, dass ein Muggel, ohne dass er mit einer Hexe zusammen ist, durch die Welt läuft. Deshalb schlug ich ihm einen Vergessenstrank vor und wollte Chris eigentlich noch bitten, dass er mein Gedächtnis an ihn auch noch modifiziert, falls die Trennung doch zu schwer für mich wird."

Alle starrten sie an und Chris meinte sofort, dass er es nicht tun würde, da er Jeanny eigentlich für stark genug hielt, um damit klar zukommen.

Denn Rest des Abend versprach man sich noch öfters zu schreiben und die Zwillinge waren schon gespannt, was sie ab dem nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts erwartete. Dann verabschiedete sich Professor Dumbledore und bat seine Schüler so schnell wie möglich nach England zurück zukehren. Dieses sollte dann auch zwei Tage später geschehen und deshalb genossen alle noch die beiden letzten Tage.

Die Stunde des Abschieds kam und Chris umarmte seine Familie. Außerdem versprach der Blonde kurz vor Schulbeginn noch mal her zu kommen, um seine Schwester abzuholen. Harry zog den Portschlüssel, welchen ihm der Direktor gegeben hatte, aus seinem Umhang und wenige Augenblicke später standen alle wieder im Fuchsbau.

Dort wurden sie sofort von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt und mussten den Rest des Tages ihre Erlebnisse bei den Muggeln erzählen. Was die beiden Erwachsenen hörten ließ ihnen die Münder aufklappen und sie schauten Harry und vor allem Chris überrascht an.

Zwei Tage später, es war der Abend vor Harry´s Geburtstag, trafen auch Luna und Ron wieder im Fuchsbau ein und wurden herzlich begrüßt. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er seinen Freund sah. Dieser war nochmals gewachsen und braungebrannt, wie ein Bewohner einer Südseeinsel.

„Und Harry, die Bräune ist bei uns beiden nahtlos", fügte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht hinzu, als er den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen sah. Daraufhin verschluckte sich Harry so sehr, dass ihm Ginny auf den Rücken klopfen musste. Allerdings sagte ihm diese Bemerkung auch, wie sehr sein Freund den Urlaub genossen haben muss.

Zum Aberdessen versuchte Mrs. Weasley wieder alle zu mästen und man war drauf und dran der Chefin des Weasleyclans zu verbieten, etwas für das nächste Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch ein mehrstimmiges „Happy Birthday" geweckt und musste die Kerzen einer riesigen Torte ausblasen. Nach einem leichten Frühstück gab es Geschenke und am Nachmittag erschien Professor Dumbledore aus dem Nichts. Er gratulierte dem Schwarzhaarigen und bat ihn dann um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Harry führte ihn zu der alten Eiche, wo er Ginny das erste Mal geküsst hat und wartete darauf, dass der alte Zauberer begann.

„Harry, da du nun volljährig bist, müssen wir uns auch über dein Erbe unterhalten. Ich möchte dir jetzt nicht alles aufzählen, weil das deine Party verzögern würde, doch du solltest wissen, dass du jederzeit das Erbe der Potters und das der Gryffindors antreten kannst. Letzteres birgt aber auch einige Verpflichtungen. Diese sind an den Titel gebunden, den du mit deiner Annahme des Erbes akzeptierst."

„Welchen Titel meinen sie, Professor , fragte Harry überrascht.

„Den Adelstitel", erwiderte Dumbledore, versicherte dem Schwarzhaarige aber, dass sie das auch noch später bereden könnten. Dann gingen beide zurück zu den Anderen und es wurde ausgelassen gefeiert.

Am Tag nach einem Geburtstag, stand Harry zusammen mit Chris sehr zeitig auf, um noch etwas zu erledigen, was er sich seit dem Tage, an dem er erfuhr, dass er ein Zauberer ist, geschworen hatte. Er fasste den Blonden an die Hand und apparierte mit ihm in den Ligusterweg, Nummer vier. Die Dursleys saßen gerade beim Frühstück und Dudley schaufelte einen riesigen Berg Rührei in seinen Mund. Harry´s Tante ließ vor Schreck ihr Messer fallen, als die Zwei aus dem Nichts auftauchten.

„Potter, was willst du hier ?", fragte Onkel Vernon und sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist vor sich.

„Nur noch meine restlichen Sachen holen und mich von euch verabschieden", sagte Harry, doch sein blonder Freund konnte ganz deutlich aus der Stimme heraushören, dass das nicht alles war.

Dann sah er wie Harry die Hand auf seinen Cousin richtete und etwas murmelte. Sofort schrie Dudley auf und die Gesichter von Harry´s Verwandten blickten entsetzt auf ihren Sohn. Denn dieser hatte nicht nur den Schweineschwanz, welchen ihm Hagrid bei seinem Besuch verpasst hatte, zurück. Nein Harry hatte ihm sein eigenes Geschenk hinterlassen, ein Paar nette Schweine Ohren zierten jetzt Dudleys Kopf.

Dann wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seinen Onkel und wollte ihm auch etwas hinterlassen, doch Chris hielt ihn plötzlich auf und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Daraufhin wanderte Harry´s Blick auf Tante Petunias Bauch und ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Beide und verschwanden wieder.

Den Rest der Ferien verbrachten sie hauptsächlich mit Quittitsch, Faulenzen und Spaß haben. Und auch Hermine schien sich irgendwie verändert zu haben. Sie bestand nicht mehr stur darauf zu lernen, sondern verbrachte viel lieber ihre Zeit mit Chris.

„Verstehe einer dieses Mädchen. Die letzten Jahre konnte sie es gar nicht erwarten, dass die Bücherlisten eintrafen und heute lässt sie diese einfach links liegen. Was ist nur in sie gefahren ?"

Sagte Mrs. Weasley mit einem Lachen, als eine Eule den dicken Stapel Brief auf den Frühstückstisch absetzte und der brauhaarige Lockenkopf nichts weiter tat, außer ihren Freund ununterbrochen zu küssen.

„Ich vermut Chris und dass nicht nur einmal." Erwiderte Ron unbewusst und musste sich den Rest des Tages vor seiner Mutter und auch Hermine versteckt halten. Beim Abendessen verkündeten die Mädchen aber stolz, dass in ihren Briefen nicht nur die Bücherlisten waren. Ginny wurde zur neuen Vertrauensschülerin ernannte und Hermine hatte das erreicht, was sie sich seit der ersten Seite von „ Die Geschichte Hogwarts" gewünscht hat. Sie war die neue Schulsprecherin.

„Bei Merlin nein, sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln, es brechen finstere Zeiten für uns an."

„Ganz recht mein Lieben. Ab jetzt stehen wir über euch", erwiderte Ginny und merkte nicht, wie Chris Harry kurz zuzwinkerte.

Zwei Tage später reisten Hermine und Chris ab. Sie wollten beide noch etwas Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen und Chris hatte außerdem vor, seine Schwester schon ein wenig auf ihr neues Leben vorzubereiten. Sie verabredeten miteinander sich am einunddreißigsten August in der Winkelgasse zu treffen und die Nacht dann im Tropfenden Kessel zu verbringen.

Es war Mitte August und alle saßen beim Frühstück, als Professor Dumbledore in der Küche des Fuchsbaues erschien.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen der leeren Stühle.

„Harry, wie ich dir an deinem Geburtstag schon gesagt habe, müssen wir uns unterhalten was dein Erbe angeht."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, aber sein Gesicht sah nicht sehr fröhlich dabei aus. Harry war schon etwas gespannt, was ihn erwartete, doch die Aussichten auf den Adelstitel und dem daraus resultierenden öffentlichen Interesse machten ihm etwas Kopfzerbrechen. Er brauchte neben seiner Narbe nicht auch noch einen Zusatz in seinem Namen, durch den ihn wieder alle anstarrten.

„Molly ? Hast du einen Raum, wo ich mich ungestört mit Harry unterhalten kann ?", fragte der Direktor an Mrs. Weasley gewandt.

„Natürlich Albus. Ich denke ihr solltet ins Wohnzimmer gehen, während Ron und Ginny sich eine Weile im Garten aufhalten." Erwiderte Ginny´s Mum.

„Nein, Ginny bleibt dabei, sagte Harry entschlossen. Ich liebe sie und werde keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben."

Dumbledore sah den Jungen kurz abschätzend an und nickte. Daraufhin gingen die Drei ins Zimmer nebenan und Harry belegte den Raum mit einem Schutzzauber gegen etwaige Lauscher. Dann sah er fragend zu Professor Dumbledore und dieser zog mit einem Lächeln zwei Schlüssel und einen Ring aus seinem lilafarbenen Umhang.

„Hier Harry, die Schlüssel zu deinen neuen Verliesen und der Siegelring deiner Familie."

Harry betrachtete die Sachen aufmerksam und konnte auf dem Ring das Symbol der Gryffindors erkennen. Dann sah er wieder auf zu Dumbledore und dieser erklärte ihm, dass er bei seinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse die schriftlichen Formalitäten erledigen muss.

„Professor ? Bis wann muss ich das Erbe von Godric antreten ?" fragte Harry und hoffte auf einen kleinen Aufschub dieser, in seinen Augen, Bürde.

„Harry, du kannst es jederzeit tun, selbst wenn du noch ein paar Jahre warten willst. Doch bedenke, sowie du den Ring auf deinen Finger steckst, bist du nicht mehr nur Harry. Du bist dann Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter und somit einer der Letzten des englischen Zaubereradels. Vielleicht solltest du bei eurem Besuch bei Gringotts einige der Bücher aus dem Potterverlies mitnehmen und sie lesen. Sie beschäftigen sich mit den Rechten und den Pflichten der Aristokratie."

„Professor Dumbledore, was meinen sie mit dem Zaubereradel ?", fragte Ginny und wurde leicht verlegen, weil sie noch nie etwas davon gehört hatte. Andererseits war das bei Professor Binns Unterricht und seinen Ausschweifungen zum Thema Koboldkriege kein Wunder.

„Ms. Weasley, ich werde versuchen, es ihnen etwas zu erklären. Denn sie müssen nicht gleich rot werden, nur weil sie von dieser Sache nicht all zu viel wissen. Die Bezeichnung Zaubereradel geht in eine Zeit zurück, wo sehr viele Zauberer in den Reihen der Muggel und deren Aristokraten sehr hoch angesehen waren. Sie wurden von den damaligen englischen Königen ebenso wie die Muggel in den Adelsstand erhoben und diese Titel haben auch heute noch Bestand. Zwar mischen sich die heute noch lebenden Zauberer nicht mehr in die Belange der Muggel ein, doch ihre Stimmen haben auch heute noch ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gewicht. Außerdem haben sie eine gewisse Macht gegenüber der heutigen Politik, da früher, als das Ministerium gegründet wurde, die damaligen Minister alle vom Adel stammten und gewählt bzw. abgesetzt wurden."

Bei diesem Satz zwinkerte der alte Zauberer Harry kurz zu und der Schwarzhaarige ahnte, dass Dumbledore dieses bewusst erwähnt hat. Ginny allerdings saß mit offenem Mund da und schaute kurz darauf ihren Liebsten stolz an. Harry zog sie in seine Arme und flüsterte etwas von „ irgend wann muss man dich dann aber mit Madame anreden. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das"

Daraufhin wurden die Augen der Rothaarigen tellergroß und Harry sagte mit einem Lachen,

„Das war kein Antrag, Ginny. Dafür glaub ich sind wir noch viel zu jung."

Ginny´s Gesicht entspannte sich und Harry küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund. Dann sprachen sie noch etwas über die Besitztümer der Potters und etwa zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedete sich Professor Dumbledore von den Beiden und verschwand. Die zwei Teenager sahen sich noch eine Weile an und Harry versucht in seinem Kopf einige Sachen, die er in der Winkelgasse erledigen wollte festzuhalten.


	22. Kapitel 22

Silvertrust: Flach ist kein Ausdruck. Dagegen ist Holland mit Nepal gleichzusetzen. Wenn so etwas nochmal passiert, mache ich Onkel Dittmayer zum neuen Zaubertranklehrer. ( griinnnsss)

Merlin 1991: Vergiss aber die Pizza nicht

Kapitel 22

Es war der letzte Tag der Ferien und obwohl der Hogwartexpress erst morgen fuhr, war es im Fuchsbau hektisch wie jedes Jahr. Allerdings fiel das Kofferpacken diesmal allen etwas leichter, da Harry mit seinem Zauberstab den beiden Weasleys zur Hand ging. So schafften sie es auch bis elf Uhr in die Winkelgasse und Harry und Ginny liefen sofort zum Tropfenden Kessel, um ihre Zimmer zu buchen. Als sie dort eintrafen, sagte die Bedienung, dass alle Zimmer, aufgrund der vielen ausländischen Schüler, ausgebucht seien. Harry sah die alte Hexe in ihrem alten Umhang und der grauen zotteligen Frisur leicht missmutig an und schallte sich in Gedanken, dass er nicht schon vor zwei Wochen sich um die Zimmer gekümmert hat.

Plötzlich trat Tom, der alte Barkeeper, aus seinem Büro und als er Harry erkannte kam er mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Harry Potter, wie schön sie wiederzutreffen. Ich nehme an sie wollen ihre Zimmerschlüssel ?"

„Ähm.. ja." Stotterte Harry etwas unsicher, als ihm Tom einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel überreicht.

Tom, der den fragenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen sah, erlöste Harry aus seiner Ratlosigkeit und sagte ihm, dass ein blonder Junge vor zwei Tagen schon da war und die Zimmer reservierte hat. Außerdem soll er Harry ausrichten, dass sie sich gegen drei Uhr im Eissalon von Florean Fortescues treffen wollen.

Daraufhin klappte Harry der Mund auf, er nickte und dann gingen sie, ohne zu zögern, auf ihr Zimmer. Chris denkt aber auch an alles, dachte er und Harry beschloss sich bei seinem Freund zu bedanken.

Kurz darauf ging er mit Ginny zusammen zu Gringotts und nachdem sie den Schreibkram erledigt hatten, fuhren sie mit einer der eisernen Karren quer durch den Untergrund von London. Zuerst machten sie dem Verlies der Blacks halt und Harry nahm das Erbe von Sirius in Augenschein. Er fand, neben Bergen von Galleonen und Sickel, hauptsächlich Bücher und Gegenstände, die ohne Zweifel auf einen Schwarzmagier hinwiesen. Einzig ein paar Bilder, Schulbücher und das fliegende Motorrad deuteten darauf hin, dass es sich um Sirius Erbe handelte. Als sie aber eine Weile später das große Verlies der Potters öffneten, musste Harry seine Liebste festhalten, damit sie nicht umkippte. Sie standen in Mitten einer Halle. Rechts waren meterhohe Goldberge und alte Familienerbstücke, wie Ringe, Orden und anderer Schmuck. Und links standen Schränke mit Büchern und Akten. Harry schaute sich die Dokumente etwas genauer an und schluckte etwas, als er sah, wo er alles beteiligt war oder welche Immobilien ihm jetzt gehörten. Dann sah er Ginny, wie sie vor einem Paar goldener, mit Smaragden besetzter Ohrringe stand und diese sehnsüchtig ansah. Er trat langsam hinter sie und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften.

„Gefallen sie dir, Gin ?" fragte er leise und als Ginny nickte, küsste er sie auf die Wange und nahm die Ohrringe aus ihrem Etui. Ginny wollte protestieren, doch Harry hatte sich entschieden. Er legte seine Finger auf die Ohrläppchen seiner Liebsten und eine Sekunde später durchzuckte die Rothaarige ein kaum spürbarer Schmerz. Harry küsste sie auf jedes Ohr und steckte ihr danach die Ringe durch die neuen Ohrlöcher.

Ginny umarmte Harry überglücklich und kurz darauf verließen sie die Halle wieder. Aber nicht ohne ihre Geldbeutel zu füllen. Ginny sträubte sich zwar etwas, doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ ihr keine Wahl. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatte er nämlich ihren Geldbeutel so verzaubert, dass er sich immer wieder auffüllte und zwar aus seinem Verlies.

Als sie wieder an der Erdoberfläche waren, kauften sie schnell ihre Schulsachen und ein bar neue Roben. Auch hier drängte Harry seine Freundin nicht aufs Geld zu schauen. Ginny sah ihn zwar etwas ungläubig an, doch nach einigen Küssen und anderen Überredungstaktiken akzeptierte sie es endlich. Die Kleider, die sie sich aussuchte, so fand Harry, waren atemberaubend. Dann verschwand Ginny allerdings in einer Abteilung bei Madame Malkins, in die ihr Harry nicht folgte, sondern sich auf später freute. Es war der Raum für Dessous und Harry wurde es etwas heiß, als er an die kommenden Tage dachte.

Die Sonne brannte sehr heiß und Harry war froh, dass sie kurz vor drei Uhr den Eissalon erreichten. Chris, Ron und Hermine aßen schon ihre Eisbecher. Doch Harry bemerkte auch, wie sein blonder Freund sich öfters umdrehte und nach jemanden Ausschau hielt. Dann sah er zwei kleine Kinder. Eines hatte rote und das andere blonde Haare. Es waren Vicky und Michael, die beide vor _Qualität für Quidditch_ standen und mit offenen Mündern die neusten Besen bewunderten.

„Hey ihr drei", sagte Harry, während sie sich setzten und fragten, welches Eis denn heute am besten schmeckt.

„Probier mal Drachenfeuer. Es schmeckt himmlisch, obwohl du denkst deine Zunge steht in Flammen", sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln und nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, erzählten sie sich auch alles, was in den letzten Tagen denn so passiert ist. Als Harry von seinem Erbe sprach, wurde er etwas verlegen, da es überhaupt nicht seine Art war, anzugeben.

„Stimmt das wirklich ? Wenn du akzeptierst, dann müssen wir dich auch mit Sir anreden ?", fragte Hermine und Harry stutzte.

„Was heißt hier auch ?"

Daraufhin drehte der braune Lockenkopf sich zu ihrem Freund um und dieser wurde leicht rot.

„Na ja, jetzt nachdem ich erfahren habe, wer meine Oma ist, da haben sie mich überredet, irgendwann das Erbe anzunehmen. Allerdings erst nach der Schule. Vorerst wird nur Vicky, er schaute erneut zu seiner kleinen Schwester, unseren alten Familiennamen annehmen. Ich möchte sie nämlich nicht in Gefahr bringen und ihr sonst irgendwie die Schulzeit schwerer machen, als es unbedingt nötig ist."

Beim letzten Satz sahen alle den Blonden fragend an, doch Harry konnte es sich denken worum es ging. Er wusste aus seiner Grundschulzeit bei den Muggeln noch, wie schwer es Lehrerkinder haben können.

Kurz darauf beschlossen sie alle den Zwillingen noch einen Besuch abzustatten und riefen nach der Rechnung. Fred und George begrüßten ihre Geschwister herzlich und versuchten nebenbei ihrem Bruder die neusten Entwicklungen schmackhaft zu machen. Ron hatte aber beschlossen sein letztes Jahr als Vertrauensschüler ernsthaft zum Lernen und für Quidditch zu nutzen und lehnte deshalb dankend ab.

Als sie den Laden wieder verließen, hörte Harry plötzlich Malfoy´s Stimme und sah kurz darauf, wie dieser ein Mädchen, in ihrem Alter anfuhr.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen ? Wer glaubst du wer du bist ?"

Das Mädchen starrte den Blonden allerdings nur ungläubig an und fragte, was er denn eigentlich wolle. Malfoy erwidert jedoch sie solle gefälligst ordentlich reden und ihn nicht mit ihren komischen Worten zutexten. Als er dann aber anfing sie zu beleidigen schritt Harry ein.

„Sag mal Malfoy, wieso schreist du hier so rum ?", fragte er und der blonde Slytherin erwiderte,

„War ja klar. Hero Potter schreitet ein, egal was auch passiert. Doch dieses Mal liegst du falsch. Ich habe sie gefragt, wer sie ist und bekam als Antwort nur sinnloses Gelaber. Ohne Zweifel ist das Mädchen ein Schla.."

Draco wurde blass und verstummte sofort, als sein Blick auf Chris fiel, da dieser seinen Zauberstab zog. Der Blonde trat an Harry heran und musterte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Er fragte sie nach ihrem Namen und als sie sagte, sie heißt Gundel und kommt aus dem Schwarzwald, fing Chris an zu lächeln. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Malfoy und erhob erneut seinen Stab. Der blonde Slytherin sah Chris entsetzt an, doch Harry´s Freund sagte nur leise „translatio". Malfoy hustete kurz und blickte überrascht, als er begriff, was der Gryffindor getan hatte.

„So, und nun entschuldigst du dich bei ihr." Sagte Chris und lies durch ein Aufblitzen seiner Augen Draco gar keine Chance noch was zu sagen. Dieser tat jetzt etwas, was Harry bisher noch nie erlebt hat. Malfoy verbeugte sich und murmelte seine Entschuldigung.

Kurz darauf kamen Eve und Jeanny zurück von ihren Einkäufen und holten Michael ab. Der Rotschopf blickte zwar etwas traurig, doch Vicky versprach ihm, dass sie sich morgen im Zug zusammen setzen würden. Schließlich betraten alle den Tropfenden Kessel und nach einem ausgiebigen Abendmahl gingen alle zeitig ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten sich die Weasleys und Harry erschuf aus einer alten Zeitung seinen ersten Portschlüssel. Nicht dass er nicht wüsste, wie es geht, doch er war doch schon ein wenig nervös. Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte,

„Alles klar. Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal und mir ging es damals ähnlich."

Eine Minute später standen alle auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Dann erklangen vereinzelte „Aah´s" und „Ooh´s" und der Schwarzhaarige sah die begeisterten Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde. Diese starrten auf den Hogwartexpress, welcher in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihnen stand und dessen Kessel laut Dampf abließen.

„Kommt schnell, wir wollen doch alle zusammen sitzen", sagte Ron und lief los um ein Abteil zu besetzen.

Die Anderen folgten ihm, denn er hatte Recht. Heute waren wirklich viel mehr Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig und es würde schwer werden, wenn sie trödeln. Glücklicherweise fanden sie aber noch eines der etwas größeren Abteile und Chris und Harry ließen die Koffer der Übrigen in es hinein schweben. Zwar schauten einige der Erwachsenen komisch, doch den Beiden war es egal. Sie durften zaubern und warum sollten sie es dann nicht auch tun.

Kurze Zeit später setzte sich der Hogwartexpress in Bewegung und Ron, Ginny und Hermine verließen das Abteil, um sich mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern zu treffen. Harry und Chris blieben mit Luna zurück und wurden kurz darauf von Neville und Susan Bones begrüßt.

„Hey ihr drei, sagte Neville, ich hoffe eure Ferien waren angenehm."

„Ja, danke" erwiderte Harry und bot den beiden einen Platz an.

„Und wie waren eure ? Ich nehme doch an, dass Susan mit dir zusammen war, oder ? Fragte nun Chris und Neville antwortete mit leicht rotem Kopf.

„Sie waren herrlich. Die ersten Ferien mit meinen Eltern und meiner Freundin. ( fügte er schnell hinzu) Wir waren im Süden von England und haben unsere Verwandten besucht. Sie alle sind so froh, dass es Mum und Dad wieder gut geht."

Dabei schaute er wieder dankbar zu den Beiden und dieses Mal war es an Harry rot zu werden. Die nächsten Minuten sprach man noch über das neue Jahr und was sie wohl alles mit den neuen Schülern erwartet. Dann kamen die Anderen zurück und Neville und Susan verabschiedeten sich. Den Rest der Fahrt passierte nichts außergewöhnliches, bis auf, dass Hermine Irgendetwas bedrückte.

„Was ist los Schatz ? War ich nicht zärtlich genug zu dir ?", fragte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

„Doch. Es ist nur der neue Schulsprecher, der meine Stimmung etwas drückt." Erwiderte der braunhaarige Lockenkopf.

„Lass mich raten, Malfoy", sagte der Blonde und seine Freundin nickte leicht.

„WAS ? Dieser Schleimbeutel ist Schulsprecher geworden ?" , fragte Harry mit verächtlicher Stimme, doch als Hermine ihm sagte, dass der Slytherin nun ein Auge mehr auf ihn werfen will und er meinte jetzt die höchste Instanz vor den Lehrern zu sein, musste der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor leicht schmunzeln.

„Der wird sich wundern", dachte er und warf Chris einen bedeutenden Blick zu, der von den Anderen glücklicherweise nicht wahrgenommen wurde.

Gegen Sieben fuhr der Hogwartexpress in Hogsmeade ein und sofort brach ein Tumult los. Alle wollten zuerst im Schloss sein, um die Neuankömmlinge und die Auswahlzeremonie nicht zu verpassen. Hermine und auch Draco hatten jede Menge zu tun und Harry fiel auf, dass sich der blonde Slytherin sehr viel Mühe bei seiner neuen Aufgabe gab. Diesmal musste er nämlich ohne Dick und Doof arbeiten. Obwohl, schon im letzten Jahr sah man Malfoy oft ohne die Beiden.

Harry, Ron und Luna hatten schon eine der Pferdelosen Kutschen ergattert und Chris wollte gerade dazusteigen, als ihm eine Gruppe Erstklässler auffiel, die etwas verloren auf dem Bahnsteig stand.

„Sag mal Harry ? Nimmt nicht sonst Hagrid die neuen Erstklässler mit ins Schloss ?", fragte er seinen Freund.

„Eigentlich schon. Ich habe ihn auch vorhin rufen gehört. Wieso ?", erwiderte der Gryffindor.

Daraufhin sprang Chris wieder au der Kutsche und bat seine Freunde ihm einen Platz frei zu halten. Harry nickte und sah, wie sein Freund zu den Kleinen ging.

Der Blonde trat an sie heran und ein etwas schüchtern wirkenden, dunkelhaariger Junge fragte ihn mit einer Mischung aus deutsch und englisch,

„Ähm.. du ju kenn mi sagen...Was heißt Schloss , wandte er sich kurz zu einem Mädchen, welches ganz offensichtlich seine Schwester war.

Chris lachte und als er daraufhin den ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen hörte, erlöste er den Kleinen.

„Du kannst auch normal mit mir sprechen und ich heiße euch alle hier recht herzlich willkommen."

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf und nach einigen Überlegungen führte Chris die Gruppe, welche so um die fünfzehn Kinder umfasste zum See hinab. Schließlich war es Tradition als Erstklässler über den See nach Hogwarts zu gelangen und diese wollte Chris auf gar keinen Fall brechen. Er fand auch recht schnell die noch nicht benutzten Boote und spürte die Magie, welche von ihnen ausging. Nach der Fahrt, während der er den Kleinen das gleich Kommende erklärte, liefen sie die steile Treppe zum Schlossportal hinauf und blieben schließlich vor der Großen Halle stehen. Aus ihr konnte man Dumbledore´s Stimme hören und Chris war froh, dass die Auswahl noch nicht begonnen hat. Vorsichtig lugte er durch die Tür und als er spürte, wie alle Köpfe sich zu ihm hin wendeten, wurde er leicht rot. Das war aber Nichts im Vergleich zu dem Folgenden.

„... ah, ich sehe Mr. Wels bringt uns nun auch die noch fehlenden Schüler. Treten sie ruhig ein." Sagte der Direktor und lies Chris damit keine andere Wahl, als es Professor Mc Gonnagal gleich zutun.

Harry musste grinsen, da er das leicht böse Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Dieser scheute zwar sonst keine Gelegenheit um sich mit Mc Gonnagal zu messen, doch hier schien er sich zu fühlen, als würde er ihr ihren Platz streitig machen.

Die Hauslehrerin sah das scheinbar anderes und lächelte ihrem Schüler ermutigend zu.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Wels, sagte sie, mit mir hat er das damals auch gemacht."

Daraufhin atmete Chris durch und die Auswahl konnte beginnen. Alle am Gryffindortisch und besonders Harry, verfolgten diese sehr genau. Zuerst wurde die Gruppe von Professor Mc Gonnagal aufgeteilt. Unter ihnen waren auch Vicky und Michael. Offenbar hatte Chris den Beiden erzählt, sie sollen sich einfach an Hagrid halten. Was die Eingeweihten aber verwunderte war, dass die Zwei nach Ravenclaw und nicht nach Gryffindor kamen. Harry vermutete aber, dass es wohl am Stab der Gründer lag, dass sich sein Freund das Haus aussuchen durfte. Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle verteilt und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Halle. Harry überlegte, was er wohl tun wollte, doch als er im nächsten Moment die Worte „translatio maximus", wurde seine Frage beantwortet. Darauf folgte Dumbledore´s „Haut rein" und die Tische füllten sich mit den verschiedensten Speisen und Getränken. Die älteren Jahrgänge schmunzelten als sie die Gesichter der Anderen sahen und der Geräuschpegel stieg sprunghaft an. Nachdem auch die Letzten ihr Dessert aufgegessen hatten erhob sich Professor Dumbledore erneut und es kehrte augenblicklich Ruhe ein.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich ganz besonders sie alle heute hier zu begrüßen. Denn wie sie alle sehen haben wir ein neues und vor allem, ein etwas ungewöhnliches Schuljahr vor uns. Wie viele von Ihnen wissen, wurde in den letzten Ferien eine unserer Partnerschulen in Deutschland zerstört. Glücklicherweise gab es keine menschlichen Opfer zu beklagen, doch für das Gebäude kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Aus diesem Grund hat das englische Zaubereiministerium beschlossen, die Schüler der beiden obersten Klassenstufen und die Erstklässler aufzunehmen und ihnen einen Abschluss bzw. eine Ausbildung hier in Hogwarts zu ermöglichen."

Alle Köpfe drehten sich im Richtung Tür und zum ersten Mal fiel Harry auf, dass es noch einen Tisch, gleich neben dem Portal zur Großen Halle, gab. Dort machte er auch Eve und Jeanny aus und winkte ihnen kurz zu. Dann lauschte er auch wieder den Worten des Direktors. Als dieser gerade dabei war, die Regeln betreffs Wald und Filch zu erklären, hörte er, wie Chris über ihre Verbindung mit ihm sprach.

„Na, fällt dir was auf ?"

„Was meinst du ? Die neuen Lehrer oder die zwei leeren Stühle da oben ?"

„Beides."

„... so und nun zu ein paar Neuerungen." Riss Dumbledore sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nach langen Überlegungen sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, die sechste und siebende Klassenstufe nicht zu trennen und ihnen für die Zeit ihres Aufenthalts ein eigenes Haus zu gewähren. Denn die Lehrer und ich denken, dass es sich leichter lernt, wenn man sich nicht erst an neue Klassenkameraden gewöhnen muss. Da hier in Hogwarts aber in der Landessprache gelehrt wird, komme ich zu unserem ersten Lehrerneuzugang. Es ist Professor Stewart. Sie wird unsere deutschen Schüler in Englisch unterrichten, da der Translatio-Spruch zeitlich begrenzt ist. Ich lege daher jedem ans Herz, dieses Fach ernst zu nehmen. Ein weiterer Lehrer ist Professor Miller. Er ist ein Spezialist, was die Geschichte der Zauberei in beiden Ländern angeht und ich hoffe doch, dass auch die alten Hogwartsschüler ein offenes Ohr für seinen Unterrichtsstoff haben werden."

Harry betrachtete die beiden neuen Lehrer. Professor Stewart war eine sehr gepflegt aussehende Dame, mittleren Alters und mit ihrer rahmenlosen Brille erinnerte sie den Schwarzhaarigen etwas an Chris Mum. Professor Miller schien jedoch schon etwas mehr Lebenserfahrung zu haben. Harry schätzte ihn auf gute siebzig und vom Erscheinungsbild dachte Harry, er stehe vor dem Muggelwissenschaftler, der auf den Bildern oft mit herausgestreckter Zunge dargestellt wurde. Harry musste kurz überlegen, doch dann fiel ihm auch der Name wieder ein, Albert Einstein.

„Für wen sind denn die beiden leeren Stühle ?", fragte ein Junge aus Huffelpuff und riss Harry zurück in die Realität.

„Diese sind für zwei weitere Lehrkräfte, Mr. Gabriel. Doch dazu komme ich gleich", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen wanderten kurz zum Gryffindortisch.

„Eine weitere Neuerung ist, dass sich Professor Snape und Professor Lupin in ihren Fächern nunmehr nur noch um die Schüler der dritten Klasse und aufwärts kümmern werden und ich mir für die beiden unteren Klassenstufen ein paar neue Lehrer besorgen musste. Allerdings weigern sie sich beharrlich mit uns am Lehrertisch zu speisen."

„Sind sich wohl zu fein." Sagte Ron als Dumbledore seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Ron, du kennst sie nicht einmal und urteilst schon über sie" Erwiderte Hermine in ihrer Art und der Rotschopf zuckte zusammen.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry daraufhin mit einem Grinsen und alle schauten ihn fragend an. Als sie aber im nächsten Augenblick Dumbledore hörten, klappten ihnen die Kiefer runter.

„Ich bitte trotzdem Mr. Harry Potter und Mr. Christoph Wels kurz mal hierher zu kommen, damit wir sie auch gebührend begrüßen können."

Die Beiden erhoben sich und Harry hätte dem Direktor für diese letzte Bemerkung am liebsten einen Fluch aufgehalst. Dann erreichten sie den Lehrertisch und alle in der Halle begannen zu klatschen. Sogar Snape rang sich durch, seine Hände zu bewegen. Einzig Malfoy und einige andere Slytherins sahen aus, als ständen sie vor einem Geist. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. Währendessen fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Das einzigste Problem welches wir noch haben, ist der Hauslehrer des deutschen Hauses. Er sollte schon mit seinen Schülern kommunizieren können und auch die Schulregeln kennen. Deshalb übertrage ich das Amt an Mr. Wels."

„WWAASSS ?" rief der Blonde plötzlich und alle Blicke schnellten zu ihm herum.

Harry der ebenso geschockt war, sah seinen freund ratlos an und das Einzigste was er zustande brachte war, ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und alles Gute zu wünschen.

Chris stand immer noch unter Schock und die ganze Halle schien auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten. Dann kehrte Leben zurück in die Augen des Blonden und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Kennen sie die Geschichte mit dem kleinen Finger und der Hand , fragte er den Direktor, worauf dieser nur lächelte. Offenbar wusste Dumbledore, was der Blonde meinte und er entschuldigte sich für diese Aktion. Chris nahm aber das aber Amt an und kurz darauf klatschte auch der Rest der Halle. Als Harry und Chris ihren Weg zu ihren Freunden fortsetzten, sagte der Blonde plötzlich,

„Ich glaub das gibt Ärger"

Harry folgte Chris Augen und sah sich zwei Mädchen mit gespielt zornigen Gesichtern gegenüber.

„Willst du heute in Godric´s Raum ? Oder soll ich zuerst Hermine besänftigen ?", fragte Chris und Harry grinste leicht rot werdend zurück.

An ihrem Platz angekommen, küssten sie ihre Freundinnen und im selben Augenblick war deren „Ärger" auch schon verflogen. Die nächste Stunde mussten die Zwei eine Menge Fragen beantworten, bis sich schließlich die Reihen lichteten und schließlich nur noch Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Chris am Gryffindortisch saßen. Ron war schon vorgegangen um seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachzukommen und, so vermutete Harry, sich mit Luna abzusetzen. Als nur noch die deutschen Schüler anwesend waren, trat Dumbledore in Begleitung von Remus und Professor Mc Gonnagal an die vier Schüler heran und begann.

„Mr. Wels, ich denke es ist Zeit, dass wir uns über das Platzproblem unterhalten."

„Ich versteh, erwiderte Chris. Doch ich habe keine genauen Vorstellungen, was ich eigentlich machen soll."

„Nun ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht einen neuen Turm, oder Ähnliches, an Hogwarts anfügen." Sagte der Direktor und seine Lehrerkollegen starrten ihn ungläubig an.

Chris nickte jedoch nur und dann schien es, als würde er mit Harry kommunizieren. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte daraufhin ebenfalls und beide standen auf.

„Jeanny ? Kommt ihr mal kurz." Sagte Harry und die beiden Zwillinge kamen zu ihnen rüber. Ihre Freunde schauten fragend und einige schienen sogar verblüfft, dass ihre Klassenkameraden den Junge, der lebt kannten.

„Jeanny, vertraust du mir ?", fragte Harry und der rothaarige Zwilling antwortete zögerlich mit „ja".

Dann flüsterte Harry ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie wurde leicht rot. Sie stimmte aber Harry´s Vorschlag zu und stellte sich ganz locker auf. Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Schläfen und bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, sagte er laut „leglimens". Die Lehrer stöhnten auf und selbst Dumbledore schien mit so etwas nicht gerechnet zu haben. Harry durchsuchte den Geist von Jeanny nach Bildern ihrer alten Schule und hoffte nebenbei nicht auf irgendwelche anderen, womöglich sehr privaten, Erinnerungen zu stoßen. Dann fand er sie und schickte sie weiter an Chris. Kurz darauf löste er sanft die Verbindung und lächelte Jeanny an. Diese wurde leicht rot und Harry versicherte, dass er nichts gesehen hat.

Dann stellten sich Chris und Harry gemeinsam in die Mitte der Großen Halle und begannen sich zu konzentrieren. Doch bis auf ein leichtes Beben des Hallenboden geschah nichts.

„Albus, was tun die Zwei ?", fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal und der Direktor antwortete,

„Sie wollen das Schloss vergrößern. Aber irgendetwas scheint nicht so zu klappen."

Dann schlich sich plötzlich ein leichtes Grinsen im das Gesicht des alten Zauberers und er drehte sich zu Hermine und Ginny.

„Ms. Granger ? Wissen sie noch was letzten Winter geschehen ist ? Ich denke unsere beiden Jungs brauchen einen Ansporn."

Daraufhin wurden sowohl Hermine, als auch Ginny knallrot und schauten den Direktor entsetzt an.

„So weit sollen sie natürlich nicht gehen. Ich denke an etwas weniger intensives." Sagte Dumbledore als er die Gesichter sah und die beiden Mädchen ging zu ihren Freunden. Dort legten sie ihre Arme um sie und küssten Harry und Chris so leidenschaftlich, wie es nur ging.

„Ich muss doch sehr...", wollte sich Professor Mc Gonnagal schon empören, als plötzlich ein bläuliches Leuchten um die Vier herum auftauchte. Dieses wurde kurz darauf immer intensiver und durch eine blaue Flamme ersetzt. Immer stärker wurde das Feuer, bis die vier Schüler mit einem Knall ins nirgendwo verschwanden... .


	23. Kapitel 23

Hey, da bin ich wieder. Dieses Cap ist vielleicht nicht mein Bestes, doch schreib mal was nach dem Maibaumsetzen und der1. Mai Feier. War ziemlich hart so mit Nelke und Demo, sorry Bierblume und Party.

Viel Spass trotzdem und denkt immer daran,

Gebt´s mir

Kapitel 23

„... Wo sind sie hin ?", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal und sah in die entsetzten Augen des Direktors.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte dieser ebenso fassungslos.

Plötzlich begann der Boden zu beben und wenige Sekunden später schrillten alle möglichen Alarmglocken los. Remus und einige der anderen Lehrer stürmten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben aus der Halle. Einzig Dumbledore und Mc Gonnagal blieben zurück. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hatte große Mühe die verbliebenen deutschen Schüler zu beruhigen, da diese das ganze Geschehen mit angesehen hatten und unter ihnen eine verstärkte Unruhe ausbrach. Als sie diese aber nach kurzer Zeit unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte, sah Professor Mc Gonnagal mit besorgtem Gesicht auf den Direktor. Dieser stand nur geschockt da und schien mit einem Mal um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt..." Stotterte er immer wieder und sah auf die Stelle, wo vor einigen Minuten noch vier seiner Schüler standen.

„Albus... das musst du dir ansehen", rief Remus Lupin, der aufgeregt und in Begleitung von Snape in die Halle gestürmt kam.

„Da draußen... ein ganzer Turm... neben dem der Gryffindors" sagte der Lehrer für VgddK. Dumbledor blickte auf und wollte los um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, als plötzlich ein tiefer Gong erschallte und das große Hogwartswappen über dem Lehrertisch, anfing zu glühen. Dann konnte man eine gewaltige Energiewelle spüren, welche sich durch starke, blitzähnliche Entladungen ankündigte und schließlich darin kipfelte, dass sich vier rote Blitz vom Wappen lösten und an der Stelle einschlugen, wo Harry und seine Freunde verschwunden waren. Alle stöhnten auf und bedeckten ihre Augen um dem grellen Licht zu entgehen. Als man wieder sehen konnte, war Professor Dumbledore der Erste, der zu den vier leblos daliegenden Körper lief und anfing, sie zu untersuchen.

Deutliche Erleichterung und ein langes Ausatmen waren das Nächsten, was alle bei dem alten Zauberer sahen.

„Sie leben", sagte er kurz und eine Sekunde später betrat Madame Pomfrey mit festem Schritt die Große Halle.

„Wo ist er , rief sie streng. Das Jahr ist noch keinen Tag alt und er schafft es seinen Vorjahresrekord zu unterbieten."

Alle Anderen starrten die alte Heilerin fragend an und nur Dumbledore musste unwillkürlich Schmunzeln, bevor er nur kurz auf Harry zeigte. Madame Pomfrey kniete sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und begann mit ihrer Untersuchung. Kurz vor deren Ende erwachte Harry aber und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Diese schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und nachdem sie nichts weiter feststellen konnte erhob sich der Gryffindor. Danach kümmerte sie sich um die drei Anderen.

„Harry, was ist passiert ? Ich dachte, wir haben euch verloren." Sagte Dumbledore und der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte mit einem Lächeln,

„War Godric´s Idee."

„Und die Anderen ?", fragte Dumbledore weiter.

„Ach die ? Die brauchen noch etwas Zeit." Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen, worauf der Direktor blass wurde.

„Nein Harry. Sag es bitte nicht. Sag nicht, dass es das ist, was ich denke." Stotterte Dumbledore mit immer weißer werdendem Gesicht.

„Oh doch", kam als kurze Antwort und Professor Mc Gonnagal mischte sich mit ein.

„Albus, was ist los ? Wann werden die anderen Schüler erwachen ?"

„Bald Minerva, bald. Doch wir sollten sie nicht beim Lernen stören." Erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

Kurz darauf bat er alle anwesenden Lehrer an einen Tisch und erklärte ihnen in groben Zügen, was es mit dem Lernen aus sich hat. Harry ging in der Zwischenzeit zu den anderen Schülern und beruhigte sie. Eve und Jeanny waren am meisten durcheinander und es brauchte einige Worte, damit sie es auch glaubten. Dann ging der Schwarzhaarige zu den Lehrern und sagte mit finsterer Miene.

„Professor, ich konnte in die Zukunft sehen."

Alle Augen ruhten plötzlich auf ihm und er fuhr fort.

„Wir sehen uns schweren Zeiten gegenüber. Besonders für Professor Mc Gonnagal und Professor Snape sehe schwarz..."

Den beiden angesprochenen Lehrern wich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht ( Bei Snape fast unmöglich) und so bemerkten sie nicht, wie Harry anfing diabolisch zu grinsen.

„... denn wir haben jetzt eine wandelnde Bibliothek unter uns."

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, so denkst du also über mich." Ertönte plötzlich Hermines Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry musste sich beeilen, dass ihn nicht der tödliche Blicke seiner besten Freundin traf.

Einige Augenblicke später verstanden es auch Snape und Mc Gonnagal und alle Lehrer, außer den beiden, prusteten los. Allen voran Dumbledore, dem ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, trat einer der deutschen Schüler an den Direktor heran.

„Professor ? Dürften wir erfahren, wo wir heute übernachten. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, doch einige von uns sind seit gut vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen."

Dumbledore lächelte den Jungen an und sagte mit sanfter Stimme.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, sie könnten ihr neues Quartier schon jetzt beziehen, aber wie mir Harry mitgeteilt hat, ist es auch fertig, doch die Türen können erst durch ihren Hauslehrer geöffnet werden. Deshalb werden wir für ein paar Schlafmöglichkeiten hier in der Großen Halle sorgen."

Er wollte gerade anfangen, als Harry die Schüler in den vorderen Teil der Halle bat und mit einem Wink seiner Hand etwa dreißig Liegen beschwor. Dieses wurde zum größten Teil mit Erstaunen und in Mc Gonnagal Fall mit einer Ohnmacht quittiert. Dann konzentrierte sich der Schwarzhaarige erneut und um Chris und Ginny wuchs eine massive Steinwand.

Als Dumbledore Harry fragte warum, konnte der nur sagen, dass es Chris so gewollt hat. Kurz darauf wünschte er allen eine gute Nacht und ging mit Hermine hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Dort waren alle schon im Bett und deshalb beschlossen die Zwei, es ihren Mitschülern gleich zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry sehr zeitig. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er die Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Er duschte schnell und zog sich seinen Umhang über. Dann lief Harry hinunter zur Großen Halle und wurde dort schon von Eve und Jeanny erwartet.

„Harry komm schnell. Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Sie haben geschrieen und dann war da dieses Zischen."

Harry´s Gesicht versteinerte und er konzentrierte sich darauf, die Wand verschwinden zu lassen. Als das geschehen war, sah er sich einem riesigen Berg Schuppen gegenüber und im nächsten Augenblick hörte er die Schreie der neuen Schüler. Diese verstummte jedoch sofort und Harry drehte sich um. Alle waren versteinert und nur er und die Zwillinge schienen davon nicht betroffen zu sein. Sofort drängte er die Zwei aus der Halle und befahl ihnen Hilfe zu holen. Dann schlich er zurück in die Halle und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Das Ding da drin war ohne Zweifel ein Basilisk, denn sonst wären die Schüler nicht in diesem Zustand. Doch wo kam er her und noch wichtiger, wo waren Chris und Ginny. Vorsichtig bewegte Harry sich durch die Betten, welche kreuz und quer in der Halle standen. Er robbte sich langsam vorwärts und dann sah er auch die riesige Schlange. Allerdings stimmte etwas mit ihr nicht. Sie war nicht dunkel, wie der Basilisk damals in der Kammer des Schreckens, nein diese hier hatte eine helle Haut und es schien so, als wären ihre Schuppen teilweise aus purem Gold. Dann sah Harry allerdings etwas, was seinen Hals zusammenschnürte. Denn an der Stelle, wo er Ginny und Chris zurückgelassen hatte klaffte ein riesiges Loch in der Erde und daneben lagen zwei, mit Blut durchtränkte Schuluniformen. Harry stand unter Schock, welcher aber ganz schnell der Wut wich. Grenzenlose Wut. Er hatte Ginny, seine Ginny, das Mädchen welches er mehr als alles anderen liebte verloren. Der Basilisk hatte sie ohne Zweifel getötet und dafür würde er bezahlen. Harry beschwor ein Schwert und schlich sich weiter an das Untier heran. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte kein Risiko eingehen, wenn er den Tod seiner Geliebten und den, seines Freundes rächen würde. Schließlich erreichte er den Kopf der riesigen Schlange und machte sich bereit das Schwert mit aller Kraft in das Monster zu jagen.

Da aber erwachte der Basilisk und sah den Schwarzhaarige an. Harry war wie erstarrt und als die Schlange plötzlich anfing zu sprechen, da dachte Harry, er verliert den Verstand.

„Leg den Zahnstocher weg, sie ist nicht tot."

Völlig fassungslos schaute Harry in die Augen des Tieres und vergaß sogar, dass dies eigentlich sein Untergang sein könnte. Dann hob der Basilisk plötzlich seinen Schwanz an und Harry war wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Augenblicklich rechnete er mit einem Angriff, aber nicht mit dem, was jetzt geschah. Aus dem zusammengerollten Schwanz erhob sich plötzlich ein weiteres Tier, ein wunderschöner Phönix und begann mit einem Trillern einige Runden in der Halle zu fliegen. Dann schwebte er auf Harry zu und kurz vor seiner Landung verwandelte sich der Vogel in das schönste Lebewesen, welche Harry kannte, Ginny. Er fing sie völlig geschockt auf und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ginny..., stotterte er, ... ich dachte ...( Kuss )... ich habe dich verloren."

Dann bemerkte er, dass sie vollkommen nackt war und streifte sich schnell seinen Umhang ab. Diesen legte er um seine Liebste und umarmte sie überglücklich. Plötzlich kam ihm aber der Basilisk wieder in den Sinn und sein Blick wanderte den langen Schlangenkörper hinauf, bis er dessen Kopf im Blickfeld hatte.

„... aber... wenn Ginny ein Phönix ist, dann bist du...", überlegte er laut.

„HARRY, GINNY, ich rette euch." Schrie plötzlich Ron vom Eingang der Großen Halle her und feuerte mehrere Schockzauber auf den Basilisken ab. Harry wollte ihn aufhalten, doch die Schlange schien kurz zu zwinkern und glitt auf den Rothaarigen und Hermine, die Ron gefolgt war, zu.

„Komm her Schlangenkopf. Friss mich, wenn du willst", rief Ron weiter und bedeutete Harry, er soll sich zurückziehen. Der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blieb aber wo er war und schaute gespannt, was die riesige Schlange wohl tun würde. Sie hatte mittlerweile die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt und baute sich nun vor Ron und Hermine auf. Dann wurden die Zwei plötzlich wie durch Geisterhand in die Luft gehoben und schwebten auf das weit aufgerissene und mit Zähnen übersäte Maul des Basilisken zu. Dieser begann abermals zu sprechen und da auch Ginny kurz stöhnte, konnte es kein Parsel sein, sondern Menschensprache.

„Dich fressen ? Bäh... ." sagte der Basilisk mit abwertender Stimme und Ron wurde mit entsetztem Gesicht, wieder auf den Boden gesetzt.

„Hier gibt es nur eine Person, die ich will... ."

Daraufhin schwebte Hermine ganz nah vor den Kopf der Schlange und Harry konnte ihre Furcht ganz deutlich sehen.

„... doch sie würde ich nicht fressen, sondern höchstens vernaschen."

Nun schwebte auch Hermine wieder zu Boden und sah den Basilisken ungläubig an. Irgendetwas stimmte mit seiner Stimme nicht und sie kam einfach nicht darauf was es war.

Dann begann die riesige Schlange zu lachen und sagte,

„Habt ihr euch eigentlich nie gefragte, warum Professor Mc Gonnagal damals ohnmächtig geworden ist ?"

Daraufhin weiteten sich Hermines Augen und vor den selbigen verwandelte sich der Basilisk in einen blonden, nackten und bist hinter beide Ohren grinsenden Chris. Sofort fiel Hermine ihrem Freund um den Hals. Aber nur, um ihm im nächsten Moment kräftig auf den Arm zu boxen.

„Tu... das... nie...wieder" schrie sie und Chris blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sie zu küssen. Andernfalls hätte das sein Arm nicht überstanden.

Wenige Minuten später betraten Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonnagal die Halle, gefolgt von Eve und ihrer Schwester. Die beiden Lehrer lächelten, wobei das von Mc Gonnagal einem knallroten Gesicht wich, als sie Chris sah. Dieser sagte kurz „Oops" und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Schließlich waren ja Damen anwesend.

„Sie haben es gewusst ?", fragte Harry den Direktor und dieser erwiderte,

„Bis zu einem gewissen Teil ja. Aber erst als diese beiden jungen Damen hier, er deutete auf die Zwillinge, sagten, was passiert ist und ich mir das blaue Pergament mit euren Animagusformen nochmals angesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass keine Gefahr bestand."

Kurz darauf schienen alle Anwesenden die ganze Sache etwas verdaut zu haben und Professor Dumbledore bat Chris die übrigen Schüler zu erlösen.

„Wie soll das gehen, Professor ?" fragte Hermine und auch Harry stimmte ihr zu.

„Ja wie ? Ich denke Madame Pomfrey hat nicht mehr sehr viel vom Alraunentrank."

„Das ist eine der Besonderheiten von Mr. Wels Tierform. Denn er ist kein gewöhnlicher Basilisk, sondern so wie es mir Salazar erklärt hat. Ist unser Freund eines der mächtigsten Lebewesen überhaupt. Mr. Wels ist ein Königsbasilisk und zusammen mit Slytherins Abstammung hat er Fähigkeiten, die denen der Anderen weit überlegen sind. Ich glaube es gibt nur EIN weiteres Lebewesen auf dieser Welt, welches noch mächtiger ist, als er."

Dabei schaute Dumbledore Harry scharf an und dieser nickte leicht.

„Ja aber was sind das für Fähigkeiten ?", fragte Ron und alle anderen schienen die selbe Frage zu haben.

Dumbledore blickte kurz zu Chris und als dieser nickte, fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Nun, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Wels ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Basilisken unempfindlich gegen viele Gifte, Flüche, etc. und er kann seine körpereigenen Fähigkeiten steuern. Er kann zum Beispiel seine magischen Augen so verändern, dass sein Blick nicht zwangsweise tödlich ist oder er kann Versteinerungen wieder rückgängig machen."

Alle stöhnten auf und Chris wurde nach dieser Erklärung leicht rot.

„... die, für mich, unglaublichste Fähigkeit steckt jedoch in seinen Zähnen. Scheinbar hat er zwei verschiedene Arten davon. Die einen enthalten das bekannte, absolut tödliche Gift und mit den anderen kann er, bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt, Leben schenken. Sie enthalten nämlich eine uralte, natürliche Form des Elixiers, welches bis dahin nur mein alter, mittlerweile verstorbener, Freund Nicholas Flamel herstellen konnte."

Harry und auch denen, welche die Geschichte des Alchemisten kannten, klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich denke aber, wir sollten diese Neuigkeiten aber auf gar keinen Fall weitererzählen. Zu viel könnte davon abhängen und es wäre viel zu gefährlich, wenn es in die falschen Ohren gelangen sollte." Fügte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck hinzu und meinte dann, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück wäre. Chris Augen richteten sich auf seine Schüler und blitzen kurz gelb auf. Sofort ertönten wieder Schreie und es brauchte einige Minuten, bis der Direktor die Schüler beruhigen konnte und ihnen sagte, dass keine weitere Gefahr bestand.

Dann führten Hermine und Ginny die Mädchen ins Bad der Maulenden Myrthe und Harry bekam von Professor Dumbledore den Auftrag, die Jungen ins naheliegende Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu geleiten.

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich alle wieder in der Halle und nach dem Frühstück bat Dumbledore alle deutschen Schüler sich vor der Großen Halle zu treffen.

„Dürfen wir mit", entfuhr es Hermine und Ginny schaute ihren Freund ebenfalls fragend an. Dumbledore schien nichts dagegen zu haben und die beiden Mädchen schlossen sich den Dreien an. An der Tür zur Großen Halle trafen sie auf Professor Mc Gonnagal und die deutschen Schüler. Sie alle schienen sehr aufgeregt zu sein und deshalb beeilten sich Harry und Chris dabei, sie zum Eingang des neues Turms zu führen. Immer wieder warfen Schüler der anderen Häuser neugierige Blicke hinter der Gruppe her, bis diese schließlich einige Meter vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame zum Stehen kam.

„Und wo ist nun der Eingang ?", fragte Professor Dumbledore und Chris legte ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen auf. Dann wand er sich wieder an Eve und diese zog aus ihrem Rucksack ein kleines Bild heraus.

„Professor ? Ich hoffe sie haben Nichts dagegen ?" fragte Chris und als der Direktor den Kopf schüttelte, vergrößerte der Blonde das Portrait und man konnte einen alten Zauberer erkennen, welcher sich in den Schatten einer alten Eiche gesetzt hatte.

„Wer ist das ?", fragte Hermine und Eve erklärte, dass es sich um den Gründer ihrer alten Schule handele. Sein Name war Gregor von Wolkenstein und er lebte zu Zeiten des Muggelkaisers Friedrich des Ersten, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Barbarossa.

Dann befestigte der Blonde das Bild und er und Harry legten beide ihre rechten Hände darauf. Das Portrait leuchtete kurz rot auf und dann schwang es zur Seite. Dahinter verbarg sich ein breiter Gang und als Chris seinen Fuß hinein setzte, entzündeten sich die Fackeln. Er bat alle einzutreten und das Portrait verschloss danach wieder den Zugang.

Dumbledore fasste sich als erster und fragte mit neugieriger Stimme und einem Lächeln, wohin denn die fünf Türen führten. Harry kannte zwar die Raumaufteilung, da er beim Bau mitbeteiligt war, doch so in Natura sah alles ganz anders aus. Der Gang war etwa fünfzehn Meter lang und endete vor einer massiven Holztür. Rechts und links gab es je zwei Türen, an denen verschiedene Symbole hingen. Es gab zwei Wappen, die den Tattoo´s von Harry und Chris glichen, eine Art Gewicht und als Letztes ein großes Buch.

„Nun Professor, dort hinten ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum meiner Schüler und rechts befinden sich Harry´s und mein Arbeitszimmer."

Bei diesem Satz zog Professor Mc Gonnagal scharf die Luft ein, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Ist schon gut Minerva, ich habe ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben. Dafür stellen sie uns ein anderes Zimmer, welches nur die zwei, Verzeihung vier, hier kennen, zur Verfügung. Dumbledore meinte natürlich Godric´s Raum. Wofür der aber bisher genutzt wurde, verschwieg er aber. Dann fuhr Chris fort.

„Links befinden sich eine Sporthalle und unsere Bibliothek, welche nach Absprache mit Harry, mir oder einem anderen Lehrer genutzt werden kann."

Dann ging der Blonde zum Ende des Ganges und wartete darauf, dass ihm die Anderen folgten.

„Für die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum ist nicht, wie sonst üblich ein Passwart von Nöten, sonders es können nur Personen passieren, welche ich oder Harry autorisiert haben."

Wieder zog die alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungen ihre Augenbrauen hoch, worauf Chris schnell hinzufügte,

„Lehrer ausgenommen".

„Und was ist mit uns ?", fragte Ginny leicht empört. Wir wollen euer Meisterwerk auch bewundern."

Darauf meldete sich Harry zu Wort und sagte mit einem Grinsen.

„Ihr dürft natürlich mitkommen."

Dann wandte er sich an den Direktor,

„Professor, es gibt jetzt übrigens vier Personen, die den Regeln von Hogwarts trotzen."

Dumbledore wurde blass und sagte mit leicht fragender Stimme,

„Apparieren"

Worauf der Schwarzhaarige kurz nickte und die beiden Mädchen, die das scheinbar auch noch nicht wussten, starrten ihren Freund überrascht an.

„Könntest du es mir auch beibringen ?", fragte der alte Zauberer, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Professor, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich schaffe es, sie ebenso leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wie Ginny. Aber nur so konnte ich sie vor etwaigen Schäden beschützen."

Daraufhin musste Dumbledore schmunzeln und auch der Rest der Gruppe lachte los, als sie das leicht rote Gesicht des Direktors sahen.

Dann betraten sie endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Sturm aus Ahh´s und Ohh´s brach los. Selbst Harry war erstaunt, was sie geschaffen hatten und den beiden anwesenden Lehrer fielen fast die Augen heraus.

Der Raum war, wie alle hier im Schloss, sehr groß und hatte teilweise steinerne Wände. Doch es gab auch Tapeten, welche sehr warme Farben wie braun oder beige, wiederspiegelten. An einer der Hauptwände stand ein riesiger Kamin, wie überall im Schloss, doch das Beindruckendste befand sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Es war eine gemalte Landschaft, die sich über die gesamte Zimmerbreite zog und ein Gebirge ( vermutlich die Alpen) darstellte. Außerdem zeigte sie einen Wasserfall, der verdammt echt wirkte. Als Harry seinen Freund fragen wollte, wie er diese Illusion geschafft hat, lenkte der Blonde plötzlich das fallende Wasser mit seiner Hand ab und alle die bis jetzt geträumt hatten wurden nass und augenblicklich putzmunter. Der Wasserfall war echt und endete in einem kleinen Bassin. „Wassermagie", war das Einzigste, was der Blonde sagte, bevor er weiter erklärte.

„Rechts und links vom Kamin geht es zu den Schlafräumen und die kleine Tür dort neben dem Wasserbecken führt zu Etwas, worauf ich ganz besonders stolz bin."

Sofort wurde die Neugier aller geweckt und sie gingen durch die Tür in einen mittelgroßen Raum, der vorgestellt war mir Schreibtischen. Auf ihnen standen komische Kisten, die Harry sehr an Monitore erinnerten.

„Ist das dein Ernst Chris", fragte Eve und der Blonde nickte. Dann erklärte er den Professoren, dass es sich hierbei um Computer handele, mit denen man auch das Muggel- Internet nutzen konnte. Professor Mc Gonnagal verstand nur Bahnhof, doch die deutschen Schüler schienen sehr begeistert davon zu sein.

„Verstehen sie Professor ? Wir haben durch Eve´s Erinnerungen erfahren, dass die deutschen Zauberer durch ihre enge Zusammenarbeit mit den Muggeln, auch deren Technologie nutzen. Und deshalb habe ich es nach langem Probieren es geschafft, eine sichere Verbindung zu diesem Netzwerk herzustellen. Außerdem denke ich, dass es so viel einfacher für die Schüler ist, mit ihren Familien in Kontakt zu bleiben."

Dumbledore blickte zu den neuen Schülern und als einige von Ihnen nickten, akzeptierte er es auch. Schließlich war er ja schon immer für mehr Zusammenarbeit gewesen. Kurz danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden Lehrer und verließen den Raum.

Harry sah wie sein Freund plötzlich leicht stockte, sich danach vor alle Anderen stellte und begann.

„So, da wir nun allein sind, möchte ich mich auch erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Christoph Wels und mir wurde das Amt eures Hauslehrers... sagen wir mal... auferlegt. Da diese Sache für mich neu ist, hoffe ich doch, dass ihr mich unterstützt und wir mehr ein freundschaftliches, anstatt eines Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis haben werden. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich euch auch bitten, dass mir jeder bis morgen einen kleinen Lebenslauf schreibt, damit ich weiß mit wem ich es zu tun habe."

Dann stellten sich Harry, Ginny und Hermine vor und in der Zwischenzeit beschwor der Blonde ein Tablett mit Butterbierkrügen und einem Glas Milch.

„So jetzt sollten wir noch kurz anstoßen", sagte er und verteilte die Getränke. Das Glas mit der Milch behielt er bis zum Schluss und übereichte es grinsend, unter den Blicken der anderen Schüler, an einen etwas verdutzt schauenden, blonden Jungen.

„So, Mr. Blank, dies ist für sie. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass sie keinen Alkohol vertragen."

Darauf wurde der Blonde kreideweiß, da er und auch ein Großteil seiner Mitschüler plötzlich erkannten, wieso ihnen ihr Hauslehrer so bekannt vorkam.

„Ich... scheiße... es tut... was soll ich sagen", stotterte der Junge, den Harry als Robert in Erinnerung hatte und alle fingen an zu lachen.

„Nichts. Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, außer dass sie das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns in diesem Club treffen, mir Einen ausgeben." Erwiderte Chris mit einem Grinsen.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an die ganze Klasse.

„So, und jetzt noch eine sehr wichtige Sache, die Regeln. Sämtliche Schulregel findet ihr in diesem heiligen Buch, Chris deutete auf die Geschichte Hogwarts, welche auf einem der Tische lag. Oder ihr fragte Hermine, die kennt sie auswendig. ... Autsch"

Hermine trat ihrem Freund kräftig auf den Fuß.

„Und jetzt noch eine Regel, die nur von mir stammt." Fuhr der Blonde fort und Harry spitzt seine Ohren.

„Ich wurde sehr streng erzogen und bin daher strickt gegen den Sex vor der Ehe. Da ihr mir unterstellt seid, erwarte ich das auch von euch. Verstanden ?" sagte sein Freund mit extrem strenger Stimme und allen fielen fast die Augen raus. Denn Einen, wie Harry und Eve, weil sie kaum ihr Lachen zurückhalten konnte und den Anderen, weil sie nicht glauben wollten, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Chris blickte aber immer noch todernst und verzog keine Miene, während er die Blicke einiger Schüler untereinander sah. Dann konnte aber auch er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und sagte lachend,

„Danke das reicht. Jetzt weiß ich wenigsten, auf wen ich aufpassen muss."

Was dann folgte war ein Chor von Gelächter, welches durchs ganze Schloss hallte. Zehn Minuten später ließen die vier die neuen Schüler erst einmal allein, damit sie ihre neuen Räume erkunden konnten.

„Musste das sein ?" fragte Harry als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Alles was er noch sah war, wie Chris Hermine auf den Arm nahm und sie küssend in sein Arbeitszimmer trug. Harry lächelte und schnappte sich Ginny. Dann apparierte er in seinen Schlafsaal und legte sie aufs Bett.


	24. Kapitel 24

Jungs bringt mich nicht durcheinander. Ich musste das Cap selbst noch mal lesen, konnte aber keinen Hinweis darauf finden, dass ich die Mädels mit den Gründern in irgendeiner Form verwandt gemacht habe.

Was Harry´s Form angeht, dachte ich , dass man es schon einige Cap´s vorher erahnen konnte.

So jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen und denkt dran, gebt´s mir.

Kapitel 24

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry Ginny ins Ohr, während seine Hand durch ihre Haare fuhr.

„Ich dich auch", kam es aus ihrem Mund, der darauf durch seinen verschlossen wurde. Ganz sanft begann Harry ihre Zunge zu umspielen und spürte, wie Ginny nebenbei anfing, seinen Umhang zu öffnen

Er wusste nicht wieso. Vielleicht, weil sie sich in letzter Zeit bei den Weasleys etwas zurückgehalten hatte, aber irgendwie war jetzt alles viel intensiver als sonst. Oder es lag an Ginny´s neuen Parfüm, denn Harry´s Sinne schienen verrückt zu spielen. Ginny, so wie sie vor ihm lag, wie sie roch und schmeckte, als seine Zunge über ihren Hals glitt. Einfach Alles entfachte ein Feuer in ihm. Getrieben von nur einem Gedanken schälte er seine Liebste aus ihren Sachen und sowohl seine Hände, als auch seine Zunge gingen auf Entdeckungsreise. Plötzlich begann sein Körper zu brennen und höllische Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Rücken.

Ginny unterdes hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Viel zu intensive waren Harry´s Berührungen heute. Es schien als würde er genau erahnen, wo er sie verwöhnen muss, denn seine Küsse trafen jedes Mal einen Nerv. Es brachte sie fast um den Verstand und die Tatsache, dass Harry dabei ihre Arme so hielt, dass Ginny sich gar nicht dagegen wehren konnte, machte alles noch viel extremer. Schließlich fing ihr Freund auch noch an zu stöhnen und schien seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zulassen.

Doch dann hörte Harry plötzlich auf und die Rothaarige spürte, wie etwas feuchtes auf ihre Brust tropfte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erschrak. Blut, es war Blut, welches von Harry´s Körper lief.

„HARRY.. was ist..."

Weiter kam sie aber nicht, denn ihr Blick fiel auf das schmerzverzogene Gesicht ihres Liebten. Er stöhnte, zitterte und es kam ihr vor, als würde er innerlich kämpfen. Dann, völlig unverhofft, öffnete Harry seine Augen und Ginny bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Denn da, wo sonst eine sanfte Güte strahlte, starrten sie jetzt ein Paar völlig fremde Augen an. Sie schienen nicht mehr menschlich zu sein und ihre langgezogenen Pupillen erinnerte eher an ein Reptil, als an einen Menschen.

„Ginny, rief Harry mit verzerrter Stimme, schock mich. Sofort!"

Die Rothaarige zog hastig ihren Arm aus seinem und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„STUPOR", rief sie und Harry brach auf ihr zusammen. Allerdings so ungünstig, dass Ginny der Stab entglitt und vom Bett fiel. Daraufhin bekam sie etwas Panik, den sie lag nun unter Harry und konnte nicht weg, falls dieser wieder erwachte. Was sollte sie tun, um Hilfe schreien?

Glücklicherweise hörte sie wenige Minuten später, dass jemand den Schlafsaal betrat. Sie erkannte Dean´s Stimme und rief ihn. Ihr Mitschüler trat ans Bett und zog den Vorhang auf. Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus wollte Dean, als er die Beiden nackt sah, diesen wieder schließen, doch dann bemerkte er all das Blut und fragte geschockt.

„Ginny, was ist passiert ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber du musste Hilfe holen. Suche Chris, er ist im deutschen Turm."

„Hähhh"

Daraufhin erklärte die Rothaarige kurz, wo dieser sich befand und Dean rannte los...

„Komm Schatz, ich will dir noch was zeigen", flüsterte Chris, hob Hermine hoch und trug sie durch die erste Tür in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort befand sich neben einem Schreibtisch auch ein Bett und auf dieses legte er seine Liebste. Dann glitt er daneben und begann sie sanft zu küssen. Wenige Minuten später lagen beide nackt da und Chris kümmerte sie liebenvoll und mit der Flinkheit einer Otterzunge darum, dass Hermine ihm seine Bemerkung von vorhin, verzieh. Als er dann kurz darauf soweit war, seine Zunge durch etwas Schöneres zu ersetzen, hämmerte jemand wie wild an die Tür und rief leicht panisch seinen Namen.

Chris und Hermine glaubten im falschen Film zu sein. Der Blonde stand trotz einiger Proteste seitens Hermine auf und ging zur Tür. Dann öffnete er sie mit zorniger Stimme.

„Wehe das ist nicht wichtig, dann gibt es Tote"

Vor der Tür stand ein leicht unsicherer Dean, der schnell erzählte, warum er störte und hoffte, dass dies wichtig genug war. Chris Augen weiteten sich, er zog schnell was über und rannte los. Dean informierte auch Hermine und folgte dann dem Blonden.

Wenige Minuten später betraten sie gemeinsam den Schlafsaal der Jungen und sahen eine völlig verängstigte Ginny. Chris ging ans Bett, hob Harry vorsichtig hoch und Dean zog die Rothaarige hervor. Dann legte Chris ihr einen Umhang um und drückte sie ganz fest an sie.

„Alles wird gut Ginny, alles wird gut", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr, bevor er Dean bat, sich um Ginny zu kümmern.

Danach untersuchte er Harry und begann zu lächeln.

„Alles Ok. Ich persönlich hätte nur gehofft, dass dies zu einen anderen Zeitpunkt geschehen würde."

„Was ist mit ihm ?", fragte Ginny und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie klingen sollte. Chris sah sie an und sagte,

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was Salazar im Bezug auf unsere Formen gesagte hat. Harry´s hat sich gerade gemeldet und sein einzigster Gedanke daraufhin war," Nicht jetzt. Es könnte dich verletzen."

„Deshalb sollte ich ihn schocken", erkannte Ginny und ihr rannen einige Tränen über das Gesicht.

Einzig Dean hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging und als die Zwei dies bemerkten, sahen sie den Jungen etwas unwohl an. Doch sie beschlossen ihm zu vertrauen, da sie außerdem noch seine Hilfe benötigten. Ginny erklärte ihm worum es ging, obwohl sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte, welches Harry´s vierte Form war. Dean nickte und kurz danach trugen die beiden Jungen Harry aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in den Gang. Als sie schließlich vor den Mädchenklo anhielten, ahnte Ginny, wohin Chris wollte und ein paar sehr alte und unschönen Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Doch sie wollte Harry helfen und verdrängte diese wieder.

„Dean, geh zu Professor Dumbledore und sag ihm, wo wir sind. Bringt wenn möglich Madame Pomfrey mit, falls etwas schief geht und ich nicht in der Lage bin zu helfen." Sagte Chris und Dean rannte los.

Dann konzentrierte sich der Blonde auf das Waschbecken mit der eingeritzten Schlange und der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet.

In der Kammer angekommen entzündete Chris mit seinen Elementarfähigkeiten die Fackeln, beschwor einige Decken und legte seinen Freund vor die Statur von Salazar Slytherin. Dann holte er einige Tränke aus dem Labor. Ginny hatte sich derweil neben ihren Liebsten gekniet und tupfte sachte mit ihrem Umhang und etwas Wasser, das getrocknete Blut von seinem Rücken. Vergessen war ihre Angst, denn alles was sie jetzt empfand war Liebe und Sorge. Währendem sie den Rücken reinigte, betrachtete sie sich die beiden Wunden, von denen sie nicht wusste woher sie stammten, genauer. Es waren zwei, etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter lange Schlitze, die sich über den Rücken zogen. Dabei fielen ihr die Worte von Salazar Slytherin wieder ein.

_Backflash_

„... Ms. Granger, vielleicht brauchen die beiden einen kleinen Ansporn...

Die zwei Mädchen küssten ihre Freunde und kurz darauf verschwanden die vier Schüler in einer blauen Flamme.

„Harry wo sind wir ?", fragte Ginny und alle sahen sich besorgt um, als sie feststellten, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Großen Halle befanden. Harry kam der Raum aber sehr bekannt vor und nachdem sich plötzlich vier nebelartige Gebilde auf die Vier zu bewegten, erkannte der Schwarzhaarige auch wieder, wo sie sich befanden. Es war der Raum der Gründer, hinter der Wand unter dem Hogwartswappen und als sich kurz darauf die vier Gründer den Mädchen vorstellten, mussten Harry und auch Chris über die Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen lachen.

„Guten Abend meine Damen, sagte Godric Gryffindor, ich hoffe doch wir haben euch nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

Hermine starrte den alten Zauberer nur fassungslos an und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe. Chris legte deshalb seinen Arm um sie, wodurch sich seine Freundin offensichtlich beruhigte.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher, weshalb ihr hier seid ?", meldete sich Helga Huffelpuff und als die vier Schüler nickte, erklärte sie ihnen, dass das Schloss es für besser befand, dass Harry´s und Chris Freundinnen auch etwas mehr Macht benötigen, um später einige Dinge zu begreifen. Daraufhin beschwor sie zwei Liegen und bat die Mädchen, sich ihn ihnen niederzulassen.

„Währendessen unterhielten sich die beide Jungen mit Godric und Salazar. Sie erzählten, was sie so in den Ferien erlebt haben und Harry´s Ur-Ur-Ur... Ahne informierte den Schwarzhaarigen, was es bedeutet ein Gryffindor zu sein.

Einige Minuten später gesellten sich auch die Anderen wieder dazu und Rowena begann.

„So meine Lieben, es ist getan."

„Was ist getan ?", fragte Harry.

„Wir haben euren Liebsten etwas mehr Macht gegeben. Sie können sich jetzt ebenfalls frei im Schloss bewegen und haben uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Wissen von Hogwarts. Was ihr daraus macht, ist eure Sache."

Erwiderte Rowena und wandte sich dann an die Rothaarige.

„Bei dir Ginny haben wir aber noch etwas festgestellt..."

Sie beugte sich zu Harry´s Freundin und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Ginny begann zu lächeln und grinste ihren Freund kurz an.

„Was ist es ?", fragte dieser, doch Ginny drehte sich zu Chris und da der scheinbar ihre Gedanken erriet, sagte er.

„Ok, Ginny ich helfe dir, aber nur, wenn ich nicht wieder nackt in einer Wanne liegen muss."

Das Mädchen wurde sofort rot und ihr Freund starrte sie nur unverständlich an. Glücklicherweise wurde die Situation durch Salazar gerettet.

„Harry, wie ich sehe, hast du deine vierte Form gefunden."

Harry nickte und alle anderen, mit Ausnahme von Chris, schauten ihn fragend an.

„Du solltest aber nicht mehr zu lange warten, sonst bricht sie ohne dich zu fragen durch. Wenn das geschehen ist, solltest du aber keine Probleme haben, sie zu beherrschen. Nur kann Ort und Zeitpunkt der Verwandlung sehr ungünstig sein. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche."

Daraufhin begannen alle vier Gründer zu lachen und es schien als würde der Geist leicht rot werden. Dann wand sich Harry nochmals an die Gründer.

„Wäre es möglich, dass wir Ron auch etwas mehr..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da Godric schon den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Harry, das geht nicht. Euer Freund ist für so etwas nicht bereit. Ihr könnt ihn natürlich in euer Training mit einbeziehen. So wie ihr es letztes Jahr auch getan habt. Doch für mehr ist sein Geist zu schwach."

Der Geist des Gründers blickte zu Ginny.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch Genierva. Ron ist ein sehr loyaler Freund und wird mal ein guter Mensch, doch durch seinen permanenten Druck, sich vor seinen Brüdern beweisen zu müssen, könnte die zusätzliche Macht verheerende Folgen haben."

Ginny nickte verstehend und spürte, wie Harry sie umarmte.

„So, Harry. Ich denke du solltest jetzt zurück und Albus informieren. Der Gute steht nämlich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Was euch anderen angeht, so denke ich spürt ihr, wenn ihr bereit seid, aufzuwachen.

Bachflash Ende 

„ Wo sind sie ?" Es waren Dean, Dumbledore und eine sehr besorgt aussehende Madame Pomfrey. Kurz hinter ihnen lief Hermine, denn ohne Zweifel hatte Dean ihr über Harry´s Zustand erzählt.

„Hier Poppy", rief Chris und bekam einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen.

„Es geht ihm gut. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass jemand anderes noch da ist, falls ich mich anderweitig um ihn kümmern muss. Dann bat er alle sich etwas zu entfernen und richtete seinen Stab auf Harry.

„Enervate"

Sofort begann Harry wieder zu schreien und sein ganzer Körper wurde von Krämpfen durchzogen. Dann rissen die beiden Wunden wieder auf und neben einem breiten Blutstrahl traten zwei lederartige Lappen aus ihnen hervor. Währendessen verformten sich Harry´s Arme und Beine und bildeten krallenartige Extremitäten. Zum Schluss wuchs er auf geschätzte fünfzehn Meter und reichte fast bis Kammerdecke. Schließlich streckte sich Harry´s Rückrad und man konnte einen langen Schwanz erahnen. Zum Schluss verwandelte sich dann seine Haut in einen Schuppenpanzer und dieser schien aus purem Gold zu sein.

Alle starrten gebannt und gleichzeitig geschockt auf das nun vor ihnen stehende Geschöpf. Es war ein Drache, ein goldener und furchteinflössender Drache mit leuchtend grünen Augen, der die sechs Personen nicht aus den selbigen lies. Dann röchelte er, drehte seinen Kopf weg, um im nächsten Moment eine Feuersalve in den hinteren Teil der Kammer zu jagen.

Als er sich wieder zu den anderen wandte, fragte Chris.

„Harry ? Alles in Ordnung ?"

Der Drache blinzelte und senkte seinen riesigen Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe Schuppen im Haar." Antwortete Harry sarkastisch und nachdem Ginny auf den Drachen zugerannt kam und ihn auf sein Maul küsste, verwandelte dieser sich zurück.

Madame Pomfrey zog ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es dem Schwarzhaarigen, damit er seine Blöße bedecken konnte. Harry lehnte es aber dankbar ab und beschwor sich einen Umhang. Als er diesen jedoch seinen Rücken berührte, schrie er vor Schmerzen auf. Chris und Madame Pomfrey drehten den Schwarzhaarigen schnell herum und die alte Heilerin wurde ohnmächtig. Dean fing sie auf und legte sie auf den Boden.

„Harry was ist los ?", fragte Dumbledore und da er von ihm keine Antwort erhielt, sah er sich selbst dem Rücken des Jungen an. Er erschrak, denn es klafften immer noch die zwei Wunden quer über den Rücken. Einzig Chris schien das nicht zu besorgen, denn er griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine Dose mit einer grünlichen Creme heraus.

„Weißt du Harry , sagte er ruhig und sachlich während er die Wunden mit der Salbe bestrich. Jeder behält etwas von seiner Tierform, sollte es ein magisches Tier sein, zurück. Bei mir sind es die Augen und bei dir halt die Flügel. Denk mal an Professor Lupin und wie gut er, obwohl kein Vollmond ist, riechen und hören kann."

Alle sahen überrascht zwischen Harry und Chris hin und her.

„Ja, aber warum Flügel ?", fragte Harry leicht gequält.

„Sei doch froh, Junge. Stell dir mal vor, du wärst ein magisches Mammut und müsstest jetzt als Dreibein rumlaufen." Erwiderte Chris mit einem Grinsen, welches sich von einen zum anderen Ohr zog.

„Und ich, was ist mit mir ?",fragte Ginny neugierig, nachdem sie sich von dieser Bemerkung erholt hatte.

„Du ? Kannst du es dir nicht denken ?", fragte Chris zurück. Doch die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

Daraufhin beschwor der Blonde blitzschnell einen Feuerball und schleuderte ihn auf Ginny. Diese fing ihn mit der Hand und erschrak. Denn sie spürte nichts und als der Ball erlosch, hatte Harry´s Freundin nicht mal eine Brandblase.

Chris grinste und schaute die verblüffte Rothaarige an.

„Ja aber Harry´s Wunden ?", fragte plötzlich Madame Pomfrey, die gerade wieder erwacht war.

„Das sind keine Wunden, sondern eher Hauttaschen, in denen die Flügel lagern. Sie werden schnell heilen, vorausgesetzt, Harry benutzt diese Creme hier, um die umliegende Haut geschmeidig zu halten. Doch ich glaube Ginny wird das gern übernehmen. Außerdem denke ich, er sollte einen permanenten Tarnzauber auf sie legen."

Dann wandte sich der Blonde an Dean und Hermine.

„ Und ihr Zwei ? Alles Ok mit euch ?"

Hermine schien die Sache schneller zu verkraften, als der Junge. Dieser starrte nur gerade aus und konnte das eben erlebte scheinbar nicht begreifen.

„Dean, ich weiß, dass es schwer sein wird, doch das Alles muss unter uns bleiben. Du weißt doch selbst wie es ist, anders zu sein." Sagte Chris und wurde von Harry und Hermine etwas überrascht angesehen. Chris bemerkte seinen Fehler und nachdem Dean ihm aber zunickte, erzählte der Blonde seinen Freunden was es mit Dean´s Geheimnis auf sich hatte.

Etwas nervös wartete dieser die Reaktion der Beiden ab, doch seine Befürchtungen wurden nicht bestätigt, sondern Harry und Hermine lächelten nur.

Einige Zeit später verließen sie die Kammer, da es Zeit fürs Abend essen war. Sie beschlossen alle Stillschweigen zu bewaren und Harry versprach in den nächsten Tage, hier unten und unter Chris Aufsicht, seine Form zu erforschen und zu meistern.


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Am anderen Morgen betrat Harry die Große Halle und schien bedeutend besser drauf zu sein, als noch am Vortag.

„Na Harry, gut geschlafen ?", fragte Chris mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Jepp und das Aufstehen erst..." antwortete der Schwarzhaarige mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen.

„Dafür will ich aber Revanche, meldete sich Ginny nun zu Wort. Sonst massierst du dich in Zukunft selbst."

Harry zog sie zu sich, küsste Ginny und hauchte ein „danke" in ihr Ohr. Er wurde aber durch Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen, welcher soeben die Halle betrat und einige der deutschen Schüler im Schlepptau hatte.

„Mr. Wels ich wollte sie fragen, was sie über die Tischverteilung hier in der Großen Halle denken. Meinen sie es findet sich genug Raum für noch einen der langen Tische ?"

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete.

„Nein Professor, denn ich dachte eher, dass sich meine Schüler dahin setzen sollen, wo sie möchten. Dann warf er einen Blick zum Slytherintisch und fügte hinzu und wo sie auch erwünscht sind."

Dumbledore nickte und sofort setzten sich Eve und Jeanny neben den blonden Gryffindor. Dann kamen auch Ron, Luna und Hermine an den Tisch und nachdem sie alle reichlich gegessen hatten, brachte Professor Mc Gonnagal ihnen die Stundenpläne. Es lag zwar noch das Wochenende dazwischen, doch Chris und Harry waren froh, dass sie schon jetzt wussten, wann sie ihre ersten Stunden geben sollten. Harry war am Dienstag dran und Chris hatte bis Donnerstag Zeit. Auf einem weiteren Blatt befanden sich die Stunden von Chris Schülern.

„Oh mein Gott." Sagte er laut und Harry schnappte sich das Pergament.

„Sie haben was ?", rief er geschockt und als Hermine fragte was denn los sei, sagte der Blonde, dass seine siebende Klasse Zaubertränke, da sie nur aus fünf Schülern bestand, mit Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen Unterricht haben würden.

Harry ahnte, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Zumal Snape, falls er dann genauso unfair ist, mit Sicherheit auf seinen Meister trifft, Chris.

Doch bis dahin hieß es noch zwei Tage leben und schon waren die Gedanken daran verflogen.

Das Wochenende verging sehr schnell und hauptsächlich erzählte man sich seine Sommererlebnisse. Harry und Chris beschlossen ihr Training wieder aufzunehmen, da es jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich Riddle wieder melden würde.

Es war Montag, kurz nach dem Frühstück und beide Klassen, Gryffindor und das deutsche Haus, befanden sich auf dem Weg zum Kerker. Als der Blonde bemerkte, wie ein paar Erstklässler in Slytherinuniform, ein kleines blondes Mädchen bedrängten. Harry erkannte es und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, was denn gleich passieren wird, denn es war Vicky. Die Slytherin schubsten sie hin und her und ließen Bemerkungen los, welche mehr als verletzend waren.

„... hat keine Ahnung von Zauberei... weiß nicht mal wie ein Wabbelbein geht... ohne Zweifel ein Schla..."

Der Slytherin verstummte augenblicklich, als mehrere Lehrer um die Ecke bogen.

„Was ist hier los ?", fragte Snape, welcher sich unter ihnen befand.

„Wir haben die Kleine nur willkommen geheißen", antwortete der Anführer der Gruppe, worauf Chris an sie herantrat.

„Ja, Professor dies kann ich bestätigen", sagte Harry´s Freund und wandte sich dann an Vicky.

„Und sie Ms. von Schwarzenberg. Ich meinte durch meine Schüler gehört zuhaben, das sie einen älteren Bruder besitzen. Vielleicht sollten sie es das nächste Mal so handhaben, wie er, wenn sie derart freundlich begrüßt werden."

Harry ahnte was sein Freund gemeint hat und war gespannt darauf, wie sich Chris Schwester in Zukunft verhalten würde. Dann betraten sie den Kerker und Harry setzte sich neben Neville. Die Stunde verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Snape schon beim ersten Versuch die deutschen Schüler fertig zumachen, an deren Wissen scheiterte. Harry musste zugeben, dass die deutschen ein sehr fundiertes Know-how besaßen. Allerdings machte er sich auch Sorgen, denn Chris sollte sich heute abend mit dem Zaubertranklehrer treffen, damit sie absprechen, was er in den beiden untersten Klassen unterrichten soll. Wenn aber die Laune von Snape weiter sank, dann würde die ganze Sache in einem Fiasko enden.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig. Remus erläuterte Harry nach dem Abendessen, was er seinen neuen Schülern so beibringen muss und auch Chris kam, wenn auch sehr spät, mit einem Lächeln aus dem Kerker zurück.

„Disziplin. Disziplin und Angst sind der Schlüssel", sagte der Blonde und versuchte Snape nachzumachen.

Daraufhin lachten Harry und die Mädchen los und auch Chris stimmte mit ein.

Schließlich kam der Dienstag und Harry wartete in einem der Klassenzimmer auf seine Erstklässler. Es waren zu seiner Überraschung aber nicht Slytherin und Gryffindor, nein, die kleinen Schlangen sollten sich mit Ravenclaw den Unterricht teilen. Was hätte Harry damals dafür gegeben. Doch das war Geschichte und so trudelten allmählich alle Schüler ein. Vicky und Michael setzten sich ganz nach vorn und mussten sich gleich von einigen der Slytherins die Bezeichnung „Streber" anhören. Harry tat so als wäre er taub und wartete bis sich der Letzte gesetzt hatte.

„Guten Morgen Klasse."

„Guten Morgen Professor Potter."

Etwas komisch kam sich Harry schon vor als Professor angesprochen zu werden, doch Professor Mc Gonnagal hatte darauf bestanden, wenigstens bei den Erstklässlern die Form zu wahren.

„Wie ich sehe sind alle da und deshalb fangen wir mit unserer ersten Stunde VgddK an. Also, was glaubt ihr, was wir in diesem Fach lernen werden und warum ist die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Kreaturen wichtig ?"

Fragte Harry und sofort schnellten die Arme in der ersten Reihe hoch.

„Ms. von Schwarzenberg, bitte ?"

„Damit man sich gegen Vampire, Werwölfe oder Schwarzmagier verteidigen kann."

Harry lächelte und sagte,

„Richtig, fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw."

„Oder damit man Schlammblüter ärgern kann", sagte eine leise Stimme aus der letzten Reihe, worauf Harry´s Blick wütend wurde.

„Mr. Nott, ich nehme an, dass diese Bemerkung von ihnen kam ?", sagte er und ging langsam durch die Reihen. Als er dann vor einem Jungen stand, der seinem Vater und seinem größeren Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, schien dieser fast in seinem Sitz zu verschwinden.

„ Ähm... ja.." stotterte der Junge.

„Hören sie mir zu und dass gut. Sollten sie jemals wieder dieses Wort in den Mund nehmen oder einen Muggelgeborenen anderweitig beleidigen, dann lernen sie mich einer Seite kennen, die Voldemord als Sandkastenfreund aussehen lässt. Verstanden ?"

Der kleine Slytherin starrten Harry nur blass an und zitterte. Harry allerdings war schockiert, dass schon die Erstklässler mit den Gedanken ihrer Eltern regelrecht verseucht waren und beschloss mit Dumbledore darüber zu reden. Dann zog er Slytherin noch zehn Punkte ab und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Zwei Tage später, es war Zeit für Chris erste Stunde. Harry, welcher gerade frei hatte, machte sich unsichtbar und schlich sich mit in den Klassenraum. Dieser befand sich zu seiner Überraschung nicht in der Nähe des Kerkers, sondern es war der Raum, den Firenze damals als Astronomiezimmer genutzt hatte. Harry suchte sich ein stilles Eckchen und beobachtete, wie die ersten Schüler eintraten. Chris war nirgends zu sehen. Etwas überrascht war der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, als Professor Dumbledore den Raum betrat und sich etwas hinter dem Lehrertisch niederließ. Dann ertönte die Glocke und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Harry´s Freund stürmte mit einem finsteren Gesicht und in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt herein.

„Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es bei mir nicht geben. Doch diejenigen, auserwählten... „

Harry war geschockt, denn es erinnerte ihn an seine aller erste Zaubertrankstunde und er blickte entsetzt zu Dumbledore. Dieser fing jedoch an zu grinsen und kurz darauf hörte er Chris sagen.

„So ungefähr würde euch Professor Snape begrüßen. Ich halte jedoch nichts von Einschüchterungen und deshalb... Zauberstäbe heraus und mitkommen."

Dies überraschte Harry noch mehr und auch Dumbledore wirkte etwas unsicher.

„Professor, sie dürfen natürlich mitkommen." Sagte der Blonde und blickte dann in Richtung seines Freundes.

„Das Gleiche gilt auch für dich, Harry."

Daraufhin hob der Schwarzhaarige seine Tarnung auf und sah Chris überrascht an. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und daher fragte sich der Gryffindor, wie es sein Freund geschafft hat. Chris der den fragenden Blick der Beiden sah, sagte gespielt genervt.

„Hallo, ich bin eine Schlange. Ich sehe infrarot."

Harry verstand und lächelte. Chris grinste zurück und führte seine Schüler in Richtung Zimmertür. Harry fragte sich derweil, was sein Freund vor hatte und war umso mehr überrascht, als sie vor dem Mädchenklo anhielten. Einige seiner männlichen Schüler schauten ihn unsicher an, doch Chris bedeutete ihnen mit einzutreten. Dann öffnete er die Tür zu Slytherins Kammer und ließ einen nach den anderen hinab. Unter in der Kammer sah Harry mehrere Tische und Chris bat alle sich zu setzen.

„So. Ihr fragt euch sicher alle, wieso ich euch hier runter gebracht habe... "

Alle nicken und dies schloss auch Harry und Dumbledore mit ein.

„... Nun, ich möchte, dass ihr nicht nur wisst, wie man Tränke braut, sondern auch etwas über ihre Geschichte erfahrt. Deshalb sehen wir uns heute die Wirkungsstätte eines der größten und bekanntesten Tränkemeister aller Zeiten an."

„Wen meinen sie ?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen aus Gryffindor.

„Salazar Slytherin"

Mehrere Ohh´s und Ahh´s erklangen und auch Dumbledore blickte interessiert. Dann bat Chris alle, ihm zu folgen und sie betraten eines der besteingerichtetsten Zaubertranklabore, welches man sich vorstellen kann. Nein es war mehr, dachte Harry, es war ein Museum, denn neben den modernen Brauutensilien gab es auch Geräte, die ohne Zweifel aus der Gründerzeit stammten. Das Beindruckendste waren jedoch die Wandmalereien. Sie zeigten Mondphasen, Brauabläufe, Formeln und andere Arbeitsschritte. Kein Wunder, warum Chris sie alle hier her geführt hatte.

Dann bat der Blonde seine neuen Schüler jedoch an eine der, in seine Augen wichtigsten Wände. Harry erschrak etwas, genau wie die Hälfte der Erstklässler, denn die Bilder dort, zeigten zum Teil völlig entstellte Menschen.

„Dies ist nun die wichtigste Lektion und ich bitte, nein ich verlange von euch, dass ihr euch diese Bilder einprägt. Nicht um Alpträume zu bekommen, sondern euch immer vor Augen zu halten was passieren kann, wenn man unachtsam und leichtsinnig mit Zaubertränken umgeht."

Harry konnte sehen, wie einige Schüler die Worte wiederholten und war sich sicher, dass diese Jungen und Mädchen es auch verstanden hatte. Er begann zu klatschen und auch Professor Dumbledore stimmte mit ein. Dann erklärte der blonde Gryffindor noch einige Geräte, bevor sie kurz vor Ende der Stunde wieder in die Schule zurück gingen. Chris blieb plötzlich stehen und drehe sich nochmals um.

„Ach Mist. Ich hab was vergessen", sagte er und lief zurück. Es waren einige Papiere mit denen er wenige Augenblicke später wieder auftauchte und die sehr alt aussahen.

Oben in der Schule war die Mittagspause in vollem Gang. Harry und Chris wollten sich gerade zu Hermine und Ginny setzen, als von der Tür her laute Stimmen drangen.

„... wag es nie wieder, mich zu beleidigen..." sagte eine Mädchenstimme.

„... oder was ? Rennst du dann zu diesem Aushilfslehrer", erwiderte eine Junge, den Harry als Nott erkannte.

Alle Schüler in der Großen Halle stöhnten auf, als sie diese Beleidigung hörten. Doch es verstummte sofort, als ein Knäuel bestehend aus den beiden Erstklässlern durch die Tür stürmte. Das Letzte was man dann von Nott hörte war ein Röcheln und Harry sah, dass Vicky ihn ohne Mühe im Schwitzkasten hatte.

„Das reicht !" rief Chris und bevor einer der anderen Lehrer reagieren konnte, hatte der Blonde die beiden getrennt.

„Zehn Punkte von beiden Häusern und Strafarbeit."

Vicky sah ihren Bruder fragend an, worauf dieser ihr mild zulächelte.

„Mr. Nott sie melden sich bei Mr. Filch und sie Ms. von Schwarzenberg kommen heute Abend in mein Büro. Und jetzt hinsetzen."

Daraufhin senkten beide Schüler schuldbewusst ihre Köpfe und trotteten davon. Nach dem Mittagessen wurde Chris aber von Malfoy aufgehalten.

„Sag mal Wels. Findest du das gerecht ? Mein Schüler muss zu Filch und das kleine Biest kommt zu ihrem Lieblingslehrer."

Chris sah den Schulsprecher etwas zornig an und erwiderte.

„Hör zu Malfoy, pass auf was du sagst."

Dann wirbelte der blonde Gryffindor herum und ging aus der Halle. Dabei fiel ihm allerdings eines seiner Pergamente aus der Tasche, auf welches Malfoy, der dies bemerkt hatte, schnell einen Fuß stellte. Als er sicher schien, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, hob er das alte Papier auf und blickte darauf. Seine Augen traten aus ihren Höhlen und Malfoy hielt das Pergament plötzlich so, als wäre es das wertvollste, was je gesehen hat. Schnell versteckte er es und rannte aus der Halle.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Harry und Chris zum ersten Mal in ihrer neuen Turnhalle und der Blonde beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, Harry´s neue Fähigkeiten zu erforschen.

„Komm Harry, zieh dich aus und versuche dich zu verwandeln." Sagte der Blonde und während der Schwarzhaarige sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, versiegelte Chris den Eingang. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er dann vor der imposanten Gestalt des goldenen Drachens.

„Ich habe versucht etwas in Salazars Aufzeichnungen zu finden. Sagte Chris. Doch alles was er dazu schreibt ist, dass du ausdauernder und stärker sein wirst, als alle anderen Lebewesen."

Der Drache nickte und Chris fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu,

„Und Ausdauer kannst du bei unserem kleinen Phönix sicher gebrauchen."

Der Drache schoss eine kleine Feuersalve aus den Blonden, die dieser aber gekonnt mit einem Wasserstrahl löschte.

„So jetzt zu deinen anderen Fähigkeiten. Ich habe da so einige Vermutungen. Als Erstes Harry konzentriere dich mal darauf, dass du meine Aura sehen kannst oder, dass du vielleicht die verschiedenen Magiemuster des Raumes erkennst."

Harry blickte zwar etwas ungläubig und die Grimasse, welche der Drachen dabei schnitt, brachte den Blonden zum Lachen. Harry hörte dieses aber nur noch leise, denn seine Augen wurden plötzlich trüb. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch als dies nichts brachte, stieg wieder leichte Panik, wie damals, als er sein Augenlicht verloren hatte, auf. Dann wurde jedoch sein Blick wieder klar. Oder zumindest dachte Harry das. Denn er konnte Chris erkennen, wie er vor ihm stand. Doch etwas war anders. Sein Freund schimmerte weiß und ein Strahlen ging von ihm aus. Einzig der leicht dunkelgrüne Rand um seinen Kopf herum störte das Bild.

Dann blickte Harry zur Seite in den Raum. Er sah das Kaminfeuer flackern und bemerkte eine Restspur grüner Flammen. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf etwas kleines, Lebendiges. Es hatte die Umrisse eines Hauselfen und dieser war gerade dabei einige Holzscheite in den Kamin zu werfen. Harry blinzelte kurz und daraufhin wurden seine Augen wieder normal. Sofort schaute er zum Kamin, doch der Elf war weg.

„Harry ? Alle in Ordnung ?", fragte Chris leicht besorgt als er die ungläubigen Augen seines Freundes sah.

„Ähm ja... Ich dachte nur ich hätte gerade eine... schon gut." Stotterte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Was... was hast du gesehen ?"

Harry erzählte seinem Freund von der Elfe, den grünen Flammen und dem weißen Schimmer. Woraufhin Chris anfing zu lächeln und sagte.

„Schön, du kannst also Auras sehen und auch Magiemuster erkennen."

„Ja aber die Elfe ?", fragte Harry verstört.

„Sie war unsichtbar, tun sie oft", erwiderte Chris als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und nachdem sie in ihrer alten Trainingsroutine fortgefahren waren, gingen sie zum Frühstück.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und Professor Dumbledore verkündete gegen Mitte September, dass die Quidditschsaison nach Halloween beginnen würde. Harry freute sich wahnsinnig darauf, obwohl er sich ein kleines Bisschen unfair vorkam. Schließlich konnte er nun ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Schnatz finden.

Es war Montag und alle Ron, Harry und Chris saßen beim Frühstück.

„Sag mal Harry. Was glaubst du wird neuer Kapitän bei Ravenclaw ? Du weißt, Cho hat graduiert und so richtig gutes Material haben sie eigentlich nicht." Fragte Ron währende er sich ein Stück Toast in den Mund steckte und seine Mannschaftsaufstellung begutachtete. Gryffindor brauchte glücklicherweise dieses Jahr sich um solche Sachen nicht kümmern. Ihre Mannschaft war ja komplett.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke sie haben damit wirklich ein Probl..."

„Entschuldigung ?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich um und Harry erkannte Robert Blank. Er stand etwas unsicher da und blickte zu Chris.

„Ja Mr. Blank ? Sie wünschen ?"

„Ähm na ja Professor... es ist so... ähm..."

„Wie redegewandt er doch heute ist", sagte Chris mit einem Grinsen, worauf der Blonde scheinbar noch nervöser wurde. Dann jedoch atmete er tief durch, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fing noch mal an.

„Professor, es ist so. Wir, ich meine Jörg, Gorden und ich, wir würden gern wieder Quidditch spielen, doch leider bekommen wir keine Mannschaft zusammen. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht eine Lösung wüssten."

Die Drei schauten sich an und Ron flüsterte dem blonden Gryffindor etwas ins Ohr. Dessen Gesicht hellte sich auf und er ging rasch zum Lehrertisch. Dort wechselte Chris schnell ein paar Worte mit Professor Dumbledore, worauf dieser die halle um Ruhe bat.

„Bitte alle mal kurz herhören. Professor Wels hat euch einen interessanten Vorschlag zu machen."

Dann übergab er das Wort an Chris und dieser begann, nach einem kurzen Räuspern.

„Nach Rücksprache mit den Hauslehrern und dem Direktor, unter Berufung auf Schulregel dreihundertzweiun... Ach vergesst das einfach. Es geht um Folgendes. Ich habe in meinem Haus drei Schüler, die gern Quidditch spielen wollen, aber keine Mannschaft zusammen bekommen. Mein Vorschlag ist, sie spielen in einer von euren Hausmannschaften und unterstützen euch, da mein Haus nicht am Wettstreit um den Pokal beteiligt ist."

Der Blonde schaute hoffnungsvoll in die Runde. Bei Gryffindor war ihm ja klar, dass es nicht klappen würde, doch als auch Slytherin und Huffelpuff sich nicht rührten, schwand sein Optimismus. Ravenclaw allerdings überlegte am längsten und schließlich stand ein großer dunkelblonder Junge auf und sagte laut „Ok".

Chris fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er gab seinen drei Schülern ein Zeichen. Sie standen auf und gingen zum Ravenclawtisch. Dort wurden sie skeptisch beäugt, bis der dunkelblonde Junge, sein Name war Erik, nach den Namen der Deutschen fragte. Als Robert und Gorden sich vorgestellt hatten, verzog keiner die Miene. Als aber Jörg seinen vollen Namen, nämlich Jörg von Großenhain, nannte stutzten alle und Harry konnte plötzlich nur zwei Worte durch die Halle hören. Es klang wie Juniorenmeister und Kapitän.

Mit einem Mal waren alle Köpfe am Ravenclawtisch und die alten Mitglieder der Mannschaft jubelten, als hätten sie den Pokal schon gewonnen.

Kurz darauf kam Chris zurück an den Gryffindortisch und erklärte, dass Jörg in der deutschen Juniorliga gespielt hat und sein Vater der Co-Trainer der Nationalmannschaft ist. Harry und Ron klappte der Mund auf und die beiden Mädchen hatten schwer damit zu kämpfen, nicht loszulachen.

„Das wird eindeutig ein aufregendes Quidditschjahr", sagte Harry und sie alle verließen kurz darauf die Halle, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete Harry Professor Dumbledore und Snape. Die Zwei unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als sie merkten, dass sich jemand näherte, doch ihre Gesichter erhellten sich, da es nur Harry war.

„... wie ich gesagt habe Albus, sie wollen sich bald treffen, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Und ich werde versuchen etwas an Informationen zu sammeln. Schließlich ist das Jahr fast rum und die Gefahr einiger neuer Angriffe steigt."

Sagte Snape und Harry wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass der Kampf immer näher kam. Deshalb beschloss er später mit Chris zu reden, um eventuell einige neue Trainingsvarianten zu besprechen. Doch vorerst stand Verwandlungen auf dem Plan und er war eh schon etwas hinter den anderen hinterher. Harry rannte los und bemerkte dadurch nicht den Schatten hinter einer der Rüstungen. Man konnte die Person kaum erkennen. Einzig die Farben Slytherins und die Tatsache, dass sich der Schatten in Richtung Eulerei bewegte, ließ erahnen, dass Gefahr für jemanden bestand... .


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Der Unterricht bei Professor Mc Gonnagal am nächsten Morgen war alles andere als amüsant. Die alte Lehrerin hatte scheinbar beschlossen, dass ihre diesjährigen Absolventen die besten sein sollen und deshalb paukte sie ihnen Ummengen an neuem Stoff ein. Auch ihre Hausaufgaben waren nicht ohne und so sahen sich Harry, Chris und anderen Gryffindors vor der Aufgabe, in sieben Seiten Pergament die Gefahren und Vorschriften bei der Verwandlung von toter Materie in ein Lebewesen zu erörtern. Gegen Ende der Stunde bat sie Harry und Chris dann noch kurz zu bleiben.

„Sie wünschen Professor ?", fragte der Blonde nachdem die anderen Schüler zur nächsten Stunde, es war VgddK, geeilt waren.

„Nun, Mr. Wels. Ich wollte sie informieren, dass mich Professor Dumbledore gebeten hat, ihnen einige neue Regeln des Ministeriums zu erläutern. Deshalb kommen sie beide bitte am Samstag, pünktlich um sieben Uhr, in mein Büro."

„Ok" Sagte Harry schnell, doch sein Freund schaute die alte Lehrerin etwas unsicher an und sagte kurz darauf „nein".

„Wie bitte ?" Begann sich ihre Hauslehrerin zu entrüsten. Schließlich war sie es gewöhnt, dass ihre stets klar gestellten Anweisungen befolgt wurden.

„Ich sagte nein, Professor. Und bevor sie mir gleich einen Fluch aufhalsen, schauen sie bitte in ihre Schülerakten und sie werden verstehen, warum es an diesem Tag, es ist der Neunzehnte sein, nicht geht."

Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an und blickte dann zu Mc Gonnagal, die zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging und eine große Pergamentrolle aufzog. Sie überflog das Dokument und schaute dann mit einem Lächeln über Selbiges in Richtung Chris.

„Sie haben Recht Mr. Wels, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht und jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, dass sie darüber mit dem Direktor gesprochen haben."

„Chris was ist los ? Was ist am neunzehnten September so besonders ?" Fragte Harry leicht verwirrt. Worauf der Blonde ihn ansah und gespielt entsetzt sagte.

„Harry, Harry, Harry. Ich bin schockiert. Du nennst sie selbst deine beste Freundin und vergisst den wichtigsten Tag ihres Lebens ?"

Harry starrte den Blonden an, bevor es ihn wie ein Schlag traf, Hermine. Es war ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag. Wie konnte er dies nur vergessen. Schon vor Beginn der Ferien hatten sie beide darüber gesprochen und Harry erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sein Freund seiner Liebsten einen unvergesslichen Tag bescheren wollte.

Er lächelte Chris an und wandte sich dann an Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„Ich ziehe mein Ok zurück. Wir sollten unser Gespräch vielleicht auf Montag verschieben."

Die alte Hexe lächelte und entlies ihre Schüler.

Der Rest der Woche ging schnell rum und Harry, dem Chris auch nicht verraten hatte, was er Hermine denn nun schenken würde, versuchte jeden Tag seinem Freund einen Hinweis zu entlocken. Selbst über Eve, mit der er sich öfters unterhielt bekam er nichts raus, obwohl sie dem Blonden dabei geholfen hatte.

„Nun sag schon, Eve. Was schenkt er ihr ?", startete Harry einen letzten Versuch, doch Fehlanzeige. Deshalb beschloss der Schwarzhaarige das Thema zu wechseln und fragte den Zwilling etwas über Chris Schüler aus. Dabei war Eve bedeutend gesprächiger. Sie fing sofort in Mädchenmanier über ihre Mitschülerinnen zu berichten und Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

„... also Claudia ist sehr ruhig, ein Mauerblümchen. Olivia hingegen ist sehr offen und auch freizügig. Sie und ihre beiden Anhängsel sind wirklich schon verdorben. Glaub mir Harry, du wirst es sicher bald erfahren, wie ich das meine. ... Was die Jungs betrifft, nun ja Robert und Jörg kennen neben dem Lernen nur noch Quidditch..."

Harry schaute zu den Beiden rüber. Eve hatte Recht. Die Zwei waren schon wieder beim Ravenclawtisch und Jörg schien denen einige Spielzüge zu erläutern. Allerdings vermisste Harry Gorden. Den wollte der Schwarzhaarige eh etwas im Auge behalten, denn jedes Mal, wenn dieser zum Gryffindortisch rüberschaute, warf er einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Ginny, die zwischen Harry und Dean saß. Nicht dass Harry eifersüchtig war, doch so wie der Deutsche sich mit den Mädchen da drüben umgab und mit ihnen scherzte, jetzt massierte er gerade Claudias Rücken, wollte er doch lieber etwas vorsichtiger sein.

Wenige Minuten später erschien das Abendessen auf den Tischen und nachdem sich Harry mit mehreren Hähnchenkeulen und etwas Nudelauflauf gestärkt hatte, ging er nach draußen, um sein Geschenk für Hermine zu besorgen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry wie gewohnt früh auf und trainierte zusammen mit Chris. Auch heute blieb dieser stahlhart. So hatte Harry keine andere Wahl. Er musste bis zur Geschenkübergabe warten.

Hermine betrat kurz vor dem Frühstück den Gemeinschaftsraum und sofort beglückwünschten sie Ginny, Ron und die Anderen. Ron und Ginny überreichten ihr ein großes Buch. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Es war eine der originalen, von allen Gründern signierten, Ausgabe der Geschichte Hogwarts. Dem Lockenkopf kullerte eine Träne über das Gesicht und sie brachte ein überglückliches „Danke" hervor.

Dann war Harry dran. Er umarmte seine beste Freundin und gab ihr ein kleines, mit rotem Samt überzogenes Schmuckkästchen. Hermine öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam ein Kristall, welcher in allen Farben schimmerte.

„Man nennt es „ Auge der Elemente" und es soll dir Glück bringen. Außerdem kann es sehr hilfreich in manchen Lebenslagen sein." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und erklärte ihr dann, was er meinte.

„Hermine, dieser Kristall enthält alle vier Elemente und er kann dir zu Beispiel Licht und Wärme spenden. Aber auch Kühle, wenn es mal wieder unerträglich heiß sein sollte."

Dann zog er seine beste Freundin noch mal ganz nah an sich heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Außerdem, solltest du jemals in Gefahr geraten, dann wirf ihn auf den Boden, damit er zerbricht. Ich habe den Kristall so erschaffen, dass falls alle vier Elemente vereint werden, sich ein Portal zum Ort deiner Wahl öffnet und du dich in Sicherheit bringen kannst."

Hermine schaute Harry überrascht und dankbar an.

„Und zögere nicht ihn zu benutzen. Ich kann ihn jederzeit wieder reparieren." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Nun wandten sich alle Blicke zu Chris. Hermine weniger, aber die anderen Gryffindors waren gespannt auf sein Geschenk. Der Blonde zog seine Liebste in seine Arme und küsste sie mindestens zwei Minuten, bis er sich wieder von ihr löste und Hermine einen kleinen Zettel überreichte. Etwas unsicher nahm sie ihn in die Hand und lass die in geschwungenen Lettern geschriebenen Worte.

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag liebste Hermine und feiere schön mit deinen Freunden. Doch achte auf die Uhr , denn wenn die fünfte Stunde schlägt holt dich der Herr der Glocken.

Hermine blickte auf und sah direkt in Chris blaue Augen. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur geheimnisvoll und nachdem er ihr nochmals auf den Mund geküsst hatte, gingen sie alle zum Frühstück.

„Was meint er damit ? Der Herr der Glocken ?" War die wohl meistgestellteste Frage unter den ganzen Gryffindors und selbst Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Hermine hingegen wurde von Stunde zu Stunde nervöser. Die Tatsache das Eve immer wieder geheimnisvolle Hinweise hervorbrachte, machte die Sache noch nervenzehrender.

Kurz vor fünf Uhr dann versammelten sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Jeder wollte wissen, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte. Chris war nirgends zu sehen. Einzig Harry, der die Karte der Rumtreiber zu Rate gezogen hatte wusste, dass sein Freund in seinem Zimmer war.

Plötzlich tauchte aus dem Nichts Fawks auf und legte ein großes Paket vor Hermines Füße. Dann verschwand der Phönix ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war. Alle starrten auf den rot-goldenen Karton.

„Was ist es ?", fragte Lavender und nachdem Hermine sich ein Herz gefasst hatte und den Deckel öffnete, durchfuhr ein Stöhnen den Raum. Alles was Harry dann noch sah, waren vier hysterische Mädchen, die Hermine und den Karton, aus dem ein kleines Stück schwarzer Stoff lugte, in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal schleiften.

„Sind sie weg ?" Fragte eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry schnellte herum und sein Blick erstarrte. Es war Chris, der durch eine der Wände kam. Dies war für Harry an sich nicht schockierend, doch das Auftreten seines Freundes verpasste Harry einen überraschtes Gesicht. Chris trug einen schlichten, schwarzen Anzug, der im Licht des Feuers jedoch sämtliche Fassetten des Regenbogens wiederspiegelte.

„Ja, sind sie", antwortete Harry und Chris betrat nun vollends den Raum.

„Was hast du denn nun eigentlich vor?" fragte Ron und Chris schaute etwas unsicher, bis er es ihnen schließlich doch verriet.

„Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend, so mit Essen, Musik und noch einigen anderen Dingen."

Dann brach plötzlich wieder ein Stöhnen seitens Dean und Seamus los. Hermine betrat gerade den Raum und Harry konnte sehen, wie die Augen seines blonden Freundes sich bei ihrem Anblick weiteten. Hermine sah einfach unbeschreiblich aus. Sie trug ein trägerloses, schwarzes, enganliegendes Abendkleid und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Lediglich einige Strähnen hingen herunter und betonten ihr Lächeln. Harry konnte sehen, wie glücklich sie strahlte. Chris brauchte einige Augenblicke bevor er sich gefasst hatte und auf sie zuging. Der Blonde küsste Hermine und unter dem Beifall der Anderen nahm er den Brief aus Hermines Hand und sagte laut und deutlich „portus".

Sofort leuchtete das Pergament blau auf und nachdem Harry und Ron den Zwei einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatten, verschwanden Beide im Nichts.

„Was er wohl vor hat ?", fragte Ginny und sah, wie alle Jungs anfingen wissend zu grinsen.

„Das wird nicht verraten", sagte Neville und bemerkte sofort seinen Fehler, denn plötzlich sah er sich vier Mädchen gegenüber, die jedes Mittel anwenden würden, um an diese Information zu kommen. Glücklicherweise meldete sich Ron´s Bauch und die Jungs rannten so schnell wie es ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine öffnete ihre rehbraunen Augen und fand sich vor einen großen Gebäude wieder.

„Schatz, wo sind wir ?", fragte sie, doch Chris lächelte nur und führte seine Freundin vorbei an einer Kasse ins innere des stark beleuchteten Hauses. Unsicher was sie erwartete, schmiegte sich Hermine an ihn und erst als ihr Blick auf eines der großen Plakate fiel, brachte sie ein ungläubiges „Nein" hervor. Das Plakat zeigte eine Figur, einen verkrüppelten Mann, der vor einer riesigen Glocke stand. Hermine schaute zu Chris und dieser begann zu grinsen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Deine Mutter sagte mir, dass du, seit du das erste Mal von dieser Geschichte gehört hast, den Herrn der Glocken, wie du ihn immer nanntest, liebst und deshalb lass uns gemeinsam die Abendteuer von Quasimodo erleben."

Hermine fiel Chris um den Hals und begann zu weinen. Der Blonde legte seine Arme um sie und küsste ihre Tränen weg. Dann ertönte ein Gong und sie gingen in Richtung der Logen. Chris hatte mit etwas Hilfe von Eve, die schönsten Plätze reserviert und nun wollte er nichts weiter, als seine Freundin glücklich zu sehen.

Das Musical war atemberaubend und eines wusste Chris schon jetzt. Diesen Abend würden sie beide nie vergessen. Gegen neun bedankte sich Hermine mit einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss dafür, doch der Abend war noch nicht zu Ende. Chris legte ihr ihren Umhang um und sie apparierten zur nächsten Station. Es war eines der edelsten Restaurants der Stadt, wo sie der Küchenchef persönlich mit einem der leckersten Menüs, die beide je gegessen hatten, verwöhnte. Anschließend gingen sie hinunter zu einem sich in der Nähe befindenden kleinen See. Die Nacht war klar und der Mond spiegelte sich in der kaum bewegten Wasseroberfläche wieder.

„Chris, ich bin so glücklich", sagte Hermine während Chris sich neben sie ins Gras legte.

„Ich weiß Schatz. Das ist alles was für mich zählte." Erwiderte der Blonde und beugte sie über sie, damit er sie küssen konnte.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile da, als Chris plötzlich fragte.

„Und nun ? Was wäre dein nächster Wunsch ?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah Chris fragend an.

„Ich meine. Jetzt da du die Geschichte des Glöckners kennst, was wäre dein nächster Wunsch ?" Wiederholte der Blonde seine Frage.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten soll. Sie blieb einfach still liegen und Chris tat es ihr gleich. Beide beobachteten einfache die Sterne. Chris griff nach ihrer Hand und es waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Es reichte die Wärme, die Liebe, welche von Hermine ausging um ihn einen Augenblick des vollkommenden Glücks zu erleben zu lassen.

Chris wusste nicht wie lange sie so da lagen, als Hermine plötzlich mit etwas unsicherer Stimme sagte,

„Was Verrücktes"

„Was meinst du ?", schreckte Chris hoch und sah seine Freundin überrascht an.

„Was Verrücktes. Etwas was keiner von mir erwarteten würde", sagte Hermine und blickte in seine blauen Augen.

„Ich meine, für alle anderen in der Schule bin ich doch ein wandelndes Regelwerk. Oder Mum und Dad, ich würde nie etwas tun, was sie nicht wollen. Einmal, einmal nur etwas machen, Hermine blickte leicht sehnsüchtig in den Himmel, was eigentlich keiner von mir erwartet."

„Und das wäre ?", fragte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

„Nimm Ginny zum Beispiel. Sie hat sich trotz das es ihre ihr Mum verboten hat, ein kleines Tattoo machen lassen."

„Ich weiß Hermine und ich finde es steht ihr." Sagte Chris darauf ganz nebenbei.

Hermine schaute ihren Freund leicht entsetzt an.

„Du kennst es ? Aber es ist ..."

„Na und, du weißt doch, dass ich alles sehen kann, wenn ich nur will"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein und während Chris begann Hermine wieder zu küssen, sammelte er mit einem Zauber ihre Sachen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf einen Ort, den er bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse gefunden hatte. Sekunden später standen sie vor einem kleinen Laden, der von außen wohl eher in die Nocturngasse gepasst hätte. Chris löste sich von Hermine und führte das Mädchen mit einem völlig überraschten Gesicht in den seltsamerweise noch geöffneten Laden. Sofort fielen den Beiden die Wandmotive, meistens Drachen oder Schlangen ins Auge.

„Wo sind wir Chris ?", fragte Hermine leicht verstört.

„Deinen nächsten Wunsch erfüllen", erwiderte der Blonde nur kurz, da ein etwa zweiundzwanzigjähriger, junger Mann aus dem Hinterzimmer kam.

„Sie wünschen ?", fragte er und musterte vor allem Hermine.

„Meine Freundin hier möchte ein Tattoo", sagte Chris cool und deutete dabei auf eine immer unsicherer werdende Hermine.

„Meinen sie das ernst, sagte der hellblonde Junge mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, Hermine Granger, Liebling aller Lehrer, will ein Tattoo ?"

Hermine blickte nun vollends verwirrt.

„Sie kennen mich ?"

„Natürlich. Ich war schließlich auch in Hogwarts", erwiderte der Mann.

„Welches Haus ?"

Der Ladenbesitzer blickte erst Hermine an und dann wanderten seine Augen zu den Wandgemälden hin. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und mit einer leicht besorgten Stimme sagte sie leise „Slytherin". Der Mann nickte.

„Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich habe im Jahr wo der Basilisk sein Unwesen trieb graduiert."

Als er jedoch merkte, dass das Lächeln immer mehr aus Hermines Gesicht wich und ihre Augen Richtung seines Unterarms wanderten, sagte er.

„Besteht also immer noch das Vorurteil, dass alle Slytherins Riddels Anhänger sind. Na ja, man kann es nicht verdenken."

„So war das nicht gemein", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten, während sich Chris heraus hielt und nur die sich bewegenden Bilder bewunderte.

Dann stellte sich der Mann erst einmal vor.

„So Ms. Granger, wir kennen uns zwar nur kurz, doch mit meinem jüngeren Bruder, müssten sie eigentlich zusammen Unterricht haben. Ich heiße Gregor Zabini."

Hermione klappte der Mund auf. Dann bat sie um Verzeihung, denn eines wusste sie schon, die Zabinis waren trotz ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit immer gegen Voldemord gewesen und mussten es während seiner ersten Schreckensherrschaft teuer bezahlen. Sie hatte in alten Berichten gelesen, dass sich Blaise Eltern immer gewehrt hatten, das dunkle Mal anzunehmen und daraufhin zwang sie Voldemord, ihm ihr ganzes Vermögen, für den Fall dass ihre Familie aussterben sollte, zu übereignen. Das Schlimme daran war aber, dass im Moment, da sie die Papiere unterzeichnet hatten, zwei Todesser ihre beiden ältesten Söhne töteten. Gregor und Blaise verdankten ihr Leben nur der Tatsache, dass der magische Übereignungsvertrag noch zwei Tage bis zur Vollendung brauchte, sie bei den Großeltern waren und Voldemord in der Zwischenzeit seine Augen auf die Potters gerichtet hatte.

„Was soll es denn nun sein ?", fragte Mr. Zabini und riss dadurch Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ähm.. ich weiß nicht so recht", stotterte sie, doch dann fiel dass Ginny´s Tattoo ein Phönix war und deshalb sagte sie zögernd „ein schwarzer Panther".

Chris begann zu lächeln und nachdem sich Hermine, zwar etwas verlegen das Kleid auszog und den Träger des BH´s abstreifte, damit ihr Gregor einen wunderschönen, schwarz schimmernden Panther auf ihre Schulter tätowieren konnte, kam Chris noch eine Idee.

„Hermine, wie wäre es mit einem Piercing ?", fragte er und sein Hundeblick ließ ihr keine andere Wahl, als ja zu sagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schwebte Hermine auf einer Woge, wo ihr Freund alles hätte verlagen können. Sie glücklich war sie in diesem Moment.

„Ich kann es auch wieder rückgängig machen." Versprach Chris seiner Freundin und daher entschied sich der braune Lockenkopf für einen kleinen, mit einem Opal versehenen, Ring für den Bauchnabel. Hermine war überrascht, denn durch die Magie war die ganze Prozedur des Lochstechens schmerzfrei und auch die Wunde heilte sofort. Dann verpasste ihr Chris jedoch einen Schock. Denn während sich Hermine wieder anzog, war ihr Freund mit Gregor nach hinter gegangen und kam jetzt mit einem erbsengroßen Diamanten auf seiner Zunge zurück.

Bevor sie allerdings etwas sagen konnte fasste der Blonde sich an seinen Kopf und schrie schmerzhaft auf...

Harry und die anderen Gryffindors trafen alle noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen ein und nachdem Ginny ihren Freund mit einigen sehr erotischen Versprechungen gelockt hatte und Harry ihr daraufhin Chris Pläne preisgegeben musste, saßen sie nun alle hier am Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf, dass das Essen auf ihren Tellern erschien.

Dieses kam dann auch gleich und man konnte mit dem Essen beginnen. Unüblicherweise blieben alle heute sehr lange in der Großen Halle. Einzig Snape verabschiedete sich eher und verschwand.

Es war so gegen neun Uhr und Professor Dumbledore wollte gerade die Schüler in ihre Häuser schicken, als ein pechschwarzer Rabe durch die obere Öffnung der Hallendecke herein flog. Im Schnabel hielt er eine Art Stoffbündel und als er über die Köpfe einiger Schüler glitt, sah Harry, dass etwas Rotes heraustropfte und einige seine Mitschüler traf. Sofort eilte er zum Lehrertisch um mehr zu sehen und sein Gesicht fror ein. Dumbledore entrollte den Fetzen und zum Vorschein kam eine blutverschmierte menschliche Hand...


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

Harry blieb erstarrt stehen. Zum Einen, weil Lavender sich mit einem würgenden Geräusch vor ihm übergab und zum anderen da er diese Hand erkannte.

Panik drohte auszubrechen und es brauchte einige Versuche seitens Dumbledore´s um wieder Ordnung herzustellen. Andererseits war der alte Zauberer ebenso geschockt wie alle anderen auch. Er ließ den Lappen los und die Hand, nein ein ganzer Unterarm fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Lehrertisch. Blut spritzte überall hin und nun schaffte es auch Professor Mc Gonnagal nicht mehr ihre Gefühle zu verbergen und stürmte mit einer Hand vor dem Mund in den kleinen Raum neben dem Lehrertisch. Harry konnte noch hören wie sie sich übergab, bevor dir ins Schloss fiel. Dann trat er, ohne auf die anderen Schüler zu achten, an den Lehrertisch und besah sich die Hand genauer. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie etwas umklammerte. Harry musste sich zwar zusammenreißen, doch er griff nach der blutverschmierten Hand und bog sie auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Stück eines Zauberstabes. Harry konnte darauf etwas erkennen. Es waren die Buchstaben S.S. und das konnte nur eines bedeuten, Severus Snape.

„Er war nicht tot." Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Harry und als dieser sich rumdrehte, erkannte er Madame Pomfrey.

„Wie bitte ?" fragte Harry und in seiner Stimme schwamm der Zweifel mit.

„Ich sagte, das Severus noch lebte, als man ihm das angetan hat. All das Blut, sein Herz hat noch voll gearbeitet." Sagte die alte Heilerin in einer sachlichen, ja fast kalten Art. Harry war sich aber sicher, dass es Madame Pomfrey persönliche Art und Weise war, mit einer solchen Sache umzugehen, damit sie auch im Notfall einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte. Allerdings reichte dieser Satz von ihr aus, dass Harry mehr oder weniger wusste, was zu tun war. Und bevor Professor Dumbledore etwas unternehmen konnte, nahm Harry den Stummel von Snape´s Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauber der ihn zu dessen anderen Teil führte und apparierte dorthin.

Als Harry sehen konnte, wo er sich befand, war seine erste Handlung in Deckung zu gehen. Er schaute sich, nachdem er hinter eine Hecke gesprungen war, um und erkannte ein altes, völlig verwahrlostest Haus, nein ein Manor. Harry hatte das Gefühl es zu kennen, doch er brauchte einige Momente um zu wissen woher. Harry war schon mal hier, im Traum und in Gestalt eines alten Mannes, Franke Pryce. Er war vor dem alten Riddlehaus, nahe dem Dörfchen Little Hamington. Harry beschwor ein Schwert und machte sich mit Hilfe der Luft unsichtbar. Dann schlich er ins Haus. Alles war ruhig. Einzig das Kratzen an der Decke deutete auf etwaige Personen oben im Haus hin. Doch denen wollte der Schwarzhaarige eh nicht begegnen. Außerdem führte der Stummel von Snape´s Stab ihn in den Keller. Dort fand Harry dann auch nach mehreren Fehlversuchen eine zusammengekrümmte, blutverschmierte und leise vor Schmerz stöhnende Person. Es war Professor Snape, welcher in einer Ecke lag und versuchte die Blutung an seinem linken Arm zu stillen.

„Warten sie Professor, ich helfe ihnen." Sagte Harry und beschwor eine Art Verbandsmull, wie ihn auch Madame Pomfrey immer verwendete.

„Potter ?", fragte Snape obwohl es mehr nach einem Wimmern klang.

„Ja ich bin es Potter und auch wenn sie in Zukunft meine Kinder dafür hassen, ich werde sie hier rausbringen."

Antwortet Harry schnell und drückte seinem Zaubertranklehrer den Verband auf die Wund. Snape biss seine Zähne zusammen, doch es nutzte nun mal nichts, die Blutung musste gestoppt werden.

„Wen haben wir denn da ?", sagte plötzlich eine Harry vertraute Stimme. Er wirbelte herum und erkannte Wurmschwanz, welcher sich allerdings hinter einem anderen Todesser, den Harry aus dem Ministerium unter dem Namen Dolohow kannte, versteckt hielt. Beide Gesichter und die mit ihnen verbundenen Erlebnisse, schienen bei Harry plötzlich einen Schalter umgelegt zu haben. Denn plötzlich stieg in ihm Wut auf und die Tatsache, dass im nächsten Augenblick drei weitere Todesser den Raum betraten und ohne Vorwarnung losfeuerten, schien das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ Harry seinen Dracheninstinkt walten und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis alle fünf Anhänger Voldemord´s tot auf dem Boden lagen. Peter und Dolohow waren geköpft und die drei anderen, unter ihnen Avery und Grabbe senior, wurden durch gezielte Stiche ins Herz niedergestreckt. Dann ohne weiter nachzudenken schnappte sich Harry Snape und apparierte mit ihm nach Hogwarts. Dort mitten im Krankenflügel warteten schon Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore. Die alte Heilerin kümmerte sich sofort um Professor Snape und legte ihn, zusammen mit dem Direktor, auf eines der freien Betten. Dann sah sie Harry an und sagte.

„Er lebt, doch ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn Mr. Wels mit hier wäre. Gliedmaßen anzufügen ist eine sehr schwierige, magische Operation und die Tatsache, dass der abgetrennte Arm das dunkle Mal trägt und dadurch vor schwarzer Magie nur so strotzt könnte die ganze Sache noch erschweren."

Harry nickte und versuchte Chris zu finden. Allerdings war es heute gar nicht so leicht. Der Blonde hatte gute Fortschritte in Sachen Okklumentik gemacht und Harry müsste es schon auf die harte Tour versuchen, damit sein Freund ihn auch hört. Dies allerdings schien es Harry wert zu sein und er konzentrierte sich auf Chris und Hermine.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch dann fand er einen Zugang zu Chris Gedanken und ohne viele Worte zu machen, erzählte er dem Blonden was passiert ist. Sein Freund kam auch wenige Augenblicke später in den Krankensaal gestürmt und kümmerte sich gemeinsam mit Madame Pomfrey um Snape.

Die Operation verlief einigermaßen gut, dauerte aber fast eine Stunde. Harry saß in der Zwischenzeit neben Hermine und starrte einfach auf den Boden. Er hatte getötet. Er, Harry Potter, der Goldjunge hatte jemanden getötet, ein Menschenleben ausgelöscht. Im nächsten Augenblick sah Harry das Blut an seiner Hand und seinem Umhang. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, verdorben und wollte sich waschen, doch dieser Schmutz würde nicht weggehen. Dann sah er wie Chris durch die Tür kam und plötzlich konnte er es nicht mehr halten. Harry stand auf und versuchte noch ins Bad zu rennen, doch er übergab sich mitten im Zimmer.

Hermine stürmte zu ihm und sah Harry besorgt an., aber helfen konnte sie ihm dabei nicht. Es war Chris der erst Harry´s Abendessen verschwinden ließ, danach Hermine bat Ginny zu holen und sich dann mit seinem Freund auf eines der Betten setzte.

„Harry was ist los ?", fragte er und bemerkte die Tränen in den sonst so leuchtend grünen Augen.

„Chris ich bin ein Mörder. Ich bin nicht besser als sie." Schluchzte Harry und seine Augen wurden noch feuchter.

„Nein bist du nicht. Allein dass du dich so verhältst und die Tatsache das es Notwehr war, stellt dich nicht auf die selbe Stufe wie die Todesser." Erwiderte Chris und strich seinem Freund über den Rücken.

„Außerdem konntest du nur so einem anderen Menschen das Leben retten." Fuhr der Blonde fort, bevor er Harry direkt in die Augen sah und mit fester Stimme sagte.

„Ja, du hast getötet. Aber nein, du bist kein Mörder. Es mag jetzt hart klingen und eigentlich sollte ich am wenigsten solche Gedanken haben. Doch als die Todesser aufhörten aus freien Stücken das Leben anderen Menschen zu achten und begannen es zu zerstören, da haben sie beschlossen keine Menschen mehr zu sein, sondern Tiere. Nein, keine Tiere sondern Monster. Denn selbst Tiere töten nur um zu überleben."

Harry starrte seinen blonden Freund, den Medimagus entsetzt an. Selbst wenn er es nicht war haben wollte, in irgendeiner Weise hatte dieser Recht. Doch es tat so weh daran zu denken, dass er eines Tages wieder töten muss. Und zwar Voldemord und jeden anderen welcher sich dem Frieden in den Weg stellte.

Kurz darauf trafen Hermine und Ginny im Krankenflügel ein. Der Rotschopf warf sich an Harry´s Hals und küsste ihn. Dann kam Madame Pomfrey und bestand darauf, dass sich alle jetzt und hier hinlegten. Als sie kurz darauf mit einem Tablett voller Becher mit Schlaftrank zurück kam, musste sie sich allerdings geschlagen geben. So hatte es die alte Heilerin zwar nicht gemeint, doch die beiden Pärchen lagen jeweils in einem Bett und umarmten sich leidenschaftlich. Die Vier tranken schnell die Becher aus und keine Minute später befanden sie sich im Land der Träume.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh durch Ginny´s Hand, welche sich auf unerklärliche Weise um sein bestes Stück gelegt hatte. Der Rotschopf schien jedoch noch fest zu schlafen und Harry, eigentlich sehr niedergeschlagen, hatte plötzlich nur noch einen Gedanken. Keine hastige Bewegung und damit seine Freundin erschrecken. Deshalb blieb er lieber ruhig liegen und drehte nur leicht den Kopf in Richtung Hermine und Chris. Die Zwei schliefen ebenfalls noch und Harry schmunzelte über ihre Schlafposition. Hermine lag auf ihrem Freund, den Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend und ihre rechte Hand schien es Ginny´s gleichzutun. Von Chris konnte Harry nur das Gesicht erkennen, doch er schien einen sehr erholsamen Schlaf zu haben.

Harry ließ seine Augen auf beiden ruhen und während er die Zwei beobachtete, hallten Fragen durch seinen Kopf.

„Wie konnte das geschehen ? Wer hatte Snape verraten ? Warum wurde er gezwungen zu töten ? Wird er am Ende leben oder nicht ? Warum schaut mich ein Panther von Hermines Schulter an ? Um wieso verdammt noch mal blendet mich Chris Zunge so ?"

Harry riss seine verträumten Augen auf und zuckte zusammen. Dies wurde allerdings mit einem kurzen Schmerz in seiner Leistengegend quittiert.

Ginny war ebenfalls hochgeschreckt und nachdem sie Harry´s starren Blick auf ihre Freunde bemerkte, drehte sie sich zu ihnen um und sah Hermine und Chris wie sie sich müde die Augen rieben.

„Was´n los ?", gähnte der Blonde und man konnte nun überdeutlich den Diamanten auf seiner Zunge sehen.

„Na das und das." Rief Harry und deutete auf Hermines Schulter und Chris Mund.

„Ach so, unsere kleinen Geschenke." Lachte Chris

„Dabei hast du nicht mal alles gesehen", stimmte Hermine mit einem Lächeln ein und hob die Decke leicht an. Zum Vorschein kam ihr Bauchnabelpiercing, worauf Harry aufstöhnte.

„Stimmt ja, meinte Chris, Hermine trägt jetzt dies und ich habe noch ein Zweites weiter unten."

„WWAASSS ?" rief der Lockenkopf und selbiger schnellte herum.

„Kleiner Scherz. So weit wollte ich dann doch nicht gehen." Beruhigte Chris sofort seine Freundin.

Harry konnte nur noch lachen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner besten Freundin sah und Ginny, nachdem sie den Edelstein in Hermines Nabel bewundert hatte, stimmte mit in das allgemeine Lachen mit ein.

Kurz darauf verschwanden die beiden Mädchen im Bad. Harry und Chris führten ausnahmsweise mal einen kleinen Reinigungszauber durch und zogen sich danach an. Kurz darauf kamen auch Ginny und Hermine zurück. Die Hauselfen hatten ihnen sauberer Kleidung in den Krankenflügel gebracht und so mussten die vier nicht erst in den Gryffindorturm um sich umzuziehen.

Gerade als Harry durch die Tür gehen wollte, hörte er Madame Pomfrey´s Stimme.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Wels könnten sie noch einen Moment bleiben ?"

Hermine und Ginny nickten, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwanden. Die alte Heilerin bat die Beiden ihr zu folgen und Harry sah kurz darauf in die sonst so voller Hass blitzenden Augen von Snape. Der Meister der Zaubertränke lag noch sehr schwach in einem der etwas abgeschirmteren Betten und Harry konnte seinen jetzigen Blick kaum deuten, doch dann hörte er leise Worte.

„Potter, flüsterte Snape kaum hörbar, warum tun sie mir das an ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten oder was er davon halten sollte. Dann aber sah er wie Snape eine Träne aus dem Auge lief und dieser dann, scheinbar mit größter Beherrschung, ein „Danke" herausbrachte. Kurz darauf schloss er wieder die Augen und schlief ein.

Harry und Chris, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Madame Pomfrey unterhalten hatte, verließen den Krankenflügel. Unterwegs bemerkte Harry jedoch, dass jemand hinter einer der Ecken verschwand. Einzig die hellblonden Haare, sagten dem Schwarzhaarigen wer es gewesen sein muss, Malfoy.

Unten in der Großen Halle warteten schon die meisten Schüler wie Pressegeier, um zu erfahren, was geschehen ist und wessen Hand das gestern war. Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu Dumbledore hoch und war kurz davor wieder umzukehren, als dieser seine Stimme erhob.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Letzte Nacht war ja nun sehr ereignisreich und ich denke, wir sollten einige Sachen klarstellen, damit es keine unnötigen Gerüchte gibt. Außerdem sollten wir hier auch schon deshalb für Aufklärung sorgen, um uns alle von den teilweise doch sehr erschreckenden Bildern zu erholen. Obwohl, Dumbledore hob leicht seine Stimme, unsere Erstklässler dürften ja schon etwas abgehärtet sein."

Der alte Zauberer schaute zu Chris und lächelte.

„So nun aber zu den Geschehnissen von gestern. Gegen sechs Uhr, also zur Zeit des Abendmahles, wurde unser Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Snape, aus dem Schloss gelockt und ist in eine Falle der Todesser geraten."

Ein Großteil der Schüler stöhnte auf, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass der Slytherintisch wie erwartet nicht ganz so überrascht wirkte.

„... Glücklicherweise konnte Professor Snape gerettet werden und ich hoffe, dass seine Genesung gut voran schreiten wird. Was die Personen angeht die für diesen glücklichen Verlauf der Geschehnisse verantwortlich sind, so denke ich kennt ihr sie, doch ich bitte euch hiermit sie in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ihre Bereitschaft etwas zu sagen eintritt... Ach so, da wir nicht wissen wie lange Professor Snape ausfällt, es aber in diesen Zeiten sehr wichtig ist eine gute Ausbildung zu erfahren, wird Mr. Wels für die nächste Zeit seinen Unterricht übernehmen. Ich denke das geht in Ordnung und wird höchstens eine Woche dauern."

Alle Köpfe flogen herum zum Gryffindortisch und Harry glaubte eine Spur rot im Gesicht seines Freundes erkennen zu können. Dann allerdings erschien das Essen und alle stürzten sich begierig darauf. Wenig später entließ der Direktor alle Schüler in den Sonntag und kam zum Gryffindortisch. Dort bat er Harry und die anderen Drei nach dem Mittag in sein Büro zu kommen.

Die Stunde der Wahrheit kam und alle Vier trafen sich vor dem Gargoyle, welcher die Treppe zu Dumbledore´s Büro bewachte.

„Hopp Hopp", sagte Chris, winkte mit der rechten Hand und Harry erschrak.

Der Gargoyle, der sich sonst nur zur Seite drehte, bewegte sich plötzlich. Sein Gesicht schien lebendig zu sein und er schnitt eine Grimasse. Dann machte er eine äußerst unterwürfige Verbeugung und glitt mit einem breiten Grinsen nach rechts.

Alle starrten Chris an, worauf dieser noch mehr lachte.

„Wusstet ihr, dass der Gargoyle früher lebte und einer der Leibwächter von Godric´s Vater war ?"

Alle schüttelten ihre Köpfe in Unglauben.

„Doch es stand in Godric´s Tagebuch. Und er war noch mehr. Das Geschöpf zählte mal zu den besten Freunden Nathan Gryffindors. Allerdings verließ er eines Tages seinen Posten um mit seiner Liebsten, na ja .. ihr wisst schon. Wodurch einige Feinde ins Schloss eindringen konnten. Daraufhin hat Godric´s Vater ihn verflucht und er muss bis in alle Ewigkeit Wache für die Gryffindor´s halten. Godric milderte die Strafe nach dem Tod seines Vaters jedoch etwas ab, da er nicht wollte, dass der Arme seinen Verstand verliert. Für ihn als Gargoyle vergeht die Zeit jetzt anders. Er schläft ständig und nur die Passwörter, oder die Alarme des Schlosses erwecken ihn."

Erklärte der Blonde und sah sich nun drei riesengroßen Fragezeichen ( Gesichtern) gegenüber.

„Und du ?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich ? Ich bin mit dem Schloss verbunden. Schon vergessen ? Außerdem sollte euch das hier auch nicht all zu schwer fallen." Erwiderte Chris mit einem Grinsen und deutete ihnen durch das Portal, die Treppe hinauf zu gehen.

Vor der Tür seines Büros wartete schon Professor Dumbledore und hieß die Vier herzlich willkommen. Sie setzten sich auf die freien Stühle nahe dem Kamin und der Direktor fing, nachdem er jedem einen seiner Zitronendrops angeboten hatte, sofort an zum Wesendlichen zu kommen.

„Harry, erst einmal muss ich dir danken, obwohl du wenigstens Bescheid sagen hättest können, was du vorhast."

Harry nickte und der alte Zauberer wand sich an Chris.

„Was sie angeht Mr. Wels, so ist mein Dank und der, der anderen hier im Schloss nicht minder. Besonders Poppy war froh, dass sie so schnell gekommen sind. Das dunkle Mal war nämlich schon dabei, das Gewebe zu zersetzen. Eine sehr unschöne Eigenschaft dieses schwarzmagischen Zeichens. Aber wie ich gehört habe konnten sie es nun vollständig aus Severus Arm entfernen. Er wird es vielleicht nie zugeben, doch das war einer seiner größten Wünsche."

Die vier Schüler schauten den alten Mann ungläubig an, doch Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen wie es ist gebrandmarkt zu sein. Auch wenn seine Narbe nicht unbedingt ein dunkles Symbol war, so erinnerte es Harry doch an eine sehr schlimme Erfahrung. Nämlich die ohne Familie aufgewachsen zu sein.

„Jetzt zu der Sache im Krankensaal. Harry ich weiß eigentlich nicht, wie ich die Worte von Mr. Wels noch verbessern könnte, doch du kannst es mir ruhig glauben. Niemand, wirklich niemand wird dich je als Mörder sehen, wenn du dich und deine Freunde verteidigst und gezwungen wirst zu töten. Du bist nun mal dazu bestimmt ein Kämpfer zu sein und wenn es darauf ankommt, dann werden deine Instinkte immer versuchen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Wichtig dabei ist nur, dass du weißt wann Schluss ist. Glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich es damals bei Grindewald nicht wusste."

Alle starrten den alten und immer als weisen Mann geachteten Zauberer entsetzt an.

„Schaut nicht so. Ihr seid die ersten denen ich dies erzähle, doch auch ich habe meine kleinen, dunklen Seiten."

Sagte Dumbledore etwas niedergeschlagen und Harry spürte, dass es dem Direktor ein riesiges Bedürfnis war, es jemanden zu erzählen.

„Es war am Tag der letzten Schlacht, begann der alte Zauberer mit leiser Stimme. Der Kampf mit Grindewald dauerte schon fast den halben Tag. Alle meine Mitstreiter waren im Schloss verteilt und bekämpften die Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Ich war allen im Thronsaal und sah mich Grindewald und seinem Sohn gegenüber. Als ich es schließlich geschafft hatte meinen Erzfeind zu besiegen, da war ich so voller Energie, ich glaubte ich könnte alles erreichen. Dann plötzlich stand ich Grindewalds Sohn gegenüber. Er schwor mir ewige Rache und dass er alle die mir lieb und teuer seien töten würde. Da geschah es und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich es nicht auf halten. Tief in mir wusste ich, dass es falsch war. Dass er eigentlich keine Gefahr mehr war und seine Rache nie bekommen würde. Doch die Gedanken an meine gefallenen Freunde ließen mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten und ich streckte ihn nieder."

Der letzte Satz war kaum noch zu verstehen, da dem sonst so starken Mann vor Harry, die Tränen ungebremst aus den Augen kullerten. Alle schauten betroffen auf Dumbledore. Hermine war die Erste, die sich wieder fasste und legte ihr Hand auf Dumbledore´s Schulter. Jeder andere hätte sich darüber gewundert und sich gefragte was das soll. Doch Hermine wollte dem alten Zauberer nur sagen, dass sie, sie alle Vier es verstanden und dass es ihr Geheimnis bleiben würde.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Harry und seine Freunde von Professor Dumbledore und versuchte noch etwas die letzten Stunden des Sonntags zu genießen. Harry und Ginny gingen hinunter zum See und Chris nahm Hermine in den Arm und sie apparierten in Chris Zimmer.

„Wollen wir nicht auch spaz..."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Chris hatte sie ganz fest an sich heran gezogen und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Nein, denn wir waren gestern noch nicht ganz fertig." Erwiderte der Blonde, nachdem er sich wieder von seiner Freundin gelöst hatte.

Dann hob er Hermine hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Dort begann er sie zu verwöhnen und Hermine lies sich einfach fallen. Erst küsste er sie sanft auf den Mund und dann glitt sein Mund ihren Hals hinab. Leise murmelte Chris einen kleinen Zauber und ihre Sachen verschwanden. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Körper, als sie spürte wie sich ein kühler Hauch ihre Brustwarzen umwehte. Sie öffnete ihr Augen und sah das Chris mit seinem Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt war und sanft pustete. Dann begann er zu saugen und zum ersten Mal spürte sie wie etwas Hartes ganz sanft die zarten Knospen berührte. Blitze durchzuckten ihren Körper. Es war einfach irre und reichte aus um Hermine noch mehr zu erregen. Chris begann zu lächeln. Er intensivierte sein Handeln und begann sich weiter nach unten zu arbeiten. Schließlich erreichte er Hermines Bauchnabel und zupfte vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen am goldenen Ring mit dem Opal.

Hermine stöhnte auf und wollte Chris auf sich ziehen, damit er sie erlöste, doch der Blonde war noch lange nicht soweit. Er hatte sich heute sehr gut unter Kontrolle und ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Heute wollte er seine Freundin um ihren Verstand bringen und deshalb glitten seine Hände und sein Mund noch tiefer, bis sie zu ihrer intimsten Stelle gelangten. Dort begann er sofort seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft zu schicken und fragte sich was Hermine wohl am mehr erzittern ließ. Sein Diamantpiercing oder der kleine Kältezauber welchen er darauf gelegt hatte. Immer wieder strich seine Zunge durch ihre immer feuchter werdende Spalte, während seine Hand zurück zu Hermines Brust gewandert war, um sie dort zu verwöhnen. Dann schließlich spürte Chris wie seine Freundin explodierte und es war für ihn das Zeichen, dass es Zeit war vollen Körpereinsatz zu zeigen. Er ließ kurz von Hermine ab, kümmerte sich um das leidige Übel der Verhütung und drang sanft aber bestimmt in seine immer noch bebende Liebste ein. Hermine bäumte sich auf und warf ihr Beine um seine Hüften. Dadurch wurde der Druck auf Chris Lenden verstärkt und nach mehreren Minuten und immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen schrieen beide schließlich ihren Höhepunkt in den Raum. Glücklicherweise hatte Chris sein Zimmer gut präpariert und so konnten sie ihre Lust voll ausleben. Eng umschlungen legten sich beide, nachdem ihre Ekstase abgeklungen war, aufs Bett und wollten nur noch die Wärme des jeweils anderen spüren.

Zum Abendessen trafen sie auf Harry und Ginny. Beide schienen auch nicht untätig gewesen zu sein, obwohl Harry eine Bemerkung im Bezug auf Okklumentik losließ. Welche Chris sagte, dass sie nicht ganz so weit wie er und Hermine gegangen war. Kurz darauf trafen auch Ron und Luna ein und nach dem Essen gingen alle heute etwas zeitiger ins Bett. Schließlich war morgen wieder Unterricht.


	28. Kapitel 28

Ja ich habs mal wieder geschafft was hochzuladen. Allerdings bin ich für die beiden nächsten Kapitel nur teilweise haftbar zu machen, da die Ideen dafür von einen Kumpel, einem Lehramtsanwärter stammen. Ich habe sie lediglich etwas so umgebaut, dass sie in diese FF passen. Was das Erscheinen weiterer Cap´s angeht, reviewt fleißig und ich werde mich selbst überreden, mich nach einem Vierzehnstundenarbeitstag noch an den PC zu setzen.

OxMoxTatze : Dein Review war natürlich ein Goldstück. Hast du ´ne Ahnung wie schwer ich mich damit tue mir Geburtstage zu merken. Dieses Wissen werde ich auf alle Fälle in zukünftigen FF verwenden. Vielleicht verät mir aber auch einer, wo ich solche wichtigen Daten einfach mal nachlesen kann.

So nun viel Spaß, Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 28

Es war Montag kurz nach dem Frühstück als Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg ins Zaubertranklabor ihres Freundes zu machen. Heute sollte Harry auch erfahren, was Eve meinte als sie ihre Mitschüler beschrieben hatte. Der Raum war noch fast leer und so konnten die Beiden sich ihre Plätze aussuchen. Harry wählte einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. Dann kamen auch Neville, Seamus und die deutschen Schüler. Aus Chris Haus waren es als Siebenklässler nur die Zwillinge, Gorden, Olivia und Claudia, welche Harry seit der Begegnung in der Winkelgasse kannte. Alle Fünf setzten sich ziemlich weit hinten hin und Harry spürte an Eve´s etwas unsicherem Verhalten, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Doch eine Gelegenheit sie danach zu fragen hatte Harry leider nicht mehr, denn Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini betraten das Klassenzimmer. Sie setzten sich so weit wie möglich weg vom Lehrertisch und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte nur, dass sie sich einigermaßen benahmen. Dumbledore hatte nämlich alle beim Frühstück gewarnt, dass der Blonde alle Rechte eines Lehrers hat und dieses auch angewiesen ist auszuschöpfen. Kurz nach dem Läuten betrat Chris den Raum.

„Guten Morgen Klasse", rief er fröhlich und ein fast einstimmiges, beinah freundliches „Guten Morgen" schallte zu ihm zurück.

„Wir werden uns heute... Ja, Ms. Baker ?" Es war Olivia, welche Chris mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen unterbrach.

„Ähm.. Professor es ist doch sehr warm hier drin und nach den Sonnenstrahlen draußen zu urteilen, wird sich dies auch noch verstärken. Bestände denn heute mal ausnahmsweise die Möglichkeit, die Umhänge abzulegen?"

Harry sah nach hinten und obwohl das Mädchen was die Temperatur anging Recht hatte, wunderte er sich doch über ihre Frage. Chris hingegen schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann nickte er aber und einige Schüler, unter ihnen auch einige der Anderen, legten ihre schwarzen Zaubererumhänge ab. Harry musste schlucken als er danach sah, was Olivia trug. Ihre gesamte Garderobe bestand jetzt nur noch aus einem Topp und einem etwas sehr klein geratenen Rock. Alle anderen Mädchen stöhnten auf und schauten neugierig zu ihrem Lehrer vor, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Chris allerdings verzog keine Miene. Er setzte sich kurz hinter den Lehrertisch und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen.

So vergingen einige Minuten und dadurch begannen kleinere Gespräche unter den Schülern. Chris nutzte diese um alle ein wenig zu beobachten. Sein Blick schweifte von Hermione über Harry zu Olivia. Harry, der seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen ließ, sah wie sich dessen Blick plötzlich versteinerte. Sein Kopf schnellte zur letzten Reihe herum, doch alles was er sah war, dass die drei Mädchen vielleicht etwas übertrieben züchtig dasaßen. Deshalb schaute er zurück zu Chris und konnte plötzlich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht sehen. Dann stand der Blonde auf und ging zur Tafel. Harry ließ ihn wieder nicht aus den Augen und meinte zu hören, wie sein Freund ganz leise etwas zur Tafel murmelte. Danach drehte er sich um und sprach zu Klasse.

„Tja eigentlich hatte ich heute vor mit dem Unterrichtsstoff von Professor Snape fortzufahren, doch ich denke wir sollten die Zeit heute anderweitig nutzen. Wir werden wiederholen und dies auf eine Art, welche meine alte Muggellehrerin im Fach Mathe immer benutzt hat."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Malfoy die Augenbrauen angewidert hob, doch Chris sprach unbeirrt und fast schon persönlich an den blonden Slytherin gewandt fort.

„Ich weiß, dass es einige gibt, die nicht sehr viel von Muggeln halten, doch sie werden sehen, es kann sehr viel Spaß machen und..., er hob seine Stimme etwas an, ... es liegt an euch wer die meisten Punkte für euer Haus holt."

Alle sahen ihn überrascht an und auch Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Freund vor hatte. Chris allerdings begann die Regeln für seine „Wiederholung" zu erklären.

„ Wie ihre seht, habe ich die Tafel hier so umgestaltet, dass man ihre Flügel aufklappen kann und ich bitte nun jeweils einen aus jedem Haus nach vorn. Was meine Schüler betrifft, so denke ich wir werden sie aufteilen. Eve und Jeanny helfen Slytherin und Gorden und Claudia mischen sich unter Gryffindor. Was Ms. Baker angeht, sie sind der Joker und können nachher wählen, wo sie mitmachen wollen.

So jetzt zu den anderen Regeln. Also, jeder der nach vor muss, bekommt Fragen gestellt und zwar von euch. Ich werde lediglich die Höhe der Punkte pro Frage festlegen und natürlich über die Richtigkeit befinden. Alles Andere liegt an euch.

Ach und noch was je schwieriger die Fragen, desto mehr Punkte. Doch denkt daran, auch der gegnerische Spieler kann mit einer richtigen Antwort sein Haus nach vorne bringen. Also Let´s go."

Alle Schüler starrten auf den Blonden und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sich die ersten Kandidaten zur Tafel bewegten. Harry war gespannt wer wohl das Rennen machen würde und so blickte er hoffnungsvoll auf Seamus, der sich als Erster bereit erklärte.

Chris hingegen setzte sich ruhig auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete die Klasse. Harry fiel aber auf, dass sein Freund ziemlich oft zu Olivia schaute und wenn sich umdrehte, um zu sehen warum, dann sah er immer nur eine sehr akkurat dasitzende Schülerin, die keine Miene verzog.

„Hermine, bitte die erste Frage." Fordert Chris seine Freundin auf.

„Ähm Ok. Was ist der Unterschied von Wolfswurz und Eisenhut ?"

Harry musste ebenso wie Chris schmunzeln.

„Diese Frage bringt vier Punkte." Sagte Chris laut und Harry konnte hören wie die Kreide über die Tafel kratzte. Die nächste Frage kam von Slytherin und danach war Gryffindor wieder dran. Als die fünfte Fragen gestellt war, wurde aufgedeckt. Pansy Parkinson trat lächelnd hinter ihrer Tafelhälfte vor und klappte diese herum. Sofort wurden die Antworten nach Fehlern durchsucht, doch bis auf eine falsch beantwortete Frage, konnte man nichts entdecken. Dann war Seamus dran. Als er allerdings hervortrat erschrak Harry. Der Junge war völlig blass und Harry befürchtete schon, dass sein Freund keine der Fragen beantworten konnte. Dem war aber nicht so und dies verwunderte den Schwarzhaarige umso mehr. Seamus hingegen schaute nur starr geradeaus in Richtung Olivia. Als diese aufblickte wurde der Gryffindor knallrot und setzte sich schnell auf seinen Platz. Harry blickte erst zu dem Mädchen in der letzten Reihe und dann zu Chris. Dieser grinste jedoch nur vor sich hin und rief die nächsten Zwei auf. Es waren Blaise und Gorden. Sie errangen nach einigen, so fand Harry, doch sehr schweren Fragen, jedoch volle Punktzahl. Damit stand es für beide Häuser gleich, da Seamus an der selben Frage wie Pansy gescheitert war.

Einen Unterschied gab es allerdings zwischen den beiden zweiten Kandidaten. Denn während sich Blaise von seinen Mitschälern feiern ließ, schaute Gorden nur leicht angewidert zu Olivia. Chris war wieder nur am Grinsen und Harry wurde es etwas mulmig. Als Nächster war Neville dran und nach fünf Minuten der Quälerei ging Slytherin mit zwei Punkten in Führung. Harry sah in Nevilles Gesicht. Er wollte ihn trösten doch der Gryffindor kam nur mit gesenktem, roten Kopf hinter seiner Tafel vor und setzte sich, komischerweise, ganz schnell auf seinen Stuhl.

Als Nächste wollte Hermine vor, doch ihr Freund hielt sie davon ab. Stattdessen sollte Harry als letzter Kandidat gegen Malfoy antreten und der Schwarzhaarige schritt langsam auf seine Tafelhälfte zu. Er wusste, dass es jetzt schwer wurde. Malfoy mochte zwar ein arroganter Schleimbeutel sein, doch was Zaubertränke anging, so konnten ihm keiner der Schüler, außer vielleicht Hermine, Chris und er selbst, das Wasser reichen. Harry stellte sich hinter die dunkle Schieferplatte und erwartete die Fragen.

Hermine begann auch sofort mit einer Frage, die eigentlich in die Kategorie „höchst potente Zaubertränke" gehörte.

„Was ist bei der Herstellung von Vielsafttrank zu beachten ?" , fragte sie und Harry erinnerte sich mit einem Lächeln an Hermines Pech im zweiten Schuljahr. Sie hatte damals unglücklicherweise ein Katzenhaar verwendet und daher hieß die Antwort. Vielsafttrank darf nur zur Verwandlung in einen Menschen verwendet werden.

Harry setzte die Kreide an um es an diem Tafel zu schreiben, da wurde die schwarze Platte plötzlich durchsichtig und gab den Blick auf alle Schüler frei. Weil die Tafel außerdem etwas seitlich stand, konnte Harry auch seinen Freund sehen. Dieser grinste wieder in Richtung Olivia und jetzt wollte es der Schwarzhaarige genau wissen. Sein Blick wanderte in die letzte Reihe und versteinerte. Harry glaubte zu halluzinieren. Der Topp und der Minirock waren wirklich das Einzigste was Olivia trug. Vor Schreck, oder vielmehr da er dies am wenigsten erwartet hatte, ließ Harry die Kreide fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte Chris mit einem überbreiten Grinsen im Gesicht als Harry hinter der Tafel vortrat, um das weise Stück zu suchen und wieder aufzuheben. Sofort warf dieser seinem Freund einen tödlichen Blick zu und wand sich wieder der Frage zu. Das sollte aber gar nicht so einfach sein. Auch wenn Harry seine Ginny über alles liebte, so war er doch ein männlicher Homo sapiens. Also kam es, dass Olivia mit ihren äußerst aufreizenden Bewegungen dafür sorgte, dass sich Harry kaum noch auf die Fragen konzentrieren konnte. Unaufhaltsam floss Harry´s Blut aus seinem Kopf in tiefere Regionen und jetzt wusste der Schwarzhaarige auch, warum sich Neville vor ihm so schnell hinsetzen musste.

Mit zittriger Hand schrieb Harry, fünf Minuten später, die letzte Antwort an seine Tafel und klappte diese, ohne auf Chris zu warten, herum. Sofort sah er wie Olivia ihre Beine schloss und wieder ganz züchtig dasaß.

„Hat´s dir gefallen Harry ?" fragte Chris über ihre geistige Verbindung und Harry antwortete zwar stockend aber amüsiert.

„Ja hat´s, aber du weißt schon, dass ich dann heute abend dran bin und Ginny die Sache ausbaden muss."

Chris nickte und sie kamen zur Auswertung des letzten Duells. Beide, Harry und Malfoy, hatte die Antworten richtig und sofort brach der Jubel bei den Slytherins los. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, kam Malfoy nach vorn zu Chris und Harry.

„Siehst du Potter, wenn man einen der besten Zaubertranklehrer als Hausoberhaupt hat, dann zahlt sich das auch irgendwann mal aus." Sagte der blonde Slytherin in seiner gewohnt hochnäsigen Art.

„Dies stimmt natürlich Mr. Malfoy. Doch dafür hatten die Gryffindors mehr Spaß. Nicht wahr ?" sagte Chris an die anderen gewandt.

Alle nickten mehr oder weniger. Und Harry musste über die Gesichter von Neville und Seamus schmunzeln.

„Wie meinst du das ? Ihr habt schließlich verloren." Platzte es aus Malfoy heraus und der blonde Slytherin schien so voller Unglaube über die Antworten der Gryffindors zu sein, dass er vergaß mit wem er sprach. Chris sah darüber aber hinweg und wandte sich an Olivia.

„Dafür Draco, sollten wir unseren Joker fragen."

Alle Augen wanderten jetzt zu dem immer noch auf ihrem Platz sitzenden Mädchen und Chris begann mit lehrerhaftem Ton.

„Ms. Baker, kennen sie den Spruch mono-transparentis ?"

Olivia wollte schon antworten, doch Chris war mit seiner Frage noch nicht ganz fertig und hob die Hand.

„Und was bewirkt er, wenn man ihn... mmmh... zum Beispiel auf die Tafelseite der Gryffindors anwendet."

Olivia huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie sagte voller Eifer.

„Das ist einfach Professor, die Tafel wird... von... einer... Seite... durchsich..."

Ihr Lächeln wich einem Entsetzen, gefolgt von dem mit Abstand purpurfarbensten Gesicht, welches Harry je gesehen hatte. Sie starrte Chris an und dieser nickte nur leicht.

„Wissen sie Ms. Baker, oder ich sage einfach mal Olivia, ich bin vielleicht jetzt Lehrer, doch während meiner Muggelschulzeit war ich der Schrecken aller Neuanfänger. Ich kenne so gut wie alle Streiche, die man einem jungen Lehrer spielen kann, doch ihrer war der für mich und auch die anderen Gryffindors, sagen wir mal, aufregendste."

Hermine und die anderen verstanden nur Bahnhof und Harry war gespannt, wie seine beste Freundin wohl darauf reagiert, wenn Chris das kleine Geheimnis lüftet. Es war wieder Malfoy, der sich einmischte und fragte, was der Blonde damit meint.

„Sag mal Wels, redest du immer in Rätseln oder hast du es noch nicht kapiert ? Ihr habt verloren."

„Das habe ich schon kapiert, sagte Chris leicht genervt, aber mit einem Lächeln, doch dafür hatten Harry, Neville und Seamus Einblicke in die weibliche Anatomie, von denen du nur träumst."

Danach wand er sich wieder an Olivia.

„Und für sie Ms. Baker gilt und das gilt für alle hier, ab der nächsten Stunde wird ein Höschen getragen. Wir wollen uns nämlich mit dem Vielsafttrank beschäftigen und da würde sich tropfender Sabber nur störend auswirken. Danke, die Stunde ist beendet."

Chris verlies schnell den Raum und Harry folgte ihm. Er wollte nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn das eben Gehörte langsam an den richtigen Stellen in den jeweiligen Gehirnen ankam. Überholt wurden die Zwei nur von Olivia, die ebenso schnell aus dem Raum wollte. Harry und Chris bogen um eine Kurve und begannen zu Grinsen.

„Du bist ein Bastart. Weißt du das ?", sagte Harry und Chris nickte.

„Ich weiß, doch glaub mir, ein Mädchen wie Olivia braucht so etwas. Sie will es sogar. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass nicht nur ich ihre intimste Stelle bewundern konnte, hat sie etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Einzig Malfoy und Blaise tun mir ein wenig leid."

Harry hob die Augenbraue.

„... Ja, erklärte Chris sofort, sie haben doch sonst nur Pansy und Millicent. Da wäre doch ein etwas erfreulicher Anblick wünschenswert, oder ?"

Harry´s Grinsen wurde breiter, erstarb aber sofort als Hermine hinter ihnen auftauchte und mit einem Warte- bis wir- alleine- sind- Blick auf ihren Freund zukam. „Weg, alles nur weg hier", dachte der Schwarzhaarige und mit einem Klaps auf Chris Schulter disapparierte er.

Der Blonde sah unterdes seine Freundin abschätzend an.

„Na Schatz, wie geht´s ?" fragte er danach und bekam einen Hieb auf den Oberarm.

„Das ist dafür, dass ich nicht dran gekommen bin." Ein zweiter Schlag folgte. „Und das ist dafür, dass du ..."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Chris hatte sie in einen Kuss gezogen. Anfangs wollte sie ihn wegstoßen um mit ihrer Schimpftirade fortzufahren, doch dann spürte sie, dass Chris sie über alles liebte und er in seiner Art, einfach nur nicht wiederstehen konnte. Kurz darauf gingen beide Hand in Hand in Richtung Große Halle, denn es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen.


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle trafen die Zwei wieder auf Harry und die anderen. Die Einzigste die fehlte war Olivia und Chris erkundigte sich schnell bei Eve, wie es ihr geht.

„Ach ganz gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen Chris. Sie hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden." Erwiderte der rothaarige Zwilling grinsend und Chris wurde etwas beruhigt.

„Außerdem war sie ja selbst schuld, fuhr Eve fort. Ich hatte sie gewarnt, dass du es ihr mit gleichen Mitteln heimzahlen würdest. Doch sie hat nicht gehört."

Daraufhin mussten alle am Tisch lachen und man begann sich über die wichtigeren Themen zu unterhalten.

„Sag mal Eve, fragte Harry, mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Halloweenball ? Ich meine, wir können ja schlecht Steve einladen und Dumbledore hat doch angekündigt, dass es dieses Jahr ein besonderer Ball, mit jeder Menge Prominenz werden soll."

Alle Augen waren auf den Rotschopf gerichtet und sie schien zu überlegen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Ravenclawtisch und sie sagte überraschend.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht gehe ich mit Gorden. Der hat zwar jemanden Anderes im Auge, doch er weiß nicht, ob den Mut zusammenkriegt, um diesen Jemand auch zu fragen."

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte nun ebenfalls zum Nachbartisch. Dort sah der Schwarzhaarige, wie der dunkelhaarige Junge wieder in ihre Richtung schaute. Mehr aus einem Instinkt heraus zog Harry Ginny näher an sich heran und küsste sie kurz. Doch dies sollte den Deutschen überhaupt nicht beeindrucken. Eve schien das Ganze aber beobachtet zu haben und grinste Harry plötzlich an. Dann bedeutete sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ihr zu folgen und Beide setzten sich etwas abseits der anderen Gryffindors wieder an den Tisch. Harry wusste nicht, was dies sollte, doch dann nahm Eve seine Hände in die ihren und sagte mit einem Lächeln.

„Harry, Harry, Harry sehe ich da etwa Eifersucht in deinen sonst so leuchtend, grünen Augen."

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und begann zu stottern.

„Ähm... nein.. ähm ... ich weiß... nicht.."

„Harry glaub mir, über Gorden musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde und er sind... sagen wir mal so. Auch Steve braucht keine Bange zu haben, dass ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe und wir dort etwas anfangen. Glaub mir Harry, die ist unmöglich."

Harry´s Gehirn begann zu arbeiten und Eve fing an zu grinsen, als sie sah, dass bei dem Schwarzhaarige der Groschen fiel.

„Er ist schwul , fragte Harry leise. Aber wieso schaut er dann Ginny so an ?"

Eve´s Augen blickten fragend und in Harry´s Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Er versuchte sich an jedes Mal, wenn Gorden seine verstohlenen Blicke zu ihnen gesandt hatte, zu erinnern. Dann traf ihn der Schlag. Dean, er hatte nicht zu Ginny, sondern zu Dean geschaut. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein, dachte Harry und schaute hinüber zu seinem Freund, der wie immer neben Ginny saß. Dean trank gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft und starrte sehnsüchtig geradeaus. Harry folgte seinem Blick und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dean schaute genau in Richtung Gorden und jetzt wusste der Schwarzhaarige auch mit wem der Deutsche gern zu Ball gehen wollte.

„Zeit zum Kuppeln", dachte Harry plötzlich und eine Idee breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Er ging zu Chris und bat ihn sich nach dem Essen kurz zu treffen. Der Blonde stimmte zu und Harry verließ die Große Halle.

„Harry, was ist los ? Und was hast du mit Eve gerade so wichtiges zu tuscheln gehabt ?" Fragte Chris als sie beide nahe dem Raum der Wünsche waren.

„Ach nichts, es ging nur um den Ball." Versuchte Harry abzuwiegeln, doch dann brach es einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Wusstest du, dass Gorden schwul ist und auf Dean steht ?"

Chris starrte Harry an.

„Ähm, jain. Ich habe zwar das Erste vermutet, doch dass mit Dean ist mir neu. Allerdings hat unser Freund aus Gryffindor es ja ziemlich gut verstecken können, dass er sich eher zu den männlichen Mitmenschen hingezogen fühlt. Also, was hast du vor ?"

Harry begann zu lächeln und führte seinen blonden Freund in einen der leeren Klassenräume. Dort setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke und sah Chris mit nachdenklicher Miene an.

„Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Es sollte nicht zu offensichtlich sein, dass wir ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen. Außerdem glaubt Dean, Gorden sein normal..."

Chris hob etwas die Augenbraue und Harry verbesserte sich.

„... ich meine er steht auf Mädchen."

Daraufhin begann der Blonde wieder zu lächeln und meinte, ihnen würde schon was einfallen. Er wolle jedoch noch mit Eve oder Jeanny sprechen, um etwas mehr über den Deutschen zu erfahren. Deshalb verließen sie wieder den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Sie wollten gerade das Schloss verlassen um zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen, als ihnen wütende Stimmen ins Ohr drangen. Harry lief los und erkannte in der Eingangshalle Malfoy, der sich mit Gorden prügelte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die Oberhand und drückte den blonden Slytherin gegen eine der Rüstungen. Glücklicherweise waren Malfoy´s Bodyguards nicht da und nur einige Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaw schienen die ganze Sache zu beobachten. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick auf jemanden aus Gryffindor. Es war Dean, der zwischen zwei Mädchen mit Huffelpuffuniformen stand und einen überaus fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Harry nickte bedeutend zu Chris und bevor dieser verstand ging Harry auch schon zwischen die Streithähne.

„Auseinander. Auseinander habe ich gesagt", rief der Schwarzhaarige und zog Gorden von Malfoy weg. Der blonde Slytherin stand sofort auf, wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe und begann.

„Er hat angefangen. Er wollte meinen Anweisungen nicht folge leisten und dachte... "

„Welche Anweisung ?", fragte Harry und musterte Malfoy von oben bis unten.

„ Er und die anderen Spieler der Ravenclawmannschaft sollten sich heute vom Spielfeld fernhalten..."

„Aber wir haben es gebucht... ", rief Gorden dazwischen, „Slytherin hatte fast die Hälfte der Woche um zu trainieren."

Jetzt mischte sich Chris ein.

„Und das ist ein Grund um sich zu prügeln ? Ich bin von ihnen enttäuscht Ms. Wilson. Sie und Mr. Malfoy verlieren jeder zehn Hauspunkte und es gibt Strafarbeiten. Mr. Wilson sie kommen heute abend in mein Büro und Mr. Malfoy sie melden sich bei Professor Mc Gonnagal, da Professor Snape noch nicht wieder Gesund ist. Damit ist diese kleine Versammlung hier beendet."

Harry konnte seinen Freund nur anstarren. Er hatte eigentlich was ganz anderes vorgehabt, doch der Blonde hatte ihm mit seinem Eingreifen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Harry sah wie alle Schüler schnell die Eingangshalle verließen. Alle, bis auf einen. Es war Dean, der Chris ungläubig ansah und dann mit zorniger Stimme rief.

„Findest du das fair ? Es war Malfoy der angefangen hat und Gorden hat sich nur verteidigt. Du bist keinen Deut besser als er."

Harry hatte den schwarzen Gryffindor noch nie so zornig gesehen und irgendwie, auch wenn er den Anfang der Prügelei nicht gesehen hatte, musste Harry Dean recht geben. Was hatte sich Chris nur dabei gedacht.

„Dean, pass auf was du sagst, ich bin immerhin jetzt Lehrer." Erwiderte Chris gelassen.

„Oder was ? Bekomme ich auch Strafarbeiten, weil ich meine Meinung gesagte habe." Brach es aus Dean heraus und Chris Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Richtig Mr. Thomas. Strafarbeit und zwar heute abend. So und nun ab zum Unterricht ehe ich mich vergesse."

Dean war erstarrt und sah den Blonden ungläubig an. Der Blick den Chris ihm darauf sandte, bewog ihn jedoch sich schnell aus der Nähe des Blonden zu entfernen.

„Sag mal spinnst du Chris ? Dean ist unser Freund, ein Gryffindor" sagte Harry ärgerlich.

„Und er hat heute abend Strafarbeit, mit Gorden. Was willst du mehr ?", lachte Chris ihm entgegen.

„Du... du.. du hast das geplant ? Du wolltest dass Dean dich beleidigt ?" stotterte Harry und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Vor zehn Minuten hatte sie noch gerätselt, wie sie die Zwei unauffällig in einen Raum kriegen und Chris hatte es so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Stegreif geschafft.

„Wie geht's jetzt weiter ?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, dass liegt jetzt an den Beiden, doch ich denke eine Stunde in einen Raum, müsste ihnen die Augen öffnen. Wenn nicht ? Dann sperren wir sie über Nacht zusammen.

Zehn Minuten später trafen die Zwei bei Hagrid ein und in der heutigen Stunde behandelten sie die Theorie von Drachen. Harry musste schmunzeln, da Gryffindor, Dank Hermine, Ron und Chris jede Menge Punkte holte. Andererseits war es ja nicht verwunderlich, schließlich war ja ein lebender Drache unter ihnen und konnte Notfalls mit eigenen Erfahrungen protzen.

Als sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss zurück waren, konnte Harry ein Gespräch zwischen Chris und Hermine hören, welches ihn kurz stutzen ließ.

„... keine Sorge Mine, am Wochenende habe ich wieder Zeit... ich muss nur so viel Schreibkram machen und dann wurde ich einige Male abends aufgehalten. ... Du weißt doch dass ich nur dich liebe..."

Harry wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte. Gut, sie hatten zur Zeit viel zu tun. Snape war krank und Vicky war öfters bei ihrem Bruder zu Gast. Doch warum machte sich Hermine Sorgen. Chris, da war sich Harry sicher, liebte seine Freundin über alles und würde ihr nie weh tun.

Nach dem Abendessen wartete Harry auf seinen Freund in der Turnhalle. Chris war noch schnell in sein Klassenzimmer gegangen um Gorden und Dean ihre Strafarbeit zu geben und traf gut zwanzig Minuten später bei Harry ein.

„Und ?", fragte dieser.

„Nichts. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen die Kessel der Erstklässler polieren und hätten dafür zwei Stunden Zeit."

„Zwei Stunden ?", fragte Harry und sah wie Chris zu lächeln begann.

„Harry, ich habe heute eine Klasse mit zehn Schülern gehabt, von denen vier so voller Ergeiz sind, dass ihre Kessel schon nach der Stunde geglänzt haben. Die Beiden dürften höchstens zwanzig Minuten für alle zehn Kessel brauchen."

Die Zeit verging langsam und Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger.

„Man Harry, beruhige dich. Es geht hier um zwei Freunde und nicht um die Geburt deines Kindes. Auch wenn ich es hoffe, so können wir jedoch nicht erzwingen, dass die Zwei zusammenkommen."

Harry nickte und begann sich ungestüm an den Handeln zu vergehen. Schließlich hatte auch Chris Hummeln im Hintern und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Chris Klassenzimmer. Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Tür und beide begannen zu grinsen. Die Kessel waren blitzblank sauber und Gorden war gerade dabei Dean gegen die Wand zu drücken und scheinbar über ihn herzufallen.

Backflash

„... Kommen sie herein Mr. Wilson." Sagte Chris mit fester Stimme und die große hölzerne Tür öffnete sich. Hindurch kam Gorden und sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Dean, welcher schon vor zehn Minuten erschienen war, den dunkelhaarigen Deutschen leicht sehnsüchtig ansah.

„Sie werden zusammen mit Mr. Thomas hier, diese Kessel, welche meine Erstklässler heute etwas unsauber hinterlassen haben, auf Hochglanz bringen. Und zwar ohne Magie. Ich denke es wird ihnen eine Lehre dafür sein, dass man sich nicht wegen Nichtigkeiten prügelt, oder dass man Lehrer mit dem nötigen Respekt zu behandelt hat. Sie haben zwei Stunden. Los ans Werk."

Daraufhin verließ der blonde Gryffindor das Zimmer und begann zum grinsen.

„Ich fass es nicht", stöhnte Dean als sie Beide allein waren. Er ist doch sonst nicht so ein Arsch. Hättest ihn mal letztes Jahr erleben sollen. Hat Mc Gonnagal fast jede Woche irgendwie zur Weisglut gebracht und gebärdet sich jetzt wie Snape."

Gorden musste Schmunzeln und reichte dem Gryffindor einen Lappen. Dieser nahm ihn und begann zu putzen.

„Weißt du so schlimm ist die Strafe ja nun auch wieder nicht", murmelte Gorden gedankenverloren und als Dean ihn überrascht ansah fügte er schnell hinzu,

„Denk mal an Malfoy, der muss schließlich zu Filch."

Dean verstand und begann zu lächeln, doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass es das war, was der Dunkelhaarige meinte. Insgeheim hoffte er es sogar. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn er Gorden einfach sagen könnte, was er fühlt. Doch er hatte zu viel Angst. Schließlich waren ihm ebenso wie Harry, die Blicke aufgefallen, die Gorden Ginny zuwarf, obwohl er jedes Mal, wenn Dean zu ihm schaute seinen Blick wieder abwendete.

„Und, mit wem gehst du zum Ball Dean", fragte Gorden locker als wären sie die besten Freunde.

„Ach ich weiß noch nicht." Antwortete der Gryffindor etwas zögernd und ihm war plötzlich so, als würde in Gorden´s Augen etwas aufflackern. Schnell drehte sich Dean weg, denn er wollte den Dunkelhaarigen nicht aus Versehen anstarren.

Gorden bemerkte dies aber und als er sah wie Dean leicht rot wurde, schien es plötzlich bei ihm Klick zu machen. Doch um seinen Gefühle zu offenbaren musste der Deutsche sicher gehen. Deshalb beschloss er Dean ein wenig zu testen und begann damit, indem er sich etwas betonter hinsetzte und seinen Umhang abstreifte. Dean schluckte und wand seinen Blick ab. Gorden hingegen machte weiter und als er sich anhand von Dean Benehmen fast sicher war, dass sie auf der selben Seite standen, fragte frei heraus.

„Würdest du denn mit mir gehen, zum Ball meine ich ?"

Dean verschluckten sich und sah den Dunkelhaarigen ungläubig an. Als er jedoch sah, dass seine Reaktion Gorden etwas aus der Bahn warfen und ihm klar wurde, dass dieser das ernst meinte, sah auch Dean seine Chance, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sagte leise „ja".

Sofort wurde er von Gorden in seine Arme gezogen und dieser drückte seine Lippen gegen die, des Gryffindors.

„Oh Dean, ich hatte so gehofft, dass ich mich nicht geirrt habe." Flüsterte Gorden und Dean, dem gerade klar wurde, dass Gorden mit seinen Blicken nicht Ginny meinte, sondern ihn, erwidert diesen Kuss. Was dann folgte war ein Schlagabtausch der Zungen, bei dem jedoch Gorden auf Grund seiner Erfahrungen eindeutig die Oberhand behielt.

Backflash Ende

„Mr. Thomas, rief Chris mit ernster Stimme, was fällt ihnen ein, meinen Schüler zu verführen ?"

Beide Jungen fuhren erschrocken auseinander und Harry schaffte es nicht, sich beim Anblick der beiden roten Gesichter zurückzuhalten. Er prustete los und es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis man wieder ein Wort im Raum verstand.

Chris jedoch verzog keine Miene. Er sah die beiden Jungen nur musternd an und schien zu überlegen.

„Ähm... Professor... Dean hat nichts damit zu tun. Es ist allein meine Schuld", versucht Gorden die Zwei zu verteidigen. Dean allerdings sah nur fragend auf den Blonden.

„Mr. Wilson, ich dachte das Thema Wiedersprechen eines Lehrers hatten wir heute schon einmal. Sie wissen was dies bedeutet ?"

Jetzt sah auch Harry unsicher zu seinem Freund.

„Strafarbeit für sie und das einen ganzen Abend lang. Ich denke da an Halloween..."

„Nein", rief Dean zornig und stellte sich vor Gorden. Chris begann plötzlich zu grinsen.

„... doch Mr. Thomas und wenn sie mich nicht ausreden lassen, dann streiche ich die Strafe wieder."

Alle starrten den Blonden überrascht an. Chris Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich dachte nämlich daran, sie als Begleiter von Mr. Thomas einzusetzen, damit dieser sich nicht so allein fühlt und womöglich gar nicht zum Ball erscheint."

Gorden und Dean starrten erst sich und dann Harry und Chris an. Schließlich brachte Dean als erster wieder ein Wort heraus.

„Ihr... Du...Ihr habt das geplant ? Das alles hier war inszeniert ?"

Chris nickte und Harry hob schnell die Hände um die Schuld von sich zu weißen.

„Verzeih uns Dean, sagte Harry. Wir wollte uns nicht einmischen, doch irgendwie sind uns die Pferde durchgegangen."

Kurz darauf hing Dean Harry am Hals und umarmte ihn überglücklich. In der Zwischenzeit wandte sich Chris an Gorden.

„Ich hoffe doch ihr nehmt uns das nicht krumm. Aber ich weiß durch Ginny, dass Dean schon eine ganze Weile von dir spricht, sich aber immer hinter irgendwelchen Ausreden versteckt hat. Andererseits habe ich erst vor einigen Tagen erfahren, dass du auch schwul bis und als ich dann deine Blicke deuten konnte, ging es einfach mit uns durch. Dean verdient es einfach glücklich zu sein. Denn irgendwie ist seine Neigung letztens heraus gekommen und es haben sich einige seiner früheren Freunde langsam, aber stetig von ihm entfernt."

Gorden nickte verstehend, denn schließlich hatte er Ähnliches durchmachen müssen und dies war keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung gewesen.

Kurz darauf verließen Harry und Chris das Klassenzimmer und gingen zu Hermine und Ginny. Beide wussten zwar vom Plan der Zwei, doch wie es aus gegangen war noch nicht.


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren für Gorden und Dean die schönsten und sogleich schlimmsten. Auf der einen Seite hatten sie sich gefunden, oder besser, man hatte etwas getan, damit dies geschah. Aber auf der anderen Seite mussten sie jetzt den Blicken und Hänseleien der anderen Schüler standhalten. Am Freitag dann geschah etwas, was auf jedem Fall irgendwann mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts stehen sollten. Es war kurz vor dem Frühstück und alle Schüler nahmen gerade Platz. Professor Snape war heute von Madame Pomfrey nach langen Verhandlungen entlassen worden und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin schien seine alte Form wiedererlangt zu haben. Mit finsterer Miene betrat er die Große Halle und sofort verloren Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff je zehn Punkte, da einige ihrer Erstklässler es gewagt hatten, nicht sofort aus dem Weg zu springen. Harry fand es etwas übertrieben, aber er wusste auch, dass ihm das Schlimmste noch bevorstand. Doch dies hatte Zeit. Zum einen gab es jetzt erst einmal Essen und zum anderen betraten gerade Gorden und Dean die Halle. Während es Gryffindor und Huffelpuff einigermaßen akzeptiert hatten, waren es Slytherin und Ravenclaw die weiterhin und dies trotz Verwarnungen von Chris, ihre Beleidigungen und derben Witze rissen. Das deutsche Haus war offener als alle anderen. Erstens kannten sie ja Gorden und dann waren sie, so glaubte es Harry, scheinbar auch etwas moderner erzogen.

Gorden und Dean kamen also in die Halle und sofort begannen die Schlangen und die Raben.

„Einen warmen Morgen ihr Tucken", rief ein Ravenclaw und Slytherin setze mit seinen Bezeichnungen Analritter und schwules Gesockse noch einen drauf. Harry sah zu Chris und bemerkte, dass dieser kurz vorm Explodieren war. Als dann aber auch noch Snape eine herablassende Bemerkung losließ, schien es zuviel zu sein.

Der blonde Gryffindor stand auf, ging in Richtung Lehrertisch und Harry befürchtete, dass Snape seinen Tee heute wieder mit Poppy einnehmen muss. Chris schaute verärgert zu Professor Dumbledore. Dieser blickte ungläubig zu Snape und schien kurz davor seinen Zaubertranklehrer zurechtzuweißen, doch dies nahm ihm der Blonde ab. Chris drehte sich zur Halle.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt eure beiden Mitschüler weiter zu beleidigen und zu Diskremminiehren. Jetzt lebt mit den Konsequenzen, Dreißig Punkte von Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Des weiteren ziehe ich Slytherin nochmals zehn Punkte ab, da auch ihr Hauslehrer keine Toleranz gegenüber Andersfühlenden zu haben scheint."

Die ganze Halle verstummte und circa dreihundert Augenpaare waren jetzt, in Unglaube, auf den blonden Gryffindor gerichtet. Harry war geschockt und in seinem Kopf und auch in denen der Anderen stellte sich nur eine Frage.

„HAT ER GERADE SNAPE PUNKTE ABGEZOGEN ?"

Chris jedoch schaute nur kurz zu den vier großen Glasbehältern und sah wie der Punktestand von Slytherin sich um weitere Zehn Kristalle verringerte.

Severus Snape saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte nur gerade aus. Man könnte meinen, er stehe vor Du-weißt-schon-wem und erwarte seinen Tod. Dann aber kam wieder Leben in seine schwarzen Augen und sie verengten sich zu Schlitzen, durch welche kein Blatt Papier mehr gepasst hätte.

„Wer glauben sie, wer sie sind ?", sagte er mit kalter Stimme und allen in der Halle lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Hauslehrer und Angehöriger dieser Schule", erwiderte Chris fast ebenso kalt. Außerdem ist es meine Pflicht, den Schülern eine gewissen Menge an Werten zu vermitteln und da sie dies scheinbar nicht schaffen, musste ich mich ihrer Sache annehmen."

„Ja aber sie. Mr. Wels, können mir keine Punkte abziehen. Ich bin ebenfalls Hauslehrer." Sagte Snape mit einer Stimme, die sowohl aus Wut, als auch aus Zweifel bestand.

„Doch kann ich, erwiderte Chris. Laut Schulregel 345 von ersten September, anno 1012, kann einem Hauslehrer, wenn er seine Vorbildspflicht verletzt, eine dementsprechende Strafe auferlegt werden..."

Alle schauten den Blonden überrascht an und Harry konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore anfing zu grinsen.

„... da ich aber nicht vorhabe sie Professor Snape zu einem Duell, wie es Godric und Salazar es ihrerseits gemacht haben, auf zufordern, halte ich es für angebrachter, ihnen die selbe Strafe wie ihren Schülern aufzubrummen. Wenn das dann geklärt wäre, gehe ich wieder frühstücken."

Sagte Chris und ließ einen völlig sprachlosen Snape einfach stehen. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis wieder Leben in die Halle kam und die meisten Schüler starrten immer noch zwischen den Lehrer für Zaubertränke und dem Hauslehrer der Deutschen hin und her. Selbst am Gryffindortisch, wo sich nun auch Gorden und Dean niedergelassen hatten, schien man noch nicht glauben zu können, was eben geschehen war. Harry fing sich als Erster.

„Ich dachte schon, ich müsste Snape wieder retten.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Doch jetzt sieht es so aus, als wenn du in unserer nächsten Stunde Schutz brauchst."

Chris und die anderen Gryffindors begannen zu lachen und man begann zu überlegen, welcher Hauslehrer als nächstes Punkte verlieren sollte.

Nach dem Frühstück begann dann der Gang zur Hinrichtung, es war Zeit für Zaubertränke und dies heute wieder mit Snape. Harry, Chris und Hermine setzten sich vorsichtshalber ganz weit nach hinten und warteten auf die Dinge, die da kämen.

Es waren noch gute zehn Minuten bis zum Unterricht, als Snape in den Raum stürmte und mit finsterer Miene sagte,

„Potter, mitkommen."

Harry stand auf und folgte der großen Fledermaus in ihr Büro. Dort verschloss Snape die Tür und legte einen Stillhaltezauber darauf. Harry´s Hand wanderte langsam in seinen Umhang und um seinen Zauberstab. Was wollte Snape ? Wollte er...

„Potter, ich weiß dass ich dies schon einmal gefragt habe. Doch ich will jetzt eine Antwort. Warum haben sie mich gerettet und tun mir dasselbe wie ihr Vater an ?"

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. War Snape verrückt oder war es für ihn wirklich eine solche Qual von einem Menschen, einem Potter gerettet zu werden.

„Ich verstehe nicht", fragte Harry etwas lauter nach, „ ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass ich sie aus der Gewalt der Todesser befreit habe oder was ist ihr Problem ?"

Snape starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an und seine Augen wurden ausdruckslos. Dann atmete Snape jedoch tief durch und sagte,

„Ich danke ihnen für die Rettung, doch warum musstest es ausgerechnet du sein? Hätte nicht Dumbledore etwas schneller erscheinen können ?"

Harry konnte es erste nicht verstehen, doch dann wurde ihm alles allmählich klar. Snape stand in seiner Schuld, wie damals bei seinem Vater. Obwohl er es sich eigentlich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, alle Potter zu hassen, musste es wieder einer dieser Familie sein, der sein Leben gerettet hat.

„Wissen sie Professor, ich denke wir sind quitt. Sie haben mich im ersten Schuljahr gerettet und ich sie dafür dieses. Sie schulden mir nichts mehr, außer vielleicht, dass sie in Zukunft fairer mit den anderen Häusern umgehen. Denn jetzt, da ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen ist, müssen sie die Todesserkinder nicht mehr bevorzugen."

Snape starrte Harry wieder nur an, bis er schließlich leicht nickte.

„Ok Potter ich akzeptiere ihre Forderung, doch denken sie nicht, dass ich meine Ansprüche im Unterricht herunterschraube."

Harry lächelte leicht und wollte schon gehen, als Snape ihn noch zurückhielt.

„Potter, ich weiß nun, dass sie etwas mehr drauf haben als ihr Vater, doch seien sie vorsichtig, der Dunkle Lord mag noch geschwächt sein, aber sein Spion hier im Schloss hat seine Anweisungen."

„Wissen wir schon wer es ist ? Ich meine, wir wissen doch dass es ein Schüler ist und dass er in ihrem Haus sein muss." Fragte Harry.

„Nein Potter. Der Direktor und ich haben selbst noch keine Informationen..."

„Könnte es Mal..." versuchte Harry zu sagen, doch Snape unterbrach ihn sofort mit seiner gewohnt kalten Stimme.

„Lassen sie Mr. Malfoy da raus."

Harry wusste, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr machte darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn es nämlich um Malfoy, Snape´s Lieblingsschüler ging, dann schaltete der alte Zaubertranklehrer auf stur. Harry wusste nur nicht warum.

Deshalb verließ er das Büro und setzte sich zu Chris und Hermine in die letzte Reihe. Fünf Minuten später begann der Unterricht und Snape stürmte auf alt hergebrachte Art in den Kerker. Sein Blick wanderte über die Schüler und blieb schließlich bei Chris stehen. Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er fragte den Blonden,

„Nun Mr. Wels, der Direktor glaubte ja allen Ernstes, dass sie mit ihrem Wissen in der Lagen waren, meinen Schülern etwas vom Stoff der siebenten Klasse beizubringen."

Snape´s Blick versteinerte jedoch sofort, als einige der Schüler, unter ihnen auch Slytherins, nickten und positive Kommentare über Chris Stunden abließen.

„Gut, wenn alle der Meinung sind, dann hat sicher keiner etwas gegen eine kleine Kontrolle ihres Wissens."

Wieder nickten die Schüler und Snape´s Augen begannen zu funkeln. Als er dann, nach gut einer halben Stunde, kaum einen Schüler wegen mangelnder Leistungen Punkte abziehen konnte, war es ganz aus. Snape ging wütend, aber mit einem gewissen Stolz aus dem Kerker. Draußen hörte man ihn dann aber so laut fluchen, dass dies mit Sicherheit auch oben, bei Professor Trelawny zu hören war. Den Rest des Tages musste Harry jedes Mal schmunzeln wenn er einen Lehrer sah und dieser bei der bloßen Nennung von Snape´s Namen loslachte.

Als der Unterricht am späten Nachmittag endlich vorbei war, beschloss Harry zusammen mit Ginny etwas zu unternehmen, was beide mochten und wozu beide auch fähig waren, Fliegen. Harry führte Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus und sie liefen zum Astronomieturm. Dort verwandelte sich Harry´s Freundin in einen wunderschönen Phönix und Harry trat an die Brüstung heran. Er blickte nach unter ob frei war und sprang ab. Mitten im Fall machte er sich dann unsichtbar und fuhr seine Flügel aus.

Herrlich, ein war einfach unbeschreiblich dieses Gefühl der Freiheit. Ginny, die schon einige Runden gedreht hatte schloss sich ihrem Freund an und beide flogen in weiten Bahnen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Beim Abendessen trafen sich alle wieder und nachdem Ron ihnen allen seine diesjährigen Pläne für die Quidditchsaison erklärt hatte, beschloss man den noch relativ warmen Herbstabend draußen am See zu verbringen. Daraus sollte jedoch nichts werden, denn eine ziemlich große und offiziell aussehende Schleiereule schwebte in die Große Halle und flog direkt auf Chris zu. Der Blonde nahm ihr den Brief ab, las ihn schnell durch und ging dann direkt in Richtung Lehrertisch. Harry, der in der Zwischenzeit der Eule ein paar Krümel Brot und etwas Wasser gab, beobachtete, wie sein Freund mit besorgter Miene sich mit Professor Dumbledore unterhielt und dann wieder zum Gryffindortisch kam.

„Schatz, Harry, ich muss dringend nach Deutschland. Fragt nicht wieso, ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück." Sagte er an den Schwarzhaarigen und Hermine gewandt. Dann nahm er sich einen Teller vom Tisch und murmelte „portus". Im nächsten Moment war der blonde Gryffindor verschwunden und ließ eine Gruppe fragender Gesichter zurück.

Es dauerte zwei Tage bis Chris wieder auftauchte und auch danach war er, was den Grund für sein kurzfristiges Verschwinden anging, sehr verschwiegen. Harry und Hermine waren die einzigen Freunde die er einweihte und so erfuhr der Schwarzhaarige, dass es um Steve, Eve´s Freund ging. Genaueres behielt der Blonde aber für sich und machte jedes Mal ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht, wenn man ihn doch darauf ansprach.

Fünf Tage waren seitdem vergangen und eine gewisse Routine baute sich, nachdem Snape wieder genesen war, in Hogwarts auf. Der Zaubertrankprofessor behielt auch Wort, was das Gleichbehandeln der Häuser anging und so konnte sich Harry voll und ganz auf seine Stunden konzentrieren. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Chris sich seit der Sache mit Steve regelrecht in die Arbeit stürzte, machte dem Gryffindor etwas Sorgen. Immer häufiger sah man Hermine allein durchs Schloss wandern und Harry hatte auch schon von einigen Gerüchten gehört, die ihm gar nicht gefielen.

„Komm schon du Angsthase" sagte Gorden und versuchte Dean in die Turnhalle in ihren Turm zu locken.

„Meinst du wirklich, wir dürfen das. Ich meine, brauchen wir nicht Harry´s oder Chris Zustimmung ?", erwiderte der Gryffindor und sah sich etwas nervös um.

„Was Harry nicht weiß, macht Harry nicht heiß". Antwortete der dunkelhaarige Deutsche und schloss die Tür. Dann drückte er seinem Freund eine Kuss auf die Lippen und begann sich bis auf seine Trainingssachen auszuziehen. Er hatte nämlich beschlossen, ab heute, mit Dean zusammen zu trainieren, um für das erste Quidditchspiel fit zu sein. Dean fühlte sich zwar immer noch etwas unbehaglich, doch streifte auch er seinen Umhang ab.

„Komm Schatz, zuerst aufs Laufband, damit wir warm werden", sagte Gorden mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und auch Dean musste über diese Wahl der Worte lachen. Sie liefen eine gute halbe Stunde, bis laute und zum Teil zornige Stimme an ihre Ohren drangen und die Tatsache, dass sich diese Stimmen auch noch in ihre Richtung bewegten, ließ Beide aufhorchen und sie versuchten sich schnell hinter einer der Kampfschutzwände zu verstecken. Und dies keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die schwere, hölzerne Tür wurde aufgestoßen und man sah Harry, wie er Chris in den Raum buchsierte.

„... was fällt diesem Schleimbeutel eigentlich ein ?", schrie der Blonde und seine Augen leuchteten zornig.

„Sollte er sie jemals anfassen, dann bringe ich ihn um"

„Beruhige dich Chris. Er ist schon weg und außerdem, was meinte er damit, du sollst deine Muggelfinger von einer Reinblütigen lassen ?", versuchte Harry die Wut seines Freundes etwas zu dämpfen.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte der blonde Gryffindor und sah Harry selbst etwas fragend an.

Nachdem sich Chris einigermaßen beruhigt hatte setzten sich Beide im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und begannen zu meditieren. Harry fand es wäre das Beste, um die aufgewühlte Stimmung etwas abzukühlen. Nach zehn Minuten aber kamen ihm aber Malfoy´s Worte und die Gerüchte wieder in den Sinn und er öffnete die Augen. Gorden und Dean blieben in ihrem Versteck, denn sie hatten jetzt wirklich keine Lust, die Wut von Gorden´s Hauslehrer wieder heraufzubeschwören. Deshalb blieben sie still du hörten den beiden Anderen notgedrungen zu.

„Chris ?", fing der Schwarzhaarige mit vorsichtiger Stimme an.

„Ja Harry ?", fragte der Blonde, dem Harry´s Stimmwahl nicht entgangen war, zurück.

„Ich... ähm... ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, doch gibt es da irgendetwas, dass Malfoy auf solche Gedanken bringen könnte ?"

Chris Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich meine, fuhr Harry fort, es kursieren Gerüchte und dann... . dann sieht man dich in letzter Zeit öfters im Labor und Hermine allein."

Jetzt fielen die Augen von Chris fast aus ihren Höhlen.

„Harry nein, dass darfst du nicht mal denken. Hermine ist das Beste was mir je passierte ist. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben. Ich.. bin... ich... hatte in letzter Zeit nur so viel um die Ohren. Ich habe auch schon mit Mine darüber geredet und ihr versprochen, dass es sich nach Halloween ändert. Dann ist der Stress mit Steve vorbei und auch der Unterricht hat sich dann wieder normalisiert." Sagte der Blonde und Harry begriff. Es ging um Chris Freund, den zusätzlichen Unterricht für Snape und all die Dinge, die auch die anderen Hauslehrer so zu tun hatten. Er begann erleichtert zu lächeln und schallte sich innerlich für sein Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Freund. Allerdings fragte er sich insgeheim, wie es aber zu der kleinen Auseinandersetzung vorhin kommen konnte. Chris schien in diesem Moment Harry´s Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Harry, sagte er mit bittender Stimme, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Malfoy meint. Die einzigste Person, mit der ich mich außerdem treffe ist Vicky. Ich denke eher, Malfoy ist sauer, dass ich in meinem Unterricht etwas geschaffen habe, was ganz und gar nicht zu seinen Vorstellungen von Hogwarts Häusern passt."

Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Und das wäre ?"

Daraufhin erwiderte Chris den fragenden Blick.

„Harry, jetzt sag nicht, es ist dir nichts aufgefallen. Ich meine bei den Erstklässlern."

Harry dachte nach, wie sich die Kleinen in seinem Unterricht verhielten. Sie waren alle sehr lernwillig und ihre Disziplin war bis auf ein paar Scherze auch annehmbar. Er hatte auch schon erste Projekte in Gruppen gemacht, bei denen jeweils ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin ohne Probleme zusammenarb... . Harry traf der Blitz. Sie arbeitete zusammen und dies ganz ohne Zank und Streit. Sein Blick wanderte zu Chris und dieser begann wissend zu grinsen.

„Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine. Es hat mich mehrere Unterrichtsstunden gekostet, doch sie akzeptieren sich gegenseitig und sogar Nott, unser Paradeslytherin hat Spaß daran mit einem Muggelgeborenen zu arbeiten."

Harry begann seinen Freund anzulächeln und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann überlegte er, ob sie das Training heute ausfallen lassen sollten, doch Chris sagte.

„Vergiss es Harry. Heute wird gekämpft. Du hast mich vielleicht etwas beruhigen können, doch die Wut auf Malfoy ist immer noch in meinem Kopf. Und glaub mir, damit wir alle nachher ein ruhiges Frühstück haben, muss die raus."

Harry nickte und Beide zogen sich bis auf die Trainingshosen aus. Dann betraten sie die Kampfmatte und stellten sich auf die jeweiligen, rote markierten Ausgangspunkte.

„Regeln Harry ?", fragte Chris und Harry antwortete.

„Alles erlaubt, außer Avada Kedavra."

Chris sah Harry zwar etwas überrascht an, nickte aber und begann seinen Angriff.

Was nun folgte, war mit den Duellen, welche die beiden Magier bei ihren Prüfungen gezeigt hatten, überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Chris schoss mit allen Elementen, die er beherrschte und Harry spürte regelrecht, wie sein Freund seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ. Harry hatte anfänglich etwas zu tun, da die Energie, welche feigesetzt wurde, enorm war, doch er schaffte es schnell das Duell zu kontrollieren. Dann begann Chris aber auch noch andere Flüche einzusetzen und Harry musste höllisch aufpassen. Zu oft hatte ihn der Blonde mit eigentlich sinnlosen Aktionen verwirrt, nur um dann den entscheitenden Zauber zu setzen. So schien es auch heute zu sein, doch Harry ahnte was kommen sollte und als er spürte, wie sich unter ihm die Erde öffnete und hinter ihm eine Hitzequell erschien, konzentrierte er sich und blitzschnell schossen seine Flügel hervor. Harry hob ab und schwang sie hoch bis zur Decke der Turnhalle. Doch versteinerte jedoch sein Gesicht und er stürzte sich hinab.

Chris hatte derweil begonnen überall Feuer zu entfachen, damit der Rauch ihn wieder auf den Boden brachte und war gerade dabei die Schutzwand hinter der Gorden und Dean hockten, ins Visier zu nehmen.

„NEIN Chris", schrie Harry und ließ eine Eiswand um die Zwei herum erscheinen.

Der Blonde stockte und brach seinen Angriff ab. Völlig verstört schaute er seinen Freund an und dieser erklärte das Duell als beendet. Als Chris ihn fragen wollte wieso deutete der Schwarzhaarige nur auf die Holzwand und Chris wurde immer blasser, als er die beide Köpfe von Gorden und Dean hervor kommen sah.

Der blonde Gryffindor rannte zu den Beiden und fragte sie, ob sie verletzt seine. Die einzigsten Reaktion kam von Dean in Form eines Kopfschüttelns. Gorden hingegen stand unter Schock und seine Augen ruhten einzig und allein auf Harry´s Rücken. Er starrte auf die beiden gelb-braunen, lederartigen Flügel und begann zu zittern. Schnell ließ Harry sie verschwinden und kniete sich vor Gorden.

„Gorden ? Gorden ist alles in Ordnung ?", fragte er besorgt und sah dann zu Dean.

„Das... das.. Du... hast Flügel auf dem Rücken", stotterte der Dunkelhaarige und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Dean.

„Und du wusstest davon ?"

„Ja Schatz, ich war sogar dabei, als er sie bekam", antwortete der Gryffindor mit einem Grinsen und drückte den Deutschen ganz fest an sich.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und in dieser Zeit erklärte Harry Dean´s Freund, was es mit den Flügeln auf sich hat und auch, warum Gorden unbedingt Stillschweigen bewahren muss."

Der Deutsche verstand es halbwegs und versprach niemanden etwas zu verraten. Dann wollte Chris jedoch wissen, wieso sie sich in der Turnhalle befanden und auch, wie viel sie von seiner Unterredung mit Harry mitbekommen haben. Zuerst erklärte Gorden seine Trainingspläne und dann dass sie das ganze Gespräch mit anhören mussten, damit ihre Tarnung nicht aufflog.

Chris schien kurz zu überlegen und begann im nächsten Augenblick zu lächeln.

„Ok ihr Zwei. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mit uns zusammen trainieren. Aber nur was die Fitness angeht, verstanden ?"

Gorden und Dean schauten sich kurz an und nickten freudig. Danach erklärte Chris den Beiden sämtliche Geräte und mit einem Schnippen seines Fingers erschienen zwei weitere Laufbänder.

„So wir laufen jetzt noch gut zwanzig Minuten und dann ist für heute Schluss", forderte der Blonde und alle Vier begannen mit ihrem Guten- Morgen-Lauf.

Völlig verschwitzt sprang Harry etwas später vom Band und auch Dean lief der Schweiß in Bächen übers Gesicht. Gorden und Chris hingegen schien das Lauftraining gar nichts auszumachen. Sie stiegen einfach ab und tupften sich, wenn's hochkam, vier bis fünf Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

„So, ab jetzt unter die Dusche", rief der Blonde voller Vorfreude und die anderen Drei schauten ihn ungläubig an. Gorden und Dean weil sie nicht wussten, dass es hier auch Duschen gab und Harry der sich plötzlich komisch vorkam, mit Dean und Gorden zu duschen. Er brauchte einige Momente bis ihm klar wurde, was er gerade dachte und Harry schämte sich plötzlich für diese Gedanken.

„Kommst du Harry ?", fragte Chris mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, welches dem Schwarzhaarigen ganz deutlich zeigte, dass der Blonde seine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Dean und sein Freund waren schon vorgegangen und so nahm Chris seinen Freund beiseite.

„Harry du musst lockerer werden. Wir haben doch früher, bevor du über Dean bescheid wusstest, auch zusammen geduscht. Außerdem gibt es hier geklärte Fronten und ich denke die Zwei haben eh nur Augen für sich."

Harry nickte und sie folgten den Anderen. Dean und Gorden hatten sich schon ausgezogen und waren gerade dabei sich gegenseitig einzuseifen.

„Na, na, na findet ihr das nicht ein wenig unfair uns gegenüber", fragte Chris scherzend während er seine Trainingshose zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Was denn ?", fragte Gorden mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Na das da." Erwiderte der Blonde und begründete seinen Einwand damit, dass Hermine und Ginny nicht hier seien, damit sie auch was zum Einseifen hätten. Die Beiden unter der Dusche begannen zu lachen und ihre Blicke wanderte zu Harry, der sich gerade ganz langsam auszog. Chris bemerkte dies und beschloss mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, dass es wieder mal Zeit war, Harry seine Beklemmungen zu nehmen. Deshalb wandte er sich an Gorden. Dieser schien eh alles noch lockerer zu nehmen als Dean und fragte direkt.

„Gorden, du als Liebhaber des männlichen Geschlechts, was würdest du sagen. Sollte Harry seine Haare länger wachsen lassen oder lieber nicht."

Gorden der zuerst nicht verstand schaute hinüber zu Harry und ihm strahlte ein rotes, unsicheres und völlig verlegenes Gesicht entgegen. Dann ganz langsam dämmerte es dem Dunkelhaarigen. Harry wusste im Gegensatz zu Chris nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll. Gorden blickte wissend zu Chris und versuchte dann die Situation etwas zu entspannen.

„Ähm ich weiß nicht so recht Chris. Lange Haare würden etwas ordentlicher wirken, doch ich denke sie könnten in einem Kampf hinderlich sein."

Dann bemerkte Harry wie der Deutsche ihn von oben bis unten musterte und er wurde noch roter, falls dies überhaupt möglich war.

„Gorden ich würde damit aufhören. Dean könnte dies falsch verstehen und Ginny auch. Außerdem möchtest du mit Sicherheit nicht, dass SIE sauer auf dich wird. Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass Michael Corner gute drei Tage brauchte um sein bestes Stück wieder gefahrlos berühren zu können." Sagte Chris und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Auch Harry musste schmunzeln. Es war damals schließlich sein Schuld gewesen, dass Ginny die Sache mit, _ich kriege sie alle rum, _mitbekommen hatte. Gorden streckte Chris kurz die Zunge heraus, zog eine Grimasse und küsste Dean schnell zur Beruhigung auf den Mund. Dann wand er sich aber noch mal um und sagte,

„Keine Sorge ihr Beiden. Ich liebe nur meinen kleinen Mohrenkopf hier. Außerdem seid ihr mir viel zu gut bestückt. Meine Güte, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie... "

Das war´s. Harry, der gerade seinen Mund voller Wasser hatte verschluckte sich und hustete los. Chris hingegen schien die Bemerkung noch als weiteren Ansporn zu verstehen und setzte dem noch einen drauf.

„Stimmt Gorden, ich habe auch schon des Öfteren gehört, dass Ginny nach Mama und Papa geschrieen haben soll."

Harry, gerade von einer Hustenattacke erholt, prustete erneut los und beschloss insgeheim, a: es Chris irgendwie heimzuzahlen und b: immer wenn dieses Thema Sex aufkommen sollte und Chris und Gorden sich in irgendeiner Art zusammen in einem Raum sich befinden sollten, dass er dann so schnell wie möglich verschwindet.

Eines hatte dieses Gespräch allerdings bewirkt. Harry, zwar knallrot, hatte seine anfänglichen Zweifel abgelegt und nach einigen Minuten konnte man auch wieder locker mit ihm reden. Quidditch war angesagt und da dies ein Thema war, welches alle außer Chris sehr zusagte, sprach man in nächster Zeit fast ausschließlich darüber.

Chris unterdes stand unter seiner Dusche, ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Rücken laufen und musterte die drei Körper vor sich. Harry der dies nach einigen Minuten bemerkte, runzelte seine Stirn und fragte mit einem Grinsen.

„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst ?"

Chris zuckte kurz zusammen und Harry konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die Augen seines Freundes sich von einem leuchtenden Blau in ihr natürliches Azur zurückverwandelten.

„Jepp, sah gut aus", erwiderte der Blonde mit leicht ertappter, jedoch keineswegs verlegener Stimme.

„Ich habe euch nur schnell mal untersucht, damit ich Dean und Gorden einen effektiven Trainingsplan erstellen kann."

„Wie meinst du das ?", fragte der schwarze Gryffindor etwas unsicher.

„Ganz einfach, antwortete der Blonde. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr wahllos drauf los trainiert. Sondern dass ihr gute Ergebnisse erzielt. Nimm Harry. Bei ihm macht es nichts aus, wenn er auf der Handelbank Gewichte stemmt. Sein Körper baut nicht all zu schnell Muskelmasse auf. Bei dir und Gorden ist dies anders. Ihr solltet auf Ausdauer setzen. Gorden hat schon eine gute Definition und Masse würde auf dem Besen nur hinderlich sein. Bei dir hingegen würden die Muskeln auf Grund deiner niedrigen Körperhöhe eher den Eindruck erwecken, du wärst zu dick."

Die Drei starrten den Blonden an. Kurz darauf schienen sie aber zu verstehen, was ihr Freund meinte und nickten zustimmend. Dann kam man aber auf ein Thema, welches die ganze Schule zu Zeit beschäftigte, der Ball.

„Sagt mal, ihr geht jetzt ja zusammen hin ?", fragte Chris und wandte sich an Gorden. Dieser nickte glücklich und zog Dean näher an sich.

„Dann habe ich allerdings ein Problem mit Eve, fuhr Chris mit einem etwas besorgten Gesicht fort. Sie muss unbedingt erscheinen und ich hoffe, dass sie jetzt, da du wegfällst, nicht einfach absagt."

„Was ist mit Jeanny, warf Harry ein. Könnte sie nicht..."

„Nein, geht nicht, sagte Gorden schnell. Sie hat jetzt einen Freund und..."

„Echt ? Wer ist es ?", fragten Harry und Chris wie aus einem Mund.

„Keine Ahnung, wehrte Gorden ab. Ich weiß nur, es ist ein Siebenklässler aus Hogwarts. Und er liebt sie sehr."

Dann schien Gorden´s weibliche Seite durchzubrechen, denn er fing an wie Eve, alles was er wusste auszuplaudern. Harry musste, ebenso wie Chris und Dean, schmunzeln, hörte aber aufmerksam zu.

„... also, er soll sehr nett sein und gut aussehend. Außerdem ist er reich. Doch dies interessiert Jeanny nicht wirklich. Sorgen macht sie sich nur, weil er sich in der Öffentlichkeit so anders verhält und dass er nicht will, dass ihre Beziehung bekannt wird. Jeanny sagte, er hat Angst, dass Einige seine Liebe in Frage stellen und er ihr damit das Leben erschweren würde..."

Harry und Chris schauten sich kurz an und grinsten.

„Na ja, spätestens zum Halloweenball wissen wir wer es ist." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und zog sich seine frischen Sachen an. Kurz darauf war es Zeit fürs Frühstück und die Vier beeilten sich, um Hermine und Ginny noch vor der Halle abzufangen.


	31. Chapter 31

So das ist bis jetzt mein längstes Cap und da ich es fast an einem Stück geschrieben haben, darf jeder der einen meine bekannten Rechtschreibfehler findet, ihn behalten.Außerdem denke ich, dass es bis zum nächsten eine Weile dauern kann, denn die Hälfte meiner Family treibt sich in irgendwelchen Kliniken rum.

Nichts desto trotz, lest langsam, bleibt sauber und fahrt schön links, denn der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen...

Kapitel 31

Das Frühstück wurde eine lustige Sache. Zum einen weil Gorden einige von Olivias Streichen in der deutschen Schule zum Besten gab und zum anderen, da Chris Ginny erzählte, wie Gorden vorher beim Duschen Harry gemustert hat. Der Rotschopf zwinkerte Chris daraufhin kurz zu und wusch dann in Weasleymanier dem Deutschen den Kopf. Völlig ernst meinte sie, dass sie, Ginny Weasley, ihn Gorden Wilson vor der ganzen Schule zum Homo Kastratos machen würde, wenn er seine Finger nicht ausschließlich auf Deans Körper lässt.

Der ganze Gryffindortisch lachte beim Anblick eines total zusammengesackten Jungen los. Zu mal Gorden sonst alle etwa um einen halben Kopf überragte.

Kurz darauf begab man sich zum Unterricht. Besonders Hermine und Ginny waren heute etwas hibbelig, da sie es kaum erwarten konnten, dass die letzte Stundenglocke läutete. Sie wollte nämlich heimlich in die Winkelgasse apparieren um ihre Festroben für Halloween zu kaufen.

Kurz vor dem Mittag kam es jedoch zu einem Zwischenfall, der dieses Vorhaben allerdings zweitrangig machen sollte.

Es waren keine zehn Minuten mehr bis zum Pausenklingeln, als die Tür zum Verwandlungszimmer aufgerissen wurde und Neville völlig außer Atem hereingerannt kam. Der Gryffindor ignorierte den bösen Blick von Professor Mc Gonnagal und schoss los.

„Chris, du... du... sollst schnell zu Poppy, ich meine Madame Pomfrey kommen. Es gab einen Unfall in Zaubertränke. Luna..."

Weiter kam Neville nicht, denn Ron war aufgesprungen und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Alle starrten ihm hinterher und Harry versuchte nähere Informationen zu bekommen.

„Was ist los ?", fragte Harry, nachdem Chris disappariert war.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues. Nur dass... , jetzt stockte Neville und sein Blick wurde leicht panisch, ... dass Susan auch was abbekommen hat."

Professor Mc Gonnagal beendete die Stunde und schloss sich Harry und Neville an. Alle Drei erreichten kurz darauf den Krankenflügel und sahen, wie Madame Pomfrey und Chris sich unterhielten. Neben ihnen stand Snape und sein Gesicht war alles andere als glücklich.

„Professor Snape ? Was ist passiert ?", fragte Harry und kam damit seiner Hauslehrerin zuvor.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, begann Snape. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Ms. Bones einige Flaschen mit Teufelsschlingensaft, Drachendornblüten und Acromantulablut aus Gewächshaus zehn gebracht hat..."

„Acromantulablut ?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja Mr. Potter, Acromantulablut. Hagrid hatte ein verwundetes Tier aus dem Wald mitgebracht. Doch es ist leider letzte Nacht verendet. Madame Sproute hatte sich allerdings bereit erklärt, dass Blut in einer ihrer Stunde zu extrahieren, damit wir es im Unterricht behandeln können."

„Ja aber was ist nun passiert ?", mischte sich Professor Mc Gonnagal ein.

„Ach so. Nun scheinbar hat jemand im Vorratsschrank einige Flaschen falsch abgestellt und als Ms. Bones das Blut neben die Flasche mit dem Basiliskengift stellte, haben die beiden Substanzen durch das Glas hin reagiert." Es gab eine kleine Explosion, welche auch die angrenzenden Giftflaschen zerstörte und eine unbekannte Mischung an verschiedenen Stoffen entstand. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Ms. Lovegood dies, doch beim Versuch Ms. Bones aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen, hat sie ebenfalls eine nicht unerhebliche Menge der sich gebildeten Gase eingeatmet und nun liegen beide hier und Madame Pomfrey und auch ich wissen nicht, wie wir mit der Situation umgehen sollen. Verstehen sie Potter. Ich habe keine Ahnung welche Gift involvierte sind und kann daher kein Gegenmittel brauen."

Harry sah den Zaubertrankmeister entsetzt an und wollte noch etwas fragen, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen wurde und Professor Dumbledore mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand hereinkam.

„Ich habe es. Es war noch ein kleiner Rest auf dem Regalboden." Sagte er eifrig und reicht die Phiole an Chris weiter.

Was dann geschah zeigte Harry zum ersten Mal, was es heißt ein Medimagus zu sein. Chris zog seinen Umhang aus und bedeutete allen sich etwas zu entfernen. Etwas Mühe hatten Madame Pomfrey allerdings dabei, Ron und Neville von ihren Freundinnen wegzuziehen. Beide klammerten sich an die Mädchen und man konnte eindeutig Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen.

Als die Lehrer es schließlich doch geschafft hatten, wanderten alle Augenpaare wieder zurück zu Chris. Der Blonde hatte mittlerweile ein kleines, silbernes Messer heraufbeschworen und war gerade dabei sich in die Handfläche zu schneiden. Dann nahm er den Rest des Giftes und träufelte es darüber. Sofort konnte Harry erkennen, wie sein Freund das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog und hörte dann, dass der Blonde einen sehr alten Analysezauber sprach.

Was danach geschah ließ allen den Atem stocken. Chris streckte die verletzte Hand in die Luft und beschwor eine blau schimmernde Flamme. Diese tanzte auf der nach oben zeigenden Handfläche und schien dem Blonden überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Dann streckte Chris seine anderen Hand aus und beschwor einen kleinen Wirbelsturm, wie Harry es schon öfter gesehen hatte. Dieser verschwand im Feuer, ebenso wie der kleine Wasserstrahl, welcher aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Doch das Beeindruckendste für alle kam zu Schluss. Chris drehte seine heile Hand nach unten und es sah so aus, als würde er etwas aus der Erde ziehen. Die Luft zwischen der Hand und dem Boden schien total verzerrt und wechselte aller zwei Sekunden die Farbe. Erst rot, dann braun und schließlich gelb. Als sich dann die Verzerrung wie eine Kugel unter Chris Hand kreisend bewegte und zusammenzog, drehte der Blonde seine Hand und führte sie in Richtung der blauen Flamme. Dort verbanden sich alle vier. , nicht einmal Harry wusste, was es war und mit einem lauten „Ploop" erschien ein kleines Fläschchen. In ihm befand sich eine Flüssigkeit, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte.

Chris begann zu lächeln und während er die erstarrten Gesichter der anderen im Raum ignorierte, träufelte er Luna und Susan je drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden bis die beiden Mädchen kurz bunt schillernd aufleuchteten und sich ihre Augen kurz darauf öffneten.

„Luna, Susan ihr lebt", riefen Ron und Neville, bevor sie an Madame Pomfrey vorbei, zu ihren Liebsten rannten.

Harry allerdings sah seinen Freund nur sprachlos an und es war auch Professor Dumbledore, welcher scheinbar, abgesehen von Ron und Neville, zuerst die Sprache wieder fand.

„Mr. ... Mr. Wels war es das, was ich denke ?" fragte der alte Zauberer.

„Jepp, war es." Antwortete Chris kurz und sah sich plötzlich einer sehr grimmig schauenden Madame Pomfrey gegenüber.

„Oh nein, Chris. So kommst du mir nicht davon", donnerte sie los und Harry musste darüber, dass sie seinen Freund mit dem Vornamen ansprach, schmunzeln. Andererseits konnte Harry die alte Heilerin verstehen. Auch er würde gern erfahren was das für ein Trank war, denn selbst Snape schien einen solchen noch nie gesehen zu haben.

„Ok, Ok Poppy. Ich sag´s ja schon. Es war einer, nein der stärkste Neutralisationstrank, den es überhaupt gibt. Er beruht auf der Macht der Elemente und besteht aus allen auf der Welt vorkommenden Stoffe. Die Mädchen müssen ihn noch dreimal einnehmen und zwar jedes Mal am Morgen. Er neutralisiert alles was sie in den letzten paar Wochen eingenommen haben und wirkt voraussichtlich noch gute zehn Tage, damit auch der allerletzte Rest des Giftes aus ihren Körper verschwindet."

Alle starrten den Blonden mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Chris begann daraufhin zu lachen und meinte dann an die beiden Mädchen gewandt.

„Denkt dran, noch drei Mal. Und erinnert mich auch daran, dass ich zu Halloween mit euch keinen Saufwettbewerb anfange. Glaubt mir, denn würdet ihr haushoch gewinnen."

Über Chris letzte Bemerkung lachten alle, bis auf Professor Mc Gonnagal. Sie warf dem Blonden nur einen giftigen Blick zu und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Kurz darauf wurden aber alle in guter, alter Pomfreymanier aus dem Krankenflügel geschickt und Chris sah sich zwei überglücklichen und dankbaren Gryffindors gegenüber. Ron und Neville drückten den Blonden abwechselnd und Harry befürchtete, dass sein Freund heute abend von blauen Flecken nur so übersäht sein wird.

Beim Mittag, oder besser nachdem sie in der Großen Halle von Hermine und Ginny mit einigen Tellern voller Essen erwartet wurden, erzählte Ron nochmals überschwänglich was passiert war und Chris fand sich augenblicklich in einer Umarmung von Hermine wieder. Ginny tat es ihr gleich und küsste danach Harry. Den Rest des Tages bekamen die Sechs frei. Hermine und Ginny waren völlig aus dem Häuschen darüber, konnten sie dadurch noch länger zum Shoppen bleiben. Ron und Neville machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, in der Hoffnung sich an Poppy vorbei zu schleichen. Harry und Chris beschlossen jedoch in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, um sich etwas auszuruhen.

Der Tag des Balls kam und die Vorfreude auf dieses Ereignis konnte man im ganzen Schloss spüren. Überall hatte man in den letzten Tagen geputzt und Harry wurde an sein viertes Schuljahr erinnert. Auch damals hatten die Hauselfen alle Hände voll zu tun und heute wie damals bestrafte Filch jeden, der es wagte auch nur ein Staubkorn von seinen Schuhen zu verlieren.

Es war kurz vor Drei am Nachmittag und Harry traf sich mit Chris, Ron und den anderen Gryffindors im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Gorden war auch da. Er wollte dabei sein während sich sein Freund anzog und Chris grinste seinen Schüler, nein Freund, geheimnisvoll an.

Glücklicherweise war heute Freitag und die Lehrer hatten beschlossen nach dem Mittagessen den Unterricht zu beenden. Schließlich mussten auch sie sich fertig machen, obwohl so dachte Harry, dies bei Snape eigentlich nicht lange dauern dürfte. Schwarze Kutte an und ein Kilo Schuhcreme ins Haar. Andererseits konnte der Schwarzhaarige die Lehrer auch verstehen. Sie brauchten auch mal ihre Ruhe und die Tatsache, dass Fudge neben dem deutschen Zaubereiminister und dem Zaubergamot auch noch einen Haufen Reporter eingeladen hatte, schien den ganzen Lehrkörper noch mehr zu schaffen zu machen. Schließlich durfte es keine peinlichen Vorkommnisse geben, denn diese ständen mit Sicherheit am nächsten Tag in allen Zeitungen.

Harry drückte die mögliche Anwesenheit von Personen wie Rita Kimmkorn etwas aufs Gemüt, doch er beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten und die Dinge die da kamen auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

„Harry ? Was meinst du ? Geht heute irgendwas schief oder haben wir unseren Spaß", fragte Chris und riss den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken.

„Spaß, eindeutig Spaß Chris. Ich habe nicht vor mir meine Laune verderben zu lassen." Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab. Dort hatte er nämlich beobachtet wie sich die Meute von Reporter auf das Schloss zu bewegte.

Dann ging er duschen und zog sich danach seine neue Festgarderobe an. Sie bestand aus feinster schwarzer Seide und in welche, passend zur Farbe seiner Augen, smaragdgrüne Fäden eingewebt waren. Einzig das Hemd war schneeweiß und stach hervor. Dann steckte er den Ring, den er von Dumbledore zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte in die Tasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, um dort mit den Anderen auf die Mädchen zu warten.

„Na, was meinst du ? Wie sehe ich aus ?", fragte er Chris schmunzelnd. Er kam sich plötzlich wie ein Mädchen vor, da er sich doch sonst nicht so um sein Aussehen sorgte.

„Perfekt Harry, perfekt. Erwiderte der Blonden. Obwohl mit mir kannst du nicht mithalten."

Daraufhin musste Harry unweigerlich lachen. Schließlich unterschieden sich ihre Roben nur in der Farbe der eingewebten Fäden. Diese waren bei seinem Freund nämlich opalblau. Kurz darauf betraten auch Dean und Gorden den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry musste zugeben, dass ihre Roben mehr als nur edel aussahen. Beide trugen Umhänge in einem satten Rot und auf der Brust leuchteten die unterschiedlichen Symbole ihrer Häuser. Bei Dean war es der goldene Greif und auf Gordens Umhang prangte ein Wolf mit einem Eichelzweig im Maul.

Chris hatte dieses Symbol gewählt, nachdem ihn seine Schüler darum gebeten hatten. Der Wolf war die Animagusform von Gregor von Wolkenstein, dem Gründer ihrer alten Schule und die Eichel sollte die Standhaftigkeit und Stärke gegen die dunklen Künste darstellen.

„Na ihr Zwei, aufgeregt ?", fragte Chris und während Gorden leise „ja" sagte, rief Dean nur „nö, überhaupt nicht".

Chris blickte fragend zu Gorden und dieser schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf. Harry bekam dies jedoch mit und schaute seine beiden Freunde fragend an. Chris bemerkte den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und wechselte das Thema. Etwas komisch kam Harry dieses Verhalten schon vor, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde im nächsten Augenblick auf die beiden Engel, welche die Treppe hinab schwebten, gelenkt.

Es waren Ginny und Hermine. Sie kamen, nein sie glitten die Stufen hinab und Harry hatte nur noch ein Wort für das, was er sah,

„WOW"

„Ja, Wow", entfuhr es auch Chris und Harry konnte spüren wie sich sein Freund an ihm festhielt, um nicht nach hinten umzufallen.

Hermine lächelte, als sie dies sah und warf ihrem Freund einen Kuss zu.

Ebenso wie Harry und Chris hatten die zwei Mädchen beschlossen im Partnerlook zu gehen. Harry bewunderte zuerst Hermines Kleid, da Ginny aufgrund der schmalen Treppe hinter ihre Freundin getreten war. Sie trug ein schwarzes, enges Kleid, wie damals zu ihrem Geburtstag, Dieses hier hatte ebenfalls keine Träger und dadurch war ihre Tätowierung mit Sicherheit der Hinkucker des Abends. Zur Zeit wurde sie jedoch durch einen seidenen, weißen Schal verdeckt, den Hermine sich über die Schulter gelegt hatte. Kurz darauf musste Harry seine Meinung betreffs des Tattoo´s zurückziehen. Er war mit seinem Blick nach unter gewandert und starrte nun auf das Loch in Hermines Kleid, welches den Blick auf den Opal freigab.

Dann traf ihn allerdings der Schlag. Hermine, am Ende der Treppe angekommen, rutschte zur Seite und Harry sah sich nun keinem Opal, sondern einem Smaragd gegenüber. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte er auf den Bauchnabel, welchen er kannte und liebte. Ganz langsam hob Harry seinen Kopf und schaute im nächsten Augenblick in das für ihn schönste Gesicht der Welt, Ginny´s.

„Gefällst dir ?", fragte sie etwas unsicher und die Tatsache, dass Harry keinen Mucks von sich gab, verstärkte diese Unsicherheit noch mehr. Dann zuckte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch zusammen und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ginny... Kuss... du siehst göttlich aus. Natürlich gefällt es mir. Ich hatte nur keine Ahnung und war einfach total überrascht." Flüsterte Harry Ginny ins Ohr. Kurz darauf nahm Harry wieder seine Umwelt war. Chris küsste gerade Hermine und die anderen im Raum lächelten die beiden Pärchen an.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit", sagte Ron und er und Neville verließen zügig den Gryffindorturm, um Luna und Susan abzuholen.

Die anderen Gryffindors stimmten dem zu und so begann sich die Gruppe, durch das Portrait, in Richtung Große Halle zu bewegen. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Eve und Robert. Es sah so aus als hätte der Rotschopf doch noch eine Verabredung bekommen. Obwohl Harry immer dachte, dass sich die beiden nicht sonderlich gut verstanden. Dann sah der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, wie Robert zu Chris sah und kurz nickte. Was hatte dies schon wieder zu bedeuten, fragte sich Harry. Das sollte er aber nie erfahren, da Jeanny um die Ecke bog. Sie lächelte überglücklich. Doch Harry und Chris versteinerte im nächsten Augenblick das Gesicht. Denn der Junge neben ihr war... Malfoy.

Harry faste sich als erster und blickte vorsichtig nach rechts zu seinem Freund. Dieser schien immer noch völlig starr. In Harry jedoch wuchs langsam die Angst, dass dies nicht mehr lange anhielt und schaute zu Malfoy. Der Slytherin schien jedoch auch nicht ganz zu wissen was er tun oder sagen soll, denn sein Gesicht war für ihn völlig untypisch und strahlte zunehmende Unsicherheit aus.

Dann zuckte Chris zusammen und Harry bereitete sich auf ein Blutbad vor. Dieses blieb aber aus. Chris atmete tief durch und schritt mit ernster Miene auf den blonden Slytherin zu.

„Chris nicht", sagte Jeanny und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Chris levitierte sie jedoch lässig zur Seite und kurz darauf war sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Malfoy´s entfernt. Alle Anwesenden schauten gebannt auf die Zwei.

„Malfoy, ich sage nur zwei Dinge."

Der blonde Slytherin schluckte zwar, hielt aber dem Blick der Gryffindors stand.

„Tu ihr weh und du bereust es. Und zweitens, er blickte kurz zu Jeanny, viel Spaß"

Allen umherstehenden Schülern klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und auch Malfoy schien den zweiten Teil noch nicht ganz realisiert zu haben. Chris begann zu grinsen und zwinkerte Jeanny kurz zu. Dann nahm er Hermines Arm und wartete darauf, dass auch der Rest aus seiner Starre erwachte.

„Ja aber...", kam es von Malfoy und alle Augen wanderte erst zu ihm und dann zu Chris. Auch Harry wusste nicht wie er auf das Verhalten seines Freundes reagieren sollte.

„Nichts aber. Ich sagte, ihr sollt euch amüsieren. Ich habe in Deutschland zwar einigen Leuten versprochen auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen, doch ich werde einen Teufel tun, mich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Malfoy ich habe dich gewarnt und hoffe, dass du dich daran hältst. Und jetzt los, ich will nicht zu spät kommen."

Ganz langsam kam wieder Leben in die Menge und man bewegte sich allmählich auf die großen Holztüren der Halle zu.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Wels und sie, Mr. Wilson warten sie bitte." Rief Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„ Professor Dumbledore möchte dass sie noch einen Moment hier draußen bleiben und sich dann mit an seinen Tisch setzen."

Harry stöhnte auf, denn dies bedeutete er muss auch mit Fudge einen Tisch teilen. Außerdem war so gezwungen sich immer in der Nähe von irgendwelchen Reportern aufzuhalten, da diese mit Sicherheit ständig um den Minister herum schwirren würden.

Zehn Minuten später war es dann soweit. Professor Mc Gonnagal kam aus der Großen Halle zurück. Harry bewunderte sie, mit wie viel Stolz die alte Hexe ihre schottischen Farben präsentierte. Heute trug sie einen weiten Schottenrock und eine weiße Bluse. Darauf deutet sich ein Familienwappen an, welches jedoch durch einen edel wirkenden Zaubererfestumhang leicht verdeckt wurde. Harry küsste noch mal schnell Ginny und alle sechs Schüler betraten die Halle.

Sofort verstummte der Lärm und Harry bemerkte, dass alle Augenpaare auf ihnen lagen. Allerdings nicht auf Harry, oder seiner Narbe, sondern auf Ginny´s und Hermines Bauchnabeln. Der Schwarzhaarige musste schmunzeln und auch Chris schien kurz davor loszulachen, als sie die verdutzten Gesichter sahen. Professor Mc Gonnagal schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Harry konnte ihre Gedanken förmlich hören. „ Was ist nur aus meiner kleinen Musterschülerin geworden ?"

Dann wurde Harry jedoch durch Fudges Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück geholt.

„Guten Abend meine lieben Zaubererfreunde und Schüler von Hogwarts" Sagte Fudge mit einer Stimme, die Harry sagte, dass gleich ein Schleimpatzen von der Decke fiel.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts zu unserem diesjährigen Halloweenball. Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre heute hier neben den Mitgliedern des Zauberergamots und der Presse, auch meinen Freund den deutschen Zaubereiminister begrüßen zu dürfen..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war typisch Fudge. Zuerst die, die ihm am gefährlichsten werden könnten und dann die eigentlichen Ehrengäste. Und was sollte das, „ Unser diesjähriger Ball". Bisher war er noch nie, mit Ausnahme des Trimagischen Turniers, zu Halloween in Hogwarts gewesen.

Nachdem die, für Harry viel zu lange, Rede von Fudge endlich beendet war, erhoben sich Professor Dumbledore und ein Mann, der ohne Zweifel der deutsche Minister zu sein schien und kamen, gefolgt von einer Dame im mittleren Alter und einem Jungen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und einer rahmenlosen Brille, auf die Gruppe zu. Harry stöhnte erneut innerlich auf. Ohne Zweifel hieß es jetzt Hände schütteln. Nicht das Harry sich nicht geehrt fühlte dem deutschen Minister die Hand zu reichen, doch man würde dies morgen früh in jeder Zeitung lesen können und dass war etwas, was der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor beim besten Willen nicht mochte.

Dumbledore übernahm den Part des Vorstellens, während sich Fudge schon wieder etwas abseits in einer Gruppe Reporter wie ein Gockel aufführte.

„Dies sind Mr. Harry Potter, einer unserer Juniorlehrer, wenn ich es mal so nennen darf." Sagte der Direktor mit einem Lächeln.

„Und dies Harry sind der deutsche Zaubereiminister und seine Gattin"

Harry reichte den Mann vor ihm die Hand. Völlig überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Minister ihm ins Gesicht sah, freundlich anlächelte und nicht einen Moment versucht, auf Harry´s Narbe zu starren.

„Der Mann gefällt mir", dachte Harry und bekam gar nicht mit, wie sein gegenüber mit väterlicher Stimme durch seinen Vollbart sagte.

„Es ist mir eine Freude den Sohn von James und Lilly kennen zu lernen. Sie waren schon damals so stolz auf dich."

Harry sah den älteren, gut sechzig Jahre alten Mann fassungslos an.

„Sie ... Sie kannten meine Eltern ?", stotterte Harry leicht.

„Ja mein Junge, ich kannte sie und auch deine Großeltern. Ich kämpfte mit ihnen damals bei Voldemord´s erster Machtergreifung."

Harry konnte nur nicken. Der Mann vor ihm wurde ihm immer sympathischer. Nicht nur dass er nicht auf die Narbe starrte, nein er kannte auch Harry´s Eltern und nannte Voldemord beim Namen.

Der Minister nickte auch kurz zurück und wandte sich den Nächsten zu. Es waren Gorden und Dean.

„Dies nun sind zwei unserer Siebenklässler. Mr. Thomas aus Gryffindor und Mr. Wilson aus unserem neuen deutschen Haus." Erläuterte Dumbledore mit einem Grinsen, welches Harry stutzen lies.

„Sie sind also Dean Thomas", sagte der Minister und musterte den schwarzen Gryffindor von oben bis unten.

Als dann aber auch noch seine Frau Harry´s Freund anschaute und begann mütterlich zu lächeln, fragte sich Harry wirklich, was dies zu bedeuten hat.

Die Antwort darauf musste jedoch warten, da ein lauter Schrei durch die Große Halle schallte.

„STEEVVVEEE", rief jemand und keine zwei Sekunden später stürmte ein rothaariger Lockenkopf auf die Gruppe zu und warf sich dem blonden Jungen, welcher hinter dem Minister stand, an den Hals.

Professor Mc Gonnagal hob ihre Augenbrauen und wollte Eve zurecht weisen, doch der deutsche Minister sagte nur an Dumbledore gewandt „ ja, ja die Liebe". Der Direktor lächelte daraufhin und drehte sich zu den Beiden, damit sie sich wenigsten für ein paar Momente beruhigten. Harry schaute in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Dean und Gorden. Dean starrte den Minister mit weiten Augen fragend an.

„Wo...Woher kennen sie meinen Vornamen ? Der Direktor hat ihn ihnen nicht genannt." Stotterte der Gryffindor leicht und auch Harry verstand, was sein Freund meinte.

„Mein jüngster Sohn hat ihn mir verraten. Er geht nämlich hier zur Schule."

„Wer ist es ?", fragte Dean, doch die Antwort darauf kam von Chris, welcher gerade von Steve zurück gekehrt war und die letzten Sätze nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Ah danke Minister Wilson, dass sie die Sache mit Steve einrichten konnten."

„Uffff"

Das Geräusch eines zu Boden fallenden Körpers erklang in der Halle. Dean war ohnmächtig zu Boden gegangen und die anderen, bis auf Chris und den Minister, starrten den dunkelhaarigen, deutschen Siebenklässler an.

„Du... du bist der Sohn des Ministers ?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Gorden sagte mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ähm ja,"

„Aber warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt ?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter, während er Dean hochzog und wieder aufweckte.

„Ich... ich hatte Angst. Du Harry müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie man sich fühlt, wenn ein Jeder dich anstarrt und für was besseres hält."

Gorden blickte danach zögernd zu Dean und murmelte leise „verzeih mir". Dann drehte er sich und wollte weg rennen, doch sein Freund hielt ihn fest, zog ihn an sich ran und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich verzeihe dir, doch frage ich mich, warum du mir dies wirklich verheimlicht hast."

Hier meldete sich Gorden´s Mutter zu Wort.

„Er hatte Angst, dass sein Vater ihn, weil er zu seiner Sexualität steht, nicht mehr akzeptiert. Doch diese Furcht ist völlig unbegründet. Wir lieben alle unsere Kinder, egal wie sie sind."

Gorden sah seine Eltern an und man konnte sehen, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Harry begann zu lächeln und wusste, dass dieses Thema später von seinen beiden Freunden noch ausgiebig diskutierte werden würde.

Jetzt hieß es aber erst einmal mit dem Ball fortzufahren und so kam es, dass Minister Wilson bei seiner letzten Station ankam, Chris und Hermine.

„Ich freue mich sie wiederzusehen Gra... Mr. Wels und bin meinerseits froh, dass ich ihnen diesen kleinen Wunsch im Bezug auf ihren Muggelfreund erfüllen konnte."

„Muggel", ertönte es hundertfach und alle Blicke wanderte jetzt zu Eve und ihren Begleiter.

„Aber Muggel können nicht nach Hogwarts, sie können es ja nicht mal sehen", sagte einige Erstklässler und Harry konnte sehen wie Hermine plötzlich immer stolzer aussah. Dann wanderte der Blick der Schulsprecherin jedoch zu ihrem Freund. Chris sagte aber nur kurz nur kurz„Ist ´ne lange Geschichte" und während er sich erinnerte, fuhren die anderen mit der Begrüßung fort.

Backflash

„ ... Schatz, Harry, ich muss dringend nach Deutschland. Fragt nicht wieso, ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück."

Sagte Chris und disapparierte aus der Großen Halle. „Was war nur geschehen ? Wieso hatte Steve mit dem deutschen Zaubereiministerium für Ärger ?" All diese Fragen schossen dem Blonden gerade durch den Kopf. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, wo er gerade hin apparierte. Als er wieder etwas mitbekam war es schon zu spät. Ein Junge, neun, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt starrte den blonden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und war drauf und dran loszuschreien. Chris bemerkte seinen Fehler und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben musste er einem Menschen das Gedächtnis manipulieren. Auch wenn er sich innerlich sträubte, richtete Chris seine Hand auf den Burschen und murmelte „ obliviate". Sofort wurde der Blick des Jungen glasig und Chris entschied sich ihm eine schöne Erinnerung zu verpassen. Nachdem dies getan war, schaute sich der blonde Gryffindor um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand, da er nur den Anweisungen des Briefes, „ konzentrieren sie sich auf das deutsche Zaubereiministerium", gefolgt war.

Er war in einer Stadt, einer großen Stadt. Das stand schon mal fest. Doch welche ? Dies galt es heraus zu finden.

Chris sah sich um und erkannte einige Straßennamen. _Kuhdamm, Unter den Linden ..._ Er war in Berlin, war ja klar.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", murmelt er vor sich hin während er versucht irgendeine Spur von Magie zu erkennen. Dann, nach gut zehn Minuten, spürte er wie sich etliche magische Linien vor ihm in einem Gebäude trafen. Da Chris aber den Eingang zum Ministerium nicht kann, tat er das für ihn plausibelste und apparierte hinein.

Sofort war er von mehreren Uniformierten umstellt und sah sich einem guten Dutzend Zauberstäben gegenüber.

„Ruhig, ruhig Leute ich hab ´nen Termin beim Chef" sagte er locker und machte sich ein Bild von seinen Gegnern. Die Zauberer, scheinbar alles Auroren, beäugten ihn skeptisch. Nicht nur, dass ein Teenager durch all ihre Sicherheitssperren gebrochen war, nein, dieser tat auch noch so, als wäre dies alltäglich. Das allein machte sie alle ein wenig nervöser als sonst.

„Was wollen sie ? Und wo ist ihr Zauberstab ?", fragte einer der scheinbar höherrangigen Zauberer.

„Ich ? Ich wurde hier her gerufen, da mein Freund in der Patsche steckt. Er ist ein Muggel und wurde festgenommen." Antwortet Chris wahrheitsgemäß und hoffte dass wenigsten einer von Ihnen etwas davon wusste.

„Mr. Wels ?", fragte plötzlich einer der Auroren und nahm seine Schutzmaske ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein Mann mit heller Haut, einigen Sommersprossen und einer feuerroten Mähne.

„Mein Name ist Benedikt, Benedikt Wasslow. Ich bin der Vater von Michael und den Zwillingen."

Chris Gesicht hellte sich auf. Zu ungern hätte er hier irgendjemanden angegriffen, nur um seinen Freund hier heraus zu holen.

„Was für ein Glück für mich", lachte er und sah wie die Auroren ihre Stäbe senkten.

„Dürften wir erfahren wie sie hier herein gekommen sind ?" Fragte danach einer der älteren Wächter, doch Chris antwortete nur mit einem kurzen „Nein".

Völlig verdutzt schauten ihn alle an, bis sich Benedikt bereit erklärte, den Blonden zum Minister zu geleiten, damit man sich der Sache mit Steve annehmen konnte. Eve´s Vater führte ihn durch das halbe Gebäude bis sie schließlich in einen der höhergelegenen Zimmer ankamen und man bat, dass Chris sich einen Moment gedulden solle.

Der Blonde schaute sich in der Zwischenzeit um. Das Haus war ohne Zweifel eines der ältesten Gebäude der Stadt. Auf Grund der Stuckverzierungen konnte es gut aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammen. Im Gegensatz zum englischen Ministerium, schien man hier jedoch mit den Muggel sehr eng zusammen zu arbeiten. Allein das Vorzimmer des Ministers und der darin befindliche Arbeitsplatz seiner Sekretären ließen nur schwach erahnen, dass hier Zauberer am Werke waren. Es gab einen Computer, Telefon und Aktenschränke. Allerdings auch Memos, wie Harry sie ihm mal beschrieben hatte.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde die große Holztür zum Büro des Ministers geöffnet und man bat Chris herein.

Begrüßt wurde der Blonde von einem Mann mit dunklem Anzug, schwarzem Haar und Vollbart. Sein Gesicht zierte eine Brille ähnlich der von Dumbledore, nur dass ihre Gläser nicht halbmondförmig waren, sondern die Form von Sternen hatten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Wels. Mein Namen ist Barnabas Wilson und ich bin der deutsche Minister für Zauberei. Sie wurden heute hierher bestellt, da wir gestern Abend einen Muggel aufgegriffen haben, der vor einigen anderen prahlte, dass er persönlich einige sehr mächtige Zauberer kennt. Normalerweise bemessen wir derartiger Geschichten keinerlei Bedeutung zu, zumal der Betroffene stark angetrunken war und immer von seiner Freundin der Hexe anfing. Als unser Beobachter jedoch den Namen meines alten Freundes und Mentors Albus Dumbledore hörte, befand er es für sicherer, den Jungen in Sicherheitsverwahrung zu nehmen und brachte ihn hierher zum Verhör.

Während der Muggel in seiner Zelle auf das Verhör wartete und allmählich wieder nüchtern wurde, bekam er leider mit, wie sich einige meiner Beamten darüber unterhielten, dass in solchen Fällen eine Löschung des Gedächtnisses unumgänglich sei. Daraufhin hat er wahrscheinlich Angst bekommen und fing an zu randalieren. Dabei erwähnte er immer wieder die Namen Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, ihren und den des Grafen von Schwarzenberg."

Chris zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah den deutschen Minister skeptisch an.

„Genau so habe ich auch geschaut Mr. Wels. Wir alle wissen doch, dass die alte, ehrwürdige Familie der Schwarzenbergs vor gut fünfzig Jahren ausgelöscht wurde... "

Chris überlegte kurz und stand dann auf. Er ging zur Garderobe, wo er seinen Umhang hingehängt hatte und zog den Ring, den Siegelring seines Urgroßvaters hervor.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Minister", erwiderte Chris und streifte sich den Ring über.

„Die von Schwarzenbergs leben. Wenn gleich auch einige Zeit vergangen ist, bis wieder ein Familienmitglied in der Lage war, Magie und Zauberei auszuführen."

Der Minister und auch Benedikt Wasslow starrten den Blonden ungläubig an.

„Wie meinen sie das ?", fragten beide wie aus einem Mund und Chris blieb nichts weiter übrig als ihnen die Geschichte seiner Oma zu erzählen. Lediglich die Sache, wie er zu seiner Magie gekommen ist ließ der Blonde vorsorglich weg.

Als Chris geendet hatte, stand der Minister auf, eilte um den Tisch und war kurz davor sich vor Chris zu knien. Der Blonde hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und verbat sich solche unterwürfigen Gesten vom Minister für Zauberei.

„Minister Wilson, ich mag vielleicht irgendwann den Titel Graf von Schwarzenberg tragen, doch dies heißt nicht, dass sie mir unterstellt sind. Anders als unser Minister in Britannien scheine sie mir ein fähiger Mann zu sein und daher verwahre ich mich dagegen, mich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Lediglich die Sache mit meinem Freund würde ich sehr gern geklärt haben."

Der Minister nickte zustimmend und bat Chris sich wieder zu setzen.

„Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass sie mir ihr Vertrauen schenken."

Dann bat er Benedikt Steve zu holen und Eve´s Vater verließ den Raum in Richtung seines Schwiegersohns in spe.

Kurz darauf flog eines der Memos durch die Tür und landete direkt vor dem Minister auf dem Tisch. Minister Wilson lass es, begann zu grinsen. Dann stand er aus und bat den Blonden ihm zu folgen. Unterwegs erklärte er Chris, das sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Zellen befanden und als sie beide dort ankamen, klappte dem Blonden der Mund auf. Sein Freund Steve, den er eigentlich hier rausboxen wollte saß an einem der Schreibtische und erklärte freiweg den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern, was sie alles so falsch mit ihren Computern gemacht hätten und dass dies so nicht und das so nicht funktionieren konnte.

„Minister der Junge ist genial. Sehen sie er hat in nur fünf Minuten meinen ganzen Schriftkram aufgearbeitet, wofür ich sonst Wochen gebraucht hätte." Sagte einer der Wärter voller Enthusiasmus und vergaß dabei mit wem er redete. Erst einige Momente später wurde es ihm klar und er zog sich mit hoch rotem Kopf zurück.

Chris, aus seiner Starre erwacht, sah dies als die Gelegenheit und sprach den Minister ohne Umschweife an.

„Minister, ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee."

„Die da wäre", hakte Wilson nach.

„Nun wie ich sehe kommen ihre Mitarbeiter mit der neuen Technik noch nicht ganz so klar..."

„Ja und ?"

„Meinen sie nicht hier wäre ein Insider angebracht, der ihr Netzwerk auf dem Laufenden hält und es notfalls verbessert ?"

„Und sie meinen, wir sollte diesen Muggeljungen damit betrauen."

„Richtig Minister. Chris kenn sich mit der Materie aus und außerdem liebt er eine von Benedikts Töchtern. Er wird später eh mit der Zaubererwelt in Kontakt kommen. Warum also nicht schon jetzt ?"

Der Blick des Ministers wurde nachdenklich und wanderte von Chris, über Steve zu Mr. Wasslow. Dieser schien in seiner Uniform immer kleiner zu werden und zuckte, trotz seines Status als Aurors, regelrecht zusammen, als ihn der Minister ansprach.

„Was meinst du Benedikt. Könntest du ihn dir als Kollege und Schwiegersohn vorstellen ?"

„Ähm na ja, was die Sache mit der Arbeit angeht, weiß ich nicht. Dass ihn meine Tochter aber liebt, ist gewiss und ich werde mich keinesfalls in ihr Leben einmischen."

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten in denen der Minister nachzudenken schien. Dann begann er zu lächeln und sagte „OK".

Chris fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er ging mit dem Minister zusammen zu Steve, um ihm ihren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.

„Echt ? Ihr meint ich kann im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten", war alles was der Blonde herausbekam bevor er Chris um den Hals fiel.

Kurz darauf machte Benedikt mit ihm eine kleine Führung und Chris besprach mit dem Minister noch einige andere wichtige Dinge. Diese schlossen auch Halloween, die Geheimhaltung von Chris Status und Steves nichtmagisches Blut mit ein.

Nachdem diese Sachen geklärte waren, bat Minister Wilson, dass der Blonde Dumbledore schöne Grüße ausrichtet und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Der Blonde zog seinen Umhang an und apparierte zu seinen Eltern.

Sie waren überglücklich ihn mal wieder zu sehen, verstanden aber auch, dass er so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte.

Bachflash Ende

Nachdem sich alle an ihren Plätzen eingefunden hatten, erschien das Essen auf den runden Tischen. Wie schon in Harry´s vierten Jahr hatte man nämlich die langen Haustische gegen viele kleinere ersetzt, damit man zu späterer Stunde genügend Platz hatte, um das Tanzbein zu schwingen.

Das Festessen sah Harry mit geteilten Augen, denn obwohl die Speisen vorzüglich schmeckten, konnte er es nicht so recht genießen. Grund dafür war Minister Fudge, der lautstark und ununterbrochen verkündete, was er alles tut, damit die Gefahr, welche durch Voldemord besteht, so schnell wie möglich gebannt wird.

Mit Hängen und Würgen bekam Harry den Kirschauflauf, welcher verdammt nach dem von Chris Oma schmeckt runter und war danach um so erleichterter, als Fudge sich erhob und den Tisch in Richtung Reporter verließ.

Kurze Zeit später kam man auf das Thema Steve zurück und Hermine schien nicht die Einzigste zu sein, der die Frage, warum es für den Muggel möglich war, Hogwarts zu sehen und mit ihnen zusammen zu feiern, auf der Zunge brannte.

Es war Chris der anfing diese Frage zu beantworten. Zumal ihn Eve mit überglücklichem Gesicht anstrahlte. Er begann erst eine etwas abgespeckte Version seiner Reise nach Deutschland zu erzählen, bevor er allen erklärte, wie er Steve das ganze ermöglicht hat.

„Es gab, wenn man so will, zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine wäre gewesen, wir heben alle Muggelabwehrzauber auf und die andere, wir machen Steve zeitweise zu einem Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft. Letzteres war sowieso von Nöten, damit er seiner Tätigkeit im Ministerium nachgehen kann. Deshalb habe ich in den letzten Wochen an einem Trank gearbeitet, der auf meinem Blut basiert. Ich habe die selbe Blutgruppe wie Steve und daher war dies möglich..."

„Heißt das er ist jetzt ein Zauberer ?", fragte Eve überrascht.

„Nein, diese Art der Blutmagie ist viel zu gefährlich und so gut wie nicht durchführbar. Steve ist jetzt ein zeitlich begrenzter Squilb mit minimalen Fähigkeiten. Er kann Häuser wie Hogwarts sehen und sich in ihnen bewegen, doch mehr auch nicht."

„Was meinst du mit zeitlich begrenzt", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Es heißt, dass er aller vier Wochen etwas von dem Trank zu sich nehmen muss, bis er mit Eve verheiratet ist."

„Verheiratet ?" , rief der rothaarige Zwilling.

„Ja verheiratet, sagte Steve mit einem Lächeln. Dein Vater ist mein Chef und hat mir seinen Segen gegeben."

Daraufhin warf sich Eve ihrem Freund an den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Harry und Chris folgten dem Beispiel und Chris wiederholte bei der Gelegenheit sein Versprechen, sich wieder mehr um seine Hermine zu kümmern.

Gegen acht Uhr verschwanden dann auch die letzten Teller und nachdem Professor Dumbledore die unteren drei Klassenstufen auf ihre Häuser geschickt hatte, begann der gemütliche Teil des Abends. Einzig die Drittklässler, welche mit einem Schüler der höheren Stufen zum Ball erschienen waren, hatten das Glück noch bis elf bleiben zu dürfen.

Die Musik erklang und sofort wurden Harry, Neville und Chris auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Dort trafen sie auch auf Gorden, Dean und Olivia, welche sich einen Siebenklässler aus Huffelpuff geschnappt hatte. Wieder einmal dankte Harry in Gedanken Chris für seine Tanzstunden, denn er fühlte wie glücklich Ginny auf der Tanzfläche und in seinen Armen war. Kurz darauf wurde die Musik schneller und man begann die Tanzpartner zu tauschen.

Harry bekam Hermine, Ginny tanzte mit Dean und Chris musste sich entscheiden zwischen Olivia und Levander. Er sah beide musternd an und als sich das deutsche Mädchen vordrängeln wollte sagte Chris spitz.

„Ms. Baker, sie wissen schon, dass dieser Tanz zum Rockn Roll gehört und ich, wenn ich dazu tanze, es richtig mache. Ich meine so mit Hochschmeißen und Rock wirbeln lassen."

Daraufhin wurde Olivia rot und bat darum doch Levander den Vortritt zu lassen. Diese sah die Deutsche fragend an, hakte sich bei Chris ein und dieser nickte Olivia nur kurz zu. Allerdings mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, welches Harry dazu bewegte sich seinem freund zu nähern und ihn zu fragend, was das sollte.

„Harry ich sage nur eins. Olivia konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen."

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute seinen Freund fragend an, bevor ihn die Erkenntnis traf und er knallrot wurde.

Kurz darauf beschloss man sich mal wieder an den Tisch zusetzten. Dort traf man dann auch auf Ron und Luna, sowie Susan und Neville. Alle vier schienen das fest zu genießen und vor allem Ron war in seinem Element, denn er erklärte Steve gerade Quidditch und Chris Freund schien mächtig beeindruckt zu sein.

Als dann Fudge, samt Reporter die Halle kurzzeitig verließ, fühlte sich Harry erst so richtig wohl. Er wurde allerdings durch die Stimme von Minister Wilson aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Sag mal Steve, ich habe doch heute nachmittag gesehen, dass du etwas unter deinem Umhang versteckt hast und ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier in Hogwarts illegal ist."

Steve wurde rot und machte ein ertapptes Gesicht.

„Ähm... na ja... es ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Mehr so ein Geschenk für Chris, den heute ist ja nicht nur Halloween, sondern auch..."

„... Jonny´s Geburtstag", sagte Chris plötzlich und machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. Er hatte en Geburtstag total vergessen.

„Richtig Kumpel, doch ich weiß nicht, ob wir hier so einfach unserer Tradition nachgehen können." Sagte Steve mit einem fragenden Blick in Richtung Dumbledore.

„Ach Albus hat sicher nichts dagegen, sagte Minister Wilson. Und ich auch nicht, wenn denn die Möglichkeit besteht auch in den Genuss dieser Goldstücke in ihrer Tasche, zu kommen."

„Barni", sagte Mrs. Wilson mit einem strengem Unterton. Doch sie kam gegen die Leidenschaft ihres Gatten einfach nicht an.

Chris grinste und duplizierte seine Zigarre. Dann fragte er, wer noch alles eine wollte und sein Grinsen zog sich von Ohr zu Ohr, als er sah wie Ron´s Finger langsam nach oben ging. Harry schaute seinen besten freund überrascht an und begann zu schmunzeln. Schon früher hatte er gesehen, wie Ron interessiert schaute, als Chris seine Geburtstagszigarren am See geraucht hatte.

Nachdem sich nun vier kleine Rauchwolken über dem Tisch schwebten und die Verursacher auch noch jeder ein Glas Bourbon in der Hand hielt, begannen die Gespräche wieder. Einzig Professor Mc Gonnagal warf ihren beiden Schülern giftige Blicke zu, welche vor allem den Rotschopf veranlassten, seinen Kopf immer in die, ihr abgewandte Richtung zu drehen.

Gegen neun Uhr begannen die ersten Pärchen einige Schritte im Hot von Hogwarts zu laufen und auch Hermine machte sich auf den Weg um Chris zu finden. Sicher steckte er irgendwo mit Steve und sie sprachen über alte Geschichten.

Sie hatte den Hof abgesucht und war auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, als sie ein Gespräch hinter einer der Hecken mitbekam.

„... meinst du das stimmt... ja Draco hat sie gesehen... schon vier mal kam sie früh aus seinem Zimmer... "

Normalerweise war es nicht Hermines Art zu Lauschen, doch als sie hörte, dass es um einen Lehrer ging, wurde ihr Neugier geweckt.

„ aber sie ist doch viel zu jung... ich meine er tut doch sonst so verliebt und sei mal ehrlich, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut ist, dass hat Granger nicht verdient...

In diesem Moment schien für Hermine die Welt stillzustehen und gleichzeitig zu zerbrechen. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„ER HAT MICH BETROGEN", hallte es immer wieder durch ihren Kopf und sie rannte los. Weg, einfach nur weg hier, dachte Hermine und stürmte in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Harry war kurz mal für kleine Jungs und danach kurz auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle zurück, als er plötzlich hinter sich ein „psst" hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah Michael, den Bruder von Eve und Jeanny, im Schlafanzug hinter einer Rüstung stehen.

„Michael was ist los?", fragte Harry

„Es geht um Vicky. Ich kann sie nicht finden und im Schlafsaal der Mädchen ist sie auch nicht. Außerdem habe ich vorhin gehört, dass sie der Vertrauensschüler nach unter gerufen hat und dann mit ihr verschwunden ist."

Harry sah den Jungen besorgt an und bat ihn ihm zu folgen. Vorher beschwor er noch schnell einen Umhang, damit der Kleine nicht fror und führte ihn mit zügigen Schritten in Richtung Große Halle.

Unterweg rannte jedoch Hermine ins beide rein und Harry sah, nachdem er ihr aufgeholfen hatte, dass sie total verweint war.

„Hermine was ist los?"

„Chris, er betrügt mich", schluchzte sie.

„Harry sah sie schockiert an und wollte es nicht glauben als plötzlich Ginny´s panische Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„HARRY, Fudge verhaftet gerade Chris...


	32. Chapter 32

So hier nun das nächste Cap, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das beste ist.

Kapitel 32

„ ... Er tut was ?", rief Harry schockiert und sah seine Liebste ungläubig an.

„Er ist dabei Chris festzunehmen, sagte ich", wiederholte Ginny und atmetet hastig. Sie war durch das halbe Schloss gerannt um Harry zu finden.

„Geschieht ihm recht" schluchzte Hermine plötzlich und Harry konnte die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme ganz deutlich hören.

„Wie meinst du das ? Harry, was meint sie ?" fragte die Rothaarige immer verwirrter werdend.

„Chris soll fremd gegangen sein. Doch das kann ich einfach nicht glauben." Erklärte Harry in sachlichem Ton und sah zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen ?", fragte Hermine mit gequälter Stimme. „Er hat eine andere, jüngere. Ich hab es gehört. Zwei Slytherins haben..."

„SLYTHERINS, Hermine du glaubst einem Slytherin." Entfuhr es Ginny und der braunhaarige Lockenkopf zuckte zusammen. Sie blickte zu Harry. Dieser stand da und wusste nicht, was er glauben oder denken soll. Stimmte es ? Oder war alles ein Missverständnis ? Aber die Gerüchte ? Hatte Chris sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn angelogen. Er wusste es einfach nicht.

„Hey Leute, sollten wir nicht in die Große Halle." Sagte plötzlich Michael, der zwischen den Dreien stand und sich eigentlich mehr Sorgen um seine kleine Freundin machte.

„Stimmt Michael, du hast recht." Erwiderte Harry, bat alle ihn anzufassen und apparierte mit ihnen in die Große Halle.

Dort war es zur Zeit mucksmäuschenstill und alle Anwesenden schauten nur nach vorn, wo sich der Tisch der Lehrer befand. Keine bemerkte das Auftauchen der Vier, denn keiner wollte was verpassen. Harry zog Ginny ganz nah an sich und schaute nun ebenfalls zu Fudge vor. Dieser stand vorm Lehrertisch, an dem, so schien es, sich sämtliche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und auch einige Zauberer, die Harry von seiner Anhörung im fünften Schuljahr her kannte, niedergelassen hatten.

„Eines muss man Fudge lassen, dachte er. Wenn, dann macht er alles sehr öffentlich, um ja gut da zu stehen."

Dann erblickte Harry seinen Freund. Chris stand einige Meter vor dem Tisch, umringt von vier jüngeren Auroren und alles erinnerte an eine Verhandlung.

„Mr. Wels, sagte Fudge mit triumphaler Stimme. Ich nehme sie hiermit fest, unter dem Verdacht, des Missbrauchs Schutzbefohlener und der sexuellen Nötigung."

„Wie bitte", rief der Blonde schockiert. Und auch der Rest der Halle schaute ungläubig auf die beiden Personen in der Mitte.

„Aber Cornelius, finden sie nicht, dass dies eine sehr schwerwiegende Anschuldigung ist und sie etwas voreilig handeln ?" Fragte Dumbledore und verließ seinen Stuhl in Richtung der Zwei.

„Ich würde meine Hand für Ms. Wels ins Feuer legen. Außerdem ist dies doch weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort für solch eine, doch sehr..."

„Die richtige Zeit..., sagte Fudge plötzlich höhnisch. Wann denn sonst, Dumbledore ? Wenn sie ihm ein Alibi verschafft haben, so wie sie es ständig für ihren Goldjungen tun ?"

Man konnte ganz deutlich den giftigen Unterton in Fudges Stimme hören.

„Nein Dumbledore, dies mal halten sie sich raus. Es ist nicht mehr länger ihre Angelegenheit. Denn ich persönlich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Unmensch nie wieder seinen krankhaften Trieben nachgehen kann."

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf und Harry konnte sehen, dass Hermine neben ihm stark damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht los zuweinen und aus der Halle zu rennen.

Währendessen ging der kleine Kampf zwischen Fudge und dem Direktor in die zweite Runde. Albus Dumbledore, so wusste Harry, glaubte immer an das Gute im Menschen und deshalb gab er sich nicht so schnell geschlagen.

„Cornelius, ich find aber trotzdem, wir sollten die Sache morgen behandeln."

„Nein sie alter, seniler Zauberer, ich will es jetzt und so wird es gemacht." Schrie der immer zorniger werdende Minister und die ganze Halle fing an sich zu empören. Auch wenn er Minister war, so hatte Fudge nicht das Recht, so mit dem wohl mächtigsten und höchstangesehensten Zauberer des Planeten zu reden. Ein Jeder erwartete, dass Dumbledore über diese Beleidigung wütend wurde, doch nichts geschah und dies verblüffte die Anwesenden noch mehr. Harry hingegen war drauf und dran nach vorne zu stürmen und Fudge Eine zu verpassen, dass er nicht mehr weiß wo oben und unten ist. Doch Ginny nahm beruhigend seine Hand und als Harry ihr in die Augen sehen wollte, deutete sie nur kurz auf Dumbledore.

Der alte Zauberer stand Fudge gegenüber und während dieser scheinbar überlegte, wie er fortfahren soll, schien es als würde Dumbledore seinem Gegenüber bis tief in die Seele zu schauen. Harry hatte das schon mal gesehen, damals bei Chris und der Sache, wo er mit Hermine die erste Nacht zusammen verbracht hatte. Dann traf es Harry, Leglimens. Albus Dumbledore war einer der Besten, wenn es um das Eindringen in die Gedanken anderen ging. Doch was suchte er ? Fragte sich Harry.

Dann ließ der Direktor ab und Fudge machte sich auf einen erneuten Einspruch des Schulleiters bereit. Dieser blieb jedoch aus und was dann kam schockierte die Anwesenden umso mehr. Dumbledore hob abwehrend seine Arme, bedeutete Fudge seinen Stuhl einzunehmen und sagte mit sanfter Stimme.

„Wie sie wünschen. Machen sie es auf ihre Art, doch leben sie mit den Konsequenzen."

Ein kaltes, überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich auf Fudges Gesicht. Dann wollte er sich wieder um seinen Gefangen kümmern, doch stockte er, als er sah, was Dumbledore plötzlich machte.

Alle anderen starrten den alten Zauberer ebenfalls fassungslos an und wenn die Sache mit Chris nicht so ernst sein würde, hätte mit Sicherheit die Hälfte der Halle losgelacht.

Dumbledore beschwor sich nämlich etwas abseits des Lehrertisches einen äußerst bequemen Ohrensessel, einen Beistelltisch und eine Schale mit Zitronenbonbons. Als er sich dann auch noch wie ein Rentner hinsetzte als wäre es Zeit fürs Bingo, waren sich scheinbar alle einig. Er ist verrückt geworden.

Harry starrte seinen Freund und Mentor an und bemerkte, dass dieser zwar völlig anteillos da saß, doch auch dass seine Augen keinesfalls unaufmerksam waren. Harry war verwirrt. Was hatte Dumbledore vor ? Und wieso schaltete Fudge, bei diesem Verhalten des Direktors nicht einen Gang zurück ? Selbst er müsste doch wissen, dass Dumbledore so etwas nie machen würde, wenn er sich seiner Sache nicht hundertprozentig sicher war. Fudge allerdings war zu sehr von seinem falschen Ergeiz geblendet, um auf so etwas überhaupt zu achten. Deshalb baute er sich wieder inmitten der Halle auf und fuhr mit seine Rede fort.

„... Wie schon gesagt, ich nehme sie aufgrund der gegen sie vorliegenden Beweise und Zeugenaussagen fest."

„Beweise ? Zeugen ?", fragte der Blonde ungläubig.

„Ja Zeugen Mr. Wels. Wie mir mal ein alter Mann gesagt hat, dabei schaute er überheblich zu Dumbledore, sind Zeugen die beste Möglichkeit, um eine Tatsache zu untermauern."

Harry wusste worauf Fudge anspielte. Es ging um seine Anhörung anfangs des fünften Schuljahres, wo Harry, um sich gegen einige Dementoren zu verteidigen, in den Ferien gezaubert hatte.

Chris blickte verloren durch die Halle und Harry wusste wieder nicht, was er denke sollte. Bedeutete dieser Blick Schuld oder Ratlosigkeit. Dann drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und blickte zum Tisch mit dem deutschen Minister. Was denkt er wohl und wie verhält er sich gerade ?

Minister Wilson schaute mit enttäuschtem Gesicht in Richtung des Blonden. Harry konnte förmlich seine Gedanken lesen. „Sollte ich mich wirklich so in ihm geirrt haben", schienen die dunklen Augen zu fragen und auch die anderen am Tisch, Mc Gonnagal, Steve, Gorden, alle waren zu sehr entsetzt, um irgend etwas sagen zu können.

Harry schaute zurück zu Chris und wollte über ihre mentale Verbindung Gewissheit, als plötzlich die Tür zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurde und ein weiterer Auror ein kleines, blondes Mädchen hereinbrachte. Es war Vicky, die total verweint war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Chris schien sie nicht zu bemerken und erst der Fudge Satz,

„Oh gutes Timing, es wird Zeit sie, Mr. Wels, mit ihrem Opfer zu konfrontieren", riss den Blonden aus seiner Starre. Er drehte sich um, erkannte Vicky und lief an den Wachen vorbei, zu ihr.

„Oh mein Gott, Angel was haben sie mit dir gemacht ?" ,rief er besorgt und zog die Kleine in seine Arme.

Aufgrund Chris Worte begann es wieder in der Halle zu rumoren. Viele dachten plötzlich, wenn sich ein Lehrer so um seine Schülerin sorgte und ihr einen Kosenamen gibt, dass doch etwas an Fudge Behauptung dran sein musste und ihre Gesichter verfinsterten sich augenblicklich. Einzig Harry´s und den anderen, welcher die Wahrheit kannten fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch Hermine hörte auf zu schluchzen und Harry konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass plötzlich riesige Vorwürfe in ihrem Innersten auftauchten. Er wollte sie beruhigen, doch Chris Stimme lenkte ihn ab. Sie war leise und voller Unglaube. Harry drehte sich um und sah wie sein Freund Vicky ganz tief in ihre Augen blickte.

„ Das glaube ich nicht... " flüsterte der Blonde und Harry sah, wie Vicky erneut anfing zu weinen. Chris jedoch legte unter den Blicken aller Anwesenden seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Wange und fing einige Tränen auf. Dann führte er den Finger an seinen Mund und schien die Tränen zu kosten.

„Das hat er nicht getan. Das hat er nicht gewagt", wiederholte Harry´s Freund plötzlich immer wieder und seine Stimme wandelte sich von Unglaube, über Sorge, hin zu blanker Wut. Harry spürte plötzlich wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten und ein Alarmsignal ging bei ihm an. Dann sah er wie Chris aufstand und die Auroren an ihren Zauberstäben nestelten. Plötzlich hörte man panische Schrei und als sich alle für deren Grund umsahen, bemerkte Harry, dass sich eine gewaltige Menge Magie in der Halle ballte und in Blitzen entlang der Wände sich entlud.

Chris war sauer, das stand schon mal fest. Und egal aus welchem Grund es auch war, Harry musste eingreifen. Er drehte sich um und blickte zu Kingsley, welcher etwas abseits von Chris stand.

„Kingsley weg da, sofort" rief er und der alte Zauberer sprang ohne nachzudenken zur Seite. Dies geschah auch keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Chris schien es gerade egal zu sein, wer neben ihm stand und so flogen alle, außer dem alten Auror, quer durch die Luft und landeten mehr oder weniger unsanft irgendwo in der Halle. Dann drehte sich Chris in Richtung Fudge und seine Augen glühten vor Wut.

Harry musste reagieren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn, seine freie Hand und auch seine Augen auf den Blonden und rief „ STUPOR MAXIMA".

Sofort lösten sich vier roten, starke Lichtblitze und rasten auf den Gryffindor zu. Mit einem Schrei ging dieser unsanft zu Boden und Harry beschwor daraufhin mit Hilfe der Erdmagie einen massiven Granitblock, der den Blonden bis zum Kopf einhüllte.

Alle in der Halle waren geschockt. Nur Vicky schaute den Schwarzhaarigen mit zornigen Augen an. Harry rannte zu ihr rüber und erschrak, als er ihre glasigen Augen sah. Das war er als Zorn gedeutet hatte, war etwas anderes, nämlich die Nebenwirkung eines Harry gut bekannten Mittels, Veritaserum. Kein wunder, dass sein Freund so ausgerastet war.

„Sagen sie mal Mr. Potter, was denken sie, was sie da tun." Rief Fudge plötzlich, als hätte Harry ihn persönlich angegriffen.

„Ihnen das Leben retten, sie Vollidiot", schrie Harry und auch in ihm stieg langsam Wut auf.

Die ganze Halle stöhnte und während die Erwachsenen den Jungen entsetzt anblickten, schaute Fudge den Gryffindor nur aus seinen funkelnden Augen an.

„Überlegen sie sich, was sie sagen, Mr. Potter." Forderte Fudge mit wütender Stimme. Wie konnte es ein Junge und heißt er auch Harry Potter, wagen ihn, den Zaubereiminister, in aller Öffentlichkeit zu beleidigen.

„Ich ? Ich soll überlegen , rief Harry darauf voller Zorn. „Sie haben ihr Veritaserum gegeben. Einem elfjährigen Mädchen. Vielleicht sollte sie besser hier auf der Anklagebank sitzen. Chris ist jedenfalls unschuldig. Das beschwöre ich vor Gott oder jedem anderen, der da oben ist."

„Das war ja klar. Sie sind genau so blauäugig wie Dumbledore, doch ich, ich habe das Spiel dieses Unmenschen durchschaut und um ihn zu Strecke zu bringen, werde ich jedes mir zur Verfügung stehende Mittel einsetzen."

Erwiderte Fudge und sah sich in der Halle um. Scheinbar wollte er sehen, ob ihm auch alle zustimmende Blicke schenkten.

„Und dazu gehört auch Körperverletzung ?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Hören sie zu Potter, ich bin der Minister, ich bin die höchste Gewalt hier. Ich bin das Gesetz." Antwortete Fudge darauf und sah den Schwarzhaarigen herablassend an.

„Ja dann, dann wird es Zeit, dass sie ihren Platz räumen, denn ich werde niemanden unterstützen, der die Gesetze so mit den Füßen tritt, wie sie es in den letzten Jahren getan haben."

Plötzlich begann Fudge laut zu lachen.

„Und sie denken, sie können mich dazu bringen ? Das ist lächerlich."

Harry unterdes steckte seine Hand in seinen Umhang. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde Chris helfen und Fudge ein für alle Mal unschädlich machen. Dieser hatte zu viele Fehler begangen. Er zog den Ring heraus und steckte ihn sich an die rechte Hand. Ginny und auch Dumbledore stöhnten auf und der alte Zauberer sagte mit sanfter aber bestimmter Stimme.

„Harry, überleg dir das gut. Wir finden auch einen anderen Weg."

„Nein Professor, es gibt keinen und außerdem sind fünfhundert Jahre lange genug für Ferien." Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarig mit einem Lächeln und wand sich wieder Fudge zu.

Dieser hatte wie auch gut fünfundneunzig Prozent der Leute hier im Saal nichts verstanden. Einzig ein paar alte Zauberer und Hexen starrten auf den alten Ring an Harry´s Hand. Er sah nicht besonders aus. Das Gold war verblasst und der eingearbeitete Rubin war eher ein Schatten seines einstigen Glanzes. Doch das störte Harry gerade wenig. Er musste sich wieder Fudges herablassenden Bemerkungen stellen.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Harry Potter glaubt, dass ich, nur weil er sich einen alten Ring angesteckt hat, mein Amt aufgeben, damit womöglich er es sich unter den Nagel reißt."

Die alten Zauberer stöhnten auf und die Jungen folgten ihrem Beispiel, wenn gleich aus einem anderen Grund.

Denn Harry hatte aus seinem Umhang einem Dolch gezogen und sofort machten sich die Auroren bereit, einen Angriff auf Fudge zu verhindern. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte jedoch gar nicht vor auf den Minister loszugehen, sondern umfasste mit der linken Hand die scharfe Klinge und zog den Dolch ruckartig heraus.

Keine Sekunde später floss sein Blut. Und während die meisten Mädchen sich die Hände vor den Mund oder die Augen hielten, fiel der Dolch aus Harry´s Hand. Dann hielt er die Wunde über den Ring.

„_Ich Harry James Gryffindor Potter akzeptiere meine Herkunft und trete mein Erbe als Nachfahre der Familie Gryffindor an."_

Rief er laut in die Halle und sofort begann der Rubin zu leuchten. Erst schwach und kaum wahrnehmbar sah man wie er das Blut aufsog und mit jedem Tropfen wurde sein Rot wieder stärker und stärker. Als er völlig vollgesogen zu sein schien, löste sich ein Blitz aus dem Innersten des Steines und brannte das Wappen der Gryffindors in die Oberfläche des Rubins. Ein großes, geschwungenes G, flankiert von zwei königlichen Greifen.

Alle im Saal stöhnten auf und Dumbledore erhob sich, lief um den Tisch herum und senkte sein Haupt, um Harry seinen Respekt zu zollen. Der stoppte dies jedoch mit einer Geste und bedeutete dem alten Zauberer, dass er es ja nicht wagen sollte, sich vor ihm zu verbeugen. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Fudge und ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Der Minister schien noch immer nichts zu verstehen. Er lachte weiter höhnische und bekam nicht einmal mit, dass sich mehrere der alten Zauberer erhoben hatten und mit gesenkten Häuptern da standen. Harry senkte ebenfalls kurz den Kopf um den Respekt zu erwidern und ging dann auf den Granitblock zu. Dort hob er den Schockzauber auf und der Blonde öffnete seine Augen. Was keiner wusste war, dass Chris alles über ihre Verbindung mitbekommen hatte und daher sahen die meisten ihn verwundert an, da er keine Wut mehr zeigte.

„Wachen nehmt diesen Mann fest." Rief Fudge als Harry seinen Freund aus dem Stein befreite, doch seine Untergebenen zögerten. Sie waren nach den alten Gesetzen erzogen und daher schienen sie zu wissen, wer gerade die höchste Gewalt im Raum war. Außerdem hatten viele die Geschichte von Kingsleys und Harry´s Duell gehört und dies schien ihre Bereitschaft den schwarzhaarigen Jungen anzugreifen noch mehr zu verringern. Harry umarmte seinen Freund, bat um Verzeihung und begann wieder teuflisch zu grinsen.

„Jetzt kommt der lustige Teil." Flüsterte er Chris ins Ohr und drehte sich zu Fudge.

„Cornelius, Emanuel Fudge ich enthebe sie hiermit ihres Amtes unter den Verdacht des Amtsmissbrauchs und der Verbreitung von Unwahrheiten. Übergeben sie mir ihren Siegelring und ihren Zauberstab."

Alle in der Halle sahen den Schwarzhaarigen fassungslos an und schienen nicht zu glauben was sie da hörten. Harry Potter feuert Fudge. Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein, oder nicht ?

„Georgius, Samuel nehmt ihm den Stab ab, wie es der Lord wünscht." Sagte Kingsley mit lauter, befehlender Stimme.

Zwei Wachen drehten sich um und gingen auf den Minister zu. Völlig bewegungsunfähig starrte Fudge auf Harry und nur zögernd ließ er seinen Stab los. Zwei Minuten später hatte Harry beides, Stab und Ring, in seiner Hand und er ging auf Kingsley zu.

„Auror Kingsley Shackebolt ich ernenne sie hiermit zum vorübergehenden Minister für Zauberei. Ich hoffe sie begleiten das Amt besser als ihr Vorgänger."

Ein weiteres Stöhnen ging durch die Halle und so bekam keiner mit, wie Harry sich an Mrs. Bones von der Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Strafverfolgung wandte.

„Und sie Mrs. Bones werden ihn soweit es in ihrer Macht steht dabei unterstützen."

Völlig überrumpelt schaute die Tante von Susan den Jungen vor sich an und nur langsam schien es in sie einzudringen, was gerade geschehen ist.

Kurz darauf bekam sie aber wieder ein Wort heraus.

„Ähm... Lord Gryffindor... "

„Harry, bitte nur Harry", unterbrach sie der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ok. Harry also. Was ich fragen wollte ? Sollen wir gegen Minis... Mr. Fudge auch eine Anklage wegen des Veritaserums aufsetzen ?"

Harry bekam zu lächeln.

„Nein, nicht von meiner Seite aus. Ich denke dies übernimmt mein Freund Mr. Wels. Seine Klage wird wohl das selbe Gewicht haben, wie meine."

Harry wollte gerade zu seinen Freunden gehen, als ihm noch was einfiel.

„Ich nehme doch an, dass er frei ist, oder ?"

Mrs. Bones Gesicht versteinerte als müsste sie gerade einem Riesen sagen, dass sein Essen später kommt.

„Ähm Harry, da gibt es noch ein Problem..."


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

Problem ?", fragte Harry und sah die Frau vor ihm mit ernsten Augen an.

„Ähm, na ja Harry. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll, doch Ex- Minister Fudge hat deinen Freund nicht einfach nur so angeklagt, sondern es wurde eine magische Anklage erhoben." Sagte Amelia Bones mit immer trockener werdender Stimme und ihre Augen begannen unruhig auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor ihr zu blicken.

„Magisch ?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Professor Dumbledore kam zu den Beiden hin und versuchte es zu erklären.

„Ja magisch Harry. Es bedeutet, dass Chris auf alle Fälle eine Verhandlung erhält, auch wenn er von vornherein unschuldig ist. Ich vermute Minister Fudge wollte wieder mal was Besonderes auftischen und hat sich daher für diese alte Methode der Justiz entschieden."

„Ja aber kann man denn gar nichts dagegen tun ? Ich meine, Professor, sie wissen, warum es nicht gerade im Interesse der Zwei ist, wenn wir hier jetzt fortfahren."

Sagte Harry und bekam von Amelia Bones einen mehr als fragenden Blick.

„Doch es ginge, wenn du für Chris bürgst und zwar mit deinem Blut. Bedenke aber auch die Gefahren. Falls sich die Vorwürfe gegen Chris bestätigen... Keine Sorge, ich weiß, dass er unschuldig ist,... dann könnte es dein Leben kosten."

In diesem Moment meldete sich der blonde Gryffindor zu Wort.

„Nein Harry, denk nicht einmal daran. Ich werde mich dieser Farce hier stellen und zwar aus mehreren Gründen. Auch wenn es dadurch in Zukunft für Vicky etwas schwerer werden sollte."

„Mehrere Gründe ?", fragte Harry und dies so laut, dass die gesamte Halle, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit mehr mit den aufkommenden Gerüchten befasste, wieder zuhörte und gespannt auf die vier Personen schaute. Einzig Fudge schien sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Hauptsächlich blätterte er in seinen Unterlagen und hoffte insgeheim, dass er den Blonden doch noch bloß stellen konnte.

„Ja mehrere. Denn es geht hier nicht nur um meine Freiheit, sondern auch um meinen Ruf. Harry versteh doch. Ich wurde hier für etwas so Abscheuliches angeklagt, dass falls du jetzt eine Freiheit mehr oder weniger mit deinem Namen herbeiführst, es immer Gerüchte geben wird. Gerüchte kann ich mir aber in meiner Position als Lehrer von Kindern nicht leisten. Wie sollen sie mir je wieder vertrauen ? Und ihre Eltern erst ? Nein ich will dass es hier und jetzt geklärt wird und bin daher auch froh, dass noch so viel Presse anwesend ist."

Harry schaute sich kurz um und sah tatsächlich eine ganze Reportermeute, welche mit Fotoapparaten und Schreibblöcken jedes Wort der Vier dokumentierten. Harry stimmte seinem Freund deshalb zu und gab Madame Bones zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren kann und sich um die Verhandlung kümmern soll. Sie nickte und begab sich zum Lehrertisch, wo die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots saßen. Harry sah wie sie kurz mit ihnen sprach und sich dann an die Große Halle wand.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Gäste. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde haben sich ja gerade zu überschlagen und eigentlich ist es Zeit, zu der die Jüngeren ins Bett müssten, doch da Minister, Verzeihung Exminister Fudge bei Mr. Wels eine sehr alte Form der Rechtssprechung angewandt hat und euer Lehrer darauf besteht, dass die daraus hervorgehende Gerichtsverhandlung gleich heute und hier stattfinden soll, freue ich mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass ihr die ersten Schüler seid, die einer solchen Verhandlung beiwohnen dürft. Sie beginnt in einer halben Stunde und ich bitte daher alle Interessierten, sich pünktlich wieder einzufinden. Danke."

Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Halle und die Hauslehrer hatten alle ihre Mühe die jeweiligen Häuser zu beruhigen. Einzig das deutsche Haus saß gelassen da und beobachtete ihren Hauslehrer mit besorgten Blicken. Es waren Eve und ihr Freund, welche Chris Schüler zusammenriefen und sie alle wie bei einem Footballspiel die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Zwei Minuten später sah man erleichterte Gesichter und in allen schien sich eine gewisse Vorfreude wiederzuspiegeln. Nur Jeanny war an dem Ganzen nicht beteiligt. Scheinbar hatte sie auf Malfoy gehört und da dieser ja die Gerüchte verbreitet zu haben schien, wollte sie sich vorerst von ihren Freunden fernhalten.

Ein für Harry etwas unschöner Nebenaspekt der kurzen Pause war, dass er plötzlich der Meute von Reportern gegenüber stand und diese ihm ohne irgendwelche Furcht Fragen stellte.

„Seit wann wissen sie von ihrem Erbe ? Haben sie eine Freundin ? War der Sturz von Minister Fudge geplant ?"

All diese Sachen wurden gefragt und Harry, nicht sonderlich der Presse zugetan, war kurz davor seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Ruhe jetzt !", rief er mit wanderschütternder Stimme.

„Ich werde mich ihren Fragen stellen, doch nicht mehr heute Abend. Allerdings kann ich ihnen verraten, dass dies alles so nicht geplant war. Doch wie schon gesagt, Minister Fudge ließ mir keine Wahl und daher Schluss für heute. Wir haben noch eine Verhandlung vor uns."

Die Reporter sahen den Schwarzhaarigen mit leicht bedepperten Gesichtern an, konnten aber dann dem immer wütender werdenden Blick des neuen Lords nicht weiter standhalten und nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein.

Zehn Minuten saß auch der Letzte auf seinem Platz und Amelia Bones eröffnete unter der Leitung von Minister Shackebold die Verhandlung. Beide Parteien begrüßten sich formell und auch der deutsche Minister wurde nochmals willkommen geheißen. Am Lehrertisch saßen nun sechs Zauberer und Hexen, die über die Zukunft von Chris befinden sollten. Es waren Kingsley Shackebold, Amelia Bones , zwei jüngere Hexen die Harry nicht kannte und zwei ältere Männer, die Harry als Auroren identifizieren konnte. Ihnen gegenüber standen zwei Tische. An einem saß Fudge mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht und am anderen Tisch saßen Chris und Hermine. Die beiden hatte sich kurz vor der Verhandlung in den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch zurück gezogen und kamen erst wenige Minuten vor Begin n der Verhandlung wieder heraus.

Backflash

„ Harry ? Mrs. Bones ? Bestände die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich bis zu Verhandlung zurück ziehen könnte oder nicht ?" Fragte Chris und sah die beiden bittend an.

„Im Prinzip schon, sagte Amelia Bones. Doch wieso, die Verhandlung beginnt doch gleich."

„Ich habe noch was zu klären und möchte dies erledigen, damit mein Kopf nachher frei ist." Erwiderte der Blonde und nachdem Susans Tante keine Einwände hatte, drehte sich der Blonde in Richtung Hermine, ging auf sie zu und eine Sekunde später waren sie verschwunden.

Beide apparierten in den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch und eine etwas bedrückende Stille trat ein. Sie schauten sich an und keine schien den Mut zu haben, als Erster zu sprechen. Dann brach es jedoch aus Hermine raus und sie fing an zu weinen. Die Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper.

Chris trat an sie heran und wollte sie trösten, doch der Lockenkopf wandte sich ab.

„Hermine ? Schatz, was ist los ?", fragte Chris verwirrt und versuchte seine Freundin dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihn ansah.

„Chris es tut mit leid", schluchzte sie und versenkte ihren Kopf in seinen Armen.

„Ich habe mich von all den Gerüchten ablenken lassen und... und als ich dann vorhin die beide Sly..."

„Schsch...", sagte Chris und legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund.

„Ich bin es der sich entschuldigen muss. Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt und dies ist unentschuldbar. Du weißt, ich könnte dir nie weh tun ..."

Weiter kam der Blonde nicht, denn Hermine hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und ihn in einen Kuss gezogen. Dieser dauerte gute zwei Minuten, doch für Chris schien er unendlich zu sein. All seine Liebe durchströmte Hermine und auch ihr ging es nicht anders.

„Hermine ich liebe dich und nichts könnte dies je ändern. Lass uns das hier alles vergessen und nur nach vorne schauen. Denn dort liegt die Zukunft und wenn ich es jetzt mal so nennen darf, gleich eine Menge Spaß."

Beim letzten Satz spielte er auf die Verhandlung an und darauf, dass Fudge sein blaues Wunder erleben wird.

Backflash Ende

„Mr. Wels sie kennen die gegen sie erhobenen Vorwürfe und ich bitte sie uns zu sagen, wie sie dazu stehen." Sagte Amelia Bones.

„Nicht schuldig" Erwiderte der blonde Gryffindor kurz und knapp.

„Mr. Fudge sie haben das Wort."

Darauf hin erhob sie der Exminister und mit einem wichtigtuerischem Gesicht wandte er sich an die richtenden Personen.

„Liebe Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft, wertes Gericht. Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um jemanden, der sich selbst ein Mensch nennt, zu verurteilen, für ein Verbrechen, welches so abscheulich ist, dass es mir schwer fällt, dieses hier vor den Kinder darzulegen. Doch im Interesse aller, bin ich dazu gezwungen, auch wenn, vor allem für das Opfer, dadurch erst frisch verheilte Narben wieder aufreißen.

Ich werde anhand von unumstößlichen Tatsachen beweißen, dass Mr. Wels schuldig ist."

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf, doch sie verstummte sofort, als sie das Lächeln auf Chris Gesicht sahen. Der Junge schien überhaupt keine Angst zu haben und dies verwirrte die Meisten.

„Kommen wir nun zu meinen Beweisen." Sagte Fudge und bedeutete einem seiner Vertrauten etwas nach vorne zu bringen. Alle Augen verfolgten den blonden Mann, dessen Haut mehr als nur blass war. Denn er trug einen schwarzen Kasten, der Harry an einen Fernseher der Muggel erinnerte. Der Schwarzhaarige staunte nicht schlecht, dass es sich auch um einen solchen handelte. Allerdings, so erklärte es Fudge, zeige dies hier nur die Ergebnisse der Befragung von Vicky. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes vergrößerte Fudges Assistent den Apparat so, dass auch die Schüler der letzten Reihe etwas sehen konnte. Kurz darauf begann die Bildröhre zu flimmern und man sah ein kleines Mädchen, Vicky, mit glasigen Augen auf einem Stuhl sitzen und ihr gegenüber stand Minister Fudge. Harry schaute zu seinem Freund und bemerkte, dass dieser sich etwas notierte. Allerdings sah er auch die leichte Wut im Gesicht seines Freundes und daher entschied sich Harry etwas mehr Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Dann schauten alle gebannt auf die Befragung von Vicky.

„Sie heißen Victoria von Schwarzenberg?"

„Ja", kam es mit ausdrucksloser Stimme aus ihrem Mund.

„Sie sind geboren in Deutschland ?"

„ja"

„Kennen sie Christoph Wels"

„ja"

„Kennen sie ihn gut ?"

„Ja"

„Lieben sie Christoph Wels ?"

„ja"

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf und Mrs. Bones musste mehrfach einige Zauber anwenden, damit die Ruhe wieder hergestellt werden konnte.

„Haben sie schon einmal bei Mr. Wels im Zimmer übernachtet ?"

„ja"

Wieder kam es zum Tumult.

„Mehrfach und in seinem Bett?"

„ja"

„Mit ihm ?"

„ja"

Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf Fudges Gesicht und selbst die Tatsache, dass sich der Blonde wieder nur einen Stichpunkt machte, ließ den so von sich überzeugten Zauberer nicht stutzig werden.

„So und nun meine Liebe noch eine letzte Frage, bevor du zu deinen Freunden zurück kannst.

Hat er mit dir letzte Woche zusammen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler zusammen gebadet ? Wart ihr beide nackt? Und hat er dir gesagt, du sollst ihn anfassen ?"

Die ganze Halle schien den Atem bei diesen Fragen anzuhalten und warteten auf die Antwort der Kleinen. Auch Harry, obwohl er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es wahr ist, schaute gebannt auf den schwarzen Kasten.

„ JA" war das Letzte was man hören konnte, bevor laute Pfiffe und Schreie durch die alte Halle schallten. Die Lehrer und auch die Richter waren geschockt. Einzig Fudge schien kurz davor einen Freudentanz aufzuführen. Deshalb bekam so gut wie Keiner mit als der blonde Gryffindor eine Gegenfrage stellt.

„Warum ?"

Erst nachdem sich die Anwesenden Personen beruhigt hatten und jetzt mit verabscheuenden Blicken hinüber zum Tisch des Angeklagten schauten, konnte Chris die Fragen noch mal wiederholen.

„Warum ?" sagte er leise und Fudge starrte ihn fragend an.

„Was meinen sie ?"

„Ich meine, dass sie bei all ihren Fragen nie nach dem Warum gefragt haben."

„Wie bitte ?"

„Ich meine, sie haben ihre Fragen immer so gestellt, dass Vicky nur mit Ja oder Nein antworten konnte. Aber sie haben nie etwas gefragt, was ihrer Sache entgegenwirken konnte. So wie das „Warum"

Daraufhin meldete sich Mrs. Bones zu Wort.

„Wie darf ich ihr Frage verstehen, Mr. Wels ?"

„Ganz einfach Mrs. Bones. Nehmen wir die Fragen ob sie mich liebt oder ob sie bei mir geschlafen hat. Exminister Fudge hat nur danach gefragt ob es wahr ist, aber nicht warum sie es getan hat."

„Na dann erleuchten sie uns doch, sie kranker Mensch", mischte sich Fudge ein und Harry konnte deutlich spüren, dass sein Freund wieder leicht wütend wurde.

„Ok, sie arrogantes Arschloch. Ich hatte zwar gehofft dieses Geheimnis hier nicht zu offenbaren müssen, doch sie lassen mir keine Wahl und haben später mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.

Ersten, ich liebe Vicky seit dem Tage, da ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe und Zweitens hat sie bei mir geschlafen weil sie Heimweh hatte." Sagte Chris und seine Stimme war mehr als nur erregt.

„Heimweh ? Sie haben die Sehnsucht der Kleinen nach ihren Eltern ausgenutzt ?" rief Fudge und die ganze Halle stöhnte erneut auf.

„Bei Merlin, sie sind ja noch kranker als ich dachte, was werden die Eltern der Kleinen nur sagen, wenn sie dies hören ?" Setzte Fudge nach und warf den eh schon schockierten Richtern einen mitleid erregenden Blick zu.

Chris jedoch fing an zu lachen und sagte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Mum wird danke sagen und mein Vater wird mir erklären, dass ich mich nicht jedes Mal von ihr breitschlagen lassen soll."

Die ganze Halle verstummte augenblicklich.

„Ihre Mutter ? Wieso ihre Mutter ?", fragte Amelia Bones ungläubig.

„Einfache Frage. Ist schon mal einer auf die Idee gekommen Albus Dumbledore zu fragen, warum er, der alles was hier im Schloss passiert sofort mitkriegt, nichts unternommen hat ?"

Die Blicke wanderten zum Direktor und Harry konnte das berühmte Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen.

Mrs. Bones sah den Blonden entsetzt an und plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen noch mehr. Scheinbar erkannte sie, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn die zwei die gleiche Mutter haben, dann sind sie Geschwister und das heißt er ist auch ein von Schwarzenberg.

„Gut, gut er konnte die ersten beiden Fragen entkräften, doch das heißt nicht, dass er unschuldig ist." Fuhr Fudge dazwischen, da er diese Zusammenhänge scheinbar nicht gerafft hatte.

„Es besteht weiterhin die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr im Bad war und zwar nackt. Außerdem hat Ms. von Schwarzenberg eindeutig ausgesagt, dass sie ihn berühren sollte und wenn das stimmt, dann reden wir hier von Sex unter Geschwistern."

„Das reicht nun endgültig Fudge. So tief wie ihre Gedanken im Kulli sind, kann nicht einmal der größte Schmutz sinken. Ich sage ja nichts gegen die Aussage, wir seien nackt gewesen. Doch das ist auch nicht relevant. Schließlich sind wir zwei sehr offen erzogen worden und früher sehr oft mit unseren Eltern am FKK gewesen. Was ich mir aber verbiete, ist die Unterstellung, ich hätte Victoria zum Sex genötigt." Schrie Chris förmlich in den Raum.

„Ach und wie erklären sie dann die Antwort auf die letzte Frage ?" Sagte Fudge mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, als würde diese Antwort das Ruder wieder herumreißen.

„Ganz einfach sie Idiot. Ich habe meiner Schwester das Schwimmen beigebracht. Wir wollten unsere Eltern damit überraschen, wenn wir alle zusammen nächstes Jahr an die See fahren." Sagte der Blonde und daraufhin von Mrs. Bones angesprochen.

„Mr. Wels, dies ist sehr löblich, erklärt aber nicht die Frage. Wieso sollte sie ihre Schwester an ihren Genitalien berühren?"

„Schwanz, Mrs. Bones. Ich sagte zu Vicky, sie soll sich an meinem Schwanz festhalten."

Die Vorsitzende der Richterin kippte nach dieser Aussage fast vom Stuhl und einige andere Zauberer schienen sich über diese Wortwahl ziemlich zu empören. Harry allerdings verstand plötzlich alles und er meldete sich zu Wort.

„Mrs. Bones entschuldigen sie bitte mein Einmischen, doch ich denke es ist Zeit für noch ein kleines Geheimnis."

Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf eine freie Stelle in der Halle und ein rundes, mit Wasser gefülltes Becken erschien. Chris begann zu grinsen, stand auf, rannte auf das Becken zu und sprang hinein. Während des Sprungs verwandelte er sich in einen wunderschönen, blau schimmernden Delphin, der sofort freudig seine Bahnen im Wasser zog.

Den meisten Schülern und Lehrern klappte der Mund auf. Nur Dumbledore, Professor Mc Gonnagal und Chris Freunde schauten fasziniert auf das Tier. Harry konnte bei Mc Gonnagal neben der Erleichterung auch ein wenig Stolz sehen und bedeutete seinem Freund sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Der Delphin nickt kurz und zog noch mal schnell eine Bahn. Dann sprang er ab und landete als Mensch wieder sicher auf dem Boden. Allerdings so, dass a: der Slytherintisch den Rest des Wassers abbekam und b: so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte.

Sofort fuhr ihn Professor Mc Gonnagal an, er solle sich bedecken. Chris lächelte, beschwor schnell ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Dann drehte er sich in Richtung der alten Hexe und sagte.

„Also ehrlich Professor, sie müssen lockerer werden. Außerdem sind, wenn ich mich hier so umsehen, seine Augen blitzten kurz blau auf, nicht mal zehn Jungfrauen anwesend."

Die alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungen fing an zu schlucken und schien nach Worten zu ringen, doch ihr fielen keine ein.

Chris hingegen beschwor einen Umhang und lief in Richtung Vicky. Seine Schwester schaute ihn überglücklich an und er drückte sie ganz fest. Dann verdunkelte sich sein Blick aber, er zog nahm Vicky ihren Ring ab und ging langsam aber festen Schrittes auf Fudge zu. Kurz davor drehte er sich allerdings noch mal zu Mrs. Bones um und fragte, ob sie nun zufrieden sei und die ganze Anklage sich erledigt habe.

Amelia Bones nicht kurz und war gespannt was nun passieren würde. Chris ging auf Fudge zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz und stellte sich hinter Dumbledore und den deutschen Minister. Das nun Folgende wollte der Schwarzhaarige auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.

„Mr. Fudge, begann Chris mit eisiger Stimme. Jetzt, da wir geklärt haben, dass sie mich ohne triftigen Grund vor meinen Kollegen, meinen Schülen und Freunden und dank der Presse vor der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft als einen kranken, Kinderschänder dargestellt haben, denke ich es wird Zeit, dass wir ihre Person mal etwas näher unter die Lupe nehmen sollten."

Alle Anwesenden begannen zu flüstern und jeder fragte sich, was der Blonde wohl jetzt vor hatte. Die Reporter waren am meisten aus dem Häuschen, hatte sie doch endlich mal die Chance etwas über Fudge zu schreiben ohne dass sie am nächsten Tag einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums auf der Matte stehen hatten.

„Also erstens kommen wir zu der Sache mit dem Veritaserum. Sie haben es an eine Minderjährige verabreicht, obwohl dies seit dem Jahre Neunzehnhundertdreizehn verboten ist..."

Harry musste schlucken, denn er war überrascht, dass sein Freund scheinbar eine Menge Zahlen im Kopf hatte.

„... des weiteren haben sie, auch wenn das Gericht den Einsatz des Serums billigen sollte, auf eine sehr wichtige Maßnahme verzichtet. Nämlich die, dass bei der Benutzung des Mittels stets ein Heiler anwesend sein muss. Und diese Missachtung der Vorschrift zwingt mich sie wegen fahrlässiger Körperverletzung anzuzeigen."

Fudge Augen weiteten sich und er schaute hilfesuchend zum Richtertisch um. Dort bekam er aber nur unbeeindruckte Gesichter und sein Kopf wanderte wieder hin zu seinem Ankläger.

„Als Zweites klage ich sie wegen Verleumdung eines Mitgliedes der alten, ehrwürdigen und adligen Familie Von Schwarzenbergs an und..."

„ Nur weil sie die gleiche Mutter haben, macht es sie nicht zu einem Lord.." sagte Fudge, der sich schon früher darüber geärgert hatte, dass Dumbledore eine Muggel in Hogwarts aufgenommen hatte.

„Nicht Lord Fudge, sondern Graf. Denn das Blut der Schwarzenbergs stammt von meinem Vater. Das und die Tatsache, dass ich sein Erstgeborener bin, macht mich, nachdem mein Vater das Erbe aufgrund mangelnder magischer Fähigkeiten nicht antreten kann, zum Grafen."

Wieder stöhnte die gesamte Halle auf und nur Minister Wilson und Professor Dumbledore zeigten sich unbeeindruckt. Die zwei Zauberer hatten sich schon zu Beginn des Festes über Chris unterhalten und Minister Wilson hatte den Direktor gefragt, ob er nicht ein wenig auf den Blonden einwirken könne, damit er sein Erbe schnellstmöglich antritt. Dieses hatte sich hiermit jedoch erledigt und deshalb ging der deutsche Minister nachdem sich die Halle wieder beruhigt hatte auf den Blonden zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Graf es ist mir eine Ehre und eine Freude, dass sich die gegen sie erhobenen Vorwürfe zerschlagen haben und bitte sie hiermit um Verzeihung für mein Nichteingreifen. Doch ich war der Meinung, dass es mir nicht zusteht mich in die Belange der englischen Politik einzumischen"

„Danke Minister und ihre Bitte um Verzeihung sei gewährt auch wenn sie nicht nötig ist." Erwiderte der Blonde.

Dann wandte er sich an Professor Dumbledore und bat ihn um einige Tage Urlaub. Er würde gegen Mittwoch wieder da sein, doch vorerst müsste er sich um einige Familien Angelegenheiten kümmern.

Harry wollte seinen Freund gerade fragen was er damit meinte, als Fudge, welcher von seinen eigenen ehemaligen Wachen zu selben Zeitpunkt festgenommen wurde, wie wahnsinnig anfing zu lachen.

„ Ha ha ha Potter, du magst vielleicht heute gewonnen haben, doch morgen, ja morgen wird die Zaubererwelt mir zu Füßen liegen..."

Harry sah den einstigen Minister fragend an und auch Chris schien sehr verwundert über dieses Verhalten. Die ganze Halle schaute auf Fudge und war sich sicher, dass er verrückt geworden war, als dieser fortfuhr.

„... ja morgen wird es jeder wissen, dass ich, Cornelius Fudge, Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf endgültig besiegt habe."

Die ganze Halle schauten schockiert auf den Mann vor ihnen. Harry allerdings bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und ging auf Fudge zu.

„Was haben sie vor ? Was in Merlins Namen hast du Idiot vor ?" Rief der Schwarzhaarige und Fudges Lachen wurde noch lauter.

„Ihr habt wohl geglaubt, ihr könntet die Sache vor mir verheimlichen? Aber da habt ihr euch geirrt. Genau in diesem Moment ist eine meiner treuesten Truppen dabei dieses Monster ein für alle Mal zu vernichten."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und sein Kopf schnellte zu Dumbledore herum. Der alte Zauberer blickte aber genauso entsetzt. Er stand auf und kam auf die Zwei zu.

Harry überlegte was sie tun könnten, damit das Schlimmste noch verhindert werden konnte und war kurz davor Fudge mit Hilfe seiner Leglimesfähigkeiten zu verhören, als ihn binnen Sekunden seine Narbe anfing zu brennen und aufriss. Was dann folgte waren Schmerzen die ihn an einen Cruciatusfluch erinnerten und das Letzte was er sah, war das Chris seine Hand auf die Brust drückte und Blut floss...

Ich weiß ihr hasst Cliff´s, doch hier geht's nicht anders.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34

„... HARRY , CHRIS", schrieen Hermine und Ginny. Keine zwei Sekunden später waren sie zu ihnen geeilt und hielten sie in den Armen.

„POPPY", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal aufgeregt und rannte los um die alte Heilerin zu holen. Diese war im Nebenraum und versorgte Vicky mit einem Mittel gegen das Veritaserum. Nur eine Minute danach stand Madame Pomfrey neben den zwei Jungen und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Kein Puls, keine Pupillenaktivität", murmelte sie und die Umherstehenden stöhnten auf. Für sie konnte das nur eines Bedeuten, die zwei sind tot.

„Cornelius, was hast du getan ?" Sagte Dumbledore und schaute Fudge mit wütenden Augen an. Alle in der Halle konnten plötzlich spüren, wie die Wut im Inneren des alten Zauberers stieg und er kurz davor war, zu explodieren.

„Was ich getan habe ? Was ich getan habe ?", fragte Fudge mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln.

„Ich habe Voldemord besiegt. Etwas das sie Dumbledore, schon vor gut einem Jahr hätten tun sollen. Aber nein, der große Albus Dumbledore musste ja warten, bis er seinen Auftritt haben kann. Doch ich habe gehandelt und diesen Bastart in die Hölle geschickt."

„Wir hatten gute Gründe ihn nicht anzugreifen, Cornelius", donnerte Dumbledore los und es schien so, als hätte er seine Wut kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

„Gründe ?", fragten die Meisten im Saal.

„Ja Gründe. Diese werde ich allerdings nicht hier und jetzt offen legen." Erwiderte der alte Zauberer. Dann nickte er zu Kingsley und auf ein Zeichen des neuen Ministers verließen vier seiner Auroren zügig die Halle. Drei anderen zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und nahmen kurz darauf Cornelius Fudge unter Arrest.

Ginny und Hermine lagen in der Zwischenzeit über ihren Liebsten gekauert und Madame Pomfrey musste Ron und Dean um Hilfe bitten, damit diese die beiden Mädchen etwas von den beiden leblosen Körpern weg zogen, damit sie dieses in die Krankenstation bringen konnten.

Auf dem Weg dorthin begannen die Reporter plötzlich Bilder zu schießen und es war Ron der jetzt seine Fassung verlor. Mit blanker Wut im Gesicht zog er seinen Zauberstab und rannte auf die Presseleute zu.

„Verschwindet ihr Aasgeier", schrie er und feuerte einige Zauber ab, welche die meisten nicht einmal kannten.

Gelbe Blitze jagten durch die Luft. Sie schienen jedoch keine Wirkung auf die Reporter zu haben. Als Ron dann aber kurz davor war einem von Ihnen mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, schritt Dumbledore ein.

„Immobilus", rief der Direktor und sofort erstarrte der Rotschopf. Die Lehrer schauten erst auf ihren Schüler und dann zu den Reportern. Letztere wurden mit missbilligenden und angewiderten Blicken gestraft, während die für Ron Bewunderung ausdrückten. Dann wandte sich Professor Dumbledore an die Pressemeute.

„So sehr ich Angriffe auf unbewaffnete Menschen verabscheue, muss ich Mr. Weasley recht geben. Sie alle sollten sich schämen. Lord Potter und Graf Von Schwarzenberg wurden gerade schwer verletzt und sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als Fotos von ihnen zu machen."

Die versammelten Reporter senkten die Köpfe und einige von ihnen anfingen die Filme aus den Apparaten zu ziehen. Dabei ertönten plötzlich verwunderte Rufe und alle konnten sehen, dass die Filme bereits völlig zerstört waren. Dumbledor erkannte was der rothaarige Gryffindor gemachte hatte, schmunzelte und sprach weiter.

„Ich würde nun alle bitte sich in ihre Quartiere zu begeben, denn es werden heute keine weiteren Informationen mehr an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Wer möchte, dem stehe ich morgen früh gern Rede und Antwort, doch für jetzt ist Schluss."

Alle Anwesenden nickten stumm und man sah, dass einige der Reporter das Schloss verließen, während andere noch blieben. Der deutsche Minister und seine Begleiter wurden vom Schulsprecher in den dritten Stock geführt, wo man einige Gästezimmer hergerichtet hatte. Mit besorgtem Blick verabschiedete sich Minister Wilson vom Direktor und dieser machte sich, sobald sich die Halle geleert hatte, auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort wurde er von Madame Pomfrey und Minerva Mc Gonnagal bereits erwartet.

„Albus ich weiß nicht weiter", sagte die alte Heilerin und das Gesicht des Direktors versteinerte.

„Was ist los ? Wie geht es ihnen ?", fragte völlig aufgelöst und Madame Pomfrey sagte mit müder, fast hoffnungsloser Stimme,

„Ich weiß es nicht Albus. Sie sind weder tot, noch kann ich irgendwelche Lebenszeichen erkennen."

Auf diese Worte hin begannen Ginny und Hermine wieder zu schluchzen, während Ron und Dean nur dastanden und versuchten die Mädchen zu trösten.

Plötzlich durchflutete eine ungewöhnliche Kälte den Raum und Dumbledore blickte sich leicht panisch um. Normalerweise bedeutete dies nämlich, dass Dementoren in der Nähe waren, doch dies sollte anhand von Schutzzaubern unmöglich sein.

„Vorsicht Albus", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal und deutete auf vier Nebelschwaden, die sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den alten Zauberer zu bewegten. Dieser schaute sich um und ein Lächeln schien sich auf seinem Gesicht breit zu machen. Völlig entsetzt sah die alte Lehrerin dann, wie der Direktor vor ihren Augen mit eben diesem Lächeln verschwand.

Sie war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, als sich Ron zu Wort meldete.

„Professor keine Sorge dem Direktor geht es gut. Es waren die Gründer, oder vielmehr ihre Geister, die ihn geholt haben."

Weiter kam der Rothaarige nicht, denn zwei der Auroren, die Kingsley vorhin aus der Halle geschickt hatte tauchten in der großen, hölzernen Tür auf. Zwischen ihnen eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die sich scheinbar kaum auf ihren Beinen halten konnte. Ron wurde blass. Es war Percy, sein älterer Bruder, der sofort von Madame Pomfrey und den beiden Auroren in eines der Betten gelegt wurde.

„Percy, was ist mit ihm ?", fragte der Rotschopf mit ängstlicher Stimme. Denn auch wenn sein Bruder eine Menge Mist gemacht hatte und sich gegen seine Familie gewandt hatte, so blieb er dennoch ein Weasley.

„Wir wissen es nicht, sagte der ältere der Auroren. Wir fanden ihn so und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ron, dein Bruder muss Schreckliches gesehen haben, denn alles was seine Augen wiederspiegelten, kurz nachdem wir in Voldemords Versteck auftauchten, war Panik und eine unnatürliche Furcht."

Ron starrte ungläubig auf die beiden Männer und erst der Lärm neben ihm brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Es war Percy, der plötzlich einen Anfall zu haben schien und immer lauter schrie,

„Teufel, es war der Teufel."

„Mr. Weasley beruhigen sie sich", rief Madame Pomfrey und versuchte den Rotschopf wieder flach hinzulegen, doch Percy schien eine immense Kraft zu entwickeln. Sein Blut musste kurz vorm Kochen sein und immer wieder rief er den schon gehörten Satz. Dann begann er zu zittern und Madame Pomfrey wurde selbst ein wenig panisch.

„Helft mir, sonst verlieren wir ihn"

„Nein", schrie Ron und warf sich auf seinen Bruder, damit er sich nicht weiter bewegen konnte.

Dann bäumte sich der Rothaarige noch mal auf und während Ron gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert wurde, brach Percy bewusstlos zusammen.

Sofort war Ron wieder auf den Beinen und rannte zurück zum Bett. Madame Pomfrey beugte sich über den Jungen und untersuchte ihn erneut.

„Schock. Er hat einen Schock", sagte sie und überprüfte danach die Vitalfunktionen. Der Puls war wieder normal und auch der Atem hatte sich beruhigt. Einzig die Starre der Pupillen sagte der alten Heilerin, dass die Genesung eine Weile dauern kann.

Nachdem Ron sich sicher war, dass sein Bruder versorgt sei, wandte er sich an die beiden Auroren.

„Was ist geschehen ? Was ist bloß passiert, dass mein Bruder einen solchen Schock erfahren hat?"

Die beiden Männer schauten sich kurz an und erst als sie von Professor Mc Gonnagal ebenfalls aufgefordert wurden, begannen sie.

„Wir wissen es nicht, doch das Versteck von Voldemord gleicht einem Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen Leichen und auch völlig entstellte Körper. Man konnte kaum erkennen, wer es ist, doch sonderlicher Weise waren auch Todesser dabei. Dann fanden wir Mr. Weasley und sein Blick ruhte auf nur einer Stelle. Nämlich der, wo Voldemord aufgebahrt wurden war. Die Stelle war aber leer. Es gab keine Leiche des Monsters, lediglich riesige Brandstellen umgaben den Platz."

Die Drei, Pomfrey, Weasley und auch Professor Mc Gonnagal starrten die Auroren mit entsetzten Gesichtern an.

„Und wo ist er hin ?", fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„In die Hölle", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Professor Dumbledore, der wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

„Albus, Merlin sei Danke du lebst und...", rief die alte Lehrerin und tastete den weisbärtigen Mann vorsichtig ab, ob er auch wirklich war.

„Es geht Minerva mir gut und auch unseren beiden Freunden hier wird es bald wieder besser gehen." Erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille.

„Wo warst du Albus, fragte nun Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley hier sagte, dass dich die Geister der Gründer geholt haben."

„Das stimmt Poppy", antwortete der alte Zauberer und bekam einen tödlichen Blick zugeworfen. Madame Pomfrey konnte es nämlich überhaupt nicht ab, wenn man sie vor Fremden mit ihrem Vornamen rief.

„Ich war bei den Gründern und sie haben mir eine gute und eine weniger gute Nachricht gegeben. Die Gute, Harry und Chris sind nicht tot, sondern nur in einer Art Zwischenwelt. Die Schlechte Nachricht ist, dass der voreilige Angriff auf Voldemord ihn stärker gemacht hat, als wir es uns bisher vorstellen konnten. Godric hatte uns gewarnt ihn anzugreifen, doch Fudge in seiner Blindheit und Unfähigkeit die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen hat nun Mächte auf den Plan gerufen, die über alle bisher bekannten Formen der Magie hinausgehen."

„Was meinen sie Professor ?", fragte Hermine, die seit dem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Hoffnung für ihren Freund und Harry bestand, aufmerksam zugehörte.

„Ganz einfach Ms. Granger. Die Gründer hatten uns gewarnt, doch nun müssen wir uns mit seinen neuen Verbündeten herumschlagen." Antwortete der Direktor.

„Neue Verbündete ?", fragten alle Anwesenden zeitgleich.

„Ja und zwar Wesen aus der Unterwelt. So wie ich nämlich die Gründer verstanden habe, fordert Voldemord Wiedergutmachung für ihr Fehlschlagen."

„Von welchen Wesen sprechen sie ?", fragte Hermine.

„Von den Goddar Hermine, von den Goddar. Voldemord hat sich, nachdem sein Angriff auf Harry im Ministerium fehlschlug, damit beschäftigt die alten Tempel der Götter der Unterwelt zu durchsuchen und herausgefunden, dass Salazar von ihnen abstammt. Dann hat er einen der in der Unterwelt herrschenden Goddar gefunden und mit ihm einen Pakt geschlossen. Der Goddar sollte, während der Zeit wo sich sein Körper vom Todesfluch erholt, auf Voldemord aufpassen. Dieser Teil des Paktes wurde aber nicht erfüllt und als Wiedergutmachung fordert Voldemord jetzt, dass ihm der Goddar dient."

„Ihm dient ? Heißt das wir müssen jetzt gegen die Götter kämpfen ?", fragte Ron mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Nein, nicht ganz Mr. Weasley. Götter dienen keinem Sterblichen, doch sie sind an den Pakt den sie schließen gebunden. So wie Godric es gehört hat, bekommt Voldemord einige Truppen zur Verfügung gestellt und es wurde außerdem ein uraltes Blutritual durchgeführt."

„Welches Ritual ?" Fragte Hermine voller Neugier.

„Das Ritual der Unsterblichkeit. Es bedeutet, dass Voldemord seinem größten Ziel einen gewaltigen Schritt näher gekommen ist. Alles was er jetzt noch dazu braucht, ist die Seele seiner Nemesis. Harry´s Seele."

Alle starrten den alten Zauberer schockiert an und Ginny begann erneut zu weinen.

„ Bitte Ginny nicht weinen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich oder einer deiner Freunde dies zulassen wird ?"

Ginny horchte auch und sagte mit matter Stimme,

„Nein, doch was ist nun mit Harry. Sein ganzer Körper ist schon kalt."

Daraufhin drehte sich Madame Pomfrey erschrocken um und kam hinüber um den Schwarzhaarige zu untersuchen.

„Es stimmt Albus. Seine Temperatur liegt jetzt annähernd bei zehn Grad. Dies ist keinesfalls normal."

Der Direktor nickte und bedeutete Poppy und Professor Mc Gonnagal zu ihm zu kommen. Die Drei stellten sich etwas abseits und Hermine, Ron und Ginny konnten nur Bruchstücke dem, was sie sagten verstehen. Allerdings schien ihre Hauslehrerin alles andere als erfreut und ihre Augen kamen immer weiter aus den Höhlen.

„... das ist nicht dein Ernst Albus... wieso ich... kannst nicht du..."

„Nein Minerva, dass ist deine Aufgabe." Erwiderte der Direktor und die drei Schüler stutzten als sie das amüsierte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sahen.

„Außerdem, wie sagte Mr. Wels so schön. Du musst lockerer werden." Fügte er noch hinzu und bat dann Ron, Dean und die beiden Auroren ihm aus dem Krankenflügel zu folgen.

Hermine und Ginny sahen ihre Hauslehrerin an und als sie bemerkten, wie diese immer unsicherer wurde, schlich sich bei den Mädchen ein ungutes Gefühl ein. Madame Pomfrey, sonst immer in der Nähe ihrer Patienten, hatte sich ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Ähm na ja Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley. So wie es aussieht, sind ihre beiden Freunde in einer Art Zwischenwelt gefangen und brauchen nun ihre Hilfe, um wieder hierher zu finden." Fing Professor Mc Gonnagal an.

„Und was sollen wir tun ?", fragte Hermine und sah, dass Mc Gonnagal die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Sie sollen... wie..., ach man irgendwann bringe ich Albus um,... sie sollen ihnen ihre Liebe zeigen und auch ihre Körper wärmen..." Sagte die alte Hexe und Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

„Gibt es denn keinen Zauber ?", fragte Ginny dazwischen.

„Nein eben nicht. Nur ihre Liebe zueinander bewirkt dies und daher..." antwortete Mc Gonnagal immer leiser werdend.

„Ich verstehe Professor." Sagte die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln und die alte, sonst so gefasste Hexe atmete erleichtert aus.

Kurz darauf verließ die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen den Krankensaal und die beiden Mädchen waren kurz davor loszulachen. Schließlich kam es nicht oft vor, dass vier Schüler auf Anweisung ihrer Lehrerin mit einander schliefen. Kein Wunder, dass sie Dumbledore jetzt dafür hasste.

Dann halfen sich Ginny und Hermine gegenseitig aus ihren Ballkleidern und schlüpften kurz darauf nackt unter die Decken zu ihren Liebsten. Ginny die Leichtere von Beiden legte sich auf Harry und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie seine kalte Haut spürte. Hermine hingegen kuschelte sich von hinten an Chris und begann mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen seine Brust zu massieren...

„ ... ahhhh Scheiße tut das weh", schrie Harry und presste seine Hände an den Kopf. Kurz darauf war der Schmerz genauso schnell wie er kam, auch wieder verschwunden. Der Schwarzhaarige wartete noch einige Augenblicke und machte sich dann seelisch und moralisch fertig, eine Entschuldigung für sein Gefluche an die gesamte Halle zu richten. Plötzlich merkte er aber, dass ihn eine komplette Stille umgab und Harry hob sachte den Kopf.

Nichts, er stand im Nichts und das Einzigste was sich noch in diesem Nichts befand, war Chris. Dieser schien ebenfalls gerade erwacht zu sein und Harry sah, dass auf seiner Brust ein riesiger Blutfleck leuchtete. Dann sah der Schwarzhaarige hinab auf seine Hände. Sie waren voller Blut, seinem Blut. Harry tastete zögerlich seine Stirn entlang und spürte, wie immer noch langsam etwas Blut aus der Narbe floss.

„Harry alles Ok ?", fragte Chris als er mit seiner Wundversorgung fertig war.

„Ja, ja es geht schon." Erwiderte der Gryffindor und sprach einen kurzen Heilungszauber aus. Dann half er Chris auf und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Chris ? Hast du ´ne Ahnung wo wir sind ?"

„ Nicht bestimmt, aber ich denke, wir sind nicht tot."

„Wie kommst du darauf ? Fragte Harry ungläubig, denn der Schmerz erinnerte ihn stark an sein Erlebnis auf dem Friedhof.

„Na weil wir nicht durchsichtig sind, sondern nur farblos. Kannst du dich erinnern ? Ich meine an die Sache mit den Longbottens ?" Erklärte der Blonde und strich sich nebenbei über seinen Umhang. Sofort verschwanden die Rückstände des Blutes und Chris meinte nebenbei trocken,

„Den krieg ich sonst nie wieder aus dem Gewebe."

Harry lachte kurz auf und schaute sich erneut um. Irgendwas musste es doch hier geben, wenn sie schon im Reich der Toten waren. Dann plötzlich hörte er wie sein Freund etwas vor sich hinmurmelte und er klang so, als würde er überlegen.

„Was ist Chris ?",fragte Harry in der Hoffnung den Grund für Chris lautes Denken zu erfahren.

„Ach Harry. Ich überlege nur, wieso wir hier im Nichts stehen und nicht wie ich damals direkt im Reich der Toten."

Harry nickte und versuchte nun ebenfalls über dieses Problem nachzudenken. Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und ließ sich das Erlebte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Dann plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke.

„Du Chris, an was hast du damals gedacht, als du Clarice gefolgt bist ?"

„Was meinst du ? Ich wollte sie retten und einfach nur dorthin wo... Harry du hast recht. Wir haben uns kein Ziel gesteckt." Antwortete der Blonde und sein Gesicht hellte sich, genauso wie das von Harry, auf.

„Wieso auch, sagte Harry sarkastisch. Wir hatten ja nicht vor zu sterben."

Daraufhin antwortete der Blonde mit einem kurzen nicken und meinte, sie sollten sich vielleicht auf einen bestimmten Ort oder eine bestimmte Person konzentrieren. Doch bevor Chris mit seinen Ausführungen weiter kam, begann sich der Boden und die Luft um sie herum zu drehen. Dann folgte ein lauter Knall und Harry spürte das ihm bekannte Ziehen. Allerdings nicht hinter seinem Bauchnabel, sondern wie Chris es schon erwähnte, hinter seiner Stirn.

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde standen die zwei Gryffindors am Rande eines kleinen Dörfchens. Es hatte wenn's hoch kam fünfzehn Häuser und war in ein kleines Tal gebaut. Harry und Chris waren etwas oberhalb gelandet und daher konnten sie das Dorf gut überschauen.

„Wo sind wir denn jetzt schon wieder ? An was hast du gedacht Harry ?", fragte Chris und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an.

„Ähm ich weiß nicht." Stotterte Harry und versucht sich krampfhaft an seinen letzten Gedanken zu erinnern.

„Also gut, lass uns hinunter ins Dorf gehen. Ich denke dort in dem kleinen Wirtshaus, der Blonde deutete auf ein Fachwerkhaus in der Mitte des Ortes, werden wir etwas Näheres erfahren."

Harry stimmte zu und beide liefen los. Unterwegs trafen sie auf die verschiedensten Leute, doch keinen von ihnen schien sehr gesprächig zu sein. Chris vermutete, dass es ihre Erscheinung war. Sie waren schließlich keine hundertprozentigen Geister und damals war es wahrscheinlich Glück gewesen, dass er in einem Ort gelandet war, wo man durch die Longbottens schon einmal Leute wie sie gesehen hatte.

Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie das Wirtshaus und Harry bemerkte wie ihn alle anstarrten. „Himmel, Herrgott nicht mal hier hat man seine Ruhe", dachte der Schwarzhaarige und verleierte leicht seine Augen. Im nächsten Momente trat der Wirt aus der Tür um seine Gäste zu empfangen. Als er aber sah, wen er vor sich hatte, versteinerte sein Gesicht und er sank auf die Knien. Harry wollte schon weglaufen, als er bemerkte, dass der Wirt und alle um ihn herum Tränen in den Augen hatten. Chris schien dies auch wahrgenommen zu haben und fragte.

„Herr Wirt, was ist los ? Wieso sind sie so aufgelöst, wenn sich mal ein paar neue Gäste hierher verlaufen."

Der alte Mann, Harry könnte schwören er ist mit Tom, dem Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels verwandt, sah den Blonden entgeistert an.

„Warum wir weinen ? Wegen ihm, wegen Harry Potter. Er ist tot und nun ist niemand mehr da, der unsere lebenden Verwanden vor ihrem Schicksal retten kann."

Die anderen Dorfbewohner nickten zustimmend, während Harry´s Augen fast aus ihren Höhlen fielen. Sogar hier im Reich der Toten sah man ihn als Retter. Das war eindeutig zu viel. Harry wollte nur noch weg, doch ein lauter Schrei stoppte seinen Drang loszulaufen.

„HARRYYYY" rief eine weibliche Stimme und irgendetwas an ihr kam dem Schwarzhaarigen bekannt vor. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, nur war sie da voller Panik und Schrecken. Er überlegte und überlegte. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Dementoren, die Stimme, es war die Stimme seiner Mum, die er jedes Mal hörte, wenn die Dementoren ihn angriffen. Sein Kopf schnellte herum und keine Sekunde später sah er sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die der von Mrs. Weasley Konkurrenz machen konnte. Was dann folgte war unbeschreiblich. Das Gefühl von Liebe und Geborgenheit, welches rasend in seinem Körper ausbreitete war das schönste, was er bis dahin erlebt hat. Er lag in den Armen seiner Mutter und Harry wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Lily Potter hielt ihren Sohn und der Schwarzhaarige konnte spüren, wie ihre Tränen über seinen Hals liefen. Dann allerdings erklang eine weitere Stimme und noch eine, die Harry´s Herz fast zum stehen bleiben brachte. Er riss den Kopf hoch und sah seinen Vater und... Sirius.

„Hallo Harry", sagte seine Patenonkel cool und Harry wusste auf einmal nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine Mum loslassen oder...

„Na los geh schon", flüsterte Lily und nahm ihm damit die Entscheidung ab. Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann rannte er los und warf sich seinem Paten an den Hals. Eine Sekunde später zuckte er allerdings zurück und es traf ihn wie ein Schock. Was machte er da ? Dort stand sein Vater und er ließ ihn einfach stehen ? Vorsichtig drehte Harry seinen Kopf in Richtung James Potter und war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht voll von Enttäuschung war. Doch mit entsetztem Gesicht musste Harry feststellen, dass dem nicht so war und das verwunderte den Gryffindor noch mehr.

„Siehst du Tatze, ich habe dir schon damals als er noch ein Baby war gesagt, dass er dich vergöttert und wenn du da bist, ich abgemeldet bin." Sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit der dunkelgerahmten Brille.

Harry klappte der Mund auf und sah die beiden lachenden Männer an, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Es war Lily Potter, die ihren Sohn in die Realität zurück holte.

„Harry Schatz mach dir nichts draus. Die beiden Kindsköpfe wetten seit Wochen, zu wem du zuerst gehst, falls du irgendwann mal hierher kommen solltest. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, denn es war James der die Wette jetzt gewonnen hat. Er meinte von Anfang an, dass du ihn zwar liebst und vermisst, aber dich mit Sirius viel mehr Erlebnisse verbinden."

Harry konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte und erst die Stimme von Sirius schien ihn wirklich wieder klar denken zu lassen. Dieser hatte sich nämlich an Chris gewandt, welcher die letzten Minuten nur so da stand und alle beobachtete.

„So und du bist der Stecher von Hermine ?"

„SIRIUS", rief Lily empört und sah Harry´s Paten böse an. Wie konnte er den Blonden nur so begrüßen.

„Jepp bin ich. Doch hatte keine Ahnung, dass Harry´s Pate einen Hang zum Voyeur hat." Antwortete Chris trocken und alle lachten, als Sirius daraufhin die Kinnlade runterklappte.

„Gute Antwort Kumpel, sagte James und reichte dem Blonden die Hand. Außerdem möchte ich dir und Harry dafür danken, was ihr mit Frank und Alice gemacht habt. Die Geschichte hat sich nämlich wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen und viele der Geister waren sehr glücklich darüber. Denn eines solltet ihr vielleicht wissen, Menschen, die wie die Beiden hierher kommen, altern weiter, wenn auch langsamer. Aber sie können nicht sterben und dies bedeutet, dass sie irgendwann als tausendjährige, fast verweste Körper dahinvegetieren müssten. Deshalb sind wir alle so froh, dass ihnen geholfen wurde."

Harry und Chris sahen den Mann überrascht an. Dann wandte sich Lily wieder an die Zwei.

„So wo das jetzt geklärt ist, sollten wir vielleicht nach Hause gehen und es uns dort etwas gemütlich machen. Schließlich müssen wir noch herausfinden, wieso ihr Zwei überhaupt hier seid."

Daraufhin deutet sie in Richtung eines etwas abseits gelegenen Hauses und die Fünf gingen langsam darauf zu.

„Dad, was ist das eigentlich für ein Ort ? Ich meine die Longbotten schienen nach Chris Berichten eher in einer Westernstadt zu wohnen. Ich meine er erzählte von vertrockneten Bäumen und Steppe. Hier aber ist alles viel lebendiger und bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Farbe fehl, scheint es hier vor Magie nur so zu strotzen."

James Potter begann zu lächeln und sagte mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.

„Der Ort hier heißt Godric´s Hollow. Oder vielmehr die Geisterversion davon. Sie existiert parallel zum echten Zaubererdorf. Der Ort wo die Longbottens gelandet sind, liegt irgendwo in Amerika. Ich vermute, dass der Cruciatusfluch sie dorthin geschickt hat. Godric´s Hollow ist wie du vielleicht weißt, der Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor und da unser Vorfahr die dunklen Künste verabscheute, vermute ich hat er einen gewissen Schutz über dieser Ort hier gelegt."

Harry hörte fasziniert zu und auch Sirius und Chris schienen diese Informationen regelrecht aufzusaugen. Dann allerdings wurde James ernst und ersah seinen Sohn mit festem Blick an.

„Harry, ich weiß das du eine große Bürde tragen musst und glaub mir, wenn ich dies alles früher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht, damit du ein normales Leben führen kannst. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders und so bleibt mir nur der eine Rat, den dir auch Sirius in seinem Testament gegeben hat. Harry lebe und das jeden Tag, denn du weißt nicht, was dich erwartete. Und was Tom Riddle angeht ? Harry die Prophezeiung sagt zwar dass du ihn töten musst, doch das heißt nicht, dass du dabei allein bist."

„Apropos Riddle, warf Harry ein. Was ist eigentlich passiert ? Ich meine, wieso sind wir hier?"

Die Geister schauten sich fragend an. Scheinbar hatten sie keine Ahnung und konnten den beiden Jungen keine Antwort geben. Plötzlich hörten alle eine Stimme hinter ihnen und als sich Harry umdrehte, erkannte er Godric Gryffindor.

„Hallo alle zusammen", sagte der Geist und reichte jedem die Hand.

„Sir Godric was führt euch zu unserem bescheidenem Haus ?", fragte Harry´s Vater mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na was wohl James. Harry und Chris hier. Es wird Zeit für sie nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Allerdings wollte ich ihnen noch schnell ein paar Informationen geben, was die Sache mit Salazars Erben betrifft."

Daraufhin erklärte der Geist den Beiden, was passiert ist und auch dass Voldemord jetzt einige neue Verbündete hat. Dann wünschte er seinem Nachfahren noch alle Gute und verschwand.

„Und wie kommen wir nun zurück ? Ich glaube nicht, dass Poppy den Cruciatusfluch auf uns anwendet." Fragte Harry und bekam daraufhin ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ihm wurde wärmer und wärmer. Leicht verstört sah er zu Chris und auch dieser schien etwas zu spüren. Denn der Blonde saß ganz starr da und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Dann plötzlich sah er die Geister an und sagte.

„Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter würden sie sich bitte von Harry verabschieden. Ich glaube es geht los."

Harry´s Eltern nickten und zogen ihren Sohn in ihre Arme.

„Harry mein Schatz denk immer daran, dass wir dich lieben und immer für dich da sind." Sagte Lily Potter und James legte beruhigend seinen Arm auf Harry´s Schulter.

„Ich liebe euch auch und werde euch nie vergessen" Erwiderte Harry und eine Tränen bildete sich in seinem Auge. Dann bat Chris die Potters den Raum mit der Begründung, dass er nicht weiß, was genau geschehen wird, zu verlassen. Als die Zwei gegangen war verabschiedet sich auch Sirius und wollte gehen, doch Chris hielt ihn zurück.

„Mr. Black, sie können ruhig bleiben", sagte der Blonde und Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Wieso... ich meine Lily und James sollten doch..." Stotterte Harry´s Pate.

Daraufhin begann der Blonde in einer Art zu Grinsen, die Harry kannte und die bedeutete, das jetzt noch irgendwas kam.

„Das stimmt Mr. Black.."

„Sirius, nenn mich Sirius", warf der Geist ein.

„Ok Sirius. Es stimmt, die zwei sollten gehen, da ich weiß, oder besser ahne, was gerade geschieht. Ichvermute es sind Hermine und Ginny, die mit Hilfe unserer Liebe uns den Weg weisen. Und ich denke daher, das Letzte was Harry jetzt braucht, ist das Gesicht seiner Mutter, wenn ihr Sohn vor ihr steht und in der Hose ein Zelt aufbaut."

Harry wäre am liebsten gestorben, als Chris es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte. Er blickte mit feuerrotem Kopf zu Sirius und dieser schien kurz davor loszulachen.

„Chris, du bist wirklich jemand nach meinem Geschmack und ich gebe dir recht. Ich glaube das wäre wirklich das Letzte was unser kleiner Held hier braucht. Ach wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Harry tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen ?"

„Alles was du willst." Antwortete der Schwarzhaarige rasch und immer noch mit rotem Gesicht.

„Sagst du bitte Moony, dass Casandra ihn frei gibt und will, dass er glücklich wird."

Harry sah seine Paten fragend an und Sirius fügte schnell mit einem Grinsen hinzu,

„Dass soll heißen, er kann bei Tonks endlich mal den Wolf raushängen lassen."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin wurde der Gryffindor wieder roter. Dies fiel jedoch kaum auf, da sich ein gelbes Leuchten um seinen Körper legte und er das bekannte Ziehen spürte. Das Letzte was er sah war ein lachender Chris und Sirius, wie er ihm noch mal zuwinkte.


	35. Chapter 35

Erst mal vielen Dank für eure Reviewes und gleich noch ein bar... oops, ein paar Info´s zur FF.

Erstens : Schokki diese Fic wird nicht bis zum 16. Juli fertig, denn ich bin ja gerade im Oktober und ein Spiel dauert neunzig Minuten... Mist schon wieder falsch... ein Schuljahr geht bis Juni.

Zweitens : Furby ja, sie wird weiter gehen, doch es wird jetzt etws dauern.bedank dich dafür bei Silvertrust, denn er will etwas an Hintergrundinformationen was Voldi angeht und daher denke ich kommt noch etwas an Schreibarbeit auf mich zu:

Ansonsten gilt wie immer, viel Spass und gebt´s mir

Kapitel 35

Harry erwachte durch den Duft von reifen Erdbeeren und einem ungewöhnlichen Druck auf seiner Brust. Er atmete tief ein und wusste sofort, dass sie wieder zurück waren. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sah, wie Ginny´s Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte und seine Freundin sanft schlief. Mit viel Mühe und so langsam wie möglich drehte er seinen Kopf und versuchte Chris in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte er es dann auch endlich. Allerdings war der Anblick, welcher sich ihm da bot, alles andere als gewöhnlich. Scheinbar war ein Freund schon etwas eher erwacht und Hermine musste dies bemerkt haben. Denn die Zwei waren gerade dabei etwas zu tun, wo Harry sein halbes Vermögen gegeben hätte um dies nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. So wie es aussah hatte er jetzt nur zwei Auswege. Nummer eins er weckt Ginny auf und sie gehen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum oder Nummer zwei, er versucht die Beiden zu ignorieren, hält die Augen geschlossen und hofft, das sein Freund es kurz und schmerzlos macht.

An die dritte Möglichkeit hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht und so zuckte er kurz zusammen, als Chris sich plötzlich mit amüsierter Stimme in seinem Kopf meldete.

„Na Harry, du Voyeur, schöne Aussicht ?", fragte der Blonde und Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch. Dies hatte allerdings Lösung eins zur Folge und Ginny warf sich ihrem Freund nachdem sie ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte, an den Hals.

„Harry du lebst", rief der Rotschopf überglücklich und bedeckte Harry´s Gesicht mit Küssen.

„Ja ich lebe Schatz, allerdings nur solange, wie man mich atmen lässt" Sagte er mit einem Lächeln, da Ginny sich nun mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn gestürzt hatte.

Sie bemerkte ihren Fehler und setzte sich wieder auf. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Nebenbett und sie begann zu schmunzeln als sie sah, wobei ihre beiden Freunde gerade gestört worden waren.

„Na Hermine, du legst Mc Gonnagal´s Anweisung aber sehr großzügig aus" sagte Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Welche Anweisung ?", fragte der Blonde und seine Freundin erzählte ihm, wie Professor Mc Gonnagal ihnen gesagt hat, was sie zu tun haben, damit er und Harry zurück kehren konnten. Daraufhin leuchteten die Augen von Chris diabolisch auf und Harry war sich sicher, das dies noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Allerdings erst später, denn Madame Pomfrey wurde durch ihre Stimmen alarmiert und kam mit festem Schritt in den Krankensaal.

„Guten Morgen die Herren, ich hoffe sie fühlen sich fit für eine kleine Untersuchung."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging sie an das Bett von Chris und zog die Decke weg. Dies blieb jedoch nicht ohne Folgen. Erstens hatte Harry nun freien Blick auf Hermines nackten, wohlgeformten Körper und zweiten sah er zum ersten Mal in seiner gesamten Schulzeit, dass Madame Pomfrey roter wurde, als die Vorhänge im Gryffindorturm. Die alte Heilerin ließ vor Schreck die Decke fallen und wandte ihren Blick peinlich berührt ab. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es war eine Sache einen verletzten Schüler zu untersuchen und zu behandeln, aber was hier entgegen sprang...

„Madame Pomfrey ist alles in Ordnung ?", fragte Chris mit einem Grinsen und er bedeutete Hermine sich die Decke zu nehmen, während er seinen Umhang anzog.

Harry hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft seinen Blick von Hermine loszureißen und musste nun in das amüsierte Lächeln von Ginny schauen. Sofort wurde er rot und machte ein ertapptes Gesicht. Seine Freundin zog ihn ganz fest an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr,

„Harry, Harry, Harry sag nur du hast außer mir noch kein anderes Mädchen nackt gesehen. Ich fühle mich ja richtig geschmeichelt."

Harry sah seine Freundin entgeistert an, worauf sie anfing zu lachen. Dann hörte er Chris Stimme.

„Poppy ich versichere dir, uns geht es gut und außerdem wäre es jetzt nicht gerade passend für eine Un..." Versuchte der blonde Gryffindor zu Madame Pomfrey zu sagen, doch sie schnitt ihm regelrecht das Wort ab.

„Das glaubst du, aber meine Analysezauber sagen mir eindeutig was anderes. Nimm zum Beispiel dein Blut, allein in deinen Armen und in deinem Kopf befindet sich nicht mal annähernd die richtige Menge..."

Harry war klar was jetzt kam und wollte eigentlich nur noch hier raus.

„Das liegt ja wohl daran, dass sich ein Großteil davon gerade unterhalb meiner Gürtellinie befindet." Sagte der Blonde staubtrocken und Madame Pomfrey verschluckte sich, aber mörderisch. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie wieder aufhörte zu husten und selbst dann, fand sie keine Worte. Die vier Schüler nutzten die Gelegenheit und zogen sich fertig an. Sie waren fertig und wollten gehen, als plötzlich die Tür zum Krankensaal aufgestoßen wurde und Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mc Gonnagal, Snape und zu aller Überraschung Malfoy den Raum betraten. Sie kamen schnurstracks an die Betten, wo Harry und die Anderen saßen und der Direktor erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden der Zwei.

Dann allerdings übernahm Snape und wandte sich an Chris.

„Mr. Wels es tut mir leid, dass ihnen gestern Abend solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet worden sind und deshalb habe ich auch den dafür Verantwortlichen ausfindig gemacht."

Snape drehte sich um und bedeutete mit finsterem Blick, Malfoy nach vorn zu kommen. Der blonde Slytherin sah alles andere als glücklich aus und man konnte die Unsicherheit bei ihm ganz deutlich spüren.

„Professor Wels, begann er zögernd, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in ihre Privatangelegenheiten eingemischt habe und es tut mir leid, dass ihr Geheimnis, im Bezug auf ihre Schwester, nun keines mehr ist."

Harry starrte Malfoy an und dann sah er zu Chris. Wie würde sich sein Freund verhalten? Gab es jetzt einen Toten mehr oder würde er es dem Slytherin durchgehen lassen.

„Mr. Wels, ich würde einen Punktabzug und Strafarbeit vorschlagen." Sagte Snape vorsichtig und Harry konnte spüren, dass der sonst so kalte Zaubertranklehrer hoffte, dass sich sein Freund damit zufrieden gab und Malfoy nicht noch der Schule verwiesen wird. Wieso wusste Harry aber nicht. Denn schließlich ging es hier um Lucius Malfoys Sohn und Draco´s Vater war bis zu seinem Tode einer der engsten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.

„Professor Snape, ich nehme den Vorschlag an, behalte mir jedoch das Recht vor, die Strafarbeiten für Draco selbst zu bestimmen." Sagte der blonde Gryffindor mit ruhiger Stimme und alle sahen ihn überrascht an.

Snape nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Malfoy allerdings stand nur da und starrte den Blonden fassungslos an. Auch Harry konnte nicht begreifen, warum Chris den Slytherin so einfach davon kommen ließ. Wieso sorgte er nicht dafür, dass er raus flog ? Diese Fragen beschäftigten den Schwarzhaarigen und erst der Schrei einer Eule riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Tier war durch den oberen Teil der Decke gekommen und trug ein schwarzes Paket. Madame Pomfrey sah die Eule fragend an und machte sich auf den Weg, sie von ihrer Fracht zu befreien. Alle schauten interessiert zu wie die alte Heilerin das Paket öffnete und bemerkten, wie sich Pomfrey´s Gesicht rot färbte.

„Ähm... es ist für dich Chris. Es sind diese Dinger, die du... na ja du weißt schon" stotterte sie in Richtung des Blonden. Harry sah seinen Freund an und dieser zog nur schelmisch die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

Dumbledore, der erkannte worum es ging, erhob sich und wechselte das Thema.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es euch Beiden wieder besser geht. Allerdings haben wir jetzt eine Menge zu tun und daher würde ich euch bitten, so schnell wie möglich mit nach unten zu kommen, damit wir die leidige Sache mit den Reportern hinter uns bringen können."

Beim Wort „Reporter", stöhnte Harry auf und auch Chris Blick verfinsterte sich. Er schaute zu Malfoy und dieser, eigentlich schon wieder seinen kalten, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, zuckte merklich zusammen.

„Dafür krieg ich dich auch noch." Sagte Chris und bedeutete dem blonden Slytherin, dass es besser wäre, wenn er jetzt geht. Malfoy drehte sich schnell um und lief zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er aber noch kurz auf Madame Pomfrey, welche die schwarze Schachtel auf einen der Tische gelegt hatte und jetzt auf dem Weg in ihr Büro war.

Harry und Chris atmeten noch mal tief durch und machten sich kurz darauf bereit, zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu gehen.

Dort angekommen spürte Harry wie Ginny seine Hand nahm und fest drückte. Er sah sie an, küsste sie und meinte danach, „auf in den Kampf." Sofort als sie durch das Portal traten. Wandten sich alle Köpfe zu ihnen um und während die meisten Schüler, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, ihnen zuklatschten, fingen die Reporter wild an Fragen zu stellen. Harry sah zu Chris, wie er sich verhielt, doch im Gesicht den Blonden konnte Harry keine Regung sehen. Egal was die Reporter auch fragten, Chris antwortete nicht, sondern ging geradewegs auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Harry überlegte kurz und tat es seinem Freund nach. Dumbledore, der die Presse noch nie richtig mochte, lag wohl an Rita Kimmkorn und ihren Berichten, lächelte nur leicht über das Verhalten der Zwei und führte Professor Mc Gonnagal an den Lehrertisch, wo heute auch der deutsche Minister und seine Begleiter saßen. Dann geschah es. Da keiner der Reporter eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekam, begannen einige von ihnen Ginny und Hermine zu bedrängen. Und während Harry noch überlegte was er tun konnte, platzte seinem Freund der Kragen. Chris scherte sich einen Dreck, was die Presse schrieb und deshalb ging er auf die Meute, welche Hermine umringte zu, schnappte sich den Lautesten und hob ihn mit einem Arm hoch. Sofort stob die Menge auseinander und sah den Blonden entsetzt an. Einige der Reporter sahen zum Lehrertisch hoch, in der Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore einschritt, doch dieser zeigte keine Regung, sondern unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem deutschen Minister.

Chris hatte in der Zwischenzeit Hermine an sich gezogen und drückte sie etwas hinter seinen Körper. Dann donnerte er los.

„Name und Zeitung, sofort !", schrie er den gut fünfzig Jahre alten Mann an. Dieser zuckte zusammen und wusste im Moment nicht so recht, was er sagen soll. Dann schien er sich doch daran zu erinnern, das er bei der Presse war und es seine Aufgabe sei, die neusten Nachrichten ans Licht zu bringen. Das sagte er dann auch laut, in der Hoffnung Chris damit einzuschüchtern. Dies machte den Blonden aber nur noch wütender. Er setzte den Mann unsanft ab und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Hör zu man und zwar gut. Du und deine Kollegen seid vielleicht von der Presse, doch vergesst niemals, wenn ihr vor euch habt. Ich kenne Mittel und Wege, die du dir nicht mal vorstellen kannst und damit finde ich dich, dein Haus, deine Familie..."

„Sie drohen mir ?", rief der Reporter in einem Anflug von Mut und alle um ihn herum horchten auf. Dies war

ja ein gefundenes Fressen. Chris jedoch sah den Mann weiter mit seinen blau leuchtenden Augen an.

„Nein, ich drohe nicht, ich verspreche. Und zwar, sollte irgendjemand von euch jemals wieder meine Freundin, Ginny oder meine Familie bedrängen. Und das nur, um an Informationen über mich heran zu kommen. Dann finde ich ihn und sein Haus, werden dort eine Horde Kobolde oder Ähnliches postieren und ihnen sagen, sie sollen diejenige Familie auch bedrängen. Denn scheinbar ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit, euch zu zeigen, wie erbärmlich und lästig ihr mit eurem Benehmen seid."

Die ganze Halle starrte den Blonden an und konnte nicht begreifen, was dieser gerade getan hatte.

„Ach und noch eins. Du störst mich beim Frühstück. Also mach das du Land gewinnst."

Daraufhin ging Chris gradewegs an den Gryffindortisch, half Hermine mit ihrem Stuhl und nachdem er sie kurz in den Nacken geküsst hatte, aß er sein Frühstück, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Harry, der wie ein Großteil der Halle immer noch auf den Blonden starrte, erwachte aus diesen Schock und setzte sich auch schnell hin. Während des Frühstücks unterhielten sich die Vier und einige der Gryffindors über die Ereignisse des Vortages und Harry musste unwillkürlich Lachen, als er die Gesichter der umherstehenden Reporter sah. Es war Ginny´s Idee gewesen, einen Schallschutzzauber um ihre Gruppe zu legen und daher war der Gryffindortisch der Einzigste, der jetzt mehr wusste als der Rest der Großen Halle.

Als Harry gerade fertig mit seinem Toast war und sein Glas mit dem Kürbissaft ansetzte, flogen die Eulen mit der Post herein. Eine von ihnen steuerte auf Hermine zu und überbrachte Harry´s bester Freundin ihren abonnierten Tagespropheten. Begierig nahm der Lockenkopf der Eule das Paket ab, gab ihr etwas Wasser und fünf Knuts und breitete die Zeitung auf dem Tisch aus. Sofort konnte Harry die Schlagzeile lesen und was er las gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

_**Schwarzer Tag mit goldenem Schimmer, Cornelius Fudge gefeuert.**_

Ja meine lieben Mitzauberer sie lesen richtig. Cornelius Fudge ist nicht länger der britische Minister für Zauberei. Er wurde gestern abend seines Amtes enthoben und dies auf eine Weise, die man sich beim besten Willen nicht hätte vorstellen können. Alles begann damit, dass Fudge dem diesjährigen Halloweenball in Hogwarts beiwohnte, um sich dort mit dem deutschen Minister Barnabas Wilson zu treffen, da dieser gerade eine Gruppe von deutschen Studenten besuchte. Anfänglich verlief der Abend sehr ruhig und bei einem Festmahl erklärte Exminister Fudge den Gästen, wie er sich um die Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord kümmern will. Dann begann der gemütliche Teil und die Schüler von Hogwarts feierten ausgelassen. Zu vorgerückter Stunde begann dann aber das, was letztendlich zum Sturz von Fudge führte. Der Minister beschuldigte einen der jetzigen Lehrer ( Mr. Wels, ein sehr guter Freund von Harry Potter) des Kindesmissbrauchs. Diese Anschuldigung erwies sich aber als falsch ( genaue Reportage steht auf Seite acht) und es war Harry Potter, der nach dieser Aktion Cornelius Fudge zu Fall brachte. Der Minister hat nämlich während er seine Vorbereitungen traf auf so viele Sachen nicht geachtet und sogar Gesetzt gebrochen, dass es Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, nicht mehr länger mit ansehen konnte und sich daher entschloss von seinem Recht der Amtsenthebung Gebrauch zu machen.  
„Recht auf Amtsenthebung", dass werden sich jetzt viele fragen. Deshalb komme ich auch gleich zum nächsten Punkt dieses etwas anderen Festes. Wie sich im Laufe des Abends herausstellte, ist Harry Potter in Wirklichkeit ein Gryffindor und mit einem sehr alten Ritual hat der Junge der lebt, gestern sein Erbe angetreten. Leider können wir ihnen aufgrund der sich überschlagenden Ereignisse noch keine näheren Informationen liefern. Denn nachdem Mr. Potter den Auroren Kingsley Shackebold als vorrübergehenden Minister eingesetzt hatte, bestand Mr. Wels, der eigentlich Beschuldigte, darauf, dass er hier und jetzt seinen Namen als Lehrer wieder rein waschen durfte. In der nun folgenden Verhandlung tat sich erst das ganze Ausmaß von Fudges Unfähigkeit auf. Nicht nur, dass er Albus Dumbledore vor der ganzen Schule und dem deutschen Minister beleidigte, ich zitiere, „Nein, sie seniler, alter Zauberer", nein er hat auch im Zuge seiner „Ermittlungen" einem elfjährigen Mädchen Veritaserum verabreicht. Sie soll das angebliche Opfer von Mr. Wels gewesen sein und ist in Wirklichkeit seine jüngere Schwester. Als dies ans Tageslicht kam, durfte sich Cornelius Fudge neben den Anlagepunkten Amtsmissbrauch, Körperverletzung und Beleidigung eines Mitgliedes des Zaubergamots ( Albus Dumbledore ) auch noch den der Verleumdung und Rufschädigung eines Angehörigen des deutschen Adels, dazu setzen. Denn Mr. Wels ist, so unglaublich es klingt, ein Nachfahre von Augustus von Schwarzenberg, einem Kämpfer des Lichtes, dessen Familie im Krieg mit Grindewald ausgelöscht zu seinen schien. 

Nähere Informationen erhalten sie, sobald unsere Reporter im Schloss von der von Albus Dumbledore versprochenen Pressekonferenz zurück kommen.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf und blickte zu Chris. Dieser hatte sich bei Hermine über die Schulter gebeugt und den Artikel ebenfalls gelesen. Der Blonde lächelte Harry zu und zwinkerte aufmunternd.

„Ach komm schon Harry. Wenigsten haben sich nichts über unseren Abgang geschrieben. Wir sollten uns bei Ron bedanken."

Kurz darauf begann sich die Halle zu leeren und es wurde Zeit sich der Meute Reportern zu stellen.


	36. Chapter 36

Schön das es euch gefällt und nun wieder einige Infos:

Schokki: Vielleicht solltest du dich bei anmelden, dann gibst da nämlich den Button "Story-Alert" und du weißt sofort wenn mein Hirn mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen ist.

OxMoxTatze: Kommen wir stillschweigend über ein, dass unsere beide Latexnutzer sehr verantwortungsvoll sind und ich nur ab und zu den Satz... "Er riss das Tütchen auf und vergrößerte den Inhalt, damit es überhaupt passt..." noch verwenden werde. Schließlich gebe ich ja ab und zu so meine Hinweise, dass sie die Dinge noch haben. OK ?

An sonsten gilt, viel Spaß und gebts mir.

Kapitel 36

Harry und Chris warteten bis ihre Freunde und die anderen Schüler die Große Halle verlassen hatten und gingen dann in Richtung Lehrertisch. Dumbledore und auch der deutsche Minister für Zauberei lächelten beide an und deuteten auf die zwei leeren Stühle in der Mitte des Tisches. Dort nahmen sie Platz und warteten darauf, dass die Reporter anfingen, ihnen Fragen zu stellen.

„Mr. Potter, Mike Lansbury, Tagesprophet. Was haben sie jetzt vor, da sie jetzt den Titel Lord tragen und damit in so gut wie jedem magischen Gremium sitzen ?"

„Nun Mr. Lansbury, ich werde vorerst meine Schulzeit hier beenden und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Warum warten ?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich wusste zwar seit meinen Sommerferien, dass mir der Titel zusteht, aber ich wollte mit den ganzen gesellschaftliche und politischen Angelegenheiten noch warten, bis ich einige Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet gesammelt habe. Cornelis Fudge hat mir aber mit seiner Inkompetenz und seinem egoistischen Verhalten einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und ich muss mich nun halt schon etwas früher mit der ganzen Sache auseinandersetzen."

Chris schaute Harry an und sah wie erleichterte der Schwarzhaarige war, als er die erste Frage gemeistert hat.

„Jetzt zu ihnen Mr. Wels oder wie wünschen sie, dass man sie anspricht ?" Fragte der Reporter des Tagespropheten mit herausfordernder Stimme.

„Vorerst mit Mr. Wels, Mr. Lansbury. Ich werde ebenfalls erst meine Schulausbildung beenden, bevor ich mich um die Belange meines Standes kümmere. Allerdings warne ich sie, dies auf die leichte Schippe zu nehmen. Ich bin volljährig und habe, wie schon vor dem Frühstück gesagt, keine Probleme damit, die Verantwortlichen für eventuelle Unannehmlichkeiten meiner Familie oder meiner Freunde, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Erneut schluckten die Reporter, doch Harry war sich jetzt sicher, dass diese es verstanden hatten.

„Mr. Potter, Pascal Glamoure, Teenwitch. Unsere Zeitung befasst sich mit den Träumen und Sorgen der heranwachsenden Zauberer. Deshalb eine ganz persönliche Frage. Sie wurden gestern abend in Begleitung einer sehr attraktiven jungen Dame gesehen. Dürfen wir davon ausgehen, dass sie ihre derzeitige Freundin ist ?"

Harry schluckte und war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt antworten sollte. Natürlich gab es nur Ginny, doch wie er die Presse kannte und es im vierten Jahr selbst erlebt hatte, würden sie ihm alle möglichen Geschichten andichten. Deshalb entschloss er sich, den Reportern ein für alle Mal klar zu machen, das sie ihn mit solchen Fragen besser nicht mehr belästigen sollten. Er erhob sich und ging auf die Reporterin zu.

„Mrs. Glamoure, Ginny Weasley ist nicht meine derzeitige Freundin. , die Lehrer und die Reporter stöhnten leicht auf, ... sondern das Mädchen oder die Frau mit der ich bis an mein Lebensende zusammen sein will. Deshalb verweise ich auf das, was mein Freund hier neben mir gerade gesagt hat und hoffe, dass sie sich daran halten."

Die Reporter sahen sich alle an und allmählich schienen sie zu verstehen, dass sie mit persönlichen Fragen nur noch auf Beton stoßen würden. Aus diesem Grund änderten sich schlagartig die Fragethemen und nun war es auch an der Zeit, dass sich Professor Dumbledore der Presse stellte. Der alte Zauberer hatte eine ganze Menge zu beantworten und erst die Mittagsglocke erlöste ihn. Hauptsächlich handelten die Fragen davon, ob die Sache mit Fudge geplant war, wie der Dirktor sich die neue Führung der Zaubererwelt vorstellt und seit wann er um Harry´s Erbe wusste. Dumbledore und auch Minister Wilson gaben sich so, als wären sie tagein tagaus auf einer solchen Pressekonferenz und beantworteten die Fragen mit solch einer Ruhe, dass Harry sich fragte, ob er es später jemals so handhaben könnte.

Nachdem die Glocke allerdings geläutet hatte, bat der Direktor die Reporter mit ihren Fragen fertig zu werden und das Schloss schnellst möglich zu verlassen. Er und auch seine beiden Juniorlehrer hätten noch einige Sachen zu klären, war das Einzigste, was die etwas lauter werdende Reportermeute zu hören bekam und daher lichtete sich allmählich die Halle und Dumbledore, Harry und Chris machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey hatte Chris nämlich vor Beginn der Pressekonferenz gebeten mal nach Percy zu schauen und außerdem war es Zeit Informationen über den Angriff auf Voldemord zu bekommen.

Die Drei erreichten den Saal wo, Ron´s Bruder lag und auch Poppy kam zusammen mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine im Schlepptau aus einem der Nebenräume.

„Oh schön, dass ihr da seid", sagte die alte Heilerin und führte den Direktor und die Schüler an Percy´s Bett.

„Chris ich weiß allmählich nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe schon eine meiner Freundinnen im St. Mungos kontaktiert, doch auch ihr ist eine solche Art von Schock nicht geläufig. Meinst du, du könntest ihn noch einmal untersuchen."

Harry sah zu Chris und dieser nickte kurz. Dann fiel sein Blicke aber auf Ron und der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, dass sich sein rothaariger Freund immer mehr verkrampfte. Angst spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Angst seinen Bruder zu verlieren, auch wenn dieser sich mit seinem Verhalten gegen die Familie gestellt hatte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Ginny und Harry ging schnell zu ihr, als er auch bei ihr diesen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Alles wird gut, Ginny. Chris kümmert sich um ihn", versuchte er seine Freundin zu trösten.

Währendessen war Chris ganz nah an Percy herangetreten und hatte seine Hände auf dessen Stirn gelegt. Er schloss seine Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Harry beobachtete seinen Freund genau und sah, wie sich die Gesichtsmuskeln verspannten und wieder lockerten. Scheinbar suchte der Blonde was und es dauerte gute fünf Minuten, bis er schließlich die Verbindung löste und sich mit kleinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zu den anderen im Raum drehte.

„Es sieht nicht all zu schlecht aus. Allerdings gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, ihn von dem Schock zu befreien. Scheinbar hat sich das von ihm Erlebte so stark in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, dass es alle körpereigenen Versuche aufzuwachen, zunichte macht."

„Wie meinst du das ?", fragte Ron. „ Er wird doch wieder gesund, oder ?"

„Wird er Ron, doch dafür muss ich ihm das Gedächtnis oder vielmehr diese Erinnerung löschen." Erwiderte Chris.

„Nein... das geht nicht, sagte Dumbledore, stockte aber im selben Augenblick, ...ich meine es ist die einzigste Spur, die uns zu Voldemord führt."

Ron und Ginny sahen den Direktor mit entsetzten Gesichtern an. Dann verstanden sie aber, was er meinte und ihre Blicke wanderten wieder zu Chris.

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht und deshalb sehe ich nur eine Alternative.."

„Und welche ?", fragte alle zusammen und Chris begann leicht zu lächeln.

„Ganz einfach. Ich werde sie nicht löschen, sondern nur herausziehen."

Wieder schauten alle den Blonden mit großen Augen an. Einzig Harry ahnte, was sein Freund vor hatte und sagte flüsternd „Denkarium".

Als hätte man Dumbledore einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet, sprang dieser plötzlich auf, sagte laut „richtig" und verschwand aus dem Raum. Bevor die Anderen sich wieder gefasst hatten, war der alte Zauberer auch schon wieder zurück und trug in seinen Händen eine alte, steinerne Schale, sein Denkarium.

„Wieso ist mir das nicht eingefallen?", fragte der Direktor laut und stellte die Schale auf den Tisch neben Percy´s Bett. Dann wollte er seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um die Gedanken aus dem Kopf von Ron´s Bruder zu holen, doch den Blonde stoppte ihn.

„Nein Professor. Erstens ist das hier meine Aufgabe und zweitens brauchen wir die Zustimmung eines Familienmitgliedes."

Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke zu Ron und dieser schien sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er sich durchgerungen zu haben schien, doch er stimmte letztendlich zu.

Chris nickte und während er seine Hände an Percy´s Schläfen legte, sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Bevor wir uns jetzt diese Bilder ansehen, möchte ich, dass ihr mir alle Eines versprecht. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was ihr jetzt gleich seht, verlässt diesen Raum. Kein Wort zu euren Eltern ( er sah jetzt die Weasleys an), zu unseren Freunden oder noch irgendjemanden. Lediglich Professor Dumbledore darf einige der Informationen an den Orden weitergeben. Ich denke er ist weise genug, die Richtigen auszuwählen."

„Wieso ?", fragte Ron, wie es so sein Art war.

„Ganz einfach Ron. Es sind die Gedanken eines Menschen, deines Bruders. Er hat Schlimmes gesehen und auch dabei gefühlt. Ich möchte aber unter gar keinen Umständen, dass er später mit diesen Gefühlen und seinem daraus resultierenden Verhalten konfrontiert wird. Für ihn hat dies alles nicht stattgefunden, bis zu dem Tag, da er sich dieser Sache stellt."

Alle sahen den Blonden mit versteinerten Gesichtern an. Dann nickten Ron und Ginny, gefolgt vom Rest der Anwesenden. Als schließlich alle zugestimmt hatten, machte Chris weiter und Harry sah, wie sein Freund die silbrige Substanz, welche scheinbar die Erinnerungen enthielt aus dem Kopf des Rothaarigen zog und in die Steinschale führte. Dann sah der Blonde zu Harry und bedeutete ihm einen alten komplizierten Sammelzauber auszusprechen, der es ihnen ermöglichte als eine Einheit in das Denkarium einzudringen. Alle setzten sich um den Tisch und Harry sprach die Formel. Als nächsten merkte er, wie sein Blick und auch sein Kopf sich der Steinschale näherte und als er die sich verwirbelnde silbrige Substanz fast berührte, fühlte er sich, als würde er kopfüber in das Denkarium fallen.

_Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich instinktiv um. Er war in einem Büro, Percy´s Büro. Woran er das sah, war leicht zu erklären. Vor ihm saß Percy, stocksteif und ordnete seine Bleistifte. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Akten und daneben ein stand ein sich bewegendes Foto von Penelope Clearwater, seiner Freundin die er schon in der Schule hatte. Harry blickte sich um und auf einer Uhr über der Tür sah er, dass es kurz vor vier, also Feierabend, war. Percy stand auf und brachte gerade einige Akten, welche alle den Stempel „erledigt" trugen zum Schrank, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Fudge mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht herein kam._

„_Minister Fudge, was für eine Ehre", sagte der Rotschopf mit unterwürfiger Stimme und einer Verbeugung, die ohne Zweifel einmal Haltungsschäden nach sich ziehen würde._

„_Ah Weasley, erwiderte Fudge mit süßer Stimme, bei der jeder andere gemerkte hätte, das er etwas vor hat._

„_Schön, dass ich sie antreffe. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, findet heute der Halloweenball in Hogwarts statt..."_

„_Und sie möchten, dass ich sie begleite...", warf Percy mit unüberhörbarer Vorfreuden ein._

„_Nein, Weasley, sie haben eine viel wichtigere Mission, um die ich mich eigentlich selbst kümmern müsste, doch der Ball und Dumbledore... ich möchte nicht, dass Minister Wilson auf den alten Narren hereinfällt..."_

_Wenn es Harry möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er Fudge erwürgt, doch dies ging nicht und so beobachtete er die ganze Sache weiter._

„_... Und um welche Mission geht es ?", fragte nun Ron´s älterer Bruder._

„_Die Wichtigste überhaupt. Deshalb ist sie auch noch geheim und nur die Männer, welche ich persönlich ausgewählt habe, wissen bescheid."_

_Percy´s Augen begannen zu leuchten. Harry konnte den Stolz in der Brust des Rothaarigen förmlich spüren. Dann sah er wie Fudge den jungen Mann aufforderte ihm zu folgen und wenige Minuten später trafen sie auf eine Gruppe anderer junger Männer, die allesamt Aurorenuniformen trugen._

„_Dies Mr. Weasley ist eine von mir zusammengestellte Spezialeinheit und ihre Aufgabe ist es Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird endgültig auszuschalten. Denn das Glück war uns hold und wir konnte letzte Woche einen hochrangigen Todesser gefangen nehmen und er verriet uns unter Veritaserum das Versteck des dunklen Lords."_

_Percy klappte der Mund auf und als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, schienen in seinem Kopf schon alle möglichen Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten umherzuschweben, denn er zögerte nicht einen Augenblick, sich der Mission anzuschließen._

„_Minister, eine Frage hätte ich da noch..."_

„_Keine Sorge Weasley, dies hier sind mit die besten Männer die ich habe und sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen. Sie sind lediglich als Beobachter dabei, damit wir später der Presse auch eindeutige Aussagen liefern können."_

_Percy nickte und einige Augenblicke später kam der Marschbefehl. Fudge verabschiedete sich noch kurz und als er den Raum verlassen hatte, zog der offensichtlich Anführer einen braunen Umschlag hervor, hielt ihn in die Mitte und alle fassten ihn an. Es war ein Portschlüssel und das nächste, was Harry sah war, dass er sich vor einem großen, verfallenen Herrenhaus befand. Harry überlegte und dann fiel ihm der Traum ein, den er in den Ferien nach dem dritten Schuljahr hatte. Es war das Riddlehaus, in welchen damals der alte Frank Pryce starb und in dem vor über fünfzig Jahre, der Muggelvater von Voldemord mit samt seiner Familie tot aufgefunden worden war._

_Sofort als die Gruppe Auroren sich wieder bewegen konnte, verstreuten sie sich und gingen in Deckung. Einige begannen Analysezauber zu sprechen und Harry fragte sich, was dies soll. Wir reden hier von Voldemord, mit Sicherheit gab es hier Fallen und Alarmzauber, dachte Harry, doch er schien sich zu irren. Die Auroren formierten sich und stürmten das Haus. Percy folgte ihnen, jedoch mit sicherem Abstand. Sechs Auroren durchsuchten das Obergeschoss, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Fünf Weitere nahmen sich das Erdgeschoss vor, während die restlichen vier Auroren die Stellung an der Tür hielten. Schließlich blieb nur noch der Keller. Acht Auroren machten die Vorhut und stürmten die Kellertreppe hinunter. Der erste hatte den Fuß der Treppe noch nicht erreicht, da traf ihn auch schon ein grüner Blitz, der Todesfluch. Was nun folgte war die Hölle. Flüche blitzten auf und Türen und Fenster gingen zu Bruch. Percy sprang hinter eine der Rüstungen und warf sich auf den Boden. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Dann rief einer der Auroren „Vorrücken" und Harry sag, dass sich bis auf zwei verwundete Auroren, alle in den Keller bewegten. Erneut wurde der Lärm der Flüche und Schreie lauter. Dann plötzlich Stille. Percy horchte auf und sah um. Ganz langsam ging er in Richtung Kellertreppe und glitt zögernd die Stufen hinab. Am Fuße der Treppe sah er die ersten Toten, ein Auror und zwei Todesser. Dann hörte er Stimmen und Gelächter. Er erkannte die kratzige Stimme des leitenden Aurors und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Percy lief durch einen dunklen Gang, der nur vereinzelt durch ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Immer wieder stolperte er über tot Körper, meistens Todesser. Schließlich endete der Gang in einer großen Halle oder vielmehr Krypta. Harry sah die verbliebenen Auroren, welch sich über drei Gefangene beugten und dabei waren, ihnen die Masken vom Gesicht zu reißen. Harry glaubte nicht recht zu sehen. Die Männer da waren nicht älter als zwanzig Jahre, nicht einen von ihnen erkannte der Schwarzhaarige. Scheinbar waren es alles Neurekrutierte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Anführer der Auroren, welcher sich gerade über einen Körper beugte. Der Mann, der auf einem großen Steinsakophark lag, trug eine schwarze Kutte und hatte ein blasses, schlangenähnliches Gesicht. Es war Voldemord._

_Was als Nächstes geschah ließ auch Harry, das Blut gefrieren. Der Aurorenanführer zog ein silbernes Messer aus seinem Umhang und baute sich vor dem Körper des dunklen Lords auf. Harry schrie noch laut nein, doch es war zu spät. Keine Sekunde später rammte der Auror das Messer in Voldemords Brust und Riddle stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Er riss seine blutroten Augen auf und versucht das Messer zu entfernen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Was dann geschah, stellten Harry die Nackenhaare auf. Flammen, grelle, unnatürliche grüne Flammen schossen aus dem Boden und umringten den Sakopharc. Dann erschienen weitere Feuerbälle, welche sich zu kleinen flachen Scheiben verformten und dann in einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum schossen. Alle, außer Percy welcher sofort wieder hinter eine dem Särge in Deckung gegangen war, wurden von den sich drehenden Feuerscheiben regelrecht durchschnitten. Menschenschreie und spritzendes Blut war dann alles was Harry noch sah, bis schließlich der Boden um Voldemord aufbrach und eine riesige Feuerhand den dunklen Lord in die Tiefe riss. Dann spürte Harry, dass er sich übergeben wollte und das altbekannte ziehen..._

Im nächsten Augenblick war Harry wieder im Krankenflügel und dort konnte er dem Brechreiz nicht wiederstehen. Er übergab sich und nur anhand der würgenden Geräusche neben ihm, erkannte Harry, dass er da nicht der Einzigste war. Er blickte sich um und sah Hermine, Chris, Ron und auch Ginny, die ihre Köpfe gesenkt hatten und ein Geruch von massig Erbrochenem durchflutete den Raum.

„Geht es wieder ?", fragte Dumbledore und ließ nach und nach die Überreste der letzten Mahlzeit verschwinden.

Harry nickte und wischte sich mit einem Tuch sauber. Dann überreichte ihm Madame Pomfrey eine Schale mit einem leicht roten Trank und sofort nachdem Harry ihn getrunken hatte, fühlte er sich wieder besser. Dann aber fiel ihm etwas ein und er sah die alte Heilerin fragend an.

„Bedanken sie sich bei Mr. Wels Mr. Potter. Es ist sein Trank und er ist auf euch Beide abgestimmt." Erwiderte diese und kümmerte sich danach um Percy. Sie untersuchte Ron´s älteren Bruder und meinte, dass es ihm zwar jetzt besser ging, sie ihn aber trotzdem gern ins St. Mungos überführen würde. Dumbledore gab ihr die Erlaubnis und die alte Heilerin ging zum Kamin in ihrem Büro, um das dafür Notwendige zu klären.

Kurz darauf fühlten sich auch die anderen Anwesenden im Raum wieder besser und nachdem Chris sie alle noch einmal an ihr Versprechen erinnert hatte, verließen sie gemeinsam den Krankensaal. Harry, welcher als Letzter durch die Tür schritt hört aber plötzlich, dass Madame Pomfrey nach Chris rief und als der Blonde schnellen Schrittes zurück in den Raum lief, befürchtete er einen Rückfall bei Percy. Auch Ginny und Ron schnellten wieder herum, doch die alte Heilerin wollte lediglich noch etwas andres von Chris und daher atmeten alle erleichtert aus.

Kurze Zeit später gab es Mittagessen und danach hieß es Abschied nehmen von Minister Wilson, seiner Gattin und auch Steve. Besonders der rothaarige Zwilling tat sich etwas schwer ihren Freund gehen zu lassen, doch nach einer kurzen Rücksprache mit Dumbledore, versprach der blonde Muggeljunge, dass sie sich spätestens zu Weihnachten wiedersehen würden. Die Presseleute machten ein paar letzte Fotos und kurz bevor der Minister mittels Portschlüssel verschwand hörte Harry noch, wie er Dean und Gorden nach Deutschland einlud. Sie sollten das Weihnachtsfest bei ihnen verbringen und wenn nötig, so wand sich der Minister an Dean, dann seien auch dessen Eltern herzlich eingeladen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig. Harry und Ginny verbrachten etwas Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich über die letzten zwei Tage. Neville und Susan setzten sich auch eine gewisse Zeit mit zu ihnen und Ron war mit Luna unterwegs. Einzig Chris und Hermine ließen den Schwarzhaarige etwas die Stirne runzeln. Denn sein blonder Freund war spurlos verschwunden und nur durch seine Karte wusste Harry, dass er in seinem Arbeitszimmer war und Hermine war, als sich die ganzen Leute verabschiedet hatten, schnurstracks in die Bibliothek gegangen. Harry hatte Ginny darauf angesprochen, doch diese konnte auch nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, versprach Harry aber, mit ihr zu reden.


	37. Chapter 37

Na, denn mal wieder einige Sätze, welche die weiße Masse unter meinen Haaren zusammen bekommen hat. Vorerst aber ein kleiner Hinweis für Schokki.

---at least 13 years--bedeutet wenn mein etwas eingerostetes Schulenglisch nicht täuscht soviel wie, --- mindestens 13 Jahre---

Ansonsten gilt wie immer: viel Spaß und gebst mir

Kapitel 37

Es war Sonntagmorgen und Harry erwachte sehr zeitig. Heute sollte das Training ausfallen, denn erstens waren die letzten Tage doch sehr anstrengend und außerdem hatte ihn Chris darum gebeten. So stand der Schwarzhaarig also auf und ging duschen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich seine verspannten Muskeln etwas lockerten. Er hatte nämlich die halbe Nacht im Bett gelegen und auf Ginny gewartet, doch scheinbar war das Gespräch mit Hermine etwas länger ausgefallen und so musste seine Freundin beschlossen haben, in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen.

Zwanzig Minuten später ging Harry hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf er auf Dean und Neville, welche sich gerade auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle machen wollten und Harry schloss sich den Beiden an. In der Halle war schon mächtig viel Trubel und so war es gar nicht so leicht, dass Harry seinen Freund fand. Denn da heute morgen nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag, vermutete Harry, dass Chris schon hier war. Dem war aber nicht so. Lediglich Ron und Luna saßen am Tisch und als Harry sich dazusetzte, fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Grabbe und Goyle, welche mit lautem Lachen in die Halle kamen. Kurz hinter ihnen erschienen Ginny und Hermine, wobei Letztere ein gar nicht so glückliches Gesicht machte. Ginny hingegen zeigte blanke Wut und als Harry fragte, was denn sei, antwortete seine Freundin nur irgendwas Undeutliches, welches aber auf keinem Fall für zartbesaitete Ohren bestimmt war. Harry blickte zu Hermine und sah, dass sie den Tränen nah war.

„Hermine, was ist los ?", fragte er, bekam aber keine Antwort.

Zwei Minuten später tauchte Chris in der Tür zu Halle auf und schaute sich um. Harry winkte ihm zu und sein Freund kam langsam auf den Tisch zugeschritten. Unterwegs allerdings schaute er suchend durch die Menge und ab und zu stockte er kurz. Harry folgte seinen Blicken und erschrak. Überall wo sein Freund hinschaute, saßen Mädchen, Mädchen aus Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und auch Slytherin. Dann erreichte Chris den Gryffindortisch, sagte guten Morgen und küsste Hermine kurz auf en Mund. Der Lockenkopf schaute ihren Freund kurz an und wandte dann seinen Blick wieder ab. Dies schien Chris etwas zu verunsichern, doch er wollte jetzt scheinbar nicht darauf eingehen und schmierte sich einen Toast. Dann fing er wieder an die anderen Mädchen zu mustern und warf denen, die ihn anlächelten auch ein Lächeln zurück. Harry schaute leicht verwirrt auf das Schauspiel und auch Ginny schien sich Gedanken zu machen. Dann stand Hermine plötzlich auf und ging zügig aus der Halle. Alle schauten ihr verwundert hinterher und nur Ginny erhob sich ebenfalls, um ihr zu folgen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts zu seinem Freund.

Den Rest des Tages wurde dieses Verhalten aber immer verwirrender. Chris schaute die anderen Mädchen an und Hermine, so beobachtete es Harry, ging Chris aus dem Weg. Einige der Gryffindors begannen leise zu tuscheln und erst zum Abendessen, als Chris so ziemlich jedes Mädchen in der Halle angeschaut hatte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine schon wieder weg war.

„Harry ? Hast du Hermine gesehen ?", fragte Chris und Harry klappte der Mund auf. Wie konnte er ihn nur so etwas fragen? Den ganzen Tag ignorierte er seine Freundin und hat jetzt nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie keine zwei Minuten die Halle mit verletztem Gesicht verlassen hat.

„Ähm .. Chris... ist alles in Ordnung oder geht es dir nicht gut ?", fragte Harry und bekam nur ein überraschtes Gesicht zur Antwort. Dann stand der Blonde plötzlich auf und eilte aus der Halle. Harry schüttelte nur verwundert seinen Kopf und aß weiter.

Gegen Acht dann, Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und las eines der alten Blackbücher, kam Chris zu ihm und fragte mit unsicherer Stimme;

„Harry weißt du, wo Ginny ist ?"

„Warum ?", horchte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Ich muss mit ihr reden." Antwortete Chris und Harry sagte ihm, dass seine Freundin im Bad der Vertrauensschüler sei, um ein Bad zu nehmen.

Chris nickte kurz, drehte sich um, ging und ließ Harry mit fragendem Gesicht zurück.

Ginny war froh, dass sie dieses Jahr Vertrauensschülerin geworden war und ihr damit das Privileg zustand, dieses herrliche Bad mit all seinen Annehmlichkeiten nutzen zu dürfen. Klar hätte sie sich auch die Erlaubnis von Harry holen können, doch auch mal was ohne seine Hilfe zu tun, gefiel ihr auch. Sie schloss die Tür, ging zum Becken und öffnete einen der Wasserhähne. Sofort durchflutete den Raum ein Duft von frischen Erdbeeren. Ginny liebt dieses Aroma und nachdem sie einige tiefe Züge genommen hatte, fing sie an sich auszuziehen. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und sie stand nackt vor dem mit heißem Wasser und weichem Schaum gefüllten Becken. Langsam ließ sie sich hineingleiten und ein wohliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als ihr Körper nun vollends vom Wasser umschlossen war. Oh wie gut tat ihr die Wärme und wie schnell entspannten sich ihre Muskeln. War ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich hatte sie heute zusammen mit Hermine wieder an ihrer Animagusform gearbeitet. Gut sie hatte sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres schon einmal gemeistert, doch Mc Gonnagal sagte ihnen jedes Mal, dass die Schmerzen erst vergehen, wenn man die Verwandlung öfters übt.

Ginny wollte gerade die Augen schließen und sich treiben lassen, als sie eine Stimme an der Tür vernahm. Es war Chris, der sachte klopfte und fragte, ob er hereinkommen darf. Ginny musste unwillkürlich an das Gespräch von damals denken und gab ihm die Erlaubnis. Chris trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder sorgfältig. Dann legte er zusätzlich einen Abhörschutzzauber über den Raum und beschwor sich einen Stuhl, welchen er neben das Becken stellte.

„Scheint wohl an diesem Raum zu liegen, dass wir uns immer hier unterhalten", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln.

Chris lächelte kurz gezwungen zurück und sagte dann mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Ginny ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Irgendwas stimmt mit Hermine nicht."

Ginny glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen und sagte mit etwas lauterer Stimme,

„Das kannst du laut sagen, mein Lieber." Chris zuckte durch ihre Tonlage noch mehr verunsichert zusammen.

„ Wie kannst du ihr das nur antun ?"

„Antun ?Was meinst du Ginny ?", fragte der Blonde mit entsetztem Gesicht und Ginny brauste auf.

„Na dein Verhalten heute. Erst kommst du in die Halle zum Frühstück, flirtest mit so gut wie jedem Mädchen und dann merkst du nicht einmal, dass..."

Augenblicklich verstummte die Rothaarige und Chris, auch wenn sehr verwirrt, merkte sofort, dass sich Harry´s Freundin verquatscht hatte.

„Was, was habe ich nicht gemerkt und wann soll ich geflirtet haben ? Ginny, du weißt genau, es gibt nur Hermine für mich."

Ginny begann unsicher zu werden und blickte jetzt nicht mehr direkt in sein Gesicht, sondern zur Decke. Leise fing sie an.

„Das weiß ich ja irgendwie, doch heute schien es beim besten Willen nicht so. Erst reden die beiden Idioten diesen Müll und dann schaust du allen Mädchen hinterher."

Chris Gesicht wurden immer länger und langsam breitete sich Ratlosigkeit darauf aus.

„Ginny, was meinst du ? Wer hat was gesagt und..."

„Grabbe und Goyle, fuhr Ginny auf, sie kamen heute früh hinter uns die Treppe runter und sagte mit lauten Stimmen, so dass es Hermine auf jedem Fall hörte, dass du sie jetzt, da du ja ein Graf bist und adliges Blut in deinen Adern fließt, mit Sicherheit fallen lassen wirst, um nicht unter deinem Stand zu heiraten oder dein Blut zu verunreinigen."

Chris Augen weiteten sich und er wollte Ginny beruhigen, doch der Rotschopf richtete sich im Becken auf und kam auf ihn zu.

„Und mit deinem Verhalten heute, hast du auch noch Öl in diese Flamme geschüttet. Was sollte das überhaupt ? Wieso hast du all die Mädchen so angestarrt, ja förmlich mit deinen Augen ausgezogen ?"

Wenn Ginny jetzt ein ertapptes oder sogar schuldiges Gesicht erwartet hatte, dann wurde sie enttäuscht. Chris schien ihre Worte kurz in sich eindringen zu lassen und begann zu lächeln.

„Ginny um Gottes Willen, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Das war alles rein medizinisch."

„Medizinisch ?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Ja, aber eigentlich dürfte ich dir dies gar nicht sagen." Antwortete Chris und es schien, als würde er überlegen.

„Doch ich vertraue dir und hoffe inständig, dass das was ich dir jetzt sage, diesen Raum nicht verlässt."

Ginny sah den Blonden mit fragenden Augen an, nickte aber zustimmend und war gespannt, was der Blonde ihr jetzt sagen würde. Chris allerdings stand kurz auf und zog seinen Umhang aus. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl, atmete tief durch und begann.

„Ginny, wie du weißt, bin ich ein Medimagus und kann allein mit meinen Augen Menschen untersuchen und Diagnosen erstellen. Gestern, nachdem ich Percy versorgt habe, bat mich Poppy doch noch mal zurück. Der Grund dafür war aber nicht dein Bruder, sondern ihr Mädchen. , Ginny horchte auf, ...Es gilt vielleicht nicht für dich und Hermine, doch einige der Schülerinnen von Hogwarts gehen, in den Augen von Madame Pomfrey, etwas zu sorglos mit ihren Körpern um. Was sie meint ist, dass sie ihre regelmäßigen Untersuchungen vernachlässigen..."

Ginny sog tief die Luft ein. Sie wusste aber selbst nicht wieso. War es, weil sie dies nicht vermutete hätte oder weil es ausgerechnet Chris war, der dieses Thema zu Sprache brachte.

„Und das heißt, du hast sie... ich meine ohne dass sie es gemerkt haben..."

Chris nickte kurz und sagte,

„Jepp hab ich. Poppy war etwas besorgt, da viele mit ihrem Verhütungstrank im Verzug sind und so ein Ereignis wie der Ball, ist doch ehrlich gesagt, eine Gelegenheit, wo man mal was trinkt und dann... du weißt, was ich meine."

Ginny begann zu verstehen und fing an sich etwas schlecht zu fühlen, dass sie überhaupt an Chris gezweifelt hat. Dann fing sie aber an verschmitzt zu lächeln und fragte mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen.

„Hat es sich denn wenigstens gelohnt ? Ich meine, wenn du schon jedem Mädchen unter den Rock schaust."

Chris schien kurz zu überlegen und antwortete dann mit einem nicht minder diabolischem Gesicht.

„Wenn du wüsstest Ginny ? Wenn du wüsstest ? Glaub mir ruhig wenn ich sage, dass wenn bei all den Mädchen, vorzugsweise aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, das abgeht, was ihre Unterwäsche verspricht, dann sind ihre Hauslehrer nicht zu beneiden und Poppy´s Sorge mehr als berechtigt."

Daraufhin klappte Ginny der Mund auf und sie verschluckte sich an Badeschaum. Sie hustete laut und erst als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte der Blonde weiter.

„Ginny, was ich aber nicht verstehe ist, warum Hermine so schnell verletzt reagiert hat. Ich meine, vorgestern, kurz vor der Verhandlung, habe ich doch mit ihr gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass ich nur sie liebe. Wieso..., dann schien er plötzlich zu überlegen,... und was meintest du mit, dass ich etwas nicht bemerkt habe ?"

Ginny zuckte merklich zusammen und sah wieder zur Decke.

„GINNY ?", fragte Chris nun mit Nachdruck.

„Ähm na ja... , fing sie zögernd an,... wir haben heute, da du ja beschäftigt warst uns mit unseren Animagusformen beschäftigt und irgendwie schien Hermine heute leicht Probleme zu haben..."

Der Rotschopf sah unsicher zu Chris und bemerkte, dass dieser seine Hand hob und jeden Finger lang machte, als würde er etwas abzählen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er stand auf.

„Chris ? Was ist los ?", fragte Ginny mit leicht besorgtem Gesicht.

„Nichts, nichts Schlimmes. Ihr habt nur zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt geübt." Erwiderte der Blonde

„Was meinst du ?", rief Ginny jetzt, da Chris schon fast zur Tür raus war.

„Lies dein Animagusbuch, Kapitel Katzen und rechne eins und eins zusammen." War das Letzte, was Ginny hörte, bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Ginny dies verstand, doch dann sprang sie blitzschnell aus dem Becken, trocknete sich ab, zog ihren Umhang über und rannte ebenfalls aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sie lief durch die fast verwaisten Korridore des Schlosses, in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Schon von Weitem rief sie das Passwort und die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite. Der Anblick, der sich dann bot, ließ sie mitten im Raum erstarren. Harry, Neville und Ron saßen auf ihren Sesseln und blickten in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafräumen führte.

„Harry was ist los ?", fragte sie und ihr Freund deutete nur mit starrem Blick auf die Treppe.

„Chris... Hermine... Streit und Schlafsaal", war alles, was er heraus brachte.

„Noch mal langsam", sagte Ginny leicht verwirrt und es war Neville, welcher ihr antwortete.

„Er meinte gerade, dass Chris vor zwei Minuten hier herein kam und Hermine freundlich bat, mit ihm zu kommen. Dann geschah, das Überraschende. Hermine fauchte Chris an und beschimpfte ihn mit Wörtern, die ich eigentlich nicht wiederholen möchte. Chris hat darauf seinem Zauberstab gezogen, ihr eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst und sie über die Schulter gelegt. Dann ist er mit ihr die Treppe rauf."

Ginny schaute Neville ungläubig an und bemerkt im Augenwinkel, dass Harry kurz davor war, den Beiden zu folgen.

„Nein Harry, bleib hier."

„Aber.."

„Nein, dass klären die Zwei allein. Hilf mir lieber und hol bitte mein Animagusbuch aus dem Studienraum. Ich bringe derweil nur schnell mein Waschzeug hoch."

Harry sah seine Freundin verwundert an, tat aber wie ihm geheißen. Fünf Minuten später waren alle wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und es begannen die ersten Gerüchte aufzuflammen. Hauptsächlich aber auf der Seite der Mädchen. Die Jungen, mit Ausnahme von Harry, kümmerten sich wieder um ihre Sachen. Nur der Schwarzhaarige schaute seine Freundin leicht verstört an. Diese nahm ihm allerdings nur schnell das Buch ab, setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin und suchte die richtige Seite. Harry, immer noch verwirrt, trat hinter seine Liebste und las leise mit.

_Animagusverwandlungen und ihre Besonderheiten _

_Kapitel Katzen und katzenähnliche Tiere_

_Genau wie in Hunde, Bären und andere Säugetiere können sich manche Zauberer auch in Katzen und katzenverwandte Tiere verwandeln. Doch bei dieser Verwandlung sind einige Sachen zu beachten. Katzen haben im Gegensatz zu Hunden oder wild lebenden Tieren eine sehr stark ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit, wie auch meist der jeweilige Animagus. Allerdings kann es aufgrund dieser Persönlichkeit zu einige Komplikationen kommen. Besonders Hexen sind davon betroffen, da sich ihr monatlicher Zyklus auch auf das Tier überträgt. Deshalb ist es nicht ratsam, die Verwandlung oder vielmehr das Training in diesen bestimmten Zeiten durchzuführen. Es kann dabei nämlich zu extremen Schwankungen, Verspannungen und Gemütsreizungen kommen, da sich das Tier ( die Katze) in dieser Zeit ja auch für ihre Begriffe seltsam verhält..._

Ginny blickte auf und sah zu Harry. Dieser stand da und alles was er zustande brachte, war ein knallroter Kopf

„Ginny, was bedeutet das ?", fragte er zögerlich.

„Nichts Schlimmes Harry, nur dass Hermine gerade eine schwierige Phase durchmacht und Chris in nächster Zeit ausgelastet ist."

„Häh ?", sagte Harry und Ginny rollte die Augen.

„Mensch Harry, sie hat... Gemütsschwankungen. Sie ist in der einen Minute schmusebedürftig und in der anderen kratzt sie dir die Augen aus. Außerdem kann sie schon eine Kleinigkeit auf die Palme bringen."

„Und wie lange ?", fragte Harry nach.

„Wenn ich Chris richtig zählen sehen hab, noch drei Tage." Erwidert Ginny und klappte das Buch zu. Dann zog sie Harry zu sich runter und meinte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass es ihr gerade genauso geht und wenn er sich nicht gleich um sie kümmerte, dann wären seine Augen dran.

„... Hermine, können wir uns kurz mal unterhalten", bat der blonde Gryffindor, nachdem ihn seine Freundin in der letzten Minute mit Begriffen überhäuft hatte, die sicher in keinem ihrer Bücher stand.

„NEIN, du...du.."

„Petrificus totalis", rief Chris und im nächsten Moment sackte seine Freundin zusammen. Er ging schnell zu ihr und unter den entsetzten Gesichtern der anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum nahm er sie über die Schulter und ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Dort legte er sie auf sein Bett und löste den Fesselfluch wieder auf. Hermine schaute sich verwirrt um und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Chris, welcher sich einen Stuhl an das Bett schob und sie beobachtete.

„Was habe ich getan ?", fragte sie leise und einige Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Nichts Schlimmes, außer mir einige neue Namen zu geben, bei denen Vicky, falls sie mich so nennen würde, den Arsch versohlt bekommen würde." Antwortet der Blonde und kam Hermine näher.

„Aber ich habe sie ja auch verdient, wenn ich nicht merke, dass es meiner Liebsten nicht gut geht." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Chris es tut mir leid", schluchzte Hermine, doch Chris stand auf und kam nun ganz nah an sie heran. Er legte seine Arme um sie und sagte,

„Muss es aber nicht. Es war mein Fehler, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe und auch, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass meine kleine Schmusekatze gerade sehr liebebedürftig ist."

Dann küsste Chris Hermine sanft auf den Mund und spürte, wie sie sich leicht verkrampfte.

„Tut es sehr weh Schatz ? Ich meine ich kenne es von meinen Verwandlungen." Fragte er mit sanfter, besorgter Stimme.

Hermine nickte und dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab. Scheinbar fühlte sie sich wieder schlecht, wie schon vorgestern, kurz vor der Verhandlung. Chris ahnte das und zog sie wieder an sich.

„Hermine glaub mir, es gibt nur dich und alles was ich will, bist du. Ich liebe dich und nichts auf dieser Welt wird dies je ändern. Egal was auch die anderen sagen, du bist mein Ein und Alles."

Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen und wieder rollten Tränen über ihr Gesicht, diesmal aber Tränen des Glücks.

Diese Glück wurde aber durch eine neu Welle von Krämpfen getrübt und Chris ließ sie sofort los. Er drückte sie sanft aufs Bett zurück und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Meine Güte Mine, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht ? Verwandlungen in der heißen Phase. Du bist ja völlig verspannt." Sagte Chris und erhob sich vom Bett. Hermine sah ihren Freund fragend an, als dieser plötzlich begann sich auszuziehen. „Was hat er vor ?", fragte sie sich und erst als sie bemerkte, dass Chris anfing sie aus den Sachen zu schälen, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befanden.

„Chris nicht", sagte sie leise und flehend, doch Chris, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, grinste nur diabolisch.

„Strafe muss sein. Also lass dich fallen und es wird nicht wehtun."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und fielen fasst heraus, als ihr Freund in Richtung Nachtschrank griff, von dem sie wusste, dass sich dort seine Kondome befanden. Heraus nahm er allerdings etwas Anderes. Nämlich eine kleine Flasche mit einer gelblichen, etwas zähen und nach Vanille riechenden Flüssigkeit. Dann zog er die Überdecke weg und bedeutete Hermine sich hinzulegen. Der Lockenkopf erkannte immer noch nicht, was ihr Freund vor hatte. Erst als er ihr sanft den BH und ihren Slip abgestreift und etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf ihren Körper tröpfelte, ahnte sie was jetzt folgen sollte. Chris beugte sich zu Hermines Kopf runter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Entspann dich und genieß es", sagte er leise, während seine Hände anfingen die leicht schmierige Substanz auf ihren Oberkörper zu verteilen. Vorsichtig glitten sie über ihren Hals, die Schultern und zurück zu ihren Brüsten, immer darauf bedacht, diese nur ganz sachte zu berühren, denn Hermine sollte sich entspannen und nicht erregt werden. Dann nahm er sich den Bauch vor und arbeitete sich vorsichtig weiter nach unten. Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Augen geschlossen. Die Wärme des Öls und der Duft ließ ihre Sinne wandern und nach und nach vergaß sie die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedern. Deshalb sah sie auch nicht, dass während sie sich entspannte, es bei Chris genau zum Gegenteil kam. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich noch konzentrieren, denn der Geruch, welcher von Hermine, beziehungsweise von ihrer intimsten Stelle ausging, machte ihn fast verrückt. Schnell strich er sich etwas von diesen stark nach Vanille riechendem Öl unter die Nase und fuhr mit seiner Massage fort. Dann drehte er Hermine auf den Bauch, legte ihr ein Kissen unter und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken und die Schultern.

Die ganze Massage dauerte gut eine Stunde und nachdem Chris sie beendete, merkte er, dass seine Freundin ins Reich der Träume entschlummert war. Er küsste sie sanft auf ihren Hals, sagte leise, „Ich liebe dich" und kuschelte sich sachte von hinten an sie heran.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38

Harry und Ginny lagen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und waren mit sich selbst beschäftig. Er küsste sie am Hals und knabberte an ihren Ohren, während Ginny´s Hand von allen anderen unbemerkt unter Harry´s Umhang und in seine Jeans gewandert war.

„Ginny nicht", flehte der Schwarzhaarige, denn er wollte seine Beherrschung nicht verlieren. Schließlich waren noch andere Gryffindors im Raum und außerdem wusste er nicht, was sich zwischen Hermine und Chris abspielte. Er hoffte, dass sie sich wieder vertrugen und das Gespräch mit Ginny über den Zustand seiner besten Freundin, ließ ihn annehmen, dass wenn dies der Fall war, er unter keinen Unständen mit Ginny heute noch weiter gehen durfte. Denn einmal das Haus zum Beben bringen reichte und Dumbledore hätte sonst nur wieder einen Grund, um in seiner Gegenwart seine kleinen Spitzen loszulassen. Deshalb brach er die kleine Knutscherei hier ab und musste nun mit dem bösen Gesicht seiner Liebsten leben.

Sanft versucht er Ginny seine Gedanken mitzuteilen und nach einigem hin und her verstand sie endlich, was er meinte. Dann stand er auf und ging langsam in Richtung Treppe.

„Ich schau mal nach, ob wir hoch können", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „ Schließlich ist morgen wieder Schule und auch wenn Dumbledore uns allen noch bis Elf frei gegeben hat, so hat unser Kapitän hier, er deutete auf Ron der gerade Luna einen Knutschfleck verpasste, für morgen früh ein Extratraining anberaumt."

Harry ging leise die Stufen hoch und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Auf gar keinem Fall wollte er wieder abrupt Zeuge von Chris Liebesspiel werden. OK. Gestern im Krankensaal sah er die zwei nur sich wild küssen, doch das hieß ja nicht, dass sie heute nicht schon weiter waren.

Der Schlafsaal war allerdings sehr ruhig und als Harry eintrat, sah er wie Chris sich von hinten an Hermione kuschelte. Beide waren nackt und so konnte Harry wieder Hermines Körper bewundern. Man hatte sie sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwartsexpress verändert. Sie war wirklich hübsch geworden und ihre körperlichen Reize waren mehr als nur gut ausgeprägt. Obwohl, Harry Ginny´s Körper um Einiges heißer fand, auch wenn dieser etwas zierlicher war.

Er wand seinen Blick wieder von den Beiden ab und ging zurück zur Tür. Dort sagte er Bescheid, dass die Luft rein war und die Anderen in zwei Minuten hoch kommen konnten. Schnell ging er noch mal zum Bett von Chris und breitete die Decke, welche am Fußende lag, über den Beiden aus. Keine Minute später kamen Ron, Dean und Neville ins Zimmer, während Seamus wieder einmal auf Tour war. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht gingen alle Vier ins Bett und wenige Minuten später er hörte man von mehreren Bett einige laute Schnarcher.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine Stimme geweckt, die erstens eindeutig nicht in diesen Schlafsaal gehörte und zweiten ebenso schnell wie sie auftauchte auch wieder verstummte. Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. Es war Dennis Creeve, der jüngere Bruder von Collin und er war eigentlich nur schnell hoch gekommen um Harry und Ron, welche beide verschlafen hatten, zum Quidditchtraining zu rufen. Jetzt allerdings stand der vierzehnjährige, blonde Gryffindor mit hochrotem Kopf und geweiteten Augen vor Chris Bett und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Harry folgte seinem Blick und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Die Decke, die Harry über seine beiden Freunde geworfen hatte, war wieder zum Fußende gerutscht und daher war der Blick nun wieder frei auf Hermines Körper und noch schlimmer für Dennis, auch auf Chris rechte Hand, welche über ihrem Körper lag und nun sanft und mit Sicherheit unbewusst, den zarten Flaum zwischen ihren Schenkeln krauelte.

Im nächsten Moment erwachte Hermine und bevor sie sich ihre Lage bewusst wurde, rannte Dennis aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Durch diesen Lärm geweckt schreckten auch die letzten Schlafmützen auf und Hermine schaffte es gerade noch die Decke wieder über sich zuziehen.

„War das Dennis Creeve ?", fragte der Lockenkopf leicht verwirrt und Harry begann zu grinsen.

„Jepp Hermine und ich glaube er hat gerade den ersten Schock seines Lebens bekommen. Hermine wie konntest du nur ? Du als Schulsprecherin, nackt und mit einem Jungen... Das war mit Sicherheit zu viel und glaub mir, dies ist das Letzte was ein Vierzehnjähriger am Morgen braucht. "

„Ich muss ihn finden", rief Hermine besorgt.

„Versuchs in einem Bad oder einer Toilette. Ich denke Dennis wird dabei sein, sich von seinem Schock zu erholen."

Diesen letzten Satz hätte der Schwarzhaarige lieber nicht laut gesagt, denn im nächsten Moment bekam Harry am eigenen Leib zu spüren, was es hieß, wenn Hermine explodiert. Und erst das Einschreiten von Chris brachte sie wieder zur Ruhe. Der blonde Gryffindor zog seine Freundin in seine Arme und küsste sie energisch auf den Mund. Währenddessen bedeutete er den Anderen hinter ihrem Rücken, sich zu entfernen.

Harry, immer noch von Hermines Wortschatz überrascht, lief als erster Junge aus dem Raum und versucht Ginny zu finden. Die anderen Gryffindors folgten ihm und so trafen sie alle gemeinsam, im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron´s jüngere Schwester, die versucht Dennis zu beruhigen. Der kleine, blonde Gryffindor war völlig durcheinander und immer noch knallrot.

„Alles klar ?", fragte Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und fing sich von Ginny einen bösen Blick ein. Die Rothaarige hatte nämlich noch nicht herausgefunden, was Dennis so einen Schock verpasst hatte und als sich Harry dann auch noch anbot, sich des Jungen anzunehmen und Dennis freiwillig zustimmte, wurde Ginny noch verwirrter. Harry allerdings nahm Dennis etwas beiseite und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Allerdings wurde sein Erfolg zunichte gemacht, da Chris und Hermine den Raum betraten und Dennis wieder mit Ginny´s Haarfarbe konkurrierte

Hermine, welche die Beiden sah, wurde nun ebenfalls etwas rot und bedeutete Dennis ihr mal kurz zu folgen. Was sie ihm allerdings gesagt hat, erfuhr Harry und der Rest der Gryffindors nie. Nur die Tatsache, dass Dennis sich auf das erste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw freute, verwirrte die Meisten.

Das Frühstück verlief noch relativ ruhig und die meisten von Harry´s Freunden, welche die Ereignisse im Gemeinschaftsraum mitbekommen hatten, hielten sich sehr zurück, um nicht auch eine Schimpftirade seitens Hermine über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Doch schon in der ersten Stunde, es war Verwandlungen bei Mc Gonnagal, war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Zum Glück waren dieses Mal wieder nur die Gryffindors anwesend und so konnte man die meisten Gerüchte verhindern. Alles begann damit, dass Hermine sich heute kaum konzentrieren konnte und Chris ihr immer öfter half. Dies schien Professor Mc Gonnagal aus irgendeinem Grund aber zu stören. Harry, sonst nicht so bewandert in der weiblichen Psyche, vermutete aber, dass seine Lehrerin vielleicht auch gerade... nein denk an was anderes Harry, sagte er zu sich selbst.

So kam es also, dass Mc Gonnagal Hermine darauf ansprach und meinte, sie solle doch bitte die Aufgabenstellung alleine lösen. Daraufhin schrie Hermine, sehr zum Schock der anderen Schüler, die alte Hexe an.

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, was ich hier mache. Hätten sie uns nicht so eine schwere Aufgabe gegeben, dann wären wir schon fertig und könnten in die wohlverdiente Pause."

Professor Mc Gonnagal war versteinert. Mit kreideweißer Miene stand sie vorn an der Tafel und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Den anderen Gryffindors erging es ähnlich und erst das Blitzen in Mc Gonnagal´s Augen riss alle aus diesem Zustand.

„Ms. Granger, was fällt ihnen ein ? Von ihnen hätte ich dies an allerwenigsten erwartet. So leid es mir tut, dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor."

Im nächsten Moment sackte Hermine weinend zusammen und ihre Tränen tropften auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. Alle im Raum starrten den Lockenkopf an und fragten sich, was denn jetzt auf einmal mit ihr los sei. Nur Chris nicht. Er stand auf und legte seine Arme um Hermines Schultern. Dann warf er Mc Gonnagal einen bösen Blick zu und sagte,

„War das wirklich nötig Professor. Sie wissen doch, dass Hermine gerade eine schwierige Zeit durchmacht."

Mc Gonnagal plusterte ihr Nasenlöcher auf und presste kurz darauf durch ihre zu Schlitzen verengten Lippen.

„Mr. Wels ich erinnere mich nicht, ihnen das Wort erteilt zu haben. Meinen sie nicht, dass es auch andere Mädchen hier in Hogwarts gibt, die mit ihren monatlichen Beschwerden so ihre Probleme haben. Doch diese Mädchen gehen zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen ihre Stimmungsschwankungen nicht im Unterricht aus."

Der Rest der Klasse, allen voran Harry und Ron, verstummten urplötzlich. Dieses Thema war für sie zu heikel, um hier für irgendjemanden Stellung zu beziehen. Chris allerdings war noch nicht fertig, sondern sagte nun mit einem eher lehrhaften Ton.

„Das mag ja sein Professor. Aber diese Mädchen erleben auch nicht im Entferntesten das, was Hermine gerade durchmacht. Ich dachte, dass zu mindest Sie dies verstehen würden oder erinnern sie sich nicht mehr an ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts zurück ? Waren sie nicht auch eine der besten Schülerinnen, die immer gelernt hat, ihre Fähigkeiten geschult hat und dabei den selben Fehler gemacht hat, wie meine Freundin hier ?"

Mc Gonnagal sah den Blonden geschockt und dann fragend an. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, welche Fragen ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Als sie aber nichts sagte, fuhr Chris fort.

„Professor erinnern sie sich vielleicht noch an ihr siebendes Schuljahr und den Tag als sie dem damaligen Direktor einen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt haben und das nur, weil er sie nicht dran genommen hat ?"

Professor Mc Gonnagal´s Augen weiteten sich und sie schien sich zu erinnern, denn eine leichte Rötung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Wo...Woher wissen sie das ?", fragte sie verstört.

„Das Schloss hat Bilder und damit Ohren, Professor." Antwortete Chris leicht amüsiert.

„Ja aber das war damals, weil ich gerade... "

Mc Gonnagal´s Gesicht erstarrte kurz und ihr Blick wanderte kurz darauf zu Hermine. Sie schien allmählich zu verstehen und fragte mit besorgter Stimme,

„Ach her je der Panther. Ms Granger stimmt das ?"

Hermine hob leicht den Kopf und nickte. Dann senkte sie ihn wieder und begann erneut zu weinen. Chris fuhr ihr sanft durch die Haare und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Mc Gonnagal hingegen ging zum Kamin und holte eine kleine Flasche vom Sims. Dann wandte sie sich an Chris.

„Mr. Wels ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung und hoffe, dass dies hier etwas behilflich sein wird. Es ist so zu sagen mein Heilmittel gegen diesen Katzenjammer. Sie sind ab sofort vom Unterricht freigestellt und werden sich bitte umgehend um Ms. Granger kümmern."

Chris nickte und nahm ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand. Es war Baldrian und dieser sollte Hermine einigermaßen beruhigen. Dann half Chris seiner Freundin auf und brachte sie zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich jedoch nochmals um und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Harry so bekannte schelmische Grinsen wieder. Mc Gonnagal hatte es aber nicht bemerkt und fragte,

„Ist noch etwas Mr. Wels ?"

„Ähm nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht falsch liege."

„Wobei ?"

„Nun ja es ist mittlerweile das zweite Mal, dass sie zwei Schülern die Erlaubnis geben, sich um einander zu kümmern."

„RAUS !", war das Letzte was der Blonde hörte, neben dem Lachen der anderen Schüler, welcher er aber jetzt lieber mit ihrer Lehrerin allein ließ.

Die beiden folgenden Wochen waren für Harry und Chris sehr anstrengend. Alle Zwei mussten sich nämlich neben ihrem Unterricht und dem allgemeinen Schulbetrieb auch noch um ihre neuen Pflichten kümmern und dies nahm eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch. Einzig die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore beschlossen hatte erst gegen Voldemord vorzugehen, wenn man neuere Informationen habe, ließ den beiden etwas Zeit und Ruhe sich um ihre beiden Freundinnen zu kümmern.

Auch die Presse hielt sich einigermaßen mit ihren Geschichten zurück. Harry wusste nach den ersten zwei Ausgaben die auf den Halloweenball folgten nur nicht so genau, ob es an ihren Drohungen lag oder an dem Brief von Gringotts, welchen die Kobolde an die Leitung des Tagespropheten geschickt hatten. Harry musste schmunzeln als er daran dachte, wie er seine Kopie des Briefes bekommen hatte.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren Redakteure,_

_hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit, dass nach der Annahme des Gryffindorerbes, der neue Lord Gryffindor sein bis dahin versiegeltes Verlies geöffnet hat und damit seine bis dato ruhenden Anteile an ihrem Unternehmen wieder aktiv geworden sind. Er besitzt nach heutigem Stand fünfunddreißig Prozent und hat somit neben der Gringottsbank, welche mit siebenundzwanzig Prozent an ihrem Unternehmen beteiligt ist, die Aktienmehrheit._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Gringotts, Vermögensverwaltung_

Es war Freitag und Harry hatte zusammen mit dem Rest der Gryffindors heute schon nach den ersten vier Unterrichtsstunden frei. Er war mit Chris zusammen gerade dabei ihren Schlafsaal zu betreten, als sie Stimmen vernahmen. Eine männliche und eine weibliche und beide schienen es sehr eilig zu haben. Es waren Neville und Susan, welche sich sofort, als die Zwei eintraten, hinsetzten und jeder ein Buch, allerdings verkehrt herum, zur Hand nahm. Chris begann zu grinsen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, dass wir stören, doch wir müssen kurz mal unsere Besen holen."

„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ihr stört ?", fragte Neville mit versuchter Unschuldsmiene und das Grinsen des Blonden wurde noch breiter.

„Ganz einfach Neville mein Freund. Du bist hier oben mit deiner Freundin, dein Gesicht ist knallrot und deine Hose ziemlich eng. Außerdem. , jetzt lächelte er Susan kurz zu, ... schauen mich unter Susan´s T-Shirt zwei süße Igelschnauzen an. Defacto, wir haben euch gerade gestört."

Neville klappte der Mund auf und sein Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Susan erging es ähnlich und so dachte Harry, der nur stark sein Lachen unterdrücken konnte, dass es Zeit wäre die beiden zu erlösen.

„Mach dir nichts draus Neville. Ihm wird der Spaß gleich vergehen." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und bedeutete Chris sich zu beeilen.

„Warum ?", war das Einzigste, was den Gryffindor auf Grund seiner Verlegenheit heraus bekam.

„Weil er heute, nachdem er sich fast über ein Jahr lang gedrückt hat, seine erste Flugstunde haben wird und ich persönlich dafür sorge, dass er sie auch nicht verpasst." Antwortete Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen und bekam von Chris einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

„Echt ?" sagte Neville und schien sich en seine erste Flugstunde zu erinnern. Diese war damals alles andere als ereignislos gewesen und hatte ihm den ersten Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel beschert.

Chris war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Schrank gegangen und hatte seinen Nimbus geholt. Dann bedeutete er Harry, dass er bereit sei und die beiden Lungen machten sich daran, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen. Dann geschah aber etwas, das man eher von Chris erwartet hätte, doch es war Harry, welcher sich nochmals umdrehte und mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln sagte,

„Na denn noch viel Spaß ihr zwei. Ich werde, nachdem wir raus sind, den die Tür mit einem Ablenkzauber belegen, damit ihr in der nächsten Stunde ungestört seid."

Sofort wurden die Beiden verbleibenden Teenager wieder knallrot und Chris musste sich beim Anblick ihrer Gesichter das Lachen verkneifen.

Dieses Lachen wäre ihm aber auch spätestens nach zehn Minuten vergangen, denn sie trafen auf dem Quidditchfeld ein und dort erwarteten sie neben Madame Hooch auch noch die Erstklässler von Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Mit finsterer Miene stellte sich Chris, unter den amüsierten und neugierigen Blicken, mit ihnen in die Reihe und lauschte den Worten der Fluglehrerin.

„Guten Tag Klasse „

„Guten Tag Madame Hooch"

„Wie ihr alle seht, haben wir heute nicht nur strahlenden Sonnenschein und damit ein herrliches Flugwetter. Nein, wir haben außerdem noch einen weiteren Flugschülerzugang..."

Die ganzen Erstklässler drehten sich zu Chris um und Harry sah, wie dieser leicht rot wurde. Ohne Zweifel hatte dieses Seltenheitswert und Harry ärgerte sich, dass Collin nicht hier war, um dieses durch ein Foto festzuhalten.

Als Erstes erklärte Madam Hooch, wie sie den Besen dazu brachten, das er ihnen gehorchte und dann, wie sie ihn richtig bestiegen. Chris hatte allerdings so seine Probleme damit und dies verwunderte nicht nur Harry, sondern auch die alte Hexe. Erst bekam er ihn nicht hoch... ( Ich meine den Besen)... und dann verkrampfte sich der Blonde zunehmend, als sich der Besen vom Boden löste. Einzig die Schüler schmunzelten und machten so ihre Witze. Chris sah die ganze Sache mit Galgenhumor und versuchte es immer wieder. Dann bemerkte Harry aber, dass sich bei Madame Hooch ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und kurz darauf stellte sie Chris eine einfache Frage, dessen Antwort alle erstarren ließ.

„Mr. Wels, seien sie ehrlich. Haben sie Angst ?"

Chris schien kurz zu zögern und sagte dann leise „Ja".

Harry klappte der Kiefer runter und er sah seinen Freund ungläubig an. Einige der anderen Schüler fingen an zu lachen, doch Madame Hooch brachte sie sehr schnell wieder zu Ruhe.

„Du verarscht uns doch Chris." Sagte Harry, da er wusste, dass sein Freund in seiner Animagusform oder wenn er die Elemente nutzte schon Höhen erreicht hatte, in die es bis jetzt noch nie ein Besen geschafft hatte.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Harry du musst mir glauben." Flehte der blonde Gryffindor in der Hoffnung, seine Versuche abbrechen zu dürfen. „ Ich habe Angst auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Als Falke oder beim Ritt auf einer Luftwoge habe ich kein Problem und auch Spaß. Doch wenn ich mein Leben einem Haufen Reisig und einem Polierten Ast anvertrauen soll, dann streikt mein Verstand... "

Harry starrte seinen blonden Freund ungläubig an.

„...Außerdem denke ich, dass wenn ich es mit elf oder zwölf Jahren versucht hätte, dann sähe die Sache anders aus. Als Kind machst du dir halt keine Gedanken über das „Was wäre wenn", du tust es einfach."

Diese Erklärung leuchtete dem Schwarzhaarigen ein und er nickte kurz. Der Rest der Klasse brauchte allerdings etwas Zeit und deshalb versuchte es Madame Hooch ihnen zu erklären. Den Rest der Stunde blieb Chris am Boden und schaute den anderen Schülern und vor allem Vicky beim Fliegen zu. Zwar schmunzelten einige immer, wenn sie an ihm vorbei flogen, doch keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Am Ende der Stunde rief Madame Hooch noch mal alle Schüler zusammen und bläute ihnen ein, dass nichts Lustiges daran sei, dass Chris eine leichte Angst vor Besen habe. Ja selbst der Direktor laufe lieber, als dass er sein Leben durch einen Besen riskiere.

Am Abend dann kam aber die Retoure. Jeder im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum macht, mit Ausnahme der Erstklässler seine Witze über Chris und bekam dafür erst einen bösen Blick und dann eine Ladung Wasser über den Kopf.

Harry und Hermine waren die Einzigsten, die trocken blieben. Selbst Ginny konnte sich nicht beherrschen und endete wie ein begossener Pudel. Bei Neville allerdings war dies mehr ein Umfall, denn er kam zu einem sehr unglücklichen Zeitpunkt in den Raum und erntete Seamus Wasserschwall.

Harry lachte nur und nachdem er zusammen mit Chris den Raum wieder einigermaßen trocken gelegt hatte, betrat Professor Mc Gonnagal den Selbigen und begann, als sie Chris sah, zu schmunzeln. Der Blonde warf ihr eine vernichtenden Blick zu, denn er wusste, dass wenn er seiner Hauslehrerin eine Dusche verpassen würde, dann gab es Tote.

Kurz darauf gingen die Meisten in Bett und so saßen letztendlich nur noch Harry, Ginny, Chris und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hatte sich Harry´s Tarnumhang geborgt und wollte die Nacht bei Luna bleiben.

Harry saß nun mit Ginny auf dem Schoss in seinem Lieblingssessel und während seine Freundin sich mit Hermine unterhielt und sie irgendwann auch auf Luna zu sprechen kamen und wie sie sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert hatte, musste Harry unwillkürlich an das Gespräch denken, wo ihm Ron erzählt hatte, wie er die ersten Nacht mit ihr verbracht hat. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich in Harry´s Gesicht als er an das völlig blasse Gesicht seines Freundes dachte. Wenn Harry es damals richtig verstanden hatte, dann war es eher Luna gewesen, die Ron verführt hatte und nicht umgedreht. Aber, und das wusste der Schwarzhaarige jetzt, Luna war ja trotz ihrer verträumten Art auch schon immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch und die, an sein eigenes erstes Mal, welche ja auch mehr von Ginny ausging, rief allerdings eine Reaktion hervor, die seiner Freundin nicht entging. Ginny stockte mitten im Satz und schaute Harry, welcher noch in Gedanken schien, fragend an, bis sie dann anfing sachte und hoffentlich von den Anderen unbemerkt, ihr Becken zu kreisen.

Dies allerdings entging Chris nicht und nachdem er Hermine kurz zugenickt hatte, erhoben sich die Zwei und verließen schnell den Raum. Ginny blickte Chris noch mal schnell hinterher und flüsterte leise"Danke" in sein wissendes Gesicht.

Als ihre beiden Freunde verschwunden waren, versiegelte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und küsste Harry, der immer noch in Gedanken war, sanft auf den Mund. Sofort öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich leicht verwirrt um.

„Wo sich Chris und Hermine ?", fragte er doch Ginny sagte nichts, sondern begann ihn weiter zu küssen und mit ihren Fingern durch sein wirres, schwarzes Haar zu fahren. Dann setzte sie sich so auf seinen Schoss, dass ihr Gesicht zu seinem zeigte und während ihrer beiden Zungen einen wahren Kampf ausfochten, befreite sie Harry von seinem Umhang und dem darunter liegenden T-Shirt. Sanft glitten ihre zarten Finger über seine starke und immer noch sonnegebräunte Brust. Harry indes war auch nicht untätig und so kam es, dass schon nach wenigen Minuten beide nur noch ihre beiden Unterhosen trugen. Da fiel Harry ein, dass er noch Schulden bei Ginny hatte. Es ging um ihr kleines Blaskonzert, welches ihm während der Prüfungen so einige peinliche Momente beschert hatte. Klar hatten sie seit dem regelmäßigen und vor allem fantastischen Sex gehabt, doch so eine richtige Revanche hatte er, mit Ausnahme des Tages wo, sein Drache durchgebrochen war, noch nicht. Deshalb umfasste Harry plötzlich Ginny´s Hintern und hob sie mit einem Ruck hoch. Dann drehte er sich auf der Stelle und während ihn Ginny fragend ansah, ließ er seine Freundin sanft in den Sessel gleiten. Kurz darauf kniete er sich vor sie und begann sie wieder zu küssen. Währendessen seine Zunge ihren Weg zu Ginny´s Ohren sucht und dabei eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Hals hinterließ, glitten seine Hände nach unten und streichelten ihren Bauch und ihre Schenkel. Ginny begann leise zu stöhnen und ihr Atem wurde schwerer, als seine rechte Hand in Saum ihres Slips schlüpfte. Plötzlich stockte Harry´s Bewegung und erblickte überrascht an Ginny runter.

„Gefällt´s dir ?", fragte der Rotschopf und sah Harry mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln an. Harry nickte und beugte sich nun ganz tief nach unten, um sich die Neuerung in ihrem Schritt genauer anzusehen. Vorsichtig und voller Vorfreude fasste er rechts und links die beiden schmalen Strings an und zog ihr den Slip aus. Zum Vorschein kam das Geilste, was Harry bis dahin gesehnen hatte. Nicht nur, das er jetzt frei Sicht auf die feucht glänzende Spalte hatte. Nein, Ginny war noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen als Chris und so Harry strahlte ein zweiter, etwas kleinerer Smaragd entgegen. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn berühren und zupfte deshalb

sanft mit seinen Lippen daran. Sofort bäumte sich Ginny auf und ein Lustschrei ging durch den Raum. Glücklicherweise beinhaltete ihr Versiegelungszauber auch einen ziemlich starken Schallschutz und so konnte sich der Rotschopf voll und ganz ihrer Lust hingeben. Harry unterdes setzte nun neben seinen Lippen auch seine Zunge ein und zum ersten Mal schmeckte er seine Freundin, ihre pure Lust. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig und seine Boxer war kurz davor zu platzen. Wenn Ginny nicht ihre Hände in seinen Haaren verkrallt hätte und ihn damit hinderte, seinen Kopf zurückzuziehen, dann wäre Harry sofort über sie hergefallen. Doch so musste dies noch einige Zeit warten und diese Minuten kamen dem Schwarzhaarigen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann schließlich löste Ginny, nachdem sie den ersten Gipfel erreicht hatte, ihren Griff und Harry konnte ihr wieder in die Augen sehen. Was dort stand, war reine, unverfälschte Lust und Harry verlor seine Beherrschung. Ohne auf Ginny´s Hände zu achten streifte er seine Boxer ab und machte sich bereit sich in ihr zu versenken. Ginny stoppte ihn aber noch kurz, verhütete und ließ ihm dann freien Lauf. Der Schwarzhaarige hob Ginny hoch und legte sie wieder auf den Sessel. Dann setzte er seine steife Männlichkeit an ihrer Pforte an und ohne weiteres Vorspiel drang Harry mit voller Wucht in sie ein. Ginny stöhnte auf und glaubte zu zerreißen. So intensiv hatte sie Harry noch nie gespürt und eine Welle der Lust durchflutete ihren Körper. Immer und immer wieder stieß der Gryffindor zu und während Ginny kurz vor ihrem zweiten Höhepunkt stand, merkte sie, dass auch Harry´s Lenden sich allmählich zusammen zogen. Dann schließlich war es soweit und beide kamen mit einer Macht, dass Ginny glaubte zu brennen. Harry erging es nicht anders und alles an was er denken konnte, war Ginny, sein kleiner Feuervogel. Kurz darauf brachen beide erschöpft zusammen und während Harry sich aus Ginny zurückzog, schaute er ihr verliebt ihn die Augen. Dann noch kurz ein Reinigungszauber, eine neue Hose und kurz darauf kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander. Sie blieben heute hier unten, denn ohne Zweifel wäre es Chris, der sie morgen früh finden würde und das war ja nicht ganz so schlimm.


	39. Chapter 39

Ja, ja ich weiß es hat etwas gedauert, aber hey, die neue Harry-Potter-Bibel ist da. Was erwartet ihr ?

Was meine FF betrifft, so haben mich einige schon öfters gefragt, sie wird weiter gehen. Ich versuche mich auchnicht vom HBP beeinflussen zu lassen.

Allerdings habe ich in nächsten Cap´s vor ... ach lasst euch weiter überraschen.

Ach ja Kätzchen, ich wusste doch ich hab Baldrian mit Honigmilch verwechselt. Danke aber für deinen Tip

Ansonsten gilt wie immer- Viel Spaß und gebt´s mir

Kapitel 39

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine kühle Brise geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen um nach der Quelle des Windes zu suchen und entdeckte Chris, welcher mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Sessel neben ihnen saß und auf seiner Hand einen kleinen Wirbelsturm erzeugt hatte.

„Na du Schatzsucher, alle Edelsteine gefunden ?", fragte er verschmitzt.

Harry wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, gähnte und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

„Jepp hab ich... Moment mal. Woher weißt du von Ginny´s zweiten Smaragd ?"

Der Blonde sah seinen Freund mit geheimnisvoller Miene an, blieb aber still.

„Hast wohl mal wieder deinen Röntgenblick benutzt oder ?" Fragte Harry lachend und war sich sicher, damit recht zu haben.

„Nein, hat er nicht Harry", sagte Ginny, die nun ebenfalls erwacht war, hinter ihm und sich ohne auf ihre nicht vorhandenen Sachen zu achten, aufrichtete. Dabei kamen ihr beiden zarten Brüste zum Vorschein und jeder andere Junge hier aus Gryffindor wäre sofort rot geworden. Chris aber lächelte nur und wünschte dem Rotschopf einen guten Morgen.

„Woher weiß er es dann Ginny ? Ich meine vor vier Tagen hattest du ihn noch nicht und... "

Harry sah den blonden Gryffindor abschätzend an und begann stotternd.

„... Oh... du... Ginny ? Sag jetzt nicht, dass Chris.."

Harry´s Freundin wurde leicht rot wusste nicht so recht, wie Harry auf ihre Antwort reagieren würden. Doch sie nickte vorsichtig mit ihrem Kopf.

Chris, der ihre Unterhaltung mit anhörte und der eigentlich das Thema war mischte sich mit ein.

„Harry, das glaub ich jetzt aber nicht. Hast du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in Ginny ?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist... es ist... ach man ich bin so ein Blödmann."

Chris begann zu grinsen und meinte, dass es ihm schwer fiele dem Schwarzhaarigen zu wiedersprechen. Dann beugte er sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Glaub mir Harry, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, hätten wir sie auch genutzt. Aber Ginny wollte dich nun einmal überraschen und so blieben neben Madame Pomfrey, die sich nebenbei gesagt, geweigert hat, nur noch Blaise Zabini. Und nun sei ehrlich, zu wem hast du mehr Vertrauen ? Mir oder einem Slytherin ?"

Harry sah seinen Freund verstehend an nickte ihm dankbar zu. Dann überkam ihn aber der Leichtsinn und er sagte.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Aber wenn Hermine sich einen Edelstein setzen lassen will, dann bin ich dran."

Daraufhin begann der blonde Gryffindor teuflisch zu grinsen und sagte mit lachender Stimme.

„Dann macht dich schon mal warm. Denn so wie Ginny letzte Nacht geschrieen hat, brauche ich maximal eine Woche, bis ich meine kleine Wildkatze soweit habe."

Daraufhin wurde der Schwarzhaarige knallrot und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Glücklicherweise tauchten am oberen Ende der Treppe Stimmen auf und erlösten ihn vor weiteren Spitzen seines Freundes. Er und Ginny zogen sich schnell an und dies keine Sekunde zu früh. Es waren Dean und Neville, die als ersten durch den Bogen am Treppenfuß kamen und mit einem Lächeln weiter zum Portrait der fetten Dame gingen.

Das Frühstück wurde mal wieder mal eine lustige Sache, denn Ron und auch Neville, der zu Harry´s Verwunderung wie verwandelt war, ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, den Schwarzhaarigen auf seine letzte Nacht hin aufzuziehen. Scheinbar hatte wirklich irgendwas Ginny´s Versiegelungszauber blockiert und ihre Stimme musste sich bis zu Schlafsaal der Siebenklässler ausgebreitet haben.

Harry blickte zu seiner Freundin um zu sehen, dass ihr diese Tatsache nicht all zu unangenehm war, doch Ginny war umringt von einer Traube Mädchen. Es waren Eve, Hermine, Parvati und Luna, welche die Rothaarige ständig mit ihren Fragen löcherten. Allein die Tatsache, dass Harry die Worte „Schmerz", „teuer" und „Zabini" hörte, verreit ihm, dass es um Ginny´s neuen Schmuck ging. Somit war dem Gryffindor klar, dass er sich um seine Freundin keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Er drehte sich also wieder zurück zu den Jungs und als nächstes Thema stand Quidditch auf dem Plan. Ron hatte erfahren, dass das folgende Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw hieß und dies, weil Gorden, Dean´s Freund und einer der Treiber von Huffelpuff nach langen Verhandlungen mit dem Kapitän von Ravenclaw einen Spieltausch ausgehandelt hatte. Der deutsche Junge hatte nämlich von seinem Vater die Einladung zum jährlichen Ministerempfang in Deutschland erhalten und das war ein Event, bei dem man als Angehöriger des Ministers für Zauberei auf gar keinen Fall fehlen durfte.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks, Dumbledore bat alle um einen kurzen Moment der Stille um eine Ansage zu machen, hörte der Schwarzhaarige, wie Hermine leise, aber doch hörbar zu ihrem Freund sagte.

„Chris Schatz, ich hab´s mir überlegt. Ich möchte jetzt auch einen weiteren Stein, allerdings keinen Stecker, sondern mit einem kleinen Ring."

„NEEIINNN", schrie Harry plötzlich laut auf und alle in der Großen Halle starrten ihn überrascht an. Alle bis auf Hermine, Ginny und Chris. Die Drei lagen vor Lachen auf dem Boden und hielten sich die Bäuche.

Dann schaute Harry zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Dumbledore nicht so recht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Mc Gonnagal hingegen war ihren Schülern einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dann faste sich der Direktor wieder und nachdem sich auch die anderen Schüler wieder ihm zugewandt hatte, fuhr er mit seiner begonnenen Ansprache fort.

„Wo war ich doch gleich ? .. Ach ja. Ich bitte alle Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler sich heute abend in der Großen Halle einzufinden. Danke"

Nachdem die Worte des Direktors verstummt waren, wandten sich gut zwei Drittel der Schüler wieder zu Harry um. Dieser stand immer noch mit versteinerter Miene und blutroten Gesicht da. Sein Blick fixierte Hermine und wie sie sich immer noch nicht wieder eingekriegt hatte. Dann plötzlich traf es ihn. Sie hatte ihn aufgezogen.

„Oh... du... du... kleines Biest. Musste das denn ausgerechnet jetzt sein ?"

„Entschuldige Harry... ich konnte... einfach nicht widerstehen.." Antwortete der braunhaarige Lockenkopf und das Atmen fiel ihr dabei sehr schwer.

Der Rest des Gryffindortisches lachte nun ebenfalls über Harry´s Gesicht, obwohl ein Großteil zu Harry´s Glück nicht wusste worüber sie lachten oder was der Grund war.

Der Rest des Tages verging schnell und so fanden sich gegen acht Uhr alle Lehrer und auch die Vertrauensschüler, angeführt von Hermine und Malfoy, in der Großen Halle ein. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, welcher an einem großen, runden Tisch stand und begrüßte alle zu diesem doch etwas ungewöhnlichen Meeting. Harry sah sich besorgt um, denn er befürchtete, dass es um Voldemord und seine möglichen Pläne ging. Deshalb fiel auch sein Blick als Erstes auf Malfoy und die beiden Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin. Der Blonde saß ihm genau gegenüber und sah den Direktor mit neugierigen Augen an. Ohne Zweifel, so dachte Harry, hoffte der Blonde neue Informationen zu bekommen. Schließlich wussten Harry und auch Dumbledore dass Voldemords junger Spion noch im Schloss ist und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet als der Erbe seines treusten Anhängers. Plötzlich streifte Malfoys Blick den von Harry und der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein nicht eindeutig zu identifizierendes Funkeln darin erkennen. Dies bestärkte den Gryffindor in seiner Annahme und erst die Worte von Dumbledore ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück kehren.

„Liebe Kollegen und auch meine verehrten Vertrauensschüler, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, damit wir ein Ereignis besprechen und auch planen können, welches es in der Form bisher noch nicht gegeben hat."

Alle starrten den alten Mann mit seiner halbmondförmigen Brille und dem silbergrauen Bart an.

„... wie ihr alle wisst, ist bald Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und das der Familie. Ihr wisst aber auch, es stehen uns dunkle Zeiten bevor und die zunehmende Bedrohung durch Voldemord wird uns vielleicht nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten geben ein solches Fest unbeschwert begehen zu können. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir es dieses Jahr, für alle die es wollen, das Fest hier in Hogwarts stattfinden zu lassen. Das heißt, wir laden die Eltern aller Schüler ein."

Die Lehrer und die anwesenden Jugendlichen wurden immer ratloser. Einzig Malfoy blieb etwas gefasst und fragte mit einer für die meisten ungewohnt sanften Stimme.

„Auch die Muggel ?"

„Ja Mr. Malfoy, auch unsere Muggelgeborenen Mitschüler sollen ihre Familien an solch einem Tage nicht vermissen müssen." Antwortete der Direktor mit einem erfreutem Lächeln.

„Aber wie wollen sie die bewerkstelligen ? Wollen sie etwa die ganzen Schutzzauber aufheben ?"

Fragte der blonde Slytherin weiter und Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Hatte Malfoy gerade eine Spur Furcht in seiner Stimme oder war es mehr so eine Art Hoffnung, dass Hogwarts womöglich geschwächt wurde. Doch dies konnte nicht Dumbledore´s Ernst sein. Die Schutzzauber aufheben, dies war nicht möglich.

Der Direktor lächelte nur weiter und ließ allen Anwesenden erst einmal Zeit, das gehörte zu verdauen. In der Zwischenzeit so kam es Harry vor, versuchte der alte Zauberer sich ein Bild von allen zu machen und sah jeden Einzelnen genau an. Dann räusperte er sich und alle wandten sich ihm wieder zu.

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Die Schutzzauber aufheben, dass kann selbst ich nicht. Dafür braucht es schon Jemanden, der das Schloss viel besser beherrscht, als der Direktor. Selbst die Gründer konnten dies nur vereint, da jeder seine persönlichen Zauber auf dieses alte Schloss gelegt hat. Nein. Ich dachte eher daran, diejenigen Eltern, welche uns besuchen wollen, ähnlich wie Bei... , er schmunzelte etwas,... Ms. Waslow´s Freund, ihrem Vielleicht-mal-Schwager, einen kleinen Zauber zu unterziehen. Dadurch wären sie in der Lage Hogwarts zu sehen und die Welt ihrer Kinder etwas besser zu verstehen."

Dann drehte sich der alte Zauberer zu Chris und dieser nickte zustimmend. Harry schaute seinen Freund an und begann zu verstehen. Chris sollte den Trank brauen, welchen er auch für Steve angefertigt hatte.

„So, wo dies geklärt ist, hat jemand Fragen oder Vorschläge ?" Meldete sich der Direktor nochmals zu Wort.

„Ähm Professor vorerst nicht, doch ich würde gern eine Bitte äußern." Antwortete Chris und alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Und die wäre ?"

„Könnten wir beide uns nach dem Meeting kurz treffen?"

Der Direktor nickte und da keiner weitere Fragen hatte und es eh nur ein erstes Vorstellen des Projektes war, entließ Dumbledore alle anderen Anwesenden und kam langsam an dem Tisch zu Chris.

„Nun Mr. Wels, was kann ich für sie tun ?"

„Eigentlich nicht sehr viel Professor. Ich bräuchte nur ihre Erlaubnis für..."

„Was wolltest du noch vom Direktor Schatz ?", fragte Hermine als sie sich auf Chris Schoss niederließ.

„Wird nicht verraten, ist eine Überraschung für... nein mehr sag ich nicht" Antwortete der Blonde mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann zog er Hermine zu sich herab und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Harry saß den beiden gegenüber und fragte sich, wie auch Ginny und Ron, was ihr Freund wohl vor hatte. Aber da er Chris kannte, hieß es nun Abwarten und Hoffen, dass er se ihnen irgendwann verriet. Deshalb tat es Harry seinem Freund gleich und er kümmerte sich um Ginny.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen gab es viel zu tun. Auroren kamen ins Schloss und untersuchten die Schutzzauber. Harry und Chris kümmerten sich um möglich Quartiere für die Eltern und Hermine und auch Draco instruierten die Vertrauensschüler, damit sie alle aufkommenden Fragen beantworten konnte. Ingesamt hatten sich gut vierzig Elternpaare angemeldet, darunter fünfzehn Muggeleltern. Dies bedeutete für Chris eine Menge Arbeit, bei der ihr aber, zu Harry´s Überraschung, Snape half. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall bei einem der Meetings doch sehr umgänglich geworden und respektierte den Blonden zunehmend.

_Backflash_

„_Willkommen zu unserem dritten Meeting betreffs des Weihnachtsfestes. Ich hoffe doch, dass die Vorbereitungen voran kommen und muss sagen, ich freue mich sehr, dass die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Lehrern und den Schülern der verschiedenen Häuser so gut funktioniert."_

_Begrüßte sie Professor Dumbledore und alle Anwesenden bedankten sich mit einem leisen Klopfen auf den Holztisch. Die nächste halbe Stunde besprach man noch einige weniger wichtigen Dinge, bis Chris die Sache mit dem Zaubertrank für die Eltern zur Sprache brachte._

„_Professor Dumbledore bestände denn die Möglichkeit eine Gruppe von Siebenklässlern in den nächsten Tagen, unter der Führung von Hagrid oder einem anderen Lehrer, in den Verbotenen Wald zu schicken, um dort nach einigen bestimmten Zaubertrankzutaten zu suchen ? Ich denke es wird bald schneien und dann wäre die Suche nur unnötig schwer"_

„_Nun Mr. Wels im Prinzip schon, doch ich dachte, dass sie dies auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht nötig hätten." Antwortete Dumbledore mit fragendem Blick und Harry fragte sich, wieso der Direktor dieses kleine Geheimnis plötzlich so mir nichts dir nichts ausplauderte ._

„_Das stimmt, doch es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich im Schloss bleiben könnte." Antwortete der Blonde. „ Ich habe schließlich auch noch andere Verpflichtungen, nicht nur meinen Schülern gegenüber, sondern auch..."_

_Chris wurde durch ein Zischen seitens Snape´s unterbrochen._

„Ja, ja Wels sie müssen sich auch noch um Ms. Granger kümmern. Aber denken sie nicht, sie könnten ihre primitiven Dränge auch mal hinten anstellen."

„_SEVERUS", rief Dumbledore empört, doch Chris winkte nur ab._

„_Lassen sie Professor", sagte dieser mit finsterer Miene und Harry sah, dass Snape plötzlich zusammenzuckte und wandte sich dann an den Meister der Tränke._

„_Hören sie Professor Snape, nur weil ihr Säbel seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr poliert wurde, werde ich hier nicht zum Mönch. Mein Sexualleben geht ausschließlich mich und Hermine etwas an. Außerdem ging es bei meiner Bitte nicht um mehr Zeit für Freundin, sie weiß, dass es zur Zeit etwas stressig ist, nein, es ging um eine andere Person, die mir lieb ist und um ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk."_

_Alle sahen den Blonden entsetzt an. Alle bis auf Professor Mc Gonnagal. Sie prustete aufgrund von Chris Bemerkung los und wurde im selben Moment knallrot. Diese Art von Ausbruch war ihr wahrscheinlich noch nie passiert und extrem peinlich. Snape hingegen sah so aus, als formten sich in seinem Kopf gerade die Worte „Avada" und „Kedavra" zu einem Satz und er sah den blonden Gryffindor mit funkelnden Augen an. Kurz darauf mischte sich Dumbledore ein und tat etwas, dass in Harry´s Augen noch schlimmer war und Snape´s Gedanken mit Sicherheit auch noch das Wort „Crucio" hinzufügen ließ. Der Direktor bat Professor Snape Chris zu assistieren und ihm bei den Tränken zu helfen. Harry überlegte schon eine extra Wache für seinen Freund zu bestellen._

_Snape wiederum schien nicht ganz zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Natürlich hatte er von Chris Fähigkeiten gehört oder die Sache mit dem Neutralisationstrank selbst mit erlebt. Doch jetzt, hier vor so vielen unwissenden Schülern als Assistent benannt zu werden, machte ihn eher wütender als das es ihn beruhigte. Chris schien dies zu spüren und sagte mit sanfter Stimme._

„_Professor Dumbledore dieses Angebot ist sicher sehr schmeichelhaft, aber ich muss ablehnen. Mit Sicherheit gibt es wichtigere Aufgaben für Professor Snape und ich würde es daher eher begrüßen, wenn er sich vielleicht um die von Madame Pomfrey bestellten und doch sehr anspruchsvollen Heiltränke kümmern würde."_

_Alle anderen im Raum sahen den blonden Gryffindor an und danach wanderte ihr Blick zu Snape. Wie würde er auf diese Ablehnung reagieren ? Und bevor der Hauslehrer von Slytherin etwas sagen konnte fügte Chris mit einem Lächeln hinzu._

„_Selbstverständlich kann er dazu mein Labor verwenden, um nicht sein eigenes, welches für den Unterricht benötigt wird, zu blockieren."_

_Sofort brach Snape seinen Versuch etwas zu sagen ab und seine Augen begannen undefinierbar zu leuchten. Harry wusste nicht genau warum. War es, weil Snape hörte, dass Chris ein eigenes Labor hatte. Oder weil ihm dies bekann war und er außerdem wusste, wem dieses Labor früher gehört hatte. Schließlich war Salazars geheime Wirkungsstätte unter allen Tränkemeistern ewig ein Mythos gewesen und Generationen hätten ihr halbes Leben gegeben, es nur ein einziges Mal zu sehen._

„_Ok, ich stimme zu" Sagte Snape so schnell, dass ihn die anderen im Raum ungläubig ansahen und Harry bemerkte auf Dumbledore´s Gesicht ein breites Schmunzeln._

_Die nächsten Tage sah man fast gar nichts mehr von Snape und nur durch Chris Erzählungen wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass Severus Snape sich plötzlich wie Katholik im Petersdom benahm. Zuerst soll er eine ganze Stunde nur die Wände angestarrt und dann jedes der Brauutensilien mit der Vorsicht einer jungen Mutter in die Hand genommen haben. Schließlich sei ihm eine Träne übers Gesicht gelaufen und er hat sich bei Chris bedankt. _

_Backflash Ende_


	40. Kapitel 40

Ja, ja ich weiß es ist eine Weile her, doch hey es ist Sommer und meine Reviewer scheinen ja eh alle im Urlaub zu sein.Was die FF-caps angeht, da werde ich jetzt wieder verstärkt dran arbeiten. Hab schon einige Weitere fertig. War allerdings ganz schön schwierig und glaube nicht, dass sie euch gefallen werden. Hatte nämlich Probleme nach dem sechten Buch und musste erst mal Abstand zu ihm bekommen. Will ja nicht dem Erscheinen der deutschen Ausgabe vorgreifen oder Teile daraus verwenden.

Jett aber erst einmal viel Spaß und wie immer- gebts mir.

Kapitel 40

Das Wetter wurde Ende November schlagartig ungemütlicher und auch der Schnee ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Dies bedeutete einerseits jede Menge Spaß bei den nun anstehenden Schneeballschlachten. Andererseits aber auch erschwerte Bedingungen beim Quidditch.

Es war Samstag und das lange erwartete Spiel der Gryffindors gegen das Team aus Ravenclaw stand an. Alle waren aufgeregt und auf den Tribünen war die Hölle los. Die fünf Häuser waren alle fast vollständig erschienen. Nur Gorden und Dean fehlten. Der kleine, schwarze Gryffindor hatte vor zwei Tagen eine persönliche Einladung von Minister Wilson erhalten und war nun überglücklich, dass er Gorden nach Deutschland begleiten konnte.

Kurz vor Eins eröffnete Madame Hooch mit ihrem Standartsatz „Ich will ein faires, sauberes Quidditch" das Spiel und sofort schnappten sich die Ravenclaws den Quaffel. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Ron das erste Tor verpasst bekam und schwang sich so schnell er konnte in die Höhe, damit er den Schnatz so rasch wie möglich fand. Klar hätte er seinen magischen Blick verwenden können, doch dies stand außer Frage. Mit Sicherheit würde er fair spielen, er war ja schließlich kein Slytherin.

So kam es, dass sich das Spiel allmählich in die Länge zog und Ron, der anfangs noch etwas schwächelte, zu immer besserer Form auflief. Vielleicht lag es aber daran, dass sich die eigentliche angriffsstärkste Jägerin der Ravenclaws, Amalia Jackson, heute irgendwie nicht konzentrierte. Immer wieder, so fiel es Harry auf, war sie unaufmerksam und verpasste den Quaffel um einige Meter, als hätte sie ihn überhaupt nicht gesehen. Der Kapitän ihrer Mannschaft war außer sich vor Zorn und schrie sie immer wieder an, sie solle gefälligst aufpassen.

Doch auch in Harry´s Mannschaft gab es leichte Probleme, die hauptsächlich von den beiden Treibern ausging. Harry flog gerade an Dennis und Collin vorbei, als er hörte, wie die Zwei sich stritten.

„Schlag zu verdammt... sie spielt auch... wo bleibt deine Loyalität", schrie der ältere der beiden Jungen und Dennis, sein Bruder, machte eine wüste Geste, die Harry eigentlich nur von den Muggelfilmen oder Dudley her kannte. Er drehte sich um, denn Harry wollte den Grund für diesen Streit erfahren und herausbekommen, wen Collin eigentlich meinte. Sein Blick fiel auf Dennis und dieser versucht immer wieder seinen älteren Bruder zu beruhigen. Zwischendurch, so bemerkte Harry, schaute er aber immer wieder in eine andere Richtung und nach längerer Beobachtung erkannte Harry, dass Dennis Blicke Amalia Jackson galten. Da fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor der Satz von Hermine, „ Er freue sich aufs nächsten Spiel der Ravenclaws", wieder ein.

Plötzlich hörte der Schwarzhaarige Chris in seinem Kopf und dieser wollte wissen, was los ist. Harry erzählte was er gehört hatte und ein lautes Lachen erklang in seinem Schädel. Dann sagte Chris noch irgendwas von Strafarbeit und Einsperren und dem Schwarzhaarigen drückte sich ein wissendes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Er überlegte ob er die Hinweise, die ihm sein Freund gegeben hatte nutzen sollte oder ob er es dem Blonden überließ. Bevor er aber etwas unternehmen konnte, war Chris schon bei Madame Hooch und die alte Fluglehrerin wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, als der blonde Gryffindor so unvermittelt vor ihr in der Luft auftauchte.

„Madame Hooch, ich beantrage eine Auszeit und zwar für beide Mannschaften."

Völlig perplex nickte Madame Hooch und Chris nickte Harry zu. Plötzlich fühlte dieser sich gar nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut. Was sollte er tun ? Strafarbeiten verhängen ? Sicher nicht. Deshalb flog er erst einmal um alle sich versammelnden Spieler herum und bedeutete Dennis und Amalia ihm zu folgen. Auf den Tribünen entwickelte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein kleiner Tumult. Schließlich wusste keiner von den Zuchauern, was eigentlich los war. Auch Ron und Ginny, die kurz mal zu Hermine und Luna geflogen waren konnten keine näheren Informationen bringen.

Harry hatte die beiden Jüngeren mittlerweile etwas abseits der anderen geführt und saß nun ruhig auf seinem Besen. Während des Fluges hatte er versucht sich seine Worte zurecht zu legen, doch so richtig gute Sätze waren dabei nicht heraus gekommen. Seine beiden Mitschüler schauten ihn fragend, obwohl sie sich auch öfters gegenseitig aussahen und jedem ein roter Schleier übers Gesicht huschte.

„... Ja genau das meine ich" Sagte Harry plötzlich und schaute die Zwei an. „Ihr fliegt hier rum und vernachlässigt eure Pflichten. Hört zu ihr zwei, ich bin vielleicht nicht der Richtige um euch dies zu sagen, doch wenn ihr euer Verhalten nicht ändert, dann fliegt ihr aus der Mannschaft."

Harry schwitze bei diesen Sätzen mehr, als bei seinem ersten Training mit Chris. Doch die beiden vor ihm sahen ihn nur an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

„Was meinst du ?", fragte Dennis mit zittriger Stimme.

„Was ich meine ist, dass..."

Chris war in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Platz bei Hermine zurück gekehrt und setzte sich neben seine fragend dreiblickende Freundin.

„Was ist los da oben ?", fragte der brauhaarige Lockenkopf, als sie das geheimnisvolle Gesicht ihres Liebsten sah.

„Keine Ahnung Schatz. Es ist Harry´s Part und ich bin dieses Mal nur Zuschauer." Erwiderte der Blonde. Allerdings ging sein Satz in einem Pfeifkonzert unter und als sich Hermine und Chris umdrehten, sahen sie dass die beiden Köpfe von Dennis und Amalia kaum noch von einander getrennt waren. Dann flogen sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen und Madame Hooch informierte alle, dass das in wenigen Minuten fortgeführt wird. Harry kam unterdes auf Chris zugeflogen und sah aus, als hätte er eine Runde mit einem Bären gekämpft.

„Puh", sagte er. „Ich eigne mich wirklich nicht für so etwas:"

„Hat aber geklappt. Was hast du gemacht ?", sagte der blonde Gryffindor

„Verrate ich nicht. Nur so viel, es hätte Gryffindor alle Punkte des Jahres gekostet und Dennis wäre nie in den Genuss der Zag-Prüfung in Zaubertränke gekommen."

„Wie meinst du denn das nun wieder ?" Fragte Ginny und Harry setzte plötzlich ein Lächeln auf, das doch sehr stark an Chris erinnerte.

„Ganz einfach Schatz. Du erinnerst dich doch an unser kleines Abenteuer im Snape´s Labor..."

Ginny nickte zaghaft und wurde seit langer Zeit mal wieder knallrot.

„...Und du weißt auch, dass Snape nie erfahren hat, wer seinen Tisch so... ich sag mal... verwüstet hat."

„Und ?",fragte Ginny, die nun unter den amüsierten und fragenden Blicken ihrer Freunde stand.

„Ich habe zu Dennis gesagt, dass wenn er Amalia nicht sofort küsst und mit ihr nach dem Spiel redet. Ich nachher zu Snape gehe und sage, dass er es war, der..."

Alle in der näheren Umgebung fingen an zu lachen und nur der Schrei „Vorsicht", von Neville unterbrach die lustige Runde. Harry schnellte herum und sah, dass ein Klatscher nur knapp an der Tribüne vorbei gerast war. Dann flog sein Kopf zu Ausgangspunkt der Attacke und Harry sah Dennis und Amalia, welche gemeinsam Dennis Holzknüppel hielten.

„Kommst du spielen oder brauchst du noch eine Einladung?" Fragte Dennis und Harry konnte in seinem Gesicht ein überglückliches Strahlen sehen.

Gryffindor gewann dieses Spiel nur knapp mit 350 zu 330 Punkten. Amalia war nach der kleinen Ansprache erst so richtig in Fahrt gekommen und verpasste Ron einen Quaffel nach dem Andern. Glücklicherweise sah Harry den Schnatz wie er versucht sich hinter einem der Torpfosten der Ravenclaws zu verstecken und schnappte ihn sich kurz darauf.

Etwas später, die Mannschaftskapitäne waren gerade dabei sich die Hände zu schütteln, bemerkte Harry, dass Chris mitten in einem seiner Sätze abbrach und in eine Art Trance versank. Alle starrten den Blonden an. Doch da er keine zwei Minuten wieder völlig normal schien, war keiner der Anwesenden ernsthaft beunruhigt. Lediglich das leichte Grinsen um den Mund des Medimagus, veranlasste Harry, ihn zu fragen was los sei. Chris schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und murmelte „später".

Einige Minuten danach löste sich die ganze Gemeinschaft auf und man ging, es war schließlich schon nach sechs Uhr, in Richtung der Großen Halle zum Abendessen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Jeanny und Malfoy. Letzterer von Beiden versuchte ihnen aber aus irgendeinem Grund auszuweichen. Wieso ? Diese Frage stellten sich nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ginny und Hermine. Schließlich war es nicht die Art des blondes Slytherins, sich einer Konfrontation mit Harry und Chris zu entziehen.

„Geht schon mal vor ihr Beiden." Sagte Chris an die Mädchen gewandt und bedeutete Harry stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine sah ihren Freund besorgt an. Chris jedoch lächelte nur aufmunternd und rief Jeanny und Malfoy zu sich. Die Beiden kamen auch kurz darauf zurück und Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an. Chris Miene hatte sich verfinstert. Allerdings kannte der Schwarzhaarige dieses Gesicht und machte sich daher nicht all zu viele Sorgen. Ganz anders die beiden Schüler vor ihnen.

„Ms. Waslow, Mr. Malfoy bitte gebt mir jeder eine Zahl zwischen null und dreißig." Sagte Chris mit snapegleicher Stimme.

Jeanny sah den Blonden überrascht an, flüsterte dann aber achtzehn. Malfoy hingegen zögerte und entschied sich für elf. Daraufhin begann Chris zu grinsen und sagte an die Zwei gewandt.

„Ok. Das macht dann achtzehn Punkte von meinem Haus und elf Punkte von Slytherin."

„Wofür ?" Wollte Jeanny protestieren.

„Für die Missachtung meiner Hausregeln, Ms. Waslow." Erwiderte der Blonde." Oder sagte ich nicht, dass kein von mir nicht autorisierter Schüler den deutschen Turm betreten darf ?"

Jeanny klappte der Mund auf und mit leicht stotternder Stimme fragte sie.

„Wo... Woher weißt du das ? Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns keiner gesehen hat."

„Das stimmt. Euch hat niemand gesehen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es mir als euer Hauslehrer und Erbauer des neuen Flügels entgangen ist." Antwortete Chris mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und Harry fragte sich nun selber, was sein blonder Freund meinte.

Malfoy hingegen sah Chris nun mit einem Blick an, der zwei Sachen widerspiegelte. Es waren Furcht und Niedergeschlagenheit. Dann atmete der Slytherin schwer aus und sagte mit leiser Stimme.

„Ok Wels spuck es aus. Welche Strafarbeit soll ich erledigen ?"

Harry sah erst Malfoy und dann Chris überrascht an. Seit wann kuscht Malfoy vor einem Gryffindor ? Er gab doch sonst nicht so schnell auf ? Da war doch mehr, oder ? Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah Malfoy abschätzend an.

„Keine Strafarbeit Draco. Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass du mich und meine Autorität respektierst." Sagte Chris mit einem geheimnisvollen Funkeln im Auge.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf ?" Fragte Malfoy plötzlich und überrascht. Er hatte scheinbar seine alte Art der Arroganz wiedergefunden.

„Wieso ich das glaube ? Ganz einfach. Du bist in einem Raum mit einem wunderschönen, extrem heiß aussehendem Mädchen, ihr seid beide nackt und doch verweigert sich dein Körper. Also liegt es entweder daran, dass du meine Regeln kennst und große Angst hast erwischt zu werden, in dem Fall akzeptierst du meinen Status als Lehrer. Oder es liegt an deiner Gesundheit. In dem Fall würde ich mal zu Poppy gehen."

Malfoy´s Blick wurde unsicher. Scheinbar wusste er nicht, was er antworten soll. Chris bemerkte diese Unsicherheit und Harry sah, dass die Augen des Blonden plötzlich kurz blau aufflammten. Dann begann er zu grinsen und sagte mit süßer Stimme.

„Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass du noch Jungfrau bist und hast die selben Ängste wie gut Zweidrittel der männlichen Bevölkerung dieses Schlosses."

Der letzte Satz schlug ein wie eine Bombe und Harry sah, dass Malfoy knallrot anlief. Jeanny sah Chris mit tödlichem Blick an und legte ihren Arm um Malfoy. Dann sagte sie mit finsterer Stimme.

„Musste das jetzt sein ? Hier und vor allem vor Harry, seinem na ja. ?"

Harry starrte immer noch auf den blonden Slytherin und wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin und Erbe des Malfoyvermögens, welcher damals Hermine und später auch andere Schüler mit ihrer Zurückhaltung und Jungfräulichkeit aufgezogen hatte, war selbst noch... Nein das konnte nicht sein. Andererseits war es Chris, der ihn darauf ansprach.

Aber bevor die beiden Gryffindors eine Antwort erhielten, drehte sich Malfoy um und rannte in den dunklen Korridor. Jeanny sah ihm besorgt hinterher und nach einem kurzen Zögern folgte sie ihrem Freund.

„Meinst du, er wird sich rächen ?", fragte Harry und sah Chris mit leicht besorgter Miene an. Schließlich war es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass Malfoy der geheime Spion von Voldemord, hier im Schloss, war. Und sollte er nur annähernd das Ego seines Vaters haben, dann würde seine Rache mit Sicherheit grausam werden.

„Ich glaub schon," antwortete Chris. „Doch mehr als mich töten kann er auch nicht."

Dabei grinste er Harry an und bedeutete dem Schwarzhaarigen das es Zeit ist, um ein wenig Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, bevor Ron alles vertilgt hat.

Harry nickte, doch ihm gingen seine Gedanken an Malfoy nicht aus dem Kopf. Sollte er wirklich Voldemord´s Spion sein, dann müssten sie alle ein wenig besser auf ihn achten. Denn bis der dunkle Lord angreifen würde, war es nicht mehr al zu lang.

Chris schien Harry´s Gedanken zu lesen und drehte sich kurz vor der Großen Halle nochmals um.

„Harry versprich mir jetzt aber bitte eines."

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah seinen Freund fragend an, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser von ihm wollte.

„Erwähne die Sache mit Malfoy nicht vor den anderen am Tisch. Es reicht, das du es gehört hast und überleg mal, wie du dich fühlen würdest."

„Ja aber, als er letztes Jahr Hermine vor allen Mitschülern gehänselt hat, das hast du..." Wollte Harry seinen Freund belehren.

„...Da habe ich dem so schnell wie möglich Abhilfe geleitet." Unterbrach Chris Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „ Doch bei Malfoy ist das schwieriger. Er hat nicht nur davor Angst. Er sorgt sich auch um Snape..."

„Ja klar Snape," rief Harry überrascht. „Ist wohl sauer, dass sein Plan von mir vereitelt wurde. Deshalb ist er auch des Öfteren nachts zum Krankensaal geschlichen. Wollte wohl den Fehler der anderen Todesser ausbügeln ?"

Chris sah Harry schockiert an und konnte nicht begreifen, wieso dieser jetzt plötzlich so aggressiv reagierte. Dann kam ihm allerdings die Erleuchtung und er musterte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Du weißt es nicht, oder ?", fragte Chris seinen Freund.

„Was ? Was weiß ich nicht ?" rief Harry und sah den Blonden mit unsicheren Augen an.

„Er ist sein Onkel, seine Patenonkel Harry. Und egal wie Draco ich später entscheidet, Blut ist dicker als Wasser." Antwortete Chris mit beruhigender Stimme.

Harry starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an.

„Wo... Woher weißt du es ?"

„Von Snape. Er hatte in der zweiten Nacht, nach dem Angriff auf ihn, einen Alptraum und dachte er sein im Delirium. Er faselte am nächsten Tag von einem Geist, der ihn besucht hat. Da ich aber keine Anzeichen für ungewöhnliche Hirnaktivitäten feststellen konnte, er aber die nächsten Nächte wieder die Erscheinung hatte, beschloss ich ihn eine Nacht zu beobachten. Dort fand ich heraus, dass Malfoy sich jede Nacht in den Krankenflügel schlich und stumm am Bett von Snape wachte. Am nächsten Tag, als wir allein waren, sprach ich unseren Meister der Tränke darauf an und Snape verriet mir eines seiner größten Geheimnisse. Nämlich, dass Draco sein Patensohn ist. Verstehst du Harry ? Nur er, Malfoy´s Eltern und Dumbledore wussten davon. Es diente zum Schutz von Malfoy junior und auch von Snape."

„Schutz ?" Brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Ja Schutz Harry. Keiner wusste damals was später wird. Allerdings war Lucius, so sehr er auch an Voldemord glaubte, immer stolz auf seinen Sohn gewesen. Er war sein Ein und Alles, sein Stammhalter. Deshalb machte er Snape heimlich zu Draco´s Paten, in der Hoffnung, dass der dunkle Lord dem Jungen nichts tut. Denn sollte er ihn töten, so würde Voldemord seinen wertvollen Tränkemeister verlieren. Und umgekehrt, sollte Voldemord Snape töten, dann stirbt auch Draco und damit würde der dunkle Lord die Loyalität seines engsten Vertrauten verlieren. Etwas, das er zu dieser Zeit überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte."

Harry starrte seinen Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Und was wäre, wenn Malfoy die Sache mit Seidenschnabel nicht überlebt hätte ?"

Chris dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich dunkel an die Story von Hagrid´s Haustierchen und den damaligen Ereignissen.

„Nichts Harry. Bei diesem Ritual ging es ausschließlich um eine Tötung durch Voldemord oder einen persönlichen Befehl des dunklen Lords an einen seiner Handlanger."

Wieder schien Harry sprachlos und blickte seinen Freund fassungslos an.

„Woher weißt du dies alles ?", fragte er Chris und dieser begann amüsiert zu lächeln.

„Ach weißt du, Snape ist manchmal sehr zugänglich. Besonders wenn du mit ihm Tränke diskutierst oder ihm in Salazar´s Labor mitnimmst."

Harry begann zu verstehen. Allerdings konnte dieses Gespräch seine Meinung zu Snape nicht viel ändern. Er respektierte den alten, immer in schwarz gekleideten Tränkemeister, doch wahre Freunde würden sie nie werden.

Kurz darauf trafen sie sich mit Ginny und Hermine in der Großen Halle und nach einigen köstlichen Scheiben Schweinebraten und ein paar Klößen gingen sie gemeinsam in den Gryffindorturm zurück.


	41. Kapitel 41

Ich hab doch gesagt, dass dieses cap nicht mein bestes ist. Deshalb gleich vornweg mein Flehen um Gnade. Das originale Cap 40 ist mir leider in den unendlichen Weiten des www abhanden gekommen und so musste ich die letzte Vorstufe nochmals aufarbeiten. Dabei ist mir leider die Erklärung, dass es sich bei dem Ritual zwischen Draco und Snape um eine dunkle Form der Seeleverbindung und nicht nur ein einfaches Pate- Patensohn- Ritual handelt, irgendwie nicht wieder den Sinn gekommen. Außerdem wusste auch Voldi davon. Nur als er es erfahren hatte, war es eh schon zu spät. Was nun die Fragen von HermyBookwrom angeht.

1. Der jeweils andere stirbt nur wenn der Tod von Voldi ausgeht. Also wenn Professor Trelawny Snape verführt und dieser eine Infarkt bekommt, dann heißt dies nicht, dass Draco nie zum Stich kommt, er wird ja weiter leben.

2. Wenn du mir ein paar Bezeichnungen schickst, wie ich Chris außerdem bezeichnen kann außer (der Blonde, Harry´s Freund, Hermines Stecher o.Ä.), dann erreicht er bei mir auch den Status eines Lehrers und ich werden ihn nie wieder als Gryffindor bezeichnen. ;-)

3. Die Fähigkeit bezieht sich auf die Tränke, nachzulesen in Cap 17 , 31. Und was die Ankündigung betrifft, tja da wusste ich noch nicht, dass mein Hirn mich bis zum Weihn..ups noch eiige andere Sachen schreiben lässt.

Jetzt aber genug geschwafelt und viel Spaß

Kapitel 41

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren sehr ruhig und in Hogwarts machte sich allmählich eine vorweihnachtliche Stimmung breit. Die Schüler, die dieses Jahr im Schloss blieben, halfen den Hauselfen wo es ging. Schließlich wollten sie, dass ihre Schule einen guten Eindruck bei ihren Eltern machte. Chris war mit den Tränken für die Muggeleltern beschäftigt und Harry half den Auroren beim Schutz des alten Gemäuers. Fast täglich flog er unsichtbar und in seiner Drachenform über das Gelände und suchte nach möglichen Schwächen des Magiefeldes. Am letzten Freitag früh vor dem Wochenende, welches die Schüler nutzen konnten um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, fiel sein magischer Blick allerdings auf etwas, dass er sich näher ansehen wollte. Es ging und eine Art Schild, das irgendwas im Hof von Hogwarts verdeckte. Das Areal oder besser gesagt, die Fläche, die es umspannte war ungefähr so groß wie ein halbes Quidditchfeld. Das Alarmierende für Harry aber war, dass er das Feld trotz seiner Fähigkeiten als Magier nicht durchschauen konnte. Immer wieder versuchte er es. Doch jedes Mal wenn er sich dem Gebiet näherte, verspürte er den Drang woanders hinzugehen. „Ohne Zweifel ein Ablenkzauber", murmelte zu sich selbst und war trotz seiner Fähigkeiten kurz davor, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Es konnte ja schließlich eine Falle oder eine Art Schlupfloch von Voldemord sein. Als Harry allerdings einen letzten Versuch startete das Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen, erkannte er die Signatur von Chris. Sofort wurde ihm klar, warum seine Bemühungen scheiterten. Harry war vielleicht der Beste wenn es ums Kämpfen ging, doch Chris Steckenpferd, neben seinen Fähigkeiten als Medimagus, war ja die Erschaffung von Illusionen. Deshalb brach Harry hier ab und beschloss seinen Freund bei nächster Gelegenheit nach dem Magiefeld zu fragen.

Die Möglichkeiten dafür waren aber begrenzt. Zum Einen, da Chris sehr beschäftigt schien und zum Anderen, weil Harry dies tun wollte, wenn sie beide allein waren. So kam es, dass bis dahin noch ein weiterer Tag verging.

Es war so gegen sieben Uhr und Harry, Chris, Dean, Gorden, Ron und Neville saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ein Männerabend war angesagt, da ihr Freundinnen bei ihrem Besuch am Nachmittag in Hogsmeade beschlossen hatten, sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück zu ziehen und dort eine Art Pyjamaparty zu veranstalten. Daraufhin hatte Gorden, dessen weiblich Ader durchkam, den Vorschlag gemacht, es den Mädchen gleich zu tun.

So lümmelten sie nun alle in den bequemen Sesseln vor dem Kamin und erfreuten sich an den Snacks, die ihnen Dobby mit überschwänglicher Begeisterung gebracht hatte.

Harry saß da, mit zurück gelegtem Kopf und beobachtete das Züngeln der Flamen im Kamin. Er dachte über die letzten Wochen nach. Dabei streiften seine Gedanken von Halloween, über Malfoy bis hin zu der Geschichte mit Dennis. Letzteres bescherte ihm ein Schmunzeln aufs Gesicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Drohung damals klappen würde, doch so wie es aussah, war sie ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Dennis und Amalia waren seit dem kaum noch getrennt anzutreffen. Obwohl der junge Gryffindor seine Zweifel gehabt hatte. Schließlich war Amalia fast ein Jahr älter als er und Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Dennis ihn spät abends noch einmal abgepasst hatte. Seine Worte klangen immer noch in den Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen. „Na toll Harry, jetzt bin ich mit ihr zusammen. Doch was nun ?"

Kurz darauf wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es war Chris, der wieder Mal eine seiner Jugendgeschichten zum Besten gab und alle Jungs sich vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten. So bekamen sie auch nur schwer mit, dass Dennis durch das Portrait der fetten Dame geklettert war und nun mit weißem Gesicht vor ihnen stand. Harry schien der Erste zu sein, der ihn bemerkte und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Dennis Kumpel, was ist passiert ?" Fragte er den kleinen blonden Gryffindor, der eigentlich so aussah, als wollte er so schnell wie möglich wieder weg. Auch Chris trat mit einem Lächeln an die beiden heran und fragte den Jüngeren, warum er so blass, verschwitzt war und seine Kleidung so durchwühlt aussah. Hatte man ihn vielleicht angegriffen ?

Der Blonde starrte Chris an und schien zu überlegen. Harry´s Freund musterte den Jüngeren genau und dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Dennis du Tier, ihr seid keine zwei Wochen zusammen." Sagte Chris plötzlich fast vorwurfsvoll an Dennis gewandt. Sein Gesicht glänzte dabei allerdings wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„ICH ? Ich war das Opfer." Sagte der kleine Blonde mit versuchter verteidigender Stimme. „Es war Amalia, die sich plötzlich auf mich gestürzt hat. Und dann... dann... , scheinbar suchte er nach Worten,... oh man war das geil..."

„Ja, ja die unschuldigen, lesesüchtigen Ravenclaws", sagte plötzlich Ron von hinten und da sich der Rest der Gruppe plötzlich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, wurde jüngste Sohn der Weasleys knallrot. Außer Harry kannte ja keiner die Umstände von Ron´s ersten Mal.

Erlöst wurde der Rotschopf durch Chris. Der hatte nämlich Dennis zum Tisch nahe dem Kamin geführt und ihn mit in ihre Runde eingeladen.

„Komm Dennis, du bist jetzt ein Mann und daher kannst du ruhig mit uns mitreden."

Der kleine, blonde Gryffindor wurde knallrot, setzte sich aber mit zu den Anderen. Chris schien plötzlich in seinem Element und während er anfing Dennis über das Erlebte auszufragen, bemerkte Harry wie sein Freund hinter seinem Rücken ein Tablett mit sieben Gläsern und einer Flasche mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit beschwor. Harry fragte sich was das solle. Schließlich war Alkohol, bis auf das eher harmlose Butterbier, in der Schule verboten.

Chris schien dies aber nicht zu stören und er reichte jedem ein Glas. Dann sah er Dennis an und bedeutete ihm es zu trinken. Der jüngerer Gryffindor zögerte, genau wie der Rest der Gruppe. Alle sahen den Blonden fragend an. Alle, außer Gorden, denn der hatte das Glas an seine Nase geführt und roch daran. Dann stand er mit einem Grinsen auf und mit einem bedeutendem Lächeln nickte er Chris zu. Harry fragte sich was dies solle und hätte sich bei Gordens nächsten Worten fast verschluckt.

Der deutsche Schüler hatte sich nämlich an Dennis gewandt und begann wie ein alter Mann, der seinem Enkel eine seiner Lebensweisheiten beibringen wollte, zu sagen.„Dennis denk bitte immer daran."

„_Wenn dich ein Mädel hübsch und nackt, ganz zärtlich an denDödel packt,_

_und dirwas Gutes widerfährt, das ist schon einen Asbach Uralt wert._

_PROST „_

Harry sah Gorden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und auch die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Chris, kamen nicht umher, es dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gleich zu tun. Einzig Ron, der es mal wieder nicht abwarten konnte und schon einen Schluck im Mund hatte, verschluckte sich so stark, dass er den ganzen Alkohol in den Raum prustete

Kurz darauf fingen alle an zu lachen und tranken rasch ihre Gläser aus. Was danach folgte war mit Abstand die lustigste Party, die Harry bis dahin erlebt hatte. Lag wohl daran, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Gläschen geblieben war. Im Verlauf der kleinen Feier erfuhr Harry auch, was es mit dem Spruch zu tun hatte und dass er in ähnlicher Form aus der deutschen Muggelfernsehwerbung stammte. Gegen zehn Uhr dann fragte Harry plötzlich laut an Chris gewandt, was es mit dem Magiefeld auf sich hat. Der Blonde wehrte aber nur schnell ab und meinte, dass es spätestens morgen früh erfahren würden. Dann hob er Dennis hoch und trug den jungen, schon eingeschlafenen Gryffindor in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort legte er ihm noch eine Phiole mit einem Trank für etwaige Kopfschmerzen auf den Nachttisch und folgte den anderen Gryffindors in den Schlafsaal der Siebenklässler. Dort angekommen musste er schmunzeln. Alle waren schon ins Land der Träume geglitten und ganz bestimmt würde er Gorden auch keine Punkte abziehen, nur weil dieser nicht in seinem Bett schlief. Dean´s Freund lag nämlich mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln ganz eng an den schwarzen Gryffindor gekuschelt und leise Atemgeräusche kamen aus seinem Mund. Kurze Zeit später schlief auch Chris und freute sich schon auf den kommenden Tag.

Schon beim täglichen Training hatte Harry seinen Freund gelöchert, was es mit der Illusion auf sich hat, doch der blonde Gryffindor verweigerte jeglichen Kommentar. So blieb Harry nichts weiter übrig als geduldig zu warten. Auch Ron, der das Gespräch am vorherigen Abend mit gehört hatte, schaute neugierig, was wohl heute passieren würde. Doch alles in der Großen Halle schien normal. Das Essen schmeckte wie immer und auch Chris zeigte keine Anzeichen von abnormalem Verhalten. „Ok, seine Zunge musste nicht wirklich schon beim Frühstück komplett in Hermines Mund stecken." Dachte Harry und um seine aufkommende Eifersucht zu bekämpfen, zog er Ginny ebenfalls ganz nah an sich und küsste sie.

Dann war es Zeit für die Post und als hätte Harry einen mentalen Befehl gegeben, strömte ein Schwarm Eulen in die Halle. Jede war auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel, doch plötzlich schien sie alle eine Art Panik zu befallen und die Eulen flogen mit lautem Greischen in den entlegensten Winkel der Halle zurück.

Harry schaute sich alarmiert um und versuchte den Grund für das seltsame Verhalten der Tiere zu finden. Und schließlich sah er ihn auch. Es war ein Greifvogel, besser gesagt ein rabenschwarzer Falke, der auf einem der steinernen Gargoyles, die als Deckenstützen dienten, saß und scheinbar auf etwas oder jemanden wartete. Plötzlich stieß der Falke einen lauten, grellen Schrei aus und die Eulen begannen noch aufgeregter zu werden. Und während sich alle Blicke zu den total verängstigten Eulen wandten, sprang der Falke ab und glitt in großen Kreisen auf den Boden der Halle zu.

Dann ertönte ein zweiter Schrei und Harry schnellte erschrocken herum. Der Schrei kam aus unmittelbarer Nähe und Harry dachte schon er würde angegriffen. Zu seinem Erstaunen kamen die hohen Pfeiftöne jedoch aus keinen Schnabel, sondern aus Chris Mund. Der Blonde war, von allen anderen im Raum unbemerkt, aufgestanden und hielt nun ein Paket in seiner rechten, ausgestreckten Hand. Der Falke flog auf ihn zu und griff sich während des Fluges das Paket. Dann schlug er mehrmals kräftig mit seinen Flügeln und errang wieder an Höhe. Schließlich drehte er noch zwei, drei Runden und steuerte dann auf den Ravenclawtisch, um genauer zu sein, auf Vicky zu. Das kleine blonde Mädchen starrte fasziniert auf den Vogel und war so von seiner Schönheit vereinnahmt, dass sie gar nicht für voll nahm, wie er das Paket vor ihr auf dem Tisch absetzte.

Harry; Ginny und Hermine sahen unterdes ihren Freund fragend an. Dann bemerkte Harry plötzlich, wie dieser aus seinem Umhang einen braunen, aufwendig verzierten Lederhandschuh nahm. Chris zog ihn an und erneut ertönte greller Schrei. Daraufhin machte der Falke in der Luft kehrt und landete nach wenigen Augenblicken auf Chris ausgestrecktem und mit dem Handschuh geschützten Arm. Chris strich dem Tier sanft über sein Federkleid und zum ersten Mal konnte man erkennen, dass sich um den Hals des Tieres ein kleines, goldenes Kettchen wand.

„Na Jupiter, alles in Ordnung ?", fragte der blonde Gryffindor und der Vogel schien mit einem kurzen Pfiff zu antworten.

Dann drehte sich Chris plötzlich um und ging in Richtung Ravenclawtisch. Alle Blicke folgten ihm und nur Harry nutzte einen kurzen Moment, um zum Lehrertisch zu schauen. Dort sah er Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer, wie sie mit amüsierten Gesichtern das Geschehen beobachteten. Besonders Hagrid´s Augen glänzten und Harry fiel wieder ein, dass der Falke ja völlig schwarz war. Es musste also eine Besonderheit an diesem Tier geben, welche das Interesse des Halbriesen geweckt hatte.

Dann wand Harry aber seinen Blick zurück zu seinem Freund. Dieser war mittlerweile bei Vicky angekommen und hatte das kleine Mädchen ganz fest in seinen Armen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Angel", sagte der blonde Gryffindor und mit einer leicht kreisenden Handbewegung erschien ein weiterer Lederhandschuh. Mit überraschtem Gesicht sah Vicky ihren Bruder an und schien sich zu fragend, was das solle.

„Ich dachte mir, Schwesterchen, du solltest deinen Eltern mehr schreiben und da du keine eigene Eule hast und du dadurch vielleicht gern mal die Briefe weglässt, haben Mum und Dad beschlossen, dass du einen eigenen Briefzusteller brauchst."

Vicky sah ihren Bruder zwar überglücklich an, wurde aber leicht rot im Gesicht. Scheinbar hatte Chris einen wunden Punkt gefunden. Der halbe Ravenclawtisch begann zu schmunzeln und auch einige Schüler der anderen Häuser lachten kurz auf. Dann deutete Chris aber auf das Paket und meinte, dass es sein Geschenk für sie ist. Vicky begann zu strahlen und während Chris dem Falken sagte, dass er sich erst mal in der Eulerei ausruhen soll, öffnete seine Schwester mit zittrigen Händen das Paket.

Zum Vorschein kamen ein Paar weiße Lederschuhe und die meisten Schüler in der Großen Halle runzelten die Stirn. Diejenigen, meistens Muggelgeborene, welche diese Art von Schuhen kannten, stöhnten aber auf. Es waren Schlittschuhe und Harry erkannte sie als solche nur, weil er damals bei den Dursleys öfters mal Eishockey gesehen hatte. Dudley schaute sich oft Spiele an, da dort meistens sehr hart miteinander umgegangen wurde. Allerdings fragte er sich, was Vicky mit den Schuhen sollte. Der See war wegen der Magie des Schlosses und auch den Bemühungen der Seemenschen, die in ihm lebten, selten zugefroren und dadurch aus Sicherheitsgründen tabu. Plötzlich fiel es Harry aber wie Schuppen von den Augen und als er aus seinen Überlegungen erwachte, sah er, dass Chris Vicky an die Hand genommen hatte und aus der Großen Halle führte. Der Rest der Halle schien ebenfalls wissen zu wollen, was los war und folgte den Beiden. Draußen im Hof dann hob Chris seine Hände und mit einer sehr komplexen Bewegung ließ er seine Illusion zusammenfallen.

Was Harry dann sah, ließ ihm und auch den anderen Schülern den Mund aufklappen. Es war eine riesige Eisfläche, die in allen möglichen Farben schimmerte und sich über gut den halben Hof erstreckte. Das war sie also, „Die Sache" um welche sich Chris kümmern musste und für die er Dumbledore´s Erlaubnis brauchte.

Als Nächstes fragte sich Harry aber, was Vicky jetzt tun würde und bevor der Schwarzhaarige überhaupt zum Nachdenken kam, hatte sich Chris Schwester die Schlittschuhe angezogen und war auf das Eis gesprungen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ist auf zwei dünnen Metallkufen zu stehen. Als er aber Vicky´s Gesicht sah, spürte er, dass es das gleiche Gefühl von Freiheit sein musste, welches er auch immer hatte, wenn er sich auf seinen Besen schwang.

„Na Mr. Wels, ich sehe ihre Überraschung ist ihnen gelungen." Sagte Professor Dumbledore, als er von hinten an Chris und Harry herangetreten war. Auch der Rest der Lehrer war aus der warmen Halle gekommen und starrte nun auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Besonders Professor Flitwick und auch Professor Mc Gonnagal sahen sich fasziniert die bunte Kulisse an.

„Das ist schon ein gewaltiges Stück Magie, oder Minerva ?" Fragte der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst.

„Stimmt Filius, das ist es. Doch noch beeindruckender ist es, dass er es vor uns verstecken konnte. Ich meine wir wussten, dass er etwas vor hat und doch haben wir nichts gemerkt." Erwiderte Professor Mc Gonnagal und Harry musste schmunzeln.

Dann fiel sein Blick aber auf all die anderen Schüler, die sich interessiert um die Eisbahn herum versammelt hatten. Besonders die Blicke der deutschen Schüler hatte plötzlich etwas Sehnsüchtiges im Blick und er drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Sag mal Chris, was stimmte an diesem Bild nicht ?" Fragte Harry verschmitzt und nach einigen Augenblicken schien dem Blonden die Erkenntnis zu kommen. Er nickte und bedeutete Harry, dass es jetzt sein Part war.

Der Schwarzhaarige begann darauf zu grinsen und ging in Richtung der anderen Schüler. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, er wollte ja nicht mit seiner stablosen Magie angeben, und beschwor einigen Regale voll mit weiteren Schlittschuhen.

Ein freudiges Stöhnen ging durch die Menge und keine Minute später war Vicky nicht mehr allein auf dem Eis. Alle Häuser versuchten sich und auch Filius Flitwick, der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst, konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

Der Hof war erfüllt vom Lachen der Schüler und dem Kratzen der Kufen. Dumbledore, der die ganze Sache beobachtete, lächelte und Harry hätte schwören können, in den Augen des Direktors eines seiner berühmten Funkeln zu sehen.

Kurz darauf wurde auch Harry von Ginny überredet mit aufs Eis zu kommen und der Rest des Vormittags wurde eine wirklich lustige Angelegenheit. Denn hierbei war Chris seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund bei Weitem überlegen. Harry vermutete, dass sein Freund, Vicky und auch seine Schüler schon öfters auf diesen Kufen gestanden haben. Beim Mittagessen wurde sein Verdacht dann auch bestätigt, denn Olivia sagte mit strahlendem Gesicht, dass sie das Eislaufen schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit vermisste habe. Chris erzählte Harry und seinen Freunden, dass es eine große Eislaufhalle nicht weit weg, von ihrem Heimatort gab und sie früher fast wöchentlich dort ein uns aus gegangen sind.

Zum Ende des Mittags verkündete Professor Dumbledore, dass die Eisbahn den ganzen Winter über bestehen bleibt und jeder nach Herzenslust und unter Beachtung einiger kleiner Regeln sie nutzen dürfte. Die ganze Halle applaudierte. Nur einige Slytherins schienen gar nicht so glücklich, dass es jetzt hier in Hogwarts eine „Sache der Muggel" gab.

Am Nachmittag lud Chris dann Vicky und ihre Schulfreunde zu sich ein und es wurde ein lustiger, bunter Geburtstag gefeiert. Dabei erklärte der Blonde seiner Schwester auch, wie sie sich um Jupiter kümmern muss und übereichte ihr eine kleine silberne Pfeife.

„Hier Angel. Mit dieser Pfeife kannst du Jupiter rufen. Ich denke er wird sie hören, selbst wenn er mehrere Kilometer entfernt sein sollte."

„Aber Chris wieso kann ich ihn nicht so rufen wie du ?" Fragte der kleine Blondschopf enttäuscht.

„Weil es nicht geht. Sieh Angel, eine meiner Formen ist ein Falke und dementsprechend kann ich Jupiter auch so rufen. Ich befürchte du musst schon mit der Pfeife mit ihm kommunizieren." Antwortete Chris. Harry beobachtet die keine Unterredung. Dann runzelte er aber die Stirn, denn er meinte gehört zu haben, dass sein Freund, als er sich von Vicky abgewandt hatte, das Wörtchen „vorerst" geflüstert hat. Sollte dies bedeuten... auf Harry´s Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus. Kurz darauf endete Vicky´s Geburtstag und Harry und auch die Anderen gingen ins Bett.

Die beiden Wochen bis Weihnachten vergingen fast wie im Flug und alle Bewohner des Schlosses freuten sich schon auf das Fest. Auch wenn nur gut ein Viertel der Schüler hier blieb, war es doch eine nicht unerhebliche Menge. Auch Madame Pomfrey fieberte dem Fest entgegen und den damit verbundenen Ferien. Für sie waren die letzten beiden Wochen alles andere als einfach. Denn nachdem die meisten älteren Schüler den Dreh mit den Schlittschuhen heraus hatten, begannen sie Eishockey zu spielen und dies in einer doch sehr rauen Form. Es gab Platzwunden, ausgeschlagene Zähne und auch zwei drei Knochenbrüche. Die alte Heilerin schlug jedes Mal die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und war froh, als am einundzwanzigsten Dezember der Hogwartsexpress gen London startete.


	42. Kapitel 42

Ok, Ok weil ihr es seid. Hiermit stelle ich gleich noch ein Cap ins Netz. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass bei über hundert Hits, sich auch mal einige meiner Schwarzleser bei mir beschweren.

Ach übrigens dieses Cap ist nur grob nach Schnitzern duchsucht und daher hängt euch nicht gleich auf, wenn ihr einen meiner bekannte Fehler findet.

nun viel Spaß und wie immer, gebts mir.

Kapitel 42

Es war kurz vor Fünf und die meisten Schüler die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Es war bedeutend ruhiger als sonst, bemerkte Hermine und setzte sich rasch neben Chris an den Gryffindortisch. Auch hier gab es mehrere freie Plätze. Aus ihrem Jahrgang fehlten Dean, Seamus und Parvati. Auch die Creevesbrüder waren dieses Jahr wieder zu ihren Eltern gefahren und so musste sich keiner unbedingt Sorgen machen, auf irgendeinem Foto aufzutauchen.

„Wo sind Harry und Ginny ?", fragte Ron und schob zwei Drittklässler auf der Bank etwas zur Seite. Schließlich sollte Luna noch neben ihn passen.

„Och die haben noch was vor." Antwortete Chris lässig und sah seine Tischnachbarn geheimnisvoll an.

Dann erschien das Essen und keine zwei Sekunden später, waren ihre beiden Freunde kein Gesprächsthema mehr. Ron machte sich über die köstlich duftenden und aussehenden Speisen her und Hermine unterhielt sich mit Luna über das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest.

Harry hatte sein Nachmittagstraining, welches sie nach den Ereignissen von Halloween eingeführt hatten, beendet und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs sah er nochmals aus dem Fenster und beim Anblick des sternenklaren Himmels zeichnete sich ein Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht ab. Nur gut, dass es im Winter sehr zeitig dunkel wird dachte er und kletterte durch das Loch hinter der fetten Dame. Diese war zwar nicht in ihrem Rahmen, Harry vermutete sie besuchte mal wieder ihre Freundin Violet, doch das machte Harry jetzt eh keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Wie hatte er früher immer mit ihr gestritten, damit sie ihn in den Turm ließ. Doch dies war vorbei, nachdem ihm Chris verraten hatte, dass es ein Universalpasswort gab, welches der Direktor am Anfang des Jahres vergab und da eigentlich auch nur er benutzen dürfte.

Harry betrat also den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Ginny. Er wusste, dass Chris sie mit irgendeinem Grund gehindert hatte, den anderen zu folgen und keine zwei Minuten später kam sie auch die Treppe, welche zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte, herunter.

„Ich frag mich, was das sollte...", murmelte der Rotschopf ärgerlich und band sich ihre langen, roten Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen.

„Was denn Schatz ?", fragte Harry und Ginny zuckte kurz zusammen. Sie war so mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt, dass Ginny ihren Freund auf dem Sofa kaum wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ach Chris," meinte sie. „ Er musste mal wieder angeben und hat mir ganze drei Flaschen Butterbier, mit den er versucht hat zu jonglieren, übers Kleid und in die Haare geschüttet."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte zwar Chris gebeten, sie aufzuhalten, doch vielleicht sollte er beim nächsten Mal spezifischer sein.

„War bestimmt nicht mit Absicht Schatz." Versuchte Harry Ginny zu beruhigen und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Komm lass uns apparieren, dann kommen wir noch rechtzeitig", fuhr er fort und nachdem ihn seine Freundin berührt hatte, verschwanden beide mit einem „Plopp".

Als Ginny ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stöhnte sie allerdings kurz auf. Sie waren nämlich nicht in der Großen Hale bei den Anderen gelandet, sondern standen eng umschlungen auf dem Astronomieturm. Und da waren sie nicht allein. Dobby befand sich ebenfalls hier und neben ihm lag eine große Decke, auf der sich außerdem ein riesiger Picknickkorb befand.

Ginny´s Kopf flog zu Harry herum und dieser strahlte sie mit großen Augen an. Dann bedeutete er ihr sich zu setzen und nahm dann ebenfalls neben ihr Platz.

„Harry ich... ich weiß gar nicht, was... was ich sagen soll..." stammelte Ginny und sah ihren Freund verliebt an.

„Nichts Schatz, du musst nichts sagen." Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarig. „ Ich wollte nur mal wieder mit dir allein sein und dir zeigen und sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Ginny rann eine Träne übers Gesicht und sie zog Harry ganz fest an sich heran und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Kurz darauf erinnerten sich beide aber, dass Dobby auch noch anwesend war. Und als sie ihre Köpfe zu ihm wandten, traf sie beide ein Lächeln, welches sich über das ganze Gesicht des Hauselfen zog.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Möchten Harry Potter und seine charmante Begleitung jetzt essen ?", fragte Dobby und als die Zwei verlegen nickten, schnippte der Elf mit seinen Fingern und der Korb öffnete sich. Dann schwebten die Teller, das Besteck und die Kerzenleuchter an ihren Platz und im nächsten Augenblick erschien auch schon der erste Gang ihres Liebesmenüs.

Die Speisen waren köstlich und während Harry und Ginny aßen, stellte Ginny ihrem Freund eine Frage, welche ihr schon seit sie hier oben angekommen waren, auf der Zunge brannte.

„Harry, wie kommt es, dass wir hier oben nicht frieren ? Ich meine es ist sternenklar und heute Mittag war es eiskalt."

Harry schmunzelte über seine Freundin und wie scharfsinnig sie doch war.

„Magie," sagte er kurz und erklärte ihr, dass es immer noch eiskalt außerhalb des Schlosses war. Nur nicht auf dem Astronomieturm. Dieser stand nämlich unter einem Zauber, welchen er und Chris über ihn gelegt hatte.

Kurz darauf beendete sie das Essen und Dobby, welcher die letzte Stunde voller Enthusiasmus den Kellner gespielt hatte, ließ das Geschirr verschwinden. Dann fragte er, ob noch etwas benötigt wurde und da die beiden wunschlos glücklich waren, zog auch er sich zurück.

Harry musste immer wieder über das Verhalten seines kleinen Freundes schmunzeln und nachdem sie beide allein waren, zog er Ginny an sich heran und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Liebe, unendliche Liebe spürte er in diesem Moment und Harry wollte, dass er nie vergeht. Ginny empfand das selbe und während sie beide ihre Küsse vertieften, streiften sie sich gegenseitig die Sachen vom Leib. Kurz darauf lagen sie alle beide nackt und auf dem Rücken auf der Decke und sahen zu den Sternen hinauf.

„Harry ?"

„Ja ?"

„Glaubst du, dass wir jemals in Frieden leben können."

„Ich weiß es nicht Ginny. Doch eines weiß ich und das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde Voldemord irgendwann bezwingen und sollte dies auch das Letzte sein, was ich tue." Erwiderte Harry nach einigen Minuten.

Ginny wusste, dass dies eines von Harry´s Versprechen war und es nichts gab, dass ihn hinderte, es auch wahr zu machen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Harry strahlte sie an und erwiderte den Kuss. Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihren Rücken und begann sie ganz sanft zu streicheln. Kurz darauf drehte er beide um und als Ginny auf ihrem Rücken lag und er über ihr war, bedeckte er ihren zarten Körper mit Küssen. Er küsste sie am Hals, an den Ohren und wanderte dann hinab zu ihren Brüsten. Ginny stöhnte auf, als er an ihren dunkelrosa leuchtenden Brustwarzen saugte. Dann zog sie ihn aber wieder hoch und Harry sah ihr in die wie Sterne leuchtenden Augen. Dort bemerkte er aber, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und er sah Ginny fragend an.

„Was ist ?", flüsterte er leise und Ginny sah kurz weg. Dann jedoch öffnete sich ihr Mund und sie versuchte Harry etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste aber nicht wie. Er hatte sich doch solche Mühe gegeben und sie liebte ihn viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihn verletzen wollte, doch ...

Harry schien plötzlich ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Ginny ich liebe dich und alles was zählt ist, dass wir zusammen sind. Und wenn du heute nur schmusen willst, dann ist das mehr als ich erhoffen konnte. Glaub mir Liebes, selbst wenn wir nur hier lägen und uns die Sterne ansehen würden, so wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch hier auf Erden"

Ginny sah ihn erleichtert und glücklich an. Dann zog sie ihn wieder an sich heran und küsste ihn ganz leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Worte waren nicht mehr nötig, denn beide verschmolzen in einem Wirbel der Gefühle. Jeder wollte nur noch die Wärme des anderen spüren.

Chris und die anderen Gryffindors hatten ihr Abendessen beendet und saßen nun schon gute zwei Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron spielte mit Luna Zauberschach und war das erste Mal in seinem Leben dabei, zu verlieren. Hermine las eines ihrer Bücher und Chris, der seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss gelegt hatte, schien vollkommen in Gedanken zu sein.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie alle ein kratzendes Geräusch am Fenster und im Licht des Kamins erkannten sie Jupiter, den schwarzen Falken. Chris stand auf und öffnete das Fenster.

„Na Jupiter, ist es mal wieder Zeit für unseren Flug ?" Fragte der blonde Junge und nachdem er sich von Hermine mit einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte, verwandelte sich Chris in einen wunderschönen Falken. Hermine strich ihm noch schnell übers Federkleid und wünschte ihrem Freund viel Spaß.

Chris hatte seit Vicky´s Geburtstag fast jeden Tag seine Flugstunden mit dem schwarzen Falken. So lernte Jupiter das Land und Chris neue Flugmanöver kennen.

Die beiden Vögel stießen sich vom Fensterbrett ab und nachdem sie mehrere Augenblicke im Sturzflug auf den Boden zugerast waren, schossen sie wieder kerzengerade nach oben. Dann drehten sie einige Runden um den See und Chris konnte danach einfach nicht widerstehen und flog zu Astronomieturm hoch.

Hätten Vögel ein menschliches Gesicht, so wären jedem ein leichtes Grinsen aufgefallen, welches sich auf dem Kopf des helleren Falken wiederspiegelte. Chris sah mit seinen scharfen Augen hinab und beobachtete kurz, die beiden nackten und eng miteinander verschlungenen Körper, die sich auf der Spitze des Turmes befanden. Chris stieß einen kurzen grellen Schrei ( man hätte auch pfiff sagen können ) aus und entfernte sich wieder. Jupiter wartete schon auf dem Dach von Hagrid´s Hütte. Chris hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, als er im Augenwinkel zwei bunte Blitze sah. Der eine war rot und der andere Blitz schimmerte blau. Der Falke schnellte herum und sah mit Entsetzen, dass die Lichterscheinungen von Astronomieturm kamen. Sofort verwandelt er sich noch in der Luft zurück in einen Menschen und apparierte zu seinen Freunden.

Auf dem Astronomieturm angekommen, versteinerte sein Gesicht. Harry lag regungslos am Boden und Ginny saß mit starrem Blick und bleiche Haut neben ihm. Chris wollte auf seine Freunde zugehen, doch er hörte, wie eine Tür zuschlug. Der Blonde schnellte herum und ging in Deckung. Doch nichts geschah. Scheinbar hatte der Angreifer sich, jetzt da jemand anderes aufgetaucht war, aus dem Staub gemacht. Das war jetzt aber auch nebensächlich. Was einzig und allein zählte waren seine Freunde. Deshalb rief Chris Jupiter zu sich und gab ihm ein schnell heraufbeschworenes und beschriebenes Stück Pergament. Darin bat er Hermine sofort hierher zu apparieren und einige Decken mitzubringen.

Als Jupiter weg war untersuchte der blonde Gryffindor zuerst seinen Freund. Da dieser aber nur geschockt zu seien schien, erweckte er ihn mit einem leisen „Enervate". Harry kam wieder zu sich und das erste was er sah, war Ginny mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ein leises „Plopp" und Hermine tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. In ihren Armen hielt sie mehrere Decken die alles samt das Gryffindorwappen zierte. Ohne Zweifel waren sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann aber fielen diese Decken jedoch zu Boden und Hermine stürmte auf Ginny zu.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist passiert ?" Fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und sah ihren Freund entsetzt an.

„Keine Ahnung Schatz. Harry war geschockt, als ich hier her kam und Ginny scheint unter irgendeinen anderen Fluch zu stehen." Erwiderte Chris mit besorgter Stimme.

Harry war mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen fit und stand auf. Er wollte zu Ginny, als ihm Hermines erst blasses und dann feuerrotes Gesicht auffiel. Er starrte sie fragend an und erst als sie peinlichberührt den Kopf wegdrehte, traf es Harry. Er war ja, bevor er geschockt wurde, gerade dabei mit Ginny zu... und dementsprechend war sein Körper völlig nackt und Teile seiner Mitte trotzten der Schwerkraft. Harry wurde leicht rot, doch das war auch alles wozu er im Moment imstande war. Viel zu sehr beängstigte ihn der Zustand seiner Freundin. Er drehte sich von Hermine weg und kniete sich neben Chris, der über Ginny gebeugt hockte und sie mit seinen blau leuchtenden Händen untersuchte. Plötzlich stand dem Blonden das pure Entsetzen im Gesicht und alles was Harry hörte war ein leises „Oh mein Gott".

„Was ist mit ihr", rief er panisch und riss seinen Freund unsanft an der Schulter herum.

„Eisiger Tod", war alles was er von seinem Freund hörte und Harry´s Eingeweide begannen sich zu verkrampfen.

„Eisiger Tod ?", fragte Hermine und sah zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her. Chris war der erste, der wieder sprechen konnte und während Harry seiner Freundin eine Decke nach der anderen um den Körper wickelte, erklärte Chris Hermine, was er meinte.

„Hermine, der Fluch welcher auf Ginny liegt, ist dunkelste Magie und eine der schlimmsten Arten zu sterben, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Der Körper erfriert von inner her und es gibt nichts, was den Fluch brechen kann."

Hermine war geschockt und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre beiden Freunde.

„Kann man sie denn nicht wärmen ?"

„Kann man Schatz, doch es verlangsamt den Tod nur." Antwortete Chris niedergeschlagen. „Verstehst du Hermine ? Die Kälte kommt von innen und sie befällt den Körper an ihren schwächsten Stellen. Es gibt Berichte, wo zuerst die Beine und Hände abstarben. Wieder andere erzählten von inneren Organen, die allmählich versagten."

„Ja aber gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit den Fluch zu brechen ?" Hermine ließ einfach nicht locker. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass ihre Freundin starb und Harry später daran zerbrach.

„Doch man hat ihn schon mal gebrochen. Aber die Folgen waren auch nicht besser. Das Opfer ist nämlich auf Grund der enormen Hitze bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt, da man nicht wusste, dass der Fluch schon aufgehört hatte zu wirken. Verstehst du der Fluch war weg, aber das Feuer war noch da und verbra... "

Chris Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und er fing an wie irre zu schimpfen.

„... ich Idiot... Harry schnell die Decken weg..." rief der Blonde und stand so schnell auf, wie er konnte. Harry sah seinen Freund mit entsetztem Gesicht an und glaubte, dass dieser übergeschnappt sei. Chris jedoch beachtete das Zögern seines Freundes überhaupt nicht und so lag Ginny keine zehn Sekunden wieder so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte auf dem Astronomieturm. Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Hermine und bedeutete ihr, sich zurück zu ziehen. Mit fragenden Blicke tat der braunhaarige Lockenkopf wie ihr geheißen und hoffte, dass Chris es ihr später erklären würde.

Als die Drei wieder allein waren und Harry sich immer noch fragte, was dies alles solle, kam Chris auf ihn zu und zog aus seinem Umhang eine kleine Phiole mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit.

„Hier trink das Harry, es könnte bei dir etwas weh tun."

„Was ? Was könnte weh tun ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher.

„Das Feuer Harry. Ich möchte, dass du dich auf Ginny legst und dich auf das heißeste Feuer konzentrierst, das du dir vorstellen kannst." Erwiderte Chris.

„Bist du irre ? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die Fluchopfer bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt sind." Schrie Harry zurück und war drauf und dran seinen Freund eine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, damit dieser wieder zur Besinnung kam.

Chris jedoch fing an geheimnisvoll zu lächeln. Dann deutete er mit seinem Finger auf sich und sagte „Augen", dann wanderte sein Finger zu Harry und er sagte „Flügel". Als der Blonde danach seinen Finger auf Ginny richtete, traf Harry der Blitz und er flüsterte „ Phönix". Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte sich Harry seine Decke, die er sich gerade übergelegt hatte, wieder vom Körper gerissen und legte sich auf Ginny. Dabei erschrak er, denn seine Freundin war eiskalt. Kurz darauf verließ auch Chris den Turm und versiegelte die Tür. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie heiß es bald werden würde und deshalb musste das Schloss so gut wie möglich geschützt werden.

„Ginny ich liebe dich und hoffe, dass Chris recht behält. Ansonsten endet es hier und jetzt." Harry küsste seine Liebst auf ihre zarten Lippen und konzentrierte sich auf das Feuer. Einen Augenblick später stand die komplette Aussichtsplattform in Flammen und Harry glaubte am ganzen Körper zu brennen. Doch dieser Schmerz war ihm egal. Was könnte mehr weh tun, als seine einzige, wahre Liebe zu verlieren. Immer höher schlugen die Flammen und die Farbe des Feuers veränderte sich. Da wo es am Anfang rotgelb ward, wurde es gleißend hell und Harry glaubte im Schimmer des Lichtes zu sehen, wie sich die eiserne Brüstung verformte und schließlich wie ein dickflüssiger, leuchtend gelber Brei die Wände herunterlief. Dann plötzlich war ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut im Gesicht und der Schmerz des Feuers ebbte ab. Eine Sekunde später spürte er eine Regung unter sich und als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er in die mit Feuer gefüllten Augen von Ginny. Sie lächelte ihn an und Harry konnte nichts anderen tun, als sich zu ihr hinab zu beugen und sie voller Leidenschaft auf den Mund zu küssen. Kurz darauf wurde es dunkel um ihn herum und er brach auf Ginny zusammen...

„ Wo sind Harry und Ginny ?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, als ihr Freund durch die Tür am Fuße des Astronomieturmes kam.

„Noch oben. Harry ist dabei den Fluch zu brechen und glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass du und ich auf keinem Fall da oben sein sollten, wenn es soweit ist. Außerdem haben wir jetzt etwas anderes vor. Es gilt einen Attentäter zu fangen und als hätte Chris einen siebenden Sinn schnellte der Blonde herum und starrte auf eine der dunklen Ecken des Ganges. Plötzlich waren Schritte zu hören und es klang so, als würde jemand weg rennen. Chris stürmte los. Doch die Person war plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Chris fluchte und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen einen der Wandteppiche. Daraufhin schrie ihn der auf dem Teppich dargestellte Zauberer an, er solle seine Wut gefälligst woanders auslassen und mit einem Murren widmete er sich wieder seinem altertümlichen Teleskop. Hermine war Chris gefolgt und als sie ihn erreicht hatte und sie seine Wut sah, ging sie ganz nah an ihn heran und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick aber auf einen Gegenstand am Boden und als sie Chris darauf aufmerksam machte, streckte ihr Freund seine Hand aus und rief „accio".

Wenige Sekunden später hielt der Blonde einen schwarzen Zauberstab in seinen Händen und als er ihn drehte, sah er mit entsetzten und immer wütender werdenden Augen die Buchstaben D M . Im nächsten Moment ertönten die Alarmsignale des Schlosses und sie bedeuteten, Feuer war ausgebrochen. Sofort schnappte er sich Hermine und apparierte mit ihr in die Große Halle. Denn die erst Regel, die alle Schüler lernten war, bei Feuer oder anderen Naturkatastrophen soll man sich sofort in die Halle begeben, da diese von den Gründern so verzaubert war, dass sie als Schutzraum für alle im Schloss lebenden Geschöpfe dienen konnte.

Unten in der Halle angekommen, nahm Chris seine Funktion als Lehrer war und kümmerte sich darum, die ankommenden Schüler zu koordinieren und zu beruhigen. Kurz darauf trafen die ersten Lehrer ein und auch Professor Dumbledore betrat die Halle. Sein Gesicht war völlig weiß und Chris hörte, dass wie er zu Professor Mc Gonnagal sagte, dass ein Feuer dort, wo es jetzt wütete nicht möglich sein sollte. Der Astronomieturm habe geeignete Zauber, da er der höchste Punkt des Schlosses sei und daher von jeher als Zielpunkt für Blitze galt.

Chris wollte den Direktor gerade beruhigen, als eine Person eintrat, die ihn jetzt lieber nicht über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Es war Draco Malfoy, der langsam hinter einer Gruppe Zweitklässler in die Halle geschlendert kam und sich an den Slytherintisch setzen wollte.

„DU... Du kleines, mieses, feiges Frettchen", rief Chris und stürmte auf den Slytherin zu. Nur durch das Eingreifen des Direktors war es zu verdanken, dass Malfoy noch lebte und er jetzt „nur" in der Luft hin und ihn die Luft etwas eng wurde.

„Mr. Wels lassen sie ihn runter, sofort." Rief Dumbledore, doch Chris tat nichts dergleichen, sondern er stellte Fragen und das in einem Ton, der kein Zögern zuließ.

„Warst du eben auf dem Astronomieturm ?"

„Ja", stotterte Malfoy.

„Warum ?"

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab gesucht."

„Falsche Antwort Malfoy", sagte Chris und drückte seine Hand weiter zusammen. Dann griff er mit der anderen in seinen Umhang und zog Malfoy´s Zauberstab hervor. Alle in der Halle stöhnten auf und sahen mit entsetzten Augen auf Malfoy. Auch wenn keiner von Ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, begannen die Schüler aufgeregt zu tuscheln. Chris allerdings kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern sein Blick klebte an Malfoy´s Gesicht und war umso überraschter, als dieses plötzlich Erleichterung anstatt Panik zeigte. Dann spürte er wie Dumbledore ihm den Stab abnahm und laut und deutlich sagte „ Prior Incantato". Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ein weißblauer Blitz aus dem Zauberstab und dort wo er in der Wand einschlug, bildeten sich sofort riesige Eiskristalle. Mit einem Male versteinerte Malfoy´s Miene und er begann zu zittern.

„Das... das war ich nicht" röchelte er und es bedurfte der Bemühungen von Professor Dumbledore und der von Hermine, dass Chris den blonden Slytherin nicht auf der Stelle erwürgte.

Ziemlich unsanft setzte der Blonde den Slytherin auf dem Boden der Halle ab und musterte ihn mit durchdringendem Blick. Dann drehte er sich um und erklärte Dumbledore, was vorgefallen war. Das Gesicht des Direktors und die der Lehrer im näheren Umkreis wurden schlagartig blass und Dumbledore machte sich auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Vorher wies er aber Snape an auf Malfoy aufzupassen und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin nahm Malfoy unsanft beim Arm und schleifte ihn zum Lehrertisch.

Fünf Minuten später kam der Trott Lehrer, bestehend aus Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagal, Lupin und Chris am Fuße des Astronomieturms an und wurden dort schon von Madame Pomfrey erwartet.

„Meine Güte Albus, was hat er denn dieses Mal wieder angestellt ?" Fragte die alte Heilerin nachdem man ihr gesagt hatte, dass es um Harry ging. Chris hob die Versiegelung auf und alle beeilten sich die fast achtzig Stufen, die es bis zur Aussichtsplattform waren, hinauf zu steigen. Oben angekommen fühlte Chris kurz am Türknauf und als er keine bedenklich Wärme mehr feststellen konnte versuchte er die Tür nach draußen zu öffnen. Es blieb allerdings bei einem Versuch und als Chris die Tür mit seinen Augen untersuchte, stellte er auch fest, wieso man sie nicht öffnen konnte. Das Metall des Schlosses war geschmolzen und blockierte den Mechanismus. Dumbledore überlegte schon die Tür mit einem „Reparo" zu reparieren, Chris schien dies aber zu lange zu dauern und er trat mit voller Wucht gegen das schwere, hölzerne Türblatt. Die Tür sprang auf und Chris machte sich daran hindurch zu steigen. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonnagal wollten ihm folgen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Nein Professor, lassen sie mich vorgehen und nachschauen." Sagte er mit ernster Miene und Professor Mc Gonnagal fuhr ihn an.

„Mr. Wels, sie mögen vielleicht der Freund von Mr. Potter sein, doch ich bin seine Hauslehrerin und glauben sie mir wenn ich sage, dass ich im letzten Krieg mit Voldemord auch gekämpft habe und ich dadurch abgehärtet bin, was Verletzungen und Wunden angeht."

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie sich seine Stellvertreterin aufregte, doch scheinbar ahnte er worum es dem Blonden ging und der nächste Satz des Gryffindors bestätigte seine Vermutung.

„Das mag ja sein Professor. Aber als ich Harry verließ war er nackt und Ginny ebenfalls. Sie können jetzt da raus, aber sagen sie nachher nichts, wenn sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe mit ihrem roten Schottenrock beißt."

Mc Gonnagal´s Gesicht wurde blass und sie zuckte zurück. Chris nahm dies als Zeichen, dass sie lieber hier blieb und ging hinaus auf die Plattform. Dort kniete er sich schnell neben Harry und untersuchte ihn. Poppy war die Einzigste, die ihm gefolgt war und sie nahm sich Ginny an. Beide lebten und waren scheinbar nur bewusstlos. Chris beschwor ein paar neue Decken und ließ mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Asche der alten verschwinden. Dann rief er den Rest und die Gruppe, der sich nun auch Hermine angeschlossen hatte und die Lehrer betraten mit offenen Münden den Turm. Zuerst fielen ihr Blicke auf die beiden bewusstlosen Körper, wobei Dumbledore besorgt auf das Gesicht von Harry schaute. Über der rechten Seite lag nämlich ein weißes Tuch und als er zu Chris aufschaute, forte der mit seinem Mund die Worte „später" und „Krankenflügel".

Kurz darauf beschwor Madame Pomfrey zwei Tragen und nachdem sie die beide Schüler darauf gebettet hatte, levitierte sie diese in Richtung Tür. Hermine half ihr dabei und war kurz darauf mit Harry, Ginny und Poppy verschwunden.

„Meine Güte, was ist hier nur passiert ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal und sah den Direktor mit besorgten Augen an. Dieser wand seinen Blick aber ebenso ratlos an Chris und dieser sagte mit erleichterter Stimme.

„Also unter normalen Umständen würde ich sage heißer Sex. Doch was ich hier nur vermuten kann ist Folgendes. Ginny befand sich unter dem Einfluss des „Eisigen Todes" und Harry hat sie gerettet."

Die Lehrer stöhnten auf, denn sie wussten, dass es sich hierbei um dunkelste Magie handelte.

„Aber wie ? Ich meine zu wissen oder gelesen zu haben, dass es keinen Gegenfluch gibt." Sagte Remus mit fassungslosem Gesicht.

Chris blickte unsicher zu Professor Dumbledore und als diese verstand und ihm zunickte, wusste Chris, dass er offen reden konnte.

„Es gibt auch keinen Gegenzauber. Nur mit sehr starker Hitze kann man dem inneren Eis entgegenwirken und den Fluch brechen. Die beiden hatten Glück, dass sie beide Wesen des Feuers sind. Na ja Ginny zumindest, denn Harry hat ein kleines Andenken an diese Nacht."

„Andenken ?", fragten alle drei Erwachsenen und sahen den Blonden überrascht an.

„Ja Andenken, doch ich will es mir erst einmal genauer ansehen, bevor ich Näheres darüber sage. Wenn sie mich daher entschuldigen..." Erwiderte Chris und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Die anderen Lehrer standen immer noch auf dem Turm uns sahen sich ratlos an. Es war Dumbledore, der als Erster aus ihrer Starre erwachte und anfing die Schäden zu begutachten.

„Meine Güte Remus, was ist hier nur geschehen ?" fragte er mehr zu sich selbst, als er das geschmolzene Geländer betrachtete. „Dieser Turm ist resistent gegen die stärksten Blitze und er hat in seinen tausend Jahren schon so manches Gewitter erlebt. Doch ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, welche Temperaturen hier in den letzten Sunden geherrscht haben. Es müssen mindestens tausendfünfhundert oder mehr Grad gewesen sein, um die Schutzzauber und das Metall zum Schmelzen zu bringen."

Remus und Mc Gonnagal stöhnten auf und nach einigen Minuten beschlossen sie den Turm vorerst zu sperren und sich auf weg zum Krankenflügel zu machen. Hier konnten sie im Moment nichts tun und es bedarf schon der vereinten Kräfte von Harry und Chris, um den Astronomieturm wieder herzurichten.


	43. Kapitel 43

Na gut weil ihr es seid, doch das muss dann für ein paar Tage reichen. Ich kann mir nicht meinen ganzen Vorlauf absprechen lassen.

Viel Spaß und gebt mir Antworten

Kapitel 43

Madame Pomfrey war gerade mit ihren Patienten und Hermine im Krankenflügel angekommen, als Chris mit einem leisen „Plopp" apparierte. Der blonde Medimagus kam mit einem Lächeln an die Zwei heran und half ihnen Harry und Ginny in jeweils ein Bett zu legen. Dann küsste er Hermine kurz und bedeutet ihr sich neben Harry Bett zu stellen und mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes seine Temperatur zu kontrollieren. Poppy, welche sich gerade um Ginny kümmerte sah den Lockenkopf mit Argusaugen an, doch sie wusste, dass Chris seiner Freundin einige Analysezauber beigebracht hatte und verlor schnell ihre Skepsis.

„Fast vierzig Grad", sagte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme und Chris lächelte ihr zu.

„Na das wird schon wieder. Ich denke noch vor einer Stunde hättest du tausendfünfhundert drauflegen können." Erwiderte der Blonde mit einem Lächeln und zog sachte das weiße Tuch von Harry´s Gesicht. Was dann zum Vorschein kam, ließ Hermine kurz aufschreien. Über Harry´s Gesicht, oder vielmehr um sein linkes Auge herum zog sich ein dunkler, verkrusteter Rand, welcher beißend nach verbranntem Fleisch roch. Chris beschwor eine Schale mit Wasser und einige Instrumente, die Hermine als Skalpell, Pinzette und einen Pinsel erkannte.

„Willst du es nicht mit Magie machen ?" Fragte sie ihren Freund, doch dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein Schatz, ich möchte so schnell nach der Verwandlung lieber erst einmal schauen, was unter der Kruste ist. Wenn ich nämlich richtig liege, dann ist das hier die Stelle, wo Harry der Schockzauber getroffen hat"

Der Blonde schabte vorsichtig mit dem Messer entlang des Randes und keine zwei Minuten später platzte die verbrannte Haut ab. Was dann zum Vorschein kam, ließ alle drei Personen im Raum überrascht aufstöhnen. Hermine musste sogar zweimal hinsehen, um es zu glauben. Um Harry´s Auge herum, etwa zwei Zentimeter entfernt der Augenhöhle zeichneten sich mehrere golden Schuppen ab. Sie begannen etwas größer an den Augenbrauen und verjüngten sich nach unten.

„Na Klasse," sagte Chris. „ Jetzt hat Snape wirklich einen Grund Harry den Goldjungen von Gryffindor zu nennen."

Hermine starrte gebannt auf Harry´s Gesicht und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Währendessen entfernte Chris noch die letzten Spuren der verbrannten Haut und murmelte leise.

„Harry kann von Glück reden, dass der Drache die Regie übernommen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass mein Schmerztrank ausgereicht hätte."

„Der Drache ?", fragte eine weiblich Stimme hinter ihnen und als sich Chris und Hermine sich erschreckt umdrehten, erkannten sie Professor Mc Gonnagal, Remus und den Direktor.

„Ja der Drache Professor, Harry´s vierte Form. Sie erinnern sich doch noch an das leere blaue Pergament ? Wir alle, die wir Animaguseigenschaften haben, er blinzelte kurz zu Dumbledore, greifen unbewusst auf die Fähigkeiten unserer Tiere zurück. Oder die Tiere übernehmen in bestimmten Situationen die Kontrolle."

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen starrte den Blonden mit offenen Augen an und auch Remus verstand nicht genau, was der Blonde meinte. Chris stöhnte leise und fuhr fort.

„Nehmen wir sie Professor. Wenn ich sie jetzt mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers aus dem Fenster levitieren würde und sie dann aus sagen wir mal fünf Metern über dem Boden fallen lassen würde, so kämen sie egal was passiert, mit ihren Beinen zuerst auf und würden ihren Körper auch noch so abfedern, dass ihnen nichts geschieht. Und warum ? Weil ihre Katze die Kontrolle übernommen hat."

Professor Mc Gonnagal starrte ihren Schüler verblüfft an und der Blick den sie ausstrahlte, sagte Chris, dass sie sich gerade an einige Sachen erinnerte. Der Blonde begann jedoch plötzlich zu grinsen und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen nichtvorhandenen Spitzbart.

„Obwohl, ich habe einmal in einer Muggelzeitschrift, in einer Studie gelesen in der es heißt, dass wenn man ein Honigbrot fallen lässt, es zu neunundneunzig Prozent auf der Honigseite landet. Bleibt also die Frage, was passiert, wenn wir Professor Mc Gonnagal ein Honigbrot auf dem Rück... "

„CHRIS", rief Hermine schockiert und der Blonde wiegelte sofort ab. „ War doch nur ein Scherz, nur ein Scherz."

Dumbledore und Remus sahen die Sache ähnlich und der Werwolf hatte Mühe nicht laut loszulachen. Professor Mc Gonnagal hingegen sorgte sich mehr um ihre Schüler und fragte, was es denn nun mit den Animagusformen der Beiden zu tun habe.

„Ihre Animagusformen kenne sie ja Professor. Was sie aber nicht wissen ist, dass Ginny die Feuerresistenz des Phönixes permanent hat und damit schon mal nicht verbrennen konnte. Bei Harry, so vermute ich, hat der Drache die Kontrolle übernommen und seine Haut in einen Schuppenpanzer verwandelt. Und nur die Stelle, die durch den Schocker geschwächt war, bekam die Hitze ungefiltert ab und der Panzer ist mit seiner Haut verschmolzen."

„Gab es noch irgendwelche Stellen, die sich nicht zurück verwandelt haben ?" Fragte Remus zögernd und Chris bat alle weiblichen Anwesenden, außer Poppy, ihm kurz mal die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Dann untersuchte er Harry und zwei Minuten später durften sich Hermine und Professor Mc Gonnagal wieder umdrehen.

„So wie es aussieht, hat Harry keine weiteren Verletzungen, sie wurde scheinbar sehr zeitig angegriffen."

„Wie meinen sie das ?" Fragte Mc Gonnagal und anhand von Chris Grinsen erkannte Hermine, dass dies die falscheste Frage war, die sie dem Blonden stellen konnte. Und noch bevor sie Chris davon abhalten konnte, sagte dieser mit trockenen, sachlicher Stimme.

„Ganz einfach Professor, die beiden hatten ihr Dinner gerade erst hinter sich und waren dabei zu kuscheln. Mein Gott, ich möchte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry sein bestes Stück schon strapaziert hätte. Ich glaube mit einem geschuppten Zauberstab würde er Ginny Töne entlocken, die vom Kerker bis zu Professor Trelawny hinauf zu hören wären."

Alle im Raum schauten den Blonden mit rotem Gesicht an. Nur Mc Gonnagal sah so aus, als würde sie Chris jeden Moment an die Kehle gehen. Lediglich die schwache Stimme von Harry bewarte en Blonden vor einem grausamen Tod durch Erwürgen.

„Ginny", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige leise und Chris legte seine Hand auf Harry´s Stirn. Kurz darauf öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen und mit einem Nicken bedeutete Chris Hermine, dass sie Ginny ebenfalls aufwecken kann.

Dann nickte Chris Poppy zu. Diese verstand und drängte in ihrer unverwechselbaren Art alle nicht kranken und zu Heilungszwecken benötigten Personen aus dem Raum. Einzig Hermine blieb und stellte sich neben Chris.

„Na wie geht es euch ‚" fragte Chris du sah seine beiden Freunde mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

„Gut, denke ich", sagte Harry und blickte hinüber zu seiner Liebsten. Diese strahlte ihn liebevoll an und eine Träne rann ihr übers Gesicht. Chris stand schnell auf und fing diese mit einer heraufbeschworenen Phiole auf.

„Nur zum Testen", sagte er entschuldigend und gab die kleine Glasröhre Poppy. Die alte Heilerin sah den Blonden zwar fragend an, verließ aber kurz darauf mit dem kleinen Glasfläschchen den Krankenflügel. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry´s Bett auf einen Stuhl und sah ihren besten Freund überglücklich an. Chris war unterdes an Ginny´s Bett getreten und bat den Rotschopf kurz mal die Decke zu liften. Hermine sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an und plötzlich kamen ihre Erinnerungen an den Astronomieturm zurück. Sie schaute zu Harry und wurde ebenso rot wie er. Scheinbar hatte der Schwarzhaarige die selben Gedanken und er versuchte Hermines Blicken auszuweichen. Chris und Ginny sahen dem Schauspiel amüsiert zu und Chris sagte plötzlich mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Harry, warum hast mir das angetan ?"

„Hähhh ?", kam es aus Harry´s Mund, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Blonde meinte.

„Na da oben auf dem Turm meine ich. All die Zeit, wo ich mit Hermine zusammen bin, war ich ihr Held, ihr Hengst, Lover Numero Uno. Und was machst du ? Zeigst ihr deinen voll ausgefahrenen Speer. Verdammt Harry... jetzt hat sie jemanden mit dem sie mich vergleichen kann."

Denn letzten Satz sagte der Blonde so übertrieben vorwurfsvoll, dass Ginny ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und losprustete. Bei den beiden Anderen dauerte es noch etwas, bis sie verstanden, wie es ihr Freund meinte. Dann aber fielen sie mit in das Lachen der Beiden ein und ihre Köpfe nahmen allmählich wieder eine normale Farbe an.

„So jetzt ruht euch beide erst einmal aus und Morgen besprechen wir alles Weitere." Sagte Chris plötzlich streng und reicht Ginny einen Schlaftrank. Harry hingegen versetzt er mit einem Zauber ins Land der Träume. Schließlich war sein Freund ja resistent gegen diese Art von Tränken.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen auch Chris und Hermine den Krankensaal und gingen zurück in die Große Halle. Die Schüler waren bereits in ihre Häuser zurück gekehrt und nur der Lehrerstab und Malfoy saßen noch am Lehrertisch. Letztere ließ die Miene von Chris sich wieder verdunkeln und der Blonde trat mit festen Schritten auf den Slytherin zu.

„Mr. Wels, ich denke wir haben ein Problem." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Problem ?"

„Ja Mr. Wels. Wir haben uns mit Mr. Malfoy unterhalten und herausgefunden, dass man zwar seinen Stab benutzt hat, er aber unter Veritaserum ausgesagt hat, dass er den Fluch nicht auf Ms. Weasley angewandt hat."

Chris schien kurz zu überlegen. Wer konnte es denn sonst gewesen sein ? Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Malfoy und musterte den Slytherin argwöhnisch.

„Ich akzeptiere ihre Entscheidung Professor, doch ich werde Mr. Malfoy ab jetzt mit besonderer Sorgfalt beobachten."

Malfoy schien plötzlich leicht zusammen zu zucken und wandte seinen Blick hilfesuchend an Snape.

„Ach und noch was... zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin für auf dem Gangumherschleichen nach der Sperrstunde."

Letzteres ließ Snape geräuschvoll einatmet, doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte gelernt, sich nicht mit Chris auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, wenn dieser schlechte Laune hatte. Kurz danach gingen auch die letzten Bewohner des Schlosses ins Bett. Schließlich waren es nur noch zwei Tage, bis die Eltern in Hogwarts eintrafen und es gab noch eine Menge zu tun.


	44. Kapitel 44

HermyBookworm : Scheinbar haben wir uns fastdie selben Fragen gestellt,denn kurz nachdem Cap 43 fertig war, schrieb ich dieses hier und versuchte Antworten zu geben. Ok, ich hätte sie an das Cap anhängen können, doch so hatte ich die Möglichkeit, euch auch mal was tun zu lassen.

Jetztz viel Spass und gebts mir

Kapitel 44

Es war der Morgen des zweiundzwanzigsten Dezembers und kurz nach dem Frühstück trafen die ersten Gäste ein. Es waren mehrere Auroren, die Dumbledore zum Schutze des Schlosses und der Schüler geordert hatte und die sich zum größten Teil freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Schließlich war Weihnachten und nichts lag dem Direktor fernen, als das die Wachen für sein Schloss hier sein MUSSTEN und nicht bei ihren Familien sein konnten.

Chris und Hermine saßen gerade beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich über die gestrigen Ereignisse. Hermine bekam immer noch einen leichten roten Schleier ins Gesicht, wenn sie an Harry´s Körper dachte. Chris hingegen überlegte, wer nun der mysteriöse Attentäter gewesen sein könnte. Wenn Malfoy es nicht war und Chris hoffte es wirklich, wer war es dann ? Und viel wichtiger, war er noch im Schloss ? Als aber die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und die Gruppe Auroren im Gleichschritt herein kam, schob der Blonde erst mal seine Gedanken beiseite und begutachtete die Neuankömmlinge.

„Guten Morgen und Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", rief Professor Dumbledore und er reichte dem Anführer, es war Kingsley Shackebolt, die Hand. Der alte Aurorenausbilder hatte, nachdem vor vier Wochen eine Ministerwahl stattgefunden hatte und er den Posten an Amelia Bones weitergab, seine alte Stelle zurück bekommen. Jetzt kümmerte er sich mit Nachdruck um neue Rekruten und hoffte, dass er rechtzeitig zu Beginn der ersten Angriffe durch die Todesser oder Voldemord, eine funktionierende und schlagkräftige Truppe aufbauen konnte.

Unter den Auroren befanden sich auch noch andere, bekannte Gesichter. Zum einen war da Frank Longbotten, der nach einem intensiven Aufbautraining seinen alten Posten zurück erhalten hatte. Und da war Tonks, die sich jedoch nicht freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Oder vielmehr, es stand schon vorher fest, dass sie Weihnachten hier war. Harry hatte darauf bestanden und seine zweite Forderung war gewesen, dass sie nicht wie die anderen Auroren im unteren Teil des Schlosses schlief, sondern im dritten Stock. Chris erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr Gesicht, als sein Freund am Lehrertisch verkündet hatte, dass er seine Anweisungen von Sirius hat und sie als letzten Wunsch seines Paten, auch ausführen würde. Die Folge darauf, war ein knallrotes Gesicht ihres Lehrers für VgddK und die Gewissheit, dass es nun alle Lehrer und umher stehenden Schüler wussten. Remus hatte sich daraufhin einen Tag frei genommen und war spät abends mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt.

Nachdem der Direktor die Auroren eingewiesen hatte und sich nun auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm befand, machte sich Chris auf in den Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen musste er unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ginny schien es in ihrem Bett offensichtlich zu kalt gewesen zu sein und lag nun eng an Harry gekuschelt in dessen Bett.

„Morgen ihr Schlafmützen", sagte er mit amüsierter Stimme machte sich daran Harry´s kleines Andenken nochmals zu untersuchen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich den Streifen Schuppen zwar schon angesehen, doch er hoffte, dass sein Freund ihn irgendwie wieder entfernen kann. Chris tastete Harry´s Gesicht ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid Harry. Aber ich fürchte du musst dich an deinen neuen Schmuck gewöhnen. Die Schuppen zu entfernen wäre ein viel zu großes Risiko, da diese Stelle bei einem erneuten Zwischenfall mit Feuer ungeschützt bliebe. Wir können aber einen alten Tarnzauber darüber legen, der die Schuppen nur für die sichtbar macht, die es eh schon wissen. So bleibst du vor neugierigen Blicken bewahrt."

Harry nickte zustimmend und Chris führte den Zauber aus. Es prickelte kurz auf der besagten Stelle und Harry spürte, wie sich ein kaum merklicher Druck, so als würde man einen Streifen Seide über die Haut legen, bemerkbar machte.

Dann wandte sich der Blonde an Ginny und übereichte ihr ein kleines Samtsäckchen.

„Hier Ginny, dass soll ich dir von Hermine geben, sie hat gesagt, dass sie deine kleinen Schmuckstücke jetzt mit einem Antiallergiezauber belegt hat. Ich hatte sie zwar damals desinfiziert, doch ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du auf die Platinfassung des kleinen Smaragdes reagierst. Vielleicht nimmst du sie aber auch zu oft raus ?"

Der Rotschopf sah Chris mit leicht empörter Miene an, denn es gab nur einen Grund wofür sie die Steine entfernte.

„Ist ja gut Ginny nicht schlagen, ich weiß ja, dass ich es war, der dir das gesagt hat, damit unsere kleinen Latexübel keinen Schaden nimmt."

Dann setzte sich Chris auf einen der Stühle an Harry´s Bett und der Schwarzhaarige stellte seinem Freund die Frage, welche ihm seit seinem Aufwachen auf der Zunge brannte.

„Wer war es ? Und wieso hat er Ginny angegriffen ?"

Chris schaute zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme,

„Also, Harry der Stab, der den Zauber gewirkt hat, gehört Malfoy..."

Blitzartig schoss Harry hoch und rasende Wut breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus.

„ Ho, ho, ho Harry, beruhige dich. Ich sagte der Stab gehört Malfoy, doch Dumbledore hat ihn unter Veritaserum befragt und das Ergebnis war negativ." Rief Chris und drückte Harry zurück ins Bett. „ Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, ich glaube ihm sogar. Denk doch mal nach Harry, wieso sollte er seinen eigenen Stab nehmen, wo er doch mit Sicherheit wusste, dass die Lehrer alle Stäbe kontrollieren werden. Und noch etwas ist mir aufgefallen. Als ich ihm den Stab zeigte, war er erleichtert, nicht schockiert. Offensichtlich hat er ihn vermisst und war auf der Suche danach."

„Warum hat er das dann nicht gesagt ?" Fragte Ginny und Chris schaute verlegen zu Boden. Dann atmete er tief ein und sagte mit leiser, trockener Stimme,

„Ach weißt du Ginny, nachdem er mir gesagt hatte, dass er vom Astronomieturm kommt, habe ich ihn fast erwürgt. Meinst du nicht, dass Malfoy schlau genug ist, mich mit seiner Aussage nicht noch mehr zu reizen ?"

Alle drei Anwesenden begannen zu lachen. Kurz darauf fragte sich aber die zweite Frage noch mal. Wieso Ginny, wenn man ihn hätte töten können ?

Chris schien Harry´s Gedanken zu lesen und meinte, „ Weil Voldemord dich persönlich töten muss. Ich denke Ginny sollte so langsam sterben, dass du an ihrem Leiden zerbrichst und Riddle es schnell beenden kann."

Die beiden Liegenden sahen den Blonden voller Erkenntnis an und Ginny umarmte ihren Freund. Niemals würde sie dies zulassen.

Fünf Minuten später hatten beide Schüler die Erlaubnis den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und sie zogen sich schnell ihre neuen Sachen an. Hermine hatte sie beiden gestern abend noch gebracht, da sie nicht wie lange Harry und Ginny im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten.

Sie machten sich alle Drei auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, da Chris eine der Elfen gebeten hatte, etwas vom Frühstück aufzusparen. Unterweg trafen sie allerdings auf zwei eng verschlungene Personen, die scheinbar die Welt um sie herum vergessen hatten.

„Nehmen sie die Zunge aus der Frau", rief Harry mit lauter und fordernder Stimme.

Daraufhin schnellten die beiden ertappt auseinander und im nächsten Augenblick sah sich Harry einem böse und hinterlistig drein schauendem Remus Lupin und einer nicht weniger zornigen Tonks gegenüber. Die beiden kamen auf Harry zu und dieser wurde keine zwei Sekunden später gegen eine der Wände gedrückt und erbarmungslos durchgekitzelt. Dann ließen sie von ihm ab und bedankten sich für die Möglichkeit, dass Fest gemeinsam verbringen zu dürfen.

Etwas später am Tag machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ginny daran, dem kleinen Professor Flitwick dabei zu helfen, die Große Halle festlich herzurichten. Chris war den Tag verhindert, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den Auroren, die sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg nach Kings Cross begeben sollten, um die Eltern der hier gebliebenen Schüler nach Hogwarts zu holen. Es war Dumbledore´s Idee gewesen, dass auch die Eltern das Feeling dieser doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Zugreise, einmal erleben sollten. Oder im Falle der magischen Eltern, dass alte Erinnerungen geweckt wurden.

Der blonde Gryffindor überreichte dem Anführer der Aurorentruppe einen kleinen ledernen Koffer und der etwas ältere Mann stellte diesen auf einen der langen Haustische ab. Dann öffnete er den Deckel des Koffers und zum Vorschein kam eine ganze Palette kleiner Glasfläschchen. Fast alle waren mit einem blutroten Trank gefüllt und auf den Etiketten standen die Namen der jeweiligen Besitzer. Nur zwei Fläschchen waren anders und Harry schaute interessiert, als sein Freund eines der Beiden herausnahm und es dem Auroren vor die Nase hielt.

„Diese beiden hier...," er deutete auf die blau gefärbten Glasphiolen. „ ... sind für die Eltern von Kelly Wagner. Es sind beides Muggel und haben das Mädchen als Baby adoptiert. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich keinen Bluttrank herstellen, sondern musste einen universal einsetzbaren brauen. Ich bitte sie daher, bei Kelly´s Eltern besonders sorgfältig mit der Identifizierung zu sein."

Der Auror verstand und nickt. Dann verschloss Chris den Koffer wieder und Harry konnte sehen, dass in seinem Gesicht ein kleines bisschen Stolz glühte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Hagrid brachte fünf prächtig gewachsene Tannen herein. Vier von ihnen wurden in den Ecken der Halle aufgestellt und wie jedes Jahr mit jeder Menge Gold und Silber verziert. Die Fünfte jedoch wurde etwas ganz Besonderes. Es war die Idee der deutschen Schüler und Dumbledore fand sie sofort sympathisch. Denn die fünfte Tanne, die schönste und größte wurde hinter dem Lehrertisch aufgestellt und sollte von oben bis unten mit jeglicher Art von süßer Nascherei behängt werden.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich die Auroren und auch die übrigen Bewohner des Schlosses hatten ihre Tagesaufgaben erledigt. Völlig fasziniert saßen Harry, Chris und ihre Freundinnen am Tisch der Gryffindors und beobachtete, wie die sonst kaum zu sehenden Hauselfen voller Eifer den riesigen Baum mit ihren Leckereien schmückten. Hermine sah die ganze Sache allerdings mit etwas Wehmut. Wieder mussten die armen Elfen schwer schuften, damit es ihren Herren gut ging. Sie hatte ihnen sogar Hilfe angeboten, doch die Elfen hatten diese strickt abgelehnt.

Als es dann Zeit fürs Abendessen war, erhob sich Dumbledore und bedankte sich recht herzlich bei allen Helfern und den Elfen für das gelungene Bild der Großen Halle.

„Es sieht alles wirklich wunderbar aus und damit es auch so bleibt, werde ich um den Baum mit den Süßigkeiten eine Alterslinie ziehen, die alle Kinder davon abhält, sich einen Schokokringel oder Ähnliches zu stibitzen."

Alle Schüler in der Großen Halle mussten schmunzeln. Obwohl, einige machten eher ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht. Unter ihnen, so sah es Harry, war auch Ron, der sehnsüchtig nach den Schokofröschen Ausschau hielt.

„Sie haben recht Professor," sagte Chris mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Und Harry wird auch eine Alterslinie legen, die alle, welche älter als fünfzig Jahre sind, abhält."

„Mr. Wels, was fällt ihnen ein ?" Braust Professor Mc Gonnagal auf. Sie wurde aber vom Direktor sofort beruhigt.

„Ist schon gut Minerva, ich würde aber gern erfahren, warum sie das tun wollen, Mr. Wels."

„Wollen sie das wirklich wissen ? Na gut denn. Professor, es ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie diese Woche des Öfteren außerplanmäßige Kontrollen in der Küche durchgeführt haben. Die Elfen bemerkten, dass danach jedes Mal einige ihrer neuen Kreationen fehlte." Antwortete Chris mit wissendem Blick.

Daraufhin warf ihm Professor Mc Gonnagal einen tödlichen Blick zu. Wie konnte Mr. Wels und war er auch fast ein vollwertiger Lehrer, es wagen den Direktor als Dieb bezeichnen ? Als sie dann aber zu Dumbledore blickte und sein ertapptes Gesicht sah, entgleisten der alten Hexe die Gesichtszüge. Sie starrte ihren Freund und Mentor an und dieser begann zu lächeln.

„Ok Mr. Wels, sie haben mich erwischt und ich genehmige die zusätzliche Barriere zum Schutze dieser herrlichen Köstlichkeiten."

Chris und die anderen Schüler fingen an zu lachen und kurz darauf erschien das Abendessen. Nachdem sich alle gestärkt hatten, gingen die Schüler und auch die Lehrer heute sehr zeitig ins Bett. Schließlich standen ihnen einige aufregende und vermutlich auch anstrengende Tage bevor.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen besprochen und Harry sah, wie Malfoy die anderen Vertrauensschüler zu sich rief und ihnen kleine lederne Mappen gab. Kurz darauf kamen Ginny und Ron wieder an den Gryffindortisch und Harry erkannte, dass es sich bei den Mappen um kleine Listen mit den wohl am häufigsten zu erwartenden Fragen war. Der blonde Slytherin hatte diese, auf Anraten von Professor Dumbledore, zusammen mit Hermine ausgearbeitet.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks betrat der Direktor die Große Halle und sein Gesicht wirkte irgendwie unglücklich. Harry, der eine schlechte Nachricht im Bezug auf Voldemord vermutete, ging dem alten Zauberer entgegen und fragte ihn auch sofort nach dem Grund für sein trauriges Gesicht. Dumbledore konnte Harry allerdings beruhigen und meinte mit einem leichten Lächeln, dass es nicht mit Voldemord zu tun hatte, sondern ihn etwas anderes, eigentlich nicht sonderbar Schlimmes, bedrückte. Es ging um das Schloss und sein Aussehen. Der alte Direktor hatte gehofft, dass es in den letzten Tagen vor Weihnachten noch einmal schneien würde und so die Spuren des Saubermachens und der Vorbereitungen für ihre Besucher nicht mehr sichtbar wären. Harry überlegte, was Dumbledore meinen könnte und nach einigen Überlegungen erkannte er, dass der Direktor recht hatte. Überall im Hof und um das Schloss herum war der Schnee niedergetreten und auch die fünf Bäume, die Hagrid ins Schloss gezogen hatte, haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte dem alten Zauberer verstehend zu und ging zurück zum Gryffindortisch. Dort bat er Chris ihm kurz aus der Halle zu folgen und erklärte dem Blonden, was er gerade mit Dumbledore beredet hatte. Chris sah seinen Freund verschmitzt an und schien kurz darauf eine Lösung zu haben, die sich mit den Vorstellungen von Harry deckte.

„Dann Harry, lass uns doch heute mal Wettergott spielen und unserem lieben Direktor ein kleines Vorweihnachtsgeschenk machen." Sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

Harry sah seinen Freund mit überraschten Augen an und fragte zögernd, ob dies denn überhaupt möglich sei. Chris erwiderte darauf, dass ein Mann allein dazu nicht in der Lage sei. Aber wenn sie beide ihre Kräfte bündeln würden, dann beständen gute Chancen auf jede Menge Schnee. Chris erklärte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass es darum ging, dass jeder sich auf eines der benötigten Elemente konzentrierte und dass das Verhältnis unter ihnen stimmen musste. Harry nickte verstehend und sie gingen zurück zum Gryffindortisch. Dort warteten bereits Hermine und Ginny mit fragenden Blicken. Die beiden Jungs drückten ihren Freundinnen jeder einen Kuss auf den Mund und baten sie, sich ihnen nach dem Frühstück anzuschließen.

Es war mittlerweile elf Uhr geworden und Harry fragte sich, wie man ein Frühstück so in die Länge ziehen konnte. Andererseits waren ja Ferien und da es keine Eile gab, sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht zu machen, erklärte sich die Sache schon fast von Selbst.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stellten die beiden Mädchen ihre Freunde dann zur Rede und Harry berichtete den Beiden von ihrem Plan und auch, welche Rolle Hermine und Ginny dabei spielen sollten. Sie hatten nämlich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass kein anderer Schüler nach dem Mittagessen die Schule mehr verließ. Es konnte unter Umständen viel zu gefährlich für jemanden werden, wenn Harry oder Chris die Sache falsch eingeschätzt hätten und daher wollten sie jede Möglichkeit ausnutzen, um andere nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Punkt zwölf war es dann soweit und Harry, nachdem er seinen Nudeleintopf schnell ausgegessen hatte, machte sich mit Chris ans Werk. Letztere hatte sich dafür entschieden, sich um den Wind zu kümmern. Harry hingegen sollte dafür sorgen, das genug Wasser in Wolken war und dieses dann zu den wunderschönsten Schneeflocken formen. Einzigster Nachteil für Chris war es, dass er sich dieses Mal auf seinen Nimbus setzen musste. Schließlich brauchte er seine ganze Konzentration für die Wolken und daher blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich auf, wie er es immer nannte, einen Haufen Reisig und einen polierten Ast zu verlassen.

Harry hatte es da viel einfacher. Er verwandelte sich in den goldenen Drachen und stieß sich vom Erdboden ab. Dies war noch ein Grund, warum kein Schüler die Schule verlassen sollte. Harry brauchte seine ganze Konzentration für das Element Wasser und daher konnte er sich nicht mit Hilfe der Luft unsichtbar machen. Und schließlich sollten ja so wenig Leute wie möglich seine Animagusform kennen.

Oben in der Luft kommunizierten die Zwei mit Hilfe ihrer geistigen Verbindung. Chris erklärte seinem Freund, wo er gern die Schneewolken hinhaben wollte und Harry begann sich auf die in der Luft befindlichen Wasserteilchen zu konzentrieren. Chris hingegen ließ seinem Element freien Lauf und keine zwei Minuten später verdunkelte sich der Himmel über dem Schloss. Graue Wolken zogen sich aus der Ferne her zusammen und türmten sich kilometerweit auf. Ein jeder, der seinen Blick auf dieses Schauspiel gelenkt hätte, wäre sich sicher, dass der Weltuntergang bevor stand. Dann begannen zusätzlich Blitze auf die Wolkenfront einzuregnen und nachdem Harry spürte, dass das Niveau des gespeicherten Wassers ausreichte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Wasser zu gefrieren. Kurz darauf fielen die ersten Flocken und zehn Minuten später herrschte um Hogwarts und seine Ländereien herum, der stärkste Schneesturm, den man seit Langem gesehen hatte. Harry flog einige Runden und suchte seinen Freund. Chris hingegen hatte es nicht ganz so leicht, denn während der Sturm tobte, musste er sich höllisch konzentrieren, damit er nicht vom Besen fiel.

„Ist alles Ok bei dir ?", fragte Harry mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme.

„Es geht schon. Doch ich glaube, dass mit dem Sex heute Abend, dass kann ich vergessen. Wenn das hier erledigt ist, dann krieg ich IHN heute nicht mehr dazu, zu arbeiten." Erwiderte der Blonde und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf dem geschuppten Gesicht des Drachens aus.

Unaufhaltsam wütete der Sturm und im Inneren der Schule machte man sich Sorgen, wann er sich wohl abschwächen würde. Die meisten Schüler hatten einen solchen Sturm noch nie erlebt und die Älteren mussten sich um die Jüngeren kümmern, da diese angefangen hatten, zu weinen. Nur zwei Personen sorgten sich nicht um den Sturm, sondern um seine Verursacher. Es waren Hermine und Ginny, die keinem etwas verraten hatten.

Als der Sturm auf seinem scheinbaren Höhepunkt war, trat Dumbledore an die beiden Mädchen heran und erkundigte sich danach, wo denn Harry und Chris steckten. Als er aber sah, dass die beiden Schülerinnen zögerten zu antworten, weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Er lässt nach", rief ein kleiner Schüler aus Ravenclaw und deutet auf die Fenster der Großen Halle. Und wirklich, der Wind und die Wolken zogen sich langsam zurück. Alles was der Sturm jetzt noch hinterließ, waren eine meterdicke neue Schneedecke und die wohl schönste Winterlandschaft, die Hogwarts seit Langem gesehen hat. Überall wo man hinschaute, war es weiß und selbst Hagrids Hütte sah aus, als hätte man sie mit Zuckerguss überzogen.

Dumbledore stand am Kopf der Eingangstreppe und eine Träne kullerte ihm übers Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich jedoch um und versucht seine beiden Schüler zu finden. Die zwei Magier waren allerdings gerade auf ihren Besen, Harry hatte seinen schnell herbei gerufen, und versahen die gut zwei Meter langen Eiszapfen, die sich an fast allen Zinnen und Türmen des Schlosses befanden, mit einigen Schutzzaubern. Schließlich sollten sie keinen erschlagen, wenn sie sich irgendwann von ihrem Platz lösen sollten.

Kurz darauf landeten beide vor dem Eingangsportal und Chris fragte mit kecker Stimme,

„Und zufrieden Professor ?"

„Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer schienen sprachlos und erst nach gut fünf Minuten schaffte der alte Zauberer es wieder, etwas zu sagen. Seine Worte ließen Harry und Chris allerdings zusammenzucken.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden für unerlaubtes Verlassen der Schule während eines Sturmes..."

Alle Schüler, die dem Direktor gefolgt waren, zogen die Luft scharf ein.

„... und fünfzig Punkte für jeden, für dieses Meisterwerk der Dekorationskunst."

Als diese Worte bei allen eingedrungen waren, brach ein Jubelsturm los, der sich mit Vorangegangen leicht hätte messen können. Ginny und Hermine warfen sich ihren Freunden an den Hals und drückten beiden eine dicken Kuss auf den Mund.

Kurz darauf gingen alle wieder ins Schloss und Harry bemerkte, dass die ganze Aktion für seinen Freund wirklich sehr kräftezehrend gewesen sein musste. Aber auch der Schwarzhaarige spürte allmählich all seine Knochen. Dies zeigte er aber nicht, denn er wollte den so schon besorgten Blicken seiner Freundin nicht noch mehr Zündstoff geben. Gegen sechs Uhr gab es dann Abendessen und danach machten sich die meisten Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Der vom Hause Gryffindor war in diesen Tagen doch sehr still, denn neben Neville, Hermine, Chris und Harry waren nur noch Ron, Ginny und einige Schüler der unteren Klassenstufen in Hogwarts geblieben. So kam es, dass Harry mit Ginny am Kamin saßen und sich mit Hermine und Chris unterhielten. Ron hatte sich mit Luna in den Ravenclawturm zurückgezogen und Harry war sich sicher, dass die Beiden nicht vor morgen früh wieder auftauchen würden. Neville war unterdes im Quartier seines Vaters und half dem Auroren dabei, die Geschenke für seine Frau und seine Mutter einzupacken.

Chris lag mit seinem Kopf auf Hermines Schoss und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er summte einige weihnachtliche Lieder aus seiner Kindheit und ließ sich von Hermines sanften Streicheleinheiten verwöhnen. Harry musste schmunzeln, als er den Beiden zusah und erinnerte sich an Chris Satz und wie ausgelaugt er zu seinen schien. Ginny hatte unterdes Ron´s Zauberschachbrett geholt und überredete Hermine nebenbei mit ihr eine Runde zu spielen. Als Harry nach einer Weile genug vom Zuschauen hatte, erhob er sich und holte seine Badesachen. Er wollte kurz duschen gehen und Ginny küsste ihm zum Abschied noch kurz auf den Mund.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Ginny gewann ein Spiel nach dem anderen. Hermine meinte, dass es wohl in der Familie lag und gab es schließlich auf. Sie wollte Chris wecken, da dieser scheinbar in ihrem Schoße eingenickt war, doch der Blonde war nicht mehr zu bewegen.

„Chris wach auf", flüsterte der braune Lockenkopf, doch nichts geschah.

„Ach lass ihn doch schlafen Hermine. Wir kriegen ihn doch auch so ins Bett." Sagte Ginny als es Hermine auch nach dem fünften Versuch nicht gelang ihren Freund zu wecken.

Sie nickte ihrer rothaarigen Freundin zu und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Wingardium leviosa", sagte Hermine laut und deutlich und der Körper ihres Freundes erhob sich langsam in die Luft. Dann levitierte sie ihn in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafräumen führte und Ginny sorgte dafür, dass alle Türen offen waren und sich der Blonde keine Beule am Kopf holte. Oben im Schlafssaal angekommen zog Ginny die Vorhänge an Chris Bett auf und klappte die Überdecke zur Seite, damit Hermine ihren Freund darüber levitieren konnte

Jetzt hieß es nur noch, den blonden Gryffindor auszuziehen und bettfein zu machen. Ginny dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und begann ohne Scheu das Hemd des Jungen auszuziehen. Dann fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf Hermines rotes Gesicht und sie stockte.

„Was ist los, Mine ?" Fragte sie und hoffte, dass sie jetzt nichts falsches getan hatte.

„Nichts,... es ist nur... meinst du nicht, dass Chris... das er morgen früh...", stotterte Hermine los.

„Was ? Das es ihm was ausmacht. Das glaube ich weniger." Erwiderte Ginny schnell. „Außerdem hab ich ihn schon mal nackt gesehen und er mich auch. Deshalb mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Es sei denn, du möchtest es nicht. Vielleicht hast du ja Angst, ich gucke ihm was ab."

„Natürlich nicht Ginny", sagte Hermine schnell mit leicht verlegener Stimme und war insgeheim froh, dass ihr jemand half. Chris war schließlich kein kleiner Junge mehr und das Umziehen ging so viel schneller von der Hand. Allerdings fragte sich Hermine, was nur aus ihrer früher so schüchternen Freundin geworden war. Denn während sich Hermine darum kümmerte, dass Chris gute zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Bett schwebte, pellte Ginny den Blonden ohne Mühen aus seinen Klamotten. Bei den Shorts allerdings stockte sie etwas und sah erst fragend zu Hermine. Diese nickte ihr mit rotem Kopf zu und Ginny zog dem Blonden die Shorts aus. Im Kopf hatte sie plötzlich aber eine anderen Gedanken. Was wäre, wenn jetzt gerade in diesem Moment Harry zur Tür herein käme ?

Während sie so mit Chris beschäftigt war, ließ sie es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, Hermines Freund noch mal eingehend zu mustern. Dann begann sie ihre Freundin mit einem verführerischen Lächeln anzuschauen und sagte laut,

„Meine Güte Hermine, kein Wunder, dass die anderen Mädchen in der Schule dich so beneiden. Ich denke manche von ihnen bekommen diese Größe nicht mal im steifen Zustand zu sehen. Glaub mir, wenn meine Liebe nicht allein Harry gehören würde, dann... jammi, jammi... würde ich den Prachtburschen hier glatt vernaschen."

Das war´s. Hermine verschluckte sich über Ginny´s Satz so, dass Chris mit einen lauten Uff auf sein Bett fiel. Glücklicherweise schien er aber so fix und fertig zu sein, dass er ohne sich zu bewegen weiter schlief. Ginny unterdes fing an zu lachen und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf Hermines knallrotes Gesicht. Der Lockenkopf brauchte gute zwei Minuten um sich wieder zu fangen und deckte danach ihren Freund rasch mit seiner warmen Decke zu. Dann schnappte sie sich Ginny und führte sie aus dem Raum. Wieder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen warf sie der Rothaarigen einen schockierten Blick zu und wusste nicht, wie sie die letzte Bemerkung ihrer Freundin verstehen soll.

Ginny schien zu bemerken, dass Hermine sich unbehaglich fühlte und begann zu lachen.

„Ach komm schon Hermine. Es war ein Scherz und du, als Chris Freundin, solltest doch mittlerweile begriffen haben, dass wir zwei, wenn es um den Humor geht, auf der selben Wellenlänge liegen. Außerdem denke ich, dass weder ich noch Chris je in der Lage wären, Harry oder dich zu betrügen. Doch nun sei doch auch mal ehrlich. Hast du dich nicht auch schon mal heimlich nach anderen Jungs umgedreht. Wenn nicht, dann solltest du mal zu Poppy gehen.

Hermine wurde wieder leicht rot und Ginny´s Grinsen immer breiter.

„Ähm ja, aber das heißt nicht..." Versuchte sich Hermine zu verteidigen.

„Das habe ich ja auch nicht angenommen Hermine. Es ist doch nur natürlich. Und so wie mir Chris es gestern berichtet hat, ist mein Lieber ja auch nicht sparsam mit der Darstellung seiner Anatomie gewesen."

Sofort kamen Hermine die Bilder von Harry´s nacktem Körper wieder in den Sinn und nach weiteren Minuten, die der braunhaarige Lockenkopf mit leuchtendem roten Gesicht dasaß, begann sich die Lage zwischen den beiden Mädchen etwas zu entspannen. Was dann folgte, war eine Paradebeispiel dafür, was passiert, wenn man Mädchen allein lässt und ihnen das Thema Jungen hinwirft. Hermine und Ginny begannen nun ungeniert über die anderen Jungen der Schule herzuziehen und tauschten sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen im Bezug auf Harry und Chris aus. Etwa eine Stunde später beendeten sie jedoch ihr Gespräch und während Hermine sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal machte, um sich an Chris zu kuscheln, beschloss Ginny ihren Freund zu suchen. So lange konnte man ja nun wirklich nicht duschen.

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler, als ihn Professor Dumbledore auf dem Korridor ansprach und ihn in sein Büro bat. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Direktor die Treppe zum Büro hinauf und war gespannt, was der alte Zauberer von ihm wollte. Auf dem Tisch, hinter dem sich Dumbledore niederließ, erkannte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers, die einst Remus gehört hatte und Harry wurde klar, dass die Begegnung auf dem Korridor kein Zufall war. Er schmunzelte dem alten Zauberer wissend zu und dieser machte ein ertapptes Gesicht. Dann kam Dumbledore zum Grund des Gespräches. Es ging um ihren Stunt vom Nachmittag und er wollte wissen, warum sie es gemacht hatten. Harry begann dem Direktor alle Einzelheiten des Schneesturmes zu erklären und versicherte ihm, dass es wirklich nur ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk sein sollte. Schließlich habe der Direktor recht gehabt und es wäre doch wirklich kein schönes Bild von Hogwarts gewesen. Dumbledore glaubte ihm und fragte, ob man diese Art der Wetterbeeinflussung nicht auch irgendwann im Kampfe mit einsetzen könne. Harry überlegte scharf und versprach dem alten Zauberer, mit Chris darüber zu reden. Danach folgten noch ein paar Fragen zum Unterricht und Harry durfte wieder gehen.

Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler angekommen, streifte sich Harry schnell Sachen ab und trat unter die große, geräumige und mit gut fünfzig Wasserhähnen bestückte Dusche. Zuerst ließ er wohltemperiertes Wasser über seinen Körper laufen, welches er dann aber immer heißer werden ließ. Überall breitet sich der Dampf aus und die Spiegel an den Wänden beschlugen. Es war einfach herrlich und Harry begann die Zeit zu vergessen.

Dann aber spürte der Schwarzhaarige, dass die Tür zum Bad geöffnet wurde und jemand hinein gehuscht war. Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und scannte den Raum mit Hilfe seines Aurablickes. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, denn es war Ginny, die sich hinter seinem Rücken auszog und dann auf einen der Waschtische setzte. Scheinbar wollte sie ihren Freund erst einmal beobachten, so lange er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry ließ sie erst einmal in ihrem Glauben und bewunderte ihren wunderschönen Körper. Oh ja, sein kleiner Feuervogel hatte eine ganz schöne Veränderung durchgemacht, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war nochmals gewachsen und ihre Rundungen hatten sich in den letzten Wochen mehr den je vervollständigt. Auch war ihre Haut nicht mehr so blass wie früher und ihren Augen brannte neben dem Feuer auch immer öfters die Lust.

Während Harry seine Freundin so beobachtete, merkte er, dass seine Gedanken nicht ohne Folgen für seinen Körper blieben und er überlegte, was nun zu tun war...

Ginny saß auf dem Waschtisch und sah Harry zu, wie er sich das heiße Wasser über seinen muskulösen Körper laufen ließ. Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick in seinen Schritt und aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund verglich sie plötzlich Harry mit Chris, den sie keine stunde vorher von seinen Klamotten befreit hatte. Ohne zu wissen wieso, lief ihr plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken und der Rotschopf war kurz davor, aufzustehen und sich auf Harry zu stürzen. Viel zu stark waren die Gedanken an ihr Gespräch mit Hermine und deren Schilderung, eines ihre Erlebnisse mit Chris, hier in diesem Bad. Plötzlich zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, denn Harry war von einen auf den anderen Moment aus der Dusche verschwunden und stand nun ganz eng an sie gedrängt vor ihr.

„Na Schatz gefällt dir, was du siehst ?" Fragte er mit einem verführerischen Lächeln im Gesicht und drückte Ginny seine Lippen auf den Mund. Ginny, von dieser Aktion überrascht, wollte etwas sagen, doch so wie sich ihr Mund öffnete, nutze Harry seine Chance und begann mit seiner Zunge die ihrige sanft zu umspielen. Währendessen blieben seine Hände auch nicht untätig und sie suchten sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg erst zu Ginny´s Brüsten und dann zu ihren Schenkeln. Dort angekommen wurde die Rothaarige plötzlich verwöhnt, wie sie es bis dahin noch nie erlebt hatte.

Kurz darauf brach Harry jedoch ab und machte sich bereit, mit seiner Freundin in sein Bett zu apparieren. Ginny hielt ihn aber auf und Harry sah sie verwundert an.

„Aber Ginny, ich muss kurz hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Du weißt doch, oben in meinem Nachtschrank..."

„Schsch...", sagte Ginny und drückte Harry ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „ Nein brauchst du nicht. Wir können es heute weglassen. Ich bin gerade nicht sehr... heiß."

Den letzten Satz sagte sie mit einer Spur Lust in der Stimme, die Harry´s Gedanken zum Rasen brachten. Wie oft hatte er schon einmal gehofft, sich vollkommen frei seiner Freundin hinzugeben, ohne mittendrin kurz aufzuhören und sich dieses kleine Übel überzustreifen.

Ginny allerdings hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn, sie wollte wissen, was Hermine meinte und drängte Harry sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Duschkabine. Dort angekommen übernahm Harry jedoch wieder das Ruder und begann seiner Freundin sanft mit dem warmen Wasserstrahl eine Gänsehaut auf den Körper zu zaubern. Ginny glaubte zu brennen, als das eigentlich kühle Nass, sich wie Lava über ihren Brüsten und ihren Schritt verteilte. Dann roch es plötzlich nach frischen Erdbeeren und Ginny fühlte, wie Harry sie zärtlich mit ihrem Lieblingsduschbad einrieb. Erst den Hals, dann ihre Brüste mit den sich steil nach vorne aufgerichteten Knospen und dann ihren Rücken. Als Harry sie danach mit beiden Armen umschlang und sie seine harte Erektion gegen ihren Po gedrückt spürte, war es mit ihrer Zurückhaltung vorbei. Sie hatte nur noch ein Ziel. Sie wollte ihren Freund in sich haben, seine Männlichkeit spüren. Ohne darauf zuwarten, dass Harry ihr den Schaum abspülte, drehte sie sich rum und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen flehenden Blick zu. Jetzt plötzlich zeigte sich, dass auch Harry einen kleinen Hang zur Quälerei zu haben schien, denn während sich Ginny an en Duschwänden abstützte und nur darauf wartete, dass Harry in sie glitt. Ließ sich der Magier ganz viel Zeit, sich mit seiner Freundin zu vereinen. Immer wieder fuhr er mit seiner pulsierenden Eichel durch die feuchte, glänzende Spalte, nur um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen. Nachdem er dieses Spiel mehrere Minuten durchhielt, wurde es aber auch bei Harry allmählich Zeit für die Erlösung und so schob er seinen Freudenspender mit voller Wucht in Ginny´s Lustzentrum und nach nur wenigen kräftigen, aber für Ginny fast schon unmenschlichen Stößen, kamen beide mit einer Macht, die mit Sicherheit, einer Person im Schloss nicht verborgen blieb. Dies war den Beiden jedoch egal und Harry ergoss sich in vollen Strömen in seine Freundin. Völlig von Sinnen sackten alle Zwei auf den Boden der Dusche und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie wieder in der Lage waren aufzustehen und sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal der Jungen zu machen. Dort angekommen, lächelten sie och kurz über Hermine und Chris, die eng umschlungen schliefen und fielen dann in einen hoffentlich sehr erholsamen Schlaf.


	45. Kapitel 45

Kapitel 45

Am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, gab es nur noch ein Gesprächsthema. Alle redeten über die bevorstehende Ankunft der Eltern und vor allem die jüngeren Schüler konnten ihre Aufregung nicht länger verbergen. Harry saß mit Ginny am Gryffindortisch und wartete darauf, dass Hermine, Chris und die anderen endlich zum Frühstück kamen. Vor allem bei Ron stutzte der Schwarzhaarige. Es musste schon eine ganz besondere Nacht gewesen sein, wenn sein Freund so spät zum Frühstück kam. Kurz darauf trudelte jedoch alle ein und das Grinsen auf Chris Gesicht sagte Harry, dass sein Freund ihr kleines Abenteuer zumindest mitbekommen hatte. Als Chris ihn aber danach zu seiner Barriere gratulierte, wusste Harry, dass sein Freund kein einzigstes Bild ihres Liebesspiels empfangen hatte. Innerlich lächelte Harry, denn sein mentaler Schutz, wenn es um seine Aktivitäten mit Ginny ging, bestand nun aus einer weißen Wand mit einem leuchtenden Hinweisschild, auf dem zulesen war,

„ KEIN ANSCHLUSS WÄHREND DIESER NUMMER „

Gegen Mittag dann, wies Professor Dumbledore alle Schüler noch mal darauf hin, dass der Hogwartsexpress so gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag eintreffen würde. Die Gryffindors nutzten die Zeit um sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen. Gegen Zwei ging jedoch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und Vicky kam mit einem Stapel Bilder und einer Menge Geschenkpapier herein.

„Chrissi, kannst du mir vielleicht mal helfen ? Die anderen Ravenclaw sagen nämlich, ich dürfte meinen Eltern diese Bilder nicht schenken." Rief der blonde Wirbelwind aufgeregt und Chris sah seine Schwester fragend an.

Dann nahm er eines der Fotos und musste lächeln. Es war ausgerechnet ein Foto von Chris zweitem Versuch, sich der Angst vor dem Besen zu stellen. Und dieses Mal hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass sich Collin mit Sicherheit irgendwo in der Nähe aufhielt, um etwaige Pannen auch ja festzuhalten. Das Bild in Chris Hand zeigte ihn, wie er kopfüber an seinem Besen hing und kurz davor war, die Spitze eines Baumes zu rasieren.

„Und wo liegt jetzt das Problem ?", fragte Chris seine Schwester, konnte sich aber im selben Moment die Antwort darauf selbst geben. Denn die Bilder bewegten sich und dem Blonden fiel ein, dass seine Eltern diese Fotos mit Sicherheit irgendwo im ganzen Haus aufhängen würden.

Harry trat an seinen Freund heran und verstand was deren kleine Schwester Sorge bereitete. Deshalb beschloss er ihnen zu helfen und schlug vor, die Bilder mit einem Tarnzauber zu belegen, so das sie sich nur bewegten, wenn jemand in der Näher ist, der eh schon wusste, was Chris und Vicky sind. Harry legte seine Hand auf jedes der Fotos und sie blitzten alle kurz mal gelb auf. Vicky umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen dankbar und war keine zehn Sekunden später wieder aus dem Gryffindorturm verschwunden.

Gegen Vier warfen sich dann alle Schüler in ihre ordentlich gebügelten Schuluniformen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle. Unterwegs hörten sie den lauten Gong, der Dumbledore jedes Jahr informierte, dass der Hogwartsexpress eingefahren ist und die Anspannung unter den Schülern und den Lehrern wurde immer größer.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Harry war froh, dass sie dem alten Direktor ausreden konnten, die Eltern wie jeden Neuankömmling über den See zu schicken. Daher konnten man auch schon nach gut zwanzig Minuten das Getrappel der Thestrale hören. Was dann folgte war ein Chor von Ahhs und Ohhs, die Hogwarts seit langen nicht mehr gehört hatte. Scheinbar machte das riesige Schloss schon jetzt in der Dunkelheit einen bleibenden Eindruck auf seine Gäste. Harry war gespannt, was sie sagen werden, wenn sie das alte Gemäuer morgen bei Tageslicht sehen.

Dann kam die erste Kutsche den langen Kiesweg zur Eingangstreppe hinauf und wie durch Zauberhand entzündeten sich die goldenen Fackeln, die den Weg säumten.

Aus der Kutsche stiegen die ersten Gäste. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, beide mit leuchtendroten Haaren. Harry kannte die Gesichter irgendwo her. Doch erst Chris, der ihm sagte, dass es sich um das Ehepaar Wasslow handelte, öffnete ihm die Augen. Natürlich, dachte Harry plötzlich, die Zwillinge und Michael, sie waren den Beiden wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Aus der nächsten Kutsche strömten dann weitere Rotschöpfe. Es war die komplette Familie Weasley, angeführt von Molly, die Harry und Ginny auch sofort in ihre Arme schloss. Einzig Percy fehlte, doch Harry wusste von Ron, dass dieser das Fest bei Penelope verbrachte und daher erst zum Neujahrsfest im Fuchsbau vorbei schauen wollte. Der Familienfrieden der Weasleys hatte sich nach einigen Gesprächen zwischen Arthur und seinem Sohn wieder einigermaßen eingerenkt und Harry war irgendwie froh darüber. Denn schließlich sollte man ja in Zeiten des Krieges zusammen halten. Den Weasleys schien es immer besser zu gehen. Ohne Zweifel ein Verdienst der Zwillinge, welche heute in leuchtend roten Roben erschienen und um ihren Hals einige Mistelzweige trugen. Ron´s Eltern hingegen waren bekleidet mit festlichen Umhängen, die sich vor denen, die Malfoy und seine Familie stets trugen, nicht verstecken mussten.

Aus der dritten Kutsche stiegen dann Erwachsene aus, die Harry nicht kannte und es dauerte auch eine Weile, bis der Schwarzhaarige wieder einige bekannte Gesicht zu sehen bekam. Es waren die Grangers, Chris Eltern und eine weitere Person, die aus der Kutsche stiegen, welche eigentlich nur für vier Personen gedacht war. Diese letzte Person hatte lange, blonde Haare und war nicht viel älter als Harry oder Chris. Es war Steve, der sich sofort in die Menge begab und seine Freundin suchte. Dann passierte ihm allerdings der größte Fehler seines Lebens. Er hatte sich nämlich an ein Mädchen mit roten Harren herangeschlichen und ihr ohne Vorwarnung einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt. Das Nächste was er dann sah, war ein schwarzer Zauberstab, der sich ganz nah vor seinem Gesicht befand.

„STEVE", rief plötzlich eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Schülerschar und erst jetzt erkannte der Blonde, dass er Jeanny und damit Malfoy´s Freundin geküsste hatte. Sofort versuchte er sich tausendmal zu entschuldigen und die ganze Gruppe begann zu lachen. Malfoy senkte langsam seinen Zauberstab, denn schließlich wusste er, wie es ist, wenn man Zwillinge nicht unterscheiden kann. Er hatte es zwar keinem erzählt, doch ihm war noch viel Schlimmeres im Bad der Vertrauensschüler passiert und er brauchte gute zwei Wochen, um nicht jedes Mal in Eve´s Gegenwart rot zu werden.

Nachdem sich auch Chris und seine Eltern begrüßt hatten und Vicky ihrer Mutter dabei fast den Hals brach, gingen sie alle gemeinsam ins Innere des Schlosses. Dort begann der Chor des Erstaunens erneut und kipfelte beim Einmarsch in die Große Halle. Dort setzten sich die Eltern zu ihren Kindern, Vicky blieb heute ausnahmsweise mal am Gryffindortisch und man wartete darauf, dass der Direktor seine Begrüßungsrede hielt. Während dieser Zeit schaute sich Harry ein wenig um und die größte Überraschung fand er am Slytherintisch. Es war Mrs. Malfoy, die dem Gryffindor den Mund aufklappen ließ. Harry hatte sie bis dahin nur einmal, auf der Tribüne des Quidditsch-Weltmeisterschafts-Stadions gesehen und damals sah sie eher aus, als wäre sie genau so kalt wie ihr Mann. Keine Miene hatte sie damals verzogen und alle anderen Zuschauer mit herablassenden Blicken bedacht. Doch heute saß da drüben eine Frau, nein eine wunderschöne Frau, die scheinbar das Leben zu genießen schien. Sie lächelte und scherzte mit ihrem Sohn und keine Spur von Hochnäsigkeit war zu sehen. Wenn dies nicht mit dem Tode eines Menschen zu tun gehabt hätte, würde Harry sagen, dass der Verlust ihres Mannes, das Beste war, was ihr passieren konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde allerdings durch Dumbledore, der sich räusperte, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Eltern und Gäste. Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Ehre sie alle heute hier zu begrüßen und freue mich persönlich sehr, die nächsten doch sehr besinnlichen Tage, mit ihnen verbringen zu dürfen."

Ein tosender Applaus ging durch die Reihen und Dumbledore wartete geduldig, dass sich der Lärm wieder legte.

„Mir fallen im Moment nur noch zwei Worte ein, die ich ihnen vorerst mit auf den Weg geben möchte, „Haut rein".

Die gesamte Schülerschaft lachte über die Worte des Direktors, da er sie egal zu welchen Anlass, immer zu eröffnen des Essens benutz. Danach bezog sich das Lachen jedoch auf die verdutzten Gesichter der Eltern, als sich das Essen vor ihnen aus dem Nichts aufbaute. Besonders die Muggeleltern saßen mit großen Augen da und es brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis sie sich trauten etwas zu essen.

„Nachdem das letzte Dessert, oder Falle von Hermines Eltern, das letzte Apfelstück, aufgegessen war, erhob sich der Direktor erneut und wollte mit seinen Ausführungen bezüglich der Organisation fortfahren. Er wurde jedoch durch ein lautes Lachen, welches von Professor Flitwick ausging, unterbrochen. Alle Blicke waren erst auf den kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst gerichtet und dann auf den Direktor, da Flitwick mit lachendem Gesicht, auf dessen Bart zeigte.

Dumbledore sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sein Bart sich von der Spitze an noch oben, grün färbte. Plötzlich ertönte ein weiteres Gekicher. Es war Madame Hooch und sie deutete auf Professor Mc Gonnagal, deren Kopfhaar plötzlich ein sattes Blau annahm. Der Gipfel war jedoch zu aller Entsetzen Snape, dessen sonst so öligen, glatten und schwarzen Haare, die Farben von Gryffindor, gelb und rot, annahmen.

„WEASLEY", schrie der Meister der Tränke. „Ihr seid keine Stunde im Schloss und schon beginnt ihr hier alles auf den Kopf zu stellen."

Die Zwillinge sahen den Hauslehrer von Slytherin mit großen Augen an und waren sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Auch die hilfesuchenden Blicke der Beiden, konnten die Lehrer nicht überzeugen, dass sie es nicht gewesen sind. Einzig Dumbledore schien es mit Humor zu nehmen und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er anfing sich über diesen gelungenen Streich lustig zu machen. Dann stockte er jedoch, denn Harry war aufgestanden.

„Professor Snape, Professor Mc Gonnagal und auch sie Direktor, die Zwillinge trägt bei dieser Sache keine Schuld. Sondern es waren sie alle Drei selbst, die sich in diese Lage gebracht haben."

Der gesamte Lehrertisch sah den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor an und Professor Mc Gonnagal war drauf und dran, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken.

„Das können sie vergessen Professor, die Farbe bleibt bis zum zweiten Feiertag." Sagte Harry und seine Hauslehrerin sah ihn entsetzt an.

Dann wandte sich Harry an Chris und beide gingen zum Lehrertisch vor.

„So, so unsere lieben Lehrer dachten sich, das sie über den Anweisungen des Direktors stehen..." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und die drei bunten Lehrkräfte schauten ihn fragend an.

„... dann lassen sie uns mal zum Grund ihrer Verwandlung kommen." Harry drehte zu Chris um und dieser begann mit einem tückischem Funkeln im Auge aufzuzählen.

„Also, ein grüner Bart, dass heißt unser lieber Direktor konnte den Vanillesternen nicht widerstehen. Blaue Haare, dass bedeutet Professor Mc Gonnagal hat eine Vorliebe für Marzipan und die leuchten Mähne von Professor Snape sagt mir, er hat sich an den Geleefledermäusen vergangen."

Als Chris mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, erhob sich ein lautes Gelächter, hauptsächlich bei den Schülern. Sie hatten ja mitbekommen, dass der Weihnachtsbaum mit den Süßigkeiten geschützt worden war.

„Deshalb konnte ich die Alterslinie so einfach überschreiten." Erkannte Dumbledore und Harry, der mit dieser Wendung der Ereignisse gerechnet hatte, begann vom einen zum anderen Ohr zu grinsen.

Kurz darauf klärte der Direktor auch die Eltern auf und ein Großteil konnte sein Amüsement nicht länger verbergen.

Gegen neun Uhr dann, führten die Vertrauensschüler die Eltern zu ihren Quartieren und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht. So wie Harry es mitbekam, schliefen die meisten Schüler heute nicht in ihren Zimmern sondern, wie in Vicky´s Falle, bei ihren Eltern.

Am folgenden Morgen gingen Harry und Ginny, zusammen mit dem Rest des Weasleyclans, hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort hofften sie noch ein paar zusammenhängende Plätze zu finden. Unten angekommen wurden sie auch schon von Hermines Eltern und den Wels empfangen. Ron´s Eltern hatten sich schnell mit den Muggeln angefreundet und Chris Vater war genauso wissbegierig auf die Zauberwelt, wie es Mr. Weasley auf die der Muggel war.

Kurz bevor das Frühstück erschien, tauchte Mr. Wasslow, in Begleitung von Steve auf und beide kamen auf Harry und seine Freunde zu. Der Blonde sah noch ziemlich müde aus, doch Harry konnte es ihm ja nicht verübeln. Er hatte seine Liebste ja schließlich fast zwei Monate nicht gesehen. Harry fragte leise, wie er dies nur durchgehalten habe und bekam von Ginny eine Antwort, die ihn sofort rot werden ließ.

„Ich nehme an, er hat zwei gesunde Hände." Sagte der Rotschopf und alle am Tisch starrten sie entgeistert an.

Kurz darauf erreichten Steve und Benedikt den Tisch und der Auror stieß seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn kurz an. Daraufhin veränderte sich die Miene des Jungen und wurde plötzlich ernst. Er zog eine lange Holzschachtel aus seinem Umhang und überreichte sie Chris.

„Graf von Schwarzenberg, ich habe von Minister Wilson die Aufgabe bekommen, ihnen ein schönes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen und ihnen zusätzlich dieses kleine Geschenk zu überreichen."

Chris sah seinen blonden Freund mit strahlenden Augen an und dankte ihm freundlich. Als er aber die Schachtel etwas ratlos in seinen Händen hielt und ihn die ganze Halle zu beobachten schien, sagte Benedikt Wasslow,

„Der kubanische Minister ist ein großer Freund von Minister Wilson und ich denke, sie können sich denken, was es ist. Kleiner Tipp Graf, Mr. Weasley wäre mit Sicherheit auch nicht abgeneigt."

Chris Augen wurden doppelt so groß und leuchtete plötzlich voller Vorfreude. Als Molly dann Harry fragte, was ihr Sohn Ron damit zutun hat, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, das es höchstwahrscheinlich Zigarren sind, die sich in der Holzschachtel befinden. Mrs. Weasley sah ihren Sohn plötzlich mit offenen Mund an und Ron machte ein ertapptes Gesicht. Glücklicherweise erschien im nächsten Moment das Frühstück und Harry´s bester Freund war gerettet.

Nach dem Frühstück hieß es den Eltern das Schloss zu zeigen und daher wurden sie in mehrere Gruppen eingeteilt. So kam es, dass sich die Weasleys, die Grangers, die Wasslows und die Wels in einer Gruppe befanden. Die größte Überraschung war jedoch ihr Führer. Es war Draco Malfoy und der blonde Slytherin sah gar nicht so glücklich aus. Mit Sicherheit hatte er gehofft, dass die Vertrauensschüler die Führungen übernahmen und er etwas Zeit mit seiner Mutter oder Jeanny verbringen konnte. Das Problem mit Mrs. Malfoy erübrigte sich allerdings, denn sie schloss sich nach höflichem Fragen den Wasslows an.

Zuerst gingen sie alle gemeinsam hinunter in die Kerker und nach einer kurzen Einweisung und einigen Fragen, machte man sich wieder auf in die oberen, helleren und freundlicheren Etagen des Schlosses. Als sie dann plötzlich vor dem Mädchenklo standen und Harry sich fragte, was dies solle, wandte sich Malfoy plötzlich an Chris und dieser öffnet unter den wachsamen Augen der Gäste erst die Toilettentür und dann den Zugang zu Kammer des Schreckens. Später fand Harry heraus, dass ihre Gruppe die einzigste war, welche die Kammer besichtigt hatten. Es war der ausdrückliche Wunsch von Dumbledore gewesen, dass die Weasleys die Räume zusehen bekamen, in die der Basilisk ihre Tochter verschleppt hatte.

Wieder in der Schule angekommen, war es Zeit für das Mittagessen. Kurz vor der Großen Halle, Malfoy war gerade dabei, dass Punktesystem und die dazugehörigen Glasröhren mit den Kristallen zu erklären, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Gespräch zwischen Chris und Mr. Wasslow gelenkt.

„Graf Wels..." Fing Eve´s Vater an.

„Nein Mr. Wasslow. Entweder Chris oder mein voller Name", unterbrach ihn Blonde.

„Wie lautet eigentlich dein voller Name ?", fragte Ginny neugierig und Chris begann zu lächeln.

„Mein offizieller Name in Deutschland ist Christoph Alexander Wels, Graf von Schwarzenberg. Doch ich warne dich, nenn mich so und das nächste gemeinsame Bad wird die Hölle für dich."

„Bad ?" fragte fast alle im Raum und Chris wurde plötzlich knallrot. Ginny erging es ähnlich, doch sie erklärte ihrer Mutter schnell wie der Blonde es gemeint hatte.

Dann wand sich Mr. Wasslow wieder an Chris.

„Also Chris... unser Minister hat uns über die Vorkommnisse an Halloween informiert. Allerdings konnte er uns nicht sagen, wer nun eigentlich für diese ganze Verleumdungsgeschichte verantwortlich war. Fudge hat sich das doch nicht einfach so ausgedacht."

Harry Blick ging unmerklich zu Malfoy und er sah, dass der blonde Slytherin mit einem Male kreideweiß wurde.

Chris hingegen schaute nur auf Benedikt. Dann begann er zu lächeln und sagte,

„Wir haben den Schuldigen ausfindig machen können und haben ihn zur Rede gestellt. Über seine Strafe werde ich noch befinden. Er weiß jedoch, dass er unter Beobachtung steht und sich keinen weiteren Schnitzer leisten darf."

Den letzten Satz sagte der Blonde besonders betont und alle die, welche die Wahrheit kannten, schauten unbewusst zu Malfoy. Dann öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle und man gab sich den kulinarischen Ressourcen des Schlosses hin.

Es war nun mittlerweile sechs Uhr und in wenigen Minuten sollte der diesjährige Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Die letzten Auroren waren eingetroffen und hatten die Eingänge nochmals mit Detektoren für dunkle Magie untersucht. Schließlich sollte nichts passieren, zumal die neue Ministerin für Zauberei auch mit anwesend sein würde. Amelia Bones hatte nämlich beschlossen, Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu verbringen, da ihre Nichte Susan, eine ihrer wenigen lebenden Verwandten, sich nicht von Neville trennen wollte.

Die Große Halle war wie auch schon in Harry´s viertem Jahr wieder mit unzähligen runden Tischen gefüllt, die allesamt weihnachtlich geschmückt waren. Nachdem das Fest dieses Mal von Ministerin Bones eröffnet worden war, erschienen auch schon die ersten Speisen und man begann nach Herzenslust zu schlemmen.

Gegen Acht, dann folgte der obligatorisch Tanz und Harry war überrascht, dass Chris sich, anstatt zu Hermine zu gesellen, die Hand von Jeanny schnappte. Dann fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch ein, dass es Tradition war, dass die Schulsprecher zusammen den ersten Tanz führten. Und obwohl beide Schüler nicht all zu scharf darauf zu seien schienen, bestanden sie diese Prüfung mit Bravur. Eines musste Harry dem blonden Slytherin zugestehen. Tanzen konnte er und dies war ohne Zweifel ein Verdienst von Mrs. Malfoy. Und nachdem Harry die nächsten Tänze mit Ginny getanzt hatte, stand er auch besagter Person gegenüber.

Harry wusste allerdings zuerst nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Doch Mrs. Malfoy nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte und seine linke Hand in die ihrige. Dann begann sie zu tanzen und Harry folgte ihr. Was sollte das ? Fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige und sein Blick flog unsicher durch den Raum. Ginny und Hermine schienen es auch nicht zu verstehen und erst als Mrs. Malfoy ihren Mund öffnete, kamen sie der Lösung näher.

„Mr. Potter, sie sind ein außergewöhnliche guter Tänzer und ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht zu sehr mit meinem Benehmen erschreckt. Doch ich musste es einfach wagen und sie fragen, ob wir uns nicht irgendwo mal für einige Augenblicke unterhalten könnten."

Diese Worte verwirrten den Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr, doch er gab ihrer Bitte statt und geleitete Mrs. Malfoy in die Eingangshalle. Dort wurde ihr Blick plötzlich etwas ernster und sie fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme, ob es war ist, was ihr Sohn ihr geschrieben habe, im Bezug auf die Todesumstände ihres Mannes. Harry war für einen Moment sprachlos, nickte dann aber mit dem Kopf.

„Ja es stimmt Mrs. Malfoy, ihr Mann ist nicht durch einen Fluch der Auroren gestorben, sondern Voldemord persönlich hat ihn erst gequält und dann den Todesfluch gesprochen."

„Aber warum ?" Schluchzte Draco´s Mutter und Harry erzählte ihr von den Zweifeln ihres Mannes und bestätigte ihr auch, dass Voldemord wirklich ein Halbblut ist. Daraufhin dankte Narcissa Malfoy Harry leise und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen weg. Zurück blieb ein fassungsloser junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen.

Kurz darauf wollte Harry zurück in die Große Halle, doch eine Explosion erschütterte das ganze Schloss...


	46. Kapitel 46

So ich bin´s mal wieder und ich denke, ich muss heute mal was klar stellen. Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal übertreibe und Chris scheinbar weiser ist als Dumbledore und das ganze Zaubergamot zusammen, aber Hey, es ist meine Geschichte und ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Personen nach gut 45 Cap´s noch verformen kann.. sorry.

Wer also nicht mehr mag... Rücktaste drücken.

Jetzt zu HermyBookworm... die Sache mit dem Attentäter kommt wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Cap´s, doch ich dachte, dass man schon weiß, wer es ist.

Also, kleine Aufgabe für euch... gebt mir dreimal die richtige Antwort ( ohne Anrufen oder Fifty-fifty Joker) und ich werde mich mit den nächsten Cap´s beeilen.

Bis dahin, viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 46

„Oh mein Gott, GIINNNY", waren Harry´s erste Gedanken und er stürmte los. Vor der Tür zur Großen Halle war allerdings Schluss, denn vier riesige eiserne Rüstungen hatten sich vor der Halle aufgebaut und schwenkten ihre Schwerter und Morgensterne, damit niemand ihnen zu nahe kam.

Harry wusste sofort, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Dumbledore war entweder verletzt, oder noch schlimmer, er war tot. Dann hörte der Gryffindor Stimmen und Schritte hinter sich und ihm fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen, als er Ginny und Hermine erkannte. Beide waren kurz mal im Mädchenbad gewesen und hatten sich frisch gemacht. Ihnen folgten weitere Schritte und Mrs. Malfoy und einige Schüler der unteren Klassen stürmten um die Ecke. Auch sie schreckten vor den Rüstungen zurück und erst als sie Harry und die beiden Mädchen sahen, entspannten sich ihre Gesichter. Als sich alle wieder gefasst hatten, ging Harry langsam aber bestimmt auf die eisernen Wachen zu und befahl ihnen sie alle durch zulassen. Die Rüstungen ließen ihre Schwerter sinken, denn es war von Dumbledore so angewiesen, dass sich, da es scheinbar einen Angriff auf das Schloss gegeben hatte, nur noch ausgewählte Personen ungehindert im Schloss bewegen konnten. Diese Personen hießen Mc Gonnagal, Lupin, Dumbledore, Potter und Wels. Letzterem war offensichtlich nichts passiert, denn dies hätte Harry sofort über seine Narbe gespürt. Diese Erkenntnis teilte er auch gleich Hermine mit, da sie sich riesige Sorgen um ihren Freund machte.

Der Anblick, welcher sich beim Betreten der Halle mit dem sich langsam auflösenden Qualms ihnen bot, war grausam. Überall lagen umgekippte Tische und Stühle und dazwischen die Körper von Schülern und Erwachsenen. Fast jeder blutete, doch glücklicherweise schien vorerst niemand lebensgefährlich verletzt zu sein. Die beiden hinteren Weihnachtsbäume waren umgestürzt und lagen nun quer in der Halle und man konnte sehen, dass sie vor kurzem noch gebrannt hatte. Scheinbar hatte Hagrid sie jedoch schon gelöscht, denn Harry sah, wie letzte Tropfen Wasser aus seinem rosa Regenschirm fielen. Nun war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher, dass ihr Freund und Wildhüter die Teile seines zerbrochenen Zauberstabes im Schirm versteckt hat und er überlegte stark, ob er Hagrid nicht irgendwann seinen Stab repariert. Jetzt hieß es aber erst einmal seine Freunde finden.

Die Auroren, am Anfang noch etwas verstört, bahnten sich einen Weg zu Ministerin Bones und zum Ausgang der Großen Halle. Diesen sollten sie aber nie passieren, denn die Schutzzauber wurden wieder aktiviert und mehrere riesige Ritterrüstungen stellten sich vor den Eingang und bewachten ihn.

Doch dies war Harry erst einmal egal. Der Qualm hatte sich nun gänzlich gelegt und Harry atmete auf, als er Hermines und Chris Eltern sah. Die vier Erwachsenen waren dabei Neville und Susan unter einem Tisch hervor zu ziehen. Harry´s Klassenkamerad hatte eine ziemliche Platzwunde am Kopf und der Schwarzhaarige schaute schnell durch die Halle, auf der Suche nach Madame Pomfrey. Die alte Heilerin war aber gerade damit beschäftigt, zusammen mit einigen Lehrern und den beiden ältesten scheinbar unverletzten Weasleysöhnen, den Direktor vorsichtig auf einen der Tische zu legen. Chris war auch bei ihm und koordiniert die anderen Personen im Raum. Deshalb nahm sich Mrs. Wels der Wunde von Neville an und bat Hermine, ihr etwas Verbandszeug zu besorgen. Der Lockenkopf zog seinen Zauberstab und eine Sekunde später hielt sie alles Nötige in ihren Händen. Als die anderen dies sahen, baten sie Ginny ihnen auch zu helfen und zwei Minuten danach, machten sich alle vier Mediziner daran, die Verwundeten zu versorgen.

Harry wollte gerade los, um nach Dumbledore zu sehen und um zu fragen, was geschehen ist, als eine schwache Stimme, die von Ron, an sein Ohr drang.

„Harry... Harry, es ist Luna." Flüsterte der Rothaarige mit schmerzverzogener Stimme und Harry blickte zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Dann stürmte er los und kniete sich neben seine beiden Freunde. Harry stockte der Atem, denn Luna´s eben noch fast hellweißes Kleid färbte sich von einem auf den anderen Moment blutrot. Ohne darüber weiter nachzudenken, stieß Harry Ron beiseite und umschloss den leblosen Körper seiner Freundin mit einem Zauber, den er erst vor einigen Tagen gefunden hatte. Er bewirkte, das die Zeit im Innern einer Art Blase bis fast auf den Stillstand angehalten wurde. Harry wusste, dass dies sehr gefährlich war, doch schlimmer konnte es ja eh nicht werden. Denn schließlich hatten die sonst so großen und vor Lebensfreude strahlenden Augen von Luna, angefangen zu brechen.

Ron sah seinen Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wollte zu seiner Freundin stürmen, als Harry ihn zurück hielt und schrie,

„Nein Ron, das bringt sie um."

Der Rothaarige konnte und wollte diese Worte jedoch nicht verstehen und zielte mit seiner Faust auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry wicht gekonnt aus und überwältigte seinen besten Freund. Dann rief er nach Mrs. Weasley und diese kam aufgeregt wieder zu ihnen rübergelaufen.

„Was ist mit ihm ? Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht ?" Fragte sie mit fassungsloser Miene.

„Ich versuche ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, Molly. Ich habe Luna mit einem Schutzzauber umgeben und niemand darf sie jetzt berühren." Erwiderte Harry und Mrs. Weasley schien allmählich zu verstehen. Nie nahm ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Arme und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Währendessen war Harry in Richtung der anderen Lehrer gegangen, um herauszufinden, was mit dem Direktor war. Unterwegs sah er eine Menge Schüler, die furchtbare Angst zu haben schienen und Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, denn auch er fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl, zumal er nicht wusste, was los war. Glücklicherweise gab es jedoch einige Eltern, hauptsächlich Muggel, die sich trotz ihrer eigenen Furcht der Kinder annahmen und die Kleinen zu einer Gruppe zusammenriefen. Diese Gruppe bewegte sich dann langsam und vorsichtig in den hinteren, nicht so sehr zerstörten Teil der Großen Halle und suchte sich dort einen Platz, um sich niederzulassen und um die ganze Sache zu verarbeiten.

Harry war nun endlich bei Professor Mc Gonnagal und dem Direktor angekommen und fragte die sichtlich schockierte Hexe, was denn eigentlich passiert sei. Mc Gonnagal hatte aber keine Antwort und so ging Harry zu Chris. Sein Freund stand am Lehrertisch, auf dem bewusstlos Professor Dumbledore lag und versorgte die Wunden des Direktors.

„Chris was ist passiert und hättest du Zeit um nach Luna zu schauen ? Fragte Harry besorgt und Chris blickte auf.

„Luna ? Was ist mit ihr ?

„Sie wurde verletzt und ich glaube sie stirbt." Flüsterte Harry mit trockener Kehle und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusste, was er da gerade gesagt hatte

Alle Umherstehenden stöhnten betroffen auf und ihre Blicke wanderten zu dem am Boden liegenden Körper, der nun von einem bläulichem Licht umgeben war. Ron saß neben ihr und wurde von Mrs. Weasley sanft über den Rücken gestrichen. Er war mit Sicherheit dort nicht wegzubewegen, doch er hielt sich daran, seine Freundin nicht zu berühren.

Chris hingegen drehte sich nur kurz von Dumbledore weg und schaute Ron´s Freundin mit seinen Magieraugen an. Dann wandte er sich zurück zu Harry und sagte, in einem für Harry unverständlich kaltem Ton,

„Später Harry, sie ist versorgt und dies hier ist wichtiger."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte Chris das wirklich eben gesagt ? Hatte er Luna´s Verletzung als nebensächlich ab getan ?

Auch die anderen starrten den Blonden mit entsetzten, ungläubigen Augen an und erst die wütende Stimme von Ron, riss alle aus ihrer Starre.

„Du kaltherzige Monster, du sollst ihr helfen. Ich dachte du wärst ihr Freund ?" Schrie der Rothaarige und Tränen liefen über sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Und bevor irgendjemand etwas unternehmen konnte hatte sich Harry´s bester Freund auf Chris gestürzt und schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den Blonden ein. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry dies realisierte und er Chris helfen konnte. Doch es war gar nicht mehr nötig. Der Blonde hatte sich nämlich wieder aufgerichtet und seine Augen glühten kalt.

„Überleg dir was du da sagst Ron." Rief Chris mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Schmerz und Verständnis und drückte den Rothaarigen brutal gegen eine Wand. „Du weißt genau, dass Luna mir genauso viel bedeutet, wie Ginny, Harry oder jeder andere hier im Schloss. Glaubst du es tut mir nicht weh, sie so liegen zu sehen ? Aber, ich habe meine Prioritäten, was das Helfen angeht. Und Luna ist im Moment, dank Harry, sicher und ich kümmere mich sofort um sie, wenn es Professor Dumbledore wieder besser geht, denn an seiner Gesundheit hängt ein Bisschen mehr dran."

„Wie ? Was ?" Fragte sich Harry.

Kurz darauf und nachdem Chris sich sicher war, dass Ron sich beruhigt hatte, ließ er den Rothaarigen runter. Dieser starrte zwar weiter wütend auf den Blonden, ging dann aber zurück zu seiner Freundin. Chris hingegen kümmerte sich wieder um seinen Patienten und begann den Umhang des Direktors mit einem silbernen Skalpell aufzuschneiden. Was Harry daraufhin sah, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen zusammen zucken. Überall war Blut und aus Dumbledore´s rechter, blutigen Schulter schaute ein weißes Stück, ein Knochen heraus. Scheinbar war seine Schulter gebrochen und da der völlig mit Blut getränkte Bart des alten Zauberers sich extrem von seinem blassen Gesicht abhob, vermutete Harry, dass er auch sehr viel Blut verloren hat.

Einigen der jüngeren Schüler wandten schockiert ihr Augen ab und Harry konnte hören, wie andere sich übergaben. Harry hingegen dachte immer noch über Chris Worte nach und nachdem der Blonde den Knochen unter etwas größeren Anstrengungen wieder gerichtet und die Wunde verschlossen hatte, fragte Harry, was sein Freund eigentlich gemeint hat.

Chris hingegen brauchte, bevor er antworten konnte, noch einige Minuten um mit Madame Pomfrey die restlichen Wunden des Direktors zu versogen und kam dann mit einem blutverschmierten Umhang auf Harry zu. Er setzte sich sichtlich erschöpft hin und sagte,

„ Ganz einfach Harry, Dumbledore ist der Direktor von Hogwarts, einer der Mächtigsten seit Jahren und ebenso wie ich, mit dem Schloss verbunden. Allein durch seine Bindung werden gut ein Drittel der Schutzzauber aufrechterhalten. Und da ich nicht wusste, ob Hogwarts heute noch weiteren Angriffen ausgesetzt sein wird, war mein oberstes Ziel, Dumbledore´s Leben zu retten."

Harry verstand allmählich, doch was er nicht verstand, war die raue Reaktion auf das doch verständliche Benehmen von Ron. Schließlich war Luna sein ein und alles und Chris wusste dies. Deshalb sah Harry seinen Freund mit ernstem Blick an und wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, als ihm der rote Fleck auf Chris rechter Seite auffiel. Eigentlich sollte dort aber nichts sein, denn Chris hatte während er Harry die Sache mit Dumbledore erklärt hatte, seinen Umhang mittels eines Reinigungszaubers gesäubert. Plötzlich traf es ihn und er hob den Arm des Blonden hoch. Es war Blut, Chris Blut und wie auf ein Zeichen erschien Hermine und wurde beim Anblick des Fleckes blass.

„Oh mein Gott Chris du bist verletzt." Rief sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und kniete sich nieder. Harry tat es ihr gleich und während Chris versucht die Sache abzuwiegeln, entfernte der Schwarzhaarige den Stoff über der Wunde. Es war ein tiefer Schnitt, etwa zehn Zentimeter lang und er zog sich von Chris Achsel bis hinter zu seinem Schulterblatt.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilungszauber. Der Blonde verzog dabei allerdings schmerzhaft das Gesicht und stöhnte die Worte „sachte" und „langsam". Harry zuckte kurz zurück, doch nach zwei weiteren Minuten unter der Wirkung des Zaubers entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge des Blonden wieder und er lächelte. Dann küsste er Hermine kurz und machte sich auf den Weg zu Luna.

Die blonde Ravenclaw lag immer noch so, wie sie Harry verlassen hatte. Chris kniete sich zu ihr hinunter und begann seine Untersuchung. Die ganze Halle beobachtete den Blonden bis plötzlich die metallischen Geräusche der Rüstungen wieder zu hören waren. Harry schnellte herum und lief zum Portal der Halle. Dort apparierte er durch die Tür und zwei Minuten später öffnete sie sich.

Herein traten Harry in Begleitung von Tonks, Remus und einige weitere Schüler, die sich während der Explosion scheinbar anderweitig im Schloss aufgehalten hatten. Harry fragte den Lehrer für VgddK ob es noch weitere Angriffe gegeben habe, doch Remus verneint. Allerdings seinen die oberen Stockwerke und das Hauptportal des Schlosses verriegelt und es gab kein Durchkommen.

Harry nickte verstehend und führte die Schüler zu den anderen in der hinteren Halle. Währendessen begannen die Lehrer die Verletzten an einem Punkt zusammeln und die Auroren beseitigten die zerstörten Tische und Bänke. Plötzlich ertönte Chris Stimme und Harry rannte alarmiert zu seinem Freund.

„Chris was ist los ? Wie geht es ihr ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit besorgter Stimme und hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.

„Ihr Herz ist verletzt, ein Splitter steckt darin." Erwiderte der Blonde kühl sachlich und Harry erkannte mit einem Mal, dass Chris sich genauso verhielt, wie Madame Pomfrey, als sie damals Percy behandelt hatte. Nur keine Emotionen herankommen lassen, damit der Kopf klar bleibt.

„Was können wir tun? Ich meine du schaffst es doch, sie zu retten ?" Fragte Harry unsicher und mit immer trockener werdender Stimme. Als er dann aber Chris versteinerte Miene sah, versagte ihm fast die Luft.

„Ich werd es versuchen Harry, doch es wird schwierig und ich brauche deine und Poppy´s Hilfe."

Harry sah auf Luna´s Körper und sagte, „ alles was du willst, du kriegst alles was du willst." Daraufhin erhob sich der Blonde und sah sich in der Halle um. Dann bedeutete er Madame Pomfrey zu ihm zu kommen und nachdem die alte Heilerin neben Luna erschien und fast in Ohnmacht gefallen war, begann Chris plötzlich in einem befehlshaberischen Ton zu sprechen.

„Ok Harry, als Erstes brauchen wir etwas Platz, denn so wie ich Remus verstanden habe, kommen wir nicht in den Krankenflügel. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir bringen die Schüler bis morgen früh in die freien Unterrichtszimmer, die sich hier im Erdgeschoss befinden, unter. Lediglich die Schwerverletzten, den Direktor und Luna behalten wir hier und sorgen dafür, dass es ihnen so bald wie möglich, wieder besser geht."

Harry starrte seinen Freund an. Wie konnte er nur so einen klaren Kopf behalten. Chris hingegen war noch nicht fertig. Er rief Professor Mc Gonnagal zu sich und sagte der alten Hexe, dass sie nun die Verantwortung für das Schloss habe. Mc Gonnagal wurde schlagartig blass und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Keine Sorge Professor, sie sind nicht allein und spätestens in zwei Tagen ist Albus wieder auf dem Damm."

Mc Gonnagal schluckte und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Chris den Direktor beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Aber Mrs. Wels, solange der Direktor lebt..."

„Das stimmt Professor, solange bleibt er auch Direktor. Allerdings braucht die Schule eine funktionierende Führung und weder ich, noch Harry können diese übernehmen." Erwiderte der Blonde.

Harry stand nur daneben und ließ sich die Worte seines Freunds durch den Kopf gehen, bis ihn Mc Gonnagal wieder aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Mr. Wels sie kennen aber die klaren Anweisungen des Direktors, falls so etwas, wie hier geschehen, eintreten sollte." Sagte die alte Hexe mit einer doch sehr ungewohnt unsicheren Stimme.

„Anweisungen ?", fragten die umherstehenden Lehrer und auch Ministerin Bones schien plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Ja Anweisungen, die besagen dass, wenn Albus im Kampf oder bei einem Angriff verletzt wird oder stirbt, dass dann Lord Potter oder Mr. Wels die Führung übernehmen sollen."

Alle Anwesenden stöhnten laut auf und ungläubige Blicke ruhten plötzlich auf Harry, Chris und Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass wir uns weigern, doch vorerst gehört meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit meinen Patienten und für deren Genesung brauche ich auch Harry´s Hilfe. Deshalb übernehmen sie jetzt und sollte es doch noch zu weiteren Angriffen kommen, dann übernehmen wir. So und damit Ende der Diskussion" Sagte Chris in einem Ton, der so glaubte Harry, nicht mal Dumbledore auf die Idee einer Widerrede gebracht hätte. Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch in der letzten halben Stunde schien eine Eigenschaft von Chris zum Vorschein zu kommen, die er bis dahin nur vom Direktor her kannte, Führungsstärke und den Willen, seine Meinung auch ernsthaft zu vertreten.

Mc Gonnagal starrte den blonden Medimagus mit großen Augen an und auch anderen Erwachsenen schienen erstaunt und fragten sich einheitlich, was der Direktor damit bezweckte, wenn er die Leitung seiner Schule zwei Teenagen übertrug. Einzig Snape, Remus, Mc Gonnagal und Poppy wussten ja um die Macht der Beiden.

Deshalb akzeptierte Mc Gonnagal schließlich und begann die Lehrer und älteren Schüler damit zu beauftragen, die Halle und die anschließenden Klassenräume herzurichten. Als Chris wieder allein mit Harry und Madame Pomfrey war, bedeutet er seinem Freund näher zu kommen.

„Harry, das mit der Explosion sah mir ganz nach einem Anschlag auf Dumbledore aus. Das Schlimme daran ist, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Muggelsprengstoff gehandelt hat, welchen unsere Detektoren nicht erkennen können. Wenn wir also das Gröbste vorbereitet haben und ich Luna auf die OP vorbereite, dann solltest du mit Remus sprechen und ihm sagen, er soll das ganze Schloss mit den Auroren nach ungewöhnlichen Gegenständen absuchen. Möglicherweise gibt es noch mehr solcher üblen Überraschungen."

Den Schwarzhaarigen klappte der Mund auf und er fragte sich insgeheim, woher Chris seine Vermutungen bezog. Doch er vertraute Chris und deshalb würde er diese Bitte seines Freundes auch erfüllen.

Kurz darauf war die Große Halle weitestgehend geräumt und Chris begann mit seinen Vorbereitungen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Halle durch eine Wand zu teilen. Den vorderen Teil gab er wieder frei, damit die Auroren und Lehrer sich darin aufhalten konnten und den hinteren verwandelte er in einen Operationssaal. Dann bat er Hermine, Madame Pomfrey und seine Mutter ihm zu folgen und alle Drei verschwanden hinter einer großen, hölzernen Tür.

Harry nutzte die Zeit um mit Remus zu sprechen und kurz darauf verließen dieser und eine Gruppe Auroren die Halle. Professor Mc Gonnagal, die Ministerin und Mrs. Weasley kümmerten sich derweil um die anderen Gäste und die leichtverletzten Personen. Sie alle waren mittlerweile in den Klassenräumen untergebracht und waren interessiert, was ihnen die drei Erwachsenen zu sagen hatten.

Im OP-Saal kümmerten sich Chris und Madame Pomfrey darum Luna vorzubereiten und Hermine überwachte den Zustand des Direktors. Dann tauchten Harry und Ginny wie aus dem Nichts auf und warteten gespannt darauf, welche Rolle sie bei der Sache mit Luna spielen würden.

„So alle hergehört, wir haben heute eine Operation vor uns, die es bis dahin noch nie gegeben hat. Deshalb muss ich alle bitten, ihr Bestes zu geben." Sagte Chris und alle starrten den Blonden an.

„Zuerst zu dir Ginny, du gehst bitte zu deinem Bruder und kümmerst dich um ihn. Vorher müssen wir aber alle Vier Luna erst einmal auf den Tisch hier bringen. Dazu konzentrieren sich Harry und ich auf den Zeitzauber und ihr zwei Beiden fasst Luna an und appariert mit ihr dorthin."

Harry sah seinen Freund unsicher an und auch den beiden Mädchen schienen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn zu wachsen. Doch sie rissen sich zusammen und wenige Augenblicke später lag der mit Blut bedeckte Körper ihrer Freundin auf dem OP-Tisch. Kurz darauf verschwand Ginny und Chris erklärte weiter.

„Hermine du kennst deine Aufgabe und deshalb melde mir bitte jede Veränderung des Zustandes, sollte einer eintreten."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und ging zurück zu Dumbledore´s Bett.

„Nun zu Luna," sagte Chris leicht erregt und atmete erst mal tief ein. „Wie meine Untersuchung ergaben, hat sich ein Metallsplitter, wahrscheinlich ein Teil des Sprengsatzes, durch die Rippen gebohrt und steckte nun in den Herzkranzgefäßen."

Mrs. Wels und auch Madame Pomfrey hielten sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Harry hingegen wurde blass und war überhaupt nicht zu einer Reaktion fähig.

„Wenn wir den Zeitzauber aufheben, muss alles sehr schnell gehen. Mum, du als Chirurgin entfernst den Splitter und wir drei konzentrieren uns geballt auf die Heilung der Wunde."

„Aber wenn der Zauber aufhört stirbt sie." Rief Madame Pomfrey schockiert und sah den Blonden mit fassungsloser Miene an.

„Das ist nebensächlich", rief Chris plötzlich und die Augen der alten Heilerin weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Auch Mrs. Wels schienen die Worte ihres Sohnes in Unglaube zu versetzten und sie starrte ihren Sohn einfach nur an.

Harry hingegen überlegte wieso sein Freund dies überhaupt sagte und plötzlich traf es ihn, der Basilisk. Schnell versuchte er die beiden Frauen zu beruhigen und einige Minuten später schienen sie bereit zu sein, das Mädchen zu operieren. Harry durchforstete seinen Kopf nach allen möglichen Heilungszaubern und machte sich fertig. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Luna Dann war es soweit und keine Sekunde nachdem er seinen Zauber aufhob, floss wieder Luna´s Blut. Schnell ließ Chris sämtliche Kleidungsstücke verschwinden und Madame Pomfrey reinigte die Wunde mittels ihres Stabes. Dann machte sich Mrs. Wels ans Werk und schnitt den zarten Körper von Rons Freundin mittig auf. Dabei zitterte sie leicht und Harry konnte dies gut nachvollziehen, denn auch er schwitzte unter seinem Umhang. Chris sprach ihr jedoch ruhig zu und schließlich fand sie den Splitter und zog ihn vorsichtig heraus. Harry erschrak als er das gut sieben Zentimeter lange und extrem scharfkantigen Metallstück sah. Doch er konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf Mrs. Wels. Diese war gerade dabei, die Verletzungen, die der Splitter verursacht hatte zu nähen und das Herz zu flicken. Dann zuckte sie allerdings zurück und Harry sah auch warum. Es war Chris, der angefangen hatte, die Verletzungen zu heilen und alles begann blau zu glühen. Als Nächste konzentrierte sich auch Madame Pomfrey darauf und als Harry sah, dass sich die Wunden dadurch bedeutend schneller schlossen, setzte auch er mit seinen Zaubern ein. Eine halbe Stunde später schien das Herz wie neu und Mrs. Wels begann die Brust von Luna wieder zu schließen. Dann führte der Blonde noch einige Zauber aus, damit man die Narben später nicht sah und trat vom Tisch zurück. Die beiden Frauen schauten jetzt allerdings sehr zweifelnd auf den jungen Mann vor ihnen, denn schließlich hatte Luna´s Herz schon vor gut einer dreiviertel Stunde aufgehört zu schlagen.

Harry ahnte allerdings was jetzt kam und deshalb sagte er zu Madame Pomfrey, sie solle jetzt bitte nicht in Ohnmacht fallen. Die alte Heilerin sah Harry fragend an. Dieser war aber schon dabei Mrs. Wels aus dem Raum zu führen.

„Harry was passiert jetzt ? Ich meine sie ist doch tot. Was hat Chris vor ?" Fragte Chris Mutter aufgeregt, doch ihre Worte gingen in einem lauten Schrei seitens Madame Pomfrey und einem ohrenbetäubenden Zischen unter.

Mrs. Wels drehte sich um und kippte zwei Sekunden mit verleierten Augen nach hinten über. Harry fing sie auf und trug sie aus dem Raum. Draußen bettete er sie auf eine eilends von Professor Mc Gonnagal heraufbeschworene Liege und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen zurück zu Chris und den Anderen.

Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass er einmal dieses Wunder der Magie miterleben dürfte, doch der Anblick, welcher sich ihm hier bot, war atemberaubend. Vor ihm lag Luna´s nackter, blasser Körper und glühte immer noch leicht blau. Und über ihr baute sich die riesige weiße Schlange auf. Madame Pomfrey war zurück gewichen und drückte sich neben Hermine an eine der Wände. Sie schien der Ohnmacht nahe. Dann sah Harry wie der Basilisk seinen leicht Kopf senkte und im selben Moment begann Luna auf ihn zuzuschweben. Ihr Körper drehte sich während des Fluges auf die Seite und war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor dem Maul der Schlange. Plötzlich begann Chris schuppige, weiße Haut golden zu schimmern und er stieß ganz sachte einen seiner unterarmlangen Zähne, von hinten in ihren Körper. Sofort änderte sich das Licht, welches Luna umgab. Aus Blau wurde Gold und Harry konnte sehen, dass sich ihr Brustkorb anfing, sich zu bewegen. Chris drehte das Mädchen wieder auf den Rücken und nun sah man es ganz deutlich, sie atmete.

„Bei Merlin", rief Madame Pomfrey und sackte zusammen.

Der Basilisk schien zu grinsen und kurz darauf verwandelte sich Chris auch schon zurück. Sofort wurde er von Hermine umarmt und der braunhaarige Lockenkopf strahlte überglücklich.

„Du hast es geschafft", rief sie aufgeregt, doch Chris meinet nur, „wir haben es geschafft".

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit an Madame Pomfrey herangetreten und hatte sie wieder, mittels eines „enervate", erweckt. Die alte Heilerin starrte den Blonden fassungslos an und dann liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Kurz darauf hatte sie sich jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle und begann Luna´s Körper zu untersuchen.

Chris hingegen bat Hermine und Harry nun den Raum zu verlassen. Allerdings hielt er den Schwarzhaarigen noch mal kurz zurück und unter den fragenden Blicken von Harry, zog er seinem Freund etwas Blut aus dem Arm.

„Chris... wofür.."

„Später Harry, es ist nur zur Vorsorge, vertrau mir." Erwiderte der Blonde und verschloss die schwere Holztür.

Harry sah allerdings noch, dass sein Freund fast am Ende seiner Kräfte schien...


	47. Kapitel 47

Ok, weil ihr es seid. Aber nicht die Reviewes vergessen.

PS. ´T´schuldigung dass es so kurz ist, habe aber wenig Zeit.

Viel Spaß

Kapitel 47

Als Harry den vorderen Teil der Großen Halle betrat, schauten ihn alle erwartungsvoll an. Hermine war zu ihren Eltern geeilt und hatte niemanden etwas gesagt. Wieso konnte sich Harry nicht denken und so ließ er das eben erlebte nochmals in Gedanken ablaufen. Sie hatten sie gerettet, sie hatten es geschafft und Luna, Ron´s größter Schatz wie er sie immer nannte, lebte. Er sah sie genau vor sich, das goldene Licht, ihre Brust, die sich wieder bewegte und das Gefühl des Glücks, welches er, Hermine, Chris und Madame Pomfrey in diesem Moment empfanden. Harry lief eine Träne übers Gesicht und plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Beine erschöpft nachgaben. Er sank mit müdem Gesicht und feuchten Augen auf die Knie.

„NEEIINN..."

Ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er fast von Ron umgerannt. Harry´s bester Freund hatte Tränen in den Augen und wollte scheinbar nur noch Eines, hinein in den OP-Saal.

„Ron ? Ron bleib stehen. Ron sie lebt." Rief der Schwarzhaarige, doch der Rotschopf wollte nicht hören und hämmerte gegen die schwere Holztür. Deshalb hob Harry seine Hand und keine Sekunde später blieb Ron wie versteinert stehen. Dann rannte Harry zu ihm und nahm seinen besten Freund in die Arme.

„Komm her Kumpel..." Sagte der Magier und Ron schluchzte, „ Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben."

„Musst du auch nicht Ron. Meine Tränen waren Tränen der Freude. Luna lebt Ron, sie lebt."

Ganz allmählich schienen die Worte in Ron´s Kopf einzudringen und Harry spürte, dass die Umarmung plötzlich von seinem Freund ausging und immer stärker wurde. Kurz darauf ließ der Rotschopf Harry los und wurde von seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen. Hermine hatte die ganze Sache mit angesehen und Mrs. Weasley schnell die erlösende Nachricht mitgeteilt.

Kurz darauf fand sich Harry in den Armen von Ginny wieder und sie drückte ihm dankbar ihre Lippen auf den Mund. Harry zog sie in seine Arme und ließ sie die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht wieder los. Einzig Hermine sah etwas unsicher zwischen Harry und der Holztür hin und her. Schließlich war Chris im OP geblieben und dies ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Harry sah seine beste Freundin an und sagte beruhigend,

„Mach dir keine Sorge Hermine, ich denke Chris will nur sicher gehen und Luna zusammen mit Poppy untersuchen."

Allerdings fragte er sich, was sein Freund mit dem Blut wollte. Gab es vielleicht Nebenwirkungen der Behandlung oder war es wirklich nur prophylaktisch. Und warum sah er plötzlich so geschwächt aus ?

Nachdem die Emotionen im Raum langsam wieder abgeklungen waren, sah sich Harry das erste Mal um. Nicht sehr viele Personen waren anwesend. Remus schien noch im Schloss zu sein und wie Harry vermutete, hatten sich auch die anderen Weasleymänner, mit Ausnahme von Ron, auf die Suche nach möglichen Angreifern gemacht. Einzig die Grangers, die Wels, von denen Mrs. Wels völlig erschöpft in den Armen ihres Mannes lag, schauten besorgt und unsicher auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Ministerin Bones waren außer den Lehrern, die sich nicht gerade um die Schüler kümmerten, die Einzigste hier, die sich noch um die Fragen der Gäste kümmerte.

Harry ging langsam zum provisorischen Lehrertisch, an dem sich Professor Mc Gonnagal niedergelassen hatte und fragte die alte Hexe, was denn nun eigentlich passiert sei. Mc Gonnagal atmete tief durch und begann dann mit müder Stimme.

„Ach Harry..." Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte über diese Art der ungewohnten Anrede. „... ich weiß es nicht so genau. Alles was sehen konnte war, dass kurz vor der Explosion, sich Mr. Grabbe aus Slytherin dem Direktor näherte und laut „lang leben der dunkle Lord" rief. Dann gab es auch schon den Knall und ich wurde von den Beinen gerissen."

„Gab es weitere Opfer ?" Fragte Harry unsicher und zum ersten Mal schlich sich eine Spur Erleichterung auf das Gesicht der alten Hexe.

„Nein, keiner außer Mr. Grabbe hat sein Leben verloren. Dank ihnen und Mr. Wels. Doch jetzt möchte ich wissen, was sie gemacht haben. Ich weiß genug über die menschliche Anatomie, um zu wissen, dass Ms. Lovegood mit diesen Verletzungen eigentlich nicht mehr leben dürfte."

Sofort warf Ron seiner Hauslehrerin einen tödlichen Blick zu und sie hielt sich entsetzt über ihre Worte eine Hand vor den Mund. Allerdings schien Professor Mc Gonnagal nicht die einzige Person zu sein, die sich diese Frage stellte und nur wenige Augenblicke später waren alle Augen auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gerichtet.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Es war nun mal ein Geheimnis, dass Chris eine doch sehr ungewöhnliche Animagusform hatte und Harry wollte dieses auf gar keinen Fall preis geben. Deshalb sah er unsicher zwischen den verschiedenen Personen im Raum hin und her und sagte dann schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

„Chris hat die Möglichkeit das Elixier des Lebens herzustellen."

Alle im Raum stöhnten auf, alle außer Ministerin Bones. Sie sah Harry mit strengen Augen an und hinter dieses schienen sämtliche Zahnräder zu arbeiten. Harry wusste, warum die doch sehr gebildete und kluge Frau ihm nicht ganz glaubte. Denn das Elixier konnte zwar das Leben geben oder verlängern, aber nicht solche Verletzungen heilen. Deshalb fragte sie nach.

„Woher kann er es und warum ist er dann nicht als Alchimist registriert ? Und wenn das Mädchen wirklich tot war, dann handelt es sich hierbei um dunkle Magie."

„NEIN", rief Harry laut und alle im Raum zuckten zusammen. „Denken sie nicht mal daran uns mit Schwarzer Magie in Verbindung zu bringen. Die Trennung war noch nicht vollzogen."

„Trennung ?", fragten plötzlich alle zusammen und alles was Harry jetzt umgab war ein einziger fragender Blick.

„Ja Trennung, die Teilung zwischen Körper und Seele." Antwortete Harry leicht erregt, doch niemand schien ihn zu verstehen. Deshalb bat er alle sich an einen Tisch zu setzen und ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören. Ministerin Bones zögerte zwar etwas, doch nachdem sie Professor Mc Gonnagal nochmals aufforderte kam sie der Bitte des Schwarzhaarigen nach. Harry sah noch mal kurz in die Runde und begann danach seine Erklärung.

„Wie einige von Ihnen wissen, stamme ich von Godric Gryffindor ab...". Die Meisten lachten los, denn sie hatte ja die Ereignisse zu Halloween hautnah miterlebt oder ausführlich im Tagespropheten gelesen.

„...und mit der Annahme des Erbes standen mir plötzlich die gesammelten Aufzeichnungen meines Vorfahren zur Verfügung und darunter auch seine Forschungsergebnisse im Bezug auf das Leben."

Wieder schmunzelten einige Zuhörer, denn dies war ja nicht ganz die Wahrheit.

„In diesen Aufzeichnungen beschreibt Godric das Szenario des Sterbens bei einem Muggel und bei uns Zauberern. Während ein Muggel nach seinem Ableben sofort in die nächsten Ebene geht, kann es bei uns Zauberern bis zu zwölf Stunden dauern, bis eine vollständige Trennung von Seele und Körper vollzogen ist. Bei Erwachsenen geht es schneller, bei Kindern, die eigentlich ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich haben sollten, dauert es länger."

Harry schaute in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Gegenüber und wandte sich zu Mrs. Wels.

„Verstehen sie jetzt, warum Chris vorhin gesagt hat, dass es nebensächlich ist, dass ihr Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen ?"

Mrs. Wels schien zu verstehen und dies bedeutend schneller als mancher Zauberer im Raum.

„Ja aber warum ist das so ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones voller Unglaube.

„Durch die Magie selbst, Ministerin. Doch dafür müsste ich ihnen ein anderes Buch erst einmal zum Lesen geben oder sie sprechen mit Professor Dumbledore, wenn es ihm besser geht. Alles was ich ihnen jetzt sagen kann ist, dass die Magie der Erde immer bestrebt ist weiter zu existieren und daher versucht solange wie möglich das Leben ihres, ich sag mal ausführenden Kanals, in diesem Fall Luna, zu erhalten."

Wieder sahen alle den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und dieses mal waren auch Ginny und Hermine sprachlos. Es dauerte gute fünf Minuten bis wieder jemand sprach.

„Harry, oder Lord Potter ?" Versuchte Mr. Granger den Schwarzhaarigen anzusprechen.

„Harry." Erwiderte der Gryffindor kurz.

„Ok Harry, würde das aber nicht bedeuten, dass wenn in einem Kampf jemand mit diesem Todesfluch belegt..."

„Nein," unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor energisch. „Nicht der Todesfluch. Die Magie des Fluches verhindert jegliches Weiterleben. Deshalb heißt er auch Todes-Fluch und nicht Zauber oder Hexerei. Denn wer ihn spricht will, dass sein Gegenüber stirbt und nicht wieder aufsteht. Darum wurde er erschaffen und darum gibt es kein ..."

„Woher wissen sie das ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones. „Sie sind doch der lebende Beweis."

„Ministerin, um das zu verstehen müssten wir uns mit der Geschichte und den Gründen der Erschaffung des Fluches beschäftigen." Erwidert Harry und schaute Susan´s Tante mit durchdringendem Blick an.

„Sie wissen woher er stammt ?" Warf Professor Mc Gonnagal plötzlich überrascht ein und wie auf ein Zeichen sprang Hermine mit einem wissenden Blick auf und rannte auf die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch zu. Alle starrten sie überrascht an und schienen fassungslos.

„RUMMSSS" Ein lauter Knall und ein noch lauteres Stöhnen durchschnitt die Stille des Raums. Hermine war voll gegen die Wand gelaufen und hielt sich nun die immer noch brummende Stirn. Harry begann zu lachen und schritt langsam auf seine beste Freundin zu. Bei ihr angekommen half er dem Mädchen auf und legte seine heilende Hand auf ihre Stirn. Ein kurzes blaues Aufleuchten und Hermine schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine, wenn Chris und ich ein Schloss versiegeln, dann richtig. Und du solltest froh darüber sein, denn hinter der Wand geht es dreißig Meter in die Tiefe. Schon vergessen ? Der richtige Lehrertisch steht hinten im OP-Saal."

Hermine schaute erst entsetzt und dann beschämt über ihrer Dummheit zu Boden. Harry klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und apparierte kurz danach in den Raum der Gründer. Dort schnappte er sich, nach kurzem Suchen das Buch, welches Hermine mit Sicherheit holen wollte und tauchte keine zwei Minuten später wieder bei den Anderen auf. Dort überreichte er das Buch an Hermine und meinte, sie solle vorlesen, denn sie haben die schönere Stimme.

Alle Anwesenden schauten zuerst auf die beiden Schüler und dann auf das sehr alt aussehende und mit schwarzem Leder gebundene Buch. Harry bat alle sich wieder zu setzen und nahm danach selber neben Ginny und Hermine Platz.

Hermine wollte gerade das Buch aufschlagen, als sie vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden OP-Tür unterbrochen wurde. Heraus kam Madame Pomfrey und in der Hand hielt sie, zu aller Überraschung, eine Flache Feuerwhiskey. Sie trat an den Tisch und setzte sich hin.

„Meine Güte ich werde zu alt für so was ." Sagte sie und beschwor sich ein leeres Glas.

„Poppy was ist los ? Was ist mit Chris ?" Fragte Harry leicht besorgt und bekam auch prompt eine Antwort. Allerdings in einer für ihn bis dahin unbekannten Form.

„HARRY, JAMES POTTER," fuhr Madame Pomfrey scheinbar leicht beschwippst den Schwarzhaarigen an. „ICH KANN MICH NICHT ERINNERN, MIT DIR GESCHLAFEN ZU HABEN. ALSO WIESO GLAUBST DU, MICH DUZEN ZU DÜRFEN."

Sämtliche Personen im Raum klappte der Unterkiefer runter und man sah schockiert auf die alte Heilerin, die scheinbar schon im Krankensaal die Flasche geöffnet haben muss. Madame Pomfrey schien plötzlich jedoch wieder sie selbst und über sich entsetzt zu sein und hielt rasch ihre Hand vor den Mund. Kurz darauf wurde sie rot und Harry ereilte das selbe Schicksal.

Einzig Professor Mc Gonnagal erkannte die Art der Worte und sagte mit immer lauter werdender, lachender Stimme,

„Poppy, du bist eindeutig zu viel mit Mr. Wels zusammen. Demnächst kommt noch ein Tattoo auf deinen Oberarm, wo man lesen kann, „ _Halbgöttin in Weiß_".

Nun lachten alle und Madame Pomfrey senkte verlegen ihren Kopf. Dann sah sie jedoch schnell wieder auf und versucht das Thema durch das Beantworten von Harry´s Frage, zu wechseln.

„Chris hat sich kurz hingelegt"

„Hingelegt ?" Fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, denn er kannte den Blonden mittlerweile sehr gut und Ausruhen kam bei ihm eigentlich als aller Letztes.

„OK, OK. Ich habe ihn betäubt, doch verratet ihm nichts davon. Es war nämlich sein eigener Trank... Bei Merlin Harry, er ist mir fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als wir Ms. Lovegood´s Untersuchung beendet haben."

Beim letzten Satz bedachte sie Ron allerdings mit einem von Harry nicht zu deutenden Blick. Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine und sagte ihr, dass ihr Freund noch gute sechs Stunden schlafen wird und sie niemanden zu ihm lässt.

Hermine nickt verstehend und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch vor ihr. Auch die Anderen drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Hermine und sahen, dass der braune Lockenkopf einige vergilbten Pergamente aus dem Buch nahm. Sie ordnete sie sorgfältig und begann mit lauter Stimme vorzulesen.

_Aufzeichnungen von Erik Kollososus Warringhton, Dorfschmied und Dorfratsmitglied_

_Wir schreiben den zwölften August im Jahre des Herrn anno 754 und heute obliegt es mir, ein Ereignis zu Papier zu bringen, damit es die nachfolgenden Generationen nie vergessen. Es ist Sonntag und genau vor drei Stunden, genau zur Mittagssonne, wurde er zum ersten Male gesprochen. Der Fluch, der uns die Erlösung von unseren Peinigern bringen soll. Ich bekomme immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich an die beiden Worte denke, die mein Freund der alte und weise Druide Exonix Valdezix, gesprochen hat. Nie werde ich das gleißende, grüne Licht vergessen und den Ausdruck in den Augen unseres Gefangenen, als er merkte, dass es kein zurück gab._

_Doch halt, bevor ich fortfahre muss ich mit der Geschichte ein gutes Jahr zurück gehen, damit nicht der Eindruck entsteht, wie seien kaltherzige Mörder oder Tiere. Denn Maratock der Schakal, der erste Mensch, welcher durch den Avada Kedavra gestorben ist, war schon lange tot._

_Es muss um die Sommersonnenwende gewesen sein, als Maratock mit seinem Herren bei uns aufgetaucht war. Wir haben uns anfangs nichts dabei gedacht, als sie in die alte Burgruine, nahe unserem Dorf eingezogen sind und daher erkannten wir erst zu spät, dass der Lord, wie Maratock seinen Herren stets nannte, ein Zauberer war. Uns nicht nur dass, er war ein dunkler Zauberer, der so wie es unser Druide ausdrückte, keine Skrupel vor den dunklen Künsten hatte. Nein, er praktizierte auch die Magie der Nekromantie. Er nutzte die Angst und denn Glauben der einfachen Menschen aus und erweckte die Gefallenen und Gestorbenen so wie es ihm beliebte. Immer größer wurden seine Horden, die plündernd durchs Land zogen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft ich allein Maratock getötet habe, doch die Narben in an seinem Körper mussten unzählig sein. Als er dann aber vor zwei Monaten in mein Haus kam und mir meine geliebte Frau und meine jüngste Tochter nahm, da schwor ich, dass dies alles ein Ende haben muss. Ich ging zu unserem Druiden und bat ihn um Hilfe. Exonix wollte zuerst nichts davon wissen, denn obwohl wir im Dorf um seine wahre Identität wussten, hatte sich der alte Druide aber stets geweigert, sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Erst nach langem Bitten versprach er nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen und ging in den Wald, um nachzudenken und Misteln zu schneiden. (grins)_

_Ganze zwei Monate dauerte seine Wanderung und als er wieder im Dorf ankam, sahen ihn alle erwartungsvoll an. Exonix hatte einen Weg gefunden den Untoden, wie wir unsere Feinde nannten, endgültig zu besiegen und nun lag es an uns, sie einzufangen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen._

Heute nun wurde das erste Urteil des Dorfrates vollstreckt und in den nächsten Tagen wollen sich eine Truppe von Männern und der Druide auf die Jagd begeben. Ich hoffe dass sie erfolgreich sein wird und endlich Frieden in unserem und den angrenzenden Dörfern einkehrt.

Hermine schaute vom letzten Blatt Pergament auf und sah in nachdenklichen Gesichter ihrer Zuhörer. Dies war mit Sicherheit eine Geschichtsstunde, mit der Professor Binns nicht mithalten konnte. Harry Blickte sich um, doch keiner schien in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Deshalb bekam der Schwarzhaarige auch mit, wie sich die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und Remus, Snape und einige Auroren eine Gruppe Schüler hereinführte. Es waren Malfoy, Goyle, Nott und Jeanny. Letztere sah mit trüben Augen auf den Boden, während Remus sie alle Vier an einen freien Tisch drängte.

„Remus, was ist passiert ?" Fragte Harry den Werwolf und dieser antwortete mit leicht zorniger Stimme.

„Sie waren in der Näher des Hauptportals, als wir sie aufgriffen."

Sofort gingen bei Harry die Alarmglocken an und lief auf Malfoy zu. Da dieser aber seinen Blick nicht von Jeanny nahm, packte Harry ihn am Kragen und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Alle Anwesenden fragten sich was in Harry gefahren war und stöhnten auf, als er plötzlich laut rief,

„LEGLIMENTS".

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis Malfoy Schilde nachgaben und Harry freien Zugang zu den Gedanken des Blonden hatte. Die Lehrer und auch die Ministerin schienen nicht zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, denn während der Schwarzhaarige durch die Gedanken des Slytherins suchte, baute sich um ihn eine gewaltige Menge Magie auf. Seine Aura wurde sichtbar und die wenigen Anwesenden, welche schon einmal die des Direktors gesehen hatten, erschraken. Harry´s Aura war um ein Vielfaches stärker und glühte förmlich um ihn herum.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten ließ Harry den Blonden plötzlich los, sagte leise „Entschuldigung" und wand seinen Blick auf die Gruppe junger Auroren zu, die um die drei anderen Schüler stand. Dann strahlte sein Gesicht plötzlich eine Mischung aus Wut und Unglaube aus und er sagte laut,

„Du ? Du bist es gewesen... „


	48. Kapitel 48

Kapitel 48

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und viele der Anwesenden hatten ihren Augen nur eines stehen, Unglaube. Es war schließlich Hagrid, der Gärtner, den Harry mit wütendem Blick ansah... ( kleiner Scherz am Rande )

Kapitel 48 (zweiter Versuch )

„Du, du warst es ?" Rief Harry erneut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Person, die alle Anwesenden als Allerletzte beschuldigen würde, Gregory Goyle. Und es dauerte daher auch einige Sekunden, bis Remus und die Auroren bemerkten, dass der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte und ihn nun auf Harry richtete.

„Expelliarmus", rief der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor jedoch schnell und Goyly´s Stab flog durch Luft.

„Ja Potter, ich war es. Ich bin der treue Diener des dunklen Lords und ich war es auch der..." Sagte der dunkelblonde Junge mit vor Verachtung triefender Stimme, bis Harry ihn mit einem Schrei unterbrach.

Irgendwie schien in Harry der Verstand auszuschalten, denn dem Gryffindor musste wohl gerade klar geworden sein, dass er nun auch den Angreifer von Ginny vor sich hatte. Er stürmte auf Goyle zu und begann ihn auf eine für Zauberer völlig untypische Weise anzugreifen. Er drückte ihn an die Wand und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Das Erschreckende dabei war allerdings, dass alle umherstehenden Personen so geschockt zu seien schienen, dass keiner etwas unternahm. Erst das Flehen von Malfoy und das Hämmern gegen Harry´s Rücken, brachten den Gryffindor wieder in die Realität.

„Potter hör auf," flehte der Blonde total untypisch und seine Stimme war voll von Entsetzen und Schmerz. „Du tust ihr weh, du bringst sie um."

Daraufhin ließ Harry Goyle los und sah dem Slytherin in sein hämisch grinsendes Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich zu Malfoy und Jeanny und schien kurz darauf vollkommen in seine Gedanken zu versinken...

_Backflash_

_Harry zwang den Blonden ihn anzusehen und rief laut „Legliments". Sofort fühlte Harry wie sein Geist oder vielmehr sein inneres Auge durch seine grün leuchtenden Augen in die silbergrauen von Malfoy fokussierte und eindrang. Er hatte noch nicht sehr viele Erfahrungen darin, den Geist eines anderen Menschen zu durchforschen, da sein einzigster Partner, Chris, seine Fähigkeiten als Occlument sehr schnell ausgebaut hatte. Deshalb musste er versuchen in den ganzen Strömen von Gedanken in Malfoys Kopf, erst einmal einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Er schien zu schweben und alles um ihn herum schien sich spiralförmig zu bewegen._

_Plötzlich stoppte sein Streifzug aber abrupt und Harry befand sich vor einem großen, eisernen Tor, welches von einem großen, schwarzen Drachen bewacht wurde. Das Tier maß gute acht Meter in der Höhe und beobachtet den jungen Eindringling aus seinen gelben, wachsamen Augen._

_Harry war zuerst überrascht und dann auch wieder nicht. Natürlich konnte Malfoy Okklumentik. Schließlich war Snape sein Patenonkel und dieser hatte ihm es mit Sicherheit beigebracht. Harry fragte sich allerdings ob es für den Blonden ebenso so schmerzvoll war, wie Snape´s Unterricht bei Harry._

_Doch das war im nächsten Moment nebensächlich und so überlegte Harry, wie er an dem Drachen vorbei und zu Malfoy geheimsten und dunkelsten Gedanken und Erinnerungen kommen würde. Zuerst dachte er daran, einfach ein Schwert zu beschwören und einfach gegen den Drachen zu kämpfen, doch dann entschied er sich aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund dagegen. Eine Idee schwebte plötzlich durch seinen Geist und er fragte sich ... Was hatte er doch gleich gelesen ? **Ein jeder sucht sich einen Wächter für seine mentalen Schilde. Dieser repräsentiert die Macht und den Charakter des jeweiligen Zauberers und ist je nach Stärke seines Erschaffers mal mehr oder wenige in der Lage, die Mauern zu beschützen**._

_„Eigentlich sollte hier ein Frettchen stehen, wenn man Malfoys Geschichte kennt", sagte Harry leise und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Dann aber versuchte er seine Idee zu testen und verwandelte sich in seine vierte Animagus. Mit einem lauten Brüllen erschien dort, wo eben noch ein Junge stand, der goldene Drache. Und nicht nur das. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung war um ein Vielfaches stärker, als wenn er sich nur zu Übungszwecken verwandelte. Seine goldenen Schuppen glühten förmlich und die Aura welche das riesige, fast schon majestätisch anmutende Tier ausstrahlte ließ Malfoys Wächter winselnd zurückweichen und er fiel kurz darauf zusammen._

_Damit war der Weg frei und Harry verwandelte sich zurück. Schnell lief er auf das Tor zu und drückte es auf. Sofort fand er sich in einem Strudel von Gedanken und Erinnerungen wieder und erneut hieß es, Anhaltspunkte zu finden._

_Harry ließ sich treiben und fand kurz darauf einige Erinnerungen von Malfoy, die für den Blonden wohl alles andere als schön waren. Es war der Tag, als er die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters erhielt. Die Angst die der Blonde hatte, als Chris ihn für seine Beleidigungen von Hermine bestraft hatte und schließlich die Schmach, als er vor versammelter Halle, den Feuerwhiskey und den Kasten Butterbier zu den Gryffindors bringen musste._

_Dann kamen die ersten Erinnerungen von diesem Schuljahr und Harry war froh, dass sich alles irgendwie zeitlich geordnet vor ihm bewegte. Scheinbar wusste Malfoy was es heißt, seinen Kopf zu leeren und alles zu ordnen. Deshalb flog Harry auch schnell weiter und übersah auch ganz schnell die Erlebnisse welche Malfoy und Jeanny betrafen. Obwohl er gern gesehen hätte, was Chris damals meinte, als er sagte, Malfoys Körper hat sich ihm verweigert. Aber schnell verwarf er die Gedanken daran, denn erstens fand er es doch zu persönlich und zweitens tauchte das Weihnachtsfest vor ihm auf und somit das Ziel seiner Reise. Sofort spürte Harry, wie die Wut in ihm wieder wuchs. Dann war es soweit. Harry stand in der Großen Halle. Er sah sich selbst, wie er mit Malfoys Mutter tanzte, sie ihn anlächelte und er danach mit ihr durch das Portal der Halle verschwand. Dann ging er zum Slytherintisch und trat an die größte Nervensäge seitens der Schlangen heran._

_„Ähm Pansy ? Hast du Jeanny irgendwo gesehen ?" Fragte Harry, oder vielmehr Malfoy und die Slytherin in ihrem doch sehr engen Kleid sagte kurz,_

_„Ja Draci, sie ist vorhin mit Greg kurz mal raus, in Richtung Astronomieturm gegangen."_

_Harry konnte spüren, auch wenn es nicht sein Geist war, dass sich seine Stimmung verfinsterte. Und dann hörte er Worte aus seinem Mund, die er persönlich nie Sagen würde, auch wenn sie stimmten._

_„Danke Pansy... ach und noch was, Kleider soll man anziehen und nicht aufschrumpfen."_

_Sofort drehte sich Harry um und verließ die Halle. Während Malfoy nun durch die Gänge lief, überlegte Harry, ob es nicht besser wäre einen Gang zurück zu schalten. Er war scheinbar etwas zu tief in den Geist des Blonden eingedrungen und sah nun alles aus seiner Sicht. Deshalb konzentrierte Harry sich und tauchte wenige Sekunden später neben dem blonden Slytherin, für ihn aber unsichtbar, aus dem Nichts auf. Malfoy bekam davon aber nichts mit, denn es war jetzt eher so, wie als wenn man in ein Denkarium schaut._

_Schließlich kam die Explosion und Harry sah, wie es Malfoy von den Beinen riss. „Mum", schrie er und lief zurück in Richtung Halle, wo er die Ursache für den Krach und die Erschütterungen vermutete._

_Harry fragte sich allerdings überrascht, wieso sich der Blonde um seine Mutter scheinbar mehr sorgte, als um seine Freundin. Harry hätte bestimmt Ginny gerufen, doch ihm fiel ein, dass Jeanny sich ja nicht in der Halle befand, Mrs. Malfoy allerdings, aus Draco´s Sicht, sich durchaus schon wieder bei den anderen befunden haben konnte._

_Auf dem Weg zur Halle kamen ihm Goyle und Jeanny entgegen, wobei der Zwilling von Goyle mehr oder weniger gezogen wurde._

_„Draco gut das du kommst, wir müssen hier raus." Rief Malfoys Bodyguard._

_„Was ? Wieso ? Was ist passiert ?" Fragte Malfoy schnell und sah besorgt und erleichtert zugleich aus._

_„Grabbe, der Idiot. Er hat zu lange gewartet. Es hat nur Dumbledore und nicht beide erwischt." Sagte Goyle in einer von ihm nicht bekannten Kälte._

_„Was ? Was ist mit Vince ? Ist er verletzt ?" Fragte Draco entsetzt, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Er drehte sich zu Goyle, da seine Augen bisher nur auf seiner Liebsten geruht hatten und sah ihn fragend an. Goyle´s Miene blieb regungslos und plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Blonden und Malfoy etwas, dass Harry zusammenzucken ließ._

_„Du ? Du bist Riddles Spion", kam es voller Unglaube aus dem Munde des Slytherins und zum ersten Mal schienen in Harry´s Gedanken Blitze einzuschlagen. Seine Erinnerungen wurden plötzlich durchforstet und in ihm wurde plötzlich so Einiges klar. Goyle war es, Goyle hatte damals seinen Besen verhext, Goyle hatte wahrscheinlich den Imperius letztes Jahr auf Malfoy gelegt und er muss es auch gewesen sein, der Snape verraten hat. Eine Welt schien für Harry zusammenzubrechen, doch die Worte von Goyle rissen ihn sofort wieder raus._

_„Ja ich war es Malfoy." Sagte der Slytherin voller Stolz und sah dabei seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. „Oder hast du geglaubt ich wollte ewig in deinem Schatten stehen. All die Jahre hat mein alter Herr mir eingebläut, „ Halt dich an Malfoy, beschütze ihn, sein Vater hat viel Einfluss und kann uns helfen". Und ich habe es gemacht, habe mich dumm gestellte, damit du glänzen konntest. Doch letztes Jahr, als dein ach so edler Vater, Potter entkommen ließ und in der Gunst des dunklen Lords gesunken war, da kam meine Chance und ich habe sie ergriffen. Der dunkel Lord erkannte mein Potential und ich wurde über die Ferien persönlich von ihm ausgebildet."_

_Malfoy starrte, genau wie der für alle unsichtbare Harry, ungläubig auf den Slytherin._

_„Und was ist mit Greg ? Er ist unser Freund ?" Wiederholte Malfoy seine Frage und Goyle sagte mit verachtender Stimme._

_„Der Idiot hat seine Schuldigkeit getan und nicht mal unter dem Imperiusfluch konnte er was richtig machen. Er sollte beide, Dumbledore UND Bones, töten."_

_Malfoy starrte den Jungen an und bekam kein Wort heraus. Zu sehr war er geschockt. Geschockt über die plötzliche eiskalte Art seines Gegenüber und geschockt darüber, nie auch die leiseste Ahnung vom Doppelspiel des Slytherins gehabt zu haben._

_Harry unterdes schien vor Wut fast zu platzen und er verfluchte innerlich, dass er sich gerade in einer Erinnerung befand und nicht in der realen Welt. Er wollte gerade in diese zurück kehren und dem Slytherin ins Jenseits befördern, als Goyle mit kalter Stimme sagte,_

_„Doch das ist jetzt auch egal. Komm Draco, unser Meister wartet auf uns und er wird sich freuen, dass du den Platz deines Vater, denen der Malfoys, einnehmen wirst."_

_Harry zuckte herum und sah den blonden Slytherin abschätzend mit großen Augen an. Es war der Tag der Entscheidung und nun würde Harry erfahren, ob er Recht oder Unrecht im Bezug auf Draco Malfoy hatte. Umso erstaunter war Harry über die nächsten Worte des Blonden._

_„Nein, ich bleibe hier."_

_Goyle drehte sich überrascht um und sah den Blonden mit weiten Augen an._

_„Was ? Wie meinst du das, du bleibst hier ?" Stammelte er leicht verunsichert._

_„So wie ich es gesagt habe, Goyle. Ich bleibe hier im Schloss und folge meiner Bestimmung. Und wie du auch gesagt hast, ich bin ein MALFOY. Was bedeutet ich werde mich nicht vor einem Halbblut hinknien und seinen Umhang küssen." Erwiderte der blonde Slytherin mit fester Stimme und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen._

_„Aber... aber du hasst Potter und Dumbledore und all die anderen Schlammblutfreunde... „ Versuchte Goyle auf Draco einzureden und ihn zum Mitkommen zu bewegen._

_„Natürlich hasse ich Potter. Er hat meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und dies werde ich ihm nie verzeihen." Antwortete Malfoy mit, einer für Harry´s Eindruck, leicht verletzten Stimme._

_„Dann brauchst du vielleicht einen kleinen Ansporn, Draco." Sagte Goyle plötzlich wieder eiskalt und bevor der Blonde reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein Ganzkörperfluch._

_Das nächste was Harry, da Malfoy nur noch zur Decke starren konnte und daher auch Harry´s Sichtfeld eingeengt wurde, mitbekam war, die ungeheure Menge von schwarzer Magie, die schmerzverzogenen Schreie von Jeanny und Goyle´s Stimme, welche eine sehr alte Sprache sprach. Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf und obwohl er nur vereinzelte Worte erkannte, konnte er deutlich die Worte „Seele" und "Tod" heraushören. Dann verschwamm alles und er kehrte in die Realität zurück._

_Backflash Ende_

Malfoy hatte sich mittlerweile neben Jeanny gekniet und hielt seine Freundin, welche am ganzen Körper zitterte, so fest es nur ging.

„Harry, was ist los ?", fragten Ginny und Hermine zeitgleich und der Rotschopf legte beruhigend seine Arme um Harry´s Schulter.

„Er war es. Er ist Voldemords Spion und unser Attentäter. Er hat uns all die Jahre getäuscht und nun wollte er fliehen." Sagte Harry und deutete mit seiner Hand auf Gregory Goyle.

„Ja aber, wieso hat Jeanny plötzlich geschrieen, als sie Mr. Goyle angegriffen haben ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„Das Professor gilt es heraus zu finden." Erwiderte Harry und wandte sich dann an Remus.

„Moony, könntest du diesen Bastard bitte bewachen und zwar so, als wäre es Peter. Ich möchte nicht, dass er uns entwischt."

Plötzlich fing Jeanny wieder an vor Schmerzen zu wimmern. Harry sah mit wütendem Gesicht zu Goyle und schrie.

„Lass sie in Ruhe"

„Warum sollte ich, Potter. Sie ist meine Versicherung und ich werde ihr jedes Mal, wenn der ach so große Harry Potter versucht, mir zu schaden, ihr weh tun. Verstanden ? Und jetzt lass mich hier raus." Erwiderte Goyle.

Harry schien plötzlich mehr verzweifelt als wütend, denn ihm schwante allmählich um welche Art von altem Fluch es sich handelte. Es musste eine Seelenbindung sein, die Goyle eine gewissen Macht über den Zwilling gab. Sie schien zu bewirken, dass wenn man dem Verursacher der Verbindung Schmerzen zufügt, diese auch sein Opfer ereilen. Außerdem konnte Goyle wahrscheinlich auch selbst über diese Verbindung Schmerzen übertragen.

Alle Anwesenden schauten entsetzt auf die drei Schüler und ihre Augen weiteten sich umso mehr, als Harry seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf Goyle richtete und das Mädchen neben ihm wieder anfing sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen.

„Harry hör auf", schrie Ginny panisch, denn sie wollte nicht, dass man ihrer Freundin wehtat.

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte seinen Stab jedoch nicht, sondern richtete ihn blitzschnell auf Jeanny und rief „Stupor". Das Mädchen brach zusammen und Harry nutzte die kurze Verwirrung, seitens des Slytherins und ein gezielter Faustschlag schickte diesen auf die Bretter. Schnell beschwor er Fesseln und betäubte Goyle noch zusätzlich. Dann erweckte er Jeanny und nachdem der Rotschopf seine Augen aufschlug, rief er Madame Pomfrey, damit sie sich um Malfoys Freundin kümmerte.

Das Nächste was Harry sah, war eine Faust und zwar die von Malfoy. Sie verfehlte seine Nase nur knapp und es dauerte einige Minuten um den blonden Slytherin zu überzeugen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, Jeanny vorerst vor Goyle zu beschützen. Malfoy war mehr als nur aufgelöst und Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, seinen Erzfeind einmal so verletzt vor sich zu sehen. Dann Harry erklärte allen, dass Goyle sich auf Jeanny konzentrieren muss, um ihr zu schaden und der Schocker als Ablenkung gedacht war.

„Und was machen wir jetzt ?" Fragte eine ziemlich verwirrte Professor Mc Gonnagal. „ Ich meine wir können ihn doch nicht ewig geschockt lassen."

Harry schaute sich in der Halle um und so ziemlich jedes Augenpaar war auf ihn gerichtet. Er kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und überlegte. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu retten. Vielleicht wusste ja Dumbledore eine, doch sofort Harry fiel ein, dass der alte Zauberer ja aus dem Gefecht war. Deshalb bat er alle um etwas Ruhe, etwas das er sich hätte sparen können, da eh alle zu ihm blickten und begann mit leicht nervöser Stimme.

„Ähm... Leute ich weis ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber wir sollte erst einmal zu Ruhe kommen."

Eine leichte Empörung brach seitens der Erwachsenen los und Harry hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Was ich meine ist, die Auroren bewachen die Gefangenen und Professor Mc Gonnagal sollte vielleicht mit den Wasslows und auch Mrs. Malfoy sprechen. Der Rest, außer Ginny und Hermine, sollten vielleicht etwas ausruhen. Es war schließlich ein langer Tag und ich glaube nicht, dass es uns dienlich ist, wenn wir alle erschöpft zusammenbrechen."

„Und wir ?",fragte Ginny leicht verstört.

„Ihr ? Ihr kommt mit mir mit, in unseren Raum. Wir müssen alte Bücher und Aufzeichnungen wälzen."

„Welcher Raum Mr. Potter ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, nachdem sie sich noch einmal herumgedreht hatte. Denn eigentlich war sie schon, zusammen mit Ministerin Bones und einigen Auroren, auf dem Weg zu den anderen Gästen, welche sich in den Klassenzimmern aufhielten.

„Den Raum der Gründer Professor. Und wenn dass hier überstanden ist, so verspreche ich es ihnen, nehme ich sie mal mit." Antwortete Harry grinsend und Mc Gonnagal nickt ihm dankbar zu.

Die nächsten beiden Stunden verbrachten Harry und die zwei Mädchen im Raum der Gründer und durchsuchten so gut wie alle Bücher über dunkle Magie, Seelenmagie und Bindungsrituale. Doch erst als Harry die Hoffnung schon aufgeben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf das Buch von Godric, welches in Hermines abgelegten Unhang steckte. Er zog es heraus und blätterte kurz darin.

„Ich hab´s", rief er laut auf und die beiden Mädchen zuckten hoch, stellten sich hinter Harry und lasen über seine Schulter mit.

Seelenbindungen und ihre Auswirkungen von Rowena Ravenclaw

Ich weiß, dass dies hier Godric´s Aufzeichnungen sind, doch da er sich mehr mit diesen alten Ritualen beschäftigt hat, bekam ich von meinem Liebsten die Erlaubnis meine Erkenntnisse über eine sehr alte Form der Kriegskunst zwischen den Elfen und den Dämonen, welche als Krieger der Goddar eingesetzt wurden, hier niederzuschreiben. Es geht dabei hauptsächlich um das „Band des Schmerzes". Einem sehr dunklen Ritual, dass die Dämonen gern einsetzten, wenn sie Elfen gefangen genommen hatten und sie danach als Spione benutzten. Das bekannteste Beispiel dafür war der vierte Krieg von Affa Ghigoria, bei dem der oberste General der Dämonenarmee Krona Rhiog es geschafft hatte, denn Thronprinzen der Elfen zu entführen und ihn an sich zu binden. Dadurch war sich der General bewusst, dass ihn keiner angriff, während er sich dm Palast näherte. Denn obwohl es dem Prinzen kurz darauf gelang zu entfliehen, konnte ihm der Dämon Schmerzen bereiten, auch wenn er Meilen weit entfernt war. Ein anderer Nebeneffekt war, dass jegliche Angriffe auf den Dämon und die daraus hervorgehenden Wunden auf den Prinzen übertragen wurden, solange sich der General nur darauf konzentrierte.

Anhand dieser Berichte und meinen langjährigen Forschungen komme ich zu folgenden, sehr besorgniserregenden Erkenntnissen.

Erstens dieses Ritual gehört zur Gattung der schwarzmagischen Rituale und sollte verboten werden und zweitens, nur der Tod oder der Todesfluch, welchen Godric in diesem Buch auch beschreibt, kann die Verbindung der beiden Seelen beenden...

Harry stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Es gab also keine Rettung für Jeanny und somit war sie zum Leiden verdammt. Auch Hermine und Ginny schluchzten und hatten beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Verdammt", schrie Harry voller Zorn. „Es muss doch eine Lösung geben."

Die zwei Mädchen sahen den Schwarzhaarigen besorgt an und wussten, dass wenn Jeanny etwas geschieht, er sich womöglich wieder die Schuld dafür gab. Deshalb ging Ginny schnell zu ihrem Freund und zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, wir finden eine Lösung. Vielleicht kann uns ja Chris helfen, wenn er wieder auf dem Damm ist."

Harry lächelte seine Freundein kurz an und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund. Dann nahm er das Buch und bedeutete den Beiden, zurück zu den anderen zu apparieren. Alle drei Schüler konzentrierten sich, doch nur zwei kamen in der Großen Halle an. Es waren Ginny und Hermine, die sich auch gleich panisch umblickten, da Harry nicht neben ihnen stand.

„Ms. Granger, wo ist Mr. Potter ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal und der braune Lockenkopf sagte mit besorgter Stimme,

„Keine Ahnung Professor. Eben war er noch neben uns und jetzt ist er weg."

Im nächsten Moment wollten die beiden Mädchen zurück apparieren, doch nichts geschah. Scheinbar hatte irgendwas die für sie sonst passierbaren Schranken, blockiert und sie konnten nicht mehr innerhalb von Hogwarts apparieren. Immer wieder versuchten es die Beiden, aber jeder Versuch blieb negativ. Ginny begannen die Tränen über ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht zu laufen und sie war kurz davor zusammen zu brechen, als plötzlich die Luft neben ihr bunt flimmerte und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einem breiten Lächeln auftauchte.

„Harry", rief der Rotschopf und warf sich dem Jungen an den Hals.

„Schon gut Ginny. Alles ist in Ordnung", versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu beruhigen und nahm sie in den Arm. Dann küsste er sie und erst das „hmm hmm" von Professor Mc Gonnagal machte dem Schwarzhaarigen bewusst, dass sie nicht allein im Raum waren.

„Neidisch ?",rutschte es Harry heraus und der Blick, welchen ihm das derzeitige Schuloberhaupt zuwarf, war tödlich.

Dann löste er sich von Ginny und wurde sofort mit Fragen zu seinem Verschwinden und zum Problem mit Jeanny bombardiert. Harry atmete kurz durch und sah danach alle Anwesenden mit ernster Miene an.

„Wo ich war, kann ich hier nicht erläutern. Das Einzigste was ich sagen kann ist, ich habe einigen Worte mit einem Raben, einem Löwen, einer Schlage und einem Dachs wechseln können."

„Sie können mit Tieren sprechen, Mr. Potter ?" Fragte die Ministerin und einigen Personen im Raum, welche die Hinweise verstanden hatten, lächelten leicht über das Erstaunen von Madame Bones.

„Ähm Ja," grinste Harry. „ doch viel wichtige ist, dass sie mir eine Lösung für unser Problem genannt haben."

Wieder ging eine Welle des Erstaunens durch den Raum, welche Harry erneut unterbrach.

„Allerdings braucht es einige Vorbereitung und viel wichtiger, die beteiligten Personen müssen bei Kräften sein. Deshalb denke ich, dass es nun endgültig heißt BETTRUHE."

Alle starrten den Jungen überrascht an und nur langsam verstanden sie die letzten Worte. Professor Mc Gonnagal war die Erste, die sich erhob und Ministerin Bones und ihre Begleiter in eine der provisorischen Unterkünfte führte. Ihnen schlossen sich danach auch die Grangers und Wels an, gefolgt von den immer noch geschockten Wasslows. Allerdings konnte man in ihren Gesichtern, nach Harry´s Rede, leicht Hoffnung erkennen. Als letzte Erwachsene blieben nur noch Remus, Snape und Mrs. Malfoy im Raum. Letztere schien sich, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was mit ihrem Sohn und seiner Liebsten geschehen ist, an Snape´s Brust ausgeweint zu haben. Harry sah die zwei fragend an, bekam aber vom Meister der Tränke einen eiskalten Blick zugeworfen, der nur eines bedeuten konnte, Schnauze.

Harry drehte seinen Blick schnell weg und während er Ginny und Hermine bat ebenfalls zu gehen, konzentrierte er sich im Geist auf Dobby. Der kleine Hauself tauchte auch keine drei Sekunden später auf und verbeugte sich bis zum Boden vor Harry.

„Harry Potter Sir, womit kann Dobby Harry Potter Sir dienen ?", quiekte der Elf und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Hallo Dobby, schön das du kommen konntest und dies trotz der später Stunde." Erwidert Harry und sah, dass sich die Augen des Elfen verdunkelten.

„Harry Potter Sir kann Dobby immer rufen. Dobby schuldet Harry Potter Sir viel und würde ihm überall hin folgen, Sir."

Harry lächelte über das Verhalten seines kleinen Freundes und kniete sich vor den Elf. Dies schien Dobby noch unsicherer zu machen und deshalb sprach Harry auch gleich los, um ihm keine Chance für irgendwas zu geben.

„Das weiß ich doch Dobby und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob es für euch Elfen zu viele Umstände wären, die etwas verkleinerte Halle hier, wieder herzurichten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Denn es ist Weihnachten und ich möchte dass alle so schnell wie es nur geht, die Ereignisse von heute Abend vergessen."

Dobby sah Harry mit seinen tennisballgroßen Augen an und nickte eifrig. „Ja Sir, Dobby holt Winky und andere Elfen und werden Harry Potter´s Wunsch so schnell es geht erfüllen."

Kurz darauf verschwand der kleine Hauself und Harry beschloss sich ebensfalls hinzulegen, denn schließlich stand ihm morgen noch eine Menge Arbeit bevor.


	49. Kapitel 49

Ok weil ihr es seid, aber nagelt mich nicht auf Rechtschreibfehler hin fest. Bill Gates hat gerade husten und kann daher die Kapitel aus irgendeinem Grund nicht nachsehen.

Außerdem drängelt ihr ja und nicht ich.

So genug gequatscht, viel Spaß

Kapitel 49

Am darauffolgenden Weihnachtsmorgen betrat Harry die Große Halle und war erstaunt, was für gute Arbeit die Hauselfen geleistet hatten. Alles war aufgeräumt und wieder heil und auch die fünf Weihnachtsbäume strahlten in ihrer Pracht durch den Raum. Allerdings, so fiel es Harry auf, waren sie etwas geschrumpft, damit sie ins Bild passten. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Tisch von Ginny und ihrer Familie. Er hatte Hunger und Frühstück war, neben einem Guten-Morgen-Kuss, sein einzigstes Ziel in diesem Moment. So wurde er auch von den teilweise fragenden und teilweise dankbaren Blicken der Personen in der Halle abgelenkt.

„Morgen Schatz", sagte Harry während er sich an den etwas größeren Tisch mit all den Weasleys, der Ministerin und Chris und Hermines Familien niederließ.

Nachdem sich Harry, der wohl der letzte Fehlende gewesen war, gesetzt hatte, erhob sich Professor Mc Gonnagal und bat alle um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Harry befürchtete, dass sie nun eine Dankesrede halten würde, doch die alte Hexe versuchte nur den Anwesenden eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse zu geben und versicherte Allen, dass die Gefahr gebannt sei. Außerdem erklärte sie, dass sie Vincent Grabbe von allen Anschuldigungen frei sprach, da erwiesen war, dass er unter dem Imperiusfluch stand und der wahre Schuldige in Gewahrsam war. Professor Mc Gonnagal wollte gerade mit ihren Ausführungen fortfahren, als das Geräusch einer sich langsam öffnenden Tür an aller Ohr drang. Sofort schnellten die Köpfe herum und die Augen waren auf die Tür zum OP-Saal gerichtet. Heraus kam allerdings niemand, da die Bewegung des Türblattes stoppte und eine extrem laute Stimme an ihre Ohren drang.

„ALBUS, Percival, Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore, was glaubst du, was du da machst ?" Rief Madame Pomfrey mit strenger Stimme.

„Ich gehe hier raus Poppy. Schließlich habe ich eine Schule zu leiten." Erwiderte Professor Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und alle im Raum mussten schmunzeln, da sie es noch nie erlebt hatten, dass Madame Pomfrey den Direktor so angesprochen hatte.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht. Du gehst sofort wieder ins Bett oder ich muss es deiner Mutter erzählen." Kam es als Nächstes von der resoluten Heilerin. Harry war gespannt, wie der alte Zauberer darauf reagieren würde. Außerdem fragte sich der Gryffindor, wie Poppy dies anstellen wollte, denn wenn man das Alter des Direktors bedachte, konnte seine Mutter unmöglich noch leben.

„Poppy", kam es von Dumbledore und Harry glaubte plötzlich etwas Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Wenn du das machst, dann verrate ich Mr. Wels, dass du ihn betäubt hast und sperre dich mit ihm ein. Außerdem solltest du dich um ihn kümmern. Er hat trotz Schlaftrank, furchtbar unruhig geschlafen und des Öfteren geschrieen."

Beim letzten Satz drehte sich Harry zu Hermine und sah plötzlich Sorge und leichtes Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht. Dann hörte er sich aber den Kampf der beiden Hogwartsurgesteine weiter an.

„Das ist mir egal Albus, mit Chris werde ich schon fertig. Du mein Lieber gehst aber wieder ins Bett... und nimm deinen Zauberstab run..."

„Stupor minimalis", waren die nächsten Worte, die alle in der Halle vernahmen, gefolgt von einem „wingardium leviosa". Kurz darauf wurde die Tür, hinter der das ganze Schauspiel stattgefunden hatte vorsichtig geöffnet und Harry sah, wie auch der Rest der Halle, dass der sonst so ruhige und gelassene alter Zauberer plötzlich ein leises „Oops" verlauten ließ und Harry hätte geschworen, das die Haut um die hakenförmige Nase des Direktors leicht rosa geworden war.

Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte zu viel Erfahrung und fing sich schnell wieder. Er ging mit ruhigen Schritten auf den Tisch mit den Lehrern zu und begrüßte alle so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Allerdings verweigerte er das Händeschütteln, was Harry veranlasste zu denken, dass er doch noch Schmerzen hatte und daher war er doch etwas besorgt, über das vorzeitige Verlassen des Krankensaales.

Apropos Krankensaal, dachte Harry und keine zwei Sekunden später rannten Hermine und Ron an ihm vorbei, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Chris Mum. Harry wollte sich den beiden gerade anschließen, als Professor Dumbledore alle nochmals zurückrief.

„Meine lieben Schüler ich wünsche euch allen trotz der Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht ein schönes Fest und bitte euch alle für einen Moment, euch nicht zu bewegen."

Harry überlegt, was dies sollte, doch schon im nächsten Moment erklang ein tiefer Gong im Schloss und Harry spürte, wie Hogwarts und all seine Liegenschaften von den Versiegelungen befreit wurde . Kurz darauf hörte er noch einige Worte, die besagte, dass sich einige Personen vor dem Schloss aufhielten und er sah, dass Remus aus der Halle ging. Dies war aber kurz darauf nebensächlich, denn Harry wollte wissen, was mit Chris und Luna war.

Er, Ginny und die anderen gingen durch die Holztür in den Krankensaal und während Hermine und Mrs. Wels sich sofort zu dem blonden Jungen begaben, begleitete Harry seinen besten Freund und Ginny zu Luna. Das blonde Mädchen lag in ihren... nein sie schwebte über ihrem Bett und schien im Schlafe zu lächeln. Ron verspürte den Drang sie zu umarmen und zu küssen, doch die Tatsache, dass sich seine Freundin gute zwanzig Zentimeter über dem weißen Laken befand, ließ den Rothaarigen zögern. Auch Harry wusste nicht genau, ob man sie berühren konnte und die einzigsten beiden Personen, die ihm hätten Auskunft geben konnten, waren gerade nicht bei Bewusstsein. Es waren Madam Pomfrey und Chris. Letzteren wollte der Schwarzhaarige aber nicht wecken und daher blieb ihm nur die undankbare Aufgabe Poppy vom Schockzauber zu erlösen und sich ihrer möglichen Wut zu stellen. „Enervate", sagte Harry leise, hob seine Arme in Schutzhaltung und sofort brach die alte Heilerin wieder los. Es dauerte gute zehn Sekunden, bis sie erkannte, dass ihr nun einer anderen Person gegenüberstand.

„Ich bringe ihn um", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie ihre Wut besiegte und in den normalen Ton zurück fand. Harry sprach sie auch sofort an und fragte, was denn nun mit Luna sei und warum sie schwebte. Madame Pomfrey trat jedoch nur neben Luna und Ron, ergriff den Arm des Rothaarigen und führte ihn an Luna´s Herz.

„Spüren sie das Mr. Weasley ? Sie lebt und es wird ihr bald wieder gut gehen."

Harry konnte die Erleichterung seines Freundes sehen und auch die Tränen, welche ihm übersein Gesicht kullerten.

Dann sah er, wie Madame Pomfrey die Hand wieder wegzog und Luna´s Körper einige Zentimeter nach oben ging.

„Aber warum schwebt sie, Madame Pomfrey ?" Fragte Harry neugierig und auch die Blicke der anderen im Raum lagen plötzlich auf der alten Heilerin.

„Das war Chris Idee. Er wollte ihren Körper entlasten und hat um sie herum eine Art...wie nannte er es gleich... ach ja mondähnliche Gravitation erschaffen." Sagte sie in ihrem bekannten Heilerton.

„Häh", kam es von Ron und Ginny und es war Mrs. Wels, die überraschenderweise antwortete.

„Ron, ich weiß nicht, wie viel ihr von Physik versteht, doch auf dem Mond herrscht nur ein Sechstel der Anziehungskraft, wie hier auf der Erde. Alles ist dadurch leichter und nach der Schwere dieser Operation, wollte Chris sicherlich, dass es die Muskulatur ihres Körpers nicht all zu belastet wird. Wir hatten schließlich ihren Brustkorb geöffnet und die ganzen Muskeln müssen sich erst wieder kräftigen."

Ron starrte die Frau vor sich an als hätte sie zwei Köpfe und erst ein leichtes Husten von Luna brachte ihn wieder in die Realität. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf in der Hoffnung, seine Freundin wäre erwacht, doch das blonde Mädchen schlief weiter ruhig und nur die leichten Bewegungen ihrer Brust waren zu sehen. Ron nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich stumme an ihr Bett und beobachtete seine Liebst dabei, wie sie ... atmete.

Harry ging unterdes zu Chris ans Bett und sah, dass Hermine voller Sorge ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn hatte.

„Poppy, was ist los mit ihm ?" Fragte er unbewusst und ganz leise und bekam einen bösen Blick. Diesmal hielt er diesem aber stand und sagte mit fester, leicht amüsierter Stimme.

„Madame Pomfrey, ich bin nun fast jedes Jahr mehrfach in ihren Räumen und sie haben Körperzonen von mir gesehen, von denen laut einer Umfrage der Zeitschrift _Teenwitch_, die meisten jungen Hexen nur träumen. Also entweder wir bleiben, wenn wir im kleinen Kreis sind, beim DU oder ich finde in den nächsten Nächten ihr Schlafzimmer und wir erfüllen die letzte Anforderung dafür. Sie haben mir ja schließlich gestern Abend gesagt, was nötig ist."

Was daraufhin folgte war ein Gesicht seitens der alten Heilerin, welches sämtliche Facetten der Farbe Rot wiederspiegelte und ein Blick, der sich von dem, welchen Professor Dumbledore bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung erwarten würde, in nichts unterschied. Auch Hermine und Ginny waren über den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Harry geschockt. Einzig Mrs. Wels schmunzelte und man konnte ganz leise die Worte „Chris Schule" hören.

Nachdem sich Madame Pomfrey von diesem Schock erholt hatte, ging sie immer noch leicht zitternd um Chris Bett herum und maß mit ihrem Zauberstab die Temperatur des Jungen. Dann blickte sie wieder auf und sagte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung Mr. Po... Harry. Körperlich scheint er völlig in Ordnung zu sein. Mit Ausnahme dass...", sie blickte etwas unsicher in die Runde. „Was ? Was stimmt nicht mit ihm ?" Fragte Mrs. Wels.

„... mit Ausnahme seiner stark wechselnden Träume." Sagte Poppy leise.

„Träume ?" fragte alle gleichzeitig.

„Ja Träume und sie sind sehr intensive. Das eine Mal schreit er laut und panisch irgendwelche Namen und beim nächsten Mal sind seine Träume eher der anderen Natur und ich muss kurz darauf einige Zauber sprechen."

„Welche Zauber?", fragte Harry auf diese Antwort hin und sah, dass die alte Heilerin sich nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte, wenn sie diese Informationen preis gab.

Sie trat aber kurz darauf an Harry heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „ Reinigungs- und Entspannungszauber". Als Harry daraufhin leise fragte, weswegen, wurde Poppy noch roter und Harry verstand allmählich. Dummerweise glitt sein Blick auf Chris Mitte und Hermine bemerkte, was gemeint war. Sie sah Harry fragend an und der Schwarzhaarige wollte abwiegeln, doch soweit sollte es nicht kommen, denn eine neue Welle von Träumen ereilte seinen Freund und diesmal sollte er dabei Zeugen haben.

Zuerst begann sich Chris nur unruhig hin und her zu bewegen. Dann jedoch fielen einige Namen, welche Harry kannte und auch welche, die ihm völlig fremd waren. Hauptsächlich waren es Mädchennamen und eine gewissen Susan schien den größten Eisfluss auf Chris Träume zu haben. Wenigstens sagte dies Harry die Häufigkeit des Namens und die Wirkung auf die Decke über Chris Körpermitte. Harry schaute erst leicht errötet zu Hermine und dann zu Mrs. Wels, welche sich stark zu konzentrieren schien. Plötzlich hörte man leise Sätze wie „ich liebe dich", oder" du bist mein ein und alles". Daraufhin bemerkte Harry, dass sich seine beste Freundin verkrampfte und dies schlimmer, als Chris in seinen Alpträumen, soweit es welche waren. Mrs. Wels blickte allerdings besorgt zwischen dem braunen Lockenkopf und ihrem Sohn hin und her und erst als dieser plötzlich vor Schmerzen schrie und die Worte „Komm zurück Suzi, ich liebe dich" und „ du darfst mir das nicht antun" aus seinem Mund kamen, schien Mrs. Wels einiges klar zu werden. Sie stand blitzschnell auf, nahm ihrem laut schluchzenden Sohn ganz fest in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie drückte ihn an sich und bedeutet kurz darauf Hermine ihren Platz einzunehmen. Etwas unsicher kam Harry´s beste Freundin der Bitte nach und kaum hatte sie Chris umarmt, entspannte dieser sich merklich und sein Schlaf wurde wieder ruhiger.

Gleich darauf bat Madame Pomfrey, das sich alle kurz zurück zogen und wechselte mittels eines Zaubers die total verschwitzten Sachen des Blonden und die Bettwäsche. Mrs. Wels führte Harry, Ginny und Hermine unterdes etwas abseits der Betten an einen Tisch und bat sie alle Drei sich zu setzen. Dann wandte sie sich an die Freundin ihres Sohnes.

„Hermine hör mir bitte mal ganz kurz zu, denn du musst verstehen, was eben passiert ist."

Hermine sah die blonde Frau vor sich leicht unsicher an, bedeutete ihr aber mit einem Nicken, weiter zu erzählen. Auch Harry und Ginny waren gespannt, wer wohl diese Susan ist und wie der Blonde zu ihr stand.

„Hermine ich kann dir versichern, dass Chris dich mehr als alles andere liebt und ich verstehe nicht, warum er nach so langer Zeit wieder diese Träume hat..."

„Wieder ?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja wieder. Er hatte sie jetzt gute vier Jahre nicht mehr. Denn das Mädchen von der er sprach, Susan, war seine erste Freundin und die jüngere Schwester von Mike, seinem Freund. Ihr habt sie vielleicht auf dem großen Bild über seinem Kamin bei uns im Haus gesehen. Sie waren sehr glücklich zusammen und alles schien so, als würden sie sich nie trennen. Dann kam aber der Tag des Unfalls und alles veränderte sich."

„Unfall, welcher Unfall ?", fragte Harry schockiert nach.

„Ein Motorradunfall. Ihr müsste wissen, dass Susan, trotz ihres jungen Alters, eine sehr begabte Motocrossfahrerin war und sich mit Chris die Leidenschaft für diesen Sport teilte. Später wurde sie seine erste Freundin und die Zwei waren kaum noch zu trennen. Es war kurz vor Chris fünfzehnten Geburtstag, da verunglückte sie bei einem Schneerennen schwer und starb noch auf der Strecke in seinen Armen. Es hat sehr gelitten und es hat lange gedauert, bis er innerlich darüber hinweg war. Denn obwohl er kurz danach sein Leben mit seinen Freunden voll auskostete, als gäbe es kein Morgen und er jede Menge Erfahrungen sammelte..."

Harry sah in ihrem Gesicht eine leicht Rötung im Gesicht der blonden Frau.

„... bemerkte ich, dass er nachts des Öfteren von Alpträume geplagt wurde. Und dies war damals auch einer der Gründe, warum ich und mein Mann beschlossen hatten, Chris mit nach England zu nehmen."

„Deshalb der Name für sein Motorrad ?" Sagte Harry plötzlich laut, denn er wusste, dass er den Namen „Suzi" schon einmal gehört hatte.

Mrs. Wels nickte und sah wieder zu Hermine. „Verstehst du was ich meine. Er liebt dich über alles, doch es gibt eine Vergangenheit, mit der er fertig werden muss. Ich weiß nur nicht, wieso es gerade jetzt wieder zu diesem Rückfall gekommen ist."

Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und konnte in den Augen seiner besten Freundin Erleichterung und auch etwas Trauer sehen. Kurz darauf war Poppy mit ihrer Arbeit fertig und ließ sie wieder zu Chris. Der Blonde schlief ruhig und Hermine drückte ganz sanft seine Hand. „Ich liebe dich Christoph Wels" sagte sie leise, bevor alle drei sich zu Ron begaben und mit ihm den Krankensaal verließen.

_Backflash_

„_So Poppy, es geht ihr gut und ich werde nur noch dafür sorgen, dass ihr Körper ein wenig entlastet wird." Sagte Chris und während er mit seinen Armen einige sehr komplizierten Bewegungen ausführte und dabei seine Beschwörungen sprach, bemerkte die alte Heilerin, dass der Blonde am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Sie ging zu einem etwas entfernten Tisch und überlegte, wie sie ihn ruhig stellen konnte. Denn eines war gewiss, Chris würde sich eher verausgaben, als das er zulassen würde, dass irgendetwas mit seinen Freunden passiert. Kurz darauf kam der alten Hexe jedoch die Idee. Sie wusste ja um die Schwäche des Blonden für einen guten Schluck Whiskey und so rief sie unbemerkt eine der Hauselfen und bat sie darum, dass man ihr eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey brachte. In der Zwischenzeit durchstöberte sie ihre kleine Doktortasche, welche sie nie zurück ließ, nicht einmal beim Weihnachtsball und holte eine kleine Phiole mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit heraus. Es war ein Schlaftrank, den Chris eigens für Harry und sich entwickelt hatte, da ja alle anderen Tränke keine Wirkung bei den Beiden zeigten. Kurz darauf erschien die Hauselfe mit einem Tablett und der gewünschten Flasche. Poppy träufelte fünf Tropfen in eines der Gläser auf dem Tablett und füllte es dann mit der goldgelben Flüssigkeit auf. Zur Tarnung schenkte sie sich auch ein Glas ein und ging dann auf den Blonden zu._

„_Komm Chris, lass uns erst einmal etwas trinken. Es war eine harte Operation und nach diesen Ergebnis hast du es dir verdient. Ich werde Minerva auch nichts verraten." Fügte sie noch verschwörerisch hinzu und Chris nahm ihr dankbar das Glas ab. Er trank und obwohl er etwas komisch schaute, ließ sich Poppy nichts anmerken. Sie trank auch und wartete, dass der Trank wirkte. Keine zwei Minuten später fiel das Glas zu Boden und Chris rücklings auf das Bett, welches hinter ihm stand. Was nun folgte nahm der Bonde vorerst nur nebelhaft war._

_Chris glaubte zu schweben und alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, er hatte es schon einmal durchlebt, damals als Voldemord den Stab in sein Herz getrieben hatte. War er tot ? Wenn ja, wie war er gestorben ? Plötzlich tauchten wieder Menschen aus seinem früheren Leben auf. Freunde, Verwandte, Mädchen mit denen er eine Menge Spaß hatte und schließlich Susan und wie sie vor ihm lag. Mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und in ihrer Kombi. „Nein", schrie er immer wieder und plötzlich verdunkelte sich alles um ihn herum. Die Luft roch mit einem Mal nach Moder und Schimmel und Chris fand sich auf einem riesigen Friedhof wieder. Überall waren Gräber. Soweit das Auge reichte standen Steine ob groß oder klein, alle voller Namen und Daten. Dann plötzlich tauchte vor ihm eine Gestalt aus den auf dem Boden liegenden Nebelschwaden auf. Sie hatte einen alten, zerschlissenen Umhang um und erinnerte irgendwie an einen Dementor. Doch sie schwebte nicht, sondern man konnte bei jedem Schritt einen knochigen, stark verwesten Fuß sehen. Die Gestalt bedeutet Chris ihr zu folgen und führte den leicht unsicheren Blonden an einen weißen, scheinbar gerade aufgestellten Grabstein, bei dem der Schriftzug „Luna Lovegood" immer mehr verblasste. Dann plötzlich drehte sich die Gestalt herum und zog ihre Kapuze nach hinten. Was daraufhin zum Vorschein kam ließ den Blonden erschauern. Es war ein Totenkopf, ein kreideweißer, matt schimmernder Schädel und in seinen Augenhöhlen glimmte ein grünes Licht, wie das, welches man beim Wirken des Todesfluches sah. Kurz danach begann die Gestalt, bei der Chris vermutete, dass es sich um den Tod handelte, zu sprechen. Doch seine Stimme ließen Chris sich die Haare aufstellen und ein erneuter Schauder jagte seinen Rücken hinab._

„_Du hast sie mir gestohlen und dafür wirst zu bezahlen."_

_Chris wollte etwas sagen, doch aus seinem Mund kam kein Ton heraus. Dann erhob die Gestalt mit dem Totenkopf seine skelettartige, geisterhafte Hand und fuhr damit durch Chris Körper. Den Blonde durchzuckte plötzlich eine ungewohnte Kälte und seine Glieder fingen an zu zittern. Es begann im rechten Bein und arbeitete sich nach oben. Bei seinen Herzen angekommen, verwandelte sich die Kälte in Hitze und das Gefühl, dass irgendwas seinen Körper verließ breitete sich bis in seinen Kopf aus. Dann wurde es dunkle und nur das kalte Lachen des Todes hallte noch durch den Raum... _

„_Wo bis ich ?" fragte sich Chris als er wieder erwachte und die Dunkelheit sich in ein blendendes Weiß verwandelte._

„_Du bist in deinem Alpha und im Omega, deinem Ursprung." Sagte eine Stimme und Chris versuchte es zu verstehen._

„_Was bedeutet das ?" Fragte er weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass die Stimme ihm wieder antwortet._

„_Du bist im Kern der Magie der Erde, da du dich weit über die Grenzen hinausgelehnt hast."_

„_Ich bin tot ?"_

„_Nein, aber du hast ihn getroffen und er hat die etwas für das Leben des Mädchens genommen, für das du auf Erden einzigartig warst."_

_Chris wusste nicht wieso, doch er blickte unsicher an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Daraufhin sagte die Stimme, sie war scheinbar weiblicher Natur, lachend_

„_Chris, werde erwachsen"_

_Der Blonde fing an zu grinsen und sagte „Gott sei Dank, es ist nicht mein Humor"._

_Die Stimme stöhnte genervt auf. Konnte oder wollte dem Blonden aber nicht sagen was es war, was der Tod ihm genommen hatte. Einzig der Hinweis, dass es mit Wiedergutmachung zutun hatte, ließ es den Jungen erahnen. Kurz darauf fühlte Chris wie ihn eine ungeheure Menge Energie durchflutete und alles um ihn herum wieder nebelhaft wurde. Seine Erinnerungen schöne, sehr intensive und auch schreckliche, tauchten wieder auf und erst als er spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn legten und eine enorme Wärme ihm den Weg zeigte, verblassen diese wieder und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel..._

Backflash Ende 


	50. Kapitel 50

So wieder eins, wenn auch nicht ganz so lang. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn meine Beschreibungen nicht die besten sind. Bin halt kein Priester.

Trotzdem viel Spaß, Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 50

Harry und seine Freunde betraten die große Halle und sahen, dass Professor Dumbledore mit einem etwas älterem Mann sprach, in dessen Gesicht die blanke Angst geschrieben stand. Der Mann hatte leicht krauses, aschblondes Haar und eine rahmenlose Brille auf seiner leicht schiefen Nase. Bekleidet war er mit einem dunkelgrünen Zaubererumhang und roten Lederstiefeln, die sich extrem mit dem Rest seines Erscheinungsbildes bissen. Am auffälligsten wahren jedoch seine großen Augen, die sonst bestimmt strahlten, jetzt jedoch durch einige Tränen getrübt waren. Harry fragte sich, wer dieser Mann war und erst das überraschte Aufstöhnen seitens seines besten Freundes neben ihm, brachte Harry die Erkenntnis. Es war Mr. Lovegood und der Direktor hatte ihm ohne Zweifel gerade gesagt, dass seine Tochter verletzt worden war. Außerdem hatte Ron allen gesagt, dass Luna´s Vater erst einige Tage später nach Hogwarts kommen würde, da er sich ja um den Klitterer kümmern muss.

Ron entschuldigte sich schnell bei Harry und lief zum Direktor. Dort begrüßte er Mr. Lovegood und erzählte ihm freudestrahlend, dass es Luna wieder gut gehen wird und dass sie atmet. Der ältere Mann sah den Rothaarigen mit seinen großen Augen an und zog ihn kurz danach in eine feste Umarmung, die der von Ron´s Mutter in nichts nachstand. Dann musste Harry´s Freund seinem Schwiegervater in spe allerdings erklären, dass sie jetzt nicht zu Luna konnten, da Madame Pomfrey noch einige Test durchführen wollte.

Harry, Hermine und Ginny gingen derweil zu den Weasleys an den Tisch und alle Mitglieder der rothaarigen Familie waren gespannt, was es für Neuigkeiten gab. Harry vermied aber zu viel zu verraten, denn es waren ja sehr persönliche Dingen seitens seines Freundes dabei.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die meisten Gäste etwas vor das Schloss und nur die Wasslows und Mrs. Malfoy blieben. Jeanny´s Eltern hatten sich etwas weiter vom Lehrertisch entfernt niedergelassen und versuchten mit den Umständen der unfeiwilligen Seelenverbindung ihrer Tochter klar zu kommen. Harry hatte ihnen noch nichts über die weitere Vorgehensweise gesagt, da er a.) noch keine Zeit hatte und b.) er noch einige Sachen besorgen musste. Außerdem stand noch etwas anderes an und dazu sollte es auch gleich kommen. Denn Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mc Gonnagal und auch Snape winkten Harry und die seine beiden Freundinnen zu sich. Kurz hinter ihnen trafen auch Malfoy und seine Mutter am Lehrertisch ein. Der blonde Slytherin sah furchtbar aus und er schien die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht zu haben.

„ Harry ?", fragte der Direktor, nachdem er sich einen Überblick über die Lage gemacht hatte. „ Was habt ihr herausgefunden und können wir Ms. Wasslow helfen ?"

Harry überlegte kurz und sah erst den Direktor und dann den Blonden abschätzend an. Überraschenderweise stand Harry kurz im nächsten Moment auf und stellte sich vor Malfoy. Der Blonde schien plötzlich immer unsicherer zu werden, denn eine ungewöhnlich starke Aura umwehte den Jungen Und als der Gryffindor anfing mit ernster, fester Stimme zu sprechen, schien Malfoy zusammenzuzucken.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich glaube, ich habe eine Lösung gefunden, oder vielmehr haben mir einige gute Geister etwas erzählt. Doch dafür verlange ich von Draco hier einige unverhandelbare Gegenleistungen."

„Harry", riefen Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig. Denn obwohl der Junge hier vor ihnen auch Malfoy war, so ging es doch auch um Jeanny, ihre Freundin. Aber ein völlig ungewohnter kalter Blick seitens ihres Freundes ließ sie sofort verstummen.

„OK Potter, nenn deine Bedingungen." Erwiderte Malfoy gleichgültig, denn es schien ihm zu Zeit alles egal zu sein, was nicht mit seiner Freundin zu tun hatte.

„Na denn," sagte Harry. „Als erstes wirst du nach diesem Gespräch hier mit Hermine zu ihren Eltern gehen und dich für die Beleidigungen betreffs ihrer Tochter bei ihnen entschuldigen."

Alle am Tisch stöhnten auf und Malfoy sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Harry fuhr jedoch ohne zögern fort.

„Dann wirst du zu Jeanny´s Eltern gehen und sie, wie bei den Zauberern üblich, offiziell um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten und auch um ihren Segen."

Erneut stöhnten einigen auf, doch das war nichts, im Vergleich zu Harry´s dritter Bedingung.

„Und als Letztes, wirst du nachher zum Mittagsmahl, wenn die beiden ersten Bedingungen erfüllt sich, vor der gesamten Halle zu mir kommen, auf die Knien gehen und mich höflich um meine Hilfe bitten."

Alle Augenpaare am Tisch starrten voller Unglaube auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den leuchtend grünen Augen. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt ? Wieso war er plötzlich so fies und egoistisch, wie man es eigentlich eher von Draco Malfoy erwartet hätte ? Und was sie danach noch mehr schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass der blonde Slytherin plötzlich und ohne zu zögern aufstand, sich an Hermine wand und sie bat, ihm zu folgen.

Völlig perplex erhob sich die Gryffindor und folgte dem blonden Jungen wie in Trance. Hinter ihnen lief Ginny, denn sie wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Kurz drauf schlug die Tür zur Großen Halle zu und einen zornige Stimme ertönte.

„Sag mal Potter, findest du das erregend, das Leid anderer Leute so auszunutzen. Du Bastard bis genauso arrogant wie dein Vater..." Rief Snape und er schien kurz davor auf den Gryffindor loszugehen. Gewaltige Blitze an den Wänden hielten ihn jedoch ab.

Auch die anderen am Tisch waren vom Volumen der plötzlich auftretenden Magie geschockt und unschlüssig, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Sie zuckten aber ausnahmslos zusammen, als Harry plötzlich losdonnerte.

„Halt die Klappe Snivellus. Du hast keine Ahnung worum es hier geht. Wir reden bei der Rettung von Jeanny, beim durchzuführenden Ritual, von einer uralten Form der Blut und Seelenhochzeit. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mir fiel es genauso schwer ihm diese Bedingungen aufzuerlegen, wie es ihm schwer fallen wird, sie zu erfüllen. Doch es ist zu seinem Schutz, denn ich muss mir absolut sicher sein, dass seine Liebe zu Jeanny größer ist, als sein verdammtes Ego. Ansonsten kann es tödlich für beide enden, Verstanden ?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke starrte Harry mit ungläubigen Augen an und erst die sanfte Stimme von Mrs. Malfoy an seinem Ohr schien ihn wieder in die Realität zu holen. Er zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen und wandte sich dann von Harry ab. Allerdings drehte er sich noch einmal zurück und sagte mit immer noch erregter Stimme,

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor und wagen sie es nie wieder mich so zu nennen, sie würden es nicht überlebeben."

Als Snape geendet hatte wandte sich Mrs. Malfoy an den Schwarzhaarigen, allerdings war ihr Stimme eher ruhig und besorgt.

„Lord Potter, ich verstehe ja ihre Beweggründe, doch ist es wirklich nötig, Draco so vor allen Anderen bloß zu stellen ? Ich weiß ja, dass er sehr nach seinem Vater kommt und er es ihnen auch nicht immer leicht gemacht hat, doch diese Demütigung, wird er sein Leben lang nicht verkraften."

Harry sah die blonde Frau an und sagte mit einem leicht lächelten Gesicht.

„Mrs. Malfoy, glauben sie mir, obwohl es mich bis vor einem Jahr sehr gereizt hätte, ihren Sohn für sein bis dato gezeigtes Verhalten mir und meiner Freunde gegenüber, zu demütigen, bin ich heute jedoch darüber hinweg. Außerdem, wenn ich ihn wirklich hätte vor seinen Klassenkameraden blamieren wollen, dann hätte ich laut verkündet, wieso ich dass Ritual überhaupt bei den beiden noch durchführen kann."

„Wieso ?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy neugierig und auch einige andere Erwachsene am Tisch horchten auf. Harry fing allerdings nur an teuflisch zu grinsen und sagte leise.

„Weil unser Eisprinz noch Jungfrau ist."

Malfoy´s Mutter bekam plötzlich große Augen und wurde leicht rot. Snape prustete in seinen Weinkelch, worauf Harry zu schmunzeln begann und kurz darauf aus der Halle, mit den Worten „ Ich muss mal schnell in den Wald", verschwand.

Was er aber dort wollte, verriet er aber niemanden. Auch tauchte Harry erst kurz vorm Mittag wieder auf und ging mit einem rucksackgroßem Lederbeutel in die Große Halle. Dort saßen schon so ziemlich alle Gäste und Schüler und jeder schien nur darauf zu warten, dass das Essen auf den Tischen auftauchte. Einzig die Wasslows sahen neugierig zum Tisch, wo sich Harry niedergelassen hatte und man konnte Hoffnung in ihren Augen sehen. Mr. Wasslow erhob sein Glas leicht und nickt dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Harry verstand dies als Zeichen, dass er seine Einwilligung gab und der Gryffindor prostete zurück.

Dann erschien das Essen und Harry fiel auf, dass die Hauselfen scheinbar einige deutsche Traditionsbücher gelesen hatte. Denn auf dem Tisch befanden sich neben den sonst für England typischen Speisen, auch herrliche Braten, gebackene Gänse, Rotkohl und auch Klöße in den verschiedensten Varianten.

Zum Ende des Essens hin, bemerkte Harry allerdings, dass eine leichte Unruhe aufkam und immer mehr Blicke auf ihn und auch auf Malfoy geworfen wurden. Dann plötzlich erhob sich ein Stöhnen und Harry wurde klar, dass es sich irgendwie herumgesprochen hatte, was gleich folgen sollte, oder auch nicht.

Harry kratzte den letzten Löffel seine Mousse au Chocolate aus dem Glas und wartete darauf, dass sein Name fiel. Kurz darauf hörte er auch, wie das Getuschel lauter wurde und er drehte sich um. Keine zehn Meter von ihm stand Draco Malfoy und kam dann mit blankem Gesicht und kleinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, immer näher.

Harry stand auf und fragte den Blonde laut und deutlich,

„Und, bist du zu einer Entscheidung gekommen ?"

Malfoy trat nun ganz dicht an ihn heran und sagte durch sein kaum geöffneten Zähne.

„Potter, du weißt, dass unter normalen Umständen, ich dich sofort verhexen würde, doch Jeanny ist alles was zählt. Ich liebe sie und für diese Liebe tue ich auch alles."

Dann sank er unter den Jubelrufen der anderen Schüler und den verwunderten Blicken der Erwachsenen auf seine Knien und sagte laut und deutlich,

„Lord Potter, ich habe ihre beiden anderen Bedingungen erfüllt und bitte sie hiermit um ihre Hilfe. Versuchen sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende, damit ich mit Jeanny Wasslow ein langes und vor allem sorgenfreies Leben führen kann."

Dann senkte der Blonde noch seinen Kopf und wartete, dass Harry was sagte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Blonden unterdes mit seinen hell leuchtenden, grünen Augen an und sagte nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Ok, ich werde es versuchen. Jetzt steh auf Draco und geh zu deiner Mutter. Ich glaube sie hat dir was zu erklären und ich hoffe, dass du dann verstehst, warum du das hier gerade durchziehen musstest."

Dann drehte sich Harry zu Halle und warnte alle Anwesenden, über das hier eben erlebte jemals ein Wort zu verlieren. Denn Harry wüsste genau, wer heute alles anwesend sei und das Plappermaul würde ihm dann gegenüberstehen.

Sofort erstarb jegliches Gespräch und alle starrten nur geschockt auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Der jedoch setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und schien zu überlegen, wie es weiter gehen soll.

Gegen Eins dann waren die meisten wieder aus der Halle verschwunden, denn obwohl es Winter war und es Berge von Schnee rings ums Schloss gab, hatte die Sonne sich trotz alledem durch die sonst so dicke Wolkendecke kämpfen können und das Wetter lud dadurch geradezu ein, einige Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses zu verweilen.

Die einzigsten Personen, welche im Schloss blieben, waren Harry, seine beiden Freundinnen, der größte Teil der Lehrer, die Wasslows und Malfoy. Letzterer wurde von Harry zusammen mit Jeanny an einen Tisch gebeten und der Gryffindor versuchte dem Blonden zu erklären, was auf sie beide zukommen würde.

„Wie schon deine Mutter dir erklärt hat Draco, werde ich euch nach einem sehr alten Ritual im Blut und Geiste vermählen."

„Meinst du, dass du das kannst ? Ich glaube gesehen zu haben, dass auch unser sonst so allwissender Direktor, einen ratlosen Blick hinter seiner Brille hatte." Fragte Malfoy mit einem Anflug von zurückgekehrtem Selbstbewusstsein.

„Doch, doch ich denke ich krieg das hin. Was aber noch wichtiger ist ? Hast du heute gebadet ?" Erwiderte Harry darauf schnippisch.

Malfoy sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, als wolle er fragen, ob dieser an seiner Hygiene zweifelte. Denn er war ja einschlägig bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy sehr auf sein Aussehen achtete und es gab Gerüchte, dass er manchmal dreimal am Tag duschte.

Harry begann wieder zu grinsen, was den Blonden etwas Unbehagen bereitete. Dann wand sich Harry an die beiden und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an.

„So ihr zwei, jetzt müssen wir noch für jeden von euch einen Zeugen finden. Es sollte eine Person sein, der ihr vertraut und die in keiner direkten Blutsverwandtschaft zu euch steht."

Draco und Jeanny schauten sich beide an und schienen zu überlegen. Dann blickten sie zu Harry und der blonde Slytherin benannte Blaise Zabini, von dem er wusste, dass er a.) im Schloss war und b.) keiner der Todesseranwärter.

Jeanny schien etwas länger zu brauchen und ihr Blick fiel letztendlich auf Hermine. Sie fragte sie und der braune Lockenkopf schaute den Zwilling überrascht an. Dann blickte sie unsicher zu Harry und dieser überlegte auch, ob das wirklich so gut war. Er bedeutet Hermine kurz mal näher zu kommen und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Daraufhin schien sie etwas rot zu werden, nickte aber zustimmend. Harry´s nächster Blick galt Draco und er fragte den Slytherin unverblümt, ob er mit Hermine klar kommt, egal was auch passieren würde. Draco sah kurz zu Hermine, dann zu Jeanny und antwortete,

„Potter, ich habe dir schon vorhin gesagt, dass ich für Jeanny und ihre Gesundheit, ihr Leben, alles tun würde."

Harry begann zu schelmisch zu grinsen und nickte. Dann bat er Draco Blaise zu suchen und ihn in das Vorzimmer des Astronomieturms zu bringen. Hermine beauftragte er Jeanny nach oben zu geleiten, während Harry hier blieb, um nochmals mit den Eltern der Beiden zu sprechen.

„So Mrs. und Mr. Wasslow, Mrs. Malfoy, ich denke es ist so weit und ich hoffe, dass alle klappt. Denn dann sind ihre Tochter und auch ihr Sohn, Mrs. Malfoy, wieder frei und egal was mit Goyle geschieht, sie werden vor seinem Schicksal bewahrt sein." Sagte Harry, wobei der letzte Satz etwas unsicher herauskam.

„Können wir den nicht dabei sein ? Ich meine, es ist doch meine Tochter." Fragte Mrs. Wasslow.

„Ja genau ?", meldete sich auch Malfoy´s Mutter.

„Nein, leider nicht." Sagte Harry kurz, doch Mrs. Malfoy ließ nicht locker und bohrte nach dem Grund nach.

Die Antwort ließ sie allerdings sofort verstummen und leicht rot werden.

„Ganz einfach Mrs. Malfoy, es würde ihren Sohn nur unnötig verspannen, denn schließlich weiß ich, dass es mich auch verspannen würde, wenn meine Mutter daneben steht, während ich und auch meine Liebste, nackt nebeneinander liegen und nach Vollendung des Zaubers, ich die Ehe vollziehen soll."

Nachdem diese Unklarheit beseitigt war, schnappte sich Harry den geheimnisvollen Lederbeutel und verschwand in Richtung Astronomieturm. Dort angekommen, legte er den Beutel weg und ging nach draußen auf die Beobachtungsplattform. Dort aktivierte er die Wärmezauber, welche er und Chris beim Restaurieren, nach dem Angriff auf Ginny, permanent daraufgelegt hatten und beschwor außerdem einen kleinen goldenen Kessel.

Dann betraten die anderen Vier den Astronomieturm und Harry bat die beiden Zeugen sich neben den Kessel zu stellen. Danach beschwor er zwei Liegen und wandte sich dann an Draco und Jeanny.

„So nun kommt der lustige Teil, ihr dürft euch ausziehen."

„WAS ?" fragten beide gleichzeitig und Draco starrte den Schwarzhaarigen voller Unglaube an.

„Meinst du die Frage nach dem Duschen war nur so gestellt." Sagte Harry und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Dann wurde der Gryffindor allerdings selbst etwas rot, denn Jeanny kam seiner Aufforderung ohne Zögern nach. Ganz langsam ließ ihren Umhang hinabgleiten, gefolgt von ihren restlichen Sachen. Harry sah kurz zu Hermine und bemerkte das Schmunzeln in ihrem Gesicht. Es galt Harry und vor allem Blaise, der seinen Blick kaum vom unnatürlich schönen Körper des Zwillings abwenden konnte. Auch Harry ließ seinen Blick nochmals schweifen. Er musterte Jeanny´s Gesicht, ihre festen, nicht zu großen Brüste und schließlich das akkurat gestutzte Dreieck in ihrem Schritt. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus und Harry konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, etwas zu sagen.

„Meine Güte Malfoy, was ist nur in dich gefahren. Hattest du wirklich solche Angst vor Chris, dass du diesen Wahnsinnskörper nicht schon längst verwöhnt hast ?"

„Halt die Klappe Potter und nimm deine Augen von ihr." Erwiderte Draco und nun fiel auch bei ihm der letzte Fetzen Stoff.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die den Blonden neugierig musterte. Draco bemerkte dies und sagte,

„Hey Granger, da gibt es nichts zu sehen."

„Stimmt Draco, ich glaube ich würde mir vor Anstrengung was zu erkennen, nur die Augen verderben. Aber mal ne andere Frage hättest dun dich nicht mal im Sommer in die Sonnen legen können, du bist ja blasser als der Tod." Erwiderte Hermine ohne zu zögern.

Malfoy´s Gesicht nahm eine leichte Rotfärbung an und er drehte sich schnell um. Dies ließ Hermine nur noch mehr schmunzeln und sie sah, dass auch Harry und Blaise hatten Mühe ihr Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Allerdings zuckte der Lockenkopf etwas zurück, als Harry sagte, sie soll sich ebenfalls frei machen. Hermine schaute ungläubig in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, fing dann aber an ihren Umhang zu öffnen.

„Hermine hör auf, es war ein Scherz. Unsere beiden Brautleute sind die einzigen Zwei, welche sich mit der Natur vereinigen werden und dabei kann der Stoff sehr störend sein."

Hermine warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu und richtete ihren Umhang. Dann war es soweit und Harry bat Jeanny und Draco sich hinzulegen und zu entspannen. Dann entzündete er um sie herum einen Kreis aus blauem Feuer, was die Anwesenden das erste mal aufstöhnen ließ. Ebenfalls entflammte ein Feuer unter dem Kessel und Harry begann einige Kräuter hinein zu werfen.

„Meinst du, du kriegst das hin Potter ? Ich weis nicht so recht, wenn man deine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke bedenkt ..." Meinte Malfoy sarkastisch, doch Harry hatte damit gerechnet.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht Malfoy, wir sollten Neville holen. Er hat doch einige Fortschritte gemacht, oder ?"

„Ist ja gut, mach weiter", kam als schnelle Antwort.

Nachdem der Trank langsam anfing zu brodeln und eine Wolke aus verschiedensten Düften sich um die beiden Liegen ausbreitete, öffnete Harry den geheimnisvollen Lederbeutel und zog etwas langes, dünnes, golden glänzendes heraus. Hermine hielt sich überrascht die Hand vor den Mund, damit man ihr Stöhnen nicht hören konnte. Und auch Blaise schien erkannt zu haben, was es war und sah Harry teils ungläubig, teils bewundernd an. Harry nahm jedoch nur das dünne Band und hockte sich zwischen die beiden Liegen. Dort beschwor er ein schwebendes Kissen und legte Jeanny´s linke und Draco´s rechte Hand darauf. Dann formte er eine Schlinge aus dem goldenen Band und legte sie sanft um die Hände.

„Potter was ist das ?" Fragte Draco und Harry antwortete leise,

„Das Haar eines goldenen Einhorns und wenn du jetzt nicht mehr unberührt gewesen wärest, dann hättest du dich höllisch verbrannt."

Draco sah den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an. Harry allerdings fuhr mit der Zeremonie fort und beschwor mit Hilfe seiner Elementarkräfte einen Kristall in der Form eines vierarmigen Kerzenleuchters. Dann nahm er ihn und trat an die Kopfenden der beiden Liegen. Dort hob er Jeanny´s rechte Hand hoch, führte sie senkrecht über ihr Gesicht und drückte sie auf die erste Spitze, des Kristalls.

„Blut der Liebenden", rief er laut und der Kristall nahm einige Blutstropfen, welche aus einer Wunde an Jeanny´s Hand kamen, auf. Dann wiederholte Harry die Prozedur bei Draco und sagte laut, „Blut des Liebenden". Nachdem dies getan war, fielen die beiden in eine Art Trance und Harry ging zu Hermine und Blaise. Auch sie mussten etwas von ihrem Blut beisteuern und wurden als Zeugen benannt. Dann tauchte Harry den Kristall in den Kessel mit der brodelnden, nun azurblauen Flüssigkeit und sprach einige für alle Anderen vollkommen unverständlich und fremde Beschwörungen. Mann konnte allerdings erkennen, dass hier eine gewaltige Menge Magie beschworen wurde, denn die Flammen um Draco und Jeanny loderte nun fast einen Meter hoch. Dann griff Harry mit seiner bloßen Hand in den Kessel und hob den Kristall wieder heraus. Dieser hatte seine Farbe, welche durch das Blut rot geworden war, geändert und er glühte jetzt in einem Grün, welches die beiden Zeugen eindeutig an den Todesfluch erinnerte.

Mit einer weiteren Beschwörung und einer sehr komplexen Handbewegung verformte Harry, dessen Augen nun vollends grün leuchteten, den Kristall in einen Kelch mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Diesen Kelch stelle Harry zwischen die beiden Köpfe der Schlafenden und trat zurück an die Fußenden der Liegen. Erneut sprach er alte, mächtige Zauber und plötzlich erhoben sich aus Draco´s und Jeanny´s Körpern zwei geisterhafte Silhouetten. Sie schwebten hoch und schauten sich gegenseitig in ihre Augen. Dann hob Draco´s Geist oder Seele, wie immer man es nennen wollte, den Kelch und reichte ihn seiner Liebsten. Jeanny trank und sofort begann sich um sie herum eine Aura aufzubauen, welche die Farbe des Trankes hatte. Malfoy trank nun ebenfalls aus dem Kelch und auch er erstrahlte grün. Im nächsten Moment ließ er den Kelch fallen und seine Mund bewegte sich auf den von Jeanny zu. Die Geister küssten sich und zogen sich gegenseitig in eine vor Liebe strahlende Umarmung. Kaum war dies geschehen, verblasste das grüne Licht und nach weiteren Minuten erstrahlte alles in einem blendenden Weiß. Einzig bei Draco bildete sich eine kleine Stelle, welche eher grau war. Diese Stelle, dieser Fleck wanderte von seinem Körper, über ihre Münder in Jeanny´s und nachdem dies geschehen war sanken sie wieder nach untern und vereinten sich mit den beiden schlafenden Körpern.

Harry fiel auf die Knien und begann schwer zu atmen. Er hatte es geschafft. Jeanny war gerettet. Sie würde nun durch Draco´s Liebe geschützt werden, wie auch er durch die ihrige. Dann spürte Harry eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er aufblickte, sah er in die braunen, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen von Hermine. Er nickte ihr zu und wand sich dann an Blaise. Der Slytherin stand nur fassungslos da. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen und es brauchte einige Versuche, ihn aus seiner Versteinerung zu erlösen. Als dies geschafft war, begann er allerdings zu lachen und deutet auf die beiden Frischvermählten. Harry drehte sich, genau wie Hermine, um und begann zu grinsen. Einzig der braune Lockenkopf wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Lachen oder lieber den eh schon rot werdenden Kopf wegdrehen. Der Grund hierfür war Draco´s Körpermitte, die sich bereitmachte die nun anstehende Hochzeitsnacht zu begehen. Auch Jeanny schien, obwohl beide noch in Trance waren, bereit zu sein. Denn ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und ihre Beine öffneten sich bereitwillig, als Draco´s Finger zielstrebig die schon leicht feucht glänzende Spalte suchten.

„So, dass muss reichen ihr zwei." Sagte Harry und bedeutete Hermine und Blaise, sich zurückzuziehen. „Außerdem denke ich, sie wissen was zu tun ist. Und du Zabini ? ich denke es findet sich bestimmt ein einsames Mädchen hier im Schloss, welchem du ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machen kannst."

Harry verschloss noch schnell den Astronomieturm mit einem Zauber, der nur von den Beiden da drinnen zu brechen war und machte sich mit den beiden Anderen auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen, verkündete er mit erleichtertem Gesicht, dass alles gut gegangen war und wollte gerade schauen, wo Ginny wohl war, als Remus blutverschmiert durch die Tür brach.

„Goyle, es ist Goyle. Er hat sich befreit und versucht das Schloss zu verlassen..."


	51. Kapitel 51

So zur Freude des Tages, noch eins hinterher. Nagelt mich aber nicht auf kleine Fehler hin fest, ich habe es unter dem Einfluss von gut einem Liter WHiskey-Cola gschrieben.

So jetzt aber genug, mein Arzt hat gesagt, ich soll mit dem weitermachen, mit dem ich gestern aufgehört habe. Also auf zur nächsten Party und her mit dem Kräutertee.

Viel Spaß Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 51

„Verdammt Remus, wie konnte das geschehen ?" Fragten Harry und Dumbledore gemeinsam.

Der Werwolf atmete tief durch und erzählte ihnen, dass Goyle in einem der Turmzimmer festgehalten wurde und sich sechs Auroren ständig in seiner Nähe aufhielten. Dann habe er plötzlich einen Anfall vorgetäuscht und als einer der Auroren nach Goyle sehen wollte, hat dieser ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Dann hat sich der Slytherin des Zauberstabs seines Opfers bemächtige und ohne Vorwarnung mehrere Todesflüche abgefeuert. Die Auroren hatten keine Chance und Remus erzählte weiter, dass er noch nie einen Jungen gesehen habe der so kaltblütig sechs Menschen getötet hat. Er und Tonks hatten nur Glück, weil sie sich gerade hinter einer Rüstung befanden und ..., Remus zögerte etwas, ... weil er seiner Freundin erklärt hat, wo sich eine auf der Karte der Rumtreiber nicht verzeichnete Versteckmöglichkeit befindet. Als sie die Flucht bemerkt haben, so der Werwolf, wollten sie den Jungen aufhalten. Doch eine Salve Reductorflüche hat ein Herabstürzen vor Deckenteilen verursacht und sie beide begraben. Glücklicherweise lag Remus oben und sein etwas robusterer Körper konnte schwerer Verletzungen verhindern.

Dumbledore dankte Remus für seinen Bericht und machte sich mit Harry zusammen auf den Weg in die oberen Stockwerke. Dort fanden sie aber außer noch zwei toten Auroren niemanden. Glücklicherweise schienen die meisten Gäste noch immer außerhalb des Schlosses zu seine und daher machte der Direktor das einzig Sinnvolle in diesem Moment, er versiegelte das Hauptportal erneut, um somit einen Großteil Unbeteiligter aus der Gefahrenzone zu halten. Dann trafen sie auf Tonks und die junge Aurorin sagte Beiden, dass Goyle sich durch einen der Geheimgänge in Richtung Große Halle bewege. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, denn dort unten waren ja Ginny und all die anderen. Sofort rannte er los und seine einzigste Sorge war, noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Immer wieder rasten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Was ihn wohl dort unter erwartete. Wäre doch nur Chris schon wieder da und könnte ihnen helfen, solange er noch durch diese verdammten Gänge rannte, welche ihm plötzlich unmenschlich lang vorkamen.

In der Großen Halle waren die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Alle hatten von Goyle´s Flucht erfahren und die Tatsache, dass es noch keine Nachricht von Harry oder dem Direktor gab, machte alles noch schlimmer. Plötzlich erschütterte ein krachendes Geräusch den Raum und durch die zersplitterte Tür der Großen Halle kam Goyle mit einem kleinen Mädchen als Deckung. Sofort hörte man Mrs. Wels aufschreien, denn es war Vicky, die der Slytherin als menschliches Schutzschild benutzte. Dann schrie er plötzlich laut,

„Mc Gonnagal, öffne das Portal"

Doch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, die nicht einmal wusste, dass es erneut versiegelt war, versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen.

„Mr. Goyle ich weis nicht was sie meinen..."

„Schnauze du alte Gewitterziege, du weißt genau was ich meine. Das Schlossportal, es ist versiegelt." Schrie Goyle und drückte seine Hand fest an den Hals von Vicky.

„Wenn das so ist, dann müssten sie wissen, dass ich es nicht kann. Nur der Direktor besitzt die Ma..." Versuchte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu sagen

„CRUCIO", schrie Goyle wütend und Professor Mc Gonnagal brach mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zusammen.

Goyle löste den Fluch aber sehr schnell wieder und forderte sie nochmals auf, das Schloss zu öffnen. Als dies aber nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg führte, erhob er seinen Zauberstab erneut. Der daraus abgefeuerte Cruciatusfluch erreichte die alte Hexe jedoch nicht, da sich plötzlich jemand mit einem lauten Schrei, mitten in de Weg stellte. Es war Chris, der nur mit einer Boxenshorts bekleidet war und mehr oder weniger bei vollem Bewusstsein, aus dem Krankensaal gerannt kam und den Fluch mit seinem Körper blockte. Im nächsten Moment traten auch Harry und Professor Dumbledore durch die Tür. Goyle bemerkte sie und beschwor sehr zum Erstaunen der anderen Anwesenden einen sehr komplexen und für Schüler eigentlich unbekannten Schutzzauber um sich und seine Geisel herum. Dann verstärkte er die Kraft des Cruciatus und Chris, welcher eh schon am Boden kniete und sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, begann zu schreien. Hermine wollte ihrem Freund, der mit Sicherheit schon mehr verkraftet hatte, als jeder andere Zauberer vor ihm, helfen, doch Harry rief sie zurück. Ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, da der Schutzzauber auch Chris mit einbezog, denn sonst, so wusste Harry, wäre der Fluch schon gebrochen gewesen.

Alle in der Halle sahen voller Horror auf das Schauspiel und Mrs. Wels hatte ihren Kopf in den Armen ihres Mannes versenkt. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie ihre beiden Kinder gequält wurden. Dann begann der Slytherin plötzlich mit eiskalter Stimme zu sprechen.

„Tja Wels, wie es aussieht, bis du am Ende deiner sonst so hochgelobten Weisheit. Besiegt von einem Zauberer, den die meisten immer nur als hirnlose Marionette betrachtet haben."

„Und was hat sich daran geändert?" Fragte Harry laut und in seiner Stimme schwang Wut und Abscheu mit.

„Das fragst du noch Potter ? Du siehst also nicht, wohin mich die Macht des dunklen Lords gebracht hat ? Nun dann werde ich es dir sagen. Schon bald werdet ihr hier alle sterben und ich werde auf euren Gräbern tanzen, wie auch auf denen, die den dunklen Lord verraten haben."

Dabei sah er direkt zu Mrs. Malfoy und Snape. Harry´s Wut stieg jedoch weiter und diese Drohungen machten ihn nur noch rasender.

„Macht ? Welche Macht ? Du glaubst also die hirnverbrannten Geschichten, welche Tom unter seinen Anhängern verbreitet ? Dann lass dir mal einige Zähne ziehen, Goyle. Erstens Lord Voldemord ist ein Halbblut, das seinen Muggelvater so sehr gehasst hat, dass er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, die Welt von den in seinen Augen unwürdigen Muggeln zu befreien. Er stützt sich dabei auf die verdrehten Ideen von Salazar Slytherin, von dem er scheinbar abstammt. Doch ich verrate dir mal was. Ich habe mit Salazar sprechen können und dieser ist schockiert und beschämt über das, was aus seinem Erben geworden ist. Und ein anderer Punkt, welcher in meinen Augen die größte Heuchelei ist, er sagt von sich selbst, ist der mächtigste Zauberer auf Erden, doch um Hogwarts zu bezwingen, dafür muss er auf Technologien zurückgreifen, die Muggel entwickelt haben, welcher seiner Überzeugung ja nichts wert sind und viel zu schwach um überhaupt existieren zu dürfen."

Alle in der Großen Halle hatten den Worten von Harry gelauscht und starrten den Schwarzhaarigen mit offenen Mündern an. Auch Goyle schien von Harry´s Rede etwas abgelenkt worden sein, denn Chris hatte es geschafft, aufzustehen und sich dem Slytherin auch einige Schritte genähert.

Goyle bemerkte dies jedoch und verstärkte den Fluch wieder. Chris hielt inne und kämpfte wieder gegen die Schmerzen an. Dann beging Goyle aber einen riesigen Fehler und bedrohte Vicky. Was dann folgte war für die meisten im Raum unbegreiflich. Denn es geschah blitzschnell und eigentlich sollte es, nach Informationen über den blonden Junge, gar nicht möglich sein.

Chris stieß plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, richtete sich mit einer kaum zu verstehenden Kraft auf und lief trotz des Fluches, welcher auf ihm lag, zu Goyle. Dort hob er den Bastard mit einer Hand hoch, als wöge er nichts und bevor irgendwer es begriff, brach er dem Slytherin mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Genick. Sofort nachdem das knackende Geräusch verklungen war, brach der Fluch ab und Chris sank zitternd und völlig verschwitzt auf seine Knien. Er ließ den toten Körper seines Gegners los, dieser sackte zusammen und blieb mit einem extrem verdrehten Kopf neben dem Blonden liegen. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden um dies zu realisieren und daher war es auch Hermine, die zuerst zum blonden Gryffindor eilte. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme, schrie aber sofort vor Schmerzen auf. Chris glühte, sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, doch das war Hermine im nächsten Moment egal, denn ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Dann allerdings hörte Harry seinen Freund einige schwache, fast kaum zu verstehenden Worte sagen, die dem braunen Lockenkopf allerdings einen Schock verpassten.

„Geh weg Hermine, geh weg"

„Warum ?" fragte sie verstört und rieb ihm über den Rücken.

„Ich habe ihn getötet, Ich habe einen Menschen getötet. Ich bin nicht besser als ..."

Im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine zur Seite geschoben und der Blonde bekam zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst. Alle starrten auf das kleine blonde Mädchen, welches bis dahin neben den Zwei gestanden hatte und von dem sie ausgegangen waren.

„Wag es nie wieder, dich mit diesem Schwein zu vergleichen." Rief Vicky zornig und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. Dann sackte auch sie zusammen und Mrs. Wels stürmte auf sie zu. Sie kniete sich neben ihre Tochter und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Harry stand immer noch fassungslos da und erst die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey brachte ihn zurück.

„Harry tu was. Chris muss ins Bett." Rief die alte Heilerin und Harry drehte sich zu ihr um. Dadurch sah er auch, was das Problem war. Hermine, sie weigerte sich Chris loszulassen und daher sah Harry nur eine Möglichkeit. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief „wingardium leviosa". Sofort wurden Hermine und Chris in die Luft gehoben und Harry levitierte seine beiden Freunde in den Krankensaal.

In der Großen Halle standen viele noch unter Schock und erst die beruhigende Stimme des Direktors schien etwas Besserung zu bringen. Allerdings fanden nicht alle so schnell ihre Fassung wieder.

„Albus hat er das wirklich getan ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal ungläubig.

„Ja Minerva, er hat ihn getötet. Wie dies möglich war, weiß ich jedoch nicht. Aber eines kannst du mir glauben Minerva. Ich verurteile ihn nicht. Ja ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich nicht genauso gehandelt hätte. Er hat seine Familie bedroht und kurz vorher acht Menschenleben ausgelöscht." Erwiderte der Direktor.

„Das meine ich nicht, Albus. So hart es vielleicht klingt, oder es durch meinen Schock kommt, aber Gregory Goyle hat seine Wahl getroffen und seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Es waren sechs gute Auroren und einer seiner ältesten Klassenkameraden, die er heute kaltblütig ermordet hat. Was ich eigentlich meinte war, hat er es wirklich getan ? Hat sich Chris, ( die alte Hexe benutzte zur Überraschung aller seinen Vornahmen ) vor mich geworfen, um den Fluch abzufangen ?"

Dumbledore schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann leise „ja". Daraufhin brach die alte Hexe in Tränen aus und lief aus der Halle. Dumbledore schaute ihr hinterher und sein Blick fiel dabei auf Ministerin Bones und drei Auroren, welche über dem toten Körper gebeugt standen. Tonks, eine der Auroren, hob den Kopf und sagte mit einem ungläubigen Gesicht.

„Albus, das habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Wie kann ein Mensch, unter diesen Schmerzen in der Lage sein, solche Kräfte zu entwickeln. Albus sieh dir das mal an. Das Genick ist nicht einfach nur gebrochen, es ist regelrecht zersplittert. Mindestens vier Halswirbel sind nur noch Mehl."

Daraufhin ließ der Direktor seinen Blick über den Körper wandern und meinte mit ernster Stimme.

„Ehrlich gesagt Tonks, ich weiß es nicht. Doch eines ist gewiss, weder ich noch irgend ein anderer sollte ihn jemals für das eben Geschehene verantwortlich machen."

Harry levitierte seine beiden Freunde in den provisorischen Krankenflügel und zu einem Bett, welches so aussah, als wenn sein Besitzer es mit großer Eile verlassen hatte. Da Laken war zerwühlt und die Decke hing halb auf dem Boden. Poppy ging schnell vor und ordnete schnell die Bettwäsche mit ihrem Zauberstab. Dann vergrößerte sie das Bett und bedeutet Harry, die beiden darauf zu legen. Dann beschwor die alte Heilerin eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und bat Hermine, wenn sie schon bei ihrem Freund bleiben wolle, ihn mit dem kühlenden Nass abzutupfen. Der Lockenkopf nickt und schnappte sich den nassen Lappen aus der Hand der Heilerin.

Harry sah die ganze Sache mit besorgter Miene und fragte Poppy, was mit seinem Freund geschehen war.

„Harry, soweit ich es einschätzen kann, hat irgendwas Chris veranlasst seinen Erholungsschlaf abzubrechen und das zu einem Zeitpunkt, als seine Energiereserven noch nicht wieder aufgefüllt waren. Er hat sich völlig ausgepowert und muss mindesten noch bis morgen früh schlafen."

Harry verstand und er wusste auch, wer seinen Freund geweckt hatte, er selbst. Es muss ihre mentale Verbindung gewesen sein, die Chris gerufen hatte und wodurch der wusste, dass Gefahr im Verzug bestand. Dass Chris sich dadurch aber dem Angriff durch Goyle ausgesetzt hat, das hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gewollt und er hoffte, dass sein Freund keine bleibenden Schäden davon trug. Plötzlich wurde Harry durch eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Aber nicht länger Poppy. Hast du ne Ahnung wie unbequem diese Betten sind ?"

Es war Chris, der scheinbar immer noch Kraftreserven hatte, um Witze zu machen. Hermine schauten auf und drückte ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf den Mund. Harry konnte sehen, wie froh seine beste Freundin war, als sie in die blauen Augen des Blonden sah. Diese verdunkelten sich aber immer mehr und Harry sagte schnell.

„Chris ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Und dieses Gefühl der Schuld wird erst langsam nachlassen. Doch glaub mir, keiner wird dich jemals dafür belangen oder schlecht von dir reden. Goyle hat seine Wahl getroffen und wie du mir damals erklärt hast, haben sie mit der Annahme des dunkeln Mals, ihre Menschlichkeit aufgegeben und sich dem Tod und der Quälerei von Menschen verschrieben. Außerdem, so befürchte ich, wir es nicht der letzte Todesser sein, dem du oder ich gegenüber stehen werden und wo es dann heißt „ ER oder ICH"."

Chris nickte verstehend und eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Dann fragte Harry aber, wieso das vorhin Geschehene überhaupt möglich war und Chris sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit seine blauen Augen an.

„Harry ich vertraue dir und bin zu müde es jetzt zu erzählen. Denn es ist noch mehr passiert, nachdem mich Poppy zum Schlafen verdammt hatte..."

Die alte Heilerin sah den Blonden mit ihrem sonst so gefassten Augen an und ihr Gesicht machte plötzlich einen ertappten Ausdruck. Sie sagte aber nichts und drehte sich nur schnell weg.

„... deshalb Harry werde ich meinen Schutz runterfahren und du kannst dir die Antwort aus meinem Kopf holen."

Harry sah den Blonden überrascht an und auch die Gesichter der anderen Beiden im Raum spiegelten eine gewisse Überraschung wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, doch sein Freund nickte ihm nur ermutigend zu. Harry überlegte, ob er es wirklich tun sollte und dabei wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum. Dadurch wurde er erinnert wo sie sich befanden und er schaute hinüber zu Luna´s Bett. Ron´s Freundin schlief immer noch, allerdings lag sie schon wieder auf ihrem Bett und nur noch ein schwaches blaues Licht umgab ihren Körper. Er drehte sich zurück zu Chris und fragte, was mit ihr sein. Chris hob leicht den Kopf und sagte Harry, dass ihre Genesung fast abgeschlossen ist und er Ron sagen soll, dass er morgen einen Platz am Frühstückstisch frei halten sollte.

Dann meldete sich aber Madame Pomfrey wieder mal zu Wort und es hieß für Harry, es war Zeit, den Krankensaal zu verlassen. Kurz vorher wurde er aber noch mal rot, denn Hermine zog sich ohne Vorwarnung vor seinen Augen bis auf ihren String, Harry war sich sicher es war nur eine Augenklappe; aus und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund. Chris bemerkte Harry´s Blick und begann zu grinsen. Dann hörte er aber die leisen Worte, welche Harry benutzte um in seinen Geist einzudringen und das Grinsen erstarb. Harry sah wie der Blonde sich entspannte und er begann die Erinnerungen seines Freundes zu durchforsten. Zwei Minuten später hatte er seine Antworten und wünschte den Beiden einen erholsamen Schlaf.

In der Großen Halle saßen mehrere Erwachsene und einige Kinder, welche die Erlebnisse, die sich vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde hier ereignet hatte, versuchte zu verstehen. Als erst hatte Ministerin Bones einige Worte gesprochen, in denen sie allen versicherte, dass das Handeln von Chris notwendig gewesen war um andere, insbesondere das Leben seiner Schwester, zu retten und dass er, nachdem Gregory Goyle so viele Menschenleben vernichtet hatte, keine Angst vor einer Verfolgung durch die Justiz befürchten muss. Es war rechtlich gesehen Notwehr gewesen und damit völlig legal.

Kurz darauf hatte der Direktor das Schloss wieder entriegelt und nur wenige Minuten später strömten eine Menge leicht verunsicherter Gäste wieder in die große Halle. Einige sahen noch wie die Auroren eine abgedeckte Person aus der Halle in den kleinen Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch brachten und bekamen panische Gesichter. Professor Dumbledore erklärte ihnen aber, dass es sich dabei um den Attentäter handelte und nun keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging. Viele schienen erleichtert, auch wenn dadurch der Tod eines Menschen zu beklagen war. Die Trauer darüber verwandelte sich jedoch in Wut als die meisten erfuhren, was Goyle auf seinem Weg und in der Großen Halle getan hatte.

Dann bat Dumbledore alle sich einen Moment zu erheben und eine Minute der gefallenen zu gedenken. Danach war es Zeit für das Abendessen, wenn gleich es nicht mal annähernd so lustig ablief, wie man es in Hogwarts gewohnt war.

Nach dem Essen teilte sich die Halle in zwei Lager. Die einen waren die, welche die Ereignisse von heute nur vom Hören her kannten und die anderen waren die Augenzeugen. Zu ihnen gesellten sich dann auch die Weasleys und Mr. Lovegood. Man setzte sich an einen der größeren Tische und es begannen Gespräche, welche hauptsächlich den blonden Jungen im Krankensaal betrafen.

Professor Mc Gonnagal schien immer noch unter Schock zu stehen und wiederholte immer wieder ihre Frage nach dem Warum. Wieso hatte der Blonde das getan ?

Die Antwort darauf war ebenso schockieren für sie, wie die Tatsache, dass es Harry war, der sie gab und das kurz nachdem er neben ihr aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Professor, es lag nicht an ihnen. Ich glaube Chris oder auch ich, wenn ich in seiner Lage gewesen wäre, wir hätten bei jedem anderen auch so gehandelt. Und vertrauen sie mir, es wird ihm schon bald wieder besser gehen. Chris hat schon stärkere Level des Fluches gemeistert und die Schmerzen, die ihm heute zugefügt wurden, empfand er nur deshalb so schlimm, weil er noch von seinen Alpträumen geschwächt war."

„Level ? Heißt das, er hat en Fluch schon mehrfach ertragen ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja, Ministerin. Zum ersten Mal bei der Rettung der Longbottens und dann ..." Harry brach mitten in seinem Satz ab und blickte unsicher zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Zauberer schien zu überlegen, was sein Schüler von ihm wollte. Konnte es seine, dass ? Dumbledore schaute ebenso fragend zurück zu Harry. Dadurch schien dieser nur eine Möglichkeit zu haben und fragte den Direktor direkt.

„Professor, ich möchte hier niemanden zu nahe treten, doch vertrauen sie Ministerin Bones ?"

Dumbledore erkannte, was Harry wollte und sagte laut, „Ja Harry, ich vertraue ihr und du kannst ruhig weitersprechen. Sollten dann noch Fragen seitens Amelias auftreten werde ich sie beantworten."

Die Ministerin sah zwischen den Beiden verständnislos hin und her und schien sich zu fragen, was das Vertrauen der Zwei in sie mit der Beantwortung ihrer Frage zu tun habe. Dann sprach Harry weiter und das Gesicht der Hexe, wie auch das der anderen strahlte plötzlich pures Entsetzen aus.

„Was ich meinte war, dass Chris nicht nur bei der Rettung von Nevilles Eltern dem Cruciatusfluch ausgesetzt war, sondern wir ihn in unser Training mit einbezogen haben."

„Training ?", schrieen die meisten fassungslos.

„Ja Training", erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Ich und auch Chris sind dazu bestimmt, Riddle den Gar auszumachen und dafür haben wir hart trainiert. Außerdem und das wissen nur die wenigsten, sind wir keine gewöhnlichen Zauberer, sondern Magier. Damit gelten für uns andere Maßstäbe der Magie und auch andere Grenzen, wenn es um unsere Körper geht."

Amelia Bones wollte etwas einwerfen, doch Harry unterbrach sie sofort.

„Ministerin, wie ich ihnen gestern schon gesagt hatte, sollten sie sich vielleicht mit Professor Dumbledore zusammen setzen und das alte Buch über die unverzeihlichen Flüche mal genau studieren. Chris und ich haben es getan und die Magie und die Geschichte hinter den Flüchen verstanden. Somit war es uns möglich, einige wirksame Gegenmaßnahme zu entwickeln, die auf den ersten Blick nicht zu sehen sind. Chris kann zu Beispiel seinen Geist so weit abschirmen, das der Schmerz sein Gehirn nicht erreicht und er dadurch handlungsfähig bleibt. Bei mir hat es eher was mit meine Animagusform zu tun."

„Der Alder ?", fragte Ministerin Bones dazwischen, denn dies war die Form welche Harry dem Ministerium als Registrierung geschickt hatte.

„Ähm, ja Ministerin", sagte Harry schnell und bemerkte, dass einige am Tisch begannen zu schmunzeln. „Der Adler ist aus einem mir unerfindlichen Grund nicht anfällig für den Fluch."

In der Hoffnung, dass die sonst so gebildete Frau ihm dies abnahm, lächelte er sie überzeugt an. Amelia bemerkte aber, dass der Junge was verbarg, hakte aber nicht vorerst nicht weiter nach. Wenn Dumbledore ihm vertraut, dann sollte sie es auch tun.

Kurz darauf wurde die Gesprächsrunde allerdings durch das Aufstoßen der Hallentür unterbrochen. Herein kam Draco Malfoy, nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet und auf seinen Armen trug er seine Freundin. Harry erhob sich rasch und lief dem Blonden entgegen.

Getuschel entbrannte in der Halle, da Jeanny sich nicht bewegte und sie außerdem nichts an hatte. Harry führte sie an einen leeren Tisch und im nächsten Augenblick tauchte auch schon Madame Pomfrey auf.

„Mr. Malfoy was ist passiert ? Wo sind ihre Sachen ?" Fragte die alte Heilerin und Harry flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr.

„Oh", war das Einzigste, was Poppy sagte und beschwor schnell zwei Decken für die Beiden. Dann wandte sich Harry an Malfoy.

„Sprich Draco, was ist passiert ?

Der blonde Slytherin sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und Harry konnte sehen, dass er rot wurde.

„Ich...ich... wir waren dabei... und gerade als Jeanny... und ich auch... wir hatten... unsere...da..."

„Malfoy so wird das nichts. Ich weiß, dass es gerade hier jetzt peinlich ist, doch ich muss wissen, was passiert ist." Sagte Harry leicht genervt, obwohl verstand, was in Malfoy vor sich ging.

„Also gut Potter," Sagte Malfoy plötzlich in seiner ureigenen, arroganten Art. „Wir haben es getan. Und als wir beide kamen, war da plötzlich dieser Schmerz und ich spürte, dass wir beide ohnmächtig geworden sind."

„Ja es kann schon mal weh tun Malfoy, aber du solltest sie doch nicht zur Bewusstlosigkeit stoßen", sagte Harry in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

„Potter pass auf was du sagst", knurrte Malfoy gefährlich und Harry hob entschuldigend seine Hände.

„Außerdem war der Schmerz in meinem Nacken und nach Jeanny´s Benehmen, muss auch ihr diese Stellen wehgetan haben." Fuhr der Blonde fort, wurde aber kurz darauf von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Sie scheint nur in einer Art Schutzschlaf zu sein und ihre sämtlichen Gelenke sind versteift."

Daraufhin bat Harry die alte Heilerin, sie soll doch mal den Hals von Jeanny und auch den von Malfoy genauer untersuchen. In der Zwischenzeit drehte sich Harry zur Halle und gab Entwarnung. Daraufhin näherten sich Mrs. Malfoy und auch die Wasslows dem etwas abseits stehenden Tisch. Mr. Wasslow sah den blonden Slytherin skeptisch an, wurde aber von seiner Frau sofort dafür mit einem Haken in die Seite bestraft. Sie hatte den Jungen vollends akzeptiert und verstand sich auch mit dessen Mutter sehr gut.

Kurze Zeit später war Madame Pomfrey mit ihren Untersuchungen fertig und teilte ihre Ergebnisse den Personen, welche sich um die Beiden versammelt hatten, mit.

„Also, so ungewöhnlich es klingt, aber sie haben alle Beide die gleiche kleine Fraktur am dritten Halswirbel. Was aber noch außergewöhnlicher ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die Verletzung offenbar sofort nach ihrer Entstehung wieder verheilt ist. Bei Ms. Wasslow kam es aber auf Grund der schwachen Muskulatur im Halsbereich zu einer Überanstrengung und ich vermute, dass dieses Ritual, welches die Zwei durchgeführt haben, sie in diesen Schutzschlaf versetzt hat."

„Fraktur ? Welche Fraktur ? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mir in irgendeiner Weise, den Hals gebrochen zu haben." Fragte Malfoy verunsichert und sein Blick wanderte rastlos von Gesicht zu Gesicht.

„Tja du nicht Draco, aber Goyle." Erwiderte Harry, dem gerade etwas klar geworden war.

„Goyle, was ist mit dem Bastard ?" Fragte Malfoy und spie den Namen regelrecht heraus.

„Nun Draco, lass es mich so sagen. Er hatte einen kleinen Unfall, oder vielmehr einen Zusammenstoß mit Chris."

„Häh ?"

„Chris hat ihm das Genick gebrochen. Ach und wo wir gerade dabei sind, kleiner Tipp. Bedrohe niemals da Leben von Vicky oder Hermine... nur so nebenbei."

Der Blonde starrte den Gryffindor mit offenem Mund an und erst die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey ließ ihn wieder in die Realität zurück kehren. Die alte Heilerin befahl dem Blonden nämlich sich sofort ins Bett zu begeben und das Gleiche galt für seine Freundin. Sie würde eh erst in ein paar Stunden aufwachen.

Mrs. Malfoy und auch die Wasslows stimmten der alten Hexe zu und halfen dem Blonden seine Freundin in den deutschen Flügel zu bringen.

Kurz darauf beschlossen auch die restlichen Leute in der Großen Halle, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war und man für einen Tag genug Aufregung gehabt hat. Außerdem bat der Direktor darum, dass man morgen früh zum Frühstück die Ereignisse von heute erst mal nicht ansprechen soll, da er selbst nicht wusste wie Chris darauf reagieren wird. Außerdem hatte man ja heute früh schon beschlossen, dass die, welche ihre Geschenke noch nicht erhalten hatten, diese beim morgigen Frühstück bekommne sollten und dann wäre dieses Thema mehr als unangebracht.

Am nächsten Morgen beeilten sich Harry und Ginny, damit sie möglichst früh in die Große Halle kamen. Beide waren extrem ausgeschlafen, denn sie waren sofort ins Land der Träume übergegangen und hatten nicht, wie sie es eigentlich vor hatten, noch eine Runde „siebzehn und vier" gespielt.

Am Tisch saßen jedoch schon die Wels und die Grangers und auch Mr. Lovegood hatte sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt. Dann betrat auch der Direktor die Große Halle, gefolgt von einigen Lehrern und der Ministerin. Alle nahmen Platz und warteten gespannt darauf, dass sich die Tür zum Krankensaal öffnete. Zehn Minuten später war es dann soweit. Die schwer Holztür bewegte sich und heraus kamen Poppy, Chris und eine vor Freude strahlende Luna. Ron sprang sofort aus und rannte auf sie zu. Dann trat auch Hermine durch die Tür. Sie schien aber als Einzigste nicht ganz so viel Schlaf abbekommen zu haben, denn ein lautes Gähnen breitete sich total undamenhaft auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Einige Minuten später, als auch der Applaus, welcher mit dem Erscheinen der vier, aufgekommen war, wieder verstummte setzten sich alle mit an den großen Tisch und das Essen erschien. Alle schienen sich an die Vereinbarung vom Vortag zu halten, alle bis auf Chris. Der wusste ja auch nichts davon und fragte, für alle etwas überraschend, ob man Goyle schon beerdigt hatte. Schließlich war er auch mal ein Mensch gewesen.

Professor Dumbledore verneinte und sah den Jungen etwas betroffen an. Wie konnte dieser, trotz der Ereignisse, nur so human sein. Dann verlor der alte Zauberer allerdings die Geduld und es brach aus ihm hervor.

„Chris, wir wollten das Thema zwar ruhen lassen, doch wie kam es, dass zu Mr. Goyle seiner gerechten Strafe, welche ihn in einer anderen Form eh erwartet hätte, zugeführt hast ?"

Der blonde Gryffindor sah verwundert zu Harry und diesem fiel ein, dass er durch das Auftauchen von Malfoy, diese Frage schon gestern nicht mehr beantwortet hatte. Daraufhin erzählte der Schwarzhaarige, was er in den Erinnerungen von Chris gesehen hatte und alle am Tisch hörten mit immer größer werdenden Augen zu.

„... so ihr seht, dass Goyle´s Attentat, die Ursache für seinen eigenen Tod war." Schloss der blonde Medimagus Harry´s Erzählungen ab. Er war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und lief etwas im Kreis um den Tisch herum. Bei Luna angekommen legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und sagte,

„Außerdem konnten wir das Schlimmste verhindern und es geht ihnen wieder gut."

Alle am Tisch applaudierten. Alle außer Hermine, die ihren Freund fragend ansah.

„Ihnen ?"

Chris sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen an und sein Blick wanderte danach zu Madame Pomfrey. Harry beobachtete die ganze Szene, genau wie der Rest der Runde. So bekam er auch mit, dass Madame Pomfrey den Blonden mit entsetztem Gesicht ansah und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Blonde sah sie darauf ebenso entsetzt an und Harry kam es so vor, als wenn er jetzt etwas zu viel gesagt hatte.

„Chris ? Was meintest du eben damit. Es klang nicht so, als würdest du Professor Dumbledore meinen ?" Fragte Hermine erneut.

Chris blickte in die Runde und sein seine Augen blieben auf Ron und Luna hängen. Dann atmete er tief durch und sagte leise,

„Was ich damit meinte ist, Luna ist schwanger..."


	52. Kapitel 52

So weil heute Donnerstag ist und ich gute Laune habe, gibts ein neues Cap. Ich warne euch aber, es sit nicht mein Bestes und auch das darauf folgende beschäftigt sich noch mit Weihnachten. Ich musste irgendwo einen Schlußstrich ziehen, um mich dann mal wieder mit Good old Voldi beschäftigen zu können.

Erwartet aber kein neues Cap die Woche mehr. Am Weekend ist Wiese und ( nein nicht Wies´n) und da sitzt bekanntlich kein Einheimischer am PC.

So genug gequatscht, viel Spaß und wie immer gilt - gebts mir

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 52

Die ganze Halle verstummte und das, trotzdem der Blonde sehr leise gesprochen hatte. Dann durchstreiften das alte Gemäuer drei Arten von Geräuschen. Es waren ein ungläubiges Stöhnen, das Geräusch von herunterfallendem Besteck und der dumpfe Aufschlag von Ron´s Körper auf den Boden. Alle starrten den blonden Jungen vor sich an und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem ohnmächtig am Boden liegenden rothaarigen Jungen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde das Schloss allerdings durch Mrs. Weasleys heulergleiche Stimme erschüttert und Ron stand kerzengerade mitten im Raum.

„RONALD WEASLEY WIE KONNTEST DU NUR ?"

Selbst Harry zuckte zusammen und trat unbewusst einige Schritte von seinem Freund weg. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor konnte sich dunkel an den Heuler erinnern, welchen sein Freund anfangs des zweiten Schuljahres bekommen hatte, doch dies hier war um Welten schlimmer. Mrs. Weasleys Stimme war voller Zorn und fast viermal so laut, wie damals.

„Wie kannst du es dem armen Mädchen nur antun ? Ihr seid Kinder und selbst dir habe ich soviel Verständnis zugetraut, dass du dir den Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst bist. Du weißt, dass wir nicht mir Unfruchtbarkeit gestraft sind." Donnerte Ron´s Mutter weiter und nicht mal die Versuche ihres Mannes, sie zu beruhigen halfen.

„Molly...", versuchte Mr. Weasley immer wieder auf seine Frau einzureden. Dies hatte aber kaum eine Wirkung. Er drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore und Harry. Aber die beiden schienen vom Ausbruch des Weasley Familienoberhaupts so schockiert zu sein, dass sich ihre Gesichter keinen Millimeter bewegten. Gut, Harry hatte schon gegen einen Hornschwanz gekämpft und Dumbledore hatte vor Jahrzehnten Lord Grindewald besiegt, doch das hier war um einiges schlimmer. Es war Molly Weasley und sie sollte irgendwann einmal Harry´s Schwiegermutter werden... sie aufzuhalten war einfach unmöglich.

Plötzlich geschah jedoch etwas, dass keiner von ihnen erwartet hatte. Chris, der immer noch seine Hände auf Luna´s Schultern hatte, erhob die rechte ganz langsam und sagte, „silencio".

Daraufhin verstummte Ron´s Mutter uns sah den Blonden erst überrascht und dann wütend an.

„CHRIS", riefen Hermine und seine Mutter entsetzt über das Vorgehen des Blonden, doch der verzog keine Miene.

„Was soll das Mr. Wels ? Lassen sie meine Frau in Ruhe." Sagte Mr. Weasley und schien leicht verängstigt über das Handeln und den Blick des Blonden.

„Sofort Mr. Weasley", erwiderte Chris und sein Gesicht wurde wieder etwas sanfter. „ Doch vorher verspricht mir ihr wehrte Gemahlin nicht mehr so zu schreien. Ich habe Luna hier nicht vor ihrem Tode gerettet, um nun nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen zu können, weil wir taub sind. Außerdem, so denke ich, gehören immer zwei dazu um ein neues Leben zu schaffen, oder ?"

Sofort bekam der Blonde von Mr. Lovegood einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, der sich aber kurze Zeit später wieder in Erkenntnis verwandelte. Chris nickte dem älteren Mann zu und während er seine Hände wieder auf Luna´s Schulter legte, erlöste Chris Mrs. Weasley vom Schweigezauber. Es sah zwar so aus, als wolle sie sogleich wieder losschreien, doch dann verkniff sie es sich und starrte den blonden jungen Magier nur mit einem stechenden Blick an.

Harry allerdings fragte sich ob er jemals so mit Ginny´s Mum umgehen könnte, selbst wenn er tausend mal im Recht sei.

„So jetzt noch mal von vorn, alle zusammen." Sagte Chris und hatte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Luna erwartet also ein Baby, wenn auch erst in ein paar Monaten. Die Frage, welche mich interessiert ist, wie konnte es dazu kommen ?"

„Ich dachte du wärst ein Genie Wels, selbst die Erstklässler wissen schon ansatzweise, wie es geschieht." Sagte Malfoy quer durch die Halle und bekam dafür einen kollektiven, eigentlich todesfluchgleichen Blick von jedem in der Halle zugeworfen.

„Natürlich weiß ich wie es geht Draco und nach meinen Informationen, du seit letzter Nacht auch." Antwortete Chris daraufhin mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, welches den blonden Slytherin mit immer roter werdendem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl zusammen sinken ließ.

„Meine Frage war eher so gemeint, dass ich Ron und Luna eigentlich für sehr verantwortungsvoll eingeschätzt habe und nun wissen will, wieso eine meiner Freundinnen in der nächsten Zeit, ihrem Liebsten in seiner Esslust in nichts mehr nachsteht."

Harry musste grinsen, nicht nur über die Antwort für Malfoy, nein auch über Chris unverwechselbare Art, Dinge zu umschreiben. Allerdings fragte sich auch der Schwarzhaarige, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

„So, da nur ihr zwei uns die Antwort darauf geben können, sollten wir vielleicht einige Fragen stellen. Und Ron, ich weiß es wird jetzt vielleicht etwas unangenehm für euch, doch ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn alle hier in der Halle blieben. Das erspart uns nämlich höchstwahrscheinlich die Gerüchte und mögliche falsche Geschichten, in der nächsten Zeit." Sagte Chris und sah seinen rothaarigen, noch immer versteinerten Freund an. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich zu Luna. Sie nickte kurz und sah dann zu ihrem Vater. Mr. Lovegood stand etwas blass neben seiner Tochter und hatte das Ganze nur stumm beobachtet. Harry fragte sich, was wohl in ihm gerade vor sich ging und ob er vielleicht Ron in den nächsten Tagen lieber nicht allein durchs Schloss laufen lassen sollte. Dann sah Harry aber, wie Luna aufstand und sich neben Ron stellte. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Ron blickte ihr in die Augen und küsste sie dann sanft auf die Stirn. Man konnte die Liebe der Beiden regelrecht spüren und Harry bemerkte, dass sich das Gesicht von Mr. Lovegood wieder entspannte.

Mittlerweile hatten sich auch die Lehrer aus ihrem Schock erholt uns sahen nun etwas unsicher in die Runde. Harry überlegte kurz und ahnte auch wieso, denn es war nun gute vierzig Jahre her, dass eine Schülerin während ihre Schulzeit schwanger geworden war. Und man hatte es damals den Lehrern vorgeworfen, da sie ihrer Aufsichtspflicht nicht nachgekommen waren. Chris erste Frage riss jedoch alle aus ihren Gedanken und man drehte die Köpfe in Richtung Ron und Luna.

„Also, Ron „jeder Schuss ein Treffer" Weasley, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen ?"

Der Rothaarige sah den Blonden entsetzt an und sein Blick ging hilfesuchend zu seiner Mum. Diese schien sich einigermaßen gefasst zu haben und bat Chris, dass Gespräch selbst führen zu dürfen. Chris nickte und Mrs. Weasley übernahm.

„Also, Ron heraus mit der Sprache, wieso hast du nicht nachgedacht ? Ich weiß, dass dies in diesem Alter und unter den Umständen oft schwierig ist, doch wenigstens an die Verhütung hättet ihr doch denken müssen. Zumal es durch die heutigen Methoden einfacher nicht mehr geht. Es gibt den Trank und gut. Junge wir wären damals froh gewesen, wir mussten noch komplizierte Zauber ausführen." Sagte Mrs. Weasley und Harry bemerkte den vorwurfsvollen Unterton.

„Aber Mum..." kam es leise und unsicher. „Wir haben doch verhütet." Und Ron sah mit einem leichten Tränenschleier im Auge vorsichtig zu Luna. Diese nickte eifrig und Ron blickte wieder zu seiner Mutter, welche eine klein Spur ungehaltener wurde.

„So sieht das aber nicht aus." Fuhr sie ihren Sohn an. „Also, was habt ihr genommen ?"

„Na den Trank von Madame Pomfrey", erwiderte ihr Sohn stockend und alle drehten sich zu der alten Heilerin um.

„Denkt nicht mal dran", rief Poppy empört, „meine Tränke funktionieren."

„Und was ist mit dem Vorfall kurz vor Halloween Ron ? Du hast mir doch überglücklich geschrieben, dass Chris euch mit diesem Neutrotrank geholfen hat." Fuhr Mrs. Weasley fort und alle Blicke wanderten zu dem Blonden.

Dieser schien zu überlegen und übernahm jetzt das Reden wieder, da Mrs. Weasley da einen wichtigen Punkt angesprochen hatte.

„Ok Ron, ich hatte euch doch gewarnt, dass er alles neutralisiert, was Luna in der letzten Zeit eingenommen hat. Also, was hast du nun zu sagen."

Ron blickte den Blonden mit großen Augen an und schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. Chris schien dies als Schuldeingeständnis zu sehen und wollte schon enttäuscht mit dem Kopf schütteln, als der Rothaarige mit fester, allerdings leiser Stimme sagte,

„Wir haben eine Pause eingelegt und bis nach Halloween, keinen Sex mehr gehabt."

„Ja aber der Trank kann bis zu zwei Wochen wirken. Hatte ich euch das etwa nicht gesagt ? Ihr hättet noch eine Weile länger warten müssen, auch wenn dieses sehr schwer fällt. Doch ganz auf Verhütung zu verzichten..."

„Haben wir ja nicht", rief Ron plötzlich laut, sackte aber sofort wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und was habt ihr dann gemacht ? ´nen Knoten rein ?" Schrie Chris zurück.

„Nein, wir haben... mmh... es war Nevilles Idee... ähm... wir haben", stotterte der Rotschopf und Harry blickte kurz zu Neville rüber. Der Gryffindor hatte die ganze Sache bis jetzt nur beobachtete und schien nun in ein er Art Gewissenskonflikt zu stecken.

„Also, was habt ihr gemacht Ron. Sag es" Chris verlor langsam die Geduld und erst die Stimme aus einem anderen Winkel der Halle ließ den Blonden wieder ruhiger werden und er wendete seinen Blick von Ron ab.

„Wir haben uns einige deiner Kondome genommen, T´schuldigung" Sagte Neville mit fester Stimme und einem Selbstbewusstsein, welches man bis dato nicht von ihn kannte.

Harry schaute schnell zu Chris, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Diese überraschte den Schwarzhaarigen jedoch ebenso wie den Rest der Halle. Chris schien kurz zu überlegen und lachte dann los.

Mrs. Weasley sah den blonden Maigier mit großen Augen an und wollte sich schon über sein Verhalten empören, als Chris wieder zu Worten kam.

„Na Gott sei Dank"

„Gott sei dank ? Gott sei dank Mr. Wels ? Können sie mir erklären, wieso sie Gott sei dank sagen." Rief Mrs. Weasley und baute sich vor dem Blonden auf.

„Ganz einfach Mrs. Weasley. Ich habe eben meine Antwort darauf bekommen, ob ich Harry oder Ginny mal auf eine Art Sexsucht untersuchen sollte. Habe sie eine Ahnung wie besorgt ich war, weil meine Kondome so rapide abgenommen haben ?" Erwiderte Chris und sah, dass Ginny und Harry vor Scham glühten.

Dann meldete sich plötzlich Mr. Weasley zu Wort.

„Ähm Mr. Wels, diese Kondome, wo denen sie immer sprechen. Was ist das ?"

„Jetzt nicht Arthur." Fuhr Mrs. Weasley ihren Mann an, da sie jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war, für sein ungeheures Interesse für Muggelsachen.

„Oh Mr. Weasley, Kondome sind eine sichere Verhütungsmethode der Muggel. Wollen sie mal eins sehen ?" Sagte Chris frei heraus und Harry konnte ein Blitzen in den Augen seines Freundes sehen.

„Mr. Wels unterstehen sie sich", brauste Professor Mc Gonnagal auf, doch der Blonde war zu sehr in seinem Element, um die alte Hexe zu beachten. Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog ein kleines schwarzes Briefchen heraus. Die ganze Halle stöhnte leicht auf und Harry konnte erkennen, dass die meisten einen sehr deutlichen Rotschleier in ihrem Gesicht hatten. Einzig Chris Vater schien nicht so sehr darüber überrascht zu sein und fragte laut,

„Sag mal Christoph, du hast die Dinger wohl immer dabei ?"

Chris grinste und sein Blick ging in Richtung Mc Gonnagal, die versuchte den Blonden mit ihren Augen zu töten.

„Ja Dad, ich weiß ja nie, wann mir Hermine hier im Schloss über den Weg läuft."

Alle Köpfe flogen zur Schulsprecherin und Harry wusste genau, dass seine beste Freundin jetzt nur einen Wunsch hatte, nämlich im Boden zu versinken. Jedenfalls zeigte dies ihr knallrotes Gesicht.

„Außerdem Dad, ist es deine Erziehung oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Winterferien, kurz nach meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag ?" Fuhr Chris mit seinen Ausführungen fort. Mr. Wels schüttelte den Kopf, bereute es aber keine zwei Sekunden später.

„Du erinnerst dich also nicht an deine Rede ?" Chris räusperte sich jetzt plötzlich und sprach in väterlichem Ton.

„**_Mein Sohn, du bist jetzt vierzehn Jahre und schon bald wirst du merken, dass dich neben deinem Sport auch die Anatomie der Mädchen interessiert. Deshalb sollest du ab jetzt, neben deinem Haustürschlüssel und deinem Ausweis, auch immer ein Kondom mit in deiner Tasche haben_**."

Alle in der Halle starrten zu Chris Vater und Harry bemerkte, dass man trotz seines Bartes eine extreme Rotfärbung sehen konnte. Dann kam aber das, was den alten Apotheker gänzlich in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Dad, so schön ich deine Ansprache damals fand, sie kam etwa drei Tage zu spät."

Dann brach Chris das Thema plötzlich ab und wand sich wieder den Weasleys zu. Er hielt ihnen das kleine Päckchen vors Gesicht und sah, wie Mr. Weasleys Augen anfingen zu leuchten. Vergessen war das eigentliche Thema und Harry fragte sich, wie Chris das nur machte.

„Soll ich ihnen mal zeigen wie es funktioniert ?" Fragte der Blonde und seine Hand glitt hinab zu vorderen Saum seines Umhangs.

„NEEIIINN", schrie Professor Mc Gonnagal und alle Blicke wanderte zum entsetzten Gesicht der alten Hexe. Chris hingegen begann zu grinsen und meinte amüsiert vorwurfsvoll,

„Professor, ich dachte ein Jahr Therapie mit mir hätte sie lockerer gemacht ?"

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel seiner Hose und verwandelte ihn in eine Karotte. Diese hatte allerdings sehr starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem erigierten Penis. Harry fragte sich was dies soll. Waren sie nicht eigentlich hier um die Frage zu klären, ob Ron sich verantwortungslos verhalten hat. Oder war es plötzlich eine Stunde Aufklärung und Muggelkunde in einem.

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf, als Chris die Karotte gut sichtbar für platzierte und dann wie ein Verkäufer anfing, die Benutzung den kleinen Latextütchens zu erklären.

„Es ist übrigens eine Spezialanfertigung, nur für mich und meine Freunde" Sagte er laut und Harry glaubte, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und Professor Mc Gonnagal würde auf den Blonden losgehen. Dann wanderte Harry´s Blick allerdings kurz zu Dumbledore und er fragte sich, wieso er Chris so viel Freiraum ließ. Wieso schritt er nicht ein ? Schließlich waren die Themen ernst und erst gestern war hier keinem zu Lachen zumute.

Dann traf es Harry... Humor. Chris brachte alle zum Lachen und scheinbar war es auch die Art von Therapie, welche der Blonde selbst brauchte, um mit den Ereignissen umzugehen. Die einzigste Person, die es dadurch noch schlimmer traf, war die Strenge und Autorität in einer Person, Professor Mc Gonnagal. Sie war wirklich davor entweder ohnmächtig zu werden oder einen Mord zu begehen. Letzteres war mit Chris nächster Aktion wieder einen Schritt näher gerückt. Chris hatte nämlich das Kondom platziert und abgerollt. Dann strich er sanft über die Karotte und eine in Gryffindorfarben gehaltene Schrift begann entlang des Schaftes zu leuchten.

Hogwarts - das Schloss der tausend Möglichkeiten 

Harry glaubte seinen Augen kaum. Hatte er das wirklich getan ? Der Schwarzhaarige wurde aber durch ein lautes Lachen, hauptsächlich seitens der Zauberereltern, welche ohne Zweifel hier mal zur Schule gegangen waren, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Dann plötzlich meldete sich Neville etwas unsicher zu Wort.

„Sag mal Chris, wieso haben ich und Ron diese Schrift nicht bemerkt ?" Fragte der Gryffindor und bekam verschiedene Blicke zugeworfen. Zum Teil bewundernde, aber auch schockierte, weil er plötzlich so offen darüber sprach.

„Tja Neville, nicht jeder muss das Dinge soweit abrollen." Sagte Chris mit einem breiten, teuflischen Grinsen. Dieses erstarb aber sofort, nachdem ihn ein elektrischer Schlag traf und seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden. Als Harry sich umdrehte, um zu sehen woher dieser kam, sah er in ein nicht weniger teuflisches Gesicht von Neville.

Auf diesen Angriff hin, mischte sich jedoch Professor Mc Gonnagal ein.

„Mr. Longbotten, was fällt ihnen ein ?" Rief die alte Hexe und Neville zuckte zusammen. Dann begann Mc Gonnagal aber zu lächeln. „ Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor und das nächste Mal etwas effektiveres, wenn ich bitten darf."

Die ganze Halle war baff. Nur Harry verstand, warum die alte Hexe den Jungen belohnt hat, anstatt ihn zu bestrafen. Es bedarf schon einer Menge Mut, erst einmal Chris verbalen Attacken stand zu halten und noch mehr ihm etwas entgegen zu setzen. Außerdem bekam sie so ihre Rache

Chris, seine Haare wieder geglättet, wandte sich kurz darauf wieder den Weasley und der Karotte zu.

„Sehen sie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, bei richtiger Anwendung ist es eines der verlässlichsten Methoden, welche man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ich frage mich allerdings, was dabei schief gelau... "

Harry und auch der Rest der Halle bemerkte, dass der Blonde plötzlich von irgendwas abgelenkt wurde. Alle schauten zu ihm und sahen, wie er mit seinen Fingern über die Karotte strich. Seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten und er scannte das Kondome regelrecht ab.. Dann drehte er sich mit unsicherem Blick um und verschwand mit einem Plopp aus der Halle.

Harry fragte sich, was das soll, doch schon im nächsten Moment tauchte sein Freund wieder auf und hielt in seiner Hand ein weiteres schwarzes Tütchen. Dann murmelte er einen leisen Zauber und sein Medimagusblick ging durch die Halle. Harry konnte sehen, dass Chris augenblicklicht blass wurde, bevor er einen weiteren Zauber murmelte. Der Blick des Blonden wanderte nun wieder durch die Halle und blieb am Slytherintisch hängen. Chris fixierte Malfoy und sagte mit fester, lauter Stimme.

„LAUF und LAUF SCHNELL...


	53. Kapitel 53

Ok, weil unser lieber Silvertrust meine Erläuterung in der Klammer falsch verstanden und mich mit der Weiswurschtfraktion in Verbindung gebracht hat, bekommt ihr doch noch ein kleines Cap. Silvertrust darf es aber nur lesen, wenn er mir sagt, wohin ich am Wochenende gehe. Der Tipp für ihn kommt in Form eines Rätsels.

„_Man nehme das Alpha und das Omega eines großen, deutschen Reformators. Dann gehe man auf dessen Homepage und man erfährt mit Sicherheit, was dort an diesem Wochenende so los ist"_

Alle anderen – viel Spaß

PS. ich habe das hier sehr schnell geschrieben- seid gnädig

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 53

„Ich soll was ?" Fragte Malfoy mit seiner altbekannten arroganten und schnarrenden Stimme.

„Du sollst loslaufen und dich in Sicherheit bringen. Denn wenn ich dich nicht erwische, dann tut es Professor Snape. Und wenn das geschieht, dann ist Jeanny die jüngste Witwe der Zaubererwelt." Erwiderte Chris mit einem Blick, bei dem man nicht wusste, ist es ernst oder macht er Spaß. Alle starrten erst ihn und dann den Lehrer für Zaubertränke an.

„Und wieso sollte ich das tun, Mr. Wels ?" Fragte Snape kalt und seine Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

„Ganz einfach Professor und das wird ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen. Unser lieber Draco hat einen kleinen Zersetzungszauber auf meine Kondome angewandt, um mir eins auszuwischen. Sie verstehen schon, Lehrer schwängert Schülerin." Erklärte der Blonde und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Was Draco aber nicht wusste ist, dass ich nicht der einzige hier im Schloss bin, der so verhütet. Ich habe die Halle gescannt und darf ihnen mitteilen, dass eine neu Generation Marauder unterwegs ist."

Als Nächstes hörte man die für den heutigen Tag schon bekannten Geräusche. Das allseits beliebte Stöhnen und das Aufschlagen eines Körpers. Letzteres hervorgerufen von den Lehrern Snape und Mc Gonnagal, sowie Harry, Neville und auch Hermine. Einzig Ginny blieb bei Bewusstsein, wenn man mal von ihrem starren Blick nach vorn hin absah.

Was als nächstes in der Halle los war, konnte man dann mit dem Lärm auf einem Basar vergleichen. Die Väter der betreffenden Personen begannen zu schreien und wurden nur durch ihre Frauen darin übertroffen. Diesmal musste sogar Professor Dumbledore eingreifen, da Chris es nicht wagte, seine Eltern und die von Hermine mit dem Schweigezauber zu belegen. Er fand dies etwas unpassend, zumal er nicht wusste, wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würden.

Deshalb überließ er das dem Direktor und kümmerte sich um seine Freunde. Er erweckte sie und schickte sie alle schnell in den Krankensaal. Dann bedeutete er Professor Dumbledore, die betreffenden Eltern und die Hauslehrer mitzubringen und verschwand durch die schwere Holztür.

Harry glaubte in einem Traum zu sein. Eben hatte ihm doch Chris tatsächlich gesagt, dass Ginny schwanger sei. Man mussten die letzten beiden Tage hart gewesen sein. Doch dann fiel sein Blick aus die Gruppe vor ihnen und langsam begann es in seinen Kopf einzudringen. Es war kein Traum, er wurde Vater. Er bekam ein Kind, zusammen mit Ginny, eine Familie.

Harry, der an eine Wand gelehnt stand, sank nach unten, legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Die anderen im Raum schienen es auch gerade erst zu realisieren, den man konnte sehen, dass einige Gesichter sich mehrfach veränderten. Aus Unglaube wurde Wut, höchstwahrscheinlich auf Malfoy, der nun auch den Raum betrat und dann zu Angst. Besonders Neville schien nichts mehr von seinem Selbstvertrauen zu haben, als er Susan in seinem Armen hielt und ängstlich in das Gesicht der Ministerin, Susans Tante blickte.

Harry fragte sich allerdings, wieso sein Freund Chris es so gut aufnahm. Gut, er war Heiler, aber zu mindestens dies konnte ihn doch mal aus seiner Fassung bringen. Dann schien es aber doch ein menschliches Zeichen bei Chris zu geben. Harry sah, dass sein Freund gerade neben Hermine kniete und versuchte sie aus ihrer Starre zu befreien, als ihm einige Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und er mit seiner rechten Hand über den Bauch seiner Freundin strich.

Dann erhob Professor Dumbledore das Wort und Harry konnte in dessen Gesicht sehen, dass dies auch für den alten Zauberer nicht so alltäglich war. Er bat alle sich zu setzten und richtete seine ersten Worte an alle am Tisch.

„So... ich habe ja schon viel erlebt, doch dies hier ist, wenn auch ein sehr schönes Ereignis, doch sehr ungewöhnlich. Deshalb sollten wir alle gemeinsam eine Lösung finden."

Alle am Tisch ließen sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und Harry nutzte die Zeit, um nach dem Verursacher des ganzen Schlamassels zu sehen. Malfoy saß stumm und völlig versteinert am Tisch. Harry hatte erst später erfahren, dass ihn Molly Weasley fast erwürgt hatte. Neben Malfoy saßen seine Mutter und Snape. Die alte Fledermaus war kreideweiß und Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen. Schließlich war sein größter Alptraum wahr geworden und würden sie jemals den Krieg gegen Voldemord gewinnen und er überlebte, dann müsste er sich wieder mit einem Potter, einem Wels, einem Longbotten und einem Weasley herumschlagen. Innerlich grinste Harry, doch dann wuchs sein Wille Riddle zu besiegen mit jeder Sekunde. Plötzlich riss ihn aber Professor Dumbledore wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„So wie ich die Sache sehe, können wir den hier Anwesenden, außer Mr. Malfoy keine Vorwürfe machen, obgleich nun einige Schwierigkeiten auf uns zukommen werden. Ich denke die hier anwesenden Eltern sollten vielleicht noch einige Tage länger bleiben, damit wir einige Sachen klären können und besprechen, wie es weiter geht."

Alle stimmten zu und Harry zog Ginny ganz fest an sich. Der Rotschopf schien immer noch etwas benommen, doch als Harry sie ganz lieb küsste, verschwand der erst Zweifel und die Angst, die sie seit einigen Minuten hatte.

„Ginny ich liebe dich und du weißt, alles was ich immer wollte, ist eine Familie." Sagte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Dann wanderte der Blick der beiden zu ihren Freunden. Ron und Luna lagen sich in den Armen und Ron streichelte immer wieder den Bauch seiner Freundin. Neville saß mit Susan zwischen den Longbottens und Harry konnte neben den ängstlichen Augen von Neville auch etwas besonderes in den Augen von Ms. Longbotten sehen. Harry vermutete, es war die Vorfreude auf einen Enkel. Schließlich hatten sie ja keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihren Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen. Harry nickte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu und wand seinen Blick nun zu Chris und Hermine. Die Beiden saßen ebenfalls zwischen ihren Eltern und Harry konnte hören, dass vor allem Mr. Granger nicht ganz so glücklich war, dass sein Engel schon so früh Mutter wurde. Immer wieder suchte er nach Worten, warum es nicht richtig sei. Seine Frau war zwar ähnlicher Meinung, doch sie versuchte aus irgendeinem Grund immer wieder zu sagen, dass ein Baby nicht der Weltuntergang sei. Die Wels schienen ihrer Meinung und boten sofort an, sich mit um das Kind zu kümmern. Chris versuchte aber auf diplomatische Art, seiner Mutter den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

„Mum macht dir keine Sorge."

„Ja aber es kostet viel Zeit, Liebe und auch Geld ein Kind groß zu ziehen." Wand sie immer wieder ein.

„Muuum, ich glaube das Geld keine Rolle spielen sollte und was die Zeit angeht ? Ich weiß, dass Hermine weiter studieren möchte und bin gern bereit die ersten Jahre auf meinen Job zu verzichten." Erwiderte Chris und sah seine Freundin mit einem Lächeln an.

„Job ? Welcher Job ?", fragten mehrere Personen.

„Na den Job in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Stelle von Poppy angeboten, wenn die sich irgendwann zurückziehen will. Außerdem sollte es mir mit meinen Fähigkeiten nicht schwer fallen, im St. Mungos oder in einem deutschen Heilerzentrum unter zu kommen." Antwortete Chris und er blickte noch mal versichernd, zum Direktor. Dieser nickte und Harry wünschte seinem Freund viel Glück.

„Wenn dem so ist Chris", sagte Hermines Vater, „dann versprich mir, dass du alles daran setzt, damit so was hier nicht noch mal passiert. Nicht alle werden nämlich so ein Glück haben wie du."

„Verspreche ich, Dr. Granger und auch, dass ich auf ihre Tochter aufpasse und sie keinen Unsinn mit den Kindern von Harry und Ron anstellt." Erwiderte der Blonde darauf mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

„Wie meinst du das ? Denkst du Hermine wird als möglich Professorin hierher zurückkehren ?" Fragte Mrs. Granger und Chris Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Nein nicht Hermine, ihre Schwester. Ach wo wir beim Verhüten sind, ... sechste Woche, weiblich und sehr großes magisches Potenzial."

Daraufhin starrten alle den Blonden an und Mrs. Granger wurde kreideweiß. Ihr Mann schaute sie unsicher an und sein Blick wanderte dann an ihr hinunter und blieb auf ihrem Bauch hängen. Sofia Granger hingegen sah entsetzt zu Chris und als dieser ihr zunickte, verleierte sie ihre Augen und sackte zusammen.

„Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht, Wels ?" Fragte Professor Snape und Chris antwortete in einem salomonischen Ton.

„Nichts Professor. Ich habe nur Hermines Eltern nett darauf hingewiesen, dass auch sie ihren Teil in den nächsten Jahren zu tragen haben."

„Wie bitte ?"

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass meine Freundin noch ein kleines Schwesterchen bekommt."

„NEEIIINNN", war alles, was Snape noch heraus bekam, bevor er wie ein wahnsinniger aus dem Raum lief.

Als die meisten ihr Grinsen wieder aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatten, meldete sich Ministerin Bones zu Wort.

„Ähm ja, wie schon der Direktor es gesagt hat, ist dies hier eine Situation, welche das Leben von so ziemlich allen Beteiligten doch sehr beeinflussen wird. Und da sie nicht durch Unachtsamkeit, wie zuerst bei Mr. Weasley angenommen, entstanden ist. Sondern wir hier von Vorsatz und eigentlich auch von einer Art Körperverletzung sprechen können, sollten wir, nein dürfen wir den Schuldigen nicht ohne Weiteres davon kommen lassen."

Alle Blicke wanderte nun von Ministerin Bones zu Draco Malfoy, dem der blanke Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er schien zu keinem Wort fähig und so war es Mrs. Malfoy, welche das Reden übernahm.

„Werte Ministerin, ich weiß, dass Draco einen sehr großen Fehler begangen hat und er dafür auch bestraft werden muss. Aber finden sie es wirklich ratsam, ihn dafür ins Gefängnis zu stecken oder seinen Ruf, welcher durch meinen Mann eh schon vorbelastet ist, noch mehr zu schädigen. Er ist eigentlich ein grundsolider Junge, der erst in den letzten Tagen seine Stelle im kommenden Krieg gefunden hat. Klar ist das was er getan hat kein Kavaliersdelikt, doch ich bitte inständig Gnade vor Recht walten zu lassen."

Harry starrte die blonde Frau mit den blaugrauen Augen an und wusste auf einmal nicht, was er sagen sollte. Auch die anderen schienen fassungslos und erst die Stimme von Ministerin Bones brachte Gewissheit, nicht im falschen Film zu sein.

„Mrs. Malfoy, bei allem nötigen Respekt. Draco hat dafür gesorgt, dass a.) der Schule ein nicht einzuschätzender Schaden bezüglich ihres Rufes, entstehen wird. Ich denke da an die Gerüchte, welche ohne Zweifel aufkommen werden. Und er hat hier acht Schülern, die alle relativ gute bzw. sehr gute Abschlüsse erwarten können, die nähere Zukunft erschwert. Ich denke da an die vier Damen, die sich nun anstatt um ihre weitere Ausbildung, um ihre Kinder kümmern müssen. Und nicht zu vergessen die vier jungen Herren, welche auch sicherlich schon Pläne hatten. Erschwerend hinzu kommt, dass es sich bei einem der Jungen um Harry handelt. Wenn der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, erst einmal erfährt, dass sein bisher stärkster Widersacher eine schwangere Freundin hat. Dann steigt die Gefahr für beide drastisch an."

Harry zuckte bei diesem Satz zusammen, denn die Ministerin hatte völlig recht. Zum Glück war aber die Gefahr durch Goyle erst einmal gebannt. Man müsste aber auch die anderen Slytherins näher unter die Lupe nehmen.

„Amelia ich weiß das sie mit ihren Ausführungen nicht Unrecht haben, doch sollten wir die Strafe für Mr. Malfoy genau abwägen." Meldete sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort.

„Ich verstehe Albus und deshalb habe ich folgenden Vorschlag, denn ich in den nächsten Tagen auch dem Zaubergamot vorlegen werde." Erwiderte Ministerin Bones und nahm einen kleinen Block mit Notizen, welche sie sich die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte, zu Hilfe.

Da ich den Wünschen von Mrs. Malfoy teilweise entsprechen möchte, halte ich folgende Strafen für Mr. Draco Malfoy für angemessen. Erstens bekommt er einen Eintrag in seine Schulakte, welcher aber bei guter Führung in der noch verbleibenden Schulzeit, wieder gelöscht wird. Zweitens wird Draco jedem Paar eine Entschädigung von fünfzehntausend Gallonen zahlen, damit sie sich ordentlich um den Nachwuchs kümmern können. Und drittens, und das betrifft vor allem den Schutz von Ms. Genierva Weasley, wird er einen Betrag von zehntausend Gallonen dem Ministerium überweisen, damit dieses sie in die Ausbildung von Jungauroren steckt."

Alle im Saal stöhnten auf und sahen die Ministerin mit großen Augen an. Selbst Malfoy schien über diese Art der Strafe überrascht. Seine Mutter hingegen schien im Kopf zu rechnen und zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden, sagte sie plötzlich.

„In Ordnung, diese Strafe ist angemessen und ich werde mich in den nächsten Tagen darum kümmern."

Malfoy sah seine Mutter entgeistert an, doch sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn sofort zur Ruhe brachte. Harry fragte sich zwar wieso Lucius Frau so spendabel mit dem Familienvermögen umging, doch es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht so sehr, dass er weiter bohrte.

Nachdem dies geklärt war beschlossen die Erwachsenen erst einmal wieder nach nebenan zu gehen und ihren Kindern etwas Zeit zu geben, damit sie die Neuigkeiten verdauen konnten. Bevor Professor Dumbledore den Raum verließ, drehte er sich aber noch mal um und bat Poppy mit den vier Mädchen einen Termin für eine Untersuchung klar zu machen. Daraufhin meinte Ginny plötzlich.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

„Wie meinen sie das ?" Fragte die alte Heilerin überrascht.

„Nun ja Madame Pomfrey, ich möchte ihnen auf keinem Fall zu nahe treten, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Chris sich darum kümmern kann."

Daraufhin prustete der Blonde, welcher sich gerade ein Glas Kürbissaft genehmigte, selbigen quer durch den Raum. Alle Blicke lagen nun auf ihm und er wurde rot.

„Ich schließe mich Ginny an", kam es von Hermine, was ja eigentlich klar war.

„Und ich auch", meinte Luna, „ er kennt meinen Körper ja schließlich auch schon auswendig und ich vertraue ihm."

Einzig Susan Bones konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden und daher nahm ihr Chris die Entscheidung ab.

„Ich weiß euer Vertrauen zu schätzen und Susan, du solltest dir schon sicher sein. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass Madame Pomfrey vielleicht die bessere Wahl für dich ist. Schließlich muss ich einige Untersuchungen machen, die doch sehr intim sind und..., er begann zu lächeln, ... und so muss ich mich nur mit zwei meiner Freunde rumschlagen."

Alle im Raum und das schloss Madame Pomfrey mit ein, akzeptierten die Entscheidungen der Mädchen, obwohl Ron und Harry ihrem blonden Freund einen, wenn auch nicht so ernst gemeinten, bösen Blick zuwarfen. Chris meint aber darauf, sie sollten doch vielleicht bei den Untersuchungen mit dabei sein, was sie aber schnell ablehnten.

Als dies geklärt war und die acht Schüler nun wirklich allein im Raum waren, bemerkte Harry, dass Ron immer unsicherer wurde. Sein Blick ging ständig zwischen ihm und Chris hin und her. Zwischendurch tuschelte er immer mal wieder mit Luna, bis es dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bunt wurde.

„Ron, was ist los ? Du machst mich mit deinem Benehmen ganz wuschig."

Der Rothaarige sah seinen Freund mit leicht entsetzter Miene an und begann dann immer unsicherer werdend.

„Ähm na ja, Harry. Es geht darum, obwohl es zwar noch sehr früh ist, wer der Pate unseres Kindes wird. Ich möchte gern, dass du es wirst. Andererseits hat Chris es gerettet und Luna würde ihn, wenn er es möchte, als Paten sehen."

Harry starrte seinen Freund an und wusste im Moment nicht, was er sagen soll. Unsicher blickte er zu Ginny. Diese zuckte mit den Achseln, denn sie schien auch keine Antwort zu haben. Da meldete sich Chris leise zu Wort und seine Stimme war noch unsicherer als die von Ron.

„Ähm Ron, ich weiß nicht wie ich es euch sagen soll. Doch euer Baby hat schon einen Paten."

„Wie bitte ?", riefen Ron und Luna gemeinsam. Und auch die anderen hatten einen fragenden Blick.

„Nun Ron ... , versuchte der Blonde zu erklären, ... ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Sprengsatz, der Splitter... alles war voller chemischer Stoffe. Und sie waren dabei das junge Leben in Luna´s Bauch zu zerstören. Ich musste schnell handeln und habe..."

„Mich zum Paten gemacht." Sagte Harry leise und schien plötzlich zu erkennen, was sein Freund getan hatte.

„Was ? Wann ? Wie ?" kam es aus Ron´s Mund voller Unglaube.

„Mit meinem Blut, richtig ?" Sagte Harry und sah den Blonden direkt in die Augen.

Chris nickte leicht und drehte sich dann wieder, sich immer unwohler fühlend, zu Ron und Luna. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihren Freund etwas bedrückte und legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. Dann sprach der Blonde weiter.

„Ich habe bei der Operation neben Luna´s auch noch andere Lebenszeichen gespürt und daraufhin deine Freundin noch mal genauer untersucht. Dabei bin ich darauf gestoßen, dass sie schwanger ist. Als dann die OP vorbei war und ich sie gebissen habe, ich nehme an Harry hat sich gewundert, warum ich das in den Rücken getan habe, musste ich feststellen, dass Luna zwar wieder lebte, ihr Baby oder das was es mal werden sollte, extrem mit den Giften des Sprengsatzes zu kämpfen hatte. Deshalb habe ich Harry Blut abgenommen, um mir dessen Resistenz zu nutze zu machen. Ich hatte Angst mein Blut zu nehmen, da ich schon das Elixier in ihren Organismus injiziert hatte. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben."

Nach dieser Erklärung senkte der Blonde schuldig seinen Kopf. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht sein Recht gewesen war, Harry und die beiden Anderen so zu übergehen. Doch dann hellte sich sein Blick auf. Luna war aufgestanden und hatte ihn fest in ihre Arme genommen. Auch Ron schien die Sache nichts auszumachen und Harry war froh, seinen besten Freund glücklich zu sehen. Und er freute sich darauf, der Pate von Ron´s Kind zu sein. Schließlich würde das seine Familie um eine weitere Person vergrößern.

Nachdem dies geklärt war, sprachen sie noch über einige andere Dinge und gingen dann zurück in die Halle. Dort wurden sie teils mit Beifall und teils mit leicht entsetzten Gesichtern empfangen. Harry setzte sich mit Ginny zu den Weasleys und auch die anderen nahmen bei ihren Familien Platz. Kurz darauf wurde das Mittagessen aufgetischt und alle langten kräftig zu. Danach stand Harry plötzlich auf und bat nochmals für einen Moment Ruhe. Alle schauten ihn interessiert an und Harry wand sich an Ministerin Bones.

„Ministerin Bones, auch wir haben die Strafe für Draco akzeptiert, doch sind uns einige, dass wir das Geld nicht wollen. Meine Freunde und ich haben uns überlegt, er soll den ganzen Betrag, den er an uns auszahlen muss, an das St. Mungos Hospital überweisen."

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch den Saal, gefolgt von einem donnernden Applaus. Denn obwohl keiner der Anwesenden, welcher nicht vorher mit bei der Verhandlung war, eine Ahnung hatte um welchen Betrag es hier ging. Waren sie doch alle sehr von dieser Geste überrascht. Ministerin Bones traten einige Tränen in die Augen und sie dankte allen acht Schülern recht herzlich.

Als sich die Halle wieder beruhigt hatte, kam nun endlich der Augenblick auf den sich die meisten im Schloss schon seit mehreren Tagen freuten... Geschenke.

Harry begann als Erster und überreichte Ginny ein kleines, mit rotem Samt überzogenes Päckchen. Seine Freundin öffnete es und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Es war ein gelbrot geflammtes Ei und Ginny wusste wohl am besten, was es war. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah in Harry´s Augen.

„Woher hast du es ?" Fragte sie leise und Harry antwortete.

„Von Fawks, er hat es mir zwei Tage nachdem ich mein Erbe angetreten habe, gebracht. Ich glaube seine Mutter ist irgendwie ums Leben gekommen, denn es war voller Blut und ich kann mir niemand besseren vorstellen als dich, um es groß zu ziehen."

Daraufhin fiel Ginny ihm um den Hals und alle im Raum konnten die Liebe der Beiden förmlich spüren. Dann war Ron an der Reihe und er überreichte Luna ebenfalls ein Schmuckkästchen. In ihm befand sich eine Kette, ein genaues Gegenstück zu dem, welches er letztes Jahr von Luna bekommen hatte, nur das diesmal ein Bild von ihm darin war. Luna freute ungemein und drückte Ron vor allen einen extrem langen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann war Harry dran und er wurde mit einer Vielzahl von Geschenken bedacht. Es gab Bücher, Süßigkeiten und zu aller Überraschung schon die ersten Babysachen. Harry nahm die zwei kleinen Schühchen in die Hand und sah Professor Dumbledore fragend an.

„Ich wusste es nicht, doch manchmal ist es doch von Vorteil, wenn man ein Zauberer ist, oder ?"

Daraufhin lachten alle los. Als das Lachen verklungen war, fiel Harry´s Blick jedoch auf Chris und dieser schien irgendwie verlegen.

„Chris, Kumpel ? Was ist los ?"

„Ach es ist wegen deinem Geschenk", sagte der Blonde mit einem Ton der zwischen Unsicherheit und Ärger lag.

„Was ist damit ?"

„Ähm na ja, es ist jetzt nutzlos. Ich meine nachdem Malfoy uns nun zu werdenden Eltern gemacht hat. Gott, ich muss ihm mal im Dunklen begegnen."

„Ich verstehe nicht", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Es ist so Harry. Ich habe mich mit Ginny unterhalten und sie gefragt, womit man dir eine Freude machen könnte. Geld und Ruhm hast du und auf Grund unserer Fähigkeiten wäre es auch sinnlos gewesen, dir irgendein Buch oder Ähnliches zu besorgen. Deshalb habe ich die letzten zwei Monate neben meinen Arbeiten an den Bluttränken auch noch einen weiteren Trank gebraut, welcher uns erlaubt auf die kleine Winzigkeit zu verzichten, welche zwischen unseren Freundinnen und uns steht, wenn wir dabei sind das Schloss zum Beben zu bringen."

Als er mit dem Satz endete, zog Chris eine kleine gläserne Phiole hervor und hielt sie dem Schwarzhaarigen vors Gesicht. In ihr befand sich eine gelbgrüne Flüssigkeit und Harry überlegte, was es sein könnte. Dann traf es ihn und er wurde rot. Ein Verhütungstrank und ein besonderer noch dazu, wenn man bedachte, dass er und Chris auf so gut wie alles resistent waren. Man muss Chris lange dafür gearbeitet haben.

Harry sah dem Blonden dankbar an und zog ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Danke Chris, und es heißt ja nicht, dass du ihn für umsonst gebraut hast. Ich denke nicht, dass Ginny ihr Leben lang Kinder gebären will, oder."

Chris begann zu lächeln und nachdem auch die anderen verstanden hatten, worum es eben ging, fuhr man mit der Geschenkübergabe fort. Als nächstes war Hermine dran und sie bekam von fast allen Bücher. Nur Chris überreichte ihr einen roten Umschlag mit Karten für ein Musical ihrer Wahl. Dann kamen Vicky und ihre Eltern an die Reihe. Harry war gespannt, was Chris seinen Eltern schenken würde. Vicky jedenfalls bekam von allen dreien einen Besen, einen Feuerblitz „ First Stepps", einen Besen, extra für Anfänger zugeschnitten, der bei guten Fortschritten seine Anfängerschutzzauber immer weiter verlieren würde. Vicky war überglücklich und umarmte ihre Eltern. Die Wels bekamen die Fotos von ihren Kindern und einen großen Korb mit, wie Chris es nannte, „ Hüftgold deluxe". Es bestand aus sämtlichen Leckereien, die der Honigtopf führte. Außerdem überreichte Chris seinem Vater ein Buch mit Rezepten für Tränke, welche keine Zauberei benötigten, aber dennoch sehr nützliche waren.

Es dauerte gute zwei Stunden bis der Letzte sein Geschenk erhalten hatte und somit war der Nachmittag schneller da, als man gedachte. Alle begaben sich eine Weile vors Schloss und man sah zu, wie Vicky trotz des vielen Schnees, ihren Besen ausprobierte. Sie nahm den Feuerblitz und schwang sich sofort in die Luft. Harry war erstaunt, wie schnell sie mit den Besen zurecht kam und konnte in seinen Augenwinkeln sehen, dass sie nicht die Einzigste war, die einen neuen Besen bekommen hatte. Es waren plötzlich fast zehn Besen in der Luft und jeder bewegte sich mehr oder weniger graziös über den Boden. Dann gab es plötzlich einen Schrei und als Harry aufsah, um zu sehen, woher er kam, sah er dass sich Vicky und noch jemand im Schnee wälzten. Chris und Harry rannten los. Dem Kampfe näher kommend erkannten sie, dass es Nott war. Theodors kleiner Bruder schien sich über Vicky lustig zu machen, während er ihren Besen immer höher hielt. Auch die Versuche von Chris kleiner Schwester hoch zu springen und den Besen zu schnappen schlugen fehl. Dann wurde Vicky wütend und bevor man sich versah, folgte einer weiteren Beleidigung von Nott, ein gezielter Schlag in seine Körpermitte. Darauf sackte der Slytherin auf seine Knien und tauschte den Besen in seinen Händen gegen seine Juwelen. Vicky schnappte sich ihren Besen und wollte wegrennen, als plötzlich ein wütender Schrei seitens ihres Bruders zu hören war.

„Victoria Wels komm her, sofort"

Das kleine blonde Mädchen drehte sich um und sah ihren Bruder direkt in die Augen. Daraufhin verlor sie das Siegerlächeln, welches sie aufgelegt hatte und sah plötzlich beschämt zu Boden.

„Was ist hier los ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, die mit den anderen Erwachsenen zur Stelle des Kampfes gekommen war.

„Nichts Professor, ich kläre das." Antwortete Chris und Harry konnte eindeutig Enttäuschung bei ihm heraushören.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Ravenclaw und fünf von Slytherin", kam es darauf aus dem Mund des Blonden und jeder stöhnte auf. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Chris hatte seiner Schwester Punkte abgezogen und das obwohl Nott sie geärgert hat. Was Harry dann aber noch mehr erstaunte war, dass Vicky nicht widersprach und nur mit traurigem Gesicht davonschlich. Die anderen Erwachsenen schauten immer noch überrascht, da sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass Nott hier als Schnecke vom Platz ging. Dieser kniete aber immer noch im Schnee und es war Chris der ihm aufhalf.

„Mr. Nott noch so eine Aktion und sie lernen mich kennen, Verstanden ?", Nott nickte ängstlich, „Und jetzt gehen sie zu Madame Pomfrey und geben ihr diesen Zettel."

Der Blonde zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Umhangstasche und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann versiegelte er das Blatt und gab es Nott, der sich daraufhin schnell entfernte.

„Chris, was sollte das ?" Fragte Harry plötzlich laut und frei heraus.

„Das ? Ach nur eine kleine Bestrafung von Nott. Ich habe Poppy geschrieben, sie soll ihn untersuchen und ihm dann etwas Kühlendes für sein bestes Stück verabreichen. Wichtiger aber ist, sie soll es auf die altmodische Art machen, also ohne Magie. Glaub mir Nott wird die nächsten beiden Tage keine andere Gesichtsfarbe tragen, außer rot."

Harry grinste, sagte aber, dass er aber mehr die Sache mit Vicky meinte. Daraufhin verdunkelten sich die Gesichtszüge des Blonden wieder und alle Umherstehenden sahen interessiert auf die beiden Jungen.

„Harry, das ist eine andere Sache. Ich bin enttäuscht von Vicky und sie weiß das auch."

„Enttäuscht ? Aber sie hat sich doch nur verteidigt ?" Fragte Harry voller Unverständnis.

„Harry, ich habe Vicky trainiert, sich zu verteidigen und eine meiner obersten Regeln dabei war, dass sie niemals, sei es noch so schlimm, einen Jungen dahin schlägt oder tritt, wohin sie es eben bei Nott getan hat. Es gibt andere Körperstellen, die genauso weh tun. Auch wirst du bei mir niemals sehen, dass ich eine Frau in den Bauch oder vor die Brust schlage. "

„Ja aber..."

„Kein aber, das hier war eine kleine Rangelei unter Kindern. Nott hat sie geärgert, na und. In fünf Jahren sind sie vielleicht zusammen und er will sie poppen und dann sollte er doch verdammt noch mal in der Lage sein, sie auch über die Grenze zu stoßen"

„CHRIS", riefen mehrere Anwesende empört und geschockt zugleich. Der Blonde wandte sich aber nur an Harry.

„Denk nach Harry, auch deine Eltern haben sich den Geschichten nach, in Hogwarts mehr gezofft, als dass sie sich geliebt haben."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es aber, das er erkannte, dass sein Freund in dem Punkt recht hatte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die drei Familien noch zusammen. Morgen früh sollte der Hogwartsexpress wieder gen London fahren, die Eltern weg bringen und mit den Schülern zurückkehren.


	54. Kapitel 54

So, das hier ist erst mal das letzte Cap für eine Weile. Ich brauche ´ne Pause und werde, nachdem ich daraufhingewiesen wurde, dass meine Geschichte etwas an Tiefe verloren hat, mir jetzt mehr Zeit für die ganzen Cap´s nehmen. War vielleicht ein Fehler so schnell zu posten und daher werde ich nun wieder nach meiner alten Methode ( Schreib ein Cap – korrigiere es – und schau es für ´ne Woche nicht an ) schreiben.

Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis, denn es geht nunmehr um die finalen Kapitel und da darf man ja nichts übereilen.

Ansonsten viel Spaß mit dem doch etwas kürzerem Cap und wie immer gilt – gebt´s mir

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 54

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Harry lag in seinem Bett und wurde durch ein leises Schluchzen aufgeweckt. Na ja geweckt ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, denn er selbst schien diese Nacht nur sehr schlecht einzuschlafen. Harry hatte seit Langem mal wieder einen Alptraum. Und obwohl dieser weniger mit Voldemord zu tun hatte, machten ihm die darin vorkommenden Ereignisse doch schon etwas Angst. Er träumte und zwar jedes Mal wenn er wieder einschlief, von einem kleinen Jungen, welcher sich das eine Mal Harry´s Besen geschnappt hatte und dann abgestürzt war und beim nächsten Versuch einzuschlafen, sich am Schwert von Godric Gryffindor schnitt. Beide Male stand Harry daneben und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte um dem Kleinen zu helfen. Er nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte den Jungen zu trösten, doch er hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

Nachdem Harry nun wieder einmal erschrocken aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass Ginny neben ihm lag und leise weinte. Sanft legte Harry seinen Arm um sie und versuchte seine Freundin zu trösten.

„Ginny, was ist ?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte leicht unter seiner Berührung zusammen und drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie sich beide gegenüber lagen. Dann wischte sie schnell die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Nachthemdes weg und sagte mit leicht erstickter Stimme.

„Ich habe Angst Harry. Wir sind doch so jung, jetzt ein Baby und Volde..."

„Schsch...", unterbrach sie ihr Freund. „Hab keine Angst Ginny. Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass er dir und dem Baby etwas tut. Das schwöre ich."

Dann küsste er Ginny sanft auf den Mund, zog sie ganz fest an sich und beschloss in seinem tiefsten Inneren, dass er Voldemord besiegen, besiegen und auch überleben würde. Denn jetzt hatte er etwas vor Augen, wofür er alles tun würde... eine Familie.

Ginny sah ihn glücklich an, obwohl es immer noch Zweifel in ihr gab, dass man dieses Monster so einfach besiegen könne. Sie wusste zwar, dass Harry und auch Chris über Kräfte und Fähigkeiten verfügten, welche über die Vorstellungskraft mancher Zauberer hinaus gingen. Sie wusste aber auch, dass den Beiden diese Kräfte nicht ohne Grund gegeben worden sind. Und das dies bedeutete, dass Voldemord auch mächtiger geworden war, als viele bisher angenommen haben. Das und genau das machte ihr die meiste Angst. Kurz darauf schlief der Rotschopf allerdings wieder ruhig ein und hatte für den Rest der Nacht einen viel angenehmeren Traum. Sie träumte von Harry und ihrem gemeinsamen Baby.

Harry war kurz nachdem er spürte, dass Ginny sich entspannt hatte auch noch mal ins Land der Träume geglitten. Er wachte so gegen sechs Uhr wieder auf und beschloss in die Turnhalle zu gehen. Zu viele Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf und Harry beschloss, dass er etwas Ablenkung brauche.

Zu seiner Überraschung war die Turnhalle, welche sich gegenüber seines Arbeitszimmers im deutschen Turm befand, aber nicht verlassen. Es war Chris, der scheinbar ebenfalls etwas Ruhe brauchte und nun wie verrückt Gewichte stemmte. Der Blonde schaute auf, als Harry durch die Tür trat und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Lächeln zu. Harry merkte aber sofort, dass es aufgesetzt war und trat näher an seinen Freund heran.

„Sag mal Chris, denkst du nicht, dass du dir etwas zu viel zumutest ? Ich meine, du hast dich erst vorgestern völlig ausgepowert." Fragte Harry leicht besorgt.

„Nein, nein das geht schon", erwiderte der Blonde verbissen und fuhr mit seinen Übungen fort.

„Das glaube ich dir aber nicht, Chris. Was ist los ? Du weißt, ich will dir nur helfen. Und du weißt, ich kann mir die Informationen auch anders holen."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin, ließ der Blonde die beiden Kurzhandeln fallen. Ein extrem lautes Scheppern flog durch den Raum und der blonde Gryffindor starrte seinen Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Das würdest du nicht..." Kam es ungläubig aus seinem Mund.

„Doch würde ich, wenn es dir hilft und es dir was von der Seele nimmt." Erwiderte Harry auf das Gesicht des Blonden hin. Natürlich würde er niemals gewaltsam in Chris Kopf eindringen, doch Harry hoffte, dass diese Drohung Chris veranlasste, sich ihm zu öffnen.

In Chris Kopf schien alle auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten und so kam es, dass er sich dann schließlich doch nach unter gleiten ließ und im Schneidersitz Platz nahm. Harry setzte sich daneben und war gespannt, was sein Freund ihm jetzt sagen würde.

„Harry," begann Chris leise. „Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, weil ich etwas Zeit brauchte, um meine... "

„CHRIISSS", warnte Harry mit drohender Stimme, da er den Eindruck hatte, Chris versucht sich heraus zu reden.

„Ist ja schon gut Harry. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst ? Ich hatte einen Alptraum und weiß nicht mehr so recht weiter." Patzte Chris ich an

„Einen Alptraum ?" Fragte Harry überrascht nach. „Scheinbar hatte heute wohl jeder irgendwie Probleme ruhig zu schlafen ?", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ja, eine Alptraum. Ich träume die ganze Nacht von unserem Sohn, wie er sich in den unmöglichsten Situationen verletzt und ich es nicht schaffe, ihn zu beruhigen oder zu trösten."

Harry starrte einen Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Wieso kam ihm dieses so bekannt vor.

„Chris hör mich an", rief Harry, da Chris gerade aufstehen wollte. „Ich hatte einem ähnlichen Traum."

Der Blonde nickte nur kurz und erhob sich. Harry fühlte, dass da noch mehr sein musste, denn Chris bewegte sich sehr hastig Richtung Tür. Wieso wollte er aber nicht darüber reden ?

„Chris..."

„Nein Harry..."

„ Oh doch... Petrificus totalis maximum"

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erhellte den Raum und der Blonde fiel nach hinten über. Harry kniete sich neben seinen Freund und sah ihn mit seinen grünen Augen an. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, doch es war mit ihm durchgegangen.

„Chris, du sagst mir jetzt, was dich bedrückt oder du bleibst ewig in dieser Starre, verstanden ?"

Der Blonde sah seinen Freund mit weiten, leicht unsicheren Augen an und blinzelte kurz. Harry hob den Fluch bis zum Hals auf und Chris Blick wurde leicht finster. Daraufhin befreite Harry ihn ganz und bedeutete dem Blonden sich wieder auf die Matte zu setzen. Chris folgte der Anweisung zögernd, hockte sich aber schließlich hin.

„So, und nun sagst du mir, was dich bedrückt." Forderte Harry mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

Chris atmete tief durch und begann leise.

„Es ist so Harry. Ich habe plötzlich Angst, Angst vor der Zukunft. Ich meine bis jetzt war ich immer irgendwie Herr der Dinge. Bisher konnte ich mich immer auf meine Freunde verlassen und von meinen Erfahrungen zehren. Ich meine, ich hatte eine schöne Kindheit und die letzten Jahre waren bis auf die Verluste von zwei guten Freunden auch nicht so schlecht. Dann vor einem Jahr, kam ich in die Zaubererwelt mit dem Wissen von Jahrhunderten. Anfangs habe ich es nicht so gemerkt, da alles neu für mich war, doch ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass mir Dinge so leicht gefallen sind, wie sonst keinem ? Ich habe es immer auf meine Aufgeschlossenheit gegenüber Neuem geschoben. Doch dann, als wir das Tagebuch von Helga Huffelpuff gefunden haben, wurde mir so Einiges klar. Harry, es ist der Stab, welcher uns diese enorme Macht gegeben hat. Und er kann sie uns auch wieder neh..."

Chris brach mitten im Satz ab und schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen, der jetzt sehr skeptisch schaute, in die Augen und sagte ruhig.

„Harry ich habe etwas Angst vor der Zukunft, da wir einen Lebensabschnitt beginnen, für den ich keine Zaubersprüche oder Tränke habe. Man Harry, ich und du, wir werden Vater und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann. Dann wiederum möchte ich, dass wir Voldemord besiegen und ich mit meinem Sohn so viel Zeit verbringen, wie mir noch blei..."

Auch dieses Mal bemerkte Harry den abrupten Stop im Satz und er sah den Blonden abschätzend an. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht und Harry war entschlossen herauszufinden, was es war. Deshalb zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn erneut auf den Blonden.

„Chris, du sagst mir jetzt die ganze Wahrheit oder ich werde sie mir wirklich holen."

Und dieses mal war Harry sich sicher, dass er es auch tun würde, egal ob ihn sein Freund danach nicht mehr als einen solchen ansehen sollte. Chris hingegen sackte zusammen und sagte mit matter Stimme.

„Ok Harry, aber du versprichst mir bei deinem Leben, dass du das, was du gleich hörst, niemals Hermine, einem unserer Freunde und schon gar nicht Luna und Ron verrätst. Versprich es !"

Harry nickte und hob seine rechte Hand. „ Ich schwöre."

„Ok Harry, du weißt, dass mich das Leben von Luna etwas gekostet hat."

„Ähm ja, die Fähigkeit nicht töten zu können, richtig ?" Sagte Harry etwas unsicher.

„Ja, dass war das, was mir diese Gestalt, der Tod, genommen hat. Aber um Luna´s Verletzungen zu heilen und auch noch ihr Kind zu retten, musste ich noch was anderes opfern. Etwas von dem die meisten nicht mal wissen, dass man es opfern oder übertragen kann. Was ich meine ist ... Lebensenergie."

„Lebensenergie ? Du meinst, du hast deine eigene Energie geopfert ... wow...Wie viel ?"

„Zehn Jahre."

„Zehn ?"

„Hey das ist nicht viel im Vergleich zur Lebensspanne eines Basilisken. Und ich würde es jedes Mal wieder tun. Womit wir beim eigentlichen Problem sind."

„Problem ?"

„Ja Harry, Was ich meine ist, ich bin dir sehr ähnlich und kann auch nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Das heißt, ich werde es wenn nötig wieder tun. Deshalb macht mir auch der Krieg mit Voldemord auch solche Angst. Ich fürchte mich etwas davor, dass es so viel Opfer gibt, die meine Hilfe brauchen und ich ..."

Wieder brach der Blonde mitten im Satz ab. Dieses Mal wusste Harry aber, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte. Chris hatte Angst davor, dass wenn er versucht alle Menschen, die im Kampf verletzt werden, zu heilen, er den Überblick verliert und am Ende seine ganze Energie verbraucht. Dann würde ihm nicht mehr die Zeit bleiben, um sein Leben zu leben oder seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen.

Harry war überrascht von so viel Offenheit und deshalb tat der Schwarzhaarige etwas, dass er unter normalen Umständen niemals tun würde. Harry zog den Blonden ganz dicht an sich und drückte ihn so fest es ging.

„Chris, ich weiß was du meinst und verstehe deine Angst. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde so schnell wie möglich versuchen, Voldemord zu besiegen. Außerdem mein Freund, wird dir niemand jemals einen Vorwurf machen, wenn du es nicht schaffst, jeden Verletzten zu heilen. Wir sind Menschen, keine Götter. Und wir sind im Krieg, einem Krieg in dem es Opfer gibt."

Harry wusste nicht, ob seine Worte dem Blonden helfen würden, doch als er das zaghafte Nicken von Chris sah, wusste er, dass dieser verstanden hatte und dem Blonden liefen einige Tränen übers Gesicht.

Kurz darauf versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln und fragte seinen Freund, wieso er sich eigentlich so sicher war, dass das Baby, welches in Hermine wuchs, ein Junge sein würde. Daraufhin lächelte Chris schwach und sagte leise,

„Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber zu neunundneunzig Prozent wird es ein Junge, genau wie bei dir."

Daraufhin sah Harry den Blonden mit großen Augen an. „Wieso ?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ganz einfach Harry, der Traum und dann unsere beiden Stammbäume. Es gab immer zuerst einen Jungen bei den Schwarzenbergs und auch bei den Potters." Antwortete Chris mit einem Lächeln.

„Du hast es aber noch nicht mit Sicherheit gesehen, oder ?" Fragte Harry nach, da Chris bisher nur seine Vermutungen geäußert hatte.

„Nein Harry, dazu muss ich Hermine erst untersuchen, um Gewissheit zu haben. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind ... ich bin ... ich bin ein wenig überfahren worden von Ginny und Luna. Macht es dir auch wirklich nichts aus, wenn ich sie untersuche ?" Erwiderte der Blonde und wurde beim letzten Satz etwas unsicher.

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte „Nein, macht es nicht...nicht wirklich. Mensch Chris du bist ein Heiler, der beste den ich kenne und als du ihr das Piercing gesetzt hast, hast meine Zustimmung auch nicht geholt."

Daraufhin wurde der Blonde rot und nickte und sein Gesicht hellte sich weiter auf.

„So, jetzt wird aber noch etwas trainiert und dann kannst du Mir mal bei einer Sache helfen." Sagte Harry und bedeutete Chris, sich neben ihn auf eines der Laufbänder zu stellen.

Sein Freund kam der Aufforderung nach und sah den Schwarzhaarigen neugierig an. Es dauerte aber geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis Harry mit der Sprache heraus kam.

„Du Chris ?"

„Ja Harry", antwortete der Blonde etwas außer Atem. Die letzten Tage hatten doch mehr gezehrt, als er angenommen hatte.

„Du liest doch sehr viel ? Ich meine, mehr als ich. Bist du dabei zufällig auf Bücher über die Traditionen zwischen den Zaubererfamilien gestoßen ?"

Chris stoppte abrupt auf dem Laufband und sah seinen Freund mit nachdenklichem Blick an. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er sagte mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja Harry bin ich. Doch seit wann hältst du dich an irgendwelche Regeln oder Traditionen ?"

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er bemerkte erst wenige Sekunden später, dass Chris es nicht so ernst gemeint hatte.

„Ich denke, du findest die Bücher oder vielmehr DAS BUCH in Rowenas Zimmer. Es ist ein dunkelblaues Lederbuch, ein Almanach, der sich ständig aktualisiert." Fuhr der Blonde fort und Harry kam sofort die Frage in den Sinn, woher sein Freund dies nun schon wieder wusste. Und als hätte Chris Harry´s Gedanken gelesen, sagte der Blonde mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln,

„Adel verpflichtet. Das heißt, auch ich muss mich damit auseinandersetzen. Außerdem schwant mir, was du wissen willst und ich denke, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, solange die betreffenden Personen noch hier im Schloss sind."

Wieder klappte Harry der Mund auf und er fragte sich, warum der Blonde ihm immer einen Schritt voraus war ?"

Sie beendeten kurz darauf ihr Training, gingen duschen und versuchten noch rechtzeitig vor all den Anderen beim Frühstück zu sein.

In der Großen Halle waren aber schon viele der heute abreißenden Gäste. Auch Ginny und Hermine warteten samt ihrer Familien auf die Zwei und somit wurden sie sehr herzlich begrüßt.

„Morgen Schatz", sagte Harry und küsste Ginny sanft auf den Mund. Dann schmierte er sich eine Scheibe Toast und dachte darüber nach, was ihn wohl in nächster Zeit erwarten würde.

Kurz nach dem Frühstück entschuldigte sich Harry allerdings hastig und verschwand in Richtung Ravenclawturm. Dort fand er dann auch, im alten Arbeitszimmer der Hausgründerin, das blaue Buch und setze sich in einen der blauen Ledersessel.

„Chris, wo ist Harry so schnell hin ?", fragte Ginny den Blonden besorgt, doch Chris konnte sie schnell beruhigen, in dem er sagte, Harry wolle nur noch mal schnell mit dem Direktor über die kommenden Wochen sprechen.

Harry allerdings gingen nach und nach die Augen über, als er im Buch der Traditionen, wie es im Einband stand, lass, was auf ihn drauf zu kam und Manches davon machte ihm mehr Kopfweh, als Voldemord selbst.

So dauerte es auch gute zwei Stunden, bis er alles durch gelesen hatte und sich auf Weg in die Große Halle machte. Unten angekommen, versuchte Harry Chris zu finden. Dieser war aber, ebenso wie die Grangers, nicht auffindbar und so lief der Schwarzhaarige, immer nervöser werdend, zum Gryffindortisch, an dem die gesamte Familie Weasley saß und ihn mit einem freudigen Lächeln erwartete.

Zu Harry´s Glück waren aber Ginny und Hermine nicht anwesend und so kam Harry gleich zum Punkt. Er bat Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, dass sie ihm kurz mal nach draußen begleiteten und beschleunigte seine Schritte unter den fragenden Blicken der Anderen.

Das ganze Gespräch dauerte vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Minuten. Doch als die Weasleys wieder in der Halle auftauchten, sah man sofort, dass Molly Weasley Tränen in ihren Augen hatte, die sie schnell versucht zu verstecken.

Wenige Minuten später kamen auch Chris und die Grangers wieder und man genoss, zusammen mit den übrigen Gästen, das letzte gemeinsame Mahl.

Gegen zwei Uhr dann ertönten das die schrillen Pfeifen des Hogwarts Express und ein ereignisreiches Weihnachtsfest ging zu Ende. Dumbledore winkte allen noch mal aus seinem Bürofenster und hoffte, dass der Zug ohne Störungen sein Ziel erreichen und morgen mit dem Rest der Schüler wieder hier eintreffen würde.


	55. Kapitel 55

Kapitel 55

Harry saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und ließ die letzten Tage nochmals an sich vorbei ziehen. Alles war so aufregend und erschreckend zugleich gewesen und es dauerte bestimmt noch einige Tage, bis die einzelnen Betroffenen es auch alles so richtig verstanden hatten. Glücklicherweise gab es aber nicht nur schlechte Erinnerungen an dieses Fest. Besonders schmunzeln musste Harry, wenn er an die Gesichter von Gorden und Dean dachte und wie sie die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatten.

_Backflash_

_„Hallo alle zusammen", rief Gorden gleich vom Portal der Großen Halle aus und ließ sich nur wenige Sekunden später auf einer der Bänke am Gryffindortisch fallen. Dean folgte ihm kurz darauf, allerdings setzte er sich gesitteter hin._

_„Hey Gorden", erwiderte Harry mit einem breiten, schelmischen Grinsen. „Na unserm Mohrenkopf, ein schönes Fest beschert ?"_

_„Jepp Harry, doch ich glaube, er ist noch etwas benommen von Oma´s Glühwein. Außerdem war mein Schatz hier nicht zu bremsen, wenn es darum ging, einen neuen Rekord im Skifahren aufzustellen. Wir haben nämlich ganz weit oben in den Alpen gefeiert." Antwortete Gorden und drückte Dean einen langen Kuss auf den Mund._

_„Skifahren ?", fragte Ron und Harry erklärte seinem Freund schnell, dass es sich um eine Muggelsportart handle und man dabei auf zwei dünnen Brettern den Berg herunter gleitet. Dann bemerkte Harry aber, dass sich die Gesichter der beiden Neuankömmlinge veränderten. Sie wurden unruhig und fragend. Schließlich platzte es aus Gorden heraus._

_„Du Harry, es gab da wilde Gerüchte auf der Zugfahrt. Man sagte, Hogwarts soll während der Ferien angegriffen worden sein. Außerdem barmte die alte Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten, es hätte Tote gegeben."_

_Harry sah kurz zu den anderen am Tisch, atmete tief durch und begann die Ereignisse von Weihnachten zu erzählen. Dabei fiel ihm Gordens entsetztes Gesicht auf, als er von Malfoy und vor allem von Jeanny sprach. Das Gesicht entspannte sich aber wieder, als dem dunkelhaarigen Deutschen klar wurde, dass es seiner Mitschülerin und Freundin wieder besser geht._

_Kurz bevor Harry dann mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, sagte Gorden mit erleichterter Stimme,_

_„Na Gott sei Dank, hat es keine weiteren Verluste gegeben. Was diesen Grabbe betrifft, das tut mir sehr leid. Obwohl er sich wahrscheinlich eh dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätte, sollte niemand unter dem Einfluss des Imperius sterben. Ich habe gehört, man hat danach Probleme sich in der anderen Welt zurechtzufinden, da man seinen Tod gar nicht richtig wahr nimmt"_

_Alle am Tisch nickten zustimmend. Diese Bewegung erstarrte aber bei Gordens nächster Frage, die dieser mit Sicherheit nur so aus Spaß gestellt hatte._

_„Und noch was passiert ? Ist irgendwer schwanger ?"_

_Als der Deutsche daraufhin die versteinerten Gesichter sah, fiel ihm allerdings die Kinnlade runter und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er verstand, was das zu bedeuten hatte._

_„Ähm Leute, das war ein Scherz... ihr wollte mir doch nicht sagen... Wer ?"_

_Mit abschätzendem Blick schaute Gorden jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht. Als dann Hermine die Hand zögernd erhob, begannen Gorden und Dean zu grinsen. Jenes Grinsen erstarb aber als drei weitere Hände auftauchten._

_„Das ist nicht euer ernst ?" Fragte der schwarze Gryffindor mit leicht ohnmächtiger Stimme und Harry erzählte ihnen die Geschichte mit Malfoy und seinem Versuch, Chris eins auszuwischen. Daraufhin drehten sich die Beiden zum Slytherintisch und bedachten den blonden Malfoyerben mit einem mörderischen Blick. Dieser schmolz auf seinem Platz zusammen und das war ja nun wirklich unmalfoyhaft. Was dann folgte, brachte Harry und Chris schell dazu, aus der Halle zu flüchten. Dean und Gorden benahmen sich plötzlich wie Mädchen und bombardierten die vier Schwangeren mit Fragen, die man sonst nur aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal her kannte. Sie wollten wissen, ob man schon Namen hätte. Was es werden wird und so weiter._

_Backflash Ende_

Eine andere Sache über die sich Harry tagelang amüsierte, war das blaue Auge, welches Malfoy zwei Tage nachdem die anderen wieder im Schloss waren zierte und von dem keiner wusste, woher er es hat. Eigentlich, so dachte Harry immer, wäre eine solche Gesichtverzierung für Madame Pomfrey kein Problem. Doch alle Mittel, welche die alte Heilerin anwand, versagten. So musste Malfoy es wohl oder übel auf die herkömmliche Weise heilen lassen. Snape war außer sich. Er wollte mit allen Mitteln erfahren, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Doch keiner der Schüler konnte ihm was sagen. Einzig die kleine Flasche mit einem Harry sehr vertrauten Kühlmittel, welche er bei Chris auf dem Nachttisch gesehen hatte und die Tatsache, dass Chris das Schreiben etwas Schwierigkeiten machte, bescherte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein wissendes Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Harry ? Weißt du wo Chris ist ?"

Eine Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er schaute auf und sah in das leicht besorgte und sehr unsicher wirkende Gesicht von Neville.

„Ähm nein... warte... doch Neville. Er müsste in seinem Arbeitzimmer sein und die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen von Ginny und Hermine auswerten."

Bei dem Wort „Untersuchung" verdunkelte sich der Blick von Neville schlagartig und er lief schnellen Schrittes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was seinen Kumpel so besorgte. Er wurde aber von Ginny´s freudigem Gesicht wieder davon abgelenkt.

„Harry es wird ein Junge und alles ist soweit in Ordnung." Rief der Rotschopf überglücklich und nach einem kurzen Kuss, machte sich Harry Liebste auch gleich daran, es ihrer Mutter zu schreiben.

Gegen sechs Uhr dann, Harry wollte mit Ginny gerade zum Abendessen, führte Chris Neville und Susan in den Gryffindorturm. Sofort bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige das versteinerte Gesicht von Neville und das dieser sich sehr stark auf seine Bewegungen konzentrieren musste.

„Neville ? Ist was mit dem Baby ?" Fragte Harry geschockt und sowohl Ginny, als auch Hermine, welche gerade die Treppe herunter kam, horchten auf.

„Welches ?", stotterte Neville undeutlich und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.

„Wie ? Welches ?" fragte Harry verstört nach und blickte hilfesuchend zu Chris, welcher sich neben Susan gesetzt hatte und ihr gerade irgendwas ins Ohr flüsterte

„Du musst schon genauer sein Harry," sagte der Blonde auf die Frage hin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und fügte schnell hinzu,

„Man Neville muss Snape wirklich hassen."

Daraufhin bekam der Blonde von Susan ein Kissen und von den Anderen weitere fragende Blicke an den Kopf geworfen.

„Wir bekommen Zwillinge", verriet die Nicht der Ministerin im nächsten Moment und allen klappte der Mund auf.

Was folgte, war eine Welle von Gratulationen und auch Mutzusprechungen insbesondere für Neville Diese schienen nun auch zu wirken und sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. Beim Abendessen beglückwünschten dann auch Schüler der anderen Häuser den Beiden. Einzigster Negativpunkt war der Punktverlust seitens der Gryffindors, da Neville, nach einer Bemerkung von Malfoy, dessen gerade abgeheilten Konturen ums Auge herum, wieder nachgezogen hatte. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie schnell der Gryffindor zum Slytherintisch gerannt war und Malfoy seine Faust aufs Auge gedrückt hatte.

Es war nun mittlerweile Ende Januar und Harry befand sich gerade auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht, als ihm laute Schreie aus der Eingangshalle entgegen kamen. Das Verwunderliche daran war aber, dass sie auf gar keinem Falle menschlicher Natur waren und deshalb lief Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab und alarmiertem Gesicht in Richtung Lärmquelle.

Unten in der Eingangshalle angekommen, traf er dann auch auf Professor Dumbledore und weitere Lehrer von Hogwarts, die alle aufgeregt hier her geeilt waren und einen Angriff auf das Schloss erwarteten.

Die Ursache für den Radau stellte sich aber als das Ungewöhnlichste dar, was Harry bisher gesehen hat. Den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen zu urteilen, erging es ihnen genauso. Mitten in der Eingangshalle kämpften mehrere Hauselfen. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Dobby, Harry´s Freund und alle schienen gegen nur einen anderen, wenn gleich etwas größeren Hauselfen, zu kämpfen. Harry war erstaunt, wie geschickt der Elf sich verteidigte und man konnte auch erkennen, dass er sich stetig weiter ins Schlossinnere vorkämpfte. Dann aber schritt Professor Dumbledore ein und machte alle am Kampf beteiligten Hauselfen mittels eines „Immobilus" kampfunfähig. Im nächsten Moment trat er an den fremden, jetzt eher verängstigten Elfen heran und bemerkte, dass dieser in seiner rechten Hand einen abgebrochenen Zauberstab hielt. Der Stummel sah sehr alt aus, musste aber auf Grund der reichhaltigen Verzierungen am Griff einem sehr reichen Zauberer gehört haben.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch die anderen Lehrer und Harry sich dem fremden Elfen genähert und sahen interessiert auf das Schauspiel.

„Wer bist du und woher hast du... "

Dumbledore stockte plötzlich mitten im Satz und sein Blick haftete an dem kleinen Holzstück, welches der Elf immer fester mit seinen langen, dünnen Fingern ängstlich umklammerte.

„Erakus ?", fragte Harry´s Mentor plötzlich unsicher und Harry sah, dass sich in den tennisballgroßen Augen des kleinen Geschöpfes vor ihm, Tränen bildeten.

„Nein Sir. Mein Name ist Trexus. Erakus war mein Vater und er ist letzten Monat gestorben, Sir." Erwiderte der Elf und sah dann den alten Zauberer vor ihm hoffnungsvoll an.

„Trexus ist hier um seinen Meister zu finden. Der Bund zwischen Erakus und seiner Familie, welcher er zu dienen verpflichtet ist, wurde vor einigen Monaten erneuert. Meine Vater, Sir, war aber zu schwach..."

Immer stärker liefen die Tränen aus den Augen des Elfen und es sah so aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment eine Strafe erwarten. Harry fragte sich allerdings, wer sein Meister sein könnte, horchte aber den von Schluchzern durchzogenen Worten des Elfen weiter zu.

„... Sir... Trexus hat seinem Vater versprochen, den Meister zu bitten, dass er seinen Platz einnehmen kann. Trexus ist jung und er wird alles machen, was der Meister verlangt. Bitte Sir, ich muss zu meinem Meister, bitte lassen sie mich gehen."

Flehte der Elf weiter und plötzlich stahl sich ein breites Grinsen in Dumbledore´s Gesicht. Er erlöste alle anderen Hauselfen und versicherte ihnen, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Dann wandte er sich unter den fragenden Blicken, welche ihm die anderen Zauberer im Raum zuwarfen an Dobby und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Zwei Sekunden später war Harry´s Freund verschwunden und Dumbledore sprach wieder mit Trexus.

„Trexus, du weißt wer ich bin, oder ?"

„Ja Sir. Sie sind der Direktor dieser Schule. Hogwarts ist weit über die Grenzen hin bekannt, Sir. Und sie sind ein alter Freund vom Großvater meines Meisters, Sir"

Harry versuchte immer noch zu erraten, wer nun der ominöse Meister des Elfen war. Dumbledore hatte viele alte Freunde. Ok, bei fast hundertsechzig Jahren war das ja kein Problem. Doch irgendwie kam es Harry so vor, als läge ihm die Antwort auf der Zunge. Wieso war Dumbledore so überrascht gewesen, als er den Zauberstabstummel gesehen hatte ? Wem gehörte dieser ? Harry versuchte einen kurzen Blick auf das Stück Holz zu werfen, doch bis auf einen Schlangenkopf und eine Rune konnte er nichts erkennen. Verdammt, dachte der Schwarzhaarige, wieso hatte er damals nicht alte Runen belegt. Auch wenn er mittlerweile das Wissen der Gründer hatte, war dies eine Sache mit der er sich eher weniger beschäftigt hatte. Das war Chris Ressort.

Wenige Minuten später erschienen dann plötzlich Chris und Hermine am oberen Treppenabsatz und bevor irgendwer etwas sagen konnte, rannte der kleine Hauself los und warf sich der Länge lang vor den Blonden.

„Meister, Meister verzeiht meinen Ungehorsam...", jammerte er und Harry, dem plötzlich so Einiges klar geworden war, war nun gespannt, wie sich sein Freund verhalten würde. Dann stahl sich aber ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, wenn er an die Reaktion seiner besten Freundin dachte. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren ?

Chris allerdings starrte das kleine Wesen vor seinen Füßen mit großen Augen an und es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis er sich zusammen riss und den Elfen bat, aufzustehen. Chris kniete sich sogar hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dies brachte den kleinen Elfen aber nur dazu, noch mehr zu zittern. Völlig verunsichert blickte Chris zu Dumbledore und dieser trat an die Beiden heran.

„Mr. Wels, dies ist Trexus, der Sohn von Erakus. Erakus war der treue Diener von Augustus von Schwarzenberg und nach der alten Magie der Hauselfen und ihren Gesetzen gehört Trexus nun ihnen und er ist an sie gebunden."

Daraufhin klappten dem Blonden und auch Hermine die Kinnladen herunter und Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen. Denn es kam ja schließlich nicht sehr oft vor, dass dem Blonden die Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit ihm machen ?" Fragte Chris und schaute vorsichtig in Richtung Hermine. Nur zu gut kannte er ja ihre Meinung, was die Hauselfen betraf. Dann wiederum kamen ihm andere Fragen in den Sinn.

„Wo kam er jetzt so plötzlich her ? Könnte der Elf ihnen vielleicht in der nahen Zukunft helfen ?"

Professor Dumbledore schien zu erkennen, was im Kopf des Blonden gerade vor sich ging und bat daher Chris, Hermine, Professor Mc Gonnagal, Harry und Trexus ihn in seine Büro zu begleiten. Dort angekommen beschwor er schnell ein paar bequeme Sessel und alle ließen sich nieder. Zwei Minuten später tauchte Dobby aus dem Nichts aus und servierte einige Snacks. Bevor er aber wieder verschwinden konnte, bat ihn der Direktor zu bleiben, damit er falls nötig als Vermittler zwischen den beiden Rassen fungieren konnte.

„So alle mit einander. Als Erstes sollten wir feststellen, was nun mit Trexus geschieht. Ich denke, dass dies allein die Aufgabe von Mr. Wels ist, doch vielleicht hat der eine oder andere ja eine Idee." Begann Professor Dumbledore und blickte milde lächelnd in die Runde.

„Ich bin für freilassen", sagte Hermine ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Daraufhin weiteten sich die Augen des kleinen Elfen und er war kurz davor wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„So gern ich meiner Liebsten zustimmen würde, gebe ich ihr dieses mal aber nicht recht." Erwiderte Chris gelassen und Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich denke wir sollten Trexus fragen, was er will. Und was mich noch mehr interessiert ist, wo er bis jetzt war ?"

Auf diese Frage hin wanderten alle Blicke auf das kleine Geschöpf vor ihnen und Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich eine Welle von Furcht in ihm aufbauten. Die großen spitzen Ohren begann leicht zu zittern und die Augen wanderten etwas unkoordiniert durch den Raum.

„Ich... ich war im... im... Greifennest", stammelte Trexus leise und Professor Dumbledore stöhnte überrascht auf.

„Im Greifennest, dem Greifennest"

„Ja Sir, Professor Dumbledore Sir. Master Augustus hat uns vor langer Zeit dahin geschickt. Er hat zu Vater gesagt, bereite das Haus vor, wir kommen nach. Aber er kam nie, sagte Vater. Erakus war ein guter Hauself, er hat immer die Befehle befolgt. Wir haben das Haus gepflegt und immer für Vorräte gesorgt. Trexus weiß es aus Geschichten, die Vater ihm erzählt hat. Ich habe ihn oft gefragt, warum er nicht zum Meister zurückgekehrt ist ? Doch seine Antwort war, solange das Band besteht, müssen wir den Befehlen folge leisten. Vor einigen Monaten dann spürte Vater, dass das Band wieder erstarkt ist und dass der Meister zurückgekehrt war. Aber Erakus war alt und schwach und so hat es Trexus als seine Pflicht gesehen, den Meister zu suchen und ihm zu dienen."

Alle im Raum hörten den Worten des Elfen aufmerksam zu und zum ersten Mal wurde Harry klar, was eine solche Bindung zwischen Zauberern und ihren Hauselfen wirklich bedeutete. Die Zwei haben, wenn man es überschlug, fast über fünfzig Jahre nur darauf gewartet, dass ihr Herr zurückkehrte.

Dann sprach Professor Dumbledore wieder und er fragte den Elfen nach dem eben bereits erwähnten Greifennest.

„Trexus ? In welchem Zustand befindet sich das Greifennest ?"

Der kleine Elf begann daraufhin mit seinem Kopf nach vorn und nach hinten zu wippen, wie es Dobby immer tat, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was er tun sollte. Harry bemerkte dies und bedeutet seinem blonden Freund, dass er, als sein Meister, ihm die Erlaubnis darüber zu sprechen, geben muss. Chris verstand.

„Trexus, du darfst die Fragen von Professor Dumbledore beantworten."

Der Elf nickte verstehend und sagte mit leicht stolzer, wenn auch etwas quiekender Stimme,

„Das Anwesen ist in einem sehr guten Zustand. Die Gebäude sind gepflegt und die Wiesen gemäht. Allerdings muss Trexus der Meister bedauerlicherweise mitteilen, dass es keine Pferde mehr gibt, da wir Elfen keine Berechtigung vom Meister hatten, die Zucht fortzuführen..."

Chris schaute Trexus etwas verdutzt an, nickte aber zum Zeichen, das er es verstand. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie dem kleinen Geschöpf ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„... allerdings hat sich eine Herde Einhörner im angrenzenden Wald niedergelassen und die Gewächshäuser sind voller neuer Pflanzen. Trexus hat sie alle katalogisiert und eine große Liste in die Bibliothek gelegt."

„BIBLIOTHEK ?", rief Hermine plötzlich laut in den Raum. Woraufhin der Elf in seinem Sessel zusammenzuckte und alle anderen im Raum dem Lockenkopf ein breites Grinsen zuwarfen. Ja das war ein Schlüsselwort mit dem man Hermine auf jeden Fall hinter dem Ofen hervor bekam. Harry konnte ganz deutlich sehen, wie die Augen seiner besten Freundin, in Mitten ihres roten Gesichtes, leuchteten.

„Ja Ms. Granger," sagte Professor Dumbledore amüsiert. „Die Bibliothek der Schwarzenbergs ist legendär. Besonders was die Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und das Brauen von Zaubertränken angeht. Augustus war ja schließlich ein Großmeister. Wir sollten sie uns mit Sicherheit bei Gelegenheit mal anschauen. Es sei denn sie haben etwas dagegen Mr. Wels ?"

Beim letzten Satz schaute der alte Zauberer zu Chris und Harry musste schmunzeln. Der Blonde saß immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und schien die letzten Sätze gar nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Professor." Sagte er dann doch, als er aus seiner Starre erwacht war. „ Ich weiß ja nicht einmal was das Greifennest ist und wo es sich befindet ? Außerdem glaube ich, dass wenn ich Hermine in diese Bibliothek lasse und diese wirklich so ist, wie sie sie beschrieben haben, dann vergisst meine Liebst hier, dass sie ein Kind im Bauche trägt."

Daraufhin hustete Chris los, denn Hermine hatte ihrem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. Die Anderen lachte nur leicht über diese Bemerkung, obwohl sich ein Großteil der Anwesenden auch fragte, was es mit dem Greifennest auf sich hatte. Die Antwort darauf kam vom Direktor.

„Das Greifennest war das Sommerhaus der von Schwarzenbergs, Mr. Wels. Es gehörte zu einem von sieben Anwesen, welche Augustus auf der ganzen Welt verteil besaß. Doch das Greifennest, es muss in der Nähe schottischen Highlands liegen, war sein bevorzugtes Domizil."

„Es ist hier ? Hier in England ?" Fragte Chris überrascht nach.

„Ja Mr. Wels, unsere beiden Länder, zu mindestens was die Zaubererwelt anging, verband sehr viel. Der Handel und auch die gesellschaftlichen Verbindungen waren vorzüglich, bis der Krieg mit Grindewald begann. Danach wuchs das Misstrauen auf der ganzen Welt und alle Länder kapselten sich irgendwie ab. Früher konnte man auch ohne Kontrollen oder Schwierigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Ländern apparieren. Jetzt bedarf es einer Menge Bürokratie. Es sei den man kann auch auf andere Weise reisen."

Harry bemerkte, wie Dumbledore ihm und auch Chris beim letzten Satz ein leichtes Zwinkern zuwarf.

„Professor, meinen sie, wir könnten das Anwesen bei Gelegenheit besuchen ?" Fragte Hermine leise und der Direktor sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen lange an.

„Ich denke, dass muss noch etwas warten, Ms. Granger. Das Greifennest war nicht ohne Grund das Sommerhaus meines Freundes. Ich vermute bei dem Wetter und dem vielen Schnee dieses Jahr, kann man es eh erst gegen Mitte April wieder erreichen. Außerdem glaube ich mal von Augustus gehört zu haben, dass es neben dem Wetter auch andere saisonbedingte Gefahren dort gibt. Oder stimmt das nicht mehr, Trexus ?"

Alle Anwesenden starrten erst auf den Direktor und dann auf den kleinen Elfen.

„Trexus, was meint der Direktor ?" Fragte Chris direkt und mit einer sehr autoritären Stimme. Die Elf zuckte kurz zusammen und antwortete dann mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme.

„Meister, das Sommerhaus hat seinen Namen nicht ohne Grund."

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und bevor sein blonder Freund weiter nachfragen konnte, platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Heißt das, dort gibt es Greifen ? Richtige Greifen ? So wie das Gryffindorwappentier ?"

„Ähm... ja... Sir. Sie nisten dort. Haben ihre Nester in einem Felsen über dem Haus und lassen keine Menschen in ihre Nähe. Nur wir Elfen sind sicher vor ihnen."

Harry saß immer noch fassungslos auf seinem Sessel und auch die anderen taten sich schwer, Worte zu finden. Einzig Professor Dumbledore schien diese Tatsache nicht neu zu sein und er versuchte allen die Geschichte etwas besser verständlich zu machen.

„Harry, Mr. Wels die Geschichte Greifennestes geht weit zurück. Vor ungefähr sechshundert Jahren hat einer ihrer beschlossen, das Anwesen zu gründen. Hauptsächlich wollte er im Schutze der Berge Landwirtschaft betreiben und aus alten Erzählungen bot sich das Land förmlich dazu an. Einziger Nachteil war, dass in den Bergen ringsumher eine riesige Anzahl von Greifen nistete. Anfangs hat man sie bekämpft, doch wer schon mal mit einem magischen Tier gekämpft hat weiß, dass es sehr schwer ist, ein solches zu besiegen. Der Kampf ging über viele Jahre und kostete unzählige Verletzte und auch Tote auf beiden Seiten. Dann aber fand Mr. Wels Vorfahr heraus, dass die Greifen sich immer nur im Winter dort aufhielten, um zu nisten. So beschloss er, da ihm das Land nun mal gehörte und er die Idee Landwirtschaft zu betreiben auch nicht aufgeben wollte, seine Anwesenheit und auch die Bestellung der Felder auf die Zeit zu beschränken, wo er nicht mit den Greifen in Berührung kam. Dies hat sich über die Jahrhunderte so fortgesetzt und ist nun ein, wenn auch ungeschriebenes, Gesetz."

Nachdem nun alle diese Informationen förmlich aufgesogen hatten, kam man aber wieder zum eigentlichen Grund dieser kleinen Runde, Trexus. Chris hatte die ganze Zeit immer wieder auf den kleinen Elfen geschaut und Harry kam es so vor, als wüsste sein Freund nicht so recht, was er tun soll. Freilich war er auch nicht davon angetan, dass die Elfen den Zauberern dienen mussten, doch andererseits kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an Winky wieder ins Gedächtnis und wie sie abgestürzt war, als Barthy Crouch sen. die kleine völlig verstörte Elfe damals freigelassen hatte. Deshalb war Harry gespannt, wie Chris sich entscheiden würde. Zumal er Hermine im Nacken hatte.

„Trexus, ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich meine, es wiederstrebt mir andere Lebewesen als Sklaven für mich arbeiten zu lassen. Sie dich doch mal an. Du kriechst hier vor mir, obwohl du ein magisches Lebewesen bist. Dein Putztuch, welches du als Umhang trägst spottet jeder Beschreibung..."

„Aber Meister, Trexus dient gern. Trexus hat es seinem Vater versprochen. Bitte schickt Trexus nicht weg, bitte"

Alle im Raum hatten plötzlich Mitleid mit dem kleinen Wesen. Und auch wenn die Meisten nicht mal selbst eine Hauselfe besaßen, so kannten sie doch aus dem Geschichtsunterricht, was es für eine Elfe bedeutet frei zu sein, es war eine Schande.

Chris hingegen schien seine Wahl getroffen zu haben und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschien mitten in der Luft ein Stückchen braunes Leder. Dieses verformte sich kurz darauf in eine winzige Hose, gefolgt von einer ebenso winzigen Jacke. Alle im Raum stöhnten auf und Trexus, als sie die beiden Sachen sah, warf sich vor Chris auf den Boden.

„Nein Meister, bitte nicht frei lassen... keine Kleidung", flehte der Elfe und Harry war hin und hergerissen. Wieso tat sein Freund dem kleinen Kerl das an.

„Trexus steh auf. Wer sagt hier was von freilassen. Nur weil ich mir zwei Polierlappen für meinen Zauberstab beschworen habe ? Vergiss es."

Daraufhin nahm der Blonde die beiden Lederstücken und rieb ganz vorsichtig, damit sie ja nicht schmutzig wurden, über seinen Zauberstab. Dann zwinkerte er allen im Raum zu und warf die Hose und die Jacke vor Trexus auf den Boden und sagte,

„Trexus, du wirst meiner Familie weiter treu dienen und auch den Bitten von Hermine hier, er deutete auf seine Freundin, gehorsam Folge leisten. Und das Erste, was du machst ist, du wirst in die Küche gehen, essen und dann dieses Putztuch, welches du trägst, gegen diese beiden Putzlappen da eintauschen. Du kannst gehen, sofern Professor Dumbledore damit einverstanden ist."

Trexus sah seinen Meister mit großen Augen an und stammelte,

„Aber... aber es ist Kleidung ,Sir"

Chris wurde allmählich ungeduldig und fragte Harry mit amüsierter und übermäßig betonter Stimme.

„Harry ? Sieht das für dich nach Kleidung aus ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige brauchte einige Momente bevor er verstand, verneinte dann aber vehement.

„Nein, nein nie im Leben. Das sind doch eindeutig Putzlappen."

Alle im Raum begannen zu schmunzeln und als der kleine Elf jeden einzelnen ansah, bekam er immer ein Kopfschütteln zu sehen. Besonders bei Professor Mc Gonnagal musste Harry grinsen, denn es fiel der alten Hexe ziemlich schwer nicht zu lügen. Trexus schien jedoch überglücklich, schnappte sich seine Kleidung – oops Putzlappen und verschwand.

Sofort als er weg war brach ein Sturm von Lachern im Büro des Direktors los. Sogar Dobby schien etwas von dem verstanden zu haben, was gerade geschehen war. Er entschuldigte sich jedoch schnell, da er den anderen Hauselfen erklären wollte, dass Trexus nicht frei war, obwohl er offensichtlich Kleidung trug.

„Mr. Wels, ich muss sagen, dass ich es nicht hätte besser machen können und auch wenn mir Ms. Granger gleich einen Fluch aufhalsen wird, so finde ich es doch sehr gut, dass sie Trexus behalten haben. Ich weiß, dass es ihm bei ihnen gut gehen wird und glauben sie mir, mit dem zu erwarteten Nachwuchs und den verschiedenen Besitztümern, wohlgemerkt die Immobilien, ist es gar nicht so verkehrt, einen treuen Helfer im Haus zu haben."

Sagte der Direktor, bedachte Hermine mit einem sanften Lächeln und bat alle sich wieder zu setzen. In den nächsten Minuten beschloss man sobald es ging das Greifennest zu besuchen und auch, wie man sich in der nächsten Zeit verhalten soll. Es standen schwerwiegende Entscheidungen an und Dumbledore hatte Harry versprochen ihn jetzt überall mit einzubeziehen.

Gegen halb Sechs machte sich dann die ganze Truppe auf den Weg zum Abendessen und unten in der Großen Halle angekommen, flog ihnen ein Hauch von Angst und Trauer entgegen. Harry lief schnell zum Gryffindortisch und sah nun auch den Grund dafür. Es war die Titelseite einer Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„ _ANGRIFF AUF DAS MINISTERIUM... DER KRIEG BEGINNT"_


	56. Kapitel 56

Kapitel 56

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte Harry auf die vor ihm liegende Zeitung. Mit zittrigen Händen hob er sie auf und begann zu lesen.

Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium 

_Heute früh, so gegen sieben Uhr kam es zu einem bis dahin nicht vorgekommenen Angriff auf das Gebäude des britischen Zaubereiministeriums. Nach Aussagen von Augenzeugen seien etwas dreißig vollkommen ins Schwarz gekleidete Männer in das Gebäude gestürmt und haben sofort begonnen alles und jeden mit Flüchen, meistens zur Kategorie „Schwarze Magie" gehörend, zu belegen. Nur durch ein schnelles Handeln des wachhabenden Beamten, welcher seine Heldentat, nämlich das Versiegeln der unteren Ebenen, bedauerlicherweise nicht überlebt hat, konnte ein weiteres Vordringen der Angreifer verhindert werden. _

_Die gesamte Zaubererwelt spricht seiner Witwe hiermit ihr Beleid aus und laut einem Sprecher der neuen Ministerin Amelia Bones, wird sich um die Familie dieses mutigen Mannes gekümmert._

„_Was die Angreifer wollten, weiß niemand. Denn obwohl sich einige Beamte im Gebäude aufhielten, war aufgrund des Wochenendes, mit keinerlei Publikumsverkehr zu rechnen. Sollten es nun die Anhänger des Unsäglichen darauf angelegt haben eine Panik zu verursachen, dann sind sie hier an ihrer Dummheit gescheitert. Man habe aber nun erkannt, dass die Todesser nun wieder aktiver werden und nach dem Angriff auf das Ministerium und auch auf Hogwarts, wo unsere Kinder zur Schule gehen, keinerlei Skrupel mehr zu haben scheinen. Deshalb werde das Ministerium weitere drastische Schritte untersuchen, damit die Gefahr durch den Unsäglichen und seine Anhänger so schnell wie möglich bekämpft werden kann."_

_So ein Sprecher des Ministeriums. Wir vom Tagespropheten hoffen, dass unsere Regierung schnell eine Lösung findet, denn außer den Toten und Verletzten im Ministerium und in Hogwarts, gab es nun auch schon die ersten massiven Schläge gegen Muggel. Wie auf Seite vier erwähnt, wird es aber noch einige Tage dauern, bis wir nähere Informationen haben, was genau in einem kleinen Dorf im Süden der britischen Insel passiert ist._

_Ich sage nur eins ... der Prophet bleibt dran_

Harry sah sich um und konnte in allen Gesichtern Entsetzten und auch Furcht sehen. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Lehrertisch hoch und er sah, dass Professor Dumbledore sich mit Professor Mc Gonnagal und den anderen Lehrern aufgeregt unterhielt.

Harry wollte gerade überlegen, ob er mit Chris zum Lehrertisch gehen sollte, als sich der Direktor erhob.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Kollegen. Wie auch sie, bin ich von dieser Nachricht im Tagespropheten schockiert, doch ich bitte jetzt alle eine gewisse Ruhe zu bewahren. Hogwarts ist vorerst sicher. Nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit und erwarte danach, alle Lehrer, die Schulsprecher und auch die Vertrauensschüler im Unterrichtszimmer für Verwandlungen."

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien das Essen auf den Tischen, obwohl es heute keinem so richtig schmeckte. Harry dachte unterdes nach, was Dumbledore wohl von ihnen wollte und wieso er auch die Vertrauensschüler mit dazu einlud.

Gegen Sieben dann fanden sich alle betroffenen Personen im besagten Raum ein und der Direktor versiegelte die Tür gegen etwaige Lauscher. Es kam ja schließlich nicht sehr oft vor, dass eine solche sagen wir mal Notstandssitzung stattfand.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, begann der alte Zauberer mit ruhiger, wenn auch etwas besorgter Stimme.

„Liebe Kollegen und Vertrauensschüler, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um möglich Schritte zu besprechen, die uns in der nun eingetretenen Situation behilflich sein könnten. Einer dieser Schritte, so denken ich und auch einige meiner Kollegen, könnte ein, dass wir die Lehrpläne umstellen und alle Schüler auf einen bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Voldemord wird mit Sicherheit versuchen Hogwarts zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt anzugreifen."

Alle im Raum stöhnten auf. Sei es nun durch Voldemords ausgesprochenen Namen oder durch die Vorhersage eines Angriffs.

„Ich möchte euch außerdem daraufhin weisen, dass nachdem der dunkle Lord so brutal gegen das Ministerium und das Muggeldorf vorgegangen ist, es ihm scheinbar nicht mehr darum geht, Gefangene zu machen."

„ALBUS", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal. „Willst du uns hier allen Ernstes einschüchtern?"

„Nein Minerva, ich sage nur was ich denke."

„Aber hier sind Kinder im Raum... " versucht die alte Hexe zu erwidern.

„Das stimmt, sie alle sind aber auch in einer gewissen Verantwortung und sollen sich heute hier entscheiden, ob sie dieser gewachsen sind und deshalb müssen sie die Wahrheit erfahren."

Harry saß neben Ginny und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. Irgendwie verstand er den alten Zauberer und wie Dumbledore schon früher gesagt hatte, ist die Wahrheit manchmal hart, aber notwendig. Dann wanderte Harry´s Blick zu jedem einzelnen Vertrauensschüler. Von Hermine, die entschlossen schaute, zu Susan Bones, welche eher unsicher schien. Bei Malfoy stellte Harry überrascht eine gewisse berechnende Entschlossenheit fest. Ihm wurde auch schnell klar warum. Malfoy hatte keine andere Wahl. Er und seine Mutter hatten Voldemord verraten und er hatte seinen Vater durch den dunklen Lord verloren. Malfoy musste kämpfen sein es nun um Rache zu üben oder reiner Überlebenswille.

Die anderen Vertrauensschüler waren eher unentschlossen, erklärten sich aber bereit allen Anweisungen der Lehrer und des Direktors Folge zu leisten.

Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten brachte Professor Dumbledore das erste Thema, den Lehrplan zur Sprache.

„Meine werten Kollegen und ich haben beschlossen, einigen Fächern Stunden zu streichen, damit man sie für Verteidigung oder andere Fächer nutzen kann.. Ja Mr. Wels ?" Dumbledore stockte kurz und sah den Blonden verwundert an.

„Verzeihen sie mir mein Einmischen Professor, doch finden sie das so ratsam ?" Warf Chris ein und sowohl Harry, als auch der Rest fragte sich, was der Blonde damit meinte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen, Mr. Wels ?" Fragte Dumbledore, da er sich bewusst war, dass der Blonde sicher was bestimmtes im Kopf hatte.

„Ganz einfach Professor, was ist wenn Voldemord sich doch noch Zeit lässt und uns erst in einem Jahr angreift ? Wie wollen sie den Prüfern des Ministeriums erklären, warum unsere Abschlussschüler weniger wissen, als all die Jahre davor ?"

Harry verstand, was sein Freund meinte und anhand der Falten auf Dumbledore´s Stirn, schien dieser es auch zu verstehen. Aber was konnte man tun ? Es musste doch eine Lösung geben ? Harry überlegte krampfhaft und nach gut zehn Minuten schien es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen. Nicht die Stunden sondern der Stoff musste verändert werden.

„Ich hab´s", rief der Schwarzhaarige laut, „Wir müssen nicht die Stundenanzahl, sondern den Unterrichtsstoff modifizieren und zwar so, dass die Schüler nicht unbedingt merken, dass sie auf einen Kampf vorbereitet werden."

„Wie meinst du das, Potter ?", fragte Snape mit leicht schnarrender Stimme.

„Ganz Einfach Professor Snape. Sie könnten zu Beispiel das Thema Heiltränke ausdehnen und vielleicht auch anfangen einen größeren Vorrat von ihren besten Schülern brauen zu lassen. Wir werden sie ohne Zweifel benötigen." Erwiderte Harry und sah plötzlich wie Snapes Augen anerkennend funkelten. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken aber aus seinen Kopf und wand sich an Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„Und sie Professor, sollten vielleicht beginnen, die Schüler Steine, Stöcke oder so in nützlichere Sachen verwandeln zu lassen. Ich denke ein Messer ist effektiver im Kampf als eine Damenhandtasche."

Die alte Hexe wollte etwas sagen, merkte aber, dass ihr Schüler in gewisser Weise recht hatte und schluckte ihren Einwand wieder runter.

„Und was Zauberkunst betrifft ?", jetzt war sein Blick auf den kleinen Professor gerichtet, „So denke ich Filius, dass wir vielleicht den Patronuszauber in deinen Stunden lehren könnten und nicht in VgddK."

Alle starrten den Schwarzhaarigen mit offenen Mündern an. Hatte er das alles eben gesagt ? Und hatte er Professor Flitwick geduzt ? Das musste man erst einmal verdauen. Allerdings gaben die meisten Harry, nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens, Recht.

Danach beschloss man noch, dass in VgddK das Duellieren Schwerpunkt wurde und das je eine Stunde Geschichte und eine Stunde Kräuterkunde zugunsten eines neuen Fachs, nämlich Heilkunde, weichen muss. Es sollte wahlweise von Madame Pomfrey oder Chris gelehrt werden.

Eine weitere Neuerung wurde aber erst beschlossen, als ein Großteil der Vertrauensschüler den Raum bereits wieder verlassen hatte. Nur Chris und Harry, samt ihren beiden Freundinnen waren jetzt noch mit den Lehrern anwesend.

„Harry", sagte der Direktor, „wir sollten vielleicht einen der zahlreichen Räume von Hogwarts nutzen und ihn in eine eine Art Arbeitsraum umwandeln, der sich mit allen Informationen befasst, welche wir über Voldemord und seine Anhänger sammeln können. Außerdem sollten dazu nur bestimmte Personen Zugang haben. Wer weiß, ob nicht noch ein Spion unter uns weilt ?"

Harry und der Rest der Anwesenden stimmte zu und man beschloss den Raum der Gründer hinter dem Lehrertisch dafür zu verwenden. Harry und Chris kümmerten sich am nächsten Tag darum, dass ihn alle dafür bestimmten Personen auch betreten konnten. Ansonsten versuchte man den Schulbetrieb weitestgehend so fortzuführen, wie bisher. Einzig die Neuerungen im Lehrplan fasten schon zwei Tage nach der außerordentlichen Lehrersitzung.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen sehr schnell, denn Harry und Chris hatten damit begonnen, ihr Training zu intensivieren. Auch wurden jetzt ihre Freunde mit einbezogen. Hauptsächlich waren das Neville, Ron und auch andere der ehemaligen DA. Aus dem deutschen Haus meldeten sich nur vier Schüler. Der Rest begnügte sich damit, an den angebotenen Heilkundestunden teilzunehmen oder wenn es ihr Wissen zuließ, sich der Duelliergruppe, welche Remus gegründet hatte, anzuschließen.

Heute war Freitag und wie die meisten Schüler freute sich Harry auf das letzte Pausenklingeln, welches das Wochenende einläutete. Es war ein Hogsmeadewochenende und Harry fieberte dem schon seit mehreren Tagen entgegen. Endlich mal wieder raus aus dem Schloss und die Aussicht auf einen schönen Humpen Butterbier mit seinen Freunden, ließ seine Laune noch höher steigen. Sie wurde aber sofort wieder gedrückt, als der Direktor mit eiligen Schritten durch den Hauptgang des Schlosses hastete und seinen und Chris Namen rief.

„Harry, Chris kommt schnell. Ich habe die Informationen, dass ein weiterer Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf stattgefunden hat."

„Wo, Professor ?", fragte Harry schockiert und seine Hand glitt instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Im Westen des Landes. Ich habe die Koordinaten. Könntest du uns hinbringen ?"

Harry nickte und sein Kopf drehte sich zu Chris und Hermine. Der Blonde küsste Hermine noch kurz und machte sich bereit. Hermine hingegen nickte Harry verstehend zu und versprach dann, Ginny Bescheid zu geben. Keine Sekunde später waren alle drei Zauberer verschwunden.

Als Harry seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, wusste er nicht sofort was ertun sollte. Übergeben oder in Deckung gehen, wie er es in den Übungsduellen gelernt hatte. Denn vor seinen Augen breitete sich das schlimmste Blutbad aus, welches bisher gesehen hatte. Es musste das reinste Marsacker gewesen sein, was sich hier vor kurzem abgespielt hat. Überall lagen Leichen, teilweise völlig zerstückelt und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Der beißender Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch drang in Harry´s Nase und der Anblick all der Toten bewegte den Schwarzhaarigen dann doch dazu, seine Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen und sich eine Stelle zu suchen, wo kein Blut war. Dort übergab er sich dann geräuschvoll und nur der Klang eines anderen Würgens lies Harry erkennen, dass er nicht der Einzige war. Harry drehte den Kopf und sah Chris, wie er gerade dabei war, sein Gesicht zu säubern. Dann beschwor der Blonde mehrere Masken und reichte sie Dumbledore und Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sie dankbar auf und versuchte seinen Blick wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren

Dumbledore war in der Zwischenzeit schon etwas vorgegangen und begutachtete das Schlachtfeld. Immer wieder stöhnte er leicht auf. Harry sah daraufhin, dass der alte Zauberer einige Analysezauber sprach oder den Toten die er fand, wenn noch nötig, die Augen schloss. Wieder begann Harry seinen alten Mentor zu bewundern. Wenn Dumbledore eines hatte, dann war es Selbstkontrolle.

„Professor, was haben sie schon was gefunden ?" Fragte Harry mit aufkommender Wut in der Stimme, als sich der alte Zauberer neben einem fast niedergebrannten Haus hinkniete.

„Drachen Harry, das hier waren Drachen. Siehst du das ? Die Leute haben versucht das Feuer zu löschen. Doch Drachenfeuer kann man nicht so einfach bekämpfen. Aber das brauch dir ja nicht zu sagen, oder ?"

Harry nickte und versuchte mit Hilfe seines Aurenblickes, die Restmagie, welche bestimmt noch vorhanden war, zu analysieren.

„Es waren drei Arten, Professor. Mindestens ein ungarischer Hornschwanz war dabei und ein chinesischer Feuerball. Aber die dritte Art ist mir unbekannt. Sie ist allerdings schwächer als die anderen, wenn man den Verbrennungen glauben kann." Erklärte der Schwarzhaarige nachdem er mit seiner Untersuchung fertig war.

Chris war unterdes in eine andere Richtung gegangen, in der Hoffnung noch einen Überlebenden zu finden. Doch alles was er fand war Tod und Zerstörung. Er fragte sich, was für ein Wesen das sein konnte, der so ein Leid verursachte. Schließlich kam der Blonde an den Rand des Dorfes und dort machte er eine Entdeckung, die das bisher gesehene noch in den Schatten stellte. Chris rannte los und schrie vor Schmerz. Harry von den Geräuschen alarmiert bewegte sich nun ebenfalls, dicht gefolgt von Dumbledore, auf die Stelle zu, wo sein Freund kniete. Voller Entsetzten sah Harry auf einen riesigen Krater in der Erde. Er war mindestens zwanzig Meter in Durchmesser und fünfzehn Meter tief. Überall war verbrannte Erde und Qualm schwelte noch über manchen Ascheherden. Doch das Schlimmste befand sich im Zentrum des Loches. Dort befanden sich ebenfalls Leichen, doch mussten diese Menschen das grausamste Ende erlebt haben, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Ihre gesamten Körper wahren mit einer glasähnlichen Schicht überzogen. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie noch gelebt, als die Drachen ihr Feuer spieen und den extrem sandigen Boden zum Schmelzen brachten. Harry sank nun, wie sein Freund auch, auf die Knien und Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab. Es waren alles Unschuldige, keiner hatte jemanden was getan und doch mussten diese Menschen durch einen Krieg sterben, von dem sie nicht mal eine Ahnung hatten. Frauen, Kinder und Alte die sich nicht verteidigen konnten. Selbst das Vieh wurde nicht verschont. Was war nur aus Voldemord geworden. In Harry´s Kopf stieg mit einem Male eine unbändige Wut hoch und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde sich in den Drachen verwandeln und das ganze Land durchsuchen, nur um dieses Monster zu finden.

„Harry ?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn wieder zu Besinnung. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, doch wir müssen jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Das hier, diese Gräueltaten, sind ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass der finale Kampf immer näher rückt. Tom versucht uns zu unüberlegen Handlungen zu reizen, damit er uns auseinander treibt. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, doch wir müssen weiter suchen. Ich habe da vorn Spuren gesehen, die ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Wir müssen wissen, was er noch für Streitkräfte hat, wer seine Verbündeten sind."

Die beiden jungen Zauberer nickten verstehend, aber diese Bilder würden sich auf ewig in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen. Und beide, sei es nun Harry oder auch Chris, beide schworen sich, dass er dafür bezahlen würde.

Wenige Minuten später schienen sie jedoch wie verwandelt. Bei Chris, so stellte Dumbledore fest, setzte eine professionelle Kaltherzigkeit ein, wie er sie sonst nur von Poppy kannte. Harry hingegen schien vollkommen von seinen Dracheninstinkten geleitet zu sein und anhand des Leuchten in seinen Augen, konnte der alte Zauberer sehen, dass der Junge jeden Zentimeter Boden mit seinem Aurenblick absuchte. Harry war fast am anderen Ende des Dorfes, als ihn eine neu, fremde Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Wer sind sie ? Und was haben sie hier verloren ? Das ist Sperrgebiet." Rief jemand und als Harry sich vorsichtig herum drehte, erkannte er einen jungen dunkelblonden Mann, höchstens fünfundzwanzig Jahr alt, in einer Uniform und mit gezückter Waffe. Der Mann war scheinbar Polizist und sehr nervös dazu.

„Wir sind hier, um Untersuchungen anzustellen." Erwiderte Professor Dumbledore von einer anderen Seite und der Polizist schnellte herum. Kurz darauf tauchte ein weiterer auf. Diesmal ein Mann so um die fünfundvierzig. Er trag ebenfalls eine Uniform, doch steckte seine Pistole noch im Halfter.

„Danny, was ist hier los ? Sagte ich nicht du sollst alles absperren ?" Fuhr der Ältere den ersten Polizisten, scheinbar sein Gehilfe, an. Dabei wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch über seine Halbglatze und sah leicht verärgert auf die zahllosen Brandherde, welche immer noch eine ungeheure Hitze anstrahlten.

Der jüngere Polizist zuckte zusammen und mit zögernden Bewegungen steckte er seine Waffe wieder weg. Dann bedeutete er Harry, Dumbledore und auch Chris zu ihm zu kommen. Sichtlich nervöse drängte er die Drei in Richtung Dorfausgang, als der sein Chef ihn nochmals zurückrief und nun die drei Zauberer musterte.

„Wer sind sie ? Und wie kommen sie hier her ? Es gibt nur eine Straße herauf und die ist gesperrt." Fragte er und Harry überlegte schon, ob man ihn nicht vorsichtig betäuben und sein Gedächtnis verändern sollte.

Dann aber wanderte der Blick des Polizisten über Harry´s Stirn und plötzlich sah Harry einen Gesichtsausdruck, den er nur zu gut kannte. Und bevor er irgendwas unternehmen konnte, rief der Polizist seinen Untergebenen.

„Danny, geh zu meinem Wagen und ordere Verstärkung."

Nun war sich Harry sicher, dass sie Probleme bekamen und eine Auseinandersetzung unumgänglich war. Auch Chris und der Direktor schienen sich bereit zu machen. Harry griff langsam in seinen Umhang und ertastete seinen Zauberstab. Dann traf ihn aber der Schock. Der Polizist wandte sich an Dumbledore und sagte mit unsicherer Stimme.

„Sie sind Zauberer, richtig ? Sie sind Albus Dumbledore ? Und das hier ist Harry Potter."

Harry stöhnte insgeheim auf, glaubte dann aber seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er das überraschte Gesicht seines Mentors sah.

„Wo.. Woher ?" fragte der alte Zauberer zögernd und sichtlich überrascht, da er sich sicher war, keinerlei magische Anzeichen bei seinem Gegenüber bemerkt zu haben.

„Meine Tochter Evelyne, Evelyne Mc Gormick. Sie ist in ihre Schule gegangen. Ist nur schon einige Jahre her, acht um genau zu sein."

Harry sah wie sich auf Dumbledore´s Gesicht ein erkennendes Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie war eine Ravenclaw und auch Vertrauensschülerin."

„Und die Verstärkung, Mr. Mc Gormick ?" Unterbrach Harry die kleine Geschichtsstunde unsicher.

„Ach die braucht eine gute Stunde um bis hierher vorzudringen. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Dany außer Hörweite ist, wenn wir uns unterhalten." Erwiderte der Ältere mit einem Lächeln, welches Dumbledore´s in nichts nachstand.

Dann fragte er aber, was hier passiert sei und nachdem ihm der Direktor halbwegs zu verstehen geben konnte, was er vermutete, brach der Mann weinend zusammen. Harry versuchte ihm zu helfen und versprach, die Schuldigen zu finden. Doch er wusste, dass dies nur ein schwacher Trost war.

Dann war plötzlich eine Vielzahl von Apparationsgeräuschen zu hören und keine zehn Sekunden später war das ganze Dorf von Auroren bevölkert. Unter ihnen auch Tonks und Kingsley Shackebolt. Der alte Auror fragte Dumbledore sofort nach seinen Erkenntnissen und wollte sich dann daran machen, das Gedächtnis von Mr. Mc Gormick zu verändern, als Dumbledore ihn davon abhielt.

„Nein Kingsley, er weiß Bescheid über uns." Der alte Zauberer sah Mr. Mc Gormick über seine Brillengläser durchdringend an und sagte weiter,

„Außerdem habe ich mit ihm vereinbart, dass er am Ende seiner Untersuchung, uns seinen Bericht und einige Fotos, durch seine Tochter, zukommen lässt."

Mr. Mc Gormick schaute den alten Zauberer überrascht an, nickte dann aber zustimmend. Harry war unterdes noch mal ins Dorf gegangen und sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, wie einige Ministeriumsangehörige dabei waren, das Gedächtnis des jungen Polizisten, der gerade zurück gekommen war, zu modifizieren. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine der unzähligen Leichen. Diese war besonders schlimm zugerichtet zu sein. Der ganze Körper schien entlang der Längsachse geteilt und Harry, der seinen Dracheninstinkt unterdrückt hatte, musste sich wieder übergeben. Er ging auf die Knie und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich wieder besser fühlte. Und während er versuchte sich von dem Anblick zu erholen, fiel sein Blick auf einen anderen Körper. Dieser Mann schien weniger schwere Wunden zu haben und man konnte darauf schließen, dass er noch eine Weile gelebt hat. In seinen toten Augen stand allerdings das pure Entsetzen geschrieben. Was dann aber für Harry das Erschreckendste war, waren die mit Blut gekritzelten Bilder neben der Leiche. Harry ging ein wenig näher, um sie genau zu sehen. Sie zeigten eine ungewöhnlich Art von Strichmännchen, die etwas schwangen. Außerdem hatte sie einem Schwanz und auf dem unförmigen Kreis, der den Kopf darstellte, prangten zwei Spitzen...

„Professor, kommen sie... schnell", rief der Schwarzhaarige und keine zehn Sekunden später stand der alte Zauberer neben ihm.

„Was hast du, Harry ?"

„Sehen sie die Zeichnung ? Erwiderte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und deutete auf die blutige Malerei.

Daraufhin wich Dumbledore sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Eine solche Kreatur, wie sie der Tote gezeichnet hatte, gab es nämlich nicht auf Erden.

„Könnte es ein Dämon sein Professor ?"

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht. Doch sollte es so sein, dann steht uns das Schlimmste bevor, was man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen kann. Chaos und Zerstörung, alles was Voldemord verkörpert, würde über dieses Land kommen."

Fünf Minuten später erreichte auch Chris die Stelle, wo Harry und der Professor waren und untersuchte sie auf etwaige ungewöhnliche magische Spuren. Dann sah er die Beiden an und sein Gesicht schien merkwürdigerweise sehr entspannt.

„Wissen sie Professor ? Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich hierbei um einen Dämon handelt. Ich glaube eher, es ist eine andere, sehr alte Rassen von grausamen Kriegern, die ihren Ursprung bei den Goddar hat."

„Welche Krieger meinen sie, Mr. Wels ?" Fragte Dumbledore leicht verunsichert.

„Das möchte ich ihnen noch nicht verraten. Ich möchte erst noch einige Bücher zu Rate ziehen, da mich ein kleines Gespräch mit Mr. Mc Gormick stutzig gemacht hat."

„GESPRÄCH ?" fragten Beide.

„Ja Gespräch. Ich habe ihn nämlich gefragt, ob er jemanden hier im Orte verloren hat und als er erleichtert verneinte, wollte ich wissen, wieso sie dann so schnell hier waren. Daraufhin hat er mir gesagt, dass sie zum Einen die Rauchschwaden gesehen haben und zum Anderen, ein Einwohner von hier, ein gewisser Archie, behauptet hat, er wäre von einer riesigen Kuh angegriffen worden."

„Einer Kuh ?", entfuhr es Harry und ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja einer Kuh, Harry. Erst wollten sie der Sache keine Bedeutung beimessen, da besagter Archie öfters mal einen über den Durst trinkt. Aber dann war da der Rauch und sie sind hergekommen."

Harry war über diese Informationen mehr als nur verwundert und auch der Direktor schien auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ihr Freund etwas für sich behielt, nicht so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Deshalb ließ Harry seinen Aurenblick noch mal über das zerstörte Dorf schweifen, in der Hoffnung Anhaltspunkte zu finden, die sie vielleicht übersehen hatten. Er fand aber nichts und sah deshalb Chris leicht missmutig an. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick aber auf die Landschaft um das Dorf herum. Erst jetzt, nachdem der Rauch sich allmählich verzog, wurde die Schönheit des kleinen Tals, welches von einer ungewöhnlich schroffen Felsformation umrahmt wurde, sichtbar. Harry stand da und ließ sein Auge schweifen. Es gab einen kleinen rauschenden Bach und saftige Wiesen, die ideal schienen für sämtliche Arten der Viehhaltung. Harry war völlig angetan von dieser Landschaft und er fühlte sich, als wäre er schon mal hier gewesen. Alle kam ihm so vertraut vor. Dann wanderte sein Blick aber wieder zu dem zerstörten Dorf und alle Idylle war dahin. Einmal mehr stieg die Wut in ihm hoch und da Dumbledore dies zu bemerken schien, beschloss er, dass es Zeit war zurück zu kehren. Die drei Zauberer verabschiedeten sich von Mr. Mc Gormick und den noch anwesenden Auroren und kehrten kurz darauf nach Hogwarts zurück.


	57. Kapitel 57

Oh, oh zweihundert hits und nur zwei Reviewes, ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Andererseits heißt das, ich mache keine Fehler mehr, oder ?

Ansonsten gilt wie immer viel Spaß, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlih mal wieder über die Strenge geschlagen habe.

Kapitel 57

Als Harry im Hofe des Schlosses erschien und sich vergewisserte, dass auch seine beiden Begleiter wohlbehalten angekommen waren, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, wie weit sich Hogwarts im Norden befinden musste. Eben war es noch hell und die Wintersonne strahlte über die Bergspitzen und jetzt, keine zwei Sekunden später, war es schon stockfinster. Dann erklang ein Geräusch, welches die Drei ebenfalls daran erinnerte, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Obwohl, so richtigen Hunger hatte der Schwarzhaarige nach den grausamen Bildern eigentlich nicht. Auch Chris knurrte der Magen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Dort wurden sie dann allerdings Zeuge eines Zwischenfalls, welcher heute, so war es Harry klar, gar nicht gut kam. Draco Malfoy, stand mitten in der Halle und seine Aufmerksamkeit und unverwechselbare Arroganz galt voll und ganz Trexus. Der kleine Hauself hielt sich in seiner braunen Lederuniform in der Nähe des Gryffindortisches auf und schien auf seinen Meister zu warten. Malfoy, von dem Harry gehofft hatte, er würde sich nach Weihnachten etwas ändern, benahm sich hingegen wie früher und sprach den kleinen Kerl an, als wäre er nur auf der Welt um ihm allein zu dienen.

„Elf, bring mir etwas zu trinken. Ich will Kürbissaft und zwar gekühlt", rief der Malfoyerbe und alle Slytherins johlten ihm Beifall klatschend zu. Dann aber verschluckte sich der Blonde, denn anstatt sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen, um das gewünschte Getränk zu holen, wiedersprach Trexus und dies laut und deutlich vor der versammelten Halle.

„Nein Sir, das werde ich nicht tun. Sie haben kein Recht Trexus Befehle zu erteilen. Erst wenn der Meister es mir gestatten, werde ich mich darum kümmern."

Die ganze Halle verstummte schlagartig. Daraufhin drehte sich der kleine Elf in Richtung Gryffindortisch und fragte ausgerechnet Hermine überfreundlich, ob sie etwas möchte. Harry konnte sehen, dass Malfoy zu zittern begann, rot anlief und mit wütendem Gesicht sich auf den Elfen zu bewegte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen ? Reicht es nicht, dass dein Meister dich verstoßen hat, dass du Kleidung trägst ? Du bist eine Schande für alle Zauberer..."

Während Malfoy den letzten Satz sprach, zog er seinen Zauberstab und hatte Trexus fast erreicht. Den Elfen einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, dazu kam er aber nicht. Chris war mitten aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und Malfoy war mit seinem Hals direkt in die ausgestreckte Hand des Blonden gelaufen.

„Wag es ja nicht, meinem Elfen auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, Malfoy. Ich hab heute schon genug totes Fleisch gesehen, also machen mir deine mickrigen siebzig Kilo nichts mehr aus." Sagte der blonde Gryffindor mit leiser, jedoch eiskalter Stimme.

Dann hob Chris den Blonden blitzschnell hoch und sah ihn mit wütenden Augen an. Harry wurde plötzlich sehr stark an Goyle erinnert und wart versucht, seinen Freund notfalls zu betäuben, damit dieser keinen Schaden anrichtete.

Wenige Sekunden später schien der Blonde sich aber wieder gefasst zu haben und ließ Malfoy unsanft runter. Sofort warf sich Trexus vor seinen Herren und begann sich überschwänglich zu bedanken. Chris wurde daraufhin wieder etwas ungehaltener und schrie nun den kleinen Elfen förmlich an.

„Trexus hör auf dich wie ein niederes Tier zu benehmen. Du vertrittst die Familie der von Schwarzenbergs, meine Familie. Benimm dich dementsprechend und stell dich stolz und erhobenen Hauptes hin."

Der kleine Elf erschrak etwas, stand aber augenblicklich auf und fragte sofort, was Chris zu essen beliebt. Das Gesicht des Blonden wurde plötzlich kreideweiß und er suchte scheinbar nach dem schnellsten Weg aus der Halle.

„Meister ? Geht es euch nicht gut? Soll ich euch etwas Suppe holen ?" Fragte Trexus unsicher.

„Nein Trexus kein Essen. Geh in den Wald, hacke Holz oder streiche irgendein Zimmer neu an. Aber bitte lass mich für die nächste Stunde in Ruhe." Sagte Chris nun fast schon panisch.

Damit drehte er sich zur Tür und verließ zügig die Große Halle. Harry sah dem Blonden besorgt nach, setzte sich dann aber doch an den Gryffindortisch und wurde von seinen Freunden mit großen, fragenden Augen empfangen. Als diese jedoch seinen traurigen Gesichtausdruck sahen, beschlossen sie allesamt, dass es warten konnte. Einzig Hermine fragte nach Chris. Harry bat sie aber, ihm Zeit zum Abreagieren zugeben. Außerdem würde sie ihn verstehen, wenn sie nachher alle im Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, Dumbledore´s Ausführungen gehört haben.

Zwei Minuten später erschien das Essen vor ihnen und Ron, Ginny und Hermine schaufelten freiweg die leckersten Speisen auf ihre Teller. Harry allerdings schaffte es nur eine kleine Kartoffel in den Mund zu stecken, bevor er sich die Hand vor Selbigen hielt und aus der Halle rannte. Draußen angekommen übergab er sich heute nun zum dritten Mal und nachdem er die Bescherung mittels eines Zaubers verschinden lassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg durchs Schloss.

Seine Freunde sahen sich verwundert und teilweise besorgt an. Ginny wollte schon aufspringen, doch der Direktor hielt sie zurück. Er war von allen unbemerkt an den Tisch herangetreten und sagte leise.

„Ms. Weasley nein, geben sie Harry etwas Luft. Es ist heute sehr viel, sehr grausames, geschehen und unsere beiden Freunde müssen erst einmal selbst damit klar kommen. Was nun sie alle hier angeht ? So möchte ich diejenigen, welche sonst an unseren außerordentlichen Konferenzen teilnehmen bitten, heute Abend gegen acht Uhr in unserem Arbeitszimmer zu erscheinen."

Hermine, Ron und Ginny nickten und wandten sich danach wieder ihrem Essen zu. Zwar schauten einige der Gryffindors pikiert, doch das war den Dreien egal.

Alle Lehrer waren schon anwesend und auch Kingsley Shackebolt, der jetzige Leiter der Auroren hatte sich nahe dem Kamin niedergelassen. Hermine war die Erste, welche etwas zaghaft durch die kleine Holztür trat und sie dann für Ginny und Ron offen hielt.

„Sind Harry und Chris schon zurück ?" Fragte der Lockenkopf nachdem sie sich kurz umgeblickt hatte, doch Professor Dumbledore schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Nein Ms. Granger und ich bin darüber auch nicht unbedingt traurig. Denn was ich ihnen jetzt erzählen werde, haben die Zwei bedauerlicherweise life miterlebt und ich finde, man muss sie nicht sofort wieder daran erinnern."

Die drei Schüler starrten den alten Zauberer mit entsetzten Gesichtern an. Dann bat Dumbledore alle, sich zu setzen und er begann mit seinem Bericht über den heutigen Angriff auf das Muggeldorf. Besonders schwer tat sich der sonst so gefasste alte Mann, als es darum ging, die Grausamkeiten des Angriffs zu erläutern. Allerdings, so fand er, sei es besser, er erzählt es ihnen, als dass es seine beiden jungen Schützlingen tun müssen.

Eine Stunde später sah der Direktor in die Runde und ausnahmslos Allen stand der pure Horror im Gesicht geschrieben. Den beiden Mädchen und auch einigen Lehrerinnen, wie Madame Hooch oder Professor Sproute, rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen bei den Gedanken an die vielen unschuldigen Opfer. Die Männer waren größtenteils blass und selbst Snape, der eigentlich solche Sachen durch seine Tätigkeit als Spion kennen müsste, schien sich irgendwie unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Plötzlich tauchte Fawks, Dumbledore´s Phönix mitten aus dem Nichts auf und nachdem er sich auf der Schulter von des Direktors niedergelassen hatte, nahm dieser ihm den kleinen Zettel, welchen er in seinem Schnabel trug, ab. Er las ihn und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Ron, Ginny und Hermine und sagte.

„Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, ihr Bruder Charlie ist eben mit einem Notfallportschlüssel im Krankenflügel eingetroffen."

Sofort wurden die beiden Weasleys blass, sprangen auf und rannten aus dem Zimmer. Dumbledore wandte sich noch schnell an die anderen im Raum.

„Das Treffen ist hiermit vorerst beendet. Minerva, du kommst bitte mit hoch in den Krankenflügel. Ms. Granger, sie würde ich bitten, Harry und Mr. Wels zu suchen."

Hermine nickte und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Freund, doch nichts geschah. Völlig überrascht versuchte sie nochmals zu ihm zu apparieren, aber wieder blieb ihr Versuch erfolglos. Dumbledore sah seine Schülerin überrascht an.

„Versuchen sie es bei Harry, vielleicht kann er Mr. Wels erreichen." Meinte der Direktor nach kurzem Überlegen und nachdem er zusätzlich seine Karte der Rumtreiber aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte, sagte er Hermine, sie soll es in Harry´s Arbeitszimmer versuchen. Zwei Sekunden später war der braune Lockenkopf verschwunden und die beiden Erwachsenen beeilten sich, um in den Krankenflügel zu kommen.

Völlig außer Atem stürmten Ron und Ginny in den Krankensaal. Sie blieben aber sofort stehen, als sie das sahen, was einmal ihr großer Bruder war. Ginny fing fürchterlich an zu weinen und warf sich an die Schulter ihres älteren Bruders. Ron legte reflexartig seinen Arm um sie, seine Augen blieben aber an Charlie haften.

Der älteste Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Seine Haare waren weg, völlig versenkt und die Haut im Gesicht und an den Armen war schwarz oder blutete. Überall breitete sich ein beißender Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch aus.

Madame Pomfrey bemerkte die zwei Schüler erst gar nicht, denn sie war voll damit beschäftigt, sich um ihren Patienten zu kümmern.

Dann trafen auch der Direktor und Professor Mc Gonnagal ein und die alte Hexe schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund, während der alte Zauberer blass wurde.

„Poppy, was ist passiert ?" Fragte Dumbledore entsetzt und trat an das Bett heran

„Er ist aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, Albus. In der Hand hatte er diesen alten Kelch und überall war Qualm. Fawks muss etwas gespürt haben, denn er war keine zehn Sekunden später hier und ich konnte ihm die Nachricht für dich geben."

Erwiderte Madame Pomfrey und begann damit Charlie einige starke Schmerzlinderungstränke zu verabreichen. Dann nahm sie eine Schere und fing an die verkohlten Kleidungsstücke vorsichtig abzuschneiden. Einzig die Kleidung, welche seinen Torso bedeckte ließ die alte Heilerin dran, sie war glücklicherweise aus Drachenhaut und hatte keinen Schaden genommen.

„Wird er überleben, Poppy ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal und ihr Blick wanderte besorgt zu ihren beiden Schülern.

„Ich weiß nicht Minerva. Der junge Mann ist sehr stark, doch wenn, wird es einige Zeit brauchen. Außerdem muss ich erst einmal versuchen, ihn in eine stabile Lage zu bringen. Die Verbrennungen scheinen nämlich nicht die einzigen Verletzungen zu sein. Ich habe schon zwei gebrochene Rippen diagnostiziert."

Zehn Minuten später betrat Hermine den Krankenflügel... allein.

„Ms. Granger, haben sie Mr. Wels oder Harry nicht gefunden ?" Fragte Dumbledore besorgt darüber, dass sie ohne Begleitung herein kam.

„Doch Sir, ich habe Harry gefunden. Er versucht Chris hierher zu bringen. Scheinbar ist er auf dem Astronomieturm, hat aber eine Antiapparationswand um sich herum errichtet. Harry fliegt von außen zu ihm hoch und bringt ihn dann her."

Der Direktor nickte verstehen und Hermine machte sich daran, Ginny zu trösten.

„Alles wird gut Ginny, vertrau mir. Chris kommt gleich und dann..."

„VERDAMMT", rief Madame Pomfrey und beschwor schnell eine Decke, welche sie fest auf Charlies Körper presste. Alle schauten überrascht auf die alte Heilerin, wie sie versuchte eine blutende Wunde zu schließen und Dumbledore fragte, was sei und ob er ihr irgendwie helfen könne.

„Albus ich weiß nicht weiter. Irgendwas stimmt mit diesen Brandwunden nicht. Sie scheinen immer noch zu brennen, obwohl es keine sichtbare Flamme gibt."

Der Direktor sah seine Heilerin mit großen Augen an. Er wollte fragen, wie so etwas sein kann, wurde aber von einem Geräusch an der Tür abgelenkt. Es war Harry, der schnellen Schrittes in den Krankenflügel kam und sein Gesicht sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Harry was ist los ? Hast du Mr. Wels gefunden ?" Fragte er sofort hoffnungsvoll.

„Ähm ja Professor. Nur weiß ich nicht so recht, ob uns das was nützt." Antwortete Harry unsicher.

„Bitte ? Ich verstehe dich nicht ganz." Erwiderte Dumbledore darauf.

„Nun, Chris hat ein kleines Problem..."

Im nächsten Moment polterte es an der Tür und Chris kam in den Raum gestolpert.. Alle drehten sich zu ihm um, doch der Blonde schien mehr mit dem Garderobenständer beschäftigt zu sein, als das er ihre ungläubigen Blicke bemerkte.

„Oh Entschuldigung Gnädigste... hicks... ich wollte nicht aufdringlich erscheinen. Hicks. Möchten sie tanzen ?"

Dann schnappte sich der Blonde den Ständer und begann vor den Augen aller Anwesenden einen Walzer zu tanzen. Alle, außer Madame Pomfrey, schauten entsetzt in Richtung Chris und Harry konnte sehen, wie Professor Mc Gonnagal Lippen angesichts von Chris Zustand immer schmaler wurden und ihre Augen anfingen zu funkeln. Dumbledore hingegen schien hingegen ein verstehendes Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben, auch wenn es jetzt, so fand es Harry, gerade sehr unpassend war. Dann drehte sich der alte Zauberer zu Harry und fragte interessiert,

„Harry, was ist passiert ?"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht Professor. Vielleicht war das heute doch nicht so einfach für Chris. Als ich ihn endlich gefunden hatte, saß Chris auf dem Astronomieturm und um ihn herum lagen mehrere leere, teilweise zerbrochene Butterbierflaschen. Da die dann scheinbar alle waren, muss sich unser Freund an seinen Whiskey erinnert haben. Er hat mindestens eine Fla... "Ein Klonk war zu hören, gefolgt von dem Geräusch einer über den Boden rollenden, leeren Flasche.„... korrigiere zwei Flaschen Whiskey intus."

Das Gesicht des Direktors nahm nun den Ausdruck von Besorgnis an. Chris hingegen drehte weiter seine Runden, bis ihm der Garderobenständer aus der Hand glitt. Er taumelte leicht, fing sich aber gekonnt wieder ab. Dann schaute er sich allerdings im Raum um und sein Blick blieb auf Professor Mc Gonnagal hängen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Harry hoffte inständig, dass sein Freund jetzt nicht den Fehler beging, die so schon kochenden Hexe zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Langsam kam Chris näher und man konnte deutlich seine glasigen Augen sehen und der Schalk, welcher sich dahinter verbarg. Plötzlich stockte er, begann ertappt zu grinsen und begann mit träger Zunge,

„Oh, Oh das Grauen von Gryffindor, der Schrecken aus Schottland. Ich glaube, ich geh mal wieder. Will ja nicht so jung sterben."

Wenn die Sache nicht so extrem ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry jetzt losgelacht und anhand von Dumbledore´s Gesicht, erkannte Harry, dass es dem Direktor ebenso ging. Selbst Professor Mc Gonnagal schien keine Worte zu finden und dies sollte schon was heißen.

Chris war ungeachtet dessen weiter in Richtung Krankenbett gelaufen und sofort kam ihm eine besorgte Hermine entgegen. Sie stemmte ihre Arme gegen seine Schultern und sah ihm tief in die sich leicht drehenden Augen. Dann fragte sie mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme.

„Chris, hast du getrunken ?"

„Jepp, Schatzi." Kam als Antwort und Chris Grinsen wurde breiter und war nun voller Stolz, wie man es von einem kleinen Jungen kannte.

„Alkohol ? Whiskey ?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Jepp"

„Warum ?"

Plötzlich wurden Chris Augen völlig klar und er sagte mit scheinbar ganz normaler, wenn auch leicht verbitterter Stimme,

„Weil es das Einzigste war, was ich nicht sofort wieder ausgekotzt habe."

Daraufhin weiteten sich Hermines Augen und es bildeten sich kleine Tränen darin. Chris küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und ging, nein wankte, dann weiter in Richtung Charlie Weasley. Dort bemerket er Ginny und Ron, die Beide nur Augen für ihren Bruder hatten. Harry trat unterdes an Hermine heran und versuchte sie zu trösten. Der Lockenkopf nickte ihm verstehend zu, murmelte aber was davon, dass Alkohol keine Lösung sein. Harry wollte seiner besten Freundin versichern, dass ihr Freund sie wirklich nicht verletzen wollte, wurde aber durch Chris nun etwas lautere Stimme unterbrochen.

„Na Poppylein, wie sieht es aus ?" Fragte Chris und jede Bewegung erstarb. Sei es nun, da Madame Pomfrey den Zustand von Chris registrierte oder weil er sie so genannt hatte.

„Mr. Wels, ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen. Sie müssten doch am besten wissen, was Alkohol ihrem Körper antut." Sagte die alte Heilerin an den Blonden gerichtet, nachdem sie ihn von oben nach unten gemustert hatte.

„Ich auch, Poppylein. Andererseits warst du aber auch nicht auf Voldemords Grillfest."

Harry konnte nun deutlich die Verbitterung, aber auch die Schuld, die in der Stimme des Blonden mitschwang, heraushören. Er drehte sich zu Professor Dumbledore und wollte schauen, wie der alte Zauberer auf die ganze Sache reagierte. Doch der Direktor schien Verständnis zu haben und meinte.

„Ein jeder hat so seine Wege, um mit bestimmten Sachen umzugehen. Außerdem denke ich, dass dies hier einmalig ist und ich verstehe Mr. Wels sogar."

Vollkommen entsetzt über diesen Satz, sahen ihn Professor Mc Gonnagal und auch Hermine an. Und es war dieses Mal der braune Lockenkopf, welcher zuerst seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Ja aber Professor, Harry war auch in diesem Dorf und er hat nicht versucht, seine Erinnerungen zu ertränken ?"

Hermine schaute rasch zu Harry, um von ihm etwas Unterstützung für ihre Feststellung zu erhalten, bemerkte aber sofort, dass ihr bester Freund verlegen zu Boden guckte.

„Harry ? Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast auch was getrunken." Fuhr Hermine ungewollt auf.

„NEIN", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, doch alle spürten, dass er etwas verbarg. „ Getrunken habe ich nichts, aber... aber..."

„Was hast du gemacht ?" Hakte Hermine sachte nach und Professor Mc Gonnagal horchte jetzt auf.

„Ähm... na ja... Hermine, könntest du mich morgen daran erinnern, dass wir eine neue Turnhalle brauchen. Die alte existiert nicht mehr so ganz." Sagte Harry immer leiser werdend.

„Wieso ?"

„Nun, ich denke Harry konnte seine Wut, welche ich schon heute nachmittag gespürt habe, nicht mehr zurück halten und hat sich beim Abreagieren gehen lassen." Beantwortete Dumbledore Hermines Frage.

Dann aber hörten sie, wie Madame Pomfrey und Chris anfingen sich etwas lauter werdend zu unterhalten und schauten in Richtung Charlie´s Bett.

„Poppylein, ich sag ja nur, lass ihn einfach hier Liegen und warte auf die rechte Zeit..." Lallte der Blonde und Harry konnte sehen, dass seine Augen dabei waren, Ron´s älteren Bruder zu untersuchen.

„Mr. Wels, mischen sie sich in ihrem Zustand nicht in meine Arbeit ein. Sie sind ja völlig betrunken und haben keine hundertprozentige Urteilskraft mehr. Und lassen sie dieses „Poppylein" weg." Erwiderte die alte Heilerin und machte sich daran die Wunden ihres Patienten weiter zu untersuchen.

„Na schön mein Rehlein in Weiß, wie du willst ? Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ich bin vielleicht betrunken, doch erkenne ich noch sehr gut, was für Wunden das da sind." Kam es als Nächstes von Chris und als dieser sich schmollend auf einen Stuhl etwas abseits, jedoch mir freiem Blick auf das Bett, hinsetzte, glaubte Harry im falschen Film zu sein. Nicht nur dass die beiden Heiler sich hier stritten, nein, sie machten es auch noch vor den Augen von Ginny und Ron. Bei Letzterem konnte man ganz deutlich sehen, dass sich seine Hände allmählich zu Fäusten zusammenzogen und auch sein Gesicht langsam von Trauer zu Zorn wechselte. Deshalb trat Harry nun ganz nah an Ginny heran und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Alles wird gut, Schatz. Ich weiß, dass wir eine Lösung finden."

Ginny hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf und sah in seine grünen Augen. Ron hingegen sah seinen Freund voller Sorge um seinen Bruder an und sagte dann mit leicht wütend werdender Stimme,

„Harry ich verstehe nicht, dass es immer uns trifft. Ich meine, erst Percy und Ginny, dann Luna und jetzt Charlie. Und dann musste sich dieser Idiot da auch noch besaufen."

„Stop Ron, das will ich gar nicht erst hören." Fuhr Harry einen Freund an. „Gut Chris hat sich betrunken, doch glaub mir, dass hättest du auch. Er hatte völlig recht, ihr habt SIE nicht gesehen. Ihre verbrannten Körper, das Grauen in ihren Augen."

„Ja aber..." versuchte der Rothaarige.

„Kein aber Ron, es ist wie es ist und wir müssen mit der Situation klar kommen. Außerdem möchte ich gern wissen, was Chris damit meinte, wir sollen Charlie liegen lassen und auf die rechte Zeit warten..." Erwiderte Harry und sah seinen rothaarigen Freund fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, Harry. Er sagte was davon, dass man die Sache, Charlies Wunden, sich selbst überlassen muss und dass das einzigste, was man ihm geben darf, Schmerzmittel ist"

Harry sah fragend zu Chris und überlegte, was sein Freund wusste. Chris hingegen saß leicht schief auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtet Madame Pomfrey mit extremer Aufmerksamkeit. Harry konnte das spüren, obwohl Chris nun wieder so aussah, als wären seine klaren Momente, wie er sie eben bei dem Streit mit Poppy hatte, wieder in weite Ferne gerückt. Harry folgte dennoch dem Blick des Blonden hinüber zur Heilerin und sah, wie sie sich daran machte, die ersten verbrannten, etwa galleonengroßen Hautpartikel zu entfernen. Poppy hatte die Pinzette und das Skalpell fast angesetzt, als ein „äh äh" aus Richtung des Blonden kam. Scheinbar verunsichert durch seine Andeutung, stockte Madame Pomfrey in ihrer Bewegung, atmete tief durch und fragte mit genervter Stimme,

„WAS ?"

Chris begann daraufhin wie ein sechsjähriger, extrem altkluger Junge zu sagen,

„Also, ich würde das lassen. Jede neue Wunde macht es nur schlimmer."

„Und warum nicht ? Willst du das der Junge erstickt ?" Brach es aus der sonst so gefassten alten Hexe hervor.

„Weil es Feu.. er.. ball...spu...cke ist, Poppylein."

Daraufhin zog die alte Hexe reflexartig das Messer weg und bedachte die Haut vor sich mit sorgfältigen Blicken.

„Feuerballspucke ?", fragte eine Stimme hinter Harry und er erkannte sie als die von Professor Mc Gonnagal. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte die zum Teil ratlosen und in Dumbledore´s Fall entsetzten Gesichter. Letzterer bescherte dem Schwarzhaarigen eine besonders böse Vorahnung. Dann erhob der Direktor das Wort und versuchte zu erklären.

„Das was Mr. Wels eben gesagt hat, könnte durchaus stimmen und wenn dem so ist, dass sieht es schlecht für Mr. Weasley aus."

Sofort konnte man ein Schluchzen von Ginny hören und auch Ron ließ ein schmerzverzogenes „Nein" von sich. Dann fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„ Feuerballspucke stammt, wie der Name schon sagt, vom Chinesischen Feuerball. Es handelt sich dabei um ein extrem starkes Sekret, welches die Männchen und nur die Männchen absondern. Übrigens einer der Gründe warum unsere Champions, damals beim Trimagischen Turnier, auch gegen ein Weibchen antreten mussten. Also dieses Sekret wird von den männlichen Tieren produziert und versprüht um einerseits ihre Beute zu erlegen und andererseits, ihr Territorium zu markieren. Es hat nämlich die Eigenschaft sehr lange zu brennen, ist kaum löschbar und hinterlässt somit eine unvergleichlich Spur. Die einzige Möglichkeit es zu bekämpfen, ist dem Feuer den Sauerstoff zu entziehen und das solange, bis es restlos erloschen ist."

Als Dumbledore mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, schauten ihn alle voller Entsetzen darüber, was mit Charlie Weasley geschehen wird an. Harry war schockiert und konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ron sank auf seinen Knien und schaute mit weißem Gesicht zu seinem Bruder auf. Hermine und Professor Mc Gonnagal mussten sich ebenfalls setzen und Harry hielt Ginny so fest, wie es nur ging. Einzig Chris schien die Sache nicht zu berühren, denn er unterhielt sich mit Madame Pomfrey. Man hörte zwar ab und zu einige Worte, die etwas Hoffnung verhießen, doch dann sah man, dass alle zwei Heiler wieder mit dem Kopf schüttelten. Schließlich traten Chris und Madame Pomfrey wieder an Charlies Bett und untersuchten seinen Körper erneut. Glücklicherweise schien Ron´s Bruder von alledem nichts mitzubekommen, denn er hatte sich seit gut einer halben Stunde nicht mehr bewegt. Nur anhand der sich bewegenden Brust erkannte man, dass er noch lebte. Schließlich trat Harry an seinen blonden Freund heran.

„Sag mal Chris, gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit ?" Fragte Harry und sah dabei unsicher zwischen Ginny und Ron hin und her.

„Nein Harry, leider nicht. Man kann das magische Feuer nun mal nicht mit Magie oder irgendwelchen Zaubertränken bekämpfen. Und das Schlimmst ist, mit jeder Schicht Haut, die abplatzt, weil sie verbrannt ist und spröde wird, bekommt das Feuer neue Energie und brennt sich tiefer in den Körper. Charlie lebt eigentlich nur noch, weil er eine Weste und Unterhose aus Drachenhaut anhatte. Somit hat er sich in „nur" an den Armen, Beinen und seinem Kopf verbrannt. Wenn das Feuer seinen Rumpf erreicht hätte, wäre es nur eine Frage von Minuten gewesen."

Aufgrund dieser Worte überkam Ginny ein Anfall und sie weinte stärker den je. Chris sah kurz zu Harry und nahm sie darauf in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

„Ginny, ich weiß es tut weh, doch du musst aufhören zu wei...", Chris stockte, „Verdammt jetzt hab ich´s"

Der Blonde schob den Rotschopf plötzlich weit von sich weg und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Harry war über diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch extrem überrascht und sah seinen blonden Freund mit unsicheren Augen an.

„Weine für mich Ginny, weine." Rief Chris laut in den Raum und rannte dann wie irre in Richtung Büro. Alle Anwesenden schauten ihn an, als wäre er übergeschnappt. Harry war sogar so weit, dass er seinem Freund einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten, weil er sich in seinen Zustand über das Leid und den Schmerz seiner Freundin lustig zu machen schien. Es tat ihm nämlich genauso weh, sie so leiden zu sehen.

Dann kam der Blonde aber mit einer Glasschale wieder und forderte Ginny erneut auf.

„Komm schon Ginny, weine für mich mein kleiner Feuervogel."

Da traf es Harry wie ein Schlag, er verstand den Hinweis und er zog seine Liebste ganz nah an sich ran.

„Ginny, Schatz, er hat recht. Wir brauchen deine Tränen, Phönixtränen."

Als Harry diesen Satz beendet hatte schienen seine Gedanken wie ein Lauffeuer durch alle Köpfe zu schießen. Hermine und Mc Gonnagal stöhnten auf und Professor Dumbledore´s Augen hatten ihr Funkeln zurück erhalten.

Einzig Ron blieb skeptisch und fragte leicht zögernd,

„Aber Chris, du hast doch eben gesagt, dass man das magische Feuer nicht mit Magie bekämpfen kann ?"

Sofort verstummte jedwedes Gespräch wieder und alle starrten den Blonden an. Diese blickte kurz zu Poppy und als diese ihm zu verstehen gab, dass Ron irgendwie recht hatte, verschwand das Lächeln aus Chris Gesicht. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und schien plötzlich völlig in Gedanken zu sein.

Harry war trotz diesen kleinen Problems mit Ginny hinter eine der Vorhänge gegangen und kam nach gut zehn Minuten wieder zurück. In der Hand hielt er die Glasschale, gefüllt mit der sonst so kostbaren Flüssigkeit. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob man sie nicht doch noch brauchen würde.

Nun hieß es eine Lösung finden. Deshalb setzten sich auch die Anderen hin, um zu überlegen. Harry durchstreifte seinen ganzen Kopf nach Informationen über möglich Heilungsmethoden, doch im wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

„Mr. Wels, was wäre denn, wenn wir Mr. Weasley in eine Wanne mit Wasser legen, um das Feuer zu löschen ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal in den Raum.

„Geht leider nicht Professor. Daran habe ich schon gedacht, doch das Wasser würde sich so schnell erhitzen, dass er gekocht wäre, bevor wir ihn wieder aus der Wanne hätten. Nein das Feuer muss von allein ausgehen."

Dann war plötzlich ein lautes Knurren zu hören und alle drehten sich zu Chris um, dessen Magen sich lautstark meldete.

„Trexus", rief der Blonde daraufhin und seine Elfe erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Ja, Meister ? Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein ?" fragte Trexus und verbeugte sich tief.

„Als Erstes erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir in der Großen Halle gesagt habe. Bleib aufrecht und zeige Stolz. Und dann kannst du mir und vielleicht auch den anderen hier im Raum etwas zu essen bringen. Ach und vergiss den Whiskey nicht."

Beim letzten Satz stöhnten Hermine und Professor Mc Gonnagal auf und Harry konnte sehen, dass sich ihre Gesichter leicht verdunkelten. Fünf Minuten später war Trexus zurück und stellte ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Butter, Wurst und besagtem Whiskey auf einen der Tische im Krankenflügel. Chris bat alle sich etwas zu nehmen und bereitete sich dann einige Happen zu.

Der Einzigste, der ebenfalls Hunger hatte, war Harry und so setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige neben seinen Freund und schmierte sich ebenfalls was.

„Wir dürfen keine uns bekannten Heiltränke verwenden. Keine Magie und Nichts, was das Feuer direkt bekämpft." Murmelte der Blonde vor sich hin und Harry stelle beunruhigender Weise fest, dass sich Chris ein Glas nach dem anderen einschenkte.

Die übrigen im Raum standen nun wieder an Charlies Bett und schienen voll in ihre Überlegungen für eine Lösung versunken zu sein, als Harry bemerkte, dass sein blonder Freund auf das zweite, noch nicht aufgeschnittene Brötchen in Harry´s Händen starrte. Erst dachte der Schwarzhaarige, es sei, weil sein Freund nun wieder voll dem Alkohol zugetan war, doch dann griff der Blonden nach dem Brötchen und bevor Harry es wegziehen konnte, hatte es Chris in seinen Händen. Mit total starrem Blick auf das Stückchen Nahrung, drehte er es in seinen Händen hin und her. Dabei bröckelten immer mehr Krümel ab und Harry war sich sicher, sein Freund war nun völlig irre. Dann fing Chris an das Brötchen an der einen Seite aufzubohren und auszuhöhlen. Als er dann auch noch versuchte den nun hohlen Teig aufzublasen, reichte es Harry, er schrie seinen Freund an.

„Sag Chris bist jetzt total übergeschnappt ? Wir suchen hier eine Lösung und du spielst mit dem Essen."

Durch den Lärm alarmiert drehten sich die anderen zu ihnen um und Harry wurde leicht rot. Chris hingegen stand auf, trank noch schnell sein Whiskeyglas aus und rief nach Trexus. Der kleine Elf erschien sofort und Harry gingen fast die Augen über, als er die Order hörte, die Chris seinem Elfen auftrug.

Fünf Minuten später erschien der Elf erneut, bepackt mit jeder Menge Sachen. Darunter waren, eine große Schüssel, ein Rührbesen und zwei Sack Mehl. Außerdem erkannte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor einige Zutaten, die ohne Zweifel aus dem Vorratsschrank von Snape stammten.

„Mr. Wels, was haben sie vor ?" Fragte Dumbledore ungläubig, als er die ganzen Sachen sah.

Chris, der sich gerade den nächsten Schluck Whiskey gönnte, hielt aber nur die Hand hoch, um den Direktor zum Schweigen zu bringen. Daraufhin empörte sich Professor Mc Gonnagal, doch das schien den Blonden nicht zu interessieren. Er ließ weiter seine glasigen Augen über die Zutaten schweifen. Dann, nach etwa zwei Minuten Stille drehte er sich zu der in skeptisch beobachteten Gruppe und sagte mit schwerer Zunge.

„Ich hab da so eine Idee."

Alle Anwesenden starrten ihn verwundert an. Chris beachtete sie aber nicht weiter, sondern fing an sämtlich Zutaten in die Schüssel zu geben. Dabei sagte er allerdings zu jedem Stoff, warum er es tat. Madame Pomfrey, eigentlich stinksauer auf dem Blonden, schnappte sich aber schnell Pergament und Feder und schrieb alles auf.

„Mehl für die Kruste, es soll das Feuer ersticken."

Chris schüttete gut fünf Kilo in den Trog und nahm als Nächstes eine schwarze Steingutflasche.

„Geschmolzenes Nordpoleis, es soll den Körper kühlen und die Kruste geschmeidig halten."

Tropfenweise gab der Blonden die kristallklare Flüssigkeit dazu und Harry, der direkt neben Chris stand, konnte spüren, wie die Temperatur um ihn herum schlagartig sank.

„Geriebener Eidechsenschwanz, er soll die Haut regenerieren."

Chris gab ganz vorsichtig einige Prisen hinzu und rührte den Teig, wenn man es so nennen wollte, durch und schien zu überlegen. Dann bat er Harry um die Schale mit Ginny´s Tränen.

„Und nun das Heikelste, die Phönixtropfe. Hoffen wir, dass sie die Wunden heilen können."

Ganz vorsichtig verteilte er die kostbare Flüssigkeit in der Schüssel und hob sie sachte unter. Dann drehte er sich zu Madame Pomfrey, leckte sich etwas von dem Brei von den Fingern und sagte mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

„Poppy, jetzt bist du dran. Verteile diese Masse dick auf allen Wunden. Geh sicher, dass alles luftdicht verschlossen ist und achte darauf, dass egal wie sich der Teig verändert, nichts abbricht."

Die alte Heilerin sah den Blonden skeptisch an und fragte leicht pikiert,

„Warum machst du es nicht selbst ?"

„Weil... weil ich, wenn ich mir nach dem heutige Tag auch noch seine Wunde ansehen muss, nicht mal mehr den Whiskey in mir behalte." Sagte Chris leise, drehte sich um und ging rasch in Richtung Tür. Diese erreichte er allerdings nie, den vorher kippte er nach vorn über und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihrem Freund und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Auch Harry und die beiden Professor traten an den Blonden heran und stellten fest, dass dieser nun endgültig genug für heute hatte.

Madame Pomfrey begann derweil mit Ginny und Ron, die zähe Masse auf der verbrannten Haut zu verteilen. Besonders der weiblich Rotschopf gab sich sehr viel Mühe und hatte wieder einen Funken Hoffnung in ihren Augen. Denn auch wenn Chris total betrunken war und in den letzten zwei Stunden sich von einer ihr unbekannten Seite gezeigt hatte, so vertraute sie auf seine Fähigkeiten, was das Heilen von Menschen anging. Außerdem würde sie morgen mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden.

Die anderen Drei hatten den Blonden mittlerweile auf eines der Betten gelegt und ihm die Schuhe und den Umhang ausgezogen. Professor Mc Gonnagal bedachte ihren Schüler allerdings mit einem für Harry nicht zu deuteten Blick und sagte dann,

„Albus, ich hoffe Mr. Wels konnte Mr. Weasley helfen, aber das heute hier, sein Benehmen hat noch ein Nachspiel."

Harry schaute erst zu Hermine und dann unsicher zu Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer begann zu lächeln und wandte sich zu seiner Kollegin um.

„Oh ja, das wird es, doch nicht so, wie du denkst Minerva. Glaub mir, von meiner Seite aus wird Mr. Wels keine Bestrafung erwarten müssen. Und du solltest dich damit zufrieden gehen, dass morgen einer der schlimmsten Tage in seinem Leben anbrechen wird."

„Wie meinst du das, Albus ?" Fragte Mc Gonnagal sichtlich verwirrt darüber, von ihrem Chef verboten zu bekommen, einen ihrer Schüler zu bestrafen.

„Ganz einfach Minerva, erstens muss er sich Ms. Granger stellen und dann, die wahrscheinlich schmerzhaftere Sache, es gibt aufgrund seiner Resistenz keinen Zaubertrank, der ihm seinen Kater nehmen wird." Erwiderte Dumbledore und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Zwei Minuten später fingen die vier an, zu lachen und Harry bedachte seinen Freund jetzt mit einem sehr mitleidigen Blick. Dann ging er allerdings hinüber zu Charlies Bett und schaute nach, wie weit die drei Anderen waren. Madame Pomfrey verteilte gerade den letzten Rest Brei auf Charlie´s rechtem Oberarm und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf den Stuhl hinter ihr nieder.

„Geschafft", fauchte sie heraus und bedachte Ron´s älteren Bruder mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick. Dann nickte sie Ginny und Ron zu und beide sahen nun hoffungsvoll auf den vollkommen mit Teig bedeckten Körper. Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und sagte ihr, dass alles wieder gut wird. Sie standen noch eine Weile am Bett, bis Harry bemerkte, dass seine Freundin in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln und bedeutete Harry, er sollte sie lieber ins Bett bringen. Auch die Anderen zeigten nun zunehmendst Müdigkeit und so bestand der Direktor darauf, dass alle ins Bett gingen. Die Anwesenden stimmten auch alle zu, alle außer Ron. Er weigerte sich von Charlie´s Bett zu weichen. Madame Pomfrey wollte dies zwar verhindern, musste sich dann aber geschlagen geben und beschwor einen etwas bequemeren Stuhl für den Rotschopf. Ron ließ sich darauf nieder und war keine fünf Minuten später mehr oder weniger allein. Die einzigsten Personen, welche noch mit im Raum blieben, waren Charlie, Chris und Hermine. Letztere hatte sich neben Chris gelegt und war keine Minute später im Land der Träume. Ron brauchte allerdings noch einige Zeit. Er war viel zu aufgekratzt und sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Dabei fiel sein Augenmerk auf einen Gegenstand, der heute wohl für die meiste Aufregung gesorgt hatte. Ron stand noch mal auf und ging zu der Flasche mit Whiskey, welche immer noch auf dem Tisch mit den anderen Zutaten stand. Er hob sie hoch, roch daran und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Plötzlich breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper aus. Er nahm noch einen Schluck und noch einen. Dann war die Flasche leer und Ron sackte auf seinem Stuhl, auf den er sich zurückgezogen hatte, zusammen.


	58. Kapitel 58

So hier nun ein kleines Zwischenspiel, sprich das nächste Cap. Es ist nicht sooo gut wie andere, doch meine Gedanken sind derzeit bei einigen Caps in der Zukunft und es ist etwas schwierig für mich, zu schreiben und gleichzeitig mein Hirn neues spinnen zu lassen.

Ich hoffe aber, es gefällt euch trotzdem

Bis bald Mr.Figgs

Kapitel 58

Chris erwachte mitten in der Nacht durch ein plötzliches, starkes Brennen, welches sich vom Magen her, durch den ganzen Körper hin ausbreitete. Zuerst dachte der Blonde es sei Sodbrennen, was bei der Menge an Alkohol wohl das Naheliegendste gewesen wäre. Doch dieses kannte er bisher nur aus Büchern und es sollte sich seines Wissens auf die Speiseröhre beschränken. Unruhig wälzte er sich schwitzend in seinem Bett und bemerkte den warmen Körper neben sich. Es war Hermine, was nun eigentlich nicht so verwunderlich war. Dann aber wieder doch, denn sie trug noch ihre Sachen. Dieses veranlasste den Blonden dazu, seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen über die Zeit vor seinem Schlaf, zu ordnen.

„Oh, oh", entfuhr es ihm einige Minuten später leise. Chris fiel allmählich wieder ein, was er alles getan oder gesagt hatte. Und da er aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, stand er kurzerhand sachte und leise auf und ging in Richtung Bad. Dort weckte er seine Lebensgeister mit einer kalten Dusche, reinigte seine Sachen mittels eines Zaubers und schlich zurück in den Krankenflügel. Da führte ihn sein erster Weg zu Charlie Weasley.

Madame Pomfrey schreckte hoch, als sie leise Schritte im Krankensaal vernahm. Denn obwohl die alte Heilerin nur wenige Stunden vorher an ihre Grenzen gestoßen und daraufhin regelrecht in ihr Bett gefallen war, hatte sie doch einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Schnell warf sie sich ihren gesteppten und mit rosa Blumen verzierten Morgenmantel über und ging in Richtung Nebenraum. Vorsichtig öffnete Poppy die Holztür und hoffte, dass sie nicht wie sonst in den unpassendsten Momenten knarrte. Sie hatte Glück, ihr Eintreten blieb unbemerkt und so fiel ihr Blick auf eine Person mit schwarzem Umhang und blonden, noch leicht nassen Haaren.

Chris war gerade dabei Ron auf eines der Betten zu legen und ihn mit einer warmen Decke gegen die doch sehr kühlen Temperaturen, welche die steinigen Wände verursachten, zu schützen. Dann sah Poppy, dass der junge Medimagus mal wieder einen Trank auf seine ungewöhnliche Weise beschwor und ihn zusammen mit einem kleinen Zettel, auf den Nachttisch neben den Rotschopf stellte. Als nächstes hob er die leere Whiskeyflasche hoch und schüttelte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht leicht seinen Kopf. Poppy ahnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte und wusste nun auch, das es sich bei dem Trank um etwas gegen einen Kater handelte. Erst wollte die alte Heilerin den Raum schon wieder verlassen, doch dann überkam sie die Neugier, denn Chris war nun an das Bett von Charlie Weasley getreten.

„Na Charlie, wie geht es dir ?" Fragte der Blonde leise und mehr zu sich selbst. Um so überraschter war er dann, als ihn der junge Mann im Bett vor ihm antwortete.

„Durst", kam es schwach und kratzend aus einer der Öffnungen, die sich an der Stelle befand, wo man den Mund vermuten konnte. Schnell beschwor Chris eine Kanne mit frischem Tee, füllte etwas in eine der Tassen und kühlte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Elementarmagie etwas ab. Dann überlegte der Blonde, wie er seinem Patienten die benötigte Flüssigkeit zuführen konnte und er erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater damals nach einem Sportunfall immer aus einer Art Schnabeltasse getrunken hatte. Schnell verformte er die gewöhnliche Tasse in seiner Hand und setzte sie dann an der Öffnung an.

Charlie trank begierig alles aus und bat um. Chris vermutete, dass Ginny´s Bruder ziemlich dehydriert sein musste und wieder kam ihm eine Methode der Muggelmedizin in den Sinn. Der Blonde beschwor einen Tropf und suchte danach eine Stelle, wo er die ebenfalls beschworene Flexüle setzten konnte. Während er dabei war und schließlich die Nadel in den rechten Ellenbogen, die einzigste Stelle die frei war, einführte, kam dem Blonden zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass nicht immer gut war, alles mit Tränken und Zaubern zu lösen. Muggelmedizin und ihre Errungenschaften war genau so gut und manchmal sogar effektiver.

Seinen Gedankengang und die Versorgung von Charlie Weasley abschließend, beschwor Chris einen Tropfhalter und eine Flasche mit Kochsalzlösung. Dieser setzte er noch einige Kräuter hinzu und keine zehn Sekunden später sah er, dass sich Charlie entspannte.

Nun war es Zeit, den jungen Mann vor sich genauer zu untersuchen. Chris nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben das Bett und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Was machst du da ?", fragte Charlie, als er das für ihn unheimliche, blaue Glühen in den Augen des für ihn immer noch fremden Jungen sah.

„Ich untersuche dich, Charlie. Poppylein hat gesagte, dass du noch andere Verletzungen hast." Erwiderte der Blonde und Charlie verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz.

„Was ist los ? Tut dir was weh ? Wo ?" Fragte Chris besorgt und sein Blick wanderte über Charlie´s gesamten Körper.

„Nein, alles Ok. Ich darf nur nicht lachen, das ist alles." Sagte Ginny´s älterer Bruder und sah daraufhin in das fragende Gesicht seines Gegenüber.

„Lachen ? Weswegen ?"

„Wegen „Poppylein", ich glaube nicht mal James Potter hat sich das gewagt", kam es nun leicht amüsiert.

„Oh ja, ich glaube ich muss mich bei Poppy entschuldigen. Ich war nicht ganz der Herr meiner Sinne." Lächelte Chris nun verlegen zurück.

„Wieso das denn ?" Fragte nun Charlie neugierig.

„Nun ja Charlie, wir waren gestern in einem kleinen Dorf, welches von einigen Drachen völlig zerstört worden ist. Die Einwohner wurden alle getötet und das auf eine sehr qualvolle Art und Weise. Als wir dann zurück im Schloss waren, wollte ich nur noch allein sein. Ich habe mich auf dem Astronomieturm verschanzt und dort einige Flaschen Bier und Whiskey in mich hinein geschüttet. Als du dann eingeliefert wurdest, war ich zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich denke ich muss mich dafür auch bei dir entschuldigen. Und Hermine, mein Gott, was wird sie nun von mir denken ?"

Als der Blonde geendet hatte, sah er vorsichtig auf. Seine Augen traten auf die von Charlie und diese strahlten ebenso, wie die von Dumbledore gestern abend, Verständnis aus.

„Weißt du... Warte mal... Wie heißt du eigentlich ?" Begann Charlie Weasley.

„Christoph Wels, oder einfach Chris." Sagte der Blonde schnell.

„Weißt du Chris, man sagte viele Sachen, wenn man was getrunken hat. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Poppy oder deine Freundin dich gleich umbringen werden. Hermine wird dich verstehen und was Poppy angeht, sie hat schon so viele Schüler gesehen und glaub mir, als ich hier noch zur Schule ging, musste sie ganz anderen fertig werden. Zwei davon waren James und Sirius. Ich hatte das Glück sie in meinem ersten Jahr noch kennen zu lernen."

„Ja aber, wenn das wirklich alles stimmt, was in meinen Erinnerungen herumspukt, dann muss ich mich wie die Axt im Walde benommen haben." Zweifelte der Blonde und sah sein Gegenüber mit skeptischen Augen an.

„Ach komm schon Chris, so schlimm kam es ja nicht gewesen sein. Wir haben es mitten in der Nacht und du siehst mir nicht so aus, als wenn du dich vorhin noch sinnlos betrunken hättest."

Plötzlich zuckte der Blonde zusammen und es kam Charlie so vor, als wenn Chris zu überlegen schien, warum das so war. Immer wieder zählte der Blonde auf, was er alles getrunken hatte. Bis er schließlich eine Ahnung zu haben schien und aufstand.

„Chris, was ist ?" Fragte Charlie etwas besorgt und versucht seinen Kopf zu drehen. Dies sollte aber nicht gelingen, denn sie einst weiche Masse auf seinem Körper war mittlerweile hart geworden. Zwei Minuten später kam der Blonde wieder in sein Blickfeld und er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Überrascht über das Gesicht vor ihm, wollte Charlie wissen, was der Blonde gefunden hatte. Chris hingegen setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und sagte.

„Nun Charlie, ich habe soeben eine weitere Verwendungsmöglichkeit für deine Heilungssalbe herausgefunden. Sie bekämpft einen Kater, wenn man sie schluckt und dies zehn mal besser als der Trank von Poppy. Vielleicht sollte ich in Serie damit gehen."

Als Chris den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, hörte er plötzlich ein leises, aber eindeutiges Geräusch des Missfallens. Und als er sich daraufhin umdrehte, bemerkte der Blonde aber nur noch, dass sich die Tür zu Poppy´s Privatgemächern leise schloss. Sofort schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Als kurz darauf seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Charlie galt und er ihn untersuchte, fragte dieser, um was für eine Salbe es sich eigentlich handele. Natürlich kannte der Rotschopf sämtlich gängigen und auch selteneren Heilsalben, wenn es um Drachenfeuer ging. Daraufhin wurde der Blonde leicht rot und sagte mit verlegener Stimme.

„Ähm na ja, eigentlich ist es nicht direkt eine Salbe Charlie."

„Was dann ?"

„Brötchenteig mit einigen Zusätzen, wie Nordpoleis, Eidechsenschwanz und Phönixtränen" Sagte der Blonde fast nebenbei.

„Wie bitte ?" Rief der Rotschopf so laut es seine Verfassung zuließ.

„Beruhige dich Charlie. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich war betrunken. Oder glaubst du, einem Nüchternen fällt so was ein. Aber wir hatten keine Wahl, du wärst qualvoll verbrannt."

Charlie ließ den letzten Satz langsam in sich eindringen und fragte dann leise,

„Aber woher hast du gewusst, dass es wirkt ?"

„Wusste ich ja nicht hundertprozentig. Doch manchmal bin ich halt der „MacGyver" unter den Giftmischern."

„Wer ?"

„Der Mac... Ach vergiss es, Muggelgeschichte." Erwiderte der Blonde schnell und beschwor einen Schlaftrank für seinen Patienten.

„Hier Charlie, trink das und ruh dich aus. Ich denke nachher kommt deine Familie und dann solltest du ausgeruht sein. Außerdem möchte Professor Dumbledore mit Sicherheit mit dir reden."

Bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledore´s Namen schien dem Rothaarigen etwas Wichtiges einzufallen, doch sagen konnte er es Chris nicht mehr, denn der Trank wirkte sehr schnell.

Chris verließ hingegen rasch den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Turnhalle. Er wollte, trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, sein Training nicht vernachlässigen. Was der Blonde noch nicht wusste war, dass heute aber erst einmal Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen auf dem Plan standen. Oder besser gesagt, Aufräumen und Reparieren.

Harry erwachte so gegen fünf Uhr. Wieder einmal konnte er nicht richtig schlafen. Zum Einen, da ihn die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages stark beschäftigten und er sich innerlich total aufgewühlt fühlte. Und zum Anderen, da Ginny des Öfteren in der Nacht munter geworden war und an seiner Schulter geweint hatte.

Doch jetzt schien seine Liebste zu schlafen und deshalb stand der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig auf und kletterte langsam durch den Vorhang an seinem Bett. Ihn hinter sich wieder schließend schaute er sich im Jungenschlafraum um, denn Harry hatte gestern abend oder vielmehr in der Nacht sich nur schnell ausgezogen und seine Sachen lagen jetzt überall verstreut. Während er seine Schuhe suchte, das Mondlicht war ihm sehr hilfreich dabei, fiel sein Blick auf seine Freunde. Insbesondere Nevilles Bett, ließ den Gryffindor schmunzeln. Der einst so ängstliche und etwas tollpatschige Junge lag eng an Susan gekuschelt und hatte seinen Arme beschützend auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Erneut wuchs die Entschlossenheit in Harry, den Kampf gegen Voldemord zu gewinnen und dies so schnell wie möglich. Sein Sohn und auch die Kinder seiner Freunde sollte auf jeden in Freiheit aufwachsen und nicht die Schrecken eines Krieges erleben müssen.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dean´s Bett. Es war leer und dies bedeutete, dass der schwarze Gryffindor heute Nacht bei Gorden schlief. Na hoffentlich findet das Professor Mc Gonnagal nicht heraus. Schnell zog Harry die Vorhänge an Dean´s Bett zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Turnhalle. Etwas unsicher was ihn erwartet, betrat Harry den Raum, den er gestern ihn einem Zustand hinterlassen hatte, welcher dem des Dorfes gleich kam.

Umso überraschter war der Schwarzhaarige, als er die Turnhalle in einem tadellosen Zustand vorfand. Er fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hat und sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Plötzlich ertönte eine laute empörte Stimme von ganz weit hinten.

„MACH DAS NIE WIEDER, DU VANDALE"

Es war Chris, der gerade dabei war, die letzte Polstermatte an der Wand zu befestigen und den Schwarzhaarigen mit glühenden Augen ansah. Harry ging zu ihm hin und schaute den Blonden fragend an. Wie kam es, dass er es nie schaffte, vor Chris hier zu sein ? Wie machte er das nur ? Und wieso liegt sein Freund nicht im Koma im Krankensaal ? Diese Fragen schossen dem Schwarzhaarigen gerade durch den Kopf.

„Geht es dir gut ? Ich meine deinem Kopf ?" Fragte Harry unsicher und versucht damit den Blonden etwas abzulenken.

„Natürlich Harry. Du glaubst doch nicht, ein paar Schluck Alkohol machen mir was aus ?" Bekam er als Antwort.

Daraufhin wurde der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen noch verwirrter und Chris begann zu lachen. Dieses dauerte noch gute zwei Minuten an, bis der Blonde endlich seinem Freund von der Salbe erzählte.

„Allerdings wird jemand anderes heute so seine Probleme haben."

„Wer ?", fragte Harry auf diese Aussage des Blonden hin.

„Ron, er hat den Rest meiner letzten Flasche gekillt, als wir alle eingeschlafen waren. Und wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, war sie noch gut dreiviertel voll."

Daraufhin schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Harry´s Gesicht und er war gespannt, wie sich sein rothaariger Freund fühlen würde, wenn er erwachte.

„Und Charlie ? Wie geht es ihm ?" War die nächste Frage, welche Harry in den Sinn kam.

„Dem geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Das Feuer ist aus und die Haut beginnt sich langsam zu regenerieren. Allerdings muss er noch gute zwei Tage als Prager Schinken herumlaufen..."

„WAS ?" rief Harry laut.

„Als Prager Schinken, Harry. Oma nannte so einen ihrer Lieblingsbraten, bei welchem sie das Fleisch im Brotteig gebacken hat." Erklärte der Blonde mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich meinte eher warum", erwiderte Harry auf diese Aussage hin leicht pikiert.

„Nun Harry das... nenn es den Fluch der Rothaarigen. Alle aus Ginny´s Familie haben eine sehr empfindliche Haut. Ich möchte Charlie´s solange wie möglich vor Umwelteinflüssen bewahren. Morgen oder übermorgen sollte sie sich dann soweit erholt haben, dass wir ihn aus der Kruste befreien können."

Harry verstand, was sein Freund ihm zu sagen versuchte, nickte erleichtert und machte sich daran, eines der reparierten Laufbänder zu benutzen. Er fragte noch, ob Chris ihm noch Gesellschaft leisten wolle, doch der Blonde lehnte dankend ab. Er hatte noch was anderes vor und als Harry herausbekam, dass es mit Hermine zu tun hatte, wünschte er seinem Freund viel Glück.

Hermine erwachte zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht, da die herrliche Wärmequelle, an die sie sich gekuschelt hatte, verschwunden war. Sie schaute sich verwundert um und erkannte erst nach näherem Betrachten, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett oder dem von Chris lag. Erschrocken darüber, wanderte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Es war der Krankensaal und nun kamen auch langsam die Erinnerungen an den vorherigen Tag zurück. Unsicher blickte sie in Richtung Charlie, doch Ginny´s Bruder schien ruhig zu schlafen. Dann fiel ihr Chris wieder ein und Hermine war plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, was sie von ihrem Freund halten sollte. Sie wusste ja, dass er gern Mal ein Glas trank, doch so betrunken hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Und wie er mit Poppy und Professor Mc Gonnagal umgegangen war. Immer noch spukten die beiden Bezeichnungen, welche Chris ihrer Lieblingslehrerin verpasst hatte, durch den Kopf. Dann wiederum erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Chris trotz seines Zustandes Ginny´s Bruder geholfen hatte. Der Lockenkopf wusste wirklich nicht genau, wie sie sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Warum war er nicht zu ihr gekommen, hatte mit ihr geredet. Sie hätte ihm doch zugehört. Das war es doch was man in einer Beziehung macht, man hilft sich gegenseitig. Dann plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Jeder hat so seine Wege und bei näherem Überlegen, vielleicht hätte sie es genauso gemacht. Diesen Gedanken verwarf Hermine allerdings wieder sofort, sie mochte keinen Alkohol. Außerdem war die Sache, welche Harry getan hatte, schon eher nach ihrem Geschmack.

Während sie so da lag, hörte Hermine wie die Tür zum Schlafsaal leise geöffnet wurde. Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass der jemand erfuhr, dass sie wach war. Möglicherweise würde ihr Poppy, sollte sie es sein, jede Menge Schlaftränke einflössen. Und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keinen Bock.

Es war aber nicht die Herrin des kleinen Reiches hier, sondern ihr Freund Chris. Dennoch behielt Hermine die Augen geschlossen und lauschte den leisen Stimmen. Während sie hörte, wie leid es Chris tat, was er getan oder gesagt hatte, ward der Lockenkopf mehrfach fast so weit, einfach aufzustehen und ihren Freund zu umarmen. Sie hielt der Versuchung aber stand und schlief wenig später wieder ein und begann zu träumen.

In ihrem Traum kamen alte Erinnerungen wieder nach oben. Hermine und Ginny waren zusammen im Raum der Wünsche und übten ihre Animagusformen. Sie verwandelte sich stufenweise in den schwarzen Panther und Ginny begann langsam auf die Größe des Phönix zu schrumpfen. Dann war da plötzlich dieser Schmerz der Verwandlung und Hermines Sicht verschwamm. Als Nächstes fand sie sich im Schlafzimmer der Jungen wieder und Chris kniete neben ihr und massierte ihren Rücken. Ein wolliges Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines ganzem Körper aus und überall hing der Geruch von Vanille. Oh wie sie diesen Geruch liebte und was am schönsten war, Chris liebte ihn auch. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mal unter dem Einfluss dieses wundervollen Öls massieren, während sie mit ihm über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht sprach.

„Moment mal", fragte sich der Verstand des Lockenkopfs. „Seit wann verbinden sich mehrere Träume und werfen solche Fragen auf ? Und wieso riecht es immer noch so angenehm nach Vanille ?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und ganz vorsichtig öffneten sich ihre Augen. Es war mittlerweile taghell und die um diese Jahreszeit sehr tief stehende Sonne, stach ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Nur langsam verschwanden die beiden grünen Flecken aus ihrem Sichtsfeld, die man bekommt, wenn man geblendet wird. Allerdings gingen sie nicht gänzlich, sondern wurden durch zwei azurblaue ersetzt. Es waren Chris Augen, denn ihr Liebster hatte sich nun zwischen Hermine und die Sonne gestellte und sah seine Freundin mit einem um Verzeihung bittenden Blick an.

Hermine brauchte noch einen Moment um ihn vollständig zu realisieren und während sie sich umschaute, um Traum und Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett. Überall lagen Blüten, weiße Vanilleblüten und diese verströmten diesen von ihr so geliebten Duft.

Dann trafen sich ihre Augen wieder mit denen von Chris und der bittende Blick ihres Freundes befahl ihr regelrecht, ihm zu verzeihen. Wie in Trance zog sie Chris an sich heran und wenige Sekunden später berührten sich ihrer beider Lippen. Vergessen war die letzte Nacht, vergessen war ihr Unmut über sein Verhalten. Er liebt sei, sie leibte ihn und das war alles, was für sie in diesem Moment zählte.

Chris hatte sich in Zwischenzeit neben seine Liebste gelegt und begann sie sanft zu streicheln. Zaghaft fuhren seine Finger durch ihr lockiges Haar.

„Verzeih mir Hermine. Ich weiß ich habe dich enttäuschte." Flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr und hoffte, dass sie ihm vergab.

„Schon gut Schatz, ich bin dir nicht böse, doch versprich mir..."

Chris ließ den Lockenkopf daraufhin überraschend los und sah Hermine unsicher an. Nun ebenfalls verunsichert durch sein Verhalten überdachte die Gryffindor ihren letzten Satz und plötzlich schien sie zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Hermine küsste Chris kurz auf den Mund und sprach weiter mit ruhiger Stimme,

„... versprich mir, das nächste Mal, mit mir zu reden. Denn das du nie wieder was trinkst, werde ich nicht von dir verlangen."

Chris begann leicht zu lächeln und küsste daraufhin Hermine erst sanft, dann aber immer leidenschaftlicher werdend auf den Mund. Unterbrochen wurden Beide dabei allerdings durch ein „hm hm" von der Tür her. Es waren Harry und Ginny, die in den Krankenflügel geeilt gekommen waren, da der Rotschopf mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte, dass es ihrem älteren Bruder besser ging. Etwas verärgert über diese Störung erhoben sich die zwei Küssenden und während Chris Ginny an Charlies Bett führte, übergab Harry Hermine einige Sachen, welche Ginny ihr aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal mitgebracht hatte.

Hermine sah den Schwarzhaarigen dankbar an und verschwand im Badezimmer. Harry drehte sich daraufhin um und ging ebenfalls zu Charlie´s Bett. Dort sah er, dass Ginny Tränen des Glücks über die Wangen liefen und stellte sich ganz eng hinter sie. Sanft nahm er ihre Arme und drückte sie. Chris erklärte ihr unterdes, wie es mit ihrem Bruder weiter ging und nachdem Hermine aus dem Bad zurück kam, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Unterwegs hielt Chris aber noch an Ron´s Bett an und stellte fest, dass der Rothaarige noch mindestens zwei Stunden schlafen würde. Harry erzählte Ginny, was Ron getan hatte und ein leicht schadenfrohes Gesicht zeichnete sich bei seiner Freundin ab. Manchmal konnte sie wirklich einkleines Beast sein, dachte Harry und führte Ginny aus dem Krankenflügel.

In der Großen Halle angekommen setzten sich die vier Gryffindors schnell auf ihre Plätze. Und während einige Schüler der anderen Häuser anfingen zu tuscheln, wanderte Harry´s Blick zum Lehrertisch. Dort saßen schon Professor Dumbledore, welcher ihnen zunickte und ihnen bedeutet nachher noch hier zu bleiben, Professor Mc Gonnagal, deren Blick starr auf Chris verweilte und Professor Sproute. Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Freund, wenn man den Blick der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen betrachtete, heute noch einen sehr schweren Tage haben würde. Dann allerdings wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Snape kam hereingestürmt. Der stets in Schwarz gekleidete und stets schlecht gelaunte Lehrer für Zaubertränke ging festen Schrittes in die Mitte der Halle, zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Chris und schrie mit wütender Stimme,

„Wels, ich bringe dich um „


	59. Kapitel 59

Ja, diesmal gehts etas schneller, ich will ja nicht gelyncht werden. Doch wie gesagt, es het aufs Ende zu und da muss man mehr überlegen. Ansonsten wie immer viel Spaß.

Crow-man : Wenn du die Worte "Bester Freund" oder "Beste Freundin" ließt, dann ist mir mal wieder nichts eingefallen, was man außer Rotschopf, Ron oder Ginny´s Bruder schreiben kann. Gib mir ein paar Tipps und es wird vielleicht nie mehr vorkommen.

Bis dann, dann Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 59

Rückblick :

_Dann allerdings wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Snape kam hereingestürmt. Der stets in Schwarz gekleidete und stets schlecht gelaunte Lehrer für Zaubertränke ging festen Schrittes in die Mitte der Halle, zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Chris und schrie mit wütender Stimme,_

„Wels, ich bringe dich um „ 

Die ganze Halle erstarrte und Harry sah, wie einige Erstklässler ängstlich vor Snape´s wutverzerrtem Gesicht unter die Tische rutschten. Die älteren Schüler und auch die anwesenden Lehrer waren gefasster, schauten allerdings blitzartig zum Gryffindortisch, um zu sehen, wie sich der Blonde daraufhin verhielt. Harry, der reflexartig seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte erging es nicht anders und so blickte er seinen Freund fragend an.

Chris hingegen schien nach Außen hin die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Einzig Harry spürte wenige Augenblick später anhand seiner Dracheninstinkte, dass sich der Luftdruck um den Blonden herum und zu Snape hin immer mehr erhöhte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nun genau, Chris ging auf Nummer sicher. Denn der blonde Gryffindor nutzte seine Macht über die Luft und verdichtete sie soweit, dass mögliche Flüche, die Snape anwenden könnte, sich in der komprimierten Luft langsamer bewegten. Dann trat der Blonde dem Meister der Tränke allerdings in seiner ureigenen Art entgegen und erwiderte in einem ebenso lauten Ton.

„Da müssen sie sich schon anstellen Professor. Erst sind Poppy und Minni dran... "

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf und das lauteste Stöhnen kam vom Lehrertisch, besser gesagt von Professor Mc Gonnagal. Die alte Hexe stand augenblicklich auf und bewegte sich mit katzengleichen, schnellen Schritten auf die beide Streithähne zu.

„...Außerdem würde ich gern wissen, warum ich sterben soll." Hörte Harry dann als Nächstes von Chris.

Snape schien noch völlig aus der Fassung über die Widerworte zu sein und brauchte einigen Augenblicke um etwas sagen zu können. Dann verfinsterten sich seine Augen allerdings und er sagte mit kalter Stimme.

„Das wissen sie ganz genau, Wels. Denn die Hauselfe, ihre Elfe, hat gestern noch lautstark verkündet, dass er nur auf ihren Befehl hin arbeitet."

„Trexus ? Was hat Trexus damit zu tun ?" Fragte Chris unsicher und sah sich in der Halle um. Bevor er aber den kleinen Elf rufen konnte, schrie Snape weiter.

„PINK Wels, er hat meine persönlichen Räume pink gestrichen und das ist ganz allein ihr Werk."

Harry wusste im nächsten Augenblick, genau wie der Rest der Großen Halle nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder lieber seinen Mund halten. Letzteres konnte aber bei der Vorstellung eines pinkfarbenen Snapedomizils etwas schwierig werden.

Chris hingegen schien sich das Bild gerade vorzustellen und machte deshalb auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass er es äußerst amüsant fand. Er lachte laut los und versuchte nicht nach hinten umzukippen. Snape hingegen schien dies noch wütender zu machen und seine Hand, welche den Zauberstab hielt, zuckte verdächtig. Dann begann Chris sich zu verteidigen.

„Professor, ich denke da liegen sie falsch. Wieso sollte ich Trexus so etwa befehlen. Pink passt nun wirklich nicht zu ihrem Teint.

„Dann rufen sie ihn doch Wels." Rief Snape noch aufgebrachter, woraufhin ihn Professor Mc Gonnagal anfuhr.

„Severus, beruhige dich und bleib sachlich. Mr. Wels hier zeugt dir Respekt, also solltest du das auch."

Über diese Art der Maßregelung war nicht nur der Blonde überrascht, sondern auch Harry. Er hatte erwartet, dass die alte Hexe sich auf Snape´s Seite stellen würde.

„Und was sie angeht Mr. Wels, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie haben es vielleicht nicht bewusst direkt zu ihrer Elfe gesagt, doch ihre Worte gestern abend, bei ihrem kleinen Streit mit M. Malfoy waren, _Geh in den Wald, hacke Holz oder streiche irgendein Zimmer neu an ._"

Harry sah, wie der Blonde rot wurde und schuldig zum Boden blickte. Dann fuhr die alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungen fort,

„Du siehst also Severus, es ist nur bedingt seine Schuld. Denn die Elfe hat seine Worte falsch ausgelegt. Andererseits muss dein Zimmer ja wirklich schlimm ausgesehen haben, wenn sogar die Elfen finden, dass es einen neuen Anstrich braucht."

Beim letzten Satz schien die gesamte Halle plötzlich geschockt zu ein. Nicht wegen dem Inhalt, sondern da die sonst so strenge und sich immer korrekt verhaltende Professorin anfing zu grinsen und dies in einer chrisähnlichen Art.

Dann allerdings drehte sie sich zu Chris und dieses Grinsen wich einem der strengsten Blicke, die Harry bis dahin gesehen hatte.

„Und sie, MR. WELS, kommen nach dem Frühstück umgehend in mein Büro. Wir müssen uns dringend mal unterhalten."

Der letzte Satz jagte dem Blonden einen sichtlichen Schauer über den Rücken und ohne weiter auf Snape einzugehen, setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Mc Gonnagal hingegen flüsterte ihrem Kollegen noch was ins Ohr, worauf dieser begann fies zu lächeln und hoch zum Lehrertisch ging. Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und etwas Mitleid für seinen Freund wuchs in ihm. Dann wurde er aber durch Nevilles Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah zu seinem Klassenkameraden, welcher ihm gegenüber saß, auf.

„Du Harry, wen meinte Chris mit Minni ? Ich meine das mit Poppy ist mir schon klar, doch kenn ich sie auch ?"

Harry sah den Gryffindor schockiert an, denn gerade in diesem Moment war Professor Mc Gonnagal, die sich eigentlich wieder zum Lehrertisch begeben wollte, auf gleicher Höhe wie die Zwei und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

Neville stutzte plötzlich, als er das Gesicht von Harry sah, denn aus dem anfänglichen Schock über diese Frage, wurde pures Entsetzen. Als der Gryffindor dann auch noch bemerkte, dass Harry´s Augen nicht mehr auf ihn gerichtet waren, sondern über seinen Kopf hinweg zielten, zuckte er merklich zusammen.

Harry war sich in Gedanken sicher, Neville war tot oder zu mindest reif für eine Woche bei Madame Pomfrey. Um so erstaunter war er, als Neville plötzlich, ohne sich ängstlich umzudrehen, weiter fragte und dies in einer Art, wie man von einem Menschen kannte, der eine tödliche Mission vor sich und mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte.

„Lass mich raten, sie steht hinter mir ?"

Harry, überrascht über den plötzlichen Mut seines Freundes, nickte leicht und sein Blick blieb an Mc Gonnagal´s Gesicht kleben.

„Siehst du schon das Weiße in ihren Augen ?"

Harry nickte erneut und war im nächsten Moment soweit Neville alles Gute zu wünschen..

„Und was meinst du ? Werde ich jemals die Zwillinge sehen und wie sie aufwachsen ?"

Bevor Harry diesmal nicken konnte, sprach Professor Mc Gonnagal mit todesversprechender Stimme.

„Nicht wenn sie jemals wieder diesen Namen in dem Mund nehmen, Mr. Longbottem."

Dann wand sich der Blick der alten Hexe zu Chris und dieser sank plötzlich noch mehr in seinen Stuhl. Ein Siegeslächeln addierte sich in Mc Gonnagal´s Gesicht und sie setzte ihrem Weg zum Lehrertisch fort. Bevor sie aber dort ankam, sprach Chris sie allerdings noch mal an und seine Stimme schien sehr bittend.

„Professor, können wir das Gespräch auf später verschieben ? Ich müsste bei Mr. Weasley noch einige Tests durchführen."

Die alte Hexe schien zu überlegen.

„Ok Mr. Wels, heute abend, acht Uhr und keine Sekunde später."

Chris nickte dankbar und Harry war klar, dass sein Freund hoffte, die alte Lehrerin würde sich bis dahin etwas beruhigen.

Kurz darauf erschien das Essen und alle vier Freunde stärkten sich für den Tag. Dann trat Dumbledore an ihren Tisch und Harry erkannte anhand des Lächelns unter seinem weißen Bart, dass er die Show genossen hat.

„Nun Mr. Wels, pink... ich denke das wird Severus ihnen nie verzeihen."

Alle am Tisch blickten zu Chris und lachten kurz über das rote Gesicht des Blonden. Dann schauten sie aber zurück zum Direktor.

„Was ich eigentlich wollte Mr. Wels ist, dass wir uns alle gemeinsam zum Krankenflügel hoch begehen sollten, um nach unseren beiden Weasleys zu schauen."

Die vier Schüler am Tisch nickten und da jeder fertig war, standen sie auf und folgten dem alten Zauberer.

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel bemerkte Harry, dass Chris stetig nervöser wurde und er Hermines Hand immer fester hielt. Als sich dann die Tür zu Charlies Saal öffnete, stockte der Blonde sogar.

„Ach komm schon Chris, sie wird dich nicht gleich umbringen." Versuchte Hermine ihren Freund aufzumuntern und Harry ahnte allmählich worum es ging. Poppy, sie war das Problem. Die beiden hatten sich scheinbar heute noch nicht gesehen.

Kaum durch die Tür, begann auch schon eine laute Stimme ihnen entgegen zu wehen.

„Christoph, Alexander Wels, du wagst dich hier her ? Wie konntest du nur ?" Rief Madame Pomfrey durch den ganzen Raum.

Chris zuckte zusammen, denn seine größten Befürchtungen schienen wahr zu werden. Dann atmete er aber tief durch und stellte sich seinem Schicksal. Seine Freunde und auch der Direktor blieben dicht hinter ihm und waren gespannt auf das nun Folgende.

Mitten im Krankensaal stand sie, stand Madame Pomfrey und ihr Gesicht glich dem von Professor Mc Gonnagal. Neben ihr befand sich allerdings der eigentliche Grund für ihren Zorn. Es war die große Rührschüssel, in welcher der Blonde letzte Nacht die Salbe angerührt hatte. Das Besondere daran war aber und hier mussten Chris Begleiter lachen, der restliche Teig. Er schien auf wundersame Weise immer mehr zu werden, tropfte bereits über den Rand der Schüssel und bedeckte die Füße der alten Heilerin schon bis zu den Knöcheln.

„Poppy, was hast du gemacht ?" Fragte Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen Glitzern im Auge.

„ICH ? Ich habe gar nichts gemacht. Ich wollte lediglich den Saustall, den Blondi hier hinterlassen hat, aufräumen und nun stecke ich hier fest." Rief Poppy empört zurück und Harry erkannte nun auch, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht zur Hand hatte. Dieser lag nämlich neben Charlie´s Bett.

„Nach Aufräumen sieht mir das aber nicht aus, Poppy." Sagte Chris in einem Anflug von Selbstüberschätzung und bekam einen großen Löffel an den Kopf geworfen.

„Schnauze", rief Madame Pomfrey daraufhin und alle starrten die Heilerin entsetzt an. Sie hatte geflucht, zum ersten Mal vor Schülern laut geflucht.

Chris allerdings trat vorsichtigen Schrittes an die Schüssel heran und während er dies tat, spürte Harry, dass sich die Luft um die Schüssel herum extrem abkühlte. Dann untersuchte der Blonde den nun erstarrten Teig und begann zu grinsen. Dieses schien sich nicht gerade positiv auf die Laune von Poppy auszuwirken. Die alte Heilerin sah den Blonden böse an und bedachte ihn weiter mit wüsten Begriffen, die Harry noch nicht einmal gehört hatte.

Chris hingegen blieb cool, zog seinem Zauberstab, schwang ihn kurz und sagte dann einen Spruch, der in Harry´s Augen nicht unbedingt eine Zauberformel war.

„Töpflein, Töpflein mach jetzt Schluss, wir danken dir für den Genuss." 

Daraufhin hörte die weiße Masse, welche einst nur ein Rest am Schüsselboden war, auf sich zu vermehren, verschwand und Hermine fing an laut zu lachen.

Alle anderen schauten erstaunt erst auf die Schüssel und Chris und dann hinüber zum braunen Lockenkopf.

„Ms. Granger, dürfte ich erfahren, was so lustig ist ?" Fragte Madame Pomfrey extrem gereizt.

„Ähm na ja", lachte Hermine immer noch leicht. „Ich weiß nicht was Chris gemacht hat damit der Teig verschwindet, doch der Spruch war ganz sicher nicht die Ursache. Er stammt nämlich aus einem Muggelmärchen."

Madame Pomfrey´s Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte sich um zu Chris. Dieser lächelte immer noch und fragte auf die wissbegierigen Gesichter vor ihm,

„Poppylein, was hast du denn gemacht, bevor du deinen Füßen eine Frischzellenkur verpasst hast ? Ich meine sie müssen sich doch jetzt extrem kalt anfühlen"

Nun war Harry nah dran loszulachen, doch er wusste, falls er mal wieder hier im Krankenflügel landen sollte, würde er dafür bezahlen.

„Was ich gemacht habe ? Was ich gemacht... Ich habe aufgeräumt, du Gefechtsschlampe."

„Na. Na Poppylein nicht so hart. Es ist nämlich auch deine Schuld..."

„Meine ?", rief Poppy entrüstet über diese Feststellung des Blonden.

„Ja auch deine oder hast du nicht gegen eine der ersten Regel beim Vernichten von Heiltranksresten verstoßen." Erwiderte Chris und schien nun auf die Antwort von Madame Pomfrey zu warten.

„Nein habe ich nic..."

Plötzlich erstarb jeder Laut im Mund der alten Heilerin und sie wurde immer blasser. Die Blässe nahm aber einem Moment später eine sich stetig verdunkelnde Rotfärbung an.

„Was hat sie gemacht ?" fragte Ginny neugierig und Chris antwortete ihr in einem sehr lehrerhaften Ton.

„Nun Ginny, die erste Regel bei der Vernichtung von Heiltränken ist, niemals mehrere Tränke zu mischen. Ich nehme an, dass Madame Pomfrey den Teigrest, den Rührbesen und auch meine FAST leeren Whiskeyflaschen zusammen geworfen hat und wollte sie dann mit Hilfe des „Evernesco" verschwinden lassen. Leider hat aber der restliche Alkohol mit dem Teig wie bei einem Hefekuchen reagiert. Ich denke der Eidechsenschwanz entfaltete daraufhin zusätzlich seine Wirkung, die Masse hat sich stetig verdoppelt. Deine Tränen waren dann nur noch das „I"-Tüpfelchen. Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass alles rasend schnell ging."

Als Chris mit seiner Erklärung fertig war, sahen alle mit einem Lächeln zu Madame Pomfrey und diese wurde immer verlegener. Rettung für die Heilerin kam durch Charlie, der im nächsten Moment erwachte und leise nach etwas zu trinken rief.

„Charlie", rief Ginny und rannte zum Bett ihres Bruders. Die anderen folgten ihr und Chris begann einige Diagnosezauber zu sprechen.

Harry trat unterdes an das Bett von Ron und weckte diesen sanft. Der Rothaarige öffnete seine Augen, schloss sie allerdings sofort wieder mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen.

„Hier Ron, trink das", sagte Harry leise und reichte seinem Freund den Trank, den Chris dagelassen hatte.

Der Rothaarige schluckte rasch die etwas bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit und blieb noch zwei Minuten ruhig liegen. Dann öffnete er die Augen erneut und schaute sofort besorgt zu Charlie rüber.

„Es geht ihm besser Ron, das Feuer ist aus." Sagte Harry und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

Dem Rothaarigen liefen, wie auch vorher bei Ginny, Tränen übers Gesicht und Harry wurde wieder daran erinnert, was es hieß eine Familie zu haben. Denn für wen sonst außer Luna würde der jüngste Sohn der Weasley vor anderen weinen. Harry zog ihn an sich und half ihm nach einer kurzen Umarmung auf.

Als die beiden Jungen dann an Charlies Bett getreten waren und Ron´s Bruder begrüßt hatten, schien sich der noch vollkommen bandagierte junge Mann daran zu erinnern, dass er Dumbledore unbedingt etwas erzählen musste. Hastig schaute er sich nach dem Direktor um und als er in dessen blaue Augen sah, stotterte er voller Panik,

„Professor Dumbledore es war... es war Bellatrix... Bellatrix Lestranges... und sie hat eins... sie hat ein Dra... ein Drachenauge...


	60. Kapitel 60

Also wirklich drei Reviewes, wenn das nicht bedeuten würde, ich muss zwei Kilometer durch den Wald laufen, dann wäre ich geneigt mich hinter den nächsten Zug zu werfen.

Deshalb kommt das Cap hier auch etwas früher. Ich brauch ja schließlich einige Lichtpunkte, sprich Tipps von euch, für die kommende Woche.

Also denkt daran, gebts mir

Kapitel 60

Sofort erstarrte jede Bewegung und jeder Laut im Krankensaal. Harry blickte etwas verstört zu den anderen und sah in die einerseits fragenden Gesichter von Ron und den beiden Mädchen, sowie in die entsetzten von Chris und Dumbledore.

Wieder schienen die beiden mehr zu wissen, als er selbst und deshalb fragte er etwas unsicher, was den ein Drachenauge sei. Chris schaute zu Dumbledore und dieser nickte kurz. Dann bedeutete er allen sich einen Stuhl zu holen und begann.

„Nun Harry, dass was Mr. Weasley eben gesagt hat, ist eine sehr besorgniserregende Sache. Das Drachenauge, was er erwähnte hat, verleiht Voldemord eine sehr starke Macht. Er kann mit seiner Hilfe Drachen jedweder Art beherrschen. Um dies aber zu verstehen müssen wir sehr weit in die Geschichte zurück gehen, denn die Legenden um die Drachenaugen sind ein Mythos, genau wie der Stab der Gründer. Allerdings sind sie viel älter als dieser und daher kennen sie nur die Wenigsten."

„Augen ? Es gibt mehrere ?" Fragte Hermine überrascht dazwischen und wurde leicht rot, da ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie den Direktor unterbrochen hatte.

„Ja Ms. Granger es gibt oder vielmehr gab mehrere der legendären Drachenaugen. Vier verschiedene um genau zu sein. Sie stammten von den vier uns bekannten Urdrachen und wurden nach langen Kämpfen zu dem, was sie später darstellten."

„Professor, was meinen sie mit später ?" Fragte Harry und der Direktor sah ihn mit einem sanften, wissenden Lächeln an.

„Harry, die Geschichte der Kämpfe mit den Urdrachen geht in eine Zeit zurück, aus welcher kaum irgendwelche geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen existieren. Allerdings, und da bin ich sehr froh drüber, war einer meiner Vorgänger ein passionierter Drachenforscher und auch Geschichtsfanatiker. Daher finden sich in den privaten Archiven der Direktoren einigen alte Manuskripte, aus denen ich mein oft so bewundertes Wissen beziehe."

Alle sechs Anwesenden stöhnten auf, als ihnen Dumbledore eines seiner Geheimnisse offenbarte.

„Also, die Legende besagt, dass es vor über zweitausend Jahren weit mehr Drachenrassen gab, als wir heute kennen. Die vier stärksten Arten unter ihnen waren die Alten, wie sie die damaligen Zauberer nannten. Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur in Größe, Farbe und ihrer Kraft von den anderen Drachen, sondern auch durch ihre mächtigen magischen Fähigkeiten und der Tatsache, dass sie nur ein Auge besaßen. Viele Jahrzehnte nach ihrer erstmaligen Entdeckung versuchten die Zauberer sie zu fangen und die vier alten Drachen zu ihren Untertanen zu machen. Der stärkste Grund hierfür war die Fähigkeit der Urdrachen, die anderen schwächeren Arten zu befehligen und zu kontrollieren. Doch die Drachen wehrten sich vehement und es kam zu großen Verlusten unter der Zaubererbevölkerung. Lediglich durch eine List der Zauberer, wodurch sie die einst noch hier lebenden Hochelfen auf ihre Seite zogen, konnten die Drachen bezwungen werden. Da die Zauberer die Drachen nach ihrem Sieg aber nicht dazu bewegen konnte, ihnen zu dienen und es immer wieder zu Ausbruchversuchen kam, beschlossen die damaligen herrschenden Zauberer, dass die Drachen eine zu große Gefahr darstellten. Die niederen Arten wurden zur Jagd freigegeben und die vier gefangen Urdrachen zum Tode verurteilt. Nach der Hinrichtung, welches als ein großes Spektakel in die Geschichte einging, beschloss ein damals sehr bekannter und hochbegabter Alchemist, die vier Augen für sich nutzbar zu machen. Er entfernte sie kurz nach der Hinrichtung aus den ausgestellten Drachenköpfen und verwandelte sie mittels seiner Kunst in vier enteneigroße Kristalle. Jedes in der Farbe seines ursprünglichen Besitzers.

Viele Jahre studierte er die Kristalle, um hinter ihre kontrollierenden Kraft zu kommen, doch das einzigste, was er herausfand war, dass sie bei ihrem extrem schwierigen und für den Alchemisten kräfteraubenden Umwandlungsprozess einiges an ihrer Macht eingebüßt hatten. Nach dem Tod des Alchemisten verliert sich die Spur der Kristalle und erst mehrere hundert Jahre später, genau genommen zwei Generationen nach den vier Gründern, tauchten drei der Kristalle wieder auf. Sie waren sogar mal kurzzeitig in Hogwarts gelagert, bis sie durch die letzten hier noch lebenden Hochelfen geraubt und zerstört wurden. Die Elfen hatten die Kristalle nun fast über tausend Jahre auf der ganzen Welt gesucht. Denn nachdem die List der Zauberer, welche ich leider nicht kenne, aufgedeckt wurden war, schworen die damaligen verbündeten Elfen einen Eid, die Kristalle, welche durch ihr Eingreifen erst entstanden waren, zu finden und zu zerstören, damit ihre Seelen nicht mit dem Blut der Drachen behaftete war, sollten sie in ihr nächstes Leben übergehen. Kurz nach diesem Schwur wurden auch die Beziehungen zu den Menschen und insbesondere zu den Zauberern abgebrochen und die Elfen verschwanden aus der Öffentlichkeit."

Dumbledore endete mit seiner Geschichte und sah in die offenen Münder vor sich. Alle sechs waren gefangen von der Tatsache, in den letzten Minuten mehr Geschichtsunterricht bekommen zu haben, als sonst in einer Woche.

„Dann ist das Auge, das noch fehlende, oder ?" Fragte Hermine und Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„Heißt das, Lestrange beherrscht die Drachen jetzt mit Hilfe des Kristalls ?" Fragte Harry besorgt und als Dumbledore auch hier nickte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Ihm war nämlich plötzlich eingefallen, dass sie hier von Sirius Mörderin sprachen.

„Und was können wir dagegen unternehmen ?" Meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Im Moment nicht viel, Mr. Weasley. Wir haben zu wenig Informationen und ich möchte auch nicht, dass ihr Bruder sich durch meine Fragen in der nächsten Zeit zu viel zumutet. Außerdem sollten ihre Eltern im Laufe des Tages eintreffen. Ich habe sie letzte Nacht noch über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert und ihnen Alles erzählt."

Dumbledore hatte die letzten Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da wurde die Tür zum Krankensaal auch schon mit voller Wucht aufgestoßen und Ron´s Eltern kamen herein gestürmt. Hinter ihnen folgten Professor Mc Gonnagal und Snape. Letzterer schien etwas durch den Wind zu sein und Harry glaubte es hing immer noch mit dem Streichen seiner Gemächer zusammen. Dem war aber nicht so, fand der Schwarzhaarige später heraus. Snape hatte, eigentlich wider besseren Wissens, einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht. Er hatte sich nämlich Molly Weasley, bei ihrem Vordringen in den Krankenflügel, in den Weg gestellt. Eine Sache, die so glaubte Harry, nicht mal Voldemord versuchen sollte.

Kaum im Krankensaal, stürmte das Oberhaupt des Weasleyclans an das Bett ihres ältesten Sohns und begann sofort Poppy zu löchern, wie es ihm ging. Als Molly dann auf dem neusten Stand war und sich vergewissert hatte, dass keine Gefahr mehr bestand, wanderte ihr Blick zu Chris.

„DU", rief sie laut und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Blonden, der daraufhin zusammenzuckte. „Was du hier getan hast, werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Harry wusste ebenso wie der Rest, nicht, was sie damit meinte. War sie wütend auf den Blonden ? Machte sie ihm Vorwürfe wegen seines Rausches ? Doch erst als er ein leises knackendes Geräusch vernahm und sah, wie sämtliches Blut aus Chris Oberkörper gepresst wurde, erkannte Harry, wie glücklich Molly Weasley war. Sie hatte den Blonden ohne Vorwarnung in eine ihrer Umarmungen gezogen und drückte ihn mehrfach, bis er nach Luft rang. Dann ließ sie ihn los und begrüßte den Rest ihrer Familie sowie Harry und Hermine.

Chris stand immer noch leicht blass und ungläubig blickend da. Erst als Mr. Weasley ihn ansprach erwachte er aus diesem Zustand und ließ die etwas weniger schmerzvolle Umarmung des älteren Mannes über sich ergehen.

„Mr. Wels, Chris ich bin so froh, dass sie, du da warst", begann Arthur Weasley. Er wurde aber von Chris sofort unterbrochen.

„Nein Mr. Weasley, ich war es nicht allein. Der Dank gehört auch Poppy und den anderen, die geholfen haben."

„Aber.."

„Kein Aber, Mr. Weasley!", sagte Chris lauter werdend, da er es genau wie Harry hasste, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Zumal die Heilung eher auf einer anderen Tatsache beruhte, für die sich der Blonde immer noch etwa schämte.

Dann allerdings tat Mr. Weasley etwas, dass die Erinnerung an genau diese Sache wieder verstärkte. Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine großbauchige Flasche mit einem der edelsten Whiskeys der Zaubererwelt hervor. Sofort wurde Chris knallrot und verschluckte sich. Durch das Husten seines Freundes, hörte allerdings keiner außer Harry, wie Professor Mc Gonnagal laut aufstöhnte und mehrere leise Flüche murmelte.

Man musste den Blonden lang bitten die Flasche anzunehmen. Und während er dies tat, wanderte sein Blick ständig unsicher zu Hermine oder der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors. Der Lockenkopf nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und da alle dies bemerkten, brach ein lautes Gelächter aus.

Größter Nutznießer des ganzen Trubels allerdings war Ron. Denn auf Grund der Tatsache, dass Chris im Mittelpunkt stand, wurde sein kleiner Ausflug in die Welt der Alkoholkonsumenten total vergessen und der Rothaarige schien auch sehr froh darüber zu sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich Ginny´s Eltern wieder und versprachen spätestens die kommende Woche wieder vorbei zu schauen, da Dumbledore ein Ordenstreffen hier in Hogwarts geplant hatte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig. Denn da der Hogsmeadeausflug nach den jüngsten Angriffen auf kleinere Dörfer bis auf weiteres gestrichen wurde, blieb Harry und seinen Freunden nicht weiter übrig, als irgendwas im Schloss zu unternehmen. Dumbledore schien sehr besorgt zu sein, dass möglich Todesserkinder ihren Eltern von dem Ausflug berichtet haben. Einzigster Höhepunkt war deshalb die Ankunft der Post und den damit verbundenen beiden Briefen, die Harry und Chris erhielten. Sie bestanden, so stellte Hermine fest, aus sehr edlem und teurem Pergament und waren auch dicker als gewöhnliche Briefe. Voller Neugier starrten alle am Gryffindortisch und auch vereinzelte Schüler der anderen Häuser zu den beiden Juniorlehrern. Diese befreiten die großen, fast schon majestätisch anmutenden Eulen von ihrer Last und warfen sich gegenseitig geheimnisvollen Blicke zu. Als Hermine und Ginny dann aber fragten, was dies zu bedeuten hätte, wiegelten alle Zwei nur ab und ließen die Briefe in ihren Umhängen verschwinden.

Es war zwei Minuten vor Acht und vor dem Büro der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen stand ein blonder, etwas unsicher wirkender junger blonder Mann und wartete darauf, dass er hereingebeten wurde. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Chris sich überlegt, was Professor Mc Gonnagal wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, so wütend wie sie heute Morgen schien.

Es dauerte auch keine zwei Minuten mehr und die schwere Holztür wurde mit einem Knarren geöffnet.

„Kommen sie herein Mr. Wels und setzen sie sich an den Schreibtisch." Wies ihn die alte Lehrerin an.

Chris trat festen Fußes ein und nahm vor dem massiven Eichentisch in einem sehr bequem aussehenden Sessel Platz. Professor Mc Gonnagal setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schaute Chris über ihre viereckige Brille hinweg an.

„Mr. Wels", begann sie mit strenger Stimme, „In meinem ganzen Leben ist mir noch nie ein Schüler aus Gryffindor untergekommen, der so dreist die Schulregeln verletzt hat, wie sie. Alkohol und Zigarren waren der Anfang. Dann kam die Respektlosigkeit gegenüber den Lehrkräften und nicht zuletzt, die Art, wie sie Madame Pomfrey behandeln..."

Chris saß da und ließ die Schimpftirade über sich ergehen. Sie dauerte geschlagenen zehn Minuten und immer wieder schien der alten Lehrerin Neues einzufallen. Dann stoppte sie allerdings abrupt und fragte laut,

„Mr. Wels, was haben sie dazu zu sagen."

Chris überlegte kurz und begann.

„Professor Mc Gonnagal, ich gebe ihnen ja recht, dass ich, was mein Benehmen gestern ihnen und auch Madame Pomfrey gegenüber angeht, mich nicht korrekt verhalten habe. Andererseits wäre es niemals soweit gekommen, wenn nicht Charlie Weasley eingeliefert worden wäre. Denn ich hatte nicht ohne Grund die Tür zum Astronomieturm gesperrt. Schließlich wollte ich allein sein und meinen Schmerz ertränken. Ok, geplant war dies auch nicht. Angefangen hat es mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier, welche scheinbar einige Schüler da oben versteckt oder vergessen haben. Doch dann kamen immer wieder die Bilder und Gesichter hoch und ich habe leicht die Kontrolle verloren. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

Professor Mc Gonnagal schien lange zu überlegen, bis sie diese annahm. Als sie dann aber die anderen Sachen erneut ansprechen wollte, kam ihr der Blonde zuvor.

„Was aber die Verletzungen der Schulregeln angeht ? Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir diese Vorwürfe von ihnen anhören sollte. Ich finde es nämlich auf eine Art sehr heuchlerisch, gerade von ihnen Professor Mc Gonnagal. Oder sollte ich lieber Minni sagen ?"

Völlig versteinert schaute die alte Hexe auf den Schüler vor sich. Chris hingegen schien sich schon seinen nächsten Satz zurecht zu legen. Aussprechen konnte er ihn aber nicht mehr, denn Professor Mc Gonnagal hatte ihre Stimme zurück.

„MR. WELS, WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN ?", schrie sie förmlich in den Raum. Chris allerdings blieb, angesichts des nun feuerroten und extrem wütenden Gesichts seiner Lehrerin, sehr ruhig und meinte.

„Wie ich es wagen kann, Professor ? Ganz einfach, sie müssten doch mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, dass ich und auch Harry mehr über das Schloss wissen und mehr Zugängen zu alten Dokumenten haben, als sonst ein Bewohner dieses Schlosses. Und wenn man sich mal mit den Geistern hier unterhält, oder die Hauselfen befragt, dann wird man überraschender Weise erfahren, dass nicht Peeves, nicht Sirius Black oder gar Harry´s Vater James Potter den Rekord im Regelverstoßen hält. Nein, der Rekord ist stammt aus früheren Jahren und gehört einer gewissen Minerva, Dorothea O´Donald, später verheiratete Mc Gonnagal"

Daraufhin wurde die alte Hexe kreideweiß, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Und es kommt noch besser, Professor. Wissen sie wer ihre beste Freundin und Mitbegründerin dieses Rekords war ? Bestimmt wissen sie dies. Sie wurde bekannte als die Hexe, die als Schülerin von Hogwarts schon im Alter von vierzehn Jahren einen Beinbruch schneller heilen konnte, als die seinerseits besten Heiler im St. Mungos."

Mc Gonnagal schien kurz davor aus ihrem Stuhl zu rutschen, als der Blonde seinen Satz beendete. Chris stand rasch auf und beschwor mit seiner Hand ein Glas Wasser. Er reichte es seiner Lehrerin und setzte sich wieder.

„Wer... wer weiß alles davon ?" Stotterte Professor Mc Gonnagal unsicher darüber, was sie nun tun sollte, Wollte Chris sie erpressen ? Oder schlimmer, wollte er es allen verraten ?

„Bis jetzt niemand, außer den Geistern, Harry und denen, die es eh schon wussten. Und wenn schon Professor, wovor haben sie Angst ?" Erwiderte Chris mit einem Lächeln.

„Wovor ich Angst habe ? Mr. Wels, wissen sie wie hart es war, mir meinen Respekt zu erarbeiten ?" Fuhr ihn die alte Hexe an.

„Und sie glauben, wir würden sie weniger achten, wenn es raus käme ? Da liegen sie aber falsch, Professor. Denken sie doch mal darüber nach. Die Rumtreiber, James, Sirius und Remus, alle sind trotz ihrer Schulzeit, ehrbare Zauberer geworden, auch wenn es das Ministerium anders sah. Glauben sie wirklich, die Schüler würden schlechter von ihnen denken ? Vergessen sie s. Den meisten werden sie dadurch nur sympathischer."

Völlig perplex schaute die alte Lehrerin ihren Schüler an.

„Außerdem Professor, ist dies nun über siebzig Jahre her und die Regeln, gegen die sie damals verstoßen haben, gibt es größtenteils schon gar nicht mehr. Deshalb liegt es jetzt an ihnen, wie sie von heute an weiter machen. Ich sage ihnen nur eins, ich verrate nichts. Aber ich werde auch nicht aufhören, den Lehrern, die es nötig haben, zu verklickern, dass sie auch mal jung waren und sich die Zeiten geändert haben."

„Wie meinen sie das ?" Fragte Mc Gonnagal Schlimmes ahnend auf diese Aussage hin.

„Ganz einfach, ich werde alle Lehrer mit dem Respekt, der ihnen zusteht. behandeln. Doch ich werde auch denjenigen Lehrern, die ihre Jugendzeit vergessen haben, Spitzen geben, bis sie es einsehen... Mein Gott Professor, Pomona hat letzte Woche einer ihrer besten Schülerinnen, wohlgemerkt sechzehn Jahre alt, zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, weil sie sich breitbeinig auf den Schoß ihres Freundes gesetzt hat. Meinen sie nicht, dass es gereicht hätte, sie zu ermahnen, zumal der arme Junge, nachdem sie seine Freundin von ihm gescheucht hatte, mit einer Beule in der Hose da saß und nun selbst die Erstklässler sich über ihn lustig machen."

Da war sie plötzlich wieder, Chris Art, welche bei Professor Mc Gonnagal sofort den Kesseldruck hochschraubte.

„Mr. Wels ich versteh ja, dass wir Lehrer in ihren Augen vielleicht etwas zu streng sind, doch achten sie auf ihre Worte. Außerdem, die Eltern erwarten dies von uns."

„Nein Professor, die Eltern erwarten, dass wir ihren Kindern Werte und Wissen beibringen. Schauen sie doch mal in mein Haus. Ich gebe den Schülern eine Menge Freiheiten, welche die Leistungen allerdings nicht geschmälert haben. Oder nehmen sie Neville, Seamus oder Ron, deren Leistungen haben sich stark verbessert, trotz dass..." Chris brach mitten im Satz ab und sah etwas verlegen zu Boden.

„Trotz was ?" Hakte die alte Hexe nach, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass sich der Blonde verquatscht hatte.

„Trotz dem sie alle einen gesunden Schlaf und eine erfüllte Jugend haben." Sagte Chris schnell und hoffte, dass Mc Gonnagal wenn sie verstand, nicht ausflippte.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann die alte Hexe verstehend zu lächeln und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. Dann stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch und sah den Blonden wieder über ihre Brille hinweg an.

„Ok Mr. Wels, ich werde versuchen, ihren Rat zu befolgen. Sie versprechen mir aber, dass sie mein kleines Geheimnis für sich behalten. Ich bin zu alt, um mich mit den Slytherins oder ihrem Hauslehrer herum zu schlagen. Und nie wieder diese Namen, welche von Professor Dippet stammen und welche sie mir gestern in der Krankenstation an den Kopf geworfen haben."

Chris grinsten sie an und sagte mit verschmitztem Gesicht,

„In Ordnung Professor, ich behalte es für mich. Und auch das andere kleine Geheimnis, ihr Liebesleben betreffend."

„Welches andere... " wollte Mc Gonnagal sich empören, doch Chris Blick ging trotz das er weiter mit ihr sprach, an ihrem Kopf vorbei.

„Vergessen sie es Professor, ich bin nun mal eine Schlange und irgendwann wird auch unser lieber und alles wissender Direktor sich merken, dass ich infrarot sehen kann. Viel Spaß also noch..."

„RAUS", war dann das Letzte was Chris noch hörte, bevor sich die Tür laut durchs Schloss schallend hinter ihm schloss. Kurz darauf trat ein leicht rötlich angehauchter Professor Dumbledore aus der von Chris fixierten dunklen Ecken hervor und kam er auf die alte Hexe zu. Der alte Zauberer nahm die leicht verdatterte Hexe zärtlich in den Arm und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme,

„Keine Angst Minerva, er ist ein guter Junge."

Harry saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben seiner Zweiklässler. Ok, er sah sie nicht selber durch, sondern nutzte einen alten Zauber, den Godric Gryffindor seinerseits entwickelt hatte. Dieser versah die Pergamente mit den zu erreichenden Punkten oder strich Fehler an. Wer jetzt aber glaubte, dies wäre Mogelei, der lag falsch. Harry hatte dies zuerst auch gedacht, doch der Zauber wirkte nur, wenn der Korrigierende über das notwendige Wissen verfügte. Außerdem funktionierte er nur bei Fragen, die eine eindeutige Antwort hatten. Chris, so grinste Harry in sich, konnte ihn bei seinen Tränken jedenfalls nicht verwenden.

Harry hatte heute allerdings Glück und so konnte er sich um den Brief kümmern, welchen er mit der Post erhalten hatte. Der Brief war von Gringotts und enthielt auch einige Formulare aus dem britischen Zaubereiministerium.

Harry seufzte kurz und riss den Umschlag auf. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er, ein siebzehnjährige Junge, sich mal Gedanken um seinen Tod machen würde. Gut, Voldemord war gegenwärtig, doch hier ging es nicht um sein Leben, sondern um das von Ginny und dem Kind, welches sie unter ihrem Herzen trug. Harry Potter schrieb an seinem Testament. Eine Sache, die durch seinen Status als Lord nicht gerade einfach war. So viele Dinge mussten beachtet werden und die Einhaltung des sogenannten Protokolls war unumgänglich.. Einen wichtigen Schritt dazu hatte Harry allerdings schon kurz nach Weihnachten hinter sich gebracht.

Backflash

Es war am Tag, als die Eltern, welche mit ihren Kindern hier in Hogwarts gefeiert hatte, mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London fuhren. Harry betrat die Große Halle mit etwas weichen Knien und immer trockener werdendem Hals. Er hatte gerade das von Chris beschriebene Buch fertig gelesen, einen Entschluss gefasst und sah sich nun zwei Personen gegenüber, die ihm mehr Mut abverlangten, als Voldemord persönlich. Dieser wollte ihn ja schließlich nur töten.

„Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley ? Könnten sie mir bitte einen Moment mal folgen ? Ich hätte da was zu bereden." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

Molly sah zu ihrem Mann und war sich klar, dass Harry sie beide um Entschuldigung für den Schock Großeltern zu werden bitten wollte. Doch dies war in ihren Augen nicht nötig, denn schließlich war es ja Draco´s Schuld und nicht Harry´s. Dennoch erhoben sich die beiden Weasleys und Harry führte sie in den kleinen Raum, in dem er sich schon so oft in seiner Schulzeit zurückgezogen hatte, wenn es um was vertrauliches ging. Harry schloss leise die Tür und bat Molly und Arthur sich kurz zu setzen. Die Beiden kamen seiner Bitte nach und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry unterdes wurde immer nervöser und es brauchte noch zwei Minuten bis er etwas sagte.

„Mr. Weasley, ich weiß, dass die Neuigkeit von Ginny´s Schwangerschaft, sie wie ein Blitz getroffen hat und ich bin mir meiner Verantwortung bewusst. Obwohl wir Beide uns nie Gedanken gemacht haben, wie wir unsere Zukunft verbringen werden, ist uns nun jedoch eine Richtung vorgegeben."

Molly schluchzte kurz und zog sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Ärmel. Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie es immer dabei hatte.

„Was meine Zukunft angeht, da weiß ich nicht genau, in wie fern ihnen Professor Dumbledore von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat. Wenn nichts, dann verrate ich es ihnen. Alles läuft darauf hinaus, dass es am Ende heißt, er oder ich."

Beide Weasleys sahen den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann vor sich entsetzt an. Molly brach in Tränen aus und Arthur verlor jedwede Farbe.

„Mrs. Weasley, Ginny kennt die Prophezeiung auch und glauben sie mir wenn ich sage, dass Chris und ich, wir Zwei, werden alles tun, damit dieses Monster von dieser Welt getilgt wird. Wir beide trainieren nun schon über ein Jahr und sind uns sicher, wir haben eine Chance."

Harry schaute in beide Gesichter und erkannte, dass sie verstanden, worum es ging.

„Doch ein Risiko bleibt nun einmal und da ich Ginny über alles liebe, ja mein Leben für sie geben würde und ich den nun folgenden Schritt mit Sicherheit am Ende des Schuljahres eh gemacht hätte, bitte ich sie hiermit und von ganzem Herzen um die Hand ihrer Tochter, Ginerva Weasley."

Nun war nichts mehr zu machen. Bei den beiden Erwachsenen brachen die Dämme und Molly zog den Jungen, den sie schon von je her als ihren Sohn betrachtete, in ihre Arme. Dann übernahm Arthur und auch er drückte Harry so fest er nur konnte. Kurz darauf und nach einigen Blickwechseln mit seiner Frau allerdings, lies er Harry wieder los und stellte sich aufrecht vor den Jungen hin.

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch Mr. Weasleys Gesicht zeigte keine Merkmale eines wütenden Vaters, vielmehr schien er zu überlegen. Dann räusperte er sich laut und sagte in einem sehr formellen Ton,

„Lord Gryffindor Porter, gemäß des Protokolls der Zauberergemeinschaft und der des britischen Zaubereradels, erteile ich ihnen und meiner Tochter Ginerva meinen Segen und die Erlaubnis sie zur Frau zu nehmen."

Harry schaute den rothaarigen Mann vor sich überrascht an und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis seine Sätze an den richtigen Stellen im Gehirn angekommen war. Dann aber weiteten sich seine Augen und er drückte den Älteren dankbar. Molly hatte unterdes das nächste Taschentuch zur Hand und versuchte sich ihre Freudentränen wegzuwischen. Danach zog auch sie Harry in ihre Arme und sagte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass sie unbedingt als Erste erfahren wollte, wann die Hochzeit statt finden soll. Harry versuchte sie aber zu stoppen, schließlich hatte er Ginny noch nicht einmal einen Antrag gemacht. Die Erlaubnis war lediglich der erste Schritt sagte er und kurz darauf machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Anderen.

Backflash Ende

Eine Woche war jetzt seit dem Angriff auf das Dorf vergangen. Charlie Weasley, dessen Beine das meiste abbekommen hatten, machte seine ersten Gehversuche und Harry war mit seinen Papieren fast durch. Chris hatte es da etwas schwieriger. Zum Einen war er zusammen mit Ginny dabei, Charlie zu therapieren und dann musste sich der Blonde neben den Formularen von Gringotts auch noch mit der weltbekannten Bürokratie in Deutschland, welche auch vor der Zaubererwelt nicht halt machte, herumschlagen.

Heute sollte das nun länger angekündigte Ordenstreffen, hier in Hogwarts, stattfinden und zu Harry´s großer Überraschung waren sogar einige Schüler dazu eingeladen. Namentlich waren das Neville, Ron, Ginny, Susan und Hermine. Was ihn und Chris anbelangte, so hatte man sie schon zu früheren kleineren Treffen gerufen.

Heute allerdings ging es um einen Informationsaustausch mit Hinblick den nahenden Krieg und die Tatsache, dass die zwei jüngsten Weasleykinder nachher zusammen mit all den anderen Ordensmitgliedern in einem Raum sein würden, verhieß, dass die erste Schlacht hier in Hogwarts stattfand. Die Gegner dabei sollten sein, Albus Dumbledore und Molly Weasley. Denn eines war sicher, Molly würde sich mit aller Macht sträuben, ihre Kinder in den Orden zu lassen.

Mit seinen Gedanken auf diese Sache hingerichtet betrat Harry den Raum der Gründer. In ihm befanden sich schon Dumbledore, Snape und Filius Flitwick. Harry nahm etwas weiter hinten Platz, stand aber sofort aus Höflichkeit wieder auf, als Professor Mc Gonnagal, Ministerin Bones und seine Freunde den Raum betraten. Jeder suchte sich einen Stuhl an den sich in der Mitte befindlichen runden Tisch und der Direktor eröffnete das Treffen.

„Werte Mitglieder des Ordens, Liebe Vertreter der Schülerschaft und Gäste, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die neusten Erkenntnisse über die letzten Aktivitäten von Voldemord zusammen zu tragen. Ich habe heute auch Ms. Bones aus dem Hause Huffelpuff und Mr. Longbottem aus Gryffindor hinzu gebeten, da sie einige Berichte über die derzeitigen Ergebnisse unserer zusätzlichen schulischen Projekte vortragen werden."

Harry sah zu den Beiden rüber und Neville wurde bei der Erwähnung seines Namen leicht rot. Harry fand es richtig, sie dazu zu nehmen. Schließlich kümmerte sich der einst so schüchterne und tollpatschige Gryffindor sehr um die ihm auferlegten Aufgaben. Neville war es zum Beispiel, der mit Professor Sproute zusammen , die beiden nicht genutzten Gewächshäuser zu wahren Zuchtstätten für Heilkräuter umgewandelt hatte. Oder er sorgte dafür, dass Trainingspläne und Abstimmungen zwischen den Häusern eingehalten wurden. Eine Sache, die eigentlich Hermines Ressort war, welche der Lockenkopf aber aufgrund ihres Extratrainings nicht mehr so ganz schaffte.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledore einige Briefe aus seinem Umhang zog und sie auf den Tisch legte.

„Wie sie sehen, habe ich in den letzten Tagen versucht, ein Muster zu erarbeiten, die uns möglicherweise erkennen lassen, was Voldemord als Nächstes vorhat."

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und die massive Holztischplatte leuchtete kurz auf. Dann hörte Harry ein allgemeines Stöhnen und starrte gebannt auf die dünnen Linien, welche sich wie bei der Karte des Rumtreibers über den gesamten Tisch zogen. Am Ende stellten sie die gesamten britischen Inseln dar und an verschieden Punkten leuchteten diverse Lichtpunkte. Zwei davon stachen besonders hervor und Harry erkannte nach kurzem Überlegen, dass der eine Punkt das Dorf von letzter Woche war und der andere, die Stelle markierte, wo der ersten massiveAngriff stattgefunden hatte.

„Außerdem", so fuhr der alte Zauberer fort, „hat mir der untersuchende Polizeibeamte, welchen wir bei unserem Besuch des zerstörten Dorfes getroffen haben, seinen Bericht zukommen lassen."

Alle am Tisch stöhnte überrascht auf und Harry sah, wie Ministerin Bones dem Direktor fragend ansah. Dumbledore bemerkte dies und klärte Alle über die Tatsache, dass der Muggel von der Zaubererwelt wusste, auf.

Danach zog der alte Zauberer eine Menge Fotos aus dem gelbbraunen Umschlag und verteilte sie mit dem Hinweis, dass manche Bilder nicht gerade für schwache Mägen geeignet waren. Harry und Chris reichten die Fotos weiter, ohne sie zu betrachten. Sie mussten sich das nicht unbedingt antun, zumal sie das darauf Festgehaltene eh nicht wieder aus ihrem Kopf streichen konnten. Dann allerdings zog Susan die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich. Nevilles Freundin schien mit irgendwas unzufrieden zu sein und schaute das Foto in ihren Händen mit schmollendem Gesicht an.

„Susan, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ? Machen dir die Bilder zu schaffen ?" Fragte Harry etwas besorgt. Die laute, leicht beleidigt klingende Antwort des Huffelpuffmädchens schockte Harry aber mehr, als er erwartet hätte.

„Nein es ist nicht in Ordnung Harry. Ihr hättet mir Bescheid sagen können, wenn ihr es besucht, wenn ihr ins Dachstal reist...

TBC


	61. Kapitel 61

So hier noch ein kleines Cap vorm Wochenende. Muss es einfach loswerden, bevor mein Pc zum Lifting geht. Also nagelt mich nicht auf meine Rechtschreibung hin fest.

Jetzt noch etwas zu euren Reviewes:

Dkub: Ich bin auch ein wenig stolz, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mal Angst hatte, nicht mehr als sechzigtausend Wörter zu schaffen.

Silvertrust: Danke für den Hinweis. Obwohl, ich wusste es war ein Rothaariger den Molly als erstes gebar. ( grins )

Was aber deine Vermutung über die Augen angeht, da muss ich dich tadeln. Lies den letzten Satz, des letzten Cap´s nochmal und du wirst sehen, wo dein Fehler liegt. Denn ich betone es nochmal, das vorletzte Wort beinhaltet keinen Schreibfehler.

So und nun viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 61

Von der lauten Stimme Susan´s alarmiert, schauten alle Anwesenden vom Tisch auf und bemerkten den verstörten Blick von Harry. Als Professor Mc Gonnagal daraufhin Nevilles Freundin ermahnen wollte, wurde sie von einem ebenso geschockten Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Was... was haben sie da eben gesagt Ms. Bones ? Dachstal ?" Stotterte der Direktor leicht. Etwas, dass alle Anwesenden am meisten überraschte.

„Ich sagte, ich wäre gerne mitgekommen, um es nur ein einziges Mal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen." Erwiderte Susan immer noch leicht verstimmt und wedelte mit dem Foto.

Daraufhin rief der Direktor das Bild mit einem „Accio" zu sich und betrachtete es sich genauer. Das Foto war eine Landschaftsaufnahme der Dorfumgebung und zeigte das weitläufige Tal und das darum befindliche Gebirge.

„Ms. Bones, sie können sich bestimmt vorstellen, ich bin nicht allwissend, auch wenn manche dies behaupten. Deshalb verzeihen sie mir meine Neugier. Dachstal, diesen Begriff habe ich vor langer Zeit mal gehört, doch ich kann ihn jetzt gerade nicht einordnen."

Alle anderen im Raum waren über diese Aussage mehr als nur überrascht und ihre Blicke wanderten jetzt zu dem immer roter werdenden Mädchen. Susan schien kurz davor sich zu ohrfeigen, weil sie ihren Mund nicht gehalten hatte. Neville legte aber seinen Arm um sie und versuchte ihr Mut zuzusprechen. Susan atmete tief durch und sagte dann mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Professor, es ist mir schon klar, dass sie bedauerlicherweise nicht wissen, woher sie den Namen kennen. Sie sind ja, mit Verlaub, auch so gut wie nie bei uns im Hause Huffelpuff. Den wenn sie es wären, dann hätten sie es bestimmt schon einmal gesehen und sich auch besser angeschaut. Was ich meine, ist das große Gemälde über unserem Hauptkamin und die Inschrift darunter."

Susan klärte nochmals ihre Stimme und sagte dann in einer extrem betonten Art,

_Wo Quell des Lebens munter sprießt,_

_sich donnernd in den See ergießt,_

_wo lindern sich der Reisen Qual,_

_das ist daheim, im Dachsental_.

Alle starrten gebannt auf den Mädchen und es dauerte einige Momente bis sie wieder etwas sagen konnten. Susan nutze die Stille und sagte,

„Professor Dumbledore, das Tal welches sie auf dem Fotos sehen, die schroffen Felsen, diese bestimmte Formation über die zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten das Tauwasser herab fließt und einen kleinen See bildet, das Alles befindet sich dort, wo Helga Huffelpuff geboren ist. Irgendwo im Schutze dieser Berge hat sich einst das Gut ihrer Eltern befunden."

Diese Erklärung schlug bei den Anwesenden am Tisch ein, wie eine Bombe. Am meisten jedoch bei Harry und Dumbledore. Der Direktor war verstört und amüsiert zugleich über die Maßregelung durch eine seiner Schülerinnen und Harry wurde blass, da ihm einfiel, warum ihm das Tal so bekannt vorkam. Das gleiche Bild von dem Susan sprach, hing auch im ehemaligen Arbeitszimmer der Gründerin.

„Und wo genau hat sich der Hof oder das Gut der Huffelpuffs befunden ? Wissen sie die vielleicht auch, Ms. Bones ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal. Die Antwort darauf gab ihr allerdings Chris.

„Da, wo die Drachen diesen riesigen Krater hinterlassen haben."

„Woher kommt ihre Vermutung, Mr. Wels ?" Fragte daraufhin Ministerin Bones überrascht und alle Augen wanderten in Richtung des Blonden.

„Deshalb", erwiderte Chris leicht besorgt und ein kleiner Lichtstrahl aus seiner Hand deutete auf die Unterkannte der Landkarte vor ihnen, genauer gesagt auf den Punkt, wo Voldemords erster massiver Angriff stattgefunden hat.

„Dort, in der Näher der britischen Südküste standen vor tausend Jahren weitläufige Wälder und saftige Wiesen. Hier irgendwo ist Rowena Ravenclaw geboren und aufgewachsen. Ich vermute der genaue Standort ihres Elternhauses war unmittelbar in der Nähe des zerstörten Dorfes."

Erneut ging ein lautes Stöhnen durch den Raum und Dumbledore zog mit seiner nächsten Frage die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Sie meinen also, Mr. Wels, Voldemord zerstört bei seinen Angriffen die Geburtsstätten der vier Gründer ?"

„Ja Professor, das ist genau das, was ich denke." Antwortete der Blonde.

„Ja aber wieso ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones.

„Das gilt es herauszufinden. Möglicherweise können wir dadurch einige Menschenleben retten mehr retten, wenn wir rechtzeitig die Geburtsorte von Gryffindor und Slytherin finden und beschützen." Sagte Harry laut in den Raum.

Alle stimmten dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten die Schüler und auch die Erwachsenen damit, ihre Köpfe zu durchforsten, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo die beiden anderen Gründer geboren waren. Harry sagte als Erster wieder was.

„Professor, bedeutet das denn nicht, dass Godric´s Hollow das nächste Ziel sein wird ? Ich glaube nicht, Voldemord den Geburtsort seinen Vorfahren, auf den er ja so stolz ist, zerstören wird."

„Nein Harry, das glaube ich nicht." Erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. „Denn entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme, ist Godric Gryffindor nicht in Godric´s Hollow geboren, sondern er hat es gegründet. Geboren ist er im Schloss seines Vaters. Dieses müsste sich aber nicht weit weg, so ungefähr fünfzig Kilometer, befunden haben."

„Nicht weit ? Fünfzig Kilometer ist nicht weit ?" Fragte Neville mit lauter überraschte Stimme.

„Gut Mr. Longbottem, ich verbessere mich. Das Gryffindorschloss ist doch etwas weiter vom jetzigen Godric´s Hollow weg."

„Vom Jetzigen", war die darauffolgende Frage aller und Dumbledore schien es wieder mal zu genießen, mehr zu wissen als jeder andere hier im Raum.

„Ich sagte doch Godric hat das Dorf gegründet und zwar einige Jahre nachdem Hogwarts eröffnet wurde. Das ursprüngliche Godric´s Hollow, genannt nach seinem Ur-ur-ur-Großvater ist trotz aller Zauberei der Pest zum Opfer gefallen und Godric hielt es, da er sehr mit den dort lebenden Menschen verbunden war, für das Beste, alles niederzubrennen und woanders wieder aufzubauen. Land hatte er ja genug und Geld auch. Die Zauberer der damaligen Zeit waren ihm dafür mehr als dankbar und somit geriet das alte Dorf mit seinen schlimmen Erinnerungen sehr schnell in Vergessenheit. Einzig die Direktoren von Hogwarts und wirklich begabte Historiker wissen die Wahrheit darüber und so sollte es vielleicht auch bleiben. Außerdem, so denke ich, wird Voldemord über das selbe Wissen verfügen, denn einer meiner Freunde, ein wirklich hervorragender Historiker ist seit zwei Monaten verschwunden. Zuerst dachte seine Frau er habe seine letzte Expedition nur überzogen, doch heute wird mir so einiges klar, Voldemord hat ihn."

Harry starrte den Direktor mit weiten Augen an. Wieder einmal hatte er in den letzten zehn Minuten mehr Geschichte gelernt, als in einem Monat bei Professor Binns.

„Und was ist mit Salazar Slytherin, wo ist er geboren ?" Fragte Hermine neugierig dazwischen und wechselte somit leicht das Thema. Harry fühlte, dass bei seiner besten Freundin das Forscherfieber entfacht worden war. Sie konnte es bestimmt nicht erwarten, dass Dumbledore ihr die Erlaubnis gab, in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht, Ms. Granger. Und zu meinem Bedauern, werden sie darüber auch nichts in den Regalen unserer Bibliothek finden. Salazar war schon zu seinen Lebzeiten ein wandelndes Mysterium und es ist nur sehr wenig aus seinem Leben vor Hogwarts bekannt. Das einzigste Mal, dass ich eine Art Biographie von ihm in den Händen hielt war..."

Plötzlich zeichneten sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers Spuren der Erkenntnis ab und Harry sah, wie sich sein Bart durch ein Lächeln verzog. Dann schaute Dumbledore direkt in Chris blaue Augen und er sagte,

„das war in der Bibliothek von Augustus."

Sofort entgleisten Harry´s blondem Freund die Gesichtszüge. Auch die anderen schauten nicht minder überrascht, als sie die Aussage des Direktors vernommen hatten. Harry allerdings begann im nächsten Moment zu lächeln, ebenso Hermine, denn ihr wurde gerade klar, was das bedeutete. Nichts war mit April, nein jetzt sofort oder in ein paar Tagen würde sie die von Dumbledore als legendär beschriebene Bibliothek besuchen können. Es stand außer Frage, ob sie mitkommen würde. Alles andere wäre einer Strafe in Askaban gleichzusetzen.

Dumbledore schien genauso zu denken und fragte deshalb direkt an den braunen Lockenkopf gerichtet.

„Ms. Granger, ich weiß, dass sich..."

„Ja sofort" Schoss es, ungeachtet was der Direktor auch wollte, aus Hermines Mund. Was bei allen anderen ein Lachen hervor rief.

„Was ich meinte ist, fühlen sie sich wirklich dazu in der Lage ?" Versuchte Dumbledore seine Frage noch mal.

Hermine nickte daraufhin so stürmisch mit dem Kopf, dass man bleibende Schäden befürchten konnte und der Direktor wandte sich daraufhin an Chris.

„Mr. Wels, sie wissen, ich würde sie niemals fragen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig wäre. Doch bestände die Möglichkeit, dass wir die Bibliothek im Greifennest früher besichtigen, als ursprünglich geplant ?"

Harry sah, wie sein Freund anfing zu lachen und dann mit betont vorwurfsvoller Stimme sagte,

„Professor Dumbledore, nicht nur, dass es scheinbar lebenswichtig ist, dass wir so viele Informationen sammeln, wie möglich. Nein sie haben mich mit ihrer Frage an meine Freundin in eine Zwickmühle gebracht, aus der es nur einen Ausweg gibt."

Dumbledore schauten den Blonden mit einer Mischung aus Ratlosigkeit und Verblüffung an.

„ Ich habe doch gar keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen dort hin, so schnell wie möglich, oder meine Liebste entzieht das mir Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt."

Bevor Irgendeiner der Anwesenden was sagen konnte, brach es aus Neville heraus.

„Sex ?", fragte der Gryffindor und bekam von seitens der Erwachsenen bitterböse Blicke zugeworfen.

„Nein Neville, mein Freund, ich meinte eher ihre Liebe." Erwiderte Chris darauf und Neville wurde immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl.

„ Und bring sie nicht noch auf solche Ideen." Setzte Chris vorwurfsvoll hinterher.

Daraufhin bekam er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und begann zu grinsen. Dann wurde der Blonde aber wieder ernst und rief nach Trexus. Der kleine Hauself tauchte keine zwei Sekunden später in mitten des Raums auf und fragte, wie er behilflich sein könne.

Chris erklärte ihm ihr Vorhaben und Harry glaubte einen sonderbaren Schimmer, eine nicht zu deutenden Freude, in den Augen des Elfen zu sehen.

Trexus sagte aber, dass man zur Zeit sehr vorsichtig sein müsste, da die Greifen in ihrer heißen Fase der Brut seien. Außerdem gäbe es gerade in diesem Augenblick einen großen Schneesturm und so beschloss man, bis zum nächsten Wochenende zu warten.

Als Trexus verschwunden war, fragte Ministerin Bones, worum es eigentlich in der letzten halben Stunde ging. Dumbledore erklärte ihr mit Chris Erlaubnis das Gröbste, was das Greifennest betraf und Harry konnte sehen, dass besonders, als es um die Greifen ging, die Augen der Ministerin immer größer wurden. Schließlich war es eine traurige Tatsache, dass mit der Ausbreitung der Muggel und auch der Zauberer, die Population mancher magischer und nichtmagischer Kreaturen stark zurück gegangen waren. Man sah Hoffnung in den Augen der Ministerin und sie hielt den Blonden an, alles Mögliche zu tun, damit diese Zufluchtsstätte der magischen Wesen bewahrt bleibt. Chris nickte und das Treffen wurde beendet.

Das Wochenende verlief ausgesprochen ruhig. Harry und Chris trainierten, genauso wie Ginny und Hermine. Die beiden Mädchen hatten beschlossen, dass sie ihre Übungen solange wie möglich durchführen würden, auch wenn es in einigen Wochen dann vorbei sein sollte. Ron und Neville trainierten auch. Allerdings verstärkten sie ihre Übungen, was den Umgang mit dem Schwert und in Nevilles Fall, mit der Armbrust anging. Harry hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass sein Freund mit dieser Waffe sehr gut zurecht kam. Deshalb wurde beschlossen, dass sollte Voldemord bei einem Angriff auf Hogwarts Vampire oder Werwölfe einsetzen, Neville sich von einem sicheren Punkt aus, diesen mittels Silberfeilen annahm.

Es war nun Dienstag und Zeit für die Post. Harry erwartete nichts, doch Chris sah mit freudigem Blick auf, als Jupiter durch das in der Decke liegende Fenster herein flog und sich direkt zu seinem Besitzer, oder besser zum Bruder des Besitzers, bewegte. Denn Jupiter gehörte nun einmal Vicky und diese war sehr stolz darauf.

Chris nahm dem Tier seine Last ab und reichte ihm dann eine schöne saftige Hähnchenkeule. Jupiter schrie kurz auf und Harry vermutete, dass es „danke" heißen soll. Dann flog der Vogel wieder weg und Chris öffnete den Brief. Chris las ihn schnell durch und Hermine fragte leise, von wem er sei und was in ihm stand.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Sagte Chris mit gespielt geheimnisvoller Stimme und schnappte sich das Pergament, bevor es der Lockenkopf aufnehmen konnte.

„Biitttee", flehte Hermine und sie sah den Blonden mit einem Dackelblick an, der so glaubte Harry, selbst einen Grigottskobold dazu bewegt hätte, ihrer Bitte nachzugeben.

„Ok, Schatz, weil du es bist und ich heute meine soziale Ader habe. Der Brief ist von Oma Silly. Sie beschreibt mir das Anwesen, welches du bald als unser neues Heim bezeichnen kannst."

„Klirrr"

Das Geräusch eines auf den Tisch fallenden Messers durchschnitt den Raum. Harry drehte sich instinktiv um und erkannte den Verursacher des Geräusches. Es war Robert Blank, der blonde Deutsche, aus Chris Haus und mit dem Harry seinen ersten Kontakt zur deutschen Zauberergesellschaft hatte. Mittlerweile ging Robert mit Olivia und auch sie blickte ihren Freund leicht überrascht an. Dann aber tat der Blonde etwas, dass Harry nun gar nicht verstand. Er erhob sich, nahm seine Schultasche und verließ schnell die große Halle. Vorher drehte er sich allerdings noch mal um und bedachte Chris mit einem zornigen, ja fast todesverachtetem Blick.

Harry sah zu Chris und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Als Harry sich dann zu Olivia umdrehte, sah er, dass sie sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und ihrem Freund hinterher lief.

Den Rest des Tages sah man die beiden nicht mehr. Erst zum Abendessen waren sie wieder in der Großen Halle und Harry fragte sich, was eigentlich geschehen war. Chris bemaß der ganzen Sache keinerlei Bedeutung bei. Er war sich soweit es ihn betraf, keiner Schuld bewusst und außerdem hatte der Blonde andere Sachen im Kopf. Harry und seine Freunde aßen diesmal etwas weniger, denn sie wollten nach dem Mahl noch ein wenig studieren. Alle Vier waren gerade auf dem Weg aus der Großen halle und Hermine sprach nun voller Eifer davon, dass sie es gar nicht erwarten konnte, dass Anwesen zu besuchen. Als sie dann auch noch davon sprach, dass vor allem die Stallungen der Pferde eine Pracht sein sollen, passierte es. Chris wurde von hinten grob angerumpelt und ein Schüler mit blondem Haar schoss an ihm vorbei.

„Hey, pass doch auf", rief Harry´s Freund und sah sich rasch nach Hermine um. Der Lockenkopf, ebenfalls zur Seite geschoben, hatte sich aber schnell abgefangen und starrte nun hinter dem Blonden hinterher. Es war Robert Blank, der mit festen Schritten versuchte, sich zu entfernen.

„Mr. Blank meinen sie nicht, es wäre eine Entschuldigung angebracht ?" Fragte Chris in den Gang hinterher, doch alles was er als Antwort bekam, war

„Leck mich"

Sofort erstarb jedes Geräusch im Umkreis von zehn Metern und sämtliche Schüler starrten zwischen dem blonden Schüler und seinem Hauslehrer hin und her. Harry glaubte im falschen Film zusein und spürte, wie sich im Inneren seines Freundes Wut aufbaute.

„Wie war das ?", schrie Chris förmlich in den Gang, „Und bleiben sie gefälligst stehen."

Robert Blank dachte aber nicht daran, stehen zu bleiben, nein er ging festen Schrittes weiter. Erneut stöhnten die unherstehenden Schüler auf.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug, Mr. Blank", sagte Chris, als sich der Blonde weiterbewegte.

Dies schien zu wirken, denn Robert verlangsamte seine Schritte, dann drehte er sich um und Harry sah etwas, dass ihn erstarren lies, Tränen. Robert hatte Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wischte sie rasch weg und war kurz davor sich wieder umzudrehen und weiter zu gehen. Dann entschied er sich allerdings dagegen und kam auf Chris zu.

„Das ist mir egal. Ziehen sie mir doch noch mehr ab, sie... sie Graf sie. Reicht es ihnen nicht, das sie uns Weihnachten zerstört haben, mussten sie uns, nein meiner Familie ihren Lebenstraum nehmen ?"

Dann tat der Blonde etwas, dass sich wahrscheinlich noch nie jemand in der Geschichte von Hogwarts gewagt hatte. Er spuckte Chris vor die Füße und rannte mit einem angewiderten Gesicht davon.

Harry war, wie der Rest der im Raum befindlichen Personen, schockt. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick zu Chris und Harry war sich sicher, sein blonder Freund war kurz vorm Explodieren. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war dem aber nicht so. Chris starrte nur fassungslos auf den kleinen Fleck Spucke kurz vor seinen Füßen.

„Was... was habe ich getan ?" fragte er sich leise, so voller Unglaube, dass erst die Stimme von Olivia ihn aus seiner Starre riss.

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht." Sagte das sonst so lebensfrohe Mädchen und bedachte den Blonden mit einem ebenfalls angewidertem Gesicht. „Du hast seine Familie aus dem Haus geworfen."

„ICH HABE WAS ?", schrie Chris lauthals in den Raum. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte hinter Robert hinterher.

Der blonde Medimagus rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und seine Schritte und die von seinem Schüler schallten an den Wänden. Dann war ein leises Knarren zu hören und das Schallen der Schritte wurde halbiert. Chris erkannte sofort, Robert hatte das Gebäude verlassen. Der Blonde schaute sich rasch um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er hatte die Treppen nicht gezählt, die vorbeiziehenden Gänge nicht beachtet und so brauchte Chris auch eine Weile, bis er erkannte, dass er kurz vor dem Astronomieturm stand.

„Er wird doch nicht ?", fragte sich Chris laut. Und mit eine finsteren Vorahnung betrat er die Beobachtungsplattform, in der Hoffnung, das der Junge nichts Dummes tat. Chris hatte Glück. Robert war nicht mal in der Nähe der Brüstung, sondern kauerte weinend und leicht zitternd neben einer der schmiedeeisernen Bänke.

„Mr. Blank ? Sehen sie mich an." Sagte Chris mit einer Mischung aus abflauender Wut und Unsicherheit. Eigentlich wollte er den Blonden zur Rechenschaft für sein Benehmen ziehen, doch dann kamen Chris Olivias Worte wieder in den Sinn. Er wiederholte seine Aufforderung ihm zu antworten und der blonde Schüler vor ihm hob langsam seinen Kopf. Sein Gesicht war rot und die Augen von Tränen genässt.

„Mr. Blank, ich möchte, dass sie mir sofort sagen, was das da unter eben sollte. Was habe ich getan, dass sie mich plötzlich so verachten ?" Fragte Chris mit fester, wenn gleich nicht mehr ganz so wütender Stimme.

Robert sagte allerdings nichts, sondern zog einen zerknüllten Brief aus seinem Umhang. Chris las ihn durch und wurde immer blasser. Dann sah er den Blonden an und in dessen Augen war plötzlich Furcht zu sehen.

„Nun gut Mr. Blank, vielleicht sollten wir uns mal unterhalten und sie erzählen mir alles vom Anfang an. Denn soweit ich es in diesem Brief ersehen kann, beruht die Räumungsandrohung auf einem Brief von Gringotts."

„Warum sollte ich mit ihnen sprechen ? Sie haben doch die Anweisung dafür gegeben." Fuhr der Deutsche seinen Lehrer an.

„Nein Mr. Blank, das war Gringotts. Ich weiß bis jetzt ja nicht einmal welche Besitztümer mir alles gehören."

„Das ich nicht lache. Sie haben wohl ihre Freundin nicht richtig verstanden. Sie hat ja schon von den Ställen geschwärmt." Erwiderte Robert und sein Gesicht wurde wieder etwas zorniger.

„Hören sie zu, Mr. Blank, was Hermine meinte oder wovon sie gesprochen hat, dass ist das Greifennest, eines meiner Besitztümer in den Highlands. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass dort in den letzten Jahrzehnten ein Mensch seine Füße hinein gesetzt hat. Also sagen sie mir jetzt, was das für ein Haus ist, aus dem ich sie angeblich herauswerfe."

Dieser etwas lautere Ausbruch des Medimagus ließ den Blonden zusammenzucken und er begann mit leiser, etwas trockener Stimme.

„Das Haus, von dem wir reden, ist das alte Herrenhaus der von Schwarzenbergs. Mein Großvater war damals der oberste Stallmeister ihrer Großvaters und trotz seines Dienerstatus ein enger Freund von Augustus. Beide waren Pferdenarren und sie züchteten die, für die damaligen Verhältnisse, besten Pferde in Deutschland. Ich kenne nur die Geschichten meines Großvaters, doch Augustus von Schwarzenberg war ein sehr guter Herr und als der Krieg ausbrach, versprach er all seinen Knechten und Mägden, dass für den Fall das er und seine Familie nicht überleben sollten, dass für jeden gesorgt wäre. Meinem Großvater versprach er das Gut, damit er ihrer beider Traum weiterführen konnte. Ihr Großvater Mr. Wels, wollte es sogar schriftlich festhalten, damit es niemals irgendwelche Probleme geben würde. Aber bevor es dazu kam, wurde die ganze Familie an diesem schicksalhaften Tag ausgelöscht."

Chris sah den Blonden mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Und wieso kommt es, dass sie erst jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, mit der Ganzen Sache in Konflikt kommen ?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, Professor. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass mein Großvater sein Versprechen gehalten hat und nun seit über fünfzig Jahren die prächtigste Pferdezucht der Zaubererwelt betreibt. Er züchtet Rennpferde für die arabischen Zauberer, oder kümmert sich um die Zugtiere von Madame Maximes Reisekutsche. Es ist sein Lebenswerk und nun soll es ihm alles weggenommen werden."

Beim letzten Satz konnte Chris eindeutig die Verzweiflung des Jungen heraus hören. Er drehte sich um zur Brüstung und überlegte. Nach gut zehn Minuten, die Robert wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen sprach sein Hauslehrer ihn wieder an.

„Wissen sie was, Mr. Blank ? Wenn mein Großvater ihrem ein Versprechen gegeben hat, dann wird dies auch eingehalten. Wann ist die Zwangsräumung ?"

Robert starrte seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an.

„Was meinen sie ?"

„Ich meine, es wird uns eine Lösung einfallen. Außerdem ist dies eine Sache, über die mich Gringotts ohne Zweifel hätte informieren müssen."

Immer noch voller Zweifel sagte Robert, dass die Räumung für morgen angesetzt war. Chris Gesicht verfinsterte sich daraufhin und er ging zum Kamin an der Wand, der einzigste, der sich außerhalb der schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts befand. Robert starrte immer noch auf den Blonden und sah, wie dieser sich durch die grünen, tänzelnden Flammen mit jemanden unterhielt. Dann erlosch das Feuer wieder und Chris kam mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück.

„So Mr. Blank, als erstes gehen sie hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort nehmen sie einen Lappen und einen Eimer und machen ihre Sauerei weg. Dann gehen sie ins Bett und zwar ohne einen Gutenachtkuss von Ms. Baker, denn Strafe muss sein. Außerdem ziehe ich ihnen für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten dreißig Punkte ab."

„Ja aber..." stotterte der Blonde leicht.

„Kein Aber, ich möchte, dass sie morgen ausgeruht sind, wir werden nämlich verreisen und dies aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage schon ziemlich früh.."

Dieser Satz traf den Blonden so stark, dass seine Beine nachgaben. Chris begann zu grinsen und scheuchte Robert vom Astronomieturm. Dann verschloss er die Tür sorgfältig und ging an eine der großen Ritterstaturen aus Stein. Er tippte den Helm einer an und das Visier klappte auf wundersame Weise auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine versteckte Flasche Butterbier und der Blonde trank sie voller Genuss. Danach apparierte er in den Gryffindorturm und wurde dort von seinen Freuden mit fragenden Blicken erwartet. Chris seufzte kurz und sagte,

„Er lebt noch."

Dann ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen und erzählte Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine alles was sie wissen wollten.

TBC


	62. Kapitel 62

Kapitel 62

Harry lag eng an Ginny gekuschelt und wurde durch ein leises Rascheln munter gemacht. Schnell nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und drückte damit den schweren, roten Vorhang, der sein Bett vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, etwas bei Seite.

Mit Erleichterung stellte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch fest, dass es nur Chris war, der, wenn auch ungewöhnlicherweise nackt, aus dem Bad kam. „Viel Glück", flüsterte Harry ihm zu und Chris zuckte kurz zusammen und bedeutete dann seinem Freund, er solle sich noch mal umdrehen. Harry kam dem nach und schlief wieder ein. Es war ja schließlich erst drei Uhr.

Als der Schwarzhaarige das nächste Mal erwachte, bemerkte er, dass seine Wärmequelle fehlte. Harry öffnete noch leicht verschlafen seine Augen und sah sich um. Ginny war ohne Zweifel im Bad und so ließ Harry seinen Blick gedankenverloren weiter schweifen. Er sah zu Nevilles Bett, dann zu Deans und schließlich blieben seine Augen an dem von Chris hängen. Augenblicklich wurde Harry rot und er wollte eigentlich seine Augen abwenden, doch er konnte nicht. Völlig gebannt, nein fasziniert starrte Harry auf Hermines Körper. Allerdings nicht auf ihre Brüste oder die unteren Regionen, denn diese waren verdeckt. Nein es war Hermines Bauch, welcher keck und leicht protzend zwischen der Bettdecke und dem nach oben gerutschten Nachthemd hervorlugte und den Schwarzhaarigen in seinen Bann zog. Ganz deutlich konnte man schon sehen, dass er begann zu wachsen und das sich in seinem Inneren ein neues Leben entwickelte.

„Na Schatz, genug gesehen ? Oder soll ich Hermine um eine private Stunde für dich bitten."

Harry schreckte hoch und sah völlig überrumpelt in das voller Kampfeslust funkelnde Gesicht von Ginny.

„Nein... ich... oh Gott... nein... ich wollte doch nicht..." stotterte Harry völlig verlegen und durch sein Gestammel wurden nun auch die anderen im Raum munter. Ginny konnte nicht mehr, sie musste einfach lachen.

Immer roter werdend zog Harry sich die Decke über den Kopf und erst die leise Stimme von Hermine und ihre Worte, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht, veranlassten den Schwarzhaarigen dazu, wieder ans Tageslicht zu kommen. Sofort wurde er von allen mit einem Grinsen bedacht und Ginny ging sogar soweit, dass sie sich direkt vor ihn stellte und ihm ihren Bauch zeigte. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie darauf.

„Harry, es ist zwar noch nicht soweit, doch bald wirst du spüren, wie es sich bewegt."

Harry starrte in Ginny´s Gesicht und dann auf den hellhäutigen Bauch seiner Liebsten. Langsam näherte er sich diesem und küsste sachte die Regionen um den Bauchnabel herum. Er war im Moment, so wusste es Harry, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Dieser Augenblick sollte aber nur kurz andauern, denn von der Badezimmertür her kam eine laute, wenn auch nur gespielt wütende Stimme.

„Harry James Potter, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich es nie und nimmer sehen will, wenn du so etwas mit meiner kleinen Schwester machst."

Es war Ron, der gerade fertig mit Duschen war und sich nun anziehen wollte, damit er zu Luna verschwinden konnte. Alle im Raum lachten über das abrupte Zurückziehen des Schwarzhaarigen und wenig später gingen sie auch schon zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

In der Halle angekommen, trat ihnen Professor Mc Gonnagal in den Weg und sah Hermine mit fragenden Augen an.

Ms. Granger, ist alle in Ordnung mit ihnen ? Sind sie ausgeruht und bereit für den Unterricht ?"

Hermine stutzte etwas über diese Fragen, antwortete aber ehrlich und sagte, dass sie eine unruhige Nacht gehabt hat. Harry und Ginny wussten warum. Der Schwarzhaarige selbst hatte es die ganze Nacht über gespürt. Gespürte, dass Chris total aufgewühlt war. Dann hatte er während die anderen schon schliefen gehört, wie sich seine beiden Freunde unterhielten und dass Chris die Sache mit Roberts Familie doch sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Und wieso sollte ich nicht für den Unterricht bereit sein, Professor ?"

Mit dieser Frage riss Hermine Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute in das Gesicht der alten Hexe und sah eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Stolz. Dann führte er die beiden Mädchen an den Gryffindortisch und sie warteten darauf, dass das Essen erschien.

Bevor dies aber geschah erhob sich der Direktor und bat alle kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Guten Morgen liebe Schüler, ich habe eine kurz Ankündigung für den heutigen Schultag zu machen. Wie einige vielleicht gestern abend mitbekommen haben, hatten unser Juniorlehrer Mr. Wels und einer seiner Schüler eine kleine Auseinandersetzung und... nein, Mr. Blank lebt noch." Fügte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Und beide sind heute unterwegs, damit der Grund für ihren Disput aus der Welt geschafft wird. Aus diesem Grund wird Ms. Granger heute die Klassen von Mr. Wels beaufsichtigen..."

„Klonk", eine Tasse mit frisch aufgebrühtem Tee war aus dem Boden zerschellt und Harry sah in das blasseste Gesicht, welches man sich bei Hermine nur vorstellen konnte. Ginny, für einen Moment ebenfalls erstarrt, reagierte aber blitzschnell und ließ die Scherben verschwinden. Harry hingegen half seiner Freundin sich zu setzen und ihm wurde klar, dass entweder Dumbledore diese Entscheidung kurzfristig gefällt hatte. Oder Chris etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. Auf alle Fälle war Hermine erst einmal geschockt und es bedurfte der Hilfe von so gut wie allen Gryffindors Siebenklässlern, damit Hermine sich wieder fing. Dann geschah aber etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte. Der Lockenkopf stand auf und verschwand mit dem Hinweis, sie muss sich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Alle am Tisch begannen zu Grinsen und kümmerten sich wieder um ihr Essen.

Die Fackeln schienen nur gedämpft die Gänge von Hogwarts zu erleuchten, als Chris, bekleidet mit einigen seiner Muggelsachen und einem dicken Wintermantel, sich auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle machte. Unten wartete schon Robert und der Blonde schien auch kein Auge zugemacht zu haben.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Blank", sagte Chris etwas härter als gewollt und sein Schüler zuckte zusammen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", erwiderte der Blonde und sah den Medimagus unsicher an.

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich sie wollte umbringen, dann hätte ich dies gestern abend erledigt." Sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln und bedeutete seinem Schüler in Richtung Schlossportal zu gehen.

„Unglücklicherweise müssen wir heute einige Wegstrecken laufen, da sie erstens nicht apparieren können und zweitens die Grenzen zwischen unseren Ländern stärker bewacht werden, als noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres der Fall war." Erklärte Chris weiter und beide machen sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Dort angekommen warnte der Blonde seinen Schüler kurz und apparierte mit ihm in Richtung Kanal. Die erste Grenze passiert, reisten sie dann weiter nach Frankreich und landeten schließlich bei Chris Eltern.

Dort erwartete sie, nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung, ein reichhaltiges Frühstück und Chris erzählte seiner Mum, wie es Vicky und vor allem wie es Hermine und dem Baby ging. Selten hatte man den Blonden und auch seine Mutter so strahlen gesehen. Gegen zehn machten sie sich dann auf die letzte Etappe und landeten unweit des alten Anwesens der von Schwarzenbergs.

Nach den ersten Schritten schaute Robert zu seinem Lehrer, um ihm Näheres zum Anwesen zu erzählen und stellte einen gewissen Unmut in dessen Gesicht fest. Er überlegte, ob er Chris fragen solle wieso, doch andererseits wusste er ja schon, was los war. Bei ihrem ersten Halt an der britischen Grenze, geschah es das erste Mal. Trotz dass Chris am Vorabend noch einige Stellen informiert hatte, trafen sie auf Beamte, die es sich scheinbar zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatten, Leute solange zu quälen, bis diese den Verstand verloren. Chris musste ständig weitere Formulare ausfüllen. Dann da noch einen Stempel holen und da eine erneute Unterschrift. Es war zum verzweifeln. In Frankreich dann das gleiche in grün und den Vogel schoss man zu guter Letzt in Deutschland ab, als man den Blonden beschuldigte, einen gestohlenen Ring zu tragen. Robert war sich sicher, er würde sein Fett dafür auch noch abbekommen, wenn sie nur wieder in Hogwarts waren. Doch dies sollte nichts sein, im Vergleich mit dem nächsten Beamten der ihnen über den Weg lief.

Als die beiden den sorgfältig gepflegten Kiesweg zum Anwesen hinauf liefen, bemerkten Chris und Robert, dass sie nicht die ersten Gäste waren. Vor dem Haus standen schon acht bis zehn Uniformierte und Chris erkannte sie als Auroren. Geführt wurden sie von einem jungen Mann im Anzug, der vielleicht zwei, höchstens drei Jahre alter war, als sie selbst. Man konnte ihn noch nicht genau erkennen, doch eines war ganz sicher, der größte Posten seiner monatlichen Ausgaben, lag in der Rubrik Haargel. Denn sein schwarzes Haar glänzte schon über die Entfernung von fünfzig Metern.

„Man, der könnte mit Snape konkurrieren", sagte Chris leise zu sich selbst. Robert hörte es und fing an zu glucksen.

Dieses erstarb aber, als sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich umdrehte und man sein Gesicht sah. Vollkommen entsetzt starrte Robert auf den jungen Mann und Chris spürte, dass sein Nachbar plötzlich anfing zu zittern. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Wut sich auf Roberts Gesicht ausbreitete.

Schließlich erreichten beide den in Weiß gehaltenen Zierzaun um das Haus herum und wurden auch sofort von einem der Auroren mit gezücktem Zauberstab begrüßt.

„Was wollen sie ?", fragte der Auror und sah Chris und seinen Begleiter argwöhnisch an.

„Mein Name ist Christoph Wels und dies hier ist Mr. Robert Blank, der älteste Sohn der hier lebenden Familie. Ich bin sein Hauslehrer in Hogwarts und Robert hat mich gebeten, ihn heute hierher zu begleiten, da es irgendwelche Probleme mit seiner Familie zu geben scheint." Antwortete Chris mit ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme und während einige der Auroren ihn immer stärker musterten, fuhr ihn der Junge mit dem Haargel an.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was sich Mr. Blank ( er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus ) davon erwartet, einen Lehrer hierher zu schleifen, doch es wird ihm nichts nützen. Ich bin Ministeriumsbeamter und habe die Vollmacht, alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel auszuschöpfen, um dieses Haus zu räumen."

„Du Mistkerl, ich bringe dich um", schrie Robert ihn an und war kurz davor auf den Geltypen loszugehen, als Chris ihn am Kragen packte und zur Seite zog.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Mr. Blank", stauchte er seinen Schüler zusammen.

„Ja aber, er will sich doch nur rächen...", versuchte der Blonde zu widersprechen.

„Rächen ?", fragte Chris erstaunt und sah seinen Schüler mehr als nur fragend an.

„Ja. Professor, er will sich für..."

„Warten sie kurz, Mr. Blank." Chris hob seine Hand und beschwor einen Schallschutzzauber um sie beide herum. Dann bedeutet er Robert, dass er reden kann und der Blonde begann.

„Es ist so Professor. Der Typ heißt Alfred Witherspoon der Dritte. Seine ganze Familie liegt seit Jahren mit unserer im Streit. Der Grund dafür ist, dass mein Großvater seinen Vater beim Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische und nichtmagische Tierhaltung angezeigt hat, weil sie illegale Substanzen in der Pferdezucht angewandt haben. Es ist nämlich so, die Witherspoons besitzen ebenfalls ein Gestüt, welches aber durch seine Leitung und deren Einstellung zu den Tieren, nie mit unserer, oder vielmehr der von meinem Großvater, mithalten kann. Mein Großvater liebt seine Tiere und kümmert sich um sie, währen Alfreds Vater nur den Profit sieht."

Chris unterbrach seinen Schüler, da er anfing zu verstehen.

„Sie meinen also, dass alles hier ist eigentlich ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug, der Witherspoons. Und weil sie sie nicht auf dem Felde der Ehre, sprich in der Pferdezucht schlagen können, versuchen sie ihrer Familie alles wegzunehmen."

Robert nickte und sah seinen Lehrer hoffnungsvoll an. Chris hingegen fühlte sich angepisst und seinen Namen missbraucht. Eine Mischung, die eigentlich nur tödlich enden konnte. Er schaute sich nochmals zu den Auroren um und sagte dann mit fester Stimme.

„Mr. Blank, obwohl ich mich nicht gern in die Angelegenheiten anderer Familien einmische, wurde hier mein Name mit hineingezogen. Folglich, werde ich die ganze Sache jetzt selbst handhaben und sie spielen nur den stillen Beobachter. Ach und noch eins, ich bin bis auf Weiteres nur ihr Professor, meinen Titel und den Rest behalten wir noch für uns. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, dass mir der dieser Geltyp da, bis zum Zwölffingerdarm kriecht."

Robert begann zu grinsen und nickte. Im nächsten Moment hob Chris den Zauber um sie herum wieder auf und trat erneut an die Auroren und den Ministeriumsbeamten heran.

„So, Mr... ?"

„Witherspoon, Alfred Witherspoon der Dritte", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige hochtragend und bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem herablassenden Blick.

Na dann, Mr. Witherspoon der Dritte", gab Chris genauso hochtragend zurück, „Sie sind also hier, um eine ganze Familie mitten im tiefsten Winter vor die Tür zu setzen ?"

„Ganz richtig. Sie befinden sich nämlich widerrechtlich auf diesem Gelände und es ist meine Aufgabe als Beamter des Ministeriums für Zauberei dafür zu sorgen, dass Recht auch Recht bleibt."

„Hat denn der Besitzer des Anwesens und der darauf befindlichen Gebäude Kenntnis von dieser Aktion ?" Fragte Chris nun und die Antwort darauf überraschte ihn am meisten.

„Natürlich, der Graf von Schwarzenberg ist ein sehr enger Freund der Familie und selbst der Minister gab mir sein persönliches Ok, damit ich diese Sache aus dem Weg schaffe."

Chris verzog keine Miene, obwohl seine Augen leicht glänzten und hörte sich den Vortrag des Schwarzhaarigen geduldig an. Robert hingegen, musste aufpassen, damit er nicht loslachte und sein einzigster Gedanke war, „Autsch Alfred, dummer Fehler".

„Soso, der Graf ist ein Freund ?" Fragte Chris nochmals nach und wollte gerade ansetzen, um sich genauer vorzustellen, als es dem Beamten scheinbar zu viel wurde. Ohne auch nur auf die ersten Worte des Blonden zu hören, wies er die Auroren an, sie zu entfernen.

„Auror Smith, entfernen sie diese beiden Spinner hier, sie stören eine Amtshandlung." Sagte er laut und mit einem überheblichen Ton, den Chris früher bei Malfoy auch gehört hatte.

Da Chris aber kurz darauf nichts mehr erwiderte und anfing leicht zu grinsen, wirkte der Schwarzhaarige etwas irritiert. Er nickte zu den Auroren und zwei von ihnen zückten die Zauberstäbe. Sie wollte gerade auf Chris und Robert zugehen, als die Tür des Herrenhauses geöffnet wurde und eine Frau im mittleren Alter und langen blonden Haaren, heraus kam.

„Robert ? Robert, bist du das ?" Fraget sie und sah unsicher zu ihnen rüber.

Robert drehte sich um, sein Gesicht erhellte sich und rannte zu ihr hin. Es musste seine Mutter sein, vermutete Chris und fing an zu lächeln. Im nächsten Moment sah er aber, wie einer der Auroren mit seinem Zauberstab auf den rennenden Jungen zielte. Chris schnellte herum und seine Augen glühten.

„Wag es ja nicht, auf den Jungen zu feuern. Er steht unter meinem Schutz und sollte ihm etwas geschehen, dann stehen sie mir gegenüber."

Einige der Auroren lachten laut auf und bemerkten zu spät, wie sich der Blonde ihnen näherte. Dann packte er den Lautesten von ihnen am Hals und sagte mit kalter Stimme.

„Das würde ich unterlasen. Der Letzte, der sich über mich lustig gemacht hat, durfte umziehen. Er haust jetzt in einem kleinen Zimmer ohne Fenster und mit Dachbegrünung."

Der Auror zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Chris mit großen Augen an.

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Benedikt ihre Respektlosigkeit und ihr Auftreten hier, gutheißen wird."

Chris konnte nun förmlich die Gedanken des vielleicht fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mannes hören. Woher kennt er Benedikt ? Und wieso nennt er ihn beim Vornamen ? Das durften bis jetzt nur..."

Der Auror wurde blass und Chris sah, wie er immer kleiner wurde. Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Mr. Witherspoon um und sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

„So Mr. Witherspoon der Dritte, sie haben also eine Vollmacht von Graf von Schwarzenberg ?"

Chris bemerkte, wie sein Gegenüber etwas zusammen zuckte.

„Und auch von Minister Wilson ?" Kam als nächste Frage.

Auch hier zuckte der Schwarzhaarige merklich zusammen und Chris begann es plötzlich Spaß zu machen. Er atmete tief durch und meinte dann,

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollten wir vielleicht Minister Wilson über den Stand der Dinge hier informieren. Meinen sie nicht ?"

Und bevor Witherspoon irgendwas unternehmen konnte, zog Chris seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eine etwa drei Meter entfernte, freie Stelle auf dem Boden. Dann konzentrierte er sich und aus der Erde schossen mehrere Steinsäulen hervor, die sich zu einem Kamin zusammen setzten. Alle die Feuerstelle fertig war, konzentrierte sich der Blonde darauf, den Kamin an das Flownetzwerk anzuschließen und entfachte das Feuer.

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden und die Flammen loderten grün. Chris rief laut und deutlich „Minister für Zauberei" und im Feuer erschien eine junge Dame mit hochgesteckten Haaren und für Chris Geschmack, viel zu viel Schminke.

„Büro von Minister Wilson, was kann ich für sie tun ?" Fragte sie leicht gelangweilt und mit schriller Stimme. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie sich dabei die Nägel manikürt.

„Meine Name ist Wels und ich möchte den Minister sprechen." Sagte der Blonde. Bevor er aber eine Antwort bekam, hörte er, wie aus dem Feuer eine andere Melodie erklang. Sie hörte sich an wie ein Telefon und die junge Dame drehte sich, ohne eine Entschuldigung, kurz weg.

„Hey Schatz... was will er... Ok ich wimmele ihn ab", vernahm Chris durch das Feuer hin und sein Kopf schoss herum. Hinter ihm standen immer noch die Auroren, teils mit geschockten Gesichtern und Witherspoon. Letzterer schien aber gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein, ein kleines längliches Gerät in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

Chris zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und konzentrierte sich auf den Umhang des Schwarzhaarigen. Er durchleuchtete die rechte Tasche und zum Vorschein kam ein Mobiltelefon, wie es die Muggel benutzten. In dem Moment wurde Chris einiges klar und seine Wut stieg. Sein Kopf schnellte zum Kamin zurück, genau richtig, um von der Tussi vor ihm zu hören, dass der Minister gerade in einer Besprechung sei.

Das Feuer begann immer stärker zu lodern, der Boden bebte und einige Flammen schlugen sehr weit aus dem Kamin, als Chris mit lauter Stimme in das grüne Feuer schrie,

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du wandelnder Schminkkoffer, das gehst jetzt in das Büro des Ministers und sagst ihm, dass der Hauslehrer seines Sohnes hier ist. Oder du erlebst, wie zum ersten mal ein Cruciatusfluch über das Flownetzwerk verschickt wird, verstanden ?"

Augenblicklich hörte Chris, wie a.) die Tussi vor ihm losrannte und b.) mehrere Auroren sich in Angriffsposition begaben. Bevor aber irgendeiner etwas tun konnte, schoss eine grüne Flamme aus dem Kamin und Minister Wilson trat heraus.

Sofort richtete sich Witherspoon auf und stellte sich mit geschwellter Brust vor den älteren Mann im tadellosen Anzug.

„Minister, welch eine Ehre. Mein Name ist Albert Witherspoon der Dritte und es tut mir leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass dieser Mann hier", er deutete abfällig auf Chris, „... dieser Mann sich weigert, das Gelände der von Schwarzenbergs zu verlassen. Er hat sogar einige der Auroren bedroht."

Fügte der Schleimbeutel noch hinzu. Chris lächelte aber nur und sah, wie der Minister immer roter wurde. Dann allerdings explodierte dieser.

„WITHERSPOON, sie Idiot, haben sie eine Ahnung wen sie gerade hier beleidigt haben ?"

„Ja Sir, der Betreffende nannte mir seinen Namen. Er heißt Christoph Wels." Erwiderte der Angesprochene mit immer noch wichtigtuerischem Ton.

Auf der anderen Seite ging ein Getuschel durch die Menge der Auroren und der, denn Chris vorher angeschnauzt hatte, schien allen etwas zuzuflüstern. Daraufhin distanzierten sie sich von Witherspoon und man konnte merken, dass sie alle sich nicht mehr sehr wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.

Bevor der Minister den Schwarzhaarigen weiter zur Sau machen konnte, kam Robert aus dem Haus gerannt und rief seinen Lehrer um Hilfe. Chris verstand nur „Großvater" und „Herz". Dies reichte aber aus, um zu verstehen und der Blonde sprintete los.

Im Gutshaus angekommen, führte Robert Chris eine große, breite Holztreppe in der Mitte der Eingangshalle hinauf und dann die Galerie entlang, bis zu einem Raum, der sich als edel gearbeiteter Salon entpuppte. Dort auf einem Sofa lag eine Person. Genauer gesagt, ein älterer Mann mit grauem Haar, Schnauzbart und aufgerissenem Hemd. Er hielt seine Hand an die Brust, genau auf Höhe des Herzens. Über ihm kniete Roberts Mutter besorgter Miene und hinter dem Sofa stand eine ältere Dame im Dirndl. Sie hatte Tränen in ihren hellblauen Augen und versuchte diese ständig mit ihrem Taschentuch weg zu wischen.

Chris hatte schon auf dem Weg von der Tür zum Sofa seinen Blick aktiviert und seine Vermutung wurde kurz darauf auch bestätigt, Herzinfarkt. Sofort durchforstete der Blonde sein Wissen und noch während er mit der rechten Hand versuchte, dass Schlimmste zu verhindern, beschwor er mit der Linken die für die Heilung notwendigen Tränke.

Eine viertel Stunde später lag der Mann, es war Roberts Großvater, ruhig in seinem Bett und schlief. Alles war noch mal gut gegangen und die Ursachen für den Infarkt konnte der Blonde auch beseitigen. Es war ein kleines Blutgerinnsel, welches sich wahrscheinlich durch die Aufregung von einer Verletzung am linken Knie, gelöst hatte.

Robert bedankte sich überschwänglich mit Tränen in den Augen und auch die beiden Frauen im Zimmer waren sehr froh darüber, dass ihrem Mann bzw. ihrem Vater geholfen werden konnte. Nachdem die erste Aufregung verschwunden war, stellte sich Chris erst einmal ordentlich vor. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und der Minister trat in den Salon ein.

Ihm ging es augenscheinlich wieder besser und seine Wut war abgeklungen, doch wusste Minister Wilson im Augenblick nicht, wie er sich im Bezug auf den Blonden verhalten sollte. Sein Gesicht wirkte unsicher und schien nach einem positiven Zeichen im Gesicht des nun bei der Familie Blank sitzenden jungen Grafen zu suchen.

Chris hingegen kam nicht sofort darauf, was den sonst so souverän auftretenden Mann bedrückte. Er war es ja nicht gewohnt, dass andere Erwachsenen vor ihm Angst hatten. Deshalb fragte er Mrs. Blank nach einem ruhigen Zimmer und bat den Minister sich dort mit ihm zu treffen.

Kaum war die Tür zu, fragte der Blonde mit kumpelhafter Stimme,

„Na Barny, was ist los ?"

Der ältere Mann vor ihm kippte über diese Art der Konversation fast aus den Schuhen und fragte unsicher,

„Graf, sie sind mir nicht..."

„Nein Minister", unterbrach ihn der Blonde ihn sofort, „ich bin ihnen nicht böse. Na ja fast nicht. Die Sache mit diesem Witherspoon hat mich schon etwas aufgeregt. Besonders, da er die Unverfrorenheit besaß, mich als seinen Freund zu bezeichnen, mich nicht einmal dazu kommen ließ, mich vorzustellen. Und dann auch noch behauptet, dass er auf ihren Befehl hin arbeitet."

Bei jedem Satz weiteten sich die Augen des Ministers mehr und Chris war sich sicher, er hatte dem Mann genug Zündstoff gegeben, um sich später um diesen Lackaffen zu kümmern.

„Gibt es nicht trotzdem etwas, dass ich für sie tun kann, damit sie sich keine falsche Meinung über unser Ministerium bilden ?" Fragte Barnabas Wilson jedoch noch einmal.

Chris begann auf die Frage des Ministers hin zu grinsen und sagte,

„Ja, eine Sache hätte ich da..."

Robert saß mit seiner Mutter und seiner Oma am Bett seines Großvaters und sie warteten darauf, dass er erwachte. Alle drei schien fast am Ende ihrer Nerven zu sein. Als dann Chris und der Minister wieder eintraten, sahen sie vor allem den Blonden mit extrem fragenden Blicken an.

Chris lächelte aber nur und sah nach seinem Patienten. Roberts Großvater erwachte kurze Zeit später und war überrascht, dass ihn ein Fremder untersuchte. Später fand Chris heraus, dass Mrs. Blank eine ausgebildete Heilerin ist und nur aus Liebe zu ihrem Mann, jetzt hier mit auf dem Gut arbeitet.

„Wer sind sie ?", fragte Roberts Großvater und Chris antwortete mit leiser Stimme,

„Mein Name ist Christoph Alexander Wels und ich bin hier, um das Versprechen meines Großvaters einzulösen."

„Ihres Großvaters ?"

„Ja Mr. Blank, mein Großvater hat ihnen das Anwesen versprochen und auch wenn seine Familie nicht wie allgemein angenommen ausgelöscht wurde, so denke ich, dass ihnen nach all den Jahren und der Mühe, das Anwesen hier zusteht."

Im nächsten Moment wurde dem alten Mann klar, wen er vor sich hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich. Chris lächelte ihn sanft an und bedeutete ihm, er solle sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Sie würden die Angelegenheit später noch genau besprechen.

Kurz bevor der alte Mann seine Augen wieder schloss, konnte man aber ganz genau sehen, wie sich Tränen darin bildeten. Chris erhob sich vom Bett und führte den Rest der Anwesenden aus dem Zimmer. Danach gingen sie alle noch einmal vor das Haus und der Minister schritt schnurstracks auf die Gruppe Auroren und Witherspoon zu. Letzterer wurde auch sofort wieder laut angesprochen.

„Witherspoon, haben sie eine Ahnung, was sie mich und das Ministerium gekostet haben ? Sie haben den Grafen von Schwarzenberg in aller Öffentlichkeit beleidigt und uns damit eine noch nicht abzusehenden Schaden zugefügt."

Witherspoon wurde immer kleiner und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, damit er sich die Hosen beschmutzt hätte. Der Minister war aber noch nicht fertig.

„Auror Smith, sie werden unverzüglich mit ihrer Einheit ins Ministerium zurückkehren und dafür sorgen, dass dieser Idiot hier seinen Schreibtisch räumt. Witherspoon ist mit sofortiger Wirkung vom Dienst suspendierte und es wird eine Anhörung innerhalb der nächsten beiden Wochen geben. Dann Auror Smith begeben sie sich in mein Büro und entfernen Witherspoons Stoßdame aus dem Sessel meiner Sekretärin."

Die Auroren nickten kurz und machten sich daran die Befehle auszuführen. Smith ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und verschwand kurz darauf. Bevor aber der letzte Auror ebenfalls disapparieren konnte, hielt ihn der Minister noch mal zurück.

„Und sie Auror Müller, sie gehen bitte auf die Suche nach Agneta Barthon. Ich weiß sie wird mich dafür hassen, aber ich brauche eine Sekretärin, auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Sagen sie ihr, dass ich wenn nötig auf den Knien vorbei komme und sie als Ausgleich zehn weitere bezahlte Urlaubstage von mir erhält."

Der Auror nickte und verschwand mit einem Plopp. Danach drehte sich der Minister wieder zu Chris und den Anderen und alle gingen zurück ins Haus. Dort unterhielten sie sich noch über dies und das, bis schließlich Mr. Blank sen. erneut erwachte. Dieses Mal durfte er auch schon vorsichtig aufstehen und man brachte ihn hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort war alles im Landhausstil gehalten und man setzte sich an den großen Esstisch, während Roberts Mutter Tee und Kuchen vorbereitete.

„Graf, ich weiß es geht mich vielleicht nichts an, doch Minister Wilson ist in meinen Augen ein sehr fähiger Mann. Dürfte ich erfahren, was es ihn gekostet hat, damit sie ihm verzeihen ? Ich kam nun mal nicht umher, die lauten Worte, die er zum Verursacher der ganzen Aufregung gesagt hat, mit anzuhören."

Um seine Fragen zu unterstützen, deutete Roberts Großvater auf das weit geöffnete Fenster. Bevor Chris aber antworten konnte, meldete sich Robert zu Wort. Er grinste und sagte,

„Also Opa, so wie ich meinen Professor einschätze, musste der Minister tief in seine Beziehungskiste greifen und eine Kiste Zigarren aus Kuba ordern."

Auf diese Aussage hin, starrten alle den Blonden mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Einzig Chris Gesicht verzog sich nicht derart, sondern es wirkte beleidigt.

„Mr. Blank, glauben sie wirklich, ich bin derart käuflich und man könnte alles mit einer Kiste Zigarren wieder gut machen ?"

Roberts Gesicht wurde schlagartig blass. Er schaute unsicher zum Minister und dann zurück zu seinem Lehrer.

„Entschuldigung Professor, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

Während sich der Blonde versucht zu entschuldigen, begann Chris zu grinsen und sagte laut „zwei" und streckte dem Blonden seine Hand hin, an welcher der Daumen und Zeigefinger abgespreizt waren.Robert sah ihn verstört an und stotterte,

„Wie... wie bitte ?"

„Ich sagte zwei. Es hat ihn zwei Kisten gekostet, dazu eine Flasche Whiskey und als besonderes Schmankl, drei Fässer Münchner Butterbier."

Daraufhin begannen alle im Raum zu lachen und Chris, der das entsetzte Gesicht seines Schülers sah, sagte weiter in einem sehr nachdenklichen Ton.

„Allerdings müssen wir das für uns behalten. Oder möchten sie dabei sein, wenn es Professor Mc Gonnagal herausfindet."

Jetzt lachte auch Robert, wenngleich er sich, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, diese Tatsache gerade vorstellte. Kurz darauf kündigte Chris aber an, dass es Zeit für die Heimreise war. Und nachdem ihm Mrs. Blank eine alte Zeitung überreicht hatte, murmelte der Blonde mit einem geheimnisvollen und sogleich hinterlistigen Lächeln einige Beschwörungen.

Keine wusste genau was dies für welche waren, doch ein Wort lautete „Portus" und deutete damit auf einen Portschlüssel hin. Dann riet er seinem Schüler sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden und nachdem dies geschehen war, drückte er die Zeitung in die Hände des Blonden.

„Hier Mr. Blank, Strafe muss sein. Außerdem möchte ich noch etwas mit ihren Eltern besprechen und komme deshalb nach. Ach ja, eines noch. HALTEN SIE DIE HIER GUT FEST."

Und bevor der blonde Deutsche noch etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

In Hogwarts saß man gerade beim Abendessen, als die Luft in der Mitte der Großen Halle kurz aufflimmerte. Und wo eben noch nichts war, stand im nächsten Moment ein völlig blasser, zitternder blonder Junge mit einer Zeitung in der Hand. Harry bemerkte ihn sofort und lief zu ihm hin.

„Robert, was ist passiert und wo ist Chris ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt, doch alles was der Blonde über seine zitternden Lippen brachte war,

„Ich... ich habe... mein Gott... ich habe die Erde gesehen...

TBC


	63. Kapitel 63

So, hier ein kleines, sagen wir mal, Zwischencap. Das nächste braucht noch zwei, drei Tage bis ich es überarbeitet habe.

Also, nicht schlagen und viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 63

„ Sie haben was ?", fragten Professor Mc Gonnagal und der Direktor zeitgleich. Beide waren nach Roberts Auftauchen schnell zu ihm geeilt und hatten die Worte und das entsetze Gesicht des Blonden bemerkt.

„Ich habe die Erde gesehen", wiederholte Robert immer noch leicht verstört und Harry bemerkte, dass der Junge ziemlich kalt war. Dann sah man wie Robert zusammenzuckte und versuchte die Zeitung in seiner Hand wegzuwerfen, doch sie schien an seinen Händen zu kleben. Dumbledore schien nicht zu wissen, was geschehen war und erst das Lachen von Harry brachte ihn dazu, zu fragen, was so lustig sei.

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte aber nur leise „finite" und die Zeitung fiel zu Boden. Dann beschwor er eine Decke und während er sie Robert umlegte, sagte er zu den Anderen.

„Chris Humor. Er hat manchmal eine komische Art, jemanden zu bestrafen. Und geben sie es zu Mr. Blank, nachdem sie ihm vor die Füße gespuckt haben, hätte er auch das Recht gehabt, sie zu einem Duell heraus zu fordern. Ich denke, dass dies hier nur halb so schlimm war, oder ?"

„Könnte mir mal jemand sagen, was das alle zu bedeuten hat", sagte Professor Mc Gonnagal leicht gereizt und sah Harry mit strengen Augen an.

„Ok Professor", sagte Harry rasch. „Es war Chris und dieser Portschlüssel hier, ist etwas besonderes. Unser Freund hat sich nämlich die Freiheit genommen, die derzeitigen Schutzzauber der jeweiligen Ländergrenzen zu umgehen."

„Aber das ist nicht möglich Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Ich selbst habe an ihnen mitgearbeitet und könnte sie nicht, ohne dass mindestens drei Länder zustimmen, durchdringen. Außerdem reichen sie bis zu vierzig Kilometer in die Lu... bei Merlin nein... „

Dumbledore versagte die Stimme und er sah Harry voller Unglaube an.

„Das hat er nicht getan... Harry sag mir, dass er das nicht getan hat." Flehte Dumbledore förmlich und seine Stellvertreterin sah in überrascht an.

Der Schwarzhaarige begann zu grinsen,

„Doch Professor und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Wissen sie wie es ist, wenn man froh ist da man Chris beim Üben besiegt hat, unter die Dusche geht und dann, nachdem man sein Handtuch berührt hat, erst im All und dann in Nepal auftaucht ? Iss nicht witzig, Professor. Ich hatte zwei Tage lang eine Erkältung und musste ebenfalls einen solchen Portschlüssel herstellen, um wieder her zu kommen. Von dem kleinen Mädchen ganz zu schweigen. Es wird wahrscheinlich immer noch rot sein, nachdem ich nackt in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht bin."

Jetzt war es Dumbledore, der leicht grinste, obwohl er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte.

„Ja aber Harry, das wovon wir sprechen ist rein technisch gesehen nicht möglich."

„ALBUS", fuhr Professor Mc Gonnagal ihren Chef an, „ würdest du mir bitte erklären, wovon ihr sprecht."

Harry und Dumbledore zuckte durch die laute Stimme zusammen und auch Ginny, Robert und Hermine, die sich nun zu der Gruppe gesellt hatten, sahen die Zwei interessiert an.

„Das Minerva, wovon wir reden, ist ein Portschlüssel, der zweimal wirkt. Zuerst befördert er dich ins All und dann, Sekunden später, zu deinem eigentlichen Ziel. Was ich aber meinte, mit nicht möglich, heißt, man kann nicht das Weltall als Zielpunkt angeben. Man benötigt immer einen Start und viel wichtiger ein genaues Ziel..."

„Oh aber den hat er doch Professor." Unterbrach Harry seinen alten Mentor. „Es ist nur etwas, dass die Zauberer nicht kennen, da sie die Muggel für zurückgeblieben ansehen. Chris hingegen ist ein Muggelgeborener. Er kennt zu Beispiel die astronomischen Begebenheiten um die Erde herum. Vieles wird schon in den Muggelschulen gelehrt. Chris hat, wie er mir es vorher verriet, die Raumstation MIR oder vielmehr einen bestimmten Punkt neben ihr, als seinen ersten Zielpunkt ausgewählt. Demzufolge ist es gar nicht so abwegig, was er gemacht hat. Was allerdings den Zauberern Grenzen aufzeigt, ist die fehlende Atmosphäre. Hier kommt nun wiederum unsere Macht über die Luft zum Einsatz. Glauben sie mir Professor, wenn ich sage, Chris und ich sind die Einzigsten, die so reisen können und daher sind die Grenzen von dieser Seite aus sicher."

Völlig fassungslos starrten die fünf Personen auf den jungen Mann vor ihnen. Und es dauerte auch noch geschlagene zwei Minuten, bis jemand von ihnen etwas sagen konnte.

Plötzlich flimmerte die Luft in der Großen Halle erneut und wenige Augenblicke später stand Chris mit einem überbreiten Grinsen im Gesicht, in der Mitte der Halle. In den Händen hatte er eine kleine Kiste und außerdem eine Kamera.

„Mahlzeit", sagte er lang und laut und noch bevor er die Kiste abstellen konnte, war Hermine zu ihrem Freund gerannt und hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. Was dann folgte war ein Kuss, der nur durch ein „hmm hmm" von Professor Mc Gonnagal in seiner Länge und Intensität begrenzt wurde. Chris löste sich von Hermine und bedeutete Robert, zu ihm zu kommen. Er drückte dem Blonden die Kiste in die Hand und gab ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln. Robert schien zu verstehen und brachte die Kiste aus dem Einzugsbereich der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen.

„Mr. Wels, welch Ehre das sie und heute auch noch wieder beehren. Dürfte ich erfahren, was ist der Kiste ist, die Mr. Blank so schnell weg gebracht ?" Sagte Professor Mc Gonnagal, der die Tatsache nicht entgangen war.

„Ja Professor, ich bin auch froh sie zu sehen. Und was die Kiste angeht ?Es ist ein kleines Geschenk des deutschen Ministers. Eine bayrische Spezialität, ein dortiges Grundnahrungsmittel, welches auf Getreide und einem Pilz basiert." Erwiderte der Blonde ohne seine Miene zu verziehen und Mc Gonnagal gab sich überraschender Weise zufrieden mit der Antwort. Scheinbar hatte sie keine Ahnung. Lediglich Harry und seine Freunde grinsten in sich hinein. Und auch Dumbledore hatte ein geheimnisvolles Glitzern im Auge.

Kurz darauf bat der Direktor Chris ihm zu folgen und nachdem sie Hermine, Ginny und noch weitere Gryffindors den beiden angeschlossen hatten und nun im Büro des Direktors saßen, erzählte ihnen Chris seine heutigen Erlebnisse. Besonders staunten sie alle, als er von seinem Gespräch mit dem alten Stallmeister berichtete.

_Backflash_

„_So, da nun unser junger Freund auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts ist, kann ich ihnen Mr. Blank mein Angebot unterbreiten. Denn wie ich von Robert erfahren habe, hat mein Großvater ihnen das Gut hier versprochen und wer bin ich, dass ich diesem Wunsch nicht entspreche."_

_Der alte Mann sah den blonden Jungen mit offenen Augen an._

„_Aber Graf, Augustus sagte mir, ich bekomme es, wenn seine ganze Familie ausgelöscht wird. Jetzt tauchen sie hier auf und das bedeutet doch, dass sein Versprechen hinfällig ist."_

_Chris schien zu überlegen und konnte die logischen Gedanken des alten Mannes nachvollziehen. Dann wurde er durch eine andere Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen._

„_Graf..."_

„_Nein Mr. Blank, meine Name ist Chris oder Mr. Wels"_

„_Ok, Mr. Wels", Chris stöhnte innerlich, da sein Gegenüber diese Form gewählt hatte. „Soweit ich weiß, wurden damals die Leichen aller Familienmitglieder gefunden. Deshalb frage ich mich ob mein alter Herr und Freund Augustus womöglich... "_

_Chris erkannte am leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht des älteren Herren, was dieser meint und sagte sofort nein. Dann erzählte er in groben Zügen von seiner Oma und Mr. Blanks Gesicht hellte sich immer mehr auf._

„_Sie sehen also, mein Großvater war ein sehr treuer Ehemann und da sie sich nun weigern das Anwesen anzunehmen, da die wichtigste Bedingung nicht erfüllt ist, muss ich ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag machen. Mr. Blank, ich biete ihnen an, das Gut der von Schwarzenbergs zu kaufen. Allerdings unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens meine Familie darf sich immer als ihre Gäste fühlen und zweitens, der Preis für alles zusammen beträgt nicht weniger, las fünf Galeonen."_

_Auf diese Sätze hin sah der alte Mann so aus, als würde sich gleich wieder ein Infarkt anbahnen. Nur ganz langsam schien er zu verstehen und als er es tat und auch die anderen im Raum fielen sie dem blonden, jungen Mann fast an den Hals._

_Chris hingegen war froh, dass er diese Menschen hier, welche für ihren Traum hart gearbeitet hatten, nun doch noch glücklich machen konnte. Geld und Land hätte er auch so noch genug und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er später auch mal die Hilfe der Blanks benötigen. Schließlich hieß es, das Greifennest beherberge auch sehr prächtige Ställe und dies wollten ja vielleicht mal wieder genutzt werden._

_Kurz darauf kam man auch auf besagtes Objekt zu sprechen und Chris schien bei dem alten Mr. Blank plötzlich Wehmut herauszuhören. Er sagte zwar nicht viel, doch wie er es sagte, ließ den Blonden verstehen, dass er sich an einige Dinge erinnerte. Ganz deutlich hörte Chris die Worte „Erakus" und etwas leiser gesprochen „Sarafino"._

_Dann war es Zeit für Chris Heimreise und während er einen weiteren Portschlüssel erschuf, versicherte der Blonde allen, dass sich so schnell wie möglich die betreffenden Stellen des Ministeriums und Gringotts bei ihnen melden würden. _

_Dann sagte er Tschüß und war verschwunden. Als nächstes tauche er noch kurz im Ministerium auf und reiste dann kurz darauf beladen mit einer kleinen Holzkiste, zurück nach Hogwarts._

_Backflash Ende_

„Mr. Wels, ich muss sagen, sie verstehen sich schon etwas auf die Politik und auch an Großzügigkeit mangelt es ihn nicht." Waren die ersten Worte des Direktors, nachdem der Blonde mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war.

Und auch die anderen im Raum, Harry, Ginny, Ron und vor allem Hermine sahen ihren Freund mit stolzen Augen an. Kurz darauf kam aber die Frage nach der mysteriösen Holzkiste wieder auf und da sich Professor Mc Gonnagal schon verabschiedet hatte, da heute Wachdienst auf ihrem Plan stand, erzählte der Blonde von seinen kleinen Mitbringseln.

Wenig später beschloss man dann aber auch ins Bett zu gehen und so machte sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Dort angekommen legte Chris die Kamera, welcher er bei seiner Ankunft in der Hand hatte, auf Collins Nachtisch und fügte einen Zettel mit Bitte um eine magische Entwicklung bei. Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an, doch dieser bedeutete ihm nur, _später_.


	64. Kapitel 64

So, da bin ich wieder.

Hoffe das Cap gefällt euch, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich wieder vor Fehlern strotzt.

Silvertrust: Also, ein Name solltest du schon gelesen haben. Oder sind wir ein Schnellleser ? ( grins) Und was die "russisch Maschina, gefeilt aus einem Block" angeht, die ist erst am 23. März 2001 zu ihrem wohlverdiensten Tauchurlaub im Südpazific gekommen.

So, das reicht und nun viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 64

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Harry und Chris wie gewohnt in der Turnhalle. Heute wollten sie seit Langem mal wieder allein trainieren und daher blieben Ginny und Hermine etwas länger im Bett.

Nach einem kurzen Aufwärmen auf den Laufbändern, setzten sich beide Magier auf die Kampfmatte und begannen zu meditieren. Dies ging eine gute halbe Stunde und erst danach bemerkte der Blonde, dass irgendetwas seinen Freund beschäftigte.

„Harry, was ist los ? Du bist heut irgendwie nicht bei der Sache und bevor wir mit unserem Training fortfahren, würde ich schon gern wissen, was es ist."

Harry sah Chris mit großen Augen an und atmete tief durch.

„Es ist so Chris. Wir wollen am Wochenende doch zum Greifennest und wir haben keine Ahnung, was uns dort erwartet. Vielleicht ist es gefährlich und wir geraten in einen Hinterhalt. Dann kam gestern, als du weg warst, DER Brief und jetzt habe ich irgendwie keine Ahnung oder Angst davor, was ich nun tun soll."

Der Blonde begann zu lächeln und klopfte den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge Harry, wir haben es doch besprochen. Such dir die passenden Personen und tu es einfach. Ach übrigens, ich habe meinen Brief gestern auch erhalten. Minister Wilson hat ihn mir persönlich übergeben und jetzt liegt es wirklich nur noch an uns."

Beide Jungen ließen sich plötzlich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen und machten einen nachdenklichen Eindruck. Sie verweilten den Rest des Trainings so und erst das Auftauchen von Dobby und Trexus, riss beide aus ihren Gedanken und sie begaben sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Dort trafen sie dann auch auf den Rest ihrer Freunde und nachdem sie Ginny und Hermine jeweils mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatten, schmierten sich die beiden Jungen auch schon ihren Toast.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks erhob sich plötzlich Professor Dumbledore und bat die ganze Halle um Aufmerksamkeit. Harry musste unwillkürlich an gestern denken und sah zu Chris und Hermine. Dieses Mal ging es aber nicht um Chris Stunden, obwohl der heutige Stundenplan wieder das Thema war.

„Liebe Schüler, ich möchte diejenigen, welche in unserer besonderen Studiengruppe sind..." Dumbledore blickte zum Gryffindortisch und auch zu Luna und Susan, „... bitten, heute gegen elf Uhr in unserem Arbeitszimmer zu erscheinen. Eure Lehrer wissen bescheid und nun, ab zum Unterricht. Danke"

Harry sah Chris mit großen Augen an, doch dieser schien auch nichts genaueres zu wissen. Vielleicht ging es um ihren Trip in die Highlands. Alle beendeten ihr Essen und die Große Halle leerte sich.

Es war viertel vor elf, als Harry, der seine Erstklässler gerade entlassen hatte und Ginny den Raum der Gründer betraten. Sie wurden Professor Dumbledore und auch ihrer Hauslehrerin in Empfang genommen und angewiesen sich einen Platz zu suchen.

„Sind wir die Ersten ?", fragte Harry und die alte Hexe nickte.

„Gut", sagte Harry daraufhin gedankenverloren und seine Freundin schaute ihn überrascht an. Dann traten Susan und Luna in den Raum, gefolgt von Snape, dem es überhaupt nicht gefiel, seine Schüler eher aus dem Unterricht zu entlassen.

„Wo sind Chris und Hermine ?", fragte Ginny nachdenklich und ihr Blick ging suchend zur Tür.

„Die beiden haben noch Zauberkunst bei Filius und sie werden dann zusammen mit Mr. Longbottem und ihrem Bruder gleich hier erscheinen." Kam als Antwort vom Direktor.

Plötzlich atmete Harry tief durch und nachdem sich alle Personen, die ihm im Moment wichtig waren, im Raum befanden, nickte er kurz zu Dumbledore und dieser verstand. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür verriegelt und Harry drehte sich zu einer extrem überraschten Ginny um. Seine grünen Augen glänzten und aus der anfänglichen Unsicherheit, welche er seit dem heutigen Morgen und dem Gespräch mit Chris zeigte, wurde mit einem Male Entschlossenheit und eine Welle der Magie, welche seinen ganzen Körper umspülte, schien den Raum zum Leuchten zu bringen.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und streckte seine Hand, mit der Handfläche nach unten, aus. Ginny sah ihren Freund etwas unsicher an, doch sie wusste, er würde ihr nie weg tun. Dann begann der Boden zu beben und schoss zwischen den Beiden in einer Art Säule nach oben. Etwa einen Meter über den massiven Steinplatten, stockte die Säule dann und in ihrem oberen Ende bildete sich eine kleine Vertiefung. Diese Mulde begann erst leise zu summen und dann zu glühen, bis sich schließlich glänzende Flüssigkeit in ihrem Innersten hervor trat. Erst bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkten die Anwesenden, dass es geschmolzenes Gold war. Harry starrte in das Goldbecken. Dann, im nächsten Moment, führte er seine linke Hand darüber und schnitt sich mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, welches von allen unbemerkt über ihm erschienen war, in den Daumen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch den Raum und während Harry´s Blut in das Gold tropfte, veränderte es langsam seine Farbe. Das Gold wurde dunkler und schien sich auch etwas abzukühlen. Danach nahm Harry seine rechte Hand, hielt sie über diese Art Schmelzmulde und das Gold formte sich zu einem der schönsten Ringe, welchen die hier gerade Anwesenden je gesehen hatten. Noch während er glühte, wurde er mit Runen verziert und an seinem augenscheinlichen Kopfstück bildete sich ein kleiner Phönix mit winzigen Rubinen als Augen.

Als der Ring fertig war, geschah dass, wovon scheinbar nur Dumbledore wusste oder durch seine Weisheit ahnte. Harry ließ die Säule verschwinden, sah Ginny tief in ihre Augen und sank vor ihr auf die Knien. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und sagte,

„**Ginerva Weasley, schon als ich dich das erste Mal im Fuchsbau gesehen habe, wusste ich, du bist etwas ganz besonderes. Doch meine Dummheit und auch Angst, dir nicht würdig zu sein, ließ mich zögern, dich anzusprechen. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher und die Frucht unserer Liebe, welche unter deinem Herzen wächst, bestärkt mich noch in meinem allersehnlichstem Wunsch. Deshalb frage ich dich, Ginerva Weasley, möchtest du meine Frau werden und mit mir zusammen leben, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet ?"**

Alle Augen ruhten nun plötzlich auf dem rothaarigen Mädchen, vor welchem Harry kniete und alle hofften, eine Antwort, nein DIE Antwort, zu hören.

Ginny hingegen war geschockt. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, welche Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bis sie ebenfalls auf die Knie ging, Harry in ihre Arme zog und leise „Ja" sagte. Was dann folgte war einer der leidenschaftlichsten Küsse, die Hogwarts oder vielmehr die hier anwesenden Professoren je gesehen haben. Die Magie der beiden vor ihnen schien zu verschmelzen und kleine Blitze wanderten über den steinernen Fußboden.

Kurz darauf lösten sich beide von einander und wurden von Glückwünschen überhäuft. Ja, selbst Snape reichte Harry seine Hand und wünschte beiden viel Glück.

Als die größte Euphorie abgeklungen war, stellte Luna dann eine Frage, die man, wenn sie anwesend gewesen wäre, von Hermine erwartet hätte.

„Professor, habe ich eben etwas gesehen, was es eigentlich nicht geben sollte ? Hat Harry eben Gold heraufbeschworen ?"

Die Professoren starrten überrascht auf das blonde Mädchen und ihnen wurde schlagartig klar, dass sie recht hatte. Sofort wanderten alle Blicke zu Harry. Dieser wurde rot und versuchte die Sache abzuwiegeln.

„Nein Luna, hab ich doch gar nicht. Ich habe es nur durch meine Macht über das Element Erde, aus ihrem Inneren zusammengesucht."

Als sie ihm aber nicht so recht glauben wollten, versucht Harry von sich abzulenken und sagte,

„Außerdem ist es doch nur ein bisschen Gold. Denn meine Macht über die Elemente steckt doch eher beim Feuer und Wasser. Glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass dieser Ring gar nichts ist, im Vergleich zu dem, was Chris kann."

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, wag es ja nicht, dich unter den seinen Scheffel zustellen. Du bist der größte Zauberer, den ich kenne und dieser Ring hier, ist der Schönste den ich mir nur vorstellen kann."

Es war eher selten geworden, dass man bei Ginny das Weasleytemperament zu sehen bekam, doch heute schien es mal wieder durchzuscheinen. Sofort und um die Ohren der anderen zu schonen, küsste Harry sie und ihr leichter Zorn über seine Art, sich als unwichtig darzustellen, war wieder verschwunden.

Dann aber sah Harry ihr nochmals in die Augen und sagte mit leicht wehmütiger Stimme.

„Ginny, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir den Antrag nicht heute Abend, in einer mehr privateren Umgebung machen konnte, doch ich brauchte nun mal Zeugen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mit ?"

„Wieso Zeugen ?", war die darauf logische Frage der Rothaarigen.

Hier schritt Dumbledore ein und versuchte seinem Schüler und auch Freund Harry, zu helfen. Er bat alle sich zu setzten und nachdem die Anwesenden seiner Bitte nachgekommen waren, begann der alte Zauberer.

„Ms. Weasley, dass was Harry meinte mit, _er braucht Zeugen_, beruht auf einem sehr alten Gesetz des Zaubereradels. Sie müssen eines verstehen Ms. Weasley, früher wurden solche Anträge, wie die Verlobung und diese Art von Antrag, wie ihn Harry eben gemacht hat, immer öffentlich und bei großen Anlässen der höheren Zauberergesellschaft gemacht. So konnte sich der Bräutigam später nicht heraus reden. Nicht, dass wir da bei Harry Angst haben müssten. Doch es ist nun einmal Gesetzt und als solches, muss sich vor allem der einzige britische Zaubererlord, auch daran halten."

Ginny sah zu Harry und drückte seine Hand, welche sie hielt, sanft. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu ihr und küsste sie ebenso sanft auf dem Mund. Dann sprach Dumbledore weiter.

„Ein anderer Grund und dieser betrifft besonders sie Ms Weasley ist, dass mit der Annahme ihrerseits und der Bestätigung durch uns Zeugen, ihr Kind und auch sie im schlimmsten Falle abgesichert sind."

„Wie meinen sie das ?", fragte Ginny unsicher und sie sah Harry dabei überrascht an.

„Ganz einfach Ginny", sagte der Schwarzhaarige leise und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, „Wenn mir etwas passiert, dann bekommst du all meine Besitztümer..."

„Aber ich will sie nicht, ich will dich", sagte Ginny nun fast verzweifelt, da ihr klar wurde, dass es irgendwann zum finalen Kampf kam.

„Das weiß ich doch Schatz. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, gegen Tom zu verlieren. Doch du musst verstehen Ginny. Wenn ich sterbe und wir sind noch nicht verheiratet, dann geht Alles an das Ministerium. Ich wäre schließlich der letzte meiner Linie. Doch jetzt..., Harry lächelte und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch,... jetzt sind wir einander versprochen und du und das Baby, die Familie, welche ich mir immer gewünscht habe, ihr habt eine sichere Zukunft, egal was auch kommt."

Nur allmählich schien der Rotschopf zu verstehen und es bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Harry drückte sie fest und hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Dann ertönte plötzlich die Pausenglocke und alle Lehrer starrten überrascht auf ihre Uhren.

„Verdammt, die Zeit verfliegt aber heute schnell." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Und was ist nun mit dem Meeting ?", fragte Snape, der sich sichtlich unwohl hier im Raum fühlte.

„Wird verschoben Severus. Ich frage mich eh, wo Filius und die anderen Schüler bleiben."

Erwiderte der Direktor darauf und wie aufs Stichwort ging die Tür auf. Was die Anwesenden dann aber erblickten, schockte sie. Durch die Tür traten, die gerade angesprochenen Personen, doch ihr Auftreten war nicht normal. Ron und Neville grinsten unverhältnismäßig von Ohr zu Ohr, Filius Flitwick schien total verstört und sein Blick war starr, Chris wirkte mehr als nur leicht schlaff und Hermine, zur Überraschung aller, musste geweint haben.

Sofort wollte Harry zu seinen Freunden, um zu fragen, was denn los sei, als ein lauter Schrei, nein drei Schreie, ausgelöst von Ginny, Luna und Susan, durch die Hallen des Schlosses jagten.

„HERMINE..."

Und ehe sich der Schwarzhaarige versah, waren die drei Mädchen aufgesprungen, zu Chris Freundin gelaufen und lagen ihr nun um den Hals. Harry fragte sich, wie auch der Rest, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Dann aber fiel sein Blick auf Hermines Hand, welche nun von Luna für alle gut sichtbar, nach oben gehalten wurde.

Harry wurde blass, denn an der schon so zarten Hand, oder besser an einem der Finger steckte der wohl ungewöhnlichste Ring, den man bis dahin gesehen hatte... kein Gold, kein Silber, nein, ein einziger zu einem Ring geformter Diamant.

Harry´s Blick wanderte zu Chris und dieser fing an schwach zu grinsen. Dann schienen auch die anderen zu verstehen und die Prozedur des Beglückwünschens begann von Neuem. Einzig Dumbledore hielt sich etwas zurück und sah seinen Kollegen, Professor Flitwick, etwas unsicher an.

„Filius, was ist mit dir ?", Fragte er mit immer besorgterem Gesicht und der kleine Zauberer, einer der besten wenn es um Zauberkunst ging, deutete mit zittrigen Händen auf den Ring seiner Lieblingsschülerin.

Dumbledore trat an die Gruppe Mädchen heran und bat Hermine, ihm den Ring mal kurz zu zeigen. Durch diese Aktion interessiert, schaute auch Harry sich den Ring genauer an und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Denn der Ring war nicht einfach nur ein einziger Diamant, was ja an sich schon ungewöhnlich war, nein, er schien im Inneren hohl zu sein und zwar in dem Teil, welches sich um den Finger wand. Das Erstaunlichere war dann aber, dass da in diesen hohlen Kreis ein winziger Luftwirbel zirkulierte und seine Farbe in alle Facetten des Regenbogens schimmerte. Harry war verblüfft über diese kleine Meisterleistung und nun wurde ihm und auch den anderen wirklich bewusst, was er vorhin im Bezug auf Chris Macht über die Erde und den Wind, gemeint hatte.

Harry schaute vom Ring auf zu Chris und bemerkte, dass dieser sich hingesetzt hatte. Der Blonde schien sichtlich erschöpft und Harry vermutete, dass es doch nicht so leicht war, den Diamanten zu erschaffen. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Hermine und man konnte sehen, wie glücklich der Lockenkopf im Moment war. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Freund und umarmte ihn noch mal ganz fest.

Plötzlich ertönte Luna´s Stimme und sie schaute Hermine überrascht an.

„Hermine, da ist ja sogar eine Inschrift im Ring."

Alle Augen wanderte zu Harry´s bester Freundin und man konnte sehen, dass auch sie etwas irritiert schaute. Deshalb übernahm hier ihr Freund und der Blonde sagte ernst,

„Ja Luna, es ist eine Inschrift, allerdings in einer sehr alten Sprache."

„Welche ?", fragte Ron´s Freundin.

„Die Sprache von Mordor." Erwiderte der Blonde und alle, vor allem aber Dumbledore, sahen ihn mit undefinierbaren Gesichtern an.

„Und was bedeutet es ?", fragte Ron, der die Gesichter der anderen nicht ganz so mitbekam.

„Oh, es ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberspruch und bedeutete soviel wie,"

_**EIN RING IHN ZU KNECHTEN,**_

_**IHN STÄNDIG ZU FINDEN,**_

_**INS DUNKEL ZU TREIBEN**_

_**UND EWIG ZU BINDEN**_

Harry konnte das Stöhnen von Professor Mc Gonnagal und Snape hören. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Hermine, die ihren Freund anstarrte und pures Entsetzen stand in ihren Augen.

Harry wollte was sagen, doch er wusste nicht was. Dann allerdings sah der Schwarzhaarige, wie die Mundwinkel seines Freundes zuckten und er zu Dumbledore schaute. Schnell folgte Harry seinem Blick und stellte überrascht fest, dass der alte Zauberer schwer zu kämpfen hatte, nicht loszulachen.

Da auch Hermine sich kurz zu Dumbledore umgedreht hatte und nun dessen Gesicht wahrnahm, folgte nun einer der schlimmsten Tiraden, welche Harry in seinem bisherigen Leben gehört hatte.

Der Lockenkopf baute sich vor Chris auf und tippte ihn hart auf die Brust.

„OH du... du... du Idiot. Ich könnte dich erwürgen, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr... "

Chris tat das Einzigste, was ihm einfiel außer sie in eine Bibliothek zu sperren.Er hielt zum einem Hermines Arme fest, damit er keine blauen Flecken bekam und zum anderen drückte er ihr seine Lippen auf dem Mund. Erst wehrte sich Hermine noch, doch nach einigen Sekunden gab sie auf und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Und wieder war es an Professor Mc Gonnagal, welche dieses Zeichen der Liebe unterbrach. Sie konnte sich ein „Hmm Hmm" einfach nicht verkneifen und bekam dafür auch die Quittung. Chris schaute nämlich auf du da er eh auf einer Woge der Euphorie zu schwimmen schien, fragte er vor allen,

„Was denn Minn... Professor ? Neidisch ?"

Sofort zog die alte Hexe die Luft so stark ein, dass Harry befürchtete, alle im Raum müssten jeden Moment ersticken. Daraufhin lachten alle los und Dumbledore versuchte seine Kollegin zu beruhigen. Dabei fiel Harry eine Geste auf, die bei dem alten Mann nie für möglich gehalten hatte, er streichelte sanft ihre Hand und Harry fragte sich plötzlich ob... . Diesen Gedanken verwarf er allerdings und machte sich daran, Chris nun nach der wirklichen Bedeutung der Inschrift zu fragen und was für eine Sprache es war, da sie ihm bekannt vorkam.

Chris lächelte seinen Freund an und sagte mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme,

„Also, Harry, der Spruch ist aus einem Muggelbuch, welches ich in meiner Jugend gelesen habe und da unser lieber Direktor sofort wusste, was ich meine. Nehme ich an er kennt die Bücher von Tolkien auch."

Dumbledore nickte kurz und bedeutet dem Blonden weiter zu sprechen.

„Und was die Inschrift betrifft, es ist Elfensprache, die du eigentlich kennen müsstest und es handelt sich um eine Art Kalender..."

Daraufhin nahm Chris den Ring, samt Hermines Hand, in die seine und hielt ihn in Richtung Kamin. Sofort wurde die Inschrift im Schein des Feuers sichtbar und nachdem der Blonde eine leise Beschwörung gemurmelt hatte, erschien eine gut lesbare Projektion in der Luft.

Sofort stöhnten alle im Raum auf und Harry konnte in geschwungenen Lettern Begriffe lesen, wie „erstes Treffen", „erster Kuss" und auch die Geburtstage von Hermines Familienmitgliedern.

„Und was sind das für verschwommene Wörter dort ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Harry sah, was sie meinte, begriff aber anhand der Daten, was sie bedeuteten und ein Grinsen seitens des Blonden bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Auch Mc Gonnagal schien sehr schnell zu verstehen, wurde rot und starrte plötzlich an Chris vorbei auf eine an der Wand hängenden Uhr.

„Oh so spät, wir sollten gehen" Sagte sie schnell und verließ den Raum. Alle lachten mehr oder weniger daraufhin.

Kurz darauf beschlossen alle, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war und sie gingen in Richtung Tür zur Großen Halle. Kaum dort angekommen, wurden Ginny und Hermine von Parvati und Levander in Beschlag genommen. Folglich wusste keine halbe Stunde später jedes Lebewesen und auch die Bilder, dass Harry und Chris ihren Freundinnen einen Antrag gemacht hatte.

Beim Essen dann, am Gryffindortisch, gab es nur noch wenige Themen. Hauptsächlich kamen sie von den Mädchen und beschäftigten sich mit den existenziellen Fragen des Lebens. Was ziehst du an ? Wer sind die Brautjungfern ? Wen lädt man alles ein ?

Die Jungen stöhnten kollektiv auf und bekamen von den weiblichen Gryffindors böse Blicke zugeworfen. Als dann Hermine Parvati und Levander als Brautjungfern vorschlug und Chris meint, dass dies ja technisch nicht mehr möglich sei, hatten die Jungen den einzigsten lustigen Moment des Essens. Dieser war aber schnell vorbei, da sich alle, die gelacht hatten, rasch aus der Halle zurück ziehen mussten. Denn selbst dem erfahrensten und mächtigsten Zauberer, wie zum Beispiel Dumbledore oder Moody, wäre beim Anblick der nun zu Harpyien mutierten Mädchen, der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen.

Der Rest des Tages verging vergleichsweise ruhig und als es Zeit wurde, sich zum Abendmahl in die Große Halle zu begeben, hielt Harry Ginny kurz zurück du führte sie dann in den Raum der Wünsche. Dort angekommen, begannen die Augen des Rotschopfes zu leuchten, denn Harry hatte Dobby gebeten, ihnen einen romantisch gedeckten Tisch mit Ginny´s Lieblingsspeisen, vorzubereiten.

Galant geleitete Harry seine Liebste an den Tisch, half ihr beim Hinsetzen und öffnete dann eine Flasche mit Rotwein. Nach dem Ende des vorzüglichem Mahls, ertönte leise Musik und die beiden tanzten engumschlungen, bis sie sich schließlich auf dem, in der Ecke stehenden Sofa niederließen.

Ganz sachte begann Harry Ginny zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Erst verwöhnte er ihr Gesicht, dann wanderte er ihren Hals hinab und Minuten später lagen sie nackt aufeinander. Beide, Harry und auch Ginny fühlten sich in diesem Moment als die glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden.

Kurz darauf fühlte aber der Rotschopf eine zunehmende Unsicherheit bei ihrem Liebsten und sie bemerkte, dass Harry zögerte weiter zugehen. Eine Tatsache, die sie eigentlich schon über ein Jahr nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und zog seinen Kopf wieder nach oben.

„Harry, was ist los ?" Fragte Ginny sanft und der Schwarzhaarige sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich machen soll, Ginny. Ich meine du trägst ein Kind, unser Kind im Bauch und ich möchte dir nicht weh tun."

Ginny begann zu lächeln und zog ihn hinunter zu sich.

„Keine Sorge Schatz, ich sage dir schon wenn wir etwas vorsichtiger werden müssen. Doch bis jetzt ist alles im grünen Bereich."

Harry sah seine Freundin überrascht an und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Dann drückte er sich noch mal hoch und fragte eher nebenbei,

„Du warst wohl mal wieder mit Chris baden, oder woher weißt du es so genau ?"

Und obwohl er dies nur im Spaß gesagt hat, bemerkte Harry, wie Ginny plötzlich ertappt an ihm vorbei schaute, leicht errötete und ganz still wurde. Harry begann wissend zu grinsen, beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste Ginny erneut.

„Ginny, Schatz, du weißt doch, ich vertraue Chris mit meinem Leben und außerdem ist mir bewusst, dass er die Rolle des Heilers und auch Zuhörers für dich übernimmt. Ich weiß, dass man manchmal jemanden braucht, mit dem man reden kann. Ich würde es ja auch mit Hermine versuchen, doch unsere Freundin wäre nach der ersten Frage schon auf und davon, damit sie die Antwort in einem Buch nachschlagen kann."

Ginny begann zu lachen und unterbrach dadurch Harry kurz.

„Und wenn unser blonder Freund dann auch noch nackt vor dir in der Wanne liegt, gibt's doch gleich noch was fürs Auge."

Den letzten Satz hätte der Schwarzhaarige lieber gelassen, denn die nächsten beiden Geräusche im Raum waren ein „Autsch" von Harry und ein Klatschen, welches durch Ginny´s nackte Hand auf seinem blankem Po verursacht wurde. Kurz darauf revanchierte sich der Schwarzhaarige aber dafür mit einer der schönsten Nächte, welche die beiden seit Langem mal wieder erlebten.

(AN : So ich verzichte hier mal auf Details, da ich nicht wieder angemahnt werden will, es gibt nur noch Reportagen übers Springreiten. Grins)

_Backflash_

_Es war Mitte Januar und Chris hatte sich seit Langem mal wieder durchgerungen, ein Bad zu nehmen. Klar duschte er jeden Tag, doch so ein entspannendes Stündchen in der Wanne, ist auch mal was anderes. Außerdem war Hermine heute mit den anderen Mädchen unterwegs und so konnte er die freie Zeit nutzen. Kaum dass er aber im Wasser lag, klopfte es an der Tür zum Vertrauensschülerbad und Chris, nachdem er seinen magischen Blick aktiviert hatte, begann zu grinsen._

„_Komm rein Ginny, auch wenn unser Jahrestag schon etwas her ist."_

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Rotschopf kam mit leicht rotem Gesicht und einem zusammen gerollten Handtuch herein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an das Becken heran. Dort setzte sie sich auf die Marmorbank und sah den Blonden unsicher an.

„_Was ist los Ginny ?", fragte Chris und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Handtuch._

„_Chris ich brauche deine Hilfe." Antwortete Ginny mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme. Dann rollte sie das Handtuch auseinander und holte etwas Schwarzes heraus._

_Chris erkannte es als ein Ei und sah den Rotschopf fragend an._

„_Chris, das ist das Phönixei, welches mir Harry zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat. Und obwohl ich es immer sorgfältig behandelt habe, hat es seine Farbe verloren und ist abgekühlt."_

_Der Blonde schwamm die drei Meter durch das Becken und kam an den Rand wo Ginny saß. Dort nahm er ihr das Ei ab und begann es zu untersuchen. Schließlich fing der Blonde an zu lächeln._

„_Es ist alles in Ordnung Ginny"_

„_Ja aber die Farbe ?", versuchte der Rotschopf nochmals, doch Chris sagte beruhigend._

„_Ginny glaub mir, dem Küken geht es gut. Und was die Farbe angeht ? Da solltest du vielleicht mal ein Buch über Phönixe lesen. Denn dort wirst du eine Antwort finden ..."_

„_Oder du verrätst es mir einfach", unterbrach ihn Ginny._

_Chris begann über Ginny´s Art zu lächeln, schwamm zurück zu der Stelle, wo er seinen Kopf immer hinlegte und begann,_

„_Weißt du Ginny, keiner kann mit Bestimmtheit sagen, warum Fawks Harry das Ei gebracht hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich aber, weil er es für das Sicherste hielt. Dies bedeutet aber nicht, dass du oder Harry als Partner für den jungen Phönix bestimmt seid. Aus diesem Grund hat sich auch die Farbe und die Temperatur des Eies verändert. Das Küken ist jetzt in so einer Art Warteposition und sollte der richtige Mensch kommen, dann fängt es wieder an sich zu verändern. Ginny versprich mir, bewahre es gut auf und beobachte es. Mehr kannst du nicht tun."_

_Der Rotschopf sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an und nickte. Dann saßen sie wieder eine ganze Weile ruhig da und unterhielten sich über dies und das. Im Zuge dieser Gespräche kamen sie dann zu einer Frage, die Ginny etwas Unbehagen brachte und dies, weil sie sie Chris stellte, da ihr niemand anderes einfiel. _

„_Chriiiss, ich weiß, du musst mir nicht antworten, doch ich würde gern wissen, können wir noch Sex haben ?"_

_Schnell blickte Ginny zu Boden und hoffte, dass Chris jetzt nicht loslachte. Der Blonde hingegen schaute das Mädchen vor sich an und sagte mit todernster Stimme,_

„_Nein Ginny, können wir nicht. Denn ich liebe nun mal nur Hermine und ich dachte du und Harry..."_

„_Du Idiot", rief Ginny und als sie aufschaute und Chris breites, diabolisches Grinsen sah, warf sie ihm einen seiner Badeschlappen an den Kopf. Zwei Minuten später hatten sich beide wieder eingekriegt und Chris erklärte Ginny in bester Heilermanier, wie und was sie jetzt alle beachten muss und dass sie schon selber merken würde, wenn es vorbei ist. Kurz darauf verließ Ginny den Blonden wieder und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry._

_Backflash Ende._

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry in den Armen von Ginny auf und er küsste sie sanft wach. Schnell zogen sich alle beide an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle warteten bereits ihre Freunde und da sie gestern nicht zum Abendessen waren, mussten sie nun heute morgen so ziemlich jede Hand schütteln. Alle wollten ihnen gratulieren und so dauerte es, bis Harry und Ginny schließlich an ihren Plätzen ankamen. Dort begrüßten sie Hermine, Ron und Chris und kurz darauf erschien auch das Essen.

Kaum war das schmutzige Geschirr verschwunden, flogen auch schon mehrere Eulen in die Große Halle. Eine von ihnen, ein wirklich prächtiges Tier, steuerte direkt auf Harry zu und landete vor dem Schwarzhaarigen. Um seinen Hals hing ein Brief mit einem Wappen, welches Harry schon einmal gesehen hatte, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen. Schnell löste Harry den Brief und die Eule flog rasch wieder aus der Halle. Als alle am Tisch dann aber zu Harry schauten, wie er den Brief las, sahen sie, dass der Junge immer blasser wurde. Harry´s Arm senkte sich und man konnte in seine grünen, jetzt voller Unglaube starrenden Augen schauen.

„Er... er ist von der Queen. Er ist aus dem Buckingham Palace." Stotterte der Schwarzhaarige und Chris, welche neben Harry saß, nahm ihm den Brief ab.

„Was steht drin Chris ?", fragten mehrere neugierig und Chris begann zu lächeln.

„Sie beglückwünschen Harry zu seinem Heiratsantrag und erteilen ihm ihren Segen."

„Echt ?", fragte Ginny und Chris sagte mit richtigstellender Stimme.

„Aber, der Brief selbst ist nicht von der Queen persönlich, sondern vom Prinzen of Wales. Er ist einer der Verbindungsmänner zwischen unseren beiden Welten und es hätte mich persönlich auch gewundert, wenn unser lieber Charles nichts von uns gehört hätte. Ich meine bei den Oh... Autsch"

Der Blonde hielt sich überrascht den rechten Arm und drehte sich zu Neville um, welcher gerade seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin nun mal nicht aus England und mit solchen Scherzen groß geworden." Versuchte sich der Blonde zu verteidigen.

Im nächsten Moment ging aber die Aufmerksamkeit alle zur Tür der großen Halle. Sie wurde mit extremer Wucht aufgestoßen und Hagrid kam herein gestürmt. Alle erschraken, denn sein ganzer Maulwurfsmantel, seine Hände und auch das Gesicht, überall war Blut und der sonst so ruhige Halbriese schluchzte so laut, dass die über den Tischen schwebenden Kerzen ausgingen.

Kaum war Hagrid in der halle, rannte Dumbledore auf ihn zu und fragte, was passiert sei. Und mit lauter schmerzverzogener Stimme schrie Harry´s großer Freund.

„ER IST TOT... SIE HABEN IHN UMGEBRCHT... SIE HABEN MEINEN BRUDER GETÖTET...


	65. Kapitel 65

So, hier was neues von mir und viel Spaß mit meinen Übertreibungen

Kapitel 65

„ER IST TOT... SIE HABEN IHN UMGEBRCHT... SIE HABEN MEINEN BRUDER GETÖTET...

Die ganze Halle war geschockt und man konnte hören wie einige Schüler anfingen leise zu fragen, wen Hagrid meinte. Harry hingegen ging mit Hermine und Ron zu Hagrid und umarmten den nun auf den Knien hockenden Halbriesen. Auch Dumbledore versuchte seinen Freund und Wildhüter zu beruhigen.

„Hagrid... ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut."

„Err waa doch noch ne Kind... hat noch nicht mal seine volle Größe... warum haben sie das getan ?" Schrie der Halbriese förmlich und brach wieder in Tränen aus.

Dumbledore bat daraufhin die Schüler sich zum Unterricht zu begeben und befreite gleichzeitig Harry und seine Freunde von selbigem.

Es dauerte zwar einige Minuten, doch dann waren sie allein in der Halle und eine bedrückende Stille trat ein. Chris war dann der Erste, der sie durchbrach und leise fragte, was denn genau passiert sei. Harry und Hermine sahen ihren Freund entsetzt an. Wie konnte er das nur jetzt fragen? Aber im nächsten Augenblick verstanden sie irgendwie, dass es doch sehr wichtig war. Selbst Hagrid, sehr zu Harry´s Überraschung, schien so zu denken und erzählte ihnen und auch dem Direktor, wie er Grawp gefunden hat.

Den Mädchen liefen bei Hagrid´s Ausführungen Tränen übers Gesicht und Harry drückte Ginny ganz fest an sich. Chris, der bis dato seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt hatte, schien hingegen plötzlich irritiert zu sein und hob seine Nase prüfend in die Luft. Seine Augen weiteten sich und der Blonde schaute sich leicht besorgt um.

„Chris, was ist los ?", fragte Harry überrascht und auch Dumbledore versuchte mit seiner Hakennase etwas zu erschnüffeln.

„Alle Mädchen sofort raus hier!", sagte der Blonde nachdem er an Hagrid gerochen hatte plötzlich und als Ginny, Luna und Hermine ihn verstört ansahen, sagte er es noch mal mit Nachdruck. Alle drei verließen rasch die Halle und Harry, der seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, sah seinen Freund fragend an. Dieser drehte sich, nachdem er sicher war, die Mädchen waren draußen, zu Hagrid und rief,

„Hagrid schnell runter mit all deinen Klamotten. Harry hilf ihm aber fass um Gotteswillen nicht die weißen stellen seines Mantels an."

Durch diesen Satz alarmiert sah Hagrid an sich runter und erschrak. Panisch öffnete er die metallenen Verschlüsse und warf den Maulwurfmantel zu Boden. Dumbledore und Harry halfen dem Halbriesen bei den anderen Sachen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, was los war.

Kurz darauf stand Hagrid nur noch in Unterhose und einem wirklich zeltgleichem T-Shirt da. Chris begann ihn zu untersuchen, konnte aber, bis auf zwei kleinere Blutergüsse, keine Verletzungen finden. Allerdings sah Harry, wie sein Freund plötzlich ein Messer beschwor und ein größeres Stück von Hagrids Bart abschnitt

„Könnte mir mal einer verraten, wieso ich hier strippe ?", donnerte der rotgesichtige Halbriese los, als er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte und alle Blicke wanderten zu Chris, welcher gerade das Büschel Harry verschwinden ließ.

Der Blonde drehte sich um, hob seine Hand und ließ den schweren Mantel hochschweben. Dann drehte er ihn in der Luft herum und legte ihn so ab, dass die weißen Flecken nach oben zeigten.

„Deshalb", sagte Chris mit erklärender Stimme und nahm einen der nun sauberen Essteller vom Tisch. Er dippte mit dem Teller an die weißen Haare des Mantels und plötzlich gingen allen Anwesenden die Augen über. Das Metall fing an zu zischen und es bildete sich Schaum.

„Bei Merlin, was ist das ?", fragte Hagrid mit entsetzten Augen.

„Säure Hagrid, Säure. Und so leid es mir jetzt tut, aber du musst uns zu ihm bringen. Ich muss seinen Körper untersuchen, um die Art der ätzenden Flüssigkeit zu bestimmen. Denn diese hier auf dem Mantel ist schon sehr verbraucht. Außerdem finde ich, er sollte richtig verabschiedet werden." Erwiderte Chris mit traurigem Gesicht.

Harry fühlte sich auf diese Aussage hin auch nicht gerade wohl, doch irgendwie spürte der Schwarzhaarige, das sein blonder Freund recht hatte.

„Woher hast du das gewusst Chris ?", fragte Ron plötzlich und sah den Blonden mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Glücklicherweise gerochen Ron. Wir haben früher in der Schule sehr lange das Thema Säuren behandelt und wenn du mal Erfahrungen..., dabei zog der Blonde seinen rechten Ärmel hoch,... damit hast, dann vergisst sie auch nicht wieder so schnell."

Harry sah überrascht auf den Arm seines Freundes. Klar hatte er die etwa galeonengroße Fläche verschrumpelter Haut am Unterarm des Blonden schon früher bemerkt. Doch angesprochen hatte er ihn darauf nie. Er wusste ja, dass Narben nicht ohne Grund da waren und nicht jeder auf sie und möglich Erinnerungen, welche man damit verband aufmerksam gemacht werden wollte.

Hagrid sah den Blonden an und nickte. Also wurde beschlossen, dass eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Harry, Ron und Chris samt ihrer Freundinnen, sowie dem Direktor Hagrid begleitete. Kurz darauf beschwor Dumbledore einen riesigen Zaubererumhang und nachdem ihm der Wildhüter übergestreift hatte, kamen auch die Mädchen wieder herein.

Hermine sah alle sehr überrascht an und bemerkte, dass Hagrid´s Kleidung auf dem Boden lag. Sie blickte den Halbriesen überrascht an und man konnte plötzlich einen leichten Rotschimmern unter seinen dicken Bart sehen. Harry begann zu schmunzeln und erklärte den Dreien, was los ist. Kurz darauf gingen Harry und seine Freunde in ihren Turm und kamen wenig später in schwarzen Umhängen und mit einigen weißen Lilien in den Händen zurück.

Auch Dumbledore hatte sich, nachdem er mit Professor Mc Gonnagal gesprochen hatte, umgezogen und führte die kleine Gruppe nun zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort ließ er sich die Koordinaten geben und erschuf einen Portschlüssel. Wenige Minuten später waren sie alle verschwunden.

Als Harry das nächsten Mal zu Sinne kam, nahm er den Geruch von verbranntem Holz und Rauch war. Die Mädchen hielten wie vereinbart ihre Augen noch geschlossen und erst als Chris sagte, es sein Ok öffneten Hermine, Luna und Ginny sie wieder.

Der Blonde hatte nämlich beschlossen und wenn er es nicht gewesen wären, hatte Harry den Vorschlag gemacht, dass die Mädchen sich langsam an den toten Riesen herantasten sollen. Ursprünglich wollte Harry sie erst gar nicht mitnehmen, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf der Schwarzhaarige schnell wieder, nachdem Hermine ihn böse angesehen hatte.

Vorsichtig blickte Harry sich um, ob irgendwo noch Gefahr lauerte, doch die Gegend schien sicher und so ging er langsam auf Hagrids Bruder zu. Was er sah erschreckte ihn. Überall war Blut und Grawps Augen starrten gen Himmel. Der Riese lag auf dem Rücken und hatte beide Arme längs des Körpers gelegt. Vielleicht war es aber auch Hagrid gewesen, denn soweit Harry es aus einem alten Geschichtsbuch wusste, war es fast die Position, welche die alten Riesen einnahmen, wenn es Zeit zum Sterben war.

Schließlich kam Harry zu einem größeren Stein, kletterte darauf und sah zum ersten Mal die Wunden. Es waren Bisse, Drachenbisse und sie zogen sich über den dicken Hals, die blutverschmierte Brust und den rechten Arm.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte Hermine schluchzen hören und auch Ginny war den Tränen nah. Dann aber sah er wie Chris Hagrid bat, ihn hoch zu heben, damit er die Wunden des Riesen genauer untersuchen konnte.

Dumbledore hielt in der Zwischenzeit Ausschau. Man konnte aber in seinen Augen ganz deutlich Trauer und Wut erkennen.

Einige Minuten später war Chris fertig und steckte in seinen Umhang mehrere Phiolen mit Proben der Wunden. Harry fragte sich immer noch, wie Hagrid es schaffte, dem Blonden so ruhig zu helfen. Schließlich war dies hier sein Halbbruder.

Kurz nachdem er den Blonden aber wieder zu Boden gesetzt hatte, brach es aus Harry´s großem Freund heraus. Immer wieder schrie er laut, warum und sein Bart wurde zunehmendst feuchter. Dann aber sah Chris Hagrid an und sagte,

„Hagrid, es ist vielleicht nur ein schwacher Trost über für deinen Verlust, doch der Bruder hat nicht sehr gelitten. Der erste, mindestens aber der zwei Biss hat ihn sofort betäubt und er ist ruhig eingeschlafen."

Alle sahen den Blonde überrascht an und Harry bekam seine Antwort auf die Frage, wer Grawp so hingelegt hatte. Ohne Zweifel war es Hagrid gewesen. Dann aber fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige aber, woher sein Freund das andere so genau sagen konnte.

Chris schien die Frage erwartet zu haben und erzählte ihnen, dass erstens, die Drachen gezielt den Hals von Grawp angegriffen haben. Sie wussten also, dass dies die empfindlichste Stelle der Riesen ist und dies lies alle Zweifel verschwinden, dass es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen, nicht koordinierten Angriff gehandelt hat. Und zweitens, dass eine der Proben aus dem Hals eben diese Säure enthielt, welche sich auch auf Hagrids Mantel befunden hat. Ohne Zweifel war sie sofort in die Blutbahn gelangt und hatte Grawp einen schnellen Tod beschert.

Einige Zeit später dann, bat Professor Dumbledore alle sich zu versammeln und er sprach einige Worte im Andenken an ihren gefallenen Freund. Als der alte Zauberer dann aber den toten Körper mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden lassen wollte, unterbrach ihn Harry leise.

„Professor, ich weiß sie wollen es so machen, wie sie es aus dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemord her kennen, doch meinen sie nicht, wir haben die Zeit, um ihn richtig zu beerdigen."

Der alte Zauberer sah seinen Schüler verwundert an und auch Hagrid wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll. Schließlich sah er Dumbledore immer als den Mann an, der die Maßstäbe setzte. Deshalb sprach der Schwarzhaarige schnell weiter.

„Professor, sie wissen, Grawp ist in den Bergen geboren und vielleicht sollten wir ihn dort auch beisetzen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz Harry", sagte Dumbledore etwas unsicher. Wollte der Schwarzhaarige vielleicht nach Frankreich ? Harry hatte aber ganz was anderes im Sinn.

„Nun Professor, wir reisen am Wochenende in die Highlands zum Greifennest. Können wir ihn nicht in einer kleineren Form mitnehmen und dort beerdigen ?"

Hagrids Augen fingen an zu leuchten und sein Gesicht zeigte plötzlich Hoffnung. Kurz darauf brach es auch aus ihm heraus und man beschloss Harry´s Vorschlag anzunehmen. Chris versicherte Hagrid sogar, dass er einen besonderen Platz auf den Anwesen des Blonden bekommen würde, wenn es dem Halbriesen recht wäre.

Hagrid bedankte sich und wenige Minuten später verwandelten Harry und Dumbledore zusammen den toten Körper von Hagrids großem Bruder in eine kleine Riesenstatur aus Elfenbein. Diese wickelten sie in roten Samt und überreichten sie Hagrid. Der Halbriese nahm seinen Bruder dankbar entgegen und steckte ihn vorsichtig in seinen Mantel.

Kurz darauf erschuf Dumbledore einen neuen Portschlüssel und alle reisten wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Dort trafen sie gerade zum Abendessen ein und Dumbledore erzählte allen, was geschehen war. Dann standen alle Schüler und Lehrer nochmals auf und gedachten Hagrids Bruder mit einer Schweigeminute. Wenig später verabschiedete sich allerdings Chris und verschwand in Richtung Labor. Harry ging unterdes noch mal, zusammen mit Ron und Neville, in die Turnhalle. Sie wollten noch ein wenig üben, da sie ohnehin heute abend allein sein würden. Ginny, Luna und Hermine hatten nämlich beschlossen gemeinsam ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen und im Zuge eines warmen, entspannenden Bades, zu reden.

Am nächsten Morgen als Harry die große Halle betrat, schaute ihm ein total übermüdeter Chris entgegen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah seinen Freund musternd an und setzte sich neben ihn. Die Mädchen waren heute etwas spät dran und daher blieben die vier Jungen noch eine Weile unter sich.

„Sag mal Chris, willst du dich nicht heute ein bisschen hinlegen ? Ich meine, gestern die Sache mit dem Ring und dann hast du doch bestimmt die ganze Nacht in deinem Labor verbracht, oder ?" Fragte Harry nach einer Weile, in der er seinen Freund beobachtet hatte und nachdem sich der Blonde fast beim Einschlafen auf sein Messer gespießt hätte.

Chris zuckte hoch und murmelte etwas, von wegen er habe aber Unterricht mit seinen Erstklässlern. Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. Seiner Meinung nach war der Blonde eigentlich heute nicht in der Lage zu unterrichten und zu seinem Glück kam auch im selben Moment Professor Dumbledore an ihrem Tisch vorbei. Harry stand auf und fragte den alten Zauberer, ob er eine Minute Zeit hätte. Dumbledore nickte und zwei Minuten später wurde Chris Unterricht gestrichen.

Nun konnte der Blonde sich nicht mehr herausreden und musste auf Anweisung des Direktors erst einmal auf sein Zimmer gehen. Allerdings bat ihn der alte Zauberer, dass er am Abend, zusammen mit den Anderen, ins Besprechungszimmer kommt. Vielleicht könnte man dann schon die Ergebnisse seiner Proben vorlegen und weitere Schritte planen. Chris nickte dankbar und verschwand. Als kurz darauf die Mädchen in die Halle kamen und Harry Hermine die Sachlage erklärte, sah der Lockenkopf etwas besorgt Richtung Hallenausgang. Harry legte ihr aber den Arm auf die Schulter und meinte, dass ihr Freund spätestens am Nachmittag wieder fit sei.

Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ruhig, obwohl Hermine immer aufgeregter wurde. Schließlich war morgen der große Tag und sie würden endlich zum Greifennest reisen. Harry hatte von Ginny erfahren, dass der Lockenkopf schon alle Sachen gepackt hatte. Etwas, das Harry erst heute abend tun wollte. Auch wusste er, dass dies noch ein bisschen Zauberei bedeutete, denn Trexus hatte sie alle darauf hingewiesen, dass man unbedingt dicke Wintersachen anziehen solle.

Gegen fünf Uhr dann war es Zeit für ihr Meeting. Harry begleitete Hermine und Ginny in den Raum der Gründer und traf dort auf Ron, Luna und einige der Lehrer. Chris war noch nicht da und Harry überlegte, ob sein Freund vielleicht verschlafen hat. Dem war aber nicht so, denn der Blonde kam zwei Minuten später mit einer Menge kleiner Glasröhrchen durch die schwere Holztür.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, doch die letzten Tests sind gerade erst fertig geworden," Sagte er rasch und nahm neben Harry Platz. Dann küsste er noch schnell Hermine auf den Mund, Dumbledore nickte verstehend und eröffnete das Treffen,

„Wir haben uns heute nochmals versammelt, da wir die letzten Informationen noch nicht auswerten konnten und ich bitte daher zuerst Mr. Wels um seine Erkenntnisse."

Der Blonde schaute auf und sagte mit besorgter Stimme,

„So nun ja, was soll ich sagen. Wie wir alle wissen, ist Hagrids Bruder gestern von einigen Drachen angegriffen und getötet worden. Was an sich schon eine Tragödie ist, da der gute Grawp ich sehr gut in seinem Reservat eingelebt hatte. Doch schlimmer noch ist die Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei den angreifenden Tieren um eine Form handelt, die eigentlich nicht mehr existieren dürfte. Ja,... „ brauste der Blonde auf, „... es sind nach den biologischen Erkenntnissen unsere Forscher, nicht mal vollwertige Drachen, sondern eine Kreuzung zwischen einer Schlange und einem walisischen Grünling. In der Geschichte nannte man sie Wyvern oder auch Goldfresser..."

„Goldfresser ?", rief Professor Mc Gonnagal laut und Chris sah, dass auch die anderen im Raum sehr fragende Blick hatte.

„Ähm ja Professor, der Name stammt aus einer alten Legende, welche besagt, dass ein alter griechischer Muggelkönig einst einen Pakt mit einem Gott schloss und diesen aus Habgier brach. Daraufhin soll der Gott einen Drachen vom Himmel geschickt haben und dieser fraß das ganze Gold des betrügerischen Königs." Erklärte der Blonde und alle hörten ihm interessiert und mit großen Augen zu.

„Und woher wissen sie, dass es sich um diese Drachen handelte." Fragte der kleine Professor Flitwick aufgeregt. Ganz offensichtlich war der Lehrer für Zauberkunst fasziniert von der Geschichte.

„Ganz einfach Filius...", sagte überraschenderweise Harry und alle Blicke wanderte zu ihm, „... die Götter, welche die Muggel zur dieser Zeit verehrten waren in Wirklichkeit eine alte magische Rasse, die Goddar."

Alle, welche diese Tatsache nicht kannten, starrten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. Ohne aber weiter auf die erstaunten Gesichter einzugehen, drehte sich Harry zu seinem blonden Freund und sagte,

„Was das mit dem Gold aber betrifft, das verstehe aber selbst ich nicht."

Hier lächelte Chris leicht und hob ein kleines Glasfläschchen hoch.

„Das hier ist die Lösung deiner Frage Harry. Und sie hat mich auch erst auf die ganze Sache gebracht. Siehst du, jeder weiß, man kann Gold weder heraufbeschwören, noch vernichten. Richtig ?"

Alle im Raum nickten zustimmend und der Blonde sagte plötzlich laut,

„FALSCH, man kann es vernichten und zwar auflösen. Nur ist dies eine Tatsache, welche die Zauberer in ihrer Ignoranz nicht für möglich halten, da sich ihr ganzes Finanzsystem ja auf golden Galeonen stützt. Könnt ihr euch alle vorstellen, was das für die ganzen reichen, Zaubererfamilien bedeutet, Todesangst."

Chris begann leicht zu grinsen, als er die geschockten Gesichter der Zauberer vor sich sah. Dann fuhr er aber ohne Zögern fort.

„ Muggel sagen zu dieser goldauflösenden Flüssigkeit hier, Königswasser. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Gemisch aus Salpetersäure und Salzsäure. Hagrid kann von Glück reden dass ich letztere gerochen habe. Denn sonst hätten sich spätestens, wenn er seinen Mantel gewaschen hätte, die darauf befindlichen Reste verteilt und seine Hände wären jetzt dünner als die von Riddle."

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch den Raum und am geschocktesten war zu Harry´s Verwunderung, Snape. Scheinbar konnte der alte Meister der Zaubertränke nicht verstehen, dass die doch so schwachen Muggel, etwas so Erstaunliches entwickeln konnten.

„Was nun die Drachen betrifft, so denke ich, dass sie genau wie der chinesische Feuerball, dieses Sekret, diese Säure, auf natürliche Weise produzieren und sie als Jagdmittel einsetzen." Fügte der Blonde noch hinzu und wieder brach eine leichte Unruhe unter den hier versammelten Zauberer aus.

Dumbledore war dann der erste, der etwas sagte, alle zur Ruhe mahnte und er dankte Chris für seine Ausführungen. Der Blonde war aber noch nicht fertig und sah alle Anwesenden mit noch besorgterem Blick an.

„Und noch eine Sache hat sich für mich mit der Existenz der Wyvern bestätigt."

„Was denn ?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ich kann nun, da Wyvern auf die Mythologie der Griechen deutet, mit neunzigprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, wer die anderen Angreifer auf das Dachstal waren."

„Wirklich ? Wer war es ?", schoss es aus Harry hervor.

„Es waren eine alte Kriegerrasse, die auch in der griechischen Muggelmythologie erwähnt werden. Allerdings in total veränderter Form. Es handelt sich um Minotauren, eine blutrünstige Mischung aus Mensch und Stier. Laut Godric´s mageren Aufzeichnungen furchtbare Krieger, welche leicht magisch und mit riesigen Streitäxten bewaffnet waren."

Wenn die hier Anwesenden schon bei Chris ersten Ausführungen überrascht gewesen waren, dann blieb ihnen jetzt jeder Ton im Halse stecken. Ja selbst Dumbledore schien kein Blut mehr im Kopf zu haben, so blass wie er mit einem Male wurde.

„Und was können wir gegen sie und die Wyvern unternehmen ?", fragte Ginny mit sichtlich entsetztem Blick.

„Das gilt es herauszufinden, Ginny. Ich hoffe, dass die Bibliothek meines Großvaters wirklich so viel Wissen beinhaltet, wie es Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat." Antwortete Chris und sah hoffend zum Direktor.

Dieser nickte leicht und gab zu verstehen, dass es auch seine Hoffnung war. Kurz danach fassten sie noch mal alle Tatsachen zusammen und kamen zu dem Entschluss, ihr nächstes Treffen nach der Rückkehr vom Greifennest abzuhalten. Die Reise an sich wurde auch vor den Schülern geheim gehalten, denn so konnten mögliche Hinweise, dass Harry und der Direktor das Schloss verließen, von vornherein vermieden werden.

Wenig später, es war Zeit fürs Abendessen, beendete Dumbledore dann auch ihre kleine Versammlung und alle machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Einzig Harry wurde zu seiner Überraschung zurück gehalten und sah nun neugierig auf den alten Zauberer vor sich. Dumbledore zog einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Hier Harry, der ist heute morgen zusammen mit meiner Ministeriumspost. Allerdings frage ich mich, was du mit der Abteilung für Minderjährige Zauberei zu tun hast."

Harry sah seinen Mentor kurz an und nahm den Brief. Er öffnete den gelblichen Umschlag und nach einigen Minuten des Lesens, begann der Gryffindor zu lächeln. Harry schaute auf und fragte Dumbledore,

„Professor, wäre es möglich, dass ich Dobby in meine Dienste nehme, zumindest zeitweise ?"

Der Direktor sah seinen Schüler zwar etwas überrascht an, meinte dann aber, dass Dobby, obwohl hier in Hogwarts arbeitet, ein freier Elf sei und es außerdem eine der größten Strafen für ihn wäre, wenn der kleine Kerl es nicht tun dürfte. Bevor Dumbledore aber nach dem Grund der Bitte fragen konnte, hatte Harry auch schon nach Dobby gerufen. Der Hauself tauchte mit einem Plopp auf und verneigte sich tief.

„Was kann Dobby für sie tun, Harry Potter Sir ?" fragte er übereifrig und es schien so, als wolle er im nächsten Moment Harry´s Bein umarmen.

„Nun Dobby, ich würde dich gern bitten, nur falls es dir nichts ausmacht, in gewissen Abständen jemanden zu besuchen und zwar so, dass es keiner bemerkt. Solltest du dann ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse feststellen, sagst du mir Bescheid. Die Person, welche ich meine ist..."

Die letzten Worte konnte der alte Direktor von Hogwarts kaum verstehen, doch er war überrascht. Denn wieder einmal kam hier eine Seite von Harry zu Vorschein, welche nur sehr wenige hatten. Nämlich die Sorge um Menschen oder Personen, die Harry eigentlich völlig egal sein sollten.

Der Rest des Tages verging für unsere Freunde sehr schnell. Alle die morgen mit zum Greifennest reisen würden gingen zeitig ins Bett und wenn jemand die Träume von Chris, Harry, ihren Freundinnen und auch Trexus verglichen hätte, wäre der Ausblick wohl kaum von einander zu unterscheiden gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es dann ein aufgeregtes Durcheinander im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und Harry war froh, dass heute Samstag war. Denn aus diesem Grund schliefen die meisten Schüler noch und nur unsere vier Freunde waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Sachen zu packen. Gut, Ron war auch schon auf. Doch er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Ginny sich richtig vorbereitete hatte. Chris musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie plötzlich und nach sehr langer Zeit, Ron´s Bruderinstinkt mal wieder durch kam.

Gegen Sieben dann, schnappten sich alle ihren Rucksack und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle. Ron verabschiedete sich dann auch auf halbem Weg und Harry vermutete, dass sein Freund sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm begab. In der Großen Halle warteten dann auch Professor Dumbledore und Trexus. Letzterer hielt in seinen Händen ein altes Medaillon, auf dem ganz deutlich das Familienwappen der von Schwarzenbergs zu sehen war.

Bevor es aber losging, wurde noch mal kräftig gefrühstückt. Die Hauselfen schienen sich heute wirklich ins Zeug gelegt zu haben. Es gab Eier, Speck und Pfannkuchen, wie immer. Aber auch fünf große Lunchpakete und für jeden eine Thermoskanne mit Tee.

Als sie dann alle satt waren und letzte Gedanken ausgetauscht hatten, bat Trexus darum, dass sich alle in der Mitte der Großen Halle versammeln. Etwas unsicher blickte er zu seinem Meister und hielt das Medaillon in die Mitte.

„Das ... das ist ein Familienportschlüssel Sir. Sie müssen ihn mit ihrem Blut aktivieren, da man sonst nicht ins Greifennest gelangt. Es ist durch uralte Magie beschütz und kann nur durch die betreten oder sogar gesehen werden, die mit ihnen reisen."

Chris schien zu verstehen und faste als erster die goldene Medaille an. Die anderen folgten und nachdem Chris sicher war, das alle angefasst hatten, sah Harry, wie sich sein Freund auf seinen Finger konzentrierte und leise sagte „diffindo".

Sofort bildete sich ein kleiner Hautriss an Chris Zeigefinger und Harry spürte keine zwei Sekunden später das ihm wohlbekannte ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel.

Wenige Augenblicke danach standen Harry und seine Freunde, gefolgt von Dumbledore in der wohl schönsten Winterlandschaft, die man je gesehen hatte. Überall lagen unberührte Berge von Schnee und das Tal, ja es war ein Tal, wurde umgeben von steilen, eisbedeckten Felsmassiven. Am beeindruckendsten war allerdings, jenes Schauspiel, welches sich gerade in diesem Moment abzeichnete. Es war einer der herrlichsten Sonnenaufgänge, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Vor ihnen die gelbrote Scheibe, welche sich über die Berge erhob und hinter ihnen fast unendlich scheinende Dunkelheit. Alles war in ein warmes Gold getaucht und es dauerte mehrere Momente, bis alle Fünf ihre Augen von der zauberhaften Landschaft nehmen konnten.

Harry schaute zu Chris und sah, dass seinem Freund, der Mund offen stand. Jeder der kleinen Gruppe schien gefesselt zu sein. Als dann auch noch wie durch Geisterhand die Gebäude des Anwesens aus dem Nichts auftauchten, konnte man sehen, dass dem Blonden eine Träne aus dem Auge lief.

Kurz darauf beschlossen sie erst einmal ins Haus zu gehen. Merkwürdigerweise stieg schon Rauch aus den Kaminen auf. Doch wahrscheinlich war es Trexus, der dies vorbereitet hatte. Denn der kleine Hauself trat im selben Moment aus der großen Haupttür und winkte ihnen. Dann aber schrie er plötzlich, wedelte mit seinen dünnen Ärmchen und das Nächste was Harry hörte, war zum einen, ein lauter animalischer Schrei und dann Chris, der vor Schmerzen aufschrie... .


	66. Kapitel 66

Kapitel 66

Instinktiv schnappte sich Harry Ginny und warf sie zu Boden. Dort bedeckte er schützend ihren Körper, denn es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie alle hier in einen Hinterhalt geraten waren. Wieder ertönte der Schrei und die panischen Stimmen von Hermine und sogar Dumbledore veranlassten den Schwarzhaarigen aufzuschauen. Das letzte, was Harry dann sah, nachdem ihm was Schweres am Rücken getroffen hatte, war braunes Fell und in seine Nase dran der Geruch von frischem Blut.

Panisch vor Sorge um seine Freunde, mobilisierte Harry seine Kraftreserven und drückte das doch sehr gewichtige Fellpaket von sich herunter. Kaum seiner Last entledigt, schaute Harry was ihn da getroffen hatte und er erschrak leicht. Seine leuchtenden grünen Augen trafen auf die braunen, toten eines Hirsches.

„VORSICHT MR. WELS"

Die Stimme von Dumbledore riss Harry aus seinem Schock und sein Kopf schnellte herum. Was er dann sah, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Vor ihm, nein vor Chris schwebte ein Greif. Und dieser hatte nichts gemein mit Seidenschnabel. Nein, dies hier war ein richtiger Greif, kein Hippogreif mit dem Körper eines Pferdes und dem Kopf eines Adlers.

Harry war gelähmt, sei es nun aus Überraschung oder aus plötzlicher Erfurcht. Allein der löwengleiche Körper des Tieres musste ein Schultermass von fast zwei Metern haben. Vom Adlerkopf mit dem extrem kräftigen Schnabel und den weit ausgebreiteten goldfarbenen Schwingen gar nicht zu reden.

„CHRIS", rief Hermine hysterisch vor Angst und abermals musste Harry aus einer Art Starre gerissen werden. Dann aber setzten seine Instinkte wieder ein und er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Doch was sollte er tun ? Der Greif besaß ohne Zweifel riesige Kräfte und es war zudem ein magisches Tier. Woher sollte Harry wissen, wie man mit einem solchen Gegner umgeht ? Sollte er sich vielleicht verwandeln ?

Im nächsten Moment machte der Greif sich wieder bereit und schoss auf den blonden, mit blutüberströmten Arm dastehenden Jungen zu. Chris sah sich panisch nach einem Versteck um. Er fand aber keines und hob dann ruckartig seine Hand. Binnen weniger Sekunden brach die Erde mit lautem Krachen auf und schoss nach oben. Der Greif wurde von dieser Aktion überrascht, knallte mit voller Wucht dagegen und es gab ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch. Harry nutze seine Chance und feuerte einige Schockzauber auf das Tier, welches auch sofort zusammenbrach. Allerdings, so stellte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht fest, blieb der Greif bei Bewusstsein. Etwas, das Harry bei einem Menschen noch nie gesehen hatte. Deshalb versah der Schwarzhaarige das Tier blitzschnell mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. Sicher ist sicher, dachte sich Harry.

Kaum war der Greif außer Gefecht, rannte er allerdings zu seinem Freund. Ginny und auch Dumbledore, welcher sich sofort nach dem Angriff um Hermine gekümmert hatte, folgten ihm. Chris war sichtlich erschöpft und langsam auf seine Knien gesunken. Er hielt sich den rechten, kaum noch von Stoff bedeckten blutenden Arm und der Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.. Ohne zu zögern, ließ Harry mit seiner Hand die dunkelrote Farbe getränkten Stofffetzen verschwinden und unter dem schmerzverzogenem Gesicht seines Freundes kam ein gut zwanzig Zentimeter langer Riss am Oberarm zum Vorschein. Hermine und Ginny stöhnten entsetzt auf und auch Dumbledore machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Mr. Wels, geht es ihnen gut ?", fragte der alte Zauberer und bekam eine für ihn eher ungewohnte Antwort.

„Blöde Frage Professor", platzte es aus Chris heraus und im nächsten Moment wurde er auch schon rot. Dumbledore schien aber die Reaktion des Blonden zu verstehen und fragte deshalb mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht,

„Ich meinte auch eher, können wir etwas für sie tun oder schaffen sie es allein, die Wunden zu heilen."

Chris sah den alten Zauberer kurz an und drehte sich dann leicht abwesend zu Harry.

„Ich könnte es allein schaffen, doch dann wäre ich für gut drei Stunden außer Gefecht. Daher wollte ich eigentlich Harry fragen ob er mir sein heilendes Händchen reicht."

Harry meinte noch etwas wie „dumme Frage" und machte sich daran seinem Freund zu helfen. Zuerst reinigte er vorsichtig die Wunde mittels etwas geschmolzenen Schnees. Wobei er sich allerdings einige Bemerkungen seitens des Blonden anhören musste. Denn Harry schien auf Grund seiner Aufregung etwas an Fingerspitzen verloren zu haben und so kam es öfters mal vor, dass Chris schmerzhaft sein Gesicht verzog. Aus diesem Grund hatte es sich auch Hermine sofort zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Blonden abzulenken und während Harry sich um seine Wunden kümmerte, strich der Lockenkopf ihrem Freund sanft über den Rücken.

Zwanzig Minuten später war die Wunde wieder geschlossen und auch das Problem mit dem zerfetzten Umhang wurde mittels eines „reparo" wieder aus der Welt geschafft. Nachdem der Blonde dann auch wieder auf den Beinen stand, bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe langsam auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Greifen zu.

Das Tier hatte sie, trotz seines Schockes, nicht aus den Augen gelassen und wurde mit jedem Schritt den die fünf Menschen näher kamen, unruhiger. Harry glaubte Furcht in den gelben Augen zu erkennen, doch diese wandelte sich dann sehr schnell wieder in Wut. Allerdings so fiel es dem Schwarzhaarigen besonders auf, waren die Augen des Tieres nur auf Chris gerichtet und der Drang des Greifen, aufzustehen und erneut anzugreifen, wurde immer stärker.

Bei einem dieser Versuche, schien das Tier aber zu merken, dass mit dem Aufprall gegen die Steinwand, sich sein rechter Flügel verabschiedet hatte. Harry hörte den Schmerzensschrei des Greifen und bei näherem Hinsehen, erkannte der Schwarzhaarige auch den kleinen Blutrinnsal, der sich unter dem Federkleid gebildet hatte.

„Professor, was sollen wir tun ?"; fragte Harry seinen Mentor und Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht Harry. Ohne Zweifel müssen wir ihm helfen, doch irgendwie scheint das Tier, und es handelt sich hierbei um ein wirkliches Prachtexemplar, eine Aversion gegen den Einzigsten zu haben, der ihm wirklich helfen könnte."

Harry schaute Dumbledore überrascht an, sein Blick ging zu Chris und ihm kam seine Beobachtung wieder in den Sinn. Es stimmte, der Greif hatte wirklich nur Chris angegriffen, obwohl er genug Gelegenheiten für jeden von ihnen gehabt hätte. Aber Warum ? Das wollte dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor einfach nicht in den Kopf. Plötzlich stöhnte Hermine, die ebenfalls die Beobachtung gemacht hatte, auf und alle Blicke wanderten zu ihr.

„Man sind wir blöd ... oops Professor, das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

Dumbledore begann zu grinsen und meinte, sie habe völlig recht. Er wollte aber auch wissen, wieso sei das seien und Hermine sagte mit rötlichem Gesicht und in lehrerhaftem Ton.

„Professor, verstehen sie nicht ? Es ist nicht Chris, sondern seine tierische Form. Wir alle haben doch im Unterricht gelernt, dass Greifen und Schlagen seit je her erbitterte Todfeinde sind, weil die Schlagen in früheren Zeiten ständig die Nester der Greifen geplündert haben und somit die Könige der Lüfte fast ausgestorben waren. Der Greif wird durch seine magischen Fähigkeiten, den Basilisken spüren und wollte nur sein Revier verteidigen."

Während Harry und Ginny ihre Freundin mit großen Augen anstarrten, klatschte der alte Zauberer in die Hände.

„Sehr gut Ms. Granger, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

Dann drehte er sich zu Harry und fragte, ob er es sich vielleicht zutraute, den Greifen zu behandeln. Dem Gryffindor klappte daraufhin der Mund auf und Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er auf diese Frage reagieren sollte.

„Nein Professor, ich mach das schon. Ich lass mir doch von der kleinen Pussycat keine Angst einjagen." Kam es von Chris und der Blonde warf trotz alledem einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Tier. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry und meinte, der Gryffindor müsse ihm aber unbedingt helfen und den Greifen ruhig halten.

Wenige Augenblick später ertönt dann aber plötzlich erst mal ein leises Plopp und Trexus tauchte aus dem nichts auf. In seinen Händen hielt er einige Glasfläschchen, welche allerdings alle ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich gaben. Harry schnellte herum und er bemerkte, dass der kleine Elf am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Trexus, alles ist gut..." versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, doch Trexus unterbrach ihn.

„Nein Sir, ist es nicht. Trexus ist ein Feigling. Er hat seinen Meister im Stich gelassen, er ist ihm nicht zu Hilfe geeilt." Kam es fast weinerlich aus dem Mund des Elfen und seine Wort waren durchtränkt mit Selbstverachtung. Als sich dann auch noch Tränen in den tennisballgroßen Augen bildeten, schritt Chris ein.

„Nein Trexus, du bist kein Feigling. Du bist im Gegenteil sehr schlau und weißt wann du lieber einem Kampf fern bleibst. Glaubst du Harry oder ich, oder vielleicht Professor Dumbledore, wir hätten uns nicht auch versteckt ? Glaub mir, das hätten wir, wenn es uns möglich gewesen wäre... So, und nun zeig mir mal die Tränke, welche du mitgebracht hast.

Völlig geschockt und mehr in Trance überreichte der kleine Elf seinem Meister die Glasfläschchen. Chris untersuchte sie kurz und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Genau das, was er brauchte, dachte der Blonde, Energietränke. Dann bedeutet er den anderen sich zurück zu ziehen und Harry, ihm zu folgen.

Kaum hatte der Blonde wieder einen Schritt auf den Greifen zugemacht, fing das Tier an zu fauchen. Etwas, dass durch den riesigen Schnabel schon sehr bedrohlich klang. Dann tat der Blonde aber etwas, dass Harry fast vergessen ließ, dass er sich um die Ruhe des Greifen kümmern sollte. Chris stürmte plötzlich los und schrie das Tier an.

„JETZT HÖR MAL GUT ZU DU PRODUKT EINER SEXUELL ORNITOLOGISCH VERANLAGTEN PERSERKATZE, ich habe keine Lust, dass dein Körper in meinem Vorgarten vor sich hin fault. Also, du lässt mich jetzt nach deinem Flügel sehen oder ich werde richtig sauer."

Mit diesen Worten hatte der Blonde die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Greifen überwunden und sah dem Tier jetzt mehr oder weniger direkt in die Augen. Harry stockte der Atem als er sah, dass der Greif wieder versuchte aufzustehen. Aber ganz blieb ihm die Luft dann weg, als sich der Greif plötzlich auf die Seite legte.

„Geht doch", sagte Chris überlegen und begann mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen den Flügel abzutasten.

„Na Klasse, brechen reicht ja nicht, musst ihn auch noch ausrenken." Kam es sarkastisch von dem Blonden und Harry sah, wie die Hände seines Freundes anfingen blau zu leuchten.

Alle beobachteten den Greifen und auch Chris, wie er das Tier heilte. Dann aber kam der heikelste Teil und die vielleicht etwas überstürzte Art des Blonden, den Flügel wieder einzurenken, wurde mit einem Hieb der Vorderpfote des Greifen und einem unverhofften Viermeterflug quittiert.

Harry stockte der Atem, als der Greif sich danach aufbäumte und langsam hinkend auf den Blonden zuging. Auch Hermine schrie laut und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Dadurch bekam sie allerdings nicht mehr mit, wie das Tier plötzlich die Richtung änderte und sich gen Himmel abstieß.

Harry rannte sofort zu Chris und bedachte den Greif mit seiner eher verunglückten Darbietung eines Königs der Lüfte, keines Blickes mehr. Chris hingegen hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und schaute nach oben.

„Ein Danke wäre nett gewesen, nicht ein Hieb", rief der Blonde sarkastisch hinter dem Tier hinterher. Doch es gab keine Antwort und war auch schon wenige Augenblicke außer Sichtweite. Deshalb beschlossen sie alle ihre Taschen zu nehmen und sich zügig ins Haus zu begeben. Auf dem Weg dahin kamen sie an dem toten Hirschkörper vorbei und plötzlich fing Trexus an zu jammern.

„Oh nein, seine Beute... er wird das nicht überstehen... wieder vier Tiere weniger."

Die fünf Menschen sahen den kleinen Elfen geschockt an und Chris fragte mit eher ungläubiger Stimme,

„Trexus, was meinst du ? Wäre es für dich besser gewesen, er hätte bei seinem Angriff Erfolg gehabt ?"

„Ja Meister", sagte der kleine Elf leise, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen, „NEIN Meister, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Verzeiht mir meine dumme Bemerkung. Bitte verstoßt mich nicht."

Chris schien über die erste Antwort so geschockt gewesen zu sein, dass er erst einige Sekunden später die Entschuldigung wahrnahm. Harry hatte sich unterdes vor Trexus gekniet und hielt den Elfen fest in seinen Händen. Ohne Zweifel dachte das kleine Geschöpf in diesem Moment, es ist alles vorbei. Harry hatte allerdings ganz was anderes im Sinn und fragte, was Trexus meinte, _jetzt sind es vier Tiere weniger. _

Daraufhin erzählte ihm der junge Diener des Blonden, dass er all die Jahre hier die Greifen beobachtet habe und das dieses Männchen dieses Jahr mit seinem Weibchen Junge erwartet. Ohne Zweifel ist nach der Größe der Beute zu urteilen, das Muttertier soweit, ihre Eier zu legen. Jetzt und dabei schluchzte der kleine Kerl besonders, müssten sie aber hungern und aufgrund des harten Winters, würden sie auf gar keinem Fall überlegen.

„Aber Trexus, woher weißt du, dass dies das Männchen war ?" Fragte Harry und der Elf sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ganz einfach Harry", sagte Chris lachend, „du hättest ihm nur mal unter den Schwanz schauen und dann mit dir einen Vergleich ziehen müssen."

Harry begann leicht rot zu werden, bevor er sich verschluckte. Zu seiner Rettung hatte aber Ginny eine Frage auf den Lippen und somit wurden alle vom Schwarzhaarigen abgelenkt.

„Ja aber Chris, wir haben doch bei Hagrid gelernt, dass Greifen Eier legen. Wie soll das denn funktionieren ?"

„Ganz einfach Ginny. Greifen sind magische Tiere und wie du gesehen hast eine Mischung aus Löwe und Adler. Die Besonderheit vor allem bei der Fortpflanzung dieser Gattung ist, dass sie sich paaren wie Löwen, dann aber Eier legen wie die Adler. Deshalb leben sie auch in einer Art Horst und wenn mich nicht Alles täuscht, liegt selbiger ziemlich weit oben über meinem Haus."

Alle blickten erstaunt in das Gesicht des Blonden und selbst Dumbledore schien sprachlos. Kurz darauf schauten sie sich alle an und überlegten, was sie tun konnten. Schließlich atmete Harry tief durch und sagte,

„Ich werde es tun, ich bringe ihm seine Beute."

„Du machst was ?", rief Ginny entsetzt und wollte es ihrem Freund wieder ausreden, doch andererseits wusste sie, wie sinnlos dieses Unterfangen war. Deshalb ließ sie sich nur versprechen, das Harry vorsichtig sei und gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.

Zwei Minuten später zog Harry seinen Umhang aus, verzauberte seinen Pullover mit einem Warmhaltezauber und bat Chris zwei kleine Schnitte auf dem Rücken durchzuführen. Der Blonde tat worum er gebeten und Harry versah unterdes den Hirschkörper mit einem Zauber, der dessen Gewicht reduzierte. Dann fuhr der Schwarzhaarige seine Flügel aus, stieß sich mit seiner Last ab und ließ vier besorgt aussehende Freunde und einen total geschockt dreiblickenden Trexus zurück.

Ginny und die anderen schauten noch lange hinter Harry her. Und es war schließlich der kleine Elf, welche sie bat, doch ins Haus zu kommen. Chris lächelte über die Fürsorgen seines Dieners und geleitete seine Freundin, Ginny und den Direktor zum Hauptportal.

Dort fragte eine sanfte weibliche Stimme ob Chris allen Einlass gewähren will und der Blonde gab seine Zustimmung. Dann erweiterte er die Genehmigung auch noch auf Harry. Hierzu ließ er die Schutzzauber den Umhang seines Freundes scannen und sie traten alle in die Lobby des Greifennestes.

Erstaunt war kein Ausdruck, als die vier das Haus betraten. Und wenn sie dachten, dass Hogwarts schon prunkvoll war, dann wurden sie eines Besseren belehrt. Überall war weißer Marmor und jeder Beschlag schien aus purem Gold. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass die von Schwarzenbergs eine sehr reiche Familie waren.

Hermine sah zu ihrem Freund und erkannte sofort, dass neben der Faszination für das Haus, auch etwas Unbehagen wegen des mehr als überschwänglichen zur Schau gestellten Status seiner Vorfahren. Der braune Lockenkopf nahm Chris Hand und drückte sie sachte. Dann sagte sie ihm, dass sie es hier wirklich schön finde und er sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen braucht.

Der Blonde sah sie beruhigt an und küsste sie sanft. Dann bat er Trexus, ihnen den Salon zu zeigen, schließlich hatte Oma Silly ihm gesagt, dass es einen gäbe und der kleine Elf kam seinen Pflichten mit großer Begeisterung nach.

Im Salon angekommen, ging der Prunk weiter. Diesmal war aber alles in Rot und Grün gehalten und aus dem Marmor wurde edles Holz. Dumbledore war erstaunt, wie viele alte Zaubererportraits, einige waren sogar die letzten ihrer Art, hier hingen. Sofort wurde der alte Zauberer in duzende Gespräche verwickelt, zumal die meisten abgebildeten Zauberer sich an seine Taten im Krieg mit Grindewald erinnerten.

Ginny und Hermine gingen schnurstracks auf eine der Fensterfronten zu und schauten sich dort die vielen Porzellanfiguren auf den Regalen zwischen den großen Fensterflügeln, an. Viel zeigten Pferde und auch Einhörner, etwas, das bei der Geschichte um Chris Großvater, ja nicht all zu ungewöhnlich schien. Dann allerdings traf Hermines Blick etwas, das ihrer Meinung über die Vorfahren ihres Freundes einen bitteren Beigeschmack vermittelte. Mitten auf dem Regal standen plötzlich zwei kleine starre Hauselfen. Beide trugen zwar Kleidung, doch aufgrund ihrer Größe und ihren augenscheinlichen Alters, waren sie keines natürlichen, altersbedingtem Todes gestorben. Sofort kamen in Hermin die Erinnerungen an den Sommer vor ihrem fünften Schuljahr wieder hoch. Oh wie hatte sie damals den Anblick der aufgespießten Elfenköpfe im Grimault Place gehasst. Waren die von Schwarzenbergs ebenfalls solche Monster ?

Bevor sie aber die Antwort darauf bekam, schrie der Lockenkopf laut auf. Sie waren weg. Die Elfen waren plötzlich weg und durch den Lärm alarmiert, kamen Chris und Dumbledore zu ihr hin gerannt. Hermine warf sich an Chris Brust und zitterte. Ginny erzählte dem Blonden von den beiden Elfenstaturen und er rief sofort nach seinem Diener.

„Trexus, wir haben Eindringlinge im Haus. Schnell aktiviere die Schutzzauber."

Und bevor der kleine Elf irgendwas tun konnte, hatte Chris mit seinen Schlangenaugen den Raum durchsucht und rannte nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab in Richtung Kamin. Dort sah er durch seinen Infrarotblick drei winzige Wärmequellen und rief laut und deutlich,

„Stehen bleiben, oder ich feuere"

Augenblicklich erstarrte jede Bewegung der Drei und er konnte sehen, dass die rotgelben Silhouetten am ganzen Körper zitterten.

„Nein Meister, nicht feuern", sagte plötzlich eine piepsende Stimme und eine weitere Silhouette stellte sich schützend vor die Drei.

Chris, durch diese Stimme aufgerüttelt, konzentrierte sich darauf wieder normal zu sehen und blickte in die angsterfüllten Augen einer Elfe, zweier Elfenkinder und in die von Trexus. Sofort wurde ihm einiges klar und er senkte seinen Zauberstab. Dann bedeutete er jedoch den Vieren sich zum Sofa zu bewegen und sprach zu seinem Diener.

„Trexus erkläre", kam es mit etwas kalter Stimme.

Daraufhin fing der kleine Elf an zu zittern und stammelte los.

„Sir, Meister, Sir bitte schicken sie Trexus nicht weg. Trexus wird auch alles tun, was ihr verlangt..."

„Trexus, ich sagte du sollst erklären und nicht um dein Leben flehen. Ich dachte wir wären uns in diesem Punkt einig gewesen." Unterbrach der Blonde das Gestammel seines Elfen. Hermine war unterdes zum Sofa gegangen und hatte sich, ebenso wie Ginny, darauf nieder gelassen. Ihre Augen waren dabei allerdings nicht von den vier Elfen gewichen und sie sah sie mit neugierigen Blicken an.

„Meister, das... das ist Elona, meine..."

„Frau ?", zog es Chris es ihm förmlich aus der Nase, da Trexus immer mehr zitterte.

„Ja Meister... bitte... ich weiß es ist uns Elfen nicht gestatten ohne Erlaubnis zu heiraten. Aber Elona ist eine freie Elfe. Sie kam frei, als ihr Meister bei einem Angriff vor sechzehn Jahren getötet wurde. Meister ich liebe sie wirklich und unsere Kinder sind noch sehr jung. Bitte schickt sie nicht weg, ich werde alle für euch tun."

Die letzten Worte gingen fast in den Tränen von Trexus und dem Weinen der beiden Elfenkinder unter. Chris hingegen schien zu überlegen und man konnte sehen, dass sein Blick mehr auf Hermine als auf Trexus lag. Der Lockenkopf blickte auf und bekam dies mit. Innerlich schien sie daraufhin hin und her gerissen zu sein und sagte schließlich.

„Chris, du glaubst doch jetzt nicht, dass ich dem Glück der Beiden im Weg stehe ? Wenn sie wollen, binde sie an dich. Auch wenn mir die Vorstellung nicht ganz so zusagt."

Chris Augen wurden daraufhin galleonengroß und er nickte seiner Freundin dankbar zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Trexus und sagte mit fester Stimme,

„Hör zu Trexus, wer in diesem Haus lebt, muss zur Familie der Schwarzenbergs gehören. Ich schlage euch beiden daher vor, Elona als meine zweit Hauselfe aufzunehmen. Sie erhält wie du Kleid... neue Putzlappen und wird sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Allerdings hat sie noch weitere, wichtigere Aufgaben. Sie wird für eure und unsere Kinder verantwortlich sein."

Daraufhin klappte dem kleinen Elfen die Kinnlade runter und auf Knien robbte er zu seinem Herren. Sofort zog Chris zu aller Entsetzen seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Diener. Trexus, durch diese Geste geschockt, hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Dann plötzlich zeigte der Blonde auf die andere Elfe und sagte,

„Elona, bist du bereit dich an die Familie der von Schwarzenbergs zu binden ?"

Die Elfe in ihrem blauen Kleidchen, zuckte aufgrund des Zauberstabes leicht zusammen, nickte aber vorsichtig.

„Dann soll es so sein. Allerdings stelle ich eine weitere Bedingung. Und zwar wirst du deinem Mann beibringen, wie man sich als stolzer Elf verhält. Ich habe ihm schon so oft gesagt, er soll nicht hinknien und er tut es schon wieder. Also langsam bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende."

Den letzten Satz brachte der Blonde nur noch mit einem Lachen heraus. Danach wurde der Bund zwischen Trexus, seiner Frau und Chris Familie besiegelt und die drei Zuschauer beglückwünschten alle. Dumbledore sprach sogar davon, dass es die beiden Elfen wirklich gut getroffen haben und dass ihnen durch die Magie der Schwarzenbergs ein langes, gesundes Leben bevorsteht.

Kurz darauf bemerkte der alte Zauberer aber, dass sich Chris auf einem der Sofas niedergelassen hatte und es nicht mehr viel fehlte und seine Augen zufielen.

„Nun Mr. Wels, ich denke, sie sollten etwas ausruhen und wir drei warten so lange, dass Harry zurück kommt."

„Das muss doch nicht sein Professor. Gehen sie ruhig schon mal vor. Ich denke sie werden sich zurecht finden. Denn diesmal muss ich ihnen wirklich recht geben. Ich bin hundemüde und die Heilung des Greifen war sehr kräftezehrend. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich die Chance nutzen und ein paar Stunden ruhen. Fragen sie einfach Trexus, wenn sie etwas benötigen."

Erwiderte der Blonde und nachdem Hermine ihrem Freund noch eine Decke über den Körper gelegt hatte, driftete der Blonde auch schon in Land der Träume. Das Letzte was er allerdings hörte und was ihn schmunzeln ließ, waren die vor Vorfreude strotzenden Worte seiner Liebsten, „_Los kommt, wir müssen in die Bibliothek_...

Harry nahm den Geruch des frischen Hirschblutes wieder wahr, als er die ersten Meter mit seiner Last geschafft hatte. Natürlich waren seine Kräfte aufgrund seiner Tierform enorm, doch um seine Flügel richtig auszunutzen musste er schon etwas Bodenfreiheit haben. Aus diesem Grund sah der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht zurück, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Weg, welcher vor ihm lag.

Es musste nun mittlerweile zehn Uhr sein und die Sonne brachte den Nebel dazu, sich langsam zu verziehen. Sofort, nachdem die Sicht besser wurde, ließ Harry seinen Blick über das Tal schweifen und erst jetzt erkannte man die wirkliche Schönheit dieses Fleckens Erde. Unter ihm lag nun ein See, der gesäumt war von dichten Wäldern. Überall glitzerten die schneebedeckten Baumkronen und ganz vereinzelt konnte Harry durch seinen Drachenblick einige Tierspuren im sonst unberührten Schnee erkennen.

Schließlich beschloss der Schwarzhaarige höher zu steigen und nach dem Nest des Greifen Ausschau zu halten. Er atmete noch mal tief die kalte aber sehr klare Gebirgsluft ein und erhöhte die Frequenz seiner Flügelschläge. Sicherlich würde das Nest hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein, denn so schwach wie das Tier gewesen war, hatte es sicher keinen ablenkenden Umweg gemacht. Dann, nach gut zwanzig Minuten Flug, fand Harry schließlich den riesigen Horst, gebaut auf einem Felsvorsprung weit über dem Haus seines blonden Freundes. Chris hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung und erst jetzt, bei näherer Betrachtung der Umgebung und des nun vor ihm liegenden Tales, fiel Harry auf, dass er bei all der Suche nach dem Nest gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie er einmal um den ganzen Berg geflogen war. Andererseits, schien dies auch die einzigsten Möglichkeit gewesen zu sein, um hier her, so weit oben, hin zu kommen. Denn selbst er als Drache oder gar der Greif konnten nicht senkrecht nach aufsteigen. Soweit konnten die Naturgesetze und die Jahrtausende der Evolution nun auch nicht mit Magie gestreckt werden.

Vorsichtig glitt Harry noch eine kleine Runde lautlos über das Nest und war froh, dass die beiden Tiere ihn glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt hatten. Kurz darauf landete er ebenso leise und ließ seine Flügel verschwinden. Konnte ja sein, dass sie auch keine Drachen mochten, hatte ja schließlich eine gewisse Verwandtschaft mit den Schlangen. Dann legte er den toten Hirsch vorsichtig ab und begann die beiden Tiere zu beobachten.

Das männliche Tier schien wirklich vollkommen geschwächt zu sein. Es lag auf der Seite, atmete extrem schwer und Harry´s Nase nahm den starken Geruch von Schweiß war. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry und streckte seinen Kopf etwas weiter hinter dem Fels, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte, vor. Schließlich sah er dann auch zum ersten Mal das Greifenweibchen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass dieses noch fiel erschöpfter schien. Außerdem hatte es Blut an seinen Hinterbeinen und Harry befürchtete, es habe sich ebenfalls verletzt. Da aber fiel sein Blick auf das Innerste des Nestes und dem Schwarzhaarigen gingen fast die Augen über. Denn dort, geschützt durch den Körper des Greifenweibchens, lagen drei quaffelgroße, etwa mit Blut verschmierte Gebilde. Zwei von ihnen waren dunkelbraun mit schwarzen Schatten und feine goldene Äderchen schienen sich um den ganzen Körper zu ziehen. Das dritte Gebilde allerdings war pechrabenschwarz und nur die goldenen Äderchen unterbrachen den schwarzen Schimmer des Eis. Ja es waren Eier, die Eier des Greifenpärchens und aufgrund des Blutes erkannte Harry auch, dass sie gerade erst gelegt worden waren. Kein Wunder also, dass das Weibchen so fix und fertig schien.

Harry streckte neugierig geworden seinen Kopf noch weiter und rutsche daraufhin vom nassen Felsen ab. Reflexartig fing er seinen Sturz ab, doch die Geräusche die er machte, alarmierten den Greifen. In Sekundenschnelle war das Männchen wieder auf den Beinen und kam mit weit aufgerissenem Schnabel auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Harry wurde leicht panisch und überlegte krampfhaft, was er tun sollte. Zauberstab ziehen ? Verwandeln und fliehen ? Schließlich fiel ihm wieder ein, was er bei Hagrid im Unterricht gelernt hatte und Harry hoffte, dass es auch hier wirken würde. Ohne den Greifen aus den Augen zu lassen, beugte Harry seinen ganzen Oberkörper nach vorn und verneigte sich respektvoll vor dem doch sehr imposanten Tier.

Der Greif stockte geschockt in seinen Bewegungen und schaute den Eindringling mit argwöhnischen Augen an. Und dann geschah das, was Harry nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Der Greif, wenn auch sehr langsam, verneigte sich ebenfalls und Harry sah dies als Zeichen, sich dem Nest nähern zu dürfen. Kaum hatte er aber den ersten Schritt gemacht, begann der Greif mit lauten Schreien auf ihn zuzurennen. Harry ging sofort in Verteidigungsstellung, doch der Greif wich ihm einfach aus und rannte an ihm vorbei. Überrascht von dieser Aktion drehte sich Harry um und sah, wie der Greif sich auf den Hirsch stürzte. Sofort hellte sich sein Blick auf und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ach ja, mein kleines Geschenk", sagte Harry leise zu sich und keine Sekunde später musste er auch schon aus dem Weg springen, da der Greif den toten Tierkörper ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in Richtung seines Nestes schleuderte. Kaum dort aufgeschlagen, schrie das Weibchen laut auf und begann große Stücke blutenden Fleisches aus dem Kadaver zu reißen. Harry setzte sich in der derweil auf einen kleinen flachen Felsen und beobachtete die beiden Tiere. Eines hatte er nämlich von Ron und Onkel Vernon gelernt, wenn Raubtiere fressen, dann halt dich zurück.

Harry steckte nun auch seinen Zauberstab, welchen er dann doch sicherheitshalber gezogen hatte, wieder weg. Und während er den beiden Raubtieren beim Fressen zusah, stellte Harry mit großer Überraschung fest, dass die Greifen in einer Hinsicht nichts mit den gemeinen Löwen gemein hatten. Denn hier, so musste man eindeutig sagen, kam zuerst das Weibchen, welches für den Nachwuchs zuständig war, dran und dann das Männchen.

Allerdings gab dann doch wieder einige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen, den Löwen und Ron. Sie schmatzten und hatten überhaupt keine Tischmanieren. Bei diesen Gedanken schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Und wie er so da saß, fiel sein Blick auf das schwarze Ei. Wieso war es schwarz und nicht wie die beiden Anderen braun ? Irgendetwas musste doch damit nicht stimmen und wenn man das Weibchen dann noch ab und zu mal ansah, bemerkte man, falls so etwas bei Greifen möglich war, dass sie gerade diesem Ei einen ungewöhnlich traurigen Blick zuwarf.

Dann, nach gut einer halben Stunde, war von dem Hirsch nicht mehr sehr viel übrig und die beiden Greifen begann wie zwei besorgte Eltern, die Eier genauer zu untersuchen. Harry fand dieses Schauspiel sehr interessant und ging daher einige Schritte näher auf das Nest zu. Die Greifen schien das nicht zu stören, oder sie waren zu sehr mit ihren Eiern beschäftig, um es zu bemerken. Schließlich jedoch stieß das Männchen einen lauten schrillen Schrei aus und das Weibchen ließ einen Laut los, welcher sehr an ein Klagen erinnerte.

„Harry, von den Lauten alarmiert, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging in Position. Was dann aber geschah, wollte erst gar nicht in seinen Kopf. Denn das Greifenmännchen begann plötzlich mit seinem Schnabel das schwarze Ei in Richtung Abgrund zu schieben.

„NEIN", schrie der Schwarzhaarige und mit Hilfe eines „Wingardium leviosa", hinderte er das Ei daran, gänzlich vom Felsen abzustürzen.

Der Greif schnellte herum und kreischte den Jungen an. Harry aber ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und setzte das Ei wieder in das Nest. Kaum dort begann das Greifenmännchen von vorn und Harry hob wieder seinen Zauberstab. Was sollt das nur ? Wie konnten die beiden Greifen nur so etwas machen ? Fragte sich Harry und erneut rettete er das Ei und das darin befindliche Junge, vor seinem sicheren Tode.

Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich ganze zehn Mal und mit jedem Male wurde der Schwarzhaarige wütender. Und ohne es zu wollen, baute sich um seinen Körper eine Aura der Macht auf. Dann und hier erinnerte sich Harry an das Verhalten von Chris, ging er auf die beiden Greifen zu und sagte, wen auch nicht ganz so krasser Stimme wie seine Freund,

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Rabenvater. Mein Freund und ich, wir haben die letzten beiden Stunden dafür gesorgt, dass ihr überlebt. Und wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, deine Familie zu dezimieren, werd ich richtig sauer."

Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass dies funktionieren würde, doch der Greif stockt beim erneuten Versuch das Ei wegzuschieben und sah den viel kleineren Menschen vor sich mit überraschten Augen an. Harry hatte unterdes seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt und ging nun mit bloßen Händen auf den Greifen zu. Dort nahm er das Ei, welches nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt vom extrem kräftigen Schnabel des Greifenmännchens sich befand und legte es vorsichtig wieder ins Nest. Dann drehte er sich zu den beiden Tieren um und sagte weiter.

„Mein Freund da unten, ihm gehört das Land hier und sollte ich erfahren, dass hier im nächsten Jahr nicht drei gesunde, junge Greifenbabys herumfliegen, dann komme ich wieder. Chris mag vielleicht ein Basilisk sein, doch er hat dir geholfen und so dankst du es ihm."

Den letzten Satz hatte Harry mehr zu sich gesagt und allmählich wurde auch seine Wut wieder gedämpft. Allerdings sah er dem Greifen noch einmal tief in die Augen, um ihm zu sagen „Ich habe keine Angst". Dabei spürte er eine leicht Präsens, die ihm entgegen wirkte, doch Harry maß dieser keinerlei Bedeutung zu.

Kurz darauf machte sich der Gryffindor auch schon wieder auf den Heimweg, oder vielmehr zu seinen Freunden. Dies sollte jetzt auch viel schnelle gehen, denn er musste ja nur nach unten schauen. Harry atmete noch mal tief durch und stürzte sich in die Tief.

Kaum war der Boden unter ihm verschwunden, fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige erst so richtig frei. Immer weiter rauschte er in die Tiefe und der Wind schoss durch seine Haare. Und erst als Harry fast den Boden ganz deutlich sah, konzentrierte er sich darauf, seine Flügel auszufahren und sich abzufangen. Zehn Minuten später stand er dann vor dem Haus der von Schwarzenbergs und die Tür gewährte ihm freien Einlass.


	67. Kapitel 67

Kapitel 67

Immer noch leicht aufgekratzt von seinem riskanten Flug und dem, was er auf dem Berg erlebt hatte, wollte Harry die Eingangshalle des Greifennestes betreten, als ihm ein weiteres tierisches Geräusch an die Ohren drang. Sein Kopf schnellte herum und seine drachensinngeschärften Augen suchten die immer noch glitzernde weiße Umgebung ab. Schließlich fand er auch die Quelle der Laute, besser gesagt, dem Schlagen der Hufe. Es war ein Einhorn, aber eines, wie es der Schwarzhaarige noch nie gesehen hatte. Dieses Tier hier stand gute vierhundert Meter weit entfernt am Waldesrand und doch konnte Harry jedes Detail seiner Anatomie erkennen. Dem Gryffindor blieb nur eines übrig, er war beeindruckt. Zum einen über die schier ungewöhnliche Größe des Tieres, aber auch durch das leuchtend silberne Horn, welches auf seiner Stirne prangte. Kurz darauf ertönte aber wieder einmal der Schrei des Greifen hoch oben vom Berg und das Einhorn verschwand in den dunklen Schatten des Waldes.

Einmal mehr musste er beim Gedanken an sein Erlebnis und dem Namen des Hauses, welches er gerade betrat, schmunzeln und während sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legt, fiel Harry´s Blick auf seinen vorhin abgelegten und Wärme spendenden Umhang. Schnell ging er darauf zu und wollte das schwarze Stück Kleidung anziehen, schließlich hatte der Warmhaltezauber angefangen seine Wirkung zu verlieren, da tauchte auch schon eine Hauselfe auf und hielt Harry den Umhang hin.

„Nanu, wer bist du denn ?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige neugierig, aber auch alarmiert. Denn soweit er wusste, sollte Trexus die einzigste Elfe im Dienste seines Freundes sein.

„Mein Name ist Elona, Sir. Ich bin Trexus Frau und erst seit Kurzem auch an seinen Herren gebunden." Kam es mit unversteckter Freude aus dem kleinen Mund der Elfe.

Harry sah dieses und beglückwünschte Elona zu ihrem neuen Herren. Dann bat er darum, zu ihm gebracht zu werden und keine zwei Minuten später stand der Gryffindor mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, im Salon. Dort lag Chris auf dem Sofa und schlief tief und fest. Was Harry allerdings so zum Lachen brachte war nicht sein blonder, schlafender Freund, sondern vielmehr die beiden kleinen Elfenkinder, welche gerade dabei waren, einen Wassereimer über dem Kopf des Blonden im Position zu bringen. Harry blickte rasch zu Elona runter und sah, dass sich ihr Gesicht versteinerte.

„Was macht ihr da ?", piepste sie aufgeregt los und ihre beiden Kinder erschraken. Dies hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass der Schwebezauber unterbrochen wurde und Chris im nächsten Moment schreiend und glitschnass hoch schreckte. Harry konnte daraufhin nicht anders und lag lachend auf dem Boden. Chris immer noch leicht benommen und seines Blickes durch einen triefend nassen Pony beraubt, sah sich panisch um. Dann aber hörte er Harry´s Lachen und Elonas Flehen. Kurz darauf tauchten auch noch Schritte von weiter her auf und schließlich kamen die beiden Mädchen und der Direktor durch die große gläserne Zweiflügeltür.

„Was ist passiert, Mr. Wels ?" Fragte der Direktor, konnte dabei aber sein Amüsement nicht verbergen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht Professor. Aber der Verantwortliche wird dafür bezahlen." Erwiderte Chris, da er in der Annahme war, dass sein feuchtfröhliches Wecken auf Harry´s Konto ging. Daraufhin fing Elona an zu zittern und warf sich vor den Blonden auf den Boden.

„Nein Meister, sie sind doch noch so jung" Rief sie und Chris starrte die kleine Hauselfe verwirrt an.

Daraufhin deutete Harry mit seinem Finger auf einen Punkt hinter Chris, der Blonde drehte sich um und erkannte Trexus Kinder, die Grinsten wie die Weasleyzwillinge. Im nächsten Moment wurde Chris so einiges klar und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Sofort hielten alle im Raum entsetzt die Luft an und Elona schien fast das Herz stehen zu bleiben.

„Aquaticus", sagte der Blonde jedoch nur leise und eine Wasserfontäne schoss auf die beiden Elfenkinder zu. Dann drehte sich Chris zu Elona und meinte, Spaß und Strafe muss sein. Kurz darauf war die Sache auch schon wieder vergessen und Harry spürte, dass der älteren Hauselfe ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Ihr neuer Herr hatte also Sinn für Humor.

„Na Schatz, schon was gefunden ?" Fragte Chris ganz nebenbei, während er sich trocken legte und zu Harry´s großer Überraschung, machte Hermine ein eher enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Nein Chris", sagte sie niedergeschlagen, „ wir haben noch nichts gefunden und wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf ? Deine Bibliothek hier, ist nicht wirklich was Besonderes."

Daraufhin sah der Blonde überrascht erst zu seiner Freundin, dann zu Ginny und zuletzt zu Dumbledore. Und die letzten beiden nickten ebenso betrübt.

„Aber Professor... sie sagten doch selbst... TREXUS" Chris brach mitten im Satz ab und rief nach der einzigsten Person, welche ihnen vielleicht Aufschluss über dieses Mysterium geben konnte.

Die kleine Elfe tauchte auch keine zwei Sekunden später auf und verbeugte sich tief. Chris stöhnte daraufhin und fragte,

„Trexus, du kennst doch die Bibliothek, wo Hermine und Professor Dumbledore bist jetzt waren ?"

Der kleine Elf nickte eifrig und sah im nächsten Moment etwas unsicher zwischen den fünf Personen hin und her.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, warum sie so leer ist. Ich habe nämlich von meiner Großmutter gehört, dass sie eine der bedeutendsten Büchersammlungen sein soll, die man je gesehen hat."

Trexus schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. Chris fiel dies ebenso auf wie Harry, der das ja von Dobby kannte und der Blonde fragte nochmals, was mit der eigentlich lächerlichen Bibliothek sei. Daraufhin baute sich Trexus plötzlich regelrecht auf und sagte mit gewichtigem Ton.

„Meister, die Bibliothek bietet alles, was man zu Lernen benötigt. Und ich finde sie übertreiben ein wenig, wenn sie diesem Raum des Wissens nicht den nötigen Respekt zollen. Vater sagte immer, er habe schon schlimmere Gesindebibliotheken gesehen."

„Gesindebibliothek ?", fragten so ziemlich alle Anwesenden überrascht.

„Natürlich Meister, der Raum, wo Ms. Granger so schnell hinverschwand ist die Bibliothek, welche der alte Meister Augustus für seine Mägde, Elfen und Kinder eingerichtet hat." Erwiderte der kleine Elf.

„Und die legendäre Schwarzenbergbibliothek ?", fragte Chris, da ihm etwas schwante.

„Die ist versiegelt Meister. Sie befindet sich hinter dem Arbeitszimmer des alten Herren und nur er konnte sie öffnen."

Daraufhin klappte allen der Mund auf und sogar Professor Dumbledore schien sprachlos. Chris fing sich aber als erster wieder und bat Trexus, ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Der kleine Hauself verneigte sich und forderte die fünf Zauberer auf, ihm zu folgen.

Der Weg, so erkannte Harry, führte sie durch das ganze Haus, an die Rückseite des Herrenhauses. Die Bibliothek musste also in der Nähe der Ställe liegen, etwas, das bei näherer Überlegung nun auch wieder logisch war. Augustus von Schwarzenberg war ein Pferdenarr und daher wollte er scheinbar immer in ihrer Näher sein.

Chris Augen wurden allerdings immer größer, als er die inneren Ausmaße des Hauses mitbekam. Schließlich war er bis jetzt ja nur im Salon gewesen und so stellte der Blonde fest, das sein neues Haus weit über fünfzig Zimmer haben musste. Schließlich kamen alle an einer großen hölzernen Doppeltür an und Trexus blieb mit leicht gesenktem Haupt stehen.

„Wir sind da Meister", verkündete der Elf und trat zur Seite.

Chris und auch die anderen waren fasziniert von der Schönheit dieses Teils des Hauses. Überall war es hell und wenn man jetzt die Architektur des Gebäudes genauer betrachtete, dann kam man sich vor wie in einem Kreuzgang. Harry fiel bei dieser Gelegenheit auch wieder ein, was er aus der Luft gesehen hatte. Das ganze Anwesen bestand aus vier Häusern, die so angeordnet waren, dass sie einen kleinen Garten umschlossen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt ?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, nachdem sie sich alle vor der reichlich mit Holz verzierten Tür eingefunden hatten.

„Keine Ahnung Hermine", sagte Harry, „vielleicht sollte ich mal die Schutzzauber untersuchen."

Dumbledore schüttelte aber mit dem Kopf.

„Nein Harry, lass dies lieber sein. Augustus war kein dummer Mann. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat damals sogar mit mir zusammen einige der bisher ausgeklügeltsten Schutzzauber entwickelt. Seine Spezialität war dabei, die Entsorgung der Eindringlinge. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass ich selbst mal bei einem Test in Alaska gelandet bin."

„Und was machen wir nun ? Ich meine ihr alter Freund ist doch schon lange tot. Heißt das nicht, dass auch seine Schutzzauber tot sein müssten." Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Harry. Vielleicht sollten wir Mr. Wels... Mr. Wels ?"

Der Direktor brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte auf den Blonden, welche mit unbeweglichem Blick nach oben schaute. Harry folgte diesem Blick und seine Augen trafen auf das wohl schönste Gemälde hier im Haus. Es war direkt über der Tür angebracht und zeigte ein Einhorn, nein das Einhorn. Harry klappte der Mund auf und er stöhnte leise. Es war genau so ein Einhorn, wie Harry vor gut einer halben Stunde gesehen hatte. Die gleiche Anmutigkeit, das selbe silberne Horn. Und hier auf diesem Bild sah der Schwarzhaarige nun auch, was er vorhin für eine Sinnestäuschung gehalten hatte. Das Horn des Tieres war auf dem Bild war im Vergleich zu anderen, viel kürzer, aber extrem dicker.

Wieder dauerte es einige Momente, bis sich alle aus ihrer Faszination gelöst hatten. Ausschlaggebend hierfür war jedoch eine etwas ungewöhnliche Bemerkung seitens des Direktors.

„Der alte Mistkerl hat es also wirklich gewagt."

„Hey", rief Chris leicht erbost auf, „sie reden doch hoffentlich nicht von meinem Großvater ?"

„Doch, Mr. Wels. Aber um dies zu verstehen, müssen wir da rein." War die einzigste Antwort, die der Blonde bekam und deshalb wandte der Blonde seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Was konnte es sein ? Was öffnete man diese Tür ? Fragte sich der Blonde ständig. Doch alles war er aus der Vergangenheit wusste, was eine Verbindung mit diesem Ort hier herstellte, waren die Geschichten seiner Großmutter oder die Erlebnisse bei den Blanks.

Plötzlich stöhnte der Blonde auf und alle schauten ihn besorgt an.

„Das ist es, die Blanks." Sagte er aufgeregt und Hermine fragte sofort, „Robert ?"

„Nein Hermine, nicht Robert, sondern sein Großvater. Er war der Stallmeister von Augustus und ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt einerseits das Passwort, aber auch den Namen dieses herrlichen Tieres hier auf dem Bild."

Und bevor Hermine oder jemand anderes was sagen konnte, hob Chris seine rechte Hand mit dem Siegelring und sagte mit lauter, wenn gleich zittriger Stimme,

„SARAFINO..."

Für einige Sekunden passierte nichts, doch dann glaubte Harry das Klicken vieler kleiner metallener Schlösser zu hören und wurde an sein erstes Mal bei Gringotts erinnert. Dort hatte es damals genauso geklungen, als der Kobold das Hochsicherheitsverlies mit dem Stein der Weisen geöffnet hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später war dann wieder Ruhe und es bildete sich eine große metallene Klinke an der Tür. Chris griff zaghaft danach und drückte sie unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Freunde nach unten. Die Tür war offen, sie hatte sich tatsächlich geöffnet und nach einem leichten Schups gab sie auch den Blick auf das Heiligste, des alten Grafen, frei.

Wenn man jetzt von überraschten Gesichtern sprach, dann war dies die Untertreibung des Jahres. Denn keiner der Anwesenden schien in der Lage, einen Schritt nach vorn zu machen. Erst ganz zögerlich betraten sie den Raum, der weniger an ein Arbeitszimmer, sondern mehr an ein Labor erinnerte. Andererseits, so dachte Harry plötzlich, der Mann war Großmeister der Zaubertränke, was hatten sie erwartet.

Dann fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen allerdings auf, dass sich der alte Schwarzenberg wirklich viel mit seinen Pferden beschäftigt haben muss. Überall hingen Bilder und Studien an den Wänden und sogar Diagramme, welche allerdings für Harry Böhmische Dörfer darstellten.

Ganz anders so für Dumbledore, denn der alte Zauberer ging schnurstracks zu den Bildern an den Wänden und dann zu einem Pult am Ende eines großen Arbeitstisches. Dort blätterte er in einem dicken Buch, welches eine Art Tagebuch darstellte. Zwischendurch wanderte der Blick von Harry´s Mentor immer wieder zu einem großen Kalender an der Wand, bei dem einige Daten mit großen roten Kreisen markiert worden waren. Dann schließlich wurde Dumbledore jedoch kreideweiß und sackte sichtlich zusammen.

„Professor, was ist mit ihnen ?" rief Chris besorgt, da er bis dahin nur fasziniert an den Bildern der Pferde hing.

„ER hat es gewagt UND er hat es geschafft.", schien das Einzigste zu sein, was der alte Zauberer herausbrachte. Deshalb gingen alle vier Schüler zu ihm und schauten interessiert auf das Tagebuch.

„Professor, was hat er verdammt noch mal gewagt ? Und warum haben sie ihn vorhin einen Mistkerl genannt ?" Fragte Chris etwas lauter, als gewollt und Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an.

„Mr. Wels, glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, Augustus war ein guter Mann, ein noch besserer Freund und vor allem ein großer Forscher..."

Chris nickte, als der Direktor dies aufzählte. Hörte allerdings auch das „ABER" heraus. Deshalb bedeutete er Dumbledore mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fortzufahren.

„... Aber, er war auch besessen und hatte Abneigung gegen Regeln, wenn sie ihm nicht passten."

„Was meinen sie ?" Fragte Chris überrascht und sah den alten Mann vor ihm mit etwas besorgtem Blick an.

„Ganz einfach Mr. Wels. Ihr Großvater hat etwas getan, und seien sie gewiss, er tat es im guten Glauben an die Zukunft, das im höchsten Grade gefährlich und daher strengstens verboten ist. Um dies aber zu verstehen, müssen sie die ganze Geschichte kennen und diese begann im Krieg gegen Grindewald und seine dunklen Kreaturen..."

„Ähm Professor", unterbrach Harry den alten Zauberer, „Wäre es nicht besser, wir setzen uns in der Zwischenzeit hin ?"

Dumbledore nickte und alle Fünf gingen zu einer in Rot gehaltenen Sitzgruppe am Ende des Raumes. Dort legte Dumbledore das Tagebuch auf den Tisch und bat alle, ihm gut zuzuhören.

„Also, wie schon gesagt, alles begann im Krieg gegen Grindewald. Es waren damals finsterer Zeiten, genau wie jetzt, doch Grindewald hatte im Gegensatz zu Voldemord nicht das Ziel die Welt von allen Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zu säubern, sondern er wollte das Gute an sich vernichten. Aus diesem Grund bekämpfte er neben den Zauberern des Lichtes auch alles, was mit dem Guten und der Liebe in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Sein größtes Ziel waren unter anderem auch die Einhörner, da sie für Reinheit und Güte standen. Aus diesem Grund kam mein alter Freund und Pferdenarr Augustus auf die Idee, die Tiere stärker zu machen und möglicherweise im Kampfe selber einzusetzen. Ich war damals anderer Meinung und hatte ihn sogar gewarnt, da dies eine Sache war, die höchst illegal und noch wichtiger gefährlich war. Denn wie sie vielleicht wissen, fällt die Züchtung neuer magischer Rassen unter die Zuständigkeit des Ministeriums und wenn sie sich vielleicht erinnern, hatte auch Hagrid Ärger, wegen seiner knallrümpfiger Kröter."

Die vier Schüler starrten den alten Professor an und keiner schien in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu sagen.

„Und woher wissen sie, dass mein Großvater Erfolg hatte ?" Fragte Chris plötzlich. Daraufhin funkelten Dumbledore´s blaue Augen und er las allen etwas aus dem in dunklem Leder gebunden Buch vor.

_21. Juli anno 1943_

_... heute ist einer der glücklichsten Tage meines Lebens. Denn Wolke, die junge Einhornstute, welche ich letzten Winter verletzt im Wald gefunden habe, hat ES freiwillig geschehen lassen. Sie hat sich von Arax, einen meiner besten und stärksten Peercheronhengste besteigen und decken lassen. Wisst ihr was dies für mich bedeutet ? Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf eine glücklichere Zukunft, denn dadurch, dass sie es aus freien Stücken geschehen ließ, habe ich keine Angst davor, von nun an ein verfluchtes Leben führen zu müssen..._

„Was ist ein Percheron ?" Fragte Ginny dazwischen und Hermine antwortete in ihrer ureigenen lehrerhaften Art,

„Es ist ein Pferd Ginny. Genau genommen ein Kaltblut, welches sich durch seine extreme Größe und Robustheit auszeichnet. Muggel haben sie früher als gepanzerte Schlachtrösser eingesetzt oder mit ihnen schwere Holzstämme aus dem Wald gezogen."

Alle am Tisch mussten über diese Art der Informationswiedergabe schmunzeln und Hermine sagte daraufhin leicht genervt, dass sie früher als Kind sehr gern ein Pferd gehabt hätte. Harry sah auf diese Aussage hin zu Chris und bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht seines Freundes. Dann hörten sie das Rascheln einiger Blätter und Dumbledore öffnete das Buch einige Seiten weiter hinten.

... Es ist da, bei Merlin, es ist wirklich da und noch dazu das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe. Ja liebes Tagebuch, heute gegen Vier Uhr in der Früh ist es geschehen und Wolke hat unter großen Anstrengungen und auch Schmerzen ein junges gesundes Fohlen zur Welt gebracht. Das Besondere und hier steigt meine Hoffnung ins Unermessliche ist aber die Form des Hornes. Nicht nur das es schon zu sehen ist, nein auch seine schon jetzt kraftvoll anmutende Form unterscheidet es von den Übrigen seiner Art. Und noch etwas ist anders. Etwas, dass fast das Leben von Wolke gekostet hätte, die Größe. Mein Gott, das Fohlen ist gute fünfzehn Prozent größer als normal und scheint die Robustheit seines Vaters geerbt zu haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass alles gut geht und ich diese Entdeckung lange genug vor dem Ministerium geheim halten kann. Denn bisher wissen nur drei Personen von Sarafino. Ich selbst, mein Stallmeister und Silly, meine Tochter. Sie hat ihm auch den Namen gegeben und es ist wohl eher meiner Unterschätzung der Neugier eines Kindes zu verdanken, dass sie von Sarafino erfahren hat. Bei Merlin, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sieglinde es schafft, an den Schutzzaubern vor Wolkes Stall vorbei zu kommen. Doch es ist geschehen und mein Engel kam gerade in dem Augenblick in den Stall, als das Fohlen den Kopf in die Welt streckte...

Die vier Schüler saßen mit offenen Mündern da, während Dumbledore zum letzten Eintrag des Tagebuches blätterte.

... heute nun verlassen wir das Greifennest, da zum einen es kurz vorm Winter ist, aber auch da der Krieg mit Grindewald in die entscheidende Phase geht. Albus möchte, dass ich nun aktiv mit eingreife und daher ist es besser, wir kehren nach Deutschland zurück. Aber, ich werde Trexus und seine Frau her schicken. Sie sollen sich um die Tiere kümmern und sie falls nötig in die Freiheit entlassen. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück, sie überleben und gründen meine eigene Herde. Denn eines, und da bin ich egoistisch genug, habe ich mir nicht nehmen lassen. Ich habe Sarafino und Wolke mit meinem Blut verbunden, indem ich meine DNS, etwas dass erst neulich von einigen Muggeln gehört habe, in ihre integriert habe.

So, dass sollte bis dahin reichen und hoffen wir, dass der Krieg bald vorbei ist und wir einer besseren Zukunft entgegen sehen können...

Die fünf Zauberer saßen noch eine Weile fassungslos in ihren Sesseln, bis schließlich Harry es nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte und sagte,

„Sie haben überlebt."

„Was meinst du Harry ?" Fragte Chris, der durch die Aussage seines Freundes aus seiner Starre gerissen wurde.

„Sie leben Chris, Sarafino hat überlebt. Oder es war einer seiner Nachfahren. Na jedenfalls habe ich eines dieser Einhörner vorhin gesehen. Es stand am Waldrand und hat zum Haus her geschaut."

Daraufhin fingen die Augen des Blonden an zu funkeln und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Harry verstand auch im nächsten Moment wieso sich sein Freund so freute. Wieder hatte der Blonde nun etwas, dass ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit, oder vielmehr der, seiner Familie, verband.

Kurze Zeit später kam man aber zu dem Entschluss, dass man sich erst morgen mit den Einhörnern beschäftigen werde, da es immer noch hieß, die Bibliothek zu finden. Kaum war das Wort Bibliothek gefallen, schien auch Hermine, welche bisher leicht verträumt wirkte, wieder hellwach zu sein. Rasch schaute sich der Lockenkopf um, ob denn irgendwo eine weitere Tür war, doch bis auf die großen Glasfenster war nichts zusehen. Deshalb rief Chris nach Trexus und wenige Augenblicke später stand der kleine Elf auch schon neben seinem Herren.

„Sie haben gerufen, Sir ?"

„Ja Trexus, denn mir scheint, wir sind hier in einer Sackgasse. Du sagtest doch, dass man von hier aus in die Bibliothek meines Großvaters gelangt."

„Aber das stimmt doch auch, Sir. Der Eingang befindet sich gleich hinter dieser Wand."

Dabei zeigte Trexus auf eines der über drei Meter hohen Wandgemälde und als Chris näher trat und es untersuchte, fiel ihm eine kleine Vertiefung, im rechten Augen des dargestellten Pferdes, auf. Sie war nicht sehr groß, vielleicht zwei Zentimeter im Durchmesser, aber sie war da. Chris stand nun wieder vor einem Rätsel, bis ihn Hermine fragte, ob nicht vielleicht der Siegelring auch als Schlüssel funktionieren könnte.

Chris sah seine Freunde und Dumbledore hoffnungsvoll an und drückte den Edelstein seines Ringes in die Vertiefung. Erneut passierte erst mal nichts und dann hörte man die Schlösser arbeiten. Schließlich verschwand das Bild und eine weitere Tür tauchte auf. Dieses Mal zögerten die Fünf aber nicht so lange und traten ein. Kaum durch die Tür entfachten sich die Fackeln auf magische Art und erhellten den ganzen Raum. Harry und seine Freunde waren versteinert beim Anblick der unzähligen, bis zur Decke reichenden Bücherregale, obwohl einige von ihnen leer zu seien schienen.

„Na das nenne ich doch schon eher eine Bibliothek." Rief Ginny überrascht und wollte zum ersten Regal rennen, als Dumbledore sie mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabes zurück hielt.

Harry fragte sich warum, doch der alte Zauberer lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und bat Chris sich zu einem kleinen Pult, gleich neben der Bibliothekstür zu begeben. Dort, mitten auf dem Pult, eines in edlem Holz gehaltenen Säule, lag auf einem samtenen Sockel gelagert, eine tiefschwarze Kristallkugel mit einer nach oben zeigenden Spitze.

Chris ging etwas unsicher zu dem Pult und Harry, der seinen Blick zwischen seinem Freund und Dumbledore der wissend lächelte, hin und her bewegte, fragte sich, was dies für eine Kugel sei.

„Sie müssen ihre Hand darauf legen." Sagte Harry´s Mentor und Chris tat wie ihm geheißen. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Spitze und zuckte im nächsten Moment blitzschnell wieder zurück. Harry sah seinen Freund überrascht an und dann wanderten seine Augen auf die kleine Wunde inmitten der sonst so heilenden Hand.

Was dann geschah, verschlug dem Schwarzhaarige die Sprache. Denn kaum, das einige Tropfen von Chris Blut auf die Kugel trafen, begann die ganze Bibliothek zu vibrieren und einzelnen extrem schwer aussehende Regal fingen an sich zu verschieben und neu anzuordnen. Dann im nächsten Moment, jagte ein Wind durch den Raum und wie durch Zauberei füllten sich die eben noch leeren Regale mit sämtlichen Arten vom Büchern. Alle schienen brandneu zu sein und Harry erkannte unter anderem die gesammelten Werke des Lehrplans von Hogwarts.

Fünf Minuten später war der ganze Spuk vorbei und Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen, dass sie sich nun frei bewegen konnten. Sofort stürmte Hermine los, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Chris und Harry standen allerdings noch einige Minuten ruhig da, bis auch sie sich auf die Suche nach Antworten machten. Dumbledore schmunzelte nur und suchte mit seinen alten, weisen Augen die Regale nach möglichst alten Manuskripten ab.

Gegen zwei Uhr unterbrachen sie alle kurz ihre Suche, da Trexus das Mittagessen im Salon serviert hatte und nach dieser Stärkung ging es zurück in die Bibliothek.

Es war nun schon fast zehn und der Raum wurde nur noch durch die Fackeln erhellt, als Dumbledore seine sichtlich ermüdeten Schüler zu sich rief. Viel hatten sie zwar noch nicht gefunden, doch sie konnten einige Erfolge im Bereich von Voldemords Verbündeten verzeichnen. Hauptsächlich ging es dabei um möglich Verteidigungen gegen die Wyvern und die Minotauren. Es war Dumbledore, der die Lösungen in einem wirklich alten Manuskript entdeckt hatte. Dieses beschäftigte sich nämlich mit der griechischen Mythologie der Muggel und der Fragen, ob alles darin eine Vermischung der primitiven Ansichten alte Muggelphilosophen sei. Im Zuge dieser alten Untersuchung fand man heraus, dass Wyvern früher einmal existierten und dass man sie mit einer Waffe vernichten konnte, die keiner für wahrscheinlich gehalten hätte, nämlich Feuer. Ja Feuer war die Lösung, denn im Gegensatz zu der allgemeinen Annahme, dass Wyvern zu den Drachen gehörten, tun sie es nicht und sind deshalb auch nicht immun gegen die Hitze eines gewöhnlichen Feuers.

Besonders Harry war von dieser Erkenntnis erfreut, denn nun hieß es, dass er sich als Drache und als Feuerelementar, um diese Wesen kümmern konnte. Was nun die Minotauren anging, da war das Manuskript nicht ganz so ergiebig. Der einzigste Schwachpunkt dieser dunklen und sehr gut gepanzerten Kreaturen schien ihr Nacken zu sein. Wenn man diesen durchtrennte, sprich man schlug ihnen den Kopf ab, dann starben sie sofort und auch ihre Magie wurde zerstört. Sollte man dies nicht tun, so konnten sich die Tiere möglicherweise regenerieren.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis blickte sich Dumbledore um und sah, dass seine Schüler, mit Ausnahme von Chris, der noch unter dem Einfluss der Energietränke stand, ihre Köpfe mehr oder weniger auf den Tischen gelagert hatte. Der alte Zauberer schaute zu Chris und beide kamen überein, für heute Schluss zu machen.

Chris rief nach Trexus, ob er die gewünschten Zimmer vorbereitet hat und der kleine Elf bat alle in seiner unterwürfigen Art, ihm zu folgen. Dies sollte aber gar nicht so einfach sein, da sich Hermine und Ginny kaum noch auf den Beinen bzw. ihre Augen offen halten konnten. Chris stieß daraufhin Harry an, dieser wurde wieder etwas wacher und beide trugen ihre Freundinnen kurze Zeit später durch die Gänge des Greifennestes. Dann verabschiedete sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht" und verschwand hinter einer Gästezimmertüren.

Chris hingegen musste Hermine noch einige Schritte mehr tragen, bevor sie beide im Hauptschlafzimmer ankamen. Dort erhielt der Blonde dann den nächsten Kulturschock, denn das Zimmer, welches sie betraten, war und man konnte es nur so nennen, ein Traum in Grün. Überall waren Pflanzen der unterschiedlichsten botanischen Arten und in einer der Ecken plätscherte sogar ein kleiner Wasserfall, welcher durch seine Geräusche ein Gefühl von Frieden verbreitete. Das Erstaunlichste im Zimmer war allerdings war das große geschnitzte Doppelbett mit seiner ebenfalls grünen Seidenbettwäsche oder vielmehr das riesige Glasfenster darüber. Chris trat mit großen Augen ans Bett heran und legte Hermine darauf ab. Dann schaute er kurz nach oben und sah in die unendlichen Weiten des sternenklaren Himmels.

„Fantastisch", sagte der Blonde bei diesem Anblick und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich davon losreißen konnte. Chris schaute nun also wieder in die irdische Welt und sein Blick traf auf Hermine, welche sich breit auf das Bett gelegt hatte und schlief. Der Blonde konnte nicht anders und lächelte, bevor er anfing seine Freundin bis auf ihren BH und den String auszuziehen. Erst wollte er seiner Freundin noch ihre Schlafanzug überziehen, doch der war in ihrer Tasche und wenn Chris eines in seinem Leben, schon vor Hogwarts, gelernt hatte, dann das man nie sich an der Tasche eines Mädchens vergreifen sollte. Deshalb breitete er nur eine der kuscheligen Decken über ihr aus und ging nach einem Gute- Nacht-Kuss ins Bad.

Harry führte Ginny in eines der Gästezimmer und war gespannt, wie die Schwarzenbergs diese wohl eingerichtet hatten. Nicht das es ihm was aus machen würde nur eine Liege vorzufinden, doch das ganze Haus strotzte so vor Luxus, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige schon fragte, was ihn erwartete.

Harry hatte mit Allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was seine Augen im nächsten Moment erblickten. Sogar Ginny war von einem auf den anderen Moment wieder hellwach und ihre Augen suchten den Raum, nein Saal, nach einem Bett ab. Dieses fand sie dann auch schnell und zwar im Zentrum des Raumes, umsäumt von etwas, was aussah, wie eine Rosenhecke. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war der ganze Raum ein einzigstes Rosenbeet.

Harry war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, geschockt von so viel Schönheit und er wusste gar nicht, ob er es überhaupt wagen sollte, sich mit Ginny in das breite Himmelbett zu legen. Schließlich siegte jedoch die Müdigkeit und beide kuschelten sich eng aneinander.

Chris kam aus dem Bad zurück und fühlte sich erst jetzt so richtig sauber. Klar hatten sie nach dem Greifenangriff einige Reinigungszauber gesprochen, doch es ist nun mal nicht das Selbe. Auf dem Weg zum Bett fiel sein Blick allerdings auf Hermine bzw. dem was unter der grünen Seidendecke hervor lugte. Es waren ihre langen elfenbeinfarbenen Beine und ein kleines Stück ihres sorgfältig getrimmten Dreiecks. Chris erkannte, dass es Hermine doch gestört haben muss, ihre Unterwäsche noch an zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite schien sie dann aber doch zu müde, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.

Diese Tatsache ging allerdings nicht ganz spurlos an dem Blonden vorbei und mit einem Grinsen blickte er an sich herunter.

„Na du, neugierig geworden ?" fragte er leise zu sich selbst, als sich sein bester Freund langsam aufrichtete und damit dieser sich seinen Hals nicht verkühlte, kletterte Chris schnell unter die Decke zu seiner Freundin. Dort legte er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog den Lockenkopf ganz dicht an sich heran.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Chris Hermine ins Ohr und küsste ihr noch mal sanft den Nacken. Daraufhin murmelte sie etwas von, „ich dich auch" und eine Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden. Schließlich wurde er dann ein bisschen forscher und Chris Hand begann langsam ihrem Bauch zu streicheln, bis sie letztendlich zwischen ihren Beinen ankamen. Dort wollte der Blonde aber abbrechen, da er fand, sie beide waren reif fürs Schlafen. Hermine schien dies im Halbschlaf aber anders zu sehen und hielt Chris Hand, welche er gerade zurück ziehen wollte, fest. Der Blonde begann zu grinsen und mit diesem schliefen beiden kurze Zeit später ruhig ein.


	68. Kapitel 68

So, hier gehts weiter, obwohl ich etwas enttäuscht bin. Über zweihundert Hits und nur zwei Reviewes. Und dann heißt es wieder ich schweife ab.

Also los, noch mal etwas Schreibelan an den tag gelegt und mich mit Fehlern bombardiert.

Bis danndann, Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 68

Es musste so gegen sieben Uhr gewesen sein, na jedenfalls war es noch dunkel außerhalb des Greifennestes, als Harry zum ersten Mal erwachte und bemerkte, dass sich jemand in ihr Zimmer schlich. Daraufhin griff der Schwarzhaarige instinktiv, jedoch langsam und vorsichtig zu seinem Zauberstab. Dann konzentrierte er sich mittels seiner Drachensinne darauf den Raum nach möglichen Angreifern zu durchleuchten und atmete erleichtert auf. Es war nur Elona, die sich eigentlich für alle unsichtbar, um das Feuer im Kamin gekümmerte.

Harry legte seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand und kuschelte sich enger an Ginny, welche scheinbar noch so fest schlief, dass sie von allem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Fünf Minuten später war auch Harry noch mal eingeschlafen und erwachte erst wieder, als es Zeit fürs Frühstück war.

Hermine hatte einen wunderschönen Traum von ihrer Hochzeit mit Chris, bevor sie von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch das große Dachfenster in Zimmer fielen, geweckt wurde. Vorsichtig trennte sie sich aus der Umarmung von Chris, da dieser noch sehr fest zu schlafen schien und sie einen dringenden Weg zu erledigen hatte. Schnell lief sie zum Badezimmer und weckte dort, nachdem es ihr besser ging, ihre Lebensgeister mit einer schönen heißen Dusche. Dann kümmerte sich Hermine mit einer von Chris hergestellten Creme um die Haut ihres nun stetig wachsenden Bauches und trat zwanzig Minuten später wieder durch die Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Liebsten, der immer noch schlief. Der Traum, welchen er aber gerade zu haben schien, musste allerdings alles Andere als ruhig sein. Dies bezeugte jedenfalls die nicht mehr ganz so flach daliegende Decke. Und bei diesem Anblick kamen in Hermine die Erinnerungen an ihr gestriges Einschlafen wieder hoch. Ein teuflisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und schnell ließ sie das flauschige Handtuch elegant vom Körper rutschen. Glücklicherweise hatte auch hier Elona ihre Arbeit schon getan schon gemacht und so ging der Lockenkopf langsam und ohne zu frieren auf das Bett zu. Dort schob sie vorsichtig die wärmespendende Decke höher und höher, bis sie Chris bestes Stück frei vor ihren Augen hatte. Kaum von der Schwere der Seidendecke befreit wippte es auch schon nach oben und Hermine durchfuhr ein leichtes Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Was sollte sie tun, fragte sich der Lockenkopf und betrachtete die halb aufgerichtete Mannespracht. Sicherlich, so wusste Hermine, würde sich Chris über eine kleine linguale Verwöhnstunde freuen. Zumal sie in letzter Zeit ihre Aktivitäten in Sachen Sex um Einiges reduziert hatten. Es war halt nicht mehr ganz so einfach. Auf der einen Seite die Schwangerschaft und dann, und dies war wohl der stärkere Grund, die Vorbereitungen auf den Krieg. Schließlich beschloss Hermine die Initiative zu übernehmen. Nicht nur weil sie wusste, dass Chris sich freuen würde, sondern auch, weil sie bis auf einige Ausnahmen, kaum die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, ihren Freund zu verwöhnen. Meistens übernahm er bei ihren Liebesspielen die Initiative und setzte ihr Wohl, ihre Befriedigung, vor sein Eigenes. Deshalb brach sie hier ihre schon sehr aufheizende Beobachtung ab und begann langsam ihr Gesicht auf Chris Schritt zu zu bewegen. Der Blonde schien davon nichts mitzubekommen und alles was man von ihm hörte waren leise, aber eindeutige Atemgeräusche, welche von seinem offenbar erotischen Traum her rührten.. Und dieser Traum musste wirklich sehr intensive sein, weshalb Hermine beschloss sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Lippen und auch den Zähnen, sanft an der Vorhaut zu zupfen. Dies blieb natürlich nicht ohne Folgen. Zum einen entfuhr dem Blonden ein kehliges Stöhnen und zum anderen verwandelte sich die anfängliche Steife nun in eine prächtige Erektion. Kaum war dies vollbracht fing Hermine an, Chris Zauberstab vollends aufzunehmen und genüsslich daran zu saugen. Nebenbei kümmerte sie sich auch um seine Kronjuwelen und immer öfter stöhnte der Blonde daraufhin auf. Bis er sich schließlich wenige Minuten später lautstark entlud und erwachte. Kaum hatte er seine Augen aufgerissen, fiel sein Blick auf Hermine und ihr lüsternes Lächeln. Schnell begriff der Blonde was geschehen war und zog seine Freundin hoch. Er bedankte sich mit einem langen Kuss und versuchte das eben erlebte erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Kurz darauf wurde der Dank aber etwas ausgedehnt und dauerte dann letztendlich gute weitere zwanzig Minuten. Es wurde dann schließlich Neun, als die Zwei munter und sehr entspannt zum Frühstück im Salon eintrafen.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei", sagte Harry freundlich und lächelte Chris und Hermine an.

„Euch auch", erwiderte Chris und half Hermine bei ihrem Stuhl.

„Und, gut geschlafen ?" Fragte daraufhin Ginny und sah vor allem Hermine fragend an.

Der Lockenkopf wurde daraufhin leicht rot, was ihre Freundin zum Lachen brachte.

„Ja danke, Ginny. Wir haben sehr gut geschlafen und ich bin auch sehr entspannt heute morgen erwacht." Kam es von Chris und in seinen Augen konnte man ein tückisches Funkeln erkennen.

„Außerdem hatte ich während der ganzen Nacht einen wunderbar freien Blick auf den großen Bären...

AUTSCH"

Der Blonde wurde in seinem Satz durch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, von einer mehr als nur rot angehauchten Hermine unterbrochen.

„Wofür war das denn ?" Fragte der Blonde überrascht und Ginny und Harry lachten los. Beide konnten sich nun auch ihren Teil denken, was es mit dem „entspannten Aufwachen" auf sich hatte.

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast mir versprochen, mich nicht immer vor unseren Freunden zu blamieren." Kam es von Hermine und Chris sah seine Freundin daraufhin mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen an.

„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor, Schatz. Ich meinte wirklich den Großen Bären. Oder ist dir dieses riesige Fenster über unserem Bett nicht aufgefallen ?"

Auf diese Aussage hin wurde Hermine noch roter, obwohl Harry geglaubt hatte, dass dieses nicht mehr möglich sei. Gerettet wurde Chris Freundin durch Trexus, welcher ganz aufgeregt ins Zimmer gerannt kam.

„Meister... schnell... es geht um Professor Dumbledore..."

Sofort waren alle vier Schüler auf den Beinen und sie rannten hinter dem kleinen Elfen her. In der Eingangshalle fanden sie dann auch den Direktor, zitternd, eiskalt und mit nassen Latschen und nur in seinem Morgenmantel gehüllt. Schnell übernahm Chris die Führung und kommandierte Trexus, rasch ein paar Decken zu holen und Elona bescheid zu geben, dass sie etwas heißes zum Trinken bräuchten. Dann untersuchte er den Direktor und brachte ihn kurz darauf mit Harry zusammen in den Salon.

Dort kniete sich der Schwarzhaarige neben den alten Zauberer und versuchte heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Allerdings zitterte Professor Dumbledore so sehr, dass der Schwarzhaarige nur wenige Brocken verstand. Die Hauptwörter waren aber „Buch", „Alaska" und „keine Magie". Daraufhin blickte Harry fragen zu Chris und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sein Freund anfing zu grinsen.

Zwei Minuten später erschien Trexus und die beiden Magier legten dem Direktor die von Trexus beschafften Decken um. Schließlich traf auch eine dampfende Tasse Hühnersuppe ein und der Direktor nahm sie dankend an.

Kaum war der alte Zauberer versorgt, fragte Harry seinen Freund mit strenger Stimme, wieso er vorhin gelacht habe. Chris setzte daraufhin wieder dieses Grinsen auf und sagte mit lehrerhaftem Ton.

„Nimm es mir jetzt nicht übel Harry, aber unser lieber Direktor ist selber schuld an seinem Zustand."

„Wieso das denn ?", fragten die drei anderen überrascht und Chris erklärte.

„Ganz einfach, er hat gegen eine der Regeln der Schwarzenbergbibliothek verstoßen und versucht ein Buch aus ihr zu entfernen."

Daraufhin wanderte alle eben noch besorgten Augen zum Direktor und in sein vor Erkenntnis blasser werdendes Gesicht. Harry war der erste, dem die Stimme wieder kam und er fragte mit ungläubiger Stimme, ob dies stimmte. Daraufhin sagte der alte Zauberer leise ja und erklärte, dass er die Inschrift über der Bibliothekstür wohl falsch interpretiert habe. Seine Meinung nach war mit dem Satz „_Das Wissen darf sein Heim nicht verlassen_" das Greifennest an sich gemeint, doch dies stellte sich als Fehler heraus. Mit dem „Heim" war die Bibliothek gemeint und als sich Dumbledore mit einem Manuskript auf den Weg zum Salon begeben wollte, waren die Schutzzauber aktiviert worden. Oder besser gesagt, er wurde so wie er war und mit einer einstündigen Magieblockade nach Alaska geschickt.

Als die anderen dies alles verstanden, begannen auch sie zu lachen und selbst dem Direktor kehrte das Funkeln in seine Augen zurück. Schlussendlich sagte er noch was von „_Aus Fehlern lernt man_" und alle Fünf begannen mit ihrem Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück, es war mittlerweile elf Uhr geworden, zogen sich die fünf Zauberer warm an und machte sich daran, das Haus zu verlassen. Schließlich hatten sie Hagrid etwas versprochen und da sich die Sonne gerade auf ihr nahenden Höchststand befand, hielt es Professor Dumbledore für das Klügste, die geplante Beisetzung jetzt während der freundlichsten Tagestunden durchzuführen.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie auch alle fünf vor einer Art Friedhof und Trexus erklärte ihnen, das hier viele der alten Schwarzenbergs, aber auch ihre Angestellten und Hauselfen lagen. Harry hörte dies mit Wohlgefallen, denn es sagte ihm, dass die Schwarzenbergs nicht fiel auf die Trennung zwischen den einzelnen Arten magischer Geschöpfe gaben.

Zehn Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft auf diesem Ort der Ruhe, hatten sie auch ein schönes Plätzchen für die kleine weiße Statur von Hagrids Bruder gefunden und Chris und Harry konzentrierten sich darauf, einen kleinen steinernen Sockel zu beschwören. Dann setzten sie die Statur darauf und verankerten sie mittels eines Zaubers. Schließlich sprach Dumbledore noch einige Worte in Gedenken an den gefallenen Riesen und kurz darauf machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Haus. Denn die Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter dem Wald und es wurde schnell kühler.

Das Greifennest zu erreichen sollte aber nicht so leicht werden, denn plötzlich ertönte wieder ein lauter Schrei und das Greifenmännchen landete direkt vor ihnen. Sofort zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und Harry und Chris stellten sich schützend vor ihre Freundinnen.

„Hat man denn nie Ruhe vor dem", fragte Chris leicht verärgert und auch Harry wusste nicht, was er von erneuten Angriff den Greifen halten sollte. Da aber fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich auf, dass der Greif etwas zwischen seinen vorderen Pranken hielt und bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte er das schwarze Ei. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch und er rief zu dem Tier hinüber.

„Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, was passiert, wenn du das dritte Ei nicht in Ruhe lässt ?"

Auf diese Aussage hin schrie der Greif erneut und legte das Ei ab. Harry platze nun scheinbar endgültig der Geduldsfaden und er war drauf und dran das Tier zu verhexen, als die leise Stimme von Trexus an sein Ohr und auch an die der anderen drang.

„Harry Potter Sir Sagten sie eben DREI Eier ?" kam es ungläubig und vielleicht auch etwas besorgt aus dem Mund des Elfen.

„Ja, drei", fauchte Harry Trexus etwas unbeherrscht an.

„Oh her je", war daraufhin die nächste Bemerkung seitens des kleinen Kerls.

„Was meinst du denn mit her je ?" Fragte Harry leicht überrascht und Trexus begann,

„Ganz einfach Harry Potter, Sir. Greifen dürfen nur zwei Eier haben. Es ist ein uraltes Gesetz ihrer Art, welches auf die Zeit der großen Kriege mit den Schlagen zurück geht. Es sollte verhindern, dass die Elterntiere jemals eines ihrer lebenden Jungen zurück lassen müssen. Denn schließlich kann jedes Tier nur ein Junges in seinen Vorderpfoten tragen. Außerdem ist es eher selten geworden, dass ein Weibchen mehr als zwei Eier gelegt hat und wenn, dann wurde Eines vom Männchen ausgewählt und vernichtet."

Harry stand mit weit aufgerissenem Mund da und nur ganz langsam begann er seinen Fehler von gestern zu verstehen. Er hatte sich unbewusst in die Gesetze der Greifen eingemischt und das Männchen hier vor ihm gezwungen diese zu brechen. Und noch während er dies realisierte, wuchs in ihm der Wunsch seinen Fehler rückgängig zu machen. Notfalls würde er das Ei aufnehmen und sich um den kleinen Greifen kümmern.

Besorgt war er allerdings etwas, über seine weitere Vorgehensweise und daher sah er sich fragen zu seinen Freunden um. Chris und Hermine waren gebannt von dem Tier vor ihnen, während Dumbledore die Gedankengänge des Schwarzhaarige nachvollziehen zu schien. Der alte Zauberer nickte Harry ermunternd zu und dieser verstand. Er atmete noch mal tief durch und bewegte sich einige Schritte auf das Tier zu.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „ich weiß, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich werde die Konsequenzen dafür tragen."

Dann verbeugte sich der Schwarzhaarige leicht und spürte wieder die Präsens in seinem Geist. Sofort dachte er daran, was er vor hatte und dass es ihm und vor allem Chris gestern nur darum ging, zu helfen. Vielleicht verstand das Tier ja seine Gedanken. Falls es überhaupt der Greif war, der seinen Geist durchsuchte.

Und noch während er die Präsens spürte, bewegte sich Harry langsam auf das Ei zu. Dies stellte sich allerdings als Fehler heraus. Denn keine zwei Sekunden später überbot Harry Chris bei seinem gestrigen Flug um gute zwei Meter, da ihn eine der Pranken des Greifen, allerdings ohne Krallen, traf. Sofort waren alle Anderen alarmiert und Ginny und Hermine rannten ohne nachzudenken zu Harry.

Chris blieb allerdings wo er war, ebenso wie Dumbledore. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und waren bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen. Dies sollte aber nie passieren, zumal sich das, was als nächstes geschah, für immer in ihre Gedächtnisse brannte.

Der Greif schrie laut auf, nahm das Ei vorsichtig in seinen Schnabel und schritt auf den Blonden zu. Dort verneigte er sich tief und legte das Ei Chris zu Füßen. Dann kam der Kopf des Tieres immer näher an Chris Gesicht heran und sie starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Harry, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, wohnte dem Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen bei. Was war, wenn der Greif plötzlich wieder Hass gegen den Basilisken empfand ? So schnell, um dann seinen Freund zu retten, war der Schwarzhaarige nun auch wieder nicht.

Plötzlich hob der Greif seinen Kopf erneut, suchte den Himmel ab und schrie laut in die Luft. Chris allerdings blieb, in einem tranceähnlichem Zustand ruhig stehen und nachdem der Greif ihn nochmals ansah, nickt der Blonde leicht. Dann drehte sich das majestätische Tier um, sprang ab und verschwand blitzschnell in den Weiten des Himmels.

Harry und die anderen waren geschockt. Und nur Hermine rannte zwei Sekunden später zu ihrem Freund. Chris nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm, wischte die kleine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. Dann bückte sich der Blonde und hob vorsichtig das schwarze Ei hoch.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Fingerspitzen über die goldenen Konturen gleiten ließ und auch die anderen kamen näher, um es zu betrachten. Einzig Trexus blieb etwas entfernt stehen und sah das Ei mit augenscheinlichem Unwohlsein an. Harry bemerkte dies und winkte den kleinen Elfen zu sich.

„Sag mal Trexus, du hast doch gesagt, dass du die Greifen magst und sie in deiner Freizeit beobachtest. Dann warst du gestern so besorgt, dass sie den Winter nicht überleben könnten. Und jetzt ? Jetzt sehe ich in deinen großen vor Lebensfreude strahlenden Augen Unbehagen, weil dein Herr, der Besitzer dieses sagen wir mal Reservates, wie es scheint, als Vater für eines der Jungen auserwählt wurde. Warum ist das so ?"

Im nächsten Moment lagen auf dem kleinen Elfen fünf Augenpaare und alle schienen durch die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen neugierig geworden zu sein.

„Nun sprich schon Trexus", ermahnte Chris seinen Elfen, während er das Ei in seinen Umhang steckte und mit zittriger Stimme antwortete Trexus.

„Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass mein Herr erwählt wurde, um für das Junge zu sorgen. Es ist das Ei selbst, was mir Unbehagen verursacht, Harry Potter Sir."

„Warum ? Gut, es hat nicht die Farbe wie die beiden anderen Eier, welche ich gestern gesehen habe. Aber warum sollte dir oder uns, das Schwarz des Eies Sorge bereiten ?"

Daraufhin sah der Elf Harry ungläubig an und sagte mit entsetzter Stimme,

„Na weil es kein gewöhnlicher Greif sein wird. Aus dem Ei wird später ein Ori´li Kwai schlüpfen."

„Ein Was ?", fragten Hermine und Ginny zeitgleich und Trexus antwortete immer ängstlicher.

„Ein Ori´li Kwai oder in Menschensprache, ein Schattengreif...

Diese Worte des kleinen Elfen schlugen ein, wie eine Bombe und zu Harry´s Überraschung stöhnte Professor Dumbledore am lautesten. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtete und der alte Zauberer schien nach den erklärenden Worten zu suchen. Dann schien er sie zu finden und mit leicht besorgter Stimme sagte er,

„Die Schattengreifen war einst die waren Könige der Luft und sie waren gefürchteter als alle anderen Raubtiere, die fliegen konnten. Woher sie kamen ist nicht gewiss, doch ihre Stärke überragt die der normalen Greifen bei Weitem. Außerdem waren sie intelligenter als ihre Artgenossen und machten sich diese Intelligenz und Furcht der anderen Greifen zu nutze um die Armee der Greifen gegen die Schlangen zu führen."

Der Direktor blickte in Harry´s Gesicht und fuhr mit Nachdruck fort.

„Verstehst du Harry ? Sie sind wie die Urdrachen, tödlich und anmutig zugleich und die größte Gefahr für ihre Beute besteht zusätzlich zu ihrer immensen Kraft und Intelligenz darin, dass sie anders als jedes Raubtier der Luft, jeder Vogel, ausgenommen die Eulen, im Dunkeln sehen können. Ja sie werden fast unsichtbar und verschmelzen mit der Dunkelheit. Deshalb auch der Name, Schattengreif."

„Und was meinen sie, was wir nun tun sollen, Professor ? Ich habe dem Greifenmännchen mein Wort gegeben, auf es aufzupassen." Sagte Chris mit leicht verzweifelter Stimme und schaute dem alten Zauberer direkt in die blauen funkelnden Augen.

„Was sie tun sollen, Mr. Wels ? Natürlich ihr Versprechen halten. Ich habe euch eben nur erzählt, was die Legenden und Geschichten sagen. Auf keinem Fall will ich, dass dem Tier was passiert. Es soll aufwachsen, wie es ihm gefällt. Nur bitte ich sie, Mr. Wels, immer ein wachsames Augen auf den Greifen zu haben. Sie sind nicht von Natur aus gefährlich sondern, wie man so schön sagt, Umgang formt den Menschen."

Harry konnte auf diese Sätze des Direktors hin, Erleichterung bei seinem Freund feststellen und auch er selbst war froh, dass sie nicht hier und jetzt über Leben und Tod entscheiden mussten. Fünf Minuten später entschied sich die Gruppe allerdings ins Haus zurück zu kehren, da sie a, noch eine Menge in der Bibliothek zu suchen hatten und b, es Zeit fürs Mittagessen war.

Gegen halb Zwei waren sie dann auch wieder satt und aufgewärmt und es ging zurück in die Bibliothek. Dort trugen Hermine und Dumbledore noch mal alles zusammen, was sie bis dahin gefunden hatten. Sei es nun die Erkenntnisse über die Wyvern und Minotauren, oder auch die Aufzeichnungen von Augustus im Bezug auf seine Schöpfung, Sarafino.

Harry, Chris und Ginny machten sich in der Zwischenzeit daran, etwas über Salazar Slytherin oder mögliche Gründe für Voldemords Angriffe auf die Geburtsstätten der Gründe zu finden.

Es war dann schließlich Harry, der die Biographie des Gründers des Hauses Slytherin fand. Es handelte sich dabei um ein sehr abgegriffenes, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch, welches eine silberne Schlange auf dem Einband eingelassen hatte. Sofort, als der Schwarzhaarige es in seinen Händen hielt, wusste Harry, dass es mehr war als eine Bographie. Irgendetwas ließ ihn spüren, dass dieses Buch nicht von einer dem Gründer nahestehenden Person geschrieben wurde, sondern von Salazar selbst.

Neugierig öffnete er den Einband und suchte nach einem möglicherweise vorhandenem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Und zu seiner Überraschung fand er auch eines, welches aber bei genauerer Betrachtung etwas komisch geschrieben war. Überall waren die Wörter langgezogen und der Buchstabe S kam fast in jedem Wort vor. Harry wollte schon Chris fragen, ob er dies bei seinen Recherchen und der Blonde hatte sich bei Weitem mehr mit Sly beschäftigt, auch dieses Phänomen bemerkt hatte. Kaum hatte er sich die Frage im Kopf gestellt, da kam ihm die Antwort auch schon selbst in den Sinn, Parsel. Das Buch war in Parsel geschrieben und nur ein Parselmund konnte es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach lesen. Und um dieses zu beweisen rief Harry seine Freundin. Ginny kam schnell zu ihm gerannt und er zeigte ihr das Buch. Der Rotschopf blätterte darin und fragte Harry, ob er sie verarschen wolle. Der Schwarzhaarige erklärte es ihr und nachdem er seinem Beweis hatte, fing Harry an das Buch nach möglichen Hinweisen zu durchforsten.

Die ganze Suche dauerte den Rest des Nachmittags und allmählich wurden Hermine, Dumbledore und auch Chris etwas unruhig. Denn bisher hatten sie noch nicht sehr viel gefunden. Schließlich kam auch Harry aus seiner Leseecke zurück und sagte, dass nicht sehr viel im Buch zu finden war. Allerdings verweist es auf ein Dorf an der Ostküste der britischen Inseln, in dem man das Tor zum Hause Slytherin finden kann. Die Vier sahen sich fragend an und überlegten ob es sich lohnen würde, das Dorf als Nächstes zu besuchen.

Schließlich kam auch Ginny aus ihrer Ecke zurück. Allerdings ohne Buch oder so. Einzig der nachdenkliche Blick machte Harry stutzig und deshalb fragte er seine Freundin, was denn sei. Ginny antwortete daraufhin,

„Ach es ist alles in Ordnung Harry. Ich bin nur überwältigt von der Vielfältigkeit seitens Chris Familie. Wusstest du, dass einer der Vorfahren geplant haben muss, ein Schloss zu bauen ? Dort hinten gibt es jede Menge alte Zeichnungen und Bilder."

Harry musste über die Art und Weise, wie seine Freundin dies sagte schmunzeln, fragte aber ob sie irgendwas über Salazar gefunden habe.

„Nein Harry, habe ich leider nicht. Außerdem ist Vieles in der Abteilung da hinten in Latein geschrieben und wie du vielleicht weißt mein Schatz, ist dieses nicht gerade meine Stärke. Ach wo wir gerade bei Latein sind, was heißt das übersetzt. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ..._

Harry und Chris schauten sich an und wollten gerade etwas sagen, als ihnen Professor Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme zuvor kam.

„Es bedeutet soviel wie, _kitzele nie einen schlafenden Drachen_, Ms. Weasley. Aber sollten sie das nicht wissen ? Es ist schlie... Moment mal... wieso fragen sie dies gerade jetzt ?" Brach der Professor leicht irritiert seine Erklärung ab und Harry konnte sehen, dass er auch etwas Farbe verlor.

„Weil ich es auf den meisten Zeichnungen da hinten gesehen habe." Erwiderte Ginny unsicher und im nächsten Moment rannte der Direktor in einer ungewohnt schnellen Art und Weise, an ihr vorbei.

„Habe ich was Falsches gesagt ?" fragte Ginny jetzt mehr als nur unsicher und ihre Antwort kam von weit hinten in der Bibliothek.

Es war Dumbledore, der lautstark rief, „ Bei Merlins Barte, das glaube ich nicht." Sofort rannten die vier Schüler hinter dem alten Zauberer her und fanden ihn schließlich blass über einem Tisch voller Pergamente gelehnt.

„Professor, was ist das ? und wieso sind sie so blass ?" Fragte Harry besorgt über das Verhalten seines Mentors.

Dumbledore begann zu zittern und sagte mit fast trockener Stimme,

„Das sind... das sind die Originalpläne... die Originalpläne von Hogwarts...


	69. Kapitel 69

So, hier das wahrscheinlich letzte Kapitel... für dieses Jahr. Ist gerade fertig geworden und ich verzichte mal aus Rücksicht auf euch, es noch eine Woche liegen zu lassen, damit ich meine Fehlerblindheit, welche sich nach mehreren Stunden Arbeit bei mir einschleicht, reduzieren kann.

Also, wer fehler findet, hängt sie euch an den Baum und schmückt sie mit Lametta aus.

Ich hoffe jedenfalls, ich breche mir übers Fest nicht die Beine und sollte in den Nachrichten etwas über einen Lawinenabgang in den Alpen zu hören sein, dass war dann wohl ich.

Ein schönes Fest und einen guten Rutsch wünscht

Mr.Figgs

Kapitel 69

Harry starrte erst fassungslos seinen Mentor an und danach auf den großen Holztisch vor sich. Dort lagen überall Zeichnungen und Skizzen auf gelblich alte wirkendem Pergament. Dann schaute er wieder auf zum Direktor und fragte ungläubig,

„Meinen sie das im Ernst, Professor ? Glauben sie wirklich, dass dies hier, die Zeichnungen meine ich, die Pläne von Godric und den anderen Gründern sind ?"

„Ja Harry", erwiderte der alte Zauberer während er durch die Pergamente blätterte, „und ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es. Kommt her, ich zeige euch auch warum."

Daraufhin bedeutete Dumbledore allen Vieren näher an den Tisch zu treten und holte unter den verstreuten, staubigen Pergamenten ein Stück bemalte Leinwand hervor. Diese drehte er es um und Harry´s Augen fielen auf vier ihm sehr bekannte Gesichter. Es waren die Gründer selbst, allerdings noch in sehr jungen Jahren, wie sie den ersten Spatenstich taten. Harry begann zu zittern, denn dies hier bedeutet Geschichte und nicht nur irgendwelche, sondern auch seine Familiengeschichte. Völlig gebannt blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf die Pergamente und während er dies tat, fiel ihm bei den ganzen losen Seiten etwas auf. Etwas das aber nur zu erkennen war, wenn man sich die ganzen umherliegenden Pergamente genauer betrachtete. Es waren zwei kleine Löcher, die jedes am linken Rand hatte.

„Was sind das für Löcher, Professor?", fragte Hermine, der dies auch aufgefallen war.

„Sie dienen zum Binden, Ms Granger. All diese Pergamente gehören zu einem der historisch bedeutendsten Bücher der Zaubererwelt. Und wenn ich ihnen den Namen nenne, werden sie ohnmächtig." Erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern.

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch Schatz, er meint DEIN Buch der Bücher „**_Die Geschichte Hogwarts_**", sagte Chris mit einem Lachen und alle schauten ihn an.

„Er hat recht Ms. Granger, es handelt sich hierbei um das Tagebuch der Gründer oder vielmehr um all ihre Träume, Wünsche und Zauber, welche sie in Hogwarts vereinen wollten. Das, was sie als die Geschichte Hogwarts kennen, beginnt wenn sie sich genau erinnern erst, erst zwei Jahre nach der Eröffnung der Schule und nach dem großen Brand."

Wieder starrten alle den Direktor an und er erzählte ihnen ein weiteres Geheimnis, welches nur die Direktoren der Schule in kleinen Ansätzen wussten.

„Wie ihr vielleicht wisst oder auch schon am eigenen Leib erfahren habt, umgeben Hogwarts starke, undurchdringliche Schutzzauber, die es vor allen möglichen Feinden, aber auch den Naturgewalten schützen sollen. Dies war aber nicht von Anfang an so. Den wenigen Überlieferungen nach, gab es gleich nach der Eröffnung der Schule eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Lords der angrenzenden Ländereien. Godric war zwar der Eigentümer ( ich hoffe das ist jetzt richtig geschrieben. grins), doch da sein Geburtshaus, das Schloss derer zu Gryffindors, viel weiter im Süden lag, beanspruchte jemand anderes dieses fruchtbare Land. Es kam trotz des Eingreifens des Königs zum Streit und Hogwarts brannte fast gänzlich nieder. Aber mit Hilfe des Stabes wurde es neu aufgebaut und die ersten wirklich effektiven Muggelabwehrzauber entstanden."

Die vier Schüller waren überwältigt von dieser Geschichte und selbst Harry und Chris schienen nichts davon zu wissen.

„Ja aber wie kommen die Pläne hier her ? Hat sie denn nie jemand vermisst ?" Fragte Ginny und sah den Direktor fassungslos an.

„Ms. Weasley, dies ist eine Sache, auf die ich mal keine Antwort habe. Und ich glaube auch niemand anderes, wir reden hier schließlich von tausend Jahren Geschichte. Meine Vermutung wäre, dass sie Salazar nach seinem Streit mitgenommen hat, um seine Kammer des Schreckens geheim zu halten. Denn wenn sie sich dies hier mal ansehen, scheint sich meine Vermutung zu bestätigen."

Dumbledore deutete dabei auf eines der letzteren Pergamente und mit offenem Mund sahen die vier Schüler darauf. Als Überschrift war zu lesen „Letzter Umbau, 1. September 1997" und man konnte die genauen Umrisse des deutschen Flügels sehen.

„Professor, meinen sie etwa, die Originalpläne arbeiten ähnlich wie meine Karte ?" Fragte Harry und Dumbledore nickte.

„Das sagt uns aber immer noch nicht, wie die Pläne hier her kamen, in den Besitz der Schwarzenbergs. Oder glauben sie, meine Familie hat etwas mit Salazar Slytherin zu tun ?" Fragte Chris leicht verunsichert und sah den Professor an.

„Nein Mr. Wels mit Salazar´s Familie haben sie nichts gemein. Aber mit seiner Faszination für Zaubertränke und dem damit verbundenen Forscherdrang. Außerdem war die Familie der von Schwarzenbergs bekann für ihre Geschichtssucht, verzeihen sie mir den Ausdruck und es ist nur verständlich, dass die Pläne im Laufe der Jahre ihren Platz hier gefunden haben. Augustus selbst hatte mir vor dem Krieg eine Überraschung versprochen. Aber wie es im Krieg nun mal ist. Menschen sterben und Wissen geht verloren."

Harry sah zu seinem Freund auf und erkannte, dass der Blonde mit einem Mal sehr ruhig geworden war. Dann ging sein Blick zu Hermine und der Lockenkopf zog Chris in ihre Arme.

Kurz darauf begannen alle Fünf allerdings die alten Pergamente genauestens zu untersuchen und ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei auf den Plänen der ersten Jahre, als die Gründer selbst noch in der Schule tätig waren und hier lebten. Hier war es erneut Ginny, die alle einen entscheidenden Ruck nach brachte, als sie den Grundriss der Großen Halle vor ihren Freunden mit einem Lächeln ausbreitete und freudig bemerkte, dass diese sich bis auf den Kamin fast überhaupt nicht veränderte hat.

„Welchen Kamin ?", fragte Harry daraufhin und sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen an.

„Na den da", erwiderte Ginny spitz und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Wand, wo in der jetzigen Zeit der Lehrertisch stand, genau unter dem großen Hogwartswappen. Außerdem gab es auf dem Pergament eine kleine extra eingerahmte Handzeichnung vom Kamin und Hermine versuchte die im Kaminsims eingemeißelte Inschrift zu übersetzen.

Der Lockenkopf brauchte dafür allerdings zwanzig Minuten und war danach noch ratloser als vorher. Chris, seinerseits mit den Verteidigungsplänen des Schlosses beschäftigt, schien dies zu bemerken und fragte seine Liebste.

„Hermine was ist ? Stimmt was mit der Gravur nicht ?"

„Ach ich weiß nicht so recht Chris. Irgendwas stimmt nicht oder passt nicht ins Bild. Ich meine, ich habe die Inschrift übersetzt, doch es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn."

„Wieso ?" Fragte der Blonde, legte sein Pergament aus der Hand und blickte seiner Freundin über die Schulter..

„Ganz einfach Chris, würdest du auf einen Kaminsims, welcher gut dreißig Meter von der Tür der Großen Halle entfernt steht, eingravieren

**_Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts_** ?"

Auf diese Aussage hin sahen alle den Lockenkopf überrascht an und Harry war nach kurzem Überlegen und bei genauer Betrachtung der Ausmaße der Halle, der gleichen Meinung, wie seine beste Freundin.

„Du hast recht Schatz, das würde ich nicht. So ein Gruß gehört eigentlich über den ein... Moment mal"

Der Kopf des Blonden flog herum und er begann plötzlich die Pläne scheinbar wahllos zu durchsuchen. Harry fragte seinen Freund, was das soll. Doch der Blonde sagte nur etwas von, er suche die Pläne der Ländereien.

„Die habe ich Mr. Wels", kam es von Dumbledore und der Direktor breitete das von ihm gerade betrachtete Pergament vor ihnen aus.

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren, was sie suchen ?" Fragte der alte Zauberer danach an den Blonden gewand und Chris antwortete,

„Natürlich Professor, wenn sie mir vorher eine Frage beantworten. Wie lange gibt es Hogsmeade ?"

Harry sah, wie der Direktor nachdachte, doch im kam nicht in den Sinn, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte. Schließlich bemerkte er, wie Chris auf der Karte die Konturen des Waldes nachfuhr und außerdem mit einem schnell beschworenen Stift, einen geschwungenen Strich in die Landschaft einzeichnete. Bevor er aber genau erkennen konnte, was dieser darstellen sollte, sprach der Direktor wieder.

„Also, die erste Erwähnung des Ortes wird auf das Jahr 1312 datiert. Aber wieso erscheint ihnen diese Jahreszahl so wichtig ?"

„Ganz einfach Professor, die Zauberer sind für viele Sachen bekannt, doch die meisten jetzt alltäglichen Erfindungen kamen alle aus den Köpfen der Muggel. Und da sie ein sehr gebildeter Mann sind, frage ich sie, was ihnen das Jahr 1769 und der Name James Watt sagt ?"

Harry schaute auf zum Direktor und wieder sah er, dass der alte Zauberer wusste, wer gemeint war. Dann plötzlich kam eine weitere Erkenntnis beim Direktor hinzu und er fragte nur zwei kleine Worte „Wie dann". Dies war dann der Zeitpunkt, als Hermine, welche die ganze Zeit zwischen den Beiden hin und her geschaut hatte, der Kragen platzte und sie zuerst ihren Freund und dann zu Harry´s Verblüffung auch den Direktor anfuhr.

„Könnte uns mal einer von euch Beiden erklären was so Wichtiges an James Watt und seiner Dampfmaschine ist."

Harry war gelinde gesagt erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch und auch über die Tatsache, dass der Lockenkopf scheinbar genau über diesen Muggel bescheid wusste. Deshalb versuchte er sein Glück bei Chris und bat darum, dass die Beiden ihnen auch einen Tipp gaben. Chris lächelte daraufhin und sagte,

„Also Harry, James Watt war, wie meine Liebste es uns gerade so sanftmütig verraten hat, der Erfinder der Dampfmaschine. Die Frage, welche uns, und ich meine damit den Direktor und mich, beschäftig ist, wie sind die Schüler von allen Teilen Englands nach Hogwarts gekommen, wenn der Hogwarts Express doch erst nach diesem Ereignis entstanden sein kann."

Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Der Hogwarts Express gehörte schließlich zu Hogwarts, wie das Schloss selbst. Das es ihn erst seit so kurzer Zeit gab, daran hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht einmal gedacht und mit einem Mal machten die beiden Worte „Wie dann" auch Sinn. Fragend wandte Harry seinen Kopf zu Dumbledore und dieser schien wieder in Gedanken zu sein. Dann, nach gut zehn Minuten Ruhe, räusperte er sich und sagte,

„Also, soweit ich weiß, wurden die Schüler eine ganze Zeit von den verschiedensten Lehrern zu ihren Familien gebracht. Apparation war damals eine weit verbreitete Reisemöglichkeit. Und sie wurde schon in der vierten Klasse gelehrt. Etwas, das mit der Entwicklung des Flohnetzwerkes und der Erkenntnis, das Apparation zu Wachstumsstörungen bei den Kindern führen kann, verboten wurde bzw. das Alter wurde heraufgesetzt."

„Ja aber Professor", warf Hermine ein, „Der erste dokumentierten Apparationsversuche stammen aus dem Jahre 1154 und es dauerte noch weitere zwanzig Jahre bis man es perfektioniert hatte."

„Und wieder haben sie Recht Ms. Granger. Dies bringt uns allerdings zur ursprünglichen Frage, wie kamen die Kinder her."

Alle fünf Zauberer sahen sich fragend an und begannen lange und in einer geisterhaften Stille zu grübeln. Schließlich war es Harry, der mit den Bildern der vier Gründer vor seinem Auge, diese Stille durchbrach und laut fragte,

„Was ist, wenn Helga eine Art dauerhaftes Elementarportal erschaffen hat ? Weißt du Hermine, so wie dein Auge der Elemente, nur größer. Und was wäre, wenn sie es so geschaffen hätte, dass es nur zu bestimmten Punkten, sagen wir mal Sammelpunkten, geführt hat."

„Du meinst, zu Punkten, wie die Geburtsstätten der Gründer ?" Warf Ginny ein und alle starrten den Rotschopf entsetzt an.

„Das ist es", rief Dumbledore und sprang überraschenderweise auf, „Der Kamin war der ursprüngliche Eingang zum Schloss und so haben sie die jungen Hexen und Zauberer her gebracht. Das Haupttor entstand erst später, als man den Weg nach Hogsmeade anlegte."

„Aber warum sucht und zerstört Voldemord dann die Geburtsstätten der Gründer ?" Fragte Hermine und sah, wie der Direktor daraufhin immer blasser wurde.

„Er will ins Schloss. Bei Merlin, er will den alten Weg nutzen, um in Hogwarts einzudringen."

„Aber wie soll das gehen, Professor ? Der Kamin ist doch weg und Helga Huffelpuff schon fast tausend Jahre tot." Fragte Harry, obwohl ihm der Gedanke an den Kamin und der damit verbundenen Schwachstelle etwas Unbehagen verursachte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Harry. Helga mag tot sein, doch ihre Magie könnte noch leben. Außerdem war sie die Letzte der vier Gründer und sehr stolz auf ihr Können. Wenn sie also das Portal damals so geschaffen hat, dass es nur von den Gründern selbst oder dessen mögliche Nachfahren benutzt werden konnte, dann ist anzunehmen, dass es noch heute vorhanden ist. Ich denke lediglich der Kamin musste der Zeit weichen, da keiner die Macht besaß das Portal zu nutzen und er ist dann irgendwann in Vergessenheit geraten."

„Und was können wir jetzt tun, Professor ?" Fragte Ginny und sah in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Direktors.

„So schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück kehren und überprüfen, ob unsere Vermutung stimmt." Antwortete der alte Zauberer.

Daraufhin rief Chris nach Trexus und bat seinen Elfen, alles Notwendige für ihre Rückkehr vorzubereiten. Eine Stunde später waren sie auch bereit und bepackt mit jeder Menge Bücher und Pergamenten. Chris hatte die Schutzzauber der Bibliothek verändert und sie auf den Konferenzraum in dem sie sich alle zu ihren Meetings trafen ausgeweitet. Somit sollte verhindert werden, dass Unbefugte zu diesem Material Zugang hatte.

Chris hielt den Portschlüssel wieder in die Mitte und alle fasten ihn an. Im nächsten Moment spürte Harry das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und machte sich bereit für den Sprung. Während er sich aber konzentrierte, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige allerdings, dass sein blonder Freund den Portschlüssel wieder los ließ. Bevor er aber reagieren konnte, waren sie schon verschwunden.

Kaum auf sicheren Füßen gelandet schaute sich Harry um, ob er sich die Sache mit Chris nicht nur eingebildet hatte, doch es war wahr. Sein Freund war weg und im nächsten Moment schien dies auch Hermine zu bemerken, denn ihr aufgeregter Schrei schallte von den steinernen Wänden der Großen Halle wieder.

„CHRIS, Harry hast du Chris gesehen ?", fragte sie mit entsetztem Gesicht, doch der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht so recht, was er ihr antworten soll.

Harry´s Blick ging zu Dumbledore und dieser schien ebenso ratlos. Allerdings trug der alte Zauberer auch eine Unmenge an Pergamenten und legte diese auch erst mal auf den Huffelpufftisch, bevor er sich richtig umschaute.

„Hast du gesehen, ob ihm was passiert ist ?" Fragte der Direktor an Harry gewandt und der Gryffindor wollte schon mit dem Kopf schütteln, als sein Blick auf Trexus fiel. Der kleine Elf, eben noch mit ihnen hier her gereist, war sofort nach ihrer Landung losmarschiert und stand nun kurz vor Hagrid. Dort, so sah es Harry, bedeutete er dem Wildhüter sich nach unten zu beugen und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Was es war, verstand Harry nicht, doch anhand der plötzlich strahlenden Augen seines großen Freunden, bekam Harry eine Ahnung.

„Nein Professor, soweit ich sehen konnte, ging es Chris gut. Aber..., er deutete auf Hagrid und Trexus, die dabei waren die Halle zu verlassen, ... ich denke unser blonder Freund hatte noch was vor und er wird bald hier eintreffen."

„Wie kommst du darauf ?" Fragte der Direktor leicht verstört und Harry grinste.

„Weil mir Trexus zu ruhig erscheint, im Anbetreff, dass sein Herr verschwunden ist. Und außerdem denke ich, dass unser Freund nicht allein hier eintreffen wird. Er wird in Begleitung kommen, einer Begleitung die vor allem Hagrid das Herz höher schlagen lässt."

Hermine, welche die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen gehört hatte, schaute nun verwirrt zwischen den Beiden und der Tür der halle hin und her. Dann allerdings weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie fragte Harry mit zweifelndem Ton,

„Du glaubst doch nicht, er bringt den Greifen mit ? Harry sag, dass er das nicht tut."

„Natürlich nicht", lachte Harry los, „ aber ich denke er bringt Sarafino hier her und Trexus hat Hagrid sicherlich gebeten, die Gatter herzurichten, damit die Tiere in Sicherheit sind."

„Sarafino ?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry erkannte Ron.

„Hey Ron, wie geht's ?" Fragte Harry lächelnd und der Rothaarige sagte, „Alles Ok"

Zwei Minuten später betraten weitere Schüler die Halle, da es allmählich Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde. Schließlich kamen auch Professor Mc Gonnagal und Remus und begrüßten die kleine Gruppe herzlich.

„Albus, ich bin so froh, dass ihr zurück seid." Sagte Harry´s Hauslehrerin und der Schwarzhaarige glaubte erneut seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Hatte Professor Mc Gonnagal wirklich gerade die Hand des Direktors gedrückt, während dieser Remus und den anderen Professoren erklärte, dass heute nach dem Essen noch ein Treffen stattfinden würde ? Was hatte die zu bedeuten ?"

Im nächsten Moment trafen sich Harry´s Augen mit denen des Direktors und er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. Harry begann zu grinsen und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch. Dort ließen sich dann auch Hermine und Ginny nieder. Beide schienen noch nicht verkraftet zu haben, dass Chris sie nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht hat. Schließlich erschien das Essen und Harry musste während der ganzen Zeit Fragen über das Greifennest beantworten. Allerdings ließ der Gryffindor einige wichtige Sachen weg und außerdem bemerkte er, dass während er mit den Fragen beschäftigt, sich die Augen seiner beiden Freundinnen immer öfter in Richtung der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch bewegten. Harry ahnte, warum dies so war. Es ging um den Kamin, welcher dort einst gestanden haben muss.

Gegen Acht dann, wurden die Schüler aufgefordert in ihre Häuser zu gehen und nur einige Wenige, wie Neville, Susan oder Ron und Luna durften zurück bleiben und sich dem Treffen der Lehrer mit den vier Zurückgekehrten anschließen. Zu aller Überraschung fand das Treffen heute mal nicht im Arbeitszimmer statt, sondern Dumbledore bat alle an den Lehrertisch zu kommen. Schnell wurden noch ein paar Stühle beschworen und das Treffen galt als eröffnet.

Zuerst gab der Direktor einen kleinen Eindruck vom Greifennest, wobei er seine Reise nach Alaska aber verschwieg. Harry musste schmunzeln, als Dumbledore meinte, dass sie nach einer ruhigen Nacht, dann auch die wichtigeren Sachen in der Bibliothek gefunden haben. Allerdings durchfuhr die Halle ein Stöhnen, als man auf den Greifen und die Einhörner zu sprechen kam und Harry erzählte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch allen seine Vermutung über den Verbleib von Hagrid und Chris.

„Und sie meinen, er bringt die Tiere wirklich hier her ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal ungläubig, worauf Harry nur nickte. Schließlich kam man zum wichtigsten Punkt und Dumbledore bat alle sich zur Wand umzudrehen. Dann erklärte er, was sie heraus gefunden hatten und Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, die Elementarmagie von Helga Huffelpuff sichtbar zu machen.

Zuerst versuchte er es nur mit der Erdmagie doch dies wollte nicht so recht funktionieren. Auch Feuer und Luft brachte nichts. Deshalb versuchte es der Schwarzhaarige schließlich mit allen vier Elementen gleichzeitig und im nächsten Moment schmolz die massive Steinwand unter den Geschockten Gesichtern der Anwesenden, mit einem lauten Zischen dahin. Scheinbar hatten sich die Zauberer, welche die Große Halle vor vielen Jahren umgestalten hatten nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Kamin abzureißen. Denn kaum war die Wand verschwunden, tauchte dahinter ein mit Staub und Spinnweben überzogener Kamin auf, der jedoch in seinem Innersten einen Farbenwirbel aus sämtlichen Facetten des Lichtes wiederspiegelte.

Wenn man jetzt sagte, die Anwesenden seinen erstaunt, dann konnte man Voldemord auch einen Gelegenheitsverbrecher nennen. Harry hatte noch nie so viele offenen Münder gesehen. Zumal er hier vor einigen der erfahrendsten Zauberer Englands stand.

„Bei Merlin, was ist das ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal.

„Ein Elementartor", erwiderte Professor Flitwick fasziniert. „Aber nie hätte ich geglaubt, mal eines mit meinen eigenen Augen zu sehen."

Einige andere am Tisch schienen von den Lichtern des Tores regelrecht gebannt zu sein und erst ein Schrei aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle, holte sie zurück. Harry´s Kopf schnellte herum und er sah, wie Chris, welcher gerade durch die Tür trat, mit entsetztem Gesicht seine Hand hob. Aus dieser löste sich ein blauer Lichtblitz, schoss auf das Tor zu und in dem Moment, wo es den Wirbel traf, kollabierte das Tor mit einem lauten Knall.

Alle starrten auf den blonden Jungen und Professor Mc Gonnagal wollte schon losdonnern, als sie von Chris aufgebrachter Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry, du Idiot, was glaubst du, was du da machst."

Harry von dieser Art angesprochen zu werden verdattert, schaute seinen Freund schockiert an. Was hatte er denn getan ? Er hatte doch nur überprüft, ob die Magie von Helga Huffelpuff noch aktiv war ? Bevor er aber Chris fragen konnte, was denn so falsch daran gewesen war, donnerte der Blonde weiter,

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass deine Gryffindorgene stärker sind als die Macht von Salazar."

„Wie meine sie das Mr. Wels ?" Fragte Dumbledore unsicher und man konnte ein leichtes Unbehagen in seinen Augen feststellen.

„Ganz einfach Professor, wenn sie ein Tor öffnen, dann gibt es immer einen Anfangspunkt und einen Endpunkt. Was glauben sie also, was passiert, wenn sie das Tor hier aktivieren ?"

Auf diese Aussage des Blonden hin wurden die Meisten im Raum blass und Harry begann sich für seine Dummheit zu schämen. Chris versuchte ihn aber zu beruhigen und meinte, dass wenn er wirklich Salazars Geburtsort angewählt hätte, schon ein paar Totesser hier im Raum stehen würden. Daraufhin ging ein Murmeln durch die Gruppe und es war Dumbledore, der Chris fragte, wieso er sich so sicher war, dass Voldemord das andere Tor bereits gefunden habe. Chris lächelte leicht und sagte,

„Weil es sonst keinen Sinn machen würde, die anderen zu zerstören, Professor."

„Ja aber, wenn er dieses Tor schon gefunden hat, warum ist er dann noch nicht in Hogwarts eingefallen ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Weil es sehr viel Energie von einem verlangt, ein Tor zu öffnen und es auch offen zu halten. Voldemord ist nicht dumm Professor und er weiß, dass nur er es öffnen kann. Dies bedeutet aber, dass seine Anhänger hier ohne ihn auftauchen müssten und uns damit unterlegen wären. Außerdem würde er uns auf das Tor aufmerksam machen, da er sicher der Meinung ist, wir haben noch keine Ahnung. Und Harry ist ein Gryffindor. Er könnte das Tor blockieren."

„Blockieren ? Wie ?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Einfache Physik, halte das Tor auf und kein anderes kann geöffnet werden. Funktioniert ungefähr so, wie bei einer Telefonleitung. Und dies ist auch der Grund, warum Voldemord die anderen Zielpunkte vernichtet..."

„So bleibt sein Ausgangspunkt, sein Startplatz, der einzig mögliche für das Portal." Vollendete der Direktor die Erklärung des Blonden und alle starten die beiden mit großen Augen an. Es war dann auch Hermine, welche alle aus ihrer Starre riss, in dem sie ihrem Freund die Leviten las.

„Christoph Alexander Wels, was fällt dir ein, dich so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Staub zu machen ? Hast du eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe. ?"

Chris wurde daraufhin knallrot und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry. Dieser grinste aber nur und hob abwehrend die Hände. So blieb dem Blonde nur eine Möglichkeit und er verschloss den lauten Mund seiner Freundin auf seine Art, mit einem Kuss.

Die Lehrer lächelten darauf, mit Ausnahme von Professor Mc Gonnagal und sahen den Blonden im nächsten Moment mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. Chris trennte sich wieder von Hermine und bemerkte ihre Blicke.

„Was ist ?", fragte er cool.

„Frag nicht so blöd, wo sind sie ?" Erwiderte Harry und sein Freund begann zu grinsen.

_Backflash_

„_Trexus, wenn du nachher mit den anderen zurück reist, dann begib dich sofort nach eurer Ankunft zu Hagrid, du weißt schon, der Wildhüter und fragst ihn, ob er die Gatter für ein paar Einhörner herrichten kann. Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach Sarafino begeben und ihn bitten, uns im Kampf gegen Voldemord zu unterstützen. Ich habe nämlich in Großvaters Tagebuch gelesen, dass er Sarafino für diese Aufgabe, allerdings für Grindewald, gezüchtet hat und es in seinen Genen verankert ist."_

_Der kleine Elf schaute seinen Herren mit großen Augen an und wollte schon etwas erwidern. Doch Chris versprach, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde und dass es sich um einen Befehl handelte. Daraufhin nickte Trexus und kümmerte sich um die restlichen Sachen..._

_... Kaum das seine Freunde und der Direktor verschwunden waren, zog sich Chris seinen warmen Umhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wald. Dort ließ er seine Sinne kreisen und fand auch schnell eine frische Einhornspur, der er folgen konnte. Schließlich traf er auch auf eine kleine Lichtung und die sich dort befindlichen Einhörner._

_Noch nie, so musste es sich der Blonde eingestehen, hatte etwas so schönes und reines gesehen, wie diese Herde magischer Geschöpfe. Es musste ungefähr dreißig Tiere sein, ein Großteil davon Männchen. Alle waren leuchtend weiß und bei genauerer Betrachtung überragten sie allein mit ihren Schultern den Blonde um gute fünfzig Zentimeter. Chris war gefesselt von dieser Größe, zumal nicht einmal ein reinrassiger Percheron eine solche Größe erreichen würde._

_Während Chris die Herde beobachtete, versuchte er das Leittier, ohne Zweifel ein Hengst, auszumachen. Doch er erkannte kein Tier, welches sich in irgendeiner Form hervortat. Dann aber traf ein Geräusch auf seine Ohren. Um genauer zu sein ein leises Knacken hinter ihm. Chris schnellte herum und sah nur noch Silber. Völlig erstarrt blieb der Blonde stehen, seine Stirn gegen ein mächtiges silbernes Horn gepresst. Dieses gehörte Sarafino, der den Eindringling offensichtlich schon bevor er den Wald erreichte, bemerkt hatte und nun seine ganze imposante Erscheinung einsetzte, um seine Herde zu beschützen._

„_Ruhig... ganz ruhig... mein Guter... ich will dir nichts tun, nur mit dir reden Sarafino." _

_Kaum hatte Chris den Namen ausgesprochen, machte das Tier einen Schritt nach vorn und der Blonde wurde an den Baum, hinter welchem er sich versteckt hatte, gedrückt. Das Horn immer noch bereit seinen Gegner aufzuspießen, begannen die Augen des Einhornhengstes blau zu leuchten und Chris spürte ein weiteres Mal innerhalb von zwei Tagen, wie sein Geist durchleuchtet wurde. Sofort ließ er alle Schutzbarrieren runter und mit geschocktem Blick hörte der Blonde plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Erst glaubte Chris er sei verrückt, doch Sarafino sprach zu ihm und wollte wissen, was er hier suche. _

_Was dann geschah, ließ den Blonde allerdings innerlich auflachen. Denn während er versuchte in Gedanken seine Worte zu wählen wie er es dem Hengst sein Anliegen am besten beibringen konnte, weiteten sich die Augen des Einhorns in Entsetzten und ungläubig fragte es, ob Chris es verstehe. Chris nickte, soweit es das Horn zuließ und Sarafino trat einige Schritte zurück._

„_Du bist ein Nachfahre meines Vaters", sagte die Stimme des Hengstes und Chris nickte erneut. Sarafino verneigte sich urplötzlich und bat den Blonde ihm zu seiner Herde zu folgen. In den nächsten beiden Stunden erzählte der blonde Magier dem Einhorn von seinen Entdeckungen und dem Krieg gegen Voldemord und nach dieser Zeit, willigte Sarafino ein, Chris zu begleiten. Schließlich war es seine oberste Aufgabe den Schwarzenbergs zu dienen. Chris versuchte dem Hengst aber klar zu machen, dass er nicht sein Diener sei. Sarafino ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen und rief seine ganzen Söhne, wenn man es so wollte, zusammen. Die Einhörner hörten ihrem Anführer stilschweigend zu und es wurde ein Beschluss gefasst. Jedes Männchen, das gewillt war mitzukommen hatte sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden._

_Allerdings, so bestand Sarafino darauf, müssten mindesten vier gesunde Hengste bei den Weibchen bleiben, damit die Erhaltung ihrer Art gesichert sein. Chris willigte ein, da er ja froh war überhaupt etwas erreicht zu haben. Dann traf ihn allerdings der nächste Schock. Denn es waren nicht nur zehn oder fünfzehn Tiere, die ihn nach Hogwarts begleiten wollten, sondern ganze zweiunddreißig prächtige und auf eine Art furchteinflössende Einhornhengste. Jeder mit einem silbernen, messerscharfen Horn auf der Stirn. Chris war beeindruckt von diesen imposanten Tieren und während e sich darauf konzentrierte ein Elementarportal zu erzeugen, verabschiedete sich Sarafino von seinem Weibchen und dem Fohlen. Dann gab er das Signal zum Abmarsch und in Zweierreihen durchschritten die Einhörner das Tor nach Hogwarts. _

_Kaum war das letzte Tier hindurch, ließ Chris das Portal zusammenfallen und apparierte in den Verbotenen Wald, zu der Stelle, wo er die Tiere hingeschickt hatte und wurde von Trexus und einem Wildhüter mit großen Augen empfangen._

_Backflash Ende_

„Auf der Koppel im verbotenen Wald", antwortete Hagrid mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die Frage von Harry und alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Dürfen wir sie sehen ?" Fragte daraufhin Professor Dumbledore, doch Chris wehrte ab.

„Nein Professor, zu mindestens nicht mehr heute. Es war eine kräftezehrende Reise hier her und wir sollten den Tieren ihre Ruhe gönnen. Außerdem ist es schon dunkle und wir würden eh nichts erkennen."

Der alte Zauberer sah dies ein und nickte verstehend. Außerdem war es spät geworden und somit beschloss Dumbledore, das Treffen zu beenden. Er wollte gerade seinen Entschluss bekannt geben, als eine schwarze Eule in die Halle flog und einen Brief vor die Füße des Direktors war.

Dumbledore hob ihn auf, öffnete ihn und während er das Pergament durchlas, wurden seine Augen immer größer und sein Gesicht aschfahl. Die einzigsten Worte, die Harry dann noch hörte, waren.

„Ein erneuter Angriff auf... die Winkelgasse...


	70. Kapitel 70

Ein gesundes und erfolgreiches Jahr euch allen und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Cap. Ist währen der Feiertage fertig geworden und hat glaub ich die bis jetzt höchste Wörteranzahl.

Doch bevor ihr es genießen könnt, eine kleine Bemerkung.

Ich weiß, dass ich es manchmal übertreibe und vor allem Chris als sehr mächtig darstelle ( war Anakin Skywa... ach vergesst das lieber ). Aber er ist nun mal meine Figur und Harry gehört JKR. Klar wird es zum Endkampf zwischen Rotauge und Grünauge kommen, doch bis dahin lasst mir meinen Spaß.

Also genießt es einfach und auch in diesem Jahr gilt, gebt´s mir.

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 70

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen über diese Nachricht, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick ging seine rechte Hand reflexartig in seinen Umhang. Dort umfasste sie Harry´s Zauberstab und das Stückchen Holz begann unter der aufkommenden Wut des Schwarzhaarigen zu zittern. Bevor Harry aber etwas Dummes tun konnte sprach ihn der Direktor an.

„Komm Harry, du und Mr. Wels seid die Einzigsten, die mich und Mad Eye am schnellsten dorthin bringen können."

Harry schaute seinen Mentor überrascht an. Doch schon im nächsten Moment verstand er, es ging um die Apparationsschutzzauber. Dumbledore müsste erst bis Hogsmeade laufen, um zu apparieren. Harry nickte und sah dann zu Chris, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass der Blonde noch in der Lage war mit zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Chris vor nicht mal einer Stunde ein Elementartor erschaffen und dies war nicht gerade eine einfache Aufgabe.

Sein Freund lächelte, wenngleich er auch sehr müde wirkte, nickte kurz und seine Hand ging in Richtung Moody. Dann fragte er Dumbledore nach einem sicheren Landepunkt und als der Direktor meinte, dass der Laden von Mr. Olevander am sichersten sei, schnappte sich Chris den Ex-Auroren und im nächsten Moment waren beide verschwunden.

Harry lachte auf und er würde wahrscheinlich nie den Gesichtsausdruck von Moody vergessen, als dieser plötzlich mit hinfort gerissen wurde. Dann fasste der Gryffindor den Direktor an die Schulter und konzentrierte sich auf den kleinen verstaubten Laden, wo er vor fast sieben Jahren seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. Zwei Sekunden später waren auch die Beiden verschwunden und ließen eine ganze Menge besorgter Gesichter zurück.

„Was glaubst du, was du da machst ?", Brüllte Mad Eye mehr aus Überraschung, als aus Zorn, als er erkannte, was Chris vor hatte. Da aber flog ihm auch schon der erste Fluch um die Ohren.

„STUPOR...", rief eine rauchige, alte Stimme und ein roter Blitz raste knapp am Kopf des Ex-Auroren vorbei.

„DECKUNG", rief Moody und beide sprangen hinter den Ladentisch.

Dann, die nächsten Sekunden, folgten weitere Flüche und die Stimme befahl ihnen, ihre Zauberstäbe wegzuwerfen oder noch besser sie zu vernichten. Chris wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber da stöhnte die Person plötzlich auf und Chris kam es vor, wie wenn etwas zu Boden fiel. Im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden auf den Beinen und als sie vorsichtig über die Theke schauten, sahen sie Harry, der kreideweiß über dem bewusstlosen Körper von Mr. Olevander kniete. Der Schwarzhaarige war am anderen Ende des Ladens appariert und hatte reflexartig einen Schocker geschickt.

„Shit, das habe ich nicht gewollte", fluchte der Schwarzhaarige im nachhinein, während er den alten Zauberstabmacher sachte wieder erweckte. Mr. Olevander öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Mr. Potter ? Albus ? Was macht ihr hier ?" Fragte er immer noch etwas benommen.

„Nun Ernesto, wir waren eigentlich hier, um zu helfen. Doch dann schienst du etwas dagegen zu haben und hast versucht Alastor zu grillen." Erwiderte Dumbledore mit seinem berühmten Funkeln im Auge und deutete auf Chris und Moody.

„Oh mein Gott, das habe ich nicht gewollt. Doch es hieß, es schleichen dunkle Gestalten durch die Gasse. Ein Großteil der Ladenbesitzer haben sich schon woanders eine Möglichkeit zum Übernachten gesucht. Nur ich kann nicht, zu viel brisantes Material lagert in meinem Keller " Sagte der alte Zauberer und mit zittrigen Händen entschuldigte er sich bei den beiden Zauberern hinter der Theke.

Chris fing an zu lächeln und meinte, sie hätten sich ja auch anmelden können und zwei Minuten später war die Sache auch schon vergessen. Schließlich machten sich Dumbledore und sine Begleiter dann aber auf den Weg aus dem Laden und in die Winkelgassen. Sie brauchten jedoch noch gute fünf Minuten zu Fuß, bis sie die ersten Anzeichen des Angriffs sahen.

Harry nahm, dank seiner Drachensinne, als erster den Geruch von verbranntem Holz war und je näher sie dessen Ursprung kamen, desto mehr verkrampfte sich sein Magen. Schließlich waren sie nur noch eine Straße davon entfernt, als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich etwas murmelte und losrannte.

Chris und die beiden anderen Zaubere schauten sich fragend an und Mad Eye fragte, ob sie verstanden hätten, was Harry gesagt hat. Chris sagte ihm, es hörte sich an wie „Zwillinge" und im nächsten Moment sagte ein blasser Albus Dumbledore,

„Bei Merlin nein, die Weasleys."

Sofort beschleunigten auch sie ihre Schritte und trafen schließlich an einem Gebäude ein, welches lichterloh brannte. Davor und zitternd am ganzen Körper, stand Harry. Chris trat behutsam an seinen Freund heran und fragte, ob er die Besitzer kannte. Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr seinem Mund.

„Ja Chris, der Laden, es waren Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Verstehst du ? Es waren Rons Brüder."

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich und voller Entsetzen wanderte sein Blick in Richtung des brennenden Hauses. Im nächsten Moment ahnte er das, was als nächstes kommen würde und nur mit großer Kraftanstrengung konnte er dem plötzlichen Drang seines Freundes in das Haus zu rennen, entgegen wirken.

„Nein Harry, sei nicht irre. Du kannst nichts tun. Lass mich erst mal nachschauen." Schrie Chris seinen Freund förmlich an und in selben Augenblick ließ er seine Sinne walten und durchsuchte das Gebäude nach möglich Überlebenden.

„Was tun sie da ?", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen und als sich beide umdrehten, erkannten sie eine Gruppe von Auroren.

„Ich schaue, ob sich noch Menschen, im Gebäude befinden." Erwiderte Chris leicht wütend, weil man ihn gestört hatte.

„Das können sie sein lassen", sagte darauf hin eine der älteren, „das ist magisches Feuer und solange, wie es schon brennt, lebt da drin bestimmt keiner mehr."

„Wie können sie nur so was sagen", schrie Harry plötzlich, denn seine ganze Gefasstheit, die Chris in ihm hervorgeholt hatte, war im nächsten Augenblick wieder dahin. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht und er war kurz davor den Auroren anzugehen.

Ein „bei Merlin nein" von Chris, der sich wieder dem Haus gewidmet hatte, war dann aber der entgültige Peitschenschlag und Harry sank weinend auf die Knien. Wie sollte er dies nur Ginny und Ron beibringen ? Wie sollte er seiner Familie sagen, dass die Zwillinge tot waren? Er hatte versagt, war der einzigste Gedanke, der plötzlich seinen Geist durchfuhr. Dann wenige Sekunden später spürte der Schwarzhaarige eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er blickte auf.

Es war Dumbledore, der Harry mit traurigen Augen anschaute und versuchte die Last von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. Im nächsten Moment ertönten mehrere Apparationsgeräusche und ebn noch fast leere Straße füllte sich mit Leuten. Größtenteils waren es weitere Auroren. Aber auch Presseleute von verschieden Zeitungen, denn Harry erkannte neben Rita Kimmkorn auch Mr. Lovegood. Als Letzte erschien schließlich Ministerin Bones in Begleitung mehrerer Ministeriumsangestellter und ihr Gesicht verlor angesichts des ihr sich bietenden Bildes, jegliche Farbe.

„Bei Merlin, was ist passiert ?", fragte sie entsetzt und wies einige Auroren an, gegen das Feuer vorzugehen.

„Ein erneuter Angriff Amelia", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger, aber keinesfalls unbeteiligter Stimme und ging einige Schritte auf die Ministerin zu.

„Dumbledore ? Lord Potter ? Sie hier ?", fragte die sonst so resolute Frau leicht verstört und ihre Augen gingen weiter suchend durch die Menge.

„Ja Ministerin wir sind schon da", stutzte Dumbledore, „ aber wieso überrascht sie das ? Ich war der Meinung, sie wüssten dies bereits. Schließlich war es eine Ministeriumseule, die uns die Nachricht vom Angriff überbracht hat."

Auf diese Aussage hin weiteten sich die Augen der Ministerin und sie erwiderte, dass dies nicht sein kann. Sie selbst habe erst vor fünf Minuten davon erfahren. Sofort gingen bei fast allen die Alarmglocken an und Harry selbst spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

Dann plötzlich brach die Hölle los und sämtliche Häuser im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern flogen nacheinander in die Luft.

„Alle raus hier und nehmt die mit, die nicht apparieren können", schrie Moody, während er sich und die Personen in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe mit seinem Stab vor umherfliegenden Trümmern schützte. Doch schon traf die Menge der nächste Schock, denn jegliche Apparation schien nicht mehr möglich zu sein. Es musste eine Schutzwand um das Viertel existieren, die sie einschloss. Panik breitete sich unter den Zauberern aus, zumal der nächste Flohnetzeinstieg bei Gringotts oder im Tropfenden Kessel war und diese Gebäude sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befand. Es kam zu den ersten Verletzungen. Allerdings nicht durch die brennenden Trümmer, sondern durch Leute, denen plötzlich egal zu seien schien. Harry und Chris kümmerten sich nicht darum, sondern versuchten mit allen Mitteln, die Barriere runter zu bekommen. Dumbledore machte sich unterdes, zusammen mit einigen der Auroren, daran das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch dies schien schwieriger zu sein, als der alte Zauberer anfangs dachte. Scheinbar handelte es sich bei den Sprengkörpern um Bomben, die mit Drachenspeichel versetzt waren, denn eine enorme Hitze stieg auf und selbst die Luft schien kurz davor zu sein, sich zu entzünden.

Ministerin Bones und ihre Gehilfen kümmerte sich derweil um die umherstehenden Leute und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Dies schien allerdings der schwierigste Part zu sein, da kurz nachdem die letzte Explosion verklungen war und jedes Haus im Umkreis lichterloh brannte, die kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemord durch die Luft hallte.

„Ich wünsche allen eine angenehme Nacht." Rief der dunkle Lord und während sein grausiges Lachen zwischen den Häusern widerhallte, erschien über ihren Köpfen das dunkle Mal.

„Chris", rief Harry angespannt, „spürst du schon eine Veränderung ?"

„Nein Harry", antwortete der Blonde nicht weniger schwer atmend, während sie versuchten die mächtigen Magiemuster, welche hinter der Antiapparationswand standen, zu manipulieren. Es war Harry´s Idee gewesen, nachdem er die Blockade mit seinem Aurenblick erfasst hatte. Es musste doch eine Schwachstelle geben ?

Harry wollte gerade einen erneuten Versuch unternehmen, als ihn eine andere Energiewelle traf und er erschrocken herumfuhr. Auch Chris und Dumbledore mussten es gespürt haben. Die beiden standen ebenfalls steif da und blickten sich suchend um.

„Albus was ist los ?", fragte Amelia Bones und alle umherstehenden Zauberer verstummten.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Es ist so, als würde gleich etwas hier erscheinen."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, bildete sich auch schon ein Wirbel aus verschiedenen Farbe und wanderte dann stetig und mit enormer Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der Trümmer von Freds und Georges Laden. Dort schleuderte der Wirbel eine Menge Dreck und Trümmer in die Luft, bis sich schließlich in der Wolke aus Staub eine gelblich leuchtende Kugel bildete. Sofort zückten alle ihren Zauberstab und mit skeptischen Blicken beobachteten sie, wie das Leuchten verschwand. Zum Vorschein kam ein eiserner rotierender Würfel mit einer Art Tür an der Vorderseite. Außerdem glühte er an mehreren Ecken und summte leicht. Harry und Chris waren schließlich die Ersten, welche den Mut besaßen, sich dem Ding zu nähern. Sie hatten es auch fast erreicht, als plötzlich die Tür wie von Zauberhand aufgestoßen wurde und Harry die Spucke wegblieb. Das letzte an das sich der Schwarzhaarige dann noch erinnerte, waren seine eigenen Worte „oh mein Gott".

Geweckte aus seinem Schock, wurde Harry jedoch wenige Sekunden später durch einen Streit zwischen zwei Menschen, die ihre Umwelt scheinbar noch nicht wieder wahr genommen hatten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, nicht so viel Energie...", sagte die eine Stimme verärgert und die andere erwiderte schnippisch,

„Aber es musste sein, oder wie willst du massives Eisen zum Auslösen bringen ?"

Harry glaubte immer noch nicht, was er da sah und mit zittriger Stimme fragte er,

„Fred ? George ? Seid ihr das wirklich ?"

Und zum ersten Mal nahmen die zwei Zwillinge ihre Umwelt wieder war.

„Harry ? Professor Dumbledore? Und,... oh Shit... Ministerin Bones ?" Fragte sie unsicher und blickten in die geschockten Gesichter, der Zauberer außerhalb des Würfels.

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht von Harry, als Rons Brüder immer blasser werdend aus der Eisenkiste stiegen. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie all das Chaos bemerkten und mit stotternder Stimme fragte Fred,

„ Oh du heilige Scheiße. War... waren wir das etwa ?"

Die einzigste Antwort, die der Zwilling jedoch bekam war eine Umarmung des Schwarzhaarigen und die Worte,

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr lebt."

Daraufhin wurde Fred leicht rot, klopfte Harry auf den Rücken und schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein Bruder fing daraufhin an zu lachen.

„Ja Harry, wir mögen dich auch. Aber würdest du uns nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit drücken."

Sofort lies Harry immer roter werdend Fred los und die beiden Zwillinge sahen sich erneut entsetzt um. Schließlich trat Professor Dumbledore an die kleine Gruppe heran und fragte,

„Mr. Weasley, wie kommt es, dass sie noch leben, nicht das es mich nicht glücklich macht, doch wir haben in ihrem zerstörten Laden zwei völlig entstellte Körper gefunden und nahmen an, sie seien tot. Und eine andere Frage ist, was ist dies bitte für ein Kasten ?"

Fred schaute den alten Zauberer schockiert an. Dann wanderte sein Blick in die Runde und zu den Trümmern ihres Ladens, bevor er anfing zu stammeln,

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor, das hier haben wir nicht gewollt. Ich meine wir sind immer sehr vorsichtig, was unsere Experimente angeht und diese ganze Zerstörung hier war ein Unglück. Das müssen sie uns glauben. Wir werden auch alles ersetzen ...

Dann wurde der Zwilling plötzlich blass, denn ihn schien ein anderer Gedanke zu treffen und mit weißem Gesicht fragte er,

„Wur... wurde jemand verletzt ?"

Dumbledore legte beruhigend die Arme auf die Schulter des Rothaarigen.

„Nein Mr. Weasley, keine ernsten Verletzungen, nur ein paar Kratzer oder Brandblasen soweit ich weiß. Und was noch wichtiger ist, es ist nicht ihrer Schuld gewesen, sondern es handelt sich hier um einen Angriff seitens Voldemords."

Daraufhin fiel dem Rothaarigen scheinbar der Mount Everest vom Herzen und er atmete erleichtert durch.

„Allerdings", so fuhr Dumbledore fort, „müssen wir klären, wer die beiden Toten in ihrem Haus sind und wir sollten versuchen hier heraus zu kommen."

„Heraus kommen ?", fragte George überrascht.

„Ja George", erwiderte Harry, „wir sitzen hier fest und können nicht apparieren. Und obwohl wir die Feuer an den umliegenden Häusern einigermaßen unter Kontrolle haben, versperren sie dennoch den Weg zu Gringotts oder dem Tropfenden Kessel."

Harry sah, wie sich die Augen des Rothaarigen weiteten und er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schultern. Fred schien unterdes nicht ganz so geschockt zu sein. Allerdings zeichnete sich bei ihm etwas Unbehagen ab. Chris bemerkte dies und fragte was los sein. Daraufhin sah der Zwilling etwas unsicher in die Runde und sein Blick blieb bei Ministerin Bones hängen.

„Na ja Chris, es geht um das Problem mit dem Festsitzen...

„Jaaa ...

„Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit. Doch ich weiß nicht so recht, mit all den Auroren und der Ministerin hier ?"

Dumbledore´s Augen begannen zu funkeln, als er das Gespräch mitbekam und er bedeutete seinem ehemaligen Schüler weiter zu sprechen. Der Rotschopf zögerte aber weiter.

„Mr. Weasley, egal was es ist, wenn es uns helfen kann, haben sie nichts zu befürchten." Mischte sich nun auch die Ministerin ein. Sie hatte schließlich von Susan gehört, dass die Beiden brillant aber nicht immer regeltreu waren.

„Es ist der Kasten hier Ministerin. Eine neue Erfindung von uns, allerdings noch nicht sehr ausgereift." Begann Fred und bat alle ihm zu der Eisenkiste zu folgen.

„Und was ist es ?", fragte einer der begleitenden Auroren, während er den Würfel skeptisch betrachtete.

„Ähm na ja, wir nennen ihn vorerst einen portablen Flohnetzeinstieg."

„WAASSS ?", rief Ministerin Bones laut und Fred zuckte zusammen.

„Ein Flohnetzeinstieg, wir wissen, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, doch wer uns kennt ?"

„Schon klar", sagte Susans Tante etwas unwirsch. „Und wie funktioniert er ?"

Daraufhin schien bei George der Geschäftsmann durchzukommen und er fing an in Verkäufermanier das Gerät zu erklären.

„Also, das Gerät besteht aus zwei Komponenten...

Rons älterer Bruder drückte auf einen Knopf an der Vorderseite des Würfels und dieser schrumpfte auf die Größe eines Fingerhutes. Dann nahm er ihn und steckte in an einen Ring, der sich an der Rechten Hand seines Bruders befand.

„... es handelt sich dabei um das Gerät selber und seine Aufbewahrungsschale, in diesem Fall dieser Ring hier. Wenn man nun verreisen will und es ist kein regulärer Kamineinstieg in der Nähe, nimmt man den portablen Kamin aus der Schale vergrößert ihn und klettert hinein. Dann funktioniert er wie ein gewöhnlicher Kamin und man reist zu seinem gewünschten Ziel..."

Die anwesenden Zauberer schauten die Zwillinge mit offnen Mündern an.

„Der Clou aber ist, dass der Kamin, oder vielmehr der Würfel einem folgt und in seiner verkleinerten Form in den Ring zurückkehrt, sobald man aus dem Zielkamin tritt."

„Ja aber ihr seid doch eben mit dem Würfel aufgetaucht ?" Fragte einer der Auroren überrascht und Harry sah, was er meinte.

„Sicherheitsvorkehrung Sir. Unser Kamin wurde beim Brand zerstört, hängt aber noch am Netzwerk." Sagte Fred schnell erklärend und der Auror nickte.

„Heißt das, wir können die Menschen hier rausbringen ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja Ma´am, wir müssen nur wissen wie viele Personen durch den Kamin reisen werden, damit er so lange hier bleibt, dass auch alle durchkommen."

Amelia Bones schaute den Rothaarigen mit einem gewissen Bewundern an und rief ihre Auroren. Insgesamt wurden es zwanzig Mann, die nun von hier zum Tropfenden Kessel reisen und sich dann um das Feuer von der anderen Seite aus, kümmern sollten.

Zwei Minuten später aktivierte Fred ihre Erfindung erneut und die Auroren rückten ab. Kaum waren sie fort machten sich alle anderen wieder daran, das Feuer, welches in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel hin brannte, mit vereinten Kräften zu bekämpfen. Eine Stunde später war es besiegt und die Eingeschlossenen waren frei.

„Professor Dumbledore, schnell kommen sie", erklang eine Stimme jedoch schon hinter dem letzten zu löschenden Feuer und Harry, gerade dabei, der Luft um einen brennenden Baum herum den Sauerstoff zu entziehen, folgte den schnellen Schritten des Direktors. Als sie wieder zum Stehen kamen, trafen sie auf einen jungen Auroren mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht, der neben einem seltsamen Gegenstand kniete. Dumbledore sah sich diese Art Lanze genauer an und seine Augen weiteten sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag.

„Harry, schnell zerstör es. Verbrennt es mit dem heißesten Feuer, welches du hast." Rief Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme und Harry richtete ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seine Hand auf die Lanze. Dann konzentrierte er sich und ein roter Feuerstrahl schoss aus der rechten Hand. Die Lanze verbrannte in Sekundenschnelle und eine blaue, mit Lichtblitzen untersetzte Energiewelle durchfuhr die Winkelgasse.

„Professor, was war das ?" Fragte ein leicht schwergängig atmender Harry.

„Die Ursache für unsere Falle. Es war ein altes, äußerst gefährliches Artefakt, welches seit langem als verschollen galt. Es war in den alten Zeiten bekannt, als die Lanze von Gierdock. Mit ihr soll ein Mann namens Groda, der die Waffe einst schuf, eine Ganze Stadt von der Größe Londons, unter seine Gewalt gebracht haben. Es heißt weiter in den alten Schriften dass, als er die Lanze mit seiner ganzen Kraft in den Boden rammte, die Stadt Gierdock eine unbesiegbare Macht umschloss, die alles was man unternahm um aus der Stadt zu kommen, verhinderte. Letztendlich ist ganz Gierdock nachdem sie Groda aus Wut umgebracht hatten, selbst untergegangen, da keiner mehr aus der Stadt kam und Lebensmittel beschaffen konnte."

Harry sah den alten Zauberer an und dann auf das Häufchen Asche. Wie war Voldemord nur an diese Waffe gekommen ? Und wenn er schon so etwas hatte, was dann noch ?

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da ein gewaltiger Jubelsturm durch die Winkelgasse ging. Denn kaum war die macht der Lanze gebrochen, ertönten zahlreiche Plopps und die berühmteste Einkaufstraße der Zaubererwelt füllte sich mit allerhand Neuankömmlingen. Harry erkannte Heiler aus dem St. Mungos, weitere Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellte und viele der Ladenbesitzer. Letztere teilten sich in zwei Gruppen. Die einen schienen atmeten glücklich auf, weil ihr Geschäft noch stand. Anderer brachen in Tränen aus, als sie die Trümmer ihrer Existenz sahen.

Harry fragte sich, ob es in der Zaubererwelt Versicherungen gab, solche, wie sie Onkel Vernon immer abschloss, wenn er wieder was teures gekauft hatte. Dann aber wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ministerin Bones gelenkt, welche von einer Traube Reporter umzingelt war.

„Meine Damen und Herren...", versuchte sie zu sagen, doch es brachte nichts. Schließlich war es Harry dem es zu viel wurde und er schickte zwei Blitze über die Köpfe der Reporter. Die Meute zuckte zusammen und sah sich um.

„Danke, ich glaube Ministerin Bones wollte etwas sagen", kam es genervt aus Harry´s Mund und Dumbledore gluckste.

Dann räusperte sich Ministerin Bones und nachdem sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, begann sie,

„Mein wehrten Damen und Herren von der Presse, ich kann noch nicht sehr viel sagen, doch heute Nacht sind wir erneut Ziel der verbrecherischen Machenschaften von dem des..."

„STOP", rief Harry leicht wütend. „... nenne sie ihn beim Namen, Ministerin. Er heißt Voldemord oder richtiger Tom Riddle."

Susan´s Tante zuckte unter der Stimme von Harry zusammen. Etwas, dass die anwesenden Reporter mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Kenntnis nahmen. Dann aber sah man, dass Amelia Bones nickte und aus ihrem Mund kam, wenn auch zögernd, das Wort „Voldemord". Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, schien sich bei ihr eine unsichtbare Schranke geöffnet zu haben, denn in den nächsten Sätzen wurde sie wieder so selbstbewusst, wie sie es vor Harry´s Einwand war.

„Also, wie ich gerade sagte, wurden wir heute Opfer einer Falle von Lord Voldemord, die scheinbar nur ein Ziel verfolgte. Nämlich den Menschen hier in der Winkelgasse Schaden zuzufügen und außerdem uns, das heißt Lord Potter, Professor Albus Dumbledore und meine Wenigkeit zu töten."

Ein aufgebrachtes Stöhnen ging durch die Menge, denn im Gegensatz zu Ex-Minister Fudge war Ministerin Bones trotz ihrer kurzen Amtszeit eine geachtete Person. Sie hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände und fuhr fort.

„Aber, meine Damen und Herren, wir haben überlebt und zwar durch einen unbeschreiblichen Zusammenhalt und gemeinsame Arbeit. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich auch allen Beteiligten von ganzem Herzen danken und sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf sie bin. Zu weiteren Fragen gibt es aber jetzt noch keine Aussagen. Wir müssen noch viele Sachverhalte untersuchen, um Genaues sagen zu können. Eines kann ich aber schon hier versprechen. Die Schäden der heutigen Nacht werden wir gemeinsam beheben."

Ein tosender Applaus ging durch die Winkelgasse und Harry sah, in vielen Augen, meist gehörten sie den geschädigten Ladenbesitzern, Hoffnung aufflammte. Dann aber spürte der Schwarzhaarige eine Präsens in seinem Kopf und er schloss die Augen. Sofort sah ihn Dumbledore besorgt an.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung ?" Fragte der alte Zauberer, da er Harry´s Zustand bemerkte und das vorhin zurück gekehrte Funkeln in seinen Augen erstarb. Dann drehte er sich sorgenvoll zu Chris um und sah, dass der Blonde, welcher etwas weiter weg bei den Zwillingen stand, ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen hatte. Allerdings grinste der Blonde und verwirrt schaute Dumbledore zwischen beiden hin und her. Schließlich öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder und nickte Chris zu. Der Blonde apparierte in der nächsten Sekunde zu Harry hinüber und beide gingen zu der kleinen erhöhten Stelle, wo sich Ministerin Bones befand und immer noch versuchte mit der Presse fertig zu werden. Diesmal übernahm Chris das Reden und er fragte laut,

„Ministerin Bones, geht es ? Oder sollen wir die Presseleute für sie verhexen ? Oder noch wichtiger, ist es uns gestattet, deren Wissensdurst mit einer weiteren Ankündigung zu stillen ?"

Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen erstarb jedes Gespräch und die Reporter sahen den Blonden und auch Harry neugierig an.

„An welche Information hatten sie gedacht, Graf von Schwarzenberg ?" Fragte Amelia Bones und die Verwendung des Titels des Blonden, sorgte für ein Stöhnen unter den Anwesenden und ein verstimmtes Gesicht von Chris. Scheinbar wusste nicht jeder um den Status der Blonden.

„Ganz einfach Ministerin, wir, dass heißt Harry und ich selbst, denken, dass in dieser schwierigen Zeit, in der die Leute eh schon weniger ausgeben, aus Angst sie könnten bei ihren Einkäufen auf offener Straße angegriffen werden, sollte man den heute hier geschädigten Ladenbesitzern unter die Arme greifen. Aus diesem Grund werden Harry und auch meine Wenigkeit je fünfhunderttausend Galleonen zum Wiederaufbau beisteuern."

Die letzten Worte des jungen Grafen ging in einem tosenden Beifall unter und es brauchte noch gute zwei Minuten, bis sich auch Harry zu Wort melden konnte. Als er es aber dann doch schaffte, gab er eine Bedingung bekannt.

„Die Zahlung erfolgt aber nur...", sagte er mit ernster Miene, „wenn die Ministerin, ihre Mitarbeiter und auch wir, für heute unsere Ruhe bekommen. Ich für meinen Teil bin hundemüde und außerdem erwartet mich jemand in Hogwarts"

Im nächsten Moment schauten die Reporter den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und Harry hörte, wie Dumbledore anfing zu lachen. Was danach geschah, brannte sich in Harry´s Gedächtnis ein und würde für immer dort bleiben. Denn kaum hatten die umherstehenden Ladenbesitzer Harry´s Worte verstanden, wurden sämtliche Presseleute mehr oder weniger sanft aus der Winklegasse herauskomplimentiert. Harry fing an zu grinsen und Chris klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Da sag noch einer, du kannst nicht mit der Presse umgehen...

„LANG LEBE LORD VOLDEMORD..." schrie plötzlich jemand aus dem Hinterhalt und stürmte auf die Ministerin zu.

Harry, der sich als erster fasste, zog blitzschnell sein Schwert, dass er für alle anderen unsichtbar immer bei sich trug und sprang dem Mann in den Weg,

Daraufhin warf dieser, ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit blondem Haar und einigen Narben auf dem Gesicht, einen Dolch nach dem Schwarzhaarigen und ergriff danach seinen Zauberstab. Einen Schaden unter den Anwesenden konnte der Todesser, dessen Dunkles Mal unter seinem Ärmel aufblitzte, allerdings nicht mehr anrichten, denn Harry´s Geist schaltete reflexartig auf Verteidigung. Er blockte den Dolch gekonnt mit zwei Schlägen ab, schwang danach sein Schwert zielsicher im Kreis und binnen weniger Sekunden brach der Angreifer mit einem Röcheln und offener Kehle zusammen.

Erneut brach Tumult in der Winkelgasse los und die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Harry sah besorgt zur Ministerin, die kreideweiß auf ihren Knien hockte und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Zwei ihrer Auroren hockten sich neben sie, denn keine Minute später war die geschockte Frau abermals von Reportern in äußerst bedrängender Weise umringt. Dies war dann der Moment, wo Harry der Kragen platzte. Er ging energisch zwischen den Presseleuten durch und drückte sie auseinander. Dann bedeutete er Chris, ihm zu folgen und sich um die Ministerin zu kümmern. Der Blonde verstand und kam dieser Bitte nach.

„So, und nun zu euch. Verschwindet von hier und lasst uns in Ruhe." Schrie Harry jedem Reporter regelrecht ins Gesicht. Daraufhin empörten sich einige und ein sehr junger, durchgestylter Typ mit Notizblock und Feder meint,

„Aber wir haben ein Recht, diesen Angriff auf unsere Ministerin zu untersuchen. Unsere Leser haben ein Recht alles zu erfahren. Oder haben sie etwas dazu zu sagen, Lord Potter ?"

Harry trat an den Reporter heran, packte ihn am Kragen, drückte den Kopf in Richtung des totes Anhängers Voldemords und sagte mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entschlossenheit,

„Ja habe ich. Und zwar Folgendes. Verschwinden sie oder es ergeht ihnen wie ihm oder jedem Todesser, der mir ab heute über den Weg läuft."

„Was meinen sie ?" Fragte ein leicht nervöser Mr. Lovegood direkt an Harry gewandt. Eigentlich war Luna´s Vater schon vor Minuten los, um seine Story für den Klitterer aufzuarbeiten. Doch dann hatte er den Schrei gehört und war wieder umgekehrt.

„Ganz einfach, Mr. Lovegood", sagte Harry zwar immer noch laut, aber nicht mehr so zornig. „ Dass hier war ein direkter Angriff auf Amelia. Und er geschah aus Überzeugung, nicht aus Unterdrückung oder wegen des Impriofluches."

„Harry, wieso bist du dir so sicher ?" Fragte Mr. Lovegood und bekam von den anderen Reportern komische Blicke zu geworfen. Wie konnte es dieser Mann nur wagen, den Jungen der lebt, mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen? Außerdem war dieser Junge ein Lord ? Mr. Lovegood hielt allerdings von solchen Regeln genauso viel wie Harry und da es sich um Luna´s Vater handelte, grinste der Schwarzhaarige nur und antwortete.

„Wir haben vor kurzem aus einem alten Manuskript eine sehr interessante Begebenheit erfahren. Etwas, dass wenn man es schon damals nach Voldemords erster Machtergreifung bekannt gewesen wäre, der Zaubererwelt viel Arbeit erspart hätte. Es geht um das dunkle Mal, welches jeder Todesser als Erkennungszeichen trägt. Man kann dieses Zeichen nämlich nur auf freiwilliger Basis erhalten. Folglich kann keiner, wie früher behauptet, gezwungen werden, Voldemord zu dienen. Daher sehe ich ab heute jeden Todesser, der das dunkle Mal in irgendeiner trägt, als Feind freien Zaubererwelt an und werde ihn ohne zu zögern töten. Denn eines ist gewiss. Sie gewähren uns auch keine Gnade. Und vielleicht kann diese drastische Maßnahme auch dazu beitragen, dass sich einige Menschen genau überlegen, wem ihre Loyalität gilt. Der Zaubererwelt oder einem machtbesessenen Halbblut."

„Halbblut ?", fragte Luna´s Vater überrascht.

„Ja Halbblut, Mr. Lovegood. Denn die Ironie bei all ihren Idealen, welche die Todesser vertreten ist, dass Lord Voldemord geboren wurde als Tom Vorlost Riddle. Dem Sohn einer der letzten Nachfahren Salazar Slytherins und dem Muggel Tom Riddle sen."

Nach dieser Erklärung starrten die meisten Anwesenden den Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an und es brauchte einige Minuten, bis wieder jemand was sagte. Harry nutzte die Zeit und schloss sich den Auroren, Dumbledore und Chris an. Sie alle reisten mit Hilfe des portablen Flohnetzeinstiegs zum Ministerium und hinterließen eine Menge fragender Gesichter.

Kaum im Ministerium angekommen, wurde die kleine Truppe von einigen Köpfen der verschiedenen Abteilungen begrüßt. Einer davon war Arthur Weasley und der kleine rundgesichtige Mann kam sofort auf Harry zugestürmt.

„Danke Harry", sagte er und der Schwarzhaarige konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme ganz klar heraushören.

Als nächster war dann Chris dran und selbst vor Dumbledore schreckte Rons Vater nicht zurück. Jeder bekam eine Umarmung und Mr. Weasley wurde von allen mit einem Lächeln bedacht. Dann aber bat Ministerin Bones alle in ihr Büro und nachdem noch einige bequeme Sessel organisiert worden waren, machte man sich daran, das heute erlebte nochmals festzuhalten.

Die ganze Sache dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde und im Zuge der Gespräche wurden auch einige nicht ganz so erfreuliche Tatsachen bekannt. Denn der Angriff hatte im Ganzen zehn Zauberern das Leben gekostet.

„Zehn ?", fragte Harry noch mal leise mit bedrückter Stimme und er versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, dass diese Menschen Familien hatten. Was würde nur aus ihnen werden ?

„Ja zehn, Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore ebenfalls niedergeschlagen. „ Es handelt sich dabei um sieben der Ladenbesitzer, die in ihren Häusern starben, dem Todesser und den beiden Fremden im Laden der Weasleys."

Harry schaute daraufhin zu Fred und George und sah, wie ihr Vater seine Hand auf beider Schultern legte. Dann ging sein Blick zurück zu Dumbledore und er stellte mit leicht nervöser Stimme die Frage, ob man die Identität der Beiden schon ermittelt hatte.

Dumbledore schaute zu Amelia auf und die Ministerin blickte fragend zu einem ihrer Mitarbeiter. Dieser eilte aus dem Zimmer und kam zwei Minuten später mit einer Akte zurück. Amelia Bones las sie kurz durch und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Harry ?", begann sie, „ die Identität der Zwei konnte geklärt werden. Doch es ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Die beiden Personen hätten nie und nimmer da sein dürfen."

„Wer ist es ? Wer ist in unserem Laden gestorben ?" Fragte Fred leicht ungehalten.

„Eric und Wallice Zonko", kam es aus dem Mund der Ministerin.

Harry schaute leicht verwirrt, während George immer blasser wurde. „Eric ? Wallice ? Tot ?" stotterte der Rotschopf und einige Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

„Wer waren die Beiden ?", fragte Chris, da er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte.

„Es waren die Söhne von Gustav Zonko. Ihm gehört ein Laden in Hogsmeade, der sich mit den gleichen Produkten beschäftig wie meine Söhne." Antwortete Arthur Weasley mit niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Aber was wollten sie um diese Zeit in eurem Laden ?" Fragte Harry, obwohl im die Antwort schon schwante.

„Na was wohl ? Spionage natürlich." Sagte Fred, aber in seiner Stimme schwang eher Bedauern als Wut mit.

„Heißt das dann, sie waren am falschen Ort zu falschen Zeit ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones und Dumbledore bejahte ihre Frage.

Harry saß unterdes in seinem Stuhl und dachte daran, dass schon wieder unschuldige Menschen gestorben waren. Menschen, die mit dem Krieg rein gar nichts am Hut hatten und sein Wille Voldemord zu besiegen wuchs erneut. Während der Schwarzhaarige so dasaß und nur halbherzig zuhörte, als es um die weitere Vorgehensweise im Bezug auf die Zwillinge ging, Ministerin Bones war nämlich von der Erfindung der Beiden sehr beeindruckt und wollte sie gern für ihr Auroren eiterentwickelt haben, ließ Harry seinen Blick schweifen und dies in allen Aspekten seine optischen Fähigkeiten. Dabei bemerkte er im Fenster eine kleine magische Anomalie, die überhaupt nicht ins Zimmer passte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf und im nächsten Moment sah man, dass sein Blick etwas wütend wurde. Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich und in der darauf folgenden Sekunde stand Harry auf. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste und drehte sich zu Ministerin Bones.

„Amelia, wie schon vorhin gesagt, war dies heute ein anstrengender Tag. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir verschieben unser Gespräch auf später und Professor Dumbledore, Chris und auch die Zwillinge kehren mit mir nach Hogwarts zurück."

Die Anwesenden waren zwar von der plötzlichen Art des Schwarzhaarigen überrascht, doch andererseits hatte er auch recht. Deshalb stimmten sie zu und machten sich bereit, abzureisen. Bevor die Fünf aber durch den Kamin verschwanden drehte sich Harry noch mal um.

„Ach noch eins Ministerin. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn dieses Gespräch als streng geheim eingestuft wird. Die eben besprochenen Sachverhalte sollten möglichst noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit und außerdem könnte es unsere Suche nach Gregorin Hollinthworth nur erschweren. Er ist schließlich die Schlüsselfigur in diesem Krieg. Ich wünsche eine Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die fünf Gäste in Richtung Hogwarts und ließen ein ganzes Büro mit fragenden Gesichtern und eine, für nicht jeden wahrnehmbare Person zurück. Diese Person begann zu lächeln und verschwand lautlos von einer auf die andere Sekunde.


	71. Kapitel 71

Kapitel 71

Mit einem gekonnten Sprung landete Harry sicher auf den Füßen im Büro des Direktors. Dann trat er schnell beiseite, damit ihn Dumbledore oder einer der anderen nicht umrannte. Zwei Sekunden später tauchte dann auch schon der alte Zauberer auf, gefolgt von Chris und den Zwillingen. Kaum war er im Raum, sah Dumbledore Harry mit fragenden Augen an und diese blau funkelnden Lichter, hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille wollten nur eines wissen.

„Wer verdammt noch mal ist Hollinthworth ?" fragte der Direktor direkt und Harry fing an, geheimnisvoll zu grinsen.

„Niemand, zumindest niemand, der sie interessieren sollte, Professor." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige immer stärker lächelnd.

„Aber Harry", drängte Dumbledore, da er es hasste nicht alles zu wissen, „Du weißt, wie wichtig Informationen für diesen Krieg sind. Kannst du dir vorstellen was passiert, wenn die falschen Personen wichtige Tatsachen, wie vielleicht die Identität dieses Mannes herausfinden ?"

„Natürlich Professor. Und um dieses Risiko auszuschalten, habe ich Gregorin Hollinthworth einen wichtigen Auftrag zugedacht."

Auf diese Aussage hin weiteten sich die Augen des alten Zauberers. Er unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, doch Harry blieb stur. Etwas, das den alten Zauberer ganz deutlich an James Potter erinnerte. Einzig die Aussage des Schwarzhaarigen, dass er morgen nach dem Frühstück, falls es nötig sei, weitere Informationen über den mysteriösen Mann verkünden wolle, ließ Dumbledore aufatmen. Doch er würde nicht tatenlos dasitzen. Soviel stand schon mal fest.

Dann beschloss man aber ins Bett zu gehen. Mit Sicherheit würden Ginny und Hermine noch warten und deshalb beeilten sich die beiden Magier auch, um in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen. Die Zwillinge wurden derweil in einem der wenigen Gästezimmer untergebracht. Denn erstens war ihr Haus ja abgebrannt und dann wollte Dumbledore Gnade walten lassen und sie vor Molly Weasley schützen. Denn eines war gewiss, sollten Fred und George heute noch zum Fuchsbau reisen, würden sie nicht so schnell ins Bett oder besser, aus der knochenzermahlenden Umarmung ihrer Mutter kommen.

„Jetzt sag schon Harry. Wer ist Gregorin Hollinthworth ?" Fragte Chris leicht genervt, als sie beide kurz vorm Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum waren. Harry grinste aber nur wieder und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. Dann drehte er ihn zu sich und sagte,

„Macht dir wegen des Namens keine Sorge. Denn er wird wohl niemanden etwas sagen. Allerdings erfüllt er einen Zweck und auch wenn ich sonst nicht so bin, morgen wird jemand für sein Handeln bezahlen."

„Was meinst du, Harry ?" Fragte Chris überrascht.

„Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, Chris. Genau wie Dumbledore bei Snape, habe auch ich jemanden eine zweite Chance gegeben. Diese Person hat aber aus ihrem Fehler nicht gelernt und ist dadurch ein Risiko. Außerdem fühle ich mich leicht angepisst. Und das ist Etwas, das ich überhaupt nicht mag."

Mit diesen Worten erreichten Beide das Portrait der fetten Dame und traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Kaum im Herzzimmer des Turms angekommen, fiel ihr Blick auf eines der Sofas vor dem großen Kamin. Dort lagen Hermine und Ginny eng aneinander gekuschelt. Scheinbar war das Feuer schon eine Weile aus und so versuchten die beiden sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Chris begann zu grinsen und sagte im nächsten Moment mit lauter gespielt aufgebrachter Stimme,

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, Harry. Hermine betrügt mich und hier ist der Beweis. Dass es aber meine beste Freundin und deine Liebste ist, gegen die ich antrete, das ist zu viel... "

Harry starrte den Blonden an und wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Allerdings fragte er sich nur, ob dies gerade wirklich geschehen war. Die Mädchen waren allerdings unterdessen hochgeschreckt und Hermine sah ihren Freund entsetzt an. Dann bemerkte sie Ginny´s Arm um ihre Hüften und zuckte zusammen. Das Blut schoss in ihr Gesicht und kein Wort kam aus den sonst um kein Wort verlegenen Mund. Harry hatte bei diesem Anblick plötzlich keine andere Wahl, er musste einfach loslachen.

Ginny hingegen schien nun wirklich aus dem gleichen Holz, wie der Blonde zu sein, denn sie wirkte kein Wenig schockiert. Sie richtete nur sich langsam auf, küsste Hermine mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen auf die Wange und sagte dann angriffslustig zu Chris.

„Natürlich Blondi, wenn du dich in der Weltgeschichte herumtreibst, muss sich doch einer um das Wohl deiner Freundin kümmern. Und ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, der Anblick hätte euch geschockt. Ich kenne doch eure pubertären Gespräche im Jungenschlafsaal. Besonders nachdem die beiden Fünfklässler aus Ravenclaw überall herumposaunt haben, dass sie zwei Huffelpuffmädchen im Raum der Wünsche bei ihrem Liebesspiel überrascht haben."

Daraufhin fing Chris an zu grinsen und schnell zog er Hermine in seine Arme. Und während der Blonde seine Freundin erst mal richtig wach küsste, fiel Ginny Harry um den Hals.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüsterte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr. „Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Es heißt, dass die Winkelgasse angegriffen wurde und ihr gefangen ward."

Daraufhin horchte Hermine auf und sah besorgt zwischen Harry und Chris hin und her. Dann sah sie Ginny böse an. Denn offenbar hatte der Rotschopf diese Information für sich behalten. Harry atmete kurz durch und in der nächsten halben Stunde erzählten die beiden Magier ihren beiden Freundinnen alles, was sich in den letzten Stunden zugetragen hatte. Als Harry den letzten Satz beendete, hörte er Ginny und Hermine weinen. Chris versuchte seine Freundin zu beruhigen und auch Harry sprach Ginny Mut zu. Schließlich sei den Zwillingen nichts passiert und Voldemord würde diese taten bezahlen. Kurz darauf gingen die Vier ins Bett und schliefen schnell und sehr erschöpft ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Vier sehr viel später als sonst. Dies sollte aber auch nicht das Problem sein, da Dumbledore Harry und Chris schon verraten hatte, dass der Unterricht heute erst gegen elf Uhr beginnen würde. Er wollte da noch einige Sachen mit den Lehrern abklären. Harry öffnete seine Augen und sein Blick ging suchend zur Uhr. Es war viertel nach Neun und die Sonne schielte durchs Fenster. Dann drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu Ginny und küsste sie wach. Zwanzig Minuten später machten sich die vier Schüler auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Dort angekommen flog ihnen ein Beifallssturm entgegen, der die ganze Halle zum Beben brachte. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf und schaute zu Chris. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging unbeirrt weiter. Am Gryffindortisch angekommen, kam dann eine zweite Welle Applaus und jede Menge Fragen. Hier war es dann Hermine, die laut wurde und Seamus anfuhr, dass man ihre beiden Freunde doch erst einmal was essen lassen sollte.

Harry dankte seiner besten Freundin und schmierte sich seinen ersten Toast. Dann biss er voller Genuss hinein und sein Blick wanderte hoch zum Lehrertisch. Dort viel sein Blick auf Dumbledore und Harry sah, dass der alte Zauberer gerade einen Brief zugestellt bekam. Augenblicklich erstarrte Harry´s Kaubewegung und dies bemerkte Chris. Der Blonde folgte Harry´s Blick und sah, dass der Direktor fragend seine Stirne runzelte. Und das sollte schon was heißen, wenn man es durch die weißen Haare sah. Sofort ging Chris Blick zurück zu Harry und dieser grinste.

„Harry, was ist los ?" Wieso lachst du ?" Fragte der Blonde verwirrt und Harry antwortete.

„Ach es ist nichts Chris. Ich finde es nur lustig, dass unser lieber Direktor es einfach nicht lassen kann und immer versucht alles zu wissen."

„Was meist du ?"

„Na der Brief Chris, den er dort in seinen Händen hält. Dieser Brief wird unserem allwissenden Direktor gerade gesagt haben, wer Gregorin Hollinthworth ist."

„Und wer ist es ?", fragte Chris überrascht.

„War Chris, war. Denn Gregorin Hollinthworth ist vor einigen Jahren gestorben und war ein Nachbar meiner Tante."

Daraufhin fing der Blonde an zu lachen, obwohl er in diesem Moment nicht wusste, wieso. Deshalb wollte er Harry nach mehr Informationen fragen, als plötzlich Hermines Stimme erklang.

„ICH FASS ES NICHT", rief der Lockenkopf und knallte den Tagespropheten breit auf den Tisch. Sofort warf Harry einen Blick darauf und seine Augen weiteten sich.

ANGRIFF AUF DIE WINKELGASSE - LORD POTTER RETTET MINISTERIN BONES DAS LEBEN 

_Jawohl meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, gestern Nacht zeigte sich einmal wieder, wie heldenhaft der Junge der lebt, für andere einsteht. Denn ohne auf sein eigenes Leben zu achten, stellte sich Lord Potter einem Attentäter, welcher mit einem Dolch bewaffnet, auf die Ministerin zustürmte, in den Weg. Dies war aber nur ein kleiner Teil seiner heldenhaften Rettung mehrerer Mitglieder unserer Gesellschaft. Denn wie wir vor gut zehn Minuten erfahren haben, begann die ganze Tragödie, welcher eine Vielzahl von Häusern und auch zehn Mitglieder der Zaubererwelt zum Opfer fiel, schon viel früher. Es war, so die Angaben des Ministerium, kurz nach zehn Uhr gestern Nacht, als ein Feuer im Geschäft der Gebrüder Weasley ausbrach. Kaum von diesem Anschlag, als was ich es nur bezeichnen kann, informiert, eilte Lord Potter in Begleitung von Graf von Schwarzenberg und Direktor Dumbledore zur Unglückstelle. Als dann auch die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und die Ministerin selbst in der Winkelgasse eintrafen, geschah das unvorstellbare. Eine Antiapparationswand wurde erzeugt und zwar von einer längst verlorengeglaubten Waffe, der Lanze von Gierdock. ( genaueres finden sie auf Seite zwölf )_

_Lord Potter konnte dieses unsagbar gefährlich alte Artefakt aber mit Hilfe eines sehr mächtigen Bannzaubers unschädlich machen und somit einen Großteil der Auroren und Brandhelfer retten. Allerdings entkam der Attentäter, welcher die Lanze aktiviert hat und da man vermuten kann, dass er zu den Anhängern des Unsäglichen gehört, wird seine Identität wohl nicht so schnell geklärt werden können. Eines aber ist gewiss, Lord Potter und der alte ehrwürdige Direktor Dumbledore werden sich nun verstärkt darum kümmern, damit solche feigen Angriffe bald nicht mehr zur Tagesordnung gehören. In diesem Zusammenhang hat uns auch ein hoher Angestellte des Ministeriums verraten, dass eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben der Auroren nun sein wird, einen Mann namens Gregorin Hollinthworth zu finden und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nach unseren Angaben sei er die Schlüsselfigur in diesem Krieg und wir alle können nur hoffen, dass er noch am Leben ist._

_Fortsetzung des Artikels auf Seite 4-5 _

Kaum hatte Hermine aufgehört den Artikel weiter vorzulesen, erhob sich Harry lautlos und verließ die Große Halle. Zurück ließ er eine Menge fragender Gesichter und diese veränderten sich auch nicht, als der Schwarzhaarige wenige Minuten später mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück kehrte.

„Harry, was ist los ?" Fragte Ginny, da sie die Gemütsveränderung ihres Freundes bemerkte. Denn eben, während sie alle dem Artikel lauschten, wurde Harry immer wütender und nun, schien er sich über irgendwas zu freuen...

Miles Bromberg saß in seinem Büro und studierte die Zahlen der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Etwas, dass er seit gut einem halben Jahr so handhabte. Früher musste er sich dies nicht antun, doch da war er auch noch nicht der Chefherausgeber, der am häufigsten gelesenen täglichen Zeitung in der Zaubererwelt. Damals hatte er seinen Vorgänger immer etwas um diesen Posten beneidet, doch jetzt stellte der kleine Mann mit schütterem Haar und einer ziemlich alt wirkenden Hornbrille fest, dass dieser Job doch nicht so glorreich war. Gut die Bezahlung stimmte und wenn dann auch noch solche Ereignisse wie gestern Nacht auftraten, dann verdiente er auch gut daran.

Andererseits, so stellte Miles aber fest, brachten die Angriffe auch Risiken. Denn das Ministerium war in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade zimperlich, wenn es um brisante Informationen ging. Und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken dabei zu seiner besten Reporterin. Denn man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber Rita war ein Bluthund, der stets fündig wurde und manchmal fragte sich Miles, wie sie an ihre Berichte kam.

„NEIN", ermahnte er sich wieder einmal, „ich will es gar nicht wissen." Zwei Minuten später wurde der Chefherausgeber allerdings aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da ein gewaltiger Tumult sich hinter seiner Bürotür entwickelte.

„Was ist hier los ?" Fragte Miles mit lauter, autoritärer Stimme und riss seine Bürotür auf. Doch schon in nächsten Moment blickte er auf die Spitze eines Zauberstabes.

Dieser gehörte ungewöhnlicherweise einem Auroren und Miles verstummte sofort. Dann brüllte der Gesetzeshüter ihn an und bedeutete Miles mitzukommen. Ihr Weg führte sie vor bei an mehreren Arbeitsplätzen zu einem der größten Büros des Verlages. Der kleine Mann wurde augenblicklich immer nervöser.

Und schließlich erreichte die Gruppe von fünf Ministeriumsangehörigen das Büro von Rita Kimmkorn und ohne zu klopfen, rissen sie die Tür auf.

„Sagen sie mal, spinnen sie ?" Fuhre die Reporterin erschrocken aus ihrem Bürosessel hoch und hinter ihrem aufgedonnerten Kopf, machte sich die flotte Schreibefeder bereit, alles aufzuschreiben, was gleich folgen sollte. Die Auroren blieben aber unbeeindruckt und der augenscheinliche Anführer zog einen gelblich schimmernden Umschlag aus seinem Umhang. Er brach das Siegel auf, entfaltete ihn rasch und las vor.

„Rita Kimmkorn, sie stehen mit sofortiger Wirkung unter Arrest."

„WAS ? Wie ? Wer glauben sie, wer sie sind ? Ich habe Freunde in den höchsten Abteilungen. Wie lautet denn überhaupt ihre offensichtlich falsche Anklage ?" Schrie Rita zurück und die Überheblichkeit, mit der sie Versuchte den Auroren einzuschüchtern, brachte fast das Bürofenster zum Platzen.

Der angesprochene Auror blieb aber unbeeindruckt und Miles Bromberg glaubte ein kleines gehässiges Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln zu erkennen. Der Antwort, welche Rita bekam, ließ Miles allerdings erstarren.

„Hochverrat, führt sie ab."

Und bevor Rita Kimmkorn irgendwas unternehmen konnte, hatte man ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen und magische Fesseln angelegt. Auf dem Weg aus dem Büro schaute die größte Giftspritze der Magierpresse hilfesuchend zu ihrem Chef, doch Miles wusste im Moment nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Dann trat zu seinem Unbehagen auch noch ein weitere Auror an ihn heran und griff in seinen Umhang. Miles befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch ihm wurde nur ein Umschlag überreicht. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm er ihn und ging langsam in Richtung Tür. Als der Auror, dann aber seinen Zauberstab zückte, fuhr Miles ängstlich zusammen. Mit geweiteten Augen schaute er den Uniformierten an, doch dessen Aufmerksamkeit galt etwas anderem. Ein roter Blitz zuckte auf und im nächsten Moment schmorzelte die in der Luft schwebende flotte Schreibefeder in sich zusammen. Der Auror grinste und schaute dann grimmig zu Miles Bromberg. Dieser nahm seine Beine in die hand und machte sich auf den Weg, zurück in sein Büro. Dort öffnete er den Brief und sein Gesicht wurde blass.

Zehn Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür des Besprechungszimmers im Propheten und der Chefherausgeber sah seine Angestellten, welche zu einer eiligen Sondersitzung bestellt worden waren, mit ernsten Augen an.

„Miles, was ist los ?", fragte einer seiner Redakteure.

„Es... es gibt neue Richtlinien vom Ministerium." Erwiderte der kleine Mann zögerlich.

„Was für Richtlinien... wollen sie uns etwa die Pressefreiheit verbieten ?"

„Nein Rodger, das nicht. Aber wir müssen ihnen unsere Quellen teilweise offen legen. Und dann noch was viel wichtigeres", dabei fing er an zu zittern, „wir müssen alle zu einem Animagustest."

Daraufhin wurden mehrere Anwesende blass und Miles registrierte dies. Doch da er selbst nichts zu befürchten hatte, sollten seine Mitarbeiter selbst entscheiden, wie sie mit der Sache umgingen.

Harry saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und studierte einige Bücher aus der Privatbibliothek der Gründer. Genauer gesagt, versuchte der Schwarzhaarige herauszufinden, wo sich die exakten Koordinaten von Godric´s Geburtsort befanden. Doch dies schien alles nicht so einfach. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, obwohl er nach seinem Gespräch mit Ministerin Bones und der daraus erfolgten Verhaftung von Rita Kimmkorn, seine Laune hätte bessern müssen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten ergebnislosen Suchens brach der Schwarzhaarige deshalb ergebnislos ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht.

Heute hieß es mal wieder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Und auch wenn Harry oder Chris nicht mehr so oft an verschiedenen Stunden dran teilnahmen, so war der Gryffindor heute alles andere als desinteressiert. Schließlich wollte Hagrid gleich seine Chance ergreifen und seiner heutigen Klasse, Sarafino und die anderen Einhörner vorstellen. Harry hatte es heute früh erfahren, nachdem der Halbriese Chris regelrecht bekniet hatte. Immer noch musste Harry bei dem Gedanken an einen auf den Knien hockenden Halbriesen, grinsen. Chris hatte aber letztendlich zugestimmt, unter der Vorraussetzung, dass er dabei sein kann. So hatte Hagrid den Unterricht einfach mit Madame Sproute getauscht, da die Gryffindors eigentlich erst am Mittwoch wieder dran gewesen wären.

Harry holte sich seinen warmen Umhang aus dem Gryffindorturm und apparierte in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses. Dort traf er auf Ron und Hermine und alle drei machten sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald. Der Unterricht sollte wie schon die letzten Jahre zusammen mit den Slytherins zusammen stattfinden. Doch dies störte Harry nicht mehr so sehr, zumal Malfoy um einiges erträglicher geworden war. Klar führte sich der Blonde manchmal immer noch so auf, als sei er der King. Doch auf der anderen Seite schienen die Aufeinandertreffen mit Chris und die Ereignisse zu Weihnachten Wirkung zu zeigen. Außerdem hatte Jeanny einen sehr guten Einfluss auf den einstigen Eisprinzen und so war Harry eine Sorge losgeworden, um die er sich sonst hätte kümmern müssen.

Mit einer gewissen Anspannung erreichten die Drei das Gatter neben Hagrids Hütte. Klar hatte Harry die Tiere schon auf den Bildern gesehen, doch in Natura war es bestimmt ein gewaltiger Unterschied. Zu Harry´s Überraschung war das Gatter aber leer und so ging sein Blick fragend zu Hagrid, der gerade die restlichen Schüler heranführte.

Der Halbriese bemerkte den Blick seines jungen Freundes und sagte mit donnernder Stimme voller Enthusiasmus,

„Sie kommen gleich, Harry. Chris ist noch eine Runde mit ihnen reiten."

„Reiten ?", fragte Hermine verblüfft, Harry hörte aber auch ein wenig Wehmut heraus.

„Ja Hermine, der Große, ich meine Sarafino der Leithengst hat euren blonden Freund regelrecht dazu gedrängt." Antwortete Hagrid und fing plötzlich an zu lachen.

„Allerdings scheint unser junger Gryffindor nicht ganz so glücklich darüber gewesen zu sein. Musste ihn fast auf den Rücken des Einhorns binden. Reitet anscheinend nicht so gern."

Daraufhin lachten die meisten Schüler kurz auf. Ron nutzte dies und flüsterte zur Harry.

„Er reitet schon gern, nur nicht auf Pferden."

Zum Pech des Rothaarigen hörte dies aber Hermine und im nächsten Augenblick flog ein roter Lichtstrahl knapp am Kopf von Ron vorbei. Ginny´s Bruder schnellte herum und in die funkelnden Augen seiner Freundin.

„So war das doch nicht gemeint Hermine... „Versuchte Ron sich heraus zu reden, doch Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick. Rettung für den Rothaarigen kam in Form eines Wiehern. Dann schien die Hölle loszubrechen. Denn übernatürlich lautes Hufschlagen erschütterte die Luft. Was darauf folgte war ein Sturm aus Ahh´s und Ohh´s. Denn Chris kam angeritten und seine Angst schien wie weggeblasen. Hinter ihm tauchte im nächsten Moment eine Herde der prächtigsten Tiere auf, die Harry bis dahin gesehen hatte.

Die Luft schien zu glitzern und das Weiß der Einhörner blendete fast die ganze Klasse. Als dann auch noch die Sonne sich in den silbernen Hörnern wiederspiegelte, war Harry kurz davor einen Verdunkelungszauber herauf zu beschwören. Schließlich kamen die Tiere zum Stehen und erst jetzt konnten sich die Schüler eine Vorstellung von der Größe der Einhörner machen. Chris nutzte die ehrfürchtige Stille, grinste und stieg von Sarafino. Dann kam er mit dem Tier an den Zügeln zu Harry herüber und bedeutete Hagrid, dass er anfangen kann.

„Und Harry, was sagst du ?" Fragte Chris mit einem Lächeln und der Schwarzhaarige hatte nur eine Antwort.

„WOW... ich meine es ist der Wahnsinn, Chris."

Diese Aussagen kamen auch von den anderen und Chris begann zu strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Dann nahm er, zu aller Überraschung, Hermines Hand und führte sie langsam an Sarafino´s Hals. Der Lockenkopf musste sich dabei aber ganz schön strecken, denn die Größe des Tieres war beeindruckend. Harry sah mit einem Lächeln, dass Hermine etwas zögerte doch andererseits würde Chris sie nicht ermutigen, wenn es gefährlich wäre. Als Hermine schließlich Vertrauen in das Einhorn gewonnen hatte, wollte sie sogar darauf steigen und selber mal reiten. Chris schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und sagte etwas von, nicht in deinem Zustand und dass Sarafino sich erst noch an einen Reiter gewöhnen muss. Bei diesem Satz bemerkte Harry auch, dass sein Freund sich des Öfteren an den Hintern fasste und vermutete, dass der Blonde bei seinem Ausritt einiges an Schmerzen erleiden musste.

Als ihr Blich dann zu den anderen Schülern und Hagrid ging, mussten alle Vier schmunzeln, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich eine ganze Klasse Siebenklässler wie elfjährige Kinder verhielten. Jeder wollte die prächtigen und imposanten Tiere streicheln. Harry fragte sich, wieso sie dies überhaupt zuließen. Andererseits schien der Blonde mit Sarafino in Verbindung zu stehen und konnte die Einhörner in gewisser Weise etwas kontrollieren. Plötzlich geschah aber was, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Es ertönten mehrere hohe Schreie und ein gutes Dutzend der Schüler, sei es nun Mädchen oder Junge, brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Harry rannte alarmiert zu Hagrid und sah, dass sein großer Freund blass wurde. Offensichtlich hatte der Halbriese keine Ahnung was los war und die Erinnerung an seine erste Stunde als Lehrer kam ihm offensichtlich wieder in den Sinn. Deshalb blickte Hagrid hilfesuchend zu Chris.

Der Blonde drehte seinen Kopf augenblicklich zu Sarafino und ihre Augen schienen zu verschmelzen. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, da beide in Augenpaare in Türkis glühten. Dann brach der Blonde den Kontakt ab und fing an zu lächeln. Er trat an die ohnmächtigen Schüler heran und bedeutet den anderen, ihm zu helfen, sie von den Einhörnern wegzuschaffen.

Harry fragte sich, was dies solle. Eilte dann aber zu der Gruppe Schüler und beschwor etwas abseits einige Liegen. Darauf betten sie vorsichtig die Ohnmächtigen und Chris fing an sie sachte zu erwecken. Schließlich holte er aus seinem Umhang einige Fläschchen mit Pepperuptrunk und flößte sie den Schülern ein. Dann bat er Hagrid die Herde etwas auf Abstand zu halten und mit den anderen Schülern den Unterricht fortzusetzen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine bleiben jedoch an der Seite des Blonden und waren gespannt auf die Erklärung für diesen ungewöhnlichen Zwischenfall. Chris hingegen vergewisserte sich, dass die anderen weit genug weg waren und begann mit einem Lächeln.

„Erst einmal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich mich nicht richtig bei Sarafino informiert habe und ihr dadurch einige Unannehmlichkeiten hattet..."

„Ja aber was ist passiert ? Ich meine, ich bin doch sonst nicht so empfindlich ?", fragte Parvati Patil, einer der ohnmächtig gewordenen Mädchen.

„Nun Parvati, mein Großvater hat diese Tiere gezüchtet und sie sollten einst im Krieg gegen Grindewald als Waffen dienen."

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Gruppe und einige empörten sich, dass man dies nie und nimmer zulassen dürfte. Chris fuhr deshalb schnell fort.

„Ich weiß, sie sind zu schön für den Krieg. Aber es ist ihre Natur und sie sind auch nicht zu vergleichen mit den uns bekannten Einhörnern. Sie sind anders und in mancher Hinsicht sogar das ganze Gegenteil. Deshalb seid ihr auch ohnmächtig geworden."

„Wieso das denn ?", fragte Parvati erneut und Chris begann mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln näher auf das so schon unsicher wirkende Mädchen zuzugehen.

„Ganz einfach Parvati. Sagen wir mal so. Mein Großvater war ein Mann des Friedens und sein größtes Bestreben war stets, die Unschuldigen vom Krieg fernzuhalten. Deshalb können diese Tiere von einer bestimmten Gruppe nicht berührt werden."

„Was für eine Gruppe meinst du ?" Der Zwilling wurde langsam ungeduldig, obwohl ihr das wissende Lächeln des Blonden etwas Unbehagen bereitete.

„Einer Gruppe, der du noch angehörst. Und ich sag jetzt einfach mal, dein Vater wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf dich."

Parvati sah den Blonden überrascht an und im nächsten Moment wurde sie knallrot. Sie schaute sich unsicher und leicht verschämt um und stellte fest, dass die anderen nicht minder verlegen waren. Am meisten schien dies aber zwei Jungen aus Slytherin zu treffen. Harry sah, dass die beiden fast wieder ohnmächtig wurden und ihm kam ein kleines Gerücht über das Haus der Schlangen wieder in den Sinn. Seamus hatte mal in einer ihrer unzähligen Nächte im Schlafsaal erzählt, dass es für die Jungs aus Slytherin und ihren Ruf als reinblütige und alles übertreffende Zauberer, eine Schande wäre, als Jungfrauen die Schule zu verlassen. Kein Wunder, so dachte Harry, dass Malfoy immer so aufgetrumpft hatte, bis ihm Chris seine Schranken gezeigte. Dann aber riss sein blonder Freund den Schwarzhaarigen aus den Gedanken und sagte,

„Keine Angst, hört ihr. Ich habe die anderen und vor allem die Slytherins nicht ohne Grund so weit weg geschickt. Denn es ist ja wohl eure Sache. Und was Harry, Ron und Hermine angeht ? Da könnt ihr sicher sein, dass ihre Lippen verschlossen bleiben. So, und nun auf, die Stunde ist eh fast vorbei und nur dass ihr auf keine Dummheiten kommt, die Herde bleibt für euch bis zum Schuljahresende tabu. Ihr wollt doch nicht überstürzen, nur damit ihr die Einhörner streicheln könnt."

Bei der letzten Bemerkung wurden die meisten wieder knallrot und Chris bekam einen Hieb auf den Oberarm. Harry grinste daraufhin und bedeutet Ron mal auf Hermine zu schauen. Der Lockenkopf versuchte ihren Freund mit den Augen für seinen Kommentar zu erdolchen. Schließlich machte sich der Klub der Jungfrauen auf den Weg zum Schloss und Harry und die anderen machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid um ihm Entwarnung zu geben.

Dort angekommen, wurden sie Zeugen eines anderen kaum vorstellbaren Ereignisses. Denn Draco Malfoy, früher immer der Erste wenn es darum ging, den Unterricht zu stören, stand ruhig und in Gedanken neben einem der Einhornhengste und streichelte ihn, wie man es sich gar nicht von ihm kannte. Dann glitt die blasse Hand des blonden Slytherins beständig zum Hals des Tieres hinauf und keine fünf Sekunden später saß Malfoy mit einem gekonnten Sprung auf dem Einhornhengst. Harry´s ungläubiger Blick ging ruckartig zu Chris. Der Blonde schien aber genauso überrascht und schien nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Denn alle beschlich nur noch ein einziger Gedanke, nämlich den, dass dies hier in einem Blutbad endete.

Dann geschah es. Der Hengst bäumte sich auf und wollte den Slytherin abwerfen. Doch Malfoy hielt sich erstaunlicherweise gut auf dem Tier. Er musste zwar jede Menge Kraft aufbringen, um sich fest zu klammern, doch es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis der Slytherin in hohem Bogen vom Einhorn flog. Sofort wollte Chris zu Malfoy, doch Sarafino stellte sich ihm aus unbekanntem Grund in den Weg. Die ganze Klasse stöhnte überrascht auf und versuchte einen Blick durch die anderen Tierkörper hindurch zu werfen. Doch auch die übrigen Einhörner stellten sich quer und versperrten jeglichen Blick auf Malfoy und den Hengst.

Dann plötzlich schrie Malfoy voller Schmerz auf und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Egal, ob das Tier vor ihm mächtig war. Er würde nicht da stehen, wenn sie einem Menschen Leid zugefügten. Selbst wenn es sein ehemaliger Erzfeind war. Harry konzentrierte sich und apparierte hinter die Einhornherde. Dann spürte er, dass Chris im folgte und er machte sich bereit, Malfoy zu helfen. Was er dann aber sah, ließ dem Schwarzhaarigen die Augen übergehen.

Vor ihm standen Malfoy und der Hengst, Kopf an Kopf und beide schauten sich gegenseitig an. Malfoy wimmerte förmlich vor Schmerz und versuchte sich dem Tier zu entziehen, doch er schaffte es offenbar nicht. Andererseits gab es keine Anzeichen, von irgendwelchen schweren Verletzungen am Körper des blonden Slytherins. Dann bemerkte Harry jedoch das dünne Blutrinnsal unter den Augen des Blonden und den kaum sichtbaren silbernen Strahl, der beide Körper durch die Augen mit einander verband.

Chris auf der anderen Seite starrte nur fassungslos auf das Schauspiel und schien zu keiner Handlung fähig. Dann plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und zuckte zusammen.

„Und ich dachte schon, er findet niemals jemanden."

„Was ? Wie ? Sarafino bist du das ?" Fragte Chris überrascht und drehte sich mit weiten Augen zu seinem Hengst.

„Natürlich, wer denn sonst." Erwiderte die Stimme amüsiert.

„Aber was ist hier los ? Wieso erleidet Malfoy solche Schmerzen ? Er hat doch nur versucht auf dem Tier zu reiten. Bitte sag dem Einhorn, er soll aufhören." Fragte Chris verstört.

„ Warum sollte ich mein Freund. Die Beiden binden sich. So wie ich mich an dich gebunden habe."

„Aber wieso ?"

„Weil Argon den kleinen Blonden für würdig hält und außerdem ist es an der Zeit, dass er seinen eigenen Weg geht und eine Herde gründet."

„Du meinst ?"

„Ja, er ist einer meiner ersten Junghengste, der die Macht besitzt, eine eigene Herde zu führen. Außerdem scheint der Junge ein Gespür für Einhörner oder Pferde zu haben."

„Aber Sarafino, du und Argon ihr kennt doch gar nicht die Vorgeschichte von Malfoy. Sein Vater war einer von Voldemords engsten Vertrauten."

„Er ist aber nicht sein Vater und nur damit du dich beruhigst. Wir binden uns nicht mit Leuten, die es nicht wert sind. Sollte der Junge aber trotzdem das Vertrauen von Argon missbrauchen, dann sollte das nicht deine Sorge sein. Wir haben unseren eigenen Weg, Verräter zu bestrafen. Und glaub mir, wir unterscheiden uns dabei wirklich von unseren ursprünglichen sanften und unschuldigen Ahnen."

Mit dieser Aussage beendeten beide ihre kleine Konservation und Chris nickte dem Einhornhengst dankbar zu. Harry stand allerdings immer noch angespannt da, bis er Chris Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung. Malfoy wird es bald besser gehen. Du solltest aber jetzt zu den anderen zurückkehren und ihnen sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.. Ich werde hier bleiben, mich noch mit Draco unterhalten und sehen, ob ich was für ihn tun kann."

Harry nickte und apparierte zu Hermine, Ron und dem Rest der Klasse zurück. Dort gab er Entwarnung und auf dem Weg zum Schloss, mutmaßte er mit seinem rothaarigen Freund, was wohl geschehen war. Dann aber fiel Harry ein, dass Amelia Bones heute Abend noch ins Schloss kommen wollte und dafür musste er noch einiges vorbereiten.

TBC


	72. Kapitel 72

Kapitel 72

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, seine langwierige Suche von heute Morgen fortzusetzen. Irgendwo musste doch ein Hinweis auf den Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor sein. Klar, Dumbledore hatte gesagt es ist in der Nähe des heutigen Godric Hollow. Doch verdammt noch mal, ein fünfzig Kilometer Radius ist ja auch nicht so einfach zu durchkämmen. Außerdem hat sich in tausend Jahren die Landschaft ein bisschen verändert und vor allem die Muggel hatten sich ausgebreitet. Harry war tief seinen Gedanken versunken und die Zeit flog dahin. Gegen Nachmittag, während Harry weiter in den verschiedensten Büchern nachschlug, gesellten sich schließlich auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny zu ihm. Sie brachten dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas Auflockerung und Harry atmete mehrfach tief durch, als Ginny seine verspannten Schultern sanft massierte.

Immer noch war die Stunde von Hagrid Gesprächsthema und vor allem der jüngste Spross der Weasleys lauschte gespannt den Erzählungen ihres Bruders. Sie war ja schließlich nicht dabei gewesen und somit hing sie den anderen in gewisser Weise nach. Aber auch Harry konnte, nachdem ihn die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde trafen, nicht sehr viel Neues berichten. Denn er hatte ja nur gesehen, wie Malfoy und der Einhornhengst sich gegenüberstanden und der Silberstrahl zwischen ihnen leuchtete.

Gegen Sieben trafen dann die Ministerin und ihre engsten Vertrauten in Hogwarts ein und nach einer kurzen und herzlichen Begrüßung bat Dumbledore alle, ihm ins Arbeitszimmer hinter der dem Lehrertisch zu folgen. Dort ließ sich jeder am großen runden Tisch nieder und wartete darauf, dass das Treffen begann.

Dies sollte aber noch eine Weile dauern, da noch jemand fehlte. Es war Chris, den man seit heute mittag nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und Harry fiel außerdem auf, dass es noch einen weiteren freien Stuhl gab. Aber der konnte ja auch nur vorsorglich mit am Tisch stehen.

„Können wir nicht beginnen, Albus ?"Fragte Amelia Bones. Doch der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht, wir warten noch auf Mr. Wels. Er hat noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Aber wir könnten etwas anderes in der Zwischenzeit klären."

Dann wand sich der alte Zauberer zu Harry und mit einem seiner bekannten Funkeln im Auge, fragte er.

„Harry, ich weiß, du genießt es regelrecht, dass du einmal etwas vor mir verheimlichen konntest. Doch jetzt mal im Ernst und da spreche ich sicherlich nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für einige andere aus dem Ministerium. Wer ist Gregorin Hollinthworth ? Und komm mir nicht mit der Geschichte, es ist ein alter Nachbar deiner Tante Petunia."

Harry wusste, dass sein alter Mentor dies hier ansprechen würde und begann zu lachen. Dann ging sein Blick wissend und regelrecht siegessicher zu Amelia Bones und die Ministerin stimmte mit in das Lachen ein. Im nächsten Augenblick griff sie allerdings in ihren Umhang und zog einen kleinen roten Samtbeutel hervor. Diesen warf sie quer über den Tisch in Richtung Harry und der Schwarzhaarige fing ihn ohne Probleme.

„Was hat dies zu bedeuten ?" Fragte eine verstörte Minerva Mc Gonnagal, da sie den Beutel als Geldsäckel erkannte und das Lachen wurde noch lauter.

„Verzeihen sie uns Professor. Es war nur die Einlösung einer Wettschuld." Erwiderte Harry und nickte der Ministerin dankend zu.

„Was ?" Rief seine Hauslehrerin, da sie es offenbar für unverantwortlich hielt, mit der Ministerin für Zauberei zu wetten. Zumal sie nicht einmal wusste, worum es ging. Harry schien dies zu bemerken und sagte schnell.

„Ja Professor Mc Gonnagal, ich hatte mit der Ministerin heute Morgen gewettet, dass unser lieber Direktor, genau diese Frage als erstes stellen würde. Und ich habe gewonnen." Antwortet Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dann aber wandte er sich zu Dumbledore um und sagte,

„Natürlich war er ein Nachbar von Tante Petunia. Er ist aber schon vor drei Jahren verschieden und ich habe seinen genau aus diesem Grunde gewählt. Schließlich schwebt er dadurch in keinerlei Gefahr mehr und Gott möge mir verzeihen, wenn ich seinen Namen für meine Zwecke gebraucht habe. Mr. Hollinthworth oder wir könnten auch sagen Mr. X war nämlich ein Köder für unsere allseits beliebte und vor allem von ihnen und mir verehrte Rita Kimmkorn. Denn wie ich es richtig vermutet hatte, war sie gestern in ihrer Animagusform bei unserer Besprechung dabei. Als dann heute Morgen ihr Artikel mit vielen der als geheim eingestuften Informationen im Tagespropheten erschien, kontaktierte ich Ministerin Bones und stellte Strafanzeige wegen diverser Gesetzesübertritte. Und ich denke, dass wir nun bis zum Ende des Krieges vor einem nicht zu kontrollieren Sicherheitsleck sicher sind."

Beim Letzten Satz schaute Harry zu Amelia und diese nickte zustimmend. Sie verriet allen mit einem Lächeln, dass man die Anschuldigung Hochverrat gegen Rita vorgebracht hatte und sie daher auf unbestimmte Zeit in Haft behalten könne. Daraufhin fing Dumbledore an amüsiert zu lachen und beglückwünschte Harry zu seinem listigen Plan.

Im nächsten Augenblick erstarrte jedoch jedes Gespräch, denn Chris war in den Raum eingetreten. Dies war eigentlich nichts Besonderes, da man ja auf ihn gewartet hatte. Aber seine Begleitung verschlug allen die Sprache. Es war Draco Malfoy. Der blonde Slytherin betrat etwas unsicher und nervös den Raum. Als er jedoch Harry und vor allem Ron erblickte, straffte sich seine Haltung blitzschnell und das allseits bekannte kalte Gesicht kam wieder zum Vorschein.

„Was will DER hier ?" Platzte es aus Ron voller Missfallen heraus und der Rothaarige blickte den Slytherin mit zornig funkelnden Augen an. Harry´s bester Freund war einer der wenigen, der mit der Tatsache, dass Malfoy sich gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt und damit ein Weltbild zerstört hat, noch nicht so klar kam. Dass der Blonde zusätzlich auch weiter seinen Reichtum zur Schau stellte, machte es für Ron auch nicht leichter, ihm zu glauben oder ihren privaten Krieg zu beenden.

„Ron", fuhr ihn Hermine zu aller Überraschung an und Ginny´s Bruder wurde knallrot. Ihm war das mehr oder weniger nur so rausgerutscht. Malfoy nutzte die kleine Ablenkung aber für eines seiner gehässigen Lächeln und nahm neben einem zufrieden lächelnden Snape Platz.

„Nun. Mr. Malfoy ist heute mit hier, da mich Mr. Wels darum gebeten hat und er uns sicherlich im Verlaufe des Treffens noch verrät, wieso." Durchbrach der Direktor die etwas unheimliche Stille mit all ihren ungläubigen Gesichtern. Chris nickte und bat Dumbledore mit dem Treffen zu beginnen. Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz und sagte dann mit sanfter Stimme.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein weiteres Mal die Informationen bezüglich Voldemords zusammenzufassen, dann unsere Erkenntnisse aus der Schwarzenbergbibliothek auszuwerten und um eventuell heraus zu finden, was sein nächstes Ziel sein könnte." Begann der alte Zauberer.

Sofort stieg der Geräuschpegel im Raum und von verschiedenen Seiten aus, wurden bestimmte Tatsachen nochmals zusammengetragen. Jeder schien etwas sagen zu wollen oder hatte Fragen zum Ausflug in das Greifennest. Harry erklärte dabei, dass er noch keine Ergebnisse im Bezug auf Godric´s Geburtsort hatte und Hermine berichtete der Ministerin und den anwesenden Auroren über ihre Erkenntnisse, was die Wyvern und Minotauren anging. Schließlich kam man zu Angriff der letzten Nacht und deren glücklicherweise glimpflichen Ausgang. Denn auch wenn es bedauerliche Verluste gab, war es vielen hier im Raum klar. Es hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können, viel schlimmer.

Während dieser ganzen Gespräche, die Harry mehr oder weniger an sich vorbei ziehen ließ, beobachtete der Schwarzhaarige Malfoy und auch Ron. Und während der blonde Slytherin neugierig zuhörte und mit Erstaunen die Gespräche verfolgte, wurde Ron immer misstrauischer. Harry musste schmunzeln, denn manchmal war sein Freund einfach unverbesserlich. Dann aber wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Frage von Hermine an die Ministerin gelenkt.

„Ministerin, ich weiß es gehört vielleicht nicht dazu, doch heute Morgen stand auf einer Seite, weiter hinten im Propheten, dass es einen ungewöhnlichen Einbruch bei Flourish und Blott´s gab. Könnte der Überfall auf die Weasley-Zwillinge nicht auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen sein ? Es heißt, dass bis zu vierhundert Bücher gestohlen wurden. Vielleicht war ja eines darunter, welches Voldemord schon lange gesucht hat"

Alle Anwesenden im Raum sahen Harry´s beste Freundin mit großen Augen an und der Lockenkopf wurde schlagartig rot. Schließlich kam ihr aber Amelia Bones zu Hilfe und sagte,

„Das haben wir am Anfang auch gedacht, Ms. Granger. Doch nach reiflicher Überprüfung der Liste, was alles gestohlen wurde, sind wir zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Lord Voldemord nichts damit zu tun hat. Die Bücher waren alle zu jung und manche viel zu trivial um irgendetwas von Bedeutung zu beinhalten."

Auf die letzte Aussage hin bedachte Hermine die Frau vor sich mit einem bösen Blick, der die sonst so resolute Ministerin erschaudern ließ. Harry erkannte auch sofort wieso und grinste. Denn auch wenn es Amelia sicher nicht so gemeint hatte, war das Bezeichnen irgendeines Buches als „trivial" für Hermine schon ein Sakrileg, das die Todesstrafe forderte. Harry kam nicht umher, er musste einfach loslachen. Etwas, dem sich ein Großteil der Anwesenden anschloss.

Hermine durch Harry´s Lachen jedoch noch mehr aufgepuscht, sagte plötzlich mit lauter, leicht wütender Stimme.

„Also ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch, Harry. Meiner Meinung nach, sollte man diesen Kerl und ich bin hundertprozentig sicher es kann nur ein unsensibler Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts gewesen sein, in aller Öffentlichkeit kastrieren."

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch den Raum und alle sahen mit amüsierten Blicken auf den sich immer mehr aufregenden Lockenkopf. Plötzlich fing Chris, der bis dahin ruhig war und gerade einen kurz vor dem Treffen zugestellten Brief las, an zu lachen. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und versuchte danach krampfhaft, sie ernst anzuschauen

„Na dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass du schon schwanger bist, Hermine.

Seine Freundin schaute ihn entgeistert an und dann auf den offiziell aussehenden Brief in seiner Hand.

„Was meinst du damit ?"

„Ganz einfach Schatz, ICH habe den Laden ausgeraubt. Und es kommt noch besser. Ich hatte dabei vier einschlägig bekannte Komplizen. Zwei davon würde sogar mein Schicksal ereilen"

Chris drehte sich daraufhin zu Harry und dann zu Dumbledore und sagte mit verschwörerischer Stimme.

„Ich hoffe doch ihr zwei hattet keine weiteren Familienpläne. Denn wenn ja, dann dürfte die auf Anraten meiner Liebsten nämlich zunichte gemachte werden."

„Wie meinst du das Chris ?" Fragte Harry überrascht. „Ich war schon über ein Jahr nicht mehr in diesem Laden. Wie sollte ich ihn also ausgeraubt haben ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute seinen blonden Freund mit großen Augen an, doch Chris grinste nur. Schließlich mischte sich auch Professor Mc Gonnagal ein und wollte wissen, was dies alles soll. Daraufhin meldete sich zu aller Erstaunen der Direktor zu Wort. Er hatte die letzten Minuten die Gespräche seiner Schüler verfolgt, sich seine Gedanken gemacht und fragte nun,

„Mr. Wels, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es etwas mit einer hölzernen Säule, einer Kristallkugel und etwas von ihrem Blut zu tun hat ?"

Chris lächelte und Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an all die vielen Bücher, die aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren und sich in die Regale einsortiert hatten. Sein Blick ging zu seinem Freund und der Blonde nickte.

„Ja Professor, hat es. Denn es gibt zwischen Flourish und Blott´s und meiner Familie eine Vereinbarung, die besagt, dass jedes neue Buch, welches im Laden verkauft wird, automatisch meiner Bibliothek hinzugefügt wird und das Geld dafür kommt direkt aus dem Familienverlies."

„Ja aber wieso hat dann Mr. Blott Strafanzeige gegen Unbekannt gestellt ?" Fragte Ministerin Bones.

„Ganz einfach Ministerin, er wusste nichts über die Vereinbarung. Mr. Blott ist gerade mal fünfzig Jahre und meine Familienbibliothek wurde schon seit der Zeit vor seiner Geburt nicht mehr aktualisiert. Hätte er allerdings seinen Großvater gefragt, oder wären es nicht gerade vierhundertfünfzig Bücher gewesen, dann wäre es ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen. Ich werde mich demnächst mit ihm treffen und die Sache persönlich klären. In der Zwischenzeit hat mir Gringotts geschrieben, dass sie die Bücher bezahlt haben und sich mein Geldbestand um einiges verringert hat. Nun ich denke, dass dies Mr. Blott vorerst beruhigen sollte."

Kaum war Chris mit seiner Erklärung fertig, sah man, dass Hermine immer kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl wurde und der Rest sein Amüsement darüber nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Einzig Dumbledore schien zu wissen, was der Lockenkopf gerade fühlte und wechselte schnell das Thema. Er wandte sich an Chris und fragte laut, warum denn nun Mr. Malfoy heute ihrem Treffen beiwohnte.

Kaum war sein Name gefallen, wurde der blonde Slytherin, der bisher nur ruhig zugehört hatte, wieder etwas nervöser. Dies hob die Stimmung von Ron ein wenig und Harry kam ebenfalls nicht umher zu lächeln, als Malfoy´s sonst so blasse Haut daraufhin einen Rotschimmer entwickelte. Schließlich erhob sich Chris und begann die Ereignisse von Hagrids Unterrichtsstunde zu erzählen. Im Verlaufen der Erklärung und bei der Erwähnung des Gedankenaustausches zwischen Chris und Sarafino, wurden die Augen von Harry und Ron immer größer.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt ?", fragte Harry, der noch nicht so recht verstand, wie diese Verbindung ihnen nützlich sein konnte.

„Ganz einfach Harry, es heißt, dass unser lieber Draco seinen Platz im bevorstehenden Kampf gefunden hat. Denn wenn ich meinen Freund Sarafino recht verstanden habe, soll er die Tiere führen und an seiner Seite kämpfen."

Harry sah seinen blonden Freund mit großen Augen an. Er hatte viel erwarten, doch dies hier war das wohl erstaunlichste, was kommen konnte. Es war schließlich keine zwei Jahre her, da protzte Malfoy noch damit, wie er Voldemord dienen sollte du nun war der Slytherin ein Bestandteil ihrer sich langsam formenden Armee.

„Ja aber können wir ihm auch trauen ?" Ron konnte es einfach nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Halt die Klappe Weasley." Zischte daraufhin Malfoy los und wenige Sekunden später standen sie sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber.

„Auseinander, auseinander habe ich gesagt", rief nun eine zornige Professor Mc Gonnagal und alle im Raum starrten auf die drei Personen in der Mitte.

Kaum war die Stimme der alten Hexe verklungen, senkten die beiden Streithähne ihre Stäbe, doch von Reue oder Verlegenheit konnte man in keinem der beiden Gesichter sehen. Scheinbar würde sich dies nie ändern, dachte Harry. Doch auf der anderen Seite musste es. Denn nichts schien dem Schwarzhaarigen gefährlicher zu sein und er hatte darüber auch in vielen Büchern gelesen, als dass sich die Parteien auf einer Seite der Linie nicht einig waren. Deshalb formte sich in seinem Kopf eine Idee und wenn sie funktionieren sollte, hatte er mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

Harry stand auf und bat alle um Ruhe, dann sah er seinen rothaarigen Freundernst an und sagte,

„Also Ron, wie es scheint, ist Malfoy einer unserer Verbündeten und ob du willst oder nicht, du musst dich mit ihm vertragen."

„NIEMALS", sagten beide. Doch dieses teuflische Grinsen im Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen ließ beide im nächsten Moment etwas zurück zucken.

„Dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, ihr Zwei. Denn ab dem heutigen Tag, seid ihr Partner."

„WAS ?"

„Ihr seid Partner. Und zwar was die Ausbildung und Ausstattung der Einhörner angeht. Ihr werdet euch gegenseitig helfen. Ron, du wirst dich in deine Werkstatt begeben und die Panzer für Argon und seine Gefährten bauen. Und Malfoy, du wirst ihm dabei helfen. Im Gegenzug, hilft dir Ron bei der Pflege der Tiere."

Mit großen Augen starrten die beiden Kontrahenten den Schwarzhaarigen an und auch die anderen Anwesenden im Raum waren auch merkwürdige Weise verstummt. Harry ließ seinen Blick fragend durch den Raum schweifen, da ihn die plötzlich Stille störte und als er in eines der silbernen Schutzschilde der umherstehenden Rüstungen blickte, erkannte der Gryffindor auch den Grund. Er selbst war es. Oder vielmehr seine Aura, die sich während seiner kleinen Ansprache aufgebaut hatte. Für ihn war es natürlich geworden, wenn er sich leicht aufregte, doch für die anderen strahlte Harry in einem satten Gold.

„Opps", sagte Harry verlegen und ließ sie wieder verschwinden. Dann ging sein Blick wieder zu Ron und Draco und er erwartete eine Antwort. Diese kam dann auch zögernd und in Form eines leichten Nickens. Harry blickte daraufhin überrascht auf, denn mit dieser schnellen Reaktion hatte er eigentlich und in Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte nicht gerechnet. Aus seinen Gedanken wurde der Schwarzhaarige allerdings durch Ministerin Bones gerissen.

„Werkstatt ? Was meint er damit ?" Fragte Amelia und bedachte Ron mit einem sehr interessierten Blick. Harry´s Freund wurde augenblicklich leicht rot und blickte zu Boden. Daraufhin meldete sich Harry zu Wort und erzählte der Ministerin und auch den Anderen von Ron´s kleinem Geheimnis, welches nur sehr wenige kannten.

Backflash

Es war kurz nach Schuljahresanfang und Harry saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin, im Gryffindorturm. Die meisten Schüler machten ihre Hausaufgaben oder beschäftigten sich ruhig mit anderen Sachen, als Luna den Raum betrat. Sie lächelte wie immer und fragte Harry, ob er Ron irgendwo gesehen hatte. Harry musste aber verneinen und so ging das blonde Mädchen wieder aus dem Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund. Harry allerdings runzelte nachdem sich das Portrait der fetten Dame geschlossen hatte, die Stirn. Hatte sein Freund nicht gesagt, er sei mit Luna unterwegs ? Vielleicht haben sie sich auch nur verpasst, versuchte sich Harry zu beruhigen.

Die Ruhe verschwand aber stetig von Tag zu Tag. Da sich das Schauspiel immer häufiger wiederholte. Schließlich beschlich den Schwarzhaarigen ein ungutes Gefühl und auch wenn er sich nicht gern in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischte, ging es doch hier um seinen besten Freund. Deshalb beschloss Harry Ron etwas genauer zu beobachten. Und sollte er vielleicht das tun, was Harry hoffte nicht heraus zu finden, würde er mit seinem Freund mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Schließlich wäre es nicht die feine Art gegenüber Luna.

Schon am nächsten Tag fand sich auch die Gelegenheit für ein wenig Spionage. Ron machte sich wie üblich kurz nach dem Unterricht auf und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry bemerkte dies und ging hoch um die Karte seines Paten zu holen. Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum breitete er sie vor sich aus und sagte,

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut".

Daraufhin bildeten sich auf dem alten Pergament die altvertrauten Linien und er Grundriss von Hogwarts entstand. Jetzt hieß es nur noch Ron zu finden, doch dies sollte gar nicht so einfach sein. Denn der kleine Punkt, mit dem Namen seines Freundes tauchte erst ganz tief unten, in der Näher der Kerker auf. Was Harry aber einen viel größeren Schock versetzte, war der Punkt gleich neben ihm. Nein nicht neben ihn, sondern unter ihm. Denn der Punkt verschwand mal, dann tauchte er wieder auf und er gehörte Hanna Abbott.

Harry starrte fassungslos auf die sich eindeutig bewegenden Punkte auf dem Pergament und eine gewissen Wut baute sich im Innersten des Schwarzhaarigen auf. Wie konnte er, wie konnte Ron Luna das nur antun, nach all dem was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Schließlich war ein gewisser Zorn aufgebaut und Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er löschte die Karte, steckte sie ein und ohne ein Wort zu sagen apparierte er vor die Tür des Zimmers, wo sich Ron und Hanna aufhielten.

Vorsichtig legte Harry seinen Kopf an das Türblatt und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch noch drin waren. Was er dabei hörte ließ ihn fast noch wütenden werden. Denn er vernahm Ron leicht angestrengt keuchende Stimme und auch Hanna sagte des öfteren einige Worte.

„Komm schon Hanna du musst richtig blasen. Ich merke dass er langsam weich wird." Kam es von Ron und wieder entfuhr seinem Mund ihm ein Keuchen.

„Ich mach ja schon, Ron. Doch ich bin größere gewöhnt. Ich hoffe es klappt überhaupt mit dem Ding." Erwiderte Hanna leicht genervt. „Und wenn es dir nicht passt, such dir jemand anderes."

Harry wusste im nächsten Moment nicht, was erdenken sollte, deshalb nahm er all seinen Mut, seine Wut und Entschlossenheit zusammen und riss die Tür auf.

„Was glaubst du was du da machst Ronald Wea..."

„Scheiße Harry", schrie Ron laut auf und ein lautes metallisches Scheppern war zu hören. Der Rothaarige schnellte herum uns sah in das versteinerte Gesicht seines Freundes.

Harry hingegen konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und starrte immer roter werdend auf die beiden Schüler vor sich. Ron stand an einem steinernen Ofen mit einem hell leuchtenden Glutbett und in seinen Händen hielt er eine komisch geformte Zange. Hanna hingen kniete vor ihm, den Kopf Richtung Ofentür und in ihren Händen hielt sie etwas, das aussah wie ein uralter Blasebalg. Das metallische Geräusch stammte übrigens von einem gut zwanzig Zentimeter langen Eisenstück, welches jetzt auf dem Boden neben den Beiden lag und langsam seine hell leuchtende Farbe verlor.

„Verdammt Harry, wir waren so kurz davor. Und du musst es wieder zu nicht machen." Sagte Ron erneut und jetzt in gefassterer Form.

Harry stand immer noch da und in seinem Gesicht breitete sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Verlegenheit aus. Schließlich war es Hanna, die aufstand und dem Schwarzhaarigen mittels einer Ohrfeige in die Realität zurückholte.

„Autsch", entfuhr es Harry, bevor er mit stotternder Stimme fragte, „Was macht ihr hier ?"

Ron sah darauf hin seinen Freund verlegen an und wurde immer roter.

„Ich wollte mir ein Schwert schmieden Harry. Die hier im Schloss sind alle nicht das Richtige. Ich wollte mein eigenes haben."

Harry begann zu grinsen und sah dann zu Hanna. Diese schien die unausgesprochenen Frage im Raum zu verstehen und sagte schnell, dass ihr Vater ein Muggel ist und eine alte Schmiede besitzt. Ron hatte davon erfahren und eines Tages gefragt, ob sie ihm behilflich sein kann.

Ganz langsam rieselten die Informationen in Harry´s Kopf, da noch immer das von ihm erschaffene Bild von Ron und Hanna beim Fremdgehen in seinen Gedanken umherschwirrte.

„Ja aber warum hast du nichts gesagt Ron ? Hast du ´ne Ahnung, was ich in der letzten halben Stunde durchgemacht haben ? Weißt du, wie das hier auf meiner Karte ausgesehen hat ?" Sagte Harry leicht vorwurfsvoll und die beiden schauten den Schwarzhaarigen mit verwirrten Gesichtern an.

„Weil ich es alleine schaffen wollte, Harry. Außerdem sollten es meine Eltern oder Leute wie Malfoy nicht erfahren. Mum denkt doch, ich soll unbedingt was solides lernen. Damit ich später auch eine Familie ernähr... Moment mal Harry... Was meinst du damit ? Wie es auf der Karte aussah ?"

Im nächsten Moment legte Harry noch an roter Farbe zu und Ron erkannte die Gedanken seines Freundes. Er schaute ihn entgeistert an und sagte schnell und verteidigend

„Harry James Potter, ich weiß nicht genau wie es auf der Karte ausgesehen haben muss. Doch ich dachte, dass meine Liebe zu Luna das Offensichtlichste auf Erden sei, was man sich nur vorstellen kann. Schande über deine Gedanken."

Mit diesen Worten hatte es Ron geschafft. Harry wollte nur noch eines und zwar hier und jetzt tot umfallen. Und da ging es nicht nur Harry so. Auch Hanna hatte das Gespräch verstanden und glühte nun wie vor einigen Minuten das Stück Metall, was mal Rons Schwert werden sollte. Die Drei brauchten noch gute zehn Minuten, bis sie sich wieder anschauen konnten. In der darauffolgenden Stunde erzählte Ron, dass ihm das Arbeiten mit dem Hammer sogar Spaß machte und so beschloss Harry seinem Freund zu helfen. Er verzauberte den Ofen, erschuf einige neue Werkzeuge und versprach Ron auch, dass er dieses kleine Geheimnis hier für sich behalten würde. Die einzigste, die sie allerdings noch einweihten, war Luna und somit hatte Ron seine Bestimmung oder vielmehr ein weiteres Hobby gefunden. Vier Wochen später war dann auch sein erstes Schwert fertig und Harry musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es seinem Freund gut gelungen war.

Backflash Ende

Kaum hatte Harry seine Ausführungen beendet, bedachten viele der Anwesenden den jüngsten Weasleysohn mit einem eindeutig Stolz verheißenden Blick. Ron ließ daraufhin rot an und bedurfte schon der Hilfe und Worte von Luna, dass der Rotschopf keinen Kollaps erlitt.

Zehn Minuten später waren dann die meisten Dinge zwischen Malfoy und Ron geklärt und es nun Chris Aufgabe, zu erklären, wie er sich vorstellte die Einhörner einzusetzen. Harry war erstaunt, wie genau sich der Blonde dies vorstellte und Chris erntete einigen Applaus für seine Vorschläge.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen dann Ron, Luna und auch Malfoy die Versammlung, da sie ja morgen wieder Unterricht hatten. Harry spürte aber, dass dies nicht der einzigste Grund war. Dumbledore war für seine Begriffe zu fordernd bei seiner Bitte um ihr Gehen, gewesen. Vielleicht traute er dem Blonden doch nicht so ganz oder das nun Folgende sollten wirklich nur die Wenigsten hören.

So war es dann auch, denn das folgende Thema war wirklich etwas heikel. Es ging um die Gründer. Oder vielmehr um die Geburtsorte. Es war schließlich Ministerin Bones, die eine alte Mappe aus ihrem Umhang zog und sagte,

„Lord Potter..." Ein böser Blick ließ sie verstummen. „ Ok, Ok Harry..., es ist nicht ganz richtig, wenn wir sagen, wir wissen nicht, wo Godric Gryffindor geboren wurde. Der Ort ist uns bekannt, mir zu mindestens und auch einigen der Unsäglichen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung. Allerdings hielten wir es bisher nicht für nötig unsere Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. Es ist nämlich nicht mehr viel übrig vom einstigen Schloss ihrer ehrbaren Familie und seit dem zweiten Weltkrieg und den Luftangriffen der deutschen Luftwaffen, deutet einzig ein Gedenkstein noch darauf hin. Jetzt aber scheint dieser Punkt wichtiger den je zu sein und daher werde ich gleich morgen eine Einheit Auroren zum Schutze dieses Denkmales abkommandieren."

„Nein", sagte Harry laut und zur Überraschung vieler.

„Aber Lord Po...?" kam es verwirrt von Amelia Bones.

„Ich sagte nein, Ministerin. Wir werden keine Wachen aufstellen. Erstens würde dies Voldemord alarmieren und was viel wichtiger ist. Ich bin nicht bereit, weitere Menschenleben sinnlos zu opfern. Soll Voldemord den Stein zerstören. Ich werde ihn dann nach dem Krieg neu aufstellen."

Die Erwachsenen sahen den jungen Mann mit großen Augen an. Im nächsten Moment verstanden aber auch seine Gründe und stimmten zu. Damit kam man schließlich zum letzten Thema des Abends und hier blieben nur noch sechs Personen im Raum. Diese hießen namentlich Dumbledore; Potter, Wels, Bones, Moody und Mc Gonnagal. Sie alle zusammen planten den nächsten Schritt im Krieg gegen Voldemord und dieser Schritt sollte auch so schnell wie möglich ausgeführt werden.

TBC


	73. Kapitel 73

SO, auf ein Neues, sprich Cap 73. Ursprünglich wollte ich es ja erst bei mind. fünf Reviewes posten, aber mein Speicher wird wohl sonst nie leer. Macht euch das aber nicht zur Gewohnheit.

Jetzt noch kurz zu 22vampire1989 : Auf das Thema Chris gehe ich nicht noch einmal ein. Verrate dir allerdings ein kleines Detail im Bezug auf den Schattengreifen. Chris hat zwar das Ei, doch dass hat Ginny ja auch. Klar werden die Tiere von Chris Sommersitz noch eine Rolle spielen, doch ich würde es nicht als Vorteil des Blonden bezeichnen.

So, genug verraten ... viel Spaß... und wie immer gilt, gebt´s mir

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 73

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Treffen vergangen und allmählich machten sich vereinzelte Schüler von Hogwarts mit ihren zusätzlichen Aufgaben vertraut. Ron hatte nach einigen Stunden Streit mit Malfoy, die durch ein gemeinsames Einsperren der Beiden durch Harry beendet wurde, einen Waffelstillstand ausgehandelt und den Blonden danach, wenn auch noch etwas widerwillig, in seine Werkstatt mitgenommen. Malfoy war erstaunt darüber, dass sich die Räumlichkeiten fast neben dem Eingang zum Slytherinkerker befanden und er sie in all den Jahren nie bemerkt hatte. Ron hatte ihm daraufhin an den Kopf geworfen, dass dies überaus logisch sei. Schließlich hatte Schmieden etwas mit arbeiten zu tun und auch dass man sich unter Umständen dabei schmutzig machte. Also Belohnung hatte ihm Malfoy dafür einen Pferdeschwanz an den Hintern gehext.

Dann wiederum hörte Harry´s Freund zum ersten Male ein Lob aus dem Munde des blonden Slytherins, als dieser sich Ron´s Arbeiten anschaute. Besonders ein Schwert hatte es Draco scheinbar angetan und dies entging den beiden Gryffindors nicht. Harry, der bei diesem Treffen dabei sicherheitshalber war sah, dass diese Geste von Malfoy den Rothaarigen mehr traf oder sprachloser machte, als all die Flüche und Beleidigungen der letzten Jahre zusammen.

Nichts desto trotz, auch Ron kam seiner neuen Aufgabe nach und half Draco, wie er ihn plötzlich nannte, bei der Pflege der Einhörner. Was sich der Rothaarige allerdings nicht traute, war das Reiten auf einem der Tiere. Harry und Chris beobachteten dies mit Wohlgefallen und während Harry in der nächsten Zeit sich auf sein Training im Bezug auf Tarnung und lautlosen Angriff konzentrierte, hatte sein blonder Freund noch einige andere Dinge zu erledigen. Denn wie schon im geistigen Gespräch mit Sarafino herausgehört, bedeutete die Bindung von Argon an Draco, dass der Hengst sich nun um eine neue, seine, Einhornherde kümmern musste. Aus diesem Grund hatte Chris zusammen mit Sarafino einige der Stuten, die eh schon mehr mit dem Junghengst verkehrten, nach Hogwarts geholt. Außerdem näherten sich einige normale Einhörner aus dem verbotenen Wald der Herde und Chris sah dies mit einem fröhlichem Auge.

Wie gesagt es waren zwei Tage seit dem letzten Treffen vergangen und gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag traf Mad Eye im Schloss ein. In seinen Taschen hatte er die letzten fehlenden Informationen über Salazars Geburtsort und somit war der Weg frei für Harry´s du Chris erste geplante Mission, außerhalb von Hogwarts.

Die beiden Magier saßen bereits in ihrer Turnhalle und meditierten schon gut zwanzig Minuten, als Dumbledore und der alte Auror leise eintraten. In ihren Händen hatte sie einige alte Landkarten und das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Natürlich gehörte diese edel gearbeitete Waffe schon seit seiner Erbschaftsannahme dem Schwarzhaarigen. Doch Harry hatte beschlossen, es weiter beim Direktor aufzubewahren.

Heute nun sollte sie aber wieder in der Hand ihres rechtmäßigen Eigentümers liegen und so hatte Dumbledore das Schwert mitgebracht. Harry erwachte zuerst aus seiner Trance und Chris folgt wenige Augenblicke später. Beide schien voll konzentriert zu sein, obwohl der Blonde es nicht lassen konnte, seine Scherze zu machen. Schließlich wurden letzte Einzelheiten besprochen. Wobei Mad Eye immer wieder bedauerte, dass er nicht mit durfte. Dumbledore versuchte seinem alten Freund daraufhin erneut zu erklären, dass Harry und Chris bestens vorbereitet seien und sie außerdem auf eine Art dorthin reisen würden, die Mad Eye nicht praktizieren kann.

Das Problem mit Salazars Geburtsort war, dass er sich inmitten eine Sees, auf einer kleinen Insel befand. Diese Insel war außer, dass sie von wilden Tieren bevölkert wurde, auch noch durch Voldemords Magie geschützt. Laut den Angabe der Ministeriumsaufklärer umgab die Insel eine Antiapparationswand, eine Portschlüsselblockade und der See war mit schweren vergifteten Netzen gesichert. Diese sollten ein Eindringen durch das Wasser verhindern. Und sollte es doch jemand schaffen traf er auf felsige, scharfkantige Steilhänge.

„Ein schönes Stück Natur, genau das Richtige für einen Familienurlaub", waren die Worte, die Harry sarkastisch dafür verwendet hatte, als er das erste Male davon erfuhr. Andererseits so grinste der Schwarzhaarige in sich, dürfte dies alles kein Problem für ihn und Chris darstellen. Aber es bedeutete auch, dass sie auf sich allein gestellt waren und niemanden mitnehmen konnten.

Nach dem letzten Treffen, die Dämmerung war über das Land gekommen, verabschiedeten sich die beiden alten Zauberer und Harry verschloss die Turnhalle mit einem Zauber. Dann gingen er zu Chris, der sich immer noch am Tisch befand und legte das Schwert auf selbigen, zu seiner Ausrüstung. Diese bestand aus seinem Zauberstab, einem neuen, schwarzen Kampfanzug aus Drachenhaut und mehreren Messern. Chris hingegen nahm nur seinen Zauberstab, oder besser Kampfstab mit. Denn der Blonde hatte noch was weitaus brisanteres in seinem Gepäck. Es war eine Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape und sollte eine kleine Überraschung für Tom sein.

Harry überprüfte nochmals alle Sachen und schaute dann zu Chris. Der Blonde schien sich gerade zu konzentrieren, bevor er Harry sein Daumen hoch zeigte. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht und begann sich auszuziehen. Chris tat es ihm nach und als sie beide nackt waren, verstauten sie ihre Unterwäsche, die Socken und Pullover zusammen mit den Anzügen, den Stiefeln und den Waffen in schwarzen Drachenhautrucksäcken. Dann pfiff Harry zweimal laut und Fawks erschien mit einer Stichflamme. Der Phönix schwebte auf Harry zu und der Magier übergab ihm die zwei Säcke. Danach verschwand Fawks auch schon wieder.

„Was meinst du Harry, wie lange wird er brauchen ?" Fragte Chris kalkulierend und ging in Richtung Dusche.

„Nun ja, er wird in circa zwei Minuten am Ufer des Sees sein und dann etwa zehn Minuten fliegen, bis er auf der Insel ankommt. Tom muss wirklich an vieles gedacht haben, dass nicht einmal ein Phönix so einfach da hin teleportieren kann."

„Dann haben wir ja Glück, dass wir mal wieder neben der Norm liegen, oder ?" Grinste Chris und fragte noch amüsiert, ob Harry kaltes oder warmes Wasser bevorzugt.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog eine Schnute, meinte warm und ging ebenfalls zur Dusche. Dort stelle er sich in die Kabine neben seinem Freund und konzentrierte sich. Im nächsten Moment wurde beide Jungen immer transparenter, bis schließlich nur noch feine Schemen zu sehen waren. Dann platschte es kurz und die zwei Magier zufielen in Millionen kleine Wasserspritzer, die sich durch den Ausguss rasend schnell in Richtung Hogwartssee bewegten. Von dort ging ihre Reise quer durch die Gewässer der britischen Inseln, bis sie schließlich in ihrem Zielsee ankamen. Dort verlangsamten sich die Bewegungen und kurz vor den erwähnten Netzen formten sich mitten im Wasser zwei Köpfe, versehen mit einem Kopfblasenzauber. Diese blieben aber nur wenige Sekunden bevor sie wieder verschwanden und eine kaum spürbare Strömung sich durch die vergifteten Netze, mit ihren Unmengen aufspießter, verendeter Fische, bewegte.

Fawks war mittlerweile am Ufer der Insel angekommen und hatte die beiden Säcke lautlos abgelegt. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn geworden, solche Strecken zu fliegen. Viel zu bequem war das Reisen mit dem Feuer. Aber man konnte es einem Lebewesen, das seit der Zeit Merlins auf diesem Planeten lebte auch nicht verübeln, wenn es sich auf die alten Tage etwas leichter machte.

Der Phönix saß nun also da, wartete und beobachtete die stille Wasseroberfläche. Ab und zu schaute er sich auch nach möglichen Feinden an Land um doch niemand schien hier zu sein. Andererseits wie auch, die kleine Bucht wo er gelandet war, wurde von hohen Felsen umgeben. Doch es schien der einzigste mögliche Landepunkt für Harry und Chris zu sein. Plötzlich schoss ein kleiner eiskalter Wasserstrahl aus dem See und traf den Vogel mitten auf die Brust. Dann schossen zwei weitere Fontänen heraus und einen Augenaufschlag später standen Harry und Chris in ihrer vollen Pracht vor dem Phönix, der nun laut schimpfte und aussah wie ein begossener Pudel.

Beide Magier schauten sich an und lachten. Wobei Harry allerdings nur für Fawks sichtbar auf Chris deutete. Der Phönix schien zu verstehen und zwickte den Blonden, als dieser seine Sachen nehmen wollte, in den Finger.

„Eh, was soll das ?" Fragte der Blonde und sah den nun selbstgerecht blickenden Phönix an. Ein weiteres Klappern brachte ihn aber zur Ruhe, denn der Schnabel war dem Blonden zu sehr in der Nähe von anderen Lebenserfüllenden Körperteilen. Fünf Minuten später waren Harry und Chris schließlich auch angezogen und bereit für den nächsten Teil der Mission. Sie machten sich auf den Weg und begannen vorsichtig die Klippen herauf zu klettern. Dies war eine halbe Stunde später geschafft und vor den Zwei breitete sich ein weites Tal aus, in dessen Zentrum die Ruinen eines Schlosses zu sehen waren. Es schien nicht sehr groß gewesen zu sein, jedoch mit reichen Ländereien umgeben. Harry konnte in der Dunkelheit hohe Bäume erkennen, die sicher zu einem größeren Wald gehörten.

„Also dann, aufi geht´s", sagte Chris leise und sie liefen weiter. Lautlos näherten sie sich der Ruine und Harry passte auf, dass sie niemand, kein Mensch oder Tier, unnötigerweise bemerkte. Chris hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Geschenk für Voldemord zu tun. Es war eine Bombe aus mehreren magischen Tränken, verstärkt durch so ziemlich jedes magische Element, welches ihnen Mr. Olevander beschaffen konnte. Einzigster Nachteil war, das man es genau wie Zauberstäbe nicht schrumpfen oder verkleinern konnte. Also blieb dem Blonden nichts weiter übrig, als Kofferkurti zu spielen.

Eine Stunde später erreichten Beide das Schloss und machten sich daran, die Lage zu erkunden. Chris legte dafür die hölzerne Kiste mit der Bombe erst mal ab und bedeckte sie mit einigen Zweigen. Dann drangen sie ins Innere der Ruine vor und waren überrascht, dass es augenscheinlich nur fünf oder sechs Wachen gab. Diese schienen auch nicht mal zum inneren Zirkel zu gehören und nahmen ihre Aufgabe auch nicht wirklich ernst. Andererseits glaubten sie und wahrscheinlich auch Tom, dass seine Schutzzauber eh nicht zu überwinden seien. Dann wiederum musste sich der dunkle Lord gedacht haben, dass es vielleicht besser war, wenig und vor allem unbekannte Leute in dieses Projekt einzubeziehen. Denn so fast wie jeder seiner engsten Vertrauten stand auf irgendeiner Liste der Auroren und sollte man sie schnappen, wäre sein Plan in Gefahr.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Aufklärung hatten Harry und Chris den perfekten Platz für ihr Geschenk gefunden. Er befand sich in der Nähe des Hauptkamins in der Räumlichkeit, welche mal der Hauptsalon gewesen sein muss. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Nische in der Wand, etwa drei Meter über dem Boden. Sie war von unten kaum sichtbar und es war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich das Voldemords Leute von der Stelle auf der sich Harry jetzt befand, auf die Halle schauten würden. Dazu müssten sie erst mal die Außenwand hinauf klettern. Harry gab Chris ein Zeichen und der Blonde ging zurück und holte die Kiste. Dann warteten sie bis die Wachen ihre nächste Runde drehten und platzierten die Bombe. Jetzt hieß es nur noch wieder unerkannt zu verschwinden.

Harry vergewisserte sich nochmals ob alles Ok war und beide machten sich zügigen Schritts, auf den Weg zum Inselufer. An den Klippen angekommen, atmeten sie erst mal tief durch, denn im Gegensatz zum Hinweg, waren sie jetzt gerannt. Dies stellte sich allerdings als Fehler heraus. Denn irgendwie schien ihr Schweiß oder das lautere Atmen, eines der Inseltiere auf ihre Spur gebracht zu haben. Und bevor Harry realisieren konnte was geschah, hatte sich eine Art Raubkatze mit einem lauten Fauchen auf Chris gestürzt. Der Blonde konnte zwar noch etwas ausweichen, doch durch den Schwung wurde über die Klippe geschleudert.

„Scheiße Chris", schrie Harry entsetzt und rannte Richtung Abgrund. Doch sein Freund war nicht zu sehen. Nur die leise zittrige Stimme des Blonde sagte ihm, dass er noch lebt.

„Verdammt, wir waren fast hier weg", dachte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst um seinen Freund und konzentrierte sich darauf seine Drachenaugen zu benutzen. Hoffentlich würde man sie durch ihre extrem mächtige Magie nicht bemerken. Doch jetzt zählte was anderes und deshalb verformten sich im nächsten Moment die Pupillen des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie wurden schlitzförmig und suchten den Felsen nach möglichen Spuren ab. Schließlich fand Harry seinen Freund, gut zehn Meter unter sich, krampfhaft an einen Felsen geklammert. Der Blonde blutete stark im Gesicht und verzog dieses auch schmerzvoll.

„Harry, mach hin. Ich hab kaum noch Kraft. Das Vieh muss meinen rechten Arm erwischt haben."

Diese schwachen Worte des Blonden ließen leichte Panik in Harry aufsteigen und schnell kletterte, nein sprang er die steilen Felsen hinab. Schließlich war es nur noch ein Meter, als Chris einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und abrutschte.

Harry durchzuckte nur ein Gedanke. „Bitte nicht", war alles was jetzt in seinem Kopf herumspukte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er aber wieder aus seiner Starre gerissen. An seine Ohren drang ein dumpfer Schlag, ein lautes, in Harry´s Ohren markerschütterndes Knacken und das in Schmerzen Aufstöhnen seines Freundes.

Er kann also nicht sehr tief gefallen sein, dachte Harry und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Schnell kletterte er weiter und erreicht den Blonde wenige Minuten später. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, war aber alles andere als erfreulich. Chris lag bewusstlos auf dem Rücken, sein Kopf blutete stark aus einer weit geöffneten Platzwunde und das rechte Bein passte vom Winkel her auch nicht in ein Ärztelehrbuch. Aber er lebte und dass war das Wichtigste. Rasch durchforstete Harry seinen Geist nach dem wenigen Wissen, was er vom Heilen hatte und stabilisierte seinen Freund so weit es eben ging. Dann überlegte er sein weiteres Vorgehen. Apparieren ging schon allein durch die Schutzzauber nicht und so blieb ihm nur der Weg, den sie gekommen sind. Harry verstaute deshalb sämtliche Ausrüstung, zog den Körper seines Freundes über seine Schulter und begann zu klettern. Glücklicherweise waren sie fast am Fuße der Klippen und so dauerte es nur einige Minuten bis er den Strand erreichte und auf seine Knien sank.

Dort pfiff Harry erneut nach Fawks und der Phönix tauchte wenig später über seinem Kopf auf. Kaum hatte er den Blonde gesehen, trillerte er einige Töne und beugte seinen Kopf über die klaffende Wunde an Chris Kopf und dem rechtem Arm. Es kullerten einige Tränen aus den Augen des Phönix und die drei von einer Pranke herrührenden langen Schlitze schlossen sich vor den Augen von Harry. Was das Bein und die Bewusstlosigkeit anging, da konnte Fawks allerdings nichts machen. Harry überlegte und wollte das Bein schon schienen, doch dies erschien dem Schwarzhaarigen im nächsten Moment wieder sinnlos, da die Schiene nur bis zu ihrer Verwandlung wirken würde. Deshalb nahm Harry rasch seinen Zauberstab und entkleidete seinen Freund mit einem Zauber. Dann zog er sich ebenfalls aus und packte die Sachen für Fawks zusammen. Schließlich sollte keiner was von ihrer Anwesenheit erfahren. Der Phönix nickte verstehend und machte sich mit den Sachen auf den Weg,

Harry hoffte, dass sein Plan auch funktionieren würde und legte sich hin. Danach zog er Chris Körper auf sich, umarmte ihn fest und hoffte, dass ihn jetzt keiner beobachtete. Zwei Sekunden später konzentrierte er sich nicht nur auf seinen Körper, sondern auch auf den seines Freundes. Schließlich spürte er die Veränderungen, ihre Körper zerflossen und bewegten sich in Richtung See. Kaum im kühlen Nass angekommen, begann ihre rasante Reise durch Britannien erneut. Das Ziel diesmal sollte jedoch nicht Turnhalle sein, sondern das Bad im Krankenflügel. Harry hoffte dabei inständig, dass Poppy nicht gerade in der Wanne lag. Denn er war sich sicher, er könnte der alten Heilerin danach nie wieder in die Augen schauen.

Harry hatte aber Glück und beide Körper materialisierten sich wieder in einer leeren Wanne. Kaum dazu fähig, rief Harry laut nach Poppy und die alte Heilerin stürmte keine zwei Sekunden später in das Bad. Hinter ihr erschienen auch Dumbledore, Moody und Fawks. Der Phönix hatte wahrscheinlich gespürt, was Harry vor hatte und alle Drei verständigt.

Schnell befreite sich ein nackter Harry aus der Umarmung mit Chris, kletterte aus der Wanne und levitierte seinen Freund stablos in Richtung Krankensaal. Auf dem Weg dahin bemerkte er Moody´s Grinsen und schaute erst sich und daraufhin den alten Auroren mit bösen Augen an.

„Ein Wort mein Lieber und du brauchst demnächst eine magische Zunge, um überhaupt noch reden zu können."

Daraufhin lachten Dumbledore und Moody los. Madame Pomfrey hatte für solche Scherze jedoch keine Zeit. Sie war viel zu besorgt um den blonden Jungen vor sich. Der Blonde hatte multiple Knochenbrüche im rechten Bein, feine Haarrisse am Schädel und Prellungen. Sofort begann die alte Heilerin mit ihrer Arbeit und schiente zuerst das Bein. Dann glich sie den Blutverlust aus und kümmerte sich neben den Kopfverletzungen auch noch um den Rest. Alles in allem hatte Chris noch mal Glück gehabt. Doch endgültig Entwarnung würde Poppy erst geben, wenn sie den Blonden vollständig durchgecheckt und mindestens eine Nacht hier behalten hat.

Da sie aber kurz darauf nichts der gleichen, keine weiteren Verletzungen, feststellen konnte, deckte sie die Blöße des jungen Magiers zu und erweckte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. Chris öffnete langsam die Augen, schaute sich leicht verwirrt um und lächelte Madame Pomfrey im nächsten Moment breit an.

„Na Poppy, wieder ´nen jungen Mann ins Bett gekriegt ?"

Chris konnte es einfach nicht lassen und bekam die schmerzhafte Quittung in Form eines Klapses auf dem Kopf. Manchmal konnte die alte Hexe also auch sadistisch sein. Nun musste auch Harry lachen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal seinen Zustand. Schnell beschwor er sich einen Umhang und dies keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Professor Mc Gonnagal kam in Begleitung von Ginny und Hermine in den Krankensaal gestürmt.

„Harry", rief der Rotschopf aufgeregt und warf sich dem Gryffindor an den Hals. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als Dobby nach Professor Mc Gonnagal rief und sagte, wir sollen in den Krankensaal kommen."

Harry lächelte nur und legte beruhigend seinen Arm um Ginny´s Hüfte. Dann küsste er sie und versicherte ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Hermine war unterdessen an Chris Bett herangetreten und bedachte ihren Freund mit einem besorgten Gesicht. Erst als Madame Pomfrey Entwarnung gab, traute sich der Lockenkopf den Blonden zu berühren und drückte ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Fünf Minuten später meldete sich dann aber Professor Dumbledore zu Wort und fragte, was denn nun eigentlich geschehen sei. Harry gab ihm einen kurzen Bericht und bemerkte, dass die Augen der vier weiblichen Anwesenden immer größer wurden.

„Und wann können wir mit der Vernichtung des Tores rechnen, Mr. Potter ?" Fragte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Harry antwortete.

„Sobald Voldemord den Geburtsort von Godric zerstört hat."

„Aber wieso warten ?" Fragte Hermine etwas böse klingend, weil man sie und Ginny nicht so ganz eingeweiht hatte.

„Weil wir dann sicher sein können, dass Voldemord keine weitere Möglichkeit hat, das Tor zu benutzen. Denn mit der Zerstörung der beiden letzten Portalpunkte, bleibt der Kamin in der Große Halle ein für alle Mal verschlossen."

Nach dieser Erklärung nickten alle Anwesenden verstehend und hofften, dass sich ihre Vermutungen auch bewahrheiteten. Schließlich war es dann an Madame Pomfrey alle wieder aus dem Krankensaal zu schmeißen, da sie sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen wollte, ihren größten Albtraum, sprich Chris, noch einige Stunden unter ihrer Knute zu haben.

Harry und die beiden Mädchen gingen derweil langsam zum Gryffindorturm und wurden dort von Ron und den anderen erwartet. Viele Neuigkeiten bekamen Harry´s Mitschüler aber nicht erzählt, da Chris im Krankenflügel und Harry zu müde für weitere Einzelheiten war. Deshalb beschlossen sie alle ins Bett zu gehen und eine gute halbe Stunde später hörte man aus dem Gryffindorturm nur noch friedliche Schlafgeräusche.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh und da Ginny beschlossen hatte, dass Hermine nicht allein in ihrem Schlafraum bleiben soll, war der Schwarzhaarige heute Morgen allein in seinem Bett. Schnell schwang sich Harry auf und ging erst einmal duschen. Danach zog er sich seine Trainingssachen an und wollte gerade auf den Weg in die Turnhalle, als sein Blick auf Rons Bett fiel. Dieses war leer und zuerst dachte der Schwarzhaarige, dass sein Freund bei Luna im Ravenclawturm sei, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Rons Freundin für zwei Tage nach Hause gereist war. Ihr Vater hatte eine schwere Grippe und Luna sah dies als ein sehr ernstes Zeichen. Ihrer Meinung nach arbeitete Mr. Lovegood zu viel und nun rächte sich sein Körper dafür. Auf der anderen Seite vertraute der Herausgeber des Klitterers nicht auf die Heilmedizin der Zauberer und so hatte Luna um einige freie Tage gebeten.

Da ich die Abwesendheit seines Freundes wieder einmal stutzen ließ, bediente sich Harry seiner Karte und fand Ron nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch in seiner Werkstatt arbeiten. Harry klopfte an und trat leise in Rons Heiligtum, wie es manchmal schon der Spaßes halber genannt wurde ein. Was der Schwarzhaarige dann aber sah, ließ seinen Kinn nach unten schnellen. Vor ihm stand Ron und in seinen Armen funkelte etwas Silbernes und auf alle Fälle tödliches.

Es war eine Armbrust, allerdings eine, wie sie Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Er sah seinen rothaarigen Freund mit großen Augen an und dieser grinste zurück.

„Na Harry, Lust auf ein kleines, für die vernichtendes Duell ?" Fragte Ron und seine Augenbrauen zuckten überlegen.

„Ähm, na ja , lieber nicht Ron." Antwortete Harry abwehrend und der Rothaarige lachte los.

Immer noch auf die Waffe starrend trat Harry näher ans seinen Freund heran. Dieser bemerkte den fragenden Blick und begann mit freudiger Stimme zu erklären.

„Ist meine neuste Bastelei, weißt du. Soll mal Neville gute Dienste leisten und bin durch einige Muggelfilme im Sommer auf die Idee gekommen."

Dann legte die Ron die Armbrust zurück auf seinen Arbeitstisch und begann voller Stolz sein Baby zu präsentieren.

„Sie ist leichter und robuster als jede herkömmliche Armbrust und hat eine Reichweite von über sechshundert Metern. Man kann mit ihr normale, aber auch silberne Pfeile abschießen. Außerdem besitzt sie eine Art Magazin für bis zu zwanzig Schuss mit automatische Spannung. Allerdings wird sie bei Silber etwas schwer, da man es ja wie bei allen Edelmetallen nicht leichter zaubern kann."

Harry war fasziniert von Ron Erläuterungen und fragte seinen Freund, ob er sie mal halten darf. Ron nickte und drängte den Schwarzhaarigen förmlich, die Waffe mal zu testen. Harry kam dem nach und zielte auf die an der Wand hängende Zielscheibe. Dann ging sein Finger zum Abzug und als der diesen drückte und nicht wieder los ließ, zischten zwanzig Pfeile in extrem rascher Folge auf den Mittelpunkt des Zieles zu.

„Mein Gott Ron, das ist ja fantastisch. Glaub mir Neville wird dir dankbar sein."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin wurde Ron knallrot und verlegen. Schnell nahm er sein Baby wieder in die Hand und versuchte abzuwiegeln,

„Ach komm schon Harry, so perfekt ist sie nun auch wieder nicht. Wie gesagt, sie wird mit Silberpfeilen auf Dauer zu schwer und die Zieleinrichtig stimmt auch noch nicht."

Harry musste lächeln, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah. So gern sich der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys auch mehr Ansehen oder Ruhm gewünscht hatte. So verlegen wurde er, wenn man ihn für seine Leistungen lobte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Ron aber auch recht. Die Pfeile waren wirklich schwer und wenn man das Gewicht allein von zwanzig silbernen nahm und man bedachte, dass bei einer Schlacht um Hogwarts vielleicht das zehn oder hundertfache gebraucht würde, dann musste man sich wirklich noch etwas ausdenken.

Und wie Harry so grübelte, bemerkte er in einer der Ecken ein Regal mit jeder Menge ordentlich hinein gelegter Eisenstangen. Er fragte Ron was dies sei und sein Freund erklärte ihm, dass es sich um sein Lager für die Schwertrohlinge handele. Jeder Rohling habe sein eigenes Fach und konnte so nach dem Bearbeiten ungestört auskühlen. Daraufhin kam dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Idee und ging zum Regal. Dort entfernte er sämtliches Eisen und verkleinerte das Holzgestell so, dass es jetzt aus vielen kleinen, nebeneinander liegenden Kammern bestand. Dann ging er zurück zum Arbeitstisch und nahm das Magazin aus der Waffe. Dieses hielt er nun neben das Regal und man sah, dass sich beides, Regal und Magazin von der Vorderansicht her glichen.

„Harry, was soll das", fragte Ron, der sich erst letzte Woche mit Mühe sein kleines Lager eingerichtete hatte.

„Warts ab Ron, geht gleich los", kam als einzigste Antwort und Harry zählte die Einschublöcher am Magazin.

„Zwanzig Schuss", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und im nächsten Moment verformte er das Regal von Neuem. Es sah nun aus wie einer von Tante Petunias Setzkästen für ihre Glasfigürchen, nur das hier jedes Segment lediglich zwei mal zwei Zentimeter groß und dreißig Zentimeter tief war.

Ron schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, was sein Freund da machte. Als Harry dann den Holzkasten mit seinen zwanzig nebeneinander liegenden Öffnungen nahm und ihn neben das Magazin legte, war es aus mit der Geduld des Rothaarigen. Es war schließlich seine Erfindung und deshalb wollte er auch wissen, was sein Freund da machte.

Harry hob allerdings nur noch mal kurz die Hand und konzentrierte sich im nächsten Moment auf einen alten Zauber, den er in einem von Rowena´s Büchern gelesen hatte. Im Prinzip funktionierte er wie eines der Portale, allerdings im Einbahnstraßenverfahren. Der Zauber wurde in früheren Zeit genutzt, um Abfälle zu entsorgen oder um wilde Tiere in Gefangenschaft zu füttern.

Harry verband jetzt also jede einzelne Kammer des Magazins mit einer des Holzregals und stellte dann das Regal wieder auf den Tisch. Danach führte er das Magazin in die Armbrust ein und sah Ron mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Und nun ?", fragte der Rothaarige, „du hast vergessen, das Magazin zu laden."

Harry grinste jedoch nur und schob einen der Silberpfeile in die erste Regalkammer. Dann zielte er auf die Scheibe und schoss den einzigsten Pfeil, den er von Ron unbemerkt in der Armbrust zurück gelassen hatte, ab. Kaum im Ziel leuchtete der andere Pfeil im Regal hell auf und verschwand. Ron starrte Harry fragend an und seine Augen wurden noch größer als sein Freund noch mal schoss.

„Hei... heißt das, das Magazin füllt sich selbst auf ?" Fragte der Rothaarige mit zittriger Stimme und Harry nickt leicht.

„Jepp Ron, ein Magazin und so viel Schuss, wie du haben willst, oder besser, wie viel man in diesem Regal vorrätig hat."

„Harry, das ist genial. Wir brauchen also nur noch dafür sorgen, dass uns hier unten im Kerker nicht die Pfeile ausgehen und Neville kann sich unbeschwert um die Todesser kümmern."

Harry lächelte und sagte seinem Freund, dass er sich wegen der Zielsicherheit ein anderes Mal Gedanken machen würde. Schließlich war es Zeit fürs Frühstück und Harry´s Magen machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Eigentlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige, dass sein Freund mitkommt. Doch Ron schob ihn nur sanft aus dem Kerker und die letzten Worte, die Harry von ihm hörte, waren „ wir brauchen einen Trichter".

In der großen Halle angekommen, wurde Harry von Ginny und Hermine freudig begrüßt. Der Rotschopf küsste seinen Freund liebevoll auf den Mund und Harry konnte schmecken, dass seine Liebste schon von der Erdbeermarmelade genascht hatte. Als sich der Schwarzhaarige aber hinsetzen wollte, fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals.

„Danke Harry, danke, dass du ihn gerettet hast." Schluchzte der Lockenkopf förmlich und Harry legte beruhigend seine Arme um sie.

„Schon gut Hermine, er hätte dies doch auch für mich getan. Außerdem ist es doch das, wofür Freunde da sind, oder ?"

Hermine schaute Harry mit einigen Tränen in den Augen an und drückte ihn noch mal fest an sich. Dann ließ sie den Schwarzhaarigen los und dies keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn die Tür zur Halle wurde geöffnet und Chris kam, wenn auch auf einen Stock gestützt, zügig herein. Harry war froh, dass er nun nicht mehr seinen Arm um Hermine hatte, denn sein blonder Freund hätte mit Sicherheit eine Bemerkung vor der ganzen Halle losgelassen.

Der Rest des Frühstückes verlief dann ruhig, obwohl der Blonde immer wieder Fragen zu seinen Verletzungen beantworten musste. Meistens gaben sich die Schüler mit der Geschichte von einem Reitunfall zufrieden und so verliefen sich auch einige Gerüchte schließlich im Sand.

Was die Wahrheit anging, die wussten ja nur einige Leute und es sollte auch so lange wie möglich so bleiben. Einzig Voldemord schien sich nicht daran zu halten. Denn schon vier Tage später überbrachte eine Eule die Nachricht, dass der dunkle Lord von einigen Beobachtern in der Nähe des Gedenksteines gesehen wurde. Chris hatte daraufhin Dumbledore einen kleinen Kristall übergeben, mit der Bemerkung, dass sich seine Spione von der Insel fernhalten sollen.

Zwei Tage darauf griff Voldemord an und zerstörte die letzten Überreste des Schlosses von Godric´s Familie. Kaum war dies geschehen fing der Kristall, welcher auf einem Sockel in Dumbledore´s Büro ruhte, an zu glühen und zu vibrieren, bis er schließlich mit einem lauten Knall implodierte.

Dumbledore, der die ganze Sache in seinem Büro beobachtete hatte, sah fragend zu Harry und Chris. Beide waren sofort zu ihm gerufen worden und lächelten nun geheimnisvoll. Und während die Drei in Ruhe in Hogwarts saßen verschwand ein anderes Stückchen Land, besser gesagt eine kleine Insel, durch eine gewaltige Explosion vom Antlitz dieser Erde.

„Nun Harry, hoffen wir, dass uns mit eurer Aktion eine Sorge genommen wurde."

„Keine Sorge Professor, so wie ich Chris hier verstanden habe, hatte unser kleines Geschenk die Sprengkraft einer kleinen Atombombe. Allerdings ohne die radioaktiven Nebenwirkungen."

Auf diese Aussage des Schwarzhaarigen hin, sah der alte Zauberer den blonden Gryffindor mit entsetzten Augen an. Chris hob deshalb schnell seine Hände und sagte mit verteidigender Stimme,

„Oh Professor, Harry übertreibt mal wieder. Und ich kann ihnen auch versprechen, dass es so eine Sache nie wieder geben wird. Schließlich haben Severus und ich einige Sachen in der Bombe vereinigt, die es so weit ich weiß, kein weiteres Mal auf der Welt gibt."

„Wirklich ?", fragte Dumbledore noch mal nach und im nächsten Moment weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Heißt das, Severus hat sich von seinem Schatz getrennt ? Er hat diesen Meteoriten, den er seit fünfzehn Jahren untersucht, mit geopfert ?"

Auf diese Frage hin nickte der blonde Magier und Harry sah, dass der Direktor erst jetzt so richtig beruhigt schien. Zu mehr als zu dieser Erkenntnis war der Schwarzhaarige im nächsten Moment auch nicht mehr in der Lage, denn es geschah etwas, dass es seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

Ein cruciatusgleicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf und Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Narbe würde in Flammen stehen. Er presste seine Hände an den Kopf und nur die Schreie von Chris sagten ihm, dass er nicht allein war. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum und der Schwarzhaarige sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

TBC


	74. Kapitel 74

Kapitel 74

Professor Dumbledore, eben noch in Gedanken an die ungeheure Zerstörungskraft der Bombe, sprang reflexartig auf und rannte zum Kamin. Dort warf er etwas Flohpulver in die lodernden Flammen und rief besorgt nach Poppy. Die alte Heilerin erschien keine zwei Minuten später im Büro des Direktors, dicht gefolgt von einem nicht mindert besorgtem Remus und Minerva Mc Gonnagal. Wobei Letztere sich, ohne das man sie darum bitten musste, um zwei Liegen kümmerte Darauf levitierte sie dann alle zusammen auf die beiden leblosen Körper und Poppy begann mit ihrer Untersuchung.

„Ihr Puls rast und ihr Körper sind extrem verkrampft", war die erste Diagnose der alten Heilerin und Dumbledore ließ eine leises „Voldemord" verlauten. Daraufhin sahen Remus und Minerva den Direktor entsetzt an, doch dieser fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Er muss gerade erfahren haben, dass wir seinen Plan vereiteln konnten. Seine Wut muss enorm sein, wenn er Harry´s Schilde durchdringen konnte. Andererseits hat er sicherlich erkannt, wer ihm diese Niederlage gebracht hat und sich besonders darauf konzentriert."

Im nächsten Augenblick bäumten Harry und Chris sich noch mal schreiend auf und fielen danach schlapp und ohnmächtig auf die beiden Sofas zurück. Poppy, immer noch über sie gebeugt, untersuchte sie rasch erneut und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Es geht wieder. Die Krämpfe sind vorbei und die Verbindung, von der du sprachst, Albus, scheint wieder unterbrochen zu sein. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass besonders Chris Glück hatte. Seine Achillesfärse, sprich Narbe liegt schließlich über dem Herzen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie stark man dieses belasten kann."

Die vier Erwachsenen atmeten, nach einer erneuten Schrecksekunde, nun alle erleichtert aus und während sich Madame Pomfrey, Remus und das Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor darum kümmerten, die beiden bewusstlosen Schüler in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, machte sich der Direktor daran, mit Ministerin Bones Verbindung aufzunehmen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, kurz nach dem Frühstück, erschien Ministerin Bones in Begleitung einiger Auroren vor dem Schloss und Dumbledore begrüßten sie dort recht herzlich. Eine halbe Stunde später wurde dann ein außerplanmäßiges Treffen anberaumt, bei dem auch wieder einige der Schüler mit anwesend waren. Neben Harry und Chris, welche sich aus dem Krankenflügel geschlichen hatte, handelte es sich dabei um Ron, die Mädchen, sowie Malfoy, Neville und Susan. Letztere setzten sich gleich neben ihre Mitschüler und warteten darauf, dass das Treffen eröffnet wurde. Dies sollte aber noch etwas dauern, da der Direktor ja noch einige Planänderungen der heutigen Stunden vornehmen musste und so beobachtete Harry ein wenig die Leute im Raum. Besonders amüsant fand der Schwarzhaarige das Verhalten von Neville. Immer wieder sah man kleine Gesten, die seine Liebe zur Nichte der Ministerin ausdrückten und Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie schüchtern und unbeholfen der Gryffindor noch vor wenigen Monaten war. Dann aber und da musste der Schwarzhaarige schmunzeln, begann Neville Susan wieder Schatzi zu nennen und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Schließlich hatte Chris vor kurzem so eine Bemerkung über dieses Wort losgelassen und dies brachte nun den Magier dazu, seinen Freund anzusprechen.

„Sag mal Neville, findest du das mit dem Schatzi nicht ein wenig blöd. Ich meine, es klingt so unentschlossen."

„Häh", war daraufhin das Einzigste, was der Gryffindor herausbrachte und Harry begann zu grinsen.

„Ja Neville, es klingt so als könntest du dich nicht zwischen „Schaf" und „Ziege" entscheiden.

Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige diese Worte ausgesprochen, begannen Chris und Ron zu lachen, während sich Ginny mit ihrem Ellenbogen in Harry´s Seite verewigte. Susan und Neville starrten ihren Klassenkameraden allerdings nur mit großen Augen an, bis sie schließlich merkten, dass Harry Susan keinesfalls verletzen wollte und dies als Scherz gemeinte.

Als der Sohn des Auroren wenige Sekunden später seine Fassung wieder fand, tat er etwas, dass Harry dann aber doch verblüfft. Er grinste überlegen und hob seinen Mittelfinger, als ob sagen wollte „ Das ist nur geborgt". Harry lächelte noch breiter zurück und deutete hinter Neville. Dieser drehte sich um und sah in das strenge Gesicht von Professor Mc Gonnagal. Bevor die alte Hexe aber was sagen konnte, trafen auch die letzten Lehrer ein und Ministerin Bones kam sofort zum Punkt.

„Mein Damen, meine Herren, wir haben uns heute so kurzfristig hier eingefunden, um die neusten Informationen, die uns nach dem Angriff der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vorliegen, auszuwerten. Als Erstes ist es mir eine Freunde, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass unser Plan im Bezug auf die Bedrohung durch die Elementarportale, geklappt und Lord Voldemord in unseren Augen damit einen großen Rückschlag erlitten hat."

Ein tosender Applaus ging durch den Raum und viele der Anwesenden waren begierig darauf, zu erfahren, wie sie es geschafft hatten. Schließlich gab es ja bei der ganzen Aktion nur knapp zehn Mann, die überhaupt etwas davon wussten. Ministerin Bones hatte mit ihnen ein Einsehen und gab einige Details preis. Dann aber brach sie ab und ihr Gesicht hellte sich weiter auf.

„Und noch etwas Erfreuliches hat sich in den letzten beiden Tagen ergeben, meine Freunde. Denn wie ich schon Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt habe, hatte ich vorgestern Abend im meinem Büro eine kleine Unterredung mit Madame Maxime und ihren Worten nach, wird sich in den nächsten Tagen ein Gruppe ihrer ehemaligen Absolventen auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen."

„Wie bitte ?", fragte Harry überrascht und auch die anderen schienen diese Sätze noch nicht ganz verdaut zu haben.

„Eine Gruppe ehemaliger Studenten, Lord Potter. Sie alle wollen uns im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord unterstützen. Außerdem treffen sie sich auf ihrem Weg noch mit Schülern aus Durmstrang, bevor sie ihre Reise nach Hogwarts antreten."

„Aber Ministerin, finden sie es in Ordnung fremde Schüler, aus einem anderen Land, in unseren Krieg mit Voldemord hinein zu ziehen ?" Fragte jetzt Chris, der nicht so recht wusste, wie er die Informationen verstehen sollte. Schließlich kannte er die Geschichten und Abenteuer vom Trimagischen Turnier nur aus den Erzählungen von Harry und Hermine.

„Das habe ich am Anfangs auch gedacht, Graf und auch versucht es Madame Maxime auszureden. Doch sie bestand darauf und gab mir zu verstehen, dass sie nur als Überbringer der Botschaft fungiert und nichts dagegen machen kann. Es handele sich bei der Gruppe schließlich um Absolventen oder volljährige Schüler, die wie sie es nannte, die freundschaftlichen Bande, welche die drei Schulen verbindet, pflegen und ihre einstigen Versprechen halten wollen."

Kaum hatte die Ministerin ihre Sätze beendet, kam Harry auch in den Sinn, wer sich da auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hat. Es mussten die Schüler aus Durmstrang und der Schule von Madame Maxime sein, die schon in Harry´s viertem Jahr hier gewesen waren. Damals wurden im Laufe der Monate viele Freundschaften geschlossen und Harry wurde mit einem Male immer neugieriger, wer wohl alles wieder hier her kam. Die Stimme von Professor Mc Gonnagal riss den Schwarzhaarigen allerdings aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja aber Albus, wo sollen wir sie alle unterbringen und ist es wirklich nötig, dass sich so viele Junge Menschen in Gefahr begeben ?"

Mit dieser Aussage hatte die alte Hexe einen wichtigen Punkt getroffen und alle Anwesenden schauten ein wenig ratlos in die Runde. Schließlich erhob sich der alte Zauberer und ging einige Schritte um den Tisch. Dabei folgten ihm alle Augenpaare und als er letztendlich hinter Harry zum Stehen kam, erhob er das Wort.

„Nun Minerva, wir sehen uns hier in einer Zwickmühle, aus der wir versuchen müssen, heraus zu kommen. Natürlich widerstrebt es mir, Kinder in den Kampf zu schicken, in der Gewissheit, dass manche ihr Leben dabei verlieren könnten. Auf der anderen Seite kommen sie freiwillig und wollen helfen, einen der größten Feinde der freien Zaubererwelt, zu besiegen. Denn eines dürfte uns klar sein und diesen jungen Menschen ist es bereites bewusst. Sollten wir hier in England scheitern, dann wird Voldemord früher oder später seine Augen auch auf andere Länder werfen."

„Ja aber Kinder Albus, was verstehen die vom Kampf ?" Versuchte Professor nochmals einzuwerfen.

„Mehr als du vielleicht denkst, Minerva. Denn diese Schüler haben begriffen und sind bereit etwas zu tun, was ihre Eltern oder vielmehr die Regierungen ihrer Länder aus Angst vor möglichen Fehlentscheidungen, nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen."

„Was meinen sie damit, Professor ?" Fragte Harry. Die Antwort auf seine Frage kam allerdings von Ministerin Bones.

„Was Albus, ich meine Professor Dumbledore meint ist, dass wir vor einigen Wochen um Beistand bei unseren Nachbarländern erbaten. Bisher aber nur Absagen oder gar keine Nachricht zurück erhielten."

Auf diesen Satz der Ministerin, welcher sehr stark mit Enttäuschung getränkt war, konnten viele der Anwesenden nur mit Unglaube reagieren. Harry sah sofort zu Chris, doch der Blonde verzog keine Miene. Bedeutete dies, dass nicht einmal Minister Wilson etwas unternehmen wollte ? Das konnte Harry nicht glauben. Nicht der alte Mann, der Harry beim Halloweenball so sympathisch war.

Als sich die allgemeine Empörung über das mangelnde Interesse der anderen Länder an der nahen Zukunft gelegt hatte, kam man jedoch wieder zum ursprünglichen Punkt, den bald eintreffenden Gästen. Und wieder war es Professor Mc Gonnagal, die in ihrer logisch, analytischen Art, die Frage nach dem Unterbringen stellte.

Dumbledore schaute daraufhin zu Chris und Harry, doch die beiden schüttelten dieses Mal mit den Köpfen.

„Nein Professor, wir können Hogwarts nicht noch größer machen. Denn es würde bedeuten, wir müssten auch die Schutzzauber erweitern und dies ist in dieser gefährlichen Zeit nicht sehr ratsam. Außerdem brauchen Chris, ich und die anderen hier im Raum alle Reserven für den Kampf"

Durch den Satz von Harry etwas betrübt setzte sich der alte Zauberer wieder an den Tisch und ließ seine Augen hoffnungsvoll in die Runde schweifen. Bei Chris angekommen, stoppte er und schien darauf zu warten, dass der Blonde was sagte. Auch Harry blickte zu seinem Nachbarn und spürte, dass der Blonde fieberhaft nachdachte. Dann stand Chris plötzlich auf und sagte mit einem geheimnisvollen Gesicht an alle gewandt.

„Es gibt da vielleicht eine Lösung, denn ich nehme an, dass es sich bei der Gruppe um mehr als nur zwanzig Personen handelt."

„Und die wäre ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, worauf sie der Blonde besonders scharf ansah.

„Na ja Professor, es gibt da einen Platz für eine große Gruppe von Gästen. Aber um diesen dafür herzurichten, bräuchte ich die Zustimmung aller Hauslehrer, des Direktors und möglicherweise einiger Eltern."

„Die Zustimmung der Hauslehrer. Wieso dass...", die alte Hexe stockte mitten im Satz. „ Ohh... Ohh nein, auf gar keinen Fall, Mr. Wels."

„Oh doch", grinste der Blonde. „ und sie wissen, dass ich recht habe. Der Turm wäre perfekt. Außerdem machen sie wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten."

„STOP Mr. Wels", rief Dumbledore etwas verwirrt und sah zwischen seiner Stellvertreterin und seinem Junglehrer hin und her. „Was wäre denn ihr Vorschlag und wieso bringt er Professor Mc Gonnagal so aus der Fassung.

Harry sah, wie Chris immer mehr lächelte und dann dem Direktor ganz tief in die Augen schaute.

„Der Vorschlag, mein Vorschlag wäre, die Schüler meines Hauses aufzuteilen und in den anderen vier Häusern unterzubringen. Allerdings nicht so, wie man es sonst tut, indem man die Räume erweitert, sondern einfach das offiziell macht, was eh schon seit einiger Zeit passiert."

„Und das wäre ?" Fragte Snape in seiner gewohnt missmutigen Art, da er eigentlich heute einige Klausuren schreiben wollte. Chris Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch breiter und er antwortete,

„Ganz einfach Severus, fast alle meiner Schüler haben mehr oder weniger eine Beziehung mit Schülern anderer Häuser. Und ich bin erstaunt, dass du als alteingesessener Lehrer, der sonst jeden Fuß welcher nach Zehn außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume ist, penibel aufspürt, nicht gemerkt hast, dass sich in deinem eigenen Haus des Nachts bis zu zehn Prozent Schüler mehr aufhalten als es sein dürften."

Im nächsten Moment entstand eine gespenstige Stille im Raum. Sei es weil diese Information so überraschend war oder weil Chris den gefährlichsten aller Lehrer bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Harry sah angespannt zu Snape und dessen Blick ging zu seinem Patensohn.

Malfoy wurde daraufhin leicht rot, da ja Jeanny zu den „Fremdschläfern" gehörte und in Snape´s Gesicht machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass der blonde Gryffindor recht hatte. Schließlich drehte er sich zu Dumbledore und sagte leise „von mir aus".

„WAS", rief eine entsetzte Minerva Mc Gonnagal und schaute voller Unverständnis zu dem ihrem alten Widersacher, wenn es um den Hauspokal ging.

„Ich sagte von mit aus, Minerva. Sollen sich unsre liebestollen Schüler doch in ihren Betten vergnügen"

„Severus", rief Dumbledore barsch, da ihm dies nun wieder zu weit ging und brachte Snape damit etwas zur Ruhe. Dann ging sein Blick zu Chris und dieser meinte dass man aber zuerst mit den betreffenden sprechen sollte.

Eine viertel Stunde später wurde aber schon der Beschluss gefasst und bis auf eine missmutige Professorin Mc Gonnagal, schienen alle froh über diese schnelle Lösung zu sein. Harry grinste immer noch leicht, als er das Gesicht seiner Hauslehrerin sah und wie es sein Freund mal wieder geschafft hatte, eine über tausend Jahre alte Regel der Schule außer Kraft zu setzten.

In den nun verbleibenden Minuten bis zum Mittagessen, beobachtete Harry seine Freunde und die Lehrer, wie sie sich über die nun kommenden Tage unterhielten. Dabei spielte er fast unbewusst mit seinem Siegelring und ihm viel auf, dass als er den blutgefüllten Kristall gegen eine der Kerzen hielt, sich auf seinem Umhang ein roter Punkt bildete. Davon leicht fasziniert, zog er die Kerze näher an sich heran und tat so, als würde er einige Dokumente lesen. In Wirklichkeit spielte er aber weiter und bewegte seine Hand unbemerkt so, dass der rote Punkt sich von seiner Brust, zu Rons Gesicht bis hin zu Dumbledore´s Bart bewegte. Harry fand es irgendwie faszinierend und wunderte er sich dabei, dass niemandem der doch sehr hell leuchtende Punkt auffiel oder störte. Schließlich wurde der Schwarzhaarige übermütig und verpasst Snape ein rot leuchtendes rechtes Auge.

Daraufhin sprach ihn plötzlich Moody an und fragte, ob er bald fertig sei. Durch diese Worte alarmiert, schauten alle im Raum zu Harry und der Schwarzhaarige schubste fast die brennende Kerze um. Als dann aber Hermine den alten Auroren fragte, womit, schaute Harry verwirrt durch den Raum. War Moody der einzigsten hier, der den Punkt außer ihm sehen konnte ? Oder hatten die anderen ihn nur nicht bemerkt ? Fragend ging sein Blick zu Moody und dieser zeigte, scheinbar Harry´s Gedanken zu verstehen, mit seinem Finger auf sein magisches Auge.

Dann und für die meisten eher erschreckend sprang Harry auf und rannte zur Tür. Auf dem Weg dahin drehte er sich rasch noch mal um und rief nach seinem Freund.

„Komm Ron schnell, ich hab da eine Lösung."

„Häh ? Was für eine Lösung", fragte der Rotschopf verblüfft, doch Harry sagte nur noch die Worte „dein Baby" und war aus dem Zimmer.

Die anderen sahen ihm hinterher und blickten dann zurück zu Ron. Dieser zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Freund. Schließlich kam er leicht außer Atem in seiner Werkstatt an und sah Harry, wie dieser bereits die silbrige Armbrust in den Händen hielt.

„Harry, was soll das ? Was meinst du mit „ich habe eine Lösung" ?"

Im nächsten Moment sah der Rothaarige, wie sein Freund seinen Ring vom Finger zog, ihn etwas aufbog und dann an den Schaft der Waffe steckte. Danach hielt er seinen Zauberstab dahinter und sagte „Lumos". Im nächsten Augenblick leuchtete die Spitze des Stabes auf und projektierte an die gegenüberliegenden Wand einen roten Punkt.

Ron stand aber immer noch da und schien nichts zu kapieren. Klar, es war die Zieleinrichtung mit der er Probleme hatte, doch wieso freute sich sein Freund so, nur weil er seinen Ring anleuchtete. Und wie er fragend im Raum stand, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Keine schlechte Idee Harry, ein Laserpointer als Zielerfassung. Da hätten wir auch eher drauf kommen können."

„Ein was ?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige unsicher. Denn auch wenn er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens beiden Muggeln verbracht hatte, so verstand er nicht alle technischen Errungenschaften der nichtmagischen Gesellschaft. Sein Zuhause war nun mal die Zaubererwelt. Außerdem verdankte er sein Nichtwissen zu einem Großteil seiner Tante und ihrer magiehassenden Familie, für die er eher ein Sklave war. Deshalb sah Harry jetzt Chris überrascht und mit großen Augen an.

Der Blonde war ihnen nämlich gefolgt und trat nun gänzlich durch die Tür zu Ron´s Heiligtum. Dann bewunderte er die Einrichtung der Werkstatt und kam schließlich wieder zum eigentlichen Punkt... der Armbrust.

„Was ich sagte war, das es eine großartige Idee sei, die Armbrust mit einer Laserzielerfassung auszurüsten. Denn ein Laser ist ja im Prinzip nichts anderes als ein Kristall vor einer Lichtquelle."

Dann nahm er Harry die Waffe ab und untersuchte sie sorgfältig.

„Was ich aber nicht verstehen ist, warum keiner außer uns beiden oder Moody den roten Punkt sehen kann ?"

Auf diese Frage hin starrte Harry erst Chris und dann Ron an. Der Rothaarige schaute verwirrt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her und erst als er leise fragte, was für ein Punkt, wurde Harry klar, dass es was mit ihren Augen zu tun haben musste. Deshalb hatte auch keiner vorhin was gesagt. Niemand hatte Harry´s Spiel bemerkt. Niemand außer Moody mit seinem magischen Auge.

Kaum hatte Harry diese Informationen verdaut, formte sich in seinem Kopf die Idee eine ganz besonderen Kristall zu erschaffen. Dafür brauchte er aber etwas von Nevilles Blut und deshalb machte Harry sich auf der Suche nach seinem Mitschüler. Chris und Ron schauten ihm nur fragend nach.

Zwei Tage später dann kam dann der große Tag für Neville. Harry hatte ihn, Ron und Chris gebeten in die Werkstatt mitzukommen und dort überreichte dann Ron voller Stolz sein Baby an seinen zukünftigen Besitzer.

Davon zu sprechen, dass Neville überrascht sei, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Der blonde Gryffindor war zu Tränen gerührt und zitterte leicht, als seine Hand das silbern glänzende Gerät berührte. Im nächsten Moment begann auch schon Ron damit, die Einzelheiten der Waffe zu erklären. Denn auch wenn es am Ende eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit geworden war, so blieb es das geistige Baby des Rothaarigen. Ron hatte sich letztendlich um den Zusammenbau gekümmert. Harry war für die Munition zuständig. Und Chris hatte sich des Lasers angenommen. Dabei war ihm ein alter Muggelfilm eingefallen und deshalb leuchteten jetzt nicht nur ein Punkt im Ziel auf, sondern wie bei Predator drei in Dreieck angeordnete. Die größte Besonderheit war aber, dass lediglich vier Menschen überhaupt die roten Punkte sehen konnten. Es waren Harry, Chris, Moody und Neville, aus dessen Blut Harry den Rubin hergestellt hatte.

Ein weiteres Highlight war die Munition. Neville konnte nun wählen zwischen eisernen oder silbernen Pfeilen und musste es nur laut sagen. Die Magie der Waffe würde den Rest tun. Die Pfeile kamen übrigens aus Harry´s Regal, welches Ron aber soweit umgebaut hatte, dass man über eine Art Trichter bis zu fünfhundert Pfeile für jede der zwanzig Kammern zur Verfügung hatte. Jetzt hieß es nur noch die Pfeile zu produzieren und dafür musste Harry mal mit Ministerin Bones sprechen

Neville stand immer noch fassungslos im Raum, als Ron mit seinen Erläutrungen fertig wurde. Dann aber kam Leben in seinen Körper und er umarmte die drei Jungen stürmisch. Als er sich wieder gelöst hatte, hob er plötzlich die Hand und schwor, dass er alles in seiner Machtstehenden tun würde, damit mit dieser Waffe jeder Angreifer vom Schloss fern bleibt.

„So wollen wir das sehen" Sagte Chris freudestrahlend und überreichte Neville noch eine Brille mit grünen Gläsern. „Und hier ist noch eine kleine Hilfe Neville. Die Gläser sind auf den Laser abgestimmt und fokussieren sich magisch auf den Punkt, wo der Lichtstrahl auftrifft. So kannst du auch bei schlechter Sicht oder großer Weite noch zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden."

Kurz darauf machten sich die vier Freunde auf den Weg zur großen Halle, denn gegen sechs Uhr sollten ihre neuen Mitstreiter im Schloss ankommen. Chris Plan wurde übrigens umgesetzt und bis auf zwei drei Deutsche, die schließlich im Gryffindorturm unterkamen, waren alle mehr als nur erfreut über diese Tatsache. Einzig Poppy sah das Ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen. Denn nun kam eine Menge Mehrarbeit auf sie zu. Schließlich hatten sich ihre Vorräte an Verhütungstrank in Luft aufgelöst.


	75. Kapitel 75

So, hier ein etwas kürzeres Cap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid nicht sauner, wenn es jetzt etwas länger dauert. Ich will zwar nicht sagen, ich habe eine Blockade,denn in meinem Kopf ist die Story ja eigentlih schon fertig.Doch zur Zeit gibts viel Arbeit und da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass ich nur zwei Sätze auf die Harddisk bekomme. Allerdings verspreche ich euch, mit der richtigen Motivation eurerseits, wird die Story fertig geschrieben. Auch wenn mich manche dafür, dass ich im Bezug auf Chris nicht aus meiner Haut kann, lynchen werden. Aber schließlich habe ich mitihm ja noch was ...

Viel Spaß wünscht Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 75

Harry und die drei anderen Gryffindors liefen noch schnell in ihren Turm und genehmigten sich eine kurze Dusche, bevor sie schließlich ihre schon wartenden Freundinnen in die Große Halle geleiteten. Dort hatte man die langen Haustische mal wieder gegen eine Vielzahl runder ausgetauscht und auch das Essen, oder vielmehr einige Snacks, stand schon bereit.

Dann ertönte der dumpfe Gong, welcher die Ankunft von Gästen oder des Zuges meldete und mehrere Lehrer, unter ihnen Professor Mc Gonnagal und Pomona Sproute, machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade. Harry bemerkte hierbei, dass die Ministerin selbst und auch Dumbledore im Schloss blieben und nutze diese Gelegenheit, um Amelia Bones auf ihr Problem mit den Silberpfeilen anzusprechen. Schnellen Schrittes gingen er und auch Chris hoch zum Lehrertisch und begrüßten die Ministerin für Zauberei herzlich. Wobei die Herzlichkeit wohl eher bei Chris und der Ministerin lag. Denn genau wie Harry sich immer noch leicht niederer, als Schüler halt, gegenüber Susans Tante fühlte, so erging es auch Amelia Bones. Schließlich war Harry ein mächtiger Lord und konnte sie jederzeit aus ihrem Amt jagen. Nicht dass der Schwarzhaarige je daran dachte, doch es war nun mal so.

Chris und Dumbledore, beide schon einige Zeit, spätestens aber seid Weihnachten mit all seinen Ereignissen, beim „DU" mussten schmunzeln und man konnte nicht genau sehen, wer der Initiator der ganzen Sache war, doch plötzlich erschien in der Luft ein Tablett mit vier goldenen Kelchen und Dumbledore erhob das Wort. Er lächelte und sagte,

„Ich weiß ja nicht wir ihr die Sache seht, doch dieses umeinander herumeiern ist doch auf Dauer lästig. Deshalb schlage ich vor wir klären hier und jetzt die Fronten und einigen uns vier auf das „Du".

Harry starrte den alten Zauberer mit großen Augen an und auch die Ministerin schien etwas sprachlos. Nur Chris, der wie gesagt, wenn sie unter sich waren, den Direktor eh schon manchmal Albus nannte, schien kurz davor loszulachen. Dumbledore drückte jedem der Drei einen Kelch in die Hand und zwei Minuten später war die Sache gegessen. Einzig Harry musste sich umstellen und dies würde mit Sicherheit eine Weile dauern. Dann kam er aber zum eigentlichen Grund und fragte,

„Min... Amelia, ich weiß nicht, ob sie mitbekommen haben, dass Neville ein sehr guter Schütze ist ? Na jedenfalls haben wir ihn mit seiner Lieblingswaffe, einer neuen Armbrust ausgerüstet, welche sich mit ihren silbernen Pfeilen um mögliche Wehrwölfe oder gar Vampire kümmern soll. Nun haben wir allerdings ein Problem. Wir haben nicht genug Silber hier im Schloss und ich wollte sie bitten, ob vielleicht die Möglichkeit besteht, größere Mengen aus den Reserven des Ministeriums zu erwerben."

Amelia war etwas überrascht und schien die Frage erst gar nicht verstanden zu haben, Doch dann lächelte sie und fragte, an wie viel Harry da gedacht hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte kurz und meinte daraufhin zwei Tonnen. Zu seiner Überraschung verdoppelte Chris aber plötzlich und sein Gesicht machte dabei einen sehr kalkulierenden Eindruck.

Die Ministerin schluckte angesichts der Menge und schien in Gedanken zu gehen. Harry versicherte ihr schnell, dass man die Pfeile später wieder einschmelzen könne und wenn sie mehr Zeit hätten, das Silber auch so aus der Erde zögen. Doch der Angriff auf Hogwarts würde sicher bald erfolgen und somit wären dafür Unmengen von Energie nötig.

Zwei Minuten später erwachte Amelia aus ihren Gedanken, fragte Dumbledore nach dem nächsten Kamin und entschuldigte sich kurz. Harry sah daraufhin fragend zum Direktor. Doch der alte Zauberer zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Kaum fünf Minuten später erschien die Ministerin wieder in ihrem kleinen Kreis und meinte, dass das Silber in vier Tagen eintreffen müsste. Gringotts würde es persönlich liefern und es als eine Art Unterstützung für unseren Kampf zur Verfügung stellen. Allerdings wollen sie es nach unserem Sieg zurück, fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Dann plötzlich kam von der Eingangshalle her jede Menge Lärm und Professor Mc Gonnagal kündigte die ersten Gäste an. Deshalb gingen Harry und Chris zurück an ihre Plätze und schlossen sich der allgemeinen Neugier mit an.

Die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge umfasste annähernd vierzig Mann und alle waren, wenn man den langen Trott begutachtete, in schwarze Kampfanzüge aus Drachenhaut gekleidet. Harry versuchte gerade einige bekannte Gesichter zu finden, als Ron plötzlich aufsprang und laut rief,

„Harry, da ist Victor Krum. Hast du ihn auch gesehen?"

Der Rothaarige war völlig aus dem Häuschen über sein Quidditchidol und konnte scheinbar nicht glauben, dass der große Victor Krum, Nationalspieler und Held ganzer Kinderscharen, hier zusammen mit ihnen kämpfen wollte. Harry musste einfach schmunzeln, denn irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Szene an ihr viertes Schuljahr und drehte sich zu Ginny. Seine Freundin beachtete ihren Bruder aber gar nicht. Sondert hatte bei der Erwähnung des Namens, und dies verwirrte den Schwarzhaarigen um so mehr, ihr Gesicht mit einem besorgten Blick zu Hermine gewandt. Harry folgten ihrem Blick und bemerkte, dass Hermines Gesicht versteinert und das von Chris ausdruckslos war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten ? War da etwas, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte ? Bevor Harry aber etwas fragen konnte, erklang hinter ihm eine sanfte, weibliche und dem Schwarzhaarigen sonderbar vertraute Stimme.

„'allo ‚Arry", sagte die Stimme mit französischem Akzent und als sich der Gryffindor umdrehte, sah er in das elfengleiche Gesicht von Fleur Delacoure.

„Ha... hallo Fleur", kam als einzigstes aus seinem Mund und Harry fühlte regelrecht, wie er sie anstarrte und rot wurde. Im nächsten Moment spürte er aber Ginny´s Hand, die sich um seine Hüften legte, als wolle sie sagen „Finger weg" und er war ihr irgendwie dankbar dafür. Andererseits hoffte der Schwarzhaarige und hier bildeten sich kleine Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn, dass seine Liebste nicht sauer auf ihn war. Diese wurden aber mit dem nächsten Satz der Französin wieder aus der Welt geschafft.

„ Ah, wie isch se´e, ‚ast du dir das beste Pferd im Stalle schnappt, Ginny ?" Kam es jetzt in einem fast perfekten Englisch aus Fleur´s Mund.

„Natürlich meine Liebe", konterte Ginny lachend, „hab´s dir doch schon damals gesagt. Schade ist allerdings, dass du es nicht weiter mit Bill versucht hast."

Dann umarmte der Rotschopf die junge Frau. Etwas, das wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Halle auch liebend gern gemacht hätte. Und während sie sich in den Armen lagen sagte Fleur mit fröhlicher Stimme,

„Ach du weißt doch, die ganzen Gräber, der Wüstensand und meine englischen Sprachstudien. Das hat alles irgendwie nicht gepasst. Aber ich schreibe ihm noch viel und hoffe, ich treffe ihn vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder"

Ginny nickte daraufhin und begrüßte danach einige der anderen ehemaligen Schüler von Madame Maxime. Diese kannte Harry allerdings nicht, das sie etwas jünger als er waren und er sich außerdem damals mehr um die ganzen Aufgaben des Turniers gekümmert hatte.

Schließlich kamen seine Gedanken auf Hermines Verhalten zurück und Harry schaute sich in der Halle um. Er fand seine Freundin etwas abseits und es schien so, als wolle sie jemanden aus dem Weg gehen. Dieser Jemand fand sie aber doch und es war kein geringerer als Victor Krum.

Der ehemalige Durmstrang hatte sich durch einen Pulk von Menschen gearbeitet, die ihm alle die Hand drücken wollten und ging nun direkt auf den braunen Lockenkopf zu. Harry fragte sich, wieso Hermine plötzlich so sonderbar war und ihm fiel mit einem Male ein, dass er nie erfahren hatte, wie sich die beiden da drüben getrennt hatten. Dann war da Chris ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Etwas, das sein blonder Freund sonst nur machte, wenn er sich stark zusammenreißen musste.

Harry war plötzlich etwas besorgt über das Verhalten seines Freundes wollte gerade zu ihnen hin gehen, als Remus die Halle betrat. Sein guter Freund und derzeitiger Lehrer für VgddK war einer der Letzten, die heute noch bis spät in den Nachmittag Unterricht hatten und außerdem war es gerade aufkommender Vollmond. Etwas, dass den letzten Rumtreiber doch immer sehr mitnahm und er viel Zeit zum Ausruhen brauchte. Remus betrat also die Halle ruhigen Schritts, sein Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch. Doch mit einem Male stoppte er ins seinen Bewegungen. Irgendwas schien ihn plötzlich zu irritieren und Harry bemerkte, dass der Werwolf seine Nase auffallend in die Luft hielt und dann jeden einzigen Neuankömmling genau ansah. Schließlich, bei einem sehr hoch gewachsenen älteren Mann mit leicht angegrauten schwarzen Haaren und merkwürdig blasser Haut, weiteten sich seine Augen und er rief laut und alarmierend,

„HARRY pass auf, ein Vampir"

Im nächsten Moment sprang der unbekannte, schwarzhaarige Mann auch schon mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit in die Luft und überbrückte im nächsten Augenblick anhand von weiten Sprüngen die Distanz zwischen seiner ursprünglichen Position und der von Harry. Bevor er aber den Schwarzhaarigen erreichen konnte, ertönte ein weiterer lauter Schrei aus den Reihen der nun leicht in Deckung gegangenen Gäste und ein zweiter, weitaus jüngerer, blonder Mann stürzte sich auf den ersten Angreifer. Alles was Harry dann noch hörte, war das Wort „Verräter" und die beiden Männer begannen erbittert miteinander zu kämpfen.

Die Halle war plötzlich erfüllt von Angstschreien und dem Einschlagen von Flüchen dunkelster Art in diversen Teilen der Großen Halle. Dazwischen zischten sich die beiden Fremden laut an. Harry wurde augenblicklich klar, dass dies auch wenn die beiden sich untereinander bekämpften irgendwann dazu führte, dass auch andere, unschuldige Personen hier im Raum verletzt werden würden. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass hier jetzt jede Menge Schüler und Erwachsenen anwesend waren und da es die beiden Kreaturen außerdem jedes Mal schafften, den Gegenflüchen und Schockern von Dumbledore und den Auroren auszuweichen, streifte der Schwarzhaarige blitzschnell seinen Umhang ab, rief sein Schwert und sprang ebenfalls ab. Sofort erhöhte sich der Lärmpegel in der Halle und schrille Schreie, hauptsächlich waren es die Mädchen durchfuhren den Saal. Denn noch während Harry im Aufstieg war, brach sein T-Shirt hinten auf und der Schwarzhaarige entfaltete seine bis dahin unsichtbaren Flügel. Dann griff er in den Kampf der beiden Vampire ein.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor die zwei Kreaturen der Nacht erkannten, dass ein weiterer Gegner aufgetaucht war. Doch nachdem sie dies realisiert hatten und Harry erkannten, erhöhte der eine, es war derjenige den Remus entlarvt hatte, plötzlich seine Bemühungen den zweiten blonden Vampir daran zu hindern, sich Harry zu nähern.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht wieso, und die vielen in rascher Folge abgefeuerten dunklen Flüche halfen ihm auch nicht beim Nachdenken, aber irgendwie fühlte der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Innersten, dass von dem sich ihm nähernden Vampir keine Gefahr ausging.

Bevor Harry sich aber entscheiden konnte, schien der eigentliche Angreifer das Zögern des Schwarzhaarigen zu bemerken und griff erneut an. Der Vampir, bisher an eine der Säulen geklammert und Flüche schleudernd, sprang ab, glitt mit ausgebreitetem Umhang durch die Luft blitzschnell auf seinen Gegner zu und kaum das er ihn erreicht, zerriss er mit seinen spitzen Fangzähnen dessen Kehle. Dann verschwand er wieder in den Wirren der mit Blitzen durchzuckten Hallendecke. Mit weiten Augen starrte Harry auf den sterbenden Vampir vor sich und bemerkte, dass dieser in seinen blassen Händen mit den zentimeterlangen Krallen ein zusammengerolltes Pergament hielt. Verzweifelt versuchte die Kreatur es nach oben, in Richtung Harry zuhalten, doch immer mehr Blut floss aus der weit aufgerissenen Wunde und schwächte sie. Harry der nun endlich begriff, dass das Pergament für ihn war, näherte sich dem Vampir vorsichtig mit einigen Flügelschlägen, nahm es aus den blassen Händen und in dem Moment, wo er es hatte, brach das Licht der fast schwarzen Augen des Fremden. Sein Körper stürzte lautlos in die Tiefe und unter den panischen Schreien der Schüler zerfiel er in sich. Alles was dann noch den Boden berührte, war ein Häufchen Asche.

Harry starrte ungläubig auf das Stück Papier vor sich und wollte das Siegel aufbrechen, als plötzlich der andere Vampir blitzschnell, wie aus dem Nichts von der Decke herab stürzte, über den Boden glitt und im Fluge sich einen der Schüler schnappte. Diesen, es war Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin, hob er mit ungeahnter Leichtigkeit und seinen messerscharfen Krallen hoch und zerrte ihn soweit mit sich, bis er schließlich gute fünfzehn Meter über dem Hallenboden hing.

„Verdammt", dachte Harry laut. Denn jetzt hieß es plötzlich Vorsicht und Abwarten was der Vampir wollte. Bisher war es egal, was er für Flüche einsetzte. Doch nun war ein Unschuldiger beteiligt. Schnell schaute Harry deshalb hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore und den Auroren runter. Doch auch diese schienen im Moment nicht so recht zu wissen, was man tun konnte. Dann ging Harry´s Blick zu seinem blonden Freund. Der Medimagus war aber zu sehr beschäftigt, um etwas vom Kampfe mit zu bekommen.. Denn durch die Einschläge diverser Flüche waren Teile der Decke herab gestürzt und hatten einige Schülern verletzt. Chris hatte also zusammen mit Poppy vorerst nur die Verletzten im Kopf.

Schließlich hob Harry seinen Blick wieder an und beobachtete den Vampir, der nun seine Krallen um Blaise Hals gelegt hatte und nun mit bohrendem Blick zu Harry rüber schaute. Der Slytherin allerdings schien kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Etwas, dass Harry durchaus verstehen konnte. Man hing ja nicht jeden Tag hoch oben über dem Boden und war einem der dunkelsten Kreaturen der Welt ausgeliefert.

„Was willst du ?" Rief Harry mit fordernder Stimme quer durch die Luft und versuchte sich gedanklich einen Angriffsplan zurecht zu legen.

„Vernichte es", zischte der Vampire mit kalter Stimme zurück.

„Was ?", fragte Harry, obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass es um das gelblich, alt schimmernde Pergament in seinen Händen ging.

„Das Pergament, vernichte es und lass mich gehen."

„Wieso ?", fragte Harry, da seine Neugier geweckt worden war.

„Vernichte es, oder...", jetzt blickte der Vampir kalkulierend nach unten und dann zu Blaise, der mittlerweile stocksteif geworden war, „... der Junge stirbt".

Harry sah nun leicht zögernd zu seinem Gegner herüber und wieder auf das Pergament. Was konnte es sein ? Was würde so wichtiges darin stehen, dass ein Vampir jemanden töten würde, nur damit er es nicht las ?

Durch Harry´s Zögern seiner Geduld beraubt, stieß der Vampir plötzlich einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, hob den zitternden Blaise hoch und versenkte seine weiß funkelnden Fangzähne in dessen Hals. Dann warf er den stark blutenden und zitternden Körper mit Wut in Richtung Harry und schoss ebenfalls auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Harry war im nächsten Augenblick das Pergament scheißegal und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem nach unten fallenden Körper des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins. Mit nur noch einem Gedanken im Kopf stürzte sich Harry hinab in die Tiefe und er erwischte Blaise geradeso, wenige Zentimeter vor seinem auf jedem Fall tödlichen Aufschlag.

Der Vampir nutzte seine Gelegenheit, fing das zusammengerollte Pergament und bewegte sich danach in Richtung Hallenausgang. Diesen sollte er aber nie erreichen, da plötzlich alles was zaubern konnte, den Zauberstab erhob und eine Unmenge von verschiedensten Flüchen die Große halle erhellte. Hier war es egal, ob es ältere Schüler, Lehrer oder Auroren waren. Jeder wollte seinen Teil zur Vernichtung des Feindes betragen. Leider passierte dann aber das, womit keiner gerechnet hatte. Ein Fluch, speziell zur Vampirvernichtung, schoss über sein Ziel hinaus, prallte an einer der silbern glänzenden Ritterstaturen ab und raste nun auf eine Gruppe Erstklässler zu.

Harry und auch einige der anderen sahen im nächsten Moment alles wie in Zeitlupe. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte noch in seinen Ohren die verzerrte Beschwörung „ L U M O S... S O L A R I S", doch bevor er überhaupt was tun konnte, warf sich plötzlich eine in ihren traditionellen schottischen Farben gekleidete Person in den Fluch hinein und brach schreiend zusammen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und alle Blicke waren zuerst auf den nun brennenden und schreienden Vampir und dann auf den leblosen Körper von Professor Mc Gonnagal gerichtet . . .


	76. Kapitel 76

Kapitel 76

„N E I N", schrieen alle Anwesenden entsetzt und der Lauteste von ihnen war Direktor Albus Dumbledore. Mitgroßen Schritten rannte der eigentlich sehr betagte Zauberer auf die alte Hexe zu und kniete im nächsten Moment entsetzt über ihrem leblosen Körper. Harry immer noch leicht geschockt und zusätzlich außer Atem, da er den blutenden Slytherin in seinen Armen hielt, setzte Blaise auf den Boden vor Malfoy, legte seine Flügel an und sah dann in Richtung Dumbledore und der nun an der Schulter blutenden Lehrerin für Verwandlungen.

Wenn Harry es bisher nur vermutet hatte, dann gab ihm das jetzige Verhalten des Direktors Gewissheit über seine Beziehung zu Minerva Mc Gonnagal. Der Alte Zauberer war tief über den Körper der Hexe gebeugt, schluchzte und aus seinen Tränen flossen mehrere Tränen.

Der Rest der Halle stand immer noch bewegungslos da und nicht einmal der beißende Geruch des nun fast verbrannten Vampirs konnte daran scheinbar etwas ändern. Dann ertönte aber Chris Stimme aus dem hinteren, leicht eingestürzten Teil der Halle. Harry´s Freund bat Madame Pomfrey gerade, sich noch um die letzten beiden Erstklässler zu kümmern und ihm dann zu folgen. Und während er noch schnell etwas Verbandsmull beschwor, kam er auch schon mit Hermine im Schlepptau in Richtung Mc Gonnagal gelaufen. Dort kniete er sich ebenfalls hin und seine azurblauen, leuchtenden Augen begannen sofort den Körper der älteren Frau zu untersuchen. Hermine stand daneben und ihr Gesicht wurde immer blasser, als sie das Blut sah.

„Albus, du kannst mir erst mal nicht helfen", sagte Chris im nächsten Moment leise, aber bestimmt und bedeutete dem nun geschockt blickenden und Mc Gonnagal immer fester haltenden, alten Zauberer, dass er Platz brauche. „Ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, das verspreche ich. Doch jetzt lass uns allein und kümmere dich um die Schüler. Hermine hilf ihm bitte."

Harry stand nur wenige Meter von seinen Freunden entfernt und hörte die leise gesprochenen Worte. Er sah, wie Dumbledore anfing zu zittern und ihm kam es vor, als wäre dem alten Mann der Sinn des Lebens geraubt worden. Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und versuchte Dumbledore zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Schließlich kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Chris schob seine Arme unter Mc Gonnagal´s Körper und hob sie sachte hoch. Dann trug er sie unter den unsicheren Blicken der umherstehenden Schüler und Erwachsenen zum Lehrertisch und mit einem Wink seiner Hand ließ er, mit lautem Scheppern, das Geschirr zur Seite fliegen. Wenige Sekunden später lag Harry´s Hauslehrerin auf dem Tisch und der Blonde beschwor mehrere Vorhänge um sich und seine Patientin herum.

Harry und auch Professor Dumbledore wollte mit hindurch schlüpfen, doch Chris hielt sie energisch und mit scharfen Ton auf.

„Nein Professor, sie haben gehört was ich gesagt habe. Sie haben eine Schule zu führen und einiges zu erklären. Und du Harry, kümmere dich lieber um Blaise. Lass ihn ja nicht einschlafen und halte andere Schüler von ihm fern."

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, wieso sein Freund so plötzlich auf seine Hilfe verzichten wollte. Schließlich konnte er ja auch einige Wunden heilen, oder wie Poppy ein hilfreiches Händchen beisteuern. Doch dann bemerkte Harry, wie Chris anfing den Umhang und die Bluse der alten Hexe zu öffnen und verstand. Ja, er war auf einer Seite sogar plötzlich froh darüber. Deshalb folgte er im nächsten Moment seinem Mentor in Richtung Vorhang und verschwand dahinter.

Auf der anderen Seite kam ihm Poppy entgegen und als sie schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, bemerkte Harry plötzlich, dass alle anderen, mit Ausnahmen von Ginny, Hermine und Dean, ihn entsetzt ansahen. Er ging in Richtung Lehrer und wollte wissen, was denn los sei, doch alle schienen vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

Harry sah nun selbst etwas unsicher in die Menge, bis Ginny lächelnd und mit wissendem Blick auf ihn zu kam und leise sagte,

„Harry, du hast da was am Rücken."

Der Schwarzhaarige dachte, er sei irgendwie schmutzig und wollte es weg machen. Da wurde er sich seiner Flügel bewusst.

„OOPS", war dann alles, was er noch heraus brachte und während sein Gesicht immer roter wurde, ließ er die lederartigen Lappen wieder in ihren Taschen verschwinden. Danach ging er festen Schrittes zu Amelia Bones und den anderen Lehrern und sagte,

„Verzeihung Ministerin, ich wollte sie und auch die anderen hier im Raum nicht erschrecken."

„Ja aber... das waren... Lord... sie haben Flü... Flügel", stotterte Susans Tante und anhand ihres Gesichtes, dachte man, sie würde jeden Augenblick nach hinten umkippen.

„Ähm ja", lächelte Harry verlegen, „hätte mich aber auch schlimmer treffen können. Vielleicht ein Rüssel oder so was."

Daraufhin musste sogar Dumbledore kurz lachen, auch wenn er immer noch voller Sorge um Professor Mc Gonnagal war.

„Ministerin, was die Flügel betrifft, so erkläre ich ihnen das ein anderes Mal. Jetzt sollten wir uns vorrangig um unsere Gäste kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass wir keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen."

Amelia Bones, leicht überrumpelt stimmte Harry zu und bat alle kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es kam eine gewisse Ruhe in den Raum und die Ministerin sagte mit fester, aufmunternder Stimme,

„Werte Gäste, liebe Schüler von Hogwarts, wieder einmal wurde uns in den letzten Minuten gezeigt, dass wir uns in schwierigen Zeiten befinden und ich hoffe doch, dass wir diesen Angriff seitens der Vampire alle weitestgehend überstanden haben. Natürlich wurden einige Personen heute hier verletzt. Doch ich denke, Graf von Schwarzenberg und unsere erfahrene Madame Pomfrey werden sich um diese bestmöglichst kümmern. Nun aber möchte ich unsere Gäste aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons erst mal recht herzlich begrüßen und nach einigen Minuten des Verschnaufens, würde ich sagen, wir packen alle mit an, damit wir nachher unser Abendmahl und das eigentlich geplante Begrüßungsfest hier zusammen genießen können."

Nach diesen Worten der Ministerin gab es erst einmal Beifall und dann machten sich auch schon die ersten, hauptsächlich Lehrer und Schüler der oberen Klassen daran, die Schäden zu beseitigen. Während sich die Schüler der vierten und fünften Klassenstufe um die Gäste und die Jüngeren kümmerten. Bei Aufräumen zeigte sich dann wieder einmal, wie stark Professor Dumbledore als Direktor mit Hogwarts verbunden war. Denn der alte Zauberer betrachtete sich kurz die großen Gesteinsbrocken, welche von der Decke gestürzt waren, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging an eine der massiven Wände. Dort legte er seine rechte Hand auf, richtete den Stab auf die Trümmer und rief laut,

„REPARO ATRIUM HOGWARTS ORIGINIS"

Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, begann seine Hand in einem leuchtenden Gelb zu strahlen und es kam Bewegung in die umherliegenden Trümmer. Sie begannen sich um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen und schwebten danach in Richtung Hallendecke. Dort setzten sie sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position und keine zwei Minuten später war von all den Schäden nichts mehr zu sehen.

Selbst Harry, sich seiner Macht bewusst, war erstaunt über dieses Stück Magie. Schließlich wurden noch die Tische wieder hergerichtet und der Lärmpegel der Halle stieg an. Alle verloren irgendwie ihre Anspannung nach und nach. Dadurch überhörte Harry auch fast, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Seine Drachensinne alarmierten den Schwarzhaarigen jedoch und er drehte sich in die Richtung, von wo er die Stimme vermutete. Es war Malfoy, der etwas zurück gezogen in einer Ecke hockte, sich panisch umschaute und immer wieder Harry´s Namen rief. Da plötzlich fiel dem Gryffindor Blaise wieder ein und er stürzte los.

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry, beinah hätte er ihn völlig vergessen. Glücklicherweise wusste Malfoy aber, was Freundschaft ist und hatte sich dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin angenommen. Etwas beschämt kniete der Gryffindor nun neben die beiden Jungen, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und sah vor allem Blaise leicht verzweifelt an. Der Slytherin lag in Malfoys Armen, schien einen Anfall zu haben und obwohl die beiden kleinen rote Punkte, der Vampirbiss nicht mehr blutete, Malfoy hatte kaum dass Harry ihn abgesetzt hatte, seinen Umhang darauf gedrückt, wurde Blaise immer blasser.

„Draco, was ist mit ihm", fragte Harry besorgt, doch eine schneidende Stimme, die von Snape, sagte hinter seinem Rücken, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Sag nur der große Harry Potter weiß nicht, was hier passiert"

Harry fuhr herum und sah den Zaubertranklehrer mit großen Augen an. Snape hatte sich von den anderen in der Halle entfernt und war zu seinen Schülen geeilt. Harry blitzte den Zaubertranklehrer mit seinen grünen Augen an und antwortete sarkastisch zurück.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Andererseits laufe ich aber auch nicht als übergroße Fledermaus durch die Gegend."

Snape sah Harry kalt an und wollte was erwidern, als Dumbledore einschritt.

„Das reicht ihr zwei. Hier geht es um einen Menschen, um Blaise, also reißt euch zusammen."

Er wand sich an Snape und bat ihn eindringlich Harry alles was er über Vampire wusste, zu erzählen. Viel zu lange schon hielt der ehemalige Todesser nämlich sein Wissen um diese Spezies zurück. Dumbledore wusste, dass sein alter Freund und Kollege stets an den Blutsaugern interessiert war und sie faszinierend fand. Fast hätte er vor vielen Jahre es dazu kommen lassen, selbst einer zu werden, doch dann brachten ihn irgendwelche andere Gründe wieder davon ab.

Harry sah seinen alten Zaubertranklehrer nun fragend an und dieser begann.

„Also gut, hört alle zu und vor allem du Potter, das was ihr hier gerade erleben dürft, ist der magische Übergang vom Menschen zum Vampir... "

„Kann man es stoppen ?" War die einzigste Frage, die den Schwarzhaarigen im nächsten Moment beschäftigte und so platzte sie auch heraus.

„Nein, und unterbrich mich nicht", fauchte Snape. „Die Verwandlung setzt ein, sobald der Vampir seine Fangzähne in deinen Hals versenkt hat. Der Hals deshalb, damit der Virus sofort über die Hauptschlagader ins Gehirn gelangt. Von dort aus übernimmt er die Kontrolle und setzt seine Magie frei... „

„Magie ?", fragten nun mehrere umher stehenden Personen und Snape rollte leicht mit den Augen.

„Ja Magie Potter, Vampire sind magische Kreaturen. Schon vergessen ? Also, der Virus, ein wirklich durch und durch magisches kleines Untier, setzt sich im Gehirn fest und beginnt danach sich auszubreiten. Zuerst wachsen dem Gebissenen die für diese Kreaturen typischen Zähne, denn jeder Vampir, der einmal echt und mächtig werden soll, muss so schnell wie möglich das Blut seines Vaters, sprich dem Vampir, welcher ihn gebissen hat, trinken. Dieses Blut nährt ihn während seines totenähnlichen Verwandlungsschlafes."

Die fragenden Augen der kleinen Gruppe, zu der überraschenderweise auch Professor Dumbledore gehörte, ließ Severus Snape theatralisch aufstöhnen.

„Ok, ihr unwissendes Volk. Ich werde etwas weiter ausholen, damit ihr es überhaupt versteht. Vampirismus ist, wenn man so will, eine Krankheit genauso wie das, was unseren verteidigungslehrenden Vollmondanbeter jeden Monat ereilt. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Virus, dunkelmagischer Natur. Wichtig ist aber, man unterscheidet zwei Arten von Vampiren, echte und Streuner. Letztere sind übrigens die für uns Menschen gefährlicheren, da sie sich nicht richtig verwandelt haben. Meist sind es Menschen, die gebissen wurden und dann kein Vampirblut bekommen haben. Dadurch sind sie in ständigem Rausch nach frischen Blut und nicht mehr geistig zurechenbar. Es sind dann auch meist die Bestien, denen sogar die Muggel auf die Schliche kommen."

„Und das sind die echten etwa nicht." Entfuhr es Harry und Snape warf ihm erneut einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nein Potter, echte Vampire kannst du, wenn du willst, mit reinblütigen Zauberern vergleichen. Sie achten die Traditionen, die Gesetze, verstehen es nicht aufzufallen und müssen nur ab und zu Blut trinken. Meist handelt es sich dabei sogar um das Blut ihres Lebenspartners oder es wird auf den großen Festen der Vampire, gereicht."

„Lebenspartner ?", fragte Draco unsicher und sein Blick ging in die Richtung der anderen Schüler. Wen der blonde Slytherin aber ansah, das konnte Harry nicht erkennen.

„Ja Freunde, Liebhaber oder Ehepartner, Draco. Ich habe gehört zwischen letzten Beiden soll es besonders heiß her gehen, wenn „Fütterungszeit" ist..."

„SEVERUS", sagte Dumbledore scharf an seinen Zaubertranklehrer gewandt, doch Snape konterte,

„Ach komm schon Albus, sie dich doch mal kurz um. Das sind hier keine Erstklässler mehr und die Tatsache, dass Potter´s Freundin anfängt meinen größten Alptraum vor sich her zu schieben, sagte mir, dass sie wissen, was ich meine."

Harry und auch Draco wurden beide leicht rot und hofften, dass Snape schnell fortfuhr. Der Gott der Tränke erhörte ihr Gebet und machte mit seinen Ausführungen weiter.

„Also, wo war ich, ach ja, die echten Vampire. Sie entstehen, wenn das gebissene Opfer bei seinem ersten eigenen Blutsaugen, weitere der magischen Viren aufnimmt. Denn obwohl der Virus sofort nach der Infektion seine Magie und einen Großteil des Wissens seines vorhergehenden Wirtes an den neuen Körper abgibt, bekämpft ihn das Immunsystem vehement. Hat der Vampir allerdings neues, fremdes Vampirblut getrunken, nimmt die Konzentration der Viren so stark zu, dass sie nicht mehr bekämpft werden können. Der Vampir fällt in eine Art Schlaf und verwandelt sich komplett. Seine Haut, oder vielmehr die darunter liegenden Schichten verlieren ihre Sonneschutzeigenschaften und der Körper wird widerstandsfähiger, da er ja eigentlich tot ist. Die Augen, sprich die Pupillen werden groß und starr. Dies verleiht dem Vampir seine überdurchschnittlichen guten Augen, aber auch die Empfindlichkeit gegen das Licht."

„Und was heißt das nun für Blaise ?" Unterbrach Draco seinen Onkel und als dessen Blick plötzlich dunkler wurde, stockte allen, die bis hier her zugehört hatten, der Atem.

„Nun Draco, ihn wird, so leid es mir tut, das Schicksal eines Streuners ereilen. Schließlich ist kein Vampir hier, der ihm helfen könnte. Blaise wird sterben, sein Körper wird sich in der Dunkelheit des Grabes verwandeln und sollte er irgendwann an die Oberfläche zurück kehren, wird sich das Ministerium oder, was vielleicht wahrscheinlicher ist, ein echter Vampir um ihn kümmern. Denn keiner der beiden Seiten kann es sich leisten, einen Streuner frei herum laufen zu lassen."

Nach dieser Feststellung des Hauslehrers von Slytherin schauten alle nur geschockt zwischen Snape und Blaise hin und her. Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Konnte man denn gar nichts tun ? Schließlich wandte er sich noch mal unsicher an Snape.

„Und was würde passieren, wenn er das Blut eines normalen Menschen aus einem Kelch trinkt ?"

„Potter, du scheinst es nicht kapiert zu haben. Er MUSS sein erstes Blut saugen, sprich über seine Zähne. Und jetzt denk mal genau nach. Wer würde sich bereit erklären, dies freiwillig und in der festen Gewissheit genauso zu enden, zu lassen ?"

Harry zuckte unter den Worten regelrecht zusammen. Dies bedeutet das Todesurteil für den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Blaise und von da aus zum Lehrertisch. Harry starrte nachdenklich auf den roten Vorhang, der den Blick auf Chris verdeckte. Was würde sein blonder Freund als Heiler jetzt tun ? Klar, dachte Harry ironisch, der Blonde würde sein Blut nehmen und irgendeinen Trank zusammen mixen.

Im nächsten Moment, da dieser Gedanke die Hirnwindungen des Schwarzhaarigen passierte, leuchteten seine Augen auf. Er drehte sich zu Snape und sagte mit bestimmter Stimme „ICH".

„Was ?", fragten Snape und Harry erwiderte.

„Ich sagte, ich würde es tun und ich werde es auch tun, Professor. Verstehen sie, es ist ein Virus, einfach nur ein Virus. Etwas, dass mein besonderes Immunsystem ohne weiteres bekämpfen kann."

„Potter sie sind irre", rief Snape und holte damit sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Ginny auf den Plan. Der Lockenkopf fragte besorgt an Snape gewandt, was Harry vor hatte und wurde im nächsten Moment immer blasser.

Bevor aber irgendjemand was sagen konnte ertönten laute Stimmen aus Richtung des Lehrertisches. Es waren Chris und Poppy, die scheinbar stritten. Bisher hatte man nicht viel gehört, doch jetzt schien irgendwas zu passieren...

„Oh gut dass du kommst, Poppy", sagte Chris rasch, während er den Umhang von Professor Mc Gonnagal vorsichtig öffnete. Dabei versuchte er nicht all zu nah an die Wunde an ihrer Schulter, oder an andere Körperpartien zu kommen. Schließlich war das hier schon schwer genug und so kam er dann auch zu dem für ihn brisanteren Teil der Kleidung. Der Bluse und dem darunter. Chris hoffte, dass er seiner Lehrerin jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Andererseits würde auch sie wahrscheinlich auch jedes Mal rot werden.

„Was ist den mit ihr, Chris ?" Fragte Poppy besorgt und half dem Blonde auch sofort bei seiner Arbeit. Sie übernahm die Diagnostik und beobachtete Minerva mit Argusaugen. Schließlich wollte auch sie ihre alte Schulfreundin nicht verlieren. Chris schaute auf und sagte etwas unsicher,

„Sie wurde von einem „Lumos solaris" getroffen, Poppy. Ein Fluch, der niemals innerhalb der Halle eingesetzt werden hätte dürfen. Er hat die Haut und tiefere Regionen ihrer Schulter stark verbrannt, einige Adern verletzt und noch schlimmer, er hat sämtlich Nervenbahnen überlastet. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt."

„Was ?", fragte Poppy entsetzt auf Chris Diagnose hin und sah ihre alte bewusstlose Freundin fassungslos an.

„Nun, so wirkt der Fluch jedenfalls, Poppy. Er wurde entwickelt, um Vampire unverzüglich zu vernichten. Wird einer der Blutsauger damit getroffen, legt der Fluch blitzschnell sämtlich Nervenbahnen des Körpers lahm, der Vampir wird komplett bewegungsunfähig und der helle Lichtblitz sorgt dafür, dass er letztendlich eingeht." Sagte Chris in fachmännischem Ton und machte sich im nächsten Moment daran, mit einem Skalpell, das verbrannte Fleisch zu entfernen.

Poppy sah dem jungen Mann zu und wieder einmal musste sie, bei genauerer Betrachtung, zugeben, dass der Blonde sein Handwerk verstand. Kurze Zeit später waren die Wunden gereinigt und Poppy wollte sich daran machen, sie mit ihrem Stab zu schließen, als Chris sie aufhielt.

„Nein Poppy, um Gotteswillen keine Magie. Unsere liebe Minerva muss da so durch. Alles was wir ihr geben können, ist etwas Wundsalbe, vielleicht noch Schmerzkiller, doch mehr nicht. Ihr Zustand ist so schon kritisch genug und jeder zusätzliche magische Schock könnte der letzte sein."

Erschrocken zog Madame Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab zurück und sah den Blonden entsetzt an. Stand es wirklich so schlimm um ihre alte Freundin ? Aber konnte Chris nicht wieder seine Wunder wirken lassen ? Bei Luna ging es doch auch. Aber Poppy wagte es jedoch nicht den Blonden danach zu fragen. So setzte sie sich neben den Tisch und alle Beide begannen zu warten.

Plötzlich, es waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen, bemerkte die alte Heilerin, dass Chris immer nervöser wurde und die Arme von Minerva anfing zu massieren. Er ließ seine Hände ständig über den Körper der bewusstlosen Hexe gleiten und seine Augen hatten schon gute zwei Minuten nicht mehr ihrer natürliche Form. Schnell versuchte sie selbst heraus zu finden, was los war und entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass die Atmung und der Puls von Professor Mc Gonnagal immer schwächer wurde. Dann zuckte ihr diagnostizierender Zauberstab unkontrolliert.

„Scheiße, sich sackt ab", rief Chris plötzlich laut und sprang alarmiert auf. Poppy war ebenfalls sofort auf den Beinen und hatte schon gewohnheitsgemäß ihren Zauberstab auf die bewusstlose Hexe gerichtete, als der Blonde sie dazu aufforderte, sich auf eine Wiederbelebung vorzubereiten. Dann zuckte Mc Gonnagal´s Körper unkontrolliert auf, bevor er leblos zusammensackte.

„Poppy schnell, Mund zu Mund Beatmung", rief Chris leicht panisch und suchte im nächsten Moment den richtigen Punkt für seine Herzdruckmassage.

„Was ? Was soll ich tun ?" Fragte Madame Pomfrey plötzlich unsicher und Chris sah die alte Heilerin geschockt an.

„Sag nur, ihr Zauberer verlasst euch nur noch auf eure Magie und könnt nicht mal das Grundlegendste", fauchte der Blonde nun laut und ungewohnt abwertend. Poppy zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen. Dann versuchte sie sich aber an ihre Ausbildung, welche allerdings schon eine Ewigkeit her war, zu erinnern und hockte sich neben Minerva. Sie brachte ihren Mund über den ihrer Freundin. Chris sah Poppy prüfend an, nickte und begann zu zählen...

Harry stand, von den Stimmen aus Richtung Lehrertisch alarmiert da und versuchte etwas zu verstehen. Allerdings machte das, was er hörte für ihn nur wenig Sinn.

„Einundzwanzig... zweiundzwanzig... dreiundzwanzig... atmen"

Sein Blick ging zu Professor Dumbledore und er fühlte regelrecht, wie sich der alte Zauberer immer mehr verkrampfte. Er schien zu wissen, was da vorging und war fast soweit, einfach los zu laufen und hinter den Vorhang zu gehen. Dann aber hörte Harry Chris erneut laut rufen und seine Worte wurde immer härter. Er schien wütend und verzweifelt zugleich zu sein.

„Atme, du alte Hexe, atme... komm schon... ich habe das Bier nicht hier her geschmuggelt, um es dann nicht in Furcht vor dir, trinken zu können... atme verdammt."

Zwischendurch hörten nun mittlerweile alle, wie Madame Pomfrey schluchzte und versuchte Chris zu beruhigen. Scheinbar hatte sie sich schon mit dem Schlimmsten abgefunden.

„Hör auf Chris, es ist vorbei... unsere Hilfe kommt zu spät"

„Nein Poppy, nein", schluchzte der Blonde und Harry konnte durch den Vorhang hören, dass Chris fast am Ende war. Bis jetzt hatte er immer eine Lösung gefunden. Etwas, dass seinen Freund in seinen Augen einzigartig machte.

„Komm schon Chris, lass sie gehen. Der Fluch war zu stark. Er hat ihre Nervenbahnen blockiert..., kein Lebensimpuls kommt mehr hindurch"

„NEIN", schrie der Blonde verzweifelt und sein Ton wurde noch härter, „ ich finde eine Lösung, ich hab es Albus versprochen"

„ES IST VORBEI, CHRIS... SIE IST TOT", sagte daraufhin Poppy, nun auch etwas lauter werdend und die ganze Halle stöhnte entsetzt auf.

„NEIN, und jetzt lass mich arbeiten"

„NEIN Chris, finde dich damit ab"

Das Nächste, was alle in der Halle hörten, ließ ihnen jedoch das Blut in den Adern erfrieren.

„CRUCIO...", sagte eine männliche Stimme, die von Chris voller Wut und ein markerschütternder Schrei durchfuhr die Große Halle. Kaum war er wieder verklungen stürmten auch schon mehrere Auroren auf den Vorhang zu. Harry allerdings stand noch immer entsetzt da und fühlte, wie Ginny neben ihm fassungslos zusammen sackte. Der Rotschopf begann geschockt zu weinen und so war es Dumbledore, der plötzlich seinen Zauberstab zückte und mit wütenden Augen den Auroren folgte.

Dies riss Harry aus seiner Starre und da er genau diesen wütenden Blick des Direktors, schon mal, nämlich damals bei Barty Crouch jr., nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, gesehen hatte, bereitete sich der Schwarzhaarige auf ein Blutbad vor.

Der erste Auror hatte den Vorhang erreicht, hob seinen Zauberstab und war dabei den roten Stoff zur Seite zu ziehen, als ihm schon ein wütender Chris mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen entgegen schrie.

„RAUS, DU SPANNER"

In seinen Armen hielt er den zitternden, halbnackten Körper, der eigentlich toten Minerva Mc Gonnagal. Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr und da Poppy immer noch in einer Art Schockzustand zu seine schien, war die Lage etwas undurchsichtig.

Dumbledore andererseits rannte auf Chris zu, mit gezücktem Stab und weit aufgerissen Augen. Dann aber ließ der Auror erschrocken den Vorhang los und er war wieder geschlossen. Harry und der Rest der Halle konnte jetzt nur noch mutmaßen. Das Ausbleiben irgendwelcher Flüche machte aber alle stutzig.

Fünf Minuten später hörte man, wie die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore laut „portus" sagte und kurz danach trat er wieder durch den Vorhang. In seinen Augen waren Tränen zu erkennen, aber auch sein berühmtes Funkeln. Der alte Zauberer trat zügigen Schrittes an eine mehr als nur verwirrte Ministerin Bones heran und sagte ihr leise ins Ohr, dass er mit ihr sprechen muss. Alles was Harry dann noch verstand war, dass Professor Mc Gonnagal lebte und mit Poppy jetzt auf der Krankenstation war.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hatte es also geschafft. Im nächsten Moment baute sich um Harry´s Herz allerdings ein neuer Krampf auf. Chris, was war nun mit ihm. Er hatte eindeutig einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf einen Menschen angewandt und alle hatten es gehört. Und was Harry noch mehr beschäftigte war, wieso er es getan hatte ? Und welche von den beiden Frauen es getroffen hatte ?

All diese Fragen schwirrten in Harry´s Kopf herum und sein Blick wanderte zu Ginny und Hermine. Besonders der braune Lockenkopf schien durch das eben Erlebte, unter Schock zu stehen und musste von Lavender und Parvati getröstet werden. Ginny auf der anderen Seite schien gerade mit sich zu kämpfen. Harry wusste aber nicht, ob ihr Gesicht Wut oder Entsetzen ausdrückte.

Schließlich, nach fünf unendlichen Minuten, kam der Verursacher der ganzen Aufregung hinter dem Vorhang vor und wurde auch sofort von mehreren Auroren in Empfang genommen. Chris wirkt angespannt, jedoch nicht unsicher. Er stand einfach nur da und sein Blick ging suchend durch den Raum. Als er schließlich zu Dumbledore blickte, bedeutete dieser dem Blonden, dass er sich etwas gedulden solle. Geduld schien aber etwas zu sein, was einer der Auroren nicht hatte. Es war ein, in Harry´s Augen sehr junger Auror, der sich vor dem Blonde aufbaute und lauthals sagte,

„Christoph Alexander Wels, sie stehen unter Arrest, wegen der Anwendung eines unverzeihlichen Fluches auf einen Menschen. Übergeben sie mir ihren Zauberstab."

Die ganze Halle stöhnte auf und einige der alten Auroren, unter ihnen Moody, warfen dem jungen, aber scheinbar höherangigen Auroren ungläubige Blicke zu. Harry fragte sich, warum Amelia nicht einschritt. Doch die Ministerin war noch zu sehr in ihr Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft, um diese Aktion ihres Untergebenen mit zu bekommen. Deshalb schaute Harry zurück zu seinem Freund, wusste aber im Moment selbst nicht, was er tun konnte.

„Den Zauberstab, sofort", fauchte der Auror erneut und Chris sah den Mann abschätzend an. Dann schien es so, als wolle er den weißen Stab in die ausgestreckte Hand übergeben. Doch mitten in der Bewegung stoppt der Blonde und sein Gesicht machte den Eindruck, als erinnerte sich der Blonde an etwas, dass er noch tun wollte. Chris hob nun seinen Stab in die Luft und sagte laut.

„Selecto originis lumos solaris"

Ein blaues Licht verließ den die Spitze des Zauberstabes und wandert scheinbar ziellos durch den Raum. So gut wie alle Augenpaare folgten der kleinen blauen Erscheinung, bis sie schließlich, und zu aller Überraschung, über dem verhaftenden, jungen Auroren zum Stillstand kam.

Harry ahnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und wollte sich zu seinem Freund begeben. Denn Chris Blick war um einige Stufen finsterer geworden.

„Den Stab", forderte der nun sichtlich nervöse Auror zum dritten Mal und hatte seinen Zauberstab fester umschlossen.

Daraufhin ging Chris auf den Mann zu und kurz davor drehte er sich zu einem Auroren, etwas abseits. Diesem übergab er seinen Stab. Durch diese Geste scheinbar in seiner Ehre beleidigt, ließ der führende Auror ein lautes Schnaufen verlauten. Dies ging aber im nächsten Moment unter, da Chris sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte.

„Das ist für Mc Gonnagal, du Arschloch.", schrie der Blonde nachdem eine Faust nach der anderen auf das Gesicht des Auroren traf.

Durch den Angriff alarmiert, griffen die anderen Auroren ein und versuchten den Blonden festzuhalten. Harry stand etwas unsicher da. Sollte er den Auroren helfen, denn Chris schien regelrecht auszuflippen, oder sollte er den Blonden gewähren lassen, denn es war schließlich dieser junge Auror, der fast das Leben von Professor Mc Gonnagal zerstört hatte ?

Schon kurz nach dem massiven Angriff auf den Vampir, hatte sich Harry nämlich gewundert, dass überhaupt jemand diesen Fluch in einer Halle voller Kinder angewandte. Laut dem Gesetz bedurfte es nämlich der Zustimmung der Ministerin, den „Lumos solaris" einzusetzen. Und selbst wenn, zweifelte Harry schon jetzt daran, dass der junge Auror die dafür erforderlich Eignung besaß.

Schließlich, nach fünf weitern erfolglosen Minuten, in denen die Auror versuchte, der Sache Herr zu werden, schritten Dumbledore und Amelia Bones ein. Der alte Zauberer verstärkte seine Stimme, um überhaupt an das Gehör, des nun völlig rasenden Blonde, zu gelangen und Chris stockte in seinen Bewegungen.

Auch die Auroren unterbrachen ihre Attacken und alle starrten jetzt auf die kleine Gruppe. Wenn die Lage nicht gerade so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry gelacht. Scheinbar war ihr Training der letzten Jahre wirklich eines der Besten gewesen. Denn wären Chris lediglich einige Kleidungsstücke eingebüßt hatte, bräuchten die Auroren mit Sicherheit einige Wundsalben.

Allerdings nahm die Sorge um seinen Freund, bei Harry etwas zu. Denn das der Blonde so ausgerastet hatte, war noch nie passiert. Bisher konnte Medimagus seine Wut immer kontrollieren. Er musste unbedingt mal mit ihm reden. Schließlich rissen die Worte von Ministerin Bones, in denen sie allen die Sachlage erklärte, Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Hauptsächlich erfuhren die Schüler, dass Chris vorerst keine Strafe zu erwarten hatte und dass es Professor Mc Gonnagal besser ging. Dann bat die Ministerin Chris, Dumbledore und die Auroren, ihr zu folgen und alle verschwanden hinter dem roten Vorhang. Ein lautes „Silencio", ließ daraufhin alle wissen, dass Lauschen nun zwecklos wurde und so begannen die wildesten Gespräche in der großen Halle.

Diese wurden aber, sehr zur Überraschung von Harry, durch Snape gestoppt. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war leichten Fußes auf einen der Tische gesprungen und hatte erst mal pro forma jedem Haus Punkt für zu lautes Sprechen abgezogen. Danach kamen seine bekannten Drohungen und schließlich die Anweisung, dass sämtliche Hirngespinste zu unterlassen seien. Der Direktor würde mit Sicherheit alle aufklären.

Harry war unterdes an Ginny heran getreten und hatte seine Freundin in den Arm genommen.

„Keine Sorge Gin, alles wird gut. Ich werde mich um Chris kümmern und du solltest dich vielleicht mal mit Hermine zusammen tun."

Der Rotschopf sah Harry tief in die Augen, nickte und ging dann in Richtung Hermine, die immer noch leicht versteinert zwischen Lavender und Parvati saß.

Die geschah auch keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon im nächsten Moment hatte Blaise einen neuen Anfall und Harry wollte bei dem, was er nun vor hatte, nicht unbedingt, dass seine Freundin anwesend war. Der Schwarzhaarige vergewisserte sich, das Ginny nichts bemerkt hatte und lief schnell zu Draco und Blaise. Letzterer schien in den vergangenen Minuten noch schwächer geworden zu seine und zitterte nun am ganzen Körper.

Harry kniete sich neben den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und sah ihn besorgt an. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco und sagte ihm, was er vor hatte. Malfoy wurde augenblicklich blass und starrte den Gryffindor ungläubig an. Bevor aber irgendwer noch was sagen konnte, hatte Harry seine Entscheidung gefällt, den rechten Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch gezogen und sein Handgelenk an den Mund von Blaise gedrückt.

Im nächsten Moment durchfuhr den Gryffindor ein stechender Schmerz, gefolgt von einem extremen Brennen. Harry glaubte sein Körper stehe in Flammen, als Blaise anfing gierig sein Blut zu saugen. Fast hätte er losgeschrieen, so sehr brannte es. Dies hätte aber die anderen und vor allem Ginny alarmiert.

Zwei Minuten später fielen beide Körper bewusstlos zu Boden und Draco, der als einzigster Zeuge alles mit angesehen hatte, schrie panisch auf...


	77. Kapitel 77

Kapitel 77

„Setzen sie sich Mr. Wels", forderte Ministerin Bones und der Blonde nahm am Lehrertisch Platz. Hinter ihm ließen sich danach zwei Auroren nieder und beäugten den Blonden argwöhnisch.

„Sie haben uns gerade in eine sehr prekäre Lage gebracht. Wissen sie das ? Mit der Anwendung des Cruciatusfluches bleibt mir unter normalen Umständen keine andere Wahl, als sie unverzüglich nach Askaban zu schicken."

Dumbledore atmete tief ein und einige der Auroren stimmten der Ministerin zu. Einzig Moody und auch Shackebolt hielten sich mit ihren Gesten zurück. Sie sahen den blonden Jungen, da vor ihnen, skeptisch an und verlangten plötzlich, dass Chris allen erzählte, was hinter dem Vorhang geschehen war. Bisher wussten ja nur vier Personen die Wahrheit.

Ministerin Bones, etwas über die vorlaute Bitte der beiden Alten pikiert schauend, nickte Chris zu und der Blonde erzählte allen Anwesenden, was er sich mit Dumbledore zurecht gelegt hatte. In gewisser Weise entsprach es ja der Wahrheit.

„Nun Auror Shackebolt, in kurzen Worten gesagt, Minerva Mc Gonnagal war an der Schwelle des Todes. Eigentlich war sie fast schon drüber, da all unsere Bemühungen, sie wieder zu beleben, an der Tatsache, dass der Fluch ihre Nervenbahnen blockierte, scheiterten. Schließlich war ich fast soweit aufzugeben und dies baute in mir eine gewisse Wut auf. Und mit einem letzten Verzweiflungsakt, sprach ich den Folterfluch, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser den anderen Fluch überlagert und auflöst."

„Ja aber ein unverzeihlicher Fluch und noch dazu der Cruciatus ? Nur Menschen, die bewusst anderen Schaden zufügen wollen, sind in der Lage solch dunkle Flüche auszuführen." Sagte einer jungen Auroren und es klang mehr wie eine Definition auf dem Aurorenlehrbuch.

„Das stimmt aber nicht, Auror... ?"

„Willow"

„Das stimmt aber nicht, Auror Willow", unterbrach Chris mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich wollte damit helfen und wenn sie sich irgendwann mal, in einer ruhigen Minute vielleicht, intensiver mit den einzelnen Unverzeihlichen und ihrer Geschichte beschäftigen sollten, dann werden sie auch verstehen, das es nur durch die falsche und meist grausame Zweckentfremdung der Flüche, zu ihrer Deklarierung kam."

„Was meinen sie damit ?", fragte der junge Auror nun neugierig geworden.

„Ganz einfach, die Geschichten der drei Flüche und ihren Ursprung, ihre eigentliche Verwendung, geht sehr weit in die Vergangenheit zurück. Die des Todesfluches kennt Ministerin Bones bereits und Professor Dumbledore kann sie gerne über den Cruciatusfluch aufklären. Ich nehme mich deshalb des Imperio´s an. Wussten sie, dass dieser Fluch einst ein Lernfluch aus dem alten Japan war und erst vor gut elfhundert Jahren hier her, in die westliche Welt, gelangt ist ?"

„Wie bitte, ein Lernfluch ? Sie machen doch sicher einen Scherz" Fragte Amelia Bones entgeistert und auch die anderen am Tisch starrten den Blonden an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe.

„Nein, es ist wahr. Der Fluch wurde damals entwickelt, um den jungen, magisch begabten Schülern mehrere Sachen des Kampfes zeitgleich, bei zu bringen. Es gab nämlich damals, vor gut dreitausend Jahren, noch keine Schulen wie heute und jeder Zauberer nahm sich nur jeweils einen jungen Auszubildenden. Außerdem kämpften die Zauberer der damaligen Zeit noch mit Zauberstab UND magischen Schwertern. Und um diese Fähigkeiten richtig zu lehren, da eine falsche Kombination keine Fehler verzieh, bedienten sich die Ausbilder des Imperiofluches. Sie drangen dabei in den Kopf ihres Schülers ein, unterwiesen ihn geistig und ließen ihn die richtigen Bewegungsabläufe immer und immer wiederholen. Wenn der Schüler besser wurde, hob man den Fluch nach und nach auf. Das Wichtigste war aber, und hier liegt der ganze Knackpunkt, bevor man zu dieser Form der Ausbildung überging, musste der Auszubildende eine lange, mentale Lehre über sich ergehen lassen und beweißen, dass er den Fluch jederzeit abschütteln kann. Etwas, das man vielleicht auch heutzutage wieder einführen sollte."

Nachdem der Blonde seine doch sehr interessante Ausführung beendet hatte, sah die Ministerin in die Runde und ihr fragender Blick ging zu ihren Auroren. Diese schien sich aber nicht so recht entscheiden zu können und somit nahm ihnen Dumbledore die Entscheidung ab.

„Also, wir haben jetzt jeden Standpunkt gehört und auch wenn ich gegen die Verwendung dunkler Flüche bin, sollten wir heute hier Gnade vor recht walten lassen. Schließlich dienet der Fluch der Rettung eines Menschenlebens und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wäre es niemals in Gefahr gewesen, wenn nicht jemand anderes vorher einen ebenso dunkle Fluch, mitten ein der Halle voller Menschen, eingesetzt hätte."

Daraufhin zuckte ein sehr lädierter, junger Auror auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und er hörte sehr genau die Schärfe aus Dumbledore´s Worten heraus.

„Ja aber, was machen wir mit den ganzen anderen Schülern ?" Fragte Amelia Bones leicht besorgt.

„Machen sie sich darum keine Sorge. Mir fällt da schon was ein." Erwiderte Chris mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Bevor er aber seine Vorstellungen den anderen mitteilen konnte, wurde der Vorhang aufgerissen und eine blasse Ginny kam panisch hereingerannt.

„Chris komm schnell, es ist Harry. Er hat sich beißen lassen." Schrie sie den Tränen nah.

Binnen weniger Sekunden waren alle auf und stürmten in Richtung Halle. Dort angekommen sah der blonde Gryffindor, dass sich sein Freund auf dem Boden mit Blaise um die Wette wälzte. Schnell belegte er beiden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, etwas an das bisher niemand gedacht hatte. Draco hockte neben den beiden Körper und sah bittend zu Chris auf. Dieser hatte aber nur Augen für die beiden leblosen Körper und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Dann plötzlich wurde sein Blick wieder normal und er beschwor aus dem Nichts eine dicke, schwere und vor allem schwarze Decke. Diese breitete er über den Körper von Blaise und rief nach Hermine. Seine Freundin kam auch wenige Sekunden später aus der Menschenmenge und sah den Blonden mit seiner nun pulsierenden Aura, unsicher an.

„Hermine, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Nimm bitte Blaise und appariere mit ihm in die Kammer des Schreckens. Lege ihn dort auf meine Liege, fessele ihn und sieh zu, dass kein Licht mehr brennt, wenn du wieder gehst."

„Was ?", fragte der Lockenkopf leicht verwirrt, denn sie wollte eigentlich hier bei Harry bleiben.

„Du hast schon verstanden." Sagte Chris eindringlich und fügte mit einem Bedauern hinzu, „ Ich würde es ja selbst tun, doch außer mir, Harry, Ginny und dir kommt doch keiner ohne weiteres dort unten rein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich Ginny von hier weg bewegen lässt."

Hermine blickte von Chris zu Ginny und dann nickte sie verstehend. Zwei Sekunden später war sie dann, zusammen mit der schwarzen Decke und der Person darunter, verschwunden. Nun konnte sich Chris um Harry kümmern, etwas, dass Ginny nicht so recht verstehen konnte. Wieso hatte der Blonde den Slytherin bevorzugt. Mit leicht bösem Blick beobachtete sie den Medimagus und war sich insgeheim sicher, sie würde Chris später noch darauf ansprechen.

Chris hingegen hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun Harry gewidmet und bekam davon nichts mit. Er ließ seine azurblauen Augen über den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen wandern und versuchte durch den eigentlich immer vorhandenen, unsichtbaren Schuppenpanzer zu schauen.. Schließlich kam er zum rechten Handgelenk und zog im nächsten Moment ein kleines, silbernes Messer aus seinem Umhang hervor. Damit schnitt er die nun leicht blaurot angelaufenen Wunden sauber und verschloss sie mit Hilfe seiner Heilkräfte. Ginny sah dabei immer ungläubiger auf den Blonden. Wollte er Harry nicht erst mal aufwecken ? Ihn fragen wie es ihm geht ? Ihm ein Gegengift für den Vampirvirus geben, oder sonst irgendwas ? Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Als der Blonde dann auch noch einfach aufstand, sich von Harry wegdrehte und nichts sagte, platzte dem rothaarigen Mädchen der Kragen. Und zu ersten mal seit gut vier Jahrzehnten brachte das legendäre Weasleytemperament die Große Halle wieder zum Beben. Ginny fuhr vor den Augen aller Anwesenden den Blonden an und Chris zuckte, unter ihren wüsten Beschimpfungen, merklich zusammen. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte Ginny mit seinen blauen Augen an. Dann lächelte er plötzlich, legte einfach seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und setzte seinen Weg zum Kamin fort.

Ein kurzes grünes Leuchten der Flammen und wenige Sekunden später kam der Blonde mit einer kleinen Flasche in der Hand zurück. Er öffnete sie und schüttete den Inhalt in Harry´s Mund. Dann drehte er sich zu einer nun rot angelaufenen Ginny und sagte mit einer stoischen Gelassenheit, die an Dumbledore heranreichte,

„Sooo Ginny, ich bin also ein Arschloch...", der Blonde strich sich nachdenklich seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart nach, „... ein Großkotz und arroganter Sack ?"

Der Rotschopf zuckte, wie auch der Rest der Halle, bei jedem der Begriffe zusammen und wurde immer kleiner. Chris leuchtende Augen bohrten sich fast in die von Ginny, bis er schließlich lächelte und sagte,

„Da magst du vielleicht recht haben und du bist außerdem die einzigste, die mir das, mit Ausnahme von Hermine, auch sagen darf, ohne das ich dir den Arsch versohle. Aber, du hast eine wichtige Bezeichnung vergessen und die wäre „Idiot". Andererseits trifft die ja auch nicht auf mich, sondern auf Mr. Hero hier zu. Unser lieber Harry hat zwar richtig geschlussfolgert, dass Blaise sein Blut trinken kann, ohne ihn zu infizieren, doch er hätte um Himmelswillen einen Bluterneuerungstrank vorher zu sich nehmen können."

„Wieso das denn ?" Fragte Ginny etwas unsicher.

„Weil unser lieber Blaise, genau wie dein lieber Bruder bei jedem Festessen, ein wenig gierig war. Er hat sich benommen wie meine Wenigkeit auf dem Münchner Oktoberfest. Und es müssen mindestens zwanzig Prozent von Harry´s Blut gewesen sein, die er abgesaugt hat. Kein Wunder also, dass unser aller Held einen Schock erlitten hat."

„Heißt das, er wird kein Vampir?", fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, wird er nicht, der Virus hat gegen unser Blut keine Chance. Allerdings wird er sich nach dem Aufwachen wie gerädert fühlen und ich denke du wirst ihn auch noch Einiges für seine Voreile spüren lassen, oder ?" Der Blonde grinste und zog nun eine sichtlich erleichterte Ginny in seine Arme. Kurz darauf ließ er seine Freundin aber wieder los und ging zügig und unter den fragenden Blicken der Lehrer, in Richtung Hallenportal. Als er schließlich die Halle verlassen hatte, wagten sich die ersten wieder etwas zu sagen. Um den aufkommenden Lärm jedoch zu unterdrücken, bat Professor Dumbledore alle, sich einen Platz zu suchen, damit er eine Erklärung abgeben konnte. Besonders die Gäste waren darauf gespannt. Schließlich war seit ihrer Ankunft hier im Schloss eine Menge passiert, von dem sie sich nicht mal im Traum etwas vorgestellt hatten. Ginny blieb allerdings bei Harry und nachdem sie ihn zusammen mit Draco auf eine eigens herauf beschworene Liege gelegt hatte, wartete sie darauf, dass ihr Freund erwachte.

Der blonde Slytherin schien immer noch geschockt zu sein und es bedufte auch gut fünf Versuche von Jeanny, ihn aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Der rothaarige Zwilling hatte sich, zusammen mit einem sehr schüchtern wirkendem Mädchen mit Ravenclawuniform, schließlich zu Draco und Ginny gesellt. Und schien nun voller Neugier zu sein, einige Informationen von ihrem Freund zu bekommen.

Da Malfoy aber selber nichts Genaues wusste und Harry bewusstlos war. Blieb es allerdings bei den Versuchen. Dies schien aber vor allem die junge Ravenclaw zu bekümmern und Ginny fragte leise, in welcher Beziehung sie zu Draco stand. Mit einem leichten Schluchzen verreit sie, dass Blaise seit kurzem ihr Freund war und Ginny stöhnte entsetzt auf .

Chris beeilte sich, so schnell wie nur möglich, in die Kammer des Schreckens zu gelangen. Er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, wie es um Blaise bestellt war und ob bzw. in wie weit Harry Blut half. Allerdings hielt er noch mal an, kurz nachdem die Tür zur großen Halle zugeschlagen war. Er legte seinen rechten Handballen auf den kalten, harten Steinbogen und konzentrierte sich auf einen Zauber, den er erst vor kurzem in einem Buch wiedergefunden hatte.

Danach setzte er seinen Weg fort und erreichte wenige Minutenspäter das große Gewölbe in dem einst der Basilisk sein Unwesen trieb. Dort traf er schließlich auf Hermine, die ihn in der letzten Sekunde bemerkte und ihren Apparationsvorgang abbrach. Sie kam dem Blonden entgegen und bedachte ihn mit einem, an die Inquisition erinnernden Blick.

„Was hast du getan, Chris ? Was hast du Mc Gonnagal angetan ?" Fragte sie mit einer Spur Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme.

Der Blonde, über diese Worte leicht irritiert, sah seine Freundin betroffen an. Dann aber zog er sie in seine Arme und versicherte Hermine, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, sie zu retten. Der Lockenkopf schien zu spüren, dass Chris sich auch nicht ganz wohl über seine Tat fühlte und umarmte ihn ebenso fest.

„Ich glaub dir ja", schluchzte sie, „ nur als du den Fluch gesprochen hast, so voller Wut... , ich... ich konnte den Schmerz förmlich spüren."

Chris drückte etwas von sich weg und sah Hermine tief in die Augen. Worte waren im nächsten Moment nicht mehr nötig und sie versanken in einen Kuss voller Liebe. Dann erinnerte sich der Blonde aber wieder, warum er hier unten war und zog seine Freundin in Richtung des kleinen Arbeitszimmers, in dem Blaise lag.

Der Slytherin bewegte sich nicht, wie auch, Hermine war nicht ohne Grund eine der besten Hexen in Hogwarts und ihre Klammerflüche schafften es sogar, dass Chris ihr manchmal wehrlos ausgeliefert war. ( Ok, dass gehört jetzt nicht hier her) Chris trat an die Liege heran und ließ mit Hilfe eines Zaubers, die schwarze Decke und auch sämtlich Bekleidung des Oberkörpers, verschwinden. Dadurch wurde der Blick auf die beiden Bissspuren frei und Hermine fuhr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

Allerdings hielt sie sich leicht im Hintergrund, etwas, da Chris sie darum gebeten hatte. Man wusste schließlich nicht, in wie weit sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin schon verwandelt hatte. So setzte Hermine sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel und beobachtete ihren Liebsten, wie er einige Proben von Blaise Blut, Speichel und scheinbar auch Hirnflüssigkeit extrahierte. Mit diesen genannten Flüssigkeiten verschwand der Blonde dann wenige Minuten später in seinem Labor und so blieb Hermine nur die Möglichkeit, zu warten und den völlig blassen Slytherin zu beobachten.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, und noch eine, bis die in Silber gehaltene Wanduhr dem Lockenkopf signalisierte, dass es bereits Mitternacht wurde. Fünf Minuten später kam Chris mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ins Zimmer gerannt und rief laut,

„Er hat es geschafft".

Hermine sah ihren Freund überrascht an und bevor sie fragen konnte, was er den geschafft hat, ging Chris an ihr vorbei zur Liege von Blaise und sagte laut, „enervate". Daraufhin zuckte der Slytherin zusammen und fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Wo bin ich ?" Fragte er verstört, fasste sich aber im nächsten Augenblick mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht an den Hals.

„Ruhig Brauner, alles ist Ok." Versuchte Chris den Jungen zu beruhigen, da dieser sich mit einem Schlag an das Geschehene erinnerte.

„ALLES OK ?ALLES OK ?", schrie Blaise panisch auf und schaute unsicher in den Raum. „ICH BIN GEBISSEN WORDEN... von einem Vampir."

„Echt ? Und ich dachte Draco hätte ´ne neue Neigung entwickelt." Erwiderte der Blonde sarkastisch und holte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin erst mal etwas runter.

„Ja aber mein ganzes Leben... oh mein Gott ich bin ja tot..." Versuchte Blaise, doch Chris unterbrach ihn.

„... wird weiter gehen. Wenn auch mit einigen Einschränkungen."

Nun schaute der Junge auf der Liege leicht verstört und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er fragte, „Welche?" Daraufhin bat der Blonde sein Gegenüber ruhig zu bleiben und begann seine Tests zu erläutern.

„Also Blaise, soweit ich es anhand meiner Tests sagen kann, bis du kein Vampir, keine richtiger zumindest. Der Virus hat zwar einige Veränderungen an dir Vorgenommen, doch mit etwas Hilfe können wir sicher etwas tun, dass dich diese nicht zu sehr in deinem Fortbestehen beeinträchtigen."

„Spuck´s aus, was ist es ?", fragte Blaise leicht niedergeschlagen dazwischen. Chris lächelte allerdings nur und fuhr fort.

„Hier ist aber einer ungeduldig ? Aber wie dem auch sei, los geht´s. Zu aller erst haben wir da deine Zähne mit denen du meinen Schwiegerelter sicher die Tränen in die Augen jagen würdest. Dann seine erhöhte Kraft und wahrscheinlich auch mehr magisches Potenzial, wenn auch dunklerer Natur. Das werden wir aber zusammen mit Harry testen müssen. Er hat da mehr Erfahrung und Wissen in seinem Kopf. Soweit währen das die in meinen Augen positiven Aspekte. Die Nachteile sind, eine gewisse Empfindlichkeit gegenüber dem Sonnenlicht, allerdings wird es dich nicht gleich umbringen...und sieh es doch mal positiv, du darfst jetzt bei Mc Gonnagal im Unterricht eine schwarze Brille tragen. Ein Sonnebrand wird aber in deiner Zukunft sehr wahrscheinlich sein, wenn du unachtsam bist. Dann wäre da noch eine niedrigere Reizschwelle, was heißt, du gehst eher in die Luft und dann das, was jeden Vampir ausmacht, die Lust auf Blut."

Blaise und auch Hermine wurden schlagartig blass. Chris bemerkte sogar, wie seine Freundin sich etwas nach hinten lehnte. Daraufhin musste der blonde Medimagus schmunzeln und bedeutet Hermine, sie kann wieder näher kommen.

„Kein Angst Schatz, Blaise weiß sich zu beherrschen und es ist auch nicht so, dass er das Blut zum Überleben braucht. Harry, oder vielmehr sein Blut, hat den magischen Virus gänzlich aus seinem Organismus getilgt. Deshalb auch der Test der Hirnflüssigkeit. Denn schließlich findet man ihn dort am ehesten."

„Ja aber, was ist nun mit der Blutsucht ?" Fragte der Slytherin nervös.

„Keine Angst Blaise, du wirst sie beherrschen und wenn´s hoch kommt, ist es eher ein Verlangen. So wie bei anderen Menschen der Appetit nach Schokolade."

„Oh mein Gott", rief Hermine plötzlich und Chris sah sie überrascht an.

„Was ist ?", fragte er und Hermine sagte mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen, dass manche Frauen zu Furien würden, wenn sie keine Schokolade bekämen. Daraufhin lachten alle drei los und irgendwie war dadurch der leichte Nebel der Beklemmung, welcher im Raum lag, wie weg geweht.

„So, jetzt wirst du dich aber wieder hinlegen und ausruhen." Forderte Chris und reichte dem Slytherin eine Schale mit einem blauen Trank. „Ich werde nachher noch mal her kommen und wir werden uns weiter unterhalten."

Danach versicherte sich der Blonde, dass sein Patient auch wirklich schlief und führte Hermine aus dem Raum. Er umarmte sie und wenige Sekunden später waren sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens verschwunden.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich in der Großen Halle viele kleine Grüppchen gebildet und diskutierten die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Besonders unter den Gryffindors war man sich nicht ganz einig, wie man mit Chris und seinem Fluch auf ihre zwar sehr strenge, jedoch auch sehr beleibte Hauslehrerin umgehen sollte. Natürlich verstanden viel, vor allem die jüngeren unter ihnen nicht, wie man mit einem, nein dem Folterfluch jemanden heilen konnte. Und so waren es lediglich Neville und Dean, Seamus, Ron und die beiden Creeveybrüder, die Dumbledore richtig zuhörten und den Blonden von jedem Zweifel frei sprachen.

Eine ganz andere, sehr beunruhigte Gruppe, waren die Lehrer. Sie hatten sich mit Amelia Bones, den noch verbliebenen Auroren und auch einigen, der Gäste zusammen gesetzt und ihr größte Sorge war nun, neben dem Befinden von Professor Mc Gonnagal und Blaise Zabini, wie man die Nachrichten an die Presse so gering wie möglich halten konnte. Besonders Albus fürchtete, dass gewisse Personen, manche mit Sicherheit dem dunklen Lord wohlgesinnt, die Story mit dem Fluch für sich benutzen würden, ohne auch nur im Entferntesten, auf die in dieser Sache wichtigen Hintergründe einzugehen. Hier bestand eindeutig Handlungsbedarf. Doch was sollten sie tun ? Jeden Anwesenden einen Zauberer-Eid zur Verschwiegenheit ablegen lassen ? Das war nun wirklich nicht möglich.

Die letzte Gruppe bestand lediglich aus fünf Personen, von denen eine immer noch bewusstlos war. Diese Schüler, es waren Ginny, Draco, Jeanny und die schüchterne Ravenclaw mit Namen Chantal Long, saßen immer noch besorgt um Harry herum und warteten darauf, dass dieser ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Sie alle hatten sich etwas abseits niedergelassen, da ihnen der Trubel, in Anbetreff ihrer Sorgen, ein wenig zu groß wurde.

„Was meinst du Weasley, wird unser kleiner Held einsehen, dass er mal wieder unüberlegt gehandelt hat ?" Fragte Malfoy leicht bissig und sah dabei den Rotschopf direkt in ihre Augen.

Ginny wollte eigentlich sofort eine passende Antwort in sein Gesicht schreien, als sie erkannte, dass Draco irgendwie recht hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte,

„Ich hoffe, wen nicht, kann er was erleben." Daraufhin lachten alle leicht auf und das Eis war etwas gebrochen.

„Meinst du, es wird Blaise wieder gut gehen ?" Fragte nun Chantal und Ginny fühlte, dass sie erneut den Tränen nah war. Eine Antwort darauf konnte sie allerdings nicht geben. Zum einen, da sie es beim besten Willen nicht wusste. Und zum anderen, weil just in diesem Moment Chris und Hermine durch die Tür der Großen Halle schritten.

„Was ist den hier los ?", fragte der Gryffindor überrascht, verwandelte dann aber sein Gesicht in ein schelmisches Grinsen, „ Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr geschaut ? Es ist Nachtruhe."

Über diese Äußerung des blonden Junglehrers staunten nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch die Älteren am Lehrertisch. Doch es kam noch besser. Chris baute sich mitten in der Halle auf und sagte mit lauter Stimme,

„Ich zähle jetzt leise bis Zwanzig. Und wer dann noch in der Halle ist, bekommt Punktabzug."

Die ganzen Schüler blickten entsetzt auf den Jungen und dann zu Dumbledore. Dieser schien ebenfalls leicht geschockt über dieses Verhalten, doch dann stand er auf und stimmte Chris zu. Sicherlich, so dachte der alte Zauberer, hatte seine Schüler und Freund einen Grund für diese Aktion.

Kaum das der Dirktor seinem Junglehrer recht gab, stieg der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle, durch aufgeregtes Stühle weg schieben, enorm an. Jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich aus der Halle, um ja keinen Punkt für sein Haus verlieren. Schließlich war der Hauswettbewerb hart genug und alle Häuser lagen eng bei einander.

Im Zuge dieser Aufregung merkte auch keiner, dass Hermine und Chris immer wieder einige Schüler zurück schickten. Namentlich waren dies Ron, Neville und Luna. Sie bedeuteten ihnen, sich zum Lehrertisch zu begeben und dort zu warten. Dann plötzlich apparierte Hermine aus der Halle. Tauchte in der Vorhalle wieder auf und nahm dort die Gäste in Empfang, um sie in den deutschen Turm zu geleiten.

Nach fünf Minuten war die Große Halle fast leer, bis auf die Personen, die wenn man es genau nahm, auch immer an den mehr oder weniger geheimen Treffen teilnahmen, sowie Chantal, Jeanny und Robert Blank. Letzterer befand sich zwar auf dem Weg zur Tür, doch er drehte immer wieder um und schien mit sich zu ringen. Chris bemerkte dies und sprach den blonden Deutschen an.

„Mr. Blank, gibt es ein Problem mit meiner Anweisung ?" Fragte Chris mit fester Stimme.

„Nein... ja, nein... doch" Stammelte der Junge und kam schließlich zum Lehrertisch hoch. Er stellte sich vor Chris und schien seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen.

„Und ? Was ist ihr Problem ?" Fragte Chris mit ruhiger Stimme. Die Antwort überraschte aber sogar ihn.

„Nun Professor... es ist so... ähm... ich habe mich vorhin sehr gut mit einem der französischen Mädchen unterhalten..."

„Nein, sie schlafen heute in ihrem Bett", fuhr Chris mit einem Lächeln dazwischen und Robert wurde knallrot.

„Ähm... nein, dass meinte ich doch gar nicht, Professor. Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ich mich morgen noch an sie erinnere."

Diese Frage des Blonden schien bei allen ein großes Fragezeichen auf den Hals zu setzen. Bei allen, außer Chris. Dieser sah den Blonden vor sich abschätzend an und fragte leise „Woher?".

Daraufhin wurde der blonde Deutsche etwas unsicher und sagte,

„Aus dem Club. Mein Onkel, der Besitzer machte es auch so, wenn Leute unser Geheimnis vergessen sollen. Nur wer fest mit einem Muggel geht, darf durch eine andere Tür raus."

Daraufhin hellte sich Chris Gesicht auf und er nickte Robert zu. Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, meldete sich ein überraschter Professor Dumbledore zu Wort.

„Mr. Wels, dürften auch wir erfahren, was eigentlich los ist ? Wieso sollten die Schüler die Halle verlassen und warum hat Mr. Blank Angst, etwas zu vergessen ?"

Chris lächelte geheimnisvoll, drehte sich um und bedeutet allen zur Tür zu schauen. Dann hob er seine Hände, klatschte und der Torbogen begann gelb zu leuchten.

„Deswegen Professor, es ist ein stationärer Vergessenszauber. Ich wollte es ihnen noch sagen, doch dann kam die Sache mit Harry dazwischen. Und sie Mr. Blank...", er sprach nun direkt zu seinem Schüler, „... seinen sie beruhigt. Ich habe lediglich die Sache mit dem Cruciatusfluch, Harry´s Rückenschmuck und die Verletzung von Blaise gelöscht. Sie können also morgen völlig ausgeruht in die Vollen starten. Aber das mir keine Klagen kommen, verstanden ?"

Im nächsten Moment wurde Robert noch mal einen Tick roter und rannte aus der Halle. Nun allerdings sah sich der Blonde seiner nächsten Herausforderung gegenüber. Er musste allen Lehrern einiges erklären. Dies dauerte geschlagene zwanzig Minuten. Allerdings verschwieg der Blonde alles, was den Slytherin in der Kammer betraf, unter dem Vorwand, der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht. Danach waren die Erwachsenen im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden und die ersten gingen wenig später zu Bett. Es war mittlerweile halb Zwei und letztendlich verblieben nur noch die Schüler und Professor Dumbledore in der Halle.

Sie alle versammelten sich um Harry und beratschlagten, ob sie ihn transportieren können. Dabei fiel Chris Blick auf die ihm noch unbekannte Chantal und er bemerkte ihren hoffnungsvoll, fragenden Blick.

„Ich nehme an, du willst wissen, wie es ihm geht ? Bist du seine Freundin ?"

„Ja", kam es schüchtern aus ihrem Mund des blonden Mädchens mit der eigentümlichen Haarfarbe aubergine und Chris grinste.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Doch er hat sich verändert und braucht jetzt mit Sicherheit die Hilfe und Liebe seiner Partnerin. Meinst du, dass du mit diesen Veränderungen klar kommst ?"

Der Blonde sah das Mädchen jetzt durchdringend an und alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Sicherlich konnte man es ihr nicht verdenken, wenn sie nun etwas Angst hatte.

„Natürlich, ich liebe ihn von ganzen Herzen und er mich auch. Er hat gesagt, dass er mit mir alt werden will und ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mir das jetzt glaubt. Aber ich denke, wir sind so etwas, wie seelenverwandt."

Auf diese Erklärung hin, begann die Augen des Medimagus zu leuchten, er nickte und erzählte allen in Ruhe, was er über Blaise in seinen Tests herausgefunden hatte. Dabei ließ er allerdings Chantal nicht aus den Augen und dass sich ihr Gesicht auch nach dem letzten Satz nicht zum Schlechteren hin verändert hatte, machte den Blonden sehr froh. Außerdem schien das Mädchen auch plötzlich, nachdem sie einiges Vertrauen gefasst hatte, offener zu werden und erzählte frei heraus, wie sie mit Blaise zusammen gekommen ist und was sie schon erlebt hatten. Dann aber drehte sich Chris, zunehmend in Gedanken, plötzlich zu Dumbledore und sagte spitz,

„Professor, kurz mal weghören." Und bevor irgendjemand es richtig verstand, kam auch schon die nächste Frage an Chantal.

„Und, habt ihr schon Sex gehabt ?"

„CHRIS", rief Hermine empört auf und auch die anderen sahen den Blonden entsetzt an. Einzig Dumbledore lächelte und schaute zur Decke als wäre dort die Sixtinische Kapelle.

Chantal starrte den Blonden mit entgeisterten Augen an und schien im Moment nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen soll. Dann wurde sie knallrot und blickte unsicher zum Professor Dumbledore hinüber. Dieser schaute immer noch nach oben, sagte aber leise und in seiner ureigenen Ruhe.

„Keine Angst Ms. Long, ich war auch mal jung. Allerdings sollten sie bald antworten, bevor mein Hals steif wird."

Immer verwirrter werdend und kurz davor im steinernen Hallenboden zu versinken, schüttelte das Ravenclawmädchen verneinend den Kopf. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick beschämt zum Boden und hörte nur noch leise, wie Chris meinte, er müsse sich mal mit ihr von Heiler zu Patient unterhalten, selbstverständlich in Anwesenheit von Madame Pomfrey.

Nachdem dann alle wieder in der Lage waren etwas zu sagen bzw. sich zu bewegen, schnappten sich Ginny und Hermine Harry und apparierten in den Gryffindorturm. Die anderen gingen in Richtung Hallentür und dort hob Chris seinen Zauber gänzlich auf. Dumbledore hatte den Blonden darum gebeten, die Tür vorerst nur für die Lehrer passierbar zu machen, da er sich den Zauber selbst noch mal genau ansehen wollte.

„So alt und doch so simpel." Sagte der Dumbledore anerkennend mit einem Lächeln. „Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können. Schließlich war der Zauber bis vor hundert Jahren Standart in vielen öffentlichen Gebäuden. Man wird halt alt." Fügte er noch hinzu und wünschte allen eine gute, wenn auch nur noch kurze Nacht.


	78. Kapitel 78

Kapitel 78

„... könnte mal jemand den Bauarbeitern den Strom abdrehen ? Der Bohrhammer ist ja mörderisch." Mit diesen Gedanken erwachte am nächsten Morgen, gegen halb Sechs, ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn und leuchtend grünen Augen. Selbige versuchte er unter dem Hämmern in seinem Kopf auch zu öffnen, doch mit jedem Millimeter, in denen sich das Lid bewegte, wurde es schlimmer.

„Man, was war nur geschehen", überlegte Harry krampfhaft und nur ganz langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor seinem Blackout zurück. Vorsichtig betrachtete er sein rechtes Handgelenk, er fand aber bis auf zwei hellrote, sickelgroße Punkte nichts weiter vor. Sich davon überzeugt, dass er nicht geträumt hat, ließ Harry nun seinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern. Er sah Neville und Susan eng aneinander gekuschelt, Ron und Luna, sowie Dean, der heute aber allein in seinem Bett schlief. Als seine Augen allerdings in Richtung Chris Bett schielten und es leer war, bekam der Gryffindor ein ungutes Gefühl. Hatten sie ihn wirklich verhaftet ? War er etwa schon auf dem Weg nach Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis ?

Diese Fragen schossen in Harrys Kopf und der pulsierende Schmerz nahm noch einen Tick zu. Augenblicklich stand Harry auf und egal, was mit seinem Freund war, sein erstes Ziel stand eisern fest. Er musste zu Madame Pomfrey, oder vielmehr in ihrem Lager, wo Chris die für sie beide bestimmten Tränke aufbewahrte. Langsam zog er sich seinen Umhang über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und bewegte sich danach mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf die Zimmertür zu. Schnell hindurch und runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von da aus waren es nur noch zehn schmerzvolle Minuten, bis er schließlich vor dem Krankenflügel ankam. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Sofort fiel sein Blick auf das Bett ganz am Ende des Ganges. In ihm lag Professor Mc Gonnagal mit leicht geöffneten Augen und neben ihr saßen der Direktor und, sehr zu Harry´s Erleichterung,... Chris. Der Blonde schien gerade noch einige Tests an der alten Lehrerin vorzunehmen und während er dies tat, versuchte er den verlegenen Blicken der alten Hexe auszuweichen. Schließlich war er fertig und als Harry das ebenfalls stark rote Gesicht seines Freundes sah, war der Schwarzhaarige ein weiteres Mal froh, dass Chris gestern Abend auf seine Hilfe verzichtet hatte. Denn eines wusste der Schwarzhaarige ganz genau. Ginny jederzeit, Hermine ohne Probleme und Luna mit ihrem zart-zerbrechlichen Körper ja... aber seine alte Lehrerin ohne Kleidung zu sehen, nein, das musste nicht sein.

Dann aber überkam Harry eine neue Schmerzwelle und er stöhnte laut auf. Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihm um und Chris kam keine zwei Sekunden später, auf ihn zugerannt. Durch den Lärm ebenfalls alarmiert, trat Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro heraus und Harry fragte sich wieder einmal, während alles plötzlich rasen schnell ging, wie es die alte Heilerin immer schaffte, ihn in ein und das selbe Bett zu legen. Dann sah Harry nur noch die blauen Augen seines Freundes und spürte, wie man ihm etwas in den Mund schüttete. Danach wurde es dunkel, seine Augen fielen zu und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, waren die Drei am Nebenbett wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Dieses Mal ging es gerade um Blaise und Harry fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, dass sein Plan... halt falsch, ein Plan ist ja was Überlegtes..., also dass sein Versuch, den Jungen zu retten, geklappt hatte. Schließlich hörte Harry leises Stuhlrücken und wie sich Chris und Dumbledore von Professor Mc Gonnagal verabschiedeten. Dann folgten Schritte, die in Richtung Tür gingen. Selbige war bereits geöffnet, als Professor Mc Gonnagal den Beiden, oder vielmehr Chris noch etwas hinter her rief.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Mr. Wels. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für das Hereinschmuggeln von Alkohol und der Bezeichnung „alte Hexe". Ich bin nämlich noch lange nicht soweit, mich als alt bezeichnen zu lassen."

Harry hätte fast laut losgelacht. Dies hätte aber sofort Poppy und ihre grässlichen Tränke auf den Plan gerufen und so biss sich der Gryffindor auf die Zunge. Die alte Heilerin kam aber trotzdem in den Raum und als sie sah, dass Harry die Augen geschlossen hatte, begann sie bei Minerva, die Verbände zu wechseln. Etwas, das Harry auch nicht unbedingt sehen wollte. Allerdings kam er nicht um das Gespräch der beiden Frauen herum. Hauptsächlich war es Mc Gonnagal, die leise sprach und immer wieder mit ungläubiger Stimme fragte, wieso sich Chris so für sie eingesetzt hat. Und dies schon zum zweiten Mal. Einmal ließ er einen Cruciatusfluch über sich ergehen und nun riskierte er eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe.

Poppy versuchte ihre Freundin daraufhin aufzumuntern und meinte, dass es nun mal in seiner Natur lag und er ein Mann sei. Männer handeln halt zuerst und denken dann nach. Darauf folgte ein zweistimmiges Lachen, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen. Harry riss alarmiert die Augen auf und wurde schlagartig rot.

„Mr. Potter, rumdrehen, sofort." Fauchte Poppy überrascht und ließ einen Sichtschutz erscheinen. Dann grinste sie allerdings Minerva an und meinte, dass jetzt nur noch ein paar Siebenklässler aus Gryffindor fehlten und sie könne den Unterricht ohne Bedenken im Bikini abhalten.

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie er anfing zu glühen. Bevor aber eine der beiden Hexen ihn ansprechen konnte, flog die Krankensaaltür auf und Ginny kam herein gestürmt. Sie rannte an Harry´s Bett und warf sich ihren Freund an den Hals.

„Harry. Ich hab mir solche Sorg..."

„Schsch", fauchte Poppy hinter ihrem Vorhang und der Rotschopf hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und drückte seiner Freundin seine Lippen auf den Mund. So hatte er noch etwas Karenzzeit, bis ihr Weasleytemperament mit ihr durchging.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Doch andererseits kam mein..., wie würde Hermine es nennen, ...mein Rette-Mensch-Tick mal wieder durch. Verzeih mir."

Harry setzte seinen treusten Dackelblick auf und irgendwie schaffte er es damit immer wieder den kleinen roten Wirbelwind zu besänftigen. Schließlich spürte er wie Ginny plötzlich die Decke anhob, ihre Schuhe abstreifte und sich neben ihn legte. Beide kuschelten noch eine Weile und Ginny entglitt ins Land der Träume.

Als Madame Pomfrey wenige Minuten später nach Harry sehen wollte, musste sie schmunzeln, denn der Schwarzhaarige lag in einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Position und versuchte sich vorsichtig aus Ginny´s Umarmung zu befreien.

„Das arme Ding", sagte Poppy mitleidig und strich Ginny über den Kopf, „Sie ist erst heute morgen ins Bett gekommen."

Als Harry daraufhin fragte, wieso ? Erzählte ihm die alte Heilerin, was Chris ihr während der Tests berichtet hatte. Harry, nun wieder frei, küsste seine Freundin noch kurz auf die Stirn und bat Poppy, sie so lange schlafen zu lassen, wie sie will. Er würde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen.

Danach beeilte sich Harry, um so schnell wie möglich in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen. Er wollte noch duschen und sich umziehen, bevor das Frühstück begann. Schließlich waren heute auch die Gäste anwesend und Harry hatte es bis die wenigen Worte mit Fleur, noch gar nicht geschafft, mit anderen, vielleicht mit Victor, zu sprechen.

Der Gryffindorturm war schon verlassen und so brauchte sich Harry keine Sorgen machen, dass er im Bad anstehen muss. Zehn Minuten später war er erfrischt, angezogen und auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Klar hätte er schneller unten sein können, wenn er appariert wäre, doch andererseits hätte dies nur wieder Snape einen Angriffspunkt gegeben. Etwas, worauf ihr verzichten konnte.

So kam es, dass der Schwarzhaarige zu Fuß ging und wie es das Schicksal so wollte, was dies die richtige Entscheidung. Denn wenige Meter vor der Halle traf Harry auf Hermine und sie schien einen Streit zu haben. Ihr Gegner war diesmal aber nicht Chris, Malfoy oder ein anderer aus Hogwarts, sondern Victor Krum persönlich.

Harry ging langsam auf die beiden zu und die gesprochenen Worte, welche nun immer verschärfter durch die Halle flogen, ließen den Schwarzhaarigen erahnen, warum seine beste Freundin gestern so kalt, bei der Erwähnung des Namens „Victor Krum", reagiert hatte.

( AN : verlangt nicht von mir, das abgehackte, osteuropäische Gestammel unseres bulgarischen Schnatzfetischisten, zu schreiben. )

„Hermine, bitte lass dir erklären ..." Forderte der Bulgare und hielt den braunhaarigen Lockenkopf am rechten Handgelenk fest.

„Nein Victor, du hast es mich ja auch nicht gelassen. Ich... ich brauchte damals noch Zeit und wollte auch nicht eine deiner Eroberungen sein. Und lass mich verdammt noch mal los."

„Aber Hermine, ich hab mich geändert..."

„Nein Victor, ich habe mich entschieden... und Christoph ist das Beste, was mir geschehen konnte. Ich liebe ihn über alle und er liebt mich."

„Und deshalb hast du dich auch von ihm anbumsen lassen." Fragte der ehemalige Durmstrang nun leicht wütend. Daraufhin machte sich Harry bemerkbar und beide sahen sich erschreckt um.

„Was geht hier vor ? ... und Victor, dass da", Harry deutete auf die extrem fest um Hermines Handgelenk gelegte Hand, „würde ich tunlichst lassen."

„Ah Harry", rief der große, stämmige junge Mann, „wie schön dich zu sehen. Du musst verzeihen, aber ich hatte ein kleines Gespräch mit Hermine. Es ging um..."

„Lass gut sein, Victor. Ich habe einen Großteil gehört und muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von dir. Wieso lässt du Hermine nicht einfach in Ruhe. Sie ist glücklich mit ihrem Verlobten und es täte dir gut, ihr nicht weiter weh zu tun."

Harry hatte nun unbewusst mal wieder seine Aura sichtbar werden lassen und der ehemalige Durmstrang trat einige Schritte zurück. Dann schien er aber wieder etwas mutiger zu werden und fragte mit leicht abfälliger Stimme.

„Was würde denn geschehen, wenn ich sie nicht in Ruhe lasse, Harry ? Würdest du dich für sie mit mir duellieren ? Ich meine, ich hab zwar schon einiges von dir gehört, doch du musst auch zugeben, dass ich dir einige Jahre an Erfahrung voraus habe."

Hermine sah nun unsicher zwischen den beiden jungen Zauberern hin und her und hoffte, dass dies jetzt keine offizielle Herausforderung war. Schließlich wollte man eigentlich gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind, gegen Voldemord kämpfen. Den selben Gedanken schien auch Harry zu haben und er sagte nur gelassen,

„Nein Victor, ich würde dies bestimmt nicht tun. Alles was ich tue, ist dir einen Tipp zu geben. Chris, Hermines Freund, ist ein Kumpel durch und durch. Er setzt sich für andere ein, ohne manchmal über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Allerdings gibt es bei ihm eine Schwachstelle und dies ist seine Familie. Hermine, zu Beispiel gehört dazu, genauso wie seine kleine Schwester. Letztere hat jemand zu Weihnachten bedroht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Chris ihm mit bloßen Händen das Genick gebrochen hat. Also Victor, überleg dir, ob es nicht besser ist, von Hermine los zu lassen. Es gibt da draußen jede Menge Mädchen, die sich nur nach dir sehnen."

Der Bulgare sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an. Und ein leises, gestammeltes _„er war das"_, schien beim ihm plötzlich wahre Wunder zu wirken. Sein Blick ging zu Hermine und mit einen kurzen Nicken, entschuldigte er sich. Dann drehte er sich um und verlies den Gang schnell in Richtung Halle.

„Alles Ok ?", fragte Harry, als die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war und Hermine umarmte Harry fest.

„Danke Harry, ich dachte schon, er würde es nie lernen. Außerdem hat er einige sehr unschöne Erinn..."

„Lass gut sein Hermine. Das ist deine Sache und nach den heutigen morgendlichen Schocks, brauche ich das nicht wirklich zu wissen." Sagte Harry schnell und versuchte Hermine damit zu beruhigen.

Der letzte Satz brachte den Lockenkopf aber dazu, nachzufragen was Harry meine und mit hochrotem Kopf erzählte der Gryffindor von seinem Erlebnis im Krankenflügel. Daraufhin grinsten sie beide an und bewegten sich kurz danach ebenfalls in Richtung der Halle mit ihren reichhaltig gedeckten Frühstückstischen. Dort wurden sie auch sofort von ihren Freunden begrüßt und Harry musste einem Großteil erzählen, wie es sich anfühlte gebissen zu werden. Ob er Angst hatte, oder wie es Blaise nun ging.

Bei letzterem sah der Gryffindor fragend zu Chris. Scheinbar hatte sein blonder Freund bisher geschwiegen und alles was er tat, war in Ruhe zu essen. Scheinbar brauchte der Blonde dies auch, denn Harry fiel auf, dass sein Freund einen sehr müden Eindruck machte. Sicher hatte er die ganze Nacht sehr wenig, oder was wahrscheinlicher war, gar nicht geschlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück erhob dann Professor Dumbledore das Wort und er begrüßte alle Gäste noch mal recht herzlich. Danach wurden organisatorisch Dinge ausgetauscht und die ersten Schüler machten sich auf den Weg, zurück in ihre Häuser. Währen Harry seinen Blick so durch den Raum gleiten ließ, blieben seine Augen auf einen Zweiklässler aus Huffelpuff hängen. Der kleine blonde Junge schien irgendwie unsicher und schielte immer wieder in Harry´s Richtung. Dann plötzlich atmete er tief durch und kam an den Gryffindortisch. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Stück Papier und Harry hoffte inständig, dass er jetzt kein Autogramm geben sollte. Schließlich waren die beiden nur noch wenige Meter getrennt, als Harry den Jungen auch schon ansprach.

„Kann ich dir helfen ?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich meine, ich hoffe es." Kam es voller Nervosität aus dem Mund des Kleinen.

„Und womit, ich hoffe es hat nichts mit euren Hausausgaben zu tun ?"

„Nein Professor. Es geht mehr um gestern Abend. Ich meine, als alle den Vampir bekämpft haben. Da ist das hier plötzlich auf meinem Teller gelandet. Ich wollte es auch so schnell wie möglich zum Direktor bringen, doch dann ging alles drunter und drüber."

Voller Unglaube starrte Harry auf das leicht angekohlte Stück gelbes Pergament, das Pergament des Vampirs. Dann ging sein Blick zurück zu dem Jungen und dieser übergab Harry den Brief. Immer noch leicht zitternd nahm der Schwarzhaarige ihn ab und während er danach zum Lehrertisch hochschaute, gab er dem Jungen mit einem Danke noch fünf Punkte für sein Haus.

„Harry, was hast du... oh Mann, ist dies das Pergament von gestern Abend ?" Fragte Chris auf Harry´s versteinerte Miene hin und der Schwarzhaarige entrollte langsam das Blatt.

Was er dann aber las, ließ ihm fast die Augen übergehen. Er bedeutet Chris mit ihm zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und dort bat er Professor Dumbledore und auch Ministerin Bones ihm in das kleine Zimmer hinter ihrem Rücken zu folgen.

Augenblicklich erstarrte jede Bewegung im Raum und alle Blicke waren auf die kleine, sich nun rasch entschuldigende Gruppe gerichtet. In einer etwas privateren Atmosphäre angekommen, reichte Harry dem Direktor den Brief und dieser las ihn, in der Erkenntnis um was es sich handelt, laut durch.

**An die ehrenwerten Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft, Lord Gryffindor-Potter, Albus Dumbledore und Ministerin Amelia Bones**.

_Mit Bedauern verfolgen wir nun seit mehreren Dekaden, den zunehmenden Verfall der einst so mächtigen und auch von anderen magischen Wesen hoch angesehenen Gesellschaft der Zauberer und Hexen. Und obwohl wir uns, aufgrund der feindlichen Haltung unserer Rasse durch die Zauberer gegenüber, nie in ihre Angelegenheit eingemischt haben, treten wir dennoch heute mit ihnen in Verbindung._

_Der Grund hierfür liegt in einer kürzlich erst dem Rat der Vampire zu Ohren gekommene Information. Hauptsächlich ging es dabei um unsere Hauptfeinde auf diese Welt, den Werwölfen. Denn Fenrir Greyback, der blutrünstigste aller Werwölfe, hat sich mit seinen ihm treu ergebenen Anhängern dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen und damit eines der ältesten bestehenden Gesetze der magischen Welt gebrochen._

_Durch diese Tatsache, und keine andere, fasste der Rat der dreizehn Vampirclans den Beschluss, dass wir, egal, ob uns Voldemord durch irgendwelche Aktionen dazu zwingen sollte, wir uns an seinem Kampfe nicht beteiligen. Der Rat versichert der Zauberergesellschaft, dass sollten einzelne Vampire, die gegen diesen Beschluss verstoßen und im Kampf sterben, es keine Vergeltungsmaßnahmen seitens ihrer Familien geben wird. Aktiv können und wollen wir nicht in diesen Krieg eingreifen. Doch vielleicht hilft ihnen unsere Zurückhaltung ein wenig, den so lange gewünschten Frieden und ein möglich Annäherung unserer beiden Rasen, zu gewinnen._

_Gez. Vladimir Gorkoff Vorsitzender des Rates der Clans, fünfter direkter Nachfahre von Graf Dracul II_

_PS: Dies hier wird nur sichtbar, wenn die richtige Person diesen Brief in ihren Händen hält. Da sie es jedoch lesen können, nehme ich an, dass meine Worte nun direkt an Direktor Dumbledore gewandt sind. Denn folgende Worte muss ich als bislang immer eiskalt dargestellter Mann, nun endlich los werden._

_Professor Dumbledore, der Beschluss des Rates erfolgte einstimmig. Obwohl es der letzten Stimme, meiner, einer Menge Überwindung bedurfte. Denn einst schwor ich mir, nach dem Tode meine jüngsten und geliebten Tochter Edirana, dass ich mich nie wieder mit den Zauberern einlassen würde. Zu groß war der Schmerz über den Verlust und die Fragen, was hätte werden können. Doch heute nun, bin ich über den Schmerz hinweg und mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich loslassen muss. Aus diesem Grunde bitte ich sie Professor Dumbledore, sagen sie Severus, ich hege keinen Groll mehr gegen ihn, weil er nach Ediranas Tode unserer Welt den Rücken zugewandt hat. Er ist jederzeit wieder willkommen in meinen Schloss._

Die vier Personen im Raum sahen mit großen Augen auf das sich nun vernichtende Pergament und jeder hatte so seine eigenen Gedanken über das eben Gehörte. Harry und Chris waren froh, einen Gegner weniger zu haben und Ministerin Bones war über alle Maße erstaunt, dass sie es einmal erleben durfte, Post vom Rat der Vampire zu erhalten. Bisher war noch nie einem ihrer Vorgänger diese Ehre zu Teil geworden und außerdem war es ja Fudges großes Lebensziel, die Vampire und alle anderen magischen Geschöpfe, die eine Gefahr für sich und seine heile Welt bedeuteten, zu vernichten.

Einzig Albus Dumbledore starrte immer noch nachdenklich auf das kleine Häufchen Asche auf dem Tisch und in seinen Gedanken spukten mehrer Namen herum. Harry schien dies zu spüren und fragte leise,

„Professor, was ist los ? Sie sehen so aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Und was hat Professor Snape mit der Sache zu tun ?"

Kaum hatte Harry den Namen des Zaubertranklehrers ausgesprochen, zuckte der alte Zauberer zusammen und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Natürlich", sagte er voller Erkenntnis. „Edirana Gorkoff, sie war einst eine Slytherin, ein Jahr unter Severus. Und, oh mein Gott, er hatte sie geliebt. Für sie wollte er sogar seine Existenz ändern."

„Häh", kam es aus Harry´s Mund und Dumbledore sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit seinem berühmten Funkeln an.

„Harry, das ist eine Sache, die nur Severus etwas angeht. Doch denk mal darüber nach, wieso unser Zaubertranklehrer so viel über die Vampire weiß."

Harry starrte seinen Mentor immer noch mit großen Augen an, bis ihn Chris in die Seite stieß, gefolgt von einem Blick, der sagte, ich erkläre es dir später. Kurz darauf meldete sich Amelia zu Wort und alle Vier beschlossen, dass heute abend noch ein kurzfristiges Treffen stattfinden soll. Danach gingen sie wieder in die Große Halle und danach ihren täglichen Beschäftigungen nach.

In den nächsten Tagen normalisierte sich der Alltag in Hogwarts und viele der Gäste gliederten sich in das Leben und die Vorbereitungen für den Kampf ein. Besonders Victor und Fleur, beide in ihrer mehr oder weniger aufgedrängten Führerrolle, halfen ihren Mitstreitern soweit es ging. Fleur hatte begonnen, mit Erlaubnis von Remus und Professor Dumbledore, einigen Schülern bei ihren Duellierfähigkeiten zu helfen. Während Victor sich der besten Flieger annahm. Denn ohne Zweifel brauchten sie bei der Gefahr durch die Drachen, auch einige Kämpfer, die sich um die Luftverteidigung kümmerten.

Ein paar andere, handwerklich versierte Jungzauberer, hatten schließlich zusammen mit Ron, begonnen, das von Gringotts gelieferte Silber zu verarbeiten. Sie gossen, unten in den Öfen von Ron´s Werkstatt, Unmengen von Pfeilen, welche dann in die dafür vorgesehenen Magazine gefüllt worden. Also an Nachschub für Neville dürfte es dann wohl nicht mehr liegen, wenn der Gryffindor in Bedrängnis kam. Während der ganzen Arbeiten blühte Harry´s rothaariger Freund regelrecht auf und die Komplimente für seine Armbrust, taten dann noch das Übrige.

Allerdings fragte sich Harry, bei einem seiner Besuche in der Werkstatt, warum sie nur die Hälfte des Silbers verwendet hatte. Der andere Teil lag immer noch unberührt in den Truhen von Gringotts und alles was Ron zu Harry sagen konnte war, dass Chris sich darum kümmern wollte.

Zwei Tage war dies nun her, aber eine Gelegenheit seinen Freund darauf anzusprechen, hatte Harry noch nicht gefunden. Auch war der Blonde in den letzten beiden Tagen kaum in der Öffentlichkeit anzutreffen. Und dies beunruhigte den Schwarzhaarigen etwas. Daher nahm sich Harry, nachdem er sich von Ginny verabschiedet hatte, die Karte des Rumtreibers zur Hilfe und suchte Chris. Er fand den Blonden schließlich in Rons Werkstatt und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Als er aber die Tür öffnete, war die Werkstatt leer.

„Verdammt, wo ist er denn nun schon wieder ?" Fluchte Harry leise und wollte gerade seine Karte aus dem Umhang holen, als ihm plötzlich etwas glitzerndes auf dem Boden auffiel. Harry bückte sich und hob mehrere kleine silberne Kügelchen hoch. Er hielt sie ganz nah ans Auge und untersuchte sie mit seinen Drachensinnen, doch ihm kam keine Erklärung für ihre Existenz. Ein weiteres Rätsel lag in der Luft und Harry´s Wille es zu lösen wuchs.

Er schaute erneut auf die Karte und fand Chris nun außerhalb des Schlosses. Was hatte er da verloren ? Zumal sich die Stelle sehr nah am verbotenen Wald, jedoch keineswegs in der Nähe von Sarafino´s Herde befand. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend machte sich Harry unsichtbar und apparierte wenige Meter hinter seinen Freund.

Chris schien von seiner Anwesendheit nichts bemerkt zu haben und Harry war froh darüber. Denn schließlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, was sein Freund hier tat und was Harry erblickte, verwirrte ihn um so mehr. Chris lief scheinbar wahllos über die Wiese und vor sich her trug er eine große Wanne. Harry stutzte, hatte so etwas aber schon mal gesehen. Es sah aus wie eine Saatmolle, welche die Bauern in früheren Zeiten benutzten, um ihre kleinen Felder zu bestellen. Doch irgendwie ergab es für ihn keinen Sinn, zumal der Blonde keinen Samen, sondern eben diese kleinen Silberkörnchen verstreute.

Als Chris dann schließlich die letzte Hand voll ausgeworfen hatte, legte er die Molle ab und drückte angestrengt seinen Rücken durch. Ein leises „Ahh" durch fuhr die Luft, gefolgt von einem lauten Lachen. Der Blonde dreht sich in Harry´s Richtung und seine Augen blitzten kurz auf. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte,

„Es gibt doch Leute, die lernen es nie. Andererseits ist es schön, dass du da bist, Harry. Denn dann brauch ich mich nur halb so stark konzentrieren."

Der Schwarzhaarige innerlich auf sich selber sauer, dass er Chris Schlangenaugen vergessen hatte, machte sich sichtbar und kam mit fragendem Blick auf seinen Freund zu.

„Darf man denn fragen, was du hier machst ? Wozu hast du all das Silber hier auf dem Boden verstreut ?" Fragte Harry frei heraus und Chris begann hinterlistig zu grinsen.

„Kleine Überraschung für unsere Freunde mit dem Vollmondtick. Es soll eine Falle werden. Doch bevor es soweit ist, müssen wir das ganze Silber erst einmal gut einen Meter in den Boden versinken lassen."

Harry begann nur langsam zu verstehen, nickte aber und setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf den Boden. Dann konzentrierten sie sich auf das Element Erde. Selbige begann leicht zu vibrieren und ganz allmählich versanken die Silberkügelchen nach und nach im Boden, ohne das man sah, dass er bewegt wurde.

Nach zehn etwas kräftezehrenden Minuten war es schließlich getan und Harry fragte den Blonden, wieso er es gerade heut und noch dazu in der Dunkelheit machen musste. Chris erwiderte daraufhin nur, dass es somit nur sie Beide gab, die davon wussten. Dies würde den Überraschungseffekt erhöhen und mögliche, bisher unentdeckte Feinde im Schloss, gar nicht erst darauf bringen.

Eine halbe Stunde später machten sich die Zwei wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss, denn es war mittlerweile Zeit fürs Abendessen. Dieses schien vor allem dem Blonde heute besonders zu schmecken. Etwas, dass Harry jedoch vollends verstand, denn bei all dem Silber und der Tatsache, dass der Blonde es nicht leichter zaubern konnte, musste sich Chris sehr damit geplagt haben.

Während Harry so am Tisch saß und in die Runde schaute, stelle er fest, dass Ginny und Luna heute die einzigsten Mädchen am Tisch waren. Etwas, dass eigentlich sehr selten vorkam und somit das Interesse des Gryffindors weckte. Harry fragte zuerst Ginny, ob sie den Grund wisse und seine Freundin begann zu lächeln.

„Jepp, weiß ich Harry."

„Und ?" Fragte Harry nach, da er mit Ginny´s kurzer Antwort nicht so recht was anfangen konnte. Der Rotschopf grinste daraufhin und sagte,

„Also, Hermine ist noch in der Bibliothek und die anderen aus unserer Klasse sind alle zum Schutz ihrer Freunde abgestellt."

„Häh ?" Kam es mit herausragendem Intellekt aus Harry´s Mund. Worauf Ginny´s Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

„Ja Harry, sie haben nämlich alle Angst, Angst vor Fleur."

„Fleur, wieso das denn ?"

„Ähm na ja," stockte Ginny nun, „ ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du über Veelas weißt, doch es gibt da bestimmte Zeiten, da ist ihr Verhalten nur auf das eine ausgelegt. Und Fleur scheint gerade in eine dieser Phasen zu sein."

Harry schien nur ganz langsam zu verstehen, was Ginny versuchte ihm zu sagen. Dann ging sein Blick suchend durch die Halle, bis er schließlich am Tisch der Französin ankam. Aber Harry konnte nichts Auffälliges feststellen und sah deshalb zurück zu Ginny.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, Ginny. Sie verhält sich doch ganz normal." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit leicht verwundertem Gesicht. Worauf ihn Ginny anlächelte und erwiderte,

„Du bist ja auch immun dagegen. Schließlich hast du deine Wahl getroffen und hast nur noch Augen für mich. Hast du doch, oder ?"

Beim letzte Satz zog Ginny ihre Augenbraue hoch, wie es nur eine echte Weasley konnte. Harry verschluckte sich dadurch an seinem Kürbissaft und schaute seine Freundin ungläubig an. Zwei Sekunden später merkte er dann schließlich, dass Ginny ihn nur striezen wollte und revanchierte sich mit einem eiskalten Windhauch in ihre Richtung.

Nun lachte auch der Rest des Tisches und man begann sich ein wenig über die anderen Jungen und ihr plötzliches pubertäres Verhalten lustig zu machen. Schließlich aber fragte Luna in ihrer ureigenen Art, ob sich die Jungen am Tisch im Klaren seien, dass es ihnen ohne ihre Freundinnen nicht anders ergehen würde. Und brachte danach die Frage auf, was Harry, Ron oder Chris tun würden, wenn sie noch nicht in festen Händen wären.

Ron wurde sofort rot und Luna bekam ihre Antwort. Obwohl, nach Rons Verhalten im vierten Jahr hätte sie die Frage gar nicht stellen brauchen. Harry hingegen sah unsicher zu Ginny und sie setzte wieder ihren gespielt bösen Blick auf. Dies brachte Harry dazu knallrot zu werden und alle am Tisch lachten.

Schließlich blickte man zu Chris, dem Ältesten von ihnen und somit fast in der gleichen Alterskasse wie Fleur. Der Blonde blieb gelassen und schaute sich zum Tisch der französischen Schönheit um. Dann drehte er sich zurück.

„Also, meine Freunde", holte der Blonde aus. „ Auch wenn unsere liebe Fleur mit ihren Reizen um sich wirft. So denke ich jedoch, dass aus einer Beziehung mit ihr nichts werden würde. Sie ist nicht der Typ von Mädchen, das ich mir für eine langes, liebevolles Leben vorstellen könnte."

Alle am Tisch sahen den Blonde ungläubig an und Ron brachte seine Meinung frei weg heraus.

„Du verarscht uns doch, Chris. Sieh sie dir doch mal an. Dieser Körper, ihre Bewegungen... sag mir nicht, so was ließe dich kalt."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt Ron." Erwiderte Chris daraufhin und grinste.

„Wie jetzt ?", fragte nun Ginny voller Neugier. „Heißt das, du würdest..."

Ron von seiner Schwester unterbrochen ging in seinen Worten, voller Eifer noch ein wenig weiter und brachte es in ihrer kleinen Runde auf den Punkt. Er zeigt mit seinem Finger auf Chris und fragte nun direkt.

„Chris, ganz ehrlich, wenn es Hermine und euer ungeborenes Baby nicht geben würde. Du also völlig frei währest. Würdest du Fleur in all ihrer Pracht von der Bettkante stoßen ?"

Auf die nun folgende Antwort des Blonden war Harry mehr als gespannt. Denn Eines wusste er spätestens nach den Ereignissen des letzten Herbstes, Chris liebte Hermine über alles. Doch was wäre wenn ?

Chris unterdes schien kurz nachzudenken, blickte noch mal zu Fleur und sagte dann überzeugt „ja".

„Was ?", rief Ron fassungslos und schaute hilfesuchend zu Harry. Er konnte den Blonden nicht verstehen. Dadurch bekam er allerdings nicht das breite Grinsen auf Chris Gesicht mit. Und bevor irgendjemand was anderes sagen konnte, fügte der Blonde noch einige Worte hinzu.

„ein Bein rechts und ein Bein links."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor es die am Tisch sitzenden verstanden. Dann aber lachte Ron siegessicher los und auch die beiden Mädchen grinsten den Blonde an. Als Harry seinen Freund allerdings fragen wollte, ob er das ernst gemeint hatte, fiel ihm dessen versteinertes Gesicht auf. Der Schwarzhaarige schnellte herum, um zu sehen, wohin sein Freund blickte und ein lautes „Shit", entfuhr seinem Mund. Hinter ihnen stand, mit großen Tränen in den Augen... Hermine.


	79. Kapitel 79

So, ein kleines Zwischenkapitel, weil ihr so artig seid, oder besser, ich mach WSV am Pc- was heißt, alles muss raus, was beim jährlichen Harddiskbügeln stören könnte.

Nun noch der kleiner Hinweis- es kommt mal wieder "Springreiten" im Cap vor, also lyncht mich danach nicht, hab mich schließlich einige Cap´s zurück gehalten.

Was dann noch die Frage von lealau angeht, die Story ist in meinem Kopf im großen und ganzen fertig. Es werden aber noch ein paar Kapitel. Mir fehlt halt nur die Zeit, meine Tastatur zu beglücken. Aber ich kann schon mal das letzte Wort ( Idee stammt von JKR) verraten. Es ist "Geschicht". Ansonsten gilt wie immer, viel Spaß und gabts mir.

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 79

„Verdammt", kam es leise und entsetzt aus Chris Mund. Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hatte sich Hermine umgedreht und war weinend aus der Halle gestürmt.

Durch den ganzen Trubel alarmiert schauten nun auch die anderen Schüler zu Gryffindortisch und sahen gerade noch, wie Chris seiner Freundin hinterher lief. Harry sah unterdes immer noch entsetzt in Richtung Ginny und die Rothaarige schien im Moment auch nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Schließlich war alles eher ein Spaß gewesen. Allerdings hatte Hermine mit Sicherheit nur den letzten Rest mitbekommen und somit ihre eigenen, völlig verkehrten Schlüsse gezogen.

„Hermine warte...", rief der Blonde seiner Freundin hinterher und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er sie aber fast eingeholt hatte, musste sie sich an die Tatsache, dass auch sie hier im Schloss apparieren konnte, erinnert haben und verschwand von einem auf den anderen Moment. Was nun folgte war eine Verfolgungsjagd, wie sie Hogwarts seit seiner Entstehung noch nicht gesehen hatte. Chris nutzte seine Verbindung zum Schloss und suchte Hermine. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sie fand, verschwand sie erneut.

Schließlich aber, erwischte Chris seine Freundin dann doch in der Näher der Lehrerunterkünfte und hielt sie fest. Danach apparierte er mit ihr in den Mädchenschlafsaal und versiegelte die Tür.

„Lass mich raus, du Mistkerl", schrie Hermin laut, hämmerte gegen die Tür und Tränen flossen in Bächen aus den sonst so strahlenden Augen.

„Nein Hermine, erst musste du mich anhören", erwiderte der Blonde mit bittender Stimme.

„Frag doch Fleur, ob sie deine Lügen hören will." Kam es nun mit wütender Stimme und einige von Hermines Büchern flogen dem Blonden um die Ohren. Der Lockkopf musste also wirklich sauer sein.

„Aber das war ein Missverständnis, das musst du mir glauben..."

Die nächsten zehn Minuten versuchte der Blonde weiterhin irgendwelchen Gegenständen auszuweichen und Hermine die Sache zu erklären. Allerdings kam er nur schwerlich und langsam durch ihren Dickkopf hindurch. Als er seine Freundin aber soweit hatte, dass sie es richtig verstand und glücklicherweise auch ihre Munition ausgegangen war, begann der braune Lockenkopf erneut zu weinen. Chris, nun etwas verunsichert, ging auf sie zu und drückte seine Freundin auf ihr Bett. Dann kniete er sich davor, nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Hermine, was ist los. Ich spüre doch, dass dich noch mehr bedrückt ? Es kann doch nicht nur diese eine Bemerkung, dieser Scherz, gewesen sein ?" Fragte Chris leise, während er immer tiefer in die rehbraunen Augen blickte. Dann fühlte er wie sich Hermine verkrampfte und mit zittriger Stimme sagte,

„Ich habe Angst, Chris. Angst dich zu verlieren. Da draußen laufen jetzt all die Mädchen, Mädchen wie Fleur und ihre hübschen Freundinnen herum und ich... ich werde immer dicker, bekomme plötzlich Pickel und geh völlig aus dem Leim."

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt und Chris wurde bewusst, was mit seiner Freundin los war und wie der Satz von ihm auf sie gewirkt haben muss. Ihre derzeitigen Umstände machten ihr zu schaffen. Er sah sie ernst an und versicherte ihr lächelnd,

„Du wirst doch auf gar keinem Fall zu dick, Hermine. Du wirst nur rundum eine Frau. Und glaub mir, ich liebe jedes Gramm, das du zunimmst. Mein Gott... es ist unser Baby, unser gemeinsames Baby."

Dann zog Chris Hermine ganz nah an sch heran und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. Er ließ sie seine Liebe spüren und wollte sie nie mehr loslassen. Schließlich entspannte sich der Lockenkopf merklich und sah den Blonden mit weiten Augen an.

„Wirklich ?",fragte sie unsicher.

„Wirklich", erwiderte Chris und küsste sie erneut. Dann schob er sie gänzlich aufs Bett, zog sich und ihr die Schuhe aus und glitt neben sie. Beide kuschelte noch eine Weile, bis sie schließlich friedlich ins Land der Träume glitten.

Harry sah Ginny ununterbrochen fragend an und rang mit sich, einfach aufzustehen und seine beiden Freunde zu suchen. Denn das Letzte was er wollte war, dass sich die beiden wegen diesem eigentlich harmlosen Gesprächs, auch wenn es sehr persönlich war, zerstritten.

Allein die Gegenwehr von Ginny und ihre Worte, dass alles wieder gut wird, bremsten den Schwarzhaarigen von seinem Vorhaben. Schließlich beruhigte Harry sich wieder und während er mit Ron und den beiden Mädchen anfingen mögliche Strategien für den schlimmsten Fall auszuarbeiten, fiel ihm die Karte in seinem Umhang wieder ein. Schnell holte er sie hervor und aktivierte sie. Als er dann darauf Chris und Hermine zusammen, sehr eng zusammen, im Mädchenschlafsaal fand, fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

Als ihn Ron neugierig fragte, warum er plötzlich lächele, meinte Harry nur noch,

„Alles in Ordnung, die zwei... ähm... diskutieren die Sache gerade aus."

Das Chris und Hermine allerdings nichts dergleichen, was sich Harry in seinem Kopf gerade vorstellte, taten, dass konnte er ja auf der Karte nicht so genau erkennen. Sie zeigte die Beiden ja nur auf dem Grundriss des Bettes. Schließlich beendeten alle Vier ihr Abendessen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sprachen sie noch eine Weile und gingen wenig später zu Bett, wohlgemerkt alle in den Jungensaal. Ihre beiden Freunde sollten ja ihre Ruhe haben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Chris durch ein lautes Knurren geweckt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah nur noch rosa. Rasch versuchte er sich zu erinnern und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er sich in Hermines Zimmer, völlig angezogen und neben einem total ausgehungertem Mädchen befand. Ja, das Laute Knurren, welches an einen Wolf erinnerte, kam aus dem schon stark nach oben gewölbten Bauche seiner Freundin. Irgendwie hatte sie über ihren Streit hinweg, das Abendessen vergessen und dies rächte sich nun.

Chris weckte Hermine mit einem sanften Kuss, denn der Lockenkopf nach wenigen Sekunden auch sehnsüchtig erwiderte. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf und sah den Blonden verliebt an. Bevor sie aber was sagen konnte, ertönte ein weiteres lautes Knurren aus ihrer Magengegend und beide beeilten sich mit dem Anziehen, um so schnell wie möglich was in den Bauch zu bekommen.

In der großen Halle wurden sie schon von Harry, Ginny und den anderen Gryffindors erwartet. Alle schienen heilfroh zu sein, dass sich ihre beiden Freunde wieder vertrugen und Harry rückte etwas zur Seite, damit Hermine und Chris sich gleich neben ihn setzten konnten.

Während des Frühstücks, sie alle waren heute sehr zeitig nach unten gegangen, betraten immer mehr Langschläfer die Große Halle und die Tische füllten sich. Vier der zuletzt gekommenen Schüler waren Draco, Blaise und ihre beiden Freundinnen. Besonders Chantal schien heute, im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen, um einiges lockerer zu sein. Harry sah zu den Vieren rüber und grüßte sie mit einem Nicken. Er musste immer noch dran denken, wie Blaise sich bei ihm Bedankt hatte, etwas das den Gryffindor sehr überraschte, zumal der Slytherin zwar ein guter Freund von Draco, aber immer noch ein Slytherin war. Die Schlangen und die Greifen, diese beiden Spezies vertrugen sich von Natur aus noch nie sehr sonderlich. Als Harry seinen Blick schließlich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte, bemerkte er das breite Grinsen im Gesicht von Chris. Aber auf die Frage hin, was den so lustig sei. Meinte der Blonde zu Harry´s Verwunderung nur, es sein Chantal bzw. ihr grüner Rollkragenpullover.

Backflash

Es war der zweite Tag nach dem Angriff auf Blaise und Chris saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und kontrollierte einige Hausaufgaben. Innerlich fluchte er wieder, da er nicht wie Harry, einfach den Kontrollzauber von Godric Gryffindor verwenden konnte. Er musste es auf die altmodisch Art machen, da er seinen Schülern ja nicht nur aufzeigen wollte, das sie was falsch gemacht haben. Sondern wo ihr Fehler beim Brauen lag. Der Blonde hatte gerade die Hälfte des vor ihm liegenden Stapels durch, als es an der Tür zaghaft klopfte. Fast hätte Chris es überhört, doch eben nur fast. Er sagte laut „herein" und eine sehr schüchterne und verunsichert wirkende Chantal betrat den Raum. Chris lächelte,

„Ah, Ms. Long, wie schön sie zu sehen. Nehmen sie doch Platz. Einen Tee viellei... ?"

Mitten in seinem Satz und während er Chantal einen Stuhl herbei zauberte, brach der Blonde ab.

„Verdammte Scheiße, schon wieder. Ich höre mich an wie Professor Dumbledore."

Dies brachte das Mädchen mit ihren lila Haaren zum Lachen und irgendwie verschwand mit einem Male die im Raum entstandene Spannung. Dann entschuldigte sich Chris kurz für seine Worte und ging zum Kamin. Er warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in das prasselnde Feuer und rief nach Madame Pomfrey. Die alte Heilerin kam auch keine zwei Minuten später aus dem grünen Feuer getreten und dieses nahm nach ihr seine natürliche Farbe wieder an. Auch der älteren Hexe bot Chris einen Stuhl an und sprach danach an Chantal gewandt.

„Also Ms. Long, oder ist es mir gestattet, Chantal zu sagen ?"

„Chantal", sagte die Ravenclaw mit einem Lächeln, zumal sie den leichten Rotschimmer in Chris Gesicht bemerkte. Scheinbar war ihm dies auch nicht einerlei.

„Also Chantal, wir sind heute hier mit Madame Pomfrey zusammen gekommen, um dich über einige Dinge im Bezug auf deinen Freund aufzuklären. Es geht auch sehr schnell und du kannst danach sofort wieder zu ihm." Fügte Chris mit einem Grinsen an. „Vorher muss ich dich aber des Anstandes halber fragen, ob es dir recht ist, dass ich das Gespräch führe. Wenn nicht, übernimmt Madame Pomfrey von hier an und ich verlasse den Raum. Es geht ja schließlich um einige sehr persönliche Dinge..."

Das schüchterne Mädchen schien kurz zu überlegen und die Tatasche, dass der Blonde mit Sicherheit auf das Thema Sex kommen würde, ließ ihre Gesichtsfarbe einen sehr dunklen Rot- Ton annehmen. Schließlich nickte sie aber und Chris fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

„Also Chantal, als erstes solltest wissen, dass Blaise nach seiner Verwandlung, nun sehr empfindlich auf Sonnenlicht reagiert. Deshalb bitte ich dich, da Blaise zur Gattung „Mann" gehört und diese an solche Sachen im Allgemeine am wenigsten denkt, immer ein wenig Sonnenblocker dabei zu haben."

Chantal nickte verstehend und grinste, genau wie Poppy, über die Bemerkung des Blonden, bevor sein Blick etwas ernster wurde.

„Und dann kannst du mir hundertprozentig glauben, wenn ich sage, dass von seinen zwar sehr scharfen und spitzen Zähnen, geht keine Gefahr der Ansteckung mehr aus. Du, wirst dies sicher schon verstanden haben, doch andere, bisher euch unbekannte Menschen, mit denen ihr später mal in Kontakt kommt, wird es nicht so leicht fallen, dies zu glauben. Daher solltest du Blaise hierbei unterstützen, zu ihm stehen und vielleicht den größeren Teil der Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

Erneut nickte die Ravenclaw nur und sah kurz in Richtung von Madame Pomfrey. Die alte Heilerin lächelte ihr daraufhin ermutigend zu und schaute dann in Richtung des Blonden. Dieser schien sich nun auf den schwierigeren Teil vorzubereiten und ging kurz mal an einen Schrank hinter sich. Von dort kehrte er mit einem kleinen Fläschchen wieder und sah Chantal ganz tief in die Augen.

„So Chantal, nun zum letzten Punkt, euren zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten, sprich Sex. An deiner Reaktion von vor zwei Tagen, konnte ich erkennen, dass du bisher ein braves Mädchen warst und dein Vater stolz sein kann. Doch glaub mir wenn ich sage, dein erstes Mal wird sehr bald und mit Sicherheit etwas Besonderes sein."

Das Ravenclawmädchen setzte in ihrer Verlegenheit noch eine Tick drauf und sah den Blonden mit weiten Augen an. Chris lächelte daraufhin schelmisch und fuhr nach einem kleinen Anranzer von Poppy fort.

„Denn wie ich es aus einigen Gesprächen mit Professor Snape erfahren habe, ist Sex unter Vampiren eine sehr... na ja... leidenschaftliche Angelegenheit. Und die Tatsache, dass männliche Vampire eine gewisse geistige Kontrolle auf andere Menschen, sprich ihren Angebeteten ausüben können, bringt mich zu dem Schluss, dass Blaise, obwohl entgegen seiner Natur, versuchen wird, dir die Entscheidung über den möglichen Termin, zu erleichtern. Wir sollten ihm dies aber nicht vorwerfen. Wie schon gesagt, er ist ein halber Vampir und gehört außerdem zur Gattung „Mann". Nun also dazu, wenn es soweit sein sollte."

Chris sah jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey und dann auf das Fläschchen in seiner Hand.

„Vom Technischen her ist es nicht sehr verschieden von uns anderen Menschen. Aber, und hier erzählte mir Professor Snape einige Anekdoten, kann es unter bestimmten Umständen beim Erreichen des Höhepunktes dazu kommen, dass sich die beiden Liebenden so ihrer Ekstase hingeben, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihr, von einer Unmenge Glückshormonen angereichertes Blut, aussaugen."

Wenn Chantal vieles erwartet hatte, das war es nicht und dementsprechend weit riss sie ihre Augen auf. Chris schien mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet zu haben und bedeutete Poppy, hier zu übernehmen. Die alte Heilerin verstand, räusperte sich und trat an das Mädchen heran.

„Ms. Long, sehen sie mich an. Es gibt keinen Grund, um besorgt zu sein. Ohne Zweifel liebt sie Mr. Zabini so sehr, dass er ihnen niemals weg tun würde. Und sollten sie dennoch bedenken haben. Dann gibt es da...", jetzt schmunzelte Poppy überraschenderweise etwas, „... einige Tricks, die wir anwenden können."

„Einer davon, wäre dieser hier." Mischte sich Chris kurz ein. „Es ist ein Bluterneuerungstrank, wie ich ihn auch Harry, nach seinem Biss, gegeben habe. Du solltest ihn aber möglichst vor dem Blutverlust einnehmen."

„Eine andere Hilfe wäre akupunkturhelle Anästhesie." Sagte nun die alte Heilerin leicht pikiert, da Chris ihr über den Mund gefahren war. „Das bedeutet, wir betäuben bestimmte Punkte ihres Halses. Dabei würden wir ihn aber nur gegen den Schmerz unempfindlich machen, nicht aber gegen etwaige Küsse." Legte Madame Pomfrey nach und bemerkte im nächsten Moment, dass dies jetzt vielleicht doch ein wenig viel für die junge Ravenclaw gewesen war. Sie legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Chantals Schulter und führte sie danach in Richtung Kamin.

„Chris, ich denke, ich übernehme jetzt ganz und kümmere mich um sie."

Der Blonde schaute zwar etwas überrascht, nickte aber im nächsten Moment. Dann versicherte er Chantal, sie könne jederzeit zu ihm kommen und kam waren die zwei aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden, atmete der Blonde erst mal tief durch. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Stapel Hausaufgaben und aus dem eben noch erleichterten Aufatmen, wurde ein lautes Stöhnen.

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und Chris hatte in diesen öfters mal nach Chantal geschaut. Aber bisher schien nicht passiert zu sein. Die Ravenclaw auf der anderen Seite beschäftigten die Information und das was vielleicht noch kommt, doch sehr erheblich. Sie wurde immer verspannter. Dies blieb natürlich auch Blaise nicht verborgen und er beschloss mit seiner Freundin zu reden.

Es war dann am Freitag, kurz nach dem Abendessen, als sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf den Weg zum Ravenclawturm machte. Er wollte Chantal abholen und mit ihr in die Bibliothek gehen. Blaise fand, dass die Ruhe dieser alt ehrwürdigen Räume, die beste Umgebung für ein Gespräch sei. Zehn Minuten später hatte er dann Chantal in seinen Armen und führte sie in Richtung Bibliothek. Dabei spürte er allerdings wieder diese Verspannung und mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, schlug er plötzlich eine andere Route ein und drückte Chantal in den nächsten Raum, der auf ihrem Weg lag. Er musste mit ihr reden und zwar sofort. Dummerweise war der Raum, den er gewählt hatte, der Raum der Wünsche. Und da er wahrscheinlich mehr daran gedacht hatte, einer Ort zu finden, wo man Ruhe hatte, befand sich nun im Inneren des magisch verwandelbaren Zimmers ein großes breites Bett. Etwas, dass im Anbetreff der Situation, gar nicht gut kam.

Chantal sah entsetzt auf das Bett und dann blitzschnell zu Blaise. Und schon im darauffolgenden Augenblick verkrampften sich ihr Körper, ihre zarten Hände, eine Tatsache, die auch der Slytherin auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise herausfand. „Mein Gott, hat sie Kraft", dachte Blaise, als Minuten später langsam wieder Blut durch seine Finger floss. Dann sah er seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und sagte,

„Chantal, wir müssen reden. Du hast doch etwas und der Grund dafür bin ja wohl ich. Selbst mir, mit all den Ablenkungen der letzten Tage fällt dies auf"

Die Ravenclaw sah nun unsicher nach oben, denn Blaise überragte sie um einige Zentimeter. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und erzählte dem Slytherin, egal wie es danach weiter ging, von ihrem Gespräch mit Chris und Madame Pomfrey. Etwas, dass sie bisher vor ihm verschwiegen hatte.

Mit jedem Satz aus ihrem zitternden Lippen wurden die Augen des Slytherin größer und größer. Denn die Erkenntnis traf ihn ein wenig hart. Chantal hatte also Angst. Angst vor ihm und das er sie vielleicht zu etwas überreden könnte, dass sie noch nicht wollte. Klar hatten sie schon mal über Sex gesprochen, ja sie hatten sogar schon sehr intensiv geschmust. Doch auch wenn Blaise ein Slytherin war, so hatte er sich nie an dem Verhalten der Älteren seines Hauses orientiert und stets gewartet, bis die Mädchen soweit waren.

Diese Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und als nächster Punkt war dann da plötzlich die Sache mit dem Beißen. Meine Güte, dachte Blaise, sie weiß ja schon mehr als ich über meine Zukunft. Warum hatte ihm der Blonde dies nicht schon mal ansatzweise verklickert. Irgendwie musste er versuchen, Chantal ihre Angst zu nehmen. Er liebte sie wirklich und nicht würde ihn mehr treffen, als sie zu verlieren.

Blaise ging nun ganz nah an das immer noch leicht unsichere Ravenclawmädchen heran und zog sie in seine Arme. Chantal auf der anderen Seite taute sofort, da seine starken Arme um ihren Körper lagen, auf. Sie war verwirrt und brauchte jetzt Halt. Ihre Verwirrung kam aber nicht mehr allein durch ihre Angst, sondern auch durch etwas, dass sich keine zehn Sekunden vorher ereignet hatte. Sie hatte plötzlich einige Gedanken in ihrem Kopfe gehabt, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Sie gehörten, so erkannte sie es, Blaise und es waren seine sorgenvollen Ängste, sie zu verlieren. In dem Moment, wo sie dies realisierte, waren all ihre Zweifel verschwunden. Blaise würde ihr nie weh tun und wenn es halt geschehen sollte, dann geschah es halt.

Und während sich die beiden in den Armen lagen, verwandelte sich der Raum der Wünsche ein weiteres Mal und zu dem breiten Bett, kam ein großer, mit warmen Flammen gefüllter Kamin. Dann erklang leise Musik und wie durch Zauberei, begannen ihrer beider Füße, sich zu ihr zu bewegen.

Blaise vom plötzlichen Wechsel in Chantals Verhalten jetzt etwas verunsichert, wollte sie wieder loslassen. Doch sie hielt ihn fest, küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund und sagte leise, „Bitte bleib."

Blaise lächelte sie an, begann ihre Küsse zu erwidern und schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Sie strichen sanft über ihren Hals, Rücken hinab, legten sich dort schließlich um ihre Taille und mit einem Ruck hob er Chantal hoch. Dann trug er sie langsam zum Bett hinüber. Dort angekommen, und ohne, dass sich ihre Lippen trennten, legte er den zarten Mädchenkörper nieder und begann langsam sie zu entkleiden.

Chantal ließ es einfach geschehen. Viel zu liebevoll waren die Berührungen ihres Freundes und irgendwie wusste sie, dass es kein zurück gab. Nein, sie wollte es nicht einmal. Die Minuten verstrichen und Blaise, der sie schließlich bis auf ihren Slip ausgezogen hatte, lag nun, ebenfalls nur noch in Shorts, neben ihr. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf und der Slytherin war dabei immer darauf bedacht, dass sie auch ja nicht an seine Zähen kamen.

Dann aber, in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit, passierte es doch. Chantal zuckte kurz zusammen und Blaise sah sie entsetzt an. Sie hatte sich leicht die Zunge geritzt und ihr Blut lief in einem kleinen Rinnsal aus der Wunde. Dies war dann der Moment, wo der Halbvampir abbrechen wollte, doch zu seiner Überraschung hielt ihn Chantal zurück. Sie bedeutet ihm, dass es nicht weh tat und das sie weiter gehen wollte.

Blaise nun etwas unsicher, da dies nun alles doch sehr neu für ihn wurde, fragte sie mit ernster Stimme, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Worauf Chantal ihn flehend ansah und nickte. Der Slytherin sah ihr noch mal tief in die Augen, küsste sie dann von Neuem und in dem Moment, wo seine Zunge ihr Blut schmeckte, übernahm der Vampir voll und ganz sein Handeln. Erfüllt von Lust, purer Lust, begann er ihren Körper zu küssen, zu verwöhnen. Sein Ziel, ihr gemeinsames Ziel, war nun vorgegeben und er setzte alles ein, um dahin zu gelangen, sei es nun der Mund, oder seine Hände.

Chantal, nun gänzlich ihrer Zweifel und Ängste beraubt und ebenfalls den Geschmack ihres Blutes auf der Zunge, ließ sich einfach fallen. Weg waren die Gedanken daran, dass es ihr erstes Mal, oder was ihr Freund später noch tun würde. Viel zu intensiv waren seine Berührungen und eine gewisse Neugier baute sich in ihrem Kopf auf. Blaise wiederum streichelte ihre Brüste mit den zarten dunkelrosa leuchtenden Knospen, ihren flachen Bauch und seine Zunge hinterließ einen brennenden Film auf ihrer Haut. Schließlich spürte sie, wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie langsam in seine Shorts führte. Kaum den seidenen Stoff überwunden, berührte sie zum ersten Male in ihrem Leben den Penis eines Jungen. Zuerst noch zaghaft, dann aber immer bestimmter strich sie über das sich immer härter anfühlenden Stück männlicher Anatomie. Von da an übernahm nun auch Chantal einen aktiveren Part ihres Zusammenseins. Sie schob die warme Haut immer schneller vor und zurück und knetete sanft seine Hoden.

Ihre Berührungen blieben allerdings nicht ohne Folgen bei Blaise. Der Slytherin stöhnte laut auf und nahm dies danach als Aufforderung, weiter zu gehen. Vorsichtig glitten seine Finger nun durch den Saum ihres Höschens und schließlich zwischen ihre Schenkel, welche sich daraufhin bereitwillig öffneten. Kaum war dies geschehen, durchströmte den Raum ein nur für den Vampir wahrnehmbaren Duft, der bei Blaise die letzte Kontrolle versagen ließ. Mit nur noch einem Ziel glitt sein ganzer Körper zwischen Chantals Beine und noch während die Ravenclaw auf einer Woge der Lust schwebte, ausgelöst durch seine immer intensiver werdenden Küsse, oder den heiß prickelnden Kratzern, die seine Zähne verursachten, setzte Blaise sein nun vollständig erregiertes Glied an und drang sanft in sie ein.

Chantals Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie realisierte, was geschehen war. Doch dann, nach einigen Sekunden des Stillhaltens, wollte sie nur noch eins... mehr. Viel zu sehr brannte jetzt auf einmal die Lust in ihr und da Blaise begonnen hatte, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen, steigerte sich diese auf bisher umgekannte Höhen. Mehrere Minuten später schrie sie ihren zweiten Höhepunkt heraus und auch Blaise schien nicht mehr weit davon entfernt zu sein.

Dann plötzlich, es dauerte vielleicht noch vier, fünf seiner Lust spendenden Stöße, geschah es. Chantal, nun fast völlig der Realität entrückt, sah ihren Liebsten tief in seine verklärten Augen, sagte leise flehend „bitte tu es" und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Blaise für einen Moment überrascht und unsicher, sah seine Freundin ungläubig an. Dann aber stieß er ein letztes Mal tief in die enge warme Grotte, ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen und versenkte seine Fangzähne in ihren zarten, elfenbeinfarbenen Hals.

Von da an schien sich die Gedanken und Emotionen der Beiden zu vermischen. Es gab nur noch sie, die Ekstase und ihre beiden Höhepunkte. Völlig egal war das Blut, welches an Chantals Hals herab floss. Blaise wollte es, wollte alles schmecken und in Chantals Hals brannte ein Feuer. Fünf Minuten später waren alles vorbei. Sie sackten erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen. Und alles was Blaise, neben einem letzten Kuss und einem zärtlichen „Ich liebe dich" noch schaffte war, die beiden Wunden an Chantals Hals mittels eines kleinen Heilzaubers zu verschließen. Danach kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander und schliefen ein.

Backflash Ende

Harry sah, mit einer neuen Scheibe Toast in seiner Hand, seinen Freund fragend an und wollte wissen, wie dies nun wieder zu verstehen sei, als plötzlich Malfoy an den Gryffindortisch trat und mit besorgter Miene sagte,

„Potter, wir haben ein Problem. Seit heute Nacht fehlen acht Slytherins, der oberen Klassenstufen...


	80. Kapitel 80

Kapitel 80

Harry sah den blonden Slytherin überrascht an und fragte, „Wer ?" Draco blickte zu Jeanny und Blaise, bevor er einige Namen aufzählte. Unter ihnen waren die bekannten Namen, wie Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass und Millicent Bullstrode. Alles, in Harry´s Augen, Wackelkandidaten, die scheinbar erst jetzt ihre Wahl getroffen hatten. Ohne Zweifel waren sie auf Voldemords Befehl hin aus Hogwarts verschwunden und dies konnte nur bedeuteten, der Angriff stand kurz bevor.

„Ich verstehe, Draco", antwortete Harry ruhig und ging dann zusammen mit Chris zum Lehrertisch. Dort berichteten sie Dumbledore und den Lehrern von Draco´s Entdeckung und fast der gesamte Lehrkörper erhob sich, um sich die Sache vor Ort genauer anzusehen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine nutzten die Gelegenheit und folgten den Erwachsenen in den Slytherinkerker. Angeführt von Snape erreichten sie diesen schließlich fünf Minuten später und niemandem fiel auf, dass einer aus ihrer Gruppe fehlte.

Vor dem Kerker angekommen, flüsterte Snape das Passwort und die Wand neben einer großen Medusenstatur öffnete bereitwillig den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Zur Zeit befanden sich nur sehr wenige Schüler hier. Doch ihre Augen wurden umso größer, als sie den Trott Lehrer und sogar einiger Gryffindors bemerkten.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, gab es den irgendwelche Anzeichen für das doch sehr schnelle Verschwinden ihrer Mitschüler ?" Fragte Professor Dumbledore und sah den Blonden durchdringend an. Harry hätte geschworen, dass der alte Zauberer einmal mehr seine leglimentaren Fähigkeiten benutzte. Schließlich ließ er aber wieder von Draco ab und dieser schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Danach drehte sich Dumbledore zu Snape und Professor Mc Gonnagal und meinte, dass es sicher bald ernst werden würde und ihre Vorbereitungen für den Kampf in die entscheidenden Phasen gingen. Als er aber zu einem neuen Satz ansetzen wollte, erklang ein leises, schmerzvolles Wimmern aus einem der großen, grünen und mit silbernen Schlangen verzierten Wandschränke.

Binnen Sekunden waren Harry und auch Dumbledore zum Schrank geeilt und rissen die Tür auf. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihnen bot, ließ die Beiden zusammenzucken. Im Schrank lag, an Armen und Beinen gefesselt und nur in einem dünnes Nachthemd gehüllt,... Millicent Bullstrode. Das Erschreckende aber, waren die beiden hellgrünen, aufgeregt zischenden Schlangen, auf dem Schrankboden. Harry vermutete, dass sie sehr giftig waren, dies ließ jeden Nichtexperten schon das stechende Grün ihrer Haut erahnen. Und die Tatsache, dass sich an den Beinen der Slytherin mehrere kleine rote Punkte befanden, bestätigte die ausgesprochene Vermutung des Direktors, dass die Schlangen auch schon ein Opfer hatten.

Ohne weiter auf Dumbledore zu achten, begann Harry laut los zu zischen. „Weg von ihr", fauchte er in Parsel und mit einer Art überraschter Geste, glitten die Schlangen etwas zur Seite. Dies nutzte Dumbledore und zog Millicent aus dem Schrank. Aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit, legte man sie sofort auf eine herauf beschworene Trage, bedeckte ihr Blöße und brachte sie erst einmal in den Krankenflügel.

Harry schockte noch schnell die Schlangen und verstaute sie danach in einem Korb, der ebenfalls im Schrank lag und schon vorher als Transportmittel für die Türen benutzt worden sein muss. Dann folgten sie alle der Trage und kaum aus dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, apparierte Harry hoch zu Poppy, um sie auf ihren Neuzugang vorzubereiten. Dann fragte er sich, wo Chris eigentlich war, doch seine Gedanken wurden durch die nun eingetroffenen Lehrer wieder abgelenkt.

„Was ist mit ihr ? Hat sie noch einen Puls ?" Fragte Madame Pomfrey leicht aufgeregt, denn Harry´s Vermutung über die Giftigkeit der Schlangen hatte sich bestätigt. Glücklicherweise besaß Poppy in ihren Vorräten ein Gegengift, doch auch dieses musste in einer bestimmten Zeit verabreicht werden. Und da man nicht wusste, wann die Slytherin den ersten Biss abbekommen hatte, war Eile geboten.

Schnell spritzte Poppy dem Mädchen eine Dosis Gegengift und wollte danach sofort, dass alle den Raum verließen. Dies musste aber noch warten, denn der Direktor wollte Antworten und egal, was seine alte Schulheilerin auch für Einwände hatte, diesmal gab es keine Zeit zu verlieren. Geschlagen erweckte Poppy Millicent und die Slytherin, welche kurz nach dem Eintreffen im Krankensaal eingeschlafen war, öffnete leicht verstört die Augen.

„Ms. Bullstrode, was ist mit ihnen geschehen ? Wer hat ihnen das angetan ?" Fragte Professor Dumbledore mit ruhiger, jedoch fordernder Stimme. Millicent sah ihn kurz unsicher an und antwortete mit trockenen, fast erstickten Lauten.

„Pa... Pan... Pansy", schluchzte sie kurz und Tränen kullerten ihr leicht rundliches Gesicht herab. „Sie... sie wollte, dass ich für meinen Verrat bezahle. Sie war meine... Freu... Freundin..."

„Welchen Verrat ?", fragte nun Professor Mc Gonnagal und bedachte das Mädchen mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Weil... weil ich doch nicht mit wollte... Ich kann doch nicht... ich meine Correy... er würde doch..."

Harry sah nun, wie auch der Rest, fragend auf das völlig aufgelöst weinende Mädchen. Dumbledore strich ihr sanft und beruhigend über ihre Schultern.

„Ich nehme an, du meinst Correy Sanders. Du magst ihn, nicht wahr ?" Sagte der alte Zauberer und drehte sich dann zu Harry und seinen Kollegen um. „Ja, die Liebe zu einem Menschen hat schone viele Zauberer vor den falschen Entscheidungen bewahrt. Ihr müsst wissen, Correy Sanders ist ein Junge aus Huffelpuff und was in diesem Falle viel wichtiger ist, ein Muggelgeborener."

In dem Moment wurde Harry einiges klar und er sah Millicent mit einem leicht stolzen Blick an. Sie hatte sich also gegen ihre früheren „Freunde", ja sogar gegen ihre eigene Familie gestellt, da sie wusste, dass wenn sie den dunklen Lord unterstützt, ihre Liebe niemals eine Chance hatte. Dann wiederum stieg die Wut in Harry auf. Denn das, was Pansy und ihrer Freunde getan hatte, nur um ihre Spuren zu verwischen und einen nun unliebsamen Zeugen loszuwerden, war versuchter Mord und sie würden dafür bezahlen.

Wenige Minuten später verließen dann endlich alle den Krankensaal und Madame Pomfrey schloss sicherheitshalber noch hinter ihnen ab. Sie brauchte Ruhe, damit sie sich weiter um Millicent kümmern konnte. Schließlich standen noch einige andere Untersuchungen an, die sich die alte Heilerin zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, wenn es um Todesserangriffe ging. Und da sollten auf keinem Fall Zuschauer anwesend sein.

In der Großen Halle wieder angekommen, kam Harry nun eine seiner Fragen von vorhin wieder in den Sinn... Wo war Chris ? Sein Blick ging zu Hermine. Doch auch der braune Lockenkopf schien keine Ahnung zu haben und suchte ihren Freund ebenfalls. Da heute, am Samstag, aber kein Unterricht stattfand, wurde sein Verschwinden etwas mysteriöse. Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss jedoch, mit seiner Suche bis nach dem bald beginnenden Mittagessen, zu warten. Vielleicht tauchte der Blonde ja gerade dazu wieder auf.

Da man aber hier in Hogwarts war, und es in der letzten Zeit nie mehr so richtig nach Plan lief, kam es natürlich alles andere als gedacht. Es war kurz vor Zwölf und ein Großteil der Schüler saß schon an seinem Platz. Jeder sprach mit jedem und jeder hatte eine andere Version, von den Ereignissen des heutigen Morgens. Harry hörte sich eine Vielzahl der Gerüchte an und hoffte nur noch, dass das Essen bald erschien. Auch den Lehrern schien es so zu ergehen. Und Harry konnte in den Augen von Professor Flitwick oder Madame Hooch deutlich die Bitte erkennen, dass der Direktor bald erschien und das Essen eröffnete. Dumbledore war nämlich, neben Snape, der einzigste Lehrer, der noch fehlte.

Dann aber und völlig unvermittelt begann es. Harry spürte zunächst nur ein leichtes Prickeln, doch gleich darauf begann sich eine unheimlich Menge Energie irgendwo im Schloss aufzubauen. Selbst Hermine und Ginny schienen es zu fühlen. Die beiden Mädchen hoben ihren Kopf und schauten unsicher zu Harry herüber. Der Schwarzhaarige, dessen Nackenhaare nun vollends auf Alarm standen, sprang auf und ging ins Zentrum der Großen Halle. Dort begannen seine Augen unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler, zu leuchten. Er scannte das ganze Schloss und sein Gesicht wurde mit einem Male immer größer.

„Ein Elementarportal", rief er laut und jeder Ton im Raume verstummte. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, alle Tore wurden vernichtet ? Dies war wohl die jetzt am meisten gedanklich gestellte Frage, in den Köpfen der Bewohner Hogwarts. Dann war es jedoch mit der Stille vorbei und Panik drohte auszubrechen. Sofort schritten die Lehrer ein, jedoch alle mit stark besorgten Gesichtern. Schließlich gab es einen lauten Knall und ein lautes Pfeifen, ganz tief im Schloss. Harry murmelte etwas davon, dass das Tor nun vollständig offen war. Und sofort zogen alle, sei es nun Lehrer oder Erstklässler, ihren Zauberstab und schauten gebannt zur Tür.

Wo war Chris, wenn man ihn brauchte ? Und wo war der Direktor ? Die Fragen brannten plötzlich in Harry´s Kopf. Dann kam ihm seine Karte in den Sinn, er rief sie und breitete das Stück Pergament unter den skeptischen Blicken der anderen, auf dem Gryffindortisch aus. Snape warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen berechnenden Blick zu, als wollte er beim Anblick der Karte sagen, ich wusste es. Sie gehört also dir. Harry interessierte dies jedoch zur Zeit herzlich wenig. Er fuhr den Grundriss mit seinem Zeigefinger ab und suchte.

Dumbledore fand er schließlich in seinem Büro, oder vielmehr auf der Steintreppe davor. Er war also auf dem Weg. Bei der Suche nach Chris, zeigte die Karte allerdings die wirklich am tiefsten gelegenen Stockwerke und schien immer tiefer gehen zu wollen. Dem Schwarzhaarigen kam eine Ahnung.

Denn dass er Chris nicht über ihre geistige Verbindung erreichte, konnte man nur einem Raum im, oder besser unter dem Schloss zuschreiben. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, forderte Harry die Karte auf, ihm die Kammer des Schreckens zu zeigen.

Kaum waren die Grundrisse sichtbar, weiteten sich Harry´s Augen. Die Ganze Kammer war übersät mit roten Punkten und ständig wurden es mehr. Sie schienen aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Harry traf die Erkenntnis und auch die Wut über ihr Versagen beim Vernichten der Portale. So also wollte Voldemord ins Schloss, es war eine Invasion. Und ohne auf die, größtenteils fremden Namen zu achten, klappte Harry die Karte zusammen, sah in die Runde und nickte einigen seiner Freunde zu.

„Potter, was hast du vor ?" Fragte Snape mit einem stechenden Blick an Harry gerichtet.

„Na was wohl, Professor. Ich werden nicht zulassen, dass sie weiter ins Schloss vor kommen." Kam als Antwort und auch einige andere schüttelnden zustimmend ihren Kopf. Dann bildete sich eine Gruppen von Schülern und auch Gästen um den Schwarzhaarigen und wenig später stürmten sie in Richtung Hallenausgang.

Bevor sie jedoch die Tür erreichten, hielt Harry noch mal an und sah sich um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Ginny und Hermine und er sagte laut,

„Nein, ihr zwei Beiden, ihr bleibt hier. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Sucht lieber Chris und Professor Dumbledore. Sagt ihnen, wo wir sind und was passiert ist. Sie sollen uns dann folgen."

Zuerst sahen die zwei Mädchen ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. Sie wollten protestieren, doch ein weiterer Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ließ sie verstummen. Schließlich küsste Ginny Harry noch mal vor allen auf den Mund und flehte, dass er ja wieder kam. Dann waren sie auch schon wieder auf dem Weg und rannten in Richtung Mädchenklo.

Ginny und Hermine liefen ebenfalls los. Jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie wollten ja den Direktor abfangen und ihm von Voldemords Angriff berichten. Sehr weit mussten sie allerdings nicht rennen, denn Dumbledore kam ihnen schon auf halbem Wege entgegen.

„Ms Granger ? Ms. Weasley ? Wieso so eilig ? Ist was passiert ?" Fragte er in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art.

„Schnell Professor", hastete Hermine, „es ist Voldemord. Er greift... das Schloss von der Kammer des Schreckens... aus... an."

Der Direktor sah verwirrt auf die beiden Mädchen und wider aller Erwartung, begann er zu lächeln.

„Aber Ms Granger, das ist doch bestimmt ein Scherz. Die Kammer hat doch gar keinen Zugang zur Außenwelt."

„Doch Professor, er muss ein Elementarportal zustande bekommen haben. Es strömen immer mehr Todesser in die Kammer. Harry ist schon los. Er will sie mit einigen anderen Schülern aufhalten." Drängte Hermine weiter und war sogar schon soweit, den alten Zauberer am Umhang zu ziehen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, endlich was zu unternehmen.

Dumbledore hörte seiner Schülerin aufmerksam zu und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als der Lockenkopf Harry ansprach. Schließlich strafften sich seine Züge und er ging langsam los. Allerdings machten seine Worte in Hermines Augen keinen Sinn. Er sagte nämlich, „das ging aber schnell" und „das wird aber eine Überraschung".

Harry war unterdes mit seinen Freunden am Mädchenklo angekommen. Einige sahen ihn zwar komisch an, besonders die Nicht- Hogwarts- Angehörigen, doch keine sagte etwas laut. Harry instruierte alle noch mal, dass sie vorerst nur Informationen sammeln wollten und nur im Notfall angriffen. Dann stellte er sich vor das Waschbecken mit der eingeritzten Schlange und zischte den Befehl zum Öffnen der magischen Tür.

Ein lautes Stöhnen erklang, scheinbar hörte man nicht jeden Tag Parsel, und einige von Harry´s Begleitern sahen fasziniert auf das nun im Boden entstandene Loch. Harry hatte aber im Moment andere Sachen im Kopf, als den Gästen des Schlosses die Geschichte der Kammer zu erzählen und drängte sie daher alle, sich so schnell wie möglich durch die langen Rutschen nach unten zu begeben.

Als dann der letzte, es war Dean, seinen Weg in das tief unten liegende Gewirr von Gängen und Felsen begonnen hatte, verschloss Harry vorsorglich wieder den Eingang. Sicher ist sicher, sagte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Und man wusste ja nie, vielleicht konnten ja die Sekunden, welche die Angreifer benötigten, sollte Harry versagen, helfen, dass die anderen oben im Schloss sich vorbereiten konnten.

Schließlich war Harry nach unten appariert und tauchte kurz vor dem Führenden, aus dem Nichts auf. Dann bedeutete er der Gruppe leiser zu werden und führte sie, zu der großen eisernen Tür, hinter welcher die eigentliche Kammer des Schreckens lag. An der Tür angekommen, zog der Schwarzhaarige nochmals die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Umhang und aktivierte sie.

Der Anblick ließ Harry´s Gesicht noch dunkler werden. Fast die gesamte Halle war nun voller roter Punkte. Meistens sah man Fünfergruppen und wenn man mal alles überschlug, so waren es mindestens hundertfünfzig Todesser. Die Karte fasste sie kaum und nicht mal die Namenzüge, welche sonst jede einzelne Person identifizierten, konnte man durch die großen Anzahl sich überlappender Buchstaben erkennen. Harry war kurz davor zu sagen, dass sie umkehren, doch eben nur fast. Er sah in jedes Gesicht seiner Mitstreiter und erkannte die Entschlossenheit zu kämpfen und ihren Freunden hoch oben im Schloss so viele Chancen wie möglich einzuräumen. Egal ob man es nicht überleben würde. Die gesamten Schüler und Jungzauberer atmen noch mal tief durch und Harry begann leise in Parsel zu zischen, damit sich die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen und ihren Feinden öffnete.

Kaum war dies getan, drang auch schon der ohrenbetäubende Lärm, welchen die Eindringlinge verursachten, an ihre Ohren. Man hörte das laute Stiefelauftreten, oder wie einige verschieden Zauber wirkten. Sie versuchten nicht einmal leise zu sein. Dann völlig unvermittelt ertönte ein weiteres Mal an diesen Tag, das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Portals und Harry beschloss den aufkommenden Lärm und die damit möglicherweise verbundene Ablenkung ihrer Gegner, zu nutzen und bedeutete allen, ihm in die Kammer zu folgen.

Was seine Augen dann aber erblickten, ließ dem Schwarzhaarigen, und nicht nur ihm, die Kinnlade nach unten schnellen, dass man befürchten musste, die Wangen reißen ein. Mitten in der Kammer, rechts und links des breiten Mittelweges, standen über hundert und mehr, in schwarze Drachenkampfanzüge gehüllte,... Auroren. Und sie trugen Banner, die Harry, trotz das er sich ein wenig mit den politischen Hintergründen des Ministeriums und deren Angehörigen beschäftigte hatte, nicht kannte.

Einige der Fremden erblickten schließlich die erstarrte Gruppe und wenn es wirklich Feinde waren, dann hatten sie jetzt, bei deren versteinerten Körpern, ein leichtes Spiel. Dann schließlich sah man die letzten Gruppe Personen durch das Elementarportal treten und es fiel nach ihnen in sich zusammen. Kaum der Faszination des leuchtenden Tores beraubt, waren nun alle Blicke auf Harry und seine Freunde gerichtet. Der Schwarzhaarige sah etwas unsicher in die Runde und fasste seinen Zauberstab fester an. Was hatten die Fremden vor ? Kam es gleich oder erst später zum Angriff ? Konnte man mit ihnen verhandeln ? Diese Fragen schwirrten in Harry´s Kopf, bis eine ihm vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

Es war Chris, der hinter einer der Menschenansammlungen stand und an die verschieden, scheinbar als letzte eingetroffene Gruppen, Anweisungen gab. Dann drehte sich der Blonde zu Harry um, grinste und kam näher. Harry blieb allerdings in alarmierter Körperhaltung und beobachtete den Blonden argwöhnisch.

„Sag mal Chris," platzte es dann ungläubig aus Harry heraus. „Was geht hier vor ? Was sind das alles für Leute ?"

Nun war es an Chris, ein wenig verwundert zu schauen. Sein Blick ging von Harry, zu Ron und zu den anderen Schülern. Dann bemerkte er auch bei ihnen die Anspannung in den Gesichtern, die gezückten Zauberstäbe und fragte,

„Sag mal Harry, was soll das ? Wieso die Zauberstäbe ? Ist was passiert ? Und wo ist eigentlich Professor Dumbledore ?"

„Wie ? Was ? Ich hab den Direktor noch nicht wieder getroffen." Antwortete Harry leicht überrascht.

„Heißt das, ihr wisst noch nichts von unseren neuen Gästen ?" Kam als Gegenfrage von Chris.

„Nein, wissen sie noch nicht, Ms. Wels. Ich hatte ja nicht mit diesem wirklich überraschend kurzfristigen Eintreffen gerechnet." Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme vom Eingang der Kammer her.

Es war Professor Dumbledore in Begleitung von Ginny und Hermine. Beide Mädchen rannten, nun da klar wurde, dass keine Gefahr bestand, zu ihren Freunden und umarmten sie überglücklich.

„Andererseits Harry, wenn du nur etwas gewartet, oder den Eingang nach hier unten nicht ganz so extrem verbarrikadiert hättest, dann wäre die ganze Aufregung hier gar nicht erst entstanden." Sagte Dumbledore in seiner ruhigen, jedoch auch ermahnenden Art.

Nun verstand Harry gar nichts mehr. Wieso wusste Dumbledore von den Leuten hier ? Oder wieso hatte Chris ihm nichts gesagt ? Mit fragenden Blicken musterte er erst den Blonden und dann seinen Mentor. Dumbledore schien die Frage förmlich zu hören und sah den Schwarzhaarigen lächelnd an. Bevor Harry aber eine Antwort erhielt, drehte sich der Direktor noch mal weg und sagte einem der Auroren, dass es ein Meeting, in zwanzig Minuten gab. Dann schaute er zurück zu seinen Schülern und begann.

„Also Harry, die Leute hier sind unsere Verstärkung im Kampf gegen Voldemord. Es sind Auroren aus Deutschland und auch aus Frankreich. Allerdings sind sie nicht ganz offiziell hier, deshalb auch die Geheimhaltung."

„Ja aber, man hätte uns doch vorwarnen können." Unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige den alten Zauberer mit leicht erhobener Stimme. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore einst versprochen, keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm zu haben.

„Das stimmt Harry, und ich wollte es auch heute beim Mittagessen tun. Doch wie gesagt, die Ankunft unserer Gäste erfolgte schneller als gedacht. Was das Geheimhalten bis zum heutigen Tage angeht, da hoffe ich, du verzeihst mit irgendwann. Denn von den Auroren hier wussten bisher nur vier Personen. Diese waren Mr. Wels, meine Wenigkeit und die beiden Zaubereiminister aus Deutschland und Frankreich. Wir wollten so wenig wie möglich durchsickern lassen. Und wie uns die Ereignisse von heute morgen gezeigt haben, hatten wir damit auch recht. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich persönlich noch eine weitere Befürchtung, nämlich die,...", Dumbledore schauten nun ein wenig unsicher in Harry´s Gesicht, „... dass Voldemord, nachdem er euch beide über eure Verbindung ausknocken konnte, etwas durch selbige erfährt."

„Ja aber Chris wusste Bescheid", rief Harry nun leicht verärgert. Schließlich war seine Gedankenabschirmung weitaus besser, als die des Blonden.

„Richtig Harry, er wusste es", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „ Aber seine Verbindung, seine Narbe, liegt auch über seinem Herzen und nicht wie bei dir, direkt am Kopf, deinem Gedankenzentrum. Außerdem weiß Voldemord wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass dort eine Verbindung besteht."

Harry sah seinen alten Mentor an und die Worte drangen nur langsam in seinen Kopf ein. Dann aber, und sein Geist sträubte sich ein wenig, musste er Dumbledore recht geben.

Nachdem dies dann geklärt war, ging der Blick der Schwarzhaarigen in Richtung der Auroren. Er sah die Leute jetzt in einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel und wurde, wie auch seine Freunde, neugierig. Einige, der fremden Zauberer hatten schon damit begonnen, Feldbetten aufzuschlagen, während andere mit magischen Feuern sich um die Verpflegung kümmerten. Die Zusammensetzung der Neuankömmlinge war in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, sehr gemischt. Harry sah zwar viele Jüngere, doch der Anteil an erfahrenen Kämpfern war auch nicht unerheblich. Vielleicht konnte er sich nachher mal mit ihnen unterhalten.

Schließlich waren die zwanzig Minuten um und Dumbledore bat die verschieden Aurorenführer, Harry und seine Begleiter, sowie Chris und die beiden Mädchen an eine eigens dafür heraus beschworenen runden Tisch. Dann begrüßte er die Gäste erst einmal recht herzlich und dankte ihnen für ihr Kommen. Danach übergab der alte Zauberer das Wort an Benedikt Wasslow. Harry hatte den Vater von Eve und Jeanny erst sehr spät erkannt und lächelte dem höhergestellten Auroren kurz zu.

„Professor Dumbledore, Lord Potter, werte Freunde, es ist mir persönlich eine große Ehre, heute ein weiteres Mal in den altehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts willkommen geheißen zu werden. Denn auch wenn der Grund ein weniger freudiger ist, so spricht die Anzahl derer, die heute hier erschienen Kämpfer sind doch, für die engen Beziehungen zwischen unseren Ländern. Auch wenn wir es zum größten Teil im Geheimen machen mussten."

„Wieso eigentliche ?" Fragte Harry dazwischen, entschuldigte ich aber im nächsten Moment für sein Benehmen.

„Sie fragen wieso, Lord Potter ? Nun diese Frage ist leicht zu beantworten,... Politik." Erwiderte Benedikt und bekam sofort von Harry die nächste Frage.

„Politik ?"

„Ja Politik, denn, Lord Potter, sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass in den nächsten Wochen in Deutschland und auch in Frankreich...", der Auror blickt kurz zu seinem französischen Kollegen, „... die Wahlen um den Ministerposten beginnen. Aus diesem Grunde konnte Minister Wilson nicht so handeln, wie er es gerne wollte. Die öffentliche Meinung ist in dieser Zeit sehr wichtig. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel, zumal es auch in Deutschland einige Splittergruppen von Voldemords Anhängern gibt, die mehr Macht im Lande wollen. Also offiziell konnte Minister Wilson nichts machen außer...", jetzt grinste Benedikt geheimnisvoll, „... außer gut hundert Urlaubsscheine persönlich abzuzeichnen und für die höheren Jahrgänge der Aurorenakademie ein Trainingslager zu genehmigen."

Harry sah den älteren rothaarigen Mann vor sich mit weiten Augen an und begann im nächsten Moment, wie auch der Rest des Tischen, zu verstehen und anschließend, zu lachen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Chris und dieser hob entschuldigend die Arme.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, zumal ich dann nicht die ganze Arbeit mit den Vorbereitungen allein vor mir gehabt hätte, doch du hast ja gehört, es ging nicht."

Im Verlaufe des Meetings stellten sich dann auch die anderen Aurorenführer besser vor und es wurde überlegt, wie man es den Menschen oben im Schloss am schonendsten beibrachte. Schließlich einigten sich alle, dass jeder, der von oben gekommen waren, wieder dorthin zurückkehrte. Und nur fünf oder sechs Auroren, jene die ihre Kinder hier im Schloss hatten, sie begleiteten. Der Rest sollte sich erst einmal hier unten ausruhen.

Gesagt, getan. Und so machte sich der Trott, angeführt von Harry und Professor Dumbledore, auf den Weg zurück an die Erdoberfläche. Eine halbe Stunde später stand man dann vor der Großen Halle. Dumbledore ließ mit seiner Hand die beiden Torflügel aufgehen und sie traten. Doch kaum drinnen, fiel Harry´s Blick auf die völlig verängstigten Personen im Raum. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Horror in den Augen von Snape oder Mc Gonnagal gesehen. Beide Lehrer blickten nach oben, über die Halletür und bevor Harry oder einer der anderen aufsehen konnten, erklang auch schon ein lauter, ohrenbetäubender, schriller nichtmenschlicher Schrei...


	81. Kapitel 81

Jungs und Mädels, hetzt mich nicht so, mein Alter geht straff aus den Wendepunkt des Lebens zu. Und für alle die, welche auf Antwort c) Drachen gesetzt haben... määääB... falsche Antwort.

Was nun die Frage von Silvertrust angeht ... ich könnte es schaffen, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel, nein nicht dieses hier, immer an den spannensten Stellen kappe. Schreibt mir doch eure Meinung dazu.

Ansonsten arbeite ich mich mühsam ans Ende der FF heran. Obwohl ich gerade in einer negativen Phase, es ist schließlich arschkalt und Bayern kriegt Schnee und wir nicht, versuche ich dies nicht allzusehr in mein Tun einfließen zu lassen. Oder, vielleicht doch ?

So, genug gequatscht und viel Spaß

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 81

Dem tierischen Schrei folgte ein mächtiges Flügelschlagen und die panisch aufgeregten Rufe der sich in der Halle befindlichen Zauberer. Harry, seine Drachensinne auf Hochtouren arbeitend, duckte sich zuerst, sprang danach zur Seite und ging blitzschnell in Angriffsstellung. Schließlich, in seinen Augenwinkeln das selbe von Chris und Dumbledore sehend, erblickte der Schwarzhaarige über seinem Kopf, seinen Gegner und nicht nur ihn. Harry´s smaragdgrüne Augen weiteten sich, als er hoch oben in den geschwungen, halbdunklen Gewölben der Großen Halle, beim Aufzucken mehrerer Blitze, eine große Anzahl majestätisch dasitzender Greife erkannte.

Sofort war sein Zauberstab wieder unten und dies rief lautes verständnisloses Gemurmel, größtenteils unter den unsicher wirkenden Lehrern, hervor. Harry blieb aber erst mal cool. Drei Sekunden später landete der größte der Greifen, Harry alter Bekannter aus den Highlands, keine fünf Meter vor ihm, schritt furchteinflössend an den anderen Schülern vorbei und beäugte den schwarzhaarigen Zweibeiner mit seinen gelben, wachsamen Augen. Harry, erinnerte sich sofort an ihr letztes Treffen und begann sich, wie es die Sitte verlangte, langsam zu verbeugen. Schließlich hatte es das letzte Mal auch geholfen. Obwohl sich der Schwarzhaarige nun fragte, was die Tiere eigentlich hier wollten.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und die Anspannung in der Halle stieg. Viele der jüngeren Schüler weinten leise oder hatten ihre Augen mit zittrigen Händen bedeckt. Ohne Zweifel hatten sie Angst vor den riesigen Tieren und vielleicht auch um ihren Helden. Dann aber verneigte sich der Greif, sehr zum Erstaunen aller, ebenfalls und mehrere Tiere an der Decke stießen laute fast beifallähnliche Schreie aus. Harry sah zwar kurz nach oben, doch im nächsten Moment fühlte er, dass nun keine Gefahr mehr bestand, Scheinbar war das Männchen hier vor ihm so etwas, wie der Rudelführer. Harry hob seinen Oberkörper wieder, ging langsam auf das Tier zu und streckte vorsichtige seine Hand aus. Ginny und Hermine zogen extrem angespannt die Luft ein.

„Na Wings", sagte der Schwarzhaarige unbewusst und leise, während seine Hand durch die weichen, seidenschimmernden grauen Federn am Hals des Greifen glitten. Dann spürte er wieder diese leichte Präsens des Greifen in seinen Gedanken und eine raue, amüsierte Stimme sagte,

„Wings also ? So hat mich bisher noch niemand genannt, Großer der Alten. Meist rufen sie Grauer zu mir, oder ihre Worte sind vor lauter Panik total undeutlich."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen und sah den Greifen überrascht an. Hatte der Greif gerade mit ihm gesprochen und einen Witz gemacht ? Die Augen des Tieres nutzen die kurze Verwirrung und schienen sich nun vollends in Harry´s grüne Smaragde zu brennen. Harry ließ ihn gewähren, denn außer, dass sich sein Kopf keine zwanzig Zentimeter vom messerscharfen Schnabel des Greifen entfernt befand, vertraute er dem Tier auch.

Die anderen Personen in der Halle verfolgten das Schauspiel allerdings mit geteilten Gefühlen. Ginny, Chris und Hermine schienen aber wieder weniger besorgt zu sein. Doch der Rest sah nur, dass ihr Retter und Freund vor einem der größten und magisch mächtigsten Tiere stand und scheinbar zu gebannt war, etwas zu unternehmen.

Was niemand wusste war, dass die Zwei miteinander kommunizierten und nicht mal Chris schien durch seine Verbindung zu Harry, etwas von der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.

„Und Großer der Alten, was macht mein Kind. Kümmert sich die Schlange auch ja gut um ihn ?"

Harry musste erst kurz überlegen was der Greif meinte, schmunzelte dann aber.

„Ja Grauer, das tut er. Obwohl sich uns damals die Frage kam, wieso du das Ei ausgerechnet an ihn übergeben hast. Wir alle dachten, ihr Greifen hasst,... die Schlagen." Erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Denn der Greif verhielt sich gerade, oder besser gesagt hörte sich an, wie ein Vater, der Chris seine einzigste Tochter am Samstag abend zum Tanzen übergab. Der Greif öffnete leicht den Schnabel und Harry hätte geschworen, er lächle ebenfalls.

„Warum er ? Ich habe meine Gründe. Denn er hat etwas, dass mein Sohn brauchen wird und was mein Weibchen nach den zwei anderen Jungen, nicht geben kann. Außerdem kennst du das Gesetz... nur zwei dürfen bei uns überleben."

Harry nickte verstehend und fragte als nächstes, die wohl heute wichtigere Frage. Wieso waren er und seine Begleiter hier ? Der Greif ließ die Frage in seinen Kopf eindringen und schaute dann kurz zu den Tieren an der Decke.

„Der Grund, warum wir hier sind, ist einfach... wir wollen kämpfen. Denn Trexus, der kleine Hauself der Schlange, kam vor wenigen Tagen zu uns und hat mir erzählt, dass Hogwarts vor seiner bisher größten Bedrohung steht, seit der Zeit der Gründer."

Harry sah den Greifen fassungslos an. Hatte Wings gerade gesagt, sie wollten mit ihnen kämpfen ? Den Besucher in seinem Kopf total vergessen, erklang die Stimme des Greifen erneut.

„Natürlich wollen wir kämpfen. Gryffindors Wappentier ist nicht ohne Grund ein Greif. Unser ganzes Rudel ging einst aus der Verbindung mehrerer Greifenweibchen mit dem gebunden Vertrauten von Godric Gryffindor, hervor. Wir sind verpflichtet, sein Erbe zu wahren und zu verteidigen. Außerdem hat uns der kleine Elf berichtet, dass ihr es unter anderem mit Wyvern, einer Art fliegender Schlange, zu tun haben werdet. Eine Herausforderung, die wir nur all zu gerne annehmen werden."

Nun war Harry sprachlos und dies im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es dauerte mehrere Augenblicke, bis sein Verstand überhaupt wieder eine Silbe produzieren konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Greif aus seinem Kopf zurück gezogen und war nun auf den Blonden Medimagus zugeschritten. Sofort erhöhte sich wieder der Lärmpegel der Halle und einige der Zauberer an der Tür erhoben langsam ihre Zauberstäbe.

Chris bedeutet ihnen aber, dies zu unterlassen und tat es danach Harry gleich. Er verbeugte sich langsam und zehn Sekunden später war auch der Blonde im Blick des Greifen gefangen. Ihre Unterhaltung dauerte jedoch nicht ganz so lange und Wings, der Greif schien sich über diesen Namen köstlich zu amüsieren, brach den Augenkontakt wieder ab. Dann brüllte er noch mal laut, das es sich in den Wirrungen und Windungen der Halle nur so fing, stieß sich ab und verschwand mit seinen Begleitern durch das große Loch, durch welches sonst die Eulen die Post herein brachten.

Kaum waren die Tiere verschwunden, brach der Tumult in der Halle los. Professor Mc Gonnagal stürmte zur Tür und sah ihren Freund und Kollegen, Albus Dumbledore, mit großen Augen an.

„Albus, was war das eben. Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst. Wo kamen diese Tiere her und was haben sie mit Harry und Mr. Wels gemacht ?"

Dumbledore legte beruhigend seine Arme um Minervas Rücken und sagte,

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. So wie ich die Sache gesehen habe, geht keine Gefahr von den Greifen aus. Was sie allerdings wollten, dazu müssen wir Harry auf den Zahn fühlen. Ohne Zweifel haben die Beiden mit einander kommuniziert, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, dass dies möglich sei... aber es sind halt Harry und Chris, oder ?"

Bevor Dumbledore aber weiter sprechen, oder zu Harry hinüber gehen konnte, erklang ein lautes „Daddy" aus den Reihen der Schüler und sowohl Eve, als auch Jeanny stürmten in Richtung Halletür. Dort fielen sie Benedikt Wasslow um den Hals und der Direktor erinnerte sich wieder an seine anderen Gäste. Er bedeutet den Auroren, alle in die Halle zu kommen und sie wurden mit fragenden Blicken dort begrüßt.

Zehn Minuten später war die ganze Aufregung von noch vor zwei Stunden geklärt und einige Familien feierten schon ihre Wiedervereinigung. Schließlich wurde dann endlich das etwas verspätete Mittagessen aufgetan und vor allem denen, die mit Harry in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen waren, mundete es vorzüglich. Einer von ihnen war Ron und Harry musste schmunzeln, da sein rothaariger Freund in eine Art Esswettbewerb mit einem der Auroren getreten war. Dieser, ein noch sehr junger, gut beleibter, blonder Junge, machte dem Gryffindor wirklich Konkurrenz.

Hermine und Ginny konnten aber beim Anblick des Wettstreites, besser gesagt ihren Manieren, nur den Kopf schütteln. Harry bemerkte das und grinste den beiden zu. Kaum war das Essen vorüber erklang hinter Harry´s Rücken die Stimme von Fleur.

„Ach Pierre, konntest du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten ?"

Der junge Auror drehte sich um und sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Was dann allerdings folgte, ließ all den männlichen Gryffindors das Kompott im Halse stecken bleiben. Pierre stand plötzlich auf, ging auf Fleur zu und küsste sie mitten auf den Mund.

„Hey Schatz, konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dich wieder zu sehen. Außerdem bin ich jetzt gestärkt und wir können einiges aufholen." Sagte er leise und verschwörerisch, als die Beiden sich wieder lösten. Fleur wurde sofort rot und das Geräusch von mehreren auf dem Boden ausschlagenden Saftkelchen, lenkte die anwesenden Personen von ihrer Verlegenheit ab.

„Da... das ist dein Freund, Fleur ?" Fragte Harry ungläubig und sah zwischen den Zwei hin und her.

„Ja Harry, das ist Pierre, mein Freu... mein Verlobter." Verbesserte sich die Halbveela. Dann sah sie in die Runde und glaubte einige enttäuschte Gesichter ausmachen zu können.

Den Schock überwunden, gratulierten wenig später alle am Tisch den Beiden zu ihrer Verlobung und die Mädchen begannen in ihrer wahrscheinlich genetisch veranlagten und kichernden Art, die Französin anzufragen. Pierre verdrehte lächelnd seine Augen und gesellte sich zu Harry und den anderen Jungen.

Ihre Themen befassten sich nämlich mit den eher praktischen Dingen der Welt und vor allem Ron, und auch Seamus, wollten alles über die Aurorenausbildung wissen. Während des Gesprächs tippte plötzlich jemand Harry vorsichtig von hinten an und als sich der Schwarzhaarige umdrehte, sah er in das immer noch leicht verstört wirkende Gesicht von Millicent Bullstrode. Das Mädchen sah den Gryffindor aus ihren rotgeweinten Augen an und sagte leise,

„Danke, Potter, das mit den Schlangen werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Harry, selbst nach Blaise und Malfoy noch nicht daran gewöhnt, von Slytherins Entschuldigungen zu hören, nickte nur leicht und als er sah, dass Millicent gar nicht versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Haustisch zu gelangen, bot er ihr einfach einen Platz am Gryffindortisch an.

Völlig perplex nahm sie an und ließ sich unter den überraschten Blicken der anderen nieder. Dann wand man sich wieder dem vorhergehenden Gespräch zu und in dieses, brachte sich, wenn auch zaghaft, die Slytherin mit ein. War ja auch kein Wunder. Millicent´s Vater war früher auch mal ein Auror gewesen, bis ihn der dunkle Lord vom rechten Weg abbrachte und er schon kurz nach der Auferstehung von Riddle sein Leben verlor..

Zwischendurch warfen sich Pierre und Fleur immer mal kleine verliebte Küsse zu. Und dies brachte die meisten zum Schmunzeln. Jenes erstarb allerdings, als die Slytherin ihre nächste Frage stellte. Harry starrte das Mädchen mit großen Augen an, denn er fand die Frage sehr persönlich, wenn nicht ein wenig unverschämt. Aber wie gesagt, sie kam von einer Slytherin.

„Sag mal Pierre, ich kenne von zuhaue aus die harten Anforderungen für die englische Akademie der Auroren. Bist du nicht ein wenig zu dick, ich meine zu viel schwer, um als Auror zu arbeiten ?"

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf dem Slytherinmädchen und einige sogen die Luft tief ein. Harry schaute unterdes zu Fleur´s Verlobten. Was würde der eigentlich der, für alle noch fremde junge Mann, der hier war um sie gegen Voldemord zu verteidigen, nun sagen oder tun ? Harry erkannte aber plötzlich einen Gesichtszug, denn sonst nur Chris auflegen konnte. Pierre grinste schelmisch und antwortet.

„Da fragst du mit Recht, meine liebe Millicent. Doch ich bin sagen wir mal ein Genie und es gibt bestimmte Gründe dafür, warum ich nicht wie andere Kadetten auf dem Exerzierplatz stehen musste. Meine Arbeiten setzten eine gewissen Körperfülle, oder vielmehr Kraft voraus und ich fühle mich außerdem in meiner Haut sauwohl. Ach und übrigens...", das Grinsen wurde jetzt noch breiter, „... ich bin hier nicht der Einzigste, dessen Schenkel nicht gerade von einer Dürre gezeichnet sind."

Millicent verschluckte sich, wurde schlagartig knallrot und musste vor den Gesichtern aller eingestehen, dass der blonden Franzose einen Treffer gesetzt hatte. Etwas, das Slytherins nun wirklich nicht gewöhnt waren. Harry versuchte, die nun leicht peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen und fragte Pierre, was denn seine so außergewöhnlichen Aufgaben seien, welchen Rang er bei den französischen Auroren begleitet. Als der Blonde dann einfach sagte „Waffenmeister", war es um Ron geschehen. Den Rest des Tages, oder vielmehr des Nachmittags brachte man der Rotschopf und den Blonden nicht mehr auseinander. Selbst zum für sieben Uhr angesetzten Treffen, kam Ron noch zu spät und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung, die sehr nach „Zeit verquatscht", klang.

Während des Treffens versuchte man die neusten Informationen auszuwerten und einen möglichen Termin für Voldemords Angriff zu ermitteln. Die Antwort darauf kam schließlich von Remus. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung und letzter lebender Freund von Harry´s Vater saß eine ganze Weile nur ruhig da, hörte den Gästen aufmerksam zu und meinte schließlich, dass der dunkle Lord mit Sicherheit zum nächsten Vollmond angreifen würde, da er nur dann, die Werwölfe zur Unterstützung habe. Dies bedeutet also, in vier Tagen und sofort wurden eine wichtige, schon Wochen vorher festgelegte Verteidigungs- und Schutzmaßnahmen in Kraft gesetzt.

Eine davon war, nun da offensichtlich auch die letzten Spione des dunklen Lords, das Schloss verlassen hatten, die jüngeren Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Damit wollte man dann sofort am nächsten Morgen beginnen und deshalb beendete Dumbledore das Treffen. Schließlich hatten die Hauslehrer nun die wichtige Aufgabe, den jüngeren Schülern ihrer Häuser, die Neuigkeiten zu unterbreiten und dafür zu sorgen, dass ausnahmslos jeder aus den Klassenstufen eins bis vier, seinen Koffer packte. Was die Schüler der höheren Klassen betraf, so stand ihnen frei, was sie tun wollen. Es ging hier nicht mehr um die Frage, ob man es den Schülern zumuten konnte, zu kämpfen. Nein, denn hier, in diesem nun alles entscheidenden Kampf, welcher in wenigen Tagen folgte, entschied sich ihre Zukunft.

Dumbledore würde sie alle morgen früh vor die Entscheidung stellen und niemanden verurteilen, der den Weg der Sicherheit, sprich die Flucht aus England wählt. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete der alte Zauberer die Teilnehmer des Meetings und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Harry erwachte wie immer sehr zeitig und auf seiner Brust schlummerte der Grund für seine Entschlossenheit, Voldemord zu besiegen... Ginny. Sie hatte sich ganz fest an den Schwarzhaarigen gekuschelt und Harry hört leise, wie sie gleichmäßig und ruhig atmete. Und während er da lag und seinen rechten Arm beschützend um seine Freundin legte, begann sich der Gryffindor an die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre und Monate zu erinnern. Den Anfang machte das Erlebte auf dem Friedhof, wo Wurmschwanz, der Verräter, sein, Harry´s Blut verwendete um Voldemord zu neuem Leben zu verhelfen. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zurück in die Mysteriumsabteilung und den Tod von Sirius. Und zwischendurch kam immer wieder die Frage aller Fragen auf. Wie sollte Harry den dunklen Lord besiegen ? Welches war die Macht, welche Lord Voldemord nicht kannte ? Was er wirklich die Liebe zu Ginny ? Oder, eher wie Dumbledore einst sagte, die Freundschaft und der Zusammenhalt gegen einen mächtigen Feind, die Bereitschaft, dass Richtige und nicht das Leichte, zu tun ?

Und während der Schwarzhaarige sich diese Fragen immer wieder stellte, kam ihm ein weiteres Gesicht, eine Erinnerung vor sein inneres Auge. Es war der Tag, als ein Junge, nichtsahnend von all den Gefahren der magischen Welt, sich mitten in sie hinein stürzte und Harry vor seinem Tode bewahrte. Er sah Chris mit all seinen Facetten. Er sah ihn, wie er anfing die Zaubererwelt zu verstehen. Wie er sich liebevoll um Hermine kümmerte und dann als krasser Gegensatz, im nächsten Moment einem Feind das Leben nahm.

Plötzlich bekam die Erscheinung von Chris einen dunklen Schatten und Harry ging ein leichtes Kribbeln über den Rücken. Was hatte dies nun wieder zu bedeuten ? Harry sah vorsichtig durch seinen Bettvorhang zu dem Blonden rüber. Dann kamen ihm die vielen anderen kleinen Sachen wieder in den Sinn, die der Blonde manchmal tat und wie er sich gegenüber anderen verhielt. Denn manchmal, so hatte Harry es festgestellt, wurde Chris auch leicht arrogant und wollte jedem seine Macht, die er als Magier besaß, beweisen.

Bevor Harry aber diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, bewegte sich Ginny in seinen Armen und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und drückte seiner Liebsten einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann glitt seine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd und streichelte sanft Ginny´s gewölbten Bauch, als wollte er auch dem Baby einen schönen Morgen wünschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später befanden sich schließlich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle, viele bepackt mit ihren Koffern. Einige der älteren Schüler fragten, was dies solle. Wieso das Gepäck nicht von den Elfen zum Zug gebracht wurde, doch die Lehrer schwiegen.

Kurz darauf erschien auch der Direktor und versicherte, dass sofort nach dem Frühstück, alle Fragen beantwortet werden. Seiner Ankündigung folgten dann auch die für Hogwarts üblichen Speisen, obwohl niemand so richtig was essen konnte. Viel zu neugierig war man auf die Auflösung des alten Zauberers.

Schließlich beendete auch Dumbledore sein Mahl und trat in die Mitte der Halle. Dort bat er dann auch die vier Hauslehrer, sowie Harry und Chris nach vorne. Die beiden Gryffindors folgte dem Aufruf, wussten sie doch, was jetzt kam.

„Meine lieben Schüler, werte Gäste und Kollegen. Wie wir alle Wissen, steht Hogwarts und der Rest der Zaubererwelt seiner größten Herausforderung und dem Kampfe Licht gegen Dunkel bevor. Aus diesem Grunde sind die Lehrer und ich, da wir eine gewisse Verantwortung für die uns anvertrauten Schüler haben, zu folgendem Entschluss gekommen. Wir werden alle Schüler der unteren Klassen evakuieren und an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Was die Jungen und Mädchen der fünften bis siebenden Klasse angeht, so haben sie die freie Wahl, was sie tun wollen. Kämpfen oder sich in Sicherheit bringen. Und seid all gewiss, dass niemand, wirklich niemand euch für eure Entscheidung verurteilt. Ihr seid alle noch Kinder und solltet als diese niemals vor diese Wahl gestellt werden. Doch das Schicksal will es nun einmal so."

Der Ansprache des Direktors folgte ein verhaltener Applaus und Harry sah, wie sich einige seiner jüngeren Mitschüler erhoben. Als dann weitere folgten, fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen. Dies waren also die Schüler, welche vorerst in Sicherheit waren. Sie alle würden den Jüngeren folgen und wären aus der unmittelbaren Schusslinie. Nach zehn Minuten kehrte dann wieder Ruhe ein und Harry sah sich um. Er wollte erfahren, mit wem er die Ehre hatte, in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung blieben fast alle Siebenklässler aus allen vier Häusern und sämtliche Schüler, die Chris zu seinem Haus zählte. Ähnlich sah es bei den Jungen und Mädchen des sechsten Jahrgangs aus. Hier verabschiedeten sich lediglich zehn Mann. Wobei dem Schwarzhaarigen auffiel, dass diese alle jüngerer Geschwister hatten. Sie wollten also bei denen bleiben, einen Zug, welchen Harry voll und ganz verstand. Die Fünftklässler jedoch schlossen sich fast alle den zu Evakuierenden an. Ohne Zweifel ein Beschluss den vor allem die Lehrer freudig gesinnt waren.

Als dann schließlich die jeweiligen Entscheidungen getroffen waren, wandte sich Professor Dumbledore an Harry und Chris. Sie beide sollten für den Transport der Schüler sorgen. Dem Direktor war der Hogwartsexpress, nachdem nun Voldemord seine Truppen zusammen zog, zu unsicher geworden. Außerdem sollten die Kinder ja an einen wirklich sicheren Ort und dazu hatte der alte Zauberer Madame Maxime kontaktiert. Ja, sämtliche Schüler sollten vorerst nach Beauxbaton. Denn die Schule war sicher und sollten die Verteidiger wirklich versagen, dann wäre Großbritannien eh nicht mehr als Heimat für diese Schüler in Frage gekommen.

Dumbledore nickte Harry kurz zu und dieser bedeutete seinem blonden Freund, dass es los ging. Die Zwei stellten sich in die Mitte der Halle, forderten mehrere Schüler auf, etwas Platz zu machen und begannen dann mit ihren elementaren Kräften ein Portal zu erschaffen. Harry übernahm dabei die Elemente Feuer und Wasser, er schoss jeweils einen gelben und blauen Strahl in die Luft, und der Blonde die beiden Anderen. Schließlich vereinigten sich die Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Wind zu einem riesigen Strudel und direkt vor dem Lehrertisch formte sich ein Portal mit gut vier Metern Durchmesser. Umrandet wurde es von einem energetisch knisternden und in allen Farben des Regenbogens strahlendem Magiekreis.

Fünf Minuten später war das Tor stabil und die ersten Schüler wurden mit kleinen Tränen verabschiedet. Die ganze Abreise dauerte letztendlich zwei Stunden und man sah Harry und auch Chris an, dass sie langsam ans Ende ihrer Kräfte kamen. Schnell warf Dumbledore noch schnell einen dicken Umschlag durch das Elementarportal, bevor es mit einem lauten Knall in sich zusammen fiel.

Sofort nach seinem Verschwinden brachen Harry und Chris geschwächt zusammen und Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich um sie. Der Rest von Hogwarts machten sich daran, die Vorbereitungen weiter voran zu treiben. In Folge dessen wurde auch die Große Halle etwas umgestaltete. Sie beherbergte nun eine größere Krankenstation und die, wie Harry es nannte, Einsatzzentrale. Des weiteren wurden die Auroren aus der Kammer des Schreckens ins Schloss hochgeholt und danach der Eingang nach unten versiegelt.

Dann kümmerte sich Dumbledore noch um die Schutzzauber und Hogwarts wurde in drei Zonen eingeteilt. Sie gliederten sich in Sicherheitszone, das Innere des Schlosses. Die Bereitschaftszone, der äußere Hof mit Blick über die Hauptmauer. Wo jeder im Falle eines Angriffs sich vorzubereiten hatte und schließlich das eigentliche Schlachtfeld. Dieses zog sich von der Schlossmauer bis zum verbotenen Wald hin. Dahinter lag Niemandsland und es war für alle tabu. Viel zu unsicher war, was sich im Inneren des Waldes befinden konnte. Dies hatte allerdings auch zur Folge, dass Hagrid seine Hütte räumen musste. Der Wildhüter bekam ein Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss und zog auch wenige Stunden nach dem Beschluss dort ein.

Drei Tage später waren die Vorbereitungen soweit und so gut wie nur möglich abgeschlossen. Letztendlich war auch der gesamte Orden des Phönix im Schloss eingetroffen, sowie auch mehrere Auroren des Ministeriums. Sie waren auf Befehl von Ministerin Bones zum Schutze der Schule abkommandiert. Amelia Bones selbst konnte aber nicht an der Schlacht mit teilnehmen. Sie blieb mit einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Anzahl Auroren in London, für den Fall, dass Voldemord mehrere Ziele auserkoren hatte. Denn auch das Ministerium und die Winkelgasse durften nicht außer Acht gelassen werden. Allerdings, so war es eine geheime Absprache zwischen ihr und Dumbledore, sollten diese beiden Orte sicher sein und der Angriff wirklich nur Hogwarts gelten, dann würden sie so schnell wie nur möglich zur Unterstützung eilen.

Dumbledore saß nun auf seinem erhöhten Stuhl am Lehrertisch und sah mit ein wenig Stolz auf die große Menge Kämpfer in der Halle herab. Er hatte alle Anwesenden im Schlosse an diesem Dienstagabend in die Halle gebeten, um mit ihnen allen noch ein paar friedliche Stunden zu verbringen. Und obwohl es die meisten als eine Art Henkersmahlzeit ansahen, lockerte sich die Stimmung nach mehreren Stunden doch etwas auf. Harry saß nun zu fortgeschrittener Stunde mit seinen Freunden und der gesamten Familie Weasley am Tisch, in seinen Händen etwas haltend, dass er vor einigen Tagen nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es waren ein Glas von Chris Bourbon und eine sanft qualmende Zigarre. Das Ungewöhnlichste war jedoch nicht der Genuss dieser Utensilien der Sünde an sich, sondern die Person, welche die hier am Tisch in einer ähnlichen Position Sitzenden dazu aufgefordert hatte. Es war... Professor Minerva Mc Gonnagal. Ja, sie selbst hielt ein Glas Whiskey in ihrer Hand und nippte vorsichtig daran. Dann hob sie es plötzlich zu einem Toast und sagte laut,

„Auf alle, die wir morgen unser Schicksal bestimmen"

Harry sah sich zu seinen Freuden, zu Ginny um, nickte und erhob sein Glas ebenfalls.

„Auf das Schicksal"

Dass der Schwarzhaarige dabei allerdings noch den Wortlaut einer Prophezeiung im Kopf hatte. Das wusste nur die Wenigsten hier im Schloss. Gegen zwölf gingen dann schließlich alle ins Bett, obwohl so richtig schlafen würde wahrscheinlich niemand in dieser Nacht.


	82. Chapter 82

Kapitel 82

Wie schon vorausgesagt, hatte keiner der Bewohner des Schlosses, der altehrwürdigen Zaubererschule Hogwarts, in dieser Nacht so richtig geschlafen und daher kam es am nächsten Morgen zu regelrechten Warteschlangen vor den Bädern in allen vier Häusern. Denn jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich aufstehen und sich fertig machen.

Harry und Chris hatten heute morgen auch nicht mehr trainiert. Sie waren körperlich so fit wie es nur ging und nutzten die letzten Minuten vor dem Frühstück für ein wenig Meditation. Das sich kurze Zeit später auch noch einige Andere ihrer Mitstreiter mit auf den warmen roten Teppich vorm Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum setzten, bekamen sie nur ganz schwach mit.

Dann, die Mädchen kamen alle samt aus ihren Zimmern und wollten sich in die Große Halle begeben, war es schließlich so weit. Harry, Chris, Ron und Neville gingen zurück in den Jungenschlafraum und trafen sich dort mit Dean, Seamus und Gorden. Die Mädchen fragten sich, was dies plötzlich solle. Doch es gab keine Antwort mehr. Oben gab es ein paar letzte Scherze und die sieben Jungen begannen sich umzuziehen. Es sollten aber nicht ihre gewöhnlichen, über die Jahre vertraut gewordenen Schulsachen sein. Nein, es waren die am bestausgestatteten Kampfanzüge, die man für Gold kaufen konnte. Allesamt aus magisch verstärkter Drachenhaut, tiefschwarz und nicht wie üblich mit dem Herstellersymbol versehen, sondern mit dem Wappen der Schule auf der rechten Brust. Harry hatte für sie gesorgt. Die linke Seite zeigte dann die jeweiligen Wappen der unterschiedlichen Familien. Bei Harry, als ein Potter und letzter Nachfahre der Gryffindors, war es ein weißes Schild mit einem Rubin und den von beiden Seiten durch goldene Greifen flankierte „G". Chris Wappen als Nachfahre der Schwarzenbergs hatte einen schwarzen Diamanten auf goldenem Grund, in dem mittig ein geschwungenes silbernes „S" prangte. Bei Neville und Ron waren es lediglich gekreuzte Zauberstäbe und die Anfangsbuchstaben ihrer Familiennamen. Die anderen drei gehört keinerlei alter Familie an und deshalb blieben ihre Umhänge an dieser Stelle frei. Doch dies bedeutete nicht, dass sie weniger Kampfgeist besaßen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten die Gryffindors dann in Zweierreihen die Große Halle und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man auch vom Einmarsch der Gladiatoren reden können. Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um, als alle sieben mit festen Schritten auf ihrem Tisch zu gingen, jeder in seiner Hand oder am Gürtel seine spezielle Waffe. Harry trug Godric Gryffindors Schwert, welches nun im Glanze der Fackel zu leuchten begann. Chris hielt in seiner rechten Hand seinen Kampfstab, dieses Mal mit versilberten und geschärften Enden. Ron, Dean, Seamus und Gorden trugen ihre eigens für sie von Ron in mühsamen Stunden geschmiedeten und edel aussehenden Schwerter und Neville letztendlich sein Baby, seine silberne Armbrust.

Am Gryffindortisch..., nein so durfte man ihn heute nicht mehr nennen, da jetzt auch Malfoy, Zabini und diverse andere Personen mit daran saßen, begrüßten die Jungen ihre Freundinnen mit einem Kuss und ließen sich danach zum Frühstück nieder. Was folgte, waren Gespräche und Vermutungen über den bevorstehenden Kampf und jeder sprach jedem Mut zu. Schließlich waren alle fertig mit dem Essen und der Tisch säuberte sich aus seine bekannt magische Art.

Harry schaute sich nun mal genauer in der Halle um. Viele seiner Mitschüler trugen neben den Farben Hogwarts auch ihre Familienwappen und es schien so, als hätten sich einige Familien damit abgefunden, dass ihre Kinder für ihre Freiheit kämpften. Denn auch ein Großteil der anderen Schüler trug mehr oder weniger Kampfbekleidung. Draco´s Anzug zierte das Siegel der Malfoys und das der Wasslows. Letzteres erkannte Harry allerdings nur, da Benedikt, welcher gleich nebenan saß, es ebenfalls trug. Ansonsten trugen die Auroren, nun nicht mehr in der Kammer versteckt, ihr Banner und jeder schien sich mental auf den Kampf vorbereitet zu haben.

Dann allerdings wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da plötzlich ein leises Würgegeräusch, keine drei Stühle von ihm, zu hören war. Alle am Tisch drehten sich alarmiert um und sahen, wie Jeanny Wasslow rückwärts aß. Sofort waren ihr Vater und Draco auf den Beinen und half dem Mädchen mit besorgtem Blick. Benedikt fragte, was denn los sei. Doch der rothaarige Zwilling wiegelte ab, es sei nur die Aufregung.

Harry ´s Blick ging zu Malfoy und dieser nickte seinen Schwiegervater zustimmend. Chris schien dies aber nicht so zu sehen und der Blonde trat an die drei heran. Zuerst ließ er das Erbrochene, sehr zur Freude der Allgemeinheit, verschwinden und danach begannen seine Augen Jeanny genauer zu untersuchen. Damit fertig, sah er Malfoy direkt und mit ernsten Augen an.

„So Draco, wie es aussieht brauchtest du noch ein wenig mehr Kampfeswille, einen Grund zu überleben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast ihn."

Dabei strich der Blonde plötzlich sanft über Jeanny´s Bauch und begann zu lächeln. Was dann folgte, war ein Vater-Schwiegersohn-Gespräch, welches Hollywoodreif war. Benedikt Wasslow schien zu explodieren. Er schrie den Blonden an, was das zu bedeuten hat, wie dies in dieser schwierigen Zeit nur geschehen konnte und Malfoy, nun noch blasser als Blaise Zabini, versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass es unmöglich wahr sein kann. Schließlich hatten sie beide verhütet und in der Übergangszeit, als der Trank aufgefrischt werden musste, gänzlich auf Sex verzichtete. Allerdings wollte dies keiner so richtig glauben. Malfoy schien der Verzweiflung nah zu sein, nahm etwas Abstand zu dem wütenden rothaarigen Mann und sah seine Freundin unsicher an.

Jeanny auf der anderen Seite war zu geschockt, um darauf zu reagieren. Denn Draco hatte die Wahrheit gesagt und ihre Treue zu ihrem Freund stand außer Frage. So war es mal wieder Chris, der versuchte der ganzen Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Und ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie hier nicht allein waren, fragte er den Lockenkopf nach bestimmten Terminen und schien im Kopfe nachzurechnen. Dann sah er Harry mit einem nicht zu definierbaren Blick an und fragte den Schwarzhaarigen nach dem Ritual, welches er Weihnachten angewandt hatte. Harry erzählte es ihm und Hermine bestätigte seine Angaben. Plötzlich fing der Blonde an zu lächeln und sah zu Benedikt Wasslow aus.

„Also Benedikt, ich persönlich glaube Draco Malfoy und denke, dass jetzt eine Entschuldigung deinerseits fällig ist. Und außerdem bekommt deine Tochter von mir den Beinamen Maria."

Alle am Tisch sahen den Blonden überrascht an und Harry fragte sich, was es mit dem Namen auf sich hatte. Des Rätsels Lösung kam in Form von Hermine, die ungläubig fragte,

„Maria, so wie die Maria aus der biblischen Geschichte ?"

„Jepp mein Schatz, so wie diese. Das Kind in Jeanny´s Bauch ist zwar nicht von Gott, aber dennoch ein Ereignis, dass bisher vielleicht zwei oder drei mal in der Zauberergeschichte dokumentier wurde. Es ist ein Kind, eine Frucht der wahren Liebe. Obwohl ich es bei Draco am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Angefangen hat es bei dem Ritual zur Rettung von Jeanny, der Bluthochzeit,... Harry erwähnte da eine kleine graue Stelle, die von Draco zu Jeanny gewandert ist..., doch erst vor kurzem, als Jeanny´s Verhütungstrank nachließ, konnte sich das in ihrem Körper schlummernde Leben, anfangen zu entwickeln."

Mit großen Augen starrten alle den Medimagus an und dessen Grinsen wurde bei diesem Anblick immer größer. Dann erhob sich der Blonde von seinem Stuhl und beglückwünschte die Beiden zu ihrem zur Zeit noch ruhigen, jedoch kerngesundem Baby. Harry und auch die anderen schlossen sich dem Bonden an, bevor sich Draco und Jeanny erst mal kurz zurückzogen. Sicherlich gab es eine Menge zu verdauen.

Gegen sechzehn Uhr, die Sonne begann langsam unter zu gehen und überließ den Himmel dem Vollmond, war es dann soweit. Die Alarmglocken der Schule erklangen und jeder Mann und jede Frau im Schloss zuckte kurz zusammen. Wenige Minuten später gingen alle auf ihre Posten. Harry küsste Ginny ein letztes mal auf den Mund und versprach ihr zurück zu kommen. Chris tat das selbe mit Hermine, bevor die Mädchen sich in die Große Halle begaben, um Madame Pomfrey mit den mit Sicherheit eintreffenden Verletzten zu helfen.

„Auf in den Kampf", sagte der Schwarzhaarige ermutigend zu seinen Freunden, als er, Dumbledore und alle anderen Kämpfer sich auf die Schlossmauer begaben. Obwohl es im Innersten des Schwarzhaarigen ganz anders aussah. Denn Harry war sich sicher, dass einige von seinen Kameraden, oder höchstwahrscheinlich sogar er selbst, diesen Kampf hier nicht lebend beenden werden. Während des kurzen Wegen, sah Harry, wie sich Draco auf den Rücken seines nun gepanzerten Einhornes Argon schwang, allen Tieren noch mal etwas zurief und dann in Richtung Haupttor ritt. Dort traf er sich mit einer Großzahl der ausländischen Auroren und wartete darauf, dass sich das Tor zum Schlachtfeld öffnete.

Dann ging Harry´s Blick nach oben zu den Türmen des Schlosses. Dort sah er, wie Neville sich mit seiner Armbrust vorbereitete und neben dem Gryffindor hockte der Anführer der Greifen ... Wings. Schließlich hatten sie die Krone der mächtigen und auch kampferprobten Schlossmauer erreicht und Harry suchte mit seinen Drachenaugen langsam den Horizont nach den Angreifern ab. Was für Truppen würde Voldemord wohl schicken ?

Sein Blick blieb schließlich an einigen, in der Ferne erkennbaren, Rauchsäulen hängen, die den Verteidigern von Hogwarts verrieten, dass Hogsmeade, eines der ältesten ausschließlich Zauberern bekannte Dorf, gefallen war. Glücklicherweise hatte man die Einwohner des bei den Schülern sehr beliebten Ortes über den bevorstehenden Angriff informiert und so sollten die Verluste sich, so hoffte es Harry, in Grenzen halten. Dann war es endlich soweit und aus den Schatten des verbotenen Walds traten die ersten Feinde hervor. Es waren zum größten Teil die Werwölfe und jene Kreaturen, von denen man bis heute nur Bilder aus längst vergessenen Zeiten kannte, ... die Minotauren.

Sie sahen wirklich erschreckend aus. Ihre Körperhöhe musste um die zwei Metern liegen und ihr gewaltiger, gehörnter schwarzer Stierschädel ließ sogar Harry kurz zusammenzucken. Bewaffnet waren sie, wie es die Legenden sagten, mit riesigen, absolut tödlichen, Streitäxten und sie kamen voller Kampfeswille und mit lautem Geschrei auf das Schloss zugerannt. Harry schätze ihr Zahl auf gut fünfzig bis sechzig, zusammen mit den weitaus zahlreicheren Werwölfen, bildeten sie also Voldemords erste Angriffsstaffel, das sogenannte Kanonenfutter.

„War ja klar, dass Riddle erst die Halbmenschen einsetzte." Dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige, als er sie sah und begann zusammen mit den anderen auf der Mauer, die ersten Flüche gegen die Angreifer zu schicken. Harry hatte mit Draco vereinbart, so viele wie möglich zu vernichten, bevor sie selbst das Tor zum Schloss öffneten. Deshalb hatte er auch allen Auroren und Schülern die es vielleicht konnten, klar gemacht, dass sie solange keiner ihrer Verbündeten auf dem Schlachtfeld war, den Todesfluch ohne Bedenken einsetzen konnte. Zwar bereitete sie vielen Jungen und Mädchen Probleme, doch dies sprach ja nur für ihren Charakter. Bei den Auroren war dies was anderes. Sie hatten schließlich die Flüche während ihrer Ausbildung gelernt und so prasselten kurz nachdem Harry den Kampf mittels eines lauten Schreies eröffnete, duzende und aberduzende grüne Lichtblitz auf die Angreifer nieder.

Dann allerdings, begannen auch die Drachen und Todesser anzugreifen und die Hölle brach ringsum das Schloss los. Von nun an kämpfte jeder mit dem was er konnte. De Auroren stürmten auf die Todesser zu und hatten große Mühe dieser Übermacht und den Todesflüchen auszuweichen. Gott sein Dank, waren die Verluste, durch ihr dichtes Zusammenstehen, unter den Anhängern Voldemords größer, als die, der sich hinter Felsen und Bäumen in Deckung bringenden Auroren.

Draco startete seinen Trupp und mit lautem Wiehern und ohrenbetäubenden Hufschlagen, stürmten die Einhörner auf die Minotauren zu, die sich gerade wild um sich schlagend, durch eine Gruppe Verteidiger kämpfte und zu erheblichen Verlusten führte. Kaum hatten die Einhörner ihre Feinde erreicht, wurde Draco immer blasser und erstarrte. Denn nun hieß es die wirkliche Macht, der sonst so edel aussehenden Tiere entfesselt zu sehen. Wie, als hätte man eine Barriere durchstoßen, verwandelten die Tiere. Zuerst verformten sich die bisher kurzen und dicken silberner Hörner. Sie wurden lang, spitz und messerscharf. Danach verdunkelte sich das weiße Fell, das von Argon wurde sogar tiefschwarz, und die Augen der Einhörner glichen nun denen Voldemords... sie glühten rot.

Von diesem Anblick und dem wild umherspritzenden Blut versteinert, blickte Draco auf das Geschehen. Und erst, als seine Augen auf die eines angreifenden Minotauren stießen, erwachte er erschrocken wieder und nahm seine Umgebung wahr. Dies kam keinen Moment zu früh, denn das Monster war kurz davor den Kopf des Blonden mit seiner so schon mit Blut beschmierten Axt, zu spalten.

Draco reagierte jedoch blitzschnell, erhob sein Schwert und streckte den Halbmenschen damit nieder. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Die Einhörner kämpften, als währen es tausend Stück und ein Minotaurus nach dem anderen fiel blutend und tot auf den sich nun immer roter färbenden Boden.

Harry war unterdes von der Krone der Schlossmauer abgesprungen, hatte sich verwandelt und danach, zusammen mit Viktor Krum und den Greifen, in den Luftkampf gestürzt. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei auf den großen Drachen mit ihren hohen Feuerreichweiten, während sich Wings und seine Herde, um sie Wyvern kümmerte. Mit lauten Schreien griffen sie die fliegenden Schlangen und Echsen an und zerfetzten die geschuppten Kehlen der Angreifer. Unterstütz wurden sie dabei von den Zauberern auf den Besen, die in waghalsigen Manövern, den Feuersalven und scharfen Krallen der Drachen auswichen und einige der Drachen betäubten oder sogar töteten. Einer von ihnen war Charlie Weasley, der die ganze Sache mit geteilten Emotionen anging. Denn einst hatte er einen Großteil dieser Tiere selber aufgezogen und aufgepäppelt. Doch nun hatte der Angriff auf ihn einen erbarmungslosen Gegner geschaffen. Schließlich kannte er die Stärken und Schwächen jedes einzelnen Drachen.

Harry, nun in der imposanten goldenen Drachenform, gab sein Bestes und nutzte seine Größe und Kraft aus, indem er sich auf die Hornschwänze und Feuerballe konzentrierte. Seine riesigen Zähne und Krallen killten einen nach dem anderen, bis er schließlich vor dem größten, dem anführenden Hornschwanz und dessen Reiterin erschien. Es war ... Lestrange, die Mörderin seines Paten.

Bevor Harry sie aber mit seinen Krallen erwischen konnte, hielt die Hexe plötzlich einen blutroten Edelstein in die Luft und dieser strahlte ein Licht aus, dass Harry erst blendete und dann seinen Sinne vernebeln ließ. Der goldene Drache schwebte bewegungsunfähig mehrere hundert Meter über dem mit Kämpfern bedeckten Boden und immer leiser wurde das Geräusch des Kampfes in seinen Ohren. Dafür nahm aber die Intensität der befehlenden Stimme der Hexe vor ihm zu.

Bellatrix schien nicht zu wissen, wenn sie da vor sich hatte und wollte nur eins. Den Drachen, genau dieses goldene Exemplar mit all seiner Macht, für die Zwecke ihres Herren nutzbar zu machen und deshalb konzentrierte sich mit Hilfe des magischen Drachenauges darauf, den goldenen Drachen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit Sicherheit würde der dunkle Lord sie reichlich dafür belohnen, wenn Hogwarts erst einmal durch seine Hilfe gefallen war.

Harry auf der anderen Seite spürte plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln an seiner linken Vorderkralle und blickt kurz hinab. Und wirklich, an einer der Zehen glühte plötzlich sein Siegelring. Dann wurde es kurzzeitig extrem heiß und Harry zuckte unter dem Schmerz der Hitze zusammen. Sofort stockte der Nebel, der seine Sinne trübte in seinem Tun und Harry´s Gedanken wurden etwas klarer.

Bella fühlte Harry´s Widerstand und verstärkte ihre Bemühungen. Der Nebel wurde wieder stärker. Mit letzter Kraft dachte Harry nur noch daran, dass es nicht geschehen durfte und ein stechender Schmerz zog sich über sein Gesicht. Dann plötzlich veränderte sich sein Sichtfeld. Alles verschwamm kurz und schien sich danach zu verdoppeln. Als Harry kurze Zeit später wieder sehen konnte, was vor ihm lag, spürte er ein Ziehen in seinem Gesicht. Schließlich vereinigten sich seine beiden Blickfelder zu einem, sie schoben sich förmlich übereinander und der Gryffindor sah, wie Lestranges Augen immer größer, immer panischer wurden. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, wusste Harry was zu tun war. Er wirbelte mitten in der Luft herum und ließ seinen mächtigen Schwanz auf den Rücken des Hornschwanzes gegenüber niedergehen.

Der Drache brach mit einem lauten, schmerzverzogenem Brüllen zusammen und sackte mit samt seiner Reiterin in die Tiefe. Harry sah ihr hinterher und bereute dies mit einem ebenso schmerzvollen Schlag eines anderen, von ihm nicht bemerkten Drachenschwanzes auf seinen Rücken. Nun hieß es auch für ihn unsanft zulanden und dies keine zwanzig Meter von Bellatrix Drachen entfernt.

Kam auf der Erde angekommen verwandelte sich Harry zurück und versuchte seine erheblichen Wunden am Rücken und an seinem linken Arm zu heilen. Glücklicherweise lag seine Absturzstelle nicht mehr mitten im Kampfgebiet und so blieb ihm die kurze Verschnaufpause. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Nötigste und verschloss die blutende Wunde. Dann wollte er wieder mit in das Geschehen eingreifen, doch ein Todesfluch schoss kurz über seinem Kopf hinweg.

Harry schnellte herum und erblickte keine zehn Meter von sich entfernt, Bellatrix, wie sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„So einfach entkommst du mir nicht, Potter", sagte die Todesserin voller Hass und aus ihrem Mund liefen einige Tropfen Blut. „Bevor ich sterbe...", sie versuchte sich nun vollständig aufzurichten und humpelte mit einem extrem verdrehten rechten Fuß auf Harry zu, „... werde... werde ich der Welt noch beweisen, dass du nichts weiter als ein kleiner verwöhnter Bengel bist. Oder hast du eine Ahnung, was es bedeutet über zwölf Jahre lang in Askaban zu sitzen, nur weil sich deine Schlammblutmutter für dich geopfert hat ?"

Die Erwähnung seiner Mutter, ließ in Harry eine gewaltige Wut entbrennen. Ohne Zweifel konnte er sich jetzt auf Voldemords Hure stürzen und sie erwürgen, ohne dass sie auch nur eine Chance haben würde. Da aber, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, immer noch zum Teil mit seinen Drachenaugen schauend, wie sich drei kleine rote Punkte langsam von Bellatrix Bauch, über ihre Brust mit dem Drachenauge, bis hoch zu ihrer Stirn bewegten. Harry begann plötzlich zu lächeln und sagte laut,

„Askaban war die gerechte Strafe für das, was ihr den Longbottens angetan habt. Doch da ihr entkommen seid, ist es nun an der Zeit, den Rest eurer Schuld zu bezahlen. Lebe wohl, Lestranges." Spie Harry regelrecht aus und nickte leicht.

Und bevor Voldemords treueste Todesserin verstand, was der Junge vor ihr meinte, brach sie auch schon zusammen. Ihr Kopf glich nun einem silbernen Igel und Harry hob dankend seine Hand in Richtung Turm und winkte Neville. Schließlich hatte auch sein Freund seine Rache bekommen, obwohl, so dachte Harry, ein oder zwei Pfeile gereicht hätten. Dann wand sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder dem Schlachtfeld zu und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem eigentlichen Gegner ... nach Voldemord.

Chris kämpfte in der Zwischenzeit, zusammen mit den anderen Schülern, Lehrern und Dumbledore gegen die Überzahl von Todessern und Werwölfen. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei auf Letzteren und so bekam er nur nebenbei mit, wie Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagal und Co. zu Höchstformen aufliefen. Immer mehr Todesser ereilte ihr unsägliches Ende und erst der Niedergang von Professor Sinistra und dem kleinen Professor Flitwick, trübte ihren Kampfeswillen etwas. Was aber genau mit den beiden war, konnte man aus zwei Gründen nicht genau sagen. Der eine war, die nun verstärkte Fluchflut von Voldemords Anhängern, da ja zwei Verteidiger weniger ihre Kraft entgegenstellten. Der andere, da die beiden Körper sofort nach dem Treffen durch die gegnerischen Flüche, von der Bildfläche verschwanden.

Hierbei handelte es sich um einen Zauber, den Harry auf alle Lehrer und Schüler gesprochen hatte und der bewirkte, das für den Fall, dass jemand zu verletzt wurde, um noch zu laufen, er sofort in die Krankenstation kam. Dies ließ Albus Dumbledore etwas Hoffnung und der alte Zauberer griff von Neuem an.

Was den blonden Medimagus betraf, so hatte sich dieser mit einigen seiner Schüler und vor allem mit Remus, der nun ebenfalls in seiner Werwolfsform war, verständigt, alle Werwölfe so unauffällig wie nur möglich vom Rest der kämpfenden Menge weg zu locken, präziser gesagt, in Richtung des Blonden.

Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, doch schließlich gelang es der Gruppe doch. Dabei kam es aber zu einem unschönen Zwischenfall, wobei einer der Werwölfe, es war der zweite Anführer hinter Fenrir Greyback, sich auf einen der jungen deutschen Auroren stürzte und ihn in den rechten Unterarm biss.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, reagierte Chris blitzschnell. Er sprang auf die beiden zu, tötete den Werwolf binnen von Sekunden und bevor der Auror sich bedanken konnte, schlug der Blonde mit seinem Kampfstab in Richtung des Auroren. Was dann geschah, bekam keiner der Anwesenden so richtig mit. Alles was Remus, immer noch mit Fenrir im direkten Zweikampf, zum Beispiel hörte und sah war, dass der junge Auror lauthals aufschrie, Blut spritzte und in Verbindung mit einem „Portus" ein blauer Lichtstrahl den Jungen traf.

Dann war es auch schon vorbei, der Auror weg und jeder musste sich wieder um ihren gemeinsamen Feind, die anderen Werwölfe kümmern. Schließlich kam man an der Stelle an, die Chris ihnen beschrieben hatte und wo der Blonde vor wenigen Tagen das Silber in den Boden gebracht hatte. Der Medimagus bedeutet allen sich auf einen sehr alten und erst vor wenigen Wochen im Unterricht geübten Kuppelschild zu konzentrieren und einige Sekunden später baute sich dieser auch um die nun irgendwie zusammengetriebenen Werwölfe auf.

Einzigstes Problem bei diesem Schild war, dass sollte auch nur einer es nicht mehr schaffen, ihn zu halten, dann würden auch die anderen es nicht mehr schaffen. Scheinbar wussten dies auch die Werwölfe und deshalb schienen sie wütend und methodisch jeden der nun fünfzehn Zauberer, die den Schild generierten, anzugreifen. Zwar kamen sie nicht durch das blau schimmernde Licht hindurch. Doch ihre physischen Angriffe wurden in Form von Energiewellen auf den jeweiligen Zauberer übertragen. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder frei waren und ihre Morde fortführen konnten.

Als der Schild schließlich stand, sah Chris zuerst zu Remus herüber und dann sprach er seinen Freunden Mut zu.

„Halte durch, wir haben es gleich geschafft"

Auf diese Aussage hin begann Greyback zu lachen, hatten die Werwölfe doch den Schwächsten in der Schülerkette ausfindig gemacht. Es war Dennis Creevey, der schon mehrere schwere Flüche, vor allem von den sich Voldemord angeschlossenen Slytherins, eingesteckte hatte. Chris sprach beruhigend auf den Jungen ein und sagte ihm, dass er sich wie ein echter Held verhielt. Dann wandte er sich an die Werwölfe und forderte,

„Greyback, sorge dafür, dass sich deine Leute ergeben, oder ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen,"

Der Werwolf lachte abermals lauthals auf und selbst Remus sah den Blonden mit seiner Forderung entgeistert an. Chris ging darauf allerdings nicht weiter ein, sah nun auf die anderen Werwölfe und sagte mit bedauernder Stimme,

„Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt. Ich verurteile euch hiermit zu Tode. Gott sei eurer Seele gnädig."

Dann bekreuzigte er sich und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Remus wollte noch fragen, doch erstarrte er, las die erst blau leuchtenden Augen des blonden sich schwarz verfärbten. Und es war nicht nur ein Schwarz, nein, er war Hass, purer Hass. Auf wen ? Diese Frage konnte Remus sich nicht mehr beantworten, denn die Erde begann leicht zu vibrieren und was dann folgte, war der mit Abstand grauenerregendste Schrei, den die Umgebung von Hogwarts jemals in seiner Geschichte gehört hatte. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Dann flogen Tausende Vögel aus den Baumwipfeln heraus und der Kampf um Hogwarts ging weiter.

Chris Augen wurden wieder normal und er sah, wie sich fast alle seiner Mitstreiter, ja selbst Remus, übergaben. Dann wand sich der Blonde um und verschwand in den Schatten des Waldes. Remus sah sich unsicher zu den anderen Jungen um und sah puren Horror in ihren Gesichtern. Ohne Zweifel würden sie dies nie wieder vergessen können und wenn der Kampf vorbei war, brauchten einige bestimmt seelischen Beistand.

Denn Chris hatte, binnen nur einer Sekunde alle, wirklich alle Werwölfe im Inneren des Schildes mittels blitzschneller, aus dem Boden schießender Silberstangen aufgespießt und getötet. Diese Tat, dieses Blut, dieser Anblick, der nun brennenden, und sich zurückverwandelnder Körper, würde wohl ewig an seinen Händen und in seinen und den Gedanken der hier dabei Gewesenen haften. Remus blickte besorgt hinter dem Blonden hinterher, bevor er sich der Schüler annahm.

Madame Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn immer mehr Verletzte trafen in der Großen Halle ein. Erst waren es nur wenige, doch dann, nachdem Professor Sinistra tot und Filius Flitwick schwer verletzt hier auftauchten, nahm die Anzahl schlagartig zu. Hermine, Ginny und Susan halfen ihr wo es nur ging, genauso wie die weiblich Mitglieder des Phönixordens.

Mit einem lauten „Bing" kündigte sich der nächsten Verletzte an und das Ankunftssignal wurde keine Sekunde später von den Schreien eines Jungen Mannes übertönt, der seinen blutenden Armsumpf hielt.

„Er ist irre", schrie er und Todesangst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch der Verletzte wich zurück. „Verschwinde ... du Hexe, verschwinde... du bis die Geliebte des Irren..."

Durch diesen Satz etwas aus ihrer Bahn geworfen, zuckte der braune Lockenkopf entsetzt zurück. Sie wollte fragen, was er meint, doch Madame Pomfrey schob sie mit leicht wütendem Gesicht zur Seite. Dann klatschte sie den Jungen rechts und links auf die Wangen und fragte dann, was das Theater soll.

Der junge Auror erzählte von Greybacks Angriff und das Chris ihm ohne Vorwarnung verstümmelt hatte. Daraufhin nahm die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Stumpf und sprach einen Hermine unbekannten Analysezauber. Dann atmete Poppy erleichtert aus und fuhr den Jungen an,

„Seien sie froh, dass er es getan hat. Somit bleibt ihnen das Schicksal vieler anderen Bissopfer erspart. Mr. Wels hat völlig richtig gehandelt und die Ausbreitung des Virus verhindert. Sie sollten ihm dankbar sein. Denn was den Rest des Armes angeht, den kriege ich schon wieder hin."

Die Augen des Auroren wurden immer größer und er schrumpfte im Gegensatz dafür auf seinem Stuhl immer weiter zusammen. Dann nuschelte er noch eine Entschuldigung in Richtung Hermine, doch die Gryffindor hörte sie gar nicht mehr richtig. Alles was zählte war die Nachricht, dass ihr Freund noch am Leben war.

Harry hatte sich letztendlich auf die Suche nach Voldemord gemacht. Der Vollmond und auch der mittlerweile sternenklare Himmel sollten ihm dabei zu gute kommen. Denn schließlich konnte sich der dunkle Lord jetzt nicht mehr hinter den sonst um die Zeit aufsteigenden Nebelschwaden verstecken. Harry es heute ein für alle Mal beenden. Zwischendurch musste er immer wieder vereinzelte Todesser in ihre Schranken weisen und der einst so rein und schwarz glänzende Kampfumhang war bald vollständig mit dem Blut der Todesser getränkt.

Dann erfolgte ein erneuter Angriff durch die Drachen. Dieser war aber schnell vorbei, da Harry sich verwandelte und die Tiere mit einer vorher nicht da gewesenen Furcht ihre Reiter abwarfen und das Weite suchten. Harry verstand nicht, was passiert war und erst der Hinweis des vorbeifliegenden Greifenführers und seiner Bemerkung „ Gut gekämpft Großer der Alten" ließ den Gryffindor stutzen. Harry hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung. Schnell beschwor er sich einen Spiegel und sah hinein.

Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, falsch... Harry´s Auge weitete sich, denn wo einst zwei große reptilienartige Augen waren, sah man jetzt nur noch Schuppen. Dafür war aber auf seiner Stirn etwas neu, nämlich eine einzigstes, golden glänzendes Auge. Das war also das Ziehen von vorhin. Er war also tatsächlich einer der alten Drachen. Und damit machten auch die Anspielungen von Wings auf einmal Sinn. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Diese erstarb aber wieder sofort durch eine Stimme hinter ihm und den leichten brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn. Harry drehte sich herum und sein Blick fiel nun endlich auf ihn,... auf Lord Voldemord.

Ohne sich weiter mit Höflichkeiten aufzuhalten, - sie waren nun schließlich gleichwertige Gegner-, ging der dunkel Lord zum Angriff über und feuerte den ersten Todesfluch auf Harry. Der Gryffindor wich aber gekonnt aus und versuchte Riddle mit Hilfe einiger sehr mächtiger Zauber zu entwaffnen.

Dies gelang jedoch nicht, auch wenn es Harry gehofft hätte. Schließlich nahm der Kampf an Härte zu und beide Kontrahenten musste die ersten kleineren Verletzungen einstecken. Hierbei war Voldemord gegenüber Harry eindeutig im Vorteil. Denn der dunkel Lord hatte im Vergleich zu Harry, nur sehr wenig bisher gekämpft. Dies schien sich nun auszuzahlen. Außerdem musste der junge Gryffindor feststellen, dass Riddle im Vergleich zu früheren Treffen auch an Macht zugenommen hatte.

Dann plötzlich brach Voldemord seine Angriffe ab und begann kalt zu lächeln.

„So wird das nichts, Harry. Wir beide sind uns in unserer Macht ebenbürtig geworden und daher schlage ich vor, wir regeln dies auf die alte Art und Weise."

Während Voldemord dies sagte, griff er in seinen Umhang und zog ein langes, alt aussehendes silbernes Schwert hervor. Harry erkannte es als das Schwert von Salazar Slytherin und begriff was der dunkle Lord meinte. Es sollte ein Duell nach alten Regeln und bis zum Tode werden. Seine Chancen abschätzend nahm Harry die Herausforderung an. Allerdings ließ er den dunklen Lord dabei nicht aus den Augen. Denn es gehörte nicht zu Riddles Geflogenheiten fair zu spielen. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg und ergriff das Schwert seines Ahnen. Dann verbeugten sie sich kurz und der Kampf entbrannte aufs Neue.

Hierbei musste Harry feststellen, dass auch der dunkle Lord eine Ausbildung im Schwertkampf genossen hatte und dementsprechend schwer wurde es für ihn. Immer wieder schwirrte das silberne Schwert nur um Haaresbreite an seinem Kopf vorbei. Bis es schließlich einen tiefen Schnitt in Harry´s rechtem Oberarm hinterließ. Der Schwarzhaarige biss die Zähne zusammen und versetzte Voldemord ebenfalls einen Treffer. Sein Schwert bohrte sich kurz über dem Knie in das Fleisch des Monsters. Voldemord schrie in Schmerzen auf, als sein fast schwarzes Blut aus der Wunde spritzte und taumelte etwas zurück. Dann faste er sich aber blitzschnell wieder und parierte den nächsten Angriff des Schwarzhaarigen, der nun direkt auf seinen Kopf zielte. So ging es noch mehrere Minuten weiter, bis Harry sich plötzlich mit all seiner Kraft um die eigene Achse drehte, Voldemord sein Schwert aus den Händen schlug und das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor tief in die Brust des gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagiers der letzten hundert Jahre, hinein rammte.

Voldemords Augen weitete sich, als das kühle Metall seine Haut durchschnitt. Harry hatte es also endlich gescha... . Der dunkle Lord begann plötzlich kalt und mit seiner bekannt hohen Stimme zulachen. Es klang so unnatürlich, dass einige Vögel aus den umherstehenden Bäumen aufgeregt wegflatterten. Harry´s Augen sahen Voldemord entsetzt an, als sich dessen weißen, skelettähnlichen Hände um die Harry´s legten und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, das Schwert wieder aus dem Körper zogen.

Was war hier los ? Diese Frage raste durch Harry´s Kopf und er war wie gelähmt. Voldemord nutzte dies, stieß Harry von sich und belegte den geschockten Magier mit einem der stärksten schwarzmagischen Fesselzauber, den die Welt kannte. Selbst wenn Harry nicht unter Schock gestanden hätte, wäre dieser Fluch nicht von ihm zu durchbrechen gewesen. Dann erklang die kalte Stimme des dunklen Lords und das Amüsement, welches in ihr mitschwamm, stach wie tausend Nadeln in Harry´s Ohren.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Harry Potter, du könntest mich so einfach besiegen ? Mich töten ? Neeiiinn, das kannst du nicht. Niemand vermag dies zu tun, nicht mal der alte Narr in seinem Schloss. Und weißt du auch wieso ? Man kann nur töten, was auch lebt. Ich jedoch bin schon vor einem halben Jahr gestorben. In der Nacht, da Fudge, dies Entschuldigung für das gesamte britische Zaubererimperium, glaubte, mich besiegen zu können. Aber ich werde wieder leben und dies für immer, wenn erst dein lächerliches Licht des Lebens ein für alle mal erlischt."

Harry hörte die Worte Voldemords, allein es fehlte die Kraft es zu glauben. Sollten denn all ihre Vorbereitungen, ihr Training und die Opfer nun für umsonst gewesen sein ? Was war mit Chris ? Mit der zweiten Prophezeiung, der Waffe gegen den dunklen Lord ? Chris war doch sein Freund ? Und er liebte Ginny mehr als alle andere auf der Welt. Immer wieder jagten diese Fragen durch seinen Kopf und er versuchte panisch sich aus dem Fesselfluch zu befreien.

„Das, kannst du vergessen, Harry Potter. Dieser Fluch kann nur von mir aufgehoben werden. Oder er verlischt mit deinem Tode. Doch keine Angst, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Schon bald werden meine Truppen die Schlossmauern niederreißen, Dumbledore bezwingen und alle, wirklich alle werden ihr Leben verlieren."

Harry sah Riddle mit wütenden Augen an und erst ein leises knackendes Geräusch ließ die zwei debattierenden Zauberer aufhorchen. Voldemord drehte sich herum und ihrer beider Blicke fielen auf einen grinsenden Chris, der an einen Baum gelehnt dastand und fragte,

„Darf man denn auch erfahren, welche ach so hoch gelobte Truppen sie meinen, Mr. Riddle ? Die zwanzig Tonnen feinstes Rinderhack für Mc Donalds, die fast dreihundert immer noch sterbenden Todesser oder mein persönlicher Favorit, Werwolf am Spies ?"

Harry traute seinen Augen kaum. War sein Freund denn völlig übergeschnappt ? Wieso half er ihm nicht ? Voldemord sah den Blonde jedoch nur überrascht an. Dann leuchteten seine roten Augen mordlustig auf. Er hob seinen Zauberstab blitzschnell und wieder einmal sprach er die alles beendenden Worte, „Avada Kedavra."

Der grüne Blitz löste sich augenblicklich aus dem schwarzen Stab und traf den Blonden mit voller Wucht mitten auf die Brust. Chris, der nicht mal versuchte, geschweige denn, dass er es geschafft hätte, auszuweichen, wirbelte quer durch die Luft und schlug schließlich wenige Meter weiter hinten auf dem harten Waldboden auf.

„NEIN, CHRIS NEIN"

Harry schrie vor Schmerz. Sei es wegen dem Tod seines Freundes, oder weil er über ihre Verbindung einen Teil des Fluches spüren konnte. Voldemord aber lachte nur befriedigt auf, denn es erfüllte ihn jedes Mal mit Glück, wenn er einem anderen das Leben nehmen konnte. Diese kalte, unmenschliche Lachen erstarb aber binnen eines Augenaufschlages wieder, als eine Stimme, nein die Stimme, welches seit drei Sekunden eigentlich nicht mehr existieren konnte, hinter ihm erklang.

„Scheiße Tom Riddle, du Arschloch, hast du eine Ahnung wie weh das tut ?"

Harry blinzelte und glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Wie war das möglich ? Er hatte doch eben selbst, mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sein Freund gestorben war. Auch Voldemord, zuckte zusammen, schien an sich zu zweifeln und wiederholte den Todesfluch. Dieses Mal blieb der Blonde sogar stehen und begann zu grinsen.

„Sag mal willst du es nicht kapieren ? Du kannst weder mich, noch Harry mit dem Fluch töten. Du hattest deine Chance, doch sie wurde von Harry´s Mutter und den Gründern vereitelt."

Voldemord stand einfach nur da und wenn Harry nicht bewegungsunfähig gewesen wäre, hätte er sich beim Anblick des fassungslosen dunklen Lords, auf dem Boden gewälzt. Dann kam aber wieder Leben in die kalte Maske des Monsters und er fragte mit kalter Stimme, wie dies nur möglich sei. Harry spürte, dass Riddle was vor hatte. Chris, der nun auf einer Woge der Euphorie schwamm, scheinbar nicht. Der Blonde schien plötzlich immer mehr von seiner Sicherheit überzeugt zu sein und begann in einem lehrerhaften, an Snape erinnernden, herablassenden Ton zu erklären.

„Das ist ganz einfach, Tom Riddle." - Voldemord ließ beim Erwähnen seines Namens ein wütendes Zischen verlaute - „Wenn du dich jemals ein wenig mehr mit dem Fluch beschäftigt und nicht nur, zur Befriedigung deiner Gelüste, praktiziert hättest. Dann wüsstest du, dass sich mit jedem Male, wo du den Fluch auf einen Menschen legst, sich deine magische Signatur, ein winziger Teil deiner eigenen Magie, in die Aura des Opfers einbrennt. Dies war eins so vom Erfinder des Fluches bestimmt, damit niemand, sollte jemals ein Gegenfluch gefunden werden, die Toten wieder aufwecken kann. Der Todesfluch gehört von seiner Komplexität herzu den Zaubern, die nur vom Ursprung aufgehoben werden können. Da aber die eigene Magie des Fluchenden dies nun verhindert, sind alle Versuche zwecklos. Was nun uns, ich meine Harry und mich angeht ? So leben wir durch verschiedene Opfer und deren Lebensenergie weiter. Deine Signatur, Tom Riddle, ist allerdings allgegenwärtig und somit könntest du eigentlich einpacken."

Harry hörte seinem Freund nur noch halbherzig zu. Wieso sagte der Blonde dem Monster vor ihm dies alles ? Was waren seine Gründe ? Wusste er nicht, dass Voldemord dies vielleicht gegen sie verwenden würde ? Und in dem Moment, wo diese Frage in Harry´s Kopf war, bemerkte er den zunehmend glasiger werdenden Blick seines blonden Freundes. Panisch schrie er auf und flehte seinen Freund an.

„CHRIS NEIN, er ist in deinem Kopf. Schirme ihn ab."

Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht mehr. Langsam ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah den dunklen Lord mit untergebenem Blick an. Jetzt war alles aus, dachte Harry. Chris war dem dunklen Lord unterlegen und Voldemord drang immer tiefer in die Gedanken und Erinnerungen des blonden Jungen ein. Dabei erhellte sich das Gesicht des Monsters immer mehr und er rief freudig aus.

„OH, was sehen meine roten Augen da. Die als verschollen geglaubte Prophezeiung", sagte Voldemord und Harry spürte, wie sich der Blick von Riddle in die Erinnerung des Blonden bohrte. Immer wieder versuchte er Chris über ihre Verbindung zu erreichen, doch sie schien total blockiert. Dann plötzlich hörte Harry, wie Tom auch die andere Prophezeiung fand und anfing zu lachen.

„Freundschaft ? Liebe ? Der alte muggelliebende Narr glaubt also wirklich, man kann den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten damit besiegen ? Das ist lächerlich Harry, und das weißt du auch."

„Ja. Ich glaube daran. Und mein Freund auch." Sagte Harry bestimmt und versuchte erneut sich aus dem Fesselfluch zu befreien. Voldemords Lachen wurde daraufhin lauter und somit bemerkte fast zu spät, dass sich einige Auroren und auch Dumbledore ihrer Stelle genähert hatten. Aber nur fast, denn sofort ballte sich die schwarze Magie um Harry herum und eine dunkel schimmernde Kuppel entstand um die drei Zauberer herum.

Dann wand sich Voldemord wieder dem Blonden zu und presste immer mehr Informationen aus seinem Gehirn. Schließlich fand er auch etwas über Chris selbst und mit einem Anflug von Unglaube, sagte er leise,

„So ist das also, du warst es, der mich damals aufgehalten hat. Und du bist...", Voldemord fing an immer lauter zu lachen, „... du bist jetzt der Schlüssel zu Hogwarts."

Das war es, dachte Harry, Riddle hatte nun die volle Macht des Blonden erkannt und der dunkle Lord drehte sich mit einem entrückten Grinsen zu Dumbledore und seinen Begleitern. Der Direktor versuchte unterdes, durch das Schild und durch Voldemords Barrieren, in Chris Kopf einzudringen. Doch es schien aussichtslos. Zu stark war die Mauer, gegen die er ankämpfte. Dann versuchte er es mit Schreien und appellierte an den Blonden. Er solle an Hermine und ihr Baby denken. An all die Menschen, die sterben würden und dass er sich einst dm Leben verschrieben hatte. Doch nichts wirkte, der dunkle Lord hatte ihn vollständig unter seiner Kontrolle.

Schließlich wandte sich Voldemord an Dumbledore und die Tatsache, dass er den alten, wenn gleich mächtigen Zauberer nicht angriff, verriet Harry, dass das Schild wirklich jegliche Magie abblockte.

„Und nun alter Mann, wirst du zusehen, wie dein geliebtes Schloss, dein ach so nutzloses Bollwerk, gegen meine Macht, zusammen bricht."

Der dunkle Lord trat an Chris heran, ließ jedoch eine gewisse Distanz, belegte ihn mit dem Imperiusfluch und befahl dem Blonden, sämtliche Schutzzauber von Hogwarts, und sei er noch so klein, zu zerstören. Dumbledore, der sonst so gefasste Zauberer, schaute entsetzt auf den blonden jungen Mann. Harry versuchte erneut zu seinem Freund durchzudringen, doch vergebens. So eine mächtige mentale Mauer hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Schließlich hob Chris seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Schloss und rief eine Beschwörung der alten Magie, die Harry zwar nicht verstand, aber seine Nackenhaare sich trotzdem aufstellen ließ. Er hatte es getan. Chris hatte Hogwarts und seine Bewohner verraten. Und wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige hätte bewegen können, dass wären seine Augen bei dem sich nun bietenden Anblick mit Sicherheit voller Tränen geworden. Denn kaum war der Zauber gesprochen, begannen die ersten Türme, welche seit Jahrhunderten durch die Magie des Schlosses entstanden waren, sich den Naturgesetzen zu beugen und stürzten in die Tiefe. Danach entbrannten die ersten Feuer und die Zerstörung nahm ihren Lauf.

„Und jetzt, Dumbledore", Voldemord sah nun mit seinen rot glühenden Augen direkt in die silbergrauen des Direktors, „jetzt werde ich dir beweisen, wie falsch du mit deinen Idealen lagst. Liebe ? Freundschaft ? Pah...

Ich habe es einst gesagt und ich wiederhole es heute gerne erneut. Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse, sondern nur die alles umgebende Macht und jene, die nicht nach ihr streben. Und nun sieh her alter Mann, erkenne, dass Liebe und Freundschaft mich niemals aufhalten können."

Voldemord trat an Harry heran und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Er warf den Stab vor den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden. Danach ging er zu Chris herüber.

„Sieh her Dumbledore", rief er mit grenzenlosem Spott in der Stimme. „So endet die letzte Hoffnung der Lichtzauberer, die niemals eine war."

Langsam erhob der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Blonden und sagte ein weiteres Mal, „Imperio". Sofort entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge von Chris und Harry sowie der Rest wusste, dass sich der Blonde nun keinerlei Fragen zu seinem Handeln mehr stellte.

„Töte ihn, töte Harry Potter", bellte Lord Voldemord und Chris trat einige Schritte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Harry versuchte noch an Chris zu appellieren, er solle gegen den Fluch ankämpfen, doch nichts geschah. Dann erhob der Blonde seinen Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und eine riesige Menge magische Energie ballte sich an der Spitze des weißen, mit einer Schlage verzierten Stabes. Schließlich erschütterten die Worte „Avada Kedavra",die Luft und ein unvorstellbar großer, scheinbar aus mehreren Lichtblitzen bestehender, grünblendender Strahl schoss auf Harry Potter zu.

Es blitzte grell auf und zwei Sekunden später berührte der leblose Körper, der letzten Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, unter dem teuflischen Lachen des dunklen Lords, den kalten Erdboden...


	83. Kapitel 83

Ist ja schon gut, ich schreib ja weiter. Doch damit hab ihr es nun selbst zu verantworten, dass ich mich auch noch um einige spätere Eigeignisse kümmern muss.

Was nun den Review von Slay Coral angeht, ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte bei ihm und den anderen Lesern so gut ankommt. Einzig der Satz mit "Dunkle Zeiten" verwirrt mich, da dies hier " der Stab der Gründer" meine einzigste FF ist. "Dunkle Zeiten, ist soweit ich mich erinnern kann von Heiko2003 bzw. es existiert noch eine andere FF mit diesem Namen.

Doch soweit sogut, jetzt erst mal eine kleine Auflösung des letzten Cap´s ... also, viel Spaß und wie immer gilt, gebt´s mir

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 83

Die Zeit schien unter dem unmenschlichen Lachen Voldemords und dem Anblick von Harry´s totem Körper, still zu stehen. Alle Zauberer, die diese Szene mit angesehen hatte, die bis noch vor wenigen Sekunden für ihre Freiheit gekämpft hatten, sanken mit entsetzten Gesichtern auf ihre Knien. Nun war alles aus und Lord Voldemord, dem personifizierten Bösen, stand niemand mehr im Weg, um seine Schreckensherrschaft über das ganze Land oder die gesamte Welt auszubreiten.

Und dies alles durch den Verrat eines Freundes, wie es schon vor über fünfzehn Jahren geschehen war. Albus Dumbledore, die einstige Bastion des Lichtes brach mit ungläubigen, entsetzten Augen auf seine Knien und sah auf Harry´s Körper herab. Neben ihm stand Kinsley Shaklebolt und sein Gesicht war ebenfalls vom Horror gezeichnet.

Einzig Chris, der Grund für die jetzige Lage, schien von allem nichts mitzubekommen. Er stand immer noch apathisch neben dem dunklen Lord und seine Augen waren starr.

Harry sah in die ausdrucksleeren Augen seines Freundes und erkannte hinter ihnen die roten Schatten Voldemords. Immer wieder versuchte er zu seinem Freund durchzudringen. Doch die Barriere zwischen ihrer beider Köpfe war zu stark. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick auf die Spitze des weißen Zauberstabes und seine Ohren hörten die Worte des Todesfluches. Von da an hatte der Junge, der lebte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und der letzte Gedanke, bevor ihn der mächtige grün schimmernde Blitz traf, war Rache. Er wollte Rache für den Verrat, für Ginny und alle anderen die durch Voldemords Hände sterben würden. Wie er dies anstellen würde, dass wusste der Schwarzhaarige im Moment noch nicht. Vielleicht aber würde er die Welt als Geist heimsuchen, oder als was auch immer... doch, er würde sich rächen.

Dann spürte Harry, wie ihn der Blitz, die schier unbändige Energie traf und hinfort, aus seinem Körper, riss. Zurück blieb nur die Hülle, jener fleischlich Mantel, der seit seiner Geburt, die Wohnstätte seiner Seele war. So also hatte sich auch die maulende Myrthe gefühlt, als sie vor all den Jahren in die Augen des Basiliken gesehen hat und danach als Geist wieder auf die Erde kam. Das war es also, er war nun ein Geist, eine silbrig weiße Erinnerung an einen Menschen,

Dann spürte Harry einen erneuten Ruck und erkannte, dass er vor einen Felsen, in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte hängen blieb. Doch wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen ? Sollte ihn der Fesselfluch auch noch im Tode verfolgen ? Sollte er hier an dieser Stelle den Rest der Existenz verbringen und zusehen, wie die Welt ins Dunkel stürzte. Harry wurde leicht panisch und versuchte sich loszureißen.

Dann wiederum bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass niemand von ihm Notiz nahm. Alle waren so mit seinem Tode beschäftigt, dass wohl keiner, nicht mal Dumbledore, den an den Felsen gefesselten Geist wahrnahm. Deshalb beschloss Harry erst einmal ruhig zu bleiben und die anderen, noch lebenden Zauberer, zu beobachten. Dabei ging es ihm hauptsächliche um seinen früheren Freund, um Chris. Wie konnte dies nur alles geschehen ? War Voldemord, nach all seinen Verwandlungen, nach seinem Pakt mit dem Goddar, derart mächtig geworden, dass der Blonde, der immer irgendwie einen Weg gefunden und Harry manchmal als kleinen Jungen aussehen ließ, denn rein gar nichts den leglimentaren Fähigkeiten, des Monsters entgegen zubringen vermochte. Sie hatten so sehr daraufhin trainiert.

Voldemord, sich nun lange genug an Harry´s totem Körper ergötzt, wand sich schließlich dem Blonden zu. Er ging langsam, nein er stolzierte um ihn herum und sah Chris genau in die Augen.

„Nun, mein junger Freund, du hast mir bewiesen, dass du ein mächtiger Zauberer und vielleicht auch ein treuer Gefolgsmann bist."

„Danke mein Lord", kam es emotionslos aus den Lippen des Blonden, doch die Worte versetzten Harry einen Stich ins Herz.

Auch Dumbledore schienen diese Worte die letzte Hoffnung zu rauben, in der er dachte, dass vielleicht Chris sich in seinem Geiste noch mal aufbäumen konnte, um sich zu befreien. Doch dem war nicht so und einige der Auroren, vom Kampfe und dem Gesehenen gezeichnet, fluchten und versprachen den Bonden bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu töten. Er sollte für seinen Verrat bezahlen.

„Aber, mein junger Magier", so sprach Voldemord mit kalter Stimme weiter. „Du weißt auch selbst, dass es nur einen dunklen Lord, einen mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, geben kann. Deshalb wirst du, genau wie schon so viel meiner mächtigen Anhänger vor dir, dein Leben zum Wohle deines Gebieters, opfern müssen."

Harry sah die beiden an und als er die bedingungslos Reaktion des Blonden erblickte, wurde ihm klar, dass keinerlei Hoffnung mehr bestand. Chris kniete sich nun langsam vor Lord Voldemord, der dies jetzt bedenkenlos zu ließ, und war bereit, sein Leben für einen Mann zu lassen, welchen er noch vor wenigen Minuten erbittert bekämpft hatte. Dann aber stockte der Blonde kurz, als Voldemord das kalte, silberne Schwert auf seinen Kopf legte und mit leiser Stimme fragte er,

„Mein Lord, ich knie nun vor euch, bereit jedes Opfer der Welt für das größere Ziel zu er bringen und habe nur noch eine Bitte, ein Frage, an den mächtigsten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hat."

Voldemord, ein wenig überrascht, in seinem Siegeltaumel aber bereit, dem Blonden diesen Wunsch zu gewähren, nickte Chris auffordernd zu. Die Augen des Blonden blitzten plötzlich wieder voller Leben auf und mit ungemein großer Ironie fragte er,

„War es, oh größter aller Zauberer, denn wirklich so klug von euch, mich derartig nahe an euch heran kommen zu lassen ?"

Und bevor irgendjemand, insbesondere Voldemord selbst, den Sinn dieser Frage verstand, hatte der Blonde seine Hand um das rechte Bein des dunklen Lords gelegt, ich noch näher an sich heran gezogen und mit voller Wucht, seine immer länger werdenden Zähne, durch den schwarzen Umhang hindurch, in das tote Fleisch Voldemords versenkt. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei erklang durch die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes und noch während Riddle versuchte, sich aus dem gnadenlos festen Biss des Blonden zu befreien, platzte dessen Kampfanzug vom Rücken her auf und binnen von Sekunde verwandelte sich Chris in den, in hellem Gold strahlenden, Königsbasilisken.

Voldemord von den unerwarteten Ereignissen und dem brennenden Schmerz überrascht, schien für einen Augenblick nicht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Dann aber, schlug er mit seinen Schwertgriff erbarmungslos auf den Kopf der riesigen Schlange ein und sie brach besinnungslos zusammen.

Harry war geschockt. So geschockt, dass es einige Sekunden brauchte, um zu bemerken, wie wieder Kraft und Leben in seine Hände und Füße kam. Plötzlich war er frei, kippte auf seine Knien nach vorn und sah ungläubig auf die Stelle, wo eben noch seine Leiche lag. Doch sie war weg, oder vielmehr zerschmolz sein Körper und nur das Schwert seines Ahnen, das Schwert Godric Gryffindors steckte tief in den Boden gerammt und leuchtete in voller Pracht.

Wirre Gedanken durchzuckten den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen und Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Erinnerungen an ihre Prüfung im letzten Jahr und wie Chris ... Stop, dies musste jetzt warten, da Lord Voldemord, nun in einem satten Gold glänzend, sich der Tat des Blonden bewusst wurde und laut, rasend vor Wut, aufschrie.

Denn Lord Voldemord, der vorhin selbst von Harry mit seinen Magierkräften nicht zu bezwingen war, lebte plötzlich wieder und dies war das Einzigste, was Harry jetzt noch wissen musste.

Schließlich hatte der dunkle Lord ihm selber gesagt, und der Blonde hatte es mit Sicherheit gehört, kann man nur etwas töten, was auch lebte. Mit diesem Gedanken griff Harry nach seinem Schwert und den dunklen Lord an. Und ihr Duell, jetzt eine Mischung aus Schwertkampf und Magie, erlebte eine neue Auflage. Allerdings wusste Harry nun, was er zu tun hatte und jeder Schlag, jeder Hieb mit seinem Schwert und unendliche Flüche kämpften sich immer näher an die Brust des Monsters heran.

Nach schier endlos langen Minuten, die Dumbledore und seine Begleiter hinter dem schwarzen Schild nur zuschauen konnten, war es dann soweit. Mit einem gewaltigen Schlag teilte Harry das silberne Schwert längs seiner Achse und bohrte danach sein eigenes, die Waffe von Godric Gryffindor in die Brust und das Herz von Salazar Slytherins letztem Nachfahren. Lord Voldemord war besiegt, endlich besiegt. Allerdings schaffte es Riddle noch seine Hand um Harry Körper zu legen und während die Brust des Monsters immer mehr schwarzes Blut über den Körper von Harry verteilte, ging der Gryffindor vor Schmerzen schreiend, zu Boden. Dann taumelte Voldemord zurück, blickte nochmals voller Unglaube auf seine goldenen Hände und sein Körper ging in schwarzen Flammen auf. Was zurück blieb, war ein kleines Häufchen Asche, die sofort durch den Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut wurde.

Zwei Sekunden später brach das mächtige, schwarzmagische Schild um sie herum zusammen und Hunderte Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die Luft. Es waren die noch lebenden Todesser, welche nun, da sie durch das dunkle Mal mit ihrem Herren verbunden waren, das selbe Schicksal ereilte..

„Bei Merlin. Nein..."

Dumbledore, der wie der Rest auch, nur langsam verstand, was geschehen war, rannte auf Harry zu und drehte seinen Körper herum. Dabei kam er mit dem schwarzen Blut des eben besiegten Monsters in Berührung und er zog mit einem lauten Aufschrei, seine Hand zurück. Er schaute sie an und sah die Verätzung, die Voldemords Blut verursachte.

Die Gefahr erkennend, hielt er Kingsley zurück und bedeutete ihm Harry nur mit Hilfe eine Stockes oder des Schwebezaubers zu bewegen. Harry bekam von alledem nicht sehr viel mit. Seine Schmerzen, das Brennen an seinem ganzen Körper, seinem Gesicht, raubte ihm sämtliche Wahrnehmung. Allerdings vernahm er, wie einer der Auroren in seiner Wut, anfing den am Boden liegenden Blonden zu verfluchen und mit aller Macht, schrie er auf, er solle das lassen.

Dumbledore, von Harry´s ja fast flehendem Schrei alarmiert, drehte sich um und hielt den Auroren in letzter Sekunde davon ab, Chris zu töten. Der Auror sah den alten Zauberer überrascht an. Denn noch vor wenigen Minuten, so war sich der Mann sicher, hätte Dumbledore ähnlich gehandelt.

„Keiner rührt den Jungen an, verstanden ? Es ist alles viel zu verwirrend, um jetzt voreilig zu handeln."

„Aber Albus, ich meine Professor, dieser Verräter hat Harry Potter getötet ? Er hat den Todesfluch angewandt ?"

„Da mögen sie vielleicht Recht haben, Auror Conelli. Doch er hat es auch geschafft, dass man den dunklen Lord endgültig besiegen konnte. Und wie gesagt, es ist alles sehr verwirrend."

Und während die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig anstarrten, hatte Kingsley Shaklebolt sich um zwei Tragen gekümmert und mit einigen anderen Auroren, angefangen die beiden nun bewusstlosen Körper, darauf zu betten. Bei Harry waren sie besonders vorsichtig. Bei Chris aber und hier war es mehr der Schock, als sie in das Antlitz des Jungen schauten, rutschte ihnen die Trage noch mal aus den Händen.

Dumbledore eilte zu Kingsley, wollte nachsehen, was passiert war und blickte plötzlich in ein Gesicht, dass überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem blonden Magier hatte. Seine faltige, blasse Haut, seine müden Augen, einfach Alles an ihm erinnerte eher an einen Mann der schon lange vor Dumbledore selbst geboren sein musste. Außerdem strahlte der Körper des Blonden kaum noch Lebensenergie aus und es war mit Sicherheit nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er dahinschied.

Dumbledore erkannte mit immer größer werdenden Augen, was der Blonde gegeben hatte, damit seine Liebste, sein Baby und alle anderen Zauberer weiter in Frieden leben konnten ... seine eigene Lebenskraft.

Trotz ihres Sieges konnte nun unter den hier an dieser geschichtsträchtigen Stelle, am Fuße von Hogwarts, anwesenden Zauberern, keine Siegerstimmung aufkommen. Zu groß schienen die Verluste und die Sorge um die nun langsam ins Schloss schwebenden Freunde. allmählich kam der Trott dem Haupttor näher, der Weg gesäumt von den Opfern der Schlacht. Dumbledore´s Augen wurden immer feuchter, als er seine gefallenen Kameraden sah, obwohl die Zahl der Toten auf ihrer Seite, glücklicherweise nicht mal annähernd an die der Todesser heran kam. Sein Blick fiel auf mehrere französische und deutsche Auroren und dann auf einige Sechsklässler und Mitglieder des Ordens.

Kurz darauf ertönten mehrere Apparationsgeräusche, etwas, dass man in Hogwarts und Umgebung seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Es waren Ministerin Bones und einige ihrer Auroren. Auch sie schienen verletzt und ihre Vermutung, dass Voldemord an zwei Fronten gekämpft hatte, bewahrheitete sich.

Amelia trat mit geweiteten Augen auf den alten Zauberer zu und voller Entsetzen erkannte sie die beiden leblosen Körper.

„Oh mein Gott, Albus, sind sie ..."

„Nein Amelia, doch ihrer Verletzungen sind beträchtlich. Sie haben beide ihr Möglichstes getan und nun liegt es bei uns, sie zu retten." Erwiderte Dumbledore müde.

„Dann ist es wahr ? Voldemord ist tot und wir haben gewonnen ?"

„Ja und nein, Ministerin", mischte sich Kingsley ein.

„Wie ..." wollte Amelia nachfragen doch der alte Auror fuhr mit ernster Stimme fort.

„Es stimmt, dass Voldemord endlich tot ist und unsere Freiheit gerettet. Doch von einem Sieg oder dass wir gewonnen haben, sollten wir beim Anblick der heute gestorbenen Zauberer, niemals sprechen."

Die Augen und das Gesicht der Ministerin blickte geschockt und gleichzeitig voller Verständnis. Sie wollte Kingsley recht geben, doch ein lauter Schrei unterbrach sie.

„HARRY ... CHRIS ... NEIN"

Er waren Ginny und Hermine, die in Begleitung von Ron und einigen anderen, aus dem Schloss getreten waren, um ihre Freunde zu suchen. Dumbledore konnte gerade noch das rothaarige Mädchen davon abhalten, sich auf die Trage zu stürzen. Dies hätte in Anbetracht des schwarzen Blutes, fatale Folgen gehabt. Denn irgendwie schien es, wie schon damals bei Severus Snape, anzufangen, die Haut zu zersetzen.

Dumbledore versuchte Ginny zu erklären, was geschehen war, ließ aber vorerst den Teil mit Chris und seinem Handeln aus. Dies brachte ihm zwar fragende Blicke der Auroren ein, doch keiner wagte etwas gegen den mächtigsten bekannten Zauberer der Welt zu sagen. Harry´s Freundin brach in Tränen aus und verkrampfte sich zunehmend. Ebenso erging es Hermine, als sie Chris, oder das, was ihren Freund darstellte, umarmte. Ron starrte nur ungläubig auf die beiden Körper und erst die fordernden, wenn auch hörbar müderen, Anweisungen einer eilends aus dem Schloss gestürmt kommenden Madame Pomfrey, riss ihn wieder in die Realität. Die alte Heilerin, nun schon einen Großteil der Verletzten versorgt, nahm sich der Beiden an und nur die engsten Angehörigen, sprich die Freundinnen, Albus und Ron, durften ihr in den Krankenflügel, oder in das was davon noch da war, begleiten.

Der Rest machte sich daran eine Bestandsaufnahme durchzuführen und Ministerin Bones wollte sich a.) um einige Heiler aus dem St. Mungos und b.) um die bald auftauchende Presse kümmern. Letzteres erfreute besonders Dumbledore, zumal er sich in diesen wichtigen Minuten nicht auch noch mit denen rumschlagen konnte.

Albus Dumbledore folgten dem Zug, welcher die beiden Tragen begleitete und während er dies tat, wanderten seine Blicke über das doch beträchtlich zerstörte alte Schloss. Aus vielen Aufzeichnungen vorheriger Direktoren der Schule, wusste er, dass die Gemäuer schon sehr viel durchgemacht haben. Doch so leer, so verletzbar und magielos wie es jetzt als eine vom Vollmond in ein bizarres Licht getauchte Ruine über dem See so da stand, sämtliche Türme, falls sie noch existierten. ausgebrannt, so hätte sich der alte Zauberer es in seinen dunkelsten Alpträumen niemals vorgestellt. Was hatte der Blonde nur getan ? Seine Beweggründe konnte man nur erahnen, obwohl Chris nie irgendwas sinnloses gemacht hatte. War es wirklich, um an den dunklen Lord heranzukommen. Dies hatte ja geklappt. Doch zu welchem Preis ? Denn selbst mit den vereinten Kräften des Ministeriums und seiner Lehrer, Hogwarts, wie es einst mal stand, würde nie wieder existieren. Zu viele der alten Zauber waren verloren gegangen.

Allmählich schien auch bei den anderen Verteidigern langsam die Nachricht vom Tode Voldemords, sich in den Köpfen zu verdeutlichen und immer lauter wurden die Jubelschreie. Zu mindest bei denen der nicht neben einem gefallenen Freund hockte. Aber dennoch schien es so, als wäre allen ein großer Stein von den Schultern genommen. Sie fielen sich gegenseitig in die Arme und der größte Teil weinte.

Einzig die kleine Gruppe um Harry und Chris, blieb unverändert angespannt und ihre Hoffnung lag nun in den Händen einer sehr erschöpften Poppy Pomfrey und mehreren gerade eingetroffenen Heilern aus dem St. Mungos Hospital. Allerdings hatten die Medizauberer nicht sehr viel Erfahrung, was das teuflische Blut Voldemords und die dadurch hervorgerufenen Wunden anging. Einer der älteren Heiler überlegte schon, ob man nicht sämtlich Gliedmaßen, die betroffenen waren, entfernte. Doch dies würde für Harry, sollte er es überhaupt überleben, bedeuten, auf ewig ein Krüppel und gezeichneter Mann zu sein.

Poppy schien von der Idee vorerst gar nichts wissen zu wollen. Sie beruhigte die immer hysterischer werdende Ginny mit einem Trank und mahnte den Heiler ab, so etwas nie wieder in Anwesendheit des rothaarigen Mädchens zu erwähnen. Der Heiler zuckte förmlich zusammen und fragte im nächsten Moment, wie sie denn die Wunden von Severus Snape damals geheilt habe.

Poppy´s Blick verfinstere sich und ging in Richtung Chris. Der Blonde allerdings, lag nur da und seine Augen schauten ausdruckslos gen Himmel. Und dies im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes, denn ein Großteil der Decke vom Krankensaal war eingestürzt. Hermine saß an seiner Seite, hielt seine schlappe, faltige Hand und weinte mehr, als sei es in ihrem gesamten Leben bereits getan hatte. Dann plötzlich bäumte sich Chris auf, schrie laut auf und sackte im nächsten Moment wieder zusammen.

Poppy kam aufgeregt herüber und untersuchte den Blonden. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass seine Lebenszeichen erneut in ihrer Intensität abgenommen hatten. Sofort verkrampfte sich Hermine wieder, ihre Tränen wurden stärker und Ron nahm sie in den Arm. Der Rothaarige versuchte sie zu trösten und strich ihr über den Rücken. Was würde er nur geben, damit es seinen Freunden besser ging ? Denn ihm schien heute das größte Glück zuteil geworden zu sein. Luna und ihm ging es gut, genauso wie dem Rest der Weasleys. Einzig Charlie hatte zwei drei Kratzer, doch ansonsten hatten sie es alle gut überstanden. Umso mehr tat ihm nun das Schicksal seiner beiden Freunde, sowie von Ginny und Hermine leid.

Eine halbe Stunde später, in der sich der Blonde noch zwei mal aufbaute und Harry´s Verätzungen ebenfalls zunahmen, traf dann Ministerin Bones im Krankensaal ein und ihr Gesicht war alles andere als glücklich. Hinter ihr folgten zwei Auroren und diese stellten sich, kaum dass sie den Saal betraten, neben das Bett des Blonden.

Alle fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und nur Dumbledore wurde in seinem Gesicht plötzlich einige Jahre älter.

„Wie ?", fragte er leise und niedergeschlagen an die Ministerin gewandt. Und Amelia sah den alten Zauberer mit bedauernden Augen an.

„Gerade eben Albus, auf der Pressekonferenz. Auror Conelli schien sich unbedingt profilieren zu müssen und hat allen gesagt, was Graf von Schwarzenberg getan hat. Ich habe ihn für seine Aktion sofort suspendiert und in Gewahrsam genommen. Allerdings muss ich mich nun an die Vorschriften halten, die Öffentlichkeit verlangt Aufklärung und deshalb die Wachen. Glaub mir Albus, es tut mir sehr leid." Fügte Amelia Bones ihrer Erklärung zu und sah in das zunehmend wütender werdende Gesicht des Direktors. Ohne Zweifel war Conelli im Gewahrsam jetzt am sichersten.

„Was ? Was getan ?" Fragten Ginny, Ron und Hermine ungläubig. Letztere schaute extrem verstört zwischen den Auroren und Ministerin Bones hin und her. Daraufhin versiegelte Dumbledore den Saal, - allerdings schaffte es Minerva noch herein zu kommen - , und erzählet allen, was im Wald geschehen war. Oder vielmehr das, was sie mitbekommen hatten.

Von einem Schock zu sprechen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Besonders Ginny und Hermine sahen entsetzt auf den Körper des blonden, jetzt allerdings völlig ergrauten Jungen. Doch gab es keinerlei negative Reaktion. Und zu aller Überraschung sprang Ron plötzlich auf.

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich ihnen dies abnehme, Professor. Chris ist unser Freund, er würde dies niemals tun. Und ... und falls sie es noch nicht vergessen haben...", jetzt zeigte der Rothaarige mit seinem Finger als wollte er Dumbledore warnen, solche Lügen weiter zu verbreiten, „... CHRIS kann überhaupt keinen Todesfluch aussprechen, er ist der Stab"

„Aber er hat, Mr. Weasley, er hat." , Sagte die Ministerin mit bedrückter Stimme, nicht ganz verstehend, was der Junge meinte. „ Ich habe mir die Aussage von Auror Conelli, sofort von den anderen Auroren bestätigen lassen."

Albus Dumbledore starrte leicht verwirrt und nachdenklich auf den aufgebrachten, rothaarigen Junge vor sich. Und ein gewisser Stolz durchströmte seine Brust, als er sah, wie Ron für seine Freunde einstand. Dann plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht und ihm kam eine Idee. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und bat Ron es ihm gleich zu tun.

Etwas verwirrt folgte der Rothaarige dieser Bitte und dann wollte der Direktor, dass Ron einen Zauber ausführte, den manch gestandener Zauberer nicht auf die Reihe brachte. Aber, es gab da ja auch ein kleines Geheimnis, welches Harry und seine engsten Freunde, sowie den Direktor betraf. Und so offenbarte der Rothaarige den Anwesenden, dass es eine Gruppe Schüler gab, die ein wenig mehr konnten, als nur Kelche in Ratten zu verwandeln, oder umgedreht. Ron sollte nämlich einen Portschlüssel erzeugen und zwar aus einer etwas abseits stehenden Schüssel.

Von der Bitte etwas überrascht, aber alles tun zu wollen, was half, kam Ron dieser nach. Er hob seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf das Ziel. Als der Rothaarige dann die Beschwörung sprach, trat Dumbledore hinter ihn und feuerte ebenfalls zwei Zauber ab. Es waren zum einen, ein Lähmfluch, ausgewiesen durch ein sattes Gelb, und ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber, für alle nicht wahrnehmbar und Dumbledore´s Spezialität.

Das für alle Überraschende aber war, dass sich die beiden optisch wahrnehmbaren Zauber, der gelbe Lähm- und der blaue Portuszauber, an der Stelle wo sie sich kurzzeitig berührten, einen leuchtend grünen Blitz hinterließen. Alle im Raum starrten gebannt auf das Schauspiel und dann auf den Direktor, der mit einem Funkeln im Auge sagte, „Oh mein Gott".

„Was meinst du Albus ? Was heißt hier Oh mein Gott ?" fragte Amelia Bones und sah den alten Zauberer zweifelnd an.

„Es heißt, er hat es geschafft. Unser blonder Freund hat das geschafft, was Hunderten von Zauberern niemals gelingen wird. Er hat Voldemord getäuscht und dann, während er drei Zauber völlig lautlos beschwor, alles mit dem Todesfluch getarnt. Es muss gewusst haben, dass er Harry nicht verletzen kann."

Alle Anwesenden sahen den alten, graubärtigen Mann fassungslos an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und würde nun nach einem Strohhalm suchen. Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie da hörte und Ministerin Bones fragte leise, ob so was denn überhaupt möglich sei. Doch eine Antwort darauf bekam sie von ihren Auroren, oder den anwesenden Lehrern nicht.

„Heißt das, Chris ist mächtiger als sie Professor ? Oder sogar mächtiger als Harry ?" Fragte Ron nun wieder in seiner einfachen Art des Denkens.

„Himmel nein, Mr. Weasley. Beide sind, was ihre Stärke angeht nicht zu vergleichen. Denn wie wir es in den letzten Monaten gesehen haben, hat jeder von ihnen so seine Stärken und Schwächen."

„Welche ?", fragte Amelia dazwischen und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nun das ist einfach zu beantworten, Ministerin. Harry ist der Kämpfer, er ist ein Warriormagus und kann es mühelos mit uns allen aufnehmen und nicht mal Chris könnte ihn stoppen. Was nun unseren blonden Freund angeht, so liegen seine Stärken darin, Begebenheiten schnell zu analysieren und mehrere Schritte im voraus zu planen. Außerdem hat er die Kraft, hinter Harry herzuräumen. Schließlich ist er ein Meister der Heilkunst."

„Ja aber wieso er hat Harry dann verflucht und ihm vorher nichts gesagt ? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dies vieles vereinfacht hätte." Fragte nun Ginny, die sich vorstellen konnte, was ihr Liebster in Anbetracht des vermeintlichen Verrates, durchgemacht haben muss.

Das der Schwarzhaarige die ganzen Unterhaltungen leicht benebelt mitbekam, fiel bis dahin keinem auf, Umso überraschter waren sie, als sich Harry´s leise Stimme meldete und sagte, dass sie nur zum Teil recht hatte uns es ihm mehr weh getan habe, als die Flüche, die Voldemord auf ihn gelegt hat.

„Harry, du bist wach ?" Schrie Ginny auf und konnte nur kurz davor gestoppt werden, ich ihrem Freund an den Hals zu werfen.

„Ja", kam es mit schwacher Stimme und vielen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie das erste Lebenszeichen ihres Helden hörten.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber ?", fragte nun Madame Pomfrey, als sie anfing den Schwarzhaarigen etwas genauer zu untersuchen.

„Es brennt alles fürchterlich", flüsterte Harry. „und ich glaube meine rechtes Schulterblatt hat was abbekommen."

Sofort wollte sich Poppy darum kümmern, doch Harry stoppte sie. Sein Blick ging an allen vorbei, ganz vorsichtig zu Chris hin. Dann erschrak Harry leicht und wandte sich an den Direktor.

„Albus, was ist geschehen ? Es ging alles so schnell, alles war verschwommen und das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, war Voldemord, wie er starb."

Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Freund und Schüler mit seinen sanften Augen an und sagte,

„Also Harry, so genau weiß ich es noch nicht. Wir kamen ja erst, als Voldemord unseren Freund schon unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, Und dann musst du verstehen, dass wir alle leicht unter Schock standen, als wir dachten Chris sei ein Verräter. Deshalb wäre es besser, du versuchtst uns zu erzählen, was wir nicht gesehen haben."

Harry nickte verstehend und wollte gerade anfangen, da unterbrach in der Direktor nochmals kurz und fragte den Schwarzhaarigen nach dem, was ihn am meisten interessierte. Nämlich was er gesehen oder gefühlt hat, als Chris den Fluch auf ihn sprach. Harry von der Frage etwas überrascht, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und rief die Erinnerung, welche sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, wieder auf.

Dies schien für die hier anwesenden Personen Stunden zu dauern und manch einer warf dem Schwarzhaarigen besorgte Blicke zu, da er sich nicht mehr rührte. Harry allerdings befand sich in Gedanken wieder im Wald und alles lief wie ein Film vor seinen Augen ab. Er sah Chris vor sich stehen und Voldemord seine Befehle rufen. Dann kam ihm wieder die weiße Zauberstabspitz vor sein inneres Auge und wie sie anfing bläulich zu schimmern. Blau ? Harry´s Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte die Erinnerung noch mal zurückzuspulen. Doch auch beim nächsten Mal blieb es bei der Farbe und der Schwarzhaarige fuhr erschrocken hoch.

Sofort war Dumbledore an seiner Seite und sah ihn forschend an. Harry erzählte ihm von seiner Erinnerung und bemerkte, wie die leicht angespannten Augen des Direktors anfing erleichtert zu leuchten. Dumbledore hatte seine Bestätigung und teilte sie sofort der Ministern mit.

Amelia Bones verstand das Anliegen des Direktors nur langsam und auch in ihren Augen machte sich Erleichterung breit. Diese sollte aber sofort wieder wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen, denn Chris bäumte seinen geschundenen, greisenhaften Körper erneut auf und dieses Mal schien sich ein weitaus größerer Teil seiner Lebenskraft verabschiedet zu haben.

Hermine, nun da die Anschuldingungen gegen ihren Freund entkräftigt waren, etwas ruhiger, schrie erneut auf und bettet danach ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Somit bekam sie auch nur sehr dunkel mit, dass Poppy zu Dumbledore ging und ihm zuflüsterte, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn man Chris Eltern ins Schloss hole.

Mit weiten Augen sah Hermine die Heilerin an und begann zu zittern. Bedeutete dies nun das Schlimmste ? Auch Harry stellte sich die Frage und Ginny ebenso. Der Rotschopf hatte aber noch eine andere Sache im Sinn, etwas eigentlich sehr egoistisches. Denn Ginny wurde es plötzlich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass wenn Chris starb, auch Harry bald seinen Verletzungen erliegen würde. Und so bedachte sie den Blonden mit einem Blick der zweierlei Sachen ausstrahlte, Bedauern und ... Angst.

„Aber wie soll ich die Beiden hier her bringen ?", fragte nun Dumbledore leicht niedergeschlagen. „Die Grenzen sind dicht und selbst für einen Portschlüssel bräuchte ich bei der Entfernung mindestens eine halbe Stunde und mehrere Flohanrufe. Letzteres dürfte aber nachdem sämtliche Magie das Schloss verlassen hat, schier unmöglich sein."

Hermines Augen wurden noch trauriger. Sollte es denn ihrem Freund, nun da schon dem Tode geweiht war, nicht einmal vergönnt sein, Abschied von seinen Eltern nehmen zu können ? Und während sich Hermine diese schmerzliche Frage stellte und sich wieder auf den Oberkörper ihres Freundes legte, spürte sie einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Brust. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, hielt sich ihre Brust und zog mit weiten Augen das Geschenk von Harry, welches er ihr im letzten September gegeben hatte, hervor. Es war ... das Auge der Elemente.

Ungläubig schaute sie auf den Kristall und plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, was Harry damals gesagt hatte. Sie solle, sei sie in größter Not, das Auge zerstören und es würde sich ein Elementarportal für sie öffnen. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand Hermine auf, ging zum Professor und überreichte ihm die Kette.

Der alte Zauberer sah den Lockenkopf überrascht an, doch als er verstand, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Kristall und rief mit fester Stimme „reductio". Sofort zerfiel das Auge in vier unterschiedliche Lichtstrahlen und diese bildeten wenige Meter von Dumbledore ein Portal. Glücklicherweise hatte der Direktor daran gedacht wo er eigentlich hin wollte und so machte er sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg, um den Wels die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen und sie nach Hogwarts zu holen.

Die ganze Reise dauerte nur wenige Minuten und so lange hielt auch das Portal. Als jedoch Chris Eltern den Krankensaal betraten, wurden sie Zeugen, wie sich ihr Sohn ein letztes Mal aufrichtete, laut „Hermine" rief und ohne weitere Lebenszeichen auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach...


	84. Kapitel 84

I´m back. Ja. mich gibt es noch. Auch wenn ich mal einige Tage die Klappe gehalten habe. Der Grund ? Hochalpines Jagdfieber, Beute weibliche Schneehasen, oder zu langsame Skifahrer. Letzter gabs ja zu genüge.

Nun aber zur FF, dieses Cap ist vielleicht nicht das längste, doch für die paar, die noch kommen, brauche ich noch etwas Zeit. Aber ich habs ja versprochen, die Geschichte wird beendet.

So, nun viel Spaß ... Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 84

Die Zeit schien für Harry und seine Freunde stillzustehen und wie in Zeitlupe sah der Schwarzhaarige, dass sein blonder Freund langsam wieder auf das Bett sank. Dann ertönten die panischen Schreie von Hermine und Mrs. Wels, gefolgt von einem aufgeregten Wuseln seitens Madame Pomfrey´s.

Die alte Heilerin war sofort an Chris Seite geeilt und untersuchte den Körper des Magiers. Doch bis auf einen fast kaum noch wahrnehmbaren Puls, konnte man keinerlei Vitalfunktionen mehr messen. Mr. und Mrs. Wels traten an das Sterbebett ihres Sohnes heran. Chris Mutter weinte immer stärker und war kurz davor zusammen gänzlich zu brechen. Ihr Mann stützte sie, ebenso wie Professor Dumbledore. Er hatte den Beiden schon halbwegs erklärt, was geschehen war und tiefe Falten bildeten sich nun auf seiner Stirn.

Der Rest bekam gar nicht so recht mit, was dies hier zu bedeuten hatte und ein von der Tür her aufkommender Lärm lenkte die meisten auch noch von ihren Gedanken ab. Mit strenger Miene und einigen Tränen in den Augen ging Professor Mc Gonnagal zum Eingang des Krankensaales und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter traf sie auf Luna, Draco, die Wasslow-Zwillinge und die gesamte Familie Weasley.

Sie alle hatten unten bei den Reportern die Gerüchte gehört und wollten nun für den blonden Magier sprechen oder zumindest wissen, ob die Geschichte wahr wäre. Minerva Mc Gonnagal sah unsicher in Richtung Direktor und dieser nickte ihr zu, sie herein zu lassen. Aber sofort nach der Gruppe versiegelte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen die Tür wieder und ermahnte alle ruhig zu bleiben. Besonders Molly sah sie dabei an, da die alte Lehrerin schließlich wusste, dass Ron´s Mum sehr emotional war.

Betroffen über das, was die Weasleys und die anderen Schüler nun erfuhren und dass Chris so gut wie tot war, senkten sie ihre Häupter und es sah aus, als trauerten sie schon. Dies ließ bei Hermine natürlich das Fass der Emotionen überlaufen und sie trat ans Bett ihres Freundes heran. Harry glaubte, sie wolle ebenfalls Abschied nehmen, doch dann schien der Lockenkopf auszuticken, denn plötzlich hämmerte sie wild auf Chris Brust ein schrie den bewusstlosen Jungen an.

„WACH AUF, CHRIS... WACH AUF"

„Ms. Granger beherrschen sie sich" Versuchte Poppy eine verzweifelte Hermine zu beruhigen, doch sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Ihr Blick wurde mörderisch und nun schrie sie in ihrer Trauer Poppy an.

„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Es ist mein Recht auf ihn wütend zu sein. Er hat mir ewige Liebe geschworen... er hat gesagt, sein Leben liegt in meinen Händen... ich werde ihn also nicht so einfach gehen lassen."

Mit dem letzten Satz brach sie weinend auf Chris Brust zusammen und Mrs. Wels legte sanft ihren Arm um ihre Fastschwiegertochter und Mutter ihres Enkels. Und während alle noch geschockt vom Benehmen der klügsten Hexe Hogwarts waren, begann Harry sich ihre Worte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Hatte sie gesagt, sie halte Chris Leben in ihren Händen ?

Doch weiter konnte der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken nicht führen, denn ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus. Scheinbar hatte Voldemords Blut einen Weg ins Körperinnere gefunden und Harry begann sich auf seinem Bett vor Schmerzen hin und her zu wälzen. Dann brach er zusammen und nur noch schwer atmend konnte er seine Augen offen halten.

„Harry was ist mit dir ?", fragte Ginny entsetzt über den eben erlebten Anfall und Harry schien ihr plötzlich zu bedeuten, sie solle näher an seinen Mund kommen. Ginny zögerte etwas und sah unsicher zu Dumbledore. Diese nickte aber und beschwor das rothaarige Mädchen jedoch bloß vorsichtig zu sein und nicht mit dem Blut in Berührung zu kommen.

Und während sich Ginny über ihren Freund beugte und versuchte seine schwachen Worte zu verstehen, wiederholte sie das Gehörte laut und deutlich.

„Komm sprich mit mir Harry. Wir sind alle da und hören dir zu..."

Harry´s Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und er begann.

„Ja Harry... Chris ? Liebe ? Hermine ? ... Ja Chris liebt Hermine... weiter", wiederholte Ginny seine Worte.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete noch mal schmerzhaft ein und erste Bluttropfen liefen aus seinem Mund. Madame Pomfrey wollte hier jetzt abbrechen, doch Harry wehrte sich. Er versuchte weiter zu reden.

„Komm Harry, ich höre dir zu... also... Chris... große Angst ? ... Harry komm schon, ich versteh es nicht ganz... Chris ? Angst... Baby ? ... Aufwachsen sehen... Leben... Ring ? Meinst du seinen Verlobungsring ?"

Beim letzten Wort nickte Harry aufgeregt und verlor im nächsten Moment sein Bewusst sein. Und auch die Versuche Ginny´s, ihn wieder zu erwecken, brachten nichts. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah fragend in Richtung Dumbledore. Dieser schien aber ebenso ratlos zu sein du fragte daher.

„Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, was könnte Harry mit seinen Worte versucht haben uns zu sagen ?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine, die eh nicht mehr ganz so ansprechbar war. Ginny hingegen sagte leise,

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Professor. Aber ich weiß von einem Gespräch zwischen Harry und Chris, in dem er mal gesagt hat, dass seine größte Angst sei, dass er seine Kräfte so sehr zum Heilen einsetzt, dass ihm nichts bleibt, damit er seine Kinder aufwachsen sehen kann."

Auf diese Aussage hin, stöhnten Hermine und auch einige andere im Raum laut auf. Dumbledore schien die Beweggründe des Blonden zu verstehen und fragte daher weiter nach dem Ring, den Harry gemeint hat. Ginny konnte es nur vermuten, doch sie glaubte es sei der diamantene Ring gemeint, den Chris Hermine anlässlich seines Antrages geschenkt hat.

Plötzlich begannen Dumbledore´s Augen zu funkeln und er bat Hermine, ihm mal kurz den Ring zu geben. Der Lockenkopf sah den alten Zauberer überrascht an, zog den Ring aber im nächsten Moment von ihrem Finger. Und unter den fragenden Blicken aller im Raum, betrachtete der Direktor das edle Stück Schmuck von allen Seiten. Er sah den kleinen Wirbelsturm im Inneren und das Leuchten der verschiedenen Farben. Völlig gebannt und in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Dumbledore plötzlich nicht einmal mehr, wie Hermine ihn bat, ihr den Ring zurück zu geben.

Dann plötzlich geschah es und jeder einzelne hier im Raum sollte geschockter sein, als wenn ihnen Voldemord über den Weg gelaufen wäre. Dumbledore, ein Zauberer der sich immer unter Kontrolle hatte und der die Gefühle anderer immer respektierte, zog plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Reductor-zauber auf den Edelstein. Binnen von Sekunden schmolz der Diamant und frei war der kleine, schillernde Wirbelwind. Kaum befreit wuchs er zu einem Sturm heran, fegte rasant durch den Raum und verschwand mehrere Sekunden später mit einem lauten Knall.

Hermine brach im nächsten Moment weinend zusammen und auch die anderen starrten fassungslos auf Dumbledore. Ron war sogar soweit, dass er einen Stein vom Boden aufhob und den Direktor anschrie,

„Was fällt ihnen ein, sie alter Narr. Wissen sie nicht, dass dies das Letzte gewesen ist, was Hermine vielleicht von Chris bleibt. Haben sie eine Ahnung..."

„RONALD WEASLEY, nicht in diesem Ton. Du vergisst wohl, wen du vor dir hasst ?"

Ron fuhr herum und bedachte seine aufgebrachte Mutter mit einem tödlichen Blick, den die sonst so resolute Hexe noch nie gesehen hatte und der sie zusammenzucken ließ. Dann ging ihr Blick von Rons wütendem Gesicht hinab zu dem Stein in seiner Hand.

Und während Dumbledore versuchte, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen, schleuderte der rothaarige Junge den kokosnussgroßen Stein wütend in Richtung einer der Fenster. Er musste Dampf ablassen. Doch seine Bewegungen hielten inne, als er das Geräusch der zersplitternden Glasscheibe vermisste. Auch den anderen schien es so zu gehen und ihre Blicke gingen zum Fenster.

Was sie dort allerdings sahen, ließ ihre Münder aufklappen. Denn der Stein, der Stein den Ron eben durch das Fenster geworfen hatte, schwebte nun mitten im Fensterrahmen, leuchtete gelblich und drehte sich rasend schnell um seine eigene Achse. Dann schoss er nach oben, flog wie ein suchender Vogel durch die Luft und fügte sich schließlich wieder in die Mauer ein. Und während er dies tat, erklang hinter den anwesenden Zauberern und Chris Eltern eine leicht amüsierte Stimme.

„Also Ronald Weasley, Meister der Waffen, ich persönlich denke dieser Stein gehört dort hin und nicht wie du anfangs gedachtest, in den Schädel deines Direktors."

Die Köpfe flogen herum und mehrere Sekunden später gingen einige Damen mit einen entsetzten „Oh mein Gott, er ist es", ohnmächtig zu Boden. Der Rest starrte nur auf eine Gruppe, bestehend aus vier Zauberer und die amüsierte Stimme ihres offensichtlichen Anführers erklang erneut, während er zu einer der Hexen schaute.

„Siehst du Rowena, ich hab damals vor unserer heimlichen Hochzeit nicht gelogen, als ich dir sagte, ich habe die Mädchen reihenweise zur Besinnungslosigkeit gebracht."

Eine Hexe mit langem Haar und einem jungendlichen elfengleichen Gesicht verleierte genervt ihre Augen und trat, Godric Gryffindor nicht weiter beachtend, näher an Chris und Harry´s Bett heran. Dort legte sie ihre Hand auf die Stirnen der beiden Jungen und murmelte einige Beschwörungen in einer der Anwesenden völlig unbekannten Sprache.

Diese Geste der Gründerin ließ Ginny und Hermine hoffend aufblicken und so bekamen sie nur am Rande mit, wie ein sichtlich überraschter Albus Dumbledore sich an die anderen drei Gründer Hogwarts wandte.

„Sir Godric, wie..."

„Nein, Albus, wir waren schon mal weiter. Schon vergessen ?" Unterbrach Godric Gryffindor den alten Zauberer mit einem Lächeln und dies rief auch beim Direktor ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel hervor. Sofort verbesserte er sich und sprach den Gründer mit dem Vornamen an. Dies brachte die anderen anwesenden Personen, besonders die nun wieder erwachten Hexen namens Mc Gonnagal, Bones und Pomfrey dazu, für wenige Augenblicke mit offenen Mündern wie Fische auf dem Trockenen dazustehen.

Etwas gefasster, jedoch noch immer unsicher, kam schließlich wieder Leben in dem Körper von Ministerin Bones und sie trat an ihren Freund Albus und Godric Gryffindor heran.

„Lo ... Lord Gryffindor ? Es ist mir eine Ehre, ihre Be ... Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Ministerin Bones." Erwiderte Godric freundlich und hielt Amelia seine Hand hin. Sie nahm sie und im nächsten Moment hörte man Dumbledore überrascht aufstöhnen.

„Godric ? Meine Güte, es fällt mir erst jetzt auf. Ihr seid körperlich." Kam es ungläubig aus dem Munde des altern Zauberers und viele bedachten ihn mit einem fragendem Blick. Schließlich hatten sie ihn heute das erste mal vor ihren Augen.

„Ach ja das... kleines Geschenk von Goldlöckchen hier. Chris dachte sich wohl, sicher ist sicher." Kam es leicht verlegen aus dem Mund des Gründers.

„Chris ? Wieso Chris ?" Fragte Hermine und sah mit traurigem Gesicht zu ihrem Liebsten.

„Ganz einfach, Hermine... Ich darf sie doch so nennen, Ms. Granger ?" Als Hermine nickte, begann Godric zu lächeln und fuhr fort.

„Also, es war so. Wir zwei, ich meine Rowena und meine Wenigkeit, waren gerade auf dem Weg zu meiner Schwiegermutter ... Hey guckt nicht so. Die Existenz hört doch nicht mit dem Tode auf. Frag mich eh, wieso Salazars Nachfahre ewig hier bleiben wollte... Ach ja ich schweife ab. Also wir wollten gerade jemanden besuchen, als plötzlich Helga und Sly in unserem Haus auftauchten. Sie sagten, dass der Kampf in vollem Gange sei und Chris mit ihnen in Verbindung getreten ist. Wir sind also sofort nach Hogwarts gekommen und haben ihn, Harry und Voldemord auf dieser Lichtung gefunden. Dann plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Salazar spürte plötzlich eine geistige Verbindung zwischen sich und unserem blonden Freund. Im nächsten Moment sprach Chris seine Beschwörung und eine gewaltige Energiemenge traf auf unsere Geisterkörper."

„Welche Beschwörung ?", fragte Amelia Bones und sah zu Albus Dumbledore. Dieser blickte nachdenklich in die Runde und antwortete.

„Amelia, was Chris genau gesagt hat, kann ich nicht übersetzen. Dafür war die Sprache zu alte. Einzig das Wort „ursprünglich", kannte ich aus alten Schriften."

Daraufhin unterbrach ihn Helga Huffelpuff.

„Nicht ursprünglich, Albus, sondern Ursprung. Chris hat das gemacht, was wir in einer anderen Form vergeblich versucht haben. Er hat alles umgekehrt, was wir mit dem Stab erschaffen haben, zumindest die Magie. Doch, er hat sie nicht freigesetzt, sondern sie zu ihrem Ursprung, also uns, geschickt, damit wir sie, ich sag mal, verwalten."

„Verwalten ?", war jetzt die allgemeine Frage im Raum.

„Ja, verwalten. Schließlich sind wir tot und niemand kann von den Toten zurückgebracht werden. Wir sind nur hier, um ein wenig aufzuräumen und um euch zu sagen, dass alles gut wird."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Helga zu Rowena um und fragte, wie es den beiden geht. Die Gründerin begann zu lächeln und meinte, dass beide gerade eine sehr schwierige Zeit haben und sich für ihre Taten an höherer Stelle verantworten müssen.

Daraufhin gab es eine Menge überrascht fragender Gesichter und somit bekamen nur wenige mit, wie die Gründer anfingen sich aufzulösen. Den Anfang machte ein jetzt, jedoch zu Lebzeiten niemals fröhlich schauender Salazar Slytherin. Und sobald sein Körper im Nichts verschwand, begannen sich die ersten Außenwände des Schlosses wie von Geisterhand zu reparieren. Danach folgten Helga und Rowena und das Schloss nahm immer mehr seinen ursprünglichen Zustand an.

Dann blieb da nur noch Godric Gryffindor. Doch bevor auch er mit seiner Magie in das Schloss überging, drehte er sich noch mal zu Hermine und Ginny und sagte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Lebt wohl ihr Zwei und kümmert euch um eure Freunde. Das Schloss gehört nun euch und ich hoffe doch ihr nutzt euer Wissen. Ich denke da an ein bestimmtes Zimmer. Denkt dran, ich hatte zuletzt sieben Kinder."

Sofort wurden die beiden Mädchen rot und Professor Mc Gonnagal ließ ihr berühmtes Schnaufen verlauten. Dann begann Godric sich aufzulösen. Bevor sein Kopf allerdings komplett verschwand, sagte er noch schnell zu Hermine,

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, meine Liebe. Ich stehe von nun an in der Schuld deines Freundes. Er hat mich vor einem langweiligen Abend mit der Mutter aller Drachen bewahrt."

Das nächste, was man im Schloss hörte, war die strenge Stimme Rowena Ravenclaws.

„GODRIC, DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT. WARTE NUR, BIS MUTTER DAVON ERFÄHRT."

Allgemeines Schmunzeln war nun angesagt und die Blicke der Anwesenden ging zu den beiden bewusstlosen Körpern auf den Krankenbetten. Allerdings ahnte niemand, was an einem anderen Punkt der Erde gerade abging.

Harry sah ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht von Ginny und seine Sinne begannen zu rauschen. Dann fiel er immer tiefer in ein Loch, welches schier unendlich schien. Um ihn herum wirbelten Magiemuster und Bilder längst verlorener Zeitalter und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, ob er nun auf dem Weg in die Verdammnis befand. Schließlich steuerte er auf einen immer größer werdenden, gleißend hellen Punkt zu und dann war da plötzlich nichts mehr. Alles war nur noch weiß und es schien kein Oben und kein Unten zu geben.

Leicht verwirrt versuchte Harry sich zu orientieren und sein Blick fiel auf etwas, dass sich weit weg von ihm, auf den Boden liegend befand. Und da Harry bisher keinen Anhaltspunkt über seinen Aufenthaltsort hatte, ging er langsam auf das etwas zu. Dann wurden seine Schritte immer schneller, denn er erkannte langsam einige Konturen. Schließlich rannte er so schnell es ging zu dem Etwas, welches regungslos an Boden lag. Es war... Chris.

„Shit", dachte Harry, als er den nackten regungslosen Körper seines Freundes erreichte und während er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen zum ersten Male auf, dass er ebenfalls im Adamskostüm und ohne jegliche Verletzung durch die Gegend lief. Doch das zählte im Moment nicht. Viel wichtiger war, was mit seinem Freund ist. Er versuchte den Blonde mit Hilfe seiner wenigen Heilerkenntnisse zu untersuchen und stellte fest, dass Chris nur bewusstlos zu sein schien. Harry flüsterte ein leises „Enervate" und es kam Leben hinter die Lider seines Freundes.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen." Sagte der Blonde mit ruhiger Stimme, als sich seine blauen Augen schließlich öffneten. Harry, froh über das Lebenszeichen seines Freundes, hatte aber im nächsten Moment andere Sachen im Kopf und sah sich nervös um.

„Chris wo sind wir hier ? Was ist das für ein Ort ?"

„Keine Sorge mein Freund, wir sind hier absolut sicher, solange SIE nicht wütend auf uns wird." Versuchte Chris den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen.

„Wütend ? Wer ?" war die darauf logischerweise folgende Frage von Harry und Chris grinste.

„Mama Magie, natürlich. Harry wir sind im Ursprung unserer Macht und solange sie nicht zu uns sprich, lass mich die Zeit nutzen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

„Entschuldigen ? Wofür ?", kam es ungläubig aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Na dafür, dass ich dir nicht erzählt habe, was mein kurzfristig zurechtgelegter Plan war." Erwiderte Chris.

„Plan ? Heißt das, du warst gar nicht von Voldemord..."

„Natürlich nicht, Harry," grinste Chris leicht. „ Niemand hätte in diesem Zustand in meinen Kopf eindringen können. Nicht mal du und Dumbledore. Denn als ich auf die Lichtung kam und hörte, wie Voldemord sagte, dass du ihn nicht töten kannst. Da kam mir sofort die zweite Prophezeiung in den Sinn und ich wusste, was meine Bestimmung war. Von da an, blockierte ich all meine Gedanken und ließ nur noch eine Direktive zu. Ich musste an Voldemord heran und ihn für dich verwundbar machen. Egal was auch geschieht."

„Und der Todesfluch ?", fragte Harry unsicher. „Ich meine woher hast du gewusst, dass er mich nicht tötet und was war das mit dem Tom, du kannst weder mich noch Harry töten ."

„Ach dass", Chris kratzte sich leicht unsicher am Kopf, „... nun dass war der einzigste Schwachpunkt in meinem Plan. Ich musste Riddle also etwas geben, damit er dich nicht einfach mit dem Schwert niederstreckt. Deshalb habe ich gehofft, dass er es mal wieder groß aufziehen will und haben ihm die Vermutungen von Albus, von wegen Liebe und Freundschaft, als unsere Waffen gezeigt. Was den Todesfluch anbelangt ? Das wusste ich seit dem Kampf gegen die Werwölfe. Denn als ich einen von ihnen damit töten wollte, geschah nichts."

Harry sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. Dann kam ihm endlich alles so richtig ins Bewusstsein und er sagte leise.

„Wir haben es also geschafft. Wir haben ihn besiegt. Wir haben Voldemord und seine Armeen endgültig vernichtet."

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige jedoch Chris erleichtert in die Arme fallen konnte, erklang aus dem nichts eine wütende Frauenstimme.

„HABT IHR EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG, WAS NUN FÜR ARBEIT AUF MICH ZUKOMMT ?"

Harry schreckte hoch und mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, versuchte er seine Blöße mit den Händen zu bedecken. Chris allerdings tat nichts dergleichen, grinste nur kurz und antwortete mit einem gespielt schuldigen Ton,

„Ja Mutter, das wissen wir."

Im nächsten schoss aus dem Nichts ein roter Blitz haarscharf an Chris empfindlichster Stelle vorbei und der Blonde empörte sich.

„Hey pass doch auf, der wird noch gebraucht, wenn wir die bei der Verbreitung der Magie helfen sollen."

Die Stimme stöhnte genervt auf und meinte, dass der Blonde es wohl nie lassen könne. Harry verfolgte die kleine Konversation mit gemischten Gefühlen und fragte schließlich leise, mit wem er das Vergnügen habe. Daraufhin wurde die Frauenstimme sanfter und Harry kam sich vor, als wäre er jetzt im Fuchsbau und Mrs. Weasley wäre eben noch dabei gewesen die Zwillinge zustammen zu stauchen und würde nun plötzlich mit ihm reden.

„Also Harry, der du heute das erste Mal hier bist. Ich bin die Magie der Erde, der Ursprung deiner Macht und du kannst die Hände ruhig runter nehmen. Ich kenne die männliche Anatomie schon und auf Dauer gibt dir diese Haltung nur Schäden an der Wirbelsäule."

Harry wurde knallrot und als die Stimme anfing leise zu lachen, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass das Wort „Mutter" aus dem Mund seines Freundes auf einmal viel mehr Sinn machte. Dann fragte er aber, was sie denn getan hätten, damit Mutter Magie, wie Harry sie jetzt in seinen Gedanken nannte, so wütend auf sie war.

Die Magie erklärte den Beiden nun ausführlich, dass mit dem Töten der Drachen, der Minotauren und Voldemords selbst, sich im Inneren der Erde eine riesige Blase voll zurück gekehrter Magie gebildet hat, die nun so schnell wie möglich wieder abgebaut werden müsse.

„Was kann den passieren, wenn wir es nicht schaffen ?" Fraget Harry leicht verunsichert, da ihm dies hier alles sehr neu erschien.

„Nun Harry, im Grunde regelt sich die ganze Sache von selbst und zwar über einen Zeitrahmen, der mehrere tausend Jahre umspannt. Doch während dieser Zeit, müssen wir alle sehr vorsichtig mit unserem Handeln sein, damit es nicht wieder dazu kommt, dass sich ein einfacher Zauberer herausbildet, der die Macht eines Magiers oder Goddars in sich beherbergt. Dies könnte zu sehr schwerwiegenden Problemen führen, siehe Voldemord." Antwortete die Stimme der Magie.

„Und was ist mit unseren Kindern ? Ich meine, wir sind, oder besser sie werden doch Magier", fragte nun Chris leicht unsicher.

„Was soll mit ihnen sein ? Sie werden sicherlich einiges an Macht haben. Und einige Zauberer und Lehrer, die sich später mit ihnen beschäftigen müssen, werden sich dafür bei euch auch noch bedanken. Aber darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht. Was ich meine ist, die Zauberer sollten sich endlich mit den Muggeln besser stellen und verhindern, dass sich eine solche Ausnutzung der Ängste und Abneigungen wieder zu nutze gemacht wird."

Über diese Worte der Magie nachdenkend bemerkte Harry nicht einmal, dass die Stimme sich leise verabschiedete und er und Chris langsam anfingen nach oben zu steigen. Als er es schließlich bemerkte, war Harry schon längst wieder durch die Bilder der Zeit gerast und mit einem Ruck in seinen Körper zurück gekehrt.


	85. Kapitel 85

Kapitel 85

Albus Dumbledore starrte regungslos auf die Stelle, wo eben noch der letzte Gründer, Godric Gryffindor persönlich, gestanden hat. Völlig fassungslos sah er, wie sich von dieser Stelle aus plötzlich mehrere mächtige Energieringe kreis- und wellenförmig ausbreiteten und sämtlich Materie des Schlosses wieder mit Magie angereichert wurde.

Dann ging sein Blick zurück zu Harry und Chris. Beide lagen jedoch immer noch ohne Reaktion auf ihren Betten und ihre Freundinnen und Eltern standen daneben. Jeder sah durch die Worte von Rowena Ravenclaw, mit großer Hoffnung auf die zwei Jungen. Kurz darauf kam dann auch wieder Bewegung in die Gruppe und Professor Mc Gonnagal forderte Molly, Arthur und sämtliche Schüler die zuletzt gekommen waren auf, den Krankensaal zu verlassen. Es gäbe jetzt wichtigere Dinge zu tun und Dumbledore, überrascht über das plötzliche führerische Verhalten seiner Kollegin, stimmte ihr zu.

Denn es gab in der Tat eine Menge zu tun und deshalb leerte sich der Krankensaal sehr rasch. Draco und Ron machten sich auf den Weg um nach den Einhörnern und den Greifen zu sehen. Und Dumbledore wollte die Schüler und Kämpfer zu ihrem Sieg gratulieren und ihnen auch die neusten Informationen im Bezug auf Harry und Chris mitteilen.

An den beiden Krankenbetten blieben also nur Hermine, Ginny, die Wels und die Gruppe von Heilern zurück. Sie alle warteten auf irgendeine Veränderung, doch diese sollte sich bis zum Aufgehen der Morgensonne nicht einstellen.

Hätte jemand Dumbledore, wäre er nicht dabei gewesen, gesagt, dass es in der letzten Nacht, hier auf dem Gelände des Schosses Hogwarts, eine der größten Schlachten der Geschichte gegeben hat. So hätte ihn der alte Zauberer beim jetzigen Anblick der Schule und seiner Ländereien, den die nun langsam aufgehende Sonne bescherte, für verrückt gehalten. Denn nichts, kein Gefallener, keine verbrannte Erde oder sonst ein Zeichen für einen Kampf konnte man auf dem Grund und Boden des Schlosses mehr erkennen.

Es war die ungeheure Macht der Gründer, welche die Leichen der Todesser, der Minotauren und Werwölfe verschwinden hat lassen. Was nun die Kämpfer des Lichtes anging, so wurde diese in der großen Halle aufgebahrt, um ihnen ihrer letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Doch wie gesagt, sonst erinnerte nichts mehr an die Schlacht und langsam zog sich der Nebel über die Wiesen und den See von Hogwarts. Was nun das Innere der Schule anging, da sah es ein wenig anders aus. Zwar waren auch hier die Zerstörungen beseitig worden. Doch lagen nun überall, auf jeder Bank, Stuhl oder Tisch, die erschöpften und meist schlafenden Körper der Kämpfer von letzter Nacht. Jeder war an seine Grenzen gegangen, um für seine Freiheit und die seiner Freunde zu kämpfen. Viele, so war sich Dumbledore sicher, würden Narben zurück behalten. Sichtbare wie bei Draco oder Dean Thomas, die sich zu zweit mit ihren Schwertern um eine Horde Minotauren gekümmert hatten. Oder unsichtbare, wie bei Dennis Creevey, der am Kampf gegen die Werwölfe und deren grausames Ende, dabei war. Doch alle wussten sie, dass diese Opfer notwendig waren und im Laufe der Zeit jede Narbe einmal verblasst.

Es war kurz vor sieben Uhr, als ein leicht müde werdender Albus Dumbledore in Begleitung der Ministerin die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hochging, um sich ein Bild von oben zu machen. Kaum auf der Plattform angekommen, fielen ihrer beider Blicke auf eine Person, die mit am meisten gekämpfte hatte, auch wenn nur aus der Entfernung. Es war ein schlafend zusammengekauerter Neville Longbottem und seine Freundin Susan, die Nichte einer sehr stolz dreiblickenden Amelia.

Den beiden Erwachsenen schlich sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und Dumbledore beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab eine warme Decke, die sie über die beiden Schüler ausbreiteten.

„Was meinst du Albus, kommt nun der von uns allen so lang ersehnte Frieden ?" Fragte Amelia Bones und Dumbledore lächelte sie milde an.

„Ich glaube schon, der Grundstein dafür ist nun gelegt. Doch es heißt nicht, dass wir uns jetzt zurück lehnen können. Viel ist zu tun und es ist vielleicht auch an der Zeit, die richtigen, jüngeren Leute, das Richtige tun zu lassen."

Mit diesem Satz drehte sich der Direktor wieder um, ließ noch schnell einen Blick auf die von Nebelschaden umspielten Baumwipfel schweifen und ging danach in Richtung Tür. Schließlich wollte er zum Krankenflügel und sehen wie es seinen beiden anderen Kämpfern ging.

So gegen acht Uhr, die Sonne fing gerade an sich über die Baumwipfel des verbotenen Waldes zu kämpfen, war noch alles sehr ruhig im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Poppy, Chris Eltern und auch die anderen Heiler hatte sich etwas in eigens für sie hergerichtete Quartiere zurück gezogen und so blieben nur Hermine und Ginny im Raum und hielten an den Betten ihrer Liebsten Wache.

Ok, Wache konnte man es nicht nennen, denn beide Mädchen waren nach den Strapazen und Ängsten der zurückliegenden Stunden ebenfalls eingenickt und so bemerkte niemand, dass Chris Augen anfingen sich zu öffnen. Er tat sich allerdings ein wenig schwer damit, denn sein Körper war nun schließlich der eines Greises. Vorsichtig und ganz langsam bewegte sich das faltige Augenlid. Dann blickten die blauen Augen suchend durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich auf Hermines Haarpracht verharrten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden und bevor er irgendwas versuchen konnte, um Hermine nicht zu wecken, schreckte sie auch schon hoch.

„Oh Chris, du bist wach", kam es überrascht, jedoch überglücklich aus ihrem Munde und ihre Worte ließen auch Ginny hochschrecken. Ihr Freund, besser bekannt als Harry Potter allerdings, zeigte noch keine Regung und so schaute sie sorgenvoll zu Chris herüber. Der Blonde musste sich aber erst mal vor seiner Liebsten und ihren Küssen retten, denn wie schon gesagt, er war vom Körper her nicht mehr der Jüngste. Schließlich hatte er sich aber etwas von seiner Freundin trennen können und strich mit seinen Daumen über ihre Wangen.

„Ist ja gut Hermine. Alles ist gut." Beruhigte er sie und zwinkerte danach Ginny kurz zu. Dies ließ auch den Rotschopf hoffnungsvoll aufblicken. Diese Sekunde des Glücks schien aber gleich wieder zu zerbrechen wollen, als Chris stutzte, Hermines Hand nahm und direkt nach ihrem Verlobungsring fragte.

Sofort verlor Hermines Gesicht sämtliche Farbe und sie sah aus, als hätte man ihr den sofortige Tod von Chris prophezeit. Gerade versiegte Tränen schossen ihr ins Geicht und sie stammelte aufgelöst,

„Oh... oh Chris, es tut mir leid. Ich ... Professor Dumbledore ... ich ... er hat ihn zerstört. Bitte sag mir, dass dich das nicht umbringt. Bitte sag es mir ... es war ein „Reductor".

Der Blonde strich seiner Freundin, die nun weinen in seinen Armen lag über den Rücken und wollte gerade anfangen etwas zu erklären, als die Stimme des Direktors hinter ihnen erklang. Die drei jungen Zauberer drehten sich um und erkannten ihren Mentor und Ministerin Bones. Dicht hinter ihnen folgten dann auch die Heiler eiligen Schrittes und jedes Augenpaar war nun auf den alten Zauberer gerichtet. Dumbledore schien immer älter zu werden und fand kaum die Worte um sein Bedauern auszudrücken.

„Mr. Wels, es tut mir sehr leid und ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie man die Sache erklären kann ... ich hätte es besser wissen müssen... Doch als Harry in seinem für uns alle sehr bedenklich Zustand sagte, dass ihre größte Angst darin bestand, dass sie ihre Kinder nicht mehr sehen können. Und Poppy, ja wir alle nicht mehr weiter wussten. Da habe ich mich an eine sehr alte und auch gefährliche Begebenheit erinnert, die ich in meiner frühesten Jungend, während meinen Studien über die dunklen Künste mal in einem Buch gelesen habe. Es ging dabei um die Aufteilung von Lebenskräften, die Spaltung der Seele."

Chris verzog keine Miene und bedachte den alten Zauberer mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick. Hermine und Ginny hingegen begannen immer unruhiger zu werden und in ihre Unsicherheit mischte sich plötzlich auch etwas Wut auf den alten Zauberer vor ihnen. Was hatte Dumbledore nur getan ?

Dumbledore auf der anderen Seite schien sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen, etwas, dass durch die Blicke der beiden Mädchen noch bestärkt wurde. Schließlich räusperte er sich erneut und wollte sich bei Chris entschuldigen, doch der Blonde unterbrach ihn sofort und mit fester Stimme fragte er,

„Professor Dumbledore, was haben sie da nur getan ? Wissen sie, was ich alles tun musste, welche Kräfte ich mobilisiert habe, nur um diesen einen Stein, als ein Geschenk, als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu Hermine, zu erschaffen ? Er hielt mein Leben, meine Zukunft und Zuneigung zu ihr in sich ..."

„Es tu mir leid, Mr. Wels. Ich dachte, nein ich hoffte, dass ..."

Der Direktor war kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen und während Poppy vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine immer tiefer hängenden Schultern legt, bemerkte keiner, wie sich die schier unzähligen kleinen Falten in Chris Gesicht leicht nach oben zogen.

„Hätte es nicht ein einfacher Schneidefluch auch getan, Professor ? Dann hätte ich den Ring noch retten können. Aber so ..."

Die Worte des Blonde kaum verstehend, blickte Dumbledore den Magier an. Dieser grinste aber nur immer breiter und sagte,

„Tja, so viel zu hundertfünfzig Jahren Lebenserfahrung. Man weiß doch immer, dass man sich darauf verlassen kann. Und mir bleibt da nun nur noch eines zu sagen ... Danke Albus."

„Wie ? Was ?", fragte Hermine nun aufgeregt. „Heißt das, dass wir, ich meine Professor Dumbledore, das Richtige getan hat ?"

„Natürlich Schatz, aber ich konnte es dir und Harry, oder nicht einmal unserem Direktor verraten. Ihr hättet mich doch nie wieder irgendwo hingehen lassen. Geschweige denn, dass du jemals wieder die Hand mit dem Ring benutzt hättest." Antwortete Chris mit einem Lächeln. „Jetzt heißt es für mich nur noch, das Inge Meiselkostüm abzulegen und wir können uns um unseren kleinen Helden aus dem Nachbarbett kümmern."

„Eyh, das habe ich gehört." Sagte plötzlich Harry´s schwache Stimme und allen im Raum schreckten hoch. Danach fiel allerdings jedem ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen und einzig Ginny wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie wollte Harry um den Arm fallen, ihn küssten und ihm ihre Liebe zeigen. Doch mit all seinen Verletzungen und dem immer noch wirkendem Blut von Voldemord, schien dies unmöglich zu sein.

„Nun Mr. Wels, Christoph, wie wollen wir uns den um ihren Körper kümmern ? Brauchen sie irgendwelche von Severus stets geschmacklich abgestimmten Tränken ? Oder vielleicht ein Lifting nach Muggelart ? Was soll ich tun ? Sie müssen es nur sagen." Fragte Poppy, rieb sich voller Vorfreude ihre Hände und trat an das Bett des Blonden heran. Hinter ihr folgten die Heiler, alle mit weit aufgerissenen und interessiert blickenden Augen. Mit Sicherheit hatte alle in den letzten Stunden mehr Ungewöhnliches gesehen, als in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn.

„ Aber nicht doch Poppy, so intim brauchen wir gar nicht zu werden. Ich mach dass einfach wie früher, als ich Hermine noch nicht kannte, ... allein und mit der rechten Hand."

Und ein weiteres Mal in diesem Schuljahr wurde Madame Pomfrey inmitten ihres Heiligtums knallrot. Dann aber verschlug es ihr die eigentlich nun folgende Schimpftirade, denn Chris bat alle sich von ihm zu entfernen. Und als die geschehen war, hob er seine Hand in die Luft, spreizte die Finger und drehte die Handfläche nach oben. Danach schien er sich zu konzentrieren und es begannen kleine, am Anfang kaum sichtbare Blitze zwischen seinen Fingerkuppen überzuspringen. Diese wurden allerdings immer stärker und häufiger, bis die magischen Entladungen schließlich zuckend von seiner Hand aus, über den kalten Steinboden hin, in Richtung des Schlosses, sprich der gegenüber liegenden Steinmauer wanderten. Dort angekommen schrie Chris lauthals auf, sein ganzer Körper bäumte sich gen Decke und riesige Blitze voller magischer Energie wanderten von Hogwarts aus auf den Blonden zu.

Alle, sei es nun Poppy, Hermine oder gar die Heiler, alle starrten gebannt auf das Schauspiel. Einzig Dumbledore schien plötzlich etwas neben der Spur zu sein. Ministerin Bones wollte ihm schon helfen, doch der alte Zauberer winkte nur ab. Später erklärte er allen die Sache. Denn Chris holte sich, wenn nun auch schwer atmend, seine Lebensenergie aus dem Schloss und der Direktor war nun mal in gewisser Weise mit Hogwarts verbunden.

Als dann schließlich der letzte gewaltige Blitz in die Hand des Blonden eindrang, begann sich Chris zu verändern. Zuerst nahmen seine Haare ihre ursprüngliche Farbe wieder an. Allerdings nicht überall, denn eine lange Strähne auf der rechten Kopfseite blieb in ihrem grauen Zustand. Danach straffte sich die Gesichtshaut und man konnte ebenfalls erkennen, dass sich das schlaffe Fleisch und die Haut an seinen Extremitäten wieder voller Energie sog. Schließlich wuchs noch der Brustkorb wieder auf seine früheres sportliches Maß. Fünf Minuten später war es dann vorbei und Chris lag vor ihnen, wie sie den Blonden in ihren Erinnerungen hatten. Allerdings konnte man bei seinen Haaren eindeutig sehen, dass ihn einige Blitze getroffen hatten. Sie erinnerten eher an Hermines vollvolumigen Busch.

Sofort warf sich besagter Lockenkopf auch an den Hals ihres Freundes und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dabei übertrug sich jedoch ein wenig Restenergie auf ihren Körper und jeder im Raum war sich sicher, das die schlauste Hexe Hogwarts jetzt mit ihrer Haarpracht durch keine der zweiflügeligen Türen des Schlosses mehr passte. Nachdem sich die beiden Verliebten wieder getrennt hatten, kam jedoch eine andere Lady im Raum auf ihre Kosten ... Poppy. Die alte Heilerin bestand mit Händen und Zähnen darauf, den Blonden zu untersuchen. Schließlich galt es noch ein wenig Rache zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie aber keine negativen Befunde ermitteln konnte, und auch die anderen Heiler in ihrer Verblüffung keiner Fragen mehr hatten, konnte sich Chris von seinen Peinigern befreien und zog sich rasch den Umhang, der neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl lag, an. Danach ging er zielstrebig an das Bett von Harry und begann seine eigenen Untersuchungen. Harry, der bis jetzt ebenfalls nur staunend mit zugesehen hatte, konnte förmlich spüren, wie die St, Mungosheiler anfingen empörte Gedanken zu entwickeln. Wie konnte dieser blonde Junge, eben noch selber bettlegerisch, so einfach über ihre Köpfe hinweg entscheiden. Dann wurde er auch noch so anmaßend, sämtlich Versorgungszauber für den Helden der Zaubererwelt aufzuheben und einzig Poppy schien froh darüber zu sein und wartete auf die Diagnose von Chris.

„Also, was haben wir denn hier ?", begann Chris nach einer Weile und strich sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „ ... starke schwarzmagische Verätzungen an der Brust, im oberen Teil des Gesichtes und beiden Armen. Ach ... und auch das linke Bein hat was abbekommen, allerdings innerlich."

„Und was heißt das jetzt, Chris ?" Fragte Ginny auf die Diagnose hin und ihr Gesicht wurde sehr besorgt.

„Operation, Ginny, ich werde alles was mit Voldemords Blut in Berührung gekommen ist und nicht durch meine Magie heilen würde, amputieren müssen und danach ... „

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es dem Rotschopf, ihre Hand ging vor den Mund und sie sah den Blonden entsetzt an. Dieser wiegelte aber nur mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Ach komm schon, GINNY, du kennst mich. Du weißt ich tue immer mein bestes, auch bei, wie in Harry´s Fall, ner Generalüberholung. Ach wo wir gerade dabei sind, irgendwelches Änderungswünsche für die Leistengegend ?"

„Eyh", entfuhr es Harry mit immer roter werdendem Kopf, obwohl er nicht so recht verstehen konnte, dass der Blonde es immer so locker nahm.

„War ein Scherz Harry, ich weiß doch, dass sie zufrieden damit ist."

„Hmm, hmm... Könnten wir das Thema wechseln. Ihr zwei seid nicht alleine hier." Unterbrach Poppy die beiden Magier leicht genervt und sah Chris durchdringend an.

„Natürlich Poppylein, ich vergaß, dass dieses Thema Leute im höheren Alter immer sehr aufregt. Deshalb sollten wir uns langsam auf die OP vorbereiten und alle, die nichts mit einem weißen Kittel zutun haben, des Platzes verweisen."

Die umherstehenden Zauberer, besser gesagt, Dumbledore, Ministerin Bones und auch Ginny und Hermine wollten protestieren, kamen aber aufgrund ihres unterdrücken Lachens und dem entgeisterten Gesicht der Heilerin jedoch nicht dazu. Schließlich wiederholte Chris seinen Wunsch, auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr nach einem klang. Sofort machten sich die ersten auf den Weg und nachdem sich die beiden Mädchen von ihren Freunden mit jeweils einem Kuss, – Ginny küsste hierbei vorsichtig auf Harry´s Stirn -, verabschiedet hatten folgten sie nach. Als letzter verließ Dumbledore seinen Schüler und Helden. Er versicherte aber Harry, dass alles gut werde und dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn nach der Operation um alles, um jeden Gefallen bitten könne. Harry grinste nur und wand sich den anderen zu.

Kaum war die Tür zum Krankensaal geschlossen, belegte sie Chris mit einem Lärmschutzzauber und einem Öffnungsblock. Harry wurde es daraufhin leicht mulmig und er sah seinen Freund unsicher an. Der Blonde grinste aber nur, sagte man wolle ja nicht das ganze Schloss mit Harry´s Schreien aufwecken.

Chris musste einfach scherzen, auch wenn er im Inneren alles andere als ruhig war. Schließlich war so eine Operation kein Kinderspiel und die Anwesenheit von mehreren hochdekorierten Heilern aus dem St. Mungos machten die Sache hier für ihn eher zu einer Prüfung. Und Prüfungen hasste der Blonde wie die Pest.

„Chris, bist du wirklich sicher, was die OP angeht ? Ich meine, hast du die Kraft ? Schließlich lagst du bis vor einer halben Stunde noch neben Harry hier." Fragte Madame Pomfrey, von ihrem Schock erholt, unsicher und ihr Blick ging auch zu den Heilern, welche durch die Bank weg sehr skeptisch schauten.

„Meine liebe Poppy...", begann der Blonde lachend und beschwichtigend, „... es ist genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, denn ich bin noch so voll von magischer Energie, ich könnte halb Hogwarts besteigen. Also, lass uns diese Energie lieber nutzen, um Harry helfen. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir, wenn alle weg sind, die Personen zurückrufen, die wir hier möglicherweise mit brauchen."

Poppy sah den Blonden tadelnd an und schüttelte nur den leicht rot werdenden Kopf. Dieses bekam Chris aber nicht mehr mit, denn er war bei Harry und versuchte seinem Freund die nun folgenden Sacheverhalte zu erklären.

„Also Harry, es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen. Poppy und unsere helfenden Hände aus dem St. Mungos übernehmen die Narkose und die Überwachung deiner Vitalfunktionen, während meine Mum, ich werde sie gleich holen, sich um die verletzten Gliedmaßen kümmert. Ich werde mich mit dem restlichen schwarzen Blut beschäftigen und danach für die Regeneration deiner Haut und Knochen sorgen."

Harry hörte seinem Freund aufmerksam zu, obwohl es alles wie ein Berg auf ihn hereinbrach. Wenige Minuten später dann, spürte er, wie Mrs. Wels ihre Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte. Sie versprach ihm, ihr bestes zu geben und dann wurde es auch schon dunkel um Harry´s Geist. Der Schlaftrunk, den Poppy ihn vorher hat trinken lassen, begann zu wirken.

Chris und Poppy hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit mit den Heilern beraten und eine Art Operationstisch erschaffen. Danach sorgte Chris für eine Truhe mit Eis, denn er wollte mit der Vernichtung etwaiger organischer Abschnitte warten, bis alles vorbei war.

Dann war es schließlich soweit, Harry lag bereit auf dem Tisch, schlief tief und fest und die Heiler gingen ans Werk. Die Operation verlief ohne Komplikationen und Chris bzw. seine Mutter kamen gut voran. Denn zum Glück konnten sie das Gesicht und die Arme so wieder herstellen. Letztendlich blieb nur das Bein, von dem sich Harry trennen musste und hierbei erlebten die fremden Heiler – von Chris Mutter, als Muggelärztin, ganz zu schweigen, einen weiteren Schock. Denn Chris, nachdem er die Wunde am Oberschenkelstumpf gesäubert hatte, goss, was für ein penibel geschultes Auge, wie vielleicht das von Severus Snape, wahllos aussah, einfach jede Menge verschiedenster Tränke, unter ihnen war Skelecrowachs, Bluterneuerer und Nervenstimulatoren, darauf und legte dann seine Hände über die nun zischend und Blasen werfende Mixtur. Sie fingen kurz darauf an dunkelblau zu leuchten und wie durch Zauberei wuchs langsam, unter dem schäumenden Trank, aus dem Knochenstummel etwas sich stetig verdoppelndes Weißes hervor. Dieses Etwas formte sich, kaum an der Luft und eine riesige Blase zerstoßend, zu einen Oberschenkelknochen, dem sich danach das Kniegelenk, das Waden- und Schienbein, bis hin zu den winzigen Fußknochen anschlossen. Als die Knochenreproduktion abgeschlossen war, bildeten sich schließlich die ersten Sehnen, gefolgt von gut definierten Muskeln, den größeren und kleineren Blutgefäßen und schließlich der Haut. All die geschah in einer Geschwindigkeit, die den hier anwesenden, und vor allem erfahrenen Heilern die Luft wegnahm. Sie konnten es einfach nicht fassen.

Eine Stunde später war dann alles vorbei und Harry bereit um wieder zu erwachen. Diese Aufgabe übernahm allerdings Madame Pomfrey, da Chris, nachdem er die letzte Schicht der Haut, mit all ihren kleinen Härchen wieder hergestellt hatte, extrem geschwächt auf das nebenan stehende Bett gefallen war. Seine Mutter eilte entsetzt und besorgt zu ihrem Sohn, doch dieser schien fast schon im Tiefschlaf zu sein. Das letzte was er noch rausgebrachte war, dass Harry Ok sei, nicht aufstehen darf und dass als Erstes und Einzigstes seine Reflexe getestet werden müssen.


	86. Kapitel 86

Kapitel 86

Harry schwebte durch einen Strudel der Zeit. Vorbei an vielen wichtigen, schönen und auch weniger schönen Erinnerungen in seinem Leben. Er sah Ginny, Hermine und auch seine anderen Wegbegleiter. Dann schließlich kam er zu dem Punkt, als er Voldemord zum letzten Male gegenüberstand und ihm sein Schwert in die golden schimmernde Brust bohrte.

Er hatte es also endlich geschafft, dieses Monster, welches seine und auch die Zukunft der gesamten Zaubererwelt bedrohte, zu besiegen. Harry sah zu, wie der kaum noch menschliche Körper des dunklen Lords in Flammen aufging. Das Letzte was Voldemord zu ihm rief verwirrte den Gryffindor allerdings umso mehr. Es waren keine Schmerzensschreie oder Wut, nein es war das kleine Wörtchen „enervate" und es war auch plötzlich nicht mehr Riddles kalte, hohe Stimme. Nein sie gehörte... Poppy Pomfrey.

Harry schreckte hoch und wurde aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen. Er blickte sich leicht verwirrt um und sah in die Gesichter der St. Mungosheiler und in die von Poppy und Mrs. Wels.

„Harry, wie geht es dir ? Kannst du uns verstehen ?" Fragte Poppy leicht besorgt über den verklärten, wild umher wandernden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry nickte leicht, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, doch dann bereute er dies sehr schnell wieder. Denn sein Kopf fing an sich zu drehen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Schon schossen vier Hände auf ihn zu und versuchten ihn vorsichtig wieder auf das Bett zu drücken.

Es waren Mrs. Wels und Poppy, die erkannten, dass die Operation doch nicht so einfach war und es Harry eine Menge Kraft gekostet hatte. Schließlich kam der Junge aber wieder zu sich bzw. der Schmerz ließ nach und Harry´s Gesicht begann plötzlich einen immer stärker werdend panischen Ausdruck anzunehmen.

„Harry, was ist los ?" Fragte Poppy leicht besorgt.

„Ich... ich kann... mein Bein nicht bewegen", stotterte Harry und sah entsetzt auf seine rechtes Bein herab.

Die Heiler schauten sofort alarmiert, doch keinen traute sich etwas zu unternehmen. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, wie hilflos die Zauberer manchmal ohne ihre Magie waren, zumal Chris ihnen verboten hatte, Harry nach seinem Aufwachen mit Magie weiter zu behandeln. Schließlich habe er in den letzten Stunden mehr als genug abbekommen.

Es war dann schließlich Mrs. Wels, die an Harry´s Bett heran trat, die Decke wegzog und langsam das Bein abtastete. Harry schaute ihr dabei unsicher und zum Teil verlegen zu und seine Augen weiteten sich, als die blonde Frau plötzlich eine Art große Nadel vom Tisch holte. Auch die anderen Zauberer schauten leicht verwundert und schienen nicht zu verstehen, was die Muggelfrau vor hatte.

„So Harry, das könnt jetzt vielleicht etwas wehtun, aber es muss sein." Sagte Mrs. Wels leise, während sie langsam mehrere Punkte an Harry´s Bein mit der Nadel sanft berührte.

„Autsch", rief Harry laut, als ihn der stechende Schmerz vom Schienbein erreichte. Dann noch einmal, als die Nadel am Fuß ankam und schließlich etwas den großen Zeh berührte. Daraufhin begann Mrs. Wels zu lächeln und sagte mit erfreuter Stimme,

„Also, soweit ist alles in Ordnung Harry. Allerdings sind die Muskeln deines rechten Beines... , und nun grinste sie, wie es nur ihr Sohn Chris konnte, ... sagen wir mal jungfräulich und es wird eine Weile dauern, bis du damit wieder laufen kannst."

Harry sah die Frau mit weiten Augen an und nickte nur leicht mit seinem Kopf. Dann ging sein Blick zu Poppy und er sah, dass sich die alte Heilerin schnell einige Tränen weg wischte. Er hatte es also geschafft und nun hieß es nur noch, wieder zu trainieren. Bei diesem Gedanken zuckte Harry zusammen, denn ihm wurde gerade bewusst, dass hier einer in der Heilerrunde fehlte. Sofort ging sein Blick suchend durch den Raum und blieb schließlich auf dem nun friedlich schlafenden Chris hängen.

„Was ist...", wollte Harry fragen, doch Chris Mutter hatte den Blick erkannt und sagte schnell, dass Chris nur sehr erschöpft gewesen sei und nun Ruhe bräuchte. Harry verstand und nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Es sollte also noch eine Weile dauern, bis er sich bei seinem Freund bedanken konnte. Andererseits wäre er eh nicht dazu gekommen. Denn plötzlich zog jemand an seiner Decke und seinem Nachthemd. Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als plötzlich eine Frau, eine Heilerin aus dem St. Mungos anfing seine Sachen zu öffnen. Dann bemerkte er die Schüssel mit Wasser und Lappen neben ihr und wurde knallrot. Zu seinem Glück schritt aber Mrs. Wels ein.

„Mit Verlaub, ich denke, dass Waschen unseres Patienten übernehme ich. Natürlich weiß ich, dass all die Rückstände der OP entfernt werden müssen. Doch meiner Meinung nach braucht Harry jetzt jemanden, dem er voll und ganz vertraut" Sagte sie an die Heilerin gewandt und Harry bedachte sie mit einem Blick der auf der einen Seite Dankbarkeit, auf der anderen aber auch Unsicherheit wiederspiegelte. Was meinte Chris Mutter denn nur damit ? Sie war ja schließlich, auch wenn er sie um einiges länger kannte als die Heilerin, auch irgendwie eine fremde Frau.

Die immer noch in ihre OP-Kleidung gehüllte, gut fünfzig Jahre alte Hexe sah Mrs. Wels ungläubig an, doch da Poppy, scheinbar verstehend was Chris Mum meinte, ihr zustimmte, ließ sie wieder von Harry ab. Mrs. Wels lächelte wissend und ging zügig aus dem Krankensaal. Harry sah ihr nach und fragte sich, immer noch verlegen und rot im Gesicht, was sie vor hatte. Poppy schien dies zu ahnen und bat daraufhin alle anderen Heiler überraschenderweise, zu einer abschließenden Besprechung in ihr Büro. Kaum war die Tür dahin dazu, wurde eine andere, nämlich die eigentliche zum Krankensaal wieder aufgestoßen und Ginny kam herein gestürmt. Sie warf sich, mit Freudentränen im Gesicht, auf Harry´s Brust und küsste ihren Freund, als hätte sie den Schwarzhaarigen hundert Jahre nicht gesehen. Harry konnte nicht anderes tun... weglaufen ging ja nicht... und gab sich ihrer Küsse hin. Nein, er wollte aus auch gar nicht anders.

Die beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sich nicht einmal bemerkten, wie Mrs. Wels und Hermine den Raum betraten. Harry´s Freundin lächelte überglücklich, als sie den Schwarzhaarigen wieder wohl auf sah und ging dann das Bett von Chris. Dort drückte sie ihrem schlafenden Liebsten einen Kuss auf den Mund, zog ihm den Umhang aus und richtete etwas seine Decke. Danach nahm sie einen Lappen aus einer Schüssel neben dem Bett des Blonden und tupfte den sich gebildeten Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

„So, Ginny, du hast verstanden, was du tun sollst und Hermine kann dir ja dabei unter die Arme greifen."

Der Rotschopf löste sich von ihrem Freund, schaute kurz von Harry weg und nickte der blonden Frau verstehend zu. Harry sah die beiden überrascht an. Doch Mrs. Wels hatte den Krankensaal schon wieder verlassen und das nächste was der Schwarzhaarige sah, war ein gelber, nasser Lappen, welcher sich sanft auf sein Gesicht legte. Den Rest des Waschens würde Harry wohl so schnell nicht wieder vergessen können, zumal Ginny es wirklich nicht allein schaffte und ...

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ging Mrs. Wels die Gänge und Hallen von Hogwarts, diesem so von Magie, die sie niemals verstehen würde, wimmelnden Gebäude, entlang und langsam drang der Lärm, welcher von der Großen Halle ausging, an ihre Ohren.

Es hörte sich von weitem an wie Gesang und als die blonde Frau schließlich das große hölzerne Portal erreichte, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Es war Gesang, dargebracht von einem Chor bestehend aus Schülern und Gästen des Schlosses. Es waren die überlebenden Kämpfer der Schlacht, die nun, wie es der Brauch war, den gefallenen Freunden und Mitstreitern ihre letzte Ehre erwiesen und ihnen den Weg in das nächsten große Abenteuer, wie es Albus Dumbledore zu sagen pflegte, bereiteten.

Ein wenig traurig fand die Muggelärztin allerdings, dass die beiden ausschlaggebenden Personen der Schlacht, dieser Zeremonie nicht beiwohnen konnten, doch wie sie ihren Sohn und auch mittlerweile Harry einschätzte, so würden sie mit Sicherheit diesen Schritt nachholen.

Langsam und möglichst leise betrat Mrs. Wels die Große Halle. Doch kaum war sie durch das Portal geschritten, verstummte jeglicher Gesang und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Wie konnte sie auch ahnen, dass das Lied der Abschluss der Zeremonie war und so stand sie nun ein wenig unsicher und zunehmend schwitzend vor gut dreihundert Zauberern, die sie mit erwartungsvollen Augen anblickten.

Albus Dumbledore war der Ersten, der seine Worte wiederfand und langsam auf die blonde Frau zuschritt.

„Nun, Mrs. Wels, wie geht es ihnen ?" Fragte der alte Zauberer voller Hoffnung und schien irgendeine Regung im Gesicht der Ärztin zu erkennen.

„Gut, denke ich ... er hat es soweit überstanden."

Die letzen Worte von Chris Mum gingen in einem tosenden Applaus unter und Mr. Wels trat an seine Frau heran und umarmte sie.

„Sie brauchen aber noch eine ganze Weile Ruhe", versuchte Mrs. Wels dem alten Zauberer und auch der gesamten Halle noch zu sagen, doch dies hätte sie auch sein lassen können. Einzig Dumbledore hörte ihr noch zu und meinte, dass sich darum Madame Pomfrey mit Sicherheit kümmern würde.

Drei Tage war seit dem vergangen und außer Dumbledore, Ron sowie Mrs. Weasley durfte keiner weiter Harry und Chris besuchen. Die Wels und ihre beiden Freundinnen war natürlich von dem, von Poppy streng überwachten Verbot, natürlich befreit. Sie waren ja auch maßgeblich an der Genesung von Harry beteiligt.

Alles fing damit an, dass Chris am Tage nach der Operation sehr früh erwachte. Und zwar durch einen dichten Haarbusch, welcher versuchte ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu rauben. Er gehört, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, Hermine, welche keinen Zentimeter von seiner Seite gewichen war. Ganz eng hatte sich der Lockenkopf an Chris geschmiegt und ihren rechten Arm über seine Brust gelegt. Chris schmunzelte und lauschte noch eine Weile ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Dann beschloss er allerdings doch langsam aufzustehen, denn es lag noch eine Menge Arbeit vor ihnen.

Vorsichtig befreite sich der Blonde aus der Umarmung seiner Liebsten, ging kurz ins Bad, duschte ausgiebig und zog sich danach die für ihn von Trexus bereitgelegten Sachen an. Schließlich erwachten auch die anderen im Krankensaal, es kam Bewegung in die drei immer noch müde dreinschauenden Zauberer und Harry´s Blick ging hoffnungsvoll in Richtung seines blonden Freundes.

„Morgen Harry", begrüßte Chris den Schwarzhaarigen kurz, begann danach aber gleich mit fordernder Stimme.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um deine Fähigkeit des Laufens kümmern. Dein Knochen dürften nun genug ausgeheilt sein und so langsam müssen die Muskeln ihre Arbeit aufnehmen."

Was nun folgte, waren die für Harry schmerzvollsten zwanzig Minuten, seines Lebens. Jedenfalls dachte dies der Gryffindor, welcher eigentlich schon Cruciatusflüche von Voldemord persönlich über sich ergehen lassen musste. Aber, und hier fühlten sich Harry und auch Chris bestätigt, nach immer komplizierteren Übungen und dem sanften Massieren seitens Ginny´s, wurde es immer besser. Harry konnte sogar, wenn auch noch immer mit einem leichten Schmerz und wackligen Beinen verbunden, am zweiten Tage schon aufstehen.

Mit dem Laufen wollte Chris aber noch warten und so kam eine Sache zum Einsatz, die man bis dato nur aus der Muggelmedizin kannte, ... ein Rollstuhl. Dieser war allerdings so verzaubert, dass man Treppen auf ein bestimmtes Kommando hin, schwebend überbrückte. Damit war Harry nicht mehr ganz so eingeschränkt und konnte sogar, wenn auch im Schutze der Dunkelheit, sprich spät abends, sich zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler begeben und dort, zusammen mit Ginny, einige sehr wohltuende und auch für seine Psyche angenehme, Kräuterbäder nehmen.

Bei ihrem Weg zum ersten Bad, begleiteten sie allerdings Chris und seine Mum. Und dies war auch gut so, denn kurz vor ihrem Ziel, dem edel gearbeiteten Bad der Vertrauensschüler, stöhnte Ginny, die bis dahin Harry mit seinem Rollstuhl unterstützt hatte, schmerzhaft auf, ging auf die Knien und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Oh nein, Ginny, was ist los ?" Rief Harry entsetzt und alarmiert aus dem Stuhl aufspringen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, seine Beine waren noch zu schwach.

Chris reagierte glücklicherweise blitzschnell und fing das rothaarige Mädchen auf. Er bettet sie sachte auf den Boden des Ganges und untersuchte Ginny, die sich wieder gefasste hatte, vorsorglich. Kurz darauf konnte der Blonde Entwarnung geben und meinte, nach Rücksprache mit dem Rotschopf, dass sich klein Adrian nur sehr heftig bewegt hatte.

„Adrian ?", fragte Mrs. Wels und blickte zwischen den drei Zauberern hin und her.

Ginny begann zu lächeln und erklärte voller Stolz, dass ihr Baby, ihr Sohn später so heiße solle, Adrian Harold Potter. Chris Mum lächelte verstehend und alle Vier, nein Fünf, setzten ihren Weg zum Bad fort.

Es war nun eine Woche her, seit der dunkle Lord entgültig besiegt worden war und ein geschäftiges Treiben ging in der ganzen Zaubererwelt umher. Sogar die Muggel bekamen von der Freude und der Erleichterung der sonst so im Versteckten lebenden Menschen etwas mit. Amelia Bones hatte sofort reagiert und ihrem Amtskollegen, dem britischen Prime Minister, etwas Hintergrundwissen vermittelt. Dieser hatte daraufhin der Presse bekannt gegeben, dass eine sehr gefährliche Sekte zerschlagen worden ist und das man von nun an ein wenig ruhiger schlafen könne.

Was nun die Zaubererwelt betraf, so feierten die Zauberer und Hexe, welche nicht gerade einige ihrer Angehörigen bedauerten, sehr ausgelassen. Und selbst die, die trauerten gaben sich der Freude hin. Denn dafür hatten ihre Freunde und Liebsten schließlich gekämpft.

Harry lag immer noch im Krankenflügel und hatte gerade seine Hand auf Ginny´s Bauch. Freudentränen liefen über sein lächelndes Gesicht, als er ein weiteres Lebenszeichen seines Sohnes spürte. Gut, Ginny lächelte nicht ganz so stark, denn der kleine Potter war ein sehr lebhaftes Baby, schon jetzt im Mutterleib. Sie würden mit Sicherheit eine Menge Spaß später haben. Und wenn nicht sie, dann ohne Zweifel ... Severus Snape.

Doch alles Gute, wie die Freiheit und die Zurückgezogenheit im Krankenflügel, hatte mal ein Ende und heute hieß es für Harry, zum ersten Mal sich seinen Dämonen, sprich seinen Mitschülern und den anderen Bewohnern im Schloss zu stellen. Oh, wie er dies hasste. Dieses im Mittelpunktstehen, obwohl sie den Sieg nur zusammen erreicht hatten. Harry zog sich seine Schuluniform an, nichts ahnend, was ihn gleich erwarten sollte.

Chris grinste nur, allerdings verzog er immer wenn er zu Harry schaute, keine Miene. Eine halbe Stunde später dann waren alle vier Schüler auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Hermine ging ebenfalls geheimnisvoll lächelnd zusammen mit Ginny und Chris schob Harry in seinem Rollstuhl. Denn obwohl der Schwarzhaarige schon einige Schritte laufen konnte, würde ihn das nun Folgende, wie etwaiges langes Stehen, auf Dauer eher schädigen, als nutzen.

Kurz vor der Halle beschlich Harry, der seine Freunde genau beobachtet hatte, allerdings ein ungutes Gefühl und mit Hilfe seiner Drachensinne scannte er den vor ihm liegenden Raum.

„Oh mein Gott nein." Rief der Gryffindor leicht entsetzt und drehte sich zu Chris um.

„Oh doch Harry, da musste du jetzt durch..." Erwiderte der Blonde streng und mit einem Grinsen und im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür zur Halle auf.

Das „_meine Rache wird schrecklich sein_" von Harry, welches der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freunden zuwarf, ging allerdings in einem tosenden Applaus, welcher ihnen entgegen schoss, unter. Harry konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Die ganze Halle, geschmückt mit den verschiedenen Bannern der fünf Häuser, war voller klatschender Zauberer und Hexe. Es waren die Schüler von Hogwarts in ihren Festroben, der gesamte Lehrkörper, Vertreter der Aurorenverbände aus Deutschland und Frankreich und sogar das Zaubergamot. Sie alle saßen an großen runden Tischen und jubelten. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick auf den Lehrertisch und sein Gesicht wurde noch größer. Denn dort saßen Ministerin Bones, Minister Wilson und einige Zauberer, die Harry nicht kannte. Der schlimmste Punkt in Harry´s Augen allerdings, waren die unzähligen Reporter und Fotographen, die rechts und links an den Wänden der Halle standen und gierig auf ihre Storys warteten.

Schließlich kamen sie an einem großen Tisch, der so ziemlich am mittigsten stand, an und Harry wurden von Ron, seiner gesamten Familie und den Wels begrüßt. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte im nächsten Moment nur noch eins, raus hier. Doch dies schien selbst für ihn als Magier unmöglich zu sein und so sah er hilfensuchend in die Runde.

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte Ginny Harry ins Ohr und drückte sanft seine Hand. Auch Ron und Mrs. Weasley lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu und versuchten Harry das für ihn unangenehme Gefühl mal wieder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Denn jeder seiner Freunde wusste, wie sehr Harry dies hasste.

Schließlich erhob sich Ministerin Bones und trat in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore an ein kleines, erhöht stehendes Podium heran. Sie räusperte sich kurz und begann mit ihrer Rede.

„Liebe Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts, werte Gäste und Freunde, sowie auch unsere fleißigen Berichterstatter von der Presse, ich freue mich, dass wir uns alle heute hier aus einem wirklich historischen Anlass, zusammen gefunden haben. Denn, und ich betone es immer wieder mit Erleichterung, Lord Voldemord, dessen dunkle Bedrohung wie das Tuch des Todes über unserem Land und unserer Gemeinschaft lag, ist entgültig besiegt ..."

Die ganze Halle applaudierte laut und einige der Schüler unterstützten ihren Beifall mit lauten Pfiffen. Etwas, das Professor Mc Gonnagal mit einem ihrer, wenn auch etwas schwächer ausfallenden, strengen Blicke bedachte.

„... und auch wenn es letztendlich nur zwei junge Zauberer waren, die im direkten Kampf mit Lord Voldemord standen, so ist es doch ein Verdienst Vieler gewesen, dass unsere Welt einer friedlicheren Zukunft entgegen blickt.

Wir haben uns nun heute hier versammelt, um einerseits den Sieg über das Böse zu feiern und einigen, auch wenn sie es nicht unbedingt verlangen, oder wie in anderen Fällen gehofft haben darum zu kommen, die Anerkennen zu bekunden, welche sie verdienen."

Harry wurde immer kleiner in seinen Rollstuhl, zumal Ministerin Bones beim letzten Satz bewusst zu ihm geschaut hatte und alle Augenpaare der Halle ihr gefolgt waren.

„... Und deshalb möchte ich heute hier ein paar Namen verkünden, die sich neben den vielen Kämpfern in dieser historischen Schlacht, sehr verdient gemacht haben.

„Als Erstes wären da meine beiden Amtskollegen aus Deutschland und Frankreich, Minister Barnabas Wilson und Minister Rafael Defragne. Beide haben trotz der derzeit laufenden Wahlkämpfe in ihren Ländern und der damit verbundenen Gefahr Stimmen zu verlieren, nach ihrem Gewissen gehandelt und uns dringend benötigte Hilfe, in Form von mehreren Aurorenkontingenten, zur Verfügung gestellt. Meine Herren, ... der Dank des britischen Ministeriums sein ihnen gewiss und wenn es nötig sein sollte, meine persönliche Stimme haben sie..."

Die ganze Halle applaudierte erneut und Harry sah, wie sich die beiden älteren Zauberer dankbar verneigten. Danach übernahm wieder Ministerin Bones und fuhr fort.

„ ... Als nächste Person möchte ich jemanden, einen jungen Mann, nennen, bei dem man zu Beginn des Krieges nicht so recht wusste, wo seine Loyalität liegt, da er aufgrund seiner Erziehung seitens seines Vaters einen wirklich schweren Ausgangspunkt für seine Entscheidung hatte. Doch am Ende hat sich dieser Jemand für den richtigen und nicht den leichten Weg entschieden. Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy, ein derzeitiger Schüler des Hauses Slytherin und ich sagen es mit Überzeugung, ich bin Stolz auf das was er getan hat. Denn mit seinem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord hat er die Ehre und den Namen der Familie Malfoy wieder zum Leuchten gebracht..."

Nun lagen alle Blicke auf dem blonden Slytherin und Harry konnte zwischen die vielen Blitzlichtern der Fotographen erkennen, dass der sonst so blasse Junge einen deutlichen Rotstich im Gesicht hatte. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry applaudierte den Bonden ehrlich und mit einem Lächeln zu. Draco nickte dankbar und wurde im nächsten Moment auch schon von einem Reporter zur Seite genommen.

„... ein weiter Name steht auf meiner Liste, meine lieben Freunde und dieser Name steht nicht nur für eine Person, sondern auch für eine ganze Gruppe magischer Wesen, die wir mit Sicherheit in der Vergangenheit falsch beurteilt haben und mit der sich das Ministerium sich Zukunft viel mehr auseinander setzten wird. Die Person, von der ich spreche ist ... Remus Lupin.

Vielen ist er bekannt als Werwolf, oder auch als sehr beliebter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hier in Hogwarts, dem mein Vorgänger eine Menge Steine in den Weg gelegt hat. Aber, meine lieben Freunde, Remus Lupin hat uns gezeigt, dass nicht alle Menschen, die an Lycanthrophie leiden, gleichzeitig zu Monstern werden. Nein, viele bleiben Menschen wie du und ich. Und nur drei Tage im Monat sind sie Wesen, die einen besonderen Schutz und unser Verständnis benötigen. Und für seine Verdienst, sowohl in diesem Krieg, als auch im ersten, der von Professor Lupin sehr viele Freunde gefordert hat, haben wir, dass Ministerium und auch das Zaubergamot lange überlegt und sind zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Remus Lupin etwas besonderes verdient hat, um glücklich zu werden. Daher wird für ihn das Verbot eine Familie zu gründen aufgehoben...

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht. Remus, der letzte Rumtreiber, sollte endlich das bekommen, was er sich so sehnlichst wünschte... eine Familie, sprich eigene Kinder. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu Remus um und sah dieser nur geschockt dastand. Es bedurfte mehrerer Küsse und Umarmungen von Tonks, damit sich der Werwolf aus seiner Starre wieder erholte. Dann jedoch versagten die Beine des Werwolfes und er sank weinend auf den Boden.

Sofort waren Tonks und Dumbledore zur Stelle, um ihn zu stützen und der Direktor sagte mit beruhigenden Worten.

„Alles wird gut, Remus."

Professor Lupin sah den alten Zauberer mit feuchten Augen an und nickte sachte. Dann drehte er sich zu Tonks und küsste sie überglücklich vor der gesamten Halle, die nun lauthals applaudierte.

Ministerin Bones hatte in der Zwischenzeit einigen der Reporter, welche die ganze Sache nicht so recht verstanden und skeptisch waren, erklärt, dass es sich hierbei auch um einen Versuch handele, bei dem Chris Heilerwissen zum Einsatz kommen sollte. Harry verstand nur soviel, als dass es sich um eine streng überwachte Kur im Mutterleib handele, die den Virus, der ja schließlich im Erbgut der Werwolfe verankert sei, isolieren und unschädlich machen soll.

Kurz darauf kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Halle ein und Ministerin Bones nahm weitere Auszeichnungen vor. Diese betrafen vereinzelte Schüler, Lehrer und auch viele der Kämpfer unter den Auroren. Des Weiteren sicherte die Ministerin Hogwarts mehr Mittel für die Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu, da sie nach Gesprächen mit Dumbledore und Hagrid erfahren hatte, dass auch die Greifen und Kriegseinhörner maßgeblich an der Schlacht beteiligt waren.

Zu guter Letzt übernahm dann Dumbledore die Funktion des Redners und alle Augen waren nun auf den alten Zauberer gerichtet. Harry ahnte, was folgen sollte und wurde zunehmend unruhiger auf seinem Platz.

„So, meine lieben Schüler, Gäste und Freunde, mir wird nun heute die Ehre zu Teil, die beiden letzten Personen und Helden der Nation vorzustellen, auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht mehr nötig sein sollte. Denn diese beiden jungen Männer haben mit ihrem Einsatz, ihrem Leben, den für die Seite des Lichtes so herausragenden Sieg, besiegelt. Und auch wenn die ganze Sache, kurz nach dem Kampfe, anfangs sehr verwirrend schien und aufgrund von mehreren voreiligen Gerüchten, wir eine Menge Arbeit mit der Aufklärung und Richtigstellung der Tatsachen hatte, bitte ich nun Lord Gryffindor- Potter und den Grafen von Schwarzenberg nach vorne."

Harry hatte es befürchtet und eigentlich gehofft, verschont zu bleiben. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders. Die Zaubererwelt wollte ihren Helden. Auch wenn Harry es nicht verstehen konnte, dass ausgerechnet er dieser sein musste. Doch er straffte sich und seine Haltung und wart gerade im Begriff aufzustehen. Da trat Chris hinter ihn, nahm die Griffe des Rollstuhl und schob Harry langsam zum Podium vor.

„Vertrau mir, Harry", hörte der Schwarzhaarige die Worte seines Freundes im Kopf. Und da dieser plötzlich sehr geheimnisvoll und verschwörerisch klangen, fragte sich Harry, was sein Freund vorhatte.

Am Podium angekommen warfen Ministerin Bones und Dumbledore den Beiden fragende Blicke zu. Ok... Dumbledore ahnte wohl irgendwas, doch er hielt sich zurück. Schließlich wusste er, wie Harry solch einen, wenn auch verdienten, Rummel um seine Person „liebte".

„Werte Gäste...", begann Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und wachen Augen, „... es ist mir eine Ehre, unseren beiden Helden, im Namen der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft Großbritanniens, ... den Magierstern zu verleihen."

Ein Raunen und zaghaftes Klatschen ging durch die Halle, denn diese Auszeichnung hatte es bis dahin nur zwei, maximal dreimal in der gesamten Geschichte gegeben. Sie war bei weitem wichtiger und seltener, als der Orden des Merlins und bedurfte der einstimmigen Zustimmung des Rates der Zaubereiminister, dem fast über hundert Länder angehörten.

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht und nahm nur wie durch einen Schleier war, dass Professor Dumbledore, sein Freund und Mentor, ihm den goldenen und mit einem grünen Diamanten verzierten Stern an die Brust steckte. Danach ging Harry´s Blick zu Ginny und seinen Freunden. Sie alle strahlten voller Stolz und sein rothaariger Engel warf ihm einen Kuss zu.

Kurz darauf hatte auch Chris, unter wahnsinnigem Applaus, seine Auszeichnung erhalten und einige Dankesworte gesprochen. Als die Reporter sich dann aber anschickten Harry mit ihren Fragen zu bombardieren und all die Regeln der zivilisierten Konversation über den Haufen warfen, wurde der Schwarzhaarige leicht nervös und es stieg auch eine gewisse Wut in ihm auf. Wieso konnten, nein wollten diese Leute nicht verstehen, dass nicht er allein den Sieg gebracht hatte. Wo waren jetzt plötzlich all die anderen Kämpfer. Die Reporter hatte sie scheinbar völlig vergessen und sahen nur noch ihm, Harry Potter.

Bevor aber irgendein Reporter weitere Fragen stellen konnte, und damit Harry noch mehr reizte, spürte der Schwarzhaarige, dass ihn von hinten ein Energiestrahl traf, er sackte in seinem Rollstuhl zusammen und es wurde plötzlich dunkel um ihn herum ...


	87. Kapitel 87

So, und weiter geht's. Obwohl wir uns langsam dem Ende der Fic nähern.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir eure Meinung.

Allerdings sollte ich euch warnen. Zur Zeit hab ich eine Menge beruflichen Stress und daher habe ich das cap nur mäßig auf Fehler überprüft. Seht es mir nach.

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 87

„Oh nein, Harry", riefen Ginny und Mrs. Weasley, sowie ein Großteil der Halle entsetzt. Aber nur die beiden Weasleyfrauen schien sich am schnellsten zu fangen und stürmten, ohne auf etwaige im Wege stehende Reporter zu achten, zum Podium vor. Auch Dumbledore schien für einen Moment geschockt zu sein, riss dann aber seinen Zauberstab hoch, um einerseits den möglicherweise immer noch gefährlichen Angreifer ausfindig zu machen. Und um zweitens die Menge, welche kurz vor einer Panik stand, zu beruhigen.

Chris kniete sich unterdes, in einer Engelsruhe, neben den bewusstlosen Gryffindor und begann dessen Puls, wohlgemerkt an der rechten Schulter, und seinen Herzschlag, kurz unter dem Schlüsselbein, zu fühlen. Dies rief vor allem bei Madame Pomfrey, als eine der erfahrendsten Heilerinnen, die ebenfalls zum Podium geeilt war, ein skeptisches Hochziehen ihrer Augenbraue vor. Chris bemerkte dies, grinste für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und zwinkerte danach Poppy zu. Dann stand er wieder auf, drehte sich zu den sehr besorgt dreinblickenden Gästen der Veranstaltung um und lächelte erleichtert.

„Meine Damen und Herren, beruhigen sie sich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Lord Potter ist, so wie es scheint, nur ohnmächtig. Offenbar hat ihn die Ehre, die sie ihm erwiesen wurde, so sehr gerührt, dass er vergessen hat, dass er vor wenigen Tagen eine doch sehr kräftezehrende Operation überstanden hatte. Es tut mir leid, doch bis auf weiteres muss ich ihm jedwede Anstrengung, und sei es nur einzigstes Interview, untersagen. Er braucht dringend Ruhe und ich hoffe, nein ich verlange einfach, dass sie dafür Verständnis haben."

Damit wand er sich an Ginny und Dumbledore. Besonders der alte Zauberer funkelte den Blonden an. Als dieser sich danach schnurstracks mit Harry, Ginny und einer nicht weniger grinsenden Madame Pomfrey auf den Weg aus der Halle machte. Dabei hörten die Drei allerdings noch, wie der Direktor amüsiert, leise und für die anderen Gäste nicht zu verstehen sagte, „Slytherin, eindeutig Slytherin."

Im Krankensaal angekommen meinte Poppy dann mit ernstem Ton, dass sich die Balken der Decke unter den Worten von Chris sehr verdächtig gebogen haben. Chris grinste, doch dieses verging ihm sofort, als er Harry erweckte. Denn kaum war sein Freund wieder handlungsfähig, bekam der Blonde als Dank einen kleinen Stromschlag in den Allerwertesten gejagt.

„Du hättest mich wenigstes warnen können, Chris." Sagte Harry leicht gereizt und vorwurfsvoll. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass sein Freund ihm wirklich geholfen hatte, denn schon wieder baute sich Wut in ihm auf. Und im Vergleich zu vorher in der Großen Halle war dies nichts. Schließlich war er noch vor zwanzig Minuten wirklich kurz davor gewesen, den ersten Reporter einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen.

„Ach komm schon, Schatz", flüsterte Ginny und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund, „Chris hat es gut gemein und ich fand es sehr überzeugend, wie er die Reporter für die nächste Zeit von dir ferngehalten hat."

Im nächsten Moment lachten die vier Zauberer, beim Gedanken an Chris völlig ernst abgehaltene Rede lauthals los. Dann aber erhob Poppy das Wort und meinte, dass sie es nun allerdings schade findet, dass sie die anderen Ankündigungen im Bezug auf Hogwarts, welche Albus noch machen wollte, verpassen würden. Daraufhin sahen die drei Jugendlichen die alte Hexe überrascht an.

In der Großen Halle hatte sich die Aufregung allmählich wieder gelegt und so konnte Professor Dumbledore erneut das Wort ergreifen. Der alte Zauberer stellte sich hinter das Podium und räusperte sich gut hörbar. Sofort verstummte jegliches Gespräch und die Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„So. liebe Gäste, und viel wichtiger, liebe Schüler. Wie ich schon vor unserem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Lord Potter angekündigt habe, wollte ich noch einige kurze Bemerkungen zum weiteren Bestehen dieser alten und ehrwürdigen Schule hier, bekannt geben. Hauptsächlich wird dies unsere höheren Klassen betreffen, doch ich hoffe, dass wenn ich mit meinen Ausführungen fertig bin, die Schüler, welche es betrifft, es verstehen werden."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und es kam nicht nur von den Schülern. Scheinbar war das nun Kommende auch für einige Erwachsene noch neu.

„Also, meine Freunde,... Hogwarts blickt auf eine lange Tradition und Geschichte zurück, was die Ausbildung junger Zauberer und Hexe betrifft. Die Absolventen dieser Schule werden überall im Land und auch, und hier bin ich ganz besonders stolz, im Ausland sehr hoch angesehen. Sei es durch ihr fundiertes Wissen, ihre speziellen praktischen Fähigkeiten oder ihre Reife."

Die Halle applaudierte dem alten Zauberer, denn dieses Lob hörte man gern. Der Direktor hob jedoch leicht die Hände, damit er fortfahren konnte.

„Aber durch die Bedrohung Lord Voldemords und den Vorbereitungen für diese, wie es Ministerin Bones nannte, historische Schlacht für unsere Freiheit und den Frieden, haben einige Lehrer, und ich schließe mich ihrer Meinung an, die Befürchtung, dass unsere Absolventen, die so maßgeblich mit in die Vorbereitungen involviert waren, einen Nachteil im späteren Leben haben könnten. Sei es durch nicht genügend Vorbereitungszeit für ihre Prüfungen, oder andere prägende Ereignisse.

Aus diesem Grund wird sich das kommende Schuljahr ein wenig anders gestalten. Denn wie ich es mit unserer Ministerin und den dafür verantwortlichen Abteilungen im Ministerium besprochen habe, finden dieses Schuljahr keine Abschlussprüfungen für unsere Siebenklässler statt. Sondern wir führen für diese jungen Hexen und Zauberer ein weiteres Jahr hier in Hogwarts ein."

Aufregung machte sich plötzlich in der Großen Halle breit, denn so etwas hatte es in der über tausendjährigen Geschichte der Schule niemals gegeben. Um den Tumult und zurecht fragenden Gesichter zu beruhigen, stand Amelia Bones auf und trat zu Albus Dumbledore ans Podium heran. Dort nickte sie dem alten Zauberer zu und übernahm.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Gäste, beruhigen sie sich bitte, damit ich es ihnen genauer erklären kann."

Es wurde wieder etwas ruhiger und Amelia atmete kurz durch.

„Ich weiß, dass dies ein wenig ungewöhnlich erscheint, doch es geht hier schließlich um unsere Kinder, unsere Zukunft. Außerdem sprechen wir hier auch gar nicht von einem ganzen Jahr, sondern vielmehr einem halben. Denn die Prüfungen, in ihrer altbekannten Form, werden etwa zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten abgehalten."

Eine gewisse Erleichterung machte sich unter den Schülern breit und einige schauten, wenn auch immer noch überrascht, gar nicht so böse über diese Entscheidung. Dann erklang die Stimme der Ministerin erneut und mit leicht positiv wirkender Stimmlage sagte sie.

„Und was unsere Siebenklässler angeht. So bedenkt doch bitte, dass mit dieser Lösung auch ein wenig mehr Spaß auf euch zukommt. Ihr seid schließlich nur einmal jung und das letzte Jahr hat viele dazu gezwungen, schneller erwachsen zu werden, als man es von Kindern verlangen sollte. Außerdem gibt es mit Sicherheit im nächsten Jahr eine Menge Spaß hier in Hogwarts und den wollt ihr doch nicht verpassen ?"

Was sie damit meinte, verreit die Ministerin jedoch nicht. Allerdings versprach sie auch, dass sollte ein Siebenklässler seine Prüfung wirklich schon jetzt ablegen wollen, sei es, weil er schon eine Ausbildungsstelle oder andere Pläne habe, so könne er jederzeit im Ministerium einen formlosen Antrag stellen und werde fair und gerecht behandelt.

Wenn man sich aber in der Großen Halle umblickte, so schien nicht wirklich jemand diesen Wunsch zu hegen. Vielmehr interessierte die Anwesenden, was die Ministerin wusste und nicht verraten wollte. Einzig Professor Mc Gonnagal oder auch Snape hatte da so eine Ahnung und beide sahen dies einerseits mit einem freudigem, in Snape´s Fall wohl eher entsetzten Auge.

Harry und seine Freunde bekamen von den Neuerungen für das nächste Schuljahr erst am Abend was mit, da Ron und die Familie Weasley sie besuchten. Und auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig darüber überrascht war, so freute er sich dennoch. Hieß es doch endlich mal ein Jahr, wenn auch nur ein halbes, ohne die Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemord oder seine Todesser, hier in Hogwarts, zusammen mit seinen alten und auch neuen Freunden, zu verbringen. Außerdem stand da ja noch eine andere Sache an und dafür war das Schloss bestens geeignet. Zumal Harry wusste und eingesehen hatte, dass er sich ihm Bezug auf dieses Ereignis keine Hoffnung machen brauchte, dass er es in Stille über die Bühne bringen konnte. Dafür war die Zaubererwelt zu sehr auf ihn, den Jungen der lebt und Bezwinger des dunklen Lords, fixiert. Aber bis dahin, bis zu seiner Hochzeit, war es noch lang. Vorerst gab es dam den Sommer mit seinen Ferien, den Weasleys und... Ginny.

„ICH HASSE DICH... CHRISTOPH WELS, ICH HASSE DICH...".schrie eine schwitzende und schmerzvoll stöhnende Ginny Weasley.

„Ich weiß, Ginny, doch dass interessiert mich gerade nicht. Du musst dich dringendst beruhigen und langsamer atmen." Erwiderte Chris streng, jedoch mit einem Lächeln und strich dem Rotschopf sanft über ihre nackten, verkrampften Füße. Dann wand er sich an Poppy und die alte Heilerin, für die diese Art der medizinischen Betreuung nun wirklich schon einige Jahre zurück lag, tupfte Ginny sanft den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie hier in Hogwarts jemals wieder eine Geburt mit durchführen müsste.

Kurz darauf schien die nächste Wehe einzusetzen und die Gryffindor griff voller Schmerz ins Laken. Dann bedachte sie Poppy mit einem bösen Blick und schrie erneut.

„Und dich hasse ich auch Poppy Pomfrey. Ich hasse euch alle... argh tut das weh... ich hasse alle Männer... und besonders hasse ich einen... Harry Potter... wo bist du. Oh ich hasse ihn, dafür... aaahhh... dass er mich allein gelassen hat.

Chris schmunzelnde Augen begannen blau zu leuchten und der Blonde versuchte so gut es ging, seiner Freundin die Geburt so leicht wie nur möglich zu machen. Dann, kurz bevor es fast geschafft war, drehte er sich zu Poppy um und sagte mit einem Lächeln.

„Weißt du Poppy, das hier wird eindeutig meine letzte Geburt für die nächste Zeit gewesen sein."

„Was ? Wie ? Und Hermine ? Ihr Termine ist in zwei Wochen ?" Fragte die alte Heilerin überrascht.

Daraufhin begann der Blonde zu grinsen und während er sich ein Handtuch nahm und weiter auf Ginny beruhigend einredete, sagte er an Poppy gewandt.

„Na dann hoffe ich doch, du hast schön aufgepasst mein liebes Poppylein. Oder glaubst du etwa, dass es mir als werdender, nichtsahnender Vater anders ergehen wird, als Neville, Ron oder Harry ? Dass hier gerade mit Ginny ist sozusagen mein Job, jedoch nicht MEIN eigenes Kind. "

Die alte Heilerin sah den Blonden ungläubig an und wurde erst durch das laute Schreien Ginny´s, gefolgt von denen eines Babys, Ginny´s Babys, wieder aus ihrer Starre gerissen.

„Sehr gut Ginny, du hast es geschafft." Rief Chris sichtlich erleichtert, wandte sich seiner Patientin zu, nahm das kleine, blutverschmierte, schreiende Etwas behutsam hoch und untersuchte es sorgfältig. Dann lächelte der Blonde und meinte, während er mit seinem Kopf hinter das Geburtsbett deutete, zu Poppy,

„So, und nun könnten wir unseren Helden wieder aufwecken. Er soll schließlich auch was tun, wenn er schon bei der Geburt dabei sein wollte. Es wird Zeit, die Nabelschnur zu durchtrennen."

Poppy, die sich gerade um eine schwer atmende und sichtlich erschöpft wirkende Ginny kümmerte, grinste nun ebenfalls und tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie ging um Ginny´s Bett herum und machte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab daran, den auf einer sicherheitshalber schon bereitgelegte Matratze liegenden Harry Potter, ins Reich der Wachen zurück zu holen. Selbiger zuckte, nach einem leisen „enervate" auch sofort hoch und sah sich etwas verwirrt im Raume um. Dann aber hörte der Schwarzhaarige wie das Baby lauthals auf sich aufmerksam machte und war blitzschnell auf den Beinen."

„Es ist da ? ES IST DA !", rief Harry erst ungläubig, dann überglücklich und schaute auf das kleine Geschöpf in den Händen seines Freundes.

„Ja, mein Held, es ist da." Flüsterte Ginny schwach und ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Glück und Liebe. Harry blickte mit strahlenden Augen zu ihr, beugte sich sanft vor und küsste seine erschöpfte Liebste zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Oh Ginny, ich liebe dich. Und ich liebe unser Baby. Es... es... es ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe."

Dabei liefen dem jungen Vater plötzlich einige Freudentränen über die Wangen und er vertiefte seinen Kuss nochmals. Dann aber unterbrach Chris die Beiden und sagte,

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ginny und herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry, ihr habt einen hübschen, gesunden kleinen Sohn. Aber, wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig."

Harry schaute auf und blickte den Blonden verwirrt an. Kam da noch mehr ? Es hieß doch nur ein Kind ? Fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Chris meinte aber, dass es noch galt, Mutter und Kind zu trennen. Daraufhin sah Harry seinen Freund unsicher an und der Blonde meinte in seiner ruhigen Art, dass ein kleiner, gezielter Schneidefluch reichen dürft.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry immer nervöser und Furcht stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sollte er es tun ? Was, wenn er es nicht richtig machte ? Was, wenn er dem Baby, seinem Sohn, schaden zufügen würde ?

Chris schien die Zweifel in Harry´s Kopf regelrecht lesen zu können und nahm daher die rechte Hand seines Freundes. Er führte sie zur Nabelschnur und während Harry anfing an allen Fingern zu zittern, ermutigte ihn sein Freund zu nur einem, nein zwei kleinen Worten.

„Diffindio minimalis", sagte Harry ganz leise und konzentrierte sich darauf, ja nicht zu viel Energie in seine Worte zu legen. Und kaum hatten die selbigen seinen Mund verlassen, legte sich ein kleiner blauer Schimmer um die leicht blutverschmierte Nabelschnur und durchtrennte sie mit einem sauberen Schnitt.

Es war geschafft. Harry hatte es getan und er erholte sich aus der leichten Starre, in der er sich befand. Dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte im kurz darauf in die, von Tränen feucht gewordenen Augen, Madame Pomfrey´s.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter."

„Danke", war das Einzigste, was der junge Magier im nächsten Moment noch heraus brachte. Sein Blick war allein auf das kleine Bündel weißes Laken gerichtet, das Poppy vorsichtig aus Chris Armen nahm. Es war sein Sohn, sein eigener Sohn, die Familie, die sich Harry so sehr seit langem wünschte.

Chris kümmerte sich nun noch schnell um Ginny. Dann nahm er Poppy den kleinen Würgel ab und legte ihn behutsam auf den Bauch der Rothaarigen. Schließlich sollte klein Adrian, wie der Potternachkomme von nun an hieß, sehr schnell eine Bindung zu seiner Mutter aufbauen.

Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache, hielt allerdings plötzlich etwas Abstand. „Ihn freue es zu sehen, wie Ginny´s Augen leuchteten", meinte Harry. Poppy jedoch, bemerkte die Zurückhaltung des Gryffindors. Und da sie dies auch bei den Geburten von Ron´s Tochter und Neville´s Zwillingen gesehen hatte, trat sie nun an Harry heran und schubste ihn leicht in Richtung Ginny´s Bett.

„Keine Angst Mr. Potter... ich meine Harry..., sie werden ihn schon nicht kaputt machen, wenn sie seine kleinen Fingerchen streicheln. Allein der Kopf sollte vorerst tabu sein, Ok ?"

Harry sah die alte Heilerin mit großen Augen an. Wie machte sie das ? Woher wusste sie, was er dachte ? Natürlich war es seine Sorge, dem Baby weh zu tun. Es war schließlich sooo klein, so winzig. Alles schien so zerbrechlich zu sein. Dann aber nahm Harry seinen Mut zusammen und führte vorsichtig seinen rechten Zeigefinger in Richtung der Hand seines Sohnes. Und kaum dass er sie berührte, überkam den Schwarzhaarigen eine erneute Welle des Glückes.

Diese wurde aber abrupt unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte und ohne, dass irgendwer antworten konnte, stürmte jemand ins Zimmer. Es war... Hermine.

„Harry... Chris", rief der Lockenkopf aufgeregt und die beiden Angesprochenen drehen sich zu ihr.

„Hermine, was ist los ?"

„Oh Chris, es ist... Professor, wo bleiben sie ?" Hermine drehte sich noch mal zur Tür um und schien auf jemanden zu warten.

Dieser Jemand war Professor Dumbledore, welcher leicht unsicher hinter der Tür wartete und leise fragte, ob er denn überhaupt eintreten könne. Und kaum hatte er die Frage gestellt, bemerkte Hermine auch, wo sie hier hereingeplatzt war. Sie wurde rot und stockte in ihren Bewegungen.

„Es ist da ?", fragte sie überrascht und als sie Harry´s und Ginny´s glückliches Gesicht sah und im nächsten Moment sich auch das Baby lautstark bemerkbar machte, breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln aus.

„Jepp, es ist da Schatz. Schau dir klein Adrian ruhig etwas näher an." Antwortete Chris und winkte seine Freundin heran.

Madame Pomfrey war unterdes an Ginny herangetreten und hatte mit einer Decke, den noch unverhüllten Oberkörper des Mädchens bedeckt. Danach erlaubte sie ihrem Freund und Chef, das Zimmer zu betreten.

Kaum war dies geschehen, machten alle ein sehr überraschtes Geräusch. Denn Albus Dumbledore kam nicht allein, nein, er levitierte vor sich ein hell leuchtendes und von Flammen umgebenes Etwas... ein Ei.

„Ginny, es fing an, als du deine ersten Wehen hattest...", sagte Hermine völlig aufgeregt. „ Ich war in unserem Zimmer und wollte mich mit einem Buch ablenken, da brach plötzlich Feuer in deinem Bett aus. - Ich fürchte übrigens, du brauchst ein neues. - Und da ich es nicht besser wusste, was geschieht und so, habe ich den Direktor geholt."

Ginny, Chris und Harry starrten den braunen Lockenkopf mit großen Augen an. Dann wanderte der Blick des Blonden, zu den sich ständig farblich veränderten Flammen und als er plötzlich durch sie hindurchblicken konnte, erkannte er die Ursache, für die ganze Aufregung. Chris drehte sich zu Harry´s Freundin und sagte,

„Siehst du Ginny, ich habe es dir damals gesagt. Wenn es soweit ist, meldet sich das kleine Wesen schon."

Der Rotschopf wusste im nächsten Moment nicht so recht, was ihr Freund meinte. Ginny sah den Blonden fragend an und dieser schaute etwas unsicher zu Dumbledore. Dann aber schien er eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben und wandte sich wieder an die frischgebackene Mutter.

„Weißt du Ginny, ich glaube, ich weiß, was wir tun müssen. Allerdings könnte dies vielleicht ein wenig peinlich für dich werden. Aber ich hätte den Direktor doch schon gern dabei."

Unsicher sahen jetzt nicht nur der Rotschopf und Harry den Blonden an. Nein, auch Dumbledore erschien ahnungslos zu sein, worauf der Medimagus hinaus wollte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du meinst, Chris, doch ich vertraue dem Direktor." Erwiderte Ginny zur Überraschung aller. Chris nickte daraufhin und zog vorsichtig die Decke, welche Madame Pomfrey gerade erst über Ginny´s nackte Brust gelegt hatte, wieder weg. Die Reaktionen darauf waren ganz unterschiedlich. Poppy und Hermine sogen scharf die Luft ein, Harry starrte fassungslos geradeaus und Ginny und der Direktor wurden beide leicht rot. Wobei der alte Zauberer Glück hatte, dass sein Bart einen Großteil der Röte schluckte.

Schließlich fiel der Blick aller auf den Blonden und Chris begann seine Vermutung auszutesten. Er legte als erstes den kleinen Adrian auf Ginny´s nackte Brust. Das Baby reagierte instinktiv und suchte nach den Brustwarzen. Dann wandte sich Chris an den Direktor und übernahm dessen Schwebezauber. Langsam und behutsam führte er das brennende Ei in Richtung Ginny´s Körper und siehe da, je näher er kam, desto kleiner wurden die Flammen.

Schließlich erloschen sie gänzlich und nur das Phönixei, jetzt in einem leuchtenden Gold, war noch sichtbar. Chris hob den Schwebezauber vorsichtig auf und platzierte das Ei auf dem Bauch des Mädchens. Von da an geschah alles wie in einem Märchen. Kaum hatte das Ei die warme, weiche Haut berührt, begann das darin befindliche Küken, der noch ungeborene Phönix, sich aus der schützenden Hülle zu arbeiten. Das ganze dauerte mehrere Minuten und schließlich brach das Ei in zwei Hälften. Was danach folgte, war der bisher schönste Gesang eines Phönix, den die hier anwesenden Zauberer jemals gehört hatte. Alle waren gebannt und starrten auf den kleinen, rotgoldenen und immer noch leicht nassen Vogel. Einzig Chris schien nicht ganz so gefangen zu sein und nahm die beiden Eierschalenhälften, bevor sich der Phönix an deren scharfen Kanten schneiden konnte.

Nun, eben dieser kleine Vogel allerdings, schaute sich fragend und für einen Zuschauenden, etwas unbeholfen wirkend, im Raume um. Dann schien er sein Ziel gefunden zu haben und bewegte sich auf den kleinen Potterspross zu. Ginny und vor allem Harry, sahen dies mit gemischten Gefühlen. Was hatte der Vogel vor ?

Bevor die Beiden sich aber weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnten, schrie klein Adrian auf. Der Phönix hatte ihn kurzerhand gezwickt und ein kleine Wunde blutete am rechten Oberarm des Babys. Sofort wollte Harry den Vogel, auch wenn es ein Phönixbaby war, wegscheuchen, doch zu seiner Überraschung hielt ihn Chris davon ab.

„Warte Harry..."

„Warten ? Worauf ?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige ungläubig und voller Sorge um seinen gerade geborenen und lauthals schreienden Sohn.

„Darauf", grinste der Blonde plötzlich und deutete auf Ginny´s Bauch.

Harry klappte der Mund auf, denn er sah, wie der eben geschlüpfte Phönix seinen Kopf über die Wunde legte und einige Tränen darauf tropften. Kaum war die Haut mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung gekommen, veränderte sie sich. Allerdings nicht so, wie es Harry gedacht hätte.

Denn zusätzlich dazu, dass sich die Wunde schloss, bildete sich eine Tätowierung. Sie hatte die Form eines Phönix mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen. Auch hörte der Kleine im nächsten Moment auf zu schreien und es schien so, als lächele er den Vogel an,

„Professor ? Was... was ist geschehen ?" Fragte Harry seinen Mentor mit ungläubiger Stimme. Dumbledore selbst schien aber ebenfalls noch in einer Art Starre der Faszination zu stecken und Harry musste ihn noch ganze zweimal ansprechen. Dann aber kam wieder Leben in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers und eine Träne kullerte über seine Wange und verfing sich im langen, weißen Bart.

„Er hat sich gebunden... richtig wahrhaftig gebunden."

„Du was bedeutet das, Professor ?" Fragte nun Ginny, die sich sanft um ihren Sohn kümmerte und ihn zum ersten Mal stillte.

„Es bedeutet, Ms. Weasley, oh..." Dumbledore brach mitten im Satz ab und drehte, in Anbetracht des Anblickes, verlegen seinen Kopf weg. Dadurch bekam er auch nicht das Grinsen der anderen mit und während er an die gegenüberliegende Wand schaute, fuhr fort.

„Es bedeutet, das der Kleine ein wirklich reines Herz haben muss und er nie allein sein wird. Denn der Phönix wird ihn immer begleiten, so lange er lebt."

„Also, wie bei ihnen und Fawks", unterbrach Harry den Direktor.

„Ja und nein, Harry. Fawks lebt zwar bei mir und ist mein Freund, doch dies beruht eher auf Vertrauen und der Tatsache, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe und umgekehrt. Dieser kleine Phönix hier hat sich aber nicht nur im Geiste, sondern auch im Blute mit deinem Sohn gebunden. Sie werden mehr als nur Freunde sein, er ist sozusagen sein Vertrauter. Und außerdem glaube ich noch etwas zu wissen, etwas, dass mit Sicherheit Minerva sehr erfreuen wird."

Dabei lächelte der Direktor geheimnisvoll. Harry´s Kopf begann zu arbeiten und plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Sie meinen... glauben sie wirklich ?"

„Ja Harry, das glaube ich. Doch sollten wir es vorerst ruhen lassen. Wenn die Zeit reif ist und der kleine Adrian in die Pubertät kommt, wird sich zeigen, ob ich recht habe. Bis dahin, sollte er seine Kindheit genießen. Und ich denke, dass wird er auch. Bei den Eltern und vor allem Großeltern."

Kaum war das Thema auf Ginny´s Eltern gelenkt, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

„Ach, wo wir gerade dabei sind, Harry. Ihr solltet vielleicht ein kleines Dankeschön für Luna und Ron beschaffen."

„Wofür das denn, Hermine ?", warf Harry überrascht ein, „Nicht dass es mich stören würde. Aber den Grund sollten wir doch schon kennen, oder ?" Und beide. sowohl Harry als auch Ginny blickten leicht verwirrt.

„Ganz einfach, ihr Zwei", lächelte der Lockenkopf, „als wir eben auf dem Weg hier her waren, wurde das mächtige Tor zum Schloss mit voller Gewalt aufgestoßen und ein rothaariges und total hysterischen Etwas kam herein gestürmt. Dieses Etwas bahnte sich danach seinen Weg nach oben, in Richtung Krankenflügel, und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Professor Snape so schnell aufgab und die Beine unter die Arme genommen hat..."

„Mum", flüsterte Ginny hinter ihrer Hand und vor allem Harry musste bei der letzten Bemerkung seiner besten Freundin schmunzeln.

„Richtig Ginny, deine Mum. Und die Tatsache, dass du klein Adrian in aller Ruhe und ohne ihr besorgtes Eingreifen auf die Welt bringen konntest, verdankst du Luna. Denn kaum erkannte unsere Freundin, was los war, stellte sie sich Molly todesmutig in den Weg und bombardierte sie mit allerlei banalen Fragen zu ihrem Baby. Wann ist die rechte Zeit zum Stillen ? Was muss man beim Wickeln beachten ? Du weißt schon was ich meine..."

„Und das hat gewirkt ?" Fragte Ginny ungläubig auf Hermines Erzählung hin.

„Scheinbar. Denn Molly schaltete sofort einen Gang zurück und es brach wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr heraus. Sie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass die kleine Sara Lynn auf Luna´s Arm friedlich schlummerte und alles mit ihrer Windel in Ordnung war."

Dann wandte sich Hermine an ihren Liebsten und sagte,

„Ach, und Ron hat sich übrigens seines Vaters angenommen. Sie sitzen jetzt beide zusammen im Gryffindorturm und stoßen freiweg auf den Kleinen, mit DEINEM Bourbon, an."

Daraufhin grinste Chris nur und meinte, dass er eh welchen besorgen muss. Alle am Bett lachten laut auf und schauten dann wieder auf das kleine, die zwei kleinen Geschöpfe vor sich.

Zehn Minuten später hieß es dann für alle die nicht gerade entbunden hatten, den Raum zu verlassen. Ginny musste jetzt wirklich eine Weile ruhen und Harry hatte die Aufgabe bekommen seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern die Nachricht von ihrem Enkel zu überbringen. Der Schwarzhaarige küsste Ginny noch mal sanft auf die Stirn, streichelte vorsichtig Adrians kleine Hand und verließ danach mit Chris, Hermine und dem Direktor den Krankensaal.

Auf dem Weg zu Molly und Arthur schwirrten eine Menge Gedanken durch Harry´s Kopf. Was würde er alles erleben ? Wird er ein guter Vater sein ? All diese Fragen beschäftigten den Schwarzhaarigen und so merkte er gar nicht, wie schnell er den Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm überwunden hatte. Allein die Ruhe im Schloss schien den Weg kürzer zum machen, als er eigentlich sein. Denn es waren Ferien und keine einzigster Schüler war in den Gängen anzutreffen. Und wären Harry und Ginny nicht gerade hier gewesen, um sich mit Hermine und Chris zu treffen, - Es gab da ja eine Menge für das nächsten Schuljahr, oder vielmehr eines der in ihm liegenden Ereignisse, zu besprechen, - dann wäre der Kleine mit Sicherheit im Fuchsbau auf die Welt gekommen. So nun war der kleine Adrian das zweite Kind, das in den Hallen der Schule das Licht der Welt erblickt hat. Denn Rons Tochter war ebenfalls hier im Krankenflügel geboren worden.

Vorsichtig trat Harry durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und blickte sich suchend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um. Schnell erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er schon sehnsüchtigst erwartet wurde. Obwohl es den beiden Weasleymännern keinesfalls langweilig zu seien schien. Denn Ron und Arthur hoben gerade ein weiteres Glas in Richtung Mund. Und die Tatsache, dass beide ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatten, zeigte Harry, dass es nicht das erste war.

Ginny´s Mutter hingegen kniete vor einem Sofa und war damit beschäftig Luna zu zeigen, wie man ein Baby richtig wickelte. Als sie jedoch ihren Fast-Sohn sah, sprang sie aufgeregt hoch und kam zu Harry herüber. Schnell trat der Gryffindor die Flucht nach vorne an und beschwor ein Tablett mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Champagner. Und bevor Molly ihn löchern konnte, sagte Harry voller Stolz und Freude,

„Molly, Arthur, ihr habt einen wunderschönen und gesunden Enkel."

„Oh Harry", brach es aus Ginny´s Mum heraus, eine Träne der Freude lief ihr übers Gesicht und sie drückte den Schwarzhaarigen so fest es ging. Dann gratulierte auch Mr. Weasley, gefolgt von Ron und Luna. Letzterer flüsterte Harry dann auch noch ein „Danke" ins Ohr und beide lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Bei Ron wiederum hätte das Wort sich nichts gebracht, denn seine Augen glänzten vom Whisky. Ihn umarmte Harry nur und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss sie sehen", sagte Mrs. Weasley, doch Harry, von ihren Worten hochgeschreckt, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später, sie schlafen gerade. Die Geburt war doch für beide sehr anstrengend gewesen."

„Echt ?", fragte Ron ungläubig. Worauf Harry grinste und meinte, „Ja, habe ich mir jedenfalls sagen lassen."

„Sagen ? Wieso da.."

Weiter kam Ron mit seiner Frage nicht, denn im Gesicht des Rotschopfes breitete sich zuerst Erkenntnis und dann ein Grinsen aus.

„Du auch ?"

„Jepp, kurz nachdem deine Schwester den ersten lauten Schrei ausgestoßen hat."

Im nächsten Moment lachten alle im Raum lauthals los und Mr. Weasley meinte, dass wohl alle Männer gleich seien. Beim Kindermachen dicke da und beim Kinderkriegen, die ersten auf der Matte.

Mehrere Stunden später jedoch, war es dann soweit und sie durften Ginny und das Baby besuchen. Harry hatte ihnen auch die Geschichte mit dem Phönix erzählt, und so war die Neugier auf den Kleinen immens. Als die Weasleys, und ich zähle Luna jetzt mal mit dazu, dann schließlich im Kreise um das Bett von Ginny herum standen, da fühlte Harry ein weiteres Mal in seinem Leben, was es heißt, eine Familie zu haben.

Nun fehlte also nur noch Hermine. Sie war schließlich die letzte ihrer Gruppe, der das Wunder, oder vielmehr der Schmerz einer Geburt bevorstand. Der Lockenkopf sah dem Ereignis jedoch mit gelassenen Gemüt entgegen. Zumal eine Last, in Form eines Briefes, von ihren Schulter genommen worden war. Dieser Brief kam drei Tage nach der Geburt von Adrian mit Jupiter, Vicky´s Falken, und er berichtete vom reibungslosen Auf-die-Welt-Kommen einer gewissen Agneta Sofia Granger, Hermines neugeborener kleinen Schwester.

Scheinbar war diese Nachricht so erfreulich für den Lockenkopf gewesen, dass er beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr länger zu warten. Denn keine drei Tage später kam auch ihr Sohn zur Welt.

Die Geburt verlief ruhig, wie bei den anderen auch, allerdings geschah auch genau das, was Chris schon angekündigt hatte. Poppy leitete alles und der Blonde ging zu Boden. Als er aber eine Stunde später seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt, da sah Harry schon von der Tür zum Krankensaal aus, dass sein blonder Freund, die ganze Welt umarmen wollte. So glücklich war er. Aber das waren sie ja alle, die jungen Väter. In der zweiten Nacht, nach der Geburt geschah es dann allerdings. Dunkle Schatten durchzuckten den Himmel um Hogwarts und laute Schreie durchhallten die sonst so friedlich daliegenden Ländereien. Hermine sah besorgt zu Chris auf und hielt den kleinen Nicolas Alexander fest ihn ihren Armen. Chris zog vorsorglich seinen Zauberstab, doch schon im nächsten Moment war im Nebenzimmer ein gewaltiger Knall zu hören und Holz zerbarst...


	88. Kapitel 88

So, heute nur ein kleines Cap. Wie gesagt, ich habe zur Zeit halt wenig von selbiger

Viel Spaß, Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 88

Man konnte in dieser leicht stürmischen Sommernacht bei Harry und Ginny ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass sie schliefen wie zwei Tote. Und es bedurfte mehrerer verzweifelter Versuche seitens eines kleinen besorgten Hauselfen namens Dobby, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu wecken. Andererseits hatten Ginny und Harry, die beiden junggebackenen Eltern, sich den Schlaf aber auch redlich verdient. Schließlich waren die letzten Nächte alles andere als erholsam gewesen, denn der kleine Adrian, wenn auch nur wenige Tage alt, war schon jetzt ein sehr lebhaftes Baby und es zeigte sich, dass er, wenn seine Zeit für Hogwarts kommt, einmal ein Kind der Nacht werden würde. Severus Snape, so er noch Lehrer hier in Hogwarts sei, dürfte ohne Zweifel so seine Freuden während der Nachtwachen haben.

Und durch diese Begebenheit, dass der Kleine fast jede Nacht, Punkt ein Uhr munter wurde, kam es nun, dass Ginny und Harry dem langen Flehen zwei kleiner Geschöpfe nachgegeben hatten und die Nachtaufsicht für Adrian an Winky übertrugen. Denn die zierliche Hauselfe und auch ihr, wenn man es so bei den Elfen nennen wollte, fester Partner Dobby hatten voller Stolz angekündigt, auch später, nach seinem Schulabschluss für Lord Potter dazusein.

Außerdem, so fand es Harry´s Fast-Schwiegermutter, Molly Weasley, und hier war Harry am meisten erstaunt, solle sich das Baby ruhig sehr zeitig an die Hauselfen gewöhnen. Denn schließlich brauchte vor allem Ginny ihren Schlaf, zumal ab September ihr Abschlussjahr hier in Hogwarts begann. Jetzt aber, gute zwei Wochen vor dem neuen Schuljahr, stand nun Dobby mit weit aufgerissenen und ängstlich wirkenden Augen vor dem Bett von Harry Potter und zupfte aufgeregt an dessen Decke.

„Harry Potter, Sir muss aufwachen. Harry Potter... muss helfen", flehte Dobby mit quiekender Stimme und nur sehr langsam kam Leben hinter die Augenlider des Gryffindors. Dann aber, Dobby hatte ein weiteres Mal laut in Harry´s Ohr gerufen, schreckte der junge Mann panisch hoch.

„Das Baby", rief Harry aufgeregt. Und die Tatsache, dass Dobby nun am ganzen Körper zitterte, machte es auch nicht leichter Harry zu überzeugen, dass Adrian bei Winky sicher ward.

„Harry Potter Sir, alles ist in Ordnung mit dem jungen Lord. Es ist Trexus ...", jammerte Dobby leise.

„Trexus ? Chris Hauself? Was ist mit ihm ?"

Bevor Harry aber eine Antwort bekam, ertönte einer lauter Schrei durch das Schloss. Harry, obwohl ihm die Art und Tonlage des Schreies bekannt, zog sofort seinen Zauberstab aus dem Nachttisch und rannte zur Tür. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Dobby und er rief.

„Harry Potter Sir, Trexus ... dummer, mutiger Trexus ... ist einfach raus gerannt. Raus in die Gefahr ... und er ließ sich nicht aufhalten."

Das Wort Gefahr verstärkte bei Harry nur die Sorge um seinen Sohn und alle anderen hier im Schloss. Er rannte die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von dort aus apparierte er ohne zu zögern vor den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, wo jetzt über die Ferien hinweg, das Zimmer des Babys war. Harry riss die Tür auf und atmete im nächsten Moment erleichtert aus. Mit seinem Sohn war alles in Ordnung.

Von Winky konnte man dies jedoch nicht behaupten, denn Harry hatte ihr mit seinem Hereinstürmen so einen Schrecken verpasst, dass sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war. Harry entschuldigte sich mehrfach bei der immer noch zitternden Hauselfe und ging dann in Richtung Chris Zimmer.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sein Freund zusammen mit Hermine und ihrem Sohn dort schlief und wollte nachsehen, ob bei ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Kurz nachdem Harry das Portrait der fetten Dame passiert hatte, durchfuhr jedoch ein gewaltiger Knall das Schloss und es klang so, als wäre eine Menge Holz zerborsten.

Harry ging kurz in Deckung und stürmte dann in Richtung Chris Zimmer, als welcher der Lärm zu kommen schien. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihn aufgeregte Hauselfen entgegen und jede einzelne schien blanke Panik in den Augen zu haben. Dann waren da wieder diese unmenschlichen Schreie und während Harry durch das Portrait Gregors von Wolkenstein schlüpfte, bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl.

Dieses Gefühl bestätigte sich, als Harry die Tür zu ihrer Bibliothek, oder vielmehr das, was davon übrig war, sah. Im nächsten Moment stürmte auch schon Chris mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in den Gang und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry, was ist passiert ?" Fragte der Blonde leicht verwirrt und trat vorsichtig über die Splitter der einstig massiven Holztür hinweg.

„Keine Ahnung Chris", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich bin von Dobby geweckt worden, weil Trexus in Gefahr zu seien scheint."

„Trexus ?", fragte der Blonde überrascht. Doch schon im gleichen Augenblick hielt Harry seine Hand hoch und bedeutete seinem Freund ruhig zu seine. Ein Schatten hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich gelenkt und er kam direkt aus der Bibliothek. Beide Magier hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und traten einige Schritte auf das Loch der einstigen Tür zu.

Man konnte nicht sehr viel erkennen, da es des Nachts nur wenige Fackeln hier gab. Deshalb murmelte Chris ein leises „Lumos". Was dem Wort aber folgte, ließ dem Blonden die Kindlade herunterschnellen. Denn kaum hatte Chris Zauberstab angefangen zu leuchten, ertönte ein wütendes Fauchen und es schien so, als verschluckte irgendwas sämtliches Licht im Raume.

Die beiden Magier sahen sich überrascht an. Harry glaubte nicht was er eben gesehen hatte. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Drachensinne und wagte schließlich einen Blick in die Bibliothek. Sofort wurden seine Augen noch größer, als es die derzeitige Überraschung schon verursacht hatte. Denn inmitten unzähliger umgestürzter Regale ihrer Bibliothek, zwischen jeder Menge Bücher, hockte ein ... winziges Fellknäuel.

„Oh mein Gott, es ist da", rief Chris, der nun ebenfalls einen Blick durch die Tür geworfen hatte.

„Es ?", wollte Harry schon fragen, da fielen ihm die vielen kleinen glitzernden Fragmente um das kleine Tier herum auf. Sie hatten genau die selbe Farbe wie einst das Ei, welcher Wings dem Blonden bei ihrem Besuch im Greifennest gegeben hatte. Harry wurde schlagartig klar, was sie hier vor sich hatten. Es war der Schattengreif. Chris hatte das Ei hier in der ruhigen Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Bibliothek aufbewahrt und nun schien der Greif geschlüpft zu sein. Harry sah, wie sein blonder Freund das kleine ängstlich fauchende Etwas sorgsam auf seinen Arm nahm.

„Schschsch, mein Kleiner, alles wird gut." Sagte Chris mit sanfter Stimme und strich vorsichtig über das rabenschwarze, noch leicht feuchte Fell.

„Was meinst du, ist hier passiert, Chris ?" Fragte Harry an seinen Freund gewandt, als er sich die Verwüstung in der Bibliothek näher betrachtete.

„Keine Ahnung Harry, aber ich denke unser kleiner Freund hier ist nicht wie die anderen seiner Art einfach aus dem Ei gekrochen."

„Stimmt, er hat es gesprengt und die halbe Bibliothek dazu", lachte Harry auf die Bemerkung seines Freundes hin.

Zwei Sekunden später ertönt erneut ein lauter Schrei, dieses Mal direkt vor dem Fenster der Bibliothek. Beide Magier schnellten herum und blickten durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch in die besorgt wirkenden Augen von Wings. Der riesige Greif schwebte aufgeregt vor dem Fenster und betrachtete beide mit Argusaugen. Dann spürte Harry wieder die Präsens in seinen Gedanken und hörte das Greifenmännchen, wie es sagte,

„Kümmert euch um meinen Sohn. Nur bei euch kann er überleben." 

Harry schaute zu Chris und da dieser leicht nickte und da seine Augen starr zum Fenster gingen, musste er die Worte der mächtigen Tieres ebenfalls verstanden haben. Neugierig, was der alte Greif meinte, schaute Harry sich das Greifenbaby zum ersten Mal genauer an und stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich in einigen Punkten von seinen Artgenossen die Harry sei es nun persönlich oder aus dem Unterricht her kannte, unterschied. Denn nicht nur, dass dieses kleine Lebewesen hier vollkommen schwarz war und lediglich seine winzigen Flügel leicht silbern schimmerten. Nein, es hatte auch keinen, für die Greifen so charakteristischen Adlerkopf. An seiner Stelle befand sich ein Katzenköpfchen, winzig mit zwei silbern glänzenden Augen und ähnlich dem eines Panthers.

Nun schien Harry auch ganze langsam zu begreifen und verstand, was Wings wohl damit meinte, als er sagte, der Kleine könne nur bei ihnen überlegen.. Obwohl, Harry sah leicht unsicher zu Chris, würde das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, denn überhaupt funktionieren ? Die Antwort auf diese Frage musste allerdings warten, da im nächsten Augenblick mehrere Erwachsene mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die Bibliothek stürmten. Der Greif zeigte seine Furcht und seinen Unmut über diese Störung freiweg heraus. Er fauchte laut und vergrub die winzigen Krallen in Chris Unterarm.

Der Blonde stöhnte leicht auf und verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Harry verstand, dass das Tier Angst hatte und ging dem Direktor, Professor Mc Gonnagal und auch Snape entgegen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor." Sagte Harry rasch und bedeutete den Lehrern vor der Tür zu bleiben. Dann erklärte er ihnen was geschehen war und dass man den Schaden mit ein paar „Reparos" wieder beheben konnte.

„Ja aber die Greifen da draußen ? Ich bin richtig froh, dass noch keine weiteren Schüler im Schloss sind. Was für Panik würde hier ausbrechen ?" Fragte Professor Mc Gonnagal, welche sich auch nach ihrem Kampf nicht so recht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass diese wilden Tiere ohne Probleme hier aufs Schlossgelände durften.

„Die werden bald wieder verschwinden, Professor. Es handelt sich hierbei nur um Wings und seine Gefährten. Und sie wollten nachschauen, ob mit dem Kleinen hier alles in Ordnung ist. Wahrscheinlich liegt es in der Natur dieser Tiere, zu spüren, dass heute sein großer Tag war."

Harry´s Hauslehrerin sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem kleinen Geschöpf in Chris Armen.

„Es ist wirklich faszinierend, nicht wahr Minerva ?" sagte Albus Dumbledore mit einer gewissen Vorfreude im Ton und trat vorsichtig an Chris und den kleinen Schattengreif heran.

„Ja, ähm ... faszinierend", kam es mit einem nicht sehr überzeugtem Ton zurück.

Harry schmunzelte über das Verhalten der alten Hexe und ihrer Skepsis. Dann fiel sein Blick allerdings auf Snape, der bisher im Hintergrund stand und Harry hob leicht eine Augenbraue, als er sah, wie der Lehrer für Zaubertränke mehrere der Eierschalenfragmente vorsichtig aufhob.

„Alles in Ordnung, Professor ?" Fragte Harry und Snape zuckte zusammen. Sein Kopf schoss herum und sein Gesicht spiegelte etwas wieder, dass Harry nicht so recht deuten konnte.

Erst dachte Harry Unglaube oder Schuld zu erkennen, dann aber beschlich den Schwarzhaarigen das Gefühl, für Snape waren mehrere Geburtstage zusammengefallen.

„Potter, haben sie eine Ahnung, was das hier bedeutet ?"

„Nun ja, Professor, ein neues Haustier für Chris, vielleicht ?" Erwiderte ein lächelnder Harry, der nicht ganz verstand, wieso Snape fast einen Abgang bekam.

„Potter, sie hoffnungsloser Fall werden es nie verstehen. Sie werden niemals die Bedeutung von Zaubertränken und ihrer Macht oder ihrem Nutzen erkennen. Sie, Potter, sind einfach gesagt, ein Gryffindor durch und durch. "

Harry blickte Snape mit scharfem Blick an und wusste nicht so recht, was Snape jetzt schon wieder hatte. Zu seiner Hilfe schritt Chris ein und sagte,

„Lassen sie gut sein, Professor Snape. Es reicht ja, wenn sie und ich es verstehen. Und natürlich dürfen sie sich so viele Schalenfragmente nehmen, wie sie wollen. Vorrausgesetzt, ich darf mir später etwas von ihrem Vorrat borgen."

Snape nickte dankbar und seine Augen glänzten. Dann zog er aber plötzlich seinen Zauberstab, beschwor ein großes Glas und eine Pinzette. Denn auf gar keinem Fall, wollte der Meister der Tränke die Eierschale mit Magie bewegen und sie möglicherweise verunreinigen.

Harry sah immer noch zu Chris, genauso wie die beiden anderen Lehrer im Raum. Der Blonde grinste aber nur.

„Er wird schon wieder", sagte Chris und nickte in Richtung Snape. „Aber andererseits bekommt man ja nicht alle Tage, eine der am seltensten zu findenden Zaubertrankzutaten in die Hand. Frag ihn doch morgen mal nach einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank."

Nun schienen Harry und Co zu verstehen und ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Was allerdings in einem lauten Schmerzensschrei seitens Chris unterging. Der kleine Schattengreif hatte sich nämlich, von allen unbemerkt, in Richtung Chris Brust vorgearbeitet und ihn schließlich gebissen.

„Eye Kleiner, das ist die Falsche", stöhnte Chris und rannte dann ohne ein Wort aus dem Raum. Harry sah ihm überrascht nach und folgte wenige Sekunden später.

„Chris, wo willst du hin ?", rief er dem Blonde zu. Doch sein Freund war schon hinter der Tür zu seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Vorsichtig klopfte Harry an die schwere Eichentür und ein leises „Herein", ward zu vernehmen. Der Schwarzhaarige betrat den Raum und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich augenblicklich auf sein Gesicht.

Harry wusste nicht wieso, denn schließlich war es ja nur natürlich und bei Ginny machte es ihm schon lange nichts aus, aber als er Hermine so mit freiem Oberkörper in ihrem Bett liegen sah, und wie sie dem kleinen Nicolas die Brust gab, da überkam ihm wieder Schwall der Verlegenheit.

Hermine merkte es und grinste ihrem besten Freund schelmisch zu. Dann aber zog ihr Liebster wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Chris war nämlich langsam an das Bett heran getreten und hielt immer noch den kleinen Greifen in seinen Armen.

„Oh Schatz, es ist da." Rief Hermine erfreut und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf das Fellknäuel.

„Jepp, und es hat Hunger, Hermine." Antwortete der Blonde und küsste seine Freundin auf den Mund.

Danach stellte Harry fest, dass er nicht der einzigste gewesen war, der sich über die Worte des alten Greifen so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Denn bevor er seinen blonden Freund fragen konnte, was denn jetzt geschieht, folgte die Antwort auf seine nicht gestellte Frage auf den Fuße.

Hermine nickte ihrem Liebsten nur leicht zu und stand auf. Sie legte den nun satten, kleinen Nicolas in seine reichlich verzierte und magisch bewegte Wiege und kam zurück zum Bett.

„Chris, was habt ihr vor ?" Fragte Harry und sein blonder Freund grinste.

„Genau das, was dir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrt und rote Ohren beschert. Oder hast du geglaubt, ich hätte noch nicht heraus gefunden, wie unser lieber Greifenfreund damals damit meinte, als er sagte, ich habe etwas, dass sein Weibchen dem Jungen nicht geben kann."

Harry schaute leicht ungläubig und musste von Chris aus der Starre gerissen werden.

„Ach komm schon Harry, nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts auf dieser Welt geschieht ohne Grund und es war sogar Hermine selbst, die zu dieser Erkenntnis kam und die ganze Sache ins Rollen gebracht hat."

„Hermine ?", wollte Harry noch fragen, doch schon fauchte hinter Harry´s Rücken jemand laut auf. Und als der Schwarzhaarige sich umdrehte, lag auf dem breiten Bett, wo eben noch Harry´s beste Freundin ihrem Sohn die Brust gegeben hatte, plötzlich etwas großes und schwarzes ... ein Panther. Sofort wurde der kleine Greif auf Chris Arm unruhig und wollte zu Hermine in ihrer Animagusform. Chris setzte ihn ab und keine drei Sekunden später saugte das schwarze Fellknäuel instinktiv, an den Zitzen der großen Raubkatze. Chris lächelte und strich dem Tier liebevoll über das samtige, schwarze Fell. Worauf der Greif zufrieden schnurrte.

„So, wir sollten sie jetzt aber in Ruhe lassen, Harry. Ich werde sonst noch neidisch." Sagte Chris kurz darauf und deutete in Richtung Tür. Harry verstand und beide Magier gingen leise aus dem Raum. Draußen angekommen entfuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen ein verwundertes „ Ich glaub es einfach nicht".

Chris grinste und sie gingen zurück zur Bibliothek. Schließlich gab es ein wenig aufzuräumen und außerdem musste noch jemand dem Direktor erklären, was geschehen war. Und da beide eh nicht wieder einschlafen konnten, lag doch nichts näher, als diese Sachen hinter sich zu bringen. Eins tat Harry allerdings noch, bevor sie damit begannen. Er apparierte zu Ginny und gab ihr Entwarnung.

Erleichtert lächelte der Rotschopf und küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund. Kurz darauf war sie aber wieder eingeschlafen und Harry kehrte zu Chris zurück.

Drei Tage später verließen alle Schüler Hogwarts wieder. Harry reiste zusammen mit Ron, den beiden Mädchen und den Babys zum Fuchsbau. Dort wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Und so kam es, dass Harry und Ginny, da nun jeder sich mal um den kleinen Adrian kümmern wollte, doch noch einige erholsame Tage bekamen.

Chris erging es ähnlich. Denn er reiste mit seiner Liebsten, ihrem Sohn und auch Shadow, wie man den Schattengreifen getauft hatte, erst zu Hermines Eltern und dann nach Deutschland.

Hier war man dann schließlich vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Jeder hatte sofort einen Narren an Nicolas gefressen und so kam es, dass auch diese beiden jungen Eltern sich ein wenig erholen konnten. Es stand ja auch ein sehr aufregendes Schuljahr bevor.


	89. Kapitel 89

Kapitel 89

Der Regen peitschte unaufhaltsam durch die Luft und unzählige Blitze durchzuckten den gestern Nachmittag noch tiefblauen Spätsommerhimmel. Es war ein erster September, wie man ihn in Großbritannien lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte und viel konnten die Insassen der rotgestrichenen Hogwartsexpresses, welcher versteckt auf dem Bahnsteig neundreiviertel stand, durch die angelaufenen Fensterscheiben nicht erkennen. Harry war froh, dass er schon mit seiner Liebsten in einem Abteil des Zuges saß.

Mit Ginny auf dem Schoss wartete der Schwarzhaarige auf den Rest seiner Freunde. Es waren jedoch nur noch wenige Minuten bis der Zug sich auf die Reise nach Hogwarts machte und somit blickte Harry schon ein wenig besorgt. Wo blieben sie denn nur ? Diese Frage schoss dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf. Denn schließlich war er sich sicher gewesen, dass Ginny und er selbst, die letzten seien, die hier in Kings Cross eintreffen würden. Nun saßen sie jedoch alleine hier und grübelten vor sich hin. Doch dann, vielleicht zwei Minuten vor Elf, öffnete sich das Abteil und Chris, Hermine, Ron und Luna traten schnell herein.

„Man, wo bleibt ihr nur ?" Fragte Ginny, die schon befürchtet hatte, dass ihr älterer Bruder mal wieder nicht rechtzeitig gepackt hatte.

„Junge Mütter, Ginny, du weißt schon", antwortete Chris leicht vorwurfsvoll und bekam von Hermine einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Worauf der Blonde meinte, „Wir haben Nicolas und Sara Lynn nur schon nach Hogwarts gebracht und Luna und Hermine konnten sich einfach nicht trennen."

„Ja aber...", wollte der braunhaarige Lockenkopf einwerfen. Doch Chris unterbrach sie sofort.

„Hermine, es geht ihnen gut und Elona kümmert sich sehr gut um beide Babys. Genieß doch einfach, wie wir alle anderen auch, deine letzte Fahrt als Schülerin in diesem schönen, historischen Zug."

Harry musste einfach schmunzeln, als er die Maßregelung seines Freundes hörte. Zumal die Idee, die letzte gemeinsame Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu genießen, ja schließlich von Hermine selbst stammte. Der Lockenkopf nickte geschlagen und setzte sich auf ihren Platz am Fenster. Und dies keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment ruckte der Hogwartsexpress an und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Die Fahrt verlief trotz des beschissenen Wetters ruhig, die Süßigkeiten vom Servierwagen schmeckten heute besonders und gelegentlich kamen auch einige ihrer Mitschüler in ihr Abteil. Unter ihnen waren auch Draco und Jeanny, sowie Blaise und Chantal. Letzter Beiden schienen wohl die aufregendsten Ferien gehabt zu haben. Außer vielleicht unsere jungen Eltern, die ja das Wunder der Geburt erleben durften. Doch zurück zu Blaise und seiner Freundin. Diese beiden waren nämlich kurz vor Ende der Schule überraschenderweise vom Rat der Vampirclans eingeladen worden, sich im tiefsten Rumänien einen Eindruck vom Leben der Vampire zu machen.

Blaise war, auch wenn er nur zum Teil ein Vampir ist, sofort begeistert. Galt es doch ein wenig über die Geschichte der Rasse zu erfahren, welche nun auch in seinem Blute verankert war. Außerdem ist er ein Slytherin und deren Streben nach dem Wissen um die dunklen Künste ist ja hinlänglich bekannt. Und sind wir doh mal ehrlich, wo konnte man mehr darüber lernen, als bei den Vampiren selbst.

Bei Chantal hingegen war die Vorfreude anfangs nicht ganz so groß gewesen und erst die Versicherung des Ratsvorsitzenden, dass niemand sich ihr in einer ihr nicht zusagenden Art und Weises nähern würde, ließ das sonst so schüchterne Mädchen etwas lockerer werden.

Fast eine ganze Stunde erzählte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin von den magischen Schlössern, den riesigen, uralten Bibliotheken und den berauschenden Festen, die sie alle besucht hatten. Nebenbei dankten beide, wenn auch mit leicht roten Gesichtern, Chris noch für den Vorrat an Bluterneuerungstrank, welche er Chantal mitgegeben hatte. Schließlich waren es zum Teil wirkliche Orgien, die manche Clanoberhäupter ihnen als Botschafter der Zauberer Englands, geboten hatten. Und die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden Jugendlichen durch diese Tränke voll mit einbringen konnten, machte es für das junge ungewöhnliche Paar erst so richtig zu einem unvergesslichem Erlebnis.

Was nun Draco Malfoy betraf, so hatte der blonde Slytherin in seinen Ferien eine Menge zu tun gehabt. Denn schon zu Beginn der Sommerferien, kurz nachdem Ministerin Bones auf der Siegesfeier die Ehre der Familie Malfoy als wieder hergestellt angesehen hatte, musste sich der einzige Sohn von Lucius Malfoy um alle möglichen Geschäfte und Beteiligungen seiner Familie, die ihnen zurückerkannt wurden, kümmern. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dies könnte seine Mutter übernehmen, doch er war nun mal der Erbe und so kam er nicht drumrum.

Jeanny hatte daher die erste Hälfte ihrer Ferien bei ihren Eltern verbracht und war dann, Anfang August, nach England zu ihrem Liebsten zurückgekehrt. Der rothaarige Zwilling saß nun neben ihrem Freund und streichelte sanft und mit beruhigender Wirkung über dessen Rücken. Harry beobachtete die beiden ein wenig aus den Augenwinkeln und musste innerlich schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wenn ihm vor drei Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, er würde bei seiner letzten Fahrt nach Hogwarts, friedlich mit Draco Malfoy plaudern, er diesen jemand für verrückt gehalten hätte.

Danach fiel sein Blick auf Jeanny´s schlanken Körper, oder vielmehr auf den nun auch leicht wachsenden Bauch. Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er ja eigentlich dafür verantwortlich war. Er, Harry Potter, hatte schließlich das Ritual durchgeführt. Gegen Mittag schienen dann alle ein wenig ruhen zu wollen.

Es war dann letztendlich Chris, der die nun leicht drückende Stille gegen drei Uhr durchbrach und Jeanny fragte, wann es denn nun mit dem Baby soweit sei. Sofortwaren alle wieder ganz Ohr und sahen in Richtung des Mädchens neben dem blonden Slytherin.

„Oh, Chris, wenn alles glatt geht, dann kommt es kurz vor Weihnachten." Rief Jeanny erfreut und lächelte kurz zu Draco.

Chris allerdings legte eines seiner berühmten Grinsen auf. Dies wiederum entging Draco nicht. Er fragte misstrauisch und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, „Was ?"

„Ach nicht, Draco, ich denke nur gerade an eine alte Bauernweisheit." Wehrte der Blonde ab. Worauf sich die Braue des Slytherins noch weiter nach oben bewegt.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du kennst sie nicht ?", grinste Chris. „Sie besagt schließlich, wer Ostern mit den Eiern spielt, hat Weihnachten Bescherung."

Harry, und auch einige der anderen im Abteil, prusteten los. Sei es nun, wegen dem Spruch von Chris, oder weil der blonde Slytherin in einem satten Dunkelrot erstrahlte. Kurz darauf kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und vor allem die Mädchen schlossen ihre Augen.

Gegen vier Uhr dann klopfte es zaghaft an die Tür des Abteils und die Insassen schreckten leicht aus ihrer verspäteten Mittagsruhe hoch.

„Herein", sagte Harry laut und deutlich und junges Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, feurigen dunklen Augen und braungebrannter Haut betrat ihr Abteil. Die Jungen sahen sie interessiert an und bekamen dafür sogleich strenge Blicke von ihren Freundinnen zugeworfen.

„Kann ich dir helfen ?" Fragte Hermine in Schulsprechermanier, obwohl sie dieses Amt seit dem Sommer nicht mehr inne hatte. Dumbledore wollte in gewisser Weise nicht von der Tradition abkommen, jedes Jahr jemand neues zu ernennen. Und außerdem hatte der Lockenkopf ja schließlich nur noch ein halbes Jahr.

Das fremde Mädchen sah Hermine leicht verunsichert an und versuchte etwas zu sagen. Doch die Worte aus ihrem Mund schienen so undeutlich und zusammenhangslos zu sein, dass sich Harry und seine Freunde nur verwundert anblicken konnten. Einzig Chris kam der Klang der Worte, trotz dass sie gebrochen englisch waren, bekannt vor und so fragte er in mehreren Versuchen nach, was für eine Sprache das Mädchen als ihre Muttersprache ansah. Denn nur so konnte man schließlich einen Übersetzungszauber wirken lassen. Der Blonde konzentrierte sich dabei auf die Sprachen des lateinamerikanischen Raums und letztendlich fand man auch eine Lösung.

Es war portugiesisch und Harry kümmerte sich sofort um die Zauberformel. Und da nach weiteren zwei Minuten das Problem des Verstehens aus der Welt war, fragte Hermine noch mal höflich, ob sie helfen könne.

Das fremde Mädchen, es hieß Esmeralda, nickte nun lächelnd und wollte wissen, wann sie denn in Hogwarts ankämen. Sie und ihre Freunde seien nun schon fast zwei volle Tage unterwegs und die kleine Gruppe wollte wissen, ob es noch lohnen würde, den Servierwagen noch mal zu suchen. Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr und meinte daraufhin, dass es noch gut eine Stunde Fahrt sei und dass Esmeralda und ihre Freunde, die nicht ganz so gut mit dem Zug vertraut seien, langsam ihre Umhänge überstreifen sollte.

Vom Essen riet der Lockenkopf ebenfalls ab. Denn für eines war Hogwarts ja schließlich berühmt, ... das Willkommensmahl.

Esmeralda nickte verstehend und verschwand kurz darauf wieder aus dem Abteil. Kaum war sie weg, begannen die ersten Debatten darüber, wer das gewesen sei und mit einem fragenden Blick zu Hermine, wollte Ron wissen, wieso sie annahm, dass es noch mehr solcher Schüler gab. Der Lockenkopf meinte aber nur, da müssten sie schon bis zum Willkommensfest warten. Dann ging ihr Blick verschwörerisch zu Harry und Chris und diese Beiden nickten nur zustimmend.

Natürlich wussten sie als Lehrer was los war. Aber wieso allen die Überraschung nehmen. Und somit wurde das Thema fallen gelassen und die Mädchen scheuchten alle Jungen aus dem Abteil. Schließlich wurde es Zeit sich umzuziehen und da konnte man ja keine männlichen Zuschauer gebrauchen. Eine halbe Stunde später lief der Zug in Hogsmeade ein und das letzte Schuljahr konnte beginnen.

1 1 1 2 2 2

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem erhöhtem Stuhl am festlich gedeckten Lehrertisch und schaute mit seinen blauen, sanften Augen dem Treiben zu, welches man jedes Jahr hier in der Großen Halle, beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen seiner Schüler nach den Ferien, beobachten konnte. Es war jedes Jahr gleich und doch gab es in diesem wiederum so viel Neues zu entdecken.

Der Direktor lächelte, als er sah, wie Gryffindors mit Slytherins zusammen die Halle betraten. Oder Ravenclaws plötzlich verstohlene Blicke den sonst als nicht ganz so mutig angesehenen Huffelpuffs zuwarfen. Ja es hatte sich einiges geändert und Dumbledore´s Herz machte einen Sprung. Endlich, ja endlich war die Gefahr durch Voldemord gebannt und er und auch seine Lehrer konnten mit freiem Kopf sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Schließlich galt es ja eine neue Generation von Zauberern und Hexen auszubilden. Doch zuvor das Wichtigste, was jedem Schulanfang vorauseilte ... die Einteilung der Erstklässler.

Die Zeremonie dauerte heute allerdings nicht all zu lang, denn es waren dieses Jahr nur gut zwanzig Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen. Ohne Zweifel eine Folge des Krieges, in dem viele der Zauberer, welche Angst um ihre Familien hatten, in andere Länder geflohen waren. Aber, und hier lachte das Herz des alten Zauberers, viele von ihnen würden auch wieder zurückkehren. Dies hatte ihm Amelia schon verraten und Dumbledore konnte die Menschen ja auch verstehen. Nicht jeder war zum Kämpfen geboren.

Dumbledore ließ nun, da all die erwartungsvoll umherschauenden kleinen Jungen und Mädchen an ihren Tischen saßen, seinen Blicke durch die gesamte Schülerschaft schweifen und schmunzelte zufrieden angesichts der vielen fröhlichen Gesichter vor sich. Die meisten Jugendlichen dürfte aber wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage beschäftigen und sie hing mit Sicherheit mit einer der größten Veränderung in der Großen Halle zusammen. Es war eigentlich ja nur ein Tisch und dann doch wieder nicht. Denn es war besser gesagt, ein weiterer Haustisch. Genauso lang wie die anderen vier, welchen man nun seit über tausend Jahren kannte, und an ihm saßen mehrere Schüler, die allein von ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Verhalten nicht so ganz in das bekannte Schülerbild von Hogwarts passten. Zwar trugen sie alle die schwarzen Schuluniformen. Jedoch fehlte jedwedes Wappen, welches die Häuserzugehörigkeit verriet. Außerdem sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort und sie schauten ein wenig ängstlich in die Weiten der Großen Halle.

Harry saß neben seiner Freundin auf seinem Stammplatz am Gryffindortisch und lächelte leicht, als er alle seine Mitschüler so friedlich zusammen sitzen sah. Erst jetzt fühlte er sich so richtig zuhause. Dann aber wurde sein Blick etwas ernster, denn er musste mehrfach auf Ginny daran hindern, damit sie sich nicht einfach vom Willkommensfest davon stahl. Hier kam eindeutig dass in der Familie Weasley so bekannte Mutterverhalten durch. Sie wollte unbedingt zu ihrem Baby, obwohl sich der Rotschopf überhaupt keine Sorgen zumachen brauchte. Adrian war versorgt, Winky kümmerte sich liebevoll um den Kleinen und außerdem schlief er gerade tief und fest.

Glücklicherweise erhob sich Dumbledore im nächsten Moment und somit musste Ginny, ob sie wollte oder nicht, erst einmal in der Großen Halle bleiben.

„Willkommen", sagte Dumbledore und breitete seine Arme aus, als wolle er alle umarmen. Dann aber klatschte der alte Zauberer in die Hände und rief laut „Translatio multiplias". Sofort durchfuhr die Halle eine Art blaue Welle und vom neuen Haustisch her, war aufgeregtes Geflüster zu hören. Dieses erstarb aber sofort wieder, als Dumbledore weiter sprach.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, meine lieben Schüler, es tut meinen alten Augen ja so gut, euch alle wieder gesund und munter hier im Schosse dieser Familie sitzen zu sehen."

Ein lauter Applaus durchströmte die Halle und viel klatschten und pfiffen.

„Ein weiteres Schuljahr beginnt mit diesem Tage und glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass mit dem Sieg über Lord Voldemord und der Vernichtung seiner Anhänger, den Todessern, ich mir gewiss bin, dass es ein wirklich schönes und angstfreies Jahr der Gelehrsamkeit werden wird. Nicht nur, dass einige Neuerungen auf uns zukommen, nein es steht auch noch ein großes Ereignis an, welches das Leben für einige unter uns mit Sicherheit prägen wird. Doch dazu später mehr... haut rein"

Mit diesen Worten eröffnete Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr das Festessen und es schien schon eine Art Tradition des alten Zauberers zu sein. Eine andere feste Größe in Hogwarts waren die köstlichen Kreationen der Hauselfen, welche so gut wie jeder Schüler, sei er nun Huffelpuff oder Slytherin, über fast zwei Monate vermisst hatte. Und genau jene kulinarischen Kostbarkeiten erschienen keine zwei Sekunden später wie aus dem Nichts vor ihren Augen.

Natürlich war das Erstaunen am neuen Haustisch groß. Und dies wiederum rief bei den alt eingesessenen Schülern ein Lächeln hervor. Dann gab man sich aber den Gaumenfreuden hin und es wurde bis auf das Klappern der Gabeln und Teller still in der Großen Halle vom Hogwarts.

Das Essen dauerte heute außergewöhnlich lange. Und so kam es, dass Dumbledore sich erst nach gut einer Stunde wieder erheben konnte, um mit seinen üblich, jedoch in diesem Jahr heiß erwarteten, Ankündigungen zu beginnen.

„Nun, meine lieben Schüler und auch Freunde", hierbei lächelte er besonders zum Gryffindortisch, „eine neues Jahr beginnt und doch gibt es Sachen die sich wohl nie verändern werden. Dazu gehört, und ich weiß es werden wieder einige schmunzeln, nun einmal das Verbot über unseren Wald und die Liste der in Hogwarts nicht erlaubten Dinge."

Viele der Schüler mussten hier lachen und auch einige der Lehrer konnten sich ein Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Der einzigste Person, der es nicht so erging, das war Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister. Der alte Sack in seinem mottenzerfressenen Anzug warf dem Direktor wie jedes Jahr einen bösen Blick zu, zumal sich Dumbledore bei jedem Willkommensfest mehr mit seinen Bemerkungen über die Liste steigerte und das Amüsement aus seiner Stimme regelrecht herausquoll.

„Doch nun zu den Neuerungen...", Dumbledore sprach nun mit geheimnisvoller Stimme und jeder im Saal verstummte, „... die unsere alte und ehrwürdige Schule in diesem Jahr ereilt haben. Zum einem kamt ihr sicher alle nicht umher, unseren neuen Haustisch und die Schüler, welche an ihm sitzen, zu bemerken. Auch sie sollten wir herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen heißen."

Die vier alten Haustisch standen wie ein Mann auf und klatschen den fremden Schülern zu. Wobei Klatschen konnte man es bei manchen Jungen nicht ganz nennen. Denn es war mehr sabbern, was sie den zum Teil rassigen Latinomädchen boten. Hermine warf den Slytherins und Ravenclaws strenge Blicke zu und erst Chris konnte sie beruhigen.

„Ja, meine lieben Schüler, wir haben eine Menge Zugänge dieses Jahr bekommen. Und dies ist nicht zu letzt alles ein Verdienst unseres Sieges über Lord Voldemord. Denn mit der Vernichtung des dunklen Lords und den Berichten, welche die Presse so maßlos übertrieben in ihren Blättern veröffentlicht hat, steht Hogwarts einmal mehr im Interesse der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Viele Briefe, ja ganze Säcke voll, kamen in den Ferienwochen zu uns, mit der Bitte, einmal das Wissen, welches diese alten und geschichtsträchtigen Mauer beherbergt, zu erfahren."

Harry sah den Direktor von seinem Platze aus an und blickte dann zu seinen Mitschülern. Viele diskutierten, was Dumbledore wohl meinte. Doch erst die nächsten Sätze des Direktors brachte ihnen eine Antwort.

„Nun, meine lieben Schüler und Lehrer, fast über tausend Jahre gibt es Hogwarts jetzt und es war stets bemüht, gute und rechtschaffende Zauberer und Hexen auszubilden. Aber Hogwarts hat auch, und da geht es nicht nur ihm als Zaubererschule so, einen schwarzen Punkt in seinem Antlitz. Viel zu lange hat es sich versteckt und nur den englischen Zauberern, sein Wissen offenbart.

Doch dies wird sich von heute an ändern. Denn auf Grund der hohen Nachfrage, haben die Schulräte und auch Ministerin Bones mit mir zusammen beschlossen, dass Hogwarts jedes Jahr eine bestimmte Anzahl von Austauschschülern anderer Nationen annehmen wird. Sie alle kommen aus unterschiedlichen Ländern und Kulturen. Und sie alle werden hier, zusammen mit den bisherigen Schülern, ihren Abschluss machen. Etwas worauf man mit Sicherheit stolz sein kann, denn Hogwarts, und die freut mich ganz besonders, genießt nun wirklich den besten Ruf in der Welt"

Eintosender Applaus brach in der Halle los, denn damit hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Und es dauerte auch wieder mehrere Minuten, bis Dumbledore wieder weitersprechen konnte.

„Und so hoffe ich doch, dass wir alle hier ein schönes und vor allem lehrreiches Jahr miteinander verbringen werden. Was nun das Organisatorische angeht, so besprechen wir dies morgen, in aller Ruhe, nach dem Frühstück. Nur noch einen Hinweis vorweg. Der Übersetzungszauber, der gerade auf uns allen liegt, wird wie schon im letzten Jahr, mit der Zeit seine Wirkung verlieren. Ich rate daher jedem, sich so schnell wie möglich mit dem Englischen zu beschäftigen. Und dabei hoffe ich doch, dass alle sich gegenseitig unterstützen."

Ein allgemeines Raunen ging durch die Halle und keiner hatte bemerkt, dass zwei Schüler oder auch Lehrer, wie man es nahm, aufgestanden und langsam zum Lehrertisch gegangen waren. Harry und Chris traten hinter Dumbledore und der Schwarzhaarige nickte dem Direktor leicht zu. Albus verstand und erhob nochmals seine Stimme.

„So, meine lieben Schüler, jetzt noch eine kleine Information zu Verlaufe des Schuljahres, oder besser zu einem Ereignis, welches uns in der Halloweenwoche hier im Schloss ereilen wird. Dazu übergebe ich allerdings an einen anderen Redner, Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch plötzlich war ihm seine Idee doch nicht mehr so goldig, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und wieso musste er jetzt reden ? Was war mit Chris, ihn betraf es doch auch ? Doch dann sah Harry ein, dass es wahrscheinlich nur daran lag, dass er das Reden vor vielen Leuten und ihren Blicken hasste. Seine Brust straffte sich, er trat an das Podium und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie Chris seine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter legte.

„Also...", Harry atmete noch mal tief durch, räusperte sich und sah in die wartende Menge. „ ... ach ja, Liebe Mitschüler, geehrtes Lehrerkollegium und auch sie, verehrter Professor Dumbledore. Es ist nun über zwei Monate her, dass wir _zusammen_ Lord Voldemord endgültig besiegt haben und ... und ich konnte mich, aufgrund gewisser Umstände, noch gar nicht so recht bei allen bedanken, die mich und auch meinen Freund Chris hier dabei unterstützt haben. Schließlich war es nur zusammen möglich und mit unserem Sieg haben wir nicht nur unserer Welt die Freiheit gebracht auch ich persönlich etwas erreicht, von dem ich vor zwei Jahren noch nicht einmal geglaubt habe, dass es mir jemals vergönnt seine würde. Was ich meine ist, eine friedlichere Zaubererwelt, meine Freiheit und noch viel wichtiger, eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dem Mädchen meiner Träume ... Ginny Weasley. Aus diesem Grunde lade ich euch alle zum diesjährigen Halloweenball ein. Denn dieser Ball steht dieses Jahr im Zeichen der Hochzeit von Ginny und mir."

Harry atmete tief durch und schaute unsicher in die Weiten der Halle. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, kein Flüstern, kein Atmen... nichts. Und selbst die Lehrer schienen, trotz das Dumbledore Andeutungen gemacht hatte, leicht versteinert zu sein.

Dann aber, und hier konnte man befürchten, dass die alten Wände Schaden nehmen würden, brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm los. Hände klatschten, Pfiffe ertönten und eine Großteil der Gryffindors jubelte.

Und in den Wirren des Tumults erhob sich auch Chris ans Podium und bat alle nochmals um Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie ich sehe und höre, freut es euch alle sehr, dass unser Held der Nation an die Kette kommt..."

Die Menge lachte und Harry wurde leicht rot. Chris, egal worum es auch ging, konnte es einfach nicht lassen und dies trotz der Gefahr einer missgelaunten Ginny Weasley, welche derzeit nicht minder im Gesicht glühte.

„Doch ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht von unserem Helden. Er scheint es so eilig zu haben, dass unser Harry doch glatt die zweite Hälfte seiner Ansprache vergessen hat. Denn er ist nicht der einzigste, der an diesem Tage seinen größten Traum erfüllt bekommt."

„WIE ?", rief die gesamte Halle im Chor.

„Ja, ihr habt schon richtig verstanden. Es wird eine Doppelhochzeit mit allem was dazu gehört."

Harry war nun richtig froh, dass sein blonder Freund das Opfer der fragenden Blicke war und alles was er tat, war nicken. Sollte sich doch Chris mit den Fragen herumschlagen. Er konnte dies doch eh viel besser. Und so kam es dann auch, dass sich Hermine und Ginny, während der Blonde förmlich bombardiert wurde, zu ihnen gesellen wollten.

Bevor dies allerdings geschah, fragte einer der Slytherins, es war unser Freund der Nacht Blaise Zabini, wieso sie denn an ein und dem selben Tag heiraten wollten. Daraufhin verstummte die Halle und jeder war nun auf die Antwort gespannt. Chris grinste aber nur teuflisch und sagte,

„Weißt du Blaise, es gibt da bei den Muggeln einen Kinofilm. Er heißt Bad Boys und darin gebrauchten die Hauptakteure einen besonderen Satz, welcher wohl am besten hier passt. Er lautet, „Badboys, wir leben zusammen und fallen zusammen ..."

Harry , wie auch der Rest der Halle sahen den Blonden entgeistert an. Chris Grinsen wurde daraufhin immer breiter und er fügte schnell noch hinzu,

„So Leute, das muss für heute na Infos reichen. Gute Nacht und wünscht mir einen ausreichenden Vorsprung vor Hermine."

Mit diesen Worten disapparierte der Blonde direkt vor ihre Augen und dies keine Sekunde zu früh. Denn seine Freundin, eben noch über die Worte grübelnd und das zögerliche Lachen ihrer Mitschüler nicht bemerkend, wechselte plötzlich ihre Gesichtsfarbe. Sie wurde knallrot und mit den Worten, „ich erwürge ihn", jagte sie ihrem Freund hinterher.

Die Lehrer an ihrem Tisch schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Dumbledore schmunzelte schelmisch und entließ danach die Schüler in ihre Häuser. Allerdings bat er Harry noch, sich der Austauschschüler anzunehmen. Sie sollten im deutschen Flügel wohnen. Und da ihr Hauslehrer ja schließlich dem Tode geweiht und auf der Flucht war, musste sich halt sein bester Freund darum kümmern.

Zwei Stunden später ließ sich Harry auf seinen Lieblingssessel im Gryffindorturm fallen. Wieso hatte Dumbledore ihm dies nur angetan. Dafür würde er bluten und Chris auch, wenn er den Blonden in seine Hände bekäme. Ginny sah ihren Liebsten leicht mitleidig an und fragte, was denn passiert sei.

Harry sah seiner Freundin erschöpft in die Augen und erzählte, dass kaum das sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten. Jeder Schüler ihn mit Fragen bombardiert hatte. Wenn Harry es zusammenzählte, so hatte er in den letzten anderthalb Stunden dreimal seine ganze Lebensgeschichte wiedergegeben.

Ginny lächelte Harry liebevoll an und strich ihm dann sanft durch sein wirres Haar. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Eine halbe Stunde später jedoch schiefen sie schon tief und fest und so bemerkte keiner von beiden, dass Mc Gonnagal den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sie mit einem Lächeln bedachte und eine Decke über ihnen beiden beschwor.


	90. Kapitel 90

Kapitel 90

Schmerzen, Schmerzen und Kälte, das war alles, was ein schwarzhaariger Gryffindor namens Harry Potter am nächsten Morgen inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes erfuhr. Denn eines musste Harry, und dies wusste er eigentlich schon seit Jahren, zugeben. Die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum ist nicht zum Schlafen gemacht. Und doch, waren er und Ginny zu müde gewesen, um sich noch hoch ins Bett zu bewegen. Etwas, dass sich nun rächte und zwar in Form eines total verspannten Nackens. Dann fehlte da auch noch seine Wärmequelle... Ginny.

Der Rotschopf musste, wenn man ihre leere und jetzt schon erkaltete Schlafstelle berührte, sich schon eine ganze Weile vorher von Harry unbemerkt entfernt haben. Wohin sie war, konnte der Gryffindor allerdings nur vermuten. Deshalb blickte er schnell auf seine Uhr und bekam auch die Bestätigung dafür. Es war genau sechs Uhr, was hieß, seine Liebste fütterte ihrer beider Spross.

Schnell sprang Harry auf, streckte sich und schon wenig später ließ der Schmerz, welcher vom Sofa her rührte, wie durch Zauberei nach. Harry ging duschen, zog sich danach rasch an und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Na ja, Arbeitszimmer konnte man es nun eigentlich nicht mehr nennen. Denn es war jetzt eher der Raum der Babys, ein Kinderzimmer halt.

Hermine, als eine der klügsten Hexe der Welt, war auf die Idee gekommen, die fünf Kleinen, nein eigentlich waren es ja sieben, in einem Raum zusammen schlafen zu lassen. So hatten die jungen Eltern einen Anlaufpunkt im Schloss und außerdem konnten sich Elona und Winky abwechseln, was die Aufsicht der Babys betraf.

Harry ging nun schnellen Schrittes, um seinen Sohn und seine Liebste zu begrüßen und war froh, dass ihm unterwegs kein weiterer Schüler über den Weg lief. Aus dem Kinderzimmer allerdings, hörte man leise Musik und daher klopfte Harry erst mal vorsichtig an.

„Herein", sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Sie gehörte Hermine, die genau wie Ginny, Luna und ein sichtlich müder Neville, auf dem magisch erwärmten und mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegtem Boden saß und dem kleinen Nicolas die Brust gab. Einzig Neville konnte nicht mit dieser leckeren und natürlich verpackten Köstlichkeit dienen. Er hielt nur ein Fläschchen in der Hand und gab es gerade seinem Sohn.

Ja, Neville hatte auch einen Stammhalter bekommen, ebenso wie das wohl schönste Mädchen, welchen man bis dahin gesehen hatte. Die kleine Amanda, mit ihren leuchtend blauen Augen, lag allerdings noch in ihrer Wiege und schlief seelenruhig. Etwas wofür Neville derzeit sehr dankbar war, denn durch eine kleine Unachtsamkeit beim Willkommensfest, oder besser beim Verlassen der Großen Halle, hatte sich Susan den Knöchel gebrochen.

Nevilles Freundin lag nun bei Poppy und hoffte der alten Heilerin so schnell wie nur möglich wieder zu entkommen. Bis dahin aber musste sich Neville vorerst allein um seine beiden Zwillinge kümmern. Obwohl, allein würde er mit Sicherheit nicht sein. Denn schließlich hielten die Gryffindors zusammen. Auch bei einem so heiklem Thema wie Windeln wechseln.

Harry betrat nun also den Raum und lächelte allen kurz zu. Dann ging er zu Ginny und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige seiner Freundin ins Ohr und strich dabei sanft über die winzigen Hände von Adrian. Der Kleine öffnete leicht seine strahlenden Augen und während er immer noch an Ginny´s Brust saugte, schlich sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Harry hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können, so glücklich war er in diesem Moment. Doch dann wurde er zu laut und Nevilles kleine Prinzessin meldete sich zu Wort.

„Oh, verdammt", fluchte Harry´s Freund leise, „ich bin doch noch gar nicht soweit."

Harry sah Neville entschuldigend an und trat an die Wiege der schreienden Amanda. Sofort schaute das Mädchen neugierig und wurde leiser.

„Soll ich ?", fragte Harry aufmunternd an Neville gewandt und der Gryffindor schaute ihn unsicher an. Dann sah er aber ein, dass sein Sohn wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit brauchte und deutete dankbar auf die Fläschchen hinter Harry´s Rücken. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand, hob die Kleine aus ihrem Bettchen und setzte sich zu den anderen im Kreis.

Ginny kam nicht umher leicht zu grinsen, als sie ihren Freund und seine leicht unsicheren Bewegungen sah. Dann wiederum machte sich Harry, der bis dato nur zwei höchstens drei mal seinem eigenen Sohn die Windel gewechselt hatte, nicht schlecht. Mittels eines stablosen Schwebezaubers holte er sich das kleine Plastikfläschchen, überprüfte die Temperatur, welche ja eigentlich magisch richtig eingestellt war und fütterte das Baby in seinen Armen. Während den nächsten Minuten wurde es dann schließlich still im Raum und erst Harry fragte ein wenig verlegen.

„Sag mal Neville, wie kommt es, dass du den beiden schon das Fläschchen gibst ? Poppy hatte doch gesagt, das mit dem Stillen kann über mehrere Monate gehen."

„Familienleiden, Harry. Weißt du, Susans Familie hat von je her nicht sehr viel Milch gehabt. Deshalb mussten wir sie sehr schnell umstellen. Aber Professor Snape braut uns glücklicherweise eine Art Zusatztrank, damit sie alle notwendigen Nährstoffe bekommen. Und so denke ich, wird es keine Probleme geben."

Etwas über die Offenheit seines Freundes erstaunt konnte Harry nur nicken und hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht zu rot wurde. Abhilfe dabei bekam er von Neville, da dieser ein Thema ansprach, welches ihm auf der Seele brannte.

„Sag mal Harry, ich habe das gestern nicht so ganz verstanden. Ihr beide, ich meine du und auch Chris, ihr feiert zusammen eure Hochzeit ? Wieso das denn ?"

Harry sah seinen Freund einige Sekunden nachdenklich an. Zwischendurch blickte er dann immer mal zu Ginny und Hermine und sagte danach.

„Weißt du Neville, dies hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen wollten wir es tun, solange wir noch in Hogwarts sind und alle unsere Freunde um uns haben. Und dann, und da bitte ich dich mich nicht falsch zu verstehen, wollte ich, dass an diesem Tage noch jemand außer mir und Ginny, der im Mittelpunkt steht."

„Stimmt", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Chris, der angelehnt an den Türrahmen lächelnd in die Runde blickte. „Und außerdem kam bei mir der Egoist durch."

„Egoist ?", fragte Neville überrascht.

„Ja Neville, mein Freund, denn eigentlich ich wollte meiner Liebsten einen unvergesslichen Tag der Trauung bereiten, an dem sie und ich im Mittelpunkt stehen."

„Ja, aber das würdet ihr doch." Sagte Neville und konnte dem Blonden nicht ganz folgen.

„Nicht ganz, überleg doch mal. Wenn ich mit Hermine in Deutschland heiraten würde - Und glaub mir ich müsste es eigentlich aufgrund meines Standes auch tun – dann kämen dort alle meine Freunde und auch die deutsche höhere Gesellschaft zum Fest. Und jetzt denk mal weiter, wer gehört zu meinen Freunden ?"

Neville schien kurz zu überlegen und zählte dann vorsichtig auf.

„Na mit Sicherheit Ginny, Ron und vor allem Ha ... alles klar"

Chris begann zu grinsen, als sich die Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors ausbreitete. Denn jetzt waren sich alle im Raum bewusst, was der Blonde damit gemeint hatte. Es war sogar Harry gewesen, der diesen Punkt im Sommer angesprochen hatte, als sich die vier in Hogwarts getroffen haben, um erste Ideen für ihre Zukunft auszutauschen. Denn eines war dem Schwarzhaarigen bewusst gewesen, sollte er zu Chris nach Deutschland reisen, um an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen, dann wäre er plötzlich der Mittelpunkt gewesen. Und dies war eine Sache, die Harry auf gar keinem Fall wollte.

So kamen sie auf die Idee mit der Doppelhochzeit und von nun an hieß sich um alles zu kümmern. Und hier war Harry besonders froh, damals auf Dumbledore gehört zu haben. Denn schließlich hatte er schon seinen Abschluss und musste sich nicht mehr um den ganzen Lehrplan und seine Hausaufgaben kümmern. Gut, er hatte auch Klassen zu unterrichten, doch dies sollte nicht all zu schwer sein. Zumal es sich um erste und zweite Schuljahre handelte und man in der Zeit bis Halloween nicht all zu viel Stoff durchnahm.

Nach einer halben Stunde des Zusammensitzens waren dann alle Babys versorgt. Das lustigste dabei war allerdings, dass Chris, der ja bisher nur lächelnd daneben stand, da alle Babys vergeben waren, von Hermine eine besondere Aufgabe bekam, um die ihn keiner der beiden anderen Jungs wirklich beneidete. Er musste sich um die Windeln kümmern. Hermine meinte, während sie ihrem Freund die Aufgabe auftrug etwas von „_Strafe muss sein_".

Harry vermutete dabei, es ging hier um seinen Spruch vom Vorabend und hatte recht. Der Blonde allerdings schien sich nichts daraus zu machen. Harry musste seinen Freund einmal mehr bewundern. Denn für ihn schien es immer eine Qual zu sein, die Windeln zu wechseln und oft genug rief er, wenn Ginny außer Hörweite war hilfesuchend nach Winky. ( AN : wir reden hier noch von richtigen Windeln aus Stoff und nicht von Pampers, welche unsere jungen Mütter heutzutage haben.)

Nachdem die Kleinen nun satt und trocken waren, konnten sich auch die jungen Eltern auf den Weg zu ihrem Frühstück machen. Außerdem wollten auch sie hören, was es für Veränderungen in diesem Schuljahr gab. Dumbledore hatte ja gestern abend angekündigt, dass es er heute morgen erklären wolle.

So machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass sie scheinbar die letzten waren, die noch fehlten. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtete und Harry konnte erkennen, wie viele hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten. Dies beschleunigte die Schritte des Schwarzhaarigen und er war froh, endlich seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch erreicht zu haben.

„Morgen Harry", sagte Ron während er von seinem Toast abbiss. Dann drückte er Luna schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und bedeutet seinen Freunden, dass Dumbledore jeden Moment anfangen würde, zu sprechen. Und so war es dann auch. Der Direktor erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat an das Podium, welches noch immer vor dem Lehrertisch stand, heran.

Dumbledore lächelte freudig in die Halle und sagte mit lauter, und keineswegs machtloser klingender Stimme,

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben Schüler und auch Lehrer, ich hoffe doch ihr hattet eine sehr erholsame Nachtruhe und angenehme Träume. Wie ich schon gestern angekündigt habe, beherbergt Hogwarts in diesem Jahr einige Schüler mehr als sonst und deshalb wird es auch einige Besonderheiten geben, damit wir alle zusammen ein schönes und aufregendes Jahr verbringen können."

Mit jedem Wort stieg die Anspannung unter den Schülern, den jeder wollte wissen, was der Direktor denn nun meinte.

„Also, zuerst haben wir da die Tatsache, dass sich in unserem siebenden Jahrgang, auch die Schüler befinden werden, welche gegen Ende des ersten Halbjahres ihren Abschluss nachholen müssen. Aus diesem Grunde waren wir gezwungen, den Lehrplan so verändern, dass sich die Lehrer der höheren Klassen ganz spezifisch um die Belange dieser Schüler kümmern können, ohne dass es die regulären Siebenklässler benachteiligt. Daher werden sich Professor Potter und auch Professor Wels nun auch um die Drittklässler kümmern."

Ein tosender Applaus ging durch die Halle und als Harry sich umschaute bemerkte er, dass hauptsächlich die ehemaligen Zweitklässler jubelten. Hieß es doch somit Snape noch für ein weiteres Jahr entkommen zu sein. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hingegen blickte nur ausdruckslos in die Halle. Harry vermutete aber, dass Snape gerade versuchte sich so viele Gesichter wie möglich einzuprägen. Gesichter von Schülern, die am lautesten gefeiert hatten. Dann aber zog Dumbledore wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich.

„So, meine lieben Schüler, ein weiterer Punkt unserer Veränderungen sind unsere Austauschschüler. Denn auch bei ihnen läuft es ein wenig anders ab. Wo wir ja im letzten Jahr eine komplette Klasse aus Deutschland übernommen haben, treffen in diesem Schuljahr junge Zauberer und Hexen verschiedenster Nationen aufeinander. Deshalb werden unsere Austauschschüler den vier Häusern zugeteilt. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, ihr werdet im deutschen Turm schlafen und zusammen leben. Doch beim Unterricht gehört ihr den Klassen von Huffelpuff und Co an. Ich persönlich hoffe mit dieser Maßnahme, dass die Interaktion zwischen euch um einiges Besser wird. Euer Hauslehrer und Ansprechpartner ist übrigens Professor Wels"

Harry starrte seinen Mentor mit großen Augen an. Klar hatten sie in den Lehrertreffen über das kommende Schuljahr gesprochen, doch dies hier war für den Schwarzhaarigen neu. Und ein Blick zu Chris sagte ihm, dass sein Freund ebenfalls überrascht war. Dann plötzlich erklang sein Name und Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch auf. Dumbledore hatte ihn gerufen und auch Chris und beide gingen zögernd zum Direktor.

„So, ihr lieben, jetzt noch das gestern abend angekündigte Großereignis, Harry´s Hochzeit. Denn wie ich es in euren Augen lesen kann, habt ihr eine Menge Fragen. Und da ich unsere beiden jungen Magier kennen, haben sie euch noch nicht sehr viel verraten."

Harry starrte den alten Zauberer vor sich an und überlegte, ihn nachher ganz langsam zu töten. Konnte Dumbledore die Sache nicht wenigstens bis kurz vor Ende Oktober ruhen lassen ? Und was war mit Chris ? Wieso schritt der nicht einfach mal ein ?

Von Seiten des Blonden her kam allerdings keine Reaktion. Chris schien immer noch mit sich zu rätseln, wieso er schon wieder die Verantwortung für eine Klasse übertragen bekommen hatte.

„Nun meine lieben Schüler und Angehörige des Lehrkörpers, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele von euch sich gerade fragen, warum ich der Sache mit der Hochzeit so viel Bedeutung zumesse ? Die Antwort lautet einfach Tradition, oder besser gesagt, tiefgreifende Tradition und die Ehre für Hogwarts. Um dies aber zu erklären, fehlt mir heute die Zeit. Darum wird euch Professor Binns in einer seiner nächsten Stunde eine ausführlich Abhandlung darüber geben."

Harry sah den alten Zauberer an und wurde rot. Wieso immer er ? Alles was er wollte, war Ginny in Stille zu heiraten und mit ihr glücklich zu werden. Aber nein, nicht mal dies vergönnte ihm die verdammte Zaubererwelt. Es mussten alle erfahren und Dumbledore schien sich sogar darauf auch noch zu freuen. Als wenn die ellenlangen und völlig überzogenen Artikel im Propheten nicht schon genug waren.

Harry blickte sich um und spürte förmlich die Blicke auf seiner Haut. Jeder gaffte ihn an, als wäre er irgendwas besonderes. Vielleicht hatte Chris recht gehabt ? Ein kleiner Abstecher nach Las Vegas und es wäre vorbei gewesen. Andererseits hätte dies Molly Weasley auf den Plan gerufen und dies in einer Form, welche dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Außerdem hatte er Ginny den schönste Hochzeit versprochen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Und dafür nahm er auch die Horden der Journalisten in Kauf.

Dann aber hörte er wieder die Worte des Direktors und war froh, dass sein Mentor das Erklären für den Zeitlichen Ablauf der letzten Oktoberwoche übernahm.

„So, nun zur Hochzeit an sich. Meine Wenigkeit, Mr. Wels und auch Harry haben über Ferien lange gegrübelt und überlegt, wie wir dieses Ereignis handhaben wollen. Zumal Harry in Verbindung mit den Feierlichkeiten seinen Dank für die Unterstützung beim finalen Kampf gegen Voldemord an euch ausdrücken wollte. Deshalb wird es erstmals in der Geschichte von Hogwarts zusätzliche Ferien geben und zwar zu Halloween. In diesen Ferien steht es allen Schülern frei, das Schloss zu verlassen, zumal der Hogwartsexpress mit den ersten Gästen eh zu Beginn der Woche hier in Hogsmeade eintrifft und die betreffenden Schüler bei seiner Rücktour nach London mit zurück nehmen kann. Die Schule würde dann am Montag nach Halloween wieder beginnen."

Harry sah sich neugierig in der Halle um, doch keiner der anwesenden Schüler schien ernsthaft daran zu denken sich dieses Ereignis entgehen zu lassen. Etwas das durch Dumbledore´s nächste Ankündigung noch verstärkt wurde. Denn der Direktor erklärte, dass, da aufgrund der strengen Regel der Hochzeitszeremonie nur die engsten Freunde und Familienangehörigen an ihr teilnehmen dürften, die Feier für die Schüler der angesprochene Halloweenball sei und jede, und dies betonte Dumbledore besonders, jede Klassenstufe eingeladen ist.

Sofort brach im Schloss ein Beifallssturm aus, der die Wände zum Beben brachte. Pfiffe erklagen und Harry wurde mit vielerlei Gesten der Dankbarkeit gewürdigt. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen wollte nur noch im Boden verschwinden. Glücklicherweise trat aber Ginny an ihren Freund heran und stärkte ihn, in dem sie sanft seine Hand drückte.

Dann schien auch Chris wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren und trat neben den Direktor. Harry war richtig froh darüber, denn es gab da ja noch eine Sache, die die zwei im Vorfeld ankündigen wollten. Und für die vor allem Chris verantwortlich war. Somit sah Harry seinen Freund auffordernd an und der Blonde wandte sich an die Schüler.

„So, ihr da unten, die ihr es kaum noch erwarten könnt. Ich denke der Direktor hat so gut wie alles erklärt und wir können euch für heute in den Tag entlassen. Allerdings, und hier hoffe ich doch auf eure starke Mithilfe, haben Harry und ich, bzw. auch Ginny und Hermine ein kleines Problem. Wir können uns nachdem wir ja nicht unbedingt die Partygänger sind, nicht entscheiden, welche Gruppe auf dem Ball spielen soll. Harry meint die Schwestern des Schicksals seien nicht schlecht..."

Kaum hatte der Blonde den Namen der Gruppe genannt, brach ein lautes Greischen unter den Mädchen aus. Etwas das Harry bisher nur bei den Dursleys im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, wenn diese Jungenband, wie war das doch gleich, ach ja Take that vor Publikum auftrat. ( AN: ich weiß, ich hätte hier auch Tokio Hotel nehmen können. Aber seid doch mal ehrlich, zu der Zeit, wo diese Geschichte chronologisch spielt, hatten Tom und Co ebenso so wenig Bartwuchs in der Hose, wie ihre Fans heute."

„Dann wiederum, habe ich gehört, dass es da eine neue Band auf dem Markt gibt." Fuhr Chris mit ausdrucksloser Stimme fort und sogleich verstummte jeder Laut in der Halle. „Ich glaube sie sprechen meine Muttersprache, singen aber in englisch und es hatte was mit Fledermäusen zu tun."

Bei dieser Aussage kam der Blonde einfach nicht umher kurz mal zu Snape zu blicken und einige wenige Eingeweihte schmunzelten über diese Geste. Als Harry sich schließlich vom Hauslehrer der Slytherins wieder abwandte und in Richtung seiner Mitschüler schaute, war der überwiegende Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm entgegenstach, Unglaube. Eines der Mädchen, eine Ravenclaw, Harry schätze, dass es eine Viertklässlerin war, fragte mit abgebrochen Worten und kaum hörbar an Chris gewandt.

„Die... die... Cra... Crazy Bats ?"

Der Blonde fuhr daraufhin mit dankbar überraschter Stimme fort.

„Ach ja, so hießen die, die Crazy Bats. Was meint ihr ? Kann man die sich anhören ?"

Was nun folgte, der Lärm im Innersten von Hogwarts erinnerte an alle die Große Schlacht, schlug sämtliche Lehrer in die Flucht und es ging sogar soweit, dass Dumbledore einfach sagte,

„Vertrauensschüler, das ist nun euer Problem. Viel Spaß und schönen Tag."

Mit diesem Satz führt er Madame Sproute und Professor Mc Gonnagal raschen Fußes aus der Halle. Dicht hinter ihnen folgten auch die anderen Lehrer, sowie die vier eigentlichen Verursacher des ganzen Tumults. Mc Gonnagal war dann die erste Erwachsene, die ihren Schock überwunden hatte.

„Sagen sie mal Mr. Wels, musste dies da drin sein ? Konnten sie sich nicht denken, dass die Schüler, all diese Mädchen hysterisch reagieren würden. Ich meine, überall in den Ferien hat man es doch in der Hexenwoche gelesen, oder im Hexenrundfunk gehört, was passiert, wenn diese Gruppe auch nur erwähnt wird. Es ist mir zwar schleierhaft wieso, aber es ist so."

Die alte Hexe sah den Blonden tadelnd an und ihre Nasenlöcher waren extrem aufgeplustert. Harry sah sich vorsichtig um und erkannte, dass nicht mal Dumbledore den Mut zu haben schien, etwas dazu zu sagen. Chris hingegen wäre nicht Chris, wenn er dieser Situation nicht gewachsen sein sollte. Nein, scheinbar freute er sich sogar auf diesen Tadel. Der Blonde winkte nämlich nur ab und meinte,

„Ach kommen sie Professor, wir hatten einen Deal und wenn sie mal genau darüber nachdenken, fällte ihnen bestimmt wieder ein, wie sie selbst auf die Idole ihrer Jugend reagiert haben."

Sofort wurde Professor Mc Gonnagal still und sah leicht zu Boden. Harry fragte sich augenblicklich, was sein Freund mit der alten Hexe für einen Deal hatte und so bekam er den nächsten Satz seines Freundes nur nebenbei mit.

„Ah, ich sehe sie erinnern sich schon, Professor. Es kommt also alles wieder hoch. Das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, die Hysterie, das Adrenalin als Wolfgang Amadeus die Bühne betrat..."

„Wolfgang Ama... ?", fragte Mc Gonnagal plötzlich und sah den Blonde mit großen Augen an. Dann plötzlich bemerkte sie das schelmische Grinsen bei Chris und ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Ihr Blick ging kurz zu Dumbledore und ihren Kollegen und da diese kaum noch an sich halte konnten, donnerte sie den Blonden keine zwei Sekunden später an.

„MR. WELS... WAS... HATTE... ICH... IHNEN... IM... AUF. MEIN ...ALTER... GESAGT ?"

Chris grinste und schickte sich an, vorsichtig seinen Rückzug zu planen. Denn Mc Gonnagal machte während ihrer Tirade etwas, dass gar nicht gut kam. Sie tippte bei jedem ihrer Worte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Brust des Blonden und dies tat im Anbetracht ihrer doch sehr knochigen Finger ungemein weh.

„Sie denken also ich bin alt ? Ich werde ihn zeigen, wie vital ich noch bin, Mr. Wels."

Im nächsten Moment hatte die alte Hexe, zur Überraschung aller, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, es blitze kurz im Raum und vor ihnen, an der Stelle wo Chris eben noch stand, hockte ein kleiner Hund mit rosa Schleifchen im Fell. Harry musste sofort loslachen. Und da war er nicht der einzigste. Auch Dumbledore und sogar Snape zogen die Mundwinkel nach oben. Dann aber geschah es. Der Hund bellte kurz kampfeslustig auf, seine Augen blitzten türkis und eine eben noch triumphierend blickende Lehrerin für Verwandlungen schrumpfte auf die Größe des Hundes zusammen.

Sofort schrie sie mit immer hellerer werdender Stimme wütend auf und richtete den nun für sie übergroßen Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, welcher sich ja nicht mit verwandeln konnte, auf den Hund vor sich. Harry schaute zu Dumbledore und hoffte, dass der alte Zauberer was unternahm. Doch nichts geschah, oder vielmehr etwas, dass Harry nicht erwartet hätte. Dumbledore grinste leicht hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille, tätschelte kurz den Hund und sagte dann.

„Klärt das untereinander, aber lasst das Schloss stehen."

Dann wandte er sich an die anderen und bedeutete den geschockt blickenden Zauberern und Hexe ihm zu folgen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte er nicht bei diesem Duell dabei sein. Harry fragte sich sofort wieso, doch dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an die Gesten zwischen dem Direktor und seiner Lehrerin wieder in den Sinn. Dass war es also, Dumbledore hätte nicht unparteiisch bleiben können. Zwei Minuten später hatten Harry, Ginny und eine mehr als nur verstört blickende Hermine den Raum verlassen, der nun von den hochstimmigen Flüchen Mc Gonnagal´s und dem Bellen Chris erfüllt war. Und dies würde mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile so bleiben.


	91. Kapitel 91

Kapitel 91

Es musste so kurz vor Mittag gewesen sein, jedenfalls sagte ihm dies sein Magen, als Harry spürte, dass die kleinen Magiespitzen, welche die Luft im Schloss so aufregend zum prickeln gebracht hatten, nachließen. Scheinbar war der Kampf zwischen Mc Gonnagal und Chris vorbei und so kam es dann auch, dass der Schwarzhaarige auch gar viel später von seinem blonden Freund aufgesucht wurde.

Was Harry allerdings erblickte, ließ ihn laut auflachen. Nicht nur dass Chris völlig erschöpft zu seien schien, nein der blonde Magier war auch nicht mehr blond. Seine Haarpracht leuchtete in einem giftgrün, welches beim bloßen Hinsehen in den Augen brannte. Einzig die graue Strähne, die Chris seit ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemord hatte, zeigte keine Veränderung außer, so dass sie nun besonders hervorstach.

„Na, hast du aufgegeben ?" Fragte Harry schelmisch.

„Ach, i wo. Wir gönnen uns nur eine kleine Pause" Antwortete Chris verschlagen zurück, bevor er sich geräuschvoll auf den Sessel neben Harry niederließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste auf diese Bemerkung hin grinsen und dies war etwas, das ihm gerade recht kam. Schließlich hatte er die letzten Stunden mit langweiligen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen verbracht und außerdem, das musste sich Harry gerade eingestehen, war er nun auch ein wenig neugierig, wie es seinem Freund ergangen war. Deshalb sandte er dem Blonden einen fragenden Blick und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Na los, erzähl schon. Was habt ihr gemacht ?"

Chris Grinsen wurde immer breiter, er setzte sich auf und begann.

„Harry, lass es mich mal so sagen. Ich werde nie wieder behaupten, dass unsere liebe Verwandlungslehrerin alt ist. Glaub mir, wenn ich in ihrem Alter noch so viel Feuer und Geschwindigkeit beim Zaubern habe, dann können da hundert Schüler vom Formate Goyle in dieser Schule sein. Harry, die Frau hat Fantasie bei ihren Verwandlungen, die ist unbeschreiblich. Ich musste mich alle drei Sekunden zurückverwandeln und habe so gut wie jedes Tier durchlebt, welches ich kenne."

„Und Mc Gonnagal ?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Oh sie. Na ja, sie dürfte auf der anderen Seite so gut wie jede einzelne ihre Ängste durchlebt haben."

„Ängste ?", fragte Harry etwas unbehaglich nach.

„Na du weiß schon Harry. Schweben in die Luft, schnappende Lehrbücher oder Wasserstrahlen aus allen Richtungen."

Harry sah seinen Freund mit weiten Augen an. Schließlich fragte er aber, wer denn nun gewonnen hat und Chris meinte keiner von beiden. Allerdings so musste der Blonde versprechen, werde es keine, oder fast keine Spitzen über das Alter gewisser Hexen mehr geben.

Daraufhin musste Harry lachen und Chris stimmte mit ein. Danach kümmerte sich auch der Blonde um seine ersten Vorbereitungen, denn schließlich vergeht auch so eine Wochen sehr schnell.

Die nächsten Tage verflogen dann auch wirklich rasch und man gewöhnte sich an all die Neuerungen. Harry war richtig froh, dass auch spätestens nach einer Woche der Run auf ihn und seine Person nachließ und er sich um seine schulischen Belange kümmern konnte.

Heute hieß es nun zum ersten Mal Zaubertränke im neuen Jahr und eben dieser Stunde sah der Schwarzhaarige mit einer gewissen Neugier entgegen. Wie würde sich Snape nach Ende des Krieges bei den neuen Schülern verhalten ? Hatte er sich geändert ? Diese Fragen schwirrten Harry durch den Kopf und eine gewisse Anspannung machte sich in ihm breit. Hinzu kam, dass es eher seltener geworden war, dass Harry und Chris überhaupt an solchen Stunden als Schüler mit teilnahmen. Doch heute passte es halt und so machte er sich mit Ginny, die ja nun zu Siebenklässlern zählte, auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Der Lehrsaal war recht gut gefüllt und da man auch an der Konstellation Slytherin -Gryffindor festhielt, versprach es eine interessante Stunde zu werden. Von den Austauschschülern, die sich für Zaubertränke entschieden hatten, kannte Harry bisher noch niemanden so gut, doch es waren in dieser Stunde lediglich vier Mädchen vertreten. Sie hatten sich allerdings gleich sehr weit nach hinten gesetzt und dies ließ vermuten, dass gewissen Geschichten über den Zaubertrankunterricht schon bis an ihre Ohren vorgedrungen waren. Harry jedoch bewies Gryffindormut und setzte sich mit Ginny in die dritte Reihe, gleichsam wie Hermine, Chris und Draco. Der Rest verteilte sich vor und hinter ihnen, wobei sich Harry wunderte, dass Neville sich so weit nach hinten verzog. Denn eigentlich hatte sein Freund die Angst vor diesem Fach und seinem Lehrer überwunden und hielt sich sonst immer Bereich des Lehrertisches auf.

Bevor Harry sich aber weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, betrat Snape den Raum in seiner ureigensten Art. Sein Umhang wehte und ein Gefühl der Kälte machte sich im Kerker breit.

„Guten Morgen", kam es eisig aus seinem Mund und wenn Harry oder ein bestimmter Teil der Klasse es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann wäre ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen.

„Sie...", Snape nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Theatralikflasche, „... sie sind nun das Beste, was Hogwarts zur Zeit an angehenden Zaubertrankbrauern zu bieten hat ?"

Sein Blick ging suchend und abschätzend durch den Raum.

„Nun ja, bilden sie sich darauf bloß nichts ein. Denn ihr Wissen ist im Vergleich zu echten Braumeistern eher mangelhaft."

Einige der Schüler stöhnten auf, während andere vorsichtig zu Chris schauten. Unter ihnen war auch Harry, denn die Reaktion des Blonden auf diese Bemerkung interessierte ihn doch. Chris blieb allerdings ruhig und tat so, als schrieb er fleißig mit.

„Nun denn, wir haben viel vor und wenig Zeit. Aus diesem Grunde hat mir der Direktor auch einen Assistenten zugewilligt."

Harry horchte auf und hoffte im nächsten Moment, dass es nicht die Person war, welche ihm sofort in den Sinn kam. Doch seine Bitten wurde nicht erhört und Snape ging mit einem breiten und für ihn untypischen Lächeln, wenn man es so nennen wollte, auf Chris zu.

„Mr. Wels, sind sie mit ihrer Nominierung als mein untergebener und wissensdurstiger Assistent einverstanden ?"

Jedes Augenpaar lag nun auf den Beiden und wechselte zwischen ihnen hin und her. Dann erhob sie der Blonde und nickte breit grinsend.

„Aber natürlich Professor, doch dürfen wir nicht außer Acht lassen, dass auch ich einige Extrastunden dieses Jahr habe und ihnen vielleicht nicht immer zur Seite stehen ka.."

„LONGBOTTEM", schrie Snape plötzlich auf.

Ein leises Zischen kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Kerkers und augenblicklich schnellten alle Köpfe zu Neville herum. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen und fasst wäre ihm die kleine Ampulle in seiner Hand in den leicht köchelnden Kessel gefallen. Er fing sie aber gerade noch so und atmete tief durch.

„Longbottem, was machen sie hier. Was ist das da für eine Plärre und warum tun sie überhaupt Sachen, die sie eh nicht können ?"

Snape schien so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen und ließ dem Gryffindor gar keine Chance, etwas zu erklären. Immer weitere Bezeichnungen kamen dem Meister der Tränke in den Sinn und einige glaubte Harry nicht mal im Zorn wiederholen zu können. Um so überraschter fielen ihm dann aber fasst die Augen aus dem Gesicht, als Neville plötzlich seinen Zauberstab erhob und zum Entsetzten aller einen Schweigefluch auf Snape legte.

„Oh man, tut das gut", sagte der Gryffindor erleichtert und erinnerte plötzlich sehr stark an einen gewissen blonden Magier. Snape hingegen war drauf und dran sich auf den Jungen zu stürzen. Bevor dies aber geschah, sagte Neville mit ruhigem Ton.

„Verzeihen sie bitte Professor, aber dies hier ist gerade sehr heikel und Lärm ist nicht förderlich. Aber sie als Meister der Tränke könnten das ja vielleicht wissen."

Dann zog er aus seiner Tasche ein Marmeladenglas und entnahm daraus eine Blüte, die Harry bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte. Diese Blüte, mit ihrer feuerroten Farbe, tauchte wenige Sekunden später in den leicht grünlich schimmernden Trank vor Neville ein. Und kaum das sie die Flüssigkeit berührte entflammte der Trank und brannte in einem tiefen Blau, welches sich an den feuchten Wänden wiederspiegelte.

Als die Prozedur abgeschlossen war, drehte sich Neville zu Snape, der nun aus einer Mischung von Mordlust und Neugier blickte, und fragte als sei nichts gewesen.

„Hat ihnen den Professor Sproute nicht Bescheid gesagt ? Sie meinte es geht in Ordnung, wenn ich meine Tests bei ihnen im Unterricht fortsetzte."

Irgendwie schaffte Snape es im nächsten Moment sich aus dem Schweigefluch zu befreien und donnerte sofort los.

„Haben sie den Verstand verloren, Longbottem. Das macht dreißig Punkte von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit. Und jetzt erklären sie uns, was das hier soll. Und hoffen sie, dass ich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden bin. Sonst kann sie nicht mal ihr Vater mehr retten."

Der Ton des ehemaligen Todessers war nun eiskalt geworden und seine Blicke bohrten sich direkt in die immer unsicherer werdenden Augen Neville´s. Doch der hielt überraschenderweise sehr gut stand und begann mit leiser Stimme.

„Also, Professor, es ist so. Am Tage als die Zwillinge Geboren sind, machte ich einen kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, um mich ein wenig von der Geburt zu erholen..."

„Erholen ?", kam es sarkastisch von Snape, „soweit ich weiß sind sie keine drei Sekunden nach der ersten Wehe ohnmächtig geworden."

Neville wurde leicht rot, versuchte abzulenken und erzählte deshalb schnell weiter.

„Ähm, ist ja egal. Na jedenfalls habe ich bei diesem Spaziergang eine Pflanze entdeckt, die ich hier noch nie gesehen habe. Und das denke ich heißt schon was, oder ? Na ja, also brachte ich diese Pflanze zu Madame Sproute, doch auch die Professorin erschien ratlos. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen sie genauer zu untersuchen. Ich habe dafür ein Buch meines Vaters benutzt und konnte schon diverse Eigenschaften dieser Pflanze ermitteln."

„Buch ? Was für ein Buch könnte ihnen dabei helfen, wenn sie die Pflanze nicht einmal zuordn... Moment..."

Snape´s Blick ging starr nach vorn und er schien völlig in Gedanken zu versinken. Ab und zu hörte man ihn leise einige Namen murmeln und vor allem Harry horchte auf, als er den seines Vaters und auch den seines Paten vernahm. Vorsichtig, wie auch der Rest der Klasse, beobachtete Harry nun jede Regung in Snape´s Gesicht. Denn es zeigt Ausdrücke, die man bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Longbottem, was ist das für ein Buch ? Wie sieht es aus und wie heißt es ?" Diese Fragen kamen als erstes, nachdem Snape aus seinen Gedanken zurück gekehrt war.

„Wie es aussieht ? So hier", antwortete Neville und zog ein dickes, mit schwerem schwarzem Leder bezogenes Buch hervor. Was dann geschah, schien in Harry´s Augen ganz und gar falsch zu sein. Snape fing an zu zittern und sein Blick war starr auf das Buch gerichtet. Dann glaubte der Schwarzhaarige einen feuchten Schimmer hinter den Pupillen des Tränkemeisters zu erkennen. Doch Snape schien sich gerade noch zu fangen. Rasch wandte er den Blick zur Klasse und sofort wurde seine Stimme wieder scharf.

„Na gut Longbottem, sie Genie, dann erzählen sie uns mal, was sie so weltbewegendes über diese Pflanze herausgefunden haben."

Harry war vom plötzlichen Stimmungswandels seines Lehrers genauso überrascht, wie auch der Rest der Klasse. Aber er versprach sich selbst, die Sache später noch zu untersuchen. Jetzt galt erst einmal Neville zu zuhören und wenn nötig sein Leben zu retten.

Der blonde, junge Vater hingegen, hatte derweil eine weitere Blüte aus dem Glas genommen und sie mit einem Bannzauber belegt, der sie von sämtlichen Umwelteinflüssen bewahrte.

„Also, Professor der Fundort der Pflanze liegt auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, genauer gesagt auf dem Gebiet, wo ein Großteil der besiegten Drachen aufgeschlagen war. Möglicherweise sind sie ja ein Produkt ihrer Überreste. Zu welcher Gattung der Pflanzenwelt sie allerdings gehört, kann ich nicht noch nicht sagen. Obwohl, in ihrer Form hat sie mich an einen Enzian erinnert. Vielleicht hatte ja einer der Drachen den Samen dieser nur in den Alpen wachsenden Pflanze an seinem Körper haften. Ich nenne unser Versuchsobjekt daher vorerst Feuerenzian."

„Feuerenzian ? Longbottem, wie kommen sie auf diesen blöden Namen ?" Fuhr Snape den Jungen vor sich an und Harry konnte nur seine Augen verleiern.

„Deshalb Professor", erwiderte Neville belehrend und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Ein kurzes „Finite" gefolgt von einem „Lumos" und die Blüte brannte lichterloh in einem satten Blau. Harry kam nicht umher fasziniert auf das Feuer zu blicken. Und auch die anderen Schüler schienen hin und weg zu sein.

„Sie wird jetzt ungefähr vierzehn Stunden ununterbrochen brennen und kein mir bekannter Zauber kann sie löschen." Erklärte Neville in ruhigem Ton weiter und da sich Snape plötzlich leicht beeindruckt zeigte, stieg auch der Mut beim Gryffindor wieder etwas an. Sofort weitete Neville seine Erkenntnisse weiter aus und fuhr fort.

„Außerdem konnte ich anhand des Buches, neben ihrer Eigenschaft des Brennens, auch schon einige medizinische Nutzen der Pflanze nachweisen. Denn wenn man sie beispielsweise mit einigen Tropfen Pepper-Up- Trunk vermischt, dann erhält man eine Mixtur, welche bei Frauen die Fruchtbarkeit erhöht und bei Männern gegen Potenzprobleme hilft."

Neville schien nun wirklich in seinen Forschermodus übergegangen zu sein. Denn er erzählte diese hier alles frei heraus und das einem Mann, dem man sonst eigentlich nicht mal seine Kopfschmerzen gegenüber andeuteten würde. Auch erzählte er dies mit so einem Enthusiasmus, der alle den rotgesichtigen Schülern im Raum die Sprache verschlug. Nur Snape schien auf die letzte Aussage hin, die passende Antwort zu haben. Er fuhr Neville mit kalter Stimme an.

„Mr. Longbottem, um Gotteswillen, unterstehen sie sich jemals einen Eigenversuch mit dieser Mixtur zu unternehmen. Zwei Kinder von ihnen sollten für den Untergang der Gesellschaft genug sein."

Neville sah den Meister der Tränke mit großen Augen an und antwortete dann mit einer abwehrenden Stimme.

„Keine Sorge Professor, erstens würde ich niemals das Risiko eines Selbstversuches eingehen und dann konnte ich schon mit einigen andren Tests herausfinden, dass die Mixtur bei mir ohne Wirkung sein würde. Das Mittel entfaltete seine Eigenschaften doch erst bei Männern in ihrem Alter und ich denke, dass ich bis dahin ja noch ein paar Jahre habe, oder ?"

Harry´s Kiefer klappte auf, er traute seinen Ohren kaum und sah augenblicklich zu Snape. Dieser starrte Neville mir ebenso großen Augen an und die kleinen Adern um seine Schläfen herum begannen zu pulsieren. Als Snape sich dann auch noch in der Klasse umblickte und bemerkte, dass ein Großteil der Schülern mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, nicht los zu prusten. Da machte sich Harry bereit, seinen Freund zu retten. Glücklicherweise erklang aber im nächsten Moment die Pausenglocke und jeder wollte nur noch eines, so schnell wie möglich raus hier.

Die Gryffindors hatten die Kerkertür fast erreicht, da erklang auch schon eine liebreizende Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Potter, Longbottem zurück, der Rest raus hier."

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, nickte Neville aufmunternd zu und beide gingen rasch zum Lehrertisch vor. Dor stellten sie sich demonstrativ hin und taten so, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Longbottem... Neville... geben sie mir bitte kurz mal dieses Buch."

Harry sah den Meister der Tränke mit großen Augen an. Hatte er gerade „Neville" gesagt ? Einen Schüler beim Vornamen genannt ? Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht ? Und dann erst die Reaktion, als die alte Fledermaus das Buch in seinen Händen hielt. Snape sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment losheulen. Er streichelte das Leder sanft mit seinen langen blassen Händen und dann las er eine lateinische Widmung im Einband.

„Professor, was ist mit dem Buch ?" Fragte Neville leise und Snape zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Wo haben sie es her ?"

„Von meinem Vater ?"

„Und wo hat er es her ?"

„Ich weiß nicht Professor."

Plötzlich entfachte sich der Kamin hinter Snape´s Lehrertisch und die Flammen fingen an grün zu leuchten. Dann ertönte plötzlich Dumbledore´s Stimme und die Drei drehten sich zum Kopf des Direktors.

„Albus, sie wünschen ?" Fragte Snape und legte das Buch vorsichtig ab.

„Ah Severus, gut dass ich dich treffe. Es wird gleich noch ein weiteres Flohgespräch geben und zwar wird dich Frank Longbottem kontaktieren. Er sagte etwas von einigen Giften, die sie bei einer Hausdurchsuchung gefunden haben und nicht analysieren können."

Harry traute einem weiteren Male am heutigen Tag seinen Ohren nicht. Irgendwo schien es wirklich ein Wesen zu geben, das alles lenkte. Denn hatten sie nicht eben noch von Nevilles Vater gesprochen ? Bevor Harry aber weiter philosophieren konnte, flackerte der Kamin und Frank Longbottem kam in den Kerker.

„Neville ? Harry ? Was macht ihr denn hier ?" Fragte der Auror überrascht und Snape kam einfach nicht umher.

„Sie haben Strafarbeit und stehen mir gerade Rede und Antwort."

Mr. Longbottems Blick ging fragend zu seinem Sohn und dieser starrte seinen Vater entsetzt an. Schließlich stimmte es ja nur zum Teil, was Snape gesagt hatte. Deshalb räusperte sich Harry und klärte ihren Besuch auf. Als das die Sprache auf das Buch kam, meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Ok, Frank, woher hast du das Buch ?"

Nevilles Vater schien kurz zu überlegen und blickte zwischen den beiden Schülern hin und her.

„Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann habe ich es seit meiner Schulzeit. Ja genau, es war in unserem letzten Jahr, du weißt schon, als einige der Slytherins anfingen sich um Riddle zu scharen. Damals kam James Potter zu mir und sagte, dass er das Buch einem gefährlichen Objekt abgenommen habe. Du weißt er war schon damals ein überzeugter Gegner der dunkeln Seite. Allerdings wollte er nicht, dass das Buch vernichtet wir und so sollte ich es bewahren. Irgendwie verflog dann die Zeit und die Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf. Aber wieso fragst du, Severus ?"

Harry hatte die beiden Männer beobachtet und jedes Wort der Zwei aufgesogen. Als dann Snape anfing immer dunkler zu blicken und seine Fäuste ballte, schwante dem Gryffindor etwas. Vorsichtig blickte er Snape an.

„Es ist ihres, Professor, stimmst ?"

„Potter, immer wieder Potter, er wusste genau wie viel es mir bedeutet. Es war das letzte Geschenk meiner Mutter."

In Harry ´s Brust knackte es leicht, als er dies hörte. Wann würde es jemals aufhören, dass er immer wieder neue Geschichten, die keineswegs zu seinem früheren Bild seines Vaters passten, hervor kamen. Langsam erhob er seinen Blick wieder und sah Snape an.

„Professor, es tut... tut mir leid."

„Lassen sie es sein, Potter. Es war ihr Vater und nicht sie. Denn glauben sie mir, wenn sie sich für jeden derben Streich ihres Vaters, oder ihres Onkels, entschuldigen müssten. Dann hätten sie eine Lebensaufgabe."

Harry nickte und sah danach zu Nevilles Vater. Der trat an Snape heran und gab ihm das Buch in die Hand. Dabei fragte er aber leise, ob Neville es wenigstens weiter benutzen dürfte. Snape starrte den Auroren mit großen Augen an und nickte. Zwei Minuten später gingen die beiden Schüler raschen Schrittes aus dem Kerker und überließen die von Frank Longbottem mitgebrachten Gifte, den beiden Erwachsenen.


	92. Kapitel 92

Kapitel 92

Harry erzählte seinen Freunden noch am selben Tag von Snape´s Buch und kümmerte sich dann seine Unterrichtsvorbereitungen. Schließlich wollte er sich ein Beispiel an Remus nehmen und machte sich daher für seine Drittklässler auf die Suche nach einem Irrwicht. Der Direktor hatte seinem Juniorlehrer verraten, dass ein ziemlich verwegener, kleiner Kerl dieser Gattung, in der Nähe der Küche sein Unwesen trieb.

Den Gestaltenwandler hatte Harry dann auch, nach gut zwei Stunden, in seiner Gewalt und so war er nun damit beschäftig Ginny zu suchen. Seine Freundin erwischte der Gryffindor dann schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihrer beider Lieblingssessel. Harry setzte sich neben sie und kuschelte sich ganz eng an seine Liebste.

Ginny lächelte zurück und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und schaute sich kurz im Raum um. Als er niemanden weiter sah und versuchte seine Hand unter Ginny´s T-Shirt zu schieben blockte der Rotschopf aber plötzlich ab und stand auf.

„Nicht jetzt Harry, ich muss noch mal schnell nach dem Baby schauen."

Harry starrte auf den Punkt, wo eben noch seine Freundin gestanden hatte und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Dann entfuhr seinem Mund ein leicht genervtes Stöhnen und er ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Was Harry dabei nicht sah, war der Schatten, welcher oben auf der Brüstung zu den Jungenschlafräumen stand und die ganze Sache beobachtet hatte.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry die dann wohl anstrengendsten, die er bis dahin erlebt hatte. Immer öfter trafen Briefe von Molly ein. Denn Ginny´s Mum schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, sich ein wenig um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu kümmern. So bekam Harry nun mit einem Male Post von sämtlichen Hochzeitsausstattern, Blumenläden und Juwelieren.

Was nun das Schulleben anging, so normalisierte es sich ein wenig und auch die Austauschschüler und Schülerinnen schienen sich so gut eingelebt zu haben, dass sie anfangen konnten sich auch um Dinge, die außerhalb des Unterrichts lagen, zu kümmern. Einige Jungen versuchten in die verschiedenen Hausmannschaften zu kommen und die unsere lateinamerikanischen Schönheiten brachten daher ihre vollen Reize zur Geltung und verursachten dabei eine Menge langer Zungen. Chris meinte dabei immer, es läge in ihrem Temperament. Harry hingegen hatte damit eher so seine Probleme.

Ihr Anführer bei diesen Aktivitäten war übrigens Esmeralda, das anfangs so schüchterne Mädchen, welches Harry aus dem Hogwartsexpress her kannte. Die Schwarzhaarige Schönheit schien es vor allem auf einen gewissen Slytherin abgesehen zu haben und Harry hoffte, dass dies nicht früher oder später zu einer Katastrophe führte.

Dann wiederum zeigte ihm, da er sich selbst so seine Gedanken machte, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Etwas, an das sich der junge Magier gewöhnt hatte und das er nun sehr vermisste. Es jemanden sagen, dass konnte Harry allerdings nicht. Er würde sich regelrecht lächerlich vorkommen.

So ging Harry mit festen Schritten, und nach einer weiteren Abfuhr seitens Ginny´s, mit leicht schlechter Laune in die Turnhalle. Dort stemmte er erst einmal Gewicht. Denn er musste unbedingt Energie abbauen. Eine Stunde später dann betrat der Schwarzhaarige völlig verschwitzt die Dusche. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Sache und trat unter das munter prasselnde Nass.

Oh wie gut dies tat, dachte Harry und entspannte sich merklich, als ihn die erste Ladung aus dem Duschstrahl traf. Es fühlte sich einfach herrlich an, wie das Wasser seinen Körper umspülte, den Schweiß von seiner Haut wusch und die Schmerzen des Trainings linderte. Es war fast so, als würde Ginny sanft seinen Körper streicheln.

Und plötzlich war er da wieder, der Gedanke an Ginny und ihren Körper. Den Körper, welchen Harry zur Zeit so schmerzlich vermisste. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach an was anderes denken ? Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie genau vor sich, ihr rotes, wallendes Haar, ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht und die kleinen, festen Brüste.

Langsam und unaufhaltsam begannen Harry´s Gedanken zu kreisen und seine Hand bewegte sich Richtung tieferer Regionen. Viel zu erregend waren die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge, als dass er die Hand aufhalten konnte. Geschickt umschloss sie seine mehr als schmerzvoll pochende Erektion und begann langsam vor und zurück zu wandern. Harry war der Realität entrückt und hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen. Ein Ziel von dem ihn nichts, aber auch gar nichts abbringen konnte. Außer vielleicht ?

„Noch zwei mal vor und zurück und du zerschießt mir die teuren Wandfliesen."

„Arghh... Scheiße", waren die einzigsten Worte, die Harry herausbrachte, bevor er knallrot anlief, fast auf den nassen Fliesen wegrutschte und in das von Ohr zu Ohr grinsende Gesicht seines blonden Freundes sah. Sofort wollte er seine Blöße bedecken, es war ja schließlich ein Unterschied, ob man ihn so oder soooo sah. Doch dies rief nur ein weiteres lachen bei Chris hervor. Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Deshalb starrte er seinen Freund erst mal an.

„Nun guck nicht so Harry, ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Wenn Professor Mc Gonnagal reingekommen wäre, ja dann würde ich mir echte Sorgen machen und mich vielleicht mit Selbstmordgedanken tragen. Aber so..."

„Idiot", war das einzigste, was Harry auf diese Bemerkung und mit seinem roten Kopf zustande brachte. Als Chris dann aber meinte, ob es doch vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Ginny käme und sich das Gesicht von Harry eher verfinsterte, als das es erstrahlte, da schien der Blonde plötzlich etwas zu ahnen. Er schaltete einen Gang zurück, warf Harry ein Handtuch hin und versiegelte die Tür. Harry fragte sich, was dies solle, doch Chris meinte nur, es ist Zeit für ein gemeinsames Bad und dass heute mal nicht Ginny sein Gesprächspartner sei, sondern Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den blonden Magier perplex an, doch tief im Innersten wusste er, dass dies seine Chance sei. Rasch nahm er das Handtuch und ging hinüber zum Becken, wo Chris schon ins schnell eingelassene, warme Wasser geglitten war.

„Also Harry, was ist los ? Und komm mir nicht damit, dass da nichts ist. Ich bin dein Freund und Heiler und kann es genau spüren. Außerdem habe ich Augen im Kopf."

Harry starrte seinen blonden Freund und merkte, dass er da heute nicht so leicht heraus kam. Deshalb atmete Harry noch mal tief durch, fixierte einen Punkt über der riesigen Wanne und begann.

„Ach es ist nicht so einfach Chris. Es ist die Schule, die Hochzeit und all die anderen Dinge, die mir derzeit Sorgen bereiten."

Chris sah Harry mit aufmerksamen Augen an und machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste, die sagte, er solle weiter reden. Als aber nichts kam blickte der Blonde seinen Freund leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Harry, da ist noch etwas mehr, Und wie es aussieht ist genau dieses Etwas dein größtes Problem. Darf ich kurz raten ? Es ist Ginny und ihre derzeitige Art und Weise."

„Nein", rief Harry entsetzt, doch schon im nächsten Moment machte der Schwarzhaarige ein ertapptes Gesicht. Chris musterte seinen Freund genau und sagte es dem Schwarzhaarigen unverblümt ins Gesicht.

„Es ist aber nicht eure Liebe, habe ich recht ? Denn die, so glaube ich, könnte niemand zerstören. Es geht mehr um Sex. Ginny läst dich, wenn ich es jetzt mal salopp sage, noch nicht wieder ran."

Harry verschluckte sich am Badewasser, da er unter den Worten seines Freundes immer tiefer ins Wasser getaucht war. Mit stark gereiztem Husten, richtete sich der Gryffindor auf und sah den Blonden entsetzt an.

„Woher ?", wollte Harry fragen, doch Chris, von dem Harry jetzt erwartet hätte, dass er irgendeinen Witz machte, blieb gelassen.

„Woher ich das weiß, Harry ? Ach komm schon, ich sehe doch wie du Ginny hinterher schaust. Es erinnert an einen sehr hungrigen Wolf. Dann wiederum ihre Reaktionen und Ausflüchte auf deine Berührungen hin. Es ist mehr als nur offensichtlich. Und dann, und hier kommen meine persönlichen Beobachtungen ins Spiel ist es doch Monate her, dass du wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger unter der Dusche standest und so mit dem Palmenwedel beschäftigst warst, dass du nicht mal bemerkt hast, wenn jemand den Raum betritt."

Harry war nun knallrot und wollte eigentlich nur noch aus dem Wasser hier raus. War es denn wirklich so schlimm ? Und war es, wenn schon Chris sich Sorgen machte, auch anderen aufgefallen ? Mein Gott, dachte Harry, wie sollte er jemals wieder Hermine oder einem anderen Mädchen unter die Augen treten ?

Chris allerdings lächelte nur vor sich hin und meinte, dass Harry seiner Liebsten Zeit geben muss. Ginny sei jetzt eine junge Mutter, die wohl sehr stark nach ihrer eigenen kommt und habe ihre Prioritäten neu gesteckt. Dann verriet er Harry noch, dass es ihm nicht anders erging und danach beschlossen beide, dieses Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen.

Sie lagen fast zwanzig Minuten ruhig im Wasser, als Harry plötzlich hochfuhr und seinen blonden Freund mit großen Augen ansah.

„Ach verdammt Chris, das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen. Wir haben ein Problem."

„Ein Problem ?", fragte Chris und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Hmm, na ja eigentlich hast nur noch du das Problem, da ich ein wenig voreilig war."

Nun sag schon, Harry", fiel Chris seinem Freund ungeduldig ins Wort. Da er rein gar nichts verstand, bei Harry´s versuchen sich zu entschuldigen.

„Nun, Chris, es geht um unsere Trauzeugen. Du weißt schon, die Personen, die wir mit zum Altar bitten müssen..."

„Harry, ich weiß was Trauzeugen sind. Ich hatte sogar schon wen im Sinn." Erwiderte Chris.

„Wen ?"

„Nun, ich dachte da an Steve und Neville."

Daraufhin verdunkelte sich das Gesicht von Harry und er sah seinen Freund mit leicht unsicher an.

„Siehst du Chris und da haben wir schon unser Problem. Du kannst weder deinen alten Freund darum bitten, noch steht dir Neville zur Verfügung, da ich ihn schon gefragt habe."

Chris schien zu überlegen und fragte,

„Ja Ok, das mit Neville versteh ich ja, aber wieso kann Steve nicht mein Trauzeuge sein ?"

Harry atmete tief durch, trocknete schnell seine recht Hand ab und konzentrierte sich auf etwas. Chris sah ihn etwas verwundert an und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als plötzlich eine dickes, reich verziertes Buch in den Händen des Schwarzhaarigen auftauchte.

„Deshalb Chris..." sagte Harry leicht sauer und drückte Chris das Manuskript in die Hand. „Es ist mal wieder so eine alte, bescheuerte Regel der reinblütigen Zauberer, die das Protokoll für adlige Hochzeiten aufgestellt haben. Und eine Regel darin besagt, dass die sich liebenden Brautleute im Zuge der Traditionen und zur Wahrung der magischen Ehre als ihre Zeugen weder Familienmitglieder, noch Personen die sehr viel älter als sie sind und auf gar keinem Fall muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexe, berufen dürfen."

Der Blonde sah Harry mit nachdenklicher Miene an und wollte schon sagen, dass dies doch nicht wirklich ein Problem darstellen sollte. Doch Harry war noch nicht fertig. Der Schwarzhaarige hob seine Hand und sprach weiter.

„Und dies ist nicht die einzigste bescheuerte Regel. Nein, wir müssen jetzt auch noch für jedes Paar vier Trauzeugen finden, zwei für die Braut und zwei für den Bräutigam."

Nun runzelte der Blonde doch ein wenig die Stirn und schien voll und ganz in seine Gedanken zu versinken. Harry tat es ihm gleich und überlegte, wenn er wohl noch alle Fragen konnte. Es sollten ja schließlich auch Personen sein, mit denen ihn etwas verband. So wie mit Neville, der ja ein sehr guter Freund über all die Jahre geworden war.

„Weißt du was Harry ? Ich denke, wir sollten dies in aller Ruhe und bei einem Gläschen Wein mit unseren Liebsten besprechen."

Harry schaute seinen Freund mit einem Lächeln an und fragte nur kurz, „Wein" ?

„Ja Wein, mein Lieber und zwar einen sehr guten kalifornischen, den ich auch zur Hochzeit reichen wollte. Kürbissaft wird doch auf Dauer langweilig und verklebt nur die Samenstränge. Ach und wo wir gerade beim Thema wären ? Könntest du mir und Hermine am nächsten Wochenende einen kleinen Gefallen tun ?"

„Gefallen ? Natürlich Chris, was immer du wünscht." Erwiderte Harry mit gespannter Miene.

„Ok Harry, es geht nämlich darum, dass nächste Woche der neunzehnte September ist und ich Hermine an ihrem Geburtstag nach London ausführen will. Zuerst geht es zu Madame Malkine, um einiges für ihr Kleid abzusprechen und danach in eines der besten italienischen Restaurants am Platze."

„Ihr Geburtstag ja klar. Wieso muss ich eigentlich jedes Mal daran erinnert werden ? Verdammt Potter, sie ist deine beste Freundin."

Chris musste über das leise Fluchen seines Freundes schmunzeln. Harry hingegen kam aber plötzlich was anderes in den Sinn und er fragte, wieso denn Elona und Trexus nicht auf den kleinen Nicolas aufpassten. Chris begann zu lächeln über die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes und antwortete.

„Nun Harry, im Prinzip würden es unsere beiden kleinen Freunde mit Eifer machen. Doch ausgerechnet an diesem Wochenende haben beide drei Tage Urlaub erbeten, da ihre zwei Söhne zu irgendeinem Art Ritual eingeladen worden sind. Es geht dabei wohl um so etwas wie eine Prüfung, damit sie die ersten Stufen der Elfenmagie nutzen dürfen. Ich denke es ist so ähnlich wie unsere ZAG´s."

Harry schaute seinen Freund überrascht an und verstand, dass Chris, der Trexus nun mal mehr wie einen Freund sah und nicht als Diener, dem kleinen Kerl dieses Ereignis nicht verderben wollte. Deshalb nickte Harry kurz und Chris lächelte dankbar zurück. Kurz darauf beendeten beide Magier ihr Bad und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freundinnen.


	93. Kapitel 93

Kapitel 93

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Und obwohl es eine Vielzahl von Sachen zu erledigen gab, hatten Harry und Ginny eine Menge Spaß in dieser Zeit. Dies lag wahrscheinlich zum größten Teil am Glücksgefühl, welches ihnen Adrian und auch der kleine Nicolas bescherten. Aber auch an der Tatsache, dass Chris mal wieder recht hatte und auch in Ginny die Sehnsucht nach Harry´s Körper irgendwann die Oberhand bekam.

Nun war es kurz vor Ende September und Harry, der am heutigen Freitagabend noch bis spät die ersten Tests seiner Schüler korrigierte hatte, machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Ginny und der Rest seiner Freunde warteten bestimmt schon auf ihn und so bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige in seiner Eile zu spät die kleinere Person hinter der nächsten Eck.

Fast hätte er sie umgerannt, doch eben nur fast. Und so starrte Harry nun auf den leicht zitternden, und mit einem sehr verstört wirkendem Gesicht, aufschauenden Körper von Vicky, Chris kleiner Schwester.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist denn passiert ?" Fragte Harry besorgt und schaute sich um, ob er einen möglichen Angreifer ausmachen konnte. Doch da war niemand und so stieg das ungute Gefühl in Harry´s Brust noch mehr.

Vicky hingegen schien sich wieder zu beruhigen, zeigte keine Anzeichen einer Verletzung und als sie den fragenden Blick des Älteren bemerkte, strich sie sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger nachdenklich über ihre Lippen und wurde leicht rot.

„Geht es dir gut ? Vicky, sag doch was. Soll ich Chris holen ?" Irgendwie machte das Schweigen der Kleinen Harry fast wahnsinnig. Und in seinem Eifer hörte er kaum die leisen Worte aus dem Mund des blonden Mädchens.

„Er... er hat... hat mich geküsst".

Harry´s Kopf flog mit einem Male herum und seine grünen Augen lagen überrascht auf dem immer roter werdenden Gesicht von Chris Schwester.

„Wer ? Michael ?" Fragte Harry überrascht, da er eigentlich immer gedacht und beobachtet hatte, dass die beiden Ravenclaws nur gute Freunde sind."

„Nein Harry, nicht Michel, ich küss doch keinen Jungen der wie ein Bruder für mich ist." Kam es nun mit einer leicht empörten Stimme von Vicky, die allmählich wieder in die Realität gekommen war. „Es war Anthony."

Nun war Harry dran, sich lauthals zu verschlucken. Denn den einzigsten Anthony, den er kannte und der in der Altersklasse dafür in Frage käme, war Anthony Nott. Der Slytherin, mit dem sich der kleine blonde Wirbelwind mehr stritt, als dass sie ein ruhiges Gespräch führten.

Bevor Harry aber nachfragen konnte, schien Vicky erkannt zu haben, an wen sie diese Information weitergegeben hatte und war blitzschnell in Richtung Ravenclawturm gerannt. Harry konnte nur schmunzeln und setzte seinen Weg zur Großen Halle fort. Schließlich war er gespannt, was sein Freund dazu zu sagen hatte. Und ob es morgen einen Zweiklässler weniger gab.

Dieses Ereignis war nun zwei Tage her und Chris schien der Sache doch nicht solche Beachtung zu schenken, wie es vielleicht Ron getan hätte. Harry wunderte sich zwar, doch wie er schon früher bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte, mischte der Blonde sich nicht sofort in die Geschehnisse ein. Die Gryffindors saßen nun an ihrem Tisch und warteten darauf, dass das Mittagessen erschien.

Heute sollte es, seit Langem mal wieder, Chris Lieblingsspeise, nämlich Hefeklöße geben. Und so bemerkte der Blonde, seine Augen ausschließlich auf den Teller gerichtet, nur nebenbei, wie die Tür zur Großen Halle mit Wucht aufgedrückt wurde und eine kleine, extrem wütend anmutende Dampfwalze herein stapfte. Es war Vicky, stark rotgesichtig, und hinter ihr her schleifte sie einen sich kaum wehren könnenden Anthony Nott. Die ganze Halle hielt den Atem für einen Moment an und schaute neugierig.

„Wo ist er ?" Fragte der Blondschopf und kam immer näher in Richtung des Gryffindortisches. Harry blickte überrascht zu Chris und dieser wurde plötzlich sehr nervös.

Was hatte sein blonder Freund denn verbrochen ? Diese Frage schien sich aber nicht nur Harry zu stellen, sondern auch ein Großteil der Lehrer. Madame Houch war sogar soweit, aufzustehen und Vicky für ihr ungebührliches Benehmen zurecht zuweisen. Doch zu Harrys Erstaunen hielt sie Professor Mc Gonnagal zurück. Harry hörte, dank seiner sofort aktiven Drachensinne, sogar leise, wie die sonst so strenge Lehrerin für Verwandlungen mit einem lächeln sagte,

„Lass sie ruhig machen. Das dürfte interessant werden und ich möchte es mir um nichts entgehen lassen."

Harry grinste auf diese Bemerkung hin und schaute leicht mitleidig zu seinem Freund. Dieser war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und seiner kleinen Schwester etwas entgegen gelaufen.

„Was ist den los Vicky ?" Fragte er scheinheilig und bekam sofort eine kleine Faust in den Bauch geknufft. Die ganze Halle lachte auf und sah, wie der Blonde hustete.

„Frag nicht so blöd, mein liebes Bruderherz. Das ist doch dein Werk, oder ?"

Vicky zog den immer stärker zitternden Anthony Nott in Chris Sichtfeld und man konnte nun ganz deutlich ein wunderbar leuchtendes blaues Auge, im Gesicht des Slytherins, erkennen.

Harry und Hermine sogen scharf die Luft ein, während Ginny lachte, über die Art, wie dem Blonden gerade der Kopf gewaschen wurde.

„Ähm ja, Angel. Aber es war ein Unfall." Versuchte sich Chris zu verteidigen.

„Ein Unfall ? Wie ist es passiert ? Ist Anthony gestolpert und mit dem Auge in deine Faust gelaufen ?" Schrie Vicky nun, ihr Umfeld vollkommen vergessen.

„Faust ? Wieso Faust, Vicky ?", fragte Chris überrascht und sah kalkulierend zu Nott...

Backflash

„ ... so, das war die letzte richtige Antwort für heute. Damit denke ich, habt ihr die pflanzlichen Gegengift alle gemeistert und wir können uns dem nächsten Themenkomplex zuwenden. Dabei könnt ihr dann auch wieder selber brauen und..."

Der nächste Satz von Chris ging in einem Beifallsturm seiner Zweitklässler unter. Denn es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Tränke brauen mit Professor Chris um ein vielfaches lustiger war, als mit Snape. Nachdem sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte, erhob der blonde Magier allerdings noch mal das Wort.

„So, und nun alle raus mit euch. Wobei... Mr. Nott, sie bleiben bitte noch kurz zurück."

Augenblicklich erstarten mehrere Personen im Raum. Namentlich waren die Anthony Nott, Vicky und auch Michael. Die beiden Ravenclaws sahen unsicher zu ihrem Mitschüler und dieser wurde immer kleiner. Letztendlich verließen sie aber dann doch den Raum und Chris blieb mit dem immer nervöser werdenden Slytherin zurück.

„Setzen sie sich, Mr. Nott", sagte der Blonde, deutete auf einen Stuhl vor sich und nahm selbst hinter seinem Lehrertisch Platz. „Aber passen sie auf, meine Erstklässler haben gestern hier Waranschwänze zum Trocknen aufgehängt."

Anthony Nott zögerte kurz, duckte sich dann auf seinem Weg unter den langsam hart werdenden und schwer aussehenden Echsenteilen hinweg und setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl. Chris machte es sich bequem und schaute den Jungen einige Minuten, die für den Slytherin schlimmer waren als Strafarbeit, voller Genuss an. Dann atmete der Blonde durch und begann mit ernster Stimme zu fragen.

„Und Mr. Nott, wie geht es uns heute ? Was macht Slytherin ? Alles beim alten ? Oder sind irgendwelche Wetten am Laufen ?"

Der Jüngere verfolgte die Fragen genau und begann sofort, da Chris die letzte gestellt hatte, sich zu verteidigen.

„Nein Professor, keine Wetten. Es ist nichts dergleichen. Ich we... weiß nicht, wieso ich ihre Schwester geküsst habe."

Chris zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte den Slytherin mit einem sehr einschüchternden Blick, als wolle er ihn klar machen, dass diese Antwort nicht so ganz nach seinem Geschmack war. Sofort setzte Anthony nach.

„Doch Professor... ich weiß es doch... ich mag sie irgendwie. Vicky hat irgendwas an sich, dass... dass mich verrückt macht. Immer weiß sie alles besser als ich. Immer sind ihre Tränke gelungener als meine. Und wenn wir uns streiten, dann hat sie stets das letzte Wort." Chris musste plötzlich schmunzeln, versteckte es jedoch sehr gut.

„Und deshalb habe ich mich gefragt, ob mich Vicky wirklich hasst, wie es manche Schüler aus Huffelpuff immer behaupten. Doch wie sollte ich es herausfinden ? Ich meine... ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihr gehen und sie fragen. Also habe..."

„Es reicht Mr. Nott, den Rest kenne ich." Unterbrach ihn Chris und seine Stimme wurde immer kräftiger. „Sie haben sie geküsst und dann einfach stehen gelassen. Keine, wirklich keine sehr effektive Art eine Antwort zu kriegen. Sie hätten Vicky wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben müssen, sie ebenfalls zu küssen, oder ihnen eine zu kleben."

Der Slytherin verschluckte sich beim letzten Satz seines Professors förmlich und nun war es für Chris an der Reihe, seinen Großen-Bruder-Spruch loszulassen. Er stand auf, stellte sich hinter den Lehrertisch und sah den Nott mit tödlichen Augen an.

„So, Mr. Nott, jetzt kommt der wichtigste Teil unserer Unterhaltung... mein Versprechen an sie, sollten sie Vicky jemals weh tun. Denn in diesem Falle, werden die kommenden Jahre für sie, die schlimmsten Jahre sein, die je ein Hogwartsschüler erleiden muss."

Nott starrte seinen Lehrer an, begann zu zittern und versprach, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Chris selbst wurde es ein wenig mulmig, als er die Furcht in den Augen des Slytherins sah. Dann wiederum begann er zu lächeln und meinte zu Anthony, er solle sich schon mal vorbereiten. Denn in einigen Wochen müsste er die ganze Prozedur noch mal über sich ergehen lassen, da dann Vicky´s Eltern hier im Schloss sein würden.

Dies gab dem Slytherin dann den Rest und als er überhastet aufstand und in Richtung Tür verschwinden wollte, platzierte sich einer der Waranschwänze, ein wirklich prächtiges Exemplar, genau auf Notts rechtem Auge.

„Autsch", dachte Chris und wollte dem Slytherin helfen. Doch dieser rannte nur eilends aus dem Zimmer und Chris konnte nur hoffen, dass sich das Auge nicht zu sehr entzündete.

Backflash Ende

Chris schaute immer noch leicht verwirrt und sah, dass der Slytherin immer nervöser wurde. Hatte er seiner Schwester wirklich gesagt, dass der Magier ihn geschlagen habe ? Sein Blick wanderte von Anthony zu Vicky und zurück.

„Mr. Nott, haben sie meiner Schwester genau erzählt, was geschehen ist, oder... ?"

„Versuch dich nicht heraus zuwinden, Christoph Wels", fauchte das blonde Mädchen und tippte wieder auf die Brust ihres Bruders.

Im nächsten Moment schien dem Blonden klar zu werden, was geschehen war. Dafür kannte er seine kleine Schwester zu gut. Wahrscheinlich wollte Anthony ihr sogar erzählen, wie er zu dem blauen Augen gekommen war. Doch der Blondschopf hatte zu hundert Prozent sofort nachdem der Name ihres Bruders gefallen war auf Sturm geschaltet und jedwede folgende Erklärung damit unterbunden.

Harry sah gespannt zu, wie die drei mitten in der Großen Halle standen und diskutierten. Und da war er nicht der einzigste im Raum. Jeder genas irgendwie das Schauspiel und vor allem das Gesicht von Victoria, als ihr Bruder endlich die Oberhand bekam und Anthony seine Erklärung abgeben konnte.

Denn der eben noch fuchsteufelswilde Blondschopf wurde plötzlich kleiner als ein Dennis Creevey in seinem ersten Jahr und Harry befürchtete, dass ihr Kopf gleich vor Scham platzen würde. Das letzte was man dann noch von Vicky sah, war ein Kondensstreifen und Chris der lauthals loslachte. Dann schickte er Anthony hinter seiner kleinen Schwester her, mit dem Auftrag, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Aber nicht mehr oder weniger.

Auch der Rest der Halle hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und Chris kam nun endlich dazu, seine geliebten Hefeklöße zu essen. Allerdings gab es einen Schüler, der es dann doch nicht lassen konnte, weitere lustige Bemerkungen über das eben Geschehene zu machen. Es war Draco Malfoy und auch wenn der blonde Slytherin dies alles viel mehr im Spaß meinte, so stand Chris plötzlich auf und rief quer durch die Halle.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie finden es wohl sehr witzig, wenn ein Lehrkörper dieser Schule vor allen Schülern runtergeputzt wird ? Ich finde dies sehr schade. Und deshalb bleiben sie und auch ihre Freundin, die ja ebenfalls gelacht hat, nach dem Mittag noch kurz zurück, damit wir dies klären können."

Sofort erstarb jedes Geräusch in der Halle und selbst die Lehrer wussten nicht, wie sie auf Chris Reaktion handeln sollten. Noch schlimmer erging es scheinbar Malfoy, der nun rot anlief, geschockt in die Runde blickte und schließlich wie ein begossener Pudel nickte.

Harry fragte sich, wieso sein Freund so handelte. So schlimm war die verbale Attacke von Malfoy doch auch wieder nicht gewesen. Und aufgrund dessen, da Chris so ernst geschaut hatte, verlief das Mittagessen plötzlich sehr verhalten und ruhig.

Es war dann kurz vor Eins, als nur noch Harry, seine Freunde sowie Jeanny und Draco in der Halle verweilten. Es war dann auch der blonde Slytherin, der Chris sofort fragte, was diese wolle und wie die möglich Strafe aussehen würde. Chris grinste und bedeutete Draco sich zu setzen.

„Nun, mein lieber reinblütiger Malfoyerbe, ich wüsste nicht, dass ich von einer Bestrafung gesprochen habe, als ich dich bat, zurück zu bleiben."

Nun schauten alle ein wenig verwirrt, alle außer Chris und, zu Harrys Überraschung, Hermine. Der Lockenkopf sah allerdings ein wenig unsicher aus und schien voll und ganz in Gedanken zu sein. Schließlich sprach Chris weiter und sein Ton wurde nun ein wenig bittend.

„Also Draco, ich, nein wir, haben dich und Jeanny gebeten kurz hier zu bleiben, weil wir uns gefragt haben, ob du uns aus der Patsche helfen könntest."

Draco sah abschätzend zwischen Chris und seiner Liebsten hin und her. Was konnte der Blonde von ihm wollen ? Und dieses Etwas schien wirklich wichtig für die beiden zu sein, wenn man mal Hermines Unsicherheit bedachte. Der Slytherin schaute zu Harry, doch dieser schien nur im Ansatz zu ahnen, worum es ging. Deshalb hielt er sich raus.

„Ok, Wels, was ist es, wofür du mich brauchst ?" Fragte Draco leicht überheblich und bekam sofort einen leichten Tritt von seiner Freundin. Die Antwort kam allerdings nicht von Chris, sondern von Hermine.

„Nun Draco, es geht um unsere Hochzeit, zu der wir dich und auch Jeanny recht herzlich einladen würden..."

Draco schaute ein wenig überrascht. Obwohl es wohl weniger die Einladung selbst war, als die Person, welche diese ausgesprochen hatte. Es ging hier schließlich um Hermine Granger, das Mädchen, welches er in den letzten Jahren mehr beleidigt hatte, als dass er einen vernünftigen Satz in ihrer Gegenwart herausbrachte. Der Slytherin schaute daher leicht irritiert zu Jeanny und diese nickte freudig. Schließlich waren sie und Hermine nach Weihnachten doch irgendwie Freundinnen geworden.

„Ok, Gra… Hermine, wir fühlen uns sehr geehrt über diese Einladung. Die Familie der Malfoys steht zu ihrem Ruf und wird daher gern zu diesem Feste seine Aufwartung machen." Sagte der Malfoyerbe dann letztendlich in distanziert, formeller Art, obwohl Harry genau spürte, wie sich der Blonde freute.

„Und wenn ihr beiden dann schon mal da seid, könnte ihr auch was für euer Essen und Trinken tun." Kam es plötzlich von Chris und die beiden eben Eingeladenen schauten geschockt auf.

„Was ?", war das einzigste Wort, welches sie heraus bekamen. Worauf Chris lächelte und schnell hinzufügte.

„Ja, wir brauchen nämlich noch unsere Trauzeugen. Und da es ja auf dem Mist von euch reinblütigen Zauberern gewachsen ist, solltet ihr für dieses Protokoll auch gerade stehen. Außerdem würde es mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr beide es neben Blaise und Chantal seid."

Der letzte Satz des Blonden überraschte nun auch Harry. Denn von den beiden Anderen hatte selbst der Schwarzhaarige noch nichts gewusst. Dann erklärte Chris dem Slytherin, was er meinte und selbst Draco fand diese niedergeschriebene Regel für Hochzeiten für ein wenig übertrieben.

Letztendlich schauten sich Jeanny und Draco mehrere Sekunden, die für Chris und Hermine wie Stunden vorkamen, in die Augen und stimmten dann zu, die Aufgabe der Trauzeugen zu übernehmen. Danach umarmte Hermine beiden überglücklich und Harry musste schmunzeln, als er sah, wie sich Draco bei dieser Umarmung regelrecht verlegen anstellte. Ganz anders war dann das Händeschütteln mit Chris, bei dem jeder der beiden Blonden scheinbar all seine Kraft hinein legte.

Kurz darauf ging es dann aber zum Unterricht und man würde die Lehrer und Direktor Dumbledore zum Abendessen über den Ausgang dieser kleinen Unterredung informieren. Außerdem wollte Draco noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Slytherinfreund wechseln. Denn schließlich musste schwarzhaarige Halbvampir davon gewusst haben.

4444

Nachdem nun die Frage der Trauzeugen geklärt war, flogen die Tage bis zur Hochzeit immer schneller dahin. Chris und Hermine hatten ihren Eltern von Draco und Blaise erzählt und Harry war mit seiner Wahl, nämlich Neville und Susan sowie Luna und Gorden ebenso glücklich.

Es war nun kurz vor Ende September und alle Schüler saßen zusammen in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück als Harry zu Ron bemerkte, dass neben seinem Freund zwei Eulen gelandet waren. Der Rothaarige schreckte herum und nahm den sehr majestätisch anmutenden Tieren rasch zwei Briefe ab. Dann zerbröselte er zwei Scheiben seines Toastes und schob sie vorsichtig in Richtung der Tiere. Danach beeilte sich der Rotschopf die beiden Briefe in seinem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen Doch eine überraschte Stimme hielt ihn davon ab.

„Das deutsche Ministerium, Ron ?"

Daraufhin wurde Harrys bester Freund leicht rot und stocherte verlegen in seinem Rührei herum. Dies rief nun bei allen Schülern am Tisch, Neugier hervor und so konnte sich Ron nicht mehr den fragenden Blicken entziehen.

„Ja Chris, das deutsche Ministerium. Sie woll... da.. ich ihnen waverkau ..ee."

„Wie bitte ?", fragte Harry nach, da Ron immer leiser geworden war und scheinbar versuchte unter dem Tisch zu verschwinden. Luna schien die Verfassung ihres Liebsten nicht hin nehmen zu wollen und ermutigte ihn, es doch allen zu sagen. Ron schaute seine Liebste überrascht an, straffte dann aber seine Brust und sah direkt in Richtung Harry und Chris, der daneben saß.

„Ich sagte, dass das deutsche Ministerium möchte, dass ich ihnen was verkaufe bzw. für sie herstelle."

Harry schaute überrascht in Rons Gesicht und überlegte zwanghaft, was sein Freund damit meinen könnte. Und warum er so verlegen war. Es war doch schließlich nichts Schlimmes daran. Chris hingegen fragte sich, woran denn die Deutschen so interessiert sein könnten. Ron sah ihn an und begann zu erzählen.

„Es ist so, dass das deutsche Ministerium sehr stark mit den anderen Ministerien Europas zusammen arbeitet und sie wurden um Hilfe gebeten, da es in Rumänien und seinen angrenzenden Ländern in den letzten Wochen zu einer Häufung von Vampirangriffen gekommen ist. Minister Wilson hat, als Vorsitzender des europäischen Ministerrates, seine Hilfe zugesichert und mich daraufhin gebeten, ihm das Patent, oder wie er es nannte, für die Armbrust von Neville zu verkaufen. Ich habe sie doch aber nicht allein erschaffen, Harry. Ihr ward doch für sie ebenso verantwortlich, wie ich."

Harry schaute von Ron zu Chris und zurück. Da lag also der Hund begraben. Minister Wilson glaubte also, dass Ron diese Waffe allein entwickelt hatte und sein Freund sah sich nunmehr in einer Zwickmühle. Der Schwarzhaarige tauschte kurz seine Gedanken mit Chris aus und als dieser nickte, sagte Harry an Ron gewandt.

„Weißt du Ron, ich denke, du solltest das Angebot von Minister Wilson annehmen. Ich meine, ich und Chris, wir haben mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen. Außerdem, denke ich persönlich, dass du mit dem Geld, welches du mit dem Verkauf des Patents erhältst, dir und Luna eine schöne Zukunft aufbauen kannst."

Ron sah seinen besten Freund mit großen Augen an, schien danach in Gedanken zu gehen und einige Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Chris ging sogar soweit, dass er dem Rothaarigen versprach, sich um die Teile zu kümmern, die Ron mangels fehlender Elementarkräfte nicht herstellen könne. Ron danke beiden und Harry spürte plötzlich, dass seinen rothaarigen Freund im nächsten Moment eine Vielzahl von Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen.

Harry fragte sich, was für Überlegungen dies sein könnten, da sie einerseits mit Geld zutun haben mussten und anderseits den Rothaarigen sich regelrecht verkrampfen ließen. Ein fragender Blick ging von Harry zu Ron, der gerade dabei war, Luna liebevoll auf den Mund zu küssen. Was diesem Kuss allerdings folgte, damit hätte wohl keiner der hier Anwesenden gerechnet. Denn Ron hob plötzlich, vor der gesamten Großen Halle, seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn in der Luft und vor ihm schwebte im nächsten Moment ein leuchtendrote Rose.

Diese Blume, dieses Zeichen der Liebe, nahm der jüngste Weasleysohn vorsichtig in die Hand, drehte sich zu Luna um und ging vor dem Mädchen auf die Knien. Die Ravenclaw schaute ihren Freund fassungslos an und zitterte leicht, als dieser begann zu sprechen.

„Luna Lovegood, seit nunmehr drei Jahren kennen und über zwei Jahre lieben wir uns. Du bist die Frau, die mir die schönsten Momente und glücklichsten Stunden in meinem Leben beschert hast. Du bist die Mutter unseres gemeinsamen Kindes und der Grund für meine Existenz. Und es gibt nichts, was mir noch zu meinem Glücke fehlt, außer einem. ... Luna, möchtest du meine Frau werden ?"

Die ganze Halle war erstarrt und jeden bewegte in diesem Moment nur eine Frage. Hatte Ronald Weasley eben, und vor ganz Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood einen Heiratsantrag gemacht ?

Die Stille war schier beängstigend und keiner war zu einem Wort fähig. Harry sah zwischen seinem besten Freund und dessen Liebster hin und her und konnte die Anspannung in Rons Brust förmlich spüren.

Es musste die Endlosigkeit für den Rothaarigen gewesen sein, bis Luna dieses kleine Wörtchen „Ja" gehaucht hatte und der Lärmpegel in der Großen Halle die Wände zum Beben brachte. Luna zog Ron hoch und beide verfielen in einen Kuss der Hollywoodreif war. Dann begannen die Ersten mit ihren Glückwünschen und Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Person zu sein, die zuerst gratulierte.

„Mensch Ron, du hättest doch was sagen können. Dann hätten wir die ein Meer aus Rosen besorgt." Sagte Chris als zweiter Gratulant und umarmten den Rothaarigen. Daraufhin wandte sich Luna an den Blonden und sagte mit verträumter Stimme.

„Weißt du Christoph, was soll ich mit einem Blumenmeer, wenn mir diese einzelne hier, mehr bedeutet, als alles andere."

Dabei hielt sie die von Ron erschaffene Rose hoch und küsste ihren Liebsten erneut. Chris lächelte und tat das Gleiche bei Hermine, die Ron voller Bewunderung ansah.

Für den Rest des Tages war der Antrag von Ron Weasley der Gesprächsstoff. Ja, einige Lehrer verfluchten den Rotschopf sogar schon ein wenig, denn selbst Professor Mc Gonnagal hatte heute Probleme, Ruhe in die Klassen zu kriegen.

Harry nutzte die Ablenkung von seiner Person und korrigierte einige Aufsätze seiner Schüler. Gegen Mittag dann, bekam er Post und Chris, der ebenfalls mit in Harrys Arbeitszimmer saß, schaute neugierig auf. Sein Blick flog rasch über das von Harry abgelegte Pergament und der Blonde fragte überrascht, „zwei Verliese ?"

„Ja Chris, zwei Verliese. Und sollten Ginny und ich weitere Kinder bekommen, dann werden es noch mehr."

Harry sah von seinem Gringottsbrief auf und blickte in die blauen Augen von Chris. Er konnte förmlich die Frage in dessen Kopf hören und sagte daher.

„Weißt du Chris, es ist nicht fair, verurteilt zu werden, für dass was man durch sein Blut ist. Sie soll die gleiche Chance bekommen, wie ich es hatte und egal, wer ihre Eltern sind, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut gehen wird."

Chris lächelte anerkennend und beobachtete, wie sein Freund die zwei Anträge für Hogwarts und die Treuhandfonds unterschrieb ...


	94. Kapitel 94

Kapitel 94

Wieder vergingen einige Tage, in denen zum Einen die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit vorangetrieben wurden. Und dann wiederum Harry zuschauen musste, wie Ron von seiner Mutter zuerst heruntergeputzt und danach kräftig umarmt wurde.

Sein bester Freund hatte nämlich mit seinem Heiratsantrag in einer Kurzschlussreaktion gehandelt und niemanden wirklich über seine Pläne informiert. Allerdings war Molly eine Frau, der das Glück ihrer Kinder über alles ging und als ihr Mann Arthur ihr versicherte, dass eine Hochzeit das Beste sei, schaltete sie sofort in Heiratsplanermodus und formte im Hinterkopf, neben Ginny und Harry´s Fest, schon die nächste Familienzusammenführung.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was für eine Kondition seine baldige Schwiegermutter besaß und versuchte ihr so viel wie nur möglich, oder besser gesagt, wie man ihm zugestand, von ihren Schultern zu nehmen.

Heute nun war es die Anprobe seines Anzuges, den Madame Malkine schneiderte und den die ältere Frau mit samt ihren Arbeitsgeräten nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte.

Es dämmerte schon leicht und Harry war ein bisschen neben dem Wind, als er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machte. Denn noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich doch tatsächlich mit der Schneiderin etwas angelegt, als sie darauf bestand, nicht eine Galeone von ihm zu akzeptieren. Aber allein das Hochzeitskleid für Ginny musste nach Harrys Wissen ein Vermögen kosten und da kam dies natürlich überhaupt nicht in Frage. Er wollte es nicht geschenkt bekommen, nur weil er berühmt war. Er hatte schließlich genug Geld, dass er liebend gern für seine Freundin ausgab.

Die Diskussion hatte schließlich solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass sogar Dumbledore ins Lehrerzimmer, welches für die Anprobe genutzt wurde, geeilt war, da er dachte, jemand sein angegriffen worden. Letztendlich war es dann dem alten Zauberer zu verdanken, dass die beiden Streithähne ein wenig zurück schalteten. Sicher konnte zu einer anderen Lösung kommen. Eine, die Harry sein Gold loswerden ließ und auf der anderen Seite auch Madame Malkine zufrieden stimmte.

Man einigte sich letztendlich darauf, dass alle Kosten und Rechnungen, welche die Hochzeit aufwarf, und Harry wusste insgeheim, dass die der alten Schneiderin nicht die einzigste bleiben würde, bezahl werden würde. Allerdings war man übereingekommen, dass das Gold kurz darauf an das St. Mungos ging oder an eines der vom Ministerium neu eingerichteten Waisenhäuser.

Doch wie gesagt, der kleine Disput lag einige Minuten zurück und Harry war mal wieder in Eile. Kurz vor der Großen Halle stoppte der Schwarzhaarige allerdings als ihm Chantal Long aufgelöst entgegen kam. Harry fragte sofort, was ihr fehlte und die Ravenclaw mit ihren auberginefarbenen Haaren schluchzte.

„Oh Harry, es ist Blaise. Er will mich nicht sehen, ist völlig aufgelöst und in Richtung Astronomieturm gerannt."

Harry schaute das Mädchen überrascht an und versprach ihr, nach dem Slytherin zu schauen. Chantal sah hoffnungsvoll auf und bedankte sich mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lief sie los in Richtung Turm und Harry disapparierte.

Es landete schließlich lautlos auf der Astronomieplattform und hielt nach Blaise Ausschau. Harry erblickte den Slytherin genau in dem Moment, wo dieser ganz nah am Abgrund stand und in die Tiefe starrte.

„Blaise tue es nicht. Bitte spring nicht da runter", rief der Gryffindor besorgt und mit nicht all zu lauter Stimme. Er wollte seinen Freund ja schließlich nicht erschrecken und ein Unglück verursachen. Doch der Halbvampir drehte sich nur um und sagte grinsend mit einer Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Verlorenheit.

„Bringt ja auch nichts, Harry. Ich lande ja eh nur wieder, wie eine Katze auf meinen Beinen. Hab´s nämlich schon versucht."

Harry schaute den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin mit weiten Augen an, bevor dieser von der Brüstung zurück trat und auf Harry zukam. Der Magier betrachtete den Jungen vor sich genau und stellte entsetzt fest, wie schlecht er aussah. Dann beschwor Harry zwei Stühle und bat Blaise sich zu setzen. Sein Freund kam der Bitte nach und wartete darauf, dass Harry seine Fragen stellte.

Diese kam dann auch sofort und Blaise Gesicht wurde ein wenig ängstlich, als der Gryffindor wissen wollte, warum er Chantal ausschloss und versuchte sich umzubringen.

Auf die Frage des Selbstmordes hin, wehrte sich der Slytherin energisch. Er sei schließlich kein Feigling. Doch was Chantal betraf, da bekam Blaise plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und dies überrascht Harry nun wirklich.

„Weißt du Harry, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir dies passieren könnte. Ich liebe Chantal mehr als mein Leben und doch... doch war ich nicht stark genug diesem... diesem Mädchen zu wiederstehen."

Harry horchte leicht schockiert auf und fragte vorsichtig, was passiert sei. Schließlich war die Liebe zwischen Chantal und Blaise das Offensichtlichste gewesen, was es gab. Und niemand, so glaubte Harry, könne diese Liebe jemals zerstören. Blaise schluchzte noch einmal schmerzhaft und begann zu erzählen.

„Es ging gleich nach dem Beginn des Schuljahres los, da wurde ich von dieser Brasilianerin angesprochen. Du weißt schon, diese Esmeralda. Und obwohl ich ihr von Anfang an klar gemacht habe, dass ich nicht an ihr interessiert sei, ließ sie nicht locker. Immer wieder bekam ich Liebesbriefe und wenn ich mal allein unterwegs war, dann lief sie mir per Zufall über den Weg und dies in Klamotten, die jenseits von Gut und Böse waren.

Bis dahin konnte ich mich immer zusammenreißen und ihr irgendwie entfliehen. Doch heute nun, ich war vorhin auf dem Weg zu Poppy, da mein Blut mal wieder untersucht werden sollte, da stellte sich mir dieses Mädchen wieder in den Weg und es geschah."

„Was ?", fragte Harry dazwischen und Blaise schaute plötzlich extrem schuldig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich sah plötzlich nur noch ihren Mund, ihre Lippen und ihren Körper. Es war... war... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Ihr ganzer Körper schien nach mir zu schreien und es tat weh, als ich versuchte mich ihr zu entziehen. Dann drückte sie mir ihre Lippen auf den Mund und mein Blut begann zu Kochen. Oh... diese Schmerzen, mein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen und all meine Gedanken versuchten sich an Chantal zu klammern. Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, ihr nicht weh tun und doch übernahm das Tier in mir."

Harry schaute den Slytherin mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an und versuchte zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, kam ihm eine weitere Frage in den Sinn und er stellte sie etwas unsicher an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich.

„Und Blaise sei ehrlich, hast du Chantal betrogen ? Ich meine, hattet ihr Sex ?"

Der Slytherin schaute zu Harry auf und in seinem Gesicht war plötzlich Furcht und Angst zu sehen. Etwas, dass Harry das Schlimmste annehmen ließ. Bevor der Gryffindor aber auf die falschen Gedanken kam, sagte Blaise.

„Nein Harry, bei Merlin nein, hatten wir nicht. Doch... aber... doch ich habe etwas anderes, in meinen Augen weitaus schrecklicheres getan. Etwas, wofür ich mich wohl niemals wieder im Spiegel betrachten kann."

Nun bekam Harry es ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. Was hatte Blaise denn nur getan ?

„Harry, als Esmeralda anfing meine Hose zu öffnen und ihre Hände wie Feuer auf meiner Haut brannten, da wurde auch der innere Schmerz immer größer. Das Letzte woran ich mich dann noch erinnern kann ist, dass ich sie plötzlich wütend von mir stieß, meine Augen rot sahen und ich ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Zähne gezeigt habe.

Harry, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der solche Panik vor mir hatte. Das Mädchen ist leichenblass geworden und ihre Hose hat mit Sicherheit auch was abgekriegt. Verstehst du, was ich meine, Harry. Es war wie ein Angriff auf sie und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder jemanden in die Augen schauen kann. Ob es nicht wieder passiert und noch schlimmer... ob ich je wieder Chantal in die Augen schauen kann."

Harry war geschockt von dem was er hörte und bekam nur am Rande ein Geräusch von seiner Rechten her mit. Was sollte er machen ? Wie konnte er Blaise nur helfen ? Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich weitere Gedanken um den Slytherin machen konnte, hatten sich um den nun am Boden kauernden Jungen zwei zarte Mädchenarme geschlungen.

Harry schaute überrascht in Chantals tränengerötetes Gesicht. Scheinbar hatte sie alles mit angehörte und Harry bedeutete ihr, sich um ihren Freund zu kümmern. Was die beiden nach einem langen Kuss besprachen, dass bekam Harry nicht mehr so ganz mit. Er war leise und vorsichtig immer weiter gen Tür gegangen und das Letzte was er sah war, dass Chantal Blaise immer fester hielt und bemüht war, seine Fluchtversuche zu vereiteln. Sie hatte nicht vor ihn gehen zu lassen. Nicht, wenn er sie so wahrhaft liebte.

Ein lautes Knurren erschallte in den Gängen von Hogwarts und Harry rieb sich seinen Bauch. Die Sache mit Blaise hatte ihn doch tatsächlich von seinem Weg zum Abendessen abgehalten. Als Harry allerdings die Große Halle betrat, fiel ihm sofort der Tumult am Lehrertisch auf und auch dass nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem man ihn in der Hallentür bemerkt hatte, Dumbledore auf ihn zukam.

„Harry, hast du Mr. Zabini gesehen ?" Fragte der Direktor und Harry nickte kurz.

„Und wo ist er ? Wir müssen sehr dringend mit ihm sprechen."

„Warum ?", fragte Harry und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem lauten Schluchzer abgelenkt. Er schaute suchend Dumbledore über die Schulter und erblickte Esmeralda, die laut weinte und von mehreren Lehrern getröstet werden musste.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen ?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Dumbledore´s Gesicht schien plötzlich um einige Jahre gealtert zu sein und die sonst so leuchtend blau funkelnden Augen wurden traurig.

„Oh Harry, es ist wirklich eine unangenehme Sache. Etwas, dass ich gehofft hatte, nie in Hogwarts erleben zu müssen. Aber offensichtlich hat in Mr. Zabini das Tier sein Recht eingefordert. Miss Gonzales kam vor wenigen Minuten, kurz nach Beginn des Abendmahles, in die Große Halle gerannt und hat weinend und total aufgelöst angegeben, dass Mr. Zabini sie zuerst sexuell belästigt hat und dann sogar versuchte, sie zu beißen."

„SIE HAT WAS ?", schrie Harry in die Halle und jeder Laut erstarb. Und dies nicht nur wegen der Lautstärke des Magiers, sondern auch, weil seine Stimme sehr wütend klang. Viele der Schüler dachten wahrscheinlich, dass diese Wut Blaise galt, denn sie kannten ja nicht die Geschichte, die Harry schon gehört hatte und der Schwarzhaarige eher geneigt war, zu glauben.

Der Magier ging schnellen Schrittes auf das brasilianische Mädchen zu und suchte zeitgleich mit einem Auge nach Chris. Der Blonde saß am Gryffindortisch und beobachtete die Sache mit sehr ernstem Blick.

„Chris...", fragte Harry forsch über ihre mentale Verbindung und sein Freund schaute auf. „... kannst du irgendwelche Anzeichen bei Esmeralda erkennen, die als Beweis für ihre Geschichte dienen könnten?"

„Warum ?", fragte der Blonde irritiert zurück. Doch Harry wiederholte nur kurz seine Bitte, allerdings mit einem gewissen Nachdruck. Chris zuckte dabei regelrecht zusammen und untersuchte danach Esmeralda kurz mit seinem Heilerblick.

Als er aber nichts Außergewöhnliches, mal abgesehen vom leicht schmutzig-feuchten Unterhöschen, finden konnte, runzelte der Magier die Stirn. Das darauf folgende Kopfschütteln reichte Harry, der mittlerweile Esmeralda erreicht hatte, aus und er sah das Mädchen von oben bis unten an.

„Was genau hat Blaise denn nun getan ?" Fragte Harry und dies in einem Ton, der zum einen Esmeralda zusammenzucken ließ und auf der anderen Seite ein empörtes Gesicht von Professor Mc Gonnagal hervorrief.

„Mr. Potter, ich denke nicht, dass Miss Gonzales die Geschichte noch einmal erzählen sollte. Sie muss sich erst mal beruhigen." Sagte die alte Hexe und legte sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens. Harry unterbrach seine Lehrerin jedoch sofort wieder.

„Oh doch, Professor, sie wird..." Fuhr Harry seine Hauslehrerin an. „ Sie wird MIR direkt ins Gesicht sehen und MIR alles sagen, damit ich die richtigen Schritte unternehmen kann."

Die ganze Halle ächzte plötzlich auf, denn so hatten sie Harry noch nie mit seiner Hauslehrerin sprechen gehört. Mc Gonnagal selbst schien so überrascht zu sein, dass selbst das leise „Warum ?", von Dumbledore sie nicht aus ihren Schock zurück holte.

Esmeralda sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und im nächsten Moment kam ein neuer Beleid suchender Schwall Tränen hervor geschossen. Harry blieb davon jedoch unbeeindruckt und schaute nochmals an der Brasilianerin herunter. Dabei blieb sein Blick plötzlich an einem kleinen Medaillon hängen und sein Drachengeruchssinn nahm einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Duft wahr. Esmeralda bemerkte Harrys Zögern und griff nach dem Anhänger, um ihn zu verbergen.

Doch Harry war schneller, stoppte ihre Hand und riss mit einem Ruck das Medaillon von ihrem Hals. Auch dieses ließ die Halle wieder etwas lauter werden und sogar Dumbledore schien dieses Mal nicht mit Harrys Aktion zufrieden zu sein. Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen zu etwas mehr Fingerspitzengefühl ermahnen, doch Harry hob nur, während er intensiv an dem Anhänger roch, die Hand. Sein Blick wurde immer dunkler und mit lauter, zunehmend wütend werdender Stimme sagte er.

„Du kleines, mieses Miststück, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie niederträchtig und gefährlich dein Handeln war ? Mir fehlen die Worte und alles was ich will ist, dass du mir aus den Augen gehst."

„HARRY", riefen Dumbledore und Ginny, beide über den Ausbruch ihres Freundes entsetzt. Denn Esmeralda jammerte plötzlich noch lauter und dies rief zusätzlich auch Professor Mc Gonnagal auf den Plan.

„Mr. Potter, reißen sie sich zusammen und schreien sie das arme Kind nicht so an."

Doch Harry stoppte auch seine Hauslehrerin mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Nein, Professor, denn das, was sie getan hat ist nicht zu entschuldigen."

„Was hat sie denn getan ?" Fragte nun Dumbledore überrascht und sah nachdenklich erst auf Esmeralda und dann auf das Medaillon in Harrys Hand. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich allerdings nicht ganz so schnell beruhigen und dem zur Folge war seine Stimme beim nächsten Satz immer noch lauter, als normal.

„Was sie getan hat ? Was sie getan hat ? Sie hat Blaise, laut seinen Angabe, seit Beginn des Jahres nachgestellt und dies, obwohl der Slytherin ihr klar gemacht hat, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihrer Person besitzt."

„Ich verstehe aber nicht ganz, Harry, warum du so wütend bist ?", sagte Dumbledore überrascht. „ Ich meine, dies ist doch eine Sache zwischen den beiden und nicht etwas, dass man in der Großen Halle diskutiert."

„Nun Professor, dann werde ich es ihnen mal kurz erklären." Sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme, den Blick nicht von Esmeralda nehmend. „Denn ich möchte nicht, dass Blaise in Zukunft schief angesehen wird. Es ist nämlich so, dass unsere liebe Miss Gonzales es von Zuhause gewöhnt zu seien scheint, alles zu bekommen. Und da es diesmal nicht nach ihrem Willen ging, hat sie in ihrer Verblendung zu einer sehr alten Methode der Verführung gegriffen, die so verwerflich ist, dass man sie schon vor über hundert Jahren verboten wurde."

„Welche Methode ?", fragte Mc Gonnagal und ihre Sorge um Esmeralda schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.

„Diese hier, Professor..." Sagte Harry wütend und hielt das Medaillon hoch. „Es sind getrocknete Veelatränen und sie wirken als eines der stärksten Aphrodisiakum, welches der Planet kennt. Jede männliche menschliche Person erliegt den Tränen in Sekunden und es gibt keine Gegenmittel."

„Ja, aber Mr. Zabini...", versuchte die stellvertretende Direktorin einzuwerfen.

„Mr. Zabini, ich meine Blaise, ist nur noch ein halber Mensch, biologisch gesehen, um nicht abwertend zu klingen. Außerdem ist seine Liebe zu Chantal so stark, dass er es geschafft hat, sich gegen die Wirkung der Tränen zu sträuben. Allerdings war die Art und Weise eine sehr schmerzhafte und gefährliche Angelegenheit. Denn sein Herz und sein Verstand musste über seinen Körper, mit all den Urinstinkten, siegen."

„Bei Merlin", kam es geschockt von Professor Mc Gonnagal und Harry legte nach.

„Das können sie laut sagen, Professor. Denn sie haben keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich dieser Kampf in Wirklichkeit für beide war. Blaise hätte an Überlastung seiner Vitalfunktionen sterben können und Esmeralda selbst, kann von Glück reden, dass in unserem Freund der Nacht die Menschlichkeit die Oberhand behalten hat. Jeder andere Vampir hätte Miss Gonzales die Kehle zerfetzt."

Die ganze Halle brach nach dieser Aussage in Tumult aus, den Dumbledore jedoch mit ein paar gezielten Lichtblitzen wieder beruhigte. Danach fragte der Direktor etwas verunsichert, wie man nun aber weiter verfahren sollte. Harry sah nachdenklich auf das Mädchen vor sich und sagte dann mit kalter Stimme.

„Nun Albus, ich denke, wir sollten Miss Gonzales eine Stunde Zeit geben, damit sie ihre Sachen packen kann. Sie hat in schlimmster Art und Weise nicht nur die Schulregeln, sondern auch die Gesetzte unseres Landes gebrochen."

„WAS ?", rief Esmeralda empört und funkelte Harry an. „Wie kannst du es wagen ? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer mein Vater ist ? Er wird dich zur Verantwortung ziehen."

Harry blieb bei diesem Ausbruch jedoch unbeeindruckt. Er sah an Esmeralda runter und sagte mit schneidender Stimme.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer dein Dad ist. Doch die Frage sollte doch eher sein. Möchtest du einfach so zurück zu ihm und selbst den Grund für deine Ausweisung mitteilen. Oder soll ich es persönlich tun, mit ein wenig Rückenhalt von meinen Freunden ?"

Dieser Satz verunsicherte die Brasilianerin zunehmender Weise, denn sie hatte wohl gedacht, Harry würde vor dem brasilianischen Minister für Zauberei Angst haben.

Auch Dumbledore schien von Harrys Verhalten beeindruckt zu sein und nach einer kurzen Rücksprachen mit seinen Lehrern wurde die Ausreise von Esmeralda beschlossen. Sie hatte eine Stunde, um sich zu verabschieden und sich auf die Reise nach Brasilien, per Portschlüssel, vorzubereiten. Die gesamte Schülerschaft war geschockt über den Verlauf der Ereignisse gewesen und eine Menge Gerüchte begannen zu köcheln.

Es war dann schließlich fast Zehn, als die Brasilianerin, bepackt mit ihren Klamotten, wieder die Große Halle betrat und vom Großteil der Schülerschaft mit bitterbösen und sogar angewiderten Blicken bedacht wurde. Viele konnten und wollten ihr Handeln nicht begreifen, zumal doch jeder gesehen hatte, wie sich Chantal und Blaise liebten.

Letztere Beiden waren übrigens immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Harry machte sich ein wenig Sorgen um sie. Seine Hand ging deshalb in die Tasche seines Umhanges und er holte schnell mal die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. Sie verriet ihm dann auch, dass seine beiden Freunde auf dem Weg hier her waren und so beschloss Harry seine Sinne ein wenig mehr walten zu lassen.

Dumbledore hatte in der Zwischenzeit offiziell den Verweis von Esmeralda vor der ganzen Halle ausgesprochen und erklärt, dass ein solches Handeln nie und nimmer hier in Hogwarts tolerierte würden werde. Er überreichte dem Mädchen außerdem noch einen Brief, wohlgemerkt ein roter Brief, für ihren Vater und bat dann Professor Mc Gonnagal Esmeralda zu Hagrid zu bringen. Harrys großer Freund hatte sich bereit erklärt, sie nach Brasilien zu begleiten und für die Sicherheit zu sorgen. Was allerdings nur der Schwarzhaarige wusste war, dass der Wildhüter die Gelegenheit auch nutzen wollte, um nach einigen neuen Tieren für seinen Unterricht zu suchen.

Kurz vor dem Erreichen der Hallentür, traten aber Blaise und Chantal durch selbige und während der schwarzhaarige Slytherin jetzt einen mehr als nur geschwächt wirkenden Eindruck machte, schoss Chantal plötzlich auf Esmeralda zu und scheuerte ihr mit wütendem Gesicht, recht und links eine.

„Du Schlampe, hast du eine Ahnung, was du angerichtet hast, welche Schmerzen er durchstehen musste ?"

Alle in der Halle ächzten beim Anblick der nun leuchtend roten Handabdrücke auf Esmeraldas Gesicht auf. Denn so hatte wohl noch niemand Chantal erlebt. Die Brasilianerin schien sch aber immer noch keiner Schuldbewusst zu sein und fauchte zurück.

„Wag es nicht mich anzufassen, du... du dürre, unerfahrene Zicke. Er hätte von mir alle bekommen können, alles. Ich habe Dinge, die du ihn nie bieten könntest."

Harry verfolgte die Streiterei mit Argusaugen und bemerkte, dass Blaise scheinbar einen weiteren Schwächeanfall bekam. Auch Chantal schien dies zu spüren. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dann wurde ihr Blick plötzlich siegessicher und sie sagte.

„Aber eines kannst du ihm nicht bieten, du Schlampe. Und dies ist Liebe mit allem was dazu gehört."

„Warum sollte ich das nicht können? Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was ein Mann braucht, um glücklich zu sein ?"

Harry erkannte, was Chantal vorhatte und dass Esmeralda so verblendet war, dass sie nicht verstand, was ihre Kontrahentin meinte.

„Ich rede nicht von Sex, von Leidenschaft oder Lust. Ich rede von Vertrauen, Zuneigung und auch Opferbereitschaft, Dinge zu tun, die andere niemals verstehen würden."

Nach diesen Worten schien nicht nur Esmeralda nicht mehr zu verstehen, was das Mädchen mit den dunkellila Haaren meinte. Harry ahnte allerdings, was nun kam und bedeutete Ginny und Hermine nicht all zu überrascht zu sein.

Denn während Chantal ihre Erklärung an alle, und nicht nur an Esmeralda abgab, war sie an Blaise ganz nah herangetreten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Der Slytherin legte daraufhin seine Arme um das Mädchen, erwiderte den Kuss voller Eifer und während Professor Mc Gonnagal fast umkippte, der Rest der Halle johlte, bemerkten nur wenige, wie Chantals Hand langsam zu ihrem Schal ging, den Knoten des seidenen, grünen Stoffes löste und er wenige Sekunden später zu Boden glitt.

Dann sah sie ihre Liebsten auffordernd an und Blaise blickte etwas überrascht zurück. Was hatte sie vor ? Fragten sich viele, da in den letzten Sekunden sich um die Zwei eine Aura aufgebaut hatte, die so voller Liebe war, dass man sie sehen konnte.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage rief allerdings die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen in der Halle hervor. Denn schließlich sah man nicht alle Tage, wie sich plötzlich die Augen eines Freundes oder Mitschülers verwandelten, er seinen Mund öffnete und die darin befindlichen spitzen Zähne sich ganz langsam in den Hals eines anderen Menschen bohrten.

Mindestens die Hälfte der Schüler, und auch der Lehrer, war geschockt und einige der jüngeren Hexen und Zauberer schrieen leicht panisch auf. Dies schienen die beiden Hauptakteure jedoch gar nicht mitzubekommen. Chantal war offenbar in einer Art Trance und Blaise saugte wie ein Ertrinkender ihr Blut. Doch es war nicht so, als würde ein normaler Vampir fressen. Nein, der Slytherin ging ganz behutsam vor und jedes Mal, wenn er kurz absetzte, küsste er Chantals Hals und etwaiges Blut weg.

Nach mehreren Minuten und auch Ohnmächtigen, war Blaise dann offenbar fertig. Er hielt Chantal, die nun den Part der Erschöpften mimte, in seinen Armen und flüsterte leise „Danke, meine Liebe". Dann hob er sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und schritt unter den Blicken der gesamten Großen Halle in Richtung Ausgang.

Keine der Anwesenden schien zu einem Wort fähig zu sein. Keiner, außer einem gewissen blonden Gryffindor, der plötzlich von seinem Platz disapparierte und am Halleportal wieder auftauchte. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Fläschchen, welches er Blaise in den Umhang steckte, leicht grinste und dann wieder in Richtung seiner Freunde ging.

Unterwegs machte er allerdings noch kurz bei eine ohnmächtigen Professor Mc Gonnagal halt und erweckte sie mit einem leisen „Enervate".

„Kommen sie Professor", sagte Chris mit einem Lächeln. „Wenn sie müde sind, dann wäre doch ein Bett besser. Jedenfalls in ihrem Al... AUTSCH".

Keiner in der Großen Halle konnte sich das Lachen verkneifen, als die sonst so gestrenge Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, bei Chris Anspielung, plötzlich ihre Hand erhob und dem Blonden einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Danach drehte sie sich um und verließ mit Esmeralda die Große Halle.

Harry und Ginny schauten ihr nach und dann in die größtenteils unschlüssigen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler. Der Schwarzhaarige ahnte, dass viele nicht so recht wussten, wie sie jetzt mit dem Slytherin umgehen sollten. Doch was man da tun konnte, das kam Harry jetzt auch nicht gerade in den Sinn.

Es war dann schließlich mal wieder Chris, der das Wort ergriff und mit schelmischer Art und Weise den Ahnungslosen spielte.

„Sooo... ähm... na ja, da nun auch der letzte von uns sein Abendmahl hatte, denke ich, es ist Zeit fürs Bett."

Harry konnte nicht anders und knuffte seinen Freund in die Seite. Danach lachten Beide kurz auf und sahen zu, wie sich die Halle leerte. Dann gingen sie zum Lehrertisch, da Professor Dumbledore noch einige Sachen mit ihnen besprechen wollte.

Im Kreise der Lehrer angekommen, konnte sich Snape es allerdings nicht verkneifen, den Blonden auf seine Bemerkungen anzusprechen. Mit schneidender Stimme fragte er.

„Sag mal Wels, was Besseres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, als der Spruch mit dem Essen ? Blaise brachte nun mal Blut, nach dieser förmlichen Vergewaltigung durch dieses Mädchen."

Chris grinste, „ Aber natürlich, Severus. Doch glaub mir, Professor Mc Gonnagal wäre des Mordes angezeigt worden, wenn ich beim Abgang der Beiden gesagt hätte: _Ähm, na ja..._ _Nach dem Essen sollst du rauchen – Oder eine Frau gebrauchen_."

Im nächsten Moment prustete der halbe Lehrertisch in seinen Becher. Ja selbst Dumbledore konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Und dies war nicht mal wegen dem Spruch des Blonden. Nein, es war das Gesicht von Snape, der rot anlief und aussah, als würde er den Gryffindor angehen.

Harry spürte förmlich die Mordlust um Innersten des Slytherinhauslehrers und bedeutete Hermine schnell, sie solle ihren Liebsten in Sicherheit bringen. Zwei Minuten später waren Chris und der Lockenkopf auch verschwunden und Harry schlug vor, die Gespräche auf morgen zu verlegen.


	95. Kapitel 95

Kapitel 95

Der Zwischenfall mit Esmeralda und Blaise lag nun schon einige Tage zurück und Harry war heilfroh, ein positives Feedback im Bezug auf den Slytherin zu erhalten. Kaum einer der Schüler sah in ihm eine Bedrohung oder so. Nein, viele hatten erkannt, dass die Brasilianerin zu weit gegangen war.

Auch Chantal hatte die Sache einigermaßen gut verkraftet und war schon zwei Tage später wieder zum Unterricht erschienen. Blaise hatte es vielleicht ein wenig zu gut gemein und seine Freundin doch sehr geschwächt. Nun hieß es aber für das sonst so schüchterne Mädchen die Arschbacken, und ich meine, sie hat ein Paar wirklich schöne Exemplare, zusammenkneifen. Denn ein Großteil der weiblichen Schülerschaft wollte doch tatsächlich wissen, wie es ist, von einem Vampir gebissen zu werden.

Harry hörte diese Fragen mit einem Schmunzeln. Er hatte ja schließlich auch kaum noch Zeit auf die Sache mit einzugehen, auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige auch hätte Erfahrungen einbringen können. Nein, für Harry wurden die Tage bis zum Ende des Oktobers immer stressiger. Und da war er nicht allein, denn Chris erging es ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Harry hatte schließlich Molly Weasley, die ihm eine Menge Arbeit abnahm und er sich einzig um das, was das Offizielle, wie die Einladungen, die Anprobe der Anzüge und vor allem, Wer alles zur Hochzeit kommt, kümmern musste.

Dann war da auch noch der Unterricht. Man befand sich schließlich in Ginny´s und Hermines Abschlussjahr und somit hatten die beiden Mädchen, neben ihren Pflichten als Mütter, alle Hände voll zu tun. Hier zeigte sich Hermine zum ersten Male vor Gott dankbar, dass Chris Trexus und Elona an sich gebunden hatte. So konnte der Lockenkopf zumindest zeitweise die Aufsicht für den kleinen Nicolas an die beiden Elfen abgeben. Ginny ging es da ähnlich und Harry und Chris bedankten sich bei ihren kleinen Elfenfreunden mit ein paar wirklich edel gearbeiteten Kleid... Putzlappen.

Der neunundzwanzigste Oktober, ein herrlichster Herbst- und Montag, war gekommen und während die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes in den wunderschönsten Farben schimmerten, kündigte sich mit einem lauten Pfiff der Hogwartsexpress an. In seinen gemütlichen Waggons saßen bereits die ersten Gäste für das bevorstehende Fest und namentlich waren dies die Familien Granger, Wels und auch ein Großteil der Weasleys.

Einzig Arthur fehlte unter ihnen. Doch Rons Vater hatte noch irgendwas im Ministerium zu tun. Jedenfalls schrieb er dies in einem Brief an Harry. Ron vermutete aber eher, sein Vater wollte Molly nicht unbedingt unter die Augen kommen, hatte er doch durch seine Neugier im Bezug auf Muggelartefakte, mehrere Blumenarrangements, die Molly selbst zusammengestellt hatte, mit einer motorgetriebenen Heckenschere zu nahrhaftem Einhornfutter umfunktioniert. Harry musste immer noch schmunzeln, als er den Brief las und sich erinnerte. Nun gut, dachte Harry, vielleicht ist es sicherer so. Es reichte ja schon, dass Fred und Georg anwesend waren. Denn schließlich verging kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens eine Explosion auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts zu hören war.

Und noch eine Person reiste schon etwas früher an. Es handelte sich dabei um Steve, Chris Muggelfreund, der sich einige Tage frei genommen hatte und somit die Vorhut für das deutsche Ministerium bildete. Allerdings stutzte Harry ein wenig, als der Blonde nach der Begrüßung, sofort Ron einen vielsagenden Blick zu warf. Harry vermutete allerdings, dass es dabei um die Geschäfte seines besten Freundes mit dem deutschen Ministerium ging. Ron schien wirklich den Coup seines Lebens gemacht zu haben. Denn der Rothaarige sprach, wenn sie sich mal allein unterhielten, von Zahlen, die, so glaubte es Harry, Draco die Tränen in die Augen treiben würden. Allerdings war dies auch ein Verdienst von Chris gewesen. Denn schließlich hatte der Blonde Ron geraten, nicht das Patent für seine Armbrust zu verkaufen. Sondern eine Beteiligung an jeden produziertem Stück abzuknabbern. Und da dies ein wirkliches Geschäft zu seien schien und da Ron schon eine Weile auf die Informationen aus Deutschland wartete, bemaß Harry dieser Geste, diesem Blick, keinerlei Gedanken bei und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Dumbledore, der ebenfalls mit Harry und Chris nach Hogsmeade gekommen war, begrüßte die Gäste herzlich in Hogwarts und verabschiedete gleichzeitig diejenigen wenigen Schüler, welche die Chance der Ferien nutzten, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Viele waren es allerdings nicht, stellte Harry fest. Lediglich einige Erst- und Zweiklässler verließen die Schule. Der Rest wollte sich ohne Zweifel auf keinem Fall den Ball und die Hochzeit entgehen lassen. Letztere würden viele aber nur am Rande mitbekommen, da für die offizielle Feierstunde nicht wirklich ausreichend Platz inmitten der Großen Halle war. Zu viele Gäste hatten Harry und auch Chris allein wegen ihres Status einladen müssen. Und da durfte man auch niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen.

Doch dies war erst einmal noch ein paar Tage hin und so führten die Gastgeber die Gäste in Richtung der kleinen Kutschen. Umso überraschter waren die Drei aber, als die Grangers, die Wels und auch Ginny´s Familie plötzlich beschlossen, zu Fuß zu gehen. Bill Weasley meinte etwas von, sie hätten die ganze Zeit gesessen und Chris Vater legte nach, mit der Behauptung, es sei ein schöner Tag, der geradezu zum Spazieren gehen einlade. Harry und Chris konnten nur mit dem Kopf nicken und ließen ihre Familien gewähren.

Außerdem kam ihnen dies auch nicht unbedingt ungelegen, denn außer ihren ersten Gästen fürs Fest waren auch Madame Malkine und ihre Angestellten mit dem Zuge angereist und in ihren Taschen ruhte wohl das größte Geheimnis dieser Tage … Ginny´s Hochzeitskleid. Der schwarzhaarige musste immer noch lachen, wenn er an den Artikel im Klitterer dachte, den Luna´s Vater vor wenigen Tagen herausgegeben hatte.

Darin konnte man nämlich, neben all den Spekulationen über das Aussehen der beiden Brautleute beim Ereignis des Jahres, auch lesen, dass einige unbelehrbare Reporter des Tagespropheten es sogar versucht hatten, in Madame Malkines Laden einzusteigen, um die Kleider exklusiv in ihrer Zeitung zeigen zu können. Die Sache war allerdings so, dass Madame Malkines Laden schon sehr, sehr lange existierte, man schon für Könige genäht hatte und so die alte Schneiderin wusste, wie man ein Geheimnis bewahrt. Also Alles in Allem brauchten die Heiler im St. Mungos gut vier Stunden, um all die Nadeln und metallenen Modellierstifte, welche man für die ganze Spitze an Ginnys Kleid verwendete, aus den Allerwertesten der Reporter zu operieren.

Der Tagesprophet hatte es mit dieser Aktion geschafft, sich mal wieder zur Lachnummer zu degradieren und andere Zeitungen nutzten dies natürlich aus, zumal Harry sie alle zuvor gewarnt hatte. Als dann die Redaktion auch noch Madame Malkine wegen Körperverletzung anklagen wollte, wurde es Harry schließlich zu bunt und er sprach ein Machtwort, dass fast einige Köpfe beim Propheten gekostet hätte.

Die Anprobe von Harrys Anzug und auch von dem seines Freundes Chris ging relativ zügig von statten und so blieb den beiden Gryffindors noch eine Menge Zeit an diesen Tag, um sie mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Harry führte die Weasleys zum See. Dort, so hatte er Dobby gebeten, erwartete sie dann ein großzügiges Kaffeegedeck und man genoss den herrlichen Spätsommertag.

Gegen Abend spazierte man dann schließlich zurück ins Schloss und stellte sich auf ein geselliges Abendessen mit all den anderen Bewohnern Hogwarts ein. Zu diesem Zwecke waren die Regeln für das Essen ein wenig gelockert worden und so konnten man, es waren ja Ferien, essen, wo man wollte. Harry setzte sich natürlich neben Ginny, die immer noch einen überglücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Der Gryffindor vermutetet, dieser kam von der Anprobe ihres Kleides und dies verhieß ja nur gutes in Hinsicht auf die Hochzeit.

Mit am Gryffindortisch saßen die Weasleys, Professor Mc Gonnagal, welches sich angeregt mit Molly unterhielt und die Eltern von Hermine und Chris. Sie alle waren erstaunt, wie sehr sich Hogwarts doch nach ihrem letzten Besuch, und im Zeichen des Friedens, gewandelte hatte. Mr. Wels sprach sogar mit den jungen Austauschhexen und Zauberern über die Kulturen der anderen Länder und alles hätte so friedlich laufen können, wären nicht plötzlich fünf Auroren, angeführt von Kingsley und Tonks, im Portal der Halle erschienen und hätten laut Harrys Namen gerufen.

Augenblicklich erstarb jeder Laut und eine gespenstige Stille breitete sich im Innern der alten Gemäuer aus. Harry sah überrascht zum Portal und dann fragend zu Dumbledore. Doch der alte Zauberer schien ebenso geschockt zu sein, wie sein junger Freund. Allerdings fasst er sich sehr schnell und überbrückte die Distanz zu Kingsley Shackebolt binnen weniger Sekunden.

„Kingsley, mein Freund, was ist der Grund für diesen doch sehr überraschenden Auftritt ?" Fragte Dumbledore, doch der Auror bat um Verzeihung und ließ den alten Mann links liegen. Dies allein brachte viele Schüler und Lehrer schon dazu empört aufzustöhnen und mit Argusaugen verfolgten sie dem Weg des Aurors und seiner Gefährten. Wobei einer sich aus der Gruppe löste und zum Slytherintisch ging.

Harrys Augen waren jedoch immer noch auf Kingsley gerichtete und der Schwarzhaarige rang sehr mit sich, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Es war dann letztendlich Ginny´s Hand, die ihn ein wenig beruhigte und der Gryffindors umfasste sie auch rasch.

„Lord Harry James Potter...", begann Kingsley mit fester Stimme. „Sie und ein Gruppe von ihnen nahestehenden Schülern haben sich unverzüglich einer Anweisung des Ministeriums zu beugen und mir und den mir unterstellten Auroren ohne Widerstand zu folgen."

„Was ? Warum ?" Fragte Harry fassungslos und sah leicht unschlüssig in die Halle.

„Der Grund wird ihnen genannt, wenn sie an ihren Bestimmungsort eingetroffen sind." Bellte Kingsley mit autoritärer Stimme und schaffte es sogar, dass Harry ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

„Und wo soll dies sein ?" Fragte Harry, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte und seine Stimme wurde nun selbst ein wenig unbeherrscht.

„Das, erfahren sie noch früh genug, Lord Potter. Doch lassen sie sich gesagt sein, ich handele auf Anweisung von Ministerin Bones und es ist nichts verhandelbar."

Harry war geschockt. Was war den nun schon wieder los ? Er hatte doch nichts getan und seine Freunde noch weniger. Der Gryffindor schaute zu Chris. Doch zum ersten Male schien auch der Blonde nicht so recht zu wissen, was los war.

„Man Potter, was hast du den nun schon wieder angestellt ?"

Es war Draco Malfoy, der, neben Blaise Zabini, gerade von einem Auror aufforderte wurde, sich zu erheben und in Richtung des Gryffindortisches zu gehen. Doch wie schon gesagt, Harry hatte keine Ahnung und so ging sein Blick wieder zurück und auf das gelblich Pergament in Kingsleys Hand. Der Auror merkte dies und überreichten die Vorladung. Harry las sie durch und musste feststellen, dass es wirklich von Amelia unterschrieben und besiegelt war und dass Widerstand auch für ihn nicht unbedingt ratsam schien. Jedenfalls nicht vor all den Schülern und seinen Gästen. Mit einem leicht niedergeschlagenem Gesicht nickte Harry Kingsley zu und verabschiedete sich von Ginny und ihrer Familie.

„Glaub mir Schatz, es ist bestimmt nur ein Missverständnis und wir sind schon in einer Stunde zurück."

Ginny sah ihren Liebsten mit fragenden Augen an und zitterte leicht. „Wieso?", fragte sie sich. „Wieso jetzt, kurz vor der Hochzeit ?" Es war dann Molly, die ihre Tochter in den Arm nahm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Schließlich ließ Ginny Harry´s Hand los und der Schwarzhaarige folgte Kingsley einige Schritte. Dann blieb der Auror allerdings kurz stehen und sein Begleiter überreichten verschiedenen anderen Schülern jeweils einen Brief. Namentlich waren dies Chris, der nun ebenso überrascht schien wie Harry, Neville, Dean, Gorden und die Creeveybrüder. Einzig Steve und Ron blieben von den Schülern, die Harry zu seinen engsten Freunden zählte, verschont. Die Zwei schauten nur geschockt in Richtung ihrer Freunde und konnten gar nichts tun.

„Kümmert euch um Hermine und Ginny", rief ihnen Harry noch zu, bevor er, die beiden sich ihnen anschließenden Slytherins und seine Freunde aus der Halle geführt wurden. Von dort aus ging der Weg zum Schlosstor und in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. Harry wurde es immer mulmiger zumute. Dies jedoch nicht aus Furcht, denn verteidigen konnte sich ja alle. Denn es war nie davon die Rede gewesen, die Zauberstäbe abzugeben. Nein, es war die Ungewissheit, in der der Gryffindor schwebte. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten ? Und mit dieser Frage wandte sich Harry, über ihre geistige Verbindung, an Chris.

Der Blonde konnte allerdings auch nichts beisteuern und somit beschlossen sie ein wachsames Auge eine gewisse Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Auch die anderen machten sich so ihre Gedanken und vor allem Draco schien bei der Idee, dass man ihn vor das Ministerium zitierte, gar nicht gut zu gefallen. Denn schließlich hatte man ihn und auch seine Familie erst im Sommer rehabilitiert. Da kam so etwas gar nicht gut.

Der Weg führte die Gruppe vorbei an Hagrids Hütte und der kleinen Lichtung, wo Sarafino mit seiner Herde weidete. Dann schlug man einen Bogen und lief hintereinander einen kleinen Pfad entlang. Und während des Marsches gelang es dann Harry auch zu Tonks sich durchzuarbeiten. Doch Remus Freundin blieb hart wie Shacklebolt. Es war einfach zum Auswachsen und erst die langsam im Dunkel auftauchenden Silhouetten der Häuser Hogsmeade´s ließ die Jugendlichen erahnen, wo man sich befand.

Es war dann zu guter Letzt das Wirtshaus von Madame Rosmerta, das „_Drei Besen_", wo man Harry und seine Freunde hinführte. Vor der Tür hielten die Auroren jedoch an und drängten die Jungen, und es waren bei näherer Betrachtung wirklich alles Jungen, mit sanfter Gewalt zusammen.

„Lord Potter, ihr und eure Verbündeten werden da drin erwartet. Eilt euch, die Richter sind sehr ungeduldig und wenn man sie erzürnt, kann dies nur schlecht für die Urteilsfindung sein."

Mit diesem Satz drehte sich Kingsley um und verschwand mitsamt seinen Untergebenen. Harry schaute fassungslos auf die Stelle, wo eben noch ihre Wachen standen und ward sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, was er tun sollte. Wieder umkehren ? Doch dies hieße, er widersetzte sich dem Ministerium. Oder aber eintreten und sich die Vorwürfe anhören, von denen er nicht mal wusste, in welche Richtung sie gingen.

Nach gut fünf Minuten hatten sich die neun Jungen entschieden und Harry trat als erster zögerlich durch die Tür des Wirtshauses. Scheinbar gab es heute keinerlei Publikumsverkehr mehr, denn die Stille, welche ihnen entgegenwehte, war das wohl für diesen Ort Ungewöhnlichste. Dann fielen Harry die zugehängten Fenster auf. Scheinbar wollte das Ministerium nicht, das irgendjemand von dieser Zusammenkunft erfuhr.

Es dauerte letztendlich geschlagene vier Minuten bis alle neun Zauberer eingetreten waren und sich um die in der Mitte des Raumes befindlich, kahle Tafel aufgestellt hatten. Keine sagte was und die Stille, zusammen mit dem flackerndem Licht ließ alles ein wenig unheimlich wirken.

Schließlich geschah es. Blitze durchzuckten den Raum, es knallte und Rauchsäulen stiegen aus dem Boden. Und als sich der Qualm verzogen hatte, standen vier, in weiße Gewänder gehüllte Gestalten vor ihnen. Die körperlich kleinste hielt eine große Pergamentrolle in ihren Händen und mit verzerrter Stimme begann sie zu sprechen.

„Angeklagter Harry Potter..."

Harry wollte schon protestieren und zum ersten Mal auf seinen Titel bestehen. Doch er ließ es dann doch sein.

„und auch du, Angeklagter Christoph Alexander Wels, ihr Zwei sein hier, weil ihr euch eines so schändlichen Verbrechens schuldig gemacht habt, dass mir die Wor..."

„Was ?" kam es von weiter hinten im Raum und sofort bellte die verhüllte Gestalt rechts neben der Kleinen zurück.

„Schweig Draco Malfoy, der du sie dabei auch noch unterstützt."

„Was ?", kam es erneut von Draco, doch die Augen des Unbekannten begannen zu leuchten und der Slytherin verstummte schlagartig. Etwas, das man auch nicht alle Tage hatte und somit hatte der augenscheinlich Hauptankläger, die kleinste der vier verhüllten Gestalten, wieder Ruhe und fuhr fort.

„Angeklagte, wie Plädierte ihr ?"

Harry sah zu Chris und dann zurück zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Nun, hohes Gericht..." begann Harry diplomatisch und voller Vorsicht. „.. oder wer immer ihr auch seid. Ich habe nicht mal die geringste Ahnung, was mir vorgeworfen wird und somit kann ich euch nicht sagen, für was ich mich entscheide."

„Was man dir vorwirft ? Was man dir vorwirft ?", rief die Person im weißen Laken aufgebracht und Harry wurde leicht unsicher.

„Ich werde es dir sagen, Harry James Potter. Wir, dieses hohe Gericht, werfen dir und auch deinem Freund Christoph Wels vor, dich in die Fänge und an die Kette einer Frau zu begeben und dies freiwillig, ohne es auch nur einmal in Betracht gezogen zu haben, deine Freunde dafür zu entschädigen. Doch dafür werdet ihr Busse tun. Denn WIR, das hohe Gericht verurteilen euch Beide zu einem Abend voller Spaß und Sünde."

Bevor Harry es so richtig verstanden hatte oder reagieren konnte, geschahen mehrere Dinge zeitgleich. Zuerst erklang laute Musik. Dann rief jemand mit einer Harry bekannt vorkommenden Stimme laut „Vollstreckt das Urteil" und binnen weniger Sekunden verwandelte sich das Zimmer von seinem eben noch tristen Aussehen in eine Art Partykeller. Das Letzte was Harry dann noch sah, bevor ihm Madame Rosmerta, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und ihm eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand drückte war, wie die vier Personen ihre Masken abnahmen. Zum Vorschein kamen mit breit grinsenden Gesichtern Fred, Georg, Steve und... Ron.

„Ihr ?" kam es voller Unglaube aus Harrys Mund, bevor ihn der Lachanfall von Chris aus seiner Starre riss. Der Blonde konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Steve, Ron und die Zwillinge dies alles geschafft hatten, ohne dass sie beide es gemerkt haben.

Auch die anderen „Angeklagten" schienen nun langsam zu begreifen, was gespielt wurde und entspannten sich merklich. Es war dann schließlich die Chefin des Hauses, die noch mal alle offiziell zum Junggesellenabschied von Harry und Chris begrüßte und ihre Gäste an die nun in einer etwas eigenwilligen Art dekorierten Tafel führte. Nicht nur, dass es keine Teller oder unnötige Dekorationen gab. Nein, auch die beiden eisernen Stangen, welche mitten durch den Tisch, bis hin zu Decke, gingen, verwirrten den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig.

Chris schien jedoch etwas zu ahnen und fragte Steve mit einer gewissen Vorfreude, ob dies das sei, was er denke. Sein Freund grinste nur und deutete dann auf die beiden etwas stärker hervorgehobenen Plätze im Zentrum der Tafel. Zu ihnen führte man schließlich Harry und den Blonden und sie ließen sich darauf nieder. Etwas unsicher, was dies alle zu bedeuten hatte, beäugte Harry neugierig die Zusammenstellung seines Gedecks. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Art Silberplatte, einem nicht all zu hohem Becherglas und einer Art langer Metallhülse, die Harry eine gewisse Ahnung bescherte.

„So, meine lieben Freunde, wir haben uns heute Abend hier eingefunden um unsere beiden Todesmutigen in ihren ewigen Kampf der Geschlechter zu verabschieden."

Mit diesen Worten begann Ron seine kleine Ansprache, die im Großen und Ganzen einen kleinen Abriss von der Erlebnissen mit Harry und Chris bildete. Dann übergab er an den Zeremonienmeister, dessen Part Fred übernahm, und dieser erläuterte in kurzen Worten, was sie alle am heutigen Abend erwartete. Harry hörte Worte wie „gesellige Runde" oder „lustige Spiele". Aber es war auch die Rede vom Tanzen und da fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige wie dies zu verstehen war. Schließlich waren hier alles Jungen und die einzigsten Zwei, welche wo zusammen auf die Tanzfläche gehen würden, wären dann ja wohl Dean und Gorden.

Die Antwort auf seine im Geiste gestellte Frage ließ Harry sich aber fast an seinem Butterbier verschlucken. Denn kaum hatte Fred die Feier mit einem lauten Knallfrosch als eröffnet erklärt, kam Madame Rosmerta mit freudigem Lächeln zurück in die Gaststube und sie war nicht allein. Nein, in ihrem Schlepptau hatte sie vier junge Damen, nein Göttinnen, deren Kleidung zusammengenommen aus so viel Stoff bestand, dass Harry zweifelt, dass es für einen einzigen Quidditchhandschuh gereicht hätte. Seamus und die Creevey begannen zu pfeifen und auch Draco und Neville schienen positiv überrascht zu sein.

„Sooo meine Herren, ich darf ihnen ihre Bedienungen für den heutigen Abend vorstellen."

Madame Rosmerta konnte sich, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah, kaum noch vor Lachen halten. Der Schwarzhaarige glühte förmlich vor Scham und als eines der Mädchen sich auch noch auf seinen Schoß setzte und er nun direkt auf ihre nur durch einen winzigen silbernen Stern verdeckten Brüste schaute. Es sah sogar fast so aus, als wolle der Held der Nation flüchten. Ron schien dies zu bemerken und erhob das Wort.

„Harry, du Tier, warte noch eine Weile. Zuerst stoßen wir an und dann mögen die Spiele beginnen."

Harry schaute entsetzt zu Ron und alle anderen im Raum lachten auf. Schließlich erhob sich das Mädchen wieder von seinem Schoß und verließ ihn in Richtung der Theke. Dort unterhielt sie sich mit ihren Kolleginnen und Harry wollte gar nicht erst wissen, worum es ging. Es waren letztendlich Rons Worte, die ihn wieder in die Realität holten, denn der Rothaarige war nun ganz nah an seinen besten Freund herangetreten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Harry mach dir keine Sorgen und entspann dich. Wir sind doch hier um Spaß zu haben. Und glaub mir Ginny wird es verstehen. Ich glaube sogar, sie hätte dich selber hier her geschleift, wenn ich ihr von der Sache erzählt hätte. Und egal was du heute auch noch tust, denk nicht mal dran, es mit einem Betrug an Ginny in Verbindung zu bringen. Wir sind hier zum Feiern, zum Saufen und die um die Sau raus zu lassen. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, Madame Rosmerta hat mir versichert, dass die Mädchen in ihrem Fach Profis sind, niemand was erfährt und das, wovor du vielleicht die meiste Angst hast, dass es dazu kommen könnte, eh nicht zu ihren Aufgaben gehört. Harry, es sind Tänzerinnen und nicht mehr. Außer, dass sie vielleicht nicht ganz so auf schwere Ballkleider stehen."

Beim Letzten Satz grinste Ron und schaute mit schelmischen Augen in Richtung der Mädels. Harry sah ihn an und stellte zum ersten Male fest, wie sehr sich auch sein bester Freund in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Schon allein, wenn man bedacht, wie er sich damals in ihrem vierten Jahr angestellt hatte, um einen Tanzpartner für den Weihnachtsball zu ergattern.

Es waren dann schließlich die Worte des Zeremonienmeisters, die alle wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit ermahnte, denn die erste offizielle Aufgabe für alle Anwesenden stand bevor. Ron Bruder klatschte in die Hände und auf dem Tisch erschienen mehrere Flaschen des besten Bourbons, den man in England auftreiben konnte. Jedem wurde ein guter Schluck eingeschenkt und danach galt es die länglichen Hülsen zu öffnen. Harry schraubte sie langsam auf und es kam etwas zum Vorschein, das ihn sicher machte, er würde in einer bestimmten Sache heute noch seine Unschuld verlieren.

„Oh mein Gott, mein Herz", rief Chris plötzlich theatralisch und griff sich an die Brust. Draco und Neville sah ihn entsetzt an und merkte nicht, dass der Blonde nur Spaß machte. Dann ging sein Blick zu Steve und Harry hört, wies ein Freund laut sagte, „Steve mein Freund, ich könnte dich küssen." Scheinbar schienen dese Zigarren wirklich was Besonderes zu sein und Harry musste schmunzeln. Als dann der blonde Deutsche allerdings sagt „tu es doch", blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch das Lachen im Halse stecken.

Steve hatte dies im Scherze gemeint und sich nichts dabei gedacht. Doch Chris war wirklich gut drauf heute und wenn Harry richtig gesehen hatte, dann war es auch schon das zweite Glas Bourbon, welches nun leer auf dem Tisch stand. Na jedenfalls apparierte Chris plötzlich quer durch den Raum und drückte seinen Freund aus Spaß einen riesenfetten Schmatzer auf die Wange. Die ganze Tafel fing an zu johlen und Steve versuchte hastig Chris Spucke wegzuwischen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und so etwas rächte sich manchmal.

Die nächste halbe Stunde redeten die neun Freunde über die verschiedensten Dinge und es waren auch Sachen darunter, die ihre Freundinnen vielleicht niemals hören sollten. Harry war richtig froh, dass Ron ihm erzählt hatte, dass nichts den Raum hier verließ und somit entspannte sich der Gryffindor zusehends. Es war dann schließlich zu fortgeschrittener Stunde- der Raum war geschwängert von Fröhlichkeit und Tabakqualm-, als sich eines der Mädchen, an die sich Harry nun gewöhnt hatte, und mit denen man auch ein wenig schwatzten konnte, zum Tisch kam und fragte, ob es nicht Zeit fürs tanzen sei.

Harry schaute in die Runde und alle Blicke, nun gut mehr so die der vier Verschwörer, lagen auf seinem Mund. Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte krampfhaft und kam schließlich zur Überzeugung, dass ein wenig Tanzen nichts Schlimmes war und man nichts dagegen einwenden konnte. ... Wie naiv er doch war.

Denn kaum hatte Harry genickt, da schwang sie das Mädchen auch schon mit einem eleganten Satz mitten auf den Tisch, Musik erklang und ihre Hüften begannen sich eng an eine der Eisenstangen zu schmiegen. Harry klappte der Mund auf, er dachte laut „Oh mein Gott" und ungefähr zwanzig Sekunden später hielt der Schwarzhaarige den ersten kleinen Silberstern in der Hand...

( So, ich überlasse es ab jetzt euch, Harrys Abend eurer Fantasie fortzuführen und schraube die Zeit kurz mal zurück du schaue auf das, was in der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts geschieht.)

... die Tür der Großen Halle fiel mit einem lauten Schlag zu, doch schaffte es dieses Geräusch nicht, die über zweihundert Menschen aus ihrer Starre zu holen. Fünf Minuten später hörte man dumpf das Schlossportal sich wieder zu verschließen und nun kam Bewegung in mehrere Personen. Dies waren Ron, Steve und die Zwillinge und zur Verwunderung aller taten sie Sachen, die nun wirklich keiner verstand. Denn Steve rannte zum Fenster und schaute prüfend hindurch. Ron wiederum ging in eine Ecke der Halle und holte drei Rucksäcke in einer der dort befindlichen Rüstungen hervor.

Die Zwillinge allerdings taten das mit Abstand sonderbarste. Sie gingen nämlich zu ihrem Vater und dieser begann plötzlich zu grinsen. „Dad", sagte Georg, „Dad, du bist der Größte" und gab ihm „high Five". Dann rannten sie in Richtung des Hallenportals und man hörte sie noch sagen, dass sie sich beeilen mussten.

Bevor sie aber verschwinden konnten, erwachte Professor Mc Gonnagal aus ihrer Starre und rief sie zurück. Die Vier drehten sich um und machten einen leicht gehetzten Eindruck.

„Mr. Weasley könnten sie mir erklären, wo sie hin wollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas gegen die Auroren ausrichte können. Und somit gebe ich ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis, dass Schloss zu verlassen."

Alle Augen lagen nun auf Ron und Harrys Freund wurde leicht rot.

„Wir müssen aber los, Professor. Sonst sind sie vor uns da."

„Vor uns ?", fragte Mc Gonnagal und auch Dumbledore schien nun interessiert zu sein.

„Ähm ja, vor uns... wir müssen... na ja."

Ron rang mit sich und schaute immer wieder kurz auf seine Uhr. Irgendwie schien er in Eile zu sein und schließlich sah er flehend zu seinem Vater. Arthur Weasley nickte ihm zu und stand auf.

„Lass sie gehen Minerva. Ich erkläre es euch und glaubt mir, ihr seid mit ihrer Aktion einverstanden."

Ron atmete erleichtert aus und keine zwei Sekunden später waren Harrys Freunde auch schon verschwunden. Dafür lagen nun alle Blick auf Rons Vater und der Herr der Weasleyfamilie wurde leicht verlegen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und erzählte allen von Rons und Steves Idee für Harrys Junggesellenabschied und dass alles, was in der letzten halben Stunde geschehen ist, geplant war.

„Du hast die Auroren des Ministeriums benutzt ?" fragte Molly und sah ängstlich in die Runde, der sich nun auch Dumbledore und Professor Mc Gonnagal angeschlossen hatten.

„Ja Molly, aber sie sind heute eh nicht im Dienst gewesen." Verteidigte sich ihr Mann und fuhr fort. „Und selbst wenn, es war ja nicht meine Idee. Sondern die von Amelia. Sie fand dies irgendwie lustig und hat mitgespielt.

Der ganze Tisch musste nun lächeln. Zumal man sich an die Gesichter der Jungen erinnerte und es brauchte auch nicht lange, um Ginny und Hermine zu beruhigen. Die Mädchen schienen sehr verständnisvoll zu sein und gönnte ihren Liebsten den Spaß. Außerdem meldete sich Luna zu Wort und meinte plötzlich, dass wenn die Jungen außer Haus seien, sie doch auch einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen konnten.

So kam es schließlich, dass sich im Raum der Wünsche schon wenig später eine Horde Mädchen einfand, um selbst ein wenig aus sich heraus zu gehen. Ginny und Hermine betraten den magischen Raum und waren überrascht, dass die Dekoration wirklich passend für ihre Party war. Es gab Girlanden und der ganze Boden war mit großen Kissen übersät. So konnte man sich hinlümmeln und jede Menge Spaß haben.

Luna kümmerte sich kurz darauf auch noch um ein wenig Musik aus dem Zaubererfunk und schließlich war der Raum voll von heißen Beats und Mädchenstimmen. Hermine war überrasch, wer alles zu ihrer kleinen Party gekommen war. Sie sah Luna, Parvati, Susan, die Zwillinge und auch Chantal. Dann gab es da auch noch Lavender und einige Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang. Alles in allem jede Menge Leute mit denen man quatschen und feiern konnte.

Gegen elf Uhr wurde die Stimmung dann so richtig ausgelassen und man hatte die ersten Kissen zur Seite geschoben, um zu tanzen. Dies ging solange gut, bis man ein Geräusch an der Tür hört. Ginny und Hermine, beide schon einen kleinen Schluck Preiselbeerwein intus, gingen zur Tür, da sie vermuteten, dass sich einige Jungen ein Bild von Lage machen wollten und rissen sie auf. Was sie allerdings erblickten, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern erfrieren. Vor ihnen stand eine dunkle Gestalt. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf beide gerichtet und trug eine weiße Maske. Es war ein ... Todesser.

TBC


	96. Kapitel 96

Kapitel 96

Man konnte durch die Maske hindurch das breite Grinsen des Todessers sehen und er schickte sich an, die beiden Mädchen in den Raum der Wünsche zu drängen. Ginny und Hermine starrten immer noch geschockt auf die Gestalt vor ihnen und schienen zu keiner Bewegung fähig zu sein. Fort waren all ihre Reflexe. Und fort waren auch all die Sachen, die sie in mühsamen Stunden des Trainings mit Harry und Chris gelernt hatten. Sie standen einfach nur da und fragten sich, wie dies hier geschehen konnte.

Der Todesser hingegen schien irgendwie erleichtert zu sein, dass keines der beiden Mädchen sich wehrte und er damit ein leichteres Spiel hatte. Doch selbst wenn Hermine oder Ginny einen Versuch gestartet hätten, wären sie wahrscheinlich unterlegen gewesen. Denn der Kerl war ein Hüne und ihre beiden Zauberstäbe lagen irgendwo zwischen Kissen und Chips auf dem Boden. Innerlich fluchte vor allem Hermine, die sonst immer darauf bedacht gewesen war, ihr wichtigstes Utensil mit sich zu führen. So aber standen sie nun schutzlos da und die Furcht schrieb sich in ihre Gesichter.

Immer weiter wurden sie in Richtung der anderen Mädchen gedrängt, die, nachdem sie erkannt hatten was da vor ihnen stand, ebenso erstarrten. Oder zumindest verstummte jedweder Laut. Sofort beschlich Hermine eine noch viel größere Angst. Nämlich die, was mit ihren Freundinnen passiert. Todesser waren, mit Ausnahme eines in der Öffentlichkeit auftretenden Lucius Malfoy, nicht gerade für ihr schickliches Benehmen bekannt.

Schließlich waren Ginny und Hermine im Zentrum des Raumes angelangt und beide spürten, wie etwas sie an ihren weiteren Zurückweichen hinderte. Es waren zwei Stühle, die mitten im Raum standen und auf die sie sich letztendlich niederlassen mussten. Der Todesser schwang seinen Zauberstab und mehrere Seile tauchten aus dem Nichts auf. Sie fesselten die beiden Mädchen und der Todesser grinste nun zufrieden. Was hatte er vor ? Wollte er erst die anderen Mädchen umbringen oder vielleicht Schlimmeres ? Und warum spürte Hogwarts nicht, dass ein Feind im Hause war ? Wo blieb nur Dumbledore ? Diese Fragen beschlichen Ginny und Hermine gleichsam und vorsichtig versuchten sie einen Blick auf ihre Partygäste zu erhaschen.

Was sie allerdings erblickten, schockte sie noch mehr als die Anwesenheit des Todessers vor ihnen. All die Mädchen, und Luna voran, grinsten. Was war hier los ? Hermines Blick schnellte zurück zu ihrem Feinde und im selben Augenblick erklang Musik. „Was ?", wollte der Lockenkopf rufen. Doch die folgenden Geschehnisse verschlugen ihr die Sprache. Zuerst verwandelten sich die festen Seile in ein Geflecht aus Vanilleblüten und Erdbeeren und dann fing der Todesser an, mit seinen Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Ginny und Hermine glaubten im falschen Film zu sein und erste die Stimme von Luna holte sie zurück.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, Harry und Chris sind die Einzigsten, die ein wenig Spaß vertragen können ?"

„Was ? Wie ? Du hast von ihrer Feier gewusst ?" Fragte nun Ginny überrascht. Luna trat aber nur an ihre Freundin heran und flüsterte, „Natürlich meine liebe Ginny, dein Bruderherz hat sich so sehr damit beschäftig und alles organisiert, dass es ihn sogar dazu brachte, im Schlaf darüber zu reden."

„Du hast das alles im Schlaf erfahren ?" Fragte Hermine mit großen Augen und Luna´s Augen begannen verschwörerisch zu funkeln. „Natürlich nicht, Hermine. Aber ich habe da so meine Wege." Das blonde Mädchen fuhr mit ihrer Zunge lustvoll ihre Lippen nach. Hermine wurde daraufhin leicht rot und Ginny sah ganz und gar aus, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„SO, und nun entspannt euch meine Lieben und genießt die Show."

Mit diesen Worten stellte sich Rons Freundin hinter ihre beiden Gefangenen und der Todesser, oder besser gesagt Stripper, begann schneller und aufreizender zu tanzen. Zuerst entledigte er sich des Umhangs und dann des weißen Seidenhemdes. Beides flog in Richtung des Publikums, wo Levander und Parvati je ein Stück als Trophäe fest in ihre Arme zog...

(Wie auch bei den Herren, überlasse ich es euch, den Abend fort zusetzten. Allerdings gebe ich allen den Tipp – und ich spreche hier aus Erfahrung ( und nein, ich bin kein Stripper ) – dass Frauen bei solchen Anlässen nicht ganz so zimperlich sind, wie „Mann" es vermuten könnte. (( eine Rüstung, schnell, ich brauche eine Rüstung )))

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Der nächste Morgen erfüllte das Schloss Hogwarts mit jeder Menge Katzenjammer. Und dies war nicht etwa so, weil jemand Professor Mc Gonnagal in ihrer Animagusform folterte. Nein, es kam dazu, weil sich Poppy, vielleicht aus Knatz über eine vergessen Einladung zum Strippabend, weigerte, den Heiltrank für Alkoholsünder auszuteilen. Daher mussten alle, und wir reden hier von gut dreißig Jungen und Mädchen, selbst mit ihren Problemchen klar kommen. Selbst Chris konnte ihnen nicht helfen, denn der Blonde lag selber noch im Koma und schlief seinen Rausch aus.

Ganz anders erging es da den Eltern des Blonden und auch die anderen Erwachsenen im Schloss. Sie genossen es scheinbar richtig, ihren Kindern ständig mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und einem wissenden Lächeln zu begegnen. Harry war heil froh, fast bis fünf Uhr am Nachmittag zu geschlafen und so nur das Abendbrot mit all seinen fragenden Blicken über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Ginny war wiederum nicht ganz so glücklich, denn sie lief gleich am Morgen ihrer Mutter über den Weg und dann war da ja noch der kleine Potterspross, der versorgt werden musste.

Alles in Allem war es ein Tag des Schmerzes und dieser verschwand auch erst am folgen Abend, als es hieß, erneut das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Der Halloweenball, oder wie man ihn dieses Jahr nannte, der Polterball von Harry, Chris und ihren Verlobten stand an. Und dies mit jeder Menge Spaß und Glamour. Chris hatte doch tatsächlich sein Versprechen war gemacht und die Crazy Bats engagiert. Und diese Band brachte die Halle zum Beben und sogar die Lehrer gingen ein wenig aus sich heraus.

Denn darauffolgenden Tag spannten dann schließlich alle Bewohner des Schlosses wieder aus. Größtenteils waren die Vorbereitungen ja eh abgeschlossen und somit konnte man die Ruhe vor dem Sturm wirklich ein wenig gebrauchen. Harry saß am Nachmittag mit Ginny im Schatten der Bäume und sah auf die leichten Wirbel im Wasser, die durch das Auftauchen der Fische verursacht wurden. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die letzten Monate und darum, was nun alles vor ihnen lag. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und Ginny, die es bemerkte fragte, was den so lustig sei. Harry antwortete darauf, was er doch für ein Glückpilz sei, sie gefunden zu haben und küsste den Rotschopf sanft auf den Mund.

Wenig später hieß es dann Abendessen und danach verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Hermine von ihren Liebsten. Harry und Chris würden sie vor Morgen, am Altar, nicht noch einmal sehen. So wollte es die Tradition und wer waren, diese zu missachten. Daher unterhielten sich die beiden Magier noch ein wenig mit ihren Freunden und Familien und kümmerten sich liebevoll um ihren Nachwuchs. Harry hielt Adrian in seinen Armen und der Kleine versuchte doch tatsächlich Harry Zeigefinger aus der Hand zu reißen. Dies rief natürlich überall Lachen hervor und es war dann schließlich Molly, die ihren baldigen Schwiegersohn befreite. Gegen zehn Uhr gingen dann alle zu Bett und die Zwillinge konnten es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, Harry und Chris jeweils eine Kette mit einer Eisenkugel zu überreichen.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Es war sechs Uhr in der Früh, als Harry mangels Wärmequelle, an die er sich so sehr gewöhnt hatte, erwachte. Es war wirklich die erste Nacht seit dem Sommer, die Harry ohne Ginny schlief und so stand der Gryffindor mit angespanntem und leicht gänsehautüberzogenem Körper auf. Sein Blick schweifte hinüber zu Chris und scheinbar schien der Blonde zu spüren, dass er beobachtet wurde. Die Augenlider bewegten sich und zwei Sekunden später sah Harry in die azurblauen Augen seines Freundes.

Beide gingen ins Bad und machten sich zum ersten Male an diesem Tag fertig. Vorerst hieß es noch Freizeitkleidung zu tragen. Schließlich sollte nicht jeder, bei der um zwölf Uhr angesetzten Zeremonie, wissen, was es zum Frühstück gab. Es war Dumbledore gewesen, der den Termin zu Mittag bestimmt hatte, da die ersten Gäste erst gegen Zehn mit dem Hogwartsexpress eintreffen würden und man so noch ein wenig Zeit zum Frischmachen behielt.

Harry stand, nachdem er geradeso ein zwei Scheiben Toast herunterbekommen hatte, am oberen Ende der Großen Treppe zum Schloss und sein seelischer Beistand waren Remus und Professor Mc Gonnagal. Besonders der Werwolf versuchte seinem Freund die aufkommenden Zweifel und die Nervosität zu nehmen. Doch mit jedem Satz, den der ehemalige Rumtreiber sagte, verschlimmerte sich die Sache. Es war dann schließlich so weit, dass Professor Mc Gonnagal Remus zum Fuße der Treppe schickte. Der Lehrer für VgddK sah seine Kollegin zwar geschockt an, fügte sich jedoch und gesellte sich schließlich zu Professor Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrkräften. Nachdem nun Harry und seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin allein waren, begann diese mit Harry zu reden.

„Nun Mr. Potter..."- der Schwarzhaarige hob leicht die Augenbrauen und Mc Gonnagal verbesserte sich – „ ich meine natürlich Harry. Es ist völlig normal, wenn man in dieser Situation nervös ist. Man heiratete ja nicht nur so zum Spaß. Sondern man will damit eine Familie gründen und sich im Geiste und im Herzen, dem anderen hingeben."

„Nervös ? Wer sagt, ich sei nervös ?" Fragte Harry mit einem Lachen und einem Hauch von Sarkasmus. Mc Gonnagal hob ihre Mundwinkel ein wenig und antwortete.

„Nun Harry, ich würde sagen, es verraten dich deine leicht schwitzigen Hände, der ständiges Durchfahren deiner Haare und alle die anderen Dinge, die du tust, wenn du nervös bist. Du kommst mir fast so vor, als würdest du lieber noch mal gegen Vol... Voldemord antreten, als irgendetwas bei Ginny falsch zu machen."

„_Mist, sie hat dich erwischt" _Dieser Gedanke schoss dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf und Harry musste schnell etwas finden, mit dem man die scharfsinnige Hexe ablenken konnte. Er blickte daher Mc Gonnagal an und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ok, ich gebe zu, Professor, dass ich ein wenig angespannt bin. Ich möchte halt, dass alles perfekt an diesem Tag ist."

Professor Mc Gonnagal lachte leicht und legte dann sie ihre Hand auf Harrys weißen Umhang.

„Weißt du Harry, es kommt doch gar nicht darauf an, ob alles perfekt ist. Einzig eure Liebe zählt und wenn du ganz tief in dich blickst, dann wirst du sehen, dass du Ginny auch heiraten und lieben würdest, wenn ihr irgendwo nackt im Dschungel ständet."

„Nackt ?", fragte Harry überrascht und Professor Mc Gonnagal wurde verlegen.

„Verdammt, der Junge hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich." Schimpfte sie auf sich selbst und begann

nun selbst etwas unsicher ihr Kleid glatt zu streifen. Dieses, so fiel es Harry auf, war übrigens schlohweiß und es waren nur an mehreren Stellen die Farben des Clans Mc Gonnagal eingearbeitet. Harry blickte seine Lehrerin in die Augen und lächelte.

„Schönes Kleid, Professor", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und wollte eigentlich vom Thema ablenken. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass sich der Blick von Mc Gonnagal etwas veränderte. Er wurde nachdenklich und auch ein wenig Trauer schien sich in ihren Augen wiederzuspiegeln.

„Danke Harry. Es ist mein eigenes Hochzeitskleid, welches ich damals bei meiner Trauung mir Kyle getragen habe und das mich, nach seinem frühen Tod, bei jeder Hochzeit begleitet hat. Ich trug es bei den Longbottems, bei Arthur und Molly und auch bei ihren Eltern, Mr. Potter."

Und während Mc Gonnagal dies so erzählte, wanderten ihre Augen die Treppe hinab und trafen auf die Gruppen um Albus Dumbledore. Die Lehrer hatte sich dort versammelt und warteten darauf, dass Chris mit den Gästen eintraf. Der Blonde hatte sich angeboten, die Hochzeitsgäste am Bahnhof zu empfangen, während Harry sich um die Leute kümmerte, die schon im Schloss waren. Doch es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum Chris beim Hogwartsexpress wartete. Es ging dabei um eine Überraschung, die besonders für zwei der Gäste bestimmt war. Hierbei handelte es sich um Chris Oma und Mr. Blank, den Chris als Freund der Familie eingeladen hatte.

Es konnte nun nicht mehr lange dauern und Harry atmete leicht durch. Seine Anspannung stieg wieder und da half es nicht, dass Professor Mc Gonnagal immer noch leicht wehmütig in die Ferne starrte. Harry fragte sich wieso dies so war und dann traf es ihn. Sein Gesicht erhellte sich und auch wenn es sonst nicht seine Art war, traf der Schwarzhaarige im Geiste eine Entscheidung. Und um diese Umzusetzen, brauchte er eine bestimmte Person... Amelia. Harry entschuldigte sich kurz und verschwand mit einem Lächeln die Treppe hinab.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ein gelbrotes Buchenblatt, durch den warmen Herbstwind aufgewirbelt, landete auf Chris weißem Umhang, als dieser zusammen mit Draco und Neville in Hogsmeade stand und aufgeregt der Ankunft des Hogwartsexpress entgegenfieberte.

„Sag nur, du bist aufgeregt Wels ?" Fragte der blonde Slytherin und in seiner Stimme schwang unverhohlen sein Amüsement mit. Chris aber antwortete nicht und schaute nur, wie schon Hunderte Male zuvor, in Richtung Schloss. Oder besser gesagt, in Richtung des Gryffindorturms. Denn dort waren Hermine und Ginny und wurden für sie fertig gemacht. Und auch wenn der Blonde sonst immer versuchte die Coolness in Person zu sein, so stand er heute Harry in Sache Aufgeregtheit in nichts nach. Glücklicherweise meldete sich wenige Augenblicke später der Zug mit einem lauten Pfeifen an und die drei Jungen zuckten zusammen.

„Auf geht´s", sagte Neville mit einem Lächeln und alle Drei setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass Chris sich um das erste Drittel des Zuges, in welchem sich der deutsche Minister, Chris Großeltern und andere wichtige Gäste befanden, kümmerte und Draco und Neville den Rest übernahmen. Dies sollte aber nicht heißen, dass diese Gäste für Harry oder Chris weniger von Bedeutung waren. Doch durch ihre Titel gab es nun einmal den Zwang, bestimmte Leute mit einem bestimmten Protokoll zu behandeln. Tausendjährige Traditionen konnten nun mal nicht so einfach übergangen werden.

Als Erstes öffnete sich das Abteil von Minister Wilson und Chris begrüßte ihn herzlich. Danach, und nun mal regelkonform, war aber seine Gattin dran und ein eleganter Handkuss wünschte ihr einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts. Nach dem Minister folgten schließlich Chris Großeltern und hier war es vor allem seine Oma, die voller Faszination in Richtung des Schlosses schaute. Man konnte sehr genau erkennen, wie gern sie damals schon, in ihrer Jugend, hier einmal einen Fuß hingesetzt hätte.

Dann aber erstarrte der Blick der alten Dame und ihre Hand begann zu zittern. Und sie war nicht die einzigste Person, die plötzlich keinen Schritt mehr tun konnte. Nein, auch der alte Mr. Blank schien so, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und aus beider Münder entfuhr ein ungläubiges „Oh mein Gott". Der Grund hierfür war, dass heute die Kutschen zum Schloss, nicht wie sonst von den Thestralen gezogen wurden. Nein, heute wollte man den Gästen ein paar Überraschungen bieten. Und somit hatte Sarafino mit seiner Herde der Kampfeinhörner diese Aufgabe übernommen.

Und genau dieser, der erste seiner Art, wurde wenige Sekunden später von Mr. Blank und Oma Silly stürmisch umarmt und Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Chris Herz schlug von einer auf die andere Sekunde schneller, als er sah, wie die Zwei sich freuten und er erklärte den andern Gästen kurz, was die drei so stark miteinander verband. Chris Großvater legte ebenfalls freudestrahlend seine Hand auf die Schultern seines Enkels und dankte ihm dafür, dass er seiner Oma noch mal einen solch glücklichen Moment beschert hat.

Zwanzig Minuten später setzte sich der Trott der Kutschen mit jeder Menge Freude und Neugier an Bord in Bewegung und schon kurz vor dem Schloss, und zwar entlang des breiten Kiesweges, wartete die nächste Überraschung. Denn während Sarafino als Vertreter für Chris an diesem Tage einen Part der Feierlichkeiten übernommen hatte, lag es nun an den Wappentieren des Hauses Gryffindor, Präsens zu zeigen. Sämtliche Greifen, angeführt von Wings, säumten den Weg und standen mit stolz erhobenen Köpfen Spalier.

Erneut konnten man Staunen und Begeisterung aus den Kutschen hören. Doch dann verstummten die Stimmen und eine gewisse Spannung baute sich auf. Denn als die erste Kutsche, die mit Chris und dem deutschen Minister an Bord, auf Höhe des größten Greifen war, stieß dieser einen extrem lauten und grellen Schrei aus. Barnabas Wilson legte beschützende seine Hand um seine geliebte Gattin und sah unsicher zu Chris. Dieser lächelte aber nur und schob das Fenster der Kutsche vollends auf. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf hinaus und stieß ebenfalls grell in die Luft. Daraufhin verbeugte sich Wings und alle anderen Greifen auch. Man hatte sich gegenseitig Respekt gezollt und konnte den Weg zum Schloss fortsetzen.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Es war eine riesige Anzahl von Gästen, die Harry und Chris schließlich im Schloss noch einmal richtig begrüßten. Es gab neben den Familienangehörigen der Brautleute, - und man bedenke, dass Ginny eine Weasley ist -, auch jede Menge Prominenz, die Harry ihre Aufwartung machen wollte. Ingesamt waren es drei Minister, nämlich die von Deutschland, Frankreich und Britannien und ihnen folgte je eine Gruppe ihrer Ministerien. Dann gab die engsten Freunde wie Remus oder Leute vom Orden, wie Kingsley. Und schließlich alle die anderen Gäste, die bei solch einem Fest nicht fehlen durften. Wer dies im Einzelnen war, das dürfte man später sehr genau wissen, denn die Creeveybrüder, oder vielmehr Collin hatte schon kurz nach der Ankunft der Gäste die erste Kiste Filme voll.

Harry blickte in die Menge und wurde sogar ein wenig neidisch auf Ginny und Hermine, die ja bis zur Zeremonie niemand zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Und über ihre geistige Verbindung sprachen er und Chris sich gegenseitig Mut und ruhige Worte zu. Es war dann schließlich fast geschafft und Harry plauderte ein wenig mit Albus und Minister Wilson, als ihm unter den Gästen zwei Personen auffielen, von denen er nicht so recht wusste, wo sie hingehörten. Hatte sie Chris womöglich eingeladen ? Na jedenfalls waren es mit die letzten Gäste, die das Schloss betraten und man hätte sie eigentlich auch leicht im Gewimmel übersehen können.

Aber Harry wusste nicht so recht. Denn währen die eine Person, es war ein sportlich gebauter Mann im Anzug, etwas vierzig Jahre alt, sich ständig umschaute und die Räumlichkeiten nicht aus den Augen ließ, machte seine Begleitung eher den Anschein, als wäre sie etwas unsicher. Harry besah sich den Jungen deshalb etwas genauer. Er war blond und hatte ein sehr sanft wirkendes Gesicht. Vom Alter her schätzte ihn Harry auf etwa sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahr. Doch durch den ebenfalls schwarzen Anzug konnte man sich leicht täuschen.

Aber es war nicht das Aussehen, nicht das Verhalten des Älteren oder gar die leichte Unsicherheit der Beiden an sich, die Harry beschäftigte. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass Harry den Jungen von irgendwoher kannte. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen und wusste einfach nicht wo. Doch eines wusste Harry genau. Und zwar, was man als Gastgeber zu tun hatte und entschuldigte sich kurz von Albus und Minister Wilson.

Allerdings hatte dies nun zur Folge, dass mehrere Personen alarmiert Harrys Schritten folgten und man plötzlich einige überraschte Stimmen hörte. Der Gryffindor sah sich um und bemerkte, dass einige Mädchen sehr aufgeregt tuschelten. Dann überholte ihn auch noch Dumbledore und schließlich klappte Harry die Kinnlade herab. Der Direktor verbeugte sich doch tatsächlich vor dem Jungen und seine Worte ließen endgültig jedwedes Gespräch verstummen.

„Welch Ehre, sie hier zu begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin der Direktor dieser Schule hier und ich hoffe eure Hoheit hatten eine angenehme Reise ?"

Wie einen Schlag traf es Harry und ein leises „William" entfuhr seinem Mund. Es war der Prinz. Es war Prinz William, der Sohn von Prinz Charles und der leider viel zu früh verstorbenen Prinzessin of Wales, Diana. Doch was machte er hier ? Denn Harry war sich sicher, dass er gehört hätte, wenn bei der Königsfamilie Zaubererblut in den Adern fließen würde.

„Danke Direktor, doch die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Erwiderte der blonde Junge schnell, als wolle er gar nicht so viel Aufsehens wegen seiner Anwesenheit. Außerdem war er viel zu sehr von all den schillernden Personen hier im Raum abgelenkt. Irgendwie kam dies Harry bekannt vor und so er trat einige Schritte näher an seinen Gast heran. William nahm ihn daraufhin direkt ins Visier und lächelte nun leicht schüchtern.

„Und sie sind Lord Potter ?", Harry nickte kurz und überlegte seine Antwort. Doch William kam ihm zuvor und sprach weiter. „Und sie werden sich fragen, Lord, was ich heute hier tue." Wieder nickte Harry leicht und sah sich dann ein wenig unsicher um. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Chris und dieser kam auch keine zwei Sekunden später zu ihnen herüber.

„Königlich Hoheit, ich bin erfreut sie heute hier auf unserem Fest dabei zu haben." Fing der Blonde freudestrahlend an, als wäre die junge Mann vor ihnen nur ein gewöhnlicher Gast unter Vielen. Allerdings, so fiel es Harry auf, redete er ihn mit seinem richtigen Titel an und dies ließ Harry ein wenig verlegen werden.

„Ähm danke Graf", erwiderte der Prinz und schaute lächelnd und nun etwas selbstsicher in die Runde. Harry bemerkte, wie viele der Gäste nun anfingen sich zu verbeugen oder einen Knicks zu machen. Doch William bedeutete allen, dies zu unterlassen. Harry kam daraufhin auf die Idee, dass man vielleicht ein wenig mehr Privatsphäre bräuchte und bat den Prinzen und seine Begleitung erst einmal in eines der nächsten Unterrichtszimmer. Dort, und nur von Chris und Professor Dumbledore begleitet, bot Harry seinen Gästen einen Stuhl an und ward nun gespannt, was das Königshaus wohl von ihm wollte.

Doch Prinz William kam nicht wirklich zur Sache. Sein Blick hing fassungslos an den sich bewegenden Gemälden und dies rief bei den Zauberern zum Teil ein Schmunzeln und in Harrys Fall mehrere Erinnerungen an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts hervor. William bemerkte die Blicke und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Na na eure Hoheit, ihr müsste doch nicht beschämt sein. Nur weil ihr unsere Welt als sehr ungewöhnlich empfindet."

Dumbledore schien am ehesten zu spüren, was in William vorging und lächelte gütig und aufmunternd, wie er es sonst auch immer tat. Der Prinz entspannte sich daraufhin etwas und schaute zu seinem Begleiter. Bei ihm allerdings konnte Harry plötzlich eine leichte Spur von Magie erkennen und der Gryffindor vermutete, dass er vielleicht ein Squilb war. Doch dies war ja auch egal. Sie beide waren seine Gäste und bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier.

„Danke Direktor", sagte William und atmete noch mal tief durch. Dann bat er seinen Begleiter um etwas und stellte sich direkt Harry gegenüber.

„Lord Potter", begann er mit fester Stimme. „Wie sie wissen, kommt es nicht oft vor, dass unsere beiden Welten miteinander zusammentreffen. Und da die britische Krone sehr stark an das Christentum gebunden ist, gibt es auch nur sehr wenige im Buckingham Palace, die von ihrer Gemeinschaft britischer Landsleute wissen und es akzeptieren. Mein Vater ist als einer der Verbindungsleute normalerweise mit solchen Arten von Treffen vertraut. Doch er ist in den letzten Tagen unabkömmlich und hat mich gebeten, aus Dank für die Befreiung von Lord Voldemord, der ja auch eine immense Bedrohung für uns Muggel dargestellt hat, heute ihrer Trauung beizuwohnen."

Harry ließ diese Sätze aus dem Munde eines Teenagers erst einmal wirken und war dann angenehm überrascht, solch reife Worte von William, einem Jungen, der noch jünger als er selbst war, zu hören. Er dankte dem Prinzen und sagte außerdem, dass er hoffte, später noch ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln zu dürfen. Schließlich gab es sicherlich noch einige Fragen die der Prinz habe und die er gern persönlich beantworten wollte. William lächelte Harry an und entspannte sich immer mehr. Scheinbar merkte er, dass Harry ihm gar nicht so unähnlich war und man mit Sicherheit unter vier Augen auch kumpelhaft reden konnte. Allerdings schien Prinz William noch nicht ganz fertig mit seinen Anliegen zu sein. Denn er bat Harry noch einmal um seine Aufmerksamkeit und hielt plötzlich eine Rolle gelben Pergaments in den Händen.

„Nun Lord Potter, ich habe noch eine Aufgabe heute zu erledigen. Es handelte sich dabei um etwas, das sonst nur meine Großmutter, die Königin selbst vollziehen kann. Doch unter diesen Umständen, und da die Krone nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zaubererwelt ziehen will, hat sie mich bevollmächtigt, dies zu tun."

Harry sah den Prinzen fragend an und schaute dann zu Dumbledore hinüber. Was hatte William vor ? Doch bevor der Gryffindor sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, bat der Prinz Harry um das Schwert von Godric und darum, dass junge Magier niederkniete. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. Allerdings tat er, wie ihm geheißen und senkte sein Haupt. William ergriff das Schwert und stellte sich direkt vor den knienden Jungen. Neben ihm nahm sein Begleiter Aufstellung und entrollte das Pergament mit dem Siegel der Queen. Dann räusperte sich der Prinz noch einmal kurz und sagte mit festlicher Stimme.

„Vor über tausend Jahren erhob mein Vorfahr und König von Großbritannien den Zauberer Godric Gryffindor in den Adelsstand. Und obwohl es in der Zaubererwelt üblich ist, dass Titel vererbt werden, hat sich die Muggelwelt oft geändert und Aufzeichnung gingen bedauerlicherweise verloren. Vielen damaligen Zauberern wurde ihre Ländereien und Titel aberkannt und sie verschwanden aus unseren Gedanken. Doch sie, Lord Gryffindor Potter, Nachfahre von Sir Godric Gryffindor, haben nach den alten Regeln gehandelt und die Schwächeren vor großer Gefahr bewahrt. Aus diesem Grunde knien sie nun demütig vor der Krone Englands und seien sie sich derer Dank gewiss...

Harry spürte plötzlich wie etwas auf seiner Schulter niedergelegt wurde. Er wusste sofort, dass es sein Schwert war und eine Gänsehaut jagte über seinen Körper. Die nun daraufhin folgenden Worte würde Harry in seinem Leben wohl nie wieder vergessen.

„Harry James Potter, Erbe von Godric Gryffindor und Lord der Zaubererwelt, ich erhebe euch mit der Vollmacht der Königin und vor Gottes Antlitz in Stand eines Ritters der britischen Krone. Erhebt euch, Sir Harry James Potter."

Harry sah William an mit großen Augen an und wurde erst durch den Applaus von Dumbledore und Chris aus seiner Starre gerissen. Danach reichte ihm der Prinz noch die Hand, das königliche Pergament als Bestätigung und beglückwünschte ihn ebenfalls. Denn schließlich war William nur der Überbringer des königlichen Erlasses und scheinbar heil froh, es glücklich über die Bühne gebracht zu haben. Zehn Minuten später war die Stimmung wieder um Einiges lockerer und man beschloss zurück zu den anderen zu gehen. Schließlich galt es in gut zwanzig Minuten eine der wohl meisterwarteten Hochzeitszeremonien zu vollziehen. Dies sollte in der großen Halle geschehen und so machten sich alle Gäste und die beiden Bräutigams auf den Weg dorthin.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kurz vor zwölf Uhr war es dann soweit. Ein Großteil der Gäste. Also die, welche der Zeremonie beiwohnen durften, hatten sich in die Große Halle von Hogwarts begeben und warteten auf die Dinge, die da kamen. Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet und den größten Raum des Schlosses vollkommen umgekrempelt. Fort waren die vier Haustische und der Tisch, welcher den Lehrern beim Essen diente. Fort waren auch all die eisernen Rüstungen und die Fackelhalter. Die Große Halle erstrahlte einzig in einem weißen Glanz, der nur durch die hölzernen, jedoch sehr bequem gepolsterten Bänke und den roten Teppich etwas abgedunkelt wurde.

Auf den Bänken hatten sich die Familien und Ehrengäste niedergelassen und schauten in Richtung von Harry und Chris. Diese Beiden standen direkt unter diem großen Hogwartswappen blickten erwartungsvoll in Richtung Tür. Neben ihnen hatte die Trauzeugen Aufstellung genommen und jeder schien zu versuchen, Harry und Chris mit irgendeinem Scherz Mut zuzusprechen.

Dann erklang Musik und Professor Dumbledore betrat die Halle. Seine Augen funkelten und er schien wirklich glücklich zu sein, die Zeremonie durchführen zu dürfen. Sein heute weinroter Zaubererumhang schwebte förmlich über den Boden, als er auf Harry zuschritt und der weiße Bart schien so, als währe er über Nacht noch mal zwei Stunden von einem Friseur durch die Mangel gezogen worden.

Schließlich erreichte Albus die beiden jungen Magier und mit einem elegante Schritt trat er hinter die zwei, mit rotem Samt bezogenen Kniebänke, auf denen die Brautleute gleich vor ihm ihre Ja-Wörter geben würden. Harry nickte Dumbledore noch mal kurz zu, als wolle er sagen, er sei bereit und Chris tat es ebenso. Danach ertönte Musik und die zweiflüglige Tür zur Halle wurde geöffnet.

Harrys Blick begann voller Vorfreude zu wandern. Er ging von Chris, über die vier bis fünf freien Plätze in der ersten Reihe und den Ministern, hin zum Ende des roten Teppichs. Dort standen die noch fehlenden Gäste und Beteiligten dieser Zeremonie. Den Anfang machten Remus und Tonks, die je eine besondere Aufgabe übernommen hatten. Denn Harry und Chris wollten, dass wirklich alle ihre Freunde und Familienmitglieder ( mit Ausnahme der Dursleys) anwesend waren und so kam es, dass Remus nun einen dicken Lederhandschuh trug, auf dem sich Flame niedergelassen hatte. Der Phönix strahlte in einem prächtigem Gold und trillerte fröhlich sein Lied. Tonks hingegen hatte es da ein wenig schwerer. Denn Shadow, der Sohn von Wings schien sich seiner Besonderheit bewusst zu sein und sorgte dafür, dass Tonks durch sein rasches Stolzieren ordentlich ins Schwitzen kam. Viele der Gäste mussten schmunzeln, auch wenn sie die Erscheinung des geflügelten Raubtieres in leichtes Erstaunen versetzte.

Nach den beiden tierischen Familienmitgliedern folgte die nächste Überraschung, die eindeutig zeigte, wie Harry und Chris zum Thema Dienern standen. Mit stolz erhobenen Köpfen betraten sowohl Winky und Dobby, als auch Trexus und Elona die Große Halle. Sie alle trugen Anzüge und Kleidchen in den Farben ihrer Herren und ließen vor sich zwei herrlich verzierte Kinderwagen auf magische Weise in Richtung der Brautleute fahren. In den Wagen schliefen Adrian und Nicolas, mit friedlich Gesichtern und jeder einen Daumen im Mund. Die Elfen nahmen wie schon Remus und Tonks ganz vorne mit Platz und dann kamen sie,... die Väter, die ihren größten Schätze zum Altar führten. Vor ihnen allerdings liefen noch zwei Personen, von denen eine scheinbar immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was sie hier tat. Es waren Vicky, in einem weißen Kleidchen und Anthony Nott. Der Slytherin trug ebenfalls weiß und sah offensichtlich leicht verlegen aus, da er vor allen Augen Blütenblätter für die Bräute verteilte. Doch das Interesse an den Zwei ebbte schnell ab, denn nun kamen die Hauptpersonen.

Zuerst erschien Arthur Weasley, der eine Träne des Glücks nicht verbergen konnte. Er führte Ginny in die Halle und Harry glaubte, ihm bleibt das Herz stehen. Er sah einen Engel, der vom Himmel gekommen war. Ginny trug einen Traum in Weiß und Spitze. Der Schleier, farblich abgestimmt mit dem leicht rosé schimmernden Lilien, schien aus flüssiger Seide zu sein und die Schleppe war gute sieben Meter lang. Anmutig beschritt Ginny den Weg zum Altar und jede Menge Oh´s und Ah´s erfüllten den Raum. Molly schluchzte vor Freude und musste ihre Tränen wegtupfen als Ginny schließlich ihren Verlobten erreichte und man musste Harry leicht anstupsen, damit er aus seiner Starre erwachte.

„Oh mein Gott, Ginny. Du siehst traumhaft aus." Sagte Harry immer noch gebannt. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass seine Liebste versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Hatte sie vielleicht Angst ? Kam es Harry in den Sinn und er nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich." Sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und versuchte ihr diese Angst zu nehmen. Der Rotschopf lächelte durch seinen Schleier hindurch und flüsterte leise, „Ich dich auch, Harry Potter."

Danach betraten Henry Granger und Hermine die Große Halle und auch hier wahren die Gefühle und Gesten wie schon bei Ginny. Auch Chris war sprachlos, als er seine Liebste in ihrem, in einem leichten Vanille gehaltenen Kleid sah. Man hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und mit einigen ihrer Lieblingsblüten verziert. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie Chris Herz immer schneller zu schlagen begann. Dann war auch Hermine am Altar angekommen und Dumbledore lächelte die Brautleute mit seinen funkelnden Augen an. Nun wurde es ernst und es hieß sich gegenseitig das Ja-Wort zu geben. Allerdings hatte Harry neben dieser Sache noch einen anderen Entschluss gefasst und so hörte er Professor Dumbledore´s Ausführungen zum Thema Heirat und ewiger Liebe aufmerksam zu, bis der alte Zauberer schließlich zur Frage kam, ob jemand etwas gegen die Verbindung der vier Brautleute hätte. Der ganze Saal wurde still und Harry, der kurz in die Halle blickte, bemerkte, wie Molly in die Menge funkelte, damit es auch ja keiner wagte einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Der Gryffindor musste einfach schmunzeln. Jedenfalls so lange, bis sein Blick auf Professor Mc Gonnagal fiel. Die alte Hexe sah starr nach vorn du man konnte eine Träne in ihren Augen erkennen. Harry folgte dem Blick und traf dadurch schließlich auf Dumbledore, der nach einigen Sekunden des Wartens weitersprechen wollte.

„Ich sehe also, dass niemand hier anwesend ist, der etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, dass ich diese Zeremonie vollziehe."

„Ähm Professor, das ist so nicht ganz richtig." Sagte Harry plötzlich und man konnte sehen, dass zum einen Albus die Gesichtszüge entgleisten und dann einige der Gäste so aussahen, als hätten sie eine Herzattacke. Am geschocktesten schien aber Ginny zu sein. Sie blickte ungläubig zu ihrem Verlobten und es sah so aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Ab... aber Harry...", stotterte Dumbledore entsetzt. „Ich dachte... dass... dass du Ms. Weasley liebst ?"

„Aber das tue ich doch Professor. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben und ich werde sie auch heiraten. Doch die Frage lautete eben ja auch, ob sie die Zeremonie durchführen sollen."

„Bitte ?", fragte Dumbledore immer noch leichenblass und auch die Gäste wurden unruhig. Was war nur in Harry gefahren.

„Ja Professor, wir werden heute heiraten. Doch sie werden die Trauung nicht leiten, da ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, ihr Versprechen einzufordern."

„Versprechen ? Welches Versprechen ?" Fragte Dumbledore nun verstört und es sah so aus, als schaute er hilfesuchend in die Halle.

„Nun, das Versprechen, welches sie mir gegeben haben, als ich nach dem Sieg über Voldemord aus dem Koma erwacht bin. Sie sagten damals, ich könne alles von ihnen verlangen."

Nun schien wirklich keiner mehr im Raum zu verstehen, was im Erbe des Hauses Gryffindor vorging. Nicht mal Chris schien zu erkennen, was Harry meinte und er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Ginny´s Schulter. Sicherlich hatte Harry einen Grund für sein Handeln.

„Und du willst von mir, dass ich diese Trauung nicht vollziehe ?" Fragte der Direktor nun sichtlich geschockt, da er bemerkte, wie Amelia plötzlich aufgestanden war.

„Nein, Albus. Ich möchte ganz was anderes." Kam als Antwort von Harry und der Schwarzhaarige grinste leicht. „Ich möchte, dass du, mein Freund und Mentor, einmal in deinem langen Leben, in dem du Monster wie Grindewald und Voldemord bekämpft hast, auch mal etwas für dich tust, mit dem du hundertprozentig glücklich wirst. Notfalls muss man Menschen halt auch mal zum Glück zwingen, oder den bekannten Zaunpfahl schwingen."

Als Albus Dumbledore immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien, trat Harry einige Schritt zurück und bedeutete auch Chris und den beiden Mädchen etwas Platz zu machen. Dann klatschte er kurz in die Hände und eine weitere Kniebank erschien. Der Direktor schaute daraufhin von der Bank zu Harry und wieder zurück. Seine Augen wurden immer größer und es sah so aus, als wollten sie einen bestimmten Punkt fixieren. Harry sagte daraufhin mit einem Lächeln und so leise wie nur möglich.

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht deine Lebenserfahrung haben, Albus. Und ich muss sicher auch noch eine Menge lernen. Doch ich, habe mich im Gegensatz zu dir, getraut. Und wenn es dir hilft, sie hat das Kleid schon an."

Im nächsten Moment stieg der Lärmpegel im Raum schlagartig an und jeder schien sich laut zu fragen, was Harry nun schon wieder meinte. Denn nur wenig kannte ja eines der größten Geheimnisse Hogwarts. Und um so erstaunter waren die versammelten Gäste, als Albus Dumbledore plötzlich lächelte und zu Harry sagte,

„Harry, du hast Recht. Ich bin ein Narr und du mit Abstand der weisere Zauberer von uns Beiden."

Dann straffte sich seine Haltung, das Gesicht wurde wieder ein wenig angespannter und Albus Dumbledore beschritt einen Weg, den er schon lange hätte tun sollen. Denn wenn er ihn früher gegangen wäre, hätte er jetzt nicht rund vierhundert Augenpaare im Nacken gehabt. Der Direktor blieb schließlich vor der Stuhlreihe mit den Lehrern stehen, oder besser gesagt, vor Harrys alter Hauslehrerin Minerva Mc Gonnagal. Dort kniete er nieder und in alter Tradition bat er die nun vor Glück weinende Hexe, um ihre Hand.

Mc Gonnagal schluchzte und machte dann Etwas für sie völlig untypisches. Sie schaute leicht verloren zu Harry und dieser nickte lächelnd zurück, als wolle er sagen, ja, es ist Wirklichkeit. Im nächsten Moment erhellte ein lautes „Ja, ich will", die Halle und Mc Gonnagal legte überglücklich ihre Arme um Albus. Dies war natürlich ein Anblick, den man nie und nimmer in Hogwarts erwartet hatte und daher dauerte es einige Momente, bis die ganze Halle applaudierte.

Harry nutzte die nächsten Minuten, um sich bei Ginny zu entschuldigen. Doch er sagte auch zu ihr, dass sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit geboten hätte und der Rotschopf verzieh ihm ohne zu zögern. Allerdings schien sie trotzdem etwas zu bedrücken, doch was es war konnte man erkennen.

Es wurde mittlerweile fast Eins als die Große Halle wieder zur Ruhe kam. Der Direktor und Professor Mc Gonnagal hatte sich ein wenig frisch gemacht und standen nun, genau wie Harry und Chris mit ihren Liebsten, vor dem Altar. Hinter selbigem hatte nun Amelia Bones den Platz des Zeremonienmeisters übernommen und sie schien ihr Glück über die Ehre Harry trauen zu dürfen, noch gar nicht gefasst zu haben. Auch Remus und Kingsley waren nun nicht mehr nur Gäste hier im Saal. Nein, sie wurden kurzerhand zu Trauzeugen und standen nun direkt hinter den Brautleute. Alles hätte jetzt so schön von der Bühne gehen können. Die Halle erstrahlte in Weiß, die Gäste waren gut drauf und die Ringe geschmiedet. Aber nein, es war Harry nicht vergönnt, eine einfache Hochzeit zu bekommen.

Denn in dem Moment, wo Amelia Bones, wie schon Albus Dumbledore vor ihr, die Frage stellte, ob sie die Zeremonie durchführen könne, erklang erneut eine Stimme. Dieses Mal jedoch kam sie nicht aus den Reihen der anwesenden Gäste. Nein sie kam direkt vom Portal der Großen Halle und war weiblich. Alle Köpfe flogen herum und lagen auf einer der schönsten Frauen, die man bisher wohl gesehen hatte.

„Ministerin Bones, entschuldigen sie bitten meine Unterbrechung. Doch wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich die Zeremonie durchführe ?"

Augenblicklich erstarb jeder Laut im Raum und zwei der Auroren am Ende der Halle zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie gingen auf die Frau, welche helles, blondes, wehendes Haar hatte und ein schlichtes weißes Gewand trug, zu und wollte sie an einer weiteren Störung hindern. Doch mitten im Gang stoppten die Uniformierten und sahen ungläubig auf ihre Zauberstäbe. Diese verwandelten sich nämlich in der nächsten Sekunde in zwei wunderschöne Lilien und die Frau lachte kurz auf.

„Danke, meine Herren. Ich wusste doch, dass ich etwas vergessen habe." Sagte sie schelmisch und nahm den Auroren die Blumen einfach aus der Hand. Danach schritt sie weiter auf Richtung der Brautleute zu und während die ganze Halle gebannt ihren Weg verfolgte, begann die Frau mit ihrer sanften, jedoch keinesfalls schwach wirkenden Stimme zu sprechen.

„Das Leben und die Liebe ist eines der höchsten Güter dieser Welt. Sei es nun die der Welt der Muggel oder die der Zauberwesen. Und durch eine Hochzeit zwischen Zauberer, Magiern und denen, die vom Ursprung her nie etwas mit der Magie zu tun hatten, zeigt ihr, dass ihr sechs verstanden habt, worum es im Leben geht. Ihr macht mich persönlich damit sehr glücklich."

Harry hörte ihr genau zu und aus irgendeinem Grunde, wusste er, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Lediglich Ginny und Hermine traten etwas hinter ihre Verlobten und schauten etwas unsicher auf die immer näher kommende Frau. Amelia hingegen schien nicht ganz so zu wissen, was zu tun war. Schließlich waren die Auroren ihre besten Leute gewesen und Zauberstäbe galten als nicht verwandelbar. Sie, wie auch der Rest der Halle schauten skeptisch, jedoch auch durch die Worte nachdenklich gestimmt, auf die seltsam fremde Frau.

„Sie scheinen ja eine Menge zu wissen. Und doch haben sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt."

Die blonde Frau sah nun direkt zur Ministerin und Amelia zuckte ein wenig zurück. Denn wie schon gesagt, strahlte die Fremde, trotz ihres einfachen Aussehens, ihrer schlichten Kleidung, eine gewisse Macht aus.

„Nun Ministerin, ich komme von weit her und dann auch wieder nicht. Und es ist auch nicht sehr oft, dass ich diese Form hier annehme. Doch da es nun einmal die Hochzeit der Zauberer und Hexen ist, die mir besonders am Herzen liegen und die ich daher auch des Öfteren beobachtet habe, dachte ich mir, mein Erscheinungsbild sei angemessen."

Harry sah die fremde Schönheit von oben bis unten an und konnte es einfach nicht sagen, an wen sie ihn erinnerte. Sein Blick ging hilfesuchend in die Halle, doch auch die anderen Gäste schienen nicht zu wissen, was hier geschah. Geschweige denn, dass sie die geheimnisvolle Frau kannten. Einzig Chris schien fieberhaft nachzudenken und seine Augen untersuchten die Blonde regelrecht. Schließlich wurden seine Augen aber immer größer, fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen und das Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck des total Unglaubens an.

„Big Mama", fragte der Blonde, wie es seine Art nun mal war und augenblicklich verdunkelte sich das Gesicht der Fremden. Harry griff instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab und zog Ginny ein wenig enger an sich heran. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die Magie in der Halle ballte und dann löste sich auch schon ein Blitz von der Decke. Er schoss direkt auf Chris zu und stoppte erst kurz vor der Körpermitte des Blonden.

Einige Gäste schrieen panisch auf und Hermine sah entsetzt auf ihren Verlobten. Dieser aber schien nun wiederum überhaupt nicht verängstigt zu sein. Er schaute zwar auf den scheinbar eingefrorenen Blitz vor sich, blickte dann aber wieder grinsend hoch. Dies schien bei der Fremden der letzte Funke zu sein und sie donnerte los.

„CHRISTOPH ALEXANDER WELS, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen. Ich verdiene Respekt, nachdem ich euch jedes Mal hinterher geräumt habe."

Nun waren alle Anwesenden verwirrt und Chris schaute bittend in Richtung der Fremden. Sie schnippte mit ihrem Finger und der Blitz verschwand. In dem Moment begriff Harry, wen er da vor sich hatte. Er ging einige Schritte auf die Frau zu und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Was für eine Ehre. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen."

Die Frau begann zu Lächeln und sagte zu Harry, er solle sich nicht verneigen. Er sei schließlich der Grund, warum sie hier sei und dass sie ihm zu Dank verpflichtet ist. Dumbledore und die Ministerin versuchten immer noch heraus zu bekommen, wer da vor ihnen stand. Es war dann schließlich Chris, der sich hinter die beiden Stellte und sagte.

„Nun Professor, das was wir hier sehen ist wohl eine der Formen, welche die Magie der Erde benutzt, um mit anderen Spezies zu kommunizieren."

„Die Magie?", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig und wurde leicht blass. Die Blonde schien dies aber gehört zu haben und wandte sich direkt an den Direktor.

„Albus, nenn mich einfach Galäetra. Das klingt nicht so plump, wie Big Mama."

Also Humor schien sie zu haben. Das wurde den anderen im Raum sofort klar. Doch wer sie war, das wollten viel nicht begreifen. Harry versuchte zwar noch einige Sätze der Erklärung. Aber so richtig Erfolg hatte er nicht damit. Es blieb schließlich dabei, dass es sich bei der fremden Frau um eine Angehörige einer alten Kultur handelte, die Harry und Chris bei ihrem Kampf unterstütz hatte.

Nur wenige Gäste wollten später noch Genaueres erfahren. Doch das musste warten, denn Galäetra bedeutete den Brauleuten plötzlich zu ihrem Platze zu gehen und stellte sich dann vor den Altar.

„Verehrte Gäste, liebe Brautpaare, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, ist es mir eine ganz besondere Freude, heute hier, diese Zeremonie durchzuführen. Ich lebe schon eine lange Zeit auf diesem Planeten und beobachte die Menschen und Zauberer genau. Ich sah, wie Grindewald starb oder Godric Gryffindor geboren wurde. Doch nichts beeindruckte mich in all den Jahren, nein Jahrhunderten, mehr, als die Liebe und Opferbereitschaft dieser sechs Personen hier."

Die Halle stöhnte leise auf und vor allem die Gäste, die wie Chris Großvater, Muggel waren, begann zu tuscheln. Ihnen schien gerade klar zu werden, in was für eine Welt sie eingetaucht waren.

„Sie alle, sei es nun Harry oder Albus, haben bei ihren Kämpfen immer gezeigt, aus welchem Hause Hogwarts sie stammen und unerschütterlichen Mut bewiesen... "

Harry fragte sich, was dies nun wieder sollte, da ja andere Häuser auch gekämpft hatten. Deshalb bekam er auch nur spät mit, dass sich Galäetra plötzlich zu Ginny umgedreht hatte und leicht spitzbübisch meinte.

„Ach und Ginny, wo wir gerade von Mut sprechen. Es ist nicht ratsam eine Ehe mit einer belasteten Seele zu beginnen."

Daraufhin entgleisten dem Rotschopf die Gesichtszüge und er versteifte sich merklich. Harry sah seine Liebste mit fragendem Blick an und flüsterte sorgenvoll. Auch die anderen Gäste horchten auf und sahen zu Ginny vor

„Ginny, was ist los ? Bist du krank ?"

Die Mundwinkel von Rons Schwester begannen zu zitternd und sie sah unsicher zu Boden. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf und brachten die ganze Schminke in Gefahr. Schließlich aber brach es aus ihr heraus und sie sagte nur, „Harry, ich bin schwanger."

Der Gryffindor brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Chris, doch der schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Harry schaute zurück zu Ginny und zog das leicht unsichere Mädchen in seine Arme. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Ebenso wie ein schwarzhaariger Lehrer, Severus Snape, der ohnmächtig zwischen Pomona Sproute und Madame Pomfrey zusammenbrach.

Dies brachte die Halle, und vor allem die Insider, zum Lachen und die ersten Glückwünsche wurden in Richtung Altar geschickt. Wenig später schaffte man es dann endlich, dem Tagesziel näher zu kommen und die drei Braupaare gaben sich ihre Eheversprechen. Die von Harry würde wohl in späteren Jahren als eines der meistkopiertesten der Zaubererwelt werden.

Nach der Trauung gingen die Gäste, angeführt von den neugeformten Familien Potter, Wels und Dumbledore, nach draußen und dort wurden die Brautleute von all denen gefeiert, die nicht an der direkten Zeremonie teilnehmen konnte. Es musste weit über fünfhundert Mann sein, die Harry und Ginny zujubelten. Und ihr Lärm wurde nur noch durch eine weitere Überraschung, von der jedoch die Brautleute nichts wussten, übertroffen.

Alles begann damit, dass sich Sarafinos Herde, nun von den Kutschen befreit, im Kreis aufstellten und sich verwandelten. Sie nahmen die Form an, welche sie auch im Kampf gezeigt hatten und vollführten mit ihren nun langen, dünnen Silberhörnern einen regelrechten Klingentanz. Zeitgleich stiegen auch die Greifen auf und verbanden sich mit einer Horde Zauberer auf Besen, angeführt von Viktor Krum, zu einem der farbenfrohsten Luftschauspiel, das man je gesehen hatte. Harry stieg eine Träne ins Gesicht, als er dies sah und Ginny drückte sich ganz fest an ihn.

Eine Stunde später ging es dann zurück in die Große Halle. Die Hauselfen waren nun an der Reihe und sie hatten ein wirklich kaiserliches Festessen gezaubert. Harry nahm an der Tafel Platz und wünschte allen eine wunderschöne Hochzeit. Dann wandte er sich an Chris und nach einigen Sekunden des geistigen Gesprächs, in das sich schließlich auch Galäetra mit einmischte, geschah das, was viele nicht einmal im Traum für möglich gehalten hätten.

Die beiden Magier und die Magie selber hoben ihre Hände in die Luft und binnen weniger Augenblicke vergrößerte sich die so schon große Halle in solche Dimensionen, die es zuließen, dass wirklich jeder Gast und Schüler mit den Brautleuten feiern konnte. Gegen Abend, nachdem eine Menge Gespräche geführt wurden, und auch jeder Gast Harry sein Geschenk und die dazugehörigen Glückwünsche überbracht hatte, hieß es zum ersten Male an diesem Tage, das Tanzbein zu schwingen.

Die drei Brautpaare eröffneten den Tanz und es kam Harry so vor, als wäre er den ganzen Abend nicht wieder von der Tanzfläche gegangen. Doch die glücklichsten Momente, die erlebte er, als er mit Ginny eng umschlungen sich über das Parkett bewegte. Nun brauchte er nichts mehr, um wirklich glücklich zu sein. Außer vielleicht, dass seine Eltern ihn jetzt sehen konnten. Was der Gryffindor ja nicht ahnen konnte war, dass hoch über ihren Köpfen, auf einem versteckten Balkon, sieben Geister standen und alles beobachteten. Es waren Godric, Rowena, Helga und Salazar, die auf Wusch von Galäetra James Lily und Sirius begleitet hatten. Die drei letzteren standen allesamt mit Tränen in ihren Augen da und waren die wahrscheinlich glücklichsten Geister der Welt. Von nun an hieß es, sich auf die Abenteuer der nächsten Generation zu freuen ...


	97. Kapitel 97

Kapitel 97

Die letzte Kerze begann sich, hellbrennend in die Lüfte zu erheben und tauchte die Große Halle in ein sanftes Licht. Unzählige Stimmen durchhallten die alten Gemäuer Hogwarts. Sie berichteten von allerlei Erlebnissen der Sommerferien, vom ersten Kuss, der ersten Liebe oder der diesjährigen Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Doch jede Einzelne erstarb sofort, als Professor Flitwick, der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst, die Hallentür mit seinem Stab öffnete und die ziemlich große Gruppe Erstklässler herein führte.

Die etwas unsicher und ängstlich wirkenden Jungen und Mädchen wurden, wie schon unzählige Jahre zuvor, bis ans Ende der fünf Haustisch gebracht. Gut, den fünften Tisch gab es erst seit zehn Jahren und an ihm saßen die Austauschschüler, die Hogwarts seit dem Sieg über Voldemord besuchten. Doch er zählte nun mal dazu und so warteten auch diese Schüler gespannt auf die Neulinge. Professor Flitwick schwenkte seinen Zauberstab erneut und der hölzerne Hocker und der sprechende Hut glitten über den Boden, auf ihn zu. Danach erhob er die Liste in seinen Händen und begann die jeweiligen Namen vorzulesen.

„Eleonora Mc Pherson", rief der quirlige kleine Zauberer und ein kleines blondes Mädchen wurde die erste Ravenclaw für dieses Jahres. Ihr folgten noch andere Namen, doch erst bei Rose Evans horchten die ersten Lehrer so wirklich auf. Es handelte sich dabei um ein kleines braunhaariges, fröhlich blickendes Mädchen, welches von ihren leiblichen Eltern vor fünf Jahren verstoßen wurde, für das, was sie war. Allerdings hatte sie dadurch nicht wirklich eine schlimmer Kindheit erfahren müssen, denn Rose wurde in dem Moment, wo Vernon Dursley erklärte, er habe keine Tochter mehr, von einem Mann im mittleren Alter, einem sehr erfahrenen Juristen, in sein Haus geholt und mit einem Treuhandvermögen von über vierhunderttausend Galleonen bedacht.

Dieser Jurist und auch seine Frau konnten keine eigenen Kinder haben. Die Natur wollte es einfach nicht so und daher nahmen sie die kleine Rose mit voller Liebe bei sich auf und behandelte sie, wie ihre eigene Tochter. Das Vermögen, welches schon seit ihrer Geburt bereit stand, stammte allerdings nicht von ihnen. Sie verwalteten es nur für die kleine Rose, da ein entfernter Verwandter von ihr wollte, dass sie es einmal später nicht zu schwer haben sollte und eine der klügsten Hexen der Welt werden würde.

Der sprechende Hut machte Rose Evans schließlich zu einer Gryffindor und dies rief beim Direktor von Hogwarts ein zufriedenes Lächeln hervor. Ihre neuen Mitschüler begrüßten sie stürmisch und nach wenigen Augenblicken konnten auch die nächsten Erstklässler eingeteilt werden. Es folgten nun Namen wie Adrian Potter, Nicolas von Schwarzenberg oder Amanda und Erik Longbottem. Als dann auch noch Agneta Sofia Granger und Viktor Weasley aufgerufen und sie beide zu Slytherins wurden, stöhnten zwei Lehrer besonders auf. Namentlich waren dies Minerva Dumbledore und Severus Snape, die mit blassen Gesichtern am Lehrertisch saßen und ungläubig in die Horde Kinder blickten.

„Ach komm schon Severus. So schlimm können sie doch nicht werden. Du weißt, ich kenne ihre Eltern sehr gut." Sagte der Direktor spitzbübisch und auch der Herr über den Krankenflügel nickte bestätigend. Snape warf dem Mann auf dem höchsten Stuhle des Lehrertisches einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erwiderte.

„Sehr witzig Potter. Ich habe lange nicht mehr so gelacht."

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt und Beschützer der Armen und Schwachen, war nun der neue Direktor von Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore war letzten Mai, um genauer zu sein an einem Sonntag, ruhig im Schatten der blühenden Kirschbäume, die man nach dem Krieg in der Nähe der Gewächshäuser gepflanzt hatte, entschlafen.

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Albus ihn, zusammen mit Minerva und Severus für den Posten vorgeschlagen hatte. Und dies auch noch in seinem Testament, seinem letzten Willen. Somit hatte Harry gar keine Wahl gehabt abzusagen. Denn Minerva und Severus hatten sofort, nachdem sie erkannten, wer dieses Jahr alles in die Schule kam, ihre Mandate abgegeben. Die alte Hexe meinte, es würde sie zu sehr an ihren, nach einem langen erfüllten Leben, entschlafenen Mann erinnern. Und was Snape betraf, er wollte sich nicht aus seinen Kerkern vertreiben lassen.

Harry schmunzelte immer noch, wenn er daran dachte, wie sich die beiden Erwachsenen gewunden hatten, bis er schließlich den Posten angenommen hatte und er damit nun der jüngste Direktor, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, wurde. Doch auch andere Dinge hatten sich in Englands Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei verändert. Filch war in den Ruhestand gegangen, ebenso wie Madame Price. Chris war schon seit drei Jahren der Heiler der Schule und verdiente sich, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich nötig hatte, nebenbei als Forscher für Zaubertränke, ein wenig hinzu.

Und während Harry mit diesen Gedanken seinen Freund beobachtete, danach der Einsortierung der neuen Schüler nur halbherzig folgte, erinnerte er sich an die zurück liegenden zehn Jahre. Vieles war in ihnen geschehen und so dachte Harry zuerst an Ron, seinen besten Freund aus Schulzeiten. Ja, der Rotschopf hatte es wirklich geschafft. Und wenn man es so sagen wollte, alles aus eigenen Händen. Denn Weasleys Waffen für jeden Anlass schmückten nach dem Krieg und all der Presse, die der Rotschopf bekommen hatte die Königshäuser dieser Welt und das, jedes betagten Zauberers. Ron hatte mit dem Geld, was ihm durch sein Armbrustgeschäft mit den Deutschen eingebracht hatte, eine kleine Schmiede errichtete. In ihre schaffte er die schönsten und edelsten Schwerter und Dolche, die man bisher gesehen hatte. Und genau diese Schmuckstücke waren mancher Zeit begehrter als ein Barren Gold. Lag wohl auch daran, dass Ron auch nur fünfzehn bis zwanzig Stücke pro Jahr herstellte

Allerdings war Ron, neben seiner Berufung als Künstler, auch dem Weasleymotto treu geblieben und ein fürsorglicher Ehemann und Vater von vier Kindern geworden. Er erfüllte seinen Engeln, wie er sie nannte, nahezu jeden Wunsch und Harry musste ihm oft ins Gewissen reden, damit er es nicht übertrieb. Der Rotschopf wollte einfach nicht, dass es ihnen an was fehlte. So wie es manchmal in seiner Jugend war, wo Molly und Arthur es wegen ihrer Armut manchmal nicht konnten.

Nach diesen Erinnerungen wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu Chris und Hermine. Der Blonde hatte sein Wort gehalten und war nach Hermines Schulabschluss zuhause geblieben, damit seine Frau studieren konnte. Hermine war zu einer der besten Anwälte der Zaubererwelt geworden und setzte sich vor allem für die Rechte sämtlicher magischer Geschöpfe ein. Allerdings musste sie ihre Arbeit vor fünf Jahren noch mal kurz unterbrechen, da der kleine Nicolas ein weibliches Gegenstück, in Form eines wunderschönen Schwesterchens, bekam. Sie hörte auf den Namen Martinic und sollte mal der Männerwelt den Kopf verdrehen.

Als letztes blieben nur noch vier Personen zu erwähnen, die neben Remus und Tonks, in Harrys Leben für Aufregung gesorgt hatten. Zum einen war da Neville, der zusammen mit Susan und Chris Vater einen Pharmazeutischen Konzern gegründet hatte. Dieser lieferte nun der Muggelwelt jede Menge Heilmittel auf Pflanzenbasis und sorgte damit in der nichtmagischen Welt für viele erleichterte Leben. Doch das würde von Nevilles Seite nur noch zwei Jahre so gehen. Denn dann würde der einst so schüchterne Gryffindor Pomona Sproute in Hogwarts ersetzen, da dies auch das Alter für ihren Lebensabend erreicht hatte.

Dann gab es da Draco Malfoy, Harry einstiger Gegenspieler in Hogwarts und jetzige enger Freund, der nun zusammen mit Chris, oder besser gesagt, mit dessen Elfen, die prächtigste Pferde und Einhornzucht betrieb, die es gab. Dazu nutzte er wahlweise das Greifennest oder sein eigenes, brandneues Gestüt.

Als Letztes fielen Harry nur noch Blaise und Chantal ein. Diese beiden hatte wohl für des aufregendste Erlebnis der letzten Jahre gesorgt. Und zwar mit ihrer Hochzeit in den alt-ehrwürdigen Hallen der Vampirclans. Dies an sich war schon ein besonderes Ereignis gewesen, an das sich Harry mit Freuden erinnerte. Doch der Höhepunkt war schließlich, als Blaise Harry um sein Blut bat. Der Gryffindor war zuerst geschockt gewesen. Doch dann erklärte ihm Blaise worum es ging und dass er gern mit Chantal Kinder haben wollte. Dies war aber in dem Zustand, wie sich beide befanden, so gut wie unmöglich. Und so kam es schließlich dazu, dass der oberste Clanchef, Vladimir Gorkoff, Chantal in einer feierlichen Zeremonie biss und Blaise Liebste danach Harrys Blut trank. Daraufhin wurden die beiden die ersten zwei Vampire, die nicht mehr wirklich zu ihren dunklen Genossen gehörten. Harry wurde sogar der Pate ihres ersten Kindes und sei verband eine sehr enge Freundschaft.

Bevor Harry seinen Blick jedoch wieder über die neuen Schüler wandern ließ, verharrten seine Augen noch einen Moment auf Professor Snape. Dieser Mann war wohl das größte Rätsel in Harrys Leben gewesen. Früher einer der unausstehlichsten Menschen, den die Welt gesehen hat. Und nun einer der Leute, zu denen Harry wohl am ehesten gehen würde, wenn es ein Problem gab. Snape hatte sich wohl nach dem Krieg am meisten verändert. Lag vielleicht aber auch einer gewissen blonden Witwe, die das Herz ehemaligen Todessers erweichen konnte und ihm keine drei Jahre nach dem Krieg einen Stammhalter schenkte. Alles was jetzt noch fehlte, war die Hochzeit zwischen Severus Snape und Narzissa Malfoy. Doch das würde Harry auch noch hinkriegen.

Nach gut einer dreiviertel Stunde war es dann geschafft und alle Erstklässler saßen an ihren Tischen, bei ihren neuen Familien. Nun wurde es Zeit für Harry, zum ersten Male seine Begrüßungsrede zu halten und da er so oft die Worte von Albus gehört hatte, und diese stets treffend war, führte er diese auch fort. Zuerst kam die Begrüßung und dann die Hinweise über den Wald. Einzig die Hinweise über die verbotenen Gegenstände, die Filch immer an seiner Bürotür angeschlagen hatte, ließ Harry weg. Filch gab es nicht mehr und den Posten des Hausmeisters hatte jemand übernommen, der zum einen nicht ganz so streng war und zum anderen die Gegenstände besser kannte, als irgendjemand. Der neue Hausmeister hieß nämlich Fred Weasley. Er hatte sich aus nach einigen nicht ganz so harmlosen Unfällen aus dem Geschäft mit seinem Bruder zurück gezogen und außerdem war seine Frau, auch eine alte Bekannte, Angelina Johnson, die neue Bibliothekarin. Harry ahnte aber, dass Fred mit Sicherheit einige seiner alten Spielsachen auch heute noch unter die Leute bringen würde und beschloss daher mit dem Rotschopf mal ein zwei Wörtchen zu reden.

Schließlich waren alle wichtigen Sachen gesagt und somit konnte das Festessen beginnen. Harry klatschte in die Hände und die Tische füllten sich wie jedes Jahr mit den leckersten Speisen und Getränken, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Und währen Harry aß beobachtete er seinen Sohn, der zusammen Nicolas wohl für einige Aufregungen sorgen würde. Er kam halt zu sehr nach seinen Eltern und die Tatsache, dass seine Macht schon jetzt beträchtlich war, ließ Harry Snapes Worte über schwere Jahre mal wieder ins Gedächtnis kommen. Doch wie konnte man dem nur entgegen wirken ? Harry wollte seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde auf gar keinem Fall anders behandeln.

Während Harry sich so seine Gedanken darüber machte, bemerkte er, dass Chris etwas auf dem Tisch untersuchte. Es sah aus, als wäre es Asche, die vielleicht von Chris Verdauungszigarre gefallen war. Doch der Blonde hatte sein Goldstück, welches er nun offiziell bei Feiern genoss, noch nicht mal entzündet. Dann ging der Blick des Blonden auch noch suchend zur Decke in das steinerne Gewölbe. Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte und er schaute zu Harry herüber.

„Willst du Harry ? Oder soll ich ihnen die schlechte Nachricht überbringen ?"

„Nachricht ?", fragte Harry überrascht. Doch Chris meinte nur, er dachte an ihre Idee im Bezug auf die Erziehung ihrer beiden Söhne. Harry verstand und sagte, sie sollten es sich teilen. Mit diesen Worten stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und rief die gesamte Halle zur Ruhe auf.

„Liebe Schüler, wehrte Kollegen, ich habe gerade im Moment noch eine weitere Neuerung beschlossen, die sich hauptsächlich auf das Hause Gryffindor bezieht."

Die Löwen horchten auf und sahen unsicher zum Lehrertisch hoch. Harry lächelte aber nur kurz und fuhr fort.

„Es geht hierbei um die Disziplin und das Einfügen zweier Jungen in euer Kollektiv. Denn wie ihr wisst, hat das Haus Gryffindor seit diesem Jahr meinen Sohn und den vom Grafen von Schwarzenberg an Bord. Und da sie irgendwie sehr nach ihren Vätern kommen, obliegt es nun an euch, Gryffindors, sie ordentlich zu erziehen. Daher gibt es für euer Haus gleich am Anfang des Jahres hundert Extrapunkte, die es zu verteidigen gibt."

Zuerst sahen alle in der Großen Halle ungläubig auf den Direktor. Doch dann brachen Jubel und Proteste zeitgleich los. Harry brauchte mehrere Zauber um für Ruhe zu sorgen und übergab dann an Chris. Der Blonde erhob sich und hielt beschwichtigend seine Hände hoch.

„Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch Schüler. Slytherin, ihr habt keinen Grund zum Maulen und ihr, Gryffindors, freut euch bloß nicht zu früh. Denn wie man so schön sagt, wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. Ich ziehe hiermit Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte ab, für Ungehorsam."

„Aber Dad", rief der kleine Nicolas entsetzt und auch die anderen Anwesenden der Halle schauten überrascht. Einzig Adrian sprang für seinen Kumpel in die Presche und fragte wiederum seinen Vater, was dies soll. Harry stand daraufhin auf und wandte sich direkt an die zwei Beschuldigten.

„Adrian, dein Patenonkel hat vollkommen Recht, mit dem was er getan hat. Oder kannst du mir sagen, was Flame und Shadow in der Großen Halle zu suchen haben. Sie sollten zu Hause bleiben und warten bis wir sie holen."

Als Harry die beiden Namen aussprach durchfuhr den Saal ein lautes Raunen. Viele hatten schon von den beiden ungewöhnlichen tierischen Partnern die zwei elfjährigen Jungen gehört. Doch bis auf die engsten Freunde von Adrian und Nicolas hatte sie noch niemand je gesehen. Minerva sah unsicher in die Höhe und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Schließlich hatte auch sie bemerkt, wie der Blonde vorhin etwas bestimmtes suchte. Dann plötzlich erkannte sie den leuchtend goldenen Schwanz des Phönix und lächelte leicht. Im nächsten Moment kam ihr aber Shadow in den Sinn, der sich auch da oben befand und wie die Schüler auf ihn reagieren würden. Das Lächeln verschwand und Besorgnis breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

Harry schien die aber nicht so zu sehen und rief die Zwei herunter. Der Schattengreif kam zuerst und wenn man es so sagen wollte, stand ihm der Schalk direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben. Bei Flame wiederum konnte man Verlegenheit erkennen. Zumindest drehte der Phönix seinen Kopf immer so, dass er Harry nicht direkt anschauen musste.

Zehn Minuten später war die Hogwartstierschau beendet und Hagrid nahm sich der beiden an. Er führte Flame und Shadow aus der Halle und Harry konnte sehen, wie glücklich der Halbriese plötzlich wirkte. Dann schließlich kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und man konnte das Mahl beenden. Kurz vor Neun führten dann die Vertrauensschüler die Häuser in ihr nächstes Schuljahr, denn es hieß Zeit für Bett.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam es allerdings noch mal zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall. Er neuer Slytherin hatte sich vor Adrian aufgebaut und meinte, er solle sich bloß nichts auf seinen Vater einbilden. Doch der Junge ließ schnell von Harrys Sohn wieder ab, als sich viele der anderen Schüler hinter den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gestellt hatten. Sie fanden nicht, dass Adrian sein Heil bei seinem Vater suchte und so stand der Slytherin plötzlich so ziemlich alleine da. Damion lächelte über so viel Unterstützung und machte sich danach mit den anderen Erstklässlern auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Zurück blieb ein Junge, welcher der Gruppe wütend hinterher schaute und dessen Augen kurz rot aufflammten. Sein Name war übrigens Thomas Gaunt. Doch dies wird vielleicht mal eine andere **G E S C H I C H T E**.

_Geschafft, ich habe es geschafft und mir meine Fat Lady nach anderthalb Jahren redlich verdient. Doch STOP, zuerst muss ich noch etwas los werden._

_DANKE, danke allen Lesern dieser Fanfiktion und denen, die mich mit ihren Reviewes stets unterstützt haben. Sei es nun die Kritik gewesen, die mich ermahnte, nicht zu sehr in die zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten abzurutschen. Oder sie Aufmunterungen und Lobe, die mich anspornten, nicht einfach aufzuhören._

_Also noch mal vielen Dank und ich verspreche, ich werde mich, neben meinem eigentlichen Leben, nun intensiver mit meinem zweiten Baby beschäftigen. „Wie Phönix aus der Asche" hat nämlich noch einige Überraschungen parat und diese müssen aber erst einmal aus meinem Kopf in den PC._

_Bis bald Mr. Figgs_


End file.
